El Tutor
by Alva Elizabeth
Summary: Reborn no se esperaba quedar atrapado en otra dimensión, pero no importa, él es adaptable, nada le impedirá divertirse, sobre todo cuando se convierta en el tutor de Luke Fon Fabre un año antes de los eventos del canon Tales of the Abyss, ¿Que cambios generará esto en la historia?
1. Chapter 1: La llegada

Negación: Obviamente Ninguna de las dos series, Katekyo Hitman Reborn, o Tales of the Abyss son míos, de lo contrario no estarían en una página de fanfiction

El romance va a ser muy lento, excesivamente lento y nada establecido hasta el final, pero así es como tengo mas o menos el panorama

Ash-Natalia

Tear-Luke-Reborn: Si no les agrada, lo siento mucho, pero no puedo sacarlo de mi mente, como mencione, esto será hasta mucho mas adelante, me centrare mas en los enlaces de guarda que en el romance.

 **Capítulo 1: La llegada**

Reborn no sabe cómo continúa metiéndose en estas situaciones, por alguna razón su vida siempre estuvo rodeada de caos, y aprendió rápido a simplemente disfrutarlo, después de todo, ¿Por qué no hacer que todos compartan la misma experiencia? Aun así, esta situación era ridícula.

Con la maldición eliminada, ellos empezaron a crecer a un ritmo rápido, aunque pronto empezó a desacelerar, se esperaba que parará cuando llegaran a los 25, preferiblemente 30, la edad en que fueron maldecidos, y continuar al ritmo natural, al contrario, se paró después de 5 años, cuando llegaron al equivalente físico de 12 años, bien, era mejor que nada,

Muchos creerán que es sentido común no proporcionar alta tecnología experimental a un niño de 10 años, pero en la mafia se cree que es un sentido demasiado sobrevalorado para prestarle atención, ¿Qué importa el sentido común cuando puedes prenderte en fuego, crear ilusiones, viajar por dimensiones paralelas? Después de todo, se aceptó que la tecnología Bovino no es viaje en el tiempo, en realidad es un viaje dimensional a lugares donde el flujo del tiempo es más adelante que el nuestro.

Hoy era un día normal en la mansión del Vongola, Tsuna por fin renuncio a sus esperanzas de no tomar el manto, y tomo renuentemente el liderazgo de la familia

Incluso logro traer a su nube con él, Namimori está bien como territorio para la secundaria, pero parece que no es muy adecuado si se desea ir a la universidad, por lo que tendría que cambiar de territorio de cualquier manera.

Todo estaba muy bien en su mundo, disfrutando del hermoso retiro, creando caos a todos los que lo rodeaban, hasta que la vaca decidió usar su nueva bazuca experimental, Ipin lo golpe y el arma cayo justo a los pies de Reborn, explotando en el proceso.

Lo siguiente que sabe, se encuentra en el encantador desierto, en medio de la nada, iba a matar a esa vaca.

La única gracia salvadora es que no se fue solo, Shamal puede tener muchos defectos, pero siempre es bueno tener un doctor a mano.

Por suerte había una ciudad cerca de su ubicación, más tarde descubre que es la ciudad de Chesedonia, poco después descubre que no está en su propia realidad, Leon, parece que estamos lejos de casa.

Despues de un día sin ningún cambio empieza a pensar que puede estar pegado aquí, después de una semana ya está planeando como abrir su camino a la cima de esta realidad

Pronto descubrió que este mundo giraba alrededor de una energía llamada Fonones, la gente también tiene llamas, pero no ha conocido a nadie que las ha manifestado como tal, tal vez porque nadie los ha entrenado, pero se entretejen tan de cerca con los fones que Reborn puede identificar al instante el tipo de llama, al menos no interferían con sus habilidades de sol y también descubrió que podía utilizar esta energía, la cual tenía una reacción más potente cuando se mezclan a tal grado que puede volverse explosivo.

Lo curioso es que, a pesar de ser una llama del sol, el no era un séptimo fonista, que según parece son los mas especializados en la curación, aunque podía utilizar sin problema los de elemento luz y fuego.

Se sintió que había regresado a sus primeros días en la mafia, aquí estaba, físicamente de 12 años en un lugar desconocido con reglas completamente desconocidas.

Bien, si cualquier cosa, él era adaptable, en una año este mundo sería su ostra

El problema de dinero – él no es Viper, pero cualquiera lloraría por todos esos ceros perdidos de su cuenta bancaria en Italia y Suiza– se solucionó rápidamente, este nuevo mundo está lleno de bandidos listos para ser desprendidos de su dinero, también se puede ganar fácilmente matando monstruos, varias partes de monstruos son fácilmente vendibles en el mercado.

Los geles le parecen interesantes, pueden sanar cualquier herida en minutos, pero no pueden curar enfermedades, no entendía cómo funcionaba este sistema, ni como un producto en base a manzana podía lograrlo.

Bien, él no es Verde, así que simplemente los uso y no pensó en lo científico de las cosas.

A los 15 años - Decidió mejor considerar su edad física como referencia en lugar de sus casi 70 años mentales - ya dominaba el estilo de Fonones para disparar las armas, a los 16 años ya tenía una red de contactos entre los mercenarios y estaba en la cima otra vez, aunque no como asesino a sueldo, no tiene problemas con matar, pero esa parte de su vida ya paso y no le parecía adecuado volver.

A los 17, su vida dio un nuevo giro, aquí fue donde coincidentemente salvo al cobarde Sam, o mejor conocido Samuel Rem Talvis, el heredero de un noble que cayó en desgracia – Su abuelo se jugó casi toda su herencia en el casino – Pero aun así conservan su estatus de noble, su padre está tratando de recuperar y mantener a flote ese barco que se hunde.

De alguna manera término como tutor de Sam - como trae buenos recuerdos - tiene que admitir que tortu-tutorear estudiantes ha sido su verdadera pasión, esto le trajo tantos recuerdos de Dino, por lo general no le gustan los rayos, a excepción de Verde, pero este chico le recordaba mucho a su compañero Arcobaleno, el niño – aunque aparentemente tenían la misma edad ya que él tenía 17 años – tenía una serie de defectos que no eran adecuados para la imagen de un noble que su padre deseo representar, era gordito – Disfruto más de lo que debería eliminar este defecto – tímido, Se encogía de miedo cuando alguien le hablaba muy fuerte, y no era muy talentoso con ningún arma, pero el verdadero pecado capital, algo imperdonable por los estándares de su padre, es que era amable, si, el chico le recordó mucho a Tsuna en ese aspecto, el apostaba que Futa lo colocaría junto a Tsuna como la persona número 2 de no poder negar cualquier solicitud de ayuda.

Tres años después de tortur-tutorear a su estudiante y él puede decir con orgullo que no lo ha hecho mal, tomo muchas mañanas con desfibrilador, tirarlo contra bandidos, a nidos de monstruos, estanque con el equivalente a tiburones (Es un rayo, aguantan mucho), dejarlo con cuentas de puestos de comida y mucho trabajo de mano de obra para pagar las cuentas - sí, definitivamente la educación era su verdadera llamada – y ahora puede declarar con orgullo que el chico es competente.

Mas competente de lo que le dio crédito, ese mocoso decidió que la única manera de terminar con su tutoría, era buscar a otra persona para dar en sacrificio, resulta que en uno de los proyectos que trabajo con la princesa Natalia (Que sol más encantadora) aprovecho la oportunidad de ofrecer mi servicio a su primo, al escuchar que otro tutor renuncio, después parece que sus padres tiraron la toalla con respecto a este asunto y ahora nadie se encargaba de la educación del hijo del duque

A Reborn le parecía algo extraño el asunto, supuestamente era el prometido de la princesa, el futuro rey de Kimlasca, ¿Acaso su educación no debería ser un tema de primer orden? En su opinión, parece que la nobleza ha decidido que el papel de este joven sea reducido a simple donante de ADN para los futuros herederos al trono, ya que la princesa no cuenta con el cabello Rojo que tanto han orgullecido a la familia real por generaciones.

Y no es una broma, cada cultura con un reino tiene sus propios sistemas de adoración, miren a Inglaterra con su ¡Dios salve a la reina! En este reino, el cabello rojo distintivo de esa familia casi es el equivalente a la corona, peor aún si tienen ojos verdes con ese brillo esmeralda distintivo, hasta casi es una obligación dejar ese pelo largo y suelto como símbolo de estatus.

Y aunque sus padres no parecen tener problema a dejar a su hijo a sus caprichos, la princesa parece no tener este mismo deseo – No es que la culpe, ¿Quién desea casarse con un idiota? – sin que me diera cuenta el pequeño Samy le presento excelentes referencia respecto a mi tutoría, casi me recordó ese panfleto absurdo que deslizo en la puerta de Nana – Formar el líder de la próxima generación – la princesa estaba lo suficiente desesperada para convencer a sus tíos y a su padre.

El Rey era una lluvia débil y enferma físicamente, no estaba seguro de que tan fuerte de carácter era, pero tenía la impresión de que llegado el momento, podía tomar las decisiones difíciles con firmeza, y él amaba a su pueblo tanto como su hija, ese era un punto a favor.

El Duque le recordó a Fon, era una Tormenta invertida, y parece que fue un verdadero guerrero en su tiempo digno de ser otro ojo de la tormenta, su calma era tan engañosa como la de su amigo, aunque él no tenía esa mirada serena de eterna tranquilidad.

En cambio su esposa, como el rey, era otra lluvia, una madre enfermiza que no podía tener tiempo para su hijo problemático de casi 16 años

La única razón por la que acepto fue porque el trato le parecía interesante, pero Samy, inocente Samy, no creas que te has librado de mí, porque algo es cierto, es que mis lindos estudiantes jamás podrán escapar de mí, solo hay que preguntarle a Dino.

Se pregunta cómo será este chico, él ha tenido un cobarde como Samy, un idiota torpe como Dino, y la joya de la corona, Dame – Tsuna, el apodo lo dice todo, pero nunca ha tenido a un niño malcriado, arrogante y perezoso como su perfil parece indicar.

Y aquí estaba, listo para conocer a su nueva victim-estudiante, la información del hijo del duque no era exactamente algo que podía obtener por el público, sobre todo porque no ha salido de la mansión en casi 6 años, pero al hablar con su madre, padre, tío y prima, creía que tenía un perfil bastante adecuado.

Luke Fon Fabre

Edad: 15 años (Le faltan 3 meses para que cumpla los 16 años)

Cabello Rojo y Ojos verdes

Heredero al ducado Fabre

Promedio de la princesa Natalia (Quien es su prima y si se cumple el compromiso futuro rey de Kimlasca)

Fue secuestrado cuando tenía 10 años, fue recuperado en el castillo Coral, pero a causa del evento perdió toda la memoria – Con énfasis en toda, incluso la memoria del musculo lo cual le parece imposible, sea lo que sea que sucedió, no pudo ser por simple trauma.

Después de aprender lo básico rechaza cualquier maestro, usando su posición para presionar a los tutores, muchos prefieren renunciar a presionar al estudiante y ganar así la ira del Duque, sus únicos amigos cercanos son su prometida y un sirviente llamado Guy, de vez en cuando habla con el Jardinero Pere, los demás sirvientes cumplen la orden del Duque y hacen el esfuerzo de ser lo más respetuosa y alejada posible sus interacciones con el joven.

Él tiene una predilección muy fuerte por sus clases de la espada, y su maestro Van es el único que realmente respeta y escucha - bien, eso va a cambiar – su Maestro es comandante general de la orden de Lorelei, y da lecciones de manera esporádica al joven, pero generalmente al menos 1 por semana, o 4 en un mes en distinto orden, dependiendo de sus obligaciones – el parece muy interesado en darle clases de espada para un niño a pesar de su alta posición, debe haber algo más que esté interesado que simplemente sueldo y prestigio para hacer el esfuerzo

Había más, pero eso era lo más importante, un joven entra, su cabello era rojo era más claro de lo que esperaba después de conocer a su familia, sobre todo las puntas tenían un brillo que era casi naranja

"Aquí estoy madre, ¿Para qué me llamas?"

"Luke, deseo presentarte a tu nuevo tutor, el señor Reborn Sawada" No sabe por qué escogió ese apellido, tal vez nostalgia, la vedad es que una vez se registro con ese apellido como parte del caos cotidiano de Naminori y jamás pensó en cambiarlo por otro.

Al sentir su llama no sabía si maldecir o reír diabólicamente, sinceramente no sabía porque no espero esto, quizás porque en estos años no había encontrado ninguno, si, su suerte parece golpear de nuevo, su llama se sentía muy subdesarrollada, si fuera solo por la llama diría que esta frente a un niño d años y no 15, lo que sea que le hicieron, incluso su llama debió ser afectada volviendo al desarrollo de un recién nacido, ¿Cómo pudo hacerse y aun así conservar el cuerpo de 10 años? Es casi lo inverso a su maldición, como su llama parece más desarrolla que 5 años (el tiempo que ha pasado desde que lo encontraron en el castillo Coral), supone que está acelerando su maduración para suplir la diferencia o tratar de alcanzar la edad biológica, a pesar de todo, era fuerte, era brillante y pura.

Su nombre - La luz de la llama sagrada – parecía realmente adecuado ahora

Sus dedos casi pican en anticipación, es bueno que León todavía puede producir las balas y Shamal puede curar la maldición de la calavera

Después de todo, no hay nada más emocionante que tutorear un cielo.

Fin del capitulo

La historia de Tales se apegará más al juego que a la serie, y las o menos seguirá la misma línea, esto un poco mas de un año antes del canon en Tales, y obviamente después del canon en Katekyo Hitman Reborn, no estoy segura de cuanto detallare sobre el mundo de Abyss, ya que no se que tan familiarizados estén con los personajes, tratare de no ser explicita, pero si no están familiarizados pueden decirme para aumentar la explicación.


	2. Chapter 2: El cielo

Capítulo 2: El Cielo

"¿Así que un nuevo tutor?" Realmente no esperaba que intentaran eso otra vez después de las bromas que jugo al anterior "No parece gran cosa, es incluso más joven que Guy"

"Luke" Le regaña suavemente su madre "Lo siento si lo ofendió" Luke no vio el problema, era verdad, bien, al menos no era otro viejo molesto, se preguntó si podría llevarse bien como Guy o si sería latoso como Natalia

"No se preocupe mi Lady, ahora es mi trabajo educarlo"

"¿Y cuáles son sus planes señor Sawada?"

"Solo Reborn, por favor Mi Lady" Le dedica a la duquesa una sonrisa encantadora "Primero tengo que realizar una evaluación de lo que conoce, y luego realizare un plan de estudios adecuado, por supuesto, usted está en libertad de agregar lo que considere adecuado, considero un horario flexible y variado puede ser muy enriquecedor que los rígidamente estructurados"

"Eso sería maravilloso" Sonríe la señora "Estaré encantada de hacer sugerencias"

"¿Puedo retirarme? No parece que mi presencia sea necesaria en esta conversación" Dice Luke en tono molesto

"Luke, por favor"

"No se preocupe, si me disculpa, deseo hablar con mi nuevo estudiante a solas, para conocernos mejor"

"Me parece una excelente idea, Luke, ¿Por qué no le muestras el jardín?"

"Bien" Se levanta con mal humor, después de todo, era otro día en la mansión y el maestro Van no volvería hasta la próxima semana, que, aburrido, si desean encerrarlo por lo menos debería tener algo en que entretenerse.

Algunos pensarían que estudiar sería una buena manera, pero la mayoría de los libros estaban arriba de su nivel de conocimiento y lo hacían sentirse estúpido, no es como los tutores eran mejor, él no podía aprender lo sufrientemente rápido

El joven noble caminaba por los jardines sin prestar atención, hasta que un golpe en su espalda lo tiro al suelo.

"Hey, ¿Por qué me golpeaste?" Se levanta enfadado

"Tienes muy malos reflejos, perezoso Luke"

"Tu"

"¿O prefieres ignorante Luke?" Se burla su nuevo tutor "Primero debo aclarar algo, no soy un simple tutor"

"¿Qué? ¿Acaso te crees un súper tutor o algo?"

"Yo soy un asesino a sueldo" Es una pena que no pueda utilizar su título de - Hitman más grande del mundo – "Dime, tienes algún arrepentimiento"

"¿Qué?" Eso debe ser una broma, o algo para asustarlo, no podía imaginar que alguien admitiera algo así de esa manera

"Te espero mañana en la biblioteca, porque soy generoso te daré hasta las 10 de la mañana para presentarte al examen, o de lo contrario sabrás tus arrepentimientos"

"Como si te tuviera miedo" le grita

"Hasta mañana, perezoso Luke"

++++El Cielo +++++

Luke no llego a la hora acordada para la evaluación, no era como si Reborn esperaba que lo hiciera, según su perfil el chico probaría sus límites y trataría de hacerlo renunciar por aburrimiento puro, no era como si Reborn se permitiera jugar con sus reglas, el niño aprendería pronto.

Otro día aburrido en la mansión, Luke Fon Fabre estaba sentado en lo alto del árbol viendo el castillo que estaba justo al lado, a veces se preguntaba si ocurría algo interesante, se preguntó si sería diferente si pudiera ir al castillo, de seguro sería igual de aburrido que en la mansión, al menos era mejor sentarse sin hacer nada que sentarse en conferencias sin fin de historia en la biblioteca

Deseo poder jugar con Guy, pero él siempre está ocupado, Luke sabía que eso era a propósito, para limitar su tiempo de interacción.

La mira a lo lejos el castillo, puede ver las torres sobre los arboles

"¿Deseas ir?"

La pregunta casi lo hace caer de la rama, y mira como su nuevo tutor está parado en una rama, justo en frente de él

"No creo que sea más interesante que la mansión" Contesta fingiendo desinterés, y baja fácilmente del árbol, Reborn baja con la misma facilidad.

"Miras con mucho interés el castillo, a pesar de tus palabras, deseas ir"

"¿Y qué importa lo que desee? Los guardias no me dejaran salir hasta que cumpla los 20 años"

"¿No dije ayer? Si no te presentabas tendrías que enfrentar tus arrepentimientos" Dice con una sonrisa sacando, el camaleón que estaba en su sombrero, el cual no había notado antes, se convierte en una pistola y apunta directamente a él "Muere" fue todo lo que dijo, se sorprendió tanto que ni siquiera pensó en evadir, recibiendo en tiro en su frente

Luke siente como cae al suelo, esta era la sensación de morir, donde se juntan sus arrepentimientos, este es el momento en que va a morir, y nunca pudo experimentar la libertad de salir, ni siquiera pudo ver de cerca el castillo.

Cae lentamente al suelo, para luego levantarse en un estallido en llamas

"RENACER" Grita con fuerza, las llamas cubrían en su frente, sus manos, e incluso las puntas del cabello se volvieron más brillantes "IRE A LA ENTRADA DEL CASTILLO CON MI ULTIMA VOLUNTAD" Grita y sale corriendo, salta el muro de la mansión con gran agilidad, pero ninguna sutileza, pronto los guardas perseguían al errante joven.

Reborn lo mira ir y lamento internamente que la tela era de excelente calidad y que tenía aditivos de resistencia que le permitían sobrevivir al fuego.

Cuando Luke se recupero estaba justo en frente del castillo, solo tenía una vaga idea de lo que sucedió, es una lástima que no pudo disfrutar de la vista antes de ser arrastrado de nuevo a la mansión Fabre.

++++El Cielo +++++

Luke se encontraba de mal humor, no se le dio ninguna oportunidad de defender su caso, el hecho simple es que lo vieron irse de su propia iniciativa, lo que siguió fue un largo regaño de su padre, uno más suave de su madre, un grito de Natalia, y un castigo en el que no se le permite jugar con Guy por un mes, y por supuesto, más guardias para vigilar que no vuelva a escapar.

Mientras esta en cama, recuerda con enojo las palabras de su familia

"Entiendo que desees salir" Su madre lo regaño de manera diplomática "Pero no debes desafiar las ordenes de mi hermano, por favor, no vuelvas a hacer eso. Solo ten algo de paciencia"

"Luke, no puedo creer que seas tan irresponsable" Le grita Natalia "Debes ser más considerado con las sensaciones de los demás, ¿Pensaste en lo que les pasaría a los pobres caballero? Podrían haber perdido su trabajo por esto, sin mencionar como la tención podría afectar a mi pobre tía, conoces lo delicada que esta ella de salud…" El discurso continuo, pero Luke no escucho nada más

Y ni siquiera quiere recordar lo que dijo su padre.

Suspira con frustración – lo peor de todo es que no tiene idea de que es exactamente lo que sucedió, la puerta se abre y aparece la figura responsable de este asunto

"Ciaossu" Saluda su nuevo tutor

"¡Tu maldito!" Le grita "¿Qué fue lo que me hiciste?"

"Estas tardes para la evaluación, te espero en la biblioteca" Y sale antes que Luke pueda decir nada mas

Por supuesto, el joven corre detrás de él para exigir una explicación, pero Reborn ya había desaparecido, así que corrió a la biblioteca, el problema es que estaba vacía

"¿Dónde estás maldito?, es tu culpa que me metiera en problemas, confiesa que hiciste"

"Pasa el examen, y puedo considerarlo" Le contesta desde el pasillo, y luego dirigirse a otra dirección

Luke no dudo en seguirlo, termina bajando varias escaleras, hasta que llega a un lugar que nunca había estado antes, entra a la única puerta para llegar a un salón gigantesco

"¿Que es este lugar?" Pregunta con asombro al ver la gigantesca habitación debajo de su hogar, ellos se encontraban en la parte superior y para bajar estaban unas escaleras, era alto, tan alto que Luke podía ver la apariencia de un laberinto abajo

"Oh, años encerrado en esta casa, ¿Y me dices que no intentaste conocer todos los escondites secretos"

"¿Cómo iba a saber que existía algo así?" No es como si la gente de la mansión le decía cualquier cosa

"Todas las casas antiguar tienen pasajes secretos, Baticul es antiguo, incluso más antiguo que el reino de Kimlasca, es obvio que hay muchos pasajes secretos en la mansión"

"mmm, ¿Qué son esas cosas? ¿Para qué es todo esto?" Pregunta viendo una serie de pequeñas maquinas como discos moviéndose por el laberinto

"Eso, es tu evaluación, después de todo, no puedo iniciar sin saber exactamente qué sabes"

"¿Qué?"

Reborn no espero más y de un movimiento tiro al joven dentro del laberinto, por suerte para Luke ya había preparado una zona de almohadas para detener su caída.

"Tu maldito" Se queja, pero fue cortado con una espada de practica que le cayó en la cabeza "¿Para qué es esto?"

"Bien, para defenderse, ¿Para qué más?" Escucha la voz de Reborn en su espalda y nota que es transmitida por esa máquina extraña "Las reglas son simples, en este momento estas en el centro del laberinto, contesta correctamente la pregunta y puedes pasar, falla y tendrás que defenderte hasta que deshabilites la máquina, si llegas al final del laberinto ganas" no tuvo tiempo para indignarse cuando apareció la primera pregunta

¿Qué es la tormenta planetaria?

"Que porquería es esto" Se molesta el joven, ¿Qué se supone que deba contestar?

Después de una lucha corta, logra encontrar como deshabilitar la máquina y sale del corredor para encontrarse con otra

 _ **¿Qué elemento representa el 5 isofon?**_

¿Qué rayos son los Isofones?

 _ **¿Qué son los Isofones?**_

¿No era esto lo que acaba de preguntar?

 _ **¿Para qué sirven los núcleos de capacidad?**_

Esto suena como algo mecánico, ¿Tal vez Guy sabría?

 _ **¿En qué momento utilizas gel de Manzana?**_

He, ¿Para comer? ¿Par que más iba a servir un producto de manzana?

 **¿** _ **Cómo se llama la capital de Malkuth**_ **?**

Otra pelea. Bien, esto sí podría ser en parte su culpa, pero no es como a él le interesa Malkuth más que para que no lo intentes secuestrar de nuevo.

 _ **Quien y que es el Fon Master**_

¿No eran la misma pregunta? ¿Cuál era la diferencia?

 **¿Qué sucedió en la guerra de Hod?**

 **¿Qué son las artes fonicas?**

 _ **¿Qué es la partitura?**_

 _ **¿Cómo se llama la moneda?**_ Esta le parece familiar, lo había escuchado en alguna parte, pero no podía recordar donde

"A qué hora dejaran de aparecer" Se queja, apenas en pie

"Solo tienes que contestar una pregunta" Contesta tranquilamente su tutor del otro lado "Alégrate de disminuí el requisito, en vista que no has contestado ninguna"

"Cállate" Con un movimiento de la espada logra deshabilitar la máquina, pero se vuelve a levantar para hacer otra pregunta, Luke solo la lee con molestia "¿Qué es Filifolia? ¿Cómo se supone que debo saber eso" Se queja Luke, en eso salió una extraña criatura que parecía planta y empezó a atacarlo

"Eso es una monstruo planta conocido como Filifolia, muy común en los llanos y caminos"

"¿Cómo metiste eso en mi hogar?" le grita Luke mientras se defiende de la criatura, la cual le dio un golpe

"Te recomiendo concéntrate en tu adversario"

"Cállate, no necesito que me lo digas" Le grita enfadado, finalmente logra deshacerse de la criatura, cuando otra máquina aparece con otra pregunta – Como se dice | Luz de la llama sagrada | en hispaniense antiguo – ahora, ese si era un insulto "Luke" Dice molesto y finalmente todo se apaga, el joven cae en el suelo completamente exhausto

"Bien, después de este examen, puedo decir con exactitud que no sabes nada, Ignorante Luke" haciendo énfasis en Ignorante, y por alguna razón, Luke sintió que no sería la última vez en escuchar esa frase

"Deja de fastidiar, no he pedido tu opinión"

"Calma, eso es algo bueno, es difícil destruir malas prácticas si no hay ninguna, nunca he tenido que trabajar con una pizarra en blanco, debe ser divertido" Reborn evade sin esfuerzo un ataque del joven, quien termina nuevamente en el piso "Bien, iré a preparar la lección, iniciamos mañana Ignorante Luke, no olvides levantarte temprano, o no tendré más remedio que despertarte 'con estilo'" Le advierte antes de irse

El joven temblaba de la frustración y el coraje, pero le demostraría, de alguna manera se desquitaría de esto.

++++El Cielo +++++

Luke camina en paso desanimado a buscar a Guy, esperando que él podría ayudarle a encontrar algo de coherencia a este desastroso día, pero cuando lo encuentra, nota que Guy estaba de muy buen animo reparando piezas de una maquina

"Guy, ¿Qué estás haciendo?" Pregunta el joven, al reconocer los restos de las maquinas que desactivo y destruyo hace un rato

"Ho, esto, tu nuevo tutor me pidió ayuda para el mantenimiento de estas máquinas, ¿No es increíble? Esta es tecnología bastante avanzada de Belkend"

El joven se quedó solo viendo la gran sonrisa de su amigo y se sintió traicionado, era ridículo y Luke lo sabía, pero en este momento se sintió que lo habían vendido con tecnología de Belkend

"Guy… tu"

"Ciaossu" Saluda Reborn

"Tu maldito"

"Saludos mi joven estudiante, ¿No deberías estar en la cama? Los buenos niños deben acostarse temprano, si no estas a tiempo tendré que ir a despertarte"

Luke iba a decir algo, pero se ocurrió que esto no era una mala idea, podría colocar trampas en su cuarto y…

"Por cierto, desde ahora te digo que puedes intentar colocar trampas en tu habitación, pero no soy alguien que caiga con facilidad, menos en las trampas de principiantes"

"Como…"

"¿Se lo que estás pensando? Es fácil puedo leer tu mente"

Eso es imposible, esta debe ser una broma

"Estas pensando que es imposible, te aseguro que no es una broma"

No, debe haber una manera de probarlo, piensa en un numero

"No estoy interesado en seguir un juego de adivinar números"

"¿Cómo sabes lo que estoy pensando?" Le grita desconcertado

"Puedo leer tu mente" Contesta con descaro

"Eso es mentira, no es posible, Guy, dime que no es posible"

"Hasta donde estoy enterado no existe tal técnica" Contesta Guy, sus ojos no salían de las piezas de maquina "Pero el mundo es grande, y cada vez se hacen más descubrimientos, ¿Quién sabe?"

Reborn solo disfruta la frustración del joven mientras sale de la habitación

++++El Cielo +++++

A la mañana siguiente, todos los intentos de bromas terminaron en fracaso, de alguna manera Reborn logro maniobrar a Luke quien termino cayendo en sus propias trampas.

Luego, la primera tarea de la mañana resulto ser una pista de obstáculos construida en el bosque de la parte trasera de la mansión, Luke estuvo tentado a probar, pero se negó por falta de deseos de complacer a su sádico tutor, el cual parecía haber encantado a todos en la mansión

Reborn le disparo, y bueno, esta vez lo arrastro en piyamas por no levantarse temprano, y resulta que estas no eran resistentes al fuego, para disfrute del tutor.

Y esto marco el inicio de una interesante rutina en la mansión

Todo parecía perfecto para Reborn, hasta el día siguiente que era el día en que el maestro de espada de Luke llegaba a la casa Fabre, solo basto una mirada para saber que Van Grants sería un problema, y una mayor amenaza que esa sonrisa tranquila y amable dejaba ver.

Fin del capitulo

Espero que lo hallan disfrutado, no me centrare tanto en la vida diaria, mas como agregare extractos de pedazos importantes que están sucediendo hasta alcanzar el inicio del juego.

Les recuerdo que cualquier romance será lento, y lo mas probable solo se mostrará ya a finales de la historia, espero sus comentarios


	3. Chapter 3: El Sol

Capítulo 3, El Sol

Extracto del diario de Luke:

A pesar de todas sus molestias, a regañadientes tengo que aceptar que Reborn es buen maestro, sabe explicar de manera que se puedo entender, y las conferencias no son tan malas como temí.

Aun así, es aburrido

Cruzar la carrera de obstáculos todas las mañanas no es tan malo, aunque generalmente termino en el suelo completamente agotado, a veces Guy participa también, esos momentos son los más divertidos porque aumenta la dificultad del recorrido y se hice más desafiante, además me gusta entrenar con Guy.

Los días libres son cuando tenia clases con el maestro Van, todavía no sé por qué, pero siempre que viene el maestro Van esta libre de lecciones, lo que hace mejor esos días.

Lo que realmente me molesta es que no he logrado que caiga en ninguna de mis trampas y bromas, tampoco se como logra que sea yo el afectado, pero encontrare una forma de vengarme, algún día lo lograre.

*************************El Sol****************************

Reborn no era nada de lo que Luke se podría imaginar, el debería odiarlo, era molesto, lo amenaza constantemente, y ha encantado a todos a su alrededor con excepción del Maestro Van, incluso Guy se puso a su favor, aun así.

"Entonces el maestro Fon pidió a Lorelei que salvara a Demonio travieso…"

Luke se había sentido ofendido cuando comenzó, ¡Él no era un niño que necesita historia antes de dormir! Su tutor solo se había reído, y le acaricio la cabeza de esa manera que había llegado a odiar y amar, "Todavía no eres un adulto, aprovecha ahora porque llegado el momento, no puedes volver atrás" El orgullo de Luke le impedía aceptar que disfrutaba estos momentos, tampoco quería reconocer que Reborn le cuenta historias especialmente los primeros días en que se va el maestro Van, que son los días que el joven está más decaído.

"Pero este no podía volver a su vieja forma, por lo que lo convirtió en un cheagle, y de esta manera el cheagle se convertirían más tarde en una criatura sagrada, un símbolo de la Orden de Lorelei"

"¿Y realmente sucedió eso?"

"Quien sabe, es lo interesante de las leyendas, nunca sabes que realmente paso"

"Ha, ¿es ese el cuento del demonio travieso?" Pregunto Guy de la ventada "Es muy popular entre los niños, sobre todo en Daath, se acostumbra hacer obras, pero creo que, en una versión infantil, esta es la versión más para jóvenes o adultos"

"Si, todos los niños conocen esta historia, la máxima diferencia en la versión infantil es que el demonio robaba dulces, no mataba personas, pero al final es lo mismo" Contesta Reborn, y el orgullo de Luke se siente un poco mejor que al menos no lo traten completamente como un bebe

"A todos los niños les gusta interpretarla, aunque sea una vez, ser el Fon Master o el demonio travieso, se considera un honor, aunque actualmente la interpretación en la catedral de Darth es interpretada por el Fon Master Actual"

"¿Quién es este Fon Master?" Ahora recuerda que ese nombre apareció en su prueba de evolución, aunque no tenía idea que era, Reborn no parece sorprendido ante su ignorancia, pero Guy le da esa mirada molesta que lo hace sentir idiota por no saber algo que parece que todo mundo sabe.

"¿No sabes quién es?"

"Bien, no hemos llegado a esa parte, este podría ser un buen momento para una pequeña lección de política" Contesta Reborn con serenidad "Geográfico, Auldrant está integrado por tres principales países, Kimlasca-Lanvaldear, gobernada por un rey, tu tío, y su heredero que es la princesa Natalia, el siguiente es el Imperio de Malkuth, cuyo dirigente posee el título de emperador, actualmente está gobernado por el emperador Peony IX, y finalmente esta la Orden de Lorelei, Daarth es la capital de la orden de Lorelei, que, aunque es una orden religiosa, en realidad es un país independiente, ellos tienen un alto poder político gracias a su poder en las partituras, también cuenta con su propio ejército y una buena renta económica, el líder de la orden lleva el título de Fon Master"

"Entonces, ¿El seria como el rey?"

"Exacto, El nombre del Fon Master actual es Ion, por lo que se le llama Fon Master Ion, y tiene 12 años"

"ES MAS JOVEN QUE YO"

"Si, debido a sus habilidades únicas para leer partituras y usar técnicas secretas de Daath, su presencia es requerida en muchos eventos, pero las leyes de menor de edad aplican, por lo que hasta que cumpla 20 años, el Grand Maestro Mohs es el que dirige y tiene el mando absoluto de la orden hasta que el Fon Master sea declarado mayor de edad, actualmente no es muy diferente de ti, él tampoco ha salido de la catedral en por lo menos 3 años, que no sean eventos oficiales, al menos no públicamente"

"Eso debe de apestar" Se queja Luke, toda esa responsabilidad y, aun así, ser limitado, él podría empatizar con este Ion

"Aun así me sorprende que no lo sepas Luke" Comenta Guy "Teniendo en cuenta que Van es tu maestro"

"¿Qué tiene que ver el Maestro Van?" Pregunta el joven dirigiéndose a su tutor, ante, Luke le preguntaba a Guy, pero las respuestas de Reborn tienden a ser más fáciles de entender, cuando él estaba de humor para contestar "Ahora que recuerdo, creo que él me dijo que era comandante del caballero, que está en Daath"

"El título de Van es comandante Grants" Contesta Reborn "Es el comandante de los caballeros de Oracle dentro de la Orden de Lorelei, actúa como el comandante de los Dios -Generales, en otras palabras, es el militar más alto grado en la orden, que está casi en igualdad en autoridad con el Grand Maestro Mohs, y solo el Fon Master esta arriba, aunque eso puede ser parcial por que como mencione antes, Ion solo tiene 12 años"

"¿El maestro Van es tan importante?" Pregunta maravillada, después de todo, prácticamente es el dirigente de un país "Debe ser por eso que pasa tan ocupado" En eso un pensamiento se le ocurrió "Entonces, ¿Por qué el comandante militar de otro país se ofreció a entrenarme?"

"Por qué, esa es la pregunta" murmura Reborn con una mirada que Luke no pudo interpretar

"Originalmente se hizo el trato para mejorar la relación entre países" Contesta Guy "La orden siempre esta buscando mantener una relación política fuerte entre los reinos" La respuesta hizo algo incomodo a Luke, como si todo su valor se reducía ser hijo del Duque, Guy se dio cuenta y agrego rápidamente "Sin embargo, el trato solo era por unos años, aun así el continuo viniendo, me imagino que te tomo cariño" Esto animo a Luke, pero nota que Reborn ahora miraba a Guy con una mirada que parecía querer leer su mente, no era la primera vez que lo había notado, pero nunca podía entender lo que su tutor pensaba.

"Bien, creo que ya se expandió la clase, mañana podemos discutir más de la orden de Lorelei a más detalle"

Luke se desanima, las lecciones implicaban muchos nombres y fechas, prefería la manera simple que lo contaba ahora, luego sintió una mano acariciando suavemente su cabeza y una sensación de calor lo lleno, aun no podría describirlo, pero lo más cercano era la sensación cálida de rayos de sol "No hay necesidad de poner esa cara, ahora ve a dormir"

"Bien" murmura, solo se da vuelta en la cama y rápidamente callo profundamente dormido.

*************************El Sol****************************

Luke era lindo – Piensa mientras mira a su joven estudiante – tan fiero como un gatito cuando se enojaba, aunque le recordaba más un zorro, por su coloración de pelo, y tan tierno cuando parecía avergonzado, si tuviera una cámara ya tendría un algún lleno de momentos embarazosos

Hasta hace poco, Tsuna tenía el papel del chico más tierno que haya conocido, claro que no lo menciono, pero era difícil no pensarlo, el niño hacia todo lo posible para parecer pequeño y adorable, con esos ojos de Bambi y sus llamas de Cielo solo incrementaban ese efecto.

No podía evitar mimar un poco más a su estudiante de lo que había hecho con los otros, el niño tenía una sed del conocimiento y aprendía rápidamente, pero odiaba sentirse ignorante, por lo que evitaba cualquier situación en la que no conocía la respuesta, una dicotomía interesante que paralizo su educación.

Reborn podía aceptar en lo más profundo de su mente que tenía una debilidad para las cosas lindas, y Luke ahora encabezaba la lista.

Levanta la cobija y arropa a su estudiante, justo cuando se disponía a salir una voz lo paro.

"Sabes manejarlo bien" Reconoce Guy con admiración

"¿Hay alguna pregunta en ese comentario?" Pregunta de manera indiferente

"Solo es un comentario" El joven quería decir algo más, pero en lugar decido hacer otra pregunta "¿Tienes algo en contra de Van?"

"¿Tienes algo a favor de él? Parece muy interesado en ayudarlo a estar en el favor de Luke"

"Lo he conocido por un tiempo" Admite "Respeto sus habilidades con la espada"

"Ambas respuestas son verdad" Reconoce Reborn, pero él sabe que hay más.

Hay un silencio incomodo antes que Guy decida retirarse, Reborn solo niega con la cabeza antes de retirarse también.

Cuando permaneces mucho tiempo al lado de un cielo, es inevitable conocer a otros cielos, si solo existieran 4 cielos en todo este continente, es inevitable que los 4 se conozcan en algún punto, si era probabilidad, suerte, o atracción, fue algo inevitable, ellos brillan, es imposible no conocerlos, conoció más cielos en su tutoría de Dino y Tsuna por separado que en toda su carrera de Hitman.

Otro problema era que los cielos eran territoriales, esto podría generar conflicto, los cielos podrían fomentar un enlace de hermanos, como Dino y Tsuna, o podrían generar rivalidad, como era el caso de Xanxu y su familia adoptiva, que mientras más pasaba el tiempo era más difícil estar cerca sin generar una pelea, el problema era que ese sentimiento no era reciproco, un cielo podría querer a otro, pero este otro no tenía por qué devolver el mismo sentimiento.

Por eso sabía que, al quedarse cerca de Luke, inevitablemente conocería a otro cielo, solo que no se esperaba conocer a uno tan pronto

Van Grants era un cielo, uno fuerte, el segundo que ha conocido en este mundo, uno en el que su estudiante se ha prendado.

El pobre Guy no tiene idea que está siendo, inconscientemente por todos los implicados, cortejado por dos cielos.

El problema era que, cualquier promesa que diera Grants. El no podrá cumplir.

Si estuvieran en Italia el ya estaría muerto, sería una muerte por compasión, una eutanasia, es lo mejor que se puede dar a un cielo que entro en discordia, su llama sufrió un daño tan grande en algún momento de su juventud, el trauma fue tan terrible, que ahora está roto, entro en locura, un daño que nunca puede ser reparado, ahora, incapaz de hacer enlaces, pero aun así llamándolos, loco pero aun así con el carisma y atracción que caracteriza a los cielos.

En la mafia, tal estado era demasiado peligroso, para todos los involucrados, era mejor una muerte rápida, las otras llamas podían ser peligrosas, pero generalmente la lluvia, el rayo, el sol, podían vivir una vida relativamente decente, aun en su locura, ¿Los cielos? Una vez diagnosticado, es pena de muerte sin manera de apelación, generalmente lo hace el Vindice para proteger la mafia, y una piedad para ellos.

Pero él no podía matar al comandante de la orden de Lorelei, no cuando Luke estaba tan unido a él, esta situación era definitivamente No-Ganar, solo le gustaría saber que era lo que Van planeaba, no creía que viniera solo por las escusas de Guy, debe tener una razón en medio de su locura.

Aunque tenía que aceptar, el hace una actuación excelente de estar cuerdo, si no fuera por su sentido tan fuerte de la llama no se habría dado cuenta, quisiera teorizar que se ha salvado del efecto porque él es latente, pero sabe que eso sería una mentira.

*************************El Sol****************************

"Maestro Luke, la princesa Natalia ha venido a visitarlo"

"Bien, ya voy, puedes irte, la veré en el salón" Contesta petulante

"Con su permiso" Ella se retira.

En cuanto cierra la puerta es golpeado con fuerza en la cabeza "Hey, ¿Por qué me golpeas?" Pregunto enfadado él joven

"Así no es manera que se le habla a una dama, ignorante Luke"

"Ella es solo una sirvienta" Esta vez logra evadir el golpe, pero no logra evadir el segundo "Puedes parar eso"

"Es deber de un señor tratar correctamente a todos los que están bajo su cargo, no importa si son sirvientas, o el jardinero"

"Si, ya se" Murmura enojado "No es como si a ellas les importara"

"Me parece curioso que puedas ser amable con el jardinero, pero no con los demás sirvientes"

"No hay nada que decir, ellas son solo sirvientas que dicen los que se le pide, Mi padre o Ramdas ordeno que no me hablen más de lo necesario, así que ellas no lo hacen, no veo por qué no debo hacer lo mismo"

"Y ese comportamiento solo les demuestra que eres un niño"

"No pedí tu opinión"

"Ser educado, tener tacto con las relaciones con los demás, eso puede ser la diferencia, aun persona luchara mejor por alguien que respeten y las respete que por los que no lo hacen"

"No deseo que ellas luchen por mí, yo puedo luchar por mi cuenta, y si necesito a alguien, Guy me ayudará" Se indigna el joven, el joven no dice más antes de retirarse precipitadamente.

*************************El Sol****************************

"Princesa Natalia, le agradezco mucho su ayuda para este ejercicio" Dice Reborn – y realmente, nunca podría verlo como su Maestro, Guy ya estaba de su lado y ahora estaba encantando a Natalia, no era justo.

"El placer es realmente mío" Dice Natalia encantada "Creo que todos podemos aprender de esto"

"Como has de conocer" Explica Reborn a su estudiante "La princesa trabaja en una serie de proyectos para generar más empleos y mejorar la forma de vida del pueblo, sobre todo en Baticul"

"Si, yo sé" Contesta con desgana

"A pesar de ser princesa, ella no puede hacer todo sola, necesita que los nobles de distintos sectores la apoyen tanto en permiso como en patrocinio, ya que el reino esta manejado por territorios"

"Bien"

"Ahora ella necesita exponer su nuevo proyecto a un conde, uno para ampliar el puerto y permitir más barcos pesqueros, ella necesita saber presentar una propuesta convincente, tu labor es representar al noble"

"¿Qué tengo que hacer?" Contesta en un tono exasperado, pero había algo de interés en su voz

"Básicamente, actuar como un noble que no le interesa el pueblo, solo se preocupa por sus intereses mientras la princesa trata de convencerte que hagas lo correcto"

"En otras palabras, actúa como tú" Se burla Guy a su espalda

"Cállate" Le grita Luke "No entiendo por qué todos me están fastidiando"

Natalia empezó a exponer su caso, Luke la escucho a medias como siempre lo hace, solo algo sobre un puerto, y un montón de números sobre cómo puede ser beneficioso, finalmente se hasta de escuchas "Bien, estoy de acuerdo, ¿Ya podemos terminar con esto?"

"Luke, no has escuchado nada de lo que estoy diciendo" Le grita indignada la princesa

"Bien, has lo que quieras, solo deja de molestarme" Reborn lo golpea en la cabeza con un rollo de papel, Luke se queja, pero como de costumbre nadie la hace caso, el no entiende como eso dolió más de lo que debería con ese material.

"No puedes aceptar solo porque deseas que ella te deje de molestar" Le presiona Reborn

"A mí me da igual si se hace o no, no es como si uso dinero ¿No es mejor que deje de molestarme?, No entiendo todo esto de retorno de dinero"

"Básicamente piensa en esto, en lugar de dinero, son lecciones con tu querido maestro Van" Continua Reborn "Ahora puedes tener una o dos lecciones por semana, Si haces el proyecto, tendrás que sacrificar algunas lecciones haciendo tal vez 2 al mes"

"¡Que! No, me reusó, no quiero sacrificar mis lecciones, ya tengo muy pocas como es"

"Hay que admitir" Le susurra Guy a Natali "Es una manera muy interesante de enseñar economía" Natali solo sonríe

"Pero si haces esto, dentro de unos años ganaras más, y puedes tener incluso más lecciones, esto sería la ganancia obtenida, ¿No te gustaría tener más lecciones los siguientes años?"

"Bien, si, pero tendría que sacrificar una parte en mi primer año, ¿Y si esto no funciona o no puedo recuperarlo? Entonces tendré menos lecciones que antes" Se queja Luke

"No puedo creer que esto realmente esté funcionando" Murmura Natalia "Ahora me siento celosa, es como enseñarle a contar a los niños usando caramelo"

"¿Entonces rechazas la propuesta de Natalia?"

"Bien…" Murmura con duda

"No puedes hacer eso" Se queja la princesa "Es por el bien de la gente, esto puede ayudar a alimentar a 100 familias, sin mencionar los trabajos en la remodelación"

"¿No puedes ofrecer otra alternativa?" Se queja Luke "Mencionaron que solo le interesa el prestigio y el dinero, ¿Por qué no propones que el nuevo puerto tenga su nombre o algo así? Incluso puedes agregar una plaza con una estatua, Puedes decir que de esta manera quedará inmortalizado o algo así, si se lo propones de esa forma quizás te escuche"

"Sabes, eso no suena tan mala idea" Contesta Natalia un poco sorprendida "Gracias Luke"

"Si, lo que sea" voltea la cabeza algo avergonzado

"Creo que hemos llegado hasta el final de este ejercicio, ¿Tal vez la princesa puede discutir futuros proyectos más adelante? Creo que eso puede ser muy beneficioso para mi estudiante"

"Por supuesto" Contesta encantada la princesa, esto podía servirle para involucrar a su prometido más en sus asuntos, sin tener que dejar la mansión

Luke los ignoro y pensó el final de todo el asunto hasta que llegó el momento de cenar con su madre

"Sabes, el Maestro Reborn hablo hace poco conmigo"

"¿A sí? ¿Tenía algo interesante que decir?" Se prepara el joven, él ya esperaba esto, todos sus tutores le habían dado informes a su madre sobre lo lento, poco interesado que es en sus lecciones, y siempre terminaba con ella regañándolo suavemente en la mesa, tratando de alentarlo, pero en realidad lo único que hacía era molestarlo, ¿Por qué tenían que quejarse con su madre? ¿Acaso creen que eso cambiaria algo? No tenían que seguir frotándole en la cara que no era tan inteligente o dedicado como si versión de 10 años.

"Bien, menciono que es difícil aprender economía y manejo del dinero si nunca tienes dinero para gastar"

"No es como puedo salir de compras" Se queja el joven

"Es por eso que propuso una idea interesante, puedo asignarte una mesada y Guy puede traer catálogos de productos que desees comprar"

"¿De que serviría eso?"

"Bien, podrías comprarte ropa a tu preferencia, o alguna comida especial, también existen algunos artículos de lucha, juegos de meza o incluso libros de técnicas, estoy seguro que algo te puede interesar, con esto puedes comprar tus propios accesorios personales en lugar de los asignados por Ramdas, ¿Por qué no pruebas la idea?"

Bien, le daría un intento, aunque no sonaba tan entretenido

*************************El Sol****************************

"¿Así que esto es el Gald?" Pregunta Luke

"Es la moneda usada por todo el mundo" Contesta Guy "Su valor en la compra de productos depende del país, los precios cambian dependiendo si el comercio es más grande, o el valor en movilizar los productos" Luke solo encoge desinteresado

"Traje listas de precios de distintos negocios" Continua Guy "Si algo te interesa solo tienes que decirlo, también tengo un catálogo de ropa"

Luke miro sin mucho interés cuando una palabra llamo su atención, principalmente porque lo recordaba en la prueba "Mmm, Guy, ¿Qué es exactamente un núcleo de capacidad?"

Después de una corta explicación, Luke pensó que talvez, solo talvez, esto no sea una mala idea después de todo

*************************El Sol****************************

Luke no utiliza ningún equipo adquirido para su práctica con el maestro Van, no por que desee esconderlo, sino porque puede considerarse una trampa, incluso deja guardado el nuevo núcleo que Guy le consiguió, y solo los utiliza en entrenamiento regular o cuando Reborn está en animo de más evaluaciones

"Maestro Van, ¿Cree que podría enseñarme algunas técnicas de bloqueo y evasión?" Pregunta el joven, cansado de ser golpeado por el placer sádico de su tutor

"Por supuesto Luke, ¿Hay algún motivo en especias?"

"No" Corre a contestar "Simplemente se me ocurrió" Él es un mal mentiroso, lo sabe, todos le han dicho, pero no puede evitar intentar.

"Luke, ¿Algo te está molestando? Sabes que puedes confiar en mi"

"Por supuesto Maestro Van" Afirma con convicción, y realmente, como deseaba quejarse, decir que odiaba a su profesor, que deseaba que se fuera, que era un sádico, cruel, se burlaba de él todo el tiempo, y… no podía hacerlo, porque en el fondo, en un lado que no desea admitir, no desea correr el riesgo que él se valla, no quería que renunciara como tantos otros han hecho, porque el dolor de ahora no era nada en comparación con el vacío que dejara si él se va "Es solo, Reborn me ha aconsejado que practique más mi evasión, pensé que sería una buena idea"

"A si, ¿Cómo es tu nuevo maestro? ¿Es agradable?" La pregunta era en tono casual, y Luke no nota como la mirada de su maestro se agudiza con la mención de su tutor, nunca podría pensar que la razón de su interés era medir si era una influencia en -Su replica que solo la mantiene hasta que sobreviva su utilidad – después de todo, a dedicado demasiado tiempo para que alguien más gane influencia en el joven

"¿Reborn? Él ni siquiera puedo considerarlo un maestro" Se queja el joven, es verdad, incluso Reborn ha pedido que solo lo llame simplemente por su nombre, no que evita que lo llame Ignorante Luke "Es molesto, y solo pasa enseñando esos temas aburridos, incluso ha hecho un horario para que pase con Natalia, ¿Cómo si ella no fuera ya un fastidio?"

Van solo se ríe en respuesta y olvida el tema, no era como si un académico salido de la nada podía ser una amenaza para él

*************************El Sol****************************

Entre todas las cosas que ha tenido que enseñar a sus estudiantes, nunca espero que cortesía básica sería una de ellas, Luke era deliberadamente grosero en todas sus interacciones sociales, con algunas obvias excepciones, Van obviamente encabezaba esa lista.

Luke era el típico chico rico, grosero, egoísta, que solo pensaba en sí mismo, o al menos así era la imagen que quería representar, y Reborn no tenía la menor idea de cómo había sucedido, tubo de teoría de que en algún punto trato de emular a su padre, el cual siempre actuaba frio delante de su hijo, siempre pareciendo superior, y de alguna manera se mezcló con su impaciencia dando este resultado.

"No entiendo ¿porque debo darle las gracias a la sirvienta?, es su deber hacer esto"

"Ser agradecido da un ambiente más positivo, hace sentir que estas valorando su trabajo"

"Tch, No es como si lo dejara de hacer si no le doy las gracias" Reborn dispara, pero el joven no se inmuta, era una actitud que no sabía si alabar o lamentar, es tan fácil intimidar a los estudiantes asustadizos, así que puso su mejor cara de miedo

"Darás las gracias cada vez que una sirvienta hace algo por ti o doblare tus sesiones de estudio"

"Bien, lo hare, que molestia"

Eso podría llamarse una mejora, pero sinceramente, su manera de decir –Por favor – y – gracias – dejaban mucho que desear, usando ese tono de niño malcriado que molesta sus nervios.

El problema era que Luke no se llevaba bien con los empleados de la casa, y en parte, podía entender, no las odiaba, pero no podía sentir la diferencia de una u otra, ellas eran amables, pero sus diálogos eran tan repetitivos, y sus conversaciones tan genéricas, que bien podrían ser NPC, Pere era uno de los pocos que dedicara al joven más que las palabras estrictamente necesarias.

Él sabía que era orden del duque y el mayordomo, no sabía que esperaban lograr, pero el joven no debe relacionarse con sirvientes, con solo Guy y Pere desafiando levemente esa orden, su madre ausente, y su padre que no lo mira ¿Con quién esperaba que se relacionara? No es como si invitaran a personas a la mansión, ¿Era esta una manera de hacerlo más dependiente de su prometido? Si es así, no cree que funcione, lo único que realmente había logrado era tener una relación enfermiza y dependiente con Van.

Lo que él necesitaba era ampliar su círculo social, pero no era como si Reborn podía invitar gente a la mansión, incluso los nobles no pueden entrar

Bien, como dice el dicho, si Maoma no va a la montaña.

*************************El Sol****************************

"Shamal" Saluda Reborn "Necesito tu estudiante"

"Reborn, ¿Otra vez robando mi aprendiz? Al menos esta vez me consultas" No era como si Shamal podía decirle no a Reborn, y él lo sabía.

"Tú eres el que me pidió el favor, no niegues que estabas preocupado por las tendencias del pequeño Hayato a ser suicida" No era mucho de un problema arreglar eso, el joven consiguió su cielo y Reborn no tenía que buscar una tormenta, sin mencionar que se consiguió a Shamal con el trato, la niebla nunca lo admitirá, pero realmente se había encariñado con él joven tormenta

"Bien, lo admito, ¿A quién de las dos deseas? ¿O prefieres a las dos?"

"¿Qué tan unidas están?"

"No más haya de camaradas, son buenas amigas, pero no tendrán problemas en separarse"

"Entonces deseo solo la niebla"

"ho, ¿Algún problema con el sol? ¿No deseas competencia?" Se ríe el viejo

"Ya tengo un prospecto para el sol y lluvia, pero será difícil los demás si no puedo sacarlo abiertamente de esa casa" No se esperó que esa regla sea tan frustrante "Además, la niebla es de la realeza menor de Kimlasca, con eso puedo infiltrarla en el servicio con mayor facilidad que una condesa de Malkuth

Shamal aspira el cigarrillo antes de contestar "Bien, te la mandare, pero quiero enseñarle unas cosas antes de enviarla, dame unos meses para arreglar todo"

"Bien, no es como si tengo prisa" Reborn no le importa mucho de cualquier manera, no es como si tiene el tiempo contado

**************El Sol****************************

Le tomo a Reborn solo medio año para determinar que la regla de no salir del hogar era absurda, era obvio que nadie estaba detrás del joven, de hecho, según sus investigaciones ni siquiera Malkuth tuvo que ver con el secuestro, al menos no por parte del emperador.

Lo que sea que buscaban con el secuestro, era obvio que ya lo habían alcanzado, aunque no podía confiar en eso, de la investigación del caso era obvio que obtuvo ayuda interna, lo más probable es que todavía se encuentren estos espías en la mansión.

Decide hacer su movimiento después de la carrera de obstáculos de la mañana

"Hoy planeo almorzar en la ciudad, ¿deseas acompañarme?" Le pregunto como si nada

"¿Es una pregunta truco?" Pregunta con desconfianza "No estoy interesado en ser castigado otra vez por tu culpa"

"Soy sincero, conozco una manera para que puedas escabullirte a la ciudad" el joven sigue mirándolo con desconfianza, no lo culpo, sería un completo idiota si aceptara de inmediato, pero su mayor deseo es salir de la mansión, por lo que la recompensa suena digna de las consecuencias.

"Bien" dice a regañadientes "¿Cuáles son las condiciones?" por qué él sabe que Reborn debe tener algo entre manos

"Regresamos cuando yo diga, no aventuraras a ningún lado sin mí, y, sobre todo, no dejaras que nadie sepa quién eres, así que necesitas un disfraz y no uses tu nombre completo para presentarte, y el más importante, no se lo contaras a nadie, eso incluye a Guy y a Van"

El joven lo piensa con cuidado, por un lado, podría salir de este lugar, por otro lado, era Reborn, era obvio que no podía confiar completamente en él, pero al final, el deseo de salir supero el sentido común.

"Está bien" Dice al fin, solo esperaba que no se arrepintiera de esto.

Resulta que existía un pasaje secreto hace la parte inferior de Baticul cerca del salón de entrenamiento, no tenía idea como Reborn descubrió que existía pero no se iba a quejar, Parece ser que era una salido de emergencia por si se requería evacuar la parte alta de la ciudad, ya que el pasaje llegaba cerca de la salida a las planicies, y otra va al puerto, ambos pasajes había sido sellados hace décadas, pero aun eran transitables.

Por suerte el elevador todavía funcionaba, porque las escaleras eran sin fin.

Reborn ya tenía todos los materiales para el disfraz listos en la salida del elevador, sorprendentemente el disfraz no fue un problema, el realmente el esperaba algo peor, la ropa era de menor calidad del que estaba acostumbrado, pero no estaba mal, Reborn incluso consiguió un tinte temporal del cabello de color negro, y una capucha por si las dudas.

La primera vista a la ciudad fue extraño, no se sentía como si fuera su ciudad natal, no sentía ni conocía nada, y al mismo tiempo, era increíble, esta era la ciudad que era llamada la capital de la luz, estaba tan llena de vida, realmente se sentía extraño verlo la primera vez

Claro, la magia no podía durar demasiado

La primera visita a la ciudad no era como Luke la había esperado, sobre todo, no esperaba que su tutor lo dejara en el restaurante sin dinero y con la cuenta pendiente de pagar

"Yo no soy un ladrón" Alega Luke indignado

"¿Tienes dinero para pagar?" Le reclama en hombre

"No en este momento" Se queja el joven "Puedo volver con el dinero"

"Eso es lo que un ladrón diría"

"No soy un Ladrón"

"Entonces tendrás que trabajar para cubrir la comida"

Luke solo maldice a Reborn por hacerle esto, pero se vengará de alguna manera, es triste que hasta ahora no ha encontrado una manera de hacerlo.

No es necesario especificar el desastre que era, el nunca había hecho trabajo manual, ni siquiera arreglar su cama, no tenía idea de cómo hacer cualquier cosa, y solo su orgullo le impedía tirar todo e irse, él podría regresar después con el dinero, lo sabía, pero escapar le dejaba un mal sabor en la boca.

Finalmente, la hija del dueño, una chica de 16 años llamada Flora, le pide ayuda para hacer las bolas de arroz, y se encarga de darle instrucciones, después del tercer intento ya eran comibles, por lo que lo vio como una mejor.

Unas horas más tarde. Luke continúo quejándose mientras intentaba descifrar como hacer las bolas de arroz, hasta que escucha una risa suave proveniente de la chica

"Que es tan gracioso" Exige

"No, nada, disculpa" Dice la chica "Es solo, el señor Reborn debe tenerte mucho cariño" susurra, para luego mirarlo directamente a los ojos "El se preocupa por ti"

"No veo como puede ser eso, dejarme aquí, ese… él es el ladrón, no yo" suspira "No es justo"

"No es la primera vez que hace algo así" Se ríe la chica "Él tenía otro estudiante al quien le hizo lo mismo"

Luke no dice nada de ese comentario, seria típico de su tutor

"Pero sabes, el nunca advirtió antes de hacerlo, y definitivamente no pago los costos por adelantado" al joven le tomo un momento entender lo que la joven quería decir

"¿Estás diciendo que no tenía que hacer esto? ¿Todo fue una actuación?" Se levanta molesto, no puede creer que lo engañaran, la joven solo ríe más fuerte, por alguna razón eso calma al joven, y se vuelve a sentar exasperado, realmente, él ya sabe cómo era su tutor, no sabe por qué no se esperó que hiciera algo así.

"Lo siento, realmente" Trata de contenerse "Es la manera del señor Reborn de enseñar sobre estar preparado a sus estudiantes, de esta manera nunca olvidaras tener algo de dinero por si ocurre una emergencia, además, has mejorado mucho tu habilidad en bolas de arroz del primer intento"

"No es como si lo ocupe" Murmura, la cocina no era una habilidad muy alta en su lista de cosas interesantes que aprender, ahora solo deseo tirar todo e irse, pero dedico tanto tiempo en preparar un arroz comestible que dejarlo todo tirado parecía una basura

"Es importante si alguna vez deseas viajar, las bolas de arroz son la receta más básica y fácil de hacer, se pueden comprar los ingredientes en la mayoría de los mercados" Le regaña suavemente la niña "Mi madre le enseño a mi hermano cuando se fue de peregrinación"

"¿Peregrinación?"

Ella procedió a contarle con entusiasmo, no estaba muy interesado en viajar por el mundo para ver todos los monumentos de piedra, pero la parte del viaje sonaba interesante, y parecía que todo mundo realizaba esta llamada peregrinación, se preguntó si el maestro Van lo había hecho, aunque era muy probable por que parecía una obligación para estar en la orden de lorelei

"Veo que, ya terminado, no está mal para la primera vez" Dice Reborn tomando una bola de arroz "Pero aún requiere mucho trabajo si deseas una evaluación de decente"

"Tú, maldito" Se lanza Luke sobre él, pero Reborn solo lo esquiva y hace un movimiento que lo hace perder el equilibrio para termina en el suelo "Esta es tu culpa"

Pero su tutor lo ignoro, dedicándose exclusivamente a encantar a la joven

"Espero que mi problemático estudiante no le haya causado problemas" Dice en tono encantado tomando su mano "Seria algo terrible causar una pena a una joven tan encantadora"

"Por supuesto que no señor Reborn" Dice sonrojada, con ojos brillantes "Espero que vuelvan pronto"

"Maldito seductor"

"Entonces me lo llevare, hay un lugar más donde me gustaría mostrarle antes de acabar el día"

"No soy un idiota para dejarme engañar dos veces" Se queja el chico

"Ho, entonces, ¿No te interesaría conocer el Coliseo de Baticul? Es una pena" Se burla, sabía que tiene toda la atención del joven

En la vida como maestro, Reborn sabe que lo importante es el equilibrio entre la zanahoria y el látigo, mucho de cualquiera no es bueno, Tsuna era fácil, su necesidad de amigos y su vida social inexistente lo hizo fácil, los niños son fáciles de contentar, el había preparado el soborno perfecto para estar en el lado bueno del pelirrojo.

Lo más molesto era esa orden de no salir de la mansión, lo cual le parecía ridículo, pensar en todas las oportunidades perdidas de sembrar el caos en Belkend, no mencionar Chesedonia, rayos, en este punto, la zona alta de Baticul sería suficiente, pero había hasta cierto punto que estuvo dispuesto a ignorar la autoridad, esto era después de todo, algo de sentido común, no ganaba nada siendo demasiado desafiante, y este lugar no tenía un bajo mundo de crimen organizado suficiente para complacer sus caprichos, así que tenía que actuar con lo que tenía.

Reborn se pulió para evitar que Luke fuera reconocido - aunque es casi innecesario ya que tan poca gente lo ha visto - el pelo teñido de negro, la ropa común con una capucha para cubrir su cara, y unos lentes para sol, con algo de pintura que parecía marcas tribales. Si, exagero un poco para su deleite personal.

Las graderías estaban llenas, la gente gritaba con emoción, Luke nunca había visto tanta gente reunida en un lugar.

"Esto es el coliseo de Baticul, solo en este momento están las finales para nivel principiante, que obviamente en menor escala y mucho más barato que los niveles más altos, después de todo es muy caro ingresar en el coliseo de Baticul y solo los mejores pueden permitirse entrar, miles de personas viajan de todos lados para ver o participar, incluso hay bromas que personas de otra dimensión vienen a desafiar a los participantes"

"¿No sabía que existía algo así en Baticul? ¿Cómo es que no sabía? ¿Por qué Guy nunca me dijo?"

"Es una confabulación, se pidió que ninguno te dijera porque si no, no te callarías con el deseo de ir, al menos esa fue la opinión"

"No es justo, me gustaría participar"

"No hasta que seas mayor de edad"

"No es justo"

"La vida raramente lo es, y no es bueno desafiar al rey, para evitar ese problema todos han estado de acuerdo en negarte la información, es más fácil"

"¿Entonces por qué me muestras este lugar?"

"No creo que la ignorancia sea una solución, pero juego con los parámetros que me dan, hay un dicho – la ignorancia es dicha – realmente, la ignorancia solo es ignorar la realidad, y tarde o temprano la realidad se estrella en tu cara" luego mira la pelea "Todavía te falta para poder ingresar, incluso a uno como este de tan bajo nivel"

"Hey, soy bastante bueno"

"En la práctica, todavía no sabes usar los fones para pelear, sin esa habilidad, te harán puré"

Luke se queja, pero acepta como verdad, una vez le pidió al maestro Van sobre eso, y le dijo que primero tenía que mejorar sus habilidades físicas y la base de la técnica, o de lo contrario nunca lo aprendería correctamente.

Él mira como uno de los contrincantes utiliza su agilidad para colocarse detrás del opositor, el terreno parece oscurecerse, y el oponente golpea con una increíble velocidad, hasta que su oponente cayó

"El nuevo campeón de la arena a nacido, una fuerte ovación"

"¿Que fue eso?"

"Es una técnica de overlimite, reúnes una gran cantidad de Fonones y luego los sueltas con una técnica, como una explosión, aumenta la velocidad a tal grado que es casi imposible evadir para el contrincante, pero corres el riesgo de quedar agotado y tarda mucho en cargar"

Luke nunca había visto una verdadera pelea, se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le faltaba para estar entre los mejores.

"¿Tú puedes hacer una técnica de esas?" Pregunta el joven

"Eso sería decir, no doy información de mis técnicas, nadie debe a no ser que sea extremadamente necesario, recuerda eso"

"Entonces si puedes, ¿Puedes enseñarme?"

"Van es tu maestro en ese aspecto, espera que él te enseñe"

"¿Por qué?"

"Respeto profesional, a nadie le gusta que se metan en el dominio de otro, ¿Acaso quieres ofender a tu querido maestro Van?" Se burla

Luke sospecha que solo era una excusa, pero no dijo nada.

Discretamente logran salir del Coliseo, y entrar en la mansión por los pasadizos secretos, no olvidando cerrar el pasadizo adecuadamente, seria tremendo si alguien los usara para entrar por un descuido.

Luke logra caer todo el disfraz, incluso el tinte y la pintura, y coloca su ropa normal, todo justo a tiempo para la cena con su madre, al llegar nota que Reborn tenía razón, no que lo dudo, con Guy fuera de la ciudad, y no siendo un día de visita de Natalia, nadie se dio cuenta que no había estado en casa.

Como siempre su madre habla de su día tratando de llenar el silencio incomodo que llena las comidas, su padre apenas lo mira, y Luke se pregunta por qué viene a esta pantomima de familia feliz su madre desea retratar. Pronto, sin muchas palabras regresa a su habitación.

" _Él se preocupa por ti_ " Recordó las palabras de la joven

Debería odiarlo, lo molesta todo el día, lo obliga a pasar tiempo con Natalia, lo pasa insultando y burlándose de él todo el tiempo, seduce a su madre y a cada mujer que pase por su camino.

Y sin embargo… estaba ahí cuando se sentía solo, le explicaba cuando ignoraba algo, a pesar de todas sus burlas nunca lo trato como un idiota, ni esperaba que fuera alguien que no recuerda, desafío la orden de su padre y su tío solo para que pudiera salir.

 _Él se preocupa por ti_

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan confuso?

Su instinto lo hace moverse y apenas logra evadir el golpe de Reborn, pero perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo

"¿Qué fue eso?" Se queja el joven, sin levantarse del suelo

"Estas muy distraído, Ignorante Luke, debes siempre estar atento a tu alrededor" en respuesta Luke le tira la almohada, que Reborn atrapa sin esfuerzo "Mejor ve a dormir, tu querido maestro Van viene mañana y no querrás quedarte dormido en el campo, ¿Verdad? ¿Qué pensaría el maestro Van?" decía Reborn en su tono más odioso.

"Tch, no tienes que decirme que hacer"

Reborn solo se ríe y le tira de nuevo la almohada, que Luke atrapa fácilmente, él se disponía a irse cuando Luke lo para

"Reborn… yo… gracias" Dice en tono bajo abrazando la almohada, mirando al suelo, solo siente como Reborn desordena su cabello como le gusta hacerlo, y una sensación de calor lo inunda, era tan cálido y reconfortante, llenando un vacío que no sabía que existía.

"Duerme bien, Luke" Le susurra en el oído antes de irse, dejando a un joven desconcertado, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que le agradecía, ¿Por estar aquí? ¿Por escuchar? ¿Por verlo a él y no la sombra de lo que esperaban ver? Todo era tan confuso.

Y todavía tenía que vengarse por dejarlo con la cuenta de la comida.

**************El Sol **************

Reborn regresa a su habitación, su paso tranquilo no demostraba la agitación que sentía

 _Maldición, el niño era demasiado lindo, Luke debe agradecer a los dioses no tener una de esas dulces abuelitas o sus mejillas jamás se recuperarían._

Lo primero que hace al llegar a su habitación es tirarse a la cama y cerrar los ojos, podía sentir el enlace palpitando en sus llamas

Armonía

Esto era algo que no había esperado, se suponía que debía ser Natalia, esa era la razón de tantas citas de juego, pero las llamas de Luke solo mostraron el más leve interés, siempre existía un muro de separación.

Reborn no sabe que sentir, la armonía es el deseo más grande de los usuarios de la llama, muchos han intentado tentarlo, pero solo Luce estuvo cerca, y una vez que se descubrió el engaño… Luce que amo, la Luce que lo traiciono, una parte de él nunca se recuperó, dudaba que los demás Arcobalenos lo hicieran, a excepción de Colonnello, pero entonces, él apenas conoció a Luce.

Fue descuidado, no esperaba que esto sucediera, no esperaba que ningún cielo pudiera tentarlo otra vez, a pesar de sus intentos.

Y lo intento, pensó que, si algún cielo lo tentaría, ese tendría que ser Tsuna, era el cielo que escogió, paso años con la esperanza de tener, aunque sea un enlace parcial, pero no sucedió, no Tsuna, No Aria, no Dino, ni siquiera la pequeña Yuni, la destinada a ser el cielo arcobaleno

La llama de Luke todavía era demasiado joven, no debe ser capaz de mantener un enlace, mucho menos alguien tan fuerte como Reborn

Aun así, él puede sentir el enlace ronroneando suavemente en su mente, como dándole la bienvenida a casa después de un largo viaje, más cálido de lo que nunca sintió con Luce, y Reborn no sabía que pensar.

Algo era seguro, a pesar de esto, no iba a hacerlo fácil con las lecciones, él no puede aceptar que su cielo sea un perezoso, ignorante sin modales.

Fin del capitulo

No sé qué tan cierta es la condición de Locura en KHR, pero el concepto lo lei en las obras escritas por Reighost (Sobre todo "Under Wing") y Araceil, muy buenas si desean leerlas.


	4. Chapter 4: La niebla

Capítulo 4: la Niebla

Encontrar candidatos apropiados para ser guardas de un cielo era la parte más problemática y fascinante de ser tutor de un cielo, y eso es lo que se centró Reborn cuando se convirtió en tutor de Tsuna. En aquel entonces Reborn sabía que no viviría mucho tiempo, sentía que la maldición del arcobaleno pronto tomaría su vida, de hecho, ese primer cumpleaños que celebro en casa de Tsuna, se sintió como podía ser el último, pero no sabía por qué, por eso se centró en hacer una serie de pruebas para poder alcanzar la armonía con el cielo, era una pena que las mayores pruebas no fueron orquestadas por él, la pelea por los anillos, el viaje al futuro, el no controlo ninguna de esas situaciones, sin embargo, fueron las que más ayudaron a crear un enlace fuerte entre el cielo y sus elementos

Elegir posibles candidatos de guardas para un cielo no es algo que se tome a la ligera, si fue casualidad o destino, los guardas elegidos para Tsuna correspondían a la primera generación, lo cierto es que Gokudera era el único guarda traído para ese propósito.

Hay muchos motivos para que un cielo escoja un guarda, y es mucho más fácil si el cielo no sabe lo que está haciendo, esto crea enlaces más fuertes, ya que la llama es la manifestación más fuerte de nuestros verdaderos deseos, que a veces ni el cielo mismo lo sabe. Al inicio, Dino rechazo cada opción de guarda. Nunca espero que Tsuna armonizara con Mukuru desde su primer enfrentamiento. Realmente, la niebla fue el primer verdadero guarda de Tsuna.

Ahora solo tenia que encontrar a los candidatos apropiados para Luke, jugando alrededor de las restricciones impuestas por el Rey y el Duque.

Una nueva rutina surgió de esa primera salida a Baticul, Reborn lo llevaría a la ciudad si Luke cumplía con todas sus asignaciones de la semana, él pelirrojo sabía que era manipulado, lo triste es que era una zanahoria demasiado buena para ignorar, era apenas un vistazo de libertad, pero era mejor que lo que tenía antes, así que no tenía más remedio que hacer los deberes y estudiar para pasar las pruebas.

Aunque Reborn tenia que admitir que el factor de armonía puede estar jugando un papel en esto más que los sobornos o amenazas, ya sea consciente o inconsciente, hay una necesidad en los elementos, desean probar su valía al cielo, y el cielo hacia sus elementos, de alguna manera, la idea de decepcionar al otro es doloroso para los usuarios de la llama

Reborn se encargó de avanzar su conocimiento en Idioma, historia, matemáticas, y luego paso a temas más avanzados de estadística, calculo, química, biología, física, finanzas.

Bien, Reborn se le paso la mano en algunos temas, pero Luke aprendía rápido cuando está presionado y motivado correctamente, el tema más evidente que quedo en el aire eran hispaniense antiguo, la orden de Lorelei, y Fonones.

El primero era porque no se consideraba lo suficiente fluido para enseñarlo, Reborn tenía una gran facilidad para el idioma, pero era difícil considerando que no mucha gente lo habla y rara vez salía en una conversación a no ser que hablen de significado para los nombres, principalmente los nobles y los eruditos, lo cual le parecía interesante que Guy parecía hablarlo con Fluidez.

Aunque, si ha de ser sincero, no lo considera una prioridad en comparación a todos los otros temas.

El segundo, el no creía en el destino, y no tenía ningún interés en adentrarse en eso, un futuro fácil y seguro, una gran mentira, tomando en cuenta que las predicciones de muerte no son leídas, es mejor mientras más lejos este del tema religioso.

El tercero era más curiosidad personal, deseaba probar como Van planea enseñarlo, ya que eso entra dentro de su área de enseñanza.

Sin esos tres elementos, la educación de Luke no está exactamente equilibrado, pero no parece importante cuando no puede usarlo.

El chico mejoraba bastante bien sus tiempos de reacción, ahora podía evadir o bloquear hasta el tercer golpe, los cielos tienen una intuición natural, por supuesto, no era nada como la Hiper intuición del Vongola, pero la propiedad de armonía les permitía percibir el mundo a mayor profundidad que una persona normal.

Un nuevo placer era llevarlo a la ciudad, sobre todo al momento de comer, el juego consistía en ver si Luke tenía dinero para pagar la comida una vez llegando al restaurante, si Reborn logro robarle el dinero antes de ese momento, él tenía que trabajar en la cocina, y el dinero robado se usaría para los ingredientes de prueba.

Luke tomo el desafío mejor de lo que Reborn esperaba, cada vez estaba más atento, y era más original para proteger su dinero, no que era útil, la victoria siempre era para Reborn.

A este punto, las habilidades de cocina de Luke estaban en pasable, no la mejor comida, pero era comestible y tenía sabor, al joven no le interesaba llegar mucho más allá de eso, incluso cuando solo podía comer lo que él mismo había preparado.

Curiosamente se descubrió que tenía un don en los dulces y decoración, sus bolas dulces eran realmente muy buenas. Pero Luke nunca mostró una predilección a comida dulce o salada ¿Es acaso un diente dulce que no quiere reconocer? Bueno, con excepción de la tarta, que era lo única vez que mostró una mayor predilección que al resto de las comidas.

Él no podía evitar comparar a Luke con sus otros estudiantes, no era correcto, él lo sabía, pero cada uno de ellos ha tenido un importante impacto en su vida, siendo únicos a su propia manera, con respecto al entrenamiento, Tsuna fue entrenado por medio de experiencia, si, es verdad que le enseñó cosas y le ayudo en como reflejos, resistencia, experiencia en combate, concejos de que agregar a su estilo, pero lo cierto es que nunca le enseño a Tsuna su estilo de combate propiamente dicho, no de una manera formal como cualquier persona aprendería, con Katas, demostraciones, ejercicios constantes y repetitivos, todo fue en base a experiencia, pero de alguna manera termino con un estilo casi igual al de Vongola Primo, todo esto fue atribuido a la intuición, la cual de alguna manera le indico que hacer, como moverse, adaptar cada vez mejor su estilo.

Dino fue similar, el no tendrá la famosa hiper intuición que poseía Tsuna, pero todos los cielos tienen un cierto grado de intuición, es un efecto secundario de la armonía, y ahora, era extraño verlo en Luke.

Luke era el único estudiante que tenía un estilo de combate establecido, él ha estudiado el estilo Albertesco por años, y a pesar de tener sus dudas sobre Van, no puede negar que la base de Luke es sólida en ese estilo, adicional que él chico lo ama y piensa que Van colgó el cielo y las estrellas.

Si, no ha hecho su paz al respecto, y es por eso que sentía un placer perverso al notar como en sus exámenes de evaluación – Reborn arreglaba esas máquinas para que Luke no pudiera contestar la mitad de las preguntas, demasiado avanzadas para él, pero como es normal en un ser humano, su memoria recordaba mejor las que fallaba que las que acertaba - por instinto, Luke modificaba su estilo a algo más, Era algo fascinante de ver, como pequeñas modificaciones podían dar una gran diferencia, eso le indicaba que si bien su estilo era bueno, no era completamente adecuado para él, su cuerpo, su instinto, buscaban algo diferente, no quiere decir que el estilo Albertesco era inadecuado, si no que no era un molde que quedaba al 100%

Algo que alivio a Reborn es que eso no se mostró en las practicas con Van, la intuición de Luke estaba por debajo de Tsuna, pero definitivamente más arriba que la de Dino, que no era nada mal, de alguna manera, a pesar de los sentimientos de Luke, Van a sido etiquetado con desconfianza, a tal grado que su intuición marcha en dos direcciones diferentes a causa de la confusión, dando como resultado una mejora bastante baja cuando esta frente al ojo agudo de su maestro, esto es algo que ha sido fuente de mucha frustración para Luke, pero no entiende la causa, no lo envidiaba, con Luce era lo mismo, todos sabíamos que algo estaba mal, pero fueron segados por su orgullo, por el brillo de Luce, esto los dejo en un humor muy ambivalente hasta que descubrieron la verdad.

Se pregunto qué pasará cuando Luke descubra su fuente de incertidumbre, cuando descubra la verdad, no necesita ser un vidente para saber que será un duro golpe.

El sigue discretamente a su estudiante mientras camina por el mercado, observa como "Flora" lo guía suavemente por las tiendas mientras el cargaba las compras, los ingredientes de cocina que Flora compro con el dinero que Reborn le robo y entrego a la joven, frotarlo en la cara de su estudiante fue divertido, sabe que Luke desea alegar contra eso, pero Reborn dejo en claro que si no podía cuidar su dinero, entonces no merecía tenerlo, está seguro que en este punto su estudiante piensa que era un demonio salido del infierno, era tan divertido hacerles pensar eso.

"Este es arroz de Engeve, los productos de Engeve son considerados los de mejor calidad, aunque es más caro, recuerda que la calidad de ingredientes es tan importante como la preparación" Instruía la chica.

Ella le empezó a enseñar sobre los ingredientes desde que cocino una vez con carne que miraba extraña y ella explico cómo no se debe usar ingredientes si no estás seguro de su calidad, después de todo, si tiene el dinero bien puede permitirse ingredientes de buena calidad.

Ella tenía experiencia enseñando a un noble, no por nada Reborn la escogió, y no solo por su ayuda con el cobarde Sam, ella sabe lo que es estar sola sin saber cosas que otros dan por sentado, Luke parecía más perdido y más impaciente que Samuel, pero escuchaba si la explicación venia en tono neutral y no condescendiente que era un tono que le molestaba más.

Al menos ya no estaba tan asustado, ese era el propósito del coliseo, darle un incentivo para ser participe dispuesto a los esquemas de Reborn

El joven nunca lo admitiría ni en lo profundo de su mente, pero la razón por la que espero a Reborn cuando lo dejo en el restaurante la primera vez era más miedo que orgullo, su apariencia adolescente puede ser engañosa, pero la verdad es que él solo es un niño que su mundo eran las paredes de la mansión, no importa cuánto desee salir, la verdad es que el mundo era grande, había mucha gente alrededor, gente que no conocía y habilidades sociales casi inexistentes, él tenía derecho a tener miedo, era más increíble que confiara en Reborn para buscarlo, era una fe peligrosa, ni siquiera Tsuna tenía tanta confianza en el sin las innumerables pruebas que tuvieron que pasar, definitivamente tiene que darle prioridad en afilar los instintos de intuición de cielo, Luke confiaba demasiado fácil en lo que la gente decía, eso era normal para un niño, esa fe ciega a los adultos, sobre todo un noble que no ha tenido que presenciar lo traicionero que podía ser el mundo, pero la gente lo ve y mira un adolescente casi en su mayoría, el mundo no será tan comprensivo, era la desgracia de tener una edad mental diferente de la física, Reborn sufrió el sentido inverso, ganar el respeto y terror del bajo mundo cuando solo pareces 2 años no fue tan fácil los primeros años.

Reborn escucha como ella explica lo que son el gel de manzana, de naranja, de limón, que eran entre los más solicitados por viajeros debido a su alto potencial curativo y activo durante las peleas, a pesar de ser más caros, realmente Daath y Engeve son los mejores lugares a comprar si la persona desea adquirir a mejor precio, pero el transporte y la demanda elevaba el valor de los productos

Sin darse cuenta, con cada salida, Luke está agarrando más confianza en su entorno, quizás es tiempo de ampliar el área un poco más, él tiene una buena idea de cómo hacerlo.

Chesedonia, decidió, y quizás seria buena idea darle una visita a Samy y probar si puede ser compatible y un candidato para guarda, después de todo, Samuel puede ser algo cobarde y tiene un problema con las apuestas como su abuelo, pero encontrar rayos con cerebro es difícil.

* * *

En ocasiones como estas Luke realmente odiaban a su tutor, ¿Cómo el maldito logro robarle el dinero esta vez? El costuro la bolsa en su ropa, y estuvo atento todo el tiempo, ¿En qué momento lo consiguió?

Esto era molesto, porque siempre se sentía como un idiota cada vez que descubría que le robaron el dinero, lo peor es que no se dio cuenta en el momento, maldición, realmente era descuidado

Esto era agotador

Y frustrante

"No deberías poner mala cara" Dice Flora "Arruina la comida"

"No creo que mi actitud tenga algo que ver si la comida es buena o no" ¿Qué más da su estado de ánimo, lo único que debe importar eran los ingredientes y la preparación

"No es así" Afirma la chica "Mi madre me decía que una actitud positiva permitía una comida rica, ya que damos parte de nuestros deseos cuando preparamos el alimento"

"¿Parte de nuestro deseo?"

"Si, tu deseo de hacerlo bien, sobre todo si es para alguien más, deseas que esa persona sea feliz al comerla"

"Eso suena como una superstición" Y no era como si nadie más la iba a probar, a excepción de su tutor, tal vez, Reborn tenía la tendencia de robarle el alimento si lo había hecho particularmente bien, pero si fuera por eso, Luke no desearía que fuera bueno, en lugar prefería envenenarlo, tal vez así aprendería – suspira – bien, no es como si espera que él caiga, con su suerte Luke es el que termina envenenado, eso es lo que ha pasado con todas las bromas que ha intentado jugar.

No deseo admitirlo, pero su tutor era realmente muy bueno en lo que hacía

Un fuerte ruido interrumpe sus pensamientos, sonaba como una pelea ocurría en la parte de atrás, Luke salió a ver que sucedía a pesar de solo tener una espada de entrenamiento como defensa, pero lo que sea que sucedía ya había terminado y solo encontraron a un hombre sangrando en el callejón

Flora se apresuro a darle gel de Manzana, lo suficiente para que sus heridas no fueran peligrosas para su vida, pero el hombre no podría levantarse en todo el día.

Flora lo reconoció como el dueño de una tienda de armas que queda cerca.

"Ignoro qué sucedió, pero lo mejor es que lo lleve a su casa, sus hijos deben estar preocupados"

"¿Y puedes levantar lo sola?" Pregunta con dudas, la chica era mas pequeña que Luke, y el hombre era grande, no le sorprendería que pesara 200 kg

"¿Deseas ofrecerte?" Luke iba a negar por impulso, pero su riza corta cualquier comentario "Soy mas fuerte de lo que parezco, estaré bien"

Ella lo levanta con algo de dificulta, y esto incomoda a la conciencia del pelirrojo "No tienes que hacerte la fuerte, si no puedes solo dilo, te ayudare por esta vez"

Ella le sonríe, una verdadera sonrisa sincera, y en eso Luke se da cuenta que era la primera desde que la conoció, no se había dado cuenta de lo falsa que era su sonrisa hasta ese momento.

Lo que encuentran en la casa en un niño histérico de 10 años, usando una espada de gran tamaño que apenas podía levantar, y se notaba que tenía entrenamiento, aunque era realmente mínimo apenas un centímetro arriba de completo principiante, al parecer su hermana había sido tomada por los mismos delincuentes y el planeaba ir a rescatarla

"Debo ir, o ellos se llevarán a mi hermana"

"Tch, está bien, yo la recuperare" esto parece asustar más al niño

"No puedes hacerlo, es peligroso"

"Tú eres el que está en peligro, no tienes ningún entrenamiento"

"El señor Reborn se preocupará" Comenta Flora en tono despreocupado

"No me importa, ese demonio podrá encontrarme de todos modos" Después de todo, su tutor parecía fortalecerse con sus infortunios, estaba seguro de que ese sujeto no era humano "Lo que deseo saber es que está pasando, ¿No pueden simplemente llamar a los guardias y terminar con esto?"

Cuando salió la historia parecía el cuento clásico de conspiración, El padre fue soldado de Malkuth, que se caso con una hija de un comerciante de Kimlasca, ella murió hace unos años pero el continuo viviendo en Baticul y ahora vive su vida tranquilamente con sus dos hijos, eso fue hasta que se descubrió que era de la nación enemiga, a pesar de todos sus años de vivir en Baticul desde cierto ángulo puede ser considerado un espía, un rival comercial que quería obtener los contactos y contratos que tenían, además estaba obsesionado con su esposa y eso paso a su hija, y para la crema del pastel, parece que el padre mato a la amada hermana del rival en la última guerra antes de retirarse, si, un gran combo de lujuria y venganza, convenció al noble que lo patrocinaba a que cancelara cualquier relación con él, y le transfirió la deuda, la cual esta reclamando y obviamente no puede pagar, su hija idiota ofreció aceptar el trato de firmar un contrato para pagar la deuda, lo que ella no sabia era que ella prácticamente se estaba vendiendo como esclava sexual.

La esclavitud era prohibida en todos los reinos, pero el trabajo poco remunerado para compensar una deuda y con casi ningún derecho no lo era.

Tal vez debería decirle a Natalia que revisara las leyes de contratos laborales.

En una idea mezquina, el comerciante ofreció una apuesta, todo lo que tiene – incluso su otro hijo - en intercambio por el contrato y pago de la deuda, solo tenia que derrotar a su equipo en un duelo en la plataforma ilegal de Baticul, esto lo hacia por que deseo verlo muerto con desesperación en su mirada, por lo que no era de extrañar que para asegurar su victoria contrato para que atacaran a su equipó y lo dejaran herido en un callejón.

Si no se presentaba su equipo a la hora señalada entonces se entenderá que perdió la apuesta.

Para colmo el tipo tiene a su hija prisionera, así que no tiene opción de dejar todo tirado y huir, además, sigue siendo el caso de que él era soldador de Malkuth, y el otro forjo algo de falsa evidencia que podría enviarlo a la cárcel en el mejor de los casos o ejecutado en el peor. Claro, el otro quiere que sufra antes de morir.

Luke sabía que no tenía que involucrarse, nadie lo obligaba y no era su problema, quizás ese era el problema, tal vez si alguien le estuviera obligando él podría protestar y decir que no tenía por qué hacerlo, no tenía por qué arriesgarse.

Pero al mismo tiempo, en una situación como esta, simplemente no podía sentarse sin hacer nada

"Bien, dije que ayudare, solo dame una buena espada y muéstrame el lugar" El solicita al niño, el cual saca las mejores espadas de su padre, que eran bastante buenas, incluso dijo que podían quedárselas, no era como si el precio fuera mucho problema, pero a Luke siempre le han gustado los regalos.

Para su sorpresa Flora toma dos espadas gemelas, y las amarra en su cintura

"Es una lucha de equipo, estarás en desventaja"

"¿Puedes realmente usarlas?"

"Quien sabe" Se ríe ella, pero hay una seguridad en su pose que habla de experiencia "Evalúa por tu mismo" y salió de la habitación

"La señorita Flora es muy talentosa" Contesta el niño "Ella a veces hace de guardaespaldas cuando viene a visitar"

"Pensé que ella era la hija del dueño del restaurante" el joven lo mira desconcertado

"No, creo que su familia es de Kaitzur, aunque a veces trabaja en el restaurante, sobre todo dando clase a un noble, aunque hace tiempo no veo a su estudiante"

Esto confirma la sospecha de Luke, la chica realmente era un espía de Reborn, bueno, podría ser peor, podría ser de Malkuth.

La chica decide servir de guía para que el niño pueda atender las heridas de su padre.

"No entiendo, ya existe el coliseo de Baticul, ¿Por qué tener una arena ilegal?"

"Es por la mortalidad, El coliseo tiene estrictas normas para proteger la vida de los participantes" Contesta Flora "Es verdad que el nivel de batalla es mayor, pero a veces la gente solo desea ver sangre, se espera que solo un grupo salga con vida"

Él no puede evitarlo, mira a la joven, desde que la conoció ha existido algo que lo molestaba, como un picor que se hace cada vez mayor, ahora la mira y es como si algo cubriera su apariencia, y de pronto lo supo, no sabía cómo, pero estaba seguro que tenía razón, esto era algo que inconscientemente lo estaba molestando, pero no podía determinar que era hasta este momento.

"Tu nombre es falso, y tu apariencia también ¿Quién eres?" afirma Luke,

"Ho, así que lo notaste, me estaba preguntando si lo harías" Contesta tranquilamente sin darle mucha importancia a la incomodidad del joven, su apariencia cambia, aunque solo ligeramente, su cabello negro toma un tono más azulado, sus ojos ahora son azules y su rostro es más maduro, pero todavía joven, no podía tener más de 20 años, y de alguna manera esto no lo sorprendió, y por alguna razón no podía sentir desconfianza en ella "Tal vez te lo diga, si ganas el derecho de saber"

"Me has estado mintiendo todo este tiempo, ¿Cómo se si puedo confiar en ti?" En respuesta la joven solo se hecho a reír "¿Qué es tan divertido?" pregunta indignado

"Ho, Luke, nunca vuelvas a hacer esa pregunta si no deseas que la gente se ría de ti" contesta simplemente "Esa es una pregunta que no tiene una respuesta correcta, puedes preguntar los motivos, pero confiar o no es una decisión que solo tu puedes tomar, cualquier respuesta que de puede tener la misma probabilidad de ser verdad o mentira, la pregunta es, ¿Puedes trabajar conmigo a pesar de no confiar en mí? Eso es algo que solo tu puedes decidir, como tú, no tengo ninguna obligación de estar aquí, me puedo ir si crees que es mejor trabajar solo que con alguien que no estas seguro si puedes confiar"

"Bien" Contesta indignado "Terminemos con esto y después me dices quien realmente eres"

Ella solo sonríe, acomoda las dos espadas en su cintura y parten al sitio acordado

La plataforma ilegal de Baticul, es ilegal porque caer representa la muerte, al estar elevada sobre 15 metros de alto, era una caída larga abajo, no solo eso, la pista tenía varias secciones donde fuego saldría al azar para atacar a los participantes.

"¿Todavía estás de acuerdo en desafiarnos?" Se burla

"Tráelo, no me importa, esto no es nada" Contesta Luke con confianza, aunque no mentía, después de las carreras de obstáculos de su tutor, realmente esto no era nada

"¿Tal vez eres tú quien tiene miedo?" Se burla la chica, desenfundando sus dos espadas

Luke miraba a la chica preguntándose qué tan buena era, él no era un experto en su estilo, pero se imaginó que sacrifico parte de su fuerza para su agilidad, aun así, él no podía imaginarse usarlo.

Pronto empezó la lucha, con una desventaja de dos a uno.

Llegando a este punto Luke no puede negar que está asustado, nunca ha peleado contra otra persona en serio, apenas a tenido unos pocos enfrentamientos con el maestro Van, realmente ningún entrenamiento puede compararse con una situación verdadera, aun así, Reborn se ha asegurado de pulir sus reflejos y eso lo salva los primeros minutos del combate, una vez que logro ajustar el ritmo, era sorprendentemente fácil, ellos no eran exactamente experimentados, a pesar de concentrarse en sus atacantes podía observar lo que su compañera temporal hacía, ella era veloz, muy veloz, dejaba una ilusión detrás de ella como un fantasma, fue fascinante

Luke casi puede sentir cuando la plataforma activa el sistema de fuego, logra evadir la llama con facilidad, pero uno de sus contrincantes no tiene tanta suerte y cayó al suelo en agonía, Luke no lo pensó mucho y se concentró en su otro contrincante, lo desarmo fácilmente, enviando a su oponente a volar, lo cual fue realmente patético, la chica también acabo con el ultimo contrincante y tenía al líder con la espada en el cuello

"Creo que gano" Se burla la chica

"Tu maldita, no dejare que te burles de nosotros" El hombre se dispone a lanzar algo que parecía una esfera, pero ella fue más rápida y le clavó un cuchillo en el corazón

Luke se queda paralizado, nunca había visto a nadie morir, no sabía qué hacer, no podía moverse viendo al hombre desangrado en el suelo, lamentablemente lo que iba a lanzar rodo hasta él, puede escuchar los gritos a distancia, pero estaba demasiado paralizado para moverse, solo podía mirar la sangre.

La chica, de la cual aún no sabía su nombre, lo empuja fuera de la trayectoria, la esfera debe ser algún tipo de explosivo ya que estallo enviándola a volar, ella trata de recuperar el equilibrio pero la explosión la envió fuera de la plataforma, logro apenas abarrar el borde y quedar guindada de la plataforma, Luke sabía que ella no podría durar, sobre todo porque las lámparas de aceite cayeron al suelo y todo el lugar era un infierno de fuego, Luke observo paralizado como dos de los contrincantes estaban ardiendo en llamas y se cayeron de la plataforma en su desesperación, los espectadores huyeron aterrorizados, y solo quedaban ellos dos

Él no sabía cómo o porque lo hizo, no pensó, simplemente la vio empezar a caer, no pensó en el fuego o la altura y simplemente corrió a ayudarla, logra atraparla en el aire, pero ahora no sabía qué hacer, ya que ambos caían en picada, sin darse sus ojos adquirieron un débil brillo de ámbar y un débil fuego anaranjado trato de cubrirlos para protegerlos, sin saberlo ralentiza la caída lo suficiente para que ella cree una ilusión solida de una red que logra parar su caída a unos metros del suelo

Ambos están respirando profundamente, y de pronto la chica empezó a reír

"Eso fue emocionante" Declara casi en toxicada "debemos hacerlo de nuevo"

"¿Tu…?" Lo que iba a decir fue interrumpido por Reborn

"¿Y por cuanto tiempo planean permanecer abrazados?" Se ríe su tutor

Ambos quedan desconcertados, saltan de la red al suelo, en ese momento la red desaparece como si nunca hubiera existido

"¿Qué fue todo eso?"

"Era una ilusión" Le contesta su tutor "Ella tiene una habilidad que le permite crear ilusiones casi reales e incluso sólidas, incluso el fuego"

¿Fuego? Voltea a ver la plataforma a lo alto y nota que todo el fuego había desaparecido, ¿Eso fue una ilusión? Pero estaba seguro que podía sentir el calor

"¿Tu lo sabias desde el principio?"

"Por supuesto, ignorante Luke, fue una buena estrategia, en vista que te quedaste completamente congelado, fue un pensamiento rápido iniciar esa ilusión de fuego para despejar la plataforma, podrían haberlos matado"

Luke no sabía que contestar a eso, por una parte, era la vida de una persona, también otras dos personas murieron al caer debido a esa distracción, ¿Cómo podía hablar tan simple de la muerte de alguien? ¿Cómo se podía matar de una manera tan simple? Él no lo había matado, pero casi podía la sangre en sus manos

Por otra parte, él casi había hecho que los mataran, ella solo cayó porque lo protegió, porque no podía moverse, no podía siquiera escuchar, quedo completamente congelado.

La chica de ojos azules se acerca a ellos "Tú me salvaste" Fue lo único que dice, viéndolo directo a los ojos "Fue absurdo, pero arriesgaste tu vida para ayudarme"

"Tch, fue solo un reflejo, y no era como si realmente estabas en riesgo" Admite un poco desconcertado, mirando a otro lado, realmente lo que hizo fue absurdo, pudo matarlos a los dos.

"Aun así, me ayudaste, gracias" Sonríe la chica "Supongo que nos veremos después de todo, te encuentro digno de mi servicio y te ofrezco mi vida y mi espada"

"¿A qué te refieres?" Pero ella no contesto, solo golpeo ligeramente el hombro de Luke, su toque se sintió como una ligera quemadura en su piel, y nota como una especie de símbolos estaban impresos en su hombro. "Que me…" Se detiene al notar que la chica ha desaparecido "Reborn, ¿Qué es esto?"

"Lo sabrás después, no pienses mucho en eso, pero Luke" Golpe a al chico arrojándolo al suelo "Nunca dejes que la gente coloque sellos en ti, idiota, sobre todo cuando no tienes idea de quienes o que son"

"Yo como iba a saber que ella haría eso"

"Por eso debes ser más cuidadoso, Ignorante Luke"

El regreso fue algo conmovedor e incomodo para Luke, el señor estaba muy agradecido que rescataran a su hija - parece que Reborn la rescato en medio de la pelea – lo mas incomodo es que Luke se había olvidado de la chica en ese punto, que fue el propósito de todo esto.

Claro, Reborn no menciono que ese tipo no volvería a molestar a nadie, el escenario que provocó fue provechoso, pero ese tipo molesto una serie de sensibilidades de Reborn.

"Deseo darles las gracias, por favor tome esto" dice el padre entregando una flauta, Luke la toma y nota como unos grabados en la flauta empezaron a brillar "No es mucho, pero puede ser útil para usted, está diseñada para ser usada solo por los que sean séptimo fonistas"

"¿Séptimo fonista?" Pregunta curiosa "¿Qué significa?"

"Son los que tienen la capacidad de usar el Séptimo Fon"

"Los fones se dividen en elementos" Contesta Reborn "Agua, fuego, Viento, Tierra, Luz y Oscuridad, pero recientemente se da a conocer la existencia de un séptimo elemento, el sonido, como es un conocimiento reciente no se conocen muchas técnicas que lo usen, pero aquellos capaz de usar el Séptimo fon son generalmente los más talentosos en técnicas de curación, de hecho, Natalia es séptimo fonista, las técnicas actuales usadas creadas son usadas para adormecer a los enemigos por medio de música" Reborn encoge, toma la flauta de las manos de Luke y nota como los símbolos se apagan "No sé mucho además de eso, yo no soy un séptimo Fonista" le devuelve el instrumento, los símbolos vuelven a brillar "Pero parece que tú sí, eso es interesante"

Luke no piensa mucho en eso, y simplemente guardo el instrumento, no es como si él estaba interesado en aprender a tocarlo, pero un regalo es un regalo

Él se despide del dueño y procede a regresar a la mansión, este día había sido algo ambivalente, a pesar de la emoción, no podía olvidar las muertes que presencio en la plataforma.

Se pregunto qué pasaría con ellos ahora que han perdido el apoyo del noble, lo mas probable es que tengan que irse de la ciudad, bien, el trato de pensar que ese no era su problema, el ayudo lo suficiente, no importa como insatisfactorio se sentía

"Sabes, si deseas ayudar" Dice Reborn, leyendo sus pensamientos como de costumbre, Luke todavía tenía que averiguar como él lo hacía "tu podrías ser el nuevo patrocinador, como heredero al ducado Fabre tienes la suficiente autoridad"

"¿Patrocinador? ¿Qué significa eso?"

"Patrocinio es el convenio entre dos entes, el patrocinador y el patrocinado, puede ser visto como una inversión" Contesta Reborn "Donde el patrocinador hace un trato para obtener un beneficio económico y/o publicitario y el patrocinado recibe el apoyo del patrocinador, de acuerdo al trato es lo que se intercambia, en este caso, un noble puede ofrecer patrocinar a un vendedor, el vendedor recibe el dinero para arrancar el negocio, y los contactos de la casa del noble, esto ayuda a pasar muchas trabas legales y conseguir mejores tratos con los proveedores, esto hace que sea fácil prosperar en el negocio, claro, dependiendo de los contactos que la casa del noble tiene, el beneficio para el patrocinador es un porcentaje de las ganancias obtenidas como inversionista y un aumento de renombre si hace un buen trabajo, se puede pensar como una estrategia publicitaria"

"Todo suena demasiado complicado" Se queja Luke "¿Por qué nunca escuche de esto?"

"Esto no se usa mucho ya que Kimlasca ya tiene su red de comercio establecida y no ha cambiado en décadas, actualmente esto solo es usado por los herederos para pequeños negocios" Continua Reborn "Es como un juego, el heredero de una familia recibe el sello de heredero y una suma proporcionada por su familia, mientras mejor se prueben tus habilidades en los negocios, más renombre obtienes, claro, lo contrario también es verdad, si eres malo, pierdes no solo el dinero, también arrastras el nombre de la familia y se demuestra que no eres un heredero confiable"

"¿Natalia participa en esto?" Pregunta tratando de ignorar el hecho de que era muy probable que su familia no pensara que era bastante confiable, aunque, no podría culparlos, encerrado, y con tan poco conocimiento, no es de extrañar que no confiaran en él.

"Ella es princesa, la familia real no puede demostrar favoritismo hacia un lado u otro, por lo que ella no puede ser un patrocinador"

"¿Y qué digo cuando pregunten por que decidí patrocinarlo? No puedo salir de casa, ¿Lo olvidas? ¿Qué escusa voy a dar de cómo los conocí?"

"Muchas solicitudes son enviadas por carta, de hecho, es necesario que todos los términos terminen por escrito" Contesta tranquilamente Reborn "No necesitas confesar que los conociste antes, simplemente pide que envíen una solicitud formal"

"No poseo ningún sello, y dudo que mi padre me permita uno"

"Entonces solo tienes que pedirlo, eres el único hijo del duque, él no puede negarlo si lo solicitas, claro, si te considera que no eres apto entonces puede retenerlo hasta que seas mayor de edad, pero después él no puede impedirte usarlo o podría verse mal, la gente pensara que considera a su heredero no confiable, y él no tiene otro heredero, eso lo dejara en mala posición" Claro, Reborn no agrego que era muy probable que el duque no lo consideraba su heredero, después de todo, el contrato de compromiso con Natalia – Y por supuesto que Reborn lo buscaría y leería con lupa ese contrato, es el futuro de su cielo en línea después de todo - especificaba que el heredero seria su segundo hijo, ya que el primero debe ser prometido de Natalia

Era un contrato fascinante en su simplicidad, Normalmente, si una princesa gobierna y se convierte en reina, el esposo debe ser el príncipe consorte, pero en este caso, si Luke se casa con la princesa obtendría el título de Rey por su cercanía a la familia real y por ser el tercer heredero al trono, aunque la última palabra la tendría Natalia, respecto a la herencia del duque le correspondería al segundo hijo nacido de esa unión.

Tomando todo eso a considerar, no es de extrañar que no lo considere el heredero al legado Fabre, el contrato sonaba beneficioso para él duque, pero después de conocerlo Reborn estaba seguro de que no lo firmo con la alegría que cualquier persona esperaría en esa situación.

"Es solo una propuesta Luke, no es un tema de vida o muerte, ellos pueden hacer otro negocio, pueden mudarse, pueden conseguir a otro patrocinador, nadie te está pidiendo nada, y no es tu obligación ayudar"

Esas palabras lo molestaron más que lo reconfortaron, y Reborn lo sabía, nadie lo obligaba, ese era el problema, era más fácil actuar molesto cuando lo presionaban, era diferente cuando le daban una opción, Luke lo pensó, realmente lo pensó si deseo involucrarse más en el asunto

"Bien" Decide al fin "Pero tú te encargas del trámite"

* * *

"Es un honor estar frente a usted duquesa Fabre" Saluda una joven hermosa de cabello negro azulado y ojos azules, a simple vista parecía una joven delicada y refinada, ella portaba un abanico elegante y la agitaba suave y elegante, llevaba puesto un hermoso Kimono, todo el conjunto la hacía parecer una dama dulce y noble.

"Solo Susanna es bien querida, o Lady Susanna si te sientes muy incómoda" Sonríe la mujer ofreciéndole

Rebeca era una niebla, a sido aprendiz de Shamal desde que le salvo la vida de unos criminales, a pesar de ser noble su familia no pensó mucho en ella desde que se enteraron que ella nunca se casaría, y por lo tanto no podían utilizarla como moneda de cambio, bien, ella no puede quejarse por no ser una fábrica de bebes.

"Estoy muy contenta de poder trabaja aquí" Sonríe la joven "Por favor llámeme Rebeca"

"Estaré encantada Rebeca, es tan emocionante tener a alguien mas en esta mansión, pero dime, ¿Por qué deseas ser instructora de música y Etiqueta de mi hijo? Modales me parece bien, pero no creo que mi hijo tenga la paciencia y el deseo para la música"

"Mi escrito decía que daría clases a un joven que poseerá gran potencial y de alta alcurnia este año, pero jamás me imagine semejante honor" Contesta con una sonrisa "Cuando el Maestro Reborn me ofreció esto, sabia que era mi destino estar aquí"

Eso era obviamente una mentira, según la orden de Lorelei ella debe estar muerta desde hace 5 años, pero ella y su ahora mejor amiga fueron salvadas por Shamal y Reborn, ya vivía fuera de las predicciones de Yulia, no era como si ella fuera a confesar eso, es chistoso como raro la gente miente sobre lo que aparece en el escrito, pero ella sabe que no hay manera de negar su mentira, es muy descortés solicitar confirmación, si fuera una propuesta de matrimonio sería diferente, pero, ¿Esto? Jamás se pedirá verificación.

"¿Y que instrumentos planeas enseñar a mi hijo?"

"Bueno, el piano es importante, así que eso será el primero, no creo que su hijo esté interesado en canto, pero quizás un instrumento fácil y pequeño, algunas personas disfrutan como meditación, tendré que probarlo a ver en cual se siente cómodo, pero quizás la flauta, o la armónica, claro, si está interesado en un desafío puedo enseñarle el Violín o el arpa"

"Eso seria maravilloso, yo misma tocaba el Arpa, y era muy talentosa, si me permites decir" Ella suspira "Seria maravilloso que mi Luke tocara algo para mi"

La puerta del comedor se abre y el joven pelirrojo entra por la puerta

"Aquí estoy madre, ¿Para qué me llamas?"

"Luke, deseo presentarte a tu nuevo profesor de Música y Etiqueta" Sonríe su madre, y el joven siente una extraña sensación de déjà-vu "Lady Rebeca a acordado incluso quedarse en la mansión, seria maravilloso que ambos pudieran convertirse en amigos"

"¿Tu eres…?" Luke mira a la joven, estaba seguro que era la misma a pesar que parecía tan diferente de cuando la vio ayer

"¿Ustedes se conocen?" Pregunta la Madre "Pareces conocerla Luke"

"No he tenido el placer" Contesta la joven "Después de todo, es imposible, el joven Lord Fabre no ha salido de la mansión en 7 años, ¿O estoy equivocada?" le Sonríe ella con una sonrisa de placer absoluto.

Luke se queda un momento sin palabras, a pesar de verse tan diferente como el día y la noche, era obvio quien era la muchacha, pero no podía creer ahora aparecía en su casa, deseo decir algo al respecto, pero se calla, como ella insinúo, es imposible que se conozcan sin dar a conocer sus escapadas de la mansión, al menos esto lo tranquilizo de que ella no planeaba delatarlo

"Tch, por supuesto que no la conozco, como si pudiera salir de este lugar, solo me pareció extraño que decidan dejar entrar alguien nuevo"

"Luke, por favor, se agradable, ella será tu instructora de música"

"¿Y para que requiero instrucción en música? Ya tengo problemas con las clases normales"

"Tu tutor me informa que has avanzado bien en clases, y las habilidades sociales son importantes para tener"

"No se preocupe, Su Gracia, estoy segura de que nos llevaremos muy bien" Dice ella con una sonrisa, Luke no necesitaba ser psíquico para saber que su vida seria mas complicada.

* * *

Ella ingresa a la habitación, era de tamaño regular, pero estaba en buena ubicación con vista al jardín

"Veo que entraste en una sola pieza" Le saluda una voz en la entrada

"Hola a ti también Reborn" Dice sin mirarlo

Ella lo conoció desde hace años, ella lo trata con confianza de lo que él permitiría normalmente en otros porque al inicio ella pensó que tenían la misma edad, luego, cuando supo la verdad, ya se había acostumbrado a verlo de esa manera, además, no ayuda que Reborn tiende a ser más permisivo con las mujeres.

"¿Qué tal fue tu entrevista con el duque?"

"¿Cómo imaginas?" Ella recordaba la aterradora entrevista

* * *

 _Realmente, el Duque Fabre daba miedo en su cara de sobreprotector_

" _Su familia no estaba interesada en comentar sobre su decisión de servir en mi casa"_

" _Mi madre no era de la nobleza" No importa que ella era una mujer realmente hermosa, inteligente y elegante "Y mi valor disminuyo cuando en mi lectura, me informaron que nunca me casaría"_

" _Entonces, ¿Por qué deseas convertirte en maestro de mi hijo?"_

" _Mi lectura de este año dijo que ingresaría a una casa de alta alcurnia en Baticul para ser profesor de música de un joven noble, cuando se me ofreció la oportunidad no dude que este era mi destino" Dice en su tono más coqueto y encantador_

" _¿Está usted consiente que mi hijo no está interesado en ningún arte que no sea físico?"_

" _Bien, es un joven sano de 16 años, por supuesto que no estará interesado si no hay alguna motivación"_

" _¿Y usted planea darle alguna motivación?" Insinúa el Duque_

" _No creo que tengamos las mismas motivaciones en mente, Su Gracia" Contesta con fría calma "Le aseguro que no tengo ninguna intención de ser una esposa, concubina, o amante de su hijo, la misma insinuación es insultante"_

" _¿Pero tiene alguna motivación?" Insiste con calma_

" _¿Acaso no las tiene todo mundo? No diré que mis intenciones son puras, pero puedo decirle que no planeo nada dañino a su hijo, su familia o su casa"_

* * *

"No pude mentirle, dejé ver más de mí de lo que esperaba" Confiesa con pesar "Pensé que con la excusa de la partitura seria suficiente, pero el parece no tan encariñado con ella como el resto de la gente"

"El hombre es un idiota en algunos aspectos, y definitivamente no ganara un premio como padre del año, pero no es alguien fácil de engañar, fue mejor de esta manera, iba a vigilarte de todos modos"

"¿Te hizo pasar algo similar?" Pregunta "¿Te mantiene vigilado?"

"No, no puede intimidarme, y creo que una parte de él lo sabía, además él puede tratar de vigilarme todo lo que desee, no puede ver nada que yo no deseo que vea"

"Creo que mi problema es que soy mujer, tal vez cree que utilizare mis encantos para manipular a su hijo y alejarlo del compromiso con la princesa"

"Buena suerte para el pobre que crea que ese compromiso funcionara" Se ríe Reborn "El niño la quiere como una molesta hermana mayor, y la chica está enamorada de un recuerdo y trata de implantar esa imagen en Luke, predigo una muy incómoda noche de bodas si realmente los llevan al altar"

"Bien, no estoy interesada en ser esposa o concubina, de cualquier manera"

Shamal la tomo como estudiantes cuando vio su potencial con la niebla, aunque ella no duda que el factor definitivo era porque era mujer y no tenía a donde ir, sus padres estaban muertos, su familia no le importaba, y la partitura la declaraba muerta.

Lo que algunas personas no saben, es el peligro para las personas muertas que aún están vivas, ya que la orden los considera sin derechos, después de todo, ¿Acaso no están muertos? Pueden hacer lo que quieran con ellos, algunos opinaban que eran demasiado peligrosos, su sola existencia ponía en riesgo la profecía de Yulia de una era de prosperidad.

Estar muerta en la partitura, era perderlo todo, pero eso solo era válido si se daba a conocer, ella nunca volvió a asomarse a una lectura.

Como niebla, ella era bastante independiente en comparación con la mayoría de las llamas, no ocupaba un cielo para vivir, pero cuando Shamal explico las llamas, el concepto de la armonía la fascino, un hogar a donde pertenecer, camaradas que serían una familia, ser parte de algo una vez más.

Y sus llamas eran tan cálidas, cuando la sostuvo sintió una sensación tan eufórica.

"No tengo interés en mentirle, si voy a ser su guarda de la niebla, no tiene que haber dudas de que lado estoy"

"Sospecho que ese es el problema con la lluvia" Contempla Reborn "No debería haber un problema, ambos tienen un enlace de años de amistad, el prácticamente crio a Luke, sin embargo, hay algo que impide terminar el enlace"

"¿Deseas que investigue?" Su especialidad era espionaje, no puede ser difícil

"No" Suspira "Si descubres algo tendrás que contarle a Luke, ¿No lo dijiste? Mantener secretos solo será un problema, Guy Cecil está esperando algo, solo hay que ser pacientes" Era molesto para Reborn tener que ignorar la serie de inconsistencias que era el mejor amigo de Luke.

"¿Esa es la razón por la que no has actuado?" Pregunta, sabiendo la respuesta, al final, ella podría o no armonizar con el cielo, pero Reborn ya no tenía esa opción. "¿Tienes algún concejo?"

"Si, ten cuidado con Van Grants"

"¿El maestro de la espada? Es un comandante, según mi información es una persona muy fuerte y carismática, dudo que haya mucha gente que hable mal él"

"Y eso lo hace peligroso, su pasado y sus pasatiempos están en un misterio, te darás cuenta cuando lo veas, mantente alejada de él, su influencia en Luke no es sana, no le des motivos de atraer su atención"

"Lo tendré en cuenta"

Y ella lo haría, era extraño que existiera alguien de quien Reborn no se podía deshacer, no era broma que el hombre era fuerte, según su información, todas sus batallas terminan en derrota absoluta para el contrincante, y eso era hace 8 años, con su poder físico, intelectual y político no era alguien a quien menospreciar.

Después considero que la situación era mucho más seria de lo que pensó cuando se enteró que Reborn limpio su horario para no compartir espacio con el hombre.

* * *

Algo que Shamal le enseño en estos últimos meses son las habilidades de posesión, él le conto sobre las habilidades de otra niebla que conoció, el cual podía conectarse tan perfectamente con otra persona que incluso creo órganos con ilusiones, y podía vivir en su mente incluso a grandes distancias, ella lo intento, pero no es algo fácil, tuvo que recurrir a crear un sello especifico para poder enlazarse con otra persona y aun así todavía cuesta mantener la misma frecuencia, con algo de experiencia esperaba poder tener acceso fácil no solo a la mente de Luke, si no a todos sus futuros compañeros guardas, sería más fácil mantener la comunicación.

No por nada su especialidad era información, ella contaba con una amplia red de espías en todos los reinos.

Otra habilidad que una niebla con buen control puede hacer es acelerar el aprendizaje introduciendo el conocimiento en la mente de otra persona.

Realmente, ella no esperaba que su primer tema de desacuerdo fuera tan pronto, o que fuera ese en particular, ella esperaba que él estuviera molesto por el engaño de "Flora" pero curioso, a pesar de su interés en la técnica de disfraz, realmente no pensó mucho en el tema, no, esto fue algo mucho más frustrante

* * *

 _2 días antes_

" _¿Y exactamente porque esta ella aquí?" Pregunta a Reborn con disgusto, ignorando a la joven_

" _¿No escuchaste?" Se ríe Reborn "Ella está aquí para enseñar" luego le lanza una patada a Luke, quien logra evadir sin problema, pero Reborn ya lo esperaba por lo que volvió atacar al joven, hasta que lo dejo en el suelo por el tercer golpe, ella tenia que admitir estar impresionada, no importa si Reborn estaba yendo fácil en el joven, evadir solo un ataque de Reborn era algo por que estar orgulloso "No debes hablar tan grosero de una dama, ignorante Luke"_

" _Maldito" Le grita, levantándose bastante rápido_

" _Sera mejor que despejemos el aire ahora" Declara la joven "¿Hay algo que te está molestando Luke? Es obvio que no estas cómodo conmigo" Luke parecía algo inseguro de preguntar, pero al final decide ser directo_

" _Yo, ese hombre… no tenías que matarlo, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?" Esto sinceramente no era lo que esperaba la joven_

" _El intentaba matarnos, ¿Qué otra razón? Cuando un enemigo te supera en numero y desea matarte, no te quedas quieto para que lo haga"_

" _Pero…" Ella suspira exasperada, trata de recordar que él es como ella era, ella podía ser empática a sus sentimientos_

 _Ella tubo una vida como la de él, criada en una familia noble, protegida, ignorante de cómo era realmente el mundo a pesar de su avance en los estudios, hasta que sus padres murieron y el mundo le dio un grosero despertar._

 _Ella se prometió nunca más ser ignorante._

" _No es lo mismo entrenar que una batalla a muerte, si deseas vivir, lucharas con todas tus fuerzas para no ser el que muera, porque tu enemigo hará lo mismo, si deseas que ellos vivan, entonces debes no solo ser mucho más fuerte que él enemigo, también debes tener los recursos y el tiempo para someterlos y que no sean un peligro para ti o tus aliados" Ella trata de explicar "No teníamos el lujo en ese momento" Esa respuesta no parece satisfacer al joven._

 _Ella no necesita una conexión mental para imaginar lo que esta pensando, su frustración era obvia, el recuerdo de la sangre, de un cuerpo sin vida frente a él_

" _Decirlo de esa manera" Dice al fin con un tono más profundo y reflexivo "Es como si la vida humana no significara nada mas que un objetivo estratégico, es una vida humana de la que estamos hablando, no son monstruos"_

" _Lo dices como si los monstruos no tuvieran derecho a vivir" Reclama la joven "Algunos de ellos son mas dignos de vivir que los humanos"_

" _¿Qué?"_

" _Los monstruos son criaturas, solo por que casan humanos no significa que sean dignas de exterminio" Continua ella "Cuándo matas a una criatura, ¿Alguna vez te preguntaste si tenia familia a quien alimentar? Hay muchos como los Ligers que cazan humanos para alimentar a sus crías, cuando matas a su madre, ¿Pensaras en esas crías que morirán de hambre?"_

" _Pero ellos …"_

" _Estas pensando que solo por que no pueden comunicarse son seres sin razonamiento, para que lo sepas, existe una niña que fue criada por Ligers y ella puede comunicarse con ellos, ahora ella trabaja como General-Dios en Daath, pero ella habla con ellos, y no solo ellos sino monstruos pájaros, eso quiere decir que tienen un idioma y una cultura, ¿Estas diciendo que la vida de violadores y asesinos es mas valiosa que la de ellos?" Luke no sabia como contestar a eso "Esta bien que te sientas mal, la muerte es horrible, pero es el mundo en el que vivimos, si no puedes soportarlo entonces mejor nunca salgas de esta casa, así no necesitaras volver a pelear"_

" _No dije que no pelearía, yo solo… no deseo matar a nadie"_

" _Creo que puedes parar Rebeca" Le dice Reborn "Luke, tengo una idea de cómo te sientes, no eres un soldado, es bueno que tengas un alto valor a la vida, pero no a expensas de la tuya, traje a Rebeca por que necesitas gente a tu lado, personas que te digan como funciona realmente el mundo, la razón del engaño es porque ella quería conocerte, ver si eras una persona digna de servir, ella ahora está aquí para ti, no tu padre, no el rey, ni siquiera por mí, has ganado su confianza, ella prometió su espada a ti, si es tu deseo mantendrá tus secretos, incluso de mí, te dirá la verdad sin importar lo dura que sea, así que espero que con el tiempo puedas confiar en ella"_

 _Esto parecía desconcertar más al joven, a Rebeca también, Reborn no era generalmente tan abierto, pero esta debe ser la diferencia entre ser tutor a ser el guarda de un cielo, sus instintos y experiencias no deben estar muy sincronizados en este momento._

" _No entiendo, ¿Por qué?"_

" _Por qué espero que seamos un equipo" Contesta Rebeca, esto era después de todo, lo mas cercano a la verdad_

* * *

Después de eso, tenían una amistad tentativa, Luke no sabía que pensar de ella, y algo le dijo que este tema seria una molestia entre ellos hasta que él matara por primera vez, y entendiera cómo funciona el mundo fuera de estas paredes, en realidad ella lo prefería de esa manera, seria peor que él lo olvidara o fingiera que eso nunca sucedió, es más difícil resolver un problema cuando finges que no existe.

Ella tenía planes de convencerlo esta tarde, una vez ingresado su conocimiento básico para tocar el piano y la flauta, solo se debe hacer que el musculo conecte ese conocimiento, así que, a pesar de poder acelerar las clases a un ritmo más alto, Luke todavía tenía que practicar mucho para asimilar correctamente el conocimiento que le insertó, claro, necesita mucha practica y memoria muscular, pero el avance de meses se puede hacer en semanas, o días, y podían usar ese tiempo de practica para aprender otros temas o explorar la ciudad, con sus ilusiones será más fácil evitar que alguien lo reconozca.

Quizás deba llevarlo a la final de equipo del encuentro profesional del coliseo, apostaba que él lo amaría, y abriría su mente a buscar trabajar en equipo.

Ahora estaban sentados en el comedor, las ventajas de ser noble es que ella podía comer con la familia, sinceramente sería mucho más cómodo si no tuviera la mirada del duque encima, por lo menos hoy tubo que ausentarse y su madre está en cama, por lo que solo estaban Luke, Van y ella en el comedor, Luke estaba feliz porque Van se quedó ese día y tendrían clases también el día siguiente, Reborn puede darle el día cuando esta Van, pero Rebeca no estaba dispuesta a hacer la misma concesión, por supuesto ella insistió en que Luke debe participar en su lección.

"Además, tienes esa Flauta fónica, sería un desperdicio no aprender a usarla"

"No veo por qué debe ser importante" Se queja el pelirrojo "No es como si sea una habilidad muy interesante o útil, además, gasta demasiado tiempo"

"No pienso que tiene nada de malo aprender" Comenta Rebecca "Es una buena actividad para relajarse, he escuchado que el comandante Grants es muy talentoso, tanto en la música como en la cocina"

"¿Es verdad Maestro Van?" Pregunta más interesado "No sabía que podía cocinar, ni que estaba interesado en la música" Van solo se ríe ante el comentario

"Es importante recordar que la fuerza no lo es todo Luke, Realmente, soy muy versado en el órgano, si se me permite decir, la música me relaja, en cuanto a la cocina, no puedo decir que soy un cocinero profesional, pero he preparado varios platillos y he aprendido distintas recetas en mis viajes"

"Ho, no sabía" Y se preguntó cuánto de su maestro no sabía, incluso no sabía que podía cocinar.

"No es mala idea aprender a tocar la flauta, quizás si viajamos algún día puedas tocar para mí, incluso tal vez te enseñe una melodía que mantiene alejada a los monstruos débiles del camino"

"¿De verdad? Eso sería increíble, entonces practicare mucho" Sonríe entusiasmado, y Rebeca solo puede dar un suspiro de resignación, de verdad, esa relación no era saludable, Luke era fácilmente manipulado en hacer cualquier cosa que aprobara Van

"No sabía que usted tenía esa técnica" Comenta Rebeca "Me encantaría aprenderla, ¿Cree que podríamos negociar la técnica? Yo misma no soy séptimo fonista, pero me encanta la música"

"No veo ningún problema, de hecho, puede ser mejor para que la enseñes a Luke"

Después de eso, Luke estaba en la nube imaginando viajar con su querido maestro, el deseaba hacerlo por lo menos una vez, eso sería increíble

Al menos Rebeca ya no tuvo más inconveniente con las clases de música

* * *

Él no estaba contento de ser conejillo de indias para esta técnica de memoria, aun así, Rebeca estuvo satisfecha con los resultados, algo que llamo la atención era cuando dijo que era muy similar a sus dolores de cabeza habituales, eso, y sumado a la voz que escuchaba cada vez que sufría esos ataques, solo quedaba una opción

Posesión

Alguien estaba tratando de comunicarse mediante una técnica de posesión sin refinar, usando fuerza bruta, pero con una conexión ya existente, ahora la pregunta era, ¿Quién era? ¿Qué relación tenía con Luke? Algo le dice que la frase "Fragmente de alma" que escucha Luke es una pista requerida para resolver este misterio, también, ella tendría que estar pendiente para ver si podía utilizar su conexión con Luke para comunicarse con este ser.

Después de hablar con la duquesa decidió que la pista podía estar en el mismo origen de Luke y no en el secuestro, es tiempo de pedirle a su querida amiga cleptómana si puede conseguirle algunos libros secretos de Daarth sobre el séptimo Fon, Lorelei.

Mientras tanto, ella se dedico a enseñarle algunos temas básicos de cultura que todo noble de Baticul debe conocer.

* * *

Esta era la primera vez que entraba al despacho de su padre, se sentía extrañamente invasor, apenas podía ocultar su nerviosismo

"Tengo entendido que solicitaste un sello de heredero"

"Recibí una solicitud para ser el patrocinador, no vi cual es el problema en probar" Contesto de manera seria y neutral, Él hubiera querido usar su tono de indiferencia, o mejor dicho su -Tono de niño malcriado – como le llamaba Reborn, no veía cual era el problema en usarlo, es verdad que tocaba el nervio de su padre pero generalmente cuando lo usaba la gente tendía olvidarse del asunto que estaban tratando para regañarlo por su actitud y luego lo dejaban en paz, pero esta vez ocupaba que realmente lo tomaran en serio y sospechaba que Reborn y Rebeca estarían muy enojados si no conseguía su objetivo.

O peor, decepcionados

No sabía por qué la aprobación de ellos parecía tan importante, el ciertamente no le interesaba la aprobación de Natalia, pero de alguna manera, a pesar de sus diferencias de opinión, a pesar de ser molesta, y lo contradecía constantemente, en estas últimas dos semanas que Rebeca a estado en su casa, ella había hecho un lugar en su vida, un espacio que no había notado que faltaba hasta que ella apareció.

"¿Estas consiente que esto no es un juego?" Responde el padre "Esto es serio, no me importa el dinero, pero no puedo permitir que empañes el nombre de esta casa, necesito saber si estas consciente de lo que significa esta responsabilidad"

"Reborn y Rebeca se encargaron de explicarlo, estoy consciente del riesgo"

"¿Eso crees?" Pregunta, viendo profundamente como si pudiera leer su alma, y Luke se pregunta si también podía leer su mente como Reborn, él no quería reconocerlo, pero la mirada de su padre tendía asustarlo desde que puede recordar, aun así, no planeaba dejarse amedrentar esta vez, Luke ya tomo la decisión, estaba decidido a continuar con o sin la aprobación de su padre, ninguno de los dos notos como los ojos del joven adquieren un ligero brillo naranja, pero eso no impidió al duque sentir la resolución de su hijo

"Bien, te permitiré continuar con esto" Luego saca una caja del escritorio y algunos libros "Este es el sello del heredero Fabre" luego le pasa los libros "Este es el libro de leyes comerciales, el otro son los negocios de la familia, el ultimo es cobre contratos y tratados comerciales, léelos y los discutiremos la próxima semana, sobre todo lo que no está incluido en los libros" Le pasa los 3 libros uno a uno mientras los enumera "No voy a decirte que hacer, pero discutiremos estos temas una vez por semana, si no veo que lo tomas con la responsabilidad que merece entonces te revocare el derecho hasta que seas mayor de edad"

Después no le da a Luke mucha oportunidad para discutir cuando lo despacha a su habitación, a pesar de no haber hecho nada extenuante, Luke llego completamente agotado a su cuarto, lo primero que hizo fue dejar los libros en el mueble y tirarse a la cama.

Esta era la primera vez que su padre lo vio, realmente lo vio y lo reconoció como su hijo, y Luke no sabía que sentir al respecto, tal vez porque no quería aceptarlo, quizás porque una parte de él decidió que no necesitaba o deseaba la aprobación de su padre, pero ahora, no podía negar que una parte de él se sintió feliz.

Notas de autor

Si ven en la primera parte del juego, Luke es bastante molesto cuando lo presionan, o le están diciendo que hacer, pero tiende a ser más amable y más colaborador cuando nadie lo presiona, esta parte de su personalidad confunde a Tear en el inicio de la historia. Creo que Ion lo describió adecuadamente, él es amable por naturaleza solo que no sabe cómo demostrarlo.

Las llamas solo podrán ser vistas como tal por personas que esté completamente activas, en este caso, Luke puede correr por toda la casa prendido en fuego y los únicos que las notarían seria Reborn y Rebeca, es por eso que Reborn podía dispararle a Tsuna en medio de la escuela frente a todos los estudiantes y no ser arrastrado al Vindice por romper la Omerta

El personaje de Rebeca está basado en Ran Jyuusan, conocida como la Princesa Jyuusa, Saiunkoku Monogatari, solo planeo ingresar dos OC, al principio pensé que Jade podía ser la niebla, pero él es leal a Malkuth, y al emperador, eso esta en su naturaleza y aunque Luke se gano al final su amistad y respeto, su lealtad siempre estará primero al emperador.


	5. Chapter 5: El Rayo

Capítulo 5: El Rayo

Reborn observa a Luke y Guy jugar cartas, es curioso como mucho de lo que conoce existe en este lugar, incluso el juego de Póker, y no puede entender como eso sucedió, pero al menos esta alegre de que muchas cosas son similares a su propio mundo.

Como cielo, Luke debería tener una ligera ventaja en este juego, pero Guy lo conoce bien, y Luke no puede ocultar sus emociones ni aunque su vida dependa de ello, el mira el juego y tiene que darle algo de crédito a Guy, a pesar de ser extremadamente indulgente, no se deja ganar, no que lo culpe, Luke es un pésimo ganador, tiene que enseñarle como aprender a ganar con gracia antes de enseñarle realmente a ganar o se meterá en problemas

No que eso le incomodaba, es caos está en su sangre, y realmente este año ha sido más tranquilo de lo esperado, eso no es exactamente algo bueno, su suerte tiende a años de tranquilidad antes de lanzar su vida en un espiral de situaciones imposibles, el está esperando el momento en que caiga el otro zapato.

Realmente no le molestaba tanto como debería el frente de niño malcriado y egoísta de Luke, Él estaba consciente que, en mente, Luke era un niño, los niños por naturaleza son egoístas, Quien dijo que los niños son puros e inocentes nunca ha tenido que tratar con la verdadera crueldad que puede producir la ignorancia y el prejuicio de la niñez, las niños, como personas, son buenos, malos, y un montón de grises, la única diferencia es que sus crímenes son ignorados en base a su inexperiencia e ignorancia.

De las observaciones de Reborn, La maduración mental ha desacelerado, dejando a un joven de una mente de 10 años en un cuerpo de 16, no pudo imaginarse lo tremendo que debió ser las primeras etapas de la pubertad cuando su cuerpo y mente están tan desincronizados. Ahora Reborn tenía que concentrarse en como volver a acelerar ese proceso de madurez mental, para entender, para poder formar sus propias opiniones, un niño necesita experiencia, de la manera que lo ve Reborn, él tiene un poco más de tres años para proporcionar eso y convertirlo en un adulto semicompetente al momento que sea capaz de considerarse mayor de edad, bien, aun tenia tiempo, Reborn no tenía prisa, él podía darse el lujo de ser paciente, además, quizás él era un poco predispuesto a su cielo, pero la actitud de Luke era mucho más adorable que molesta.

Y tenía que hacer algo con respecto a su estado mental, la charla de Rebeca dio resultados tan malos como imagino, ahora Luke no solo esta en contra de la muerte de personas, ahora incluso duda en atacar los monstruos plantas que pone en su manera, nunca pensó que Luke tenía un sentido tan fuerte hacia la vida, ciertamente nada en su actitud daba a entender eso, y pensar que considero que Tsuna era difícil.

Aunque esta alegre que este problema surgiera en este momento, esto puede ser una bomba que estalle en el peor momento si no se trata correctamente, a pesar de todos los peligros que tiene su mundo original, este es mucho más peligroso, los bandidos abundan en todas partes, no se puede cruzar a pie fuera de las ciudades sin ser atacado, y Kimlasca tiene un nivel de delincuencia más alto que Malkuth, es imposible conocer a alguien quien ha viajado y no ha matado a nadie.

Aunque es curioso cómo están tan bien protegidas las costas y los caminos en barco.

El otro problema que tenía era la teoría de Rebeca

Reborn sabía que un guarda no hace bien tutor para su cielo, la dinámica lo hacía imposible, es por eso que no intento armonizar con Tsuna hasta que este estaba listo para dejar de ser su estudiante, no es como si no siguiera molestándolo, o levantándolo para entrenar en las mañanas, o probando sus reflejos de vez en cuando, no era necesario cambiar parte de su dinámica.

El problema es, hay momentos donde el Maestro tiene que dejar a su estudiante desafiar los retos, donde el guarda solo busca proteger su cielo, o momentos en que tiene información que no creía conveniente compartir, pero como guarda, simplemente le parecía mal no hacerlo.

Lo peor de todo es que esta información solo era teórica he inútil, no veía el punto en decirla, pero, por otro lado, quizás se pueda tratar mejor el problema si se está consiente de todos los factores que integran el problema

"Todo esto es lleno de teorías no comprobadas"

"Creo que Luke es ahora lo suficientemente maduro para decidir, no es como si tiene que hacer nada, pero me gustaría que supiera que existe la posibilidad, no queremos que su falta de conocimientos le estalle en la cara" Comenta Rebeca "La reacción de Luke a la muerte es demasiado fuerte, ahora incluso se niega a matar monstruos, creo que esta debe ser parte de la razón, no es simplemente la reacción de un niño asustado de ver a alguien morir"

"Si, lo sé" Para ser alguien que aparentemente era egoísta, él tenía un apego muy fuerte a la vida.

* * *

Rebeca utiliza sus ilusiones para enseñar a Luke sobre etiqueta, mostrando imágenes de las personas que conocerá en un futuro, sus títulos, y como debe saludar, los gestos, esto debería ser muy aburrido, pero era increíble como el salón vacío se convertía en una fiesta, incluso agrego música y bailaban los bailes tradicionales en el salón mientras ella le indicaba quienes eran las personas a su alrededor.

"Hey Rebeca, hay algo que he querido preguntarte" Dice Luke cuando termina la lección "¿Por qué tus ojos cambian de color?"

"¿Qué color te refieres?" Pregunta la joven, sabiendo la respuesta

"Parece añil, como una llama, ¿Qué significa? Y no solo tus ojos, Le pregunte a Guy una vez porque su ataque tenía un color azul, pero el me quedo viendo extraño"

"Bien, es buena señal que puedas verlo o no podría decirte nada"

"¿Por qué?"

"Es una regla del lugar de origen de Reborn, no me preguntes donde es, todavía no lo he descubierto, pero el punto es que no pueden hablar de las 7 flamas del cielo con personas que no puedan verlas, le llaman la Omerta, algo curioso es que puede enseñarla usando métodos indirectos sin decir al estudiante lo que está aprendiendo hasta que este pueda "activar" su poder, según tengo entendido, solo aquellos que están activos pueden ver las llamas"

"Entonces, ¿de dónde lo aprendiste? ¿Tú eres aprendiz de Reborn?"

"No, de un amigo de Reborn"

"Las 7 llamas del cielo, ¿Qué es eso exactamente? ¿Qué tiene que ver con los colores?"

"existen 7 llamas, que son llamadas las llamas de la última voluntad, es el poder que se obtiene de la desesperación, cuando estas cerca de morir y los arrepentimientos, en otras palabras, es generada por la voluntad y una fuerte resolución, se dividen en 7 tipos diferentes, Lluvia, Rayo, Sol, Niebla, Nube, Tormenta, y Cielo, cada una se representa por un diferente color, y propiedad"

"¿Entonces que es el color añil?"

"Yo soy Niebla, mi color es añil, y puedo crear ilusiones, como ya lo has visto, tu padre es tormenta, el elemento influye en la personalidad a pesar de no estar activo, su propiedad es desintegración, lo que significa que tiende a ataques más fuertes y destructores, Reborn y Natalia son Sol, activación, eso quiere decir que tienen la habilidad de curación, pero Reborn por ser activo también puede acelerar el metabolismo de manera de ser más veloz, cansarse menos, y de quemas a sus enemigos"

"¿Qué elemento soy?" Luke desea tener un elemento sorprendente

"Eres un cielo, el color es naranja, y la propiedad es armonía, quiere decir que eres más sensible con tu entorno, también una mayor intuición, si la desarrollas puedes presentir ataques o si alguien te está queriendo engañar" Ella no iba a entrar en detalles sobre la armonía, era demasiado complejo para que Luke lo entendiera en este punto

"Eso no suena tan impresionante"

"Es cielo es un elemento muy raro, además, el comandante Van también es un cielo" Uno roto, pero ella tampoco iba a profundizar en eso, cuando le pregunto a Shamal, este le conto una serie de historias de horror sobre lo peligroso que era.

"Eso es impresionante!" Exclama con emisión "Debe ser un elemento impresionante si es él del maestro Van"

"Esto es increíble" Ella niega con molestia "Bien, Guy es una lluvia, el color es azul, él puede tranquilizar, pero también ralentizar o paralizar a los enemigos, el Rayo es verde y pueden ser muy resistentes, y por ultimo las nubes, es el segundo elemento más raro después del cielo, no conoces ninguna así que no importa, solo puedo decirte que son muy territoriales"

* * *

Luke quería saber más, pero ella dijo que no era lo suficientemente activo para que importara de cualquier forma, y le podía preguntar a Reborn si quería saber mas detalles del asunto.

La muerte parece ser un tema recurrente desde ese día, por alguna razón siempre surgía algo que lo hacía volver a ese tema, no ayudo que Rebeca decidió que era parte importante de su educación saber la historia de su familia, y no de los libros cuidadosamente editados, si no con historias sangrientas de las reliquias de la mansión.

Rebeca se place de contarle la historia de cada objeto en el salón, cada una llena de una terrible historia de sangre, guerra y traición, pero la que más destaca es la espada en la entrada, esa espada forma parte de sus primeros recuerdos, y ahora conoce su nombre, La joya de Gardios

El pasado de esa espada está lleno de sangre, no solo de enemigos, las fuerzas de Kimlasca mataron a todos, incluyendo los sirvientes y los niños, y Luke no puede entender como su padre pudo dirigirlo, mucho menos ordenarlo y participar activamente en esa masacre, él nunca podría imaginar hacerlo

" _La guerra de Hob fue corta, es lo único bueno que puedo decir_ " Comenta Rebeca, hablando directamente a su mente, ella tiene cuidado de no ser escuchado por los guardias, mucha de la información que ha proporcionado a Luke podría ser considerada traición " _La destrucción de la ciudad no solo acabo con los habitantes de Hob, también los que vivían en la isla Feres, aunque parece que todos olvidan ese detalle al momento de contar la historia_ "

"¿ _Como lo sabes_?" Ha tomado tiempo, pero Luke se ha acostumbrado a contestar de la misma manera, al principio era molesto, al menos hasta que pudo estar seguro que ella solo podía comunicarse y no leía sus pensamientos más profundos, una parte lo considera impresionante poder hablar sin que nadie sepa que dicen, bueno, excepto Reborn, el siempre parecía saber lo que estaba pensando Luke

" _Mi mejor amiga vivía en esa isla, no estaba cuando ocurrió la tragedia, pero ella conocía a mucha gente, tanto de Feres como de Hob, de hecho, ella me cuenta que conoció a los hijos del conde Gardios, ella nació el mismo año que la hija mayor, Mary, eran solo unos niños cuando las fuerzas de Kimlasca masacraron a todo el personal, el hijo menor debió ser alrededor de 5 años, no quedo nadie con vida"_

" _No entiendo, ¿Por qué harían eso? ¿Qué podrían ganar con eso_?"

" _¿Quién sabe? Realmente pueden haber muchas excusas para los crímenes cometidos en la guerra, aunque sospecho que la familia fue considerada traidora, la esposa del conde era de la familia Cecille, ellos son una familia militar de muy alto rango de Baticul, de hecho la general actual que sirve al rey es Jozette Cecille, La tía del general, Eugenie Cecille, fue prometida al conde, el matrimonio fue realizado para sellar un tratado de paz entre las dos naciones, pero cuando Kimlasca declaro la guerra, ella no traiciono a la familia de su esposo a favor de Kimlasca, se consideró traidora y eso ha sido una mancha de vergüenza en la familia Cecille, me imagino que tendrían más empeño en destruir una familia de traidore_ s"

" _Pero ellos no eran de Kimlasca, no parece justo_ "

" _Bien, no importa si es justo o no, es lo que paso, lo único que podemos hacer es aprender de la historia para volver a cometer los mismos errores_ " Al menos, eso es lo que Reborn le dijo una vez, aunque en ese entonces era un concepto extraño, ya que la partitura ha sido la guía de la existencia, no importa si se aprende o no, si la partitura dice que alguien debe morir, así será " _Investigue esta historia más a detalle por tu interés en esa espada, de entre todos los accesorios, es el que más ha llamado tu atención, ¿Me puedes decir por qué?"_

" _Realmente, no sé, solo… es extraño, recuerdo que mire fijamente esta espada cuando me trajeron a la mansión, es uno de los pocos recuerdos que tengo en aquel entonces_ " mira la espada, el arma que es más un símbolo de sangre que orgullo " _Ahora, solo siento que es o será importante_ " Luke se da vuelta, el desea salir de esa habitación sangrienta _"No importa, ya no deseo verla de todos modos"_

" _Sabes que como miembro de la familia Fabre, si estalla otra guerra tendrás que ir al frente, debido a las altas habilidades de combate históricamente demostradas por la familia puedes ser considerado un arma importante,_ _cada miembro de tu familia a agregado algo valioso a la historia de esta habitación_ "

"La historia puede irse al infierno" Dice en voz alta, tal vez era un pensamiento ingenuo, pero se prometió a si mismo que nunca sería un arma para la guerra, he incluso si eso pasaba, jamás traería ningún trofeo manchado en la sangre de inocentes.

.

* * *

.

La sensación de alguien queriendo partir su cabeza en dos era demasiado familiar para su gusto, lo odiaba, estos dolores de cabeza, mientras que no empeoraban, tampoco mejoraban, deseaba que dijera de una vez lo que quería comunicar en lugar de atormentarlo inútilmente todos estos años.

 **Fragm… alm…escuh.. mi voz**

El dolor de cabeza era insoportable

" _Quien eres_ " Escucha la voz de Rebeca, el puede sentir como ella trata de aferrarse a esta presencia, y aunque era doloroso para Luke, ambos deseaban respuestas " _No puedes irte sin decirme_ _quién eres_ "Pero no importa que tanto Rebeca o Luke lo intenten, el agarre es demasiado tenue y se desliza de entre sus dedos como una cuerda cubierta de aceite, aun así, ella no desiste y usa todas sus fuerzas para mantener la conexión

 **Soy cono… aquel que llam… Lorelei**

Han pasado semanas desde entonces, eso fue lo único que podrían sacar, y Rebeca le prometió investigar e informarle lo que encuentre, al menos no ha vuelto a tener dolores de cabeza desde ese entonces, sea quien sea, debió haberse agotado para volver a intentarlo.

Si tan solo pudiera comunicarse correctamente, pero lo único que ha podido entender era su nombre, y algo sobre fragmento de alma. El suspira

Por ahora solo puede tratar de avanzar en sus estudios lo más rápido que pueda para que nadie sospeche que no está en la mansión, el no desea que Reborn y Rebeca se metan en problemas, no importa cuánto puede el odiar a su tutor ocasionalmente.

El termina de revisar el último proyecto de Natalia, que era el aumento de capacidad para el hospital y una nueva ala para mejorar el servicio. Luke vuelve a suspirar. Bien, al menos esto es mejor que tratar directamente con Natalia

Es extraño que su tutor no programe tantas reuniones con Natalia como hacía antes, y ahora en lugar le da los proyectos para que él mismo los diseñe y se los de a Natalia, realmente no puede entender los motivos de su tutor, al inicio pensó que todo esto era para acercarlo a su prima – prometida desde el nacimiento – no es la primera vez que alguien lo hace, pero ahora no esta tan seguro.

Luke no tenía interés en ayudar, no sentía que su aportación hiciera un gran cambio, Natalia podía hacer todo esto por si sola de todos modos, pero era mejor que lidiar con otras ideas locas de su tutor.

Las lecciones con Rebeca no eran tan malas como había temido, es verdad que eran aburridas todas esas normas de etiqueta y comportamiento adecuado, Luke conocía bastantes, simplemente no tenía el interés suficiente para cumplirlas excepto la de modales en la mesa, era difícil no cumplirlos con su padre ahí, a pesar que él apenas lo miraba.

Y pensando en su padre, él a actuado bastante extraño últimamente, solo tubo 4 reuniones semanales antes de dejar el asunto, Luke podría pensar que su padre recordó que no deseo verlo, pero había un aire de melancolía tan extraño alrededor que Luke no podía identificar.

Al menos las comidas no eran tan malas con Rebeca en la mesa, de vez en cuando ella contaría anécdotas interesantes, o ideas culturales que parecía que todo mundo sabía, como, por ejemplo, el nunca imagino que si una pareja está en una relación y la mujer le entrega una daga o cuchillo, significaba que deseo cortar toda relación con él.

Es una lástima que Natalia no pueda hacer eso, el sería muy feliz de recibirlo, por desgracia era una decisión acordada desde el nacimiento, lo peor es que sabe que Natalia no lo haría, aún tiene el recuerdo de "Su Luke" él que hizo una promesa que no podía recordar, y compartían un enlace que no parecían tener ahora.

Quizás Natalia no sería tan latosa si dejara caer el tema del compromiso.

.

* * *

.

Tomo esfuerzo, pero Reborn se las arregló para que todos estuvieran fuera de la misión al mismo tiempo sin levantar sospechas, Guy consiguió entradas para la feria en Sheriddan, se requirió la presencia de Natalia para la construcción del hospital en el puerto de Belkend, que ira en compañía del duque, junto con su esposa, y todos estarán la semana en Belkend.

Si, costo arreglar todos los requerimientos e incluso convencer a la duquesa, y varias infusiones de té con llama de sol para que ella este lo suficientemente sana y enérgica para proponer el viaje familiar, pero al final consiguió lo que deseo, nadie estaría en la mansión, al menos nadie que realmente note su ausencia

"Espera, ¿Me estás diciendo que nos apuntaste a los tres como compañía de escolta para una caravana a Chesedonia?"

"Bien, era eso, Belkend o Sheriddan, y no creo que un disfraz pueda engañar a tu familia si nos encontramos"

"¿No esta Chesedonia de frontera con Malkuth?" Bien, no técnicamente, la frontera es Kaitzur, pero la embajada de Malkuth tiene tanto poder que casi se podría decir que es mitad de cada país

"¿Tienes miedo que Malkuth te secuestre?

"Tch, claro que no, pero no tengo ningún interés en ir"

"¿No deseabas viajar? ¿Conocer otros lugares?" Dice, tratando de manipular a su estudiante

El chico debe tener mas sentido de supervivencia que Reborn le dio crédito, por que al final tubo que llevarlo amarrado en un saco.

.

* * *

.

"Esto es un secuestro" Se queja Luke mientras se reunía con la caravana, al menos Reborn lo desamarro una vez que estaban a una buena distancia de la ciudad, pero aun estaba indignado ante la audacia de su tutor.

"No tendría que hacerlo si hubieras aceptado venir"

"Eso no tiene ninguna lógica"

"Camina más rápido, Ignorante Luke"

Pronto Reborn los lleva al frente para presentarse con el líder de esta expedición mercante

"Buenos días jóvenes, mi nombre es Paul, soy jefe de la caravana" Saluda al grupo "Un placer verte como siempre, Reborn, es una lástima que no puedas acompañarnos todo el viaje"

"Hola Paul, ya conoces a Rebeca, y este es Luke, mi nuevo estudiante"

"Es un placer tenerlos con nosotros, con el maestro Reborn aquí me puedo sentir tranquilo" Dice el jefe, luego se voltea para ver a Reborn "Creo que podemos comenzar el viaje, ¿Está usted de acuerdo?"

"Si, solo denme un momento" Contesta Reborn, y se dirige a una de las carretas, Luke noto como uno de los sacos se movía como si tuvieran algo vivo, Reborn abre el segundo saco para sacar a un joven pelinegro de ojos verdes, su cara parecía aterrorizada

"Samy, samy, ¿Realmente pensaste que podías librarte de mí?" Dice con la mejor interpretación de un criminal, Luke nota como nadie parecía inquietarse por la escena

"Maestro Reborn…" Dice aterrorizado "Que placer verlo aquí"

"Si, estoy seguro, bueno cobarde Samy, estas de suerte, esta es una oportunidad única para unirte a nuestro equipo"

"¿Qué…? No, no podría, usted debe…" Un disparo corta lo que iba a decir "Sera un honor acompañarlos"

"Sabia que dirías eso" Exclama Reborn, dando una sensación demoniaca a su alrededor

Luke solo miraba la escena con interés ¿Así que él era el quien convenció a Natalia para que contratara a Reborn? Bien, él podría entender por qué lo hizo, su tutor era la clase de demonio que era imposible exorcizar.

"Hey chico, ¿Primera vez que el maestro Reborn te usa en estos esquemas?" Pregunta Paul

"¿Reborn ya ha hecho antes?"

"Solo para el joven Samuel, lo a tirado a varios nidos de monstruos, al inicio nos preocupábamos, pero nunca tuvo ningún daño duradero"

"Me da pesar el joven Samuel" Contesta el joven "Pero no puedo negar que lo envidiaba, Reborn tiene mucha fama entre los cazarrecompensas y cazadores de monstruos, sus métodos pueden ser poco convencionales, pero nadie puede discutir con los resultados, que no daría por ser su aprendiz"

"haaaa, lo hare, lo hare" Se escuchan las suplicas de Sam a la distancia

* * *

Todo este viaje era horrible para su joven estudiante, quien se quejó del calor, la arena, el sol, y más arena, Reborn podía adivinar que esto no era lo que se imaginaba como su primer viaje fuera de Baticul, y no iba ha mejorar, cuando bajo el sol en lugar de calor era el frio, mucho frio, la ropa que usaba no era exactamente caliente, así que Luke no estaba precisamente de buen humor, hasta que Reborn le presentó a Luke un conoció, es un hombre que de vez en cuando trabaja como protector para las caravanas que van a y vienen de Chesedonia, él vive en el oasis del desierto, un lugar de descanso en medio del desierto para los viajeros, era alguien agradable que estudio un estilo similar al Albertesco, o mejor dicho, una rama del mismo, más centrado en la velocidad y agilidad, él no quiso decirle el nombre del estilo, curiosamente, el estilo le reconoció como el mismo de Guy, a pesar que él rubio alegaba que su estilo era también el Albertesco.

Él hombre sabía bastante del estilo Albertesco para darle algunos indicadores a Luke, incluyendo las técnicas básicas de recolección y uso de fones.

Luke todavía no tenía idea de a qué se refería con eso de sentir los fones en su cuerpo, pero pudo realizar rápidamente las primeras técnicas de ataque, una utilizando los puños para acanalar los ataques, y el otro usando su espada, fue divertido ver la cara sorprendida del joven, el pelirrojo – ahora teñido de negro - estaba saltando con emoción como niño con exceso de azúcar, lo realizo varias veces y Reborn tuvo que pararlo para que no cayera agotado, los movimientos eran agotadores ya que no estaba acostumbrado, pero mientras más lo practicaba más fácil sería utilizar estas técnicas.

"El chico a estado listo para estas técnicas" Le explica el hombre más tarde "No entiendo por qué no se las enseñaron antes, hace mucho que domino las técnicas intermedias del estilo, su base es bastante sólida con respecto a técnica, solo requiere mayor experiencia, pero su condición física es excelente y su resistencia es bastante buena para su edad, ¿Supongo que parte de eso es tu trabajo?"

"¿Qué puedo decir? No hago nada por la mitad" Se ríe Reborn "Pero le falta algo más, ¿Eso es lo que quieres decir?"

"El estilo Albertesco es un estilo poderoso, mezcla algo de agilidad, pero en su base requiere un fuerte centro de gravedad, y mucha fuerza, los músculos deben ser desarrollados adecuadamente para sacar el máximo potencial, puedo ver que Luke no ha hecho ninguno de esos ejercicios y una dieta especial, eso es algo demasiado descuidado, y tu entrenamiento a estado enfocado más en flexibilidad y resistencia"

Reborn solo encoje, el realmente solo le ha dado algunos blancos para la experiencia, y mucho entrenamiento de resistencia y reflejo, esto lo había hecho más flexible, pero no pensó en ningún ejercicio para desarrollar más musculo, todos sus estudiantes han sido de una constitución más ligera, así que nunca le cruzo por la mente, aunque debió de ser obvio, Van era una persona con mucha masa muscular.

Reborn no necesitaba más evidencia que Van no estaba interesado en el entrenamiento de Luke, no era sabotaje, simplemente no le importaba si aprendía o no, si tenía talento o no, siempre dando la cantidad precisa de halagos y regaños, todo para lograr la confianza de Luke, pero nunca presionando para que pueda mejorarse o superar sus límites, es obvio que quería al joven para algo, pero Reborn no podía imaginar para qué.

"Creo que es algo tarde para eso, Luke favorece mucho la movilidad, quizás hasta demasiado" Dice recordando como su estudiante correr de un extremo, realizando varios saltos y agarrando impulso para sus ataques, de alguna manera el recuerdo de Tsuna escalando el precipicio le viene a la mente, ese entrenamiento era por la tradición tanto como los beneficios, Reborn no estaba seguro de todos los pormenores, pero sabía que era importante hacerlo de esa manera para desarrollar la habilidad de Tsuna, quizás sería bueno investigar si existía algún estilo familiar, o alguna tradición en la familia de Luke.

* * *

Después de años de tortura, Samuel no tubo ningún inconveniente en ofrecer al prometido de la princesa como sacrificio

Era interesante conocer en persona a Luke Fon Fabre, Samuel se preguntó qué pensaría el joven si supiera lo que los círculos nobles dicen de él, aunque, realmente no era culpa de Luke, Su padre era un hombre de presencia fuerte, rico, inteligente, conectado con la familia real y un hábil comandante, es respetado por el ejército y por su gente, sin mencionar su crueldad a sus enemigos, esto lo convierte en una fuente de envidia entre muchos, cuando su enteraron del secuestro de su único hijo y el resultado, bueno, eso fue fuente de muchos chismes, sobre todo cuando encerró a su hijo sin ningún contacto externo.

La vergüenza del duque, algunos decían que era una retribución por su arrogancia, los rumores variaban desde perdida de memoria (Lo único confirmado) a daño irreparable mental, cuyo único propósito es pasar los genes de la familia.

Aunque últimamente la princesa Natalia a insistido que su prometido a contribuido mucho en sus últimos proyectos mas exitosos, desde la planeación al financiamiento, esto a dejado a los nobles sin saber que pensar.

Su antiguo maestro no tiene problemas en arrastrar a los dos jóvenes antes del amanecer, untar a sus dos estudiantes con polvo oscuro para atraer monstruos y lanzarlos a un nido de monstruos de desierto, no era la primera vez que Reborn le hacia eso al joven rayo, pero siempre era aterrorizante y a duras penas podía moverse los primeros minutos.

La mira con algo de envidia lo rápido que se recuperó Luke, quien fácilmente atacaba a las criaturas del desierto mientras maldecía a su maestro, y usaba esa nueva técnica de la espada que recién aprendió, su envidia se triplica cuando nota un ligero tono naranja en sus ojos.

Aparte del rayo, el maestro Reborn no conto mucho sobre las otras llamas del cielo, conocía un poco más del Sol por su maestro, y el añil por Rebeca, pero realmente no tenia idea de que significaba el cielo, excepto que su propiedad podría darle la victoria en los juegos de azar.

Si, podía aceptar que tenía problemas con las apuestas, era casi una maldición de la familia, su abuelo casi perdió toda la fortuna en Keterburgo, su padre a indicado que si tocaba un pie en esa ciudad quedaría desheredado – suspira mientras trata de evadir una lagartija gigante – quizás si pudiera encontrar la manera de aprovecharse de esto, podría ganar dinero mucho dinero.

Ese día fue ataques continuos de todo tipo de monstruos del desierto, Reborn los ayudo algunas veces cuando estaban heridos o envenenados, pero los tres aprendieron a coordinar sus habilidades después de un rato, aunque sería más fácil si Luke no se adelantara tanto al grupo, el chico no necesitaba polvo para atraer a todos los monstruos de la zona, y era lo suficientemente impulsivo para no retroceder.

Al menos su vacilación para matar monstruos casi desapareció, pero los ataques continuos han dejado al grupo completamente agotado, por suerte llegaron en la tarde al Oasis y la caravana pasara ahí la noche, ellos consiguieron una habitación en la pequeña posada. Reborn dejo a los sus dos estudiantes secuestrados compartir una habitación, el deseaba medir si existía alguna posibilidad de compatibilidad, Sam era una de las pocas llamas activas de este mundo, él se encargó de desarrollar bien la llama de Sam a pesar que Reborn no le conto más que lo más básico y pelado sobre las llamas con excepción de la llama del rayo, incluso no le conto sobre lo que significaba la armonía del cielo, para Sam, ser un cielo era el equivalente a ser bueno en los juegos de apuesta, y eso era lo único que le intereso, bien, Reborn no conocía ninguno en aquel entonces, así que no tenía interés en profundizar ese conocimiento.

"Por fin un descanso" Suspira Sam en su cama "Maestro Reborn no ha dejado de torturarme desde que arrancamos, no es justo, se supone que eres su estudiante"

"Sabes, tal vez no te molestaría tanto si no te pusieras a temblar cada vez que te mira" Dice Luke en todo despreciativo hacia el joven

"No puedo evitarlo" El joven tiembla "No tienes idea de lo que ha hecho" Luke lo miraba como esperando una explicación "Una vez conocí a esta chica que pidió mi ayuda, luego resulto que ella solo quería timarme, no solo eso, descubrí que fue Reborn quien la envió a mí para robarme"

"Eso no suena tan malo, el todavía roba mi dinero y lo gasta delante de mí"

"Y luego siguió haciéndolo, y más, y más, hasta que ya no puedo confiar en nadie" El chico casi se hecha a llorar "Incluso termine engañado para participar en un estriptis en un bar Gay"

"Eres un verdadero idiota" Comenta Luke sin ninguna muestra de empatía "Que te engañaran era solo tu culpa, ¿Por qué no simplemente te fuiste?"

"Es que no podía decir No" acepta con sumisión

"Idiota" Dice Luke, realmente, el joven no podía ser muy empático a su compañero temporal de equipo "¿Qué es un bar Gay?"

"¿No sabes que es?" Dice sorprendido "¿Cómo no puedes saberlo?" Esto hace enojar al joven de ojos verde

"No sé, ¿Por qué preguntaría si supiera la respuesta? ¿Vas a contestar o no?"

"Bien, ¿Sabes que significa el termino homosexual?" Pregunta con ese tono condecendiente que Luke ha llegado a odiar

"Si, claro que se que significa" No especifico más, la verdad es que cuando cumplió los 17 años Reborn consideró que debía darle - La charla - realmente, Guy le había explicado en términos generales, pero su tutor diabólico decidido que no era suficiente, así que procedió a explicar en gran detalle, incluso con imágenes, todo sobre las relaciones entre un hombre y una mujer, incluso varios tics que aseguro volverían loca a cualquier mujer durante el sexo

Si no estuviera atado a la silla hubiera escapado, aun no sabia como no se desmayo por la falta de sangre ya que todo estaba en su cara, fue mortificante.

Pero eso no era suficiente, luego procedió a explicar las relaciones entre mujeres, y luego entre hombres, con igual detalle, resulto que su tutor, mientras que tenía preferencia a las mujeres, era bisexual, seductor y con un gran aprecio al cuerpo humano que cumplía con sus requisitos estéticos, y pensar que considero a Guy un seductor, esto sementó la opinión que su maestro era un demonio.

"Bien, es un lugar bar donde solo van personas interesadas en el mismo sexo para conocerse"

"Eso suena complicado, ¿Por qué se requiere hacer un lugar especifico para eso?" Luke encoge y no le da importancia al asunto "¿Eso quiere decir que estas interesado en chicos? Dudo que tu padre este muy feliz, eres su único heredero, ¿Verdad?"

"¡Que! ¡Claro que no! ¡Que te dio esa idea!"

"¿Entonces que hacías en ese lugar?"

"Te lo dije, no pude decir no"

"Bien, ahora puedo ver por que Reborn hizo que te timaran" Realmente, Luke no podía estar de acuerdo con muchos de sus métodos, pero ha llegado a entender el propósito detrás de ellos

"Hey, hay algo que desee preguntarte ¿Eres un cielo? La llama es naranja, por lo que pienso que lo eres" Pregunto Sam "Que envidia, realmente me hubiera gustado ser uno"

"¿Por qué? Reborn no me ha querido explicar mucho, pero no suena como algo tan impresionante"

"Yo tampoco estoy seguro, él no me explico mucho" El encoje sin interés "Conozco lo general, el mío es rayo, esto me hace ser más resistente a los ataques, mis golpes más fuertes y puedo hacer algunos ataques eléctricos"

"Eso suena bien, ¿Qué hace el cielo?" Realmente, a Luke le sonaba como el más aburrido, después de todo tormenta podía desintegrar, y niebla creaba ilusiones, harmonía sonaba tan simple en comparación, la única razón por la que no se quejaba era por que era el mismo elemento del maestro Van

"De lo que entiendo es armonía, no estoy seguro de lo que significa"

"Entonces, ¿Por qué desearías ser uno? Suena muy ventajoso ser un rayo"

"Los cielos tienen intuición, eso los hace buenos en los juegos de apuesta, ¿te imaginas lo que podría lograr con esa habilidad en el casino?" Sonríe de solo pensarlo, realmente Sam no sabía casi nada del tema, su mente quedo bloqueada en las ventajas de tener una intuición ganadora.

Luke se pone de mal humor con esa información, el cielo parecía la habilidad más inútil, su intuición ni siquiera era tan buena, y le estaba ocasionando más problemas de lo que vale en los entrenamientos con el maestro Van.

"¿Qué te parece si hacemos un trato? Te enseño como jugar y tú me das un porcentaje de las ganancias, digamos, ¿Un 50%?"

"¿Te parezco un idiota? No estoy interesado"

"25%"

"No veo el punto de perder tiempo en un casino, no estoy exactamente necesitado de dinero" Luke nunca ha estado apegado al dinero, además, si realmente era útil para ganar, llamaría mucho la atención y podrían descubrirlo

"10%" Luego suplica "Por favor, será útil, no tiene que ser ahora, podemos usar la practica hasta que puedas entrar, al menos desarrollas la habilidad, puedes saber si realmente eres bueno o no"

Luke lo piensa, no muy convencido, pero al final accede

"Bien, vamos a intentarlo"

La mayor saca las cartas y empiezan a jugar, para Luke no era un gane inmediato, de hecho, perdió muchos más juegos de los que ganaba, ocultar sus emisiones al jugar poker no era algo en lo que era bueno

"Solo debes recordar que tu mano no importa, estamos desarrollando tu intuición, no ocultar tus emociones" El vuelve a repartir "No debes olvidar que no importa que mano tengas, la mía puede ser mejor, por ejemplo, tú puedes tener los 4 reyes, eso no importa si yo tengo 4 Aces, no importa lo que te diga tu lógica, sino la sensación, ¿Qué dice tu intuición que debas hacer?"

"No entiendo nada de lo que acabas de decir" Se queja Luke "No creo que tenga esta intuición que tú dices, no siento nada"

"Quizás el póker es algo demasiado complicado para empezar" Se resigna el joven "Sacare una carta, y tienes que decirme si la siguiente es mayor o menos" Luke no tiene tiempo para discutir cuando él saca una Reina de espadas y luego espera expectante la respuesta del Pelirrojo

"Menor" La saca la siguiente y es un cinco

"Vez, ya estamos progresando" dice emocionado

"Si, con una posibilidad como del 80%" dice Luke en tono escéptico

"Solo es cuestión de confianza, no puedes lograr nada si no confías en ti mismo, y no sabrás si puedes salir de una situación difícil hasta que lo has intentado"

"¿Eso es lo que te ha dicho Reborn?" Se burla Luke

"Si, justo antes de lanzarme a un nido de tiburones para enseñarme a nadar" Reconoce algo avergonzado "Debo disculparme contigo, yo solo…" Suspira "Soy una persona tranquila, me gustan los dulces, los juegos y los libros, creo que Reborn hizo que perdiera más de 130 libras el primer año" Se ríe, y Luke podía imaginarse todos los tormentos que requirió lograrlo, los ejercicios de Reborn eran intensivos, incluso para él, que a pesar de vivir su vida en la mansión disponía de muy buena condición física y disfrutaba de los ejercicios "Hay una razón por la que me llama cobarde constantemente, su mundo, su manera de hacer las cosas, bien, es increíble, para él no existen imposibles, el entra en tu vida sin siquiera preguntar, dejando una estela de caos a tu alrededor, lee tu mente y parece controlar cada aspecto de tu vida, me estaba volviendo loco, yo solo quería…"

"Arrojar el problema a alguien más" Termina Luke

"Algo así" Sonríe mirando al cielo nocturno "No le digas, aunque estoy seguro que se enterará de alguna manera que te lo dije, pero, es curioso, ahora que miro atrás, realmente me doy cuenta que no era tan malo, creo que, a pesar de todo, me divertí, dio un color a mi vida, y luego se fue llevando casi todo el color con él, es estúpido, lo sé, pero me alegro que me secuestrara para venir aquí"

"Eso no sonó como una disculpa, suena como si lanzaste un juguete y ahora lo quieres de regreso" Se queja Luke "Si crees que lo traicionaste entonces puedes olvidarlo, te diré algo, Reborn es Reborn, él es un demonio que disfruta atormentar a los demás, también hará lo que desea, con o sin la aprobación de nadie, no tengo problemas en que visites la mansión si tanto deseas que te atormente, él ciertamente es capaz de encontrar una manera de infiltrarte si se lo pides"

Sam queda en silencio por un momento contemplando las palabras de Luke.

"Gracias" Dice al fin "Ahora sobre las tarjetas, ¿Qué te parece si lo intentamos 20 veces, y mañana en la mañana probamos de nuevo? Creo que podría anotar el porcentaje de aciertos, y vemos si hay una mejora entre hoy y mañana" vuelve a tirar otra carta y empiezan de nuevo

No discutieron de nuevo el tema esa noche, pero intentaron ver cuántas veces podía acertar, a pesar del escepticismo de Luke, logro atinar el 60% de las veces, para alegría de Sam, al día siguiente solo fallo 1 de los 20 intentos.

* * *

Esa mañana la caravana saldrá un poco más tarde para terminar sus negocios en el oasis, convence a Luke de que juegue con los niños mientras atormentaba a Samy, el joven es escéptico, critica que no era un niño pero igual se divierte correteando con ellos y jugando los juegos clásicos que nunca tubo la oportunidad, o no recuerda hacerlos, quería que este viaje tuviera la mayor cantidad de buenas experiencias que pueda obtener, Reborn no necesitaba la clarividencia de Luce para saber que este día seria traumático para Luke, Chesedonia esta a un día de distancia, es cuando mas ataques ocurren a los grupos, pero no precisamente de criaturas.

Reborn se las arreglo para que este grupo tuviera pocos guardias visibles, a pesar de que el grupo tenía otros miembros capaces de pelear, sin mencionar a Reborn, que el grupo ha visto sus habilidades y confiaban en el para la protección, los enemigos solo verían a tres personas para proteger al grupo, eso era un blanco tentador.

El primer ataque de bandidos ocurrió poco después de dejar la ciudad, eran solo un grupo de 5 y fueron derrotados rápidamente, no los mataron por insistencia de Luke, que decidido entregarlos a las autoridades de Chesedonia.

Reborn no iba a decirle que estos reinos no estaban interesados en tener grandes prisiones, y la mayoría de los prisioneros son enviados a trabajos forzados donde no tienen una larga vida o ejecutados de todos modos a no ser que las escrituras digan lo contrario, que rara vez lo hacen, así que sería más misericordioso matarlos aquí, aunque hizo una nota mental para enseñarle las leyes y castigos de Malkuth y Kimlasca.

El segundo ataque fue a una hora de la ciudad, esta vez eran como 10, pero ninguno tenia alguna habilidad que valiera la pena, todos estuvieran derrotados y amarrados en cuestión de minutos, Luke se sentía que podía relajar y es cuando sintió un ataque a su espalda, actuó sin pensarlo, el solo lo sintió, hizo el movimiento que ha practicado tantas veces, y cuando se dio cuenta lo único que podía ver era al hombre atravesado con su espada, sus manos tiemblan y suela el agarre de la espada, el hombre cae muerto mientras Luke solo puede ver la espada ensangrentada sobresaliendo de su pecho, sus manos seguían temblando sin control

Apenas pudo notar el ataque, algo le decía que se moviera, pero no podía moverse a pesar de ver la espada levantada contra él, un destello amarillo pasa por sus ojos, y el enemigo grita convirtiéndose en cenizas, voltea y nota que habían llamas doradas en los ojos de su maestro, la expresión de Reborn era aterradora, sus manos también brillaban en la forma de flamas doradas, el disparo un par de veces más, y no quedo ningún enemigo en el campo, se deshizo de los oponentes en segundos con una precisión absoluta.

En ese momento se da cuenta de la diferencia de poder que había entre ellos, como también lo despiadado que podría llegar a ser.

Por alguna razón las primeras palabras que le dijo como presentación le regresan a la mente, el no estaba bromeando, Reborn podía ser buen maestro, pero el realmente era un asesino.

No como podía alegar, puede ser que solo ha matado a una persona, pero eso no queta que también haya matado

Y todavía no puede moverse.

Resulto que el primer grupo capturado logro escapar mientras estaban peleando al segundo grupo, y esperaron a que los derrotaran y que estarían cansados para luchar correctamente, lo peor que dañaron a un par de civiles en el escape, no fue nada de gravedad y Reborn se encargó de curarlos, pero eso solo peso mas en la conciencia del pelirrojo.

Chesedonia era una bonita ciudad, si no tomabas en cuenta todo el calor y la arena, es una pena que Luke no estaba en posición de disfrutarlo, no ha hablado mucho desde el ataque, a pesar de todo el jefe de la caravana los despide con alegría, y muchos de los niños le agradecen por la protección.

Sam y Rebeca se encargaron de entregar a los prisioneros y obtener las recompensas, después de dividir el dinero se dirigen a la posada, Reborn hace el trato con el encargado del hotel y guía a los tres a una de las habitaciones

"Bien, tenemos suerte, hay dos habitaciones disponibles, nos quedaremos aquí esta noche" Dice Reborn asignando los cuartos, y le pasa la otra llave a Rebeca "Rebeca, comparte con Samy, Luke y yo tomaremos esta habitación, partimos mañana temprano hacia Baticul, así que si quieren hacer turismo esta es su oportunidad"

Luke solo se sienta en una de las camas sin decir nada

"Luke, ¿Estas bien?" Le pregunta Rebeca

"Cállate, no deseo hablar con nadie" Le grita

"Escondiendo tus sentimientos no lograras nada"

"Este era tu propósito, ¿No es así? Yo no quería matar a nadie, pero arreglaron esto para obligarme a esta decisión"

"Si" Contesta Reborn sin pesar "Lo hice, sabía que era imposible que no nos atacaran, la gente es atacada constantemente en estos caminos, ya sea por monstruos o criminales, es imposible pasar el camino sin matar a alguien" Luke parecía indignado por la respuesta, Rebeca trata de aligerar el asunto

"Sé que hemos intentado este tema antes, estas enojado por que sientes que te hemos forzado a esta situación, pero si no puedes superar esto, entonces pasaras encerrado por el resto de tu vida" Le advierte Rebeca

"¿Cómo puedes matar tan fácilmente? NO puedo entender eso"

"Hay muchas razones para matar a alguien" Contesta Reborn "Y no todas son placer, los soldados matan porque se les ordena, los criminales para ganar dinero, algunos por el disfrute de cazar, pero la mayoría de las personas lo hacen por sobrevivir, porque eres tú, o es ellos, y al final, los humanos son egoístas"

Reborn se sienta en la cama del pelirrojo, pero no se acerca

"No es bueno endulzar la verdad, lo cierto es que elijo vivir, elijo tu vida, la mía, la de Rebeca, la de la gente que protegemos en la caravana, incluso la de Samy, antes que las de ellos, y eso puede sonar egoísta, ellos pueden tener familias, pueden tener buenos motivos, amigos, un futuro lleno de posibilidades, pero el final, cada uno lucha por lo que cree"

"Todavía no puedo" Dice con desesperación "Entiendo lo que quieres decir, pero no puedo aceptarlo, solo porque dicen que el mundo es de esa manera no significa que deba realmente ser así, tú lo dijiste, ellos cada persona tiene un futuro, ¿Por qué no buscar otra solución?"

Curioso, es Rebeca quien lo abraza, la sensación de calor es exquisita, cubriéndolo como una manta, como si pudiera esconderlo de cualquier peligro

"No tienes que hacer nada, tratare de tener más cuidado, pero no tomare ningún riesgo, no cuando hay vidas en juego, pero no necesitas estar al frente"

"No, yo… no deseo ser un estorbo para nadie… yo..."

"Por qué no descansas por ahora, y discutimos esto por la mañana" Interviene Reborn, él no necesitaba una respuesta ahora, ni siquiera la quería en este momento, solo que se planteara la pregunta en su mente, era mejor tener esta crisis ahora que tienen tiempo, ahora que pueden darse el lujo de ser comprensivos.

Luke solo puede sentarse frustrado en la habitación, Reborn se fue, pero Sam y Rebeca se quedaron con él, aun así, no decían nada, ella solo estaba leyendo algo y Sam ni se molestó en fingir y solo miraba la ventana, el silencio era opresivo

Odiaba tanto esta situación, a Reborn por organizar esto.

Pero, sobre todo, a si mismo por no poder hacer algo

Años de entrenamiento reducidos a nada, porque él siempre pensó en combatir como un juego, nunca pensó en la muerte

"Sabes, esto no es tan malo, puedes recoger la recompensa de los monstruos y los bandidos, si eres bueno puedes ganarte la vida de esa manera" farfulla Sam con emoción, tratando de distraer a Luke de sus oscuros pensamientos "Claro que necesitas un equipo si realmente quieres vivir, ya sabes, alguien para curar, alguien de apoyo, las formaciones básicas, maestro Reborn me ha entrenado en lo que él llama un "Tanque" no estoy seguro que es pero el menciono algo sobre que puedo aguantar muchos golpes"

Era obvio que sus intentos no funcionaban, los pensamientos y sentimientos de Luke eran tan confusos en esos momentos "Yo no tenía idea que era tan malo fuera de la ciudad" es lo único que alcanzo a decir

"Matar a la gente no es ilegal fuera de la ciudad" Comenta Rebeca como si nada, sin sacar la vista del libro "Siempre y cuando no te atrapen, o se demuestre que no eras el agresor, o lo hiciste por maldad"

"¿A cuanta gente has matado?"

"No sé, es algo desagradable para guardar la cuenta, definitivamente menos que el soldado promedio, y ni siquiera intentes preguntar a Reborn, él era el mejor asesino en su momento"

"El menciono eso una vez" Susurra Luke, recordando el momento en que se conocieron "No le creí, pero ahora…"

"Si te sirve de consuelo yo tampoco lo hice" Dice Sam "Nunca antes había escuchado de él, aparte de su reputación como caza recompensas, pero es demasiado bueno para ser una mentira"

"¿Y No tienes miedo?"

"¿De qué?" Pregunta Rebeca, bajando el libro "¿De él? ¿O de matar?" Ella reflexiona la pregunta "No es una pregunta fácil, cuando luchas solo debes concentrarte en derrotar definitivamente a tu enemigo, recuerda que hay varias técnicas que permitirán a los oponentes recuperarse, cuando menos lo pienses se estarán levantando, y si no tienes cuidado te mataran fácilmente, es fácil bajar la guardia cuando crees que tu enemigo esta derrotado"

"Yo estaba muy asustado la primera vez" Admite Sam "Pero no quería morir, y solo pensaba en todas las cosas que quería hacer, todo lo que no he hecho, ya sabes, creo que el maestro Reborn me disparo con esa bala extraña de fuego, y luego, mi cuerpo se movió solo… supongo que valore mi vida más que la de ellos" Se ríe y voltea a ver el cielo "Es gracioso, no sé por qué me siento cómodo diciendo esto, quizás porque en cierta manera tenemos algo en común, somos nobles forzados a malas situaciones"

"Supongo que lo somos" Sonríe Rebeca "No somos soldados, no fuimos criados con su misma mentalidad, pero eso no me impedirá luchar para proteger lo que es importante para mí" Ella mira a Luke "¿Tienes miedo de Reborn? Ahora que estas consciente de lo que puede hacer"

"Yo… no, ¿Es eso estúpido? Pienso que debería, pero no puedo" El sacude su cabello con frustración "No me importa su pasado, yo confió en él" Rebeca sonríe y lo abraza por la espalda

"No es estúpido" Ella le susurra "Tampoco admitir estar asustado, de morir… de matar"

"No lo tomes tan duro" Trata de consolarlo Sam "Maestro Reborn siempre me está llamando cobarde, pero no creo que sea algo de que avergonzarse, yo no nací para ser soldado" El suspira mientras mira al fuego "Vivir una vida segura dentro de la ciudad, y tener los guardias cuando deseo salir, no veo cual es el problema con eso, somos nobles después de todo, mientras puedas contribuir de otras maneras, como la princesa, ella trabaja muy duro para mejorar el país y no requiere salir a luchar, el mundo sería un lugar mejor si más gente pensará de esa manera"

Luke no mencionó que Natalia entrenaba arduamente sus habilidades con el arco y es buena con técnicas de curación, quizás ella no tiene experiencia en combate, pero apuesta que ella no se quedará sin hacer nada y depender de sus guardias si son atacados.

Y Luke tampoco quería ser de esa manera.

Bien, Sam estaba lejos de ser el más valiente, pero Luke no era lo suficientemente hipócrita para burlarse de él

Reborn podía molestar a Sam llamándolo cobarde, pero era Luke quien quedaba congelado, no podía entender cómo podían hacerlo, no importa cuánto digan que es lo mejor, que es una necesidad, matar estaba mal, y no podía entender como los otros no pensaban lo mismo.

Aunque ahora entendida que no era simplemente que no entendían, es que las circunstancias no les había dado otra alternativa.

"Ve a dormir Luke, o al menos trata de descansar, regresaremos mañana, y luego puedes meditar la situación con calma"

Ellos lo dejan con sus pensamientos, los cuales eran un constante enredo volviendo circular al punto de inicio

No pudo dormir esa noche, y la mañana no podía darles respuestas a sus preguntas, lo único que podía decidir es que no quería ser una carga para nadie, no quería que otros se lastimaran por su culpa.

"Hora de levantarse, Luke, ¿No deseas regresar a Baticul?" Se ríe Reborn, Luke se levanta sin mucha gana "Alégrate, iremos directo en barco así que no tendremos que pelear"

"Pero creí que ocupabas pasaporte para subir en barco" Y no es como si pudiera usar su nombre o su padre lo descubriría

"Si, y aquí los tengo" Dice pasándole el pasaporte, él lo abre y nota que es obviamente falso, aunque la foto está muy bien, con ligeras modificaciones que imagino serían las alteraciones de rebeca, lo que más resalta es el cabello negro "Luke Sinclair" ¿De dónde salió ese nombre?

Reborn solo sonríe al ver la cara de su estudiante, no esta tan fuera de contexto como nombre falso, él no tenía ningún apego con su verdadero nombre, pero no lo odiaba, no como antes, no cuando estaba maldecido y llego a ser parte de aquello que odiaba, el significado de sus éxitos y su mayor fracaso, y sobre aquello que nunca tendría, gracias a Shamal pudo opacar los recuerdos de esa vida, los recuerdo volvieron a ser poco a poco más claros, sobre todo después de romper la maldición, a pesar de eso, él nunca podría ser de nuevo Renato Sinclair, pero dárselo a Luke como nombre falso era tan satisfactorio como usando el nombre de su estudiante como propio, ahora podía reconciliarse con esa parte de su pasado, es un recuerdo que quien era, y lo que ayudo a formarlo en lo que es hoy.

Luke parecía tan inseguro, y Reborn aplasto esa semilla de remordimiento, esto era algo que pasaría tarde o temprano, y es mejor que sea en sus términos, Luke tenía que aceptar que el mundo no era tan seguro como él creía

"¿Tienes miedo?" Pregunta Reborn "Serias estúpido si no lo hicieras"

"Estoy asustado" Admite "Pero también estoy cansado de estarlo, si tengo que luchar para sobrevivir, lo hare, no me esconderé en un rincón, no puedo seguir dudando, no deseo ser una carga, también voy a responsabilizarme y compartir la carga"

"Bien" dice simplemente

"¿Es todo lo que vas a decir?"

"Es obvio que has pensado en las consecuencias, no veo porque dudar de tu resolución" Luke era alguien de acción, y uno de sus temores era quedarse atrás, pero también era sorprendentemente empática, no iba a ser fácil para él "No necesitas que te lo diga, pero trata de no esforzarte demasiado, esto no será fácil, no para ti" Luke desea preguntar que es tan diferente para él, ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre los dos? Pero de alguna manera se siente demasiado personal "Somos diferentes, pero no creo que tengas idea de que tan diferente eres, aun así, no es algo malo"

Luke no entiende, pero es todo lo que Reborn le dice antes de salir de la habitación

.

* * *

.

Rebeca logra darle un tour rápido alrededor de la ciudad antes de tomar el barco, y al menos logro aligerar algo el humor de Luke, era su primer viaje en barco, no podía evitar sentir alegría infantil en algo tan simple, el mar parecía infinito, al igual que el cielo, es una lástima que empezó a llover y tuvo que volver al camarote, no era lujoso, pero era bastante cómodo he incluso tenían agua y algunos bocadillos, Chesedonia está cerca de Baticul, lo más probable llegarían en unas horas.

Realmente se sentía aliviado que no tendría que pelear.

Sam tenía negocios en Chesedonia y no regreso con ellos, Luke se sorprende al notar que lo falta, de alguna manera se encariño con el chico alegre que quería utilizarlo para ganar apuestas.

Rebeca Dijo que deseo hablar con él antes de llegar a Baticul, así que no se sorprendió cuando ella y Reborn entraron al camarote y cerraron la puerta con llave

"¿Qué es lo que desean decirme? ¿Encontraste algo sobre mis dolores de cabeza?"

"Teorías, nada comprobado, tomando en cuenta que esto puede ser, es algo difícil de explicar, ¿Quieres escucharlo aun sabiendo que puede ser completamente falso?"

"Es mejor que lo que tengo en el momento, me gustaría escuchar lo que has encontrado"

"Bien, empecemos con lo simple, ¿Sabes quién o que representa Lorelei?"

"Solo que la orden de caballeros del oráculo lleva su nombre, ¿No es la presencia sentimental del séptimo Fon? Creo que es el único Lorelei que se"

"Bien, porque dudo que hay otro, nadie le pondría a su hijo Lorelei, la orden lo lincharía" Se ríe ella tratando de agregar humor "Pero en serio, no mucho se dice de este ser, si se lee entre líneas, es la memoria del planeta, también podía ver las posibilidades infinitas"

"No entiendo que tiene que ver"

"Cuando la gente muere, sus memorias se integran al cinturón de Fones, pero se dice que parte de la memoria del planeta queda prendada de tal manera que ciertos eventos tienden a repetirse, Yulia podía predecir el futuro, se dice que podía predecirlo escuchando los fones como una canción, es por eso que se llaman las partituras"

"Me imagino que por eso se dice que representa el sonido"

"La voz, según escuche, te llama "fragmento de mi alma" Afirma Rebeca, sirviéndose un vaso con agua

"¿Y crees que soy un fragmento del alma de Lorelei? Eso suena ridículo"

"Si lees entre líneas, Lorelei sufría mucho cuando la gente muere, eso se debe a que puede ver las posibilidades, él ve futuros posibles, cada vez que alguien muere violentamente es como si una rama es borrada, y él sufre la perdida, creo que es por eso que hizo el pacto con Yulia"

"Según el libro que obtuve" Ella no iba a decir que le pidió a su amiga y su maestro robar este libro, y otros, de la biblioteca oculta de Daath, bien, su profesor aprovecho e hizo varias copias para ellos "En el año BD 2695, el Profesor Southern-Cross descubrió el Séptimo Fonon en la atmósfera de Auldrant. según describe en la historia, en el año BD 2699, estalló una guerra devastadora en todo el mundo sobre el poder del Séptimo Fonon, Lorelei, para utilizarlo como un medio para determinar el futuro, con su poder se podían ver varios futuros posibles, obviamente, la gente quería el futuro que mayor convencía tendría para ellos"

Ella toma un trago de agua antes de continuar

"Según la historia, Esta guerra contó con el uso de los avances recientes en el armamento fónico que trajo un efecto desastroso sobre el planeta. Como resultado, estos dispositivos interrumpieron la Tormenta Planetaria dentro del núcleo del planeta, creando vibraciones dentro del núcleo que causaron que la tierra se desplazara y se licuara, y eventualmente llevando a la liberación de miasma desde debajo de la superficie del planeta. Yulia Jue, a los 14 años, formó un pacto con Lorelei para usar su poder a fin de salvar el planeta. Su pacto con Lorelei se lleva a cabo a través del Gran Himno Fónico. Luego creó la Llave de Lorelei para sostener el poder de Lorelei, usándolo para reconstruir la Tormenta Planetaria. Después de completar esta tarea, Yulia dejó la llave para flotar dentro del núcleo del planeta"

"Según varios registros, en BD 2709, Yulia recitó la profecía del futuro del mundo, y sus palabras fueron grabadas en siete fonstones masivos. Sus premoniciones sostenían que el mundo estaba condenado a ser consumido por el miasma a un ritmo mucho más rápido si la lucha iba a continuar, y los reinos restantes declararon un alto el fuego, lo que llevó al final de la guerra"

"¿Y las personas le creyeron cuando ella lo predijo?"

"Su pacto con Lorelei hace que el único destino posible de predecir sea el que ella estableció, está literalmente escrito en piedra" Le explica Rebeca "Dos mil años de predicciones precisas a toda la población del mundo, eso debe ser un record en cualquier lugar, sobre todo porque todo mundo, y yo digo todo mundo, tiene una predicción, la gente acostumbra a realizar su lectura en su cumpleaños para saber cómo le va a ir ese año, o con quien se van a casar"

"Un futuro fácil y seguro, solo debes seguir lo que está escrito" Dice Reborn con amargura

"No parece que estés de acuerdo"

"El problema es que no dicen cuando hay malas predicciones o cuando hay predicciones de muerte" Contesta Reborn "Si una persona está destinada a morir, debe morir, o su misma existencia es un rechazo de la partitura, la orden de Lorelei vigila que se cumpla"

"Espera, eso quiere decir que si salvara a una persona de morir cuando no debía hacerlo, ¿Ellos la matarían?" Pregunto horrorizado

"Solo si la persona da a conocer ese hecho" Contesta Rebeca "Y realmente, la muerte es la mejor respuesta, descubrí que antes de la destrucción de Hod hicieron experimentos con algunos ciudadanos por que como estaban destinados a morir de todos modos, no se vio problema en usarlos para experimentos"

"Eso es…"

"¿Tremendo? Si, me temo que así es" Suspira la muchacha "Pero nos desviamos del tema, no era eso lo que queríamos tratar, es más sobre tu predicción, al menos, la que sabe tu madre"

"Ha, si todo mundo la tiene, me imagino que yo también tengo una, me pregunto por qué nunca la he escuchado"

"ND 2000 En Kimlasca nacerá aquel que ha heredado el poder de Lorelei. Él será un niño de sangre noble, de cabello rojo. Y será llamado la Luz de la Flama Sagrada. Y conducirá a Kimlasca-Lanvaldear a una nueva era de prosperidad" Ella recita el verso que Susanna le contó.

"Entonces, ¿Es por eso que mi nombre es Luke?" Pregunta "Pero, ¿Cuál es el poder de Lorelei del que hablan" La mira sus manos "Nunca he sentido nada especial"

"Eso es todo lo que tu madre sabe, pero sospecho que tu padre sabe más" Contesta Reborn

"¿Por qué?"

"Nunca te ha hecho la lectura, eso de por si es extraño" Contesta Rebeca "Aunque quizás no sea así, él tampoco ha dejado que nadie más lo haga, sospecho que tiene una razón válida para no desearlo, tal vez perdió gente en la guerra que piensa que hubiera podido salvar" Ella toma otro trago de agua "Pero nos estamos desviando otra vez, el tema que deseo tratar es que temo que quien está queriendo contactar contigo es Lorelei, el tiempo de predicción perfecta de Yulia está terminando, de los siete fonstones masivos, seis de los cuales fueron rotos y repartidos por la orden de Lorelei para llevarlos a las distintas iglesias y poder dar su lectura a la gente, ya casi se ha llegado a las ultimas predicciones de la sexta Fonstone, necesitan la última si desean continuar, pero Yulia escondió la última piedra, ahora la orden está cada vez más desesperada para encontrar el ultimo Fonstones, por eso se ha vuelto en una búsqueda legendaria, sin ella, no podrán seguir leyendo a la gente la partitura una vez que termine el contenido de la sexta piedra"

Reborn solo ríe ante la descripción, la búsqueda de la última piedra estaba al nivel del santo grial "Yulia la escondió por una razón, lo que probablemente involucra a Lorelei, y a ti por extensión, ya que puedes ser un fragmento del poder de Lorelei, si se cree la profecía, el problema es que no sabemos lo que quiere"

"No es como si no intento comunicarme" Se queja Luke "Lo único que consigo son dolores de cabeza"

"Creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es practicar meditación, y revisar si tienes algún problema con tus ranuras Fon"

"¿Ranuras fon?"

"Cuando practicas con los fones, requieres absorberlos en tus ranuras de fon" Trata de explicar Rebeca, pero esa explicación no pareció ayudar a Luke

"Son como suenan, imagina un camino con algunos pequeños puntos a lo largo de tu cuerpo, estos puntos absorben los fones que se encuentran en el aire, generalmente puedes sentirlas, pero solo si están abiertas, algunas personas lo pueden hacer fácilmente, pero hay otros casos donde las ranuras tienen que ser abiertas de manera especial, si no has sentido nada hasta ahora es posible que las tengas cerradas"

"¿Y cómo puedo abrir esas ranuras?"

"Un médico puede hacerlo, podemos pedir un examen para ver si se requiere o que se necesita, pero lo más probable es que requiera visitar un laboratorio, la mejor opción sería visitar el de Belkend"

"Y mis padres no me lo permitirían" Y tampoco podía hacerlo por sí mismo o lo descubrirían "Parece que es otra cosa que tengo que esperar, aun así, ¿Realmente lo necesito? He podido utilizar algunas técnicas y recolectar fones"

"No necesitas tenerlas abiertas para técnicas como esas, curiosamente hay muchas técnicas de principiante que no requieren las fonorranuras abiertas, sorprendentemente las básicas de la espada están entre ellas" Le consuela Reborn

"No entiendo, ¿No se necesita esas ranuras abiertas para hacer la técnica?"

"Solo para las técnicas más fuertes, debes ser capaz de sentir los fones cuando los absorbes si deseas utilizarlos adecuadamente" Le responde Rebeca "Absorbes fones incluso si no están completamente abiertas, simplemente dificulta realizar técnicas más complejas, es como querer tocar el piano con el puño, podrías sacar sonidos, pero nunca podrías tocar nada impresionante de esa manera"

"Creo que podemos dejar esta conversación aquí" Dice Reborn viendo por la ventana "Pronto estaremos en Baticul, y la lluvia esta por terminar, es mejor que salgas si no deseas perderte la vista del muelle

Luke no creyó que seria interesante verlo, pero no volvería a tener esta oportunidad en mucho tiempo por lo que no le incomodo en aceptar.

La lluvia termino justo a tiempo para poder ver el a distancia el puerto de Baticul, Rebeca se para a su lado, y juntos podían apreciar por que Baticul era conocida como la ciudad de la luz, era una vista realmente majestuosa, incluso se formó un arcoíris encima de la ciudad.

De pronto se dio cuenta de que sus ideas fueron muy infantiles, prometió no ser una herramienta de la guerra, pero aun así, ya tenia sangre en sus manos, y este era apenas su primera experiencia fuera de los muros de la ciudad, todavía no estaba de acuerdo en matar, pero podía entender que fue injusto con ella, este tema era casi como un muro entre ellos desde que se conocieron correctamente, el elefante en el cuarto que ambos decidían ignorar, simplemente no podía aceptar su razonamiento, todavía no podía, aun así, eso no era una excusa para no escucharla solo porque no deseo considerar que sus palabras puedan ser verdad

"Rebeca… yo… solo quería decir…" Ella lo mira dudar, mientras agarraba el pasamos con fuerza, y ella tubo que esforzarse por no chillar, demonios, Luke realmente se miraba adorable, ella también podía sentir como sus llamas la envolvían de una manera tentativa y protectora "Por como te trate antes… lo siento"

"Gracias Luke" ella le sonríe, la verdad es que no tenia nada de que disculparse, aunque su actitud era dolorosa, no era inesperada, además, ella sabia que Luke nunca se disculpa, esto era un gran paso para él "Sabes, nunca pude contestar correctamente tu pregunta de por qué decidí unirme, o lo que estoy buscando, no creo poder dar una respuesta ahora, pero puedo decirte que esto, Creo en ti"

"Todavía no entiendo que quieres decir con eso, no entiendo que estas esperando de mi"

"No espero mas de lo que eres Luke, ¿No te lo he dicho? Confió en ti, deseo apoyarte, si deseas viajar por el mundo, te acompañare, si deseas quedarte en Baticul y dedicarte a hacer pasteles también te ayudare, si deseas saber algo lo investigare, aunque tenga que robar los manuscritos del emperador" Ella mira al cielo "No es desinterés, soy egoísta, pero tendría que contarte mucho de mi pasado para entenderlo, cosas que no estoy preparada para hablar"

Luke deseo saber más, pero incluso él tenía el suficiente tacto para no preguntar, además, esto no se sentía como una evasión, mas una promesa, que en el futuro pueda obtener su respuesta.

Ella empezó a cantar, Luke nunca había escuchado esa canción, pero su voz era hermosa, durante su tiempo con ella descubrió que realmente le gusta la música, ella dijo que eso era normal para los que tenían el séptimo Fon, era el elemento del sonido, después de todo

(La canción es el opening de Saiunkoku_Monogatari: Hajimari no Kaze, si desean buscarla, desee la canción completa pero quizás lo haga más adelante)

 **Hajimari no kaze yo todoke messe-ji**

 **"itsu demo anata wo shinjite iru kara"**

 _Viento ancestral, porta este mensaje_

 _Porque siempre creí en ti_

No era una simple canción, era una declaración, Ella extiende la mano, y toma la suya, entrelazando sus dedos, la sensación de calidez no era nueva, pero esta vez se sentía más fuerte, como si un muro fuera por fin derribado, él puede ver débilmente como el naranja y el añil se entrelazan en sus manos, pero no puede entender lo que significa, No sabía por qué lo sentía.

 **Ano toki yume ni mite ita sekai ni tatte iru noni**

 **Miwatasu keshiki ni ashi wo sukoshi sukumase**

 _Ahora estoy en el mundo que aquella vez formaba parte de nuestros sueños_

 _Antes miraba el escenario, pero no podía avanzar por miedo y la duda_

¿No es acaso verdad? Su mayor deseo era salir, nunca pensó en lo que eso significaba, ahora que estaba fuera, descubrió que él mundo era aterrador

 **Dakedo ushiro furimukanaide**

 **aruite yuku koto kimeta kara**

 _Pero ya no retrocederé,_

 _he decidido seguir avanzando_

Esta cansado de estar asustado, ya no podía permitirse dudar

 **Miageta sora nanairo no niji**

 **Anata mo mite'masu ka?**

 _Miro al cielo a este arcoíris de siete colores_

 _¿Tú también lo estás viendo?_

Viendo el arcoíris en el cielo, en ese momento sabia que realmente no necesitaba saber, era mandona, ella requería saber todo y literalmente se metía en su cabeza, pero, por alguna razón confío en ella, confiaba en ella.

 **Hajimari no kaze yo todoke messe-ji**

 **Yume ni kakedashita senaka mimamoru kara**

 **Maiagaru kaze yo hi no hikari matoi**

 **Jiyuu no tsubasa de tsuyoku tobidatou**

 _Viento ancestral, porta este mensaje;_

 _Cuido de ti mientras persigues ese sueño_

 _Viento arremolinado, amanecer disperso_

 _Alzad el vuelo con fuerza con vuestras alas de libertad_

Era extraño, como un clic de una pieza que finalmente encaja en su lugar, y por alguna razón, a pesar de todo lo molesto que era este viaje, en este momento se sentía realmente libre

* * *

El duque Fabre no era un buen hombre, él había hecho muchas cosas que no está orgulloso, la guerra de Hob era una de tantos pesares que no deseo reconocer, pero él era un soldado y un noble de Kimlasca, no había nada que no sacrificara por el bien del reino, él estaba dispuesto a matar y a morir por su país, el creyó que nada podría hacerlo dudar de su lealtad al reino.

El nunca espero que su familia fuera parte de este acuerdo.

Su boda fue un acuerdo político, él no se engañaba que no era otra cosa que una manera de controlar la casa Fabre, al menos por la parte de los otros nobles, su desempeño y su poder los ha asustado pensando que él podría intentar un golpe en el trono, sobre todo porque la familia real no podía distinguirse por la salud delicada, la princesa Natalia era notablemente sana para el historial de la familia, quizás porque su madre no era de la familia directa, se cree que el motivo es el entrecruzamiento constante con miembros cercanos de la familia para mantener cerca las líneas familiares, aunque eso tubo la consecuencia de que la princesa naciera con el cabello rubio, en lugar del tradicional rojo que ha enorgullecido a la familia real de Kimlasca por generaciones.

Personalmente, todo eso le parecía absurdo al Duque, aun así, acepto un compromiso matrimonial, incluso existía en el acuerdo de compromiso con la princesa Susanna que su primer hijo se casaría con la casa real, de esta manera atando completamente a la familia.

Él no tenía problema con eso, al menos no, hasta que se dio cuenta que solo podía tener un hijo, dejándolo en efecto sin herederos para su casa, ya que él acuerdo era que tomaría el apellido de la familia real, cambiaria de Fon Fabre a Kimlasca-Lanvander.

Todavía eso era aceptable, ya que su nieto podía tener su legado si Natalia tenía más de un hijo, pero todo eso murió cuando se enteró del destino de su hijo, cuando se enteró de la parte sellada de las partituras.

Su hijo estaba destinado a morir, con solo 17 años, su muerte iniciará una guerra y después una era de prosperidad para Kimlasca, pero para llegar a eso, "La luz de la llama sagrada" tendrá que morir en la ciudad minera, solo existen dos lugares que cumplen con el requisito, La torre de Rem, abandonada desde hace mucho, o Akzeriuth, un pueblo que antes era de Kimlasca y ahora pertenece a Malkuth.

No se necesita ser un genio para saber cuál sería el detonante de la guerra, Akzeriuth y sus habitantes serán el sacrificio y detonante para la guerra.

Como soldado, entiende que los sacrificios son necesarios, como noble, debe trabajar por la prosperidad de Kimlasca, y es por eso que enterró al esposo y padre en lo más profundo de su ser, las partituras son absolutas, su hijo morirá este año, y es por eso que no puede permitirse amarlo.

Es por eso que Luke era un niño sin padre.

Es por eso que no podía mirarlo, pero era difícil, sobre todo después del secuestro, antes, Luke se comportaba como un pequeño soldado, un noble que estaría dispuesto a sacrificarse para algo mayor, alguien que se preocupaba por la gente y estudiaba diligentemente para ser el apoyo que Natalia necesitaba, alguien que podría aceptar la muerte.

Este Luke era diferente, a pesar de su arrogancia, a pesar de su egoísmo, existía una alegría infantil, optimismo, confianza, un amor a la vida, era como si vivieran en mundos diferentes, y de alguna manera, desearía que el mundo de Luke fuera verdadero y no el oscuro, sangriento e intrigante que está acostumbrada a ver.

Esto ha empeorado desde que el Rey accedió a contratar a ese maldecido tutor. Y su manera de sacar a relucir el potencial de su hijo, como Luke tenía una mano en los últimos proyectos más exitosos de la princesa, como ha llegado a utilizar su dinero para crear negocios y ahora ganaba su propio porcentaje no exactamente pequeño de ganancias, como parecía que su hijo tenía el talento de saber cuándo algo podría ser exitoso, como sus reflejos mejoraban a un paso increíble, como inconscientemente incorporaba parte del estilo Fabre a su propio, como si su cuerpo le dijera a pesar de que nunca le había enseñado o mostrado.

Él no quería ver, pero no podía evitar hacerlo, no quería sentirse orgulloso, sobre todo porque no había tenido una mano en sus logros, Guy era más el padre de Luke que él, Natalia y Guy en realidad, ellos eran más los padres de Luke que él o Susanna podrían ser.

Él no quería ver, pero no podía evitar escuchar, cuando llego Rebeca a su servicio no esperaba que realmente enseñara algo a su hijo, mucho menos que realmente aprendiera, a tal grado que Susanna cambio de ubicación el salón de música para que esté más cerca de su habitación.

La melodía era como cuchillas para su corazón.

"¿No es maravilloso cariño?" Pregunta su esposa "Mi Luke ha crecido tanto, y es tan talentoso, incluso me hizo un pastel de cumpleaños, ¿Puedes imaginarlo? Era tan adorable con esa cara sonrojada cuando me lo entrego, el pastel estaba decorado de manera tan linda"

"Nunca he escuchado esa melodía" Contesta simplemente, ignorando los comentarios de su esposa "¿De dónde es?"

"Ho, según tengo entendido, es una del pueblo natal del señor Reborn, es sobre una historia de Ambición, traición, lucha continua e interminable por el poder."

"Nunca he escuchado algo así, ¿Cómo se llama la historia?"

"Él la llamo el Juego de Tronos, es realmente fascinante"

"Hm" Él no pensó mucho en eso, o como parecía concordar con sus pensamientos, excepto en su posible origen inexplicable, a veces se preguntaba si su hijo tenía razón en sus comentarios que su Tutor salió de las entrañas del infierno para atormentar a la vida.

Notas de autor:

Cuando Luke le pregunto a Guy si había matado y cuando, el contesto que hay muchos ataques en los alrededores de la ciudad, en el juego, cuando estas en Malkuth eres atacado inicialmente solo por monstruos, pero en cuanto cruzas la frontera entre Malkuth y Kimlasca, empiezan a atacar bandidos.

En el siguiente capitulo inician los eventos de Tales of the Abyss, al menos ya no tendré estos saltos de tiempo ni tantos cambios de perspectiva, así que espero que sea más fácil leer la historia, me disculpo por cualquier error de gramática, se que habrán muchos, espero que estén disfrutando de esta historia los pocos que la lean, aunque creo que adelante demasiado conocimiento de los eventos del canon, espero que esto ayude a los que no conocen mucho de Tales.


	6. Chapter 6: La Nube

Primero, admito que gran parte del capítulo es plagio simple y descarado, si, robe gran parte de los diálogos del canon de Tales, los diálogos son parte muy importante y muy interesante del juego y no tengo vergüenza en robarlos, señalarlos puede producir confusión cuando hay varios que he cambiado o se intercalan, pero si ustedes lo solicitan, subrayare las partes que copie del juego, si nadie opina nada entonces continuare como está este capítulo

Capítulo 6: La nube

 _El planeta Auldrant está compuesto de los 7 Fonons, muchas naciones han surgido y desaparecido a lo largo de la historia, actualmente el mundo está dividido entre el reino de Kimlasca y el Reino de Malkuth, la paz se mantiene a duras penas, la profeta Yulia Jue uso a los siete fonons para leer los escritos de Lorelei, que contienen todo sobre el mundo desde el inicio hasta el final, La Orden de Lorelei protege devotamente los escritos y sirve como apoyo emocional para la gente, a este mundo que sobrevive por los escritos, una piedra fue lanzada, las ondas creadas, pronto trataran de crear un inmenso cambio._

Entrada del primer capitulo de Tales Of The Abyss

Luke Fon Fabre despierta en los primeros rayos del amanecer que entran por la ventana, tensa por un momento y de inmediato relaja sus músculos, mantenido los ojos cerrados y su respiración tranquila, escucha atentamente cualquier sonido, listo para una emboscada.

Esta era la rutina desde hace más de un año, cuando Reborn se convirtió en su tutor, aprendió rápidamente a despertarse temprano o recibiría un rudo despertar, y Reborn podía ser creativo, desde bombas de humo a electrocutarlo, incluso una vez coló langostas en sus sabanas. Ahora Luke siempre se despertaba al amanecer con los primeros rayos del sol, pero eso no quiere decir que saldría de la cama.

Todas las mañanas Luke fingiría dormir y esperaba que su tutor entre a la habitación, después el saltaría de la cama para atacar, lo cual su tutor siempre evadiría, esto se repetía cada mañana con distintas variaciones y al final del encuentro Luke siempre terminaba en el suelo.

Era una apuesta, si luke pierde, tendría que hacer el doble de ejercicios que generalmente lo dejaba completamente agotado, pero si ganaba, tendría todo el día libre de estudio

Guy lo llamo infantil, pero Luke no desistiría, un día lo derrotaría, no iba a darle a ese demonio la satisfacción. Un día ganaría, estaba seguro que cada día estaba más cerca de lograrlo.

Aun así, Luke espera, espera, el tiempo paso y finalmente habré los ojos, nota la posición del sol.

Ya era tarde, pronto seria la mitad de la mañana y su tutor no se ha presentado, eso era muy raro, los únicos días que pasa eso son… Cuando es día de entrenamiento con el Maestro Van.

Animado ante la idea salta de la cama y sale con ánimo de la habitación.

"Buenos días Pere"

"Hola Señorito Luke, hace un buen día hoy" Saluda Pere

"Otra vez con las plantas, Pere? ¿No te aburres de hacer esto día tras día?

"En absoluto, es mi trabajo, nada me hace tan feliz que ver como las flores alegran el corazón de los que viven en esta mansión, aunque estoy seguro que ya está cansado de estas flores, todavía espero que pueda alegrarle el corazón"

Luke no menciona que es muy dudoso que su padre vea las flores, en lugar continua rápido su búsqueda para saber si su maestro esta en casa

"Hey Randall, ¿Sabes si el Maestro Van vendrá hoy?"

"El maestro de la orden de Lorelei, general Grand llegara pronto" Dice Randall

"¿Por qué? Hoy no es día de entrenamiento"

"He oído que es una cuestión urgente, me han dicho que le llamarían en cuanto él llegue, señorito Luke, así que, por favor, espere en su habitación"

"Deja de llamarme señorito"

"No, hasta que cumpla los 20 años y alcance la madurez le seguiré refiriendo a usted como señorito"

"Esta bien, iré a mi habitación y esperare a que llegue el Maestro Van"

"Señorito, por favor intente no fraternizar con ese jardinero, Pere. No es digno de usted hablar con alguien de su estatus"

"Lo sé, ya me lo has dicho, maldición, deja de darme órdenes" dice con fastidio

"Lo siento"

Luke sale molesto de la habitación, no entendía cual era el problema con su padre y Randall, si no querían que hablara con ellos entonces deberían de invitar gente más adecuada según sus estándares, no que importa, Luke nunca ha tenido intención de seguir esa orden.

El decidido regresar a su cuarto, aun era temprano en la mañana y mientras caminaba, se dio cuenta que no tenía nada que hacer, ni tampoco podía usar el salón para entrenar.

También ha tenido esta sensación extraña desde que despertó, pero no podía colocar que era exactamente, solo que algo iba a pasar, lo cual era extraño, los días que estaba el maestro Van eran los mas tranquilos, ya que Reborn no planeaba nada raro.

Luke sintió el extraño impulso de ordenar su habitación, lo cual era extraño, no era una persona ordenada, pero tampoco era la persona más desordenada, lo primero que hace es tomar su bolsa de dinero, no tenía mucho, Natalia lo visito el día anterior y le dio la mayor parte de su dinero, no era como si él lo ocupara.

El termina de sellar las solicitudes de patrocinio, no eran muchos, pero eran personas que conoció personalmente y no tuvo problemas en ayudar. Cuando empezó esto, el recibió varias solicitudes, era tan fastidioso que las hubiera quemado si no fuera por Rebeca, ella decidido que el seleccionara las que sintiera más adecuadas, después ella las investigo y luego hizo que Luke los conociera bajo disfraz, y solo hasta entonces se podía tomar una decisión, en cierta manera era divertido porque esto le permitió conocer a bastante gente de manera segura.

Después de eso su fondo de dinero cayó a 4000 Gals, al menos suficiente para los geles de manzana, realmente, eran las pocas cosas que Luke compraba constantemente.

Eso es lo que pasa cuando tienes un sádico como tutor.

El suspira y mira sus pesos de entrenamiento que Reborn encontró entre las cosas de su familia, se parece que ayudaban a aumentar la resistencia, velocidad y fuerza, según le conto Reborn, uno de sus parientes famosos tenía un estilo más aéreo y tal vez le serviría algo a Luke hacer los mismos ejercicios que dejo en sus diarios.

Bien, no es como si el lo necesita, el estilo Albertesco que le enseño el maestro Van es perfecto según su opinión, aunque los pesos sonaban impresionantes, lastima que no tiene idea de cuanto pesan, cuando el maestro Van le pregunto, solo pudo contestar "son pesados" ¿Qué tipo de respuesta es esa? Le da vergüenza solo recordarlo, Su maestro solo sonrió, pero Luke estaba mortificado y Reborn se negó a decir nada, aunque el maestro Van dijo que era una buena idea, solo que debía tener cuidado de no sobre esforzarse.

La sensación de dolor lo golpeo con fuerza

 **Luke… fragm… lma.. voz**

Luke maldecía a Lorelei mientras se retorcía de dolor, si al menos dijera algo que valiera la pena, pero era como un disco roto repitiendo lo mismo, y no era como si Luke le pudiera reclamar, todavía no había encontrado una forma de comunicarse, aunque con el dolor apenas podía pensar.

"Hey Luke, ¿Qué pasa? ¿No será otro de esos dolores de cabeza?"

El dolor desaparece y Luke puede levantar la cabeza para ver a Guy mirándolo desde la ventana "No pasa nada, ya se ha ido el dolor"

"¿Oyes cosas de nuevo?" Guy estaba preocupado, Luke lo sabía, pero ese tono lo hace pensar que Guy lo cree con problemas mentales, al igual que la mayoría de los nobles de Baticul

Si, no fue una reacción bonita cuando Samuel lo menciono de pasada, Le exigió a Rebeca que le contara todos los rumores que circundaban de él, de mas esta decir que echaba humo, pero también lo dejo algo inseguro, se pregunto cuantas personas pensaban lo mismo, si era por eso que no querían que hablara con nadie, para evitar confirmar que tenía algún trastorno mental.

Después de eso, con excepción de Reborn y Rebeca, no volvió a mencionar la voz ni siquiera a Guy, por lo menos ellos no piensan que está loco.

"No sé, solo dolor de cabeza, si hay voces, no son distinguibles" Luke se encoge, no le gusta mentirle a Guy, pero tampoco no quiere que piense que está loco "Es tan molesto, ojalá supiera lo que significa"

"Se están volviendo mas frecuentes, empezaron cuando fuiste secuestrado por el imperio de Malkuth hace 7 años"

"Gracias a ellos, ahora tengo que vivir encerrado en esta mansión" Se queja. A pesar de no estar seguro si Malkuth fue la responsable de su secuestro, según la investigación que Rebeca compartió, es mas creíble que fuera un plan de un tercero para venganza contra su padre, sobre todo por que fue encontrado en el antiguo castillo de vacaciones de su familia.

"Bueno, no te preocupes mucho por eso, ¿Qué vas a hacer hoy? Si ya terminaste podemos ir a entrenar un poco con la espada"

"Lo siento, pero hoy no, el maestro Van llegara pronto"

"¿Van? Ya me extrañaba que estuvieras corriendo por todo el bosque como todas las mañanas, pero, ¿Por qué esta aquí? Hoy no es día de entrenamiento"

"Por lo visto ha pasado algo"

Alguien toca la puerta.

"Señorito Luke, ¿Puedo entrar" Se escucha la voz de una sirvienta, Guy rápidamente salta por la ventana, ya que se metería en problemas si lo encuentran en su habitación, Luke maldecía por dentro, era injusto que incluso no podía hablar con Guy a no ser que fuera a escondidas, esto lo hace sentir que su vida tiene que ser una mentira si desea vivirla "¿Señorito Luke?"

"Puedes pasar, está abierto" ella entra

"Su merced reclama su presencia en el salón"

"Muy bien, puedes irte, gracias" ella hace una reverencia y se retira "Supongo que debo ir" el suspira y recolecta sus cosas, por alguna razón siente el impulso de agarrar el cuchillo fónico que le regalaron en una de las tiendas que patrocino, y tomar algunos ingredientes de la cocina, pero al final lo deja, toma su espada de práctica, su bolsa viajera para los objetos, algunos geles, y su bolsa de dinero correctamente asegurada

Al mirar su gaveta no puede dejar de pensar cuanto a crecido su colección de artículos personales, incluyendo unos recuerdos que obtuvo de Chesedonia, un talismán que le regalo el líder de la caravana, la Flauta, la espada, varios accesorios de cocina, incluso un set de costura, el cierra la gaveta, si, el no sedeo pensar en el evento de costura.

Se dirige al salón para encontrar a sus padres y al maestro Van

"¿Querías verme padre?" Luke deseo agregar algo sarcástico sobre si deseo algo para vendarse los ojos para estar más cómodo ya que casi siempre evadía mirarlo, pero resistió la tentación, realmente, la influencia de Reborn no era buena para mantener su cinismo

"Toma asiento Luke" Fue todo lo que dijo y Luke procedió a sentarse al lado de su Maestro

"Hey, Maestro Van, ¿Vamos a entrenar hoy?"

"Tendremos tiempo para eso luego, primero debemos hablar de algo"

"El general Dórico Van Grants volverá mañana a Daath" Comunica su padre

"¿he? ¡¿Por qué?!"

"Ya sabes que soy miembro de los caballeros del oráculo" Contesta el Maestro Van "Parte de la orden de Lorelei"

"Eres su comandante, ¿No? Tienes el rango militar mas alto de la orden"

"Exacto, como líder de los caballeros del oráculo es mi deber brindar protección al maestro Fónico Ion"

"¿No es él el líder de la orden" Comenta con molestia, ¿Qué había dicho Reborn? Sobre como el maestro Fon tiene 12 años, debe ser 13 años ahora "¿Por qué necesitas ir a protegerlo ahora? ¿Va a algún lado?" Según le comento Rebeca, él es un símbolo de la paz, pero casi no a salido de la catedral en los últimos 3 años

"Desafortunadamente el maestro Fon Ion ha desaparecido" Dice su padre

"Por lo tanto debo cumplir mi deber como caballero del oráculo y unirme a la búsqueda del maestro Fonico Ion" Luke mira, el iba a comentar sobre lo injusto que era, pero algo no se sentía correcto, le tomo un momento darse cuenta que el Maestro Van no parecía tan preocupado como debería si realmente algo malo le hubiera pasado a ese tal Ion, Se pregunto si el chico realmente escapo o sabe dónde está, era obvio ahora que él maestro Van sabia más de lo que decía, bien, mientras que puede sentir algo de empatía por el chico, no era su problema

"Pero si te marchas, ¿Quién va a entrenarme?" Se lamenta el joven

"je je, tranquilízate, hare que uno de mis hombres venga aquí hasta que yo regrese a Kimlasca"

"Pero quiero que tu me enseñes" Se queja Luke, no seria lo mismo si fuera otra persona.

"No seas egoísta Luke, el general Grands volverá pronto, ya es tiempo que empieces a tener paciencia"

"Por favor querido, ya sabes por lo que ha pasado el chico" Lo defiende su madre "Aun esta traumatizado por el secuestro, perdió los recuerdos de su infancia, pobrecito, ¿No te sientes mal por él?" Luke ama a su madre, realmente, pero desearía que no siguiera utilizando esa línea para defenderlo, no es de extrañar que la gente crea que sufre retraso mental si esa es la línea que utiliza, y mientras que es verdad que perdió los primeros 10 años de su vida, no es como si recuerde la experiencia para seguir traumatizado.

"Susanne… lo mimas demasiado"

"Aun así, pasar la vida encerrado debe ser muy duro" Lo defiende el Maestro Van, lo cual lo hace feliz que alguien mas lo entienda, aunque no puede negar que le debe mucho a Reborn, Rebeca, e incluso a Samuel por ayudarlo a cubrir varias de sus escapadas en la ciudad, no imagina como realmente loco estaría si no fuera por ellos

"No entiendo por que mi tío me desea recluido, el castillo está prácticamente al lado, no es justo que no pueda ni salir a la entrada" le gustaría decir que ser el rey no le da derecho a darle ordenes, pero Rebeca a metido en su mente que sí, el rey estaba dentro de sus derechos para encerrarlo en su casa y las palabras de Luke pueden ser vistas como traición y ganarse un tiempo en el calabozo, y si bien estar encerrado en la mansión es aburrido, no puede imaginarse estar en una prisión.

"Luke, mi hermano solo esta preocupado por tu seguridad, en tres años serás libre, aguanta un poco más"

"Creería eso si al menos se tomara el tiempo de visitar" por qué, en serio, en estos 7 años nunca ha visto a su tío

"Luke, es suficiente" Le regaña su padre "El rey tiene muchas obligaciones y su salud es delicada, no puede salir del palacio solo para complacer tus caprichos"

"Anímate Luke, entrenaremos duro hoy para compensar el tiempo que estaré fuera" El Maestro Van se levanta "Duque, Milady, con su permiso, tenemos que empezar el entrenamiento"

"Gracias General Dórico"

"Me voy al pateo, ven cuando estés listo" El Maestro Van hace una reverencia y sale del salón, Luke lo sigue cuando su madre lo detiene

"Luke querido, ten cuidado afuera"

"Ya lo sé, solo voy al pateo, no ha una aventura épica" Se queja Luke, aun de mal humor que el Maestro Van se va, ahora Reborn seria mas pesado en el entrenamiento, aunque realmente esperaba que encontrara al chico, ser secuestrado no es algo que desea a nadie. Supone que tendrá que entrenar con Rebeca, y Guy tampoco es malo con la espada, si Randall no lo sobrecarga de trabajo como acostumbra hacer para evitar que este cerca de Luke

Realmente Luke siente lastima por Guy, si su amigo fuera un NPC como todos los demás sirvientes y guardas de esta casa estaría mucho mejor, aunque él no tiene idea de que significa exactamente ese término, solo que Reborn lo mencionó como una persona de fondo que solo puede decir las palabras que le han mandado e incapaz de una interacción verdadera.

Al menos el no tiene que ir a su habitación para sus cosas de entrenamiento.

Otra vez resistió el impulso de ir a buscar algo de comida

Al abrir la puerta mira a la distancia como Guy y el maestro Van parecen hablar de un tema muy serio, pero no estaba lo sufrientemente cerca para escuchar, el se acerca sigilosamente – correctamente y no la versión que aprendió de Guy y luego descubrió por Reborn que en realidad le habían enseñado mal a propósito para poder encontrarlo fácilmente y eso llevo a muchas horas de entrenamiento de lo que significa realmente ser sigiloso

"Dejare que te encargues tú de todo por el momento, del duque, del rey y de Luke"

"Ah, señorito Luke" Saluda Pere con fuerza, llamando la atención de los dos, y Luke sabia que lo había hecho a apropósito, por supuesto, si Guy ocultara algo, es obvio que Pere lo ayudaría, esto solo hace la sensación de soledad mas fuerte en Luke.

"Guy, ¿Qué pasa?" Pregunta fingiendo que no intento espiarlos

"Como Van es maestro con la espada, le estaba pidiendo que me diera unas clases" Luke no necesitaba intuición para saber que eso era una mentira

"¿En serio? Eso no es lo que me pareció" Pero luego decide cambiar el tema, después de todo, el confiaba en Guy y el Maestro Van, no importa si se guardaban secretos entre los dos "Maestro Van, ¿Empezamos a entrenar?"

"¿Estás Listo?"

"Si señor" Guy se retira y se dirige a las bancas que están en el extremo del campo de entrenamiento

"Supongo que mirare desde aquí a ver cómo te las apañas Luke" Dice Guy desde la banca

"Si, esta bien" Luke saca su espada de practica

El maestro Van saca el muñeco "Empezaremos con repasar lo básico"

El maestro Van empieza la conferencia sobre los enemigos y posibles movimientos de ataque, luego lo puso a practicar los movimientos en el muñeco.

"Ahora realiza el colmillo cortante, ¿Te acuerdas como hacerlo?"

"Si Maestro" Y todavía recuerda lo difícil que fue fingir que era la primera vez que lo realizaba, cuando lo domino hace algunos meses

"Bien inténtalo" Y desde luego, lo realizo correctamente, a Luke todavía le fascinaba ese ataque, fue el primer arte fónico que aprendió "Lo has hecho muy bien Luke, ahora…" Se escucha un sonido a la distancia "…Esa voz"

"¿Qué es eso?" Luke nota como Guy, y todos los demás empiezan a caer, el mismo no podía moverse, esa voz era hipnotizante

"Es un himno fónico, un séptimo fondista a invadido da mansión" Declara Pere antes de caer inconsciente

Una chica salta del techo y camina hace el maestro Van "Por fin te he encontrado Vandesdelca. ¡Prepárate para morir, Traidor!"

"Tear, ¡lo sabía!" Dice su maestro desde el suelo

"¿Quién demonios eres tú?" Pregunta Luke antes de lanzarse en la chica con su espada, ella intercepta el ataque con su báculo, esto produjo una resonancia, en ese momento escucho una voz, podría jurar que era la de Lorelei, solo que esta vez esta mas clara que nunca

 **¡Resuena! ¡Tu existencia es uno conmigo! ¡La voluntad de Lorelei te alcanzará… y abrirá el camino!**

"El séptimo fonon" Escucha decir a la chica, eso fue lo ultimo que escucho antes que una luz brillante lo envolviera.

* * *

.

Reborn caminaba por la ciudad de Baticul, pensando en que nuevos tormentos podría infundir en su estudiante, tendría que cobrarse el día libre que le obsequio sin ningún aviso.

Reborn odiaba deja a Luke con Van, pero no tenía muchas alternativas, no le gustaba Van, sabía que si permanecía demasiado tiempo en el mismo espacio no podría evitar su deseo de matarlo, la pica era demasiado.

El problema era encontrar una excusa para hacerlo, Van no era un oponente débil, lo sabía, siempre estaba alerta, matarlo de manera discreta sería imposible, no sin incriminarse. Ser un criminal no sería problema, pero eso limitaría su interacción con su estudiante, su cielo, lo cual era algo que no estaba dispuesto a permitir

Esto era frustrante, él era el mejor asesino, no debería ser complicado.

Ha tenido mucho cuidado de parecer tan inofensivo como podía, tal vez eso era lo que más lo molestaba, Sobre todo porque Van tenía sus propios espías en la mansión, como si no notará rotando constantemente, es increíble para un hombre que parece tan simple tenga tantos aliados.

León empieza a inquietarse en su hombro, ha estado algo extraños desde la mañana

"¿Qué sucede León?" Pregunta Reborn, en eso nota que el camaleón se ha convertido en un huevo, en eso ve una luz en el cielo, que se originaba de lo alto de la ciudad, dirigiéndose como un cometa hacia Malkuth.

.

* * *

"Luke" escucha una voz "Luke despierta" Luke abre los ojos, y mira que todo este oscuro, ya era de noche

"¿Quién eres tú?"

"Ho, bien, no te ha pasado nada"

"¿Dónde estamos?" Mira y lo única que puede ver son un campo de flores y un bosque el frente

"No sé, poco a faltado, a punto estuve de pensar que nos quedaríamos atrapados en la tormenta planetaria"

"Espera, tu..." Luke trata de levantarse, pero siente un dolor en su abdomen

"No te muevas tan brusco, ¿Estas herido? ¿Dónde te duele?"

"Estoy bien" EL la empuja "Lo que quiero saber es que está pasando, ¿Quién eres tú?"

"Soy Tear, parece que a pasado una hiperresonancia entre nosotros"

"¿hiperresonancia? ¿Qué es eso?"

"Una hiperresonancia inducida por isofones, no esperaba que tú también fueras un séptimo fonista, fue una imprudencia de mi parte, eso explicaría por qué la familia real te esta protegiendo"

"Dudo que eso tenga algo que ver, y no entiendo lo que me estas contando ¿Estás diciendo que si dos séptimos fonistas están juntos ocurre esto? Nunca he escuchado algo así"

"No es algo que comúnmente ocurre" Trata de explicar Tear, aunque algo molesta por la actitud de Luke "Dejemos la discusión para después, hablar aquí solo será una pérdida de tiempo, te llevare de vuelta a tu casa en Baticul"

"¿Cómo? No sabes ni donde estamos"

"¿Ves el mar justo ahí?"

Luke se acerca, la vista de la luna reflejándose en el mar era increíble, en realidad, todo este valle era hermoso, podría disfrutarlo mas de no ser por las circunstancias

"En fin, salgamos de este desfiladero y viajemos hacia la costa" Dice Tear, indiferente a todo "Con algo de suerte encontraremos algún carruaje, o algún modo de regresar"

Apenas pusieron un pie fuera del campo de flores cuando los ataco el primer monstruo, al principio fue aterrador, pero pronto era evidente que no eran tan fuertes, aunque su apariencia era terrorífica.

Incluso estaba la Filifolia, la monstruo planta favorita de Reborn para traer a los campos de obstáculos, el observa a Tear y a regañadientes tuvo que admitir que era buena, Luke mira su espada y lamenta solo tener esta de entrenamiento, entre los dos prontos logran deshacerse de los monstruos, el incluso no estaba tan cansado, solo el entrenamiento de la mañana era más intenso que esto

"No ha sido tan difícil" Dice despreocupado

"No te relajes aun, aún quedan muchos monstruos en el bosque, si te acercas demasiado no tendremos más remedio que pelear"

"No tienes que decirme, ¿te crees que lo sabes todo?" Dice molesto "Entonces, ¿Me vas a decir por que entraste en mi casa o porque atacaste al maestro Van?"

"No veo ningún motivo para decírtelo, y dudo que lo entiendas, además, ¿Qué harías si te lo dijera?"

Luke muerde una réplica, lo que más le molestaba era que tenía razón, ella era una asesina que se metió en su casa, y ataco a su maestro, no podía confiar en ella, no importa cual era su excusa, como Rebeca le dijo, puedo intentar cuestionar sus motivos pero confiar en ella dependía de él, y ella ya rechazo contarle, bien, si ella quería que fuera de esa manera, el problema era que la necesitaba "No te preocupes, no tengo intención de hacerte daño, eso es todo lo que puedo decirte por ahora, ¿Confiaras en mí?"

Luke tuvo que tragar su molestia, la chica puede ser bonita, pero era odiosa, era mandona, y parecía tener esta idea que él tenia que estar agradecido por ofrecerse a ayudarle cuando ella fue quien lo metió en este lio en primer lugar, se metió en su casa he intento asesinar a su maestro, ¿Y esperé que confié en ella?

"Supongo que no tiene sentido pelearse si solo somos nosotros dos" Admite Luke a regañadientes, no volvía a hacer ningún viaje largo fuera de la ciudad después de Chesedonia, pero si ha salido en las afueras de la ciudad, la experiencia le ha enseñado lo peligroso que es hacer viajes solo, pero no podía simplemente confiar en ella por unas palabras agradables, decidió desquitar su frustración en ella y ser lo más molesto que podía ser

Bajan el camino, tratando de evadir a los monstruos, Luke le cuesta vencer el deseo de adelantarse, él estaba consciente que era una mala costumbre que muchas veces lo dejo ser emboscado o meter en problemas a los otros, aunque solo Reborn lo regañaba – y golpeaba – por eso

Sigue peleando.

"Lo siento, te llevare de vuelta a tu misión"

"¡Mas te vale!" Le grita Luke

"Al fin y al cabo es mi culpa… lo siento" Le dice Tear, con sinceridad, y hace que Luke se sienta mal por ella, en el fondo, todo esto era un accidente, y no era su culpa, en cierta manera era más probable culpa de Lorelei, si sus palabras eran una indicación ¿Quizás debería tratar de ser más agradable y animarla?

"Bueno, no es como si salgo muy a menudo, supongo que un pequeño paseo no hace daño a nadie"

"Entonces, ¿Quieres ir a tu casa o no?"

"Claro que quiero ir a casa ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?"

"Entonces calla y empieza a moverte, si quieres dar un paseo espera que lleguemos a un sitio más seguro"

"Vale" Es todo lo que dice y avanza dejando atrás a Tear, realmente, eso es lo que gana por tratar de ser amable.

Siguen viajando el sendero, han recogido varias cosas en el camino, a veces hay dinero o artículos en los nidos, o cofres abandonados, esos son de personas que han sido atacas, es un poco tétrico cuando Reborn le explicó, pero sus dueños probablemente ya huyeron o están muertos, así que siempre hizo que Luke recogiera todo lo que encontrara.

"Eres mejor de lo que esperaba, ¿Tienes algo de experiencia?"

"He estado entrenando con el maestro Van por años, esto no es nada" Dice Luke con orgullo y confianza

"Van..."

"¿Qué? ¿Has dicho algo?"

"No, nada" Dice con fría indiferencia "Vamos"

Ha este punto se preguntaba si ella era bipolar, en un momento era amable, y en un pestañeo era fría y mandona,

El odio esta situación, tenía frio, hambre, y, sobre todo, se sentía solo y perdido.

El extraña a Guy

Y a Rebeca

Incluso Natalia sería mejor que esto.

Rayo, desearía que Reborn estuviera aquí, al menos Luke sabia que su tutor lo conseguiría de nuevo en casa, no intacto, pero al menos en una pieza.

Por fin llegaron a la salida, y tuvieron la suerte de encontrarse con un cochero, aunque exigía un pago de 24,000 gals para llevarlos a la Capital

"Eso es caro." Tear suspiró decepcionado

"¿De verdad? A mí no me parece tanto, mi padre lo pagara una vez que lleguemos allí" su madre le daba una asignación de 40,000 al mes, y últimamente a ganado mas de lo que le interesa controlar, tuvo que contratar a Sam como administrador, bueno, al menos esa fue la excusa que hizo su tutor, aunque era divertido que Reborn era más sádico con el pobre chico que con él, pero el dinero nunca fue un inconveniente, incluso logro que su madre le diera 500,000 por ayudarle en el proyecto de la costura, que el realmente no desea recordar, al menos esa vez nadie impidió que su madre le diera todo ese dinero, aunque luego tubo que dárselo a Natalia "Si nos llevas mi padre te pagara el dinero"

"Lo siento, No es bueno, voy a necesitar el pago por adelantado"

Luke fingió no ver la cara triste de Tear cuando ella ofreció su medallón, ella lo metió en esto, el no iba a tener ninguna consideración con ella, "Eso a estado bien, ahora ya no me tengo que ensuciar los zapatos" Luke finge no notar la mirada de muerte que le lanzo Tear, pero ha estado bastante tiempo alrededor de Natalia y Rebeca para saber cuándo una mujer desea darle una bofetada.

Mmm…. Quizás fue un poco cruel de su parte

Una vez dentro del carruaje sintió que podía relajarse y tomar una siesta.

 _"Luke" "Luke"_

 _"Quien me llama"_

 _"Luke, ¡hasta que puedo encontrarte! ¿Tienes idea de lo preocupada que estaba?_ "

 _"Esa voz… Rebeca"_ Luke siente un gran alivio al escuchar su voz, nunca se había sentido tan agradecido que ella estableciera ese enlace mental

"Debes estar muy dormido, el sello nos mantiene conectados, ¿Lo olvidas? He intentado comunicarme contigo por horas, ¿Dónde estás? Todos están muy preocupados"

 _"No estoy seguro, pero voy en un carruaje a la capital"_

" _No te siento que estés cerca, ¿Estás seguro? ¿Puedes ver por la ventana?"_ Luke abre los ojos y fija su vista al exterior, mira cómo están cruzando un puente _"He... Luke, si no me equivoco, ese es el puente Rotelro, no solo eso, parece que vas en la otra dirección, la Frontera que está en Chesedonia está al otro lado"_

 _"¿Qué?"_

Una explosión resuena y Luke ve como una gigantesca nave esta atacando un vehículo, y el coche tiene que hacerse rápidamente a un lado, el vehículo escapa destruyendo parte del puente detrás de ellos

"¿Están ustedes dos bienes?" El cochero preguntó.

"Sí. Ambos estamos bien". Tear respondió. "Pero..." Tear miró el puente "¿Qué fue eso?"

"Es el Tartarus, un buque de guerra terrestre de Malkuth"

"Espera un segundo." Tear cortó alarmado, "¿Malkuth?" Luke desea hablar, pero Rebeca lo detiene

 _"Luke, deja que la chica haga las preguntas" Lo detiene Rebeca "Esto será un problema, el camino más rápido a Kimlasca era por el puente, ahora tendrás que tomar un barco en Kaitzur"_

"¿Así que la capital a donde vamos?"

"Gran Chokmah obviamente"

"Pensamos que iba a Baticul"

"¿Ustedes son de Baticul"

"No, pero tenemos negocio en Baticul" Corre a asegurar Tear

Al final, quedo un acuerdo de que caminarían a Engeve, con una pequeña parada para comer, pero Tear tenía pocos ingredientes y solo pudo hacer unas pocas bolas de arroz, Luke estaba aun mas molesto, sobre todo por que ahora entendía por que tenia tantos deseos de almacenar ingredientes y el cuchillo de cocina esta mañana, pero le pareció estúpido en ese momento, en lo que respecta a Luke, la intuición es solo una molestias que tira indirectas y luego te enseña el dedo cuando descubres lo que quiso decir.

Reborn estará tan molesto si se entera, él insiste que escuche incluso cuando las sugerencias son estúpidas.

Claro, desquito sus frustraciones en Tear, ella era después de todo la culpable de la situación, criticar su comida puede sonar infantil, pero era lo único que podía pensar, claro, lo único que consiguió es un regaño, como si ella no lo estuviera regañando en todo el viaje

Al fin, llegaron en la tarde a Engeve, allí Tear saca un mapa y solo confirmo lo que le conto Rebeca, la única manera de regreso es por barco pasando el puesto de control en Kaitzur

"Significa que debo seguir caminando" Se queja Luke, el no menciona que era imposible pasar la frontera sin pasaporte, Tear debe ser consciente del problema, así que procede a entrar a la villa, todo el lugar estaba lleno de cultivos, pero la villa en si era realmente pequeña, el se adelanta dejando Tear mientras ella examinaba el mapa

 _"Engeve es famosa por su agricultura y ganadería"_ Comenta Rebeca

" _Es sorprendente_ " Dice entrando al mercado, y realmente, los precios eran bastante bajos en comparación a Baticul "Esas manzanas se ven bien"

"Hey Tear, tengo hambre, consígueme una manzana" Le ordena

 _"¿Realmente Luke?" Se burla Rebeca "¿Puedes ser más grosero?"_

 _"Puedo intentar" Se vuelve el_

"¿Qué?"

"Si quiero algo solo tengo que pedirle a Guy, pero como no esta quiero que me consigas una manzana"

"Esa no es manera de pedir las cosas" Le regaña la chica, pero le consiguió la manzana, mientras le explica como puede usar el dinero que consiguió de los monstruos para comprar

 _"Solo quería fastidiarla, ¿Me tenia que dar clases para manejar las compras?"_

 _"Bien, eso ganas por querer aprovecharte de la pobre chica"_

 _"¿Pobre? Ella entro en mi casa para asesinar al maestro Van y es por culpa de ella que estoy en esta situación"_

 _"Y ahora ella quiere arreglarlo y estas siendo deliberadamente grosero, tienes modales Luke, pase horas enseñándotelos después de todo, no sería mala idea considerar usarlos, ella es tu mejor oportunidad de mantenerte con vida"_

 _"No si me quedo aquí, puedo esperar a que alguien venga a buscarme, tengo suficiente dinero para eso en lugar de recorrer todo el territorio de un país enemigo, sin documentos"_ no mencionó el tema del cabello y los ojos, Reborn lo había hecho paranoico al respecto, él nunca pensó que su color fuera tan exclusivo o tan famoso en los altos puestos, ahora se sentía extrañamente expuesto

 _"Sabes, esa realmente es una buena idea"_ Comenta Rebeca _"Claro, todo depende que Guy te encuentre, y no puedo imaginar lo que te hará Reborn si descubre que te dedicaste a vacacionar sin tratar de pensar en cómo salir de esto"_

 _"Bien, al menos el me sacara de aquí, sus castigos no pueden ser peor que el riesgo, además, los monstruos aquí son bastante débiles"_

"Luke, ¿Me estas escuchando?" Pregunta Tear de manera indignada

"Si, te escucho, no tienes que gritar, ya deja de fastidiar"

"Disculpen jóvenes" Llama una señora desde la ventana "Me da pena pedirles esto, pero estoy cocinando pasta, y no me queda Miso, ¿Podrían traerme un poco de casa de la anciana del molino? Iría, pero no puedo dejar la pasta en este momento"

"Mmm… Está bien" acepta Luke "Iremos con gusto"

"Que amable de tu parte Luke" Dice Tear con un tono desconfiado

"Cállate, ¿Tienes algún problema?"

"¡Muchas gracias!" Dice la señora, volviendo su atención a la comida

Al llegar a la casa Luke sintió el impulso de quedarse afuera, por lo que hizo que Tear se encargara de pedir el miso a la anciana, mientras Luke escucha a unos hombres hablar sobre la llegada de alguien del ejército de Malkuth al otro lado de la valla

"Me pregunto que querrán" Comentaba uno de los Hombres

"Era alto, y parecía muy importante" Esto no le dio a Luke un buen presentimiento

"Luke, ya conseguí el miso, Luke ¿Me estas escuchando?, si vas a ofrecerte a algo por lo menos debes tratar de cumplir con lo ofrecido"

"Deja de molestar, tu eres la que dijo que no tenía modales, ya vámonos"

Regresaron rápido a la casa de la señora

"¿Esto es lo que necesitabas?" Pregunta Tear

"Si, muchas gracias"

En agradecimiento ella le enseño a cocinar la pasta a Tear y les regalo algunos ingredientes de Leche y fideos

Luke aprovecha que Tear está distraída para comprar sus propias cosas, por alguna razón tiene deseos de adquirir mucha carne, y esta vez decide que le hará caso a su intuición, también adquiere algunos geles, manzanas, otras frutas y sobre todo arroz, el arroz realmente era barato en este lugar, y es la mejor calidad, según está enterado.

A pesar de las horas de práctica, nunca será amante de la cocina, pero es peor pasar hambre

Escucha algunas conversaciones, la gente parece estar muy inquieta, Luke mira a un grupo de gente discutiendo frente a la puerta de la casa del jefe del pueblo, y no sabe por que siente el impulso de escuchar, pero algo le dice que es importante

"Luke, ¿Qué haces?" Le reprocha Tear, parece que ella ya lo alcanzo, el suspira con decepción

"Solo quiero escuchar"

"Rose, tenemos un problema" Dice uno de los aldeanos

"Shh, tenemos un invitado importante del ejército, cálmense" La señora, quien debe ser Rose, contesta tratando de calmar al grupo

"¿Cómo podemos calmarnos? Han vuelto a robar el almacén, todos los almacenes están vacíos"

"Ha estado pasando una y otra vez desde el incendio en el bosque"

"Nos hemos matado en el campo todo el año, podemos perder toda la cosecha ha este paso"

"Esto puede ser obra de las alas oscuras"

"Para este pueblo la comida es lo mas importante, esto puede desatar unos escases de alimento en todo el país si no hacemos algo" Luke recuerda que este pueblo es la principal fuente de alimento de Malkuth y Kimlasca

"Ya, cálmense, por favor" Insiste Rose

"Si por favor, guardemos la calma" Sale un hombre de aspecto importante, tenía anteojos y usaba el uniforme del ejército "Oh, parece que alguien desea espiar, usted no parece ser de este lugar"

Le inmediato toda la atención se volvió en él, y Luke se sintió completamente expuesto, y no por la mirada de los otros, este hombre lo mira con demasiada atención, de inmediato todos empezaron a culpar a Luke, señalar que deben ser los ladrones y que eran parte de las alas oscuras, generalmente, la reacción de Luke seria indignarse, pero estaba demasiado concentrado en el hombre.

"¿Quién eres?" Pregunta Luke de forma grosera

"Soy el coronel Jade Curtiss, tercera división de las fuerzas imperiales de Malkuth, ¿Y tú eres?"

"Luke Sinclair" Dice su nombre falso con la misma facilidad que su verdadero, después de tanto tiempo usándolo cuando explora Baticul, pero el siente que es inútil, su nombre y su tono no lo han engañado, Reborn le ha enseñado bastante de disfraces para saber qué cosas lo delatan, no es solo su cabello rojo fuego, sus ojos verdes, tan icónicos de la familia Real, o su estructura física que habla de una buena vida, también es su ropa, aunque es de entrenamiento, es cara y de excelente calidad, incluso la funda de la espada, sin mencionar que el diseño es de Baticul, todo en el grita que es de una familia noble de Kimlasca.

"Buen día, Mi nombre es Tear, mi compañero y yo nos dirigíamos a Chesedonia, pero subimos al carro equivocado, y no podemos regresar por que las alas oscuras volaron el puente Rotelro cuando cruzaron, así que acabamos aquí"

Al escucharla, hay un brillo en los ojos del hombre que le dio una mala sensación a Luke, pero no sabia cual fue el error en las palabras de Tear.

"oh, ya veo, así que ibais en el coche de antes"

"¿Sucede algo coronel?" Le pregunta Rose

"Nada, como ella ha dicho, las alas oscuras han cruzado el puente y escaparon a Kimlasca, por lo que no pueden ser los responsables"

"Creo que puedo iluminar quienes son los responsables" Dice una voz atrás de ellos

"Maestro Fon Ion" Saluda Jade, todos se apartan para dar pasada al joven

Así que él era el Maestro Fon, piensa Luke, parece un chico agradable, y no miraba secuestrado

"Tenia curiosidad he investigue el tema de la comida" Se escusa el chico "Encontré esto en un rincón"

"Ho, eso es pelo de un Cheangle sagrado" Reconoce Rose

"Si" Confirma Ion "Seguramente los que han asaltado los almacenes de comida son ellos" Varias personas empiezan a discutir sobre eso, la mayoría no entiende por que las criaturas sagradas están robando comida

"Bien, ahora que esto esta solucionado, tengo que resolver unos asuntos con el coronel, pensaré una manera de tratar de los Cheangle, así que marchaos a casa"

La gente comenzó a retirarse después de ese despido no tan sutil, y los dos proceden a viajar a la posada, Luke voltea y nota que Ion se quedo con ese hombre y Rose, se preguntó qué significaba eso, ¿Qué hace aquí cuando se supone que este desaparecido? ¿Por qué esta con el ejercito de Malkuth? ¿No se supone que él dispone de toda una orden para protegerlo?

"Luke, no puedes escabullirte de esa manera, tienes que aprender a no hacer cosas que parecen sospechoso" Le regaña Tear

"¿Cómo iba a saber que se molestarían tanto por que escuchara? Si lo querían privado debieron entrar y cerrar la puerta"

"Me pregunto que hace el maestro fónico aquí"

"¿Maestro Fónico?" Pregunta Luke fingiendo ignorancia

"Es el líder supremo de la orden de Lorelei"

"¿En serio? Escuche que estaba desaparecido, el Maestro Van regresaba para buscarlo"

"Eso es nuevo, me pregunto qué está pasando, no parecía que estuviera cautivo a la fuerza"

"¿Quizás deberíamos preguntarle?"

"Parecía que estaban en una conversación importante, volveremos mañana" y luego Tear se retira a la posada dejando detrás a Luke

"Humf, ¿Por qué tengo que seguir tus ordenes?" Se queja Luke, pero igual la sigue

Al entrar se encuentran con una guardiana del maestro Fónico, que es quien sigue han maestro Fónico en los viajes oficiales, parece que este viaje realmente si estaba programado, o Ion se escapo para obtener algo de libertad y su guarda accedió ayudarlo, bien, cualquiera que sea el problema, espero que lo arreglen rápido para que el maestro Van pueda volver a entrenarlo.

Tear a quedado fascinada por la actitud madura y educada de tratar a los civiles de ese hombre extraño cuatro ojos, y no sabe por qué la admiración de Tear lo molesta tanto

"Coronel Jade Curtiss, sé que he escuchado su nombre en algún lado"

"No me puede importar menos los militares, si quieres investigar algo de él hazlo por tu cuenta"

"Eres un egoísta, haz algo con esa actitud antes de que te metas en problemas"

"Deja de sermonear de una vez" luego Luke procedió a quejarse de los cuartos ignorando la mirada ofendida de su acompañante

La noche cayo en la posada, Luke aprovecha para hablar con Rebeca mientras finge dormir

 _"Como están todos en casa?"_ Pregunta con ansiedad de saber que sucede.

 _"Tu madre está preocupada, Guy salió de inmediato a buscarte, al igual que Reborn, ya le informé donde estabas, pero sinceramente no esperes verlo, sabes cómo es, puede utilizar esto como examen de evaluación, eso si tienes suerte de que no intente sabotear tu viaje"_

 _"No lo dudo"_ Se queja Luke _,_ pero realmente se sentiría mucho mas tranquilo si su tutor estuviera con él.

 _"El maestro Van hablo con el duque, creo que partirá pronto, el Duque le dio pasaportes para que puedan entrar a Kimlasca si te encuentras con él"_

 _"¿El maestro Van vendrá a buscarme?"_ Dice con emisión

 _"El va a buscar a Ion, si te encuentra puedes obtener los pasaportes"_

 _"Sabes robar la emisión"_ Se queja Luke _"De todos modos lo vi aquí, no parece secuestrado, o al menos no parece que esta en contra de su voluntad"_

 _"Ion solo tiene 13 años, no tiene voz para decir sí o no ir a algún lado, es un niño, la regla puede sonar ambigua por su carga y posición, pero su custodia la tiene el gran maestro de la orden, hasta que sea mayor de edad, si no tiene su aprobación, es secuestro._

 _"Reborn lo hace a cada rato"_

 _"Y eso es un secuestro, el hecho que no le importe no lo hace menos de un secuestro"_ Ella suspira _"Es una pena que el pasaporte falso no sirva, ya es tarde para cambiar tu aspecto incluso si lo tuvieras, de todos modos, sería bueno estar cerca del maestro Fon, es más probable que te encuentres con Van de esa manera"_

 _"Pero me pondría en las manos de Malkuth"_

 _"Ellos no pueden hacerte nada a no ser que quieran una guerra, y sinceramente dudo que ellos eran los culpables de tu secuestro"_

 _"¿Y si quieren una guerra?"_

 _"Luke, ¿Sabes cuales son sus principales negocios? Ellos venden comida, tienen una de las mejores ciudades de turismo, incluso han tenido un gran desarrollo en arte, y obtuvieron gran ganancia al adquirir la única ciudad minera, pero ¿Sabes cuales son las principales ciudades que producen maquinas y realizan investigaciones en armamento de guerra?"_

 _"¿No son Sheridan y Belkend?"_

 _"¿Y a quien pertenecen?"_

 _"¿Kimlasca? Bien, veo tu punto, pero ¿Vistes su buque de guerra?"_

 _"Si, pero Kimlasca tiene varios de esos, sin mencionar las mejores armas y cruceros de guerra a disposición, las probabilidades están a nuestro favor, Malkuth apenas está comenzando a armarse adecuadamente gracias a la mina de Akzeriuth, no les conviene una guerra en este momento"_

 _"Aun así no quiero estar cerca de ellos"_

 _"Bien, veremos como todo se desarrolla, si lo peor viene a lo peor, Reborn puede infiltrarte fácilmente, mientras tanto, trata de disfrutar un poco, y no olvides traerme un recuerdo"_

 _"¿has investigado algo sobre Tear?" Preguntó curioso si Rebeca sabia algo de esta chica_

 _"No encontré mucho, su pasado y su origen están en misterio, fue entrenada personalmente por el general-Dios Legretta, ella trabaja en la división de inteligencia de la orden de caballeros del oráculo, también ella es la hermana menor Van"_

 _"¿Qué? ¿Ella es hermana menor del maestro Van? Entonces, ¿Por qué intento matarlo?"_

 _"¿Pelea entre hermanos?" Sugiere Rebeca de manera divertida "La orden no ha mandado a matarlo, así que debe ser algo personal, puedo decir que estaba muy mal ejecutado, dudo que ella realmente lo haya matado"_

 _"Pero el maestro Van estaba en el suelo en ese momento"_

 _"Y se recupero demasiado rápido, no dudo que, de querer, podría derrotarla en minutos, esto puede ser un mal entendido o un problema familiar, te recomiendo que no te entrometas entre ellos, Van puede cuidarse, no necesita que lo defiendas de su hermana menor, así que deja de molestar deliberadamente a esa chica"_

 _"Dicho de esa manera suena tonto preocuparse"_ Suspira Luke _"Bien, pero ella es molesta, y me pasa regañando todo el tiempo"_

 _"De seguro ella solo creció con soldados, me imagino que no ve que tengas la disciplina adecuada para uno"_

 _"No soy soldado"_

 _"Has peleado a su lado, y eres bueno, no creo que su mente te haya asociado con un civil, de hecho, es dudoso que ella entienda completamente lo que significa, y lastimosamente hasta que llegue Reborn, ella es tu mejor apuesta para regresar"_

 _"Qué fastidio, mmm Rebeca, ¿Qué sabes de los Cheangles? ¿Por qué crees que roban la comida?"_

 _"Bien, son herbívoros, pacíficos, aunque respiran fuego, viven en el lado norte de donde estas ahora, son símbolos de la orden de Lorelei, he ignoro por que la están robando, sobre todo la carne, ellos no necesitan la carne"_

 _"Mmm"_

 _"¿Deseas investigar?"_

 _"No sé, algo me dice que debería ir"_

 _"Los monstruos en esa zona no son tan peligrosos, ¿Aun estas usando los pesos?"_

 _"Ha, los había olvidado, ¿Debería quitarlos?"_

 _"No, a menos que no tengas otra opción, eso desajustara tu ritmo y costara un poco volver a calibrar tus habilidades sin ellos, mejor espera a cuando tengas tiempo"_

 _"Al menos no son un problema, se apagan cuando estoy acostado o dormido"_

 _"Bien, si vas ten cuidado, recuerda no ir solo, buenas noches Luke"_

 _"Si, si, lo sé" Suspira "Buenas noches"_

Eso fue su ultimo pensamiento antes de despedirse de Rebeca e irse a dormir

.

* * *

.

Para Tear, este viaje fue todo un desastre, ella era soldado, así que ella no protesto cuando le ordenaron matar a su hermano, aun así, ella tenía esperanzas que todo esto fuera un mal entendido, estaba demasiado concentrada en su enfoque de ataque que no pensó en las consecuencias de infiltrarse en una de las mansiones de más alto rango en Baticul, también fue sorprendentemente fácil eludir o dormir a los guarias.

No espero que un joven de su misma edad se interpusiera, o que provocara una hiperresonancia entre ellos, los séptimo Fonistas son raros, y tener el nivel y compatibilidad para provocar una hiperresonancia es una más.

Ella sabe que es responsable de su situación, pero sinceramente esto era un ejercicio de paciencia, ella lo compararía con un niño, pero no ha tenido experiencia con ninguno ya que no hay muchos niños en la ciudad de Yulia. Luke lloriqueo por todo el camino sobre el sucio, del frio, que estaba cansado, del sucio, y como se está ensuciando su abrigo.

Al menos parece que su hermano lo entreno bien, Luke no era completamente sin experiencia en combate y no tenía problema en defenderse de las criaturas que atacaban, no corría a buscar cada criatura en la zona, sus pasos eran bastante silenciosos, y cayeron fácilmente en una dinámica de equipo, eso no elimino que se quejara de todo después de cada combate.

Finalmente llegaron al río cuando vieron a un hombre sacando agua del río, él levantó la vista, sorprendido por el sonido de otra voz en un lugar tan remoto. "¡Tú!" El hombre lloró, un dedo tembloroso señaló directamente a Luke. "D-¡No me digas que estás con las Alas Oscuras!"

"¿Quién demonios son las Alas Oscuras?"

Lágrima se bajó del tronco junto a Luke y el hombre retrocedió aún más. "¡E-Son bandidos! ¡Dos hombres y una mujer! Pero espera ... solo hay dos de ustedes".

"Mis disculpas por el comportamiento de mi compañero. Viajábamos a la capital, pero nos perdimos y terminamos aquí".

"¿A la capital? A eso es a donde me dirijo también. Soy un cochero, una rueda en mi carruaje estaba actuando y perdimos el agua, así que me detuve aquí para obtener algo más".

"¿Sería posible obtener un viaje de usted entonces?" Tear preguntó, ansioso por cualquier oportunidad de acortar toda esta experiencia en lo que parecía un largo viaje, además, ella tiene la responsabilidad de cumplir la misión que le encargo la orden, adicional a la de matar a su hermano, ya ha perdido demasiado tiempo.

"Claro, pero ... eh ..." Tear notó que el cochero miraba a Luke con cautela. "¿Seguro que no son bandidos?"

"No soy un bandido estúpido", murmuró Luke, causando que Tear desee maldecir por la frustración.

"¡Oh, crece!" Tear mira al cochero "No somos bandidos, solo perdimos el camino y necesitamos llegar a la capital"

"Supongo que no será ningún inconveniente llevarlos", intervino el cochero, "Para la capital le costará 12 000 galones cada uno. ¿Tiene suficiente con usted?"

"Eso es caro." Tear suspiró decepcionado.

"¿De verdad? A mí no me parece tanto, mi padre lo pagara una vez que lleguemos allí". Luke dijo casual, obviamente nunca ha tenido que preocuparse por el dinero ni tiene problemas en gastar el dinero de sus padres

"No es bueno, voy a necesitar el pago por adelantado".

Tear suspiró y permaneció en silencio vacilante antes de meterse dentro de su uniforme y sacar lo único que posee que tenga algo de valor, un colgante enjoyado. "Toma esto, debe cubrir el pago." Lo logró con una finalidad dolorosa.

"Wow. ¡Esta es toda la joya que tienes! Muy bien, pueden subir cuando estén listos" Tear trata de no demostrar cuanto le dolió tener que pagar con el pendiente de su madre, el que le guardo su hermano para que lo recibiera cuando acabo su entrenamiento, ese pendiente simbolizaba mucho para ella, pero ella tenía el deber que llevar a Luke de nuevo a su familia.

"Eso ha estado bien, ahora ya no me tengo que ensuciar los zapatos" No negara que requirió todo su autocontrol para no darle una bofetada al joven por responder con tanta indiferencia.

"Entonces, vamos a irnos", dijeron los cocheros mientras escoltaba a los dos hacia su carruaje y se marcharon cuando el sol rompió el horizonte.

Luke se durmió casi inmediatamente después de que el carruaje empezó a avanzar, debe estar más agotado de lo que ella pensó, ella también trata de descansar, pero no duerme, no entiende como él joven puede dormir tan despreocupado pero al menos ya no se estaba quejando.

Pasan las horas y los rayos de sol se filtran por la ventana, donde se puede apreciar la vista del mar, el pelirrojo despierta y mira inmediatamente a la ventana.

"Finalmente estás despierto", dijo Tear, Luke parece no escucharla, solo observa la ventana. Una enorme explosión resonó, haciendo temblar el coche

"¿Qué fue eso?"

"No lo sé", respondió el cochero mientras intentaba calmar a su sorprendida manada. El sonido constante de rocas golpeando el agua, y una segunda explosión hicieron que el coche temblara de nuevo, una nave gigantesca que perseguía a otro carruaje les ordena hacerse a un lado, lograron evadir por poco, pero pueden ver como cae una sección del puente

"Owwwww". Luke se levantó, su cuerpo entero protestaba por el movimiento.

"¿Están ustedes dos bien?" El cochero preguntó.

"Sí. Ambos estamos bien". Tear respondió. "Pero..." Tear miró el puente "¿Qué fue eso?"

"Es el Tartarus, un buque de guerra terrestre de Malkuth" Responde el cochero

"Espera un segundo." Tear cortó alarmado, "¿Malkuth?" Luke estaba extrañamente silencioso en todo el intercambio "¿Así que la capital a dónde vamos?"

"Gran Chokmah obviamente"

"Pensamos que iba a Baticul"

"¿Ustedes son de Baticul"

"No, pero tenemos negocio en Baticul" Corre a asegurar Tear

"No. Estábamos camino a Grand Chokmah, capital de Malkuth". El cochero respondió confundido. "Si quisieras ir a Baticul, es al revés, pero con el puente fuera de servicio, tendrás que pasar por barco".

"Ugh". Tear suspiró, cruzando los brazos tratando de pensar en algo. Nada en particular vino a ella. No puede creer que fueron para el lado contrario, ¿Ahora cómo podrían llegar a Baticul?

"Ustedes están actuando raro, ¿Acaso son de Kimlasca?"

"He, no, nosotros somos de Malkuth, solo tenemos que ir a Baticul por un negocio"

"Mira, ¿por qué no vienes conmigo a Engeve al menos? No está muy lejos de aquí. Al menos puedes conseguir algo de comida y reabastecimiento allí". El cochero desató cuidadosamente las dos bestias restantes que se habían enredado en los restos del carruaje "tomara un tiempo poder arrancar el carruaje, pueden esperar para que los lleve o pueden caminar hasta ahí"

"Caminaremos hasta Engeve" Responde Luke "Le agradezco su ayuda por traernos hasta aquí" Saluda el joven con cortesía, con un tono inusualmente educado, sorprendiendo a Tear, Luke no le dio la impresión de ser alguien con modales

Eso fue lo último que vio de buenos modales, en cuanto empezaron a caminar volvió a ser igual de molesto, incluso ofendiendo su comida

"¿Esto es comida? Cuando dijiste que íbamos a comer pensé que sería algo mejor" Si, es verdad que no era mucho, pero él no tenía que ser tan grosero al respecto

A pesar de la pequeña población de Engeve, la pequeña ciudad agrícola estaba bastante animado comparado a la solemnidad de su ciudad natal. Los niños correteaban, persiguiendo a sus rebaños, jugando al sol del mediodía. Las pequeñas y pintorescas casas se alineaban en las calles detrás de las gradas donde se podían encontrar alimentos para todos los gustos. Entre las casas, crecieron los cultivos de maíz, entre otros vegetales. Huertos de frutas y campos en campos de granos se alineaban en las afueras del pueblo.

"Está bien, entonces, con el puente Rotelro dañado, el otro camino es pasar por el puesto de control de Kaitzur. De cualquier manera, debemos abastecernos de alimentos mientras estamos aquí, será mejor que pasemos la noche aquí". Tear dijo pensando en voz alta, tratando de planificar su ruta, Kaitzur era la mejor opción, pero ninguno de los dos tenía documentos, aun así, desde la frontera prodrian enviar un mensaje y quizás su familia envié a alguien a buscarlo "¿Qué piensas Luke?"

Sin respuesta.

"¿Luke?" Tear se giró hacia donde había visto a Luke por última vez, para su consternación, él no estaba allí. Tear partió, en un estado de ánimo que se deterioraba rápidamente, para encontrarlo, sintiéndose más y más como una niñera, al menos no fue lejos, ella lo mira observando las manzanas

"Hey Tear, tengo hambre, consígueme una manzana" Le ordena

"¿Qué?" ella pregunta con consternación,

"Si quiero algo solo tengo que pedirle a Guy, pero como no está quiero que me consigas una manzana"

"Esa no es manera de pedir las cosas" Tear se pregunta si alguien se molestó en enseñarle modales o si esto es normal para todos los nobles, parte de ella sabe que debe ignorar su comportamiento, pero ella no puede dejar al chico siga comportándose de esa manera, un día puede meterse en problemas y se sentirá culpable al respecto

La señora fue muy amable, y se ofreció a enseñarle su reseca, incluso dándole algunos ingredientes, esto será útil para el camino, solo le gustaría que Luke se hubiera quedado, ella temía en que problemas podía meterse si lo dejaba solo

"A sido un placer" Se despide Tear

"Buena suerte con tu novio" ofreció la mujer antes de entrar a la casa, dejando a Tear bastante insultada. Ella tenía mucho mejor gusto que eso.

Ahora, ¿Dónde se había metido Luke? ¡El debió esperarla! Ella lo nota tratando de espiar a un grupo de personas, ella trata de detenerlo pero es inútil

"Si por favor, guardemos la calma" Sale un hombre de aspecto importante, usaba el uniforme del ejército, tan bien era increíblemente refinado "Oh, parece que alguien desea espiar, usted no parece ser de este lugar"

"Ellos deben ser parte de las alas oscuras" Alguien dijo

"El ladrón siempre vuelve a la escena del crimen"

Ella ya estaba preocupada que los fueran a arrestar, ella debió dejar solo a Luke, puede ser que unas horas arrestado le hubiera hecho bien, ahora ella tiene que ver como calmar la situación.

"¿Quién eres?" Pregunta Luke de forma grosera

"Soy el coronel Jade Curtiss, tercera división de las fuerzas imperiales de Malkuth, ¿Y tú eres?" Tear se alisto a saltar si al chico se le ocurría decir su nombre completo, pero tenía esperanzas que no sea necesario, su padre tenía enemigos en este país, no podía ser tan inconsciente

"Luke Sinclair" Bien, parece que tiene algo de sentido después de todo, pero ahora la gente los tomo como sospechosos

"Buen día, Mi nombre es Tear, mi compañero y yo nos dirigíamos a Chesedonia, pero subimos al carro equivocado, y no podemos regresar por que las alas oscuras volaron el puente Rotelro cuando cruzaron, así que acabamos aquí" Explica, esperando que todo esto calme a los aldeanos

Al menos el coronel pudo desactivar la situación, fue admirable lo educado que era y la manera tan fácil que logro calmar a los civiles, Tear no puede negar que quedó impresionada

El final del día no pudo llegar bastante rápido, ella intento pensar en un plan y que suministros recolectar para el viaje, al menos consiguieron algo de dinero de los monstruos que mataron, eso debe ser suficiente para cubrir el viaje.

Ella observa que Luke ha dejado de quejarse y parece escribir algo en un cuaderno

"Hey, ¿Qué tanto miras?" Se queja el pelirrojo

"Ho, disculpa, te vi escribiendo en un cuaderno y tenía curiosidad"

"¡Cállate de una vez! Tengo que hacer esto todos los días"

"¿Hacer que?"

"Bueno, no te rías, pero… es un diario" Mascullo molesto

"Ho, eso es fantástico"

"¿No vas a reírte de mí?" pregunta, su voz era extrañamente vulnerable

"¿Por qué? No hay nada de que reírse, aunque sinceramente no pensé que fueras del tipo de personas que escribe un diario"

"No lo hago por que quiera" Se queja, esto desconcertó un poco a Tear

"¿Entonces por qué?"

"Los médicos me obligan a hacerlo por si me vuelve la amnesia"

"ho, lo siento"

"¿Por qué? No tiene que ver contigo, y paso hace tiempo, no necesito que de compadezcas de mi" eso fue todo lo que dijo antes de acostarse he intentar dormir

A diferencia del carro, él no durmió de inmediato, ella sabe que está fingiendo, le enseñaron a reconocer las muestras, y se pregunta por qué le fue más fácil dormir en el coche que en una cama.

Aun así, él se ve muy adorable así, es una lástima que casi no tiene experiencia en trato con civiles, no quería admitir que estaba celosa del coronel – suspira y se acuesta a dormir, esperando que el día de mañana sea mejor, tiene que serlo, ella no aguantaría mucho con más días como este.

Fin del capitulo

Espero que les guste, por el momento no hay muchos cambios en el Canon de Tales Of The Abyss, los cambios mas fuertes se empezaran a reflejar en Akzeriuth


	7. Capítulo 7: El cielo II

Capítulo 7: El cielo II

Los primeros rayos de sol se filtran por la ventana, y Luke se despierta, pero igual que todas las mañanas, trata de no dar ningún indicio que este despierto, pero internamente se prepara para su emboscada diaria, él puede escuchar ruidos fuera de la ventana, extrañamente está demasiado ruidosa, incluso le parece escuchar sonido de animales, y sus recuerdos del día anterior vienen a su mente.

Es verdad, él ya no está en su casa

Se levanta desanimado, no valía la pena permanecer en cama, voltea su mirada a Tear, ella sigue dormida, debe estar cansada después de todo el viaje, ella ni siquiera durmió en el carro y quien sabe cuánto tiempo espero para que despertara cuando estaban en el valle.

Viéndola dormir, no puede negar que era muy bonita, él sabía que ella podía ser amable, este viaje sería mucho más tolerable si ella no fuera tan mandona.

¿Quizás debe intentar no estresarla tanto? Luke reconoce que no es una persona fácil de llevar para los extraños, si los regaños de Reborn eran cualquier indicación, Reborn una vez lo describió a él como – un gusto adquirido – Rebeca menciono en broma que era – Como el café, una vez que adquieres el vicio es imposible vivir sin él.

Y ella era la hermana menor del Maestro Van, pero él nunca la menciono, realmente, las cosas personales que sabe del maestro Van son muy pocas, a pesar de todos los años de conocerse.

Él se dirige para el baño, y quita su capa, por su mente paso la idea de comprar otra más barata para pasar desapercibido, como generalmente hacia cuando iba a la ciudad, pero sintió que sería inútil, esta capa no era la mejor en defensa, pero aun prístinamente blanca a pesar de todo, realmente, la calidad del material era demasiado buena para pasar desapercibida por un ojo conocedor, y ya llamo la atención de un coronel de Malkuth, de nada serviría ahora adquirir nueva ropa.

El se coloca sus guantes, y se toma un momento para examinarlos, Reborn le entrego estos guantes después de su viaje a Chesedonia, se supone que están diseñados para canalizar mejor la llama, pero Luke no era muy bueno para hacerlo, y aun no le explicaba que exactamente eran o como se usan estas llamas.

Aun así, salió para terminar las compras que no logro hacer el día anterior, recordando que trataba de ser más considerado, le dejo una nota a Tear diciendo que volvería pronto para que no se preocupe

La tienda de artículos no tenía mucho, pero se compró una camisa negra, por desgracia era mas larga de lo que le gustaría, decidió que tendría más suerte en comprar ropa en San Binah, que era el siguiente pueblo que pasaran en su camino a Kaitzur.

En el camino la señora de la tienda de frutas se disculpó por acusarlo el día anterior, no era como si Luke recordara lo que ella dijo pero lo acepto de buen agrado.

"Es una pena, no entiendo por qué los Cheagles están haciendo esto"

"¿Han vivido mucho tiempo cerca del pueblo?"

"Ho, por siempre, han estado incluso antes que se construyera este pueblo, nunca se ha tenido problema con ellos, son reverenciados por ser criaturas sagradas de la orden de Lorelei" Luego ella suspira "Y robaron mi caja también"

"¿Su caja?"

"Si, es algo personal, no había comida ni nada valioso, pero es importante para mí, uno de los niños que entro ayer al bosque menciono que la vio cerca de la salida, pero era demasiado peligroso adentrarse más para los niños, si tan solo pudiera ir a buscarlo pero no puedo ir ahora" Luego mira al joven "¿Por qué no me ayudas? Si tienes tiempo, por supuesto, te recompensaría si lo hicieras" como si fuera una señal, el sintió que algo le decía que debía ir, el impulso era demasiado fuerte como para no aceptar, y realmente no había motivo para reusarse

A él realmente no le interesaba esa recompensa, pero encogió y acepto ir a tener una mirada, no podía ser mucho problema, el bosque estaba bastante cerca, he incluso las criaturas del bosque no eran muy fuertes.

La señora de agradeció y le dio un par de Manzanas extra, realmente, las manzanas de este lugar eran definitivamente las mejores.

Tear se sorprendió cuando se dio cuenta de que Luke se levantó temprano e incluso tubo la consideración de dejar una nota, ella salió arrastrándose de la cama al amanecer, él no le pareció ese tipo de persona cuando lo conoció ayer, aunque suponía que era imposible conocerse en un día y ninguno de los dos tuvo la mejor primera impresión, ella decidió esperar que no se metiera en problemas y procedió a refrescarse rápidamente y juntar sus suministros. Ella sale justo en el momento en que el entraba a la habitación y se quedan viendo por un momento

"Te levantas temprano", dijo Tear en un intento de romper el incómodo silencio.

"Si no lo supiera, diría que pareces sorprendido", se burló Luke a cambio "Voy al bosque de Cheagle" Era una declaración, no una sugerencia

"¿Por qué? ¿Es por los robos? Es muy arriesgado involucrarnos y parece que la situación está bajo control, debemos iniciar nuestro viaje para llegar a Kaitzur"

"No iremos lejos, solo a la entrada del bosque" Él no iba a explicar más "Mira, iré al bosque, si deseas acompañarme eres bienvenida" Tear trata de no hacer demostrar su exasperación

"Bien" Tear supone que no afectara mucho un pequeño desvío "¿Entonces nos vamos?" Ella finalmente ofreció mientras tomaba el último de sus suministros.

"¡Si, vamos!" Luke lanzó con entusiasmo, realmente Luke no tenía ningún control emocional, se entusiasmaba y se enojaba al cambio del tiro de la moneda

"¿Ya se están yendo?" El posadero preguntó.

"Sí, vamos a ir a ver el bosque al norte de aquí". Luke ofreció.

"¿Van al bosque de los Cheagles?"

"Sí, ¿es eso un problema?" Tear preguntó preocupado.

"No, en absoluto, Tenía un joven que estaba buscando la dirección para llegar al Bosque de Cheagle la noche anterior, Le dije que no debía ir, Desde ese incendio en el norte, las cosas no han estado bien en esos bosques. Observas tu paso".

"Lo haremos. Gracias por su preocupación". Tear respondió con una ligera reverencia al posadero mientras ella y Luke se dirigían a la puerta.

El bosque no estaban lejos de Engeve, de hecho solo caminaron unos minutos cuando el bosque estaba a la vista, no era ni media mañana cuando entraron. El bosque en sí no parecía demasiado desalentador. No había rastros del incendio del que les habían hablado. Era la primera vez que Luke entraba a un bosque, y mira con entusiasmo lo brillante y cubierto de una exuberante vegetación que lo pintaba como un mundo de verdes. El sol aún se arrastraba a través de las copas de los árboles, parecía un lugar bastante pacífico, el decidió buscar la caja de la señora, y logra verla que está a buena distancia en un claro, iba a buscarla cuando un grito no identificado llenó el aire.

"¡Tear!" Luke llamo y, sin esperar una respuesta, dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia el grito.

Luke vio al niño primero mientras Tear todavía estaba en algún lugar cerca de las afueras del bosque, de inmediato reconoció al chico de cabello verde, su bata blanca era bastante distintiva, era el Maestro Fonico Ion, quien estaba sin ningún acompañamiento, parecía agotado y respiraba con dificultad, y tres monstruos lo rodeaban.

Luke iba a intervenir cuando algo brillo en el suelo, un enorme sello fónico que eran conocidos como glifo apareció en el suelo, Se produjo un brillante destello de luz blanca - aunque Luke podía ver algún destello anaranjado - borrando por completo a los atacantes.

"Guau." Luke se quedó atónito por un momento, antes de correr al lado del joven. "Oye, eso fue impresionante ¿estás bien?"

"Estoy bien", Ion se levantó vacilante, apenas podía mantenerse en pie, y Luke logra atraparlo antes que caiga al suelo, y el chico queda inconsciente.

"¡Whoa!" Luke sostiene con cuidad al niño - porque solo tiene un poco más de 13 años es definitivamente un niño - era increíblemente liviano en los brazos de Luke, parecía tan débil y frágil a pesar de su exhibición de poder, también era extraño, por alguna razón podía sentir una sensación de protector por él, de lo que vio, los dos tenían el mismo color de llama, aunque Luke todavía no sabía que significa, pero por alguna razón eso parecía importante y se sentía identificado con el chico.

"¿Que fue eso?" Luke pregunto una vez que Tear se hubo acercado "¿Estará Bien?" Le pregunta a Tear

"No estoy seguro. Nunca había visto algo así antes. Era un arte fonónico muy poderoso". Tear miró a Ion que aún estaba frío en los brazos de Luke. "¿Él está bien?"

"Sí, creo que sí. Está agotado, pero después de eso... No estoy del todo sorprendido", respondió. "Supongo que deberíamos llevarlo de vuelta a Engeve".

"Si, quizás sea lo mejor, solo espera un momento" Luke le pasa él joven a Tear, y procede a recoger la encomienda que venía a buscar y regresaron al pueblo

En medio del camino de regreso el chico comenzó a despertar

"Oye, por fin estás despierto" dijo Luke, ayudando al tambaleante Ion a ponerse de pie. "¿Estás bien? Eso fue todo el truco que acabas de sacar. ¿Dónde aprendiste algo así?"

"¡Oh, lo siento! No me di cuenta de que había alguien más cerca" Aunque no lo conocía, el sentía que Ion era un niño extremadamente amable, y por alguna razón le agradaba mucho.

"Oye, no te preocupes por eso". Luke interrumpió al chico que se disculpó: "Aunque debo decir que me encantaría saber dónde aprendiste un truco así. ¡¿Crees que podría aprenderlo?!"

Ion se ríe ante su entusiasmo, "Lo siento, pero eso es un arte fónico Daathic, Solo a los Maestros Fon se les permite aprender Artes Fónicas Daaticas, así que lamento no poder enseñártelo".

"Maldición. Oh, bueno". Luke suspiró decepcionado "Entonces, ¿eres el maestro Fon? ¿Qué estabas haciendo en ese lugar?"

"Así es", confirmó Ion, "actualmente soy el maestro Fon de la Orden de Lorelei, Desee investigar el problema con los Cheangles, Son herbívoros, y muy amables por naturaleza, no es como ellos robar comida, ellos son criaturas sagradas de la orden, siento que es mi responsabilidad ayudar a solucionar este asunto"

"Oh, no me he presentado, soy Luke"

"Luke ... en antiguo Ispanio eso significa-Luz de la llama sagrada – es un buen nombre" Luke no podía evitar avergonzarse, realmente su nombre era demasiado vistoso

"E-Gracias", Luke tartamudeó alegremente antes de cambiar de tema. "Entonces, ¿Qué deseas hacer?"

"Regresare al bosque, debo solucionar este asunto, es mi responsabilidad, además, esto podría generar una escases de comida y la gente puede volverse contra los Cheangles si eso ocurre"

"No puede regresar solo, es muy peligroso" Insiste Tear "Creo que usted tiene un acompañamiento"

"Si pero…" Ion no necesitaba contestar para que Luke tuviera una idea de lo que pasa, a pesar de ser sus guardias, él no puede confiar completamente en que lo permitirán, es probable que busquen la manera de tenerlo encerrado por su propia seguridad, Luke sabía lo frustrante que era eso.

"¡Entonces podemos ir juntos!" Corre a sugerir "Ya estamos aquí y puede ser divertido ver a esos Cheagles"

"¡Luke!" Luke se encogió ante la voz de reprensión de Tear. "¡No puedes simplemente arrastrar el Fon Master al peligro! estos bosques no son seguros".

"Oh, relájate, no veo el problema, además, ¿Qué quieres que hagamos? Acabará yendo el solo, ademas, no podemos abandonar a alguien con una cara así de palida que parece que va a morir en cualquier momento" Ion da un paso adelante pero no es muy firme, Luke logra atraparlo antes de caer

"Lo siento", respondió Ion con una sonrisa amable "Las artes fónicas daaticas consumen mucha de mis fuerzas, eso es todo. Estaré bien en un momento"

"Está bien, no sigas usando ese arte loco, No necesito que te desmayes otra vez, Déjanos encargarnos de la lucha, y puedes estar atento a los monstruos".

"¿Harías eso?" Ion preguntó con sorpresa "Muchas gracias señor Luke, eres una persona muy amable"

Luke se volvió de varios tonos de rojo "he, no, no lo soy, deja de decir tonterías y vámonos" El camina unos pasos y ntonces agrega "Y es solo Luke, eso de señor suena extraño"

"¡Está bien Luke!" Ion se río entre dientes.

"Oh genial", Tear murmuró bajo su respiración.

"Primero deseo dejar algo en el pueblo, y luego podemos volver, ¿Qué te parece?" Dice Luke, en realidad ya casi estaban en el pueblo, por lo que no debe ser un problema

"Está bien, será un placer acompañarlos"

Encontraron al pueblo, la señora estaba muy feliz de recibir su caja, le entrego a Luke un extraño libro, Ella también les dio un buen descuento en sus compras, que Tear aprovecho para conseguir sus suministros

" _Buenos día Luke" Saluda Rebeca "Ho, Es un libro de viaje, hace tiempo que no veo uno de esos, son muy raros actualmente"_

" _¿Libro viajero?"_

" _Se completa automáticamente de lo que has visto, armas, animales, comida, es un registro de todo lo que encuentras en tus viajes, antes era muy usado por los exploradores"_

Luke encoge, guardo el libro y después procedieron a regresar al bosque

"¡Oh lo siento!" Ion se volvió hacia Tear, "No creo que hayamos sido presentados apropiadamente".

"Mis disculpas Fon Master", dijo Tear con una leve reverencia, dejando sus preocupaciones en el fondo de su mente por el momento, "Soy Sargento Locrian Tear Grants. 1er Pelotón, División de Inteligencia de los Caballeros Oracle, bajo el mando del Gran Maestro Mohs ' "

"¡Oh! Te conozco, Eres la hermana menor de Van, he oído de ti, es la primera vez que nos vemos, ¿Verdad?".

"¿Qué? ", Chilló Luke, fingiendo estar sorprendido, aunque, realmente, todavía está sorprendido por esa parte, pero esta alegre porque esto es una buena forma de abrir la pregunta que lo ha estado molestando. "Si eres su hermana, entonces ¿por qué diablos estabas tratando de matarlo?"

"¿Matarlo? ¿Por qué?" Pregunta Ion confundido, bien, eso confirma que no puede ser una Orden de los caballeros del Oraculo, al menos no una aceptada, Tear parecía algo incomoda

"Lo siento, esto es algo entre él y yo"

"No intentes eludir la pregunta, si eres su hermana, entonces ¿Por qué intentas matarle?"

"Es… que yo"

Luke nunca obtuvo una respuesta; en ese momento un pequeño cheagle verde salió de un arbusto cercano y se adentró en el bosque.

"¡Mira! ¡Es un cheagle!" Ion señaló.

"¡De acuerdo! ¡Vamos a buscarlos entonces!" Luke siguió después de la criatura

"Gracias", Tear susurró, mientras ella e Ion se movían para seguir a Luke.

"¿Sería mejor para mí no preguntar por ti y por Van?"

"Algo entre nosotros se relaciona con mi tierra natal. No quiero involucrarte a ti ni a Luke".

"Bien entonces", respondió Ion con una sonrisa, "Mejor nos apuramos, o nos quedaremos atrás".

"Realmente tiene una mente de una sola vía, ¿no?" Se ríe Tear.

"Hey, ¿Qué están esperando? ¡se va a escapar!" Les grita a los dos

"Vamos" Dice Ion

Después de recorrer un tramo, ya no había ningún indicio de Cheagle, Luke estaba algo frustrado por eso

"No te preocupes, su madriguera debe estar más adelante" Alienta Ion

"¿Cómo lo sabes"

"Oh, Bueno, tenia curiosidad por los robos e investigue un poco, los Cheagles son criaturas inteligentes y pacíficas, no es propio de ellos robar comida, hice varias preguntas a los aldeanos y me dijeron dónde podría encontrar el nido" Aclara Ion, siguen caminando y pronto se encuentran con otro

"Miren, es una cría" Dice Ion

"Es tan lindo" Murmura Tear, muy bajo para que no puedan oírla, pronto el Cheagle escapa, y lo ven entrar a un gran árbol "Esa debe ser la madriguera"

"Espero que podamos encontrar alguna prueba que robaron la comida del pueblo" Dice Ion

"Esas cosas estúpidas probablemente están dejando pruebas por todos lados" Dice Luke, señalando las manzanas que estaba tiradas frente al árbol, Ion examina una manzana

"Estas manzanas llevan la marca de Engeve" Declara "Creo que oigo algo dentro del árbol, este puede ser su nido, los Cheagles dentro de los troncos de los arboles"

El maestro fónico se dirige al interior del árbol, seguido de los otros, al entrar ven un gran grupo de Cheagles de varios colores, todos maullando en dirección a Ion.

"Por favor, déjenme pasar" Suplica el peliverde

Mieu, mieu, mieu, mieu, mieu era todo lo que se escuchaba

"¿Estos monstruos pueden entenderte?" Pregunta Luke, Rebeca a mencionado que los monstruos tienen algún sistema de comunicación y no son solo bestias sin sentido, pero eso solo hace que sea mas incomodo tratar con ellos cuando es atacado, es más fácil mirarlos como bestias, Reborn una vez explico que esa forma de pensamiento era utilizado por los militares cuando requerían deshumanizar a sus enemigos, para no verlos como personas si no como seres aparte, menos que humanos, de esta manera poder matar sin sentir todo el precio de la culpa por sus acciones.

Se pregunto si eso era lo que hizo su padre cuando ordeno la muerte de niños inocentes. A veces Luke preferiría que ellos no fueran tan libres para darle información.

"La fundadora de la orden Yulia Jue, hizo un pacto con ellos y se gano su ayuda… bueno, al menos eso es lo que me enseñaron"

"Mieu, mieu, mieu" se escucha una voz de entre todas, y los Cheagles se hazen inmediatamente a un lado para dejar pasar a un Cheagle que parecía el viejo del grupo

"¿Tienes relación con Yulia Jue?" Pregunto el Cheagle con voz de anciano, el cual sostenía un anillo entre sus dedos

"Guau, ese monstruo ha hablado" Señala Luke

"Es el poder del anillo que se nos ofreció como parte del pacto con Yulia" Explica el Cheagle "¿Tienes relación con Yulia?"

"Si, soy Ion, Maestro Fónico de la orden de Lorelei" Se acerca Ion "¿Hago bien en asumir que usted es el patriarca de los Cheagles?"

"Por supuesto, lo soy"

"Hey, ustedes han robado la comida de Engeve, ¿Verdad?" Pregunta Luke

"Ya veo, así que han venido a exterminarnos"

"Los Cheagles son herbívoros, ¿Por qué robaron la comida humana?"

"Para preservar la tribu Cheagle"

"No parece que os falte comida, hay mucha vegetación en el bosque" Comenta Tear

"Uno de nuestros miembros causo un incendio en la región norte, como resultado, los Ligres que viven ahí se han mudado a esta parte del bosque… para cazarnos" Termina tristemente

"Entonces están robando la comida para evitar que ellos los coman" Dice Ion con tono triste

"Correcto, si no les mandamos comida regularmente, nos cazarán y nos comerán"

"¡Es horrible!" Exclama Ion

Luke piensa que ese no es su problema, además, fue culpa de los Cheagles para comenzar, por quemar el bosque de los Ligres, ¿Qué estaban haciendo ahí de todos modos? No era extraño que los Ligres estén enojados con ellos, el también se enfadaría si hubieran quemado su tierra.

" _Eso es una manera algo cruel de pensar Luke"_ Dice Rebeca en su mente " _Al menos creo que te he enseñado el suficiente tacto como para no decirlo"_

" _Ya cállate, no soy tan malo"_

"¿Qué podemos hacer ahora?" Dice Tear "Hemos confirmado quienes son los culpables, pero esto no resuelve el problema, los Ligres comen carne humana, seguramente en algún momento atacaran Engeve en busca de comida"

"Eso no debe pasar" Dice Ion "La comida de Engeve se envía a todo el mundo, no solo al imperio Malkuth" Luego Ion propone "Vamos a negociar con los Ligres"

"¿También pueden hablar esos Ligres?" Pregunta Luke, algo incomodo

"No podemos hablar con ellos directamente, pero si nos llevamos a uno de los Cheagles, podría servir como interprete" Propone Ion

"Entonces le dejare este anillo a aquel que valla como interprete, Mieu, mieu, mieu" Dice el anciano llamando a uno de los Cheagles, este parecía muy joven, de pelaje azul "Este pequeño es el que causo el incendio en el norte, quiero que os llevéis con vosotros, Aunque solo es un niño, debe tomar responsabilidad de sus acciones" El le pasa el anillo y el pequeño entra en el anillo acomodándoselo en su cintura

"Mi nombre es Mieu, encantado de conoceros" Saluda con voz enérgica y chillona, Luke no sabía porque eso le molestaba

"¡Hay algo en esta cosa que me resulta molesto!" Pero Luke no podía poner exactamente que le molestaba

"Lo siento, lo siento"

"¡Deja de decir eso, es más molesto!" Le grita Luke

Luego los tres salen para buscar a la reina Ligre, todo esto era molesto para Luke, tal vez era mejor idea quedarse en Engeve, pero, quizás no era tan malo venir aquí, Engeve puede ser atacada por monstruos y el nunca habría sabido por qué.

Mieu estaba muy emocionado, quería demostrar que podía ser útil y no tardo en mostrarles cómo podía escupir fuego, y gracias al poder del anillo no se cansaba y podía seguir escupiendo fuego varias veces, que sería mucho más difícil de hacer si el anillo

"Se hizo especialmente para amplificar artes fónicas, es una especie de núcleo de capacidad" Explica Ion

También explico que el incendio fue causado porque era demasiado joven para controlar su poder, ya que los Cheangles solo aprendían a usar fuego cuando eran adultos, Mieu debe tener un mayor potencial para despertar su poder tan joven, es una lástima que por esa misma razón era incontrolable

"Trabajare extra duro para solucionar los problemas que he causado a mis amigos"

"Pero una llama de este tamaño no va a ser muy útil en batalla" Dice Tear

"Mieuuu" la pequeña criatura luce desilusionado con las palabras de Tear

"Si, pero escupe fuego, será divertido" Dice Luke "Hey tú, cosa"

"Luke, no lo llames así

"¡Bah!, ¡Cállate!" Luego a Mieu "Escúchame cosa, cuando de la orden escupirás fuego ¿Lo has entendido?"

"Si señor" Dice el Mieu con emisión

" _Tienes una manera muy interesante de animarlo"_

" _Ho, ¡cállate Rebeca!"_

" _¿Has notado que todos están enfadados con este pequeño? No me imagino que lo ha pasado bien"_

" _Es su culpa por iniciar el fuego"_

" _No seas malo Luke, no es como si el puede controlarlo, al menos con el anillo sus poderes deben ser mas manejables y será difícil que una situación como esa se repita"_

Mieu los llevo al corazón de la reina, Después de haber luchado contra la ligre sobre el ligre en el camino a la reina, Luke pensó que la reina no debe ser tan difícil de tratar. Él estaba equivocado; la reina era tres veces más grande que la más grande de las hembras que había visto en el bosque y parecía mucho más dura. Ella se sentó enroscada protectoramente alrededor de un nido de huevos, mirando peligrosamente a los intrusos.

La cueva en la que había construido su nido tampoco era la mejor para luchar, Las rocas estaban cubiertas de musgo y resbaladizas, lo que dificultaba su obtención, y mucho menos mantenía una base decente. La iluminación tampoco era tan buena, pero al menos aún era lo suficientemente buena para ver.

"Esa debe ser la reina"

"Creo que eso es obvio Tear" Luke esperaba que no hubiera otro Ligre más grande que este

""Mieu, por favor, habla con la reina Ligre" Solicito Ion preguntó.

"¡Si señor!" Mieu se adelantó al grupo para estar más cerca del nido "Mieu, mieu mieuu miieu mieuu"

Luke realmente le molestaban esos chirridos, aunque también era fascinante como un mismo sonido puede ser un idioma, para el no sonaba diferente, se preguntó si, cuando decían el nombre de Mieu, en realidad estaban diciendo alguna otra cosa, quien sabe lo que se podría interpretar si para él no existía diferencia.

Quizás seria mas seguro solo llamarlo Cosa.

Si, no el nombre mas agradable, pero por alguna razón, cuando miraba al pequeño, era lo único que podía pensar, bien, no es como si a alguien además de Tear le moleste, solo tendrá que estar con él hasta que finalicen estas negociaciones y salgan del bosque.

La reina se levanta, y Luke no necesitaba un intérprete para decir que estaba de muy mal humor, ella rugió arrojando al Cheangle al sueño

"¿Estas bien?" Pregunta Ion

"Hey Cosa, ¿Qué ha dicho?"

"Uh ... uh-oh!" Finalmente, Mieu dijo: "Dice que sus huevos están a punto de eclosionar, Que nos vallamos" Luego agrega en un tono más triste "Su alteza está muy enfadada porque quemé su hogar sin querer"

"¿Huevos? ¿Ellos ponen huevos?" Pregunta Luke

"Yo también nací de un huevo, muchos monstruos nacen de un huevo"

"Esto está mal" Dice Tear "Los Ligres son mas violentos cuando están defendiendo sus huevos" Bien, Luke no necesito agregar que eso se aplica a todas las criaturas, pero también entendía lo que quería decir, ella seria demasiado violenta para razonar

"Entonces que, ¿Volvemos después?"

"Pero si los huevos nacen, las crías irán a tropel a la ciudad en busca de comida" Dice Ion

Luke no estaba de acuerdo con esa declaración, mira el nido y solo puede ver 5 huevos, eso apenas puede llamarse una infestación, también serian demasiado pequeños para atacar, al menos no recién salidos del huevo, también, sintió que debían ser mas huevos, era posible que eran originalmente más pero solo estos logro salvar del incendio.

Si, definitivamente tenia buenas razones de odiar a Mieu

"Ha las crías Ligres les gusta la carne humana" Explica Tear "Así que la gente los caza antes de que se reproduzcan cuando se acercan a las ciudades" Por alguna razón, eso sonó mas una excusa para atacar a los Ligres, sobre todo cuando estaban más vulnerables, ahora puede ver cómo sería imposible razonar con la reina en estas circunstancias, ella jamás confiaría en los humanos que acostumbran cazar sus nidos, y una criatura responsable de perder su hogar.

"¿puedes pedirle que se vallan de aquí?" Dice Ion

"S-si señor, Mieu, mieu mieu mieuu"

La reina parece más molesta, suelta un rugido estremecedor, El eco resonante sacudió la cueva y soltó tres pequeñas rocas del techo, Luke vio que todo se desarrollaba ante él y sin pensarlo desvió la roca que caía directamente sobre Mieu

"Gr-gracias" Luke desvía la mirada

"No lo malinterpretes, no te estaba protegiendo a ti, estaba protegiendo a Ion"

La reina Liger se hacer ha ellos de manera desafiante "¡Dice que nos matará y nos usara como alimento para sus hijos!"

"Aquí viene, por favor maestro fónico, espere atrás"

"Espera" Dice Luke "Si luchamos aquí, puede que los huevos se rompan" Algo dentro de él gritaba que eso seria muy malo, por alguna razón sentía que debía proteger a las crías, incluso si no tenía otro remedio que matar a la reina

"Puede que sea cruel, pero probablemente sea lo mejor" Contesta Tear "Si dejamos que los huevos eclosionen, las crías podrían arrasar Engeve con facilidad"

"Cuidado" Grita Ion, y tiene que evadir el ataque de la reina

Sus garras y colmillos no eran nada de lo que reírse, la reina era no solo fuerte y rápida, también era extremadamente resistente a todos sus ataques, No había forma de que fuera capaz de acercarse a ella. Gracias a su intuición y velocidad pudo evadir la mayoría de los golpes, internamente le agradecía y maldecía a su tutor por todo el entrenamiento de evasión, al menos puede probar los frutos de eso, ahora, El intentaba acercarse lo suficiente para obtener un golpe decente, pero las cosas solo empeoraron a medida que avanzaba la batalla. Las artes de Tear no estaban haciendo mucho mejor para desacelerar, y las dos se estaban cansando rápidamente. Si esto se mantenía, iban a terminar siendo comida para los cachorros de la reina de la ligre

" _Rebeca, ahora sería el momento para una sugerencia"_

" _Es demasiado fuerte para tu nivel, lo mejor es huir, yo puedo cubrirlos con mis ilusiones, aunque dudo que la reina los persiga, ella no se arriesgara a dejar el nido_

"Esto no es bueno, nuestros ataques no le están hiriendo en lo más mínimo" dice Tear

"¿Entonces que se te ocurre?" Le grita Luke

 **Yo, que permanezco siempre bajo la luz de los cielos**

¿Eso es…? ¿Por qué eso le provocaba un sentido de urgencia

" _Es un conjuro_ " Le grita Rebeca " _Un arte fónico muy poderoso"_

 **Te pido a ti que puedes abrir las puertas del infierno**

" _Indignación_ " Continua Rebeca " _Luke, apártate, esa técnica es demasiado fuerte"_

" _Pero los huevos"_ Insistió Luke _"Debo protegerlos, aunque se que ellos los mataran de cualquier manera_ "

 **Ven a mí con tu divino rayo**

" _Entonces si tanto deseas protegerlos colócate delante de ellos y utiliza la técnica de defensa guardián para protegerlos, yo creare una ilusión para dar la apariencia que los huevos fueron destruidos"_

Luke no perdió tiempo en hacer lo que ella dijo y se concentró usar una técnica que creaba una armadura de defensa

"Ha terminado" Dice la voz, y pudo ver que se trataba del coronel de Malkuth " **Indignation** " Grita levantando la mano, el poder se junta formando tres anillos sobre la reina y atacándola con una lluvia de relámpagos, al terminar, la reina cae quemada por el ataque, El coronel de Malkuth se acercó al cuerpo de la reina y lo examinó por un momento antes de confirmar su muerte, después fija su vista al nido para encontrar que el ataque destruyo los huevos, una vez satisfecho se aleja del grupo

Luke solo cae al suelo agotado, esa técnica era demasiado fuerte y casi aniquilo su defensa, incluso cuando no era el blanco directo, este tipo realmente era fuerte.

Y era de Malkuth

Eso no le dio una buena sensación

Tear permanece a distancia, parada respetuosamente, Luke casi podía sentir la admiración de la chica crecer, y no sabe por qué eso le molesta tanto

" _Alguien esta celoso"_

" _Cállate"_

"Anise" Llama Jade "¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?"

"Si, ¿Me has llamado Corones?" Dice una niña de la misma edad que Ion, llevaba una mochila con un peluche en su espalda, y su cabello negro atado con dos coletas

Jade le dice algo en el oído que no alcanzan a escuchar

"Vale, entendido… en cambio tienes que vigilar bien a Ion"

"Esto me ha dejado mal sabor en la boca" Dice Luke mirando al cadáver de la reina y al nido con los huevos destruidos, tenía que aceptar que las ilusiones de Rebeca eran increíbles, aunque solo sean de naturaleza temporal.

"Eres bastante amable, o quizás solo blando" Le dice Tear, él podía sentir la burla en sus palabras

"Y tu eres fría"

"Oh valla, pelea de novios" Se burla el coronel Curtiss

"¡Cállate!"

"coronel Curtiss, no tenemos esa clase de relación"

"Solo bromeo, y por favor llámame Jade, no estoy acostumbrado a que se dirijan a mí por el apellido"

"Jade, siento haber escapado y haber hecho esto" Se disculpa Ion

"No es propio de ti hacer algo así cuando sabes que has hecho algo mal" Le regaña suavemente Jade

"Junto con Yulia, los Cheagles son los cimientos de la orden de Lorelei, creí que debía responsabilizarme por los problemas que causaron"

"¿Y por eso usaste tu poder? ¿No te dijo el doctor que no lo hicieras?"

"Lo siento…"

"Y también mezclaste civiles en esto"

"Hey viejo, se está disculpando, ya déjalo tranquilo" Se enfada Luke, y haciendo que la intención ahora se centrara en él

"Oh, Esperaba que te quejaras por haberte metido en esto, estoy sorprendido" Dice Jade, y no necesita leer la mente para saber que Tear pensaba lo mismo, el solo se voltea indignado "Bueno, no tenemos mucho tiempo, acabare el sermón aquí"

"La carta llego, ¿No?" Pregunta Ion

"Si, ahora sigamos y salgamos de este bosque"

"No, tenemos que informar al patriarca primero" Solicita Mieu, subiéndose en la cabeza de Luke

"¿Un Cheagle hablando la lengua humana?" Pregunta Jade, Luke se molesta y tira a Mieu al suelo

"Es el poder del anillo del hechicero" Explica Ion "Jade, ¿Podemos pasar por el hogar de los Cheagles?"

"Esta bien, pero por favor, no olviden que no tenemos tiempo"

"Luke, gracias por tu ayuda, por favor acompáñame un poco más"

"Bueno, he llegado hasta aquí, supongo que da igual un poco más"

Todos se dirigen a la salida, Luke escucha como Ion y Tear discuten lo fuerte que es Jade, Luke le gustaría decir que podría haberlo logrado sin él pero es mas realista que eso, después de todo estaba a punto de buscar una ruta de escape cuando Jade apareció, lo que más le molestaba es ser salvado por ese hombre, a simple vista se daba cuenta que era un engreído

Los demás avanzan y no se dan cuenta que Luke a sido suplantado por una ilusión

" _Esto no los engañara por mucho tiempo, así que date prisa"_

" _Ya se"_ Luke se dirige al nido, Rebeca deshace la ilusión y vio con pesar que ahora solo quedaban 3 huevos, el procede a guardarlos en su bolsa, no sería bueno dejarlos aquí sin su madre para cuidar de ellos

" _Hey anímate, por lo menos salvaste 3, aunque no entiendo para que te preocupas por eso"_

" _Cállate, simplemente fue un capricho_ "

" _Recuerda lo que Reborn dice, nunca debes ignorar lo que te diga tu instinto_ "

" _Ya se, no lo tienes que repetir"_

En el nido también estaba un sable en muy buen estado, no la mejor espada, por mucho mejor que la que tenía, sobre todo porque la suya ya estaba astillada por todas las batallas

Logro alcanzar el grupo y cambiar de lugar con la ilusión sin que se dieran cuenta, y aunque Jade sospecho que había ocurrido algo, no tenía idea que era

Lograron regresar al árbol con gran rapidez, sobre todo porque los monstruos podían sentir el nivel tan elevado de Jade y trataban de no atacarlos, al llegar fueron nuevamente recibidos por el patriarca, Mieu procedió a contar todo lo que paso en esa voz chillona y diciendo muchos Mieu, que todavía no podía entender cómo se podría formar un idioma

"Es bastante divertido ver a los monstruos hablarse así" Comenta Jade

"Son tan lindos" Susurra Tear, casi podía ver los corazones y estrellas en sus ojos

"Gracias." El anciano cheagle le ofreció su gratitud. "Escuché lo que pasó con Mieu. Tuviste un gran peligro en nuestro nombre, por eso estamos muy agradecidos, pensar que han cumplido su promesa incluso después de 2000 años"

"Por supuesto, ayudar a los Cheagles es una parte de las enseñanzas de Yulia, después de todo". Ion sonrió, aceptando su gratitud.

"Pero quien provoco esto fue Mieu, cuando quemo el hogar de los Ligres, así que tendré que castigar a Mieu por su error"

"¿Qué le van a hacer?" Pregunta Tear, se notaba la preocupación en su voz

"Voy a expulsarle de nuestra tribu"

"Es demasiado cruel" Dice Ion, después de todo, era solo un niño

"Evidentemente no es para siempre, oí que el señor Luke le salvo la vida a Mieu, los Cheagles no olvidan sus deudas, Mieu debe servir al señor Luke durante el ciclo de estaciones" Eso es un año, traduce su cerebro y luego se da cuenta de lo que dijo

"¡Hey, no me metas en esto, no quiero una mascota!" Luke escupió amargamente.

"Mieu insiste en acompañarte, señor Luke, dejare que tu decidas que hacer con él"

"¿Por qué no nos lo llevamos" Sugiere Tear

"los Cheagles son las bestias sagradas de la Orden de Lorelei, estoy seguro de que Mieu será bien recibido por tu familia" Agrega Ion

"Y él es lindo", murmuró Tear para sí misma.

"¿Qué dijiste Tear?" preguntó Luke

"N-Nada". Tear se cruzó de brazos y se interesó mucho por la pared izquierda.

"Supongo que podría dárselo a Guy y a los otros como recuerdo"

"Hare lo que pueda para ser útil amo" Dice en un tono excesivamente servicial, y algo en el realmente irrita sus nervios

"eres tan molesto" Le grita Luke

" _Oh, ya entiendo"_ Dice Rebeca con efusión, como si acaba de resolver un gran enigma " _El pequeño es una lluvia, no puedes aceptarlo en tu cielo sin la aprobación de Guy, awww, eres lindo"_

" _¿De que estas hablando?"_

" _He nada, olvida lo que dije"_

"Bueno, parece que ya ha sido informado, ahora salgamos del bosque"

"¿Ahora mandas tu?" Se queja Luke "De todos modos ustedes pueden irse, tengo que hablar con el viejo a solas"

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?" Pregunta Tear

"Ese no es tu asunto, ni ninguno de ustedes, no les pido que me esperen, pero tengo negocio que hablar con el viejo" Luke sentía que ellos no se irían sin él, pero no tenía la menor idea de por que

"Bien" Accede Jade "Nosotros esperaremos afuera, pero no podemos esperar por mucho tiempo"

"¿Yo también, Amo?"

"Tu cállate, también deseo que te vallas, ¿Qué no entiendes lo que quiere decir privado?" Mieu le devuelve el anillo de hechicería al patriarca y sale con el resto del grupo, él realmente no le importa que escuche Mieu, pero no puede confiar en el pequeño para quedarse callado.

Finalmente, ellos se retiran, y solo quedan el patriarca y Luke, y varios Cheagles que miran a la distancia y que fingen no hacerlo, bien, no le importa y no es como si ellos no se van a enterar, finalmente el joven saca los huevos de la reina y se los muestra al patriarca

"Esto es todo lo que pude salvar, deseo saber si es seguro dejarlos con ustedes" Sin saberlo, los ojos de Luke adquieren un tinte naranja

"Esto es un desarrollo extraordinario, nosotros nos haremos cargo de educarlos como manera de expiar lo que hemos causado, es lo mínimo que podemos hacer, le agradezco por darnos esta oportunidad" Dice el patriarca con gratitud, y Luke sentía que los huevos estarían bien

Sin embargo, siente que algo falta, hay este impulso y no está seguro de lo que es, sin decir nada toma uno de los huevos, no sabe por qué lo hace, realmente solo sintió, sin darse cuenta el metal en sus guantes empezó a brillar hasta que estallo una llama naranja, era casi hipnotizante, nunca había producido este resultado sin las balas de Reborn, no de esta manera tan intensa, lo mas que había conseguido antes es un brillo débil naranja, las llamas fueron adsorbidas por el huevo y este empezó a romperse, un pequeño Ligre salió del huevo, sus ojos se encuentran, y si Tear estuviera ahí diría que era los más adorable que había visto, él tenía una pequeña cubierta de llamas naranja en su cabeza y lo rodeaba como una melena, también estaba en sus patas y en su cola

Meuuu, dice el pequeño, ronroneando suavemente

"Esto es increíble" Dice el anciano, y mira como los demás cheagle lo miran en maravilla casi reverente "No puedo creer que vería algo tan increíble en mi ciclo de vida"

"¿Qué pasa?" El acomoda al pequeño en sus brazos, a pesar de odiar la idea de una mascota, se siente conectado con el pequeño, y es pequeño, puede sentir que nació antes de su tiempo, no importa que los huevos estaban a unos días de eclosionar

"Se ha contado por generaciones, que Yulia Jue tenía ese mismo poder, una llama naranja brillante que solo nosotros podíamos ver, se dice que ese poder es también la base para elegir al nuevo maestro Fónico, ya que ese poder es necesario para poder leer el escrito"

" _Espera, ¿Están diciendo que ella era un cielo? ¿Y cada maestro Fon después de ella también lo era?"_ Escucha a Rebeca _"Eso es… no puedo imaginarlo, ¿Así que se requiere el factor de armonía para leer las partituras_? _Me pregunto como le hacen para conseguir identificarlos si nadie a podido ver la llama, después de todo solo aquellos que son activos pueden verla, y es muy difícil hacerlo con los fonones entrecruzados con las llamas, aunque quizás así fue como empezó lo de los Cheagles y su pacto con la orden, si ellos fueran los únicos que pueden verla, al menos, eso explica por qué son tan insistentes en colocar la descendencia de un maestro fónico y vigilar las líneas de familia, la habilidad es hereditaria después de todo"_

" _Pensé que las partituras las leían en las iglesias en todo el país, no creo que tengan suficientes cielos si dices que es tan raro, ¿Y eso significa que Ion está relacionado con el anterior maestro fónico?"_

" _No, pero quizás solo se aplique a la parte sellada, se dice que hay partes que solo el maestro fónico puede leer, como también técnicas que solo él puede hacer, y el antiguo líder de la orden era el padre de Ion"_

" _Espera, si eso es así, ¿Yo podría teóricamente usar las mismas técnicas que uso Ion"_

" _Probablemente, pero también son técnicas secretas y dudo que te las enseñe de todos modos"_

" _Ha, maldición, seria increíble si pudiera hacerlas"_

El pequeño llamo su atención, y Luke sintió que tenía hambre, pero no tenia idea que darle de comer, por fortuna el patriarca le ayudo preparando una botella de leche que compro en Engeve, realmente, ahora que notaba, compro mucha leche del pueblo, e instruir a Luke para que la infunda con sus llamas

Resulta que los Ligre se unen a la primera persona que ven, se imprimen en ella como si fuera su madre, de paso, Luke lo enlazo con su llama transformando al pequeño en un familiar, en otras palabras, conectados de por vida

Esto es frustrante, tanto para no querer una mascota y ahora tiene dos

También se dio cuenta que eso de comer carne humana al nacer era una suposición errónea, ellos preferían la leche de la madre los primeros días, y cualquier carne hará para ellos después, aunque lo mejor es darles solo de animal para evitar cualquier interés en los humanos.

Ahora el problema era como mantenerlo escondido del grupo, era una suerte que su bolsa era lo suficientemente grande para el pequeño, pero Mieu tendría que esconderse en la bolsa de Tear

También ellos duermen mucho mas primeras semanas, todo estaría bien con tal que dejara algo impregnado con su olor, para dolor de Luke tubo que ceder su camisa y cambiarla por la nueva que adquirió en Engeve, lo que le molestaba no era que su calidad era inferior, si no que esta llegaba a su cintura y no sentía que quedaba bien con su capa, bien, no había mucho que hacer, todo esto era culpa de esta estúpida llama, que no sabía para que podría ser útil, él siente que cuando sigue lo que dice pierde, y cuando no también, al menos esto cubriría el olor del pequeño de cualquier otra criatura alrededor, aunque solo Mieu debía ser lo suficientemente sensible para hacer esa medida necesaria.

Bien, no es que pensara que esa Cosa lo delataría a propósito, pero no lo conocía lo suficiente, y prefería esperar a estar lejos de Jade, ese hombre le daba un mal presentimiento, aunque su intuición decía que era perfectamente bien, ¿Cómo eso tenía sentido? ¿Cómo puede ser las dos cosas?

Le dejo el resto de su dinero al viejo junto con la antigua espada y otros productos que tal vez pueda vender para el cuidado de los otros dos huevos, en parte eran su responsabilidad por tirar esto en ellos de todos modos, y saldría mejor que compraran la mercancía en lugar de robarla, además, si necesitaba algo solo haría que Tear se lo consiga

Bien, quizás trataría de conseguir algo de los monstruos en el camino, de todos modos, ya tiene bastante comida y provisiones para el viaje, incluso con un bebe Ligre

Debe pensar en un nombre para él pequeño, no puede seguir siendo BebeLigre, mmmm, lo pensara después, no hay prisa y el nombre es para la vida, después de todo

Con esto, con él bebe ligre alimentado, dormido y perfectamente escondido, pudieron partir

"Tardaste mucho, casi te dejamos" Se burla Jade, pero algo en eso le indico a Luke que tuviera cuidado

"Luke, ¿No me digas que nos hiciste esperar solo porque querías cambiarte la camisa?" Le regaña Tear "¿No podrías haber esperado?"

"Cállense, No necesitaba que me esperaran" Dice avanzando en paso rápido, solo parando para tirarle a Mieu el anillo de hechicería, y rápidamente se coloca en el frente, Mieu se coloca el anillo y tratando de alcanzarlo

"Luke, ve un poco más despacio, Mieu no puede alcanzarte" Le regaña Tear

"Humf, Primero se quejan que tiene prisa, y ahora que valla más lento, si tanto te preocupa cárgalo tú"

"Arf… arff.. No se… preocupen… estoy bien" Dice el pequeño con dificultad

"¿Ves? Incluso él dice que está bien" Tear solo se enoja y carga al pequeño en sus brazos

"¿Por qué tienes que ser tan desagradable? ¿No puedes tratar a Mieu como uno de nosotros?"

"Por favor, no discutan" Suplica Mieu

"Cállate, todo esto es tu culpa en primer lugar, por haber prendido fuego al hogar de los ligres, si no fuera por él nada de esto hubiera pasado" Luke se arrepintió de decirlo al ver que Mieu parecía bastante triste con eso, eso realmente fue un golpe bajo, pero no podía entender por qué le molestaba tanto, era peor cuando Mieu intentaba parar un conflicto

"¿Podrías intentar madurar Luke?" Se enoja Tear

"Claro, claro" Dice incomodo

" _Rebeca, ¿Me vas a decir de una vez cual es la relación entre Guy y Mieu?"_ Pregunta molesta _¿Me dijiste que la lluvia es tranquilidad, y ahora que lo pienso Mieu tiene varias veces ese brillo azul, ¿Por qué me molesta tanto?"  
_

" _He, bien, es difícil de explicar, pero, lo simple es que Mieu inconscientemente esta usando sus llamas para que todos sean felices y no peleen, el problema es que las tuyas lo rechazan por que solo quieres las de Guy y sientes que Mieu es una amenaza a ese enlace"_ Rebeca no menciona que esto se solucionaría si pudiera armonizar correctamente con Guy y así sus llamas no sienten que amenazan su lugar, porque esa es la lluvia que desean _"Por tanto, sienten que Mieu es extremadamente descortés al hacer eso, pero trata de ser mas paciente, él no lo hace a propósito y los demás no pueden entender por qué te molesta tanto"_

" _Entones, ¿El trata de usar esa cosa de las llamas para manipularme y si me enojo por eso soy el malo porque nadie se da cuenta? Eso es injusto_

"Bueno, ahora que se ha aclarado todo continuemos, ya casi hemos llegado a la salida del bosque" Dice Jade con tranquilidad

"Hey Ion, esa no es tu guardaespaldas" Dice Luke al ver que Anise se dirige a ellos

"Si, es Anise"

"Bienvenidos" Saluda la chica con alegría, seguida de una docena de soldados de Malkuth

"Saludos Anise" Dice Jade "Cual es el estado del Tartarus?"

"Esta en frente del bosque, como tu pediste, dijiste que me diera prisa y he venido lo más rápido que he podido"

"¡Hey! ¿Qué está pasando?"

"Detengan a estos dos" Ordena Jade a sus hombres "Son los que han estado emitiendo séptimo fonones"

De inmediato son rodeados y con las espadas apuntando hacia ellos, no dándoles ninguna oportunidad de resistir, Luke quería maldecir algo, sobre todo a su intuición que parecía pensar que todo esto era perfecto y que no pasaría nada

"Jade, ¡No les hagas daño!" Suplica Ion

"No te preocupes, no los matare, suponiendo que no se resistan" Luego se dirige a ellos "Sed buenos chicos, ¡Llévenlos!"

Parece que esas son las gracias que consigue por ayudar en este Lío

* * *

Reborn observa todo a la distancia, con una mueca de diversión en su rostro, él estaba lejos de estar preocupado, Malkuth no se atrevería a hacerle nada, peor aun con el maestro fon Ion bajo su custodia, y si leía correctamente las muestras, esta era una delegación de paz, aunque no tenía idea porque Malkuth ocupaba enviarla en una nave de guerra, ¿Qué estaban pensando? Con lo tenso que esta la situación entre los países, aun con el maestro fónico será imposible que logren atracar en Kimlasca.

"Lo único que lamento es que las mejores pruebas son las que no he planeado, me pregunto que harás ahora, y que exactamente deseas de Luke, Lorelei"

En este momento, Luke estaba siguiendo el camino forjado por Lorelei, solo este podía saber cuál es su propósito, y ahora, parece que tendrá que infiltrarse a la nave de Malkuth, por lo menos no debe ser difícil, pero esperaría a ver como todo se desarrolla, no importa que él guarda en él desee sacar al chico y envolverlo en algodón.

También, le parecía divertido que Luke se llevara también con el pequeño cielo, la compatibilidad fue increíble, una que no había visto desde Tsuna y Dino, sin ningún vestigio de rivalidad, aunque ese cielo era demasiado joven, su llama tenía un caso mucho peor que Luke en lo que se refiere a presión para obligarla a desarrollarse, Lambo pudo tener una llama completamente desarrollada a los 5 años pero eso era algo lejos de lo normal, no se debe presionar a la llama antes de la pubertad, y según sus cálculos no puede tener más de 5 años, aunque el chico es claramente 13, ¿Qué significaba eso?

También se pregunto quien era exactamente el cielo de esa niebla, Jade Curtiss tenía un enlace parcial, pero bastante estable con un cielo, también es antiguo, y la única razón que no es armonía completa es que ninguno de los dos a activado correctamente sus llamas para hacerlo

Bien, eso no era su problema, por ahora solo observaría como todo esto se desarrolla


	8. Chapter 8: La lluvia

Capítulo 8: La lluvia

Luke solo podía maldecir en su mente mientras los esposaban y los llevaban al Tartarus, tanto para decir que ya no lo volverían a secuestras, esto era como sus pesadillas de infancia, no lo admitiría, pero parte de él temía que un día Malkuth lo secuestrara otra vez

Y aquí estaban, esposados, en uno de los camarotes de esta embarcación de guerra, que bien podría ser un salón de interrogatorio con lo estéril que era la habitación.

Ion y Anise también estaban ahí, y obviamente Jade

"La hiperresonancia del Séptimo Fonón vino desde la dirección de la capital de Kimlasca-Lanvaldear y convergió dentro del territorio de Malkuth, cerca del valle de Tataro" Explica Jade tranquilamente "Entonces, si ustedes dos fueron el origen de la hiperresonancia, os convertirías en culpables de cruzar ilegalmente la frontera ". Jade terminó con una sonrisa.

"Hmph, tipo, eres insoportable" Se queja Luke, colocando las manos detrás de la cabeza, y restó importancia a las acusaciones como si fueran completamente sin sentido para él

" _Pero no se puede negar que su mente es brillante al deducirlo con tan poca información" Dice Rebeca_

" _Maldición, si Tear no hubiera abierto la boca cuando lo conocimos, esto no hubiera pasado"_

" _Quien sabe, es obvio que eres una excusa conveniente, no oculta que está interesado en ti"_

" _Eso no me hace sentir mejor"_

"Je Je, Te llamo insoportable" Se ríe Anise

"Estoy terriblemente ofendido" Dice, pero su tono divertido, es obvio que se burlaba de ellos "Pero volviendo al tema, Tear, ya sabemos que estas con los caballeros del oráculo, ¿Y qué pasa contigo Luke? ¿Cuál es tu nombre completo? El verdadero, si eres tan amable" Bien, él ya sabia en Engeve que no había logrado engañar a Jade

"Luke Fon Fabre" Ofrece con indiferencia

" _Bien, al menos no me pueden mantener encerrado por cruzar ilegal"_ Piensa Luke, Reborn se encargó de enseñarle las leyes y las penas por romperlas, y realmente, es triste que la mayoría de ellas terminaba en muerte o trabajos forzados hasta la muerte, nadie parecía interesado en invertir en prisiones _"No ha menos que deseen una guerra"_

"¿El hijo del duque Fabre, que se casó con alguien de la familia real Kimlasca? Eso sin duda es interesante"

"¿Un Duque?" Pregunta Anise con corazones en los ojos

"¿Por qué estáis en Malkuth?"

"Luke y yo solo estamos aquí porque nuestros Séptimos Fonones causaron una hiperresonancia. No fue un acto de agresión contra Malkuth por parte de la casa Fabre"

"coronel, creo que están diciendo la verdad", dijo Ion "No siento ninguna hostilidad de ellos"

"Si, da la sensación que ha tenido una vida protegida, ignorando por completo el mundo exterior" Dice Jade

"Mmm, genial, reíros de mi" Dice Luke fingiendo indiferencia, no es como si fuera su culpa, apuesta a que los nobles de Malkuth no son tan diferentes

"¿Por qué no les pedimos su ayuda?" Sugiere Ion

"Actualmente nos dirigimos a Kimlasca bajo las órdenes de Su Majestad, Peony the Ninth, el Emperador de Malkuth".

"¿Para declarar la guerra?" Tear preguntó

" _Dudoso"_ Dice Rebeca antes que Luke pueda decir cualquier cosa _"Están viajando con el Maestro Fónico Ion, el anterior fue altamente respetado por su contribución para lograr la paz, ellos son prácticamente emisarios de la paz"_

" _Aunque la tensión entre los países esta bastante alta en este momento"_ Recuerda Luke _"¿No han ocurrido varias escaramuzas en la frontera?"_

"Lo han entendido al revés, estamos intentando evitar que comience una guerra" Contesta Anise

"Anise, esa no es información pública" la para Jade

En estos momentos es cuando agradecía que su diabólico tutor llego a su vida, el realmente estaría perdido de no ser por su intervención, lo cierto es que él era terriblemente ignorante de todo, no sabía nada, y nadie le contaba nada de lo que ocurría fuera de las paredes de la mansión, Nadie le dijo nada y las pocas cosas que le dijeron nunca fueron explicadas, ¡Entonces lo reprendieron por nunca saber nada! Incluso Guy, y ahora se preguntaba si pensaban que simplemente no podía manejarlo, era mejor que su mente se quedara como un niño, siempre ignorante en una esfera de cristal.

Si hay algo que su tutor no puede tolerar es la ignorancia

Por mucho que desee maldecir a su tutor, al menos con él se sentía menos estúpido cada día, no importa si la mitad de ese conocimiento es prácticamente prohibido y tiene que fingir no tenerlo, aunque estaba cansado de todo este menosprecio.

" _Bien, supongo que la situación esta bastante mal para que esa medida sea necesaria" Comenta Rebeca "Aun así, no es buena idea enviar emisarios de la paz en un buque de guerra, y con todos esos rumores sobre el secuestro de Ion, no tendrá muchas probabilidades de entrar a Kimlasca, necesitan un intermediario"_

" _Así que ese es su interés en mi"_ Piensa Luke _"El necesita a alguien que estuviera en un estatus lo suficientemente alto para ganar la entrada, el arresto es solo una excusa para arrinconarme a convenir"_

" _Prácticamente le caíste del cielo, incluso literal"_

" _Supongo que no tengo otro remedio, es la mejor oportunidad de regresar a casa, además, las probabilidades de encontrarme con el maestro Van son muy altas mientras este cerca de Ion, aunque no quiero tener que hacer esto gratis, sobre todo después de cómo me han tratado" murmura molesto "¿Qué sugieres?_

" _¿Información? No hay mejor moneda en mi opinión"_ Y había algo que Luke a querido saber desde hace años que podría canjear, por alguna razón sintió que eso era precisamente lo que requería pedir

"Pareces muy callado, ¿No tienes nada que compartir Luke?" Pregunta Jade

"Tch, Tu realmente eres un fastidio, todos ustedes" Responde en tono cansado "Vallamos directo al punto, no se necesita ser un genio para saber que esta pasando, ustedes son emisarios de la paz en un buque de guerra y necesitan un pase para entrar a Baticul y hablar con el rey, que convenientemente es mi tío, y da la casualidad que tiene motivos para arrestarme por un delito menor, aunque si lo hacen puede arruinar cualquier intento de paz, así que esperas presionarme para cooperar con ustedes ¿Estoy equivocado?"

"Oh, pareces ser mas perceptivo de lo que te di crédito" Dice Jade "En efecto, aunque prefiero que la ayuda sea completamente voluntaria, o de lo contrario podría ser contraproducente en nuestros esfuerzos"

"Bien, los ayudare, pero quiero algo a cambio, dos cosas, en realidad" Esto atrajo la atención del grupo

Por que todo este mundo se mueve de esa manera, es algo que nunca podría entender de no ser Sam, hay una idea inculcada de favores y recompensas, a tal grado que no puedes confiar en alguien que solo haga algo por desinterés, todo favor debe llevar una recompensa sin importar que sea algo tan pequeño como una manzana, o un pedazo de información trivial, si haces algo bueno sin recompensa clara la gente dudara de ti, por que es imposible que no quieras nada a cambio, simplemente no está a la vista lo que quiere, esto genera desconfianza y la gente se aprovechara más de él

Sam aprendió esto de la manera dura, Reborn no tuvo ningún reparo en contarle algunas de las peores historias, la mala suerte sigue al desinterés, Natalia podía salvarse de eso, porque sus acciones solo producían un mejor reino, lo cual era obviamente su interés, tener un reino más productivo y sano.

Luke pensaba que eso era estúpido, pero miren como acabo por ayudar a Ion simplemente porque le agradaba el chico… y su intuición no dejaría de molestarlo si no lo ayudaba, bien, supongo que siempre hay un interés, aunque no sepan cuál es.

Él se concentra, siente que esta petición es importante, y debe ser dicha correctamente, distraídamente mira sus guantes y nota el ligero brillo en el metal, su mente se sentía más centrada y tranquila cuando hacia eso, el evita la mirada de Mieu, no quería arriesgarse a que el pequeño Cheagle mencionara el brillo que seguramente tiene en sus ojos, él nunca lo ha visto en si mismo, pero ha visto a Rebeca lo suficiente para saber que esta ahí

"Cuando tenía 10 años fui secuestrado, me dijeron que era culpa de Malkuth, Gracias a eso perdí todos los recuerdos de la infancia, no tengo idea si fue o no realmente Malkuth y realmente no me importa, pero quiero toda la información sobre lo que sucedió, y lo que causo que perdiera mis recuerdos, lo que tenga Malkuth, lo deseo, si me prometes eso, entonces prometo hacer lo posible para conseguir una entrevista con mi tío, pero no puedo garantizarlo, ya que yo mismo no lo he visto en 7 años, aun así, puedo asegurar una entrevista con la princesa Natalia y con mi madre, hermana del rey, ¿Estás de acuerdo con esas condiciones?" Pregunta Luke en un tono extremadamente serio que Tear nunca imagino que tendría

Jade solo afila la mirada

"¿Y si Malkuth no sabe nada al respecto?"

"Entonces no sabe nada, estoy confiando en que cumplirás tu palabra, yo espero que creas que cumpliré la mía"

"Supongo que no hay otra opción, está bien Luke, comprometo mi palabra de realizar la investigación" Declara Jade "¿Y la segunda solicitud?"

"Deseo un cuarto privado, nada lujoso, solo que ya estoy cansado de compartir espacio con esta chica" Dice señalando a Tear con desprecio

"¡Luke!" Grita Tear ofendida

" _Bien pensado, así será más fácil cuidar del bebe"_

" _Por eso lo pedí"_

"No creo que eso sea un problema, esta nave está operando con mínima capacidad y hay muchos espacios vacíos" Comenta Jade "Bien, Estaré alegre de contar con su cooperación"

Pronto Jade hace que les quiten las esposas, y hace un resumen de la situación, es tal como Luke lo imaginaba, la tensión estaba en su punto más alto entre los reinos, justo como era antes de la guerra de Hob.

Nadie querría que algo como eso se repitiera

"El emperador Peony ha escrito una carta proponiendo un tratado de paz formal. Pidieron mi ayuda como embajador neutral, Llevamos una carta de él a Su Majestad el Rey Ingobert"

"Entonces, ¿Por qué la gente cree que desapareciste? El maestro Van fue a buscarte, ¿Sabes?"

"Eso es por asuntos internos de la orden de Lorelei"

"Se está desencadenando un conflicto entre la facción reformista del Maestro Fónico, centrada en Ion, y la facción conservadora del Gran Maestro, centrada en el Gran Maestro Mohs", interrumpió Jade

"Mohs está buscando guerra. Escapé de su custodia con la ayuda del ejército de Malkuth" Dice Ion con aprensión

"¡Maestro Fónico!" Tear alega un poco aprensiva por esta información, "Debe haber algún tipo de error, el gran maestro Mohs nunca desearía algo así, Reza solo por el cumplimiento de la partitura"

"¿Estás con la facción del Gran Maestro Tear?" Anise preguntó cuidadosamente después de un momento de silencio "No es posible ..."

"Soy neutral". Tear respondió, sometida por el comentario de Anise "La partitura de Yulia es importante, pero también lo son los deseos del Maestro Fónico"

" _Esto parece una verdadera lucha de poder" Comenta Rebeca "Pero dudo que Ion tenga tantos en su facción como mencionan, o de lo contrario tendría mas guardas a su cuidado"_

" _¿Cuál crees que es el problema?"_

" _Mohs solo está interesada en el cumplimiento de la partitura, de eso no hay ninguna duda, y si él está incitando una guerra, ¿Qué nos dice?"_

" _Quiere decir que la partitura señala que ocurrirá una guerra" Deduce Luke "Eso debe ser parte de las partituras selladas, como las partituras de muerte"_

" _Exacto, si eso es verdad, entonces Ion está intentando alterar las partituras de Yulia, para que un maestro fónico haga eso es herejía, no me extraña que casi no obtenga apoyo de la orden, pero al mismo tiempo, Ion es el único que puede leer las partituras selladas, esta parte de la guerra se debió leer en la lectura del último año"_

" _Si es así, ¿Cómo podemos evitar una guerra? ¿No sería inevitable porque está en los escritos de Julia?"_

"Independientemente del estado de los acontecimientos dentro de la Orden, esta carta debe ser entregada de manera segura a Kimlasca" dijo Ion

"Ya dije que les ayudaría" Dice Luke, sin comprometerse más, a él le agrada Ion, seria difícil negarle una solicitud "Solo necesitas mi estatus social, ¿Verdad? Bueno, entonces creo que ya me puedo retirar, estoy cansado" él se levanta y toma su mochila, el esta conectado con el pequeño y puede sentir que pronto tendrá hambre

"Luke" Le regaña Tear "Toma esto más en serio, tu tampoco quieres una guerra"

"No veo el punto de seguir discutiendo, ya hemos dicho todo lo que se necesita"

Anise se ofrece a llevarlos a sus cuartos, se le da acceso a todo el barco excepto la zona de maquinas para que exploren, aunque como barco de guerra, es aburrido, Luke convence a Mieu de que se quede con Tear y se encierra en la habitación.

De inmediato saca al Bebe Ligre, si, realmente necesita darle un nombre, el pequeño era tan juguetón como un gatito, bien, al menos no era tan molesto como Mieu, después de comer y jugar un poco no tardó mucho en quedarse dormido

Escucha toques en la puerta y descubre que es Anise

"Hey Luke" Saluda con corazones en los ojos "Puedo enseñarte la nave si quieres"

"Bien" accede

"¿A dónde ten interesaría ir?"

"No se nada de este barco, ¿Qué se puede hacer?"

"Veamos, esta el puente, el salón donde todos los soldados se relajan, o mira, ahí está Tear y Mieu, hey Tear, vamos a dar una vuelta, ¿Quieren unirse?"

"Lo agradeceríamos" le sonríe Tear

"Guau, así que incluso sonríes en ocasiones" Se burla Luke, ganando una mirada enojada de Tear

"¿Perdón?" Dice de mal humor

" _Luke, no estas ni intentando llevarte bien con ella"_

" _No fastidies"_

"ho, por favor, no peleen, vengan, hay también una cafetería, y la gran sala que usan para reuniones"

"No hay mucho que sea interesante" Dice Luke

"Bueno, el Tartarus es un buque de guerra, no se puede comparar con un crucero"

"No como sabría, nunca he estado en un crucero"

Empiezan a recorrer los pasillos, entraron a una de las habitaciones donde se topan con un recluta, parece que fallo en lo que intentaba hacer

"Gah, recluta Tony, ¿Lo has vuelto ha hacer?" Pregunta Anise

"Lo siento"

"¿Qué estabas haciendo?" Pregunta Luke

"Quiero hacerme fonista, así que estaba practicando las artes fónicas, las artes fónicas son importantes en nuestro país, así que un soldado que no puede usarlas es una vergüenza"

" _Si, Malkuth le interesa más el desarrollo de las artes fónicas, y Kimlasca el desarrollo de las maquinas fónicas"_

"¿Cómo usas artes fónicas?"

"Atrapas fones del cinturón fónico con tu cuerpo, y colisionas su frecuencia fónica con la tuya, generando un poder especial"

"Sabes, esa es la explicación mas complicada que he recibido en este tema" Se frustra Luke

" _Concuerdo, definitivamente es más una explicación para teóricos del campo que para enseñar a principiantes"_

"El cinturón fónico es una…"

"Tear, se que es el cinturón fónico" Le interrumpe Luke "Se que se necesita atraer los fonones usando las Fonorranuras del cuerpo, lo que deseo saber es como atraerlas, ¿Cómo se abren las fonorranuras de todos modos?"

"Tienes las Fonorranuras cerradas Luke?" Pregunta Anise "Entonces no podrás utilizar los versos fónicos"

"Bueno, eso es lo que cree mi tutor" Se encoje Luke

De repente, todo el barco se sacudió y una alarma sonó

"¿Estamos siendo atacado?" Pregunta Tear

Ellos inmediatamente salieron de la habitación, encuentra a Jade fuera de la puerta hablando con algún sistema de comunicación

"Puente, ¿Qué está pasando?"

"Una gran bandada de Grifos 20 Kilómetros por delante de nosotros, número total desconocido, contacto aproximado en 10 minutos, solicito permiso para abrir fuego con todos los cañones" Una voz llegó a través de una tubería extraña que sobresalía de la pared.

"Tú eres el capitán, el barco es tuyo" Contesta Jade

"Entendido Señor" Luego se escucha en todo el barco "Gran enjambre de monstruos 20 kilómetros más adelante. ¡Todo el mundo, Puestos de combate! ¡Repito! ¡Todo el mundo, Puestos de combate!"

"Vosotros tres, ¡Regresad a los camarotes!" Les ordena Jade

Luke no tubo tiempo para protestar cuando algo impacto en el barco

"¿Qué sucede?"

"Están cayendo Ligres de los grifos, ¡Están aferrándose al casco y atacando!" Responde la voz del puesto de máquinas "Los motores están… Uh"

"Puente, respondan, puente" Jade intento comunicarse, pero era obvio que nadie iba a contestar

" _Solo Arietta puede controlar los monstruos de esta manera, es muy probable que sean la facción del gran maestro y los caballeros del oráculo, y hay por lo menos otros dos generales ahí ademas de Arietta"_

" _¿Cómo lo sabes?"_

" _Reborn me dijo"_

" _No se por que no me sorprende"_ Suspira Luke, pero algo dentro de él se sentía más tranquilo con ese conocimiento

"Bien, ¿Podrían decir ustedes militares cual es el procedimiento en este caso?" Se exaspera Luke, el deseo salir, pero sentía que eso era una muy mala idea "¿Debemos buscar la salida de emergencia?" Él ni siquiera ha explorado lo suficiente del barco para saber dónde esta

"Es peligroso salir ahora" Dice Tear

"Es cierto". Una voz profunda vino desde la dirección del hueco de la escalera. El hombre al que pertenecía era fácilmente de casi siete pies de alto y fuertemente construido, hecho aún más grande por su estilizada armadura roja y negra. Su barba era una reminiscencia de la melena de un león

Jade esta había estado juntando su poder lanza un poderoso ataque en el intruso, el cual él otro devuelve con su arma y Luke apenas puede apartarse del fuego cruzado, de pronto, la guadaña del tipo lo tenía fijado en la pared

"Impresionante, pero es hora de calmarse" continuó viendo a Jade "Jade Curtiss comandante de la Tercera División de las Fuerzas Imperiales de Malkuth ... O tal vez debería llamarte 'Jade, el Nigromante'".

"¡Jade, el Nigromante!" Tear exclamó: "¿Ese eres tú?"

Jade simplemente se encogió de hombros, "Vaya, vaya, Parece que soy famoso".

" _Famoso de hecho" Dice Rebeca con admiración "Los rumores sobre el Nigromante y la forma en que secuestró los cadáveres de sus enemigos después de la batalla han generado gran especulación en Kimlasca, se dice que tiene un batallón de cadáveres marionetas para atacar cuando inicie la guerra, aunque lastimosamente todo indica que eso es mentira"_

" _Preferiría una ayuda en este momento"_ Luke solo podía observar congelado, la hoja de la guadaña estaba demasiado cerca del cuello.

"Los rumores se han difundido por todas partes, rumores sobre como robabas los cadáveres batalla tras batalla" Continua el enemigo

"Ho, pero mis historias no tienen que ver con las tuyas, Largo el León negro, uno de los 6 Generales de Elite de los caballeros del Oráculo" Le contesta Jade

"He esperado la oportunidad para enfrentarme contigo, pero ahora no es el momento. Estoy aquí para el maestro Fónico Ion". Tear hace un movimiento "Hey, no te muevas, si no quieres que la cabeza de este chico ruede" para probar el punto mueve mas cerca la guadaña, casi al punto de cortar

" _Luke, si no te mueves ahora, Reborn te va a disparar, y yo sé cuánto odias esas balas, creo que está un poco nervioso"_

" _Ha, maldición, Yo soy el que está nervioso, ¿Qué quieres que haga?"_

" _Escapa en cuanto se distraiga"_

"Jade el negromante, dejarte marchar ahora solo significaría problemas para el futuro"

"¿Crees que puedas matarme tu solo?"

"Si sello tus artes fónicas" Dice jugando con un cubo de su bolsillo, Luke aprovecha ese momento para rodar fuera del alcanze del enemigo y colocarse junto a Tear, en ese momento Largo lanzo el cubo encima de Jade, la caja se expandió, emitiendo una luz de arco iris y los fonones que envolvieron al fonist, haciéndolo caer de rodillas

"¿Un sello de fonorranura?" Tear no podía creerlo. Ella había oído hablar de tales cosas, pero nunca había visto ninguna puesta en acción. Su capacidad para bloquear las fonorranuras de una persona y eliminar su capacidad de lanzar artes fónicas era temible.

"Lo traje para el maestro Fon, no esperaba tener que emplearlo así"

En ese momento Largo ataca al coronel caído, pero Jade logro levantarse y atacó, sacando una lanza del aire aparentemente de la nada. Largo reaccionó y evadió su ataque

"Mieu, ¡Quinto Fon al techo!" Ordeno jade, Mieu inmediatamente respira su fuego en las piedras fónicas que iluminan el techo, la explosión de luz ciega por un momento al general

"Anise, ve por Ion" Ordena Jade, Anise aprovecha para pasar "Confió en que sepas donde nos encontraremos" Alcanzo a decir Jade

"No te preocupes" Fue lo último que dijo Anise antes de desaparecer

Largo iba a pararla, pero Tear logra inmovilizarlo y Jade aprovecho a apuñalarlo, aun así, Largo utiliza un movimiento para escapar, quedando solo ellos en el pasillo

"Anise se ocupará de Ion, recuperaremos el puente" Dijo Jade, ignorando la sangre en el piso, Luke trata de recuperarse no solo de ser usado como rehén, si no de casi ver a alguien morir, no importa cuánto lo intenta, la verdad es que no puede evitar que le afecte, al menos ya no se congelaba como antes, o eso creía

Sus manos no deberían estar temblando

"Pero tus artes están selladas", dijo preocupado Tear.

"Sí, pero este sello probablemente demorará meses en deshacerse. En este momento, tenemos que recuperar el Tartarus. Con tus himnos y la espada de Luke, debería ser posible" Declaro Jade

"De acuerdo, vamos Luke"

"Vale" Es lo único que dice

" _Calma Luke, puedes hacerlo, si lo peor ocurre sabes que Reborn te sacara de ahí de cualquier manera_

* * *

Esto no salió como esperaba, pero Reborn no se estaba quejando, fue ridículamente fácil infiltrarse en la nave, y Rebeca le actualizaba de la situación de su estudiante, realmente, Luke tenía que ser de las personas que jalan la coleta de la chica que les gusta, si manera de cortejo realmente ocupaba ayuda.

Lo mas divertido es que en cierta manera funcionaba, a pesar de toda su molestia, y exasperación, la chica parece tener un interés en él.

Bien, como prospecto no nube podría ser peor, ellas tienen a ser violentas y territoriales, esta parece aspirar a lo que un soldado debe ser.

El ataque del Tartarus fue molesto, él enemigo fue extremadamente eficiente enviando a tres generales y un ejército de monstruos, la suerte es que ninguno estaba de un nivel muy fuerte, pero los generales pueden ser un problema

Rápido costa el sistema de comunicación y elimina a los tres monstruos que entraron en el puente, los demás lo quedan viendo como si no esperaran que alguien como él fuera real

"Bien chicos, así es como va, esta nave está perdida, ustedes se dirigirán en este momento a la salida, recogiendo a cualquier herido en el camino" Generalmente hubieran protestado, pero Reborn los aterrorizo lo suficiente

"¿Tú quién eres?"

"¿Importa? No me importa si quieren morir o no, no los salvare una segunda vez, ahora vallan y diríjanse a Engeve, o de lo contrario puede que Malkuth nunca se entere de lo que paso" Esto parece que fue el incentivo suficiente, por suerte los atacantes en el camino eran principalmente monstruos, los soldados y dos generales se dirigían a donde debía estas Ion, y el otro iba directo a Jade

Reborn logra escabullirse en una posición donde podía ver lo que ocurría, ¿Así que ese era el Negromante? La gente se volvió loca cuando pensaba en su costumbre de robar cadáveres, pensando en que cosas atroces estaba haciendo y como profanaba a sus seres queridos, desde la necrofilia hasta un ejército de zombis, la verdad era realmente mas aburrida, Jade era un investigador consumado que paso por una fase amoral y desesperación por el desarrollo de la ciencia, se ha tranquilizado en estos últimos años, se imaginó que el enlace con su cielo debe ser la causa.

Él sabe que no debe pelear las batallas de Luke, el nunca podrá mejorar si hace eso, pero sus instintos de guarda no desean nada más que quemar a sus enemigos, la mejor opción en este casi es que Luke salga por él mismo, la segunda es usar una bala, lo cual no desea hacer, León no puede producir más balas hasta que vuelva a crecer su cola y solo tiene una extra para estos casos.

Por fortuna no fue necesario, pero Jade fue sellado y no puede usar sus habilidades de artes fónicas, esos sellos realmente son terroríficos para los habitantes de este mundo, aunque no afectan a las llamas, y esos cuestan el presupuesto de un país, no algo que usas a la ligera.

Reborn se retira para salir del camino y los mira dirigirse al puente, mientras escuchaba su interacción con sus dispositivos de juego de espía marca Vongola que siempre traía con él.

"Jade… ¿Estas bien?" Escucha la voz de Tear, ella lucia una mirada preocupada

"¿Preguntas por el sello? Bueno, al menos espero poder arreglármelas mejor que cierta persona que no ha luchado nunca, no ha y por qué preocuparse" Ahora, eso era grosero, era obvio que Jade culpaba a Luke por su situación, lo cual realmente era inevitable una vez que él general sabía quién era Jade, lo cierto es que Jade lo más probable no evadió por que no espero que usaran algo así en él, y esas cosas son increíblemente rápidas y casi imposibles de evadir, Reborn lo sabe muy bien, una de sus grandes recompensas lo uso en él, son como candados con código que cambia constantemente, se dice que debes resolverlos uno por uno para poder quitarlos y eso puede tomar años, por suerte, sus llamas no tardaron en quemarlos en lugar de jugar a abrir candados, aunque si ha de ser honesto le tomo como una semana deshacerse de los remanentes de ese sello

Luke no esta nada contento con ese comentario

"Sin embargo necesitare vuestra ayuda para recuperar el control del Tartarus"

"Entendido, Luke, vamos"

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo…"

Reborn puede ver la duda en su estudiante, en su camino no hay cadáveres, pero él nota la sangre, sabe que muchos han muerto, Reborn no sabe mucho lo que significa el séptimo fon, pero sabe que esté ligado al destino, la memoria del mundo y las profecías, la armonía del cielo solo lo amplia, una combinación horrible, Luke puede sentir todas las muertes con mayor intensidad que una persona normal, y su corazón es demasiado bueno, no es de extrañar que actúe como si fuera su primera vez, bien, es su primera vez que está en una masacre

Jade los dirige al puente por otra ruta, desde la cubierta superior que debe estar menos vigilada.

Realmente ese plan era estúpido, debieron intentar huir, o al menos buscar a Ion primero y escapar, es obvio que la nave está perdida y aun si toman el punto de control, no sobrevivirán al ataque combinado de las otras criaturas

Cuando finalmente el grupo llego a la puerta, la encontraron custodiada por un Caballero del Oráculo. Tear lo despachó fácilmente usando uno de sus Himnos.

"¡Wow Tear!" Mieu rebotó hacia donde el soldado estaba profundamente dormido. "¡Eres increíble!"

"Está bien, tenemos que recuperar el puente". Jade llamó su atención sobre la tarea que tenían entre manos, "Tear, necesito tu asistencia"

"Bien"

"Hey, ¿Y yo que hago?"

"Tu te quedas aquí a vigilar en caso de que aparezcan refuerzos".

"Humf más bien, Quítate de en medio" Exclama un Luke molesto

Bien, parece que Jade no es el único que culpa a Luke en esta situación, esto no da una buena sensación para este equipo, para empezar, ellos son los que lo arrastraron en esta situación, y ninguno de los dos puede notar el paralelismo entre él y Ion, ambos son requeridos por su estatus social, ambos son técnicamente civiles y es deber de ellos protegerlos, no al revés, la única diferencia es que Ion es mas amable, obediente y nadie espera que pelee.

Luke solo se recuesta en el suelo sin decir nada más, parece que Rebeca ha podido calmarlo, realmente, esa chica es una bendición del cielo, Luke no tiene idea de cómo a ayudado a calmar sus tendencias sádicas, y ella es tan dulce en participar en todos sus esquemas malévolos, pobre Samy, no tiene idea quien fue el verdadero culpable de sus desgracias, pero como dicen, no hay peor furia que la de una mujer despreciada.

Mieu murmura acerca de lo increíble que es el séptimo fonón, pero Luke lo ignora por hablar con Rebeca, casi no se dieron cuenta cuando el soldado se levantó, parece que a todos se les ha olvidado que el ataque de Tear no dura mucho más que unos minutos, sobre todo con los soldados del oráculo, que tienen más resistencia a este tipo de ataques por la especialidad de la orden, Luke desenvainó su espada, apenas bloqueando, ya que el soldado no perdió tiempo en atacar al intruso. Luke detuvo el ataque y giró, su espada atravesó al soldado, la sangre que corría por la cuchilla goteaba a sus pies. Soltó su espada, sus manos temblaban incontrolablemente. Luke cayó de rodillas.

Realmente, no importa lo que Reborn hizo, Luke odiaba matar y eso no cambiaría, Tsuna era igual, la única forma en que podía hacerlo cuando estaban en los peores enfrentamientos en Italia era porque tenía el modo Hyper de la última voluntad, pero todos sabían que cuando todo terminaba él iba a vomitar y no dormiría en toda la noche

Luke todavía no esta ahí, aunque es más que no lo ha presionado, el no tiene acceso a ninguna tecnología Vogola para corregir si algo sale mal, y Luke tiene que aprender a la antigua, al menos no tiene problemas con un sello que algún idiota coloco cuando tenias 5 años, si, a la vergüenza de Reborn, le tomo demasiado darse cuenta que ese sello existía, y estuvo muy enojado con Noveno por no decirle nada al respecto, lo peor es que ha pasado demasiado tiempo y la única persona que podía romper ese sello era el mismo Tsuna, no fue hasta que cumplió 16 hasta que sus llamas eran lo bastante maduras para hacerlo, y luego costo que su cuerpo se acostumbrara.

Él no era experto en lectura de la llama, por eso tampoco identifico que Mukuru era guarda armonizado de Tsuna hasta después de la pelea del anillo. No tomar tiempo de entrenamiento en esa área es un error que se propuso y paso años en corregir, esa era la única razón por lo que sabía que Luke tenía un enlace de guarda más que ellos no conocían, uno forzado.

"¿Qué está pasando?" Pregunta Jade, saliendo junto con Tear "Esto está mal, llamara la atención a nosotros"

"Deberías tirar tu espada, maldito desecho inútil" Dijo una voz antes de atacar al grupo, dejando a Tear y Luke inconscientes, solo Jade logro evadir "Tu eres tan difícil de matar como dicen, negromante"

Estaba de espalda a Reborn, pero Jade parece reconocerlo, o algo, su mirada era de sorpresa, pero el cabello era rojo, de ese mismo tono que la realeza de Kimlasca, incluso largo hasta la cintura como era la costumbre entre los nobles que se enorgullecían de demostrar ese color rojo fuego.

"¿General, ¿Qué deberíamos hacer con ellos?" Pregunta un soldado

"Mátalos"

"Asch, ¿has olvidado las ordenes o solo has decidido ignorarlas?" Dice una mujer, que identifico como Legretta, una de las generales del oráculo

"De acuerdo" Contesta a regañadientes "¡Apresadlo y encerradlos en algún camarote!"

Observa como son llevados por los guardias, antes de moverse a otra posición, mientras un guardia pasaba logro robar el bolso de Luke sin que se dieran cuenta

" _Rebeca, necesito que investigues todo lo que puedas sobre Asch el sanguinario"_

" _¿También está ahí? Esos son muchos generales en un lugar, ¿Crees que Van tenga algo que ver con esto?"_

" _Estoy seguro, esa debe ser la única razón por la que Tear y Luke siguen con vida, Legretta menciono sobre unas ordenes cuando Asch quería matarlos"_

" _Al menos sabemos que Luke estará bien sin importar lo que pase, ningún lado lo desea muerto, aunque sea por que todos lo quieren usar para algo, eso es molesto, si hubiera sabido que todo esto ocurriría habría ido personalmente, esa nube no es de fiar"_

" _Al menos Guy estará pronto, pero hay otra razón por la que deseo que investigues a Asch, creo que he descubierto quien tiene el enlace de la tormena,, y no parece muy feliz con Luke"_ No importa que el enlace fue forzado de manera artificial, o cuanto doliera a todas las partes, la desgracias es que Asch estaba inevitablemente enlazado a Luke

" _¿Qué?"_

* * *

 **Luke… mi voz… Luke**

Luke finalmente se despierta, de nuevo, esa voz fue completamente inútil

"Luke, Gracias a Dios, ¡Estabas gimiendo en sueños!" Tear parecía aliviada

"¿Dónde estoy?"

"En un camarote a bordo del Tartarus" responde Jade

"Es verdad, los monstruos atacaron, supongo que somos prisioneros"

"Debemos salir de aquí y rescatar a Ion" dice Jade

"Parece que se han llevado a Ion a otro lugar" Continua Tear

"Por lo que he escuchado, parece que volverán al Tartarus, entonces haremos una emboscada y los rescataremos"

Luke maldice haber comprometido en ayudarlos, esto parecía que no tendría fin, podía ver emboscada tras emboscada, era mejor quedarse en Engeve como había pensado originalmente

" _Estas involucrado por que el destino así lo quería, quizás este es el camino que Lorelei hablaba, existe una razón, quizás él quería que vieras esto" Dice Rebeca "Tus instintos te trajeron aquí por una razón, además, tan triste como es, este es el verdadero mundo, eres parte de él, si sea ahora o en tres años."_

" _Ya se, no necesito que me lo recuerdes, es solo… estoy frustrado con todo esto"_

" _Por cierto, Reborn tiene al Ligre. Que por cierto es hembra y no tiene nombre, ¿Qué tal una gema como Ruby? Aunque ella es mas de pelaje dorado con algo de café, ¿Qué tal ámbar?, Topacio, ¿Zircon…?"_

" _¿Estas tratando de distraerme?" Se ríe Luke_

" _¿Funciona?"_

"… _Gracias, creo que ámbar está bien"_

"Luke, ¿Estas bien? No has estado prestando atención" Le dice Tear

"Estoy bien, vamos, no deseo permanecer más tiempo aquí" Les grita

" _Luke, sé que este no es buen momento, pero necesito que hagas algo para mi" Le dice Rebeca "Se que suena loco, pero tomaras a Mieu en tus brazos en este momento"_

" _¿Qué? ¿Por qué?"_

" _Por qué puedo ver que este viaje será terrible, probara la paciencia de todos, y necesitaras guardar la calmar, así que vas a aceptar la ayuda que ese Cheagle ha estado tratando de darte desde que empezó esto, solo quiero que respires, y guardes la calma, conozco a los tipos como Jade, usara cualquier forma para manipularte, sobre todo tu orgullo e impaciencia, no quiero que respondas a sus comentarios sin importar lo sarcásticos o molestos que sean" El tono de la chica era impaciente, y Luke nota que no era el único afectado en esto "No es como si vas a armonizar, pero al menos puede hacer este viaje soportable"_

" _¿Armoniza?" ¿Por qué esa palabra de dio una sensación de alarma, se sentía que era algo extremadamente importante "¿Rebeca?"_

" _Hee, maldición…"_

" _¡Rebeca!"_

" _Te lo diré más tarde, promesa"_

" _Bien"_

"Entonces ¿Vas a luchar? Contare contigo como parte de nuestras fuerzas" Pregunta Jade en ese tono condescendiente, como si no era obvio que no tenía otro remedio, ¿Qué más iba a hacer? ¿Quedarse prisionero de estos tipos?

"Ya cállate, dije que los ayudare, y espero que cuando esto termine y estemos en Baticul cumplas tu parte de lo prometido" Dice con enojo, no sabía que había cambiado, pero algo le decía que Jade no estaba tan interesado en cumplir como al inicio

" _Él sabe algo" Deduce Rebeca "No se lo que sea, pero ha descubierto algo y no quiere decir"_

Luke decide hacer lo que le pidió Rebeca, sin decir una palabra levanta y Mieu, el cual deja salir un chirrido sorprendido, ahora que esta cerca puede sentirlo, es el mismo calor, y al mismo tiempo es extraño, el trata de vencer el impulso de azotar contra él, ahora que lo piensa, es realmente bastante tranquilo y agradable. Ahora si tan solo su voz no fuera tan chirreante.

" _¿Sintiéndote mejor?"_

"Bien" Es todo lo que dice Jade, luego procedió a arrojar una pequeña máquina sobre su hombro. Tan pronto como golpeó las barras, estalló en una luz brillante y desapareció, tomando las barras de la celda con ella. Luego fue al sistema de comunicación "Por mi nombre de Negromante, seguid mis órdenes"

Apenas había terminado la orden, todo el barco pareció cerrarse, desde las tenues luces que iluminaban los pasillos hasta los motores de los barcos que guardaban silencio.

"Es un sistema de apagado de emergencia, que instale por adelantado, Les tomará un tiempo recuperarse y volver a funcionar el Tartarus"

"Guau" Se admira Luke, a pesar de su carácter, Jade es muy inteligente

"Entonces, ¿a dónde deberíamos ir de aquí?" Tear preguntó.

"A la escotilla de acceso, durante un apagón de emergencia, Es la única que se abrirá manualmente" Explica Jade "Los caballeros del Oráculo que transportan a Ion intentaran entrar por ahí también"

"Pero se han llevado nuestras armas" Dice Luke

"Seguramente están cerca, vamos a buscarlas" Sugiere Tear

Por suerte, sus armas estaban en la primera habitación, aunque solo eran las armas, Luke no vio su bolsa de viaje ni la de Tear en el baúl

"No las han llevado muy lejos y ni siquiera las vigilan" Comenta Luke

"Imagino que las vigilaban al principio, pero ahora, probablemente estén más ocupados tratando de revivir el Tartarus" Contesta Jade

"Aunque no veo mi bolsa ni la de Tear"

"Es probable que las llevaran a otra sección" Dice Tear "Siendo así no podremos recuperarlas"

"No puedo dejar mi bolsa, buscare en las otras habitaciones del lado izquierdo y nos veremos en el último cuarto"

Luke no les dejo tiempo de protestar cuando se separó de ellos, aun así ellos no sospecharon nada de su comportamiento, de todos modos no planeaba tardar mucho, él sabía exactamente a donde ir. Al entrar a la habitación se pueden apreciar algunas cajas en todo el lugar, Luke entro en el cuarto y cerro la puerta tras de él, sabia con plena seguridad lo que encontraría en ese lugar.

"Reborn" Llamo, casi podía sentirlo ahí

"¿Amo?"

"Tus sentidos están mejorando" Sale Reborn detrás de unas cajas "Veo que no puedes dejar de meterte en problemas"

"¿Lo conoce amo?"

"Mi tutor" Dice simplemente "¿Esa es la manera en que me saludas después de todo lo que pase?" Dice dejando algo de indignación en su tono, aunque los dos saben que no es verdadero, después de todo el tiempo y experiencias que han acumulado, Luke está consciente que Reborn no luchará sus batallas, él mismo no desea eso, él solo intervendrá si realmente Luke no puede manejarlo, en cierta manera, a aprendido a ver esto como una muestra de confianza. "Supongo que tienes mis cosas"

"Debes ser mas cuidadoso con tu familiar" Le dice Reborn, pasando su mochila, y también la de Tear, Luke se sintió mas tranquilo al recibirlo "Aun está dormido" No es de extrañar, el pobre no tiene ni un día de vida, Luke

"Reborn, ¿Qué significa armonizar?" Pregunta Luke, no puede dejar de sentir que era algo importante, algo que le han ocultado por mucho tiempo

"Realmente esperaba que pasara más tiempo antes de entrar a esa conversación" Dice con un tono resignado que no había escuchado antes en su tutor "No es algo que pueda explicar en 5 minuto, y tampoco es algo que solo Rebeca puede explicar, fijare un lugar de encuentro cuando pases la noche en un lugar seguro"

"Bien" Cede el pelirrojo

"Y Luke" Levanta la mano y Luke la tomo sin pensarlo, pronto sintió el calor familiar llenarlo y curando las heridas incluso las que no había notado tener, aparte de los primeros auxilios de Tear, no había recibido ningún tratamiento para las heridas desde el enfrentamiento de la reina Lagre

Esta era una técnica exclusiva creada por su tutor, usando los elementos de sol y luz

"Gracias, realmente me siento mucho mejor"

"Debes tener más cuidado Luke, debería ser más duro con todos los descuidos que has hecho, pero me estoy volviendo demasiado suave con la edad"

"Tú eres un demonio, dudo que puedas envejecer" Dice Luke antes de salir rápidamente de la habitación antes que su tutor desee probar sus reflejos

"¿Amo? ¿Qué fue esa luz? Parecían llamas doradas, ¿Es una técnica?"

"Algo así" Contesta Luke, tratando de no mostrar cuanto le molestaba la voz "Hey cosa, no quiero que le cuentes a nadie que lo has visto, el estará siguiéndonos, pero no quiero que nadie se entere"

"Este bien amo, ¡puede confiar en mí!"

* * *

"Prepárense, aquí vienen", susurró Jade, viendo desde la puerta

Lo primero que Luke vio fue a Ion. No estaba forzado ni atado, pero estaba rodeado por una escolta de alrededor de una docena de Caballeros de Oracle. Unos metros por delante de ellos estaba una mujer de pelo Rubio, parecía que ella tenía la mayor autoridad así que debe ser también uno de los generales.

"¡Abre la escotilla!" El comando vino de la rubia

"¡Enseguida Mayor Legretta!" Dos caballeros de Oracle obedecieron inmediatamente el comando, liberando el interruptor que abrió la escotilla.

Una vez que se abrió la escotilla, todo sucedió tan rápido que Luke tuvo dificultades para seguirlo. Jade fue la primera en salir, con la lanza en la mano, bajándose sobre Legretta. Legretta miró a su agresor, No hubo mirada de sorpresa, preocupación o algo similar en su rostro. Más bien, una sonrisa, como si ya hubiera logrado su victoria.

"Jade Curtiss, eres un hueso duro de roer incluso con las artes fónicas selladas"

"Eso es un cumplido, me honra, ahora tira el arma" Luego se dirige a Tear "Tear, tu himno fónico"

"¿Tear?" Pregunta la rubia "Tear Grands"

"Major Legretta" por el tono era obvio que ambas se conocen

La emboscada termina precipitadamente contra ellos cuando un gran Ligre los ataca, Junto a él estaba el dios-general de pelo rosa, esta debía ser Arietta, según la información ella fue criada por los monstruos y tiene habilidad de controlarlos

Legretta toma rápido a Ion como rehén y logra acorralar al grupo

"Arietta, ¿Qué está pasando en el Tartarus?"

"Es inoperable, he logrado llegar hasta aquí porque mi compañero abrió la pared"

En ese momento alguien cae de la cima de la nave, y cae directamente sobre el mayor Legretta, rápidamente tomando a Ion con el, Jade no pierde tiempo en aprovechar la distracción y coma a Arietta como rehén

"Aquí llega el increíble Guy" Anuncia el rubio

"Ahora toma tus armas una vez mas y vuelve al Tartarus" Ordena Jade, Legretta solo baja las armas y con dignidad se dirige al interior de la nave "Ahora tu eres la siguiente, llévate a tu monstruo adentro"

"Maestro Fonico.. yo..." Llama Arietta

"Por favor, haz lo que dice Arietta" Le suplica Ion, La chica solo tiene una mirada traicionada y triste, pero cumple con lo solicitado

Después de eso el grupo no perdió tiempo en huir del lugar.

Una vez que estuvieron a una distancia segura del Tartarus, todos se detuvieron para recuperar el aliento. Bueno, todos menos Jade. A pesar de la terrible experiencia por la que acababan de pasar, él estaba tan tranquilo y compuesto como siempre. Una vez que todos los demás recuperaron la compostura, su atención se centró en la adición inesperada a su grupo.

"Llegaste justo a tiempo Guy" Dice Luke con alivio

"Te he buscado por todas partes, nunca espere que te encontraría aquí"

"Por cierto Ion, ¿Dónde está Anise?" Pregunta Jade

"El enemigo robo la carta del emperador, Anise fue por ella, logro recuperarla, pero uno de los monstruos la tiro por una escotilla, así que supongo que esta bien"

"Entonces vamos a San Binah, es el punto de encuentro con Anise"

" _¿San Binah?"_

" _Es una ciudad al este, calculo que no está lejos de donde estas, es muy pequeña pero ligeramente más grande que Engeve"_

"¿Qué pasa con tus tropas?" Pregunta Guy "¿Aun siguen a bordo de la nave?"

"Dudo mucho de su sobrevivencia, si dejaran algún testigo, desencadenaría una guerra entre Malkuth y la orden de Lorelei"

" _Dudoso" Contesta Rebeca "Se requeriría algo mucho más grande para desencadenar un pleito, no te metes con la religión de la gente, por algo tan pequeño, esto no desencadenaría una guerra incluso si fue Kimlasca, aunque es verdad que no dejarían a los hombres vivos, más por lo práctico, además, Arietta tiene que recompensar a sus bestias"_

" _Espera, ¿Esto sería un incidente menor?"_

" _Mas como una escaramuza, lo más valioso fue el robo de la nave y es recuperable, ahora, si hubieran matado al coronel, Malkuth estaría de muy mal humor"_

"¿Cuánta gente estaba a bordo?" Pregunto Luke

"Esta era una misión de alto secreto, así que la mitad del número habitual, unos 140"

" _140 personas"_

" _Si te anima un poco, Reborn salvo a unas 40 a 50 personas, se que no es mucho, pero lo hizo por ti"_

" _¿Por mí?"_

" _Te pones muy triste cuando la gente muere a tu alrededor, es como ver un gatito lamentándose"_

" _Tu…"_

" _Hey, ¡no es algo malo! Con tal que no te encierres en el núcleo como hizo Lorelei porque no soportaba la guerra"_

"Mas de 100 personas han sido asesinadas" Dice Guy, los demás no dicen nada, pero todos sienten las pérdidas de esas vidas

"Debemos continuar, si se declara la guerra se perderán muchas más vidas" Declara Tear

Caminaba por las planicies camino a San Binah, al menos el camino estaba bastante claro y no han sido atacado, Luke se siente mucho mejor por tener a Guy ahí, eso levanto mucho su humor tener una persona a su alrededor que no intentaba utilizarlo

"Parece que las cosas han sido bastante duras para ti Luke" Dice Guy, al notar el estado agotado de su amigo

"Si, ha sino una cosa tras otra"

"Je je je, la gran aventura de Luke"

"No es para bromas" Dice Luke deprimido "Sabia que las aventuras no eran como las historias, por eso nunca estuve muy interesado en una"

Reborn le conto la historia de "El señor de los anillos" en ella le dejo claro que los protagonistas tenían que sufrir gran desesperación para poder ser considerados héroes de sus historias, le gustaron los Hobbits, y como a pesar de todo cada uno pudo jugar un papel importante, aun así, eso bajo mucho de sus deseos de aventura

"Bueno, casi todo esta casi resuelto, te llevaremos a Baticul en un santiamén" Luke le dedica una mirada incrédula

"Eso espero" fue lo único que contesto

Al llegar a un claro Ion cae agotada, toda esta marcha parece ser demasiado agotador para él

"Estoy bien" Corre a asegurar el chico

"Ion, Has usado artes fónicas Daathicas, ¿No es cierto?" Dice Jade

"Lo siento, mi cuerpo no está hecho para usar artes Daathicas" se escusa el chico "A pasado un tiempo desde que las usé así que pensé que me había recuperado, pero…"

" _En realidad solo las uso esta mañana, no puedo llamar mucho tiempo a eso" Piensa Luke_

" _No creo que sea problema de su cuerpo si no de su madurez, su llama es demasiado joven, mucho más joven que la tuya Luke, Ahora que lo veo, él parece sufrir agotamiento de la llama" Dice Rebeca "No es bueno, su llama es demasiado inmadura para estarla presionando de esa manera, su cuerpo no puede soportar el agotamiento"_

" _¿Puedo hacer algo para ayudar?"_

" _Puedes darle algo de infusión de la llama, eso ayudara, pero para eso tienes que tener acceso a alguna bebida, podrías hacer una transfusión directa ya que son el mismo tipo de llama, pero tú mismo eres demasiado inexperto para hacer algo así, aunque su mejor opción es descansar un rato_ "

"Descansaremos un rato, a este ritmo nos arriesgamos a acortar la vida de Ion" Declara Jade, nadie pone objeción, todos se acomodaron bajo el árbol

Luke mira lo que tiene en su mochica, al final decide que lo más conveniente y saca un termo con jugo de manzana que compro en Engeve, el cuidadosamente utiliza su llama para ser infundida en el líquido, Reborn le enseño este truco cuando le rogó por tres semanas después de descubrir que hacía eso con él te de su madre, por desgracia Luke no tenia la misma propiedad curativa que la de su Tutor, pero hacia maravillas con el sabor

"¿Así que eres un emisario enviado para evitar la guerra?" Pregunto Guy "¿Pero por qué querría Mohs empezar la guerra?"

" _¿Para cumplir el escrito" Piensa Luke "Esa es una lata de gusanos que no deseo abrir"_

" _Si la gente cree que esta en la partitura, la guerra se volverá inevitable" acuerda Rebeca "Si no estuviera, entonces le sería fácil a Ion detener al gran maestro, ya que es deber de la orden seguir el escrito, es mejor no ponerlo en una posición donde tenga que revelar la verdad"_

"Me temo que eso es confidencial de la orden, no puedo hablar de ello" contesta Ion

" _Si, eso lo confirma" Piensa Luke_

" _Sin duda, ¿Ya he mencionado cuanto odio las partituras?"_

"Sean cuales sean las razones, hay que evitar esta guerra, no dejaremos que Mohs interfiera" Dice Jade

"Al final te has metido en un gran Follón Luke" Se ríe Guy

"Por cierto, ¿Quién eres?" Pregunta Ion

"Oh, es cierto, no me he presentado, ¿Verdad? Soy Guy Cecil, sirvo en la mansión del duque Fabre" Todos proceden a darle la mano, excepto que al momento de ver a Tear, el corre y se hace para atrás aterrorizado, dejando a todos sorprendidos

"¿Qué?" Pregunta Tear con la mano aun levantada

"A Guy le dan miedo las mujeres" Explica Luke "Hey Ion, ¿Quieres algo de beber? Es jugo de Engeve, así que puede hacerte sentir mejor".

"Oh, gracias Luke" Le agradece el chico, pero en cuanto lo prueba queda sorprendido "¡Esto es realmente bueno! Ahora entiendo por qué son tan famosos"

"Eso tiene aspecto de ser una fobia" Dice Jade, mirando la reacción extrema de Guy "Y Luke, que generoso, ¿No te gustaría compartir?".

"Contigo ni de broma, solo le ofrecí a Ion" Dice Luke

"¡Perdón, no es nada personal, es solo! ..." Exclama Guy asustado mientras Tear lo seguía

"Si sirve de algo, no tienes que pensar en mi como una mujer" Si, Luke duda que eso sea realmente útil "Bien, me asegurare de guardar la distancia, ¿Sera suficiente?"

"Perdón…"

" _Sentiría mas pesar por él si no coqueteara tanto conmigo"_ Dice Rebeca _"Esa fobia es lo único que salva a las mujeres de sus maneras galantes"_

"Si sirves para el duque Fabre debes ser de Kimlasca, ¿has venido por Luke?" Pregunta Jade

"Si, bajo órdenes del duque Fabre" Explica el rubio "Sabíamos que había desaparecido y acabado en territorio de Malkuth"

" _¿Ordenes? ¿En que momento? Se fue tan rápido que dudo mucho que él duque se lo haya ordenado"_

" _¿Guy estará en problemas?" Se preocupa Luke_

" _No si regresa contigo en una pieza"_

"He venido a pie desde Chesedonia, mientras que él general Dórico fue por mar y empezó a buscar en Kaitzur"

" _El maestro Van me está buscando"_ piensa con alegría

" _Espera, eso no tiene lógica, el puente fue destruido, ¿recuerdas? Es el único camino por tierra ¿Por qué camino cruzo? No pudo cruzar el puente antes que tu"_

"¿Mi hermano está aquí?"

"¿Tu hermano?" pregunta Guy "¿Quieres decir?"

En eso llegaron un grupo de caballeros del oráculo, todos con sus espadas y armaduras blancas, inmediatamente todos se pusieron en guardia

"Parece que se ha acabado el tiempo de charla" Declara Jade, antes de iniciar el ataque

"No escaparan" gritan los soldados

Luke se sentía un poco mejor que en el Tartarus, y el grupo era bastante pequeño, por lo que pudieron acabarlos con facilidad, aun así, no pudo evitar que sus manos temblaran cuando todo termino

"Luke, ¿Estas bien?" Le pregunta Guy

"Estoy bien" Insiste Luke, guardando su espada "Sera mejor que continuemos"

Luke toma a Mieu, y avanza sin esperar respuesta de los demás, no quiere admitir que el pequeño es calmante cuando no esta hablando, rápidamente los otros lo siguen, el ignora cualquier intercambio hasta que cae la noche, y prenden la fogata.

Luke aprovecha y se aleja del grupo para ver cómo estaba Amber, la pequeña estaba ansiosa y hambrienta, pero fácilmente se volvió a dormir, la pequeña apenas tenia medio día de nacida, será un problema en unos días cuando no pueda seguirla escondiendo.

Tear se encarga de hacer la comida, y Jade distribuye la rotación de guardia, Luke finge no notar como deliberadamente lo han excluido y se pregunta si Jade no lo considera lo suficientemente confiable para hacer guardia.

No que le importe su opinión, parece que nada de lo que hace es suficiente para ese sujeto, él se sienta un poco lejos del grupo, todos parecían agotados, excluyendo Jade, que ese tipo debe ser una máquina.

Ion se sentía junto a él y le devuelve el termo

"Muchas gracias Luke, siento que me ayudó mucho, mejor que cualquier tratamiento que me ha recetado el médico" Le sonríe Ion "Aunque no creo que fuera solo el jugo, ¿Puedes decirme que tenía?"

Luke duda en contestarle, pero tal vez pueda decir una versión de la verdad

"Mi tutor conoce una técnica para infundir energía en líquidos, la utiliza de vez en cuando en el té de mi madre, pensé que tal vez te ayudaría" Luego voltea a ver al chico "Si deseas mas solo tienes que pedir, pero por favor no le cuentes a nadie, prometí que no le contaría a nadie que sabia hacerla"

"Gracias Luke, estoy seguro de tomar tu oferta" Luego voltea a ver al grupo "Siento que te metí en esto, el trabajo de Jade y Tear es luchar, así que pueden parecer algo extremos y fríos, eres un civil, tu indecisión es algo de esperar"

"¿No te preocupa que la orden este matando gente?" Pregunta Luke

"No se puede evitar, lamento mucho que la orden ya no es una religión vital, pronto lo veras"

"¿Lo dices por la séptima fonstone perdida o porque estas desafiando abiertamente el escrito?" Pregunto Luke, por la cara de Ion se dio cuenta que había dado justo en el blanco "Olvida que lo dije, no necesito una respuesta" Dice Luke al fin "Estoy cansado, a sido un largo día"

Dos largos días en realidad, no quería imaginar si mañana resultara peor, pero a este ritmo no seria una sorpresa, abre su bolsa para guardar el termo cuando nota que había algo más, un libro, sobre las principales ciudades, leyendas, geografía, y productos principales que venden

 _Reborn debe haberla metido_

No sabe porque eso lo hizo feliz, adentro tenía un divisor, al abrirlo noto que esta era parte de la historia de San Binah, Contaba sobre la historia de San Binah, la historia del árbol de la tierra, que tenia mas de 2000 años, y las plantas que crecían en esa ciudad donde no podían crecer en otra parte, como se ha atribuido la prosperidad de la ciudad al árbol, Después de un rato decide guardar el Libro

El desea irse a dormir, pero primero saca el diario como lo hace todos los días

"Amo ¿Está escribiendo en el diario otra vez?"

"Si, pero no es por que quiera, es porque mi madre y los demás se preocuparían si no lo hiciera"

"Yo también ayudare"

"¿Y cómo piensas ayudar?"

"Yo se escribir el alfabeto fónico"

"Bien, puedes intentarlo" Dijo entregándole el lápiz

"Hoy… Amo… me llamo cosa… 38 veces"

"¿HE? Cosa, ¡¿Por qué estas llevando la cuenta?!".

"Mieu… con esa son 39"

Realmente debe pensar en otro nombre si incluso esta llevando la cuenta, pero, es que simplemente no puede pensar en otra cosa, ho bien, no parece que le moleste de todos modos.

* * *

Guy a criado prácticamente a Luke, le gustaría decir que lo conoce mejor que nadie, pero en el último año Luke ha vuelto cada vez mas callado, mide mas sus palabras, Guy puede sentirlo, no es desconfianza, es más como inseguridad, a pesar de eso, nunca a tenido problemas en expresar lo que siente, pero ahora.

"¿Crees que este bien?" Le Pregunta Tear, con tono inseguro "La lucha le ha resultado dura ¿Verdad? Sabia que era un civil, pero creo que nunca entendí lo que significaba"

"El estará bien" Contesta Guy

"Estas muy seguro"

"Lo conozco desde que era un niño, no tienes que preocuparte" Gay le dedica una sonrisa reconfortante "Además, todo será mejor en cuanto llegue a Baticul"

Además, esta no es la primera vez que mata o ve a alguien morir, piensa Guy, no importa como trato de ocultarlo, Guy no es tan desentendido o fácil de engañar, él lo reconoció la primera vez en sus ojos, el puede recordar ese día cuando regreso de Sheriddan, Luke parecía tan perdido en ese momento

" _Guy, puedo preguntarte, ¿Alguna vez has matado a alguien?"_

" _¿Ha que viene esa pregunta?"_

" _Yo… Escuche de Rebeca que es difícil viajar fuera de las ciudades, simplemente me preguntaba…"_

" _No es algo que simplemente se puede contar, pero fuera de las ciudades, matar gente no es considerado un crimen siempre que demuestres que no era por pura maldad" Contesta Guy "A veces puedes incluso ganar recompensas al matar monstruos o bandidos"_

" _¿Cuánta gente has matado?"_

" _¿Quién sabe?"_

" _¿No tienes miedo?"_

" _Claro que lo tengo, por eso lucho, por que no quiero morir, aun me quedan cosas por hacer"_

" _¿Cómo qué?"_

" _Venganza"_

" _¿Qué?"_

" _Es broma"_

El todavía no sabe cuál es la ruta de escape, o como a logrado esconder su identidad, hasta ahora no ha escuchado ninguna mención de Luke fuera de la mansión, pero Guy tiene una buena idea de lo que sucede, incluso recuerda esa noche que Luke no podía dormir y llego casi a media noche a su habitación.

" _Hey Guy"_

" _¿Qué pasa?"_

" _Shh, habla más bajo, Despertadas a alguien" dice Luke en susurro "Ven conmigo un rato, y no te olvides de tu espada"._

" _¿Qué demonios?... ¿Qué estas planeando Luke?" Pero Luke ya había salido de la habitación así que Guy no tiene otro remedio que seguirlo hasta el salón de entrenamiento_

" _Siento haberte arrastrado hasta aquí conmigo"._

" _¿Qué puedo hacer por usted, mi querido señorito Luke?" Se burla Guy, no estaba muy feliz de ser arrastrado de la habitación a Media noche_

" _Ayúdame a entrenar con la espada"_

" _¿Que? ¿Por qué tan de repente? ¿No podías esperar hasta mañana?"_

" _No podía dormir, y me doy cuenta que no estoy seguro que pueda esgrimir la espada contra un adversario humano sin dudar, quiero practicar un poco"_

 _Luke estaba algo nervioso, no había dicho casi nada, pero para Guy eso podía ser una confesión, él mismo a despertado de pesadillas, sabe el deseo de no tener que volver a dormir_

" _Luke… está bien, te ayudare"_

 _No pregunto qué fue lo que sucedió, tampoco quien le había enseñado a usar técnicas de Fonones, pero Esa noche le enseño a Luke el Golpe Sonic_

Él todavía tenía varios contactos, la mayoría de los sobrevivientes de Hob, solo le tomo unas semanas descubrir quién era este nuevo tutor, oh, mejor dicho, la fama que tenía entre cazadores y miembros de bajo mundo, Un hombre como él no era alguien a quien jugar, no importa que tan divertido y despreocupado parece el resto del tiempo

Luke, me pregunto, ¿En qué te has metido?

Fin del capitulo

Por favor, comenten, se que casi todos los guiones son del juego, pero no tengo idea si conocen o no la historia, y me salto las explicaciones para ir a los puntos importantes, los cambios se haran mas evidentes conforme se acerquen a Akzeriuth


	9. Chapter 9: El castillo Coral

Capitulo 9: El castillo Coral

El grupo partió temprano en la mañana y Luke estaba de mucho mejores humos, sobre todo por tener a Guy de su lado, ignoro los comentarios de Jade, y finalmente han llegado a San Binah

La ciudad era bastante bonica, mucho más grande que Engeve, desde la distancia se podía apreciar la plaza y el lugar estaba lleno de plantas y flores, lo único malo son todos los caballeros del oráculo que se podían observar vigilando la ciudad

"¿Por qué están aquí los caballeros del oráculo?" Pregunta Luke

"San Binah es la ciudad más cercana al Tartarus, seguramente esperaban que paráramos aquí" Le contesta Guy

"Para ser de Kimlasca, estas muy familiarizado con la geografía de Malkuth, Guy" Observa Jade

"Me gusta Leer sobre lugares turísticos" Contesta tranquilo, pero Luke podía sentir que no era toda la verdad

"Oh, ya veo, que bien" Contesta Jade, pero Luke podía sentir que él tampoco le creyó, bien, no era como si le importara, el confiaba en Guy, y no es como si Luke pueda empezar a lanzar piedras.

"coronel, ¡Mira!" Tear señala hacia adelante, donde los soldados estaban revisando a todo el que entre en el pueblo, el carro venia de Engeve, y convenientemente le informo al guarda que venía otro después

"Que conveniente" Señala Jade

"vamos a parar al segundo y hacer autostop" entiende Guy, de esta manera todos decidieron el plan de acción y partieron dejando a Luke atrás

A Luke realmente le molesto que todos lo ignoraran, estaba cansado de ser arrastrado de un lugar a otro sin siquiera consultar su opinión

Pronto bajaron al camino para detener la carreta, por suerte la que conducía era Rose, quien no dudo en ayudarles dejándolos subir a la carreta, de esta manera lograron pasar el puesto de control y entrar a la ciudad, ahora solo tenían que encontrar a Anise en la base militar de Malkuth

"Si es que aún sigue viva" Dice Jade con tranquilidad

"¿Tienes que decir cosas así? Vamos" Se molesta Luke

"Intenta no hacer algo para llamar la atención de los caballeros del oráculo" Le recuerda Tear

"Lo sé, lo sé, no tienes que ir diciéndomelo todo"

"Mmmm, ya te está fustigando, ¿Eh Luke?" Se ríe Guy "La princesa Natalia se pondrá celosa" este comentario parece que hizo enojar a Tear

"No digas estupideces"

Gracias a Jade, no tuvieron ningún problema en entrar a la base, el tipo debe tener una posición muy alta en Malkuth, todos lo tratan con gran respeto, los pasaron de inmediato incluso cuando parecía estar en una reunión, discutían sobre la invasión de los caballeros del Oráculo en el pueblo

"Los caballeros del oráculo son considerados intérpretes, no podemos limitar sus acciones sin una orden directa de su majestad"

"Suficiente, Ya sabes lo terrible que fue la guerra de Hob por su implicación"

" _¿Ellos estaban involucrados en la guerra de Hob?"_

" _Es posible que fueran los que la provocaran"_

" _Pero el Ultimo maestro Fónico fue el que declaro la paz, ¿O me equivoco?"_

" _Si, y ahora el gran maestro quiere la guerra e Ion intenta evitarla, quizás fue igual en aquel entonces"_

"Lamento interrumpir" Dice Jade, entrando en la habitación, inmediatamente los dos hombres lo reconoces

"Jade el Negromanter"

"Oh, pero si es Jade" Saluda el más viejo con alegría

"Cuanto tiempo, mariscal de campo McGover"

"Ya estoy retirado, ya no necesitas esas formalidades" Sigue con alegría "¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿No crees que ya es hora de que aceptes un ascenso? Incluso a tu edad podrías haber llegado a teniente general fácilmente"

"Oh, no lo sé, creo que tengo suficiente con ser coronel"

" _¿Jade es realmente importante?"_

" _Si, ha estado en varios campos, ha ayudado mucho en la investigación y desarrollo de Malkuth, también parece que es amigo personal con el emperador, amigos de infancia de hecho, crecieron en el mismo pueblo"_

"Su majestad y tú os conocéis desde hace tiempo, ¿Verdad?" continuo el hombre, confirmando las palabras de Rebeca "¿Podrías decirle que hiciera algo con los caballeros del oráculo?"

"Me temo que van detrás de nosotros, cuando salgamos de la ciudad, seguramente ellos también se vallan"

"¿Qué ha pasado?"

"Me temo que no puedo explicarlo, Estoy bajo órdenes directas de su majestad, lo siento"

"coronel Curtiss, ¿Qué motivo le trae aquí" Habla el segundo hombre

" _Él debe ser el general Glenn McGovern_ " dice Rebeca _"No parece que este tan feliz con Jade"_

"A, cierto, ¿Has recibido alguna carta de una guardiana Fónica?"

"Ha, esa carta, lo siento, pero me temo que tuve que abrirla para confirmar su contenido por motivos de seguridad"

"No pasa nada, no debe haber nada que os pusiera en problemas leer"

El general le pasa la carta a Jade, todos esperan ansiosos de saber que dice, Luke solo se siente impaciente, era aburrido viendo todo sin poder intervenir

" _¿Qué crees que diga?" Le pregunta a Rebeca por aburrimiento_

" _Lo más probable que ya no esté en la ciudad, me imagino que coloco otro sitio de encuentro, mi apuesta es Kaitzur"_

" _¿No hay otros pueblos cerca?"_

" _Ellos tienen que ir a Kimlasca, es la mejor opción"_

" _¿Qué tal es el pueblo?"_

" _Es un puesto de control más que un pueblo, casi solo hay soldados, no es muy divertido, ni muy bonita, hay un gran camino que separa los dos países"_

"Parece que la carta está dirigida a ti" Dice Jade, sacando a Luke de sus pensamientos, Luke la toma con poco entusiasmo

"Es de Anise, ¿verdad? Entiendo que escriba a Ion, ¿pero a mí?"

 **Queridísimo coronel Jade (Imagen de un corazón)**

 **Pase unos momentos terroríficos, pero logre llegar hasta aquí (Dibujo Nota musical)**

 **¡No te preocupes! Estoy cuidando bien de lo que tú-ya-sabes**

 **¿No estas orgulloso de mi?**

 **Parece que los caballeros del oráculo llegaron a San Binah, por lo que iré al siguiente lugar**

 **¿Mi amado Luke está a salvo?**

 **Oh, que vergüenza, ¡Acabo de confesar mis sentimientos! (Corazón)**

 **Estoy muy preocupada, Luke, te hecho de menos (Imagen de corazón)**

 **¡No puedo esperar para verte otra vez!**

 **Oh, también dale mis recuerdos a Ion**

 **Adiós por ahora, con cariño, Anise**

"Creo que voy a vomitar" Es lo único que dijo Luke

" _¿Esta chica no puede ser más obvia?" Se divierte Luke_

" _Bien, no puedes culpar a alguien por disfrutar del dinero, a su crédito, no está haciendo nada por disfrazar su verdadero interés"_

"Vaya Luke, eres bastante popular con las chicas" Se burla Guy "Pero no te dejes llevar demasiado, estas comprometido con la princesa Natalia, ya sabes"

"No es divertido Guy" No era como si deseara algo con Natalia

"¿Cuál es la siguiente localización?" Pregunto Tear, deseosa de volver a la parte importante de esta misión

"Kaitzur" Contesta Jade "Es una ciudad al sudoeste de aquí, cruzando al otro lado del rio Fubras"

" _Te lo dije" dice Rebeca con aire de suficiencia_

" _Hey Rebeca, ¿No tienes nada que hacer aparte de espiar en lo que hago?"_

" _No en este momento, voy en barco de camino a Daath"_

"Si llegamos a Kaitzur, podemos reunirnos con Van" Dice Guy, esto emociono a Luke, que se olvida de preguntar por qué iba a Daath

"Van está ahí" Dijo Tear en un tono extraño

"Hey, no sé qué ha pasado entre ustedes dos, pero son hermanos, ¿No es así?" Pregunta Guy "No intentes cortarlo en trocitos como hiciste en Baticul, ¿Bien?"

"Lo sé, no lo hare"

" _No es como si ella pudiera hacerlo" Comenta Rebeca "Ocupo tu ayuda para salir del valle, Van podría encargarse sin problemas de la reina Ligre, su nivel es más alto que el de Jaden antes del sello"_

Después de eso se prepararon para salir de la ciudad, el Anciano McGovern incluso les ayudo y les dio un mapa actualizado, pero cuando estaban en la salida vieron que se acercaban 4 de los generales de la orden, gracias a Tear lograron esconderse a tiempo

"¿Habéis encontrado al maestro fónico?" Pregunta la rubia, Legretta, a uno de los caballeros

"No parece que haya entrado a San Binah"

"Los que iban con Ion son los que mataron a mama, me lo dijeron mis amigos Ligres" Dice la niña pelirrosa, Arietta "Nunca les perdonare…"

"¿Y qué hay de esa guardiana del maestro fónico que decían andaba merodeando?" El que habla era un desconocido de cabello verde, usaba una máscara blanca, y parecía bastante joven, apenas mayor que Arietta

"Parece que se ha puesto en contacto con el ejército de Malkuth, pero Malkuth dice que es confidencial y se niegan a dar información"

"Si no hubiera estado tan absorto con el nigromante, Anise no se abría escapado, lo siento" Dice Largo, parece que el tipo sobrevivió después de todo al ataque de Jade

"je je je ¡Por eso te lo fije!" Se oye otra voz, aparece un sujeto extraño en una silla voladora "¡El único que puede derrotar a ese asqueroso Jade es el elegante sirviente de los dioses! El preciado miembro de los seis generales de elite, ¡Dist la Rosa!"

"Querrás decir Dist el segador" Dice el general peliverde

"¿Cómo alguien tan hermoso como yo podría llamarse segador y no la Rosa?" Responde el hombre indignado

"No tiene sentido vivir en el pasado, ¿Qué hacemos ahora Sync?" Pregunta Legretta al Peliverde

" _¿Así que ese es su nombre?" Observa Luke_

" _Esos son 5 de los 6 generales de los caballeros del oráculo, Dist el segador, Legretta la rápida, Arietta la salvaje, Largo el león negro y Sync la tempestad, ellos manejas las divisiones de los caballeros del oráculo, son los oficiales de más alto grado"_

" _¿Quién es el sexto?"_

" _Le llaman Asch el sanguinario, hey Luke, ¿Alguna vez recuerdas haberlo visto o escuchado ese nombre?"_

" _No, ¿Por qué?"_

" _Curiosidad, olvida que pregunte, aunque Tear debe conocerlo, es el general de su división, Es la de inteligencia"_

"Retira las tropas de Engeve y San Binah" Declara Sync, luego se dirige a Largo "Tus heridas aún no han sanado, ¿Por qué no te tomas un descanso? Además, la única ruta es Kaitzur, si nos quedamos podemos crear un incidente diplomático"

" _Parece que ese Sync es el líder" Observa Luke_

Los generales aceptaron regresar al Tartarus y dirigirse a Kaitzur, retirando todas las tropas de San Binah

La ventaja es que ahora no tendrán problemas en salir de la ciudad, o recorrer el camino, pero ahora sabían que los seis generales los estarían esperando en Kaitzur, y no había otro camino para cruzar a Kimlasca

"Maldición, parece que Largo sobrevivió" Se lamenta Jade

"Esta es la primera vez que veo a los generales de elite" Observa Guy

"Si los seis generales están actuando, quien intenta provocar la guerra es Van" Afirma Tear, con total seguridad, era como si esto era la prueba que necesitaba para confirmar una teoría

"¿Maestro Van?"

"Los seis generales están con el gran maestro, seguramente Mohs le está dando órdenes a Van" Intercede Ion

"Gran maestro Mohs nunca haría algo así" Lo defiende Tear con gran devoción "Mi misión para el maestro Mohs es un gran secreto, así que no puedo dar ningún detalle, pero os aseguro que es una misión de paz"

"Espera un minuto, el maestro Van tampoco intentaría provocar una guerra" Se indigna Luke

"Es justo el tipo de cosa que mi hermano haría"

"Pero ¿qué dices? ¿Y tú qué? ¿Y cómo sabemos que no eres una espía que trabaja para Mohs?"

"Por favor cálmense" Trata de interceder Ion

" _Tiene razón Luke, a este punto no es productivo estar señalando el dedo"_

"Tiene razón, No es momento de preocuparse por Mohs o Van" Guy trata de calmar la situación "Ahora mismo tenemos que esquivar a los generales de elite y evitar una guerra"

"Tienes razón, lo siento" Reconoce Tear

Luke le gustaría decir que no aceptaría la disculpa de alguien que hablara tan mal de su maestro, pero sentía que era mejor guardar silencio, el tono de Guy era extramente severo, eso lo hizo sentir incomodo, Guy nunca se enojaba con él, nunca.

"Bueno, ahora que hemos acabado con las estupideces, vamos a Kaitzur ¿De acuerdo?" Dijo Jade con tranquilidad

"Eres increíble" Murmura Guy con exasperación

En última instancia, no sabían quién era responsable de tratar de provocar la guerra, Luke estaba convencido que no era Van, y Tear estaba convencida que no podía ser el maestro Mohs, al final realmente lo que importaba era recuperar la carta del emperador y llevar lo más rápido posible al maestro Fónico a Kimlasca

Antes de mediodía estaban camino a Kaitzur, antes de salir de la ciudad escucharon que el puente ha Akzeriuth se ha ido abajo, no se puede usar el puente para ir al sur, ahora, con el puente destruido, la única ruta era cruzar el rio Fubras, la única ventaja de usar esa ruta era que es la ruta más rápida, pero está llena de monstruos, por lo que tenían que pelear.

"Pero Anise tubo que cruzar ese rio también, ¿Correcto?" Observa Luke "¿No es muy peligroso para ella sola?"

"Estará bien" Contesta Jade con tranquilidad, "es Anise después de todo"

Empieza a oscurecer justo antes de llegar al cruce del rio, así que deciden parar ahí y aprovechan para comer algo de las provisiones obtenidas en San Binah, Finalmente Jade hace la pregunta que lo ha estado molestando

"Por cierto Ion, ¿Dónde te llevaron cuando salieron del Tartarus?" Pregunta Jade

"Al Sephiroth"

"¿Al Sephiroth?" Pregunta Luke

" _¿No son los que producen la tormenta planetaria? ¿Para que necesitaban llevarlo ahí?"_

" _En realidad solo dos son los principales responsables, pero los otros se dice que sostienen al mundo, aunque no queda muy claro como lo hacen, Daath mantiene confidencial todo conocimiento acerca de ellos, pero su función conocida publica es servir como fonorranuras para el mundo, recolectando los fonones"_

"Los Sephiroth son las diez ranuras fónicas más poderosas del mundo" Contesta Tear

"Son los puntos vitales del planeta" Continua Guy "Es donde las partículas de memoria, una especie de energía planetaria, se concentran y los fonones se acumulan con facilidad"

"Ya lo sabía, no tienen que soltar toda una explicación como si fuera un ignorante" Se queja Luke, era por eso que ya no vocalizaba sus preguntas

"¿Qué hicieron en el sephiroth?" Continua Jade, sin hacer caso al resto del grupo

"No puedo decirlo, es algo confidencial de la orden"

" _Esto se está volviendo molesto" Luke piensa, "Parece ser la respuesta a cualquier pregunta"_

" _Concuerdo, esto deja un callejón sin salida, creo que tendré que investigar que tiene Daath sobre los Sephiroth" suspira "La lista de investigación se está haciendo larga"_

" _Es tu culpa por querer saber todo"_

" _¿Te estas quejando Ignorante Luke?"_

"Hey Jade ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Está bien tu cuerpo?" Pregunta Luke, ya que el tema de los sephiroth parece que fue cortado por Ion "Quiero decir con el sello de las fonorranuras"

"Mi fuerza a disminuido, después de todo, han sellado las fonorranuras de mi cuerpo"

"Es usted tan considerado Amo" Esto enoja y avergüenza a Luke

"No lo soy, es solo que sería una ruina si este viejo se desmallara, nada más"

"Oh, te estas poniendo colorado, Luke" Se ríe Guy

"¡No lo estoy!"

"¿Sera difícil deshacerlo completamente?" Le pregunto Tear, tratando de volver al punto importante

"Un sello de Fonorranuras es como un candado con un código que cambia periódicamente" Contesta Jade con tranquilidad "Lo estoy abriendo poco a poco, pero parece que tomara algo de tiempo, claro que para empezar mi nivel estaba en uno diferente del vuestro, incluso después de un descenso parcial, no creo que tenga problemas para seguir vuestro ritmo"

"Dios, eres odioso"

"Lo siento, es mi naturaleza ser honesto"

"Bueno, podemos dejar a Ion en manos del gran y poderoso coronel mientras los demás dormimos" Con esto el grupo se retira a descansar, Jade volvió a asignar los turnos para la guardia, y como de costumbre ignoro convenientemente a Luke, de nuevo.

Bien, no es como si el este ansioso por participar, y lo habían sacado de la rotación de comida después de probar sus primeros intentos de cocina, Rebeca se sintió algo ofendida por sabotear a propósito la comida que paso tanto tiempo en enseñarle a preparar, si, era incorrecto sabotear la cocina, pero para ser justos, no estaba de buen humor en ese momento con Jade dando ordenes y prácticamente siendo obligado a ayudar, y no era como si ese sujeto no pudiera tener una opinión más baja de él, sobre todo después del sello, Luke es perfectamente consciente que en parte Jade lo culpa por eso, bien, quizás si lo sea, pero no era su culpa ser tomado como rehén y amenazado por ese general Largo.

No importa, de todos modos, es poco probable que los vuelva a ver una vez que lleguen a Baticul

El deseo quejarse, a Luke le gustaba hacerlo, era su manera de desahogarse, no era como si nadie escuchara, excepto Mieu, pero esa cosa era exasperante, aun así, Luke trato de ser paciente con el pequeño Cheagle.

"Parece que Luke ha acabado de lloriquear, ¿Podemos seguir?" Dice Jade con tranquilidad

¿Menciono que odia a Jade? El siguió el camino sin decir una palabra

"Luke, espera un momento"

"¿Ahora qué? Oh gran líder" Se queja el pelirrojo

"¡Luke!" Le regaña Tear, no es como si no lo ha regañado en todo el camino

"He visto como luchas, parece que no dominas como usar los fonones correctamente"

"Yo no soy un fonista, no veo por qué importa" Se queja el joven, la verdad es que deseo aprender, sobre todo desde que los vio en la arena, pero tenia que esperar a que le enseñara el maestro Van

La respuesta solo saco un suspiro exasperado de Jade

"¿Pero tu maestro te enseño algo más que fuerza bruta?"

"No te burles del maestro Van, si no me enseño es porque considero que no lo necesitaba en ese momento, sé que me lo hubiera enseñado si supiera que algo como esto iba a pasar"

"En cualquier caso, no sabes manejar los fonones en combate, ¿Verdad? En ese caso me gustaría que aprendieras a como luchar más eficientemente"

Luke no quería aprender nada de Jade, realmente, el deseo aprenderlo del Maestro Van

" _Luke, Jade es prácticamente un maestro en su campo" Le recuerda Rebeca "Un pionero en la investigación, muchos científicos destacados estudian sus libros, es una buena oportunidad, sabes que tanto Reborn y yo preferimos las llamas, pero Jade domino las artes de los 6 elementos cuando solo era un niño"_

"Bien"

"Por suerte hay monstruos, te enseñare en combate real"

Después de un largo discurso de cómo se usan los elementos, y sobre como se cargan los círculos de Fonones que son llamados campos de Fonones, Luke pudo poner a prueba, realizando el ataque correctamente en el primer intento, el resultado puede decir que fue sorprendente,

"Guau"

"Sera mejor mientras mas practiques, ahora podemos seguir nuestro camino"

* * *

Reborn observo esto desde la distancia, realmente, el potencial de Luke con los Fonones es mas alto de lo que pensó, lo más probable es que nadie dijo nada para no aumentar su ego, pero él chico no tiene la menor idea de lo difícil que es realizar esas técnicas, requieres tener cierta compatibilidad y saber sincronizar los fones para poder aprovechar complemente un campo de Fonones, para que lo haya hecho en el primer intento. No es una pequeña hazaña

Realmente debe considerar en buscar un mejor maestro para este campo, es obvio que Van no lo presiona lo suficiente, no es como si ocupara más evidencia que Van era inadecuado como maestro. Reborn apenas es compatible con 2 de los 6 elementos, es una molestia reconocer que carece de habilidad en un campo.

Es divertido como su método de tratar el carácter molesto de Luke es ignorándolo o regañarlo, el chico es mucho mas tratable cuando se le presta un poco de atención, no es solo un defecto en su carácter obtenido por años de ignorarlo en su propia casa, es la naturaleza de los niños querer atención, de hecho, sería más fácil para Luke si fuera físicamente 4 años más joven, al menos esta pequeña lección lo mantendrá tranquilo por el resto del día

Si Tear no empieza a regañarlo otra vez.

Oh bien, no es su problema que no puedan tratar con un adolescente hiperactivo.

Y Guy esta haciendo lo que una lluvia clásica hace y fingir que no hay ningún problema, solo porque le divierte ver como interactúa con la chica.

Bien, si nada, esto es una buena manera de fortalecer los lazos entre el equipo, aunque a el solo le interesaba Tear y Guy, ganar a Jade como aliado seria bueno, pero su lealtad siempre estará a Malkuth, su cielo debe ser de una muy alta posición.

El observa como el grupo termina de pasar el cruce, solo para encontrar a Arietta esperándolos con un gran Ligre a su lado.

"No os dejare marchar" Declara la chica, cuyo rostro estaba oculto por un muñeco, realmente, Arietta no es una niña, pero su apariencia y su mentalidad la hacen ver de esa manera

"¡Arietta! Por favor" Le ruega Ion "Déjanos pasar, lo entiendes, ¿Verdad? No podemos dejar que comience la guerra".

Reborn casi puede ver el cielo de Ion tratando de alcanzarla, pero era demasiado tentativo, demasiado inseguro ¿Así que ella es la nube que Ion eligió? La chica también tiene un segundo elemento más débil de tormenta, ¡Que combinación tan explosiva!" No solo eso, también la chica esta dañada, ella tenia un enlace parcial con alguien más, esa persona debe haber muerto, pero o la chica no lo sabe o está en negación, porque sus llamas todavía buscan desesperadamente a esa persona, al menos no fue un enlace completo, ella puede recuperarse.

"Yo… yo quiero ayudarte Ion… pero esa gente son mis enemigos"

"Arietta, no son malas personas"

"Si, si lo son, ellos mataron a mamá"

"¿De que estas hablando?" Pregunta Luke "¿Por qué haríamos algo así?"

"El hogar de mami se quemó, así que fue al bosque de los Cheagles, ella solo quería proteger a sus hijos, mis hermanos y mis hermanas…" en sus palabras la expresión de Luke cambia, realmente era muy fácil deducir a quien se refería, ahora él chico esta en otro conflicto interno, sin duda recuerda las palabras de Rebeca donde le informa que los monstruos pueden tener mas derecho a vivir que algunas personas.

"¿Se refiere a la reina Ligre? Pero ella es humana" Deduce Tear

"La criaron los monstruos tras perder a sus padres en la guerra de Hob" Explica Ion "La reclutaron en los caballeros del Oráculo por su habilidad de comunicarse con los monstruos"

"Entonces la Ligre que matamos…" Dice Luke con tono inexpresivo, y Reborn no necesita leer su mente para saber que piensa, no importa si ahora le dice que tres hermanos sobrevivieron, que realmente no deseo matar a su madre, lo cierto es que su madre está muerta, casi todos los huevos iniciales están muertos

"Era mamá, nunca los perdonare, os perseguiré hasta el fin del mundo y os matare" y la chica esta demasiado lastimada para pensar de manera racional, y Luke no puede entregar el ligre que esconde, ni tampoco podía decirle de los otros, no por ahora.

En ese momento la tierra empieza a temblar

"¡Es un terremoto!" Declara Jade

"¿Qué es esa niebla?" Pregunta Guy, al ver como una extraña niebla gris salía de la tierra

"¡Es el miasma!" Contesta Tear

"Oh no" Dice Ion desde el suelo, con voz preocupada "El miasma es un veneno mortal" en ese momento todos luchaban por mantenerse de pie

De repente, Arietta se desmaya, junto con el Ligre que estaba con ella, Tear decide usar un himno fónico "¿Himno fónico en un momento como este?" Pregunta Jade con incredulidad, Tear empieza a cantar una melodía

"Espera Jade" Llama Ion "Esa canción… ¡Es uno de los himnos fónicos de Yulia!" un campo de protección se forma debajo de ellos y los cubre, cuando la luz se extinguió el miasma había desaparecido y la tierra dejo de temblar

"Es un escudo temporal, no aguantara mucho" Explica Tear al ver la mirada de asombro del grupo

" _Esa chica realmente es fuerte, puedo ver por qué Luke está interesado en ella"_

" _Aun no me agrada"_ Dice Rebeca en su mente _"Pero debo admitir que los himnos de Yulia son muy fuertes, es una demostración de poder del séptimo fonon"_

"Los siete himnos fonicos que Yulia dejo…" Dice Jade con asombro "He oído rumores sobre ellos, pero… Oí que eran demasiado difíciles de descifrar para cualquier persona"

"Preocupémonos por eso luego, tenemos que salir de aquí" Les recuerda Guy, y Jade recupera la compostura

" _Si, tienes razón" Saca la lanza para acabar con la Arietta inconsciente, pero Ion lo convence de dejarla, es lindo como busca cualquier excusa para protegerla, él esta bastante unido a ella, a pesar de todo, Guy mueve a la chica para dejarla lejos del miasma, si este regresa, Jade no esta muy feliz con la decisión, pero respeta la opinión de Ion._

" _Estoy molesta" Dice Rebeca "Si Luke lo pide le dicen que es muy blando, pero es Ion y todo está bien"_

" _Ion es el emisario, por lo que Jade como militar tiene que obedecer sus pedidos, Tear esta reflejando sus propias inseguridades, ella desea ser un soldado perfecto, y ve a Jade como su modelo, apuesto a que ella pensó lo mismo que Luke, pero no quiere darlo a demostrar"_

" _Ella es una molestia"  
_

" _Bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen de las nubes y las nieblas" Se ríe Reborn "Además, ese campo de fuerza era prácticamente impenetrable, ella agrega la propiedad de la durabilidad en sus fonones, tiene muy buen manejo de su propiedad de nube a pesar de no ser activo, y sus himnos fónicos son mas fuertes por la propagación que hace de manera subconsciente, definitivamente es fuerte, sería interesante ver cómo será con algo de entrenamiento_

Reborn observa como el grupo llega a la pradera, pronto llegaran con Van, y en ese punto será casi imposible seguirlos, bueno, al menos tiene a Rebeca para que le informe lo que están haciendo

* * *

El grupo casi llegaba a Kaitzur, cuando Jade los para

"¿Me permites un momento?"

"Oh vamos, casi estamos en Kaitzur, ¿Qué quieres?" Se queja Luke

"Es sobre los himnos Fónicos de Tear, ¿Verdad?" Pregunta Ion

"Si, he estado dándole vueltas al asunto, tus himnos fónicos son diferentes de los que conozco, y bueno, Ion dice que son los himnos fónicos de Yulia"

"¿Y qué?" Pregunta Luke exasperado

"Los himnos fónicos de Yulia son especiales" Contesta Guy "Normalmente los himnos fónicos solo son el hechizo que se usa con el arte fónico combinado con una melodía, no son tan fuertes como las artes fonicas"

"Los himnos fónicos de Yulia son diferente" Continua Ion "se dice que tienen el mismo poder que las artes fónicas"

"Si, los himnos fonicos que yo uso son los de Yulia" Contesta Tear algo defensiva, parece que era un tema algo personal para ella"

"Pensaba que los himnos de Yulia no eran nada solo con los versos y la melodía" Continua Jade

"Se supone que se trasmiten en secreto de una generación a otra" Dice Guy

"Si, eso es así" Contesta Tear "Sabes mucho sobre eso"

"Alguien me hablo de ello hace mucho tiempo"

"¿Y como puedes cantar los himnos de Yulia?" Continua Jade "¿Quién te enseño?"

"Me los enseñaron por que mi familia es descendiente de Yulia, aunque no sé si eso es verdad o no"

"Un descendiente de Yulia, ya veo" Dice Jade con reflexión

"¿Eso significa que el maestro Van es también descendiente de Yulia?" Pregunta Luke

"Bueno, sí, supongo" Contesta Guy

"Guau, el maestro Van es tan increíble"

Eso parece terminar de arruinar el humor de Tear, Jade le agradece a Tear por la información, también expresa su interés en saber mas del gran himno fónico, que según parece es la prueba del acuerdo entre Yulia y Lorelei, el gran himno que Yulia canto para utilizar el poder de Lorelei

" _Me pregunto cual es exactamente ese acuerdo" Comenta Rebeca "Si Yulia pudo usarlo, ¿eso quiere decir que sus descendientes también? ¿Lorelei también tendría que contestar a ellos? Imagina todas las oportunidades que eso podría salir mal, si alguien sin escrúpulos los usara"_

" _Pareces preocupada por el asunto"_

" _Según tu escrito, tienes algo del poder de Lorelei, solo pensaba si parte del pacto podría aplicarse a ti"_

" _Eso es casi un salto de pensamiento sin sentido, dudo mucho que sea el caso"_

Y por fin llegaron a Kaitzur, la fortaleza de la frontera, era tal como la describió Rebeca, completamente militarizada, con soldados en cada lado del camino, Luke nota una posada, pero parecía más sencilla que la de Engeve.

Luego mira al frente donde esta el puesto de control "¡Hey, esa no es Anise!" Señala a la chica que parecía que trataba de que el guardia la dejara pasar.

"He perdido mi identificación y mi pasaporte, por favor, déjeme pasar" dice la niña casi rogando

"Lo siento, pero no puedo dejarle pasar"

"Oh" Dice frustrada y se da la espalda para regresar "De ahora en adelante, vigila tu espada" Amenaza la joven con enojo

"Anise, no amenaces con Luke adelante" Se ríe Ion, en ese momento la niña los nota con una mirada sorprendida

"Oh, es mi amado, mi príncipe" y se lanza sobre Luke, el chico ni siquiera intenta evadir, y solo le da una mirada sin expresión "Luke, estoy tan contenta de que estés a salvo, ¡Estaba tan preocupada por ti!"

"Nosotros también estábamos preocupados por ti" Responde Luke, a pesar de todo, era verdad "Dijeron que estabas luchando contra monstruos y te caíste del Tartarus"

"Si… pase un poco de miedo je je"

"La pobrecita debió estar aterrorizada" Comenta Ion, se podía sentir la diversión en su voz "Gritaba – Os matare cabrones – mientras caía"

Esto parece haber ofendido a Anise "Fon Master, ¡Por favor! ¡Shh!" Luego regresa su atención a Luke "Guarde la carta del emperador para ti, ¿No estas orgulloso de mi Luke?"

"Oh, si, buen trabajo" Dice algo incomodo

"Me alegra que estés a salvo Anise" Dice Jade desde atrás

"Oh valla, ¿Tu también estabas preocupado por mi coronel?"

"Si, no podemos hacer nada sin la carta"

" _Oh, realmente me gusta su humor" Ríe Rebeca_

"Eres malo"

"¿Cómo vamos a pasar el puesto de control?" Pregunta Tear "Ni Luke ni yo tenemos pasaportes"

"No lo necesitaran cuando estéis muertos" Dice una voz de ninguna parte, Luke se mueve por instinto, prácticamente sin pensar, y logra evadir un ataque desde arriba, colocándose delante del grupo, el maestro Van intercepta el ataque, lo único que pueden ver de él es la brillante cabellera roja, casi hasta la cintura.

"Retírate Asch" Ordena Van

"Fuera de mi camino Van"

"¿Qué crees que estas haciendo? No recuerdo darte una orden así, ¡Retírate ahora!" Le ordena Van

Asch obedece a regañadientes, envaina su espada y salta fuera del lugar, Van hace lo mismo y luego mira al grupo

"¡Maestro!" Saluda Luke con alegría

"Luke, esa finta a estado bien, pero tu respuesta al ataque fue muy lenta"

"Nos vemos después de todo lo que ha pasado ¿y eso es lo primero que me dice?" Se queja el pelirrojo

"Van" Tear saca sus cuchillos y mira de manera amenazante a su hermano

"Tear, retira tu arma, no lo entiendes" Le habla Van con calma

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Calma, este no es el lugar para hablar de tales cosas. Cuando te hayas calmado, puedes buscarme en la posada, voy a pedir prestada una habitación hablaremos allí".

"Maestro, gracias por ayudarme" Le dice Luke

"Ha debido ser duro para ti Luke, has hecho un trabajo admirable, no esperaría nada menos de mi alumno"

Esas palabras llenaron de alegría a Luke, lo que molesto a Rebeca, Van era demasiado peligroso, el control que sus palabras tenían sobre Luke no era bueno, pero el maldito tenia una medida perfecta de que decir para mantenerlo satisfecho y fiel.

"Tear, oigamos lo que Van tiene que decir" Suplica Ion "Creo que seria una estupidez ignorar la oportunidad de comunicarse"

"Como desees maestro Fónico"

El corto paseo hasta la posada fue silencioso, y tenso, Tear guardo su cuchillo, pero todavía tenía esa mirada molesta en su rostro, Jade y Anise parecían estar tranquilos, pero sabia que también desconfiaban del maestro Van, aunque no tan completamente desconfiados como parecía ser Tear, Solo Guy estaba algo relajados, mientras Luke estaba tan alegre que podía saltar en las nubes, el maestro Van los esperaba en la posada y ya estaba sentado en la mesa de la habitación, todos finalmente se habían acomodado alrededor de una mesa en una improvisada sala de conferencias.

"¿Ya te calmaste?" Pregunta Van

"¿Por qué intentas interferir con los intentos del maestro fónico para prevenir la guerra?" Pregunta Tear, su enojo era casi palpable, Van solo da un suspiro cansado ante su acusación

"¿Aun sigues con eso?"

"Esta equivocada, ¿Verdad maestro Van?" Pregunta Luke, completamente seguro de su respuesta

"Pero los seis Generales nos atacaron y están intentando secuestrar a Ion" Alega Tear

"Tranquilízate Tear," dijo Van "Para empezar, no tengo idea que hace el maestro fónico en este lugar, eso para empezar, todo lo que he oído de la orden es que Ion desapareció de la catedral de Daath".

"Lo siento Van, lo hice por mi propia voluntad"

"Me gustaría que me informaran lo que ha pasado hasta ahora"

"Creo que puedo explicar", ofreció Jade.

Después de una larga conversación resumiendo los hechos que los llevaron hasta ahí, al final de la explicación, el maestro Van mira pensativo

"Ya veo, Yo soy el comandante de los 6 generales de Elite, pero ellos están bajo la facción del gran maestro Mohs, es probable que estén bajo sus órdenes, el que los ataco antes, Asch, era también uno de los Dios Generales, pero ni siquiera sabia que estaba aquí o involucrado en el asunto"

Rebeca solo escucha la escena con frustración, ella sabe que miente, no hay manera que los 6 generales actúen sin la aprobación de Van, pero Van es un tema tabú, Rebeca no puede decir nada que suene malo contra él delante de Luke, los convence fácilmente de su arrepentimiento en no poder controlar las tropas que están bajo su mando, aunque admite abiertamente que no es parte de la facción del gran maestro, esa parte, puede creer, Rebeca sospecha que están trabajando juntos, o en realidad es al revés y Mohs trabaja para Van.

Al final, es bastante convincente para dejar la duda en el grupo, excepto Luke, si Van le dice que colgó la Luna, el chico le creería

"Por cierto Tear, tú formas parte de la división de inteligencia bajo la dirección del gran maestro" Dice Van "¿Por qué estás aquí?"

"Estoy buscando algo bajo ordenes del maestro Mohs, no puedo decir nada más" Dice ella con orgullo

"¿La séptima piedra fónica?" Pregunta Van

"No tengo libertad de decirlo" Reclama Tear, pero la inseguridad en su tono les dijo a todos la verdad

"¿La séptima piedra fónica?" murmura Luke "¿Esa era la gran misión secreta?" esta vez dice más indignado "Esa cosa del tamaño de montaña a estado perdida por 2000 años y la orden la ha buscado desde entonces, ¿Cuál es el gran secreto de eso?" Luke realmente no podía entender por qué tanto misterio, sinceramente dudaba que tenían alguna pista de donde estaba esa roca

"Se dice que Yulia escondió la séptima piedra fónica después de leer la partitura" Complemente Jade "Muchos han intentado buscarla hasta ahora"

Pero Tear se negó a declarar si era verdad o no sus alegaciones, a Luke le parecía algo estúpido, no debe ser un secreto que la orden esta desesperada por encontrarla, deben tener varias divisiones solo para buscar esa piedra

Al final Van les entrega los pasaportes que le entrego el duque, pasaportes temporales para que todo el grupo pueda pasar, incluso Ion, Anise y Jade, y deciden quedarse esa noche en la posada que está del otro lado, en la parte de Kimlasca, más precisamente en el puerto de Kaitzur, mientras él se adelanta a preparar el barco, todo indicaba que podrían estar en Baticul en uno o dos días más.

Cruzar la frontera fue fácil, sobre todo cuando llegaron a la zona de Kimlasca, los trataron como huéspedes de honor, al parecer recibieron órdenes directas del rey de dejarlos pasar inmediatamente

"Por fin he vuelto a Kimlasca" dijo Luke con satisfacción, sintió gran parte de su tensión desaparecer, no importa que digan, el paso años pensando que Malkuth fue el responsable de su situación, se sentía bien no estar más en ese país

"No te relajes" Le recuerda Guy "Las vacaciones no terminan hasta que llegas a casa"

"Si, pero creo que pasare de otras vacaciones como estas"

Lograron llegar al puerto de Kaitzur antes del anochecer, pero el humor de Luke no era el mejor, fueron atacados por los grupos de bandidos a pesar del corto trayecto, realmente, se olvido de que Kimlasca por alguna razón tenia un mayor problema con ellos que Malkuth, el realmente odio pelear con bandidos.

Se encontraron con el maestro Van en el puerto.

"El barco saldrá mañana temprano, llegaremos rápidamente a Chesedonia" Explica el Maestro Van

"Este será nuestro primer viaje juntos" Dijo Luke con emisión

"Sera mejor quedarse en la posada esta noche" Sugiere Jade

"Las habitaciones ya están listas y pagadas, podrán descansar bien esta noche" Les dice Van con tranquilidad, Tear todavía no confiaba en él, Jade tampoco, pero la sugerencia era buena.

Luke deseo hablar con Reborn, pero sabía que él se quedó a pasar la noche en el puesto de control, y sabia también la causa, realmente, no entendía cual era el problema entre Reborn y el maestro Van.

Ahora ni siquiera podía hablar con Rebeca, ella estaría haciendo otras cosas, espera que ella encuentre algo interesante

* * *

La posada no es la mas lujosa, pero era definitivamente mucho mejor que dormir en el suelo, Guy mira como Luke se deleita de manera infantil de por fin poder dormir en una cama, les dieron 3 habitaciones, Anise compartiría con Tear y Guy con Luke y Mieu.

Luke debe estar muy cansado, porque se durmió casi inmediatamente después de acostarse, Mieu le siguió poco después, Guy solo puedo verlo con diversión, es bueno ver a Luke con un humor feliz a pesar de todo, se sorprende que pueda dormir tan rápido, tomando en cuenta los hechos de la tarde, pero también es verdad que Luke casi no ha dormido en este viaje.

A pesar de todo, Guy está disfrutando este viaje, estar lejos de Rebeca es muy bueno para sus nervios, y no lo asusta solo porque es una chica.

No sabe cómo ella llego a tomar un lugar tan importante en la mansión Fabre, o en la amistad de Luke, Guy no puede evitar sentir celos, hubo una época en que Luke siempre confiaba en él para las respuestas, no sabe cómo sucedió, pero sus preguntas se volvieron cada vez menos frecuentes.

Parte de él reconoce que es su culpa, sus respuestas llegaron a ser más ambiguas, no por culpa de Luke, nunca se había sentido tan expuesto como cuando Reborn llego a la casa Fabre, le tomo tiempo descubrir quién era realmente, aunque no podía entender que alguien con tanta fama en el bajo mundo se contente con ser maestro de un noble, realmente no sabía él interés que tenía en Luke

Fue peor con la llegada de Rebeca, a veces ella lo miraba como si fuera un insecto que desea examinar, ver qué sucede si le arranca las alas y otras piezas, pedazo por pedazo, si, ella tenía una vena sádica, que controlaba bastante alrededor de Luke, alrededor de la duquesa ella parecía la joven más inocente y dulce que existe.

Él sabe información de ella, pero también está seguro que ella tiene información de él, ella cuestiona cada palabra, cada frase o movimiento, haciendo preguntas inocentes que sabe que no son

" _Es un estilo interesante de la espada, ¿Estás seguro de que es el Albertesco? Me parece algo diferente del que usa Luke y Van"_

" _Oh, ¿Eres bueno en Ispaniense antiguo? Que suerte, el mío no es muy bueno, solo los más altos de la nobleza lo hablan y los eruditos, ¿Cómo lo aprendiste?"_

" _Tienes un buen conocimiento de Historia y geografía de Malkuth, ¿Alguna vez has vivido ahí?"_

Guy solo puede maldecir, él ha pasado bastante tiempo en la casa Fabre, él sabía que era un riesgo, no se suponía que debía durar tanto tiempo, solo quería cumplir su venganza, pero ahora, él no desea irse, no sin alcanzar la respuesta que ha estado buscando.

Antes del secuestro, él no tenía ninguna duda en su mente, incluso cuando Luke regreso sin memorias, él todavía lo odiaba, eso cambio cuando se volvió casi el exclusivo cuidador, los nobles tienen niñeras hasta los 7 años y luego son responsabilidad de los tutores, y ahora, Luke era prácticamente un bebe, los tutores no desearon encargarse de él, y no le asignaron una niñera para criarlo, así que termino siendo su responsabilidad, ¡prácticamente lo crio! Es difícil seguir odiando a alguien en esas circunstancias, sin saberlo, no pudo evitar encariñarse con él niño.

Por eso tenía una buena comprensión del pelirrojo, y sabia cuando él guardaba secretos, le dolió, pero Guy no era hipócrita.

Estaba todavía en sus reflexiones cuando sintió que alguien se levantaba, fingio estar dormido, pero podía sentir a Luke tomar su bolsa y salir de la habitación, ahora, eso era intrigante, era casi media noche, ¿A dónde se dirigía?

Lo siguió a las afueras del pueblo, pero no demasiado lejos, el joven prendió una pequeña fogata con mayor habilidad de la que había demostrado en su viaje, él sabía que Luke guardaba secretos, y también habilidades en secreto, eso no pudo evitar que se sorprenda cuando ve a Luke jugando con un pequeño cachorro que a simple vista parecía un gato, pero Guy sabía que no era algo tan inofensivo

"¿Es eso un Ligre?" Pregunta, sobresaltando al joven

"¡Guy!" Se levanta precipitadamente tomando al cachorro en sus brazos "Yo… este es Amber" Le presenta con nerviosismo

"Sabes que eso no es una mascota, ¿Verdad Luke?"

"Lo salve del nido, no podía dejarlo después que ayude a matar a su madre" Explico Luke, Guy solo suspira

"¿Esto es por lo de Arietta?" Pregunta "Tear me conto lo que sucedió, no fue tu culpa Luke"

"Lo sé, pero… "

"¿Por qué no se lo entregas a Arietta? Ella lo vera como su hermana, quizás pueda ser de ayuda" Pero Luke niega

"Los Ligre se unen al nacer, se unió conmigo, al menos eso dijo el anciano cheagle" Luke acaricia suavemente el pelaje del pequeño, este parece derretirse ante su toque, estaba completamente lejos de la imagen de terrible depredador que era "Arietta llora a su madre, y aunque quería a sus hermanos, es a su madre a la que llora, no serviría de nada, ella esta arrastrando a aquellos que llama amigos en su deseo de venganza, no puedo dejar que arrastre a Amber también"

"¿Incluso le pusiste nombre?" Se ríe Guy, si los otros lo vieran, se extrañarían por lo fuera de carácter que esta el joven, Guy sabe mejor, sabe que incluso de niños Luke, incluso sin memoria, tenía momentos increíblemente profundos, es más perceptivo de lo que la gente le da crédito.

"Se portará bien y no molestará a nadie, Por favor no le digas a los demás" Corre a solicitar

"Tranquilo Luke, no le diré a nadie si así deseas, pero no puedo entender por qué estás tan empeñado en esconderlo de los demás, sin duda sería más fácil cuidarlo si no tienes que escabullirte a cada rato" Sin mencionar que Guy no tenia idea como había logrado ocultarlo tanto tiempo.

Luke parecía algo inseguro antes de contestar "Simplemente no deseo" Suspira "Tear y Jade hablaban tan frio sobre su muerte cuando mataron a la reina, decían que lo mejor era matar los huevos antes de nacer"

"Si te consuela, dudo mucho que Tear pueda hacerle algo cuando es tan lindo, ¿Has visto como es ella con las cosas lindas?" Esto hace sonreír a Luke

"No importa de todos modos, una vez que lleguemos a Baticul nos separaremos y probablemente no nos volvamos a ver"

Eso era verdad, incluso si quisieran mantener el contacto, duda que él duque permitiría tal relación, Guy no insistió que su padre tampoco querrá un Ligre en su casa, no era una mascota, pero Luke parecía sorprendentemente unido con el cachorro

"Me sorprende que desees una mascota después de tu odio por ellas"

Luke solo encoje sin darle importancia, pero su mirada parecía perdida, Guy sabía lo que estaba recordando, de niños, Luke y Natalia compartían una mascota, un perro que Natalia en toda su sabiduría infantil llamo Pocho, ambos parecían adorar ese perro, después del secuestro, se pensó en traer todo lo familiar para alentar la memoria, pero cuando Natalia trajo al perro este solo le gruño, nunca entendieron por qué, pero el perro parecía no querer a Luke, el pelirrojo no lo diría, pero eso fue otra desilusión, fue otro rechazo, nadie parecía aceptar que no podía ser el mismo Luke que fue antes, pero este era el rechazo más contundente que había recibido.

Natalia estaba triste, pero nunca volvió a traer al perro, y Luke llego a odiar la idea de cualquier mascota.

Observo a los dos un rato, antes que tuvieran que regresar al hotel.

* * *

La mañana siente fue recibida con un fuerte ruido, todos salen de inmediato, pueden escuchar a gente gritando en dirección al puerto

"¿Qué esta pasando?" Pregunta Luke, luego se escucha un rugido

"Parece un monstruo" Dijo Tear, con bastante calma a pesar de los gritos de desesperación, en el cielo, pudieron ver una gran ave pasar

"Es una de las mascotas de Lugubrietta" Dijo Anise

"¿Lugubrietta?" Pregunta Guy

"Arietta" Especifica Anise, algo molesta "Arietta la salvaje"

"Ha ido en dirección del puerto, debemos ir de inmediato" Sugiere Tear

Todos corren hacia el puerto, Ion parecía algo culpable, después de todo, fue él quien solicito que la dejaran ir, Luke no podía culparlo, el tampoco deseo que la mataran.

Al llegar al puerto ven como el barco parece estar en llamas, el maestro Van ya había derrotado al Ligre, y estaba enfrentando a la niña de pelo rosado

"Arietta, ¿Quién te ha dado permiso de hacer algo esto?"

"Sabía que eres tú Lugubrietta, ¡deja de causar problemas a la gente!" Le reprende Anise

"Yo no soy Lúgubre, eres mala anise" Se molesta la niña

"¿Qué ha pasado aquí?" Pregunta Tear, el maestro Van guarda su espada y se dirige al grupo "Arietta a soltado sus monstruos en el barco"

"comandante… lo siento… Asch me lo pidió" Se escusa la niña, luego la niña se escapa en el ave que vieron antes "Me tengo que llevar al ingeniero que puede reparar el barco" Les dice desde el cielo "Si lo quieren de vuelta, Ion y Luke tienen que venir al castillo de Coral, si no vienen, ellos lo matarán" fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de escapar

El barco ahora estaba fuera de servicio, sin el ingeniero, tendrían que esperar a que llegue el siguiente barco

"¿Cuál es el castillo coral del que hablaban" Pregunto Jade

"Es la casa de descanso del duque Fabre" Contesta Guy "Me contaron que la abandono cuando en la última guerra el frente llego demasiado cerca"

Luke era un poco ambivalente en ese tema, no sabía que pensar del lugar donde posiblemente lo mantuvieron durante el secuestro, o quizás simplemente lo dejaron abandonado ahí por alguna torcida razón, la verdad es que no recordaba nada de ese lugar, su primer recuerdo es llegar a la mansión Fabre, pero Rebeca le conto el informe de cómo fue encontrado por los caballeros de su padre, parece que un mensaje anónimo les indico donde estaba, lo encontraron solo a él, sin pista de sus secuestradores.

Sus sentidos eran tan ambivalentes como sus sentimientos, no parecían poder decidir si ir era una buena idea o no, odiaba cuando sucedía eso.

De todos modos, el maestro Van dijo que se encargaría de todo, y que ellos no debían ir al castillo.

"Pero eso significará que ignoraremos las exigencias de Arietta" Se siente la inseguridad en el tono de Ion, ignorar sus demandas, era igual que condenar al hombre a morir

"¿No es mas importante evitar la guerra?" Pregunta el maestro Van "Luke, llévate al maestro fónico y volved a la frontera, aquí no hay nada excepto barracones y almacenes, yo me quedare y detendré a Arietta"

"Si Señor" Contesta Luke sin duda, el maestro Van era muy intenso cuando da órdenes, y a Luke le resultaba casi imposible ignorarlo

Aun así, casi podía sentir la duda en el grupo, el maestro Van incluso le ordeno que no fuera, el mismo no estaba seguro si deseo ir, solo tenía que esperar en Kaitzur, el mismo nunca ha tenido deseos de ir, no cree que encuentre una pista de lo que sucedió, los caballeros debieron investigar en aquel entonces y Luke duda que encuentre algo que ellos no hicieron, sobre todo después de tanto tiempo.

Además, por alguna razón, mientras él desea saber que le hicieron, parte de él se asusta de lo que encontrara en ese lugar, el medio escucha lo que están conversando los demás, Guy les contaba que ahí era donde encontraron a Luke hace 7 años

"Además, aunque vallamos, puede ser que no se obtenga lo que buscamos" escucho decir a Jade

"Sabes, ir puede ser buena idea, puede que recuerdes algo" Sugiere Guy

"Es probable que no obtenga nada" Contesta Jade, con demasiada seguridad, esto para a Luke por un momento, ¿Por qué esta tan seguro? "Aunque para ser sincero, tampoco estoy totalmente en contra de ir"

Estaban en la salida del puerto cuando fueron detenidos por los trabajadores

"Maestro Fónico Ion, por favor, espere" Dos hombres se paran en frente "El hombre que Arietta a secuestrado es nuestro Jefe de mantenimiento, por favor Maestro Fónico, sálvelo"

"El jefe sigue fielmente las escrituras, es un devoto seguidor de la orden de Lorelei" continuo el segundo hombre "Su partitura de cumpleaños dijo que se libraría de una calamidad, pero parece lo contrario"

"¡Por favor!"

"De acuerdo" Decide Ion

"¿Estas seguro?" Le pregunta Jade

"Arietta me dijo que fuera"

"Esto de acuerdo con Ion" Concuerda Tear

"Y decías que yo era blando" Se burla Luke

"Si ignoramos a alguien que la partitura dijo que se salvaría de una calamidad, estaríamos ignorándola" Se defiende Tear, a Luke le pareció que solo buscaba una excusa "Eso iría en contra de las enseñanzas de Yulia"

"Lo cierto es que se debe seguir la partitura" Concuerda Jade

"Yo también pienso que debemos ir al castillo coral" Apoya Anise

"Si, vais, yo también iré" Dijo Guy "Hay algo ahí que me gustaría investigar"

"¿Y usted maestro?" Pregunta Mieu, para molestia de Luke, el realmente no sabe que desea hacer, y el maestro Van fue muy especifico

"Claro que no, incluso el maestro Van dijo que no teníamos que ir" Dijo, solo para molestar al grupo, no es como si ellos tomaran en cuenta su opinión o pueda viajar solo a Kaitzur.

"Arietta dijo que tenias que ir también" Le recuerda Ion

"Por favor, no abandones al jefe, tiene familia en Baticul" Luke maldice, ¿Qué puedes decir a algo como eso, la verdad es que le daba lastima la situación

"Está bien, está bien, iré, ¿Ya están contentos?"

"¡Muchas gracias!"

Después de unas indicaciones de donde estaba el castillo coral, pudieron partir del puerto

" _El maestro Van se va a enojar_ " Piensa frustrado

Distraídamente Luke mueve su vista a otra dirección, por alguna razón le llamo la atención ese camino

"Hey Guy, ¿Hacia donde va ese camino?" pregunto discretamente para que los demás no escucharan

"Es el paso de Deo" Contesta distraídamente "Yo no está en uso, pero comunica a Akzeriuth"

"¿Qué sucedió?"

"Akzeriuth paso a formar parte de Malkuth hace unos 10 años, y desde entonces se dejó de utilizar" Luke mira el camino, no sabe por qué le parece importante, pero no le presta mucha más atención, continúan el camino, se perdieron en un par de vueltas, pero al final logran llegar al castillo Coral

El Castillo parecía magnifico, a pesar de estar descuidado, la luz del atardecer daba una mejor imagen con el océano de fondo, al acercase se puede apreciar Las malas hierbas habían invadido los jardines que una vez habían estado iluminados con flores; varios muros de piedra se habían derrumbado y se estaban cayendo a pedazos. Realmente fue una pena; el lugar debió ser muy hermoso, aun podía serlo con un poco de remodelación, Luke no tenía ninguna memoria de este lugar, pero podía sentir que había sido un lugar agradable, antes de que algo pasara, era como un eco, un momento terrible en medio de momentos alegres.

Algo paso aquí, algo maravilloso y terrible, y Luke no podía siquiera adivinar lo que significaba.

Guy abrió las puertas del castillo con relativa facilidad. Prácticamente la entrada estaba derrumbada, El interior era tan desordenado como el exterior. Pero curioso, no había tanto polvo como debería

"Este lugar parece embrujado" Alcanzo a decir Luke

"¿Te trae recuerdo?" Pregunta Guy

"No puedes recordar nada de tu infancia, ¿Verdad Luke?" Pregunta Anise

"Bueno… mis recuerdos comienzan desde el momento en que volví a la mansión hace 7 años"

"Que triste, te ayudare a recuperar la memoria"

"Algo no esta bien" Señala Tear "Nadie a estado aquí en años, pero hay signos de actividad reciente"

"Vamos a echar un vistazo" Sugiere Guy

El lugar seguía siendo magnifico, a pesar de todo, incluso todavía estaban las pinturas y las estatuas

"Guau, mi futura casa de campo" Admira Anise

"¿Dijiste al?" Pregunta Luke

"He... Luke, esta es tu propiedad, ¿No?"

"Bueno, es de mi padre, eso es todo lo que se" Contesta Luke sin darle importancia

"Realmente creo que este lugar no se ha usado en mucho tiempo" Explica Guy "Cerca de una generación, tengo entendido"

"Entonces, ¿Por qué se molestan en conservarlo?" Pregunta Luke

"No cuesta nada mantenerlo así" Contesta Guy

"Vale, este será el centro de vacaciones privado de Anise, ja ja ja" Dice la chica de manera demoniaca

"Hablas contigo misma de manera muy rara" Comenta Luke antes de alejarse

"Oh no, mis planes de ensueño están en peligro"

Luke se adelanta al grupo, tratando de recordar, o detectar algo del lugar, pero no consigue nada

"Luke, no te alejes mucho del grupo" Le recuerda Guy

"Ya lo sé, lo siento"

Una estatua se mueve en ese momento y ataca de manera sorpresa al grupo, Luke a duras penas pudo reaccionar al ataque sorpresa, el monstruo los atrapo fuera de formación, pero a pesar de eso no era lo bastante fuerte para ser un problema

"Es por eso que te he dicho que te quedes cerca" Le regaña Guy, con ese tono suavemente engañoso

"Por tu imprudencia han roto nuestra formación otra vez" Le regaña Tear "No hemos tenido tiempo para prepararnos para la batalla, espero que esta vez hallas aprendido la lección"

"Cállate" Se molesta "¿Cómo iba a saber que esto iba a suceder, ¿y que es esa cosa?"

Jade se acerca a revisarlo "Es un muñeco fonotecnológico, diseñado para eliminar intrusos, un modelo relativamente reciente, aunque parece que ha visto días mejores"

"Debemos tener cuidado, pueden haber más" Señala Guy

"Si, Si, tendré cuidado" Se molesta Luke, realmente, el sabe que su imprudencia es un problema, simplemente no puede evitarlo.

Buscaron en el castillo de arriba abajo, pero no encontraron nada, hasta que en una habitación lograron activar una puerta secreta, del otro lado había un camino que llevaba a una gran maquina

"¿Qué demonios es esta cosa?" Pregunta Luke

"¿Esto es…?"

"¿coronel?" Pregunta Anise "¿Usted sabe que es esto?"

"No… no estoy seguro" Una mentira, no importa que la respuesta fue dada en un tono que pasaría cualquier prueba de detección, Luke sabía que era una mentira "Y aunque lo estuviera…"

"¿Qué?" Pregunta Luke "¿Tiene algo que ver conmigo?" En cuanto la pregunta salió de sus labios sabia la verdad, esta máquina era muy importante

"Aun no lo se seguro, dame un poco más de tiempo para pensar en ello"

"Creo que esta es la primera vez que te he visto nervioso por algo" Señala Guy "Hay algo que también me preocupa, si lo que te inquieta está relacionado con el secuestro de Luke…" el grito de Anise interrumpió lo que iba a decir, la niña salta asustada por un ratón y de un alto se agarra de la espalda de Guy, Guy tardo un momento en reaccionar, pero la fobia actuó y arrojo violentamente a Anise mientras temblaba "¡Uaaah! ¡Quita!"

Todos solo pueden ver como el rubio trata de recuperar la compostura y dejar de temblar, esta era la reacción más violente que habían presenciado

"Esa reacción a sido un poco exagerada" Señala Jade "¿Qué pasa?"

"Lo siento, mi cuerpo simplemente reacciono, lo siento Anise, ¿Estas bien?"

"Si"

"¿Te sientes bien?" Pregunta Ion, preocupado por su reacción "No parece una reacción de una simple aversión a las mujeres"

"Lo siento… no lo sé, de verdad, yo no era así de pequeño, pero una parte de mis recuerdos está totalmente borrada, puede ser que la respuesta este ahí"

"¿Tú también perdiste la memoria?" Pregunta Luke

"No tan mal como tú, solo perdí un momento en concreto, lo único que falta en mis recuerdos es el momento en que mi familia murió" Esto realmente dejo con un mal sabor al resto del grupo "Ya basta de hablar de mí, quiero escuchar que te pasa por la cabeza, coronel" De inmediato toda la atención se volvió a Jade

"Al igual que tú, hay cosas de las que preferiría no hablar"

Eso cerro toda conversación, toda esta conversación dejo a Luke en un humor deprimente, ni siquiera sabía que los padres de Guy estaban muertos, ¿Qué clase de amigo era? Podría decir que lo olvido por el secuestro, pero eso no era una excusa, han pasado 7 años desde entonces, aunque entendía porque Guy no deseo hablar de ese tema, aun así, por años Guy fue su único confidente, sabia todo sobre él, pero Luke ni siquiera sabía algo tan básico del otro.

El camino los lleva a subir varias escaleras, hasta que escuchan algo arroba de ellos, alcanzar a ver un Ligre subir rápidamente al techo, Luke y Anise se apresuran a seguir a la criatura, apenas logran escuchar a Ion pedir que no lastimen a Arietta, Tear trata de pararlos al decir que podía ser una trampa, pero fue inútil.

Luke llego al techo, y eso es lo último que vio antes de quedar inconsciente

* * *

Luke trata de recuperar la conciencia, pero se sentía tan pesado, tan cansado, no podía moverse

"Ah, ya veo, incluso la frecuencia de los fones es la misma, es una creación perfecta" Escucha decir

"Eso no importa ahora" Escucha otra voz, pero no puede identificarla "Tenemos que borrar los datos antes de que vuelvan"

"Si estos datos son tan importantes, no deberías haber permitido que Asch utilizara el castillo coral para empezar"

"Ese idiota vino por su cuenta, tendremos que hacer que Van le castigue más adelante, hablando de idiotas, este está volviendo en si"

"No importa, ya hemos abierto sus fonorranuras sincronizadas" Luke voltea y reconoce a Dist "Yo me voy ya, tengo muchísimas ganas de analizar estos datos"

"¿Qué demonios habéis hecho?" Pregunta Luke

"No veo ninguna razón por la que responder a esa pregunta"

Guy llego en ese momento, y Luke nunca había estado más agradecido de verlo, realmente, él debe considerar ser mas cuidadoso y no separarse del grupo, esto es lo peor que le podía pasar, la única razón que se mantenía tranquilo es porque sentía que no le habían hecho daño, al menos no algo irreparable.

Guy logro sacar la mascara del tipo, pero él fue el único que alcanzo a ver su rostro

"¿Tu?"

"¿Guy, que pasa?" Pregunta Anise, Luke estaba sintiéndose completamente impotente, todavía atrapado en esa máquina, no solo eso, casi podía sentir un eco doloroso en ella.

Se inmediato, el general tomo su máscara y logro saltar lejos del grupo "Esta es una misión no autorizada, es una pena que no pueda matarlos yo mismo, pero se lo dejare a Arietta" El se fue, Jade se dirige a la máquina y la apaga, Luke da un suspira de satisfacción al poder moverse nuevamente, pero sentía que el cuerpo le dolía.

"¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?"

"¿Estas bien Luke?" Le pregunta Tear

"Si, estoy bien" Es todo lo que dice, realmente, todo su cuerpo se sentía extraño

Jade les recuerda que deben volver al tejado para enfrentar a Arietta y rescatar al rehén, le tomo un rato a Luke darse cuenta que el sello de Rebeca había desaparecido como resultado de lo que le hicieron.

* * *

Luke estaba de pésimo humor cuando se enfrentaron nuevamente a Arietta, no importa cualquier empatía que sintiera por la chica, estaba demasiado molesto como para tener consideración, al final la derrotaron, y esta vez Jade parecía decidido a matarla, pero Ion volvió a intervenir.

Sinceramente, no estaba seguro si Jade hubiera accedido esta vez si no fuera porque el maestro Van apareció en ese momento y los convenció que se encargaría de ella, él parecía algo molesto por que desobedecieron su orden, Ion parecía realmente feliz de verlo y solicito si podía curar las heridas de Arietta

"Seguiremos los procedimientos de la orden para castigarla y abrir un expediente" Explica Ion "así es como funciona una sociedad basada en ley"

Luke sabia bastante de la ley para saber lo que Ion hacia era prácticamente corrupción, Arietta se había ganado la pena muerte según las leyes de Malkuth y Kimlasca, sus criaturas mataron a muchas personas, de varios países, ataco una delegación de la paz, cualquier cosa que haga Ion será una palmada en la muñeca, pero Daath tenía demasiada influencia como para hacer algo al respecto.

Después de eso el maestro Van sugiere que tomen el carruaje de vuelta al puerto, aunque Ion parecía interesado en ver más del castillo, al final Luke decide que volverán caminando al puerto, el maestro Van no parecía feliz con la decisión, pero se va llevando a Arietta con él

Llegaron al puerto antes del anochecer, el grupo estaba adolorido, y todavía estaban molestos con Luke por andar tocando lo que no debía, ¿Cómo iba a saber que tocar esa espada sacaría un fantasma que los retaría a pelear? El tipo fue mucho peor que Arietta, al menos lograron derrotarlo, aunque fue por un pelo, no sin antes decir que esperara el próximo encuentro.

 _Espero que no sea pronto, ese Sword Dancer daba miedo, ni siquiera sabía que los fantasmas podían ser reales3_

En cuanto llegaron al puerto, los trabajadores llegaron a darles las gracias

"Ah, los estábamos esperando, tenéis nuestra más profunda gratitud por rescatar al jefe"

"No ha sido cosa fácil" Es lo único que responde Luke

"Luke a sido tan heroico" Dice Anise

"Je je, ¿Tan bueno he sido?"

"Especialmente cuando te han secuestrado" Le recrimina Tear

"¡Cállate!"

"El comandante Van me dio un mensaje para ustedes, esta ahora reunido con el teniente general Almandine, comandante del puerto de Kaitzur, quiere que vayáis a verlo a la sala de reuniones, en lo que se refiere al barco, está avanzando sin problemas, estará listo para partir mañana temprano"

"Gracias, seguid con su buen trabajo" Les dijo Luke

"Gracias, volveré a las reparaciones"

"¿Dónde hacen las reuniones?"

Ninguno estaba seguro, pero después de preguntar les dieron las indicaciones, el lugar estaba en una oficina en el puerto, al entrar se encontraron con el maestro Van junto con el Teniente General

"Ha Luke" Saluda con gusto el teniente general Almandine "Es agradable volver a verte" desgraciadamente Luke no podía reconocerlo "¿No te acuerdas de mí? Bueno, supongo que eras muy joven, te visite una vez en Baticul, soy el conde Almandine"

"Lo siento, no te recuerdo"

"Está bien, Todavía eras un niño pequeño en aquel entonces"

Ion procedió a disculparse por el incidente de Arietta, el conde no parecía contento, pero espera que la orden se encargue del asunto como muestra de buena fe.

Después Jade procedió a presentarse, aunque el sequito era menor del que se espera para una delegación del emperador, el conde acepto dejarlo pasar ya que iba con el maestro Fónico y Luke testificaba por ellos, se envió el mensaje al rey, aunque tenía demasiada información para el gusto de Jade, y podrían proceder a descansar esa noche de nuevo en la posada.

Es cuando mete su mano en la bolsa que nota un mensaje, y suspira con resignación, parece que Reborn no estaba muy satisfecho con este último truco, si le pedía una reunión tan cerca del maestro Van

* * *

Luke volvió a escabullirse de la habitación, esta vez estaba seguro que nadie lo seguía, encontrarlo fue realmente fácil, no era como si su tutor trataba de esconderse

Lo primero que hizo Reborn fue golpearlo, fue tan rápido que no pudo evadir "Hey, después de todo lo que ha pasado me saludas así ¿No puedes ser más amable?" grita desde el suelo

"¿Cómo pudiste dejarte atrapar tan fácilmente ignorante Luke? ¿Tienes idea de que pudo pasarte?" Le dijo el otro "Trata de no adelantarte tanto del grupo cuando estas en campo enemigo, Al menos trata de quedarte cerca de Guy si no puedes sentirte seguro con ellos" Luke iba a protestar, pero se calló al sentir que realmente lo había preocupado

"Lo siento" Reborn trata de no mostrar su exasperación, esa máquina era probablemente la responsable de la pérdida de memoria de Luke, quien sabe lo que podrían haberle hecho

"Siéntate Luke" Dice mientras lo revisa con una exploración superficial "Al parecer, lo único que hizo fue abrir tus fonorranuras, pero necesitaremos un examen completo cuando regreses a Baticul"

"¿Es necesario? Me siento bien"

"Cuando confié en algo que hace mi enemigo es cuando esté muerto, quien sabe si tienes una bomba de tiempo injertada en algún lado, ellos no lo hicieron por la calidad de su corazón.

"Escuche algo sobre un tipo llamado Asch, creo que él lo pidió"

"Si, lo mismo escuche yo" Pero Reborn duda que lo hizo para ayudar a Luke, el enlace de tormenta es más fuerte, pero no más sano, es obvio que este enlace era forzado, y luego saca un disco igual al que tenía Guy "Espero que ese tipo Dist tenga mejor información que el de ustedes, de todos modos, enviare esto a un amigo que conozco para que lo examine"

"¿De dónde sacaste eso?"

"Lo robe, el idiota ni siquiera lo noto"

"Si estabas ahí, habrías podido ayudarme" Dice indignado

"¿Y empeorar todo con un proceso incompleto? Si algo he aprendido al tratar con científicos es que es más fácil arreglar algo terminado que interrumpir el proceso y quien sabe cuál será el resultado"

Luke se queja, pero la respuesta era demasiado lógica para su gusto

"¿Qué rayos encargaste hacer a Rebeca? No he podido hablar con ella en todo el día"

"¿Ya la extrañas?" Se ríe Reborn, mientras utiliza sus llamas para examinar cualquier reacción adversa del proceso, no le gusta lo que encontró, parece que de alguna manera han fortalecido el enlace con la tormenta, pero era una vía de una sola dirección, tendría que llevar a Luke para ver a Shamal con o sin la aprobación del Duque, Reborn no podía confiar en nadie más. "Ella esta haciendo una investigación sobre los generales en Daath, ella nos dará el reporte cuando podamos reunirnos con ella"

Este enlace no le gustaba, a ocurrido enlaces forzados, por supuesto que es un crimen, pero es la mafia, aunque nunca había escuchado que un tercero forzó un enlace entre dos usuarios de la llama, lo terrible con esto es que no existía manera de separarlos sin lastimarlos, y aunque no le importaba lo que le pasara a Asch, no quería correr el riesgo con Luke, tendrá que sopesar si mantener el enlace es más dañino que separarlo antes de tomar una decisión, el resultado más optimista es que Luke nunca podrá tener otra tormenta

Luke aprovecho a sacar al cachorro, se hacía más fuerte cada día, y Reborn se preguntaba si se quedaría de ese tamaño y crecería como Natsu o crecería a un ritmo normal, a este punto cualquier cosa era posible.

La conversación luego paso a familiares de la llama, como las llamas pueden afectar física y mentalmente a su animal enlazado, Leon era un ejemplo, también, que igual que con los guardas es un enlace inquebrantable y para la vida

Después Luke pudo regresar a su habitación, entra al cuarto que compartía con Guy, y ve que estaba despierto, y parecía esperarlo

"Ya regresaste Luke" Saluda con gusto

"Guy, creí que estabas dormido" Dice algo incomodo, no le gusto guardar secretos de Guy

"Si, eso pensé, no deberías escabullirte así, ¿Quién sabe si el enemigo intenta secuestrarte de nuevo? La próxima vez puedes pedirme que te acompañe" Contesta con una sonrisa

"Solo salí por un poco de aire"

"Aunque no entiendo por qué el secreto, si solo querías ver a Reborn podrías haberlo dicho, cualquiera puede pensar que algo más ilícito está sucediendo"

"¿Cómo?" Su cara muestra sorpresa antes de entender a qué se refería "No tengo ese tipo de relación, ¿Cómo puedes sugerirlo?"

"Jajaja, Quizás no eso, pero te conozco desde hace años Luke, se cuándo algo te sucede" El rubio le sonríe, y Luke no puede evitar sentirse feliz, él puede sentir la calidez de su amigo, sin darse cuenta dirige sus llamas para que se entrelazaran, se sentía bien, pero había algo, como un muro, que todavía los separaba "Lo que quiero decir es que no importa lo que estas escondiendo, no se lo diré a nadie"

"…Gracias Guy"

Esto pareció impactar al joven "¿Dijiste gracias? ¿Estás bien?"

"Hey, no soy tan malo" Se queja el joven pelirrojo, antes de irse a dormir.

Fin del capitulo

Después de esto Baticul, y luego Akzeriuth, si, por fin podre verse los cambios reflejados en la historia, favor no olviden comentar.

hnh058513: Gracias por tu comentario, Arietta esta muy lastimada en este momento con la muerte de su madre, va a pasar un tiempo para que Luke pueda aprovechar los Ligre que están vivos

Una nota, en la versión en ingles se escribe Liger, pero en mi versión en español esta Ligre, lo deje con mi versión, espero que no les moleste


	10. Capítulo 10: Baticul

Capítulo 10: Baticul

Este era su segundo viaje en barco, y seria magnifico de no ser por los constantes dolores de cabeza, Mieu parecía emocionado, este era su primer viaje, y solo miraba todo con asombro.

"Hey Guy" saluda Luke, a un Guy distraído "¿En qué estás pensando?"

"¿Te acuerdas la primera vez que nos encontramos, Luke?"

"Eso ocurrió antes del secuestro, no recuerdo nada de eso"

"Si, tienes razón, es decir, eres completamente diferente"

"¿he?"

"Ah, me alegro de que tú seas tú" esto dejo a Luke confundido "No es nada, solo pensamientos sin sentido, ¿Por qué no vas a cubierta? Creo que Van te está esperando"

"¿El maestro Van?" Pregunta con emoción "Voy enseguida, nos vemos Guy"

En el camino se encuentra con Jade, el cual parecía igual de pensativo que Guy

"¿Qué harías si tu no fueras realmente tú?" Pregunto Jade de repente

"¿he? ¿De qué estás hablando?"

"No importa, era una pregunta estúpida, olvida que la he hecho"

 _Estas conversaciones se están volviendo extrañas_

Al salir a cubierta se topó Tear

"así que al final, no eres un séptimo fonista"

"Tengo el potencial, pero realmente no se las técnicas para ser uno" apenas puede hacer un par de técnicas con la flauta, y no son muy increíbles como las técnicas de Tear

"¿Nadie te enseño estas cosas?"

"¿Cómo voy a saberlo? No lo recuerdo"

"Pero perdiste la memoria desde hace 7 años, ¿Qué has estudiado desde entonces?"

"Había otras cosas mas importantes para aprender" Luke se voltea para mirar al mar "Como los rostros de mis padres… a caminar… hablar…" Tear no sabe que pensar de esa respuesta "Hey Tear, ¿Crees que puedes enseñarme ahora que mis fonorranuras están abiertas?"

"Supongo que podría darte unas lecciones" Le sonríe Tear, era la primera vez que ella lo hacía, y Luke no podía evitar pensar que era bonita, cuando no lo estaba regañando, ella empezó a explicar como debe atraer los fonones, y como debe sentirse en el cuerpo

"No siento nada" Dice Luke con algo de desilusión"

"No es algo fácil, no se puede lograr la primera vez, se debe practicar constantemente para conseguir resultado"

Luke lo vuelve a intentar, esta vez se concentra, finalmente siente algo, aunque pierde la concentración casi de inmediato

"Creo que por ahora es suficiente" Lo para Tear "No debes sobre esforzarte o puedes perder el control"

"Está bien" dice Luke "Te lo agradezco Tear" ahora se sentía culpable de cómo la molesto, era inevitable en aquel entonces, pero Luke reconoce que realmente fue una molestia para la joven fonista

"Lo siento" dice ella de repente

"¿He? ¿A qué viene eso?"

"Creo que no me había tomado muy en serio tu pérdida de memoria, he sido maleducada contigo todo este tiempo, me avergüenzo de mí misma…"

"No pasa nada" Ahora era Luke quien se sentía mal

"Lo siento mucho" Dice antes de irse

Luke queda confundido viendo el horizonte, y esperando a que llegue el Maestro Van, de repente, tiene un terrible dolor de cabeza, pero este se sentía diferente de los anteriores, no sabia que era, pero era diferente, su cuerpo empezó a moverse solo, y parecía que no tenia control, sus manos se levantan

 **Te he alcanzado…**

"¿Quién demonios eres tú?"

 **Muéstrame tu poder, un poder como el mío**

Luke trata de resistirse, pero parece que no tiene ningún control, no tiene idea de quien era, tal vez Reborn no estaba tan lejos en su idea que pudieron injertarle una bomba, de pronto, el podía sentir como estaba llamando una gran cantidad de Fonones, tal como Tear había explicado antes, solo que no tenia el menor control sobre ellos, y la energía se volvía cada vez mas potente

"¿Qué esta pasando?" era lo único que podía preguntar

"Luke, cálmate" Escucha la voz del Maestro Van "Cálmate y respira hondo, eso es, ahora concentra la mente en la punta de tus dedos" la voz de su maestro era calmada, casi cantante, sin darse cuenta empieza a relajarse hasta quedar inconsciente.

Luke no sabe cuanto tiempo paso cuando abrió los ojos, no pudo ser mucho "¿Estas bien Luke?"

"¿Qué? ¿Qué me ha pasado?" Pregunta, sentado en el suelo, completamente agotado

"Diría que ha ocurrido una hiperresonancia"

"¿Una hiperresonancia? ¿Cómo la que nos llevo al valle de Tataroo?"

"Si, aquello también fue el poder de la hiperresonancia, aunque de una forma incompleta"

"Maestro, ¿Qué me está pasando?"

"¿Nunca te has preguntado acerca de tu secuestro, ni por que se te ha prohibido salir de la mansión?"

"Eso es porque, ya sabes, mis padres de preocupan por mi…"

"No, es para mantenerte a ti, la única persona en el mundo capaz de causar una hiperresonancia por si sola, controlada dentro de Kimlasca"

"Espera, maestro, no comprendo lo que estás diciendo"

"una hiperresonancia es el poder que se crea cuando dos séptimo fonistas interactúan, puedes destruir o modificar cualquier materia, normalmente solo aparece bajo unas condiciones especiales, con dos séptimo fonistas presentes"

"¿Pero la cause yo solo?" Se pregunta Luke si esto es el poder de Lorelei, el que Rebeca menciono y a la que le debe su nombre como la luz de la llama sagrada, ¿Su maestro sabio? ¿Quién mas sabia? ¿El mostro esa habilidad cuando era niño o es suposición?

"Si, con entrenamiento podrás usarla a voluntad, podría ser útil en la guerra, tanto tu padre como el rey saben esto, por eso Malkuth te quería"

Esto congelo la sangre de Luke, la guerra que Ion esta tratando de detener, la guerra que es posible este escrita en la partitura, se supone que la luz de la llama sagrada debía guiar a Kimlasca a la prosperidad

"¿Estás diciendo que me mantuvieron cautivo en mi propia casa como arma?" ¿hasta cuando lo piensan mantener cautivo? ¿hasta que termine la guerra? ¿Hasta que consiga la prosperidad señalada en las escrituras? ¿Cuánto tiempo era eso?

"Bueno, tu compromiso con la princesa significa que tu celda pasara a ser el castillo" eso no emociono a Luke, pero, espera, ellos no podrían saber en ese entontes, Reborn le enseño el contrato, fue echo cuando nació Natalia, unos años antes de leer su propia partitura, no podrían saber en aquel entonces, pero, eso no impedía que se aprovecharan de las circunstancias

 _Pero si te desean como arma, ¿Por qué no te entrenaron?_ Pregunto una voz misteriosamente como Rebeca, y Luke realmente la extrañaba en este momento, ella siempre lo impulsaba a pensar en todas las implicaciones primero, pero, este era el maestro Van, Luke confiaba en el

 _¿Quizás él no lo sabe?_ Quizás no son las cosas como el maestro Van piensa, a veces la gente piensa cosas que cree que son ciertas, es posible que esas no fueran las razones. Aun así

"Me niego a aceptarlo" Quizás su encierro sea por otras razones, pero la verdad es que será utilizado como arma "No seré usado solo como arma de guerra"

"Cálmate Luke, detendremos la guerra, después, dejamos que todo mundo conozca ese excito, haciendo eso, ganaras prestigio como el héroe que preservo la paz, y entonces, deberán liberarte de tu injusto cautiverio"

"¿Tu lo crees? ¿En serio lo crees maestro?" Pregunta Luke con esperanza

"No te preocupes, ten confianza en ti mismo, has sido elegido, el poder de la hiperresonancia te convertirá en un héroe" las palabras del maestro Van sonaban increíbles, entonces, ¿Por qué se sentían tan mal? ¿Qué era esa sensación extraña en su mente? Reborn le decía que debía confiar en su intuición, pero siempre parecía tan contradictoria, sobre todo alrededor del maestro Van.

"Un héroe… yo un héroe" Susurra, su voz vacía de emoción

En eso suena un comunicado, parece que habían llegado a Chesedonia, de ahí, tomarían un barco a Baticul.

"Animo Luke, una cara tan seria no es propia de un héroe"

Llegaron a Chesedonia, la ciudad del desierto, ¿Y pensar que Luke creyó su humor no podía caer más que la última vez que estuvo aquí? Parece que Chesedonia no le traerá alegría para el futuro.

El maestro Van se fue con Arietta, y les recomendó que pasearan por la ciudad mientras podían, ya que saldría por la tarde el barco a Baticul

"Amo, es una nueva ciudad, esta llena de arena" Dice Mieu con emisión

"Cállate cosa"

En el viaje se encontraron al cochero, el estaba agradecido por el colgante, lo vendió a muy buen precio, Tear tiene una mirada triste cuando lo mencionaron y Luke realmente se siente mal, ese pendiente debe ser más importante para Tear de lo que pensó, aunque ella fingió que no le importaba.

* * *

Reborn siguió discretamente al grupo, esto ya se estaba volviendo molesto, al menos Luke evito que la chica de las alas negras le robara el dinero, si no seria una verdadera vergüenza después de todo ese entrenamiento.

Ya esta cansado de la discreción, esto no era su estilo, sobre todo por que no sabia que había perturbado tanto a Luke.

El observa como entran a la mansión de Astor, una buena idea si desean descifrar el disco, Reborn no perdió tiempo en entrar y solicitar una copia al empleado, el ni siquiera pregunto para que lo quería, son las ventajas de tener conectes y que Astor sea tío de Rebeca.

Aspor puede no ser un verdadero noble, pero es el mas rico de la ciudad y líder del gremio mercante, prácticamente es el representante y lider de la ciudad, debido a todo el apoyo entre Daath y el gremio mercante, casi se podría decir que la ciudad pertenece más a Daath, aunque la orden le dio el estado autónomo a Chesedonia

" _No me importa lo que digas, no puedo seguir sentada aquí y ver a distancia" Dijo una Rebeca molesta "Maldición, ¿Cómo rayos dicen que lo hacia ese tal Mukuro para mantener una conexión sin ayuda? El tipo debió ser realmente bueno"_

" _¿conseguiste lo que buscabas?"_

" _No, conseguí lo que había, mañana tomare un barco, aunque el único que viaja va a Chesedonia en lugar de Baticul, me tomara dos días regresar a Kimlasca, ¿Enviaste la información a Shamal?"_

" _Si, incluso tengo nueva para enviar"_

" _Todo esto no me agrada, siento que estamos jugando en las manos de Van, aunque no sé qué más hacer"_

Reborn estaba plenamente consciente de eso, hasta ahora no habían podido encontrar nada que incriminara a Van, el tipo es demasiado bueno, demasiado inteligente, ¿Cómo puede quedar bien cuando todos sus hombres están haciendo desastres en los dos países?

" _¿Es eso un sello de Daath?"_ pregunta Rebeca cuando ve a Guy ser atacado por Sync _"¿No se supone que solo debe ser usado por el maestro fónico?"_

Pronto el grupo sale huyendo, corriendo por la ciudad, el barco zarpa de inmediato ante la solicitud de Luke, alejándose del general, pero Reborn esta seguro que ellos no se detendrán en nada para conseguir la información, sobre todo por que Reborn se la robo, se pregunto como reacciono Dist cuando se dio cuenta que perdió su disco.

"He marcado a ese que se llama Guy con una ranura maldita, puedo controlarlo cuando quiera, y tú, asegúrate de recuperar esos documentos de Fomicría" Sync se va dejando a Dist muy enojado

"Quien se cree, ya vera, voy a apuntar esto en mi diario de venganza"

" _Oh, maldición, bien, investigare ese sello esta noche, menos mal que sigo en Daath, igual estaré en dos días en Chesedonia, buena suerte llegando a Baticul"_

* * *

Por fin tenia Baticul a la vista, casi parece increíble que lograron regresar, sobre todo porque a pesar de derrotar a Dist, esto logro robar la información, aunque Jade logro memorizar la información, pero, sinceramente, ¿Cuánto tiempo logro leerlo? No cree que llegara ni a la mitad, bueno, ya no importa.

Lo único que logro aprender es que comparte la misma frecuencia de Lorelei, la desquiciada idea de Rebeca sobre ser fragmento del alma de Lorelei parece tener cada vez mas peso.

Finalmente lograron llegar al puerto, e incluso tenían un comité de bienvenida

"Es un honor, soy Goldberg, comandante de la primera división de las fuerzas reales de Kimlasca" Saluda con formalidad "enhorabuena por su regreso seguro, llego la paloma mensajera con el mensaje del conde Almandine, decía que viajaba con el emisario de la paz de Malkuth"

"Soy Ion, maestro fónico de la orden de Lorelei, traigo una carta de su majestad imperial, el emperador Peony IX del imperio Malkuth ¿Podría solicitar audiencia con el Rey Ingobert VI?"

"Por supuesto, general Cecille será responsable de escoltarlos hasta el castillo"

"General de brigada Cecille, a su servicio" Se presenta la mujer, Guy parece algo impactado por esto "¿Hay algún problema?"

"No, perdona, soy Guy, sirviente de Luke"

Después, el resto de la comitiva procede a presentarse, con todos sus títulos y divisiones, pero es Jade quien llama la mayor atención

"¿Tu eres ese Jade Curtiss?" Pregunta la general Cecille

"Me enseñaste una dolorosa lección en la batalla al norte de Chesedonia, general Cecille"

"Debes estar bromeando, barriste completamente mis tropas"

"Es bien sabido que eres el confidente personal del emperador, coronel" Saluda Goldberg "Si estas aquí, Malkuth debe ir en serio"

"La tensión en la frontera es mayor ahora que al inicio de la guerra de Hob, no hay otra opción que ir en serio"

"Correcto" concuerda Goldberg "bueno Luke, mi unidad de defensa te escoltara de regreso a tu casa"

"¡Espera! Ion me pidió que hablara con tío de su parte, voy a llevarlo al castillo"

"Gracias Luke" Agradece Ion

"Me impresionas Luke" Comenta Tear "Entiendes de verdad tu responsabilidad" esto realmente incomodo a Luke, aunque es cierto que también quería cumplir su parte del trato, también era verdad que hacia ese favor por Ion

"Oh… si…"

"Entiendo, en ese caso enviare al general Cecille para que informe a su gracia, el duque Fabre" Luego Goldberg dirige su atención en la dama "¿Si no te importa general Cecille?"

"Si señor"

El grupo procede a ser escoltado al castillo, Baticul realmente era magnifica, aunque Luke solo conocía los niveles inferiores, la ciudad era altísima, realmente le había llegado a gustar la ciudad, aunque era extraño estar ahí como el mismo sin ningún disfraz.

Guy disfrutaba de ser guía turístico explicando la construcción

"construyeron esta ciudad de una depresión que se formó cuando cayó una piedra fónica del cielo, por lo que esta protegida por paredes naturales"

"Es un diseño lógico" Agrega Tear

"Hey, es Guy" dice una de las chicas, de inmediato Guy es rodeado por tres jóvenes "Guy, ¿Cómo has estado?"

"Sois vosotros chicas" Dice con tono nervioso, mientras se ve rodeado y acorralado por las tres muchachas

"Tienes unas reacciones tan monas"

"Parad… parad ya" Suplica Guy mientras se ve acorralado

"Vaya, eres un tipo con suerte" Comenta Jade

"Jade, no te quedes ahí parado, Luke, haz algo"

"Ya saben lo que dicen" Contesta Jade "El que interfiere con los romances de otros que le cocee un caballo y muera"

Al final, es Tear que va a su rescate. Los demás insisten en dar una vuelta en Baticul antes de ir al castillo, después de ver de manera rápida varios lugares llegan al nivel superior, donde puede apreciar las puertas del castillo, Luke recuerda la primera vez que lo vio, realmente estaba enojado con Reborn en aquel entonces, ahora parece que fue hace una vida, es increíble como las cosas han cambiado.

Son escoltados hasta la puerta antes del salón del trono, pero los detienen por que él rey estaba en ese momento en audiencia con el gran maestro Mohs, esto molesta a Luke, el no sabe si parar la guerra lo convertirá en un héroe, pero sabe que Mohs ha sido quien está tratando de instigar la guerra, no importa si esta escrito o no, no puede dejar que inicie una guerra en donde será utilizado como arma.

"Entremos antes de que le de a mi tío cualquier idea extraña" Declara Luke, el guarda trata de detenerlo "Soy Luke, hijo del duque Fabre, si te metes en mi camino hare que te despidan"

"Luke ¿Estas seguro de que entremos así?" Pregunta Ion

"No pasa nada" Dijo Luke con seguridad, y el realmente sentía que seria así, si nada, al menos este es el camino correcto, al entrar, esta el rey, su consejero, y obviamente el gran Maestro, quien le esta hablando en ese momento

"Con Engeve como base de abastecimiento, incluso San Binah esta…" El gran maestro para y todos dirigen su atención a la puerta

"¿Cómo os atrevéis? ¿Quién os ha dado el permiso para entrar en el salón?" pregunta indignado Alpine

"Cállate y quítate del camino" Le dice Luke, en retrospectiva, no es lo mas educado hacer, no puede imaginar lo que dirá Rebeca después de enterarse que tiro todas esas horas de protocolo a la basura

"¿Eres tu Luke? ¿El hijo de Susanna?" Pregunta el Rey, Luke podía sentir cierto cariño en su voz, y de nuevo duda si realmente hay cierta verdad que lo desean como un arma, tal vez la situación no era tan extrema como cree el Maestro Van, aunque Luke no duda que lo usen como arma, Rebeca le ha contado su legado de familia, lo que se espera de él.

"Si tío"

"¡HA! Me informaron lo que sucedió, me alegra ver que has vuelto sano y salvo de Malkuth, entonces, los que vienen contigo deben ser…"

"Maestro Fónico Ion, de la orden de Lorelei, y Coronel Jade Curtiss, representante de su majestad imperial, el emperador Peony IX del imperio Malkuth"

"Es un honor verlo de nuevo, su majestad" Saluda ion

"Maestro Fónico, lo hemos estado buscando" Corre a decir el gran maestro

"Mohs, hablaremos luego" Responde Ion "Su majestad, hemos traído una carta por parte de su majestad imperial, el emperador Peony IX"

Jade se arrodilla delante del rey presentando la carta

"ES un honor estar en su presencia, traído esta carta para su gloriosa majestad, el rey Ingobert IV" el concejero se acerca, y toma la carta para entregársela al rey

"Tío, yo fui y vi a Malkuth con mis propios ojos, no nos acercamos a la capital, pero no había presencia militar por parte de Malkuth ni nada fuera de lo común en Engeve o en San Binah, todo era absolutamente tranquilo"

El gran maestro parecía ofendido ante las palabras de Luke.

"Calma" Llama el rey "La carta de Malkuth a llegado hasta aquí, no la ignoraré, debéis estar cansados de su largo viaje, por favor, descansad un poco"

"Hemos preparado habitaciones para los emisarios en el palacio" dice el ministro Alpine "Por favor, permitid que los escolte"

"Si puedo, me gustaría ver la mansión de Luke" Solicita Ion

"Muy bien, cuando acaben vuestros asuntos, favor regresar"

El maestro Mohs se retira después de hablar con Tear, ella insistió en que tenia que llevar a Luke a su casa antes de poder brindar su informe

"Luke, Susanna esta enferma" Dice el rey

"¿Madre esta mal?" ella había estado mejorando, pero con Reborn siguiéndolo estos días, y con el mismo desaparecido, es obvio que ella enfermaría, él se sintió mal por no haberlo considerado antes

"He enviado a Natalia para que este con ella de mi parte, por favor, cuídala por mi"

El grupo sale por fin del palacio, y Luke se sentía bien de por fin haber entregado esa carta, aunque todavía se quejaba del intento de Mohs por incitar la guerra

"Y contando mentiras sobre Malkuth"

"Bueno, en cualquier caso, la carta a cambiado de dueño sin incidente" Comenta Jade con diversión, el también debe estar contento de poder entregar al fin esa carta después de todo lo que pasaron "Estoy seguro de que su majestad no la ignorara"

"Me asegurare de organizar algo para que puedas hablar con él más tarde"

"Bien, Bien, Luke, veo que, en efecto, tu rango es útil después de todo"

"¿Tienes que ser tan molesto?"

"Mis disculpas, de verdad agradezco tu ayuda" Luke podía detectar la diversión en su voz, realmente, Jade podía ser tan molesto

Llegaron rápido a la Mansión Fabre, aunque en realidad casi era la casa de al lado para lo cerca que estaba del castillo, se sentía tan extraño entrar por la puerta principal, y una parte de él temía que estaba entrando a una prisión, su padre los esperaba en la entrada junto al general Cecille, su expresión era tan seria que bien podría ser el carcelero.

"Padre, ya estoy en casa" saludo alegre ignorando la expresión seria de su padre, que grata bienvenida a casa

"El general Cecille me ha informado, me alegra que estés a salvo, gracias por tu ayuda Guy"

"Es un honor señor"

"Veo que los emisarios vienen contigo, debéis estar cansado, por favor relajaos y poneos cómodos"

"Gracias" Contesta Ion

"Por cierto Luke, ¿Dónde esta el general Dorico Grants?"

"¿Maestro Van? Nos separamos en Chesedonia, dijo que vendría en un barco detrás de nosotros"

"Duque Fabre, iré al puerto" Ofrece Cecille

"Si, te dejo el asunto de Van a ti, yo iré al castillo" dijo ignorando la expresión interrogante del grupo, procede a irse, pero se detiene justo al lado de Tear "Tengo entendido que eres la responsable que mi hijo acabara en la otra punta del mundo"

"Le pido disculpas por los problemas que le he causado"

"¿Eres la hermana de Van?"

"Si"

"Me dijo que intentaste asesinarlo, ¿O en realidad estabas conspirando con él?"

"¿Conspirando? No entiendo a qué se refiere"

"Bueno, dejare el tema por ahora, Vamos general"

"Actúan de forma extraña" Dijo Guy una vez que ambos salieron de la mansión

"Creo que debo irme" Sugiere Tear

"Ya que estas aquí, posiblemente debas disculparte con la señora Fabre también" Propone Guy "Es probable que cayera enferma por la desaparición de Luke"

"Tienes razón, lo haré"

* * *

La madre de Luke fue realmente amable, Luke podía ver que Tear realmente se sentía culpable por los problemas que le causo.

El jardinero Pere también es muy amable, aunque Luke se siente incómodo cuando él le recomienda a Guy que busque a un viejo llamado Gee en el desierto de Zao, él ayudo a Luke en su estilo de la espada en ese viaje a Chesedonia, solo esperaba que si Guy lo encontrara no dijera nada del asunto "Si le dices que te envia Pere el te enseñara algo útil sobre la espada" Le recomienda a Guy

"Vale" contesta Guy

La mansión Fabre estaba igual que siempre, era como si nada hubiera cambiado, aunque la mayor sorpresa es la presencia de la princesa Natalia en el comedor, Luke realmente no se sentía feliz de verla

"¿Qué clase de actitud es esa?" Se enoja la chica "¿te das cuenta de lo preocupada que estaba?"

"Oh, bueno, ya sabes, Luke solo esta abrumado su alteza" Dice Guy, tratando de refrescar la situación

"Guy, tú también me debes una explicación" Se enoja Natalia "Te dije que me avisaras antes de salir a buscar a Luke, ¿Por qué te fuiste sin decir nada?"

"Ya sabéis que un sirviente como yo no puede entrar al castillo" Se defiende Guy, temblando y alejándose de la chica

"Mira lo patético que eres, no se que ven las criadas en ti"

"Hey, para eso Natalia" Se molesta Luke, no era justo que tratara a Guy de esa manera, aunque sabia que lo hacia por que estaba molesta y preocupada por Luke

"Oh Luke, siento mucho lo de Van"

"¿Qué pasa con el maestro Van?"

"oh, ¿mi padre no te lo ha dicho? Sospechan que Van está detrás de tu desaparición"

Esto molesto a Luke, ¿Cómo era eso que estaban acusando al maestro Van?

"Seguramente lo arresten en cuanto ponga un pie en Baticul" Comenta Jade con tranquilidad "En el peor de los casos, supongo que podrían ejecutarlo" La maldición es que Jade no bromeaba, Luke sabia eso muy bien, a no ser que Daath interviniera, bien podrían ejecutar al maestro Van

"Oh no, Ion, el comandante Grants esta en peligro" Dice Anise con tono de pesar

"Si, debemos hacer una protesta desde Daath inmediatamente" Secunda Ion, si, eso funcionaria, siempre y cuando no lo ejecuten al día siguiente, los procesos judiciales son así de rápidos, así que aunque le doliera, la única verdadera solución era suplicar a su prometida

"Natalia, el maestro Van no tiene nada que ver, ¿Podrías decírselo a mi tío?"

"Esta bien, no te puedo negar un favor a ti Luke, iré a hablar con mi padre" bien, eso le puede dar tiempo para que Daath solicite la liberación "En cambio, date prisa y recuerda la promesa que hiciste" Luke quiere maldecir, ¿Por qué insiste con ese tema?

"Te lo he dicho, no recuerdo que me declarara a ti cuando era pequeño"

Esto parece sorprender a todos los presentes

"Si, si, tu perdida de memoria, pero ¿No sería romántico que eso fuera lo primero que recordaras fuera cuando te me declaraste?"

"Por favor, date prisa y habla con el tío sobre el maestro Van"

"De verdad que eres malo, está bien"

Los demás parecen muy asombrados con Natalia, sobre todo Anise, como tenía un porte real de princesa, realmente, para Luke ella solo era molesta, odiaba que pedía constantemente que recordara esa promesa, aunque Rebeca insistió que era insensible de su parte, pero no era como que Luke podía hacer nada al respecto.

El final del recorrido termina en la habitación de Luke, Luke mira con resignación una pila de cartas y papeles en su cómoda

"Vaya Luke, parece que recibes mucho correo" Comento Anise "Quien te escribe"

"No son de placer" Se queja Luke "Solo son informes, nada especial"

"¿Informes?" Pregunta Ion con interés

"Luke patrocina y tiene inversiones en varias tiendas de Baticul "Explica Guy

"¿El?" Se sorprende Anise, ella toma una casta con interés, no entiende ni la mitad de lo que está escrito, pero pudo ver que hay varios ceros en el reporte, antes que Luke le quite la carta de las manos

"Solo es algo que hacer, no es la gran cosa"

"él realmente es muy bueno en ello, incluso tiene que contratar a un poder que actúe en su nombre"

"Deja de molestar Guy" Se molesta Luke

Jade mira con atención los libros que están en el mueble

"¿Qué pasa coronel?" le pregunta Tear

"No, nada, es solo que me llamo la atención, una colección muy interesante, no sabía que tenías interés en estos temas Luke"

"No es interés, mi tutor me obliga a estudiarlos"

"Sin embargo, son temas bastante avanzados para tu edad, creo que ahora puedo entender tu total incomprensión con respecto a los campos fónicos"

Tear mira los libros, algunos eran fáciles como calculo, lenguaje fónico moderno, química y estadística, pero otros eran de economía, tratados comerciales, leyes de impuesto, comerciales y leyes capitales, finanzas, estas eran ediciones bastante avanzadas "Tu tutor debe ser intenso en ciertas áreas" ahora podía ver el desequilibrio en la educación, se imaginó que geografía de Malkuth y los fonistas no debieron estar en la cima de sus prioridades cuando se trata de educar un noble.

Luke iba a decir algo, pero un bostezo lo detuvo, por alguna razón se sentía cansado

"Luke, pareces cansado, creo que deberías descansar" Ofrece Guy

"Si, creo que tienes razón" Logro decir, y luego cayo en cuenta de lo que significaban esas palabras.

Este era el fin de su viaje, esto era la despedida, después de esto se irían y no sabia cuando podría volverlos a ver, o peor, si la guerra estalla podrían encontrarse en campos enemigos. No, no importa lo que pase, debe intentar todo lo posible para evitarlo, aunque no tenia idea de que podría hacer.

"Bueno, creo que yo me marcho" Dijo Guy "Los caballeros blancos se molestaron por que dejaron tu búsqueda a un simple sirviente como yo, es hora de hacer la pelota mientras doy mi informe"

"También es hora de que nos vallamos" dijo Ion

"Luke… por favor no me olvides"

"Ha sido una experiencia fascinante, gracias" se despide Jade

"Nos vemos" Dijo Luke, de alguna manera sus despedidas se sentían con la intención de ser definitivas.

"tengo que informar al gran maestro Mohs, así que yo también me voy"

"Oh… Está bien" Luke trato que el pesar no fuera obvio, él sabía que esto pasaría desde el comienzo, maldición, el realmente estaba feliz con el pensamiento de no volver a ver a la chica, pero ahora, algo en su interior no quería dejarla ir

"Tienes una madre maravillosa, asegúrate de tratarla bien"

"No tienes de que preocuparte, y no pienses mucho en el tema, mi madre cayo enferma porque ella es muy delicada"

"Gracias" Le sonríe Tear

Ella procede a irse, dejándolo con una gran sensación de soledad

* * *

Amanece un nuevo día en la capital de Baticul, Luke esta en cama, pero no tiene mucho animo de levantarse, hoy de seguro seria un día aburrido, el maestro Van en prisión, Reborn en Chesedonia, Guy entregando su informe, y bien, Luke estaba solo con un Ligre para compañía, logro convencer a Mieu que se quedara con Tear esa noche por que puede ser que después no la vuelva a ver.

Ese pensamiento dolió más de lo que creía.

Como si lo llamara con el pensamiento, el pequeño Ligre salta a su cama y empieza a lamerle la mano para incitarlo a levantarse

"Hoy estas con buen ánimo" Dice Luke acariciando al pequeño, que se derrite ante su toque. "Todo parece tan extraño, regresar como si no sucediera nada"

Un golpe en la puerta interrumpe sus pensamientos, el esconde rápidamente a Amber.

"Buenos días Señorito Luke" Saluda la sirvienta que no tiene el menor interés en saber su nombre "Otro precioso día, ¿Verdad? Pero según la partitura de la orden de Lorelei, lloverá por la tarde" Realmente, ¿Cómo hizo Yulia para escribir todo eso en una piedra? "Ha llegado un mensajero de la princesa Natalia solicitando su presencia en el castillo"

"¿Ahora ya puedo salir de la mansión?"

"Si, eso parece" Contesta la sirvienta ahora algo insegura, antes de hacer una reverencia e irse precipitadamente, eso siempre pasaba cuando tenían que hablar algo más que sus diálogos preparados, es como si les doliera dar algunas palabras más que las necesarias.

Ahora, ¿Qué querrá Natalia? Es probable que sea por el maestro Van

El rápido procedió a bañarse y a un cambio de ropa, pensó un momento si debería llevar su capa, no era algo muy formal para el palacio, al final considero que no importa y se vistió con su ropa normal de entrenamiento.

De repente, sintió el impulso de agarrar su bolsa, no le da importancia, no es como si puede dejar a Amber en su habitación, luego tiene el impulso de guardar unas cosas, como las botellas de leche, los geles, más ropa, su dinero, el protector solar que casi nunca utiliza, quizás debe tomar más comida…

"Esto se siente extrañamente familiar" Por alguna razón, siente que necesitara llevar más cosas que en su último viaje.

Luke maldice internamente, al final decide tirar las precauciones al viento y llena su equipo como si fuera a un viaje largo, incluso llevando su flauta, y su mejor espada, es una suerte que es una bolsa fónica que permite mucho mas espacio en el interior, después de pasar por la cocina, finalmente se sintió que estaba listo para salir.

"¿Qué estas haciendo Luke?" Le pregunta Guy "No planeas llevar todo eso como vocadillos de media noche, ¿Verdad?"

"Claro que no, solo… sentí el impulso de hacerlo"

"¿Impulso?"

"Si, solo dejalo así" Salen a la entrada principal, ahí podia ver a Pere viendo la espada de la entrada "Hey Pere, ¿Qué haces?"

"Señorito Luke" Se sobresalta el jardinero

"¿Estabas viendo esa espada?"

"Si… me trae muchos recuerdos"

"¡Pere!" Le reclama Guy

"Oh, lo siento"

"¿Lo sientes?" Pregunta Luke "¿Por qué? ¿Y por que le has gritado Guy?"

"No es nada…. No le des importancia" Contesta Guy, Luke voltea y coloca la mirada que usa para convencer a Guy que le pase dulces antes de las comidas

"Estas haciendo que me pique la curiosidad, ¿No me lo puedes decir?"

"Mmm bueno, Vale, si pierdo la apuesta, te lo cuento"

"¿Apuesta? ¿Qué apuesta?" ¿Por qué sentía que era algo realmente importante?

"¿Te has olvidado? Entonces será secreto hasta que la apuesta acabe"

"Tch… bien, me voy, Natalia me está esperando en el palacio"

Se sentía extremadamente raro salir por la puerta principal, nadie lo paro en su camino al castillo, en el camino escucha a Tear hablando con el maestro Mohs

"¿Así que la séptima piedra fónica está en Akzeriuth?"

"Si, seguramente Luke acabara apareciendo por ahí…"

"¿Qué pasa conmigo?"

"Oh, saludos Luke, te estábamos esperando" Lo saluda el gran maestro, por alguna razón, su excelente humor levanto muchas alarmas mentales en la mente de Luke, no era de extrañar, Mohs era el mas deseoso de iniciar la guerra "El coronel Curtiss ya esta esperando adentro" ¿Entonces esto es sobre la carta? "Vamos"

Pronto entraron al salón del trono, esta vez incluso su padre estaba ahí, Natalia estaba sentada en el trono al lado del rey

"Ah, te estábamos esperando Luke" Saluda su Tío

"Anoche se convoco una asamblea de emergencia" Toma la palabra Alpine "Acordamos formalizar un tratado con Malkuth"

"La carta de Malkuth contenía una propuesta de un tratado de paz" Continua el Rey "Pero también pedía ayuda"

"En Malkuth hay una ciudad minera llamada Akzeriuth" Continua Alpine, ¿No podría uno de los dos terminar de explicar? "Esta en crisis a causa del miasma, el veneno se esta filtrando desde los dominios del Gnome"

"Malkuth no puede rescatar a sus propios habitantes por que el miasma bloquea el camino" Continua Natalia

Un momento, la carta fue entregada ha Ion hace 5 días, ¿Desde hace cuanto esta la crisis en la ciudad?

"Pero Akzeriuth era antes territorio de Kimlasca" Continua el rey, en serio, ¿No puede uno solo terminar de explicar la situación en lugar de jugar a pelota de pin pon? "así que naturalmente hay un camino que conecta con Akzeriuth, con eso en mente, nos han pedido ayuda para proteger a sus ciudadanos"

"Si, ayudar a su gente seria un bonito gesto, pero ¿Qué tiene que ver conmigo?"

"Su majestad te a concedido el honor de ser embajador de buena voluntad de Kimlasca-Lanvaldear" Respondió su padre

En su mente, se disculpo a Rebeca por tirar todas sus lecciones a la basura

"Es una broma, ¿Verdad? No tengo ninguna experiencia ni tengo la menor idea de que hacer, ¿No pueden simplemente escoger a alguien más?"

"Natalia me hablo de Van" comenta el Rey "Nosotros tampoco estamos seguros de su culpabilidad, así que tenemos una propuesta, si aceptas ir como embajador liberaremos a Van e ira contigo a ayudarte"

Esto era chantaje en su mas pura expresión, ni siquiera la disfrazaban correctamente, así que no le quedo otro remedio que aceptar para poder liberar al Maestro Van

"Cooperas mucho mas cuando Van está por medio" comenta Jade, lo que molesto a Luke, ¿Qué no lo ha ayudado suficiente en todo ese viaje?

"Callate…"

"Me alegra que hayas decidido ayudar" Dice el rey, como si no acabara de chantajearlo "De hecho hay una razón por la que debes completar esta misión" ¿No podría haber empezado por ahí antes de recurrir al chantaje? ¿Es una manera de que parezca menos confiable en la corte? Todo esto le esta dando una mala sensación

"Mira esta piedra Fónica" Dijo su padre "Esto es parte de la sexta piedra fónica de Yulia, que cayó dentro de nuestro territorio"

"Tear" Llama el rey "lee la partitura que esta en la parte inferior de la piedra fónica"

"Si su majestad" Tear toma la roca, y Luke mira fascinado el proceso, se pregunto si había alguna manera de obtener un pedazo y ver si podía descifrar las partes selladas.

" **ND 2000 En Kimlasca nacerá aquel que heredará el poder de Lorelei. Él será un niño de sangre noble y de rojo cabello. Se le conocerá como la Luz de la Flama Sagrada. Y llevará a Kimlasca-Lanvaldear a una nueva era de prosperidad"** Ella recita el verso.

" **ND 2018 el joven heredero del poder de Lorelei llevara a su gente a la ciudad minera, allí** … Falta el resto" genial, una profecía sellada, maravilloso, ¿Qué era lo que dicen de ellas? Solo se sellan en desastre y muerte, por supuesto, la orden no puede decirle a alguien cuando va a morir, quien sabe si el pobre idiota hace lo inteligente y realmente desea vivir en lugar de caminar a su ejecución.

Ahora realmente desea sus manos en esa piedra.

"Eso es suficiente" Dijo el Rey "En otras palabras, Luke, tu eres el joven elegido"

Esas palabras le recordaron las del maestro Van, sobre ser el elegido, sería mucho más consuelo si supiera exactamente para que lo eligieron

"Nos dolió confinarte" Dijo su padre "Pero la gente te buscaba por tu poder, pero ya es hora de que te conviertas en un héroe"

Es tal como lo dijo el maestro Van.

Eso también le recuerda algo que dijo Reborn una vez - Los mejores héroes para los gobiernos, son los que terminan muertos, ignorante Luke - ¿Por qué ese pensamiento le dio escalofríos?

"Un héroe…" Dijo Jade, su tono era realmente extraño y preocupado que no ayudo a los nervios de Luke

"¿Qué pasa coronel?" Pregunta Mohs

"Nada… bueno, ¿Quién más lo acompañara a parte de mí?

De alguna manera termino con el mismo grupo, por parte de la orden de Lorelei serian Van y Tear, por parte de Malkuth estaría Jade, su padre le ofrece a Guy como acompañante.

"¿A quien mas deseas llevar Luke?" Le pregunta su padre, y Luke se pregunta si es sarcástico o solo preguntaba por formalidad, después de todo, su padre conocía su increíblemente larga y completa lista de contactos a quien puede recurrir ¿A quién puede proponer además de Guy? ¿A Pere? ¿Natalia? ¿Sirvienta al azar que lo despertó esta mañana? Si, esa propuesta iría bien.

" _Di que deseas a Reborn" Escucha la voz de Rebeca, aunque mas débil de lo normal_

" _¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Y pensé que solo podías hablar en mi mente si tenía el sello"_

" _Puado hacerlo por corto tiempo, nuestro vinculo no es tan débil, de todos modos, escoge a Reborn, creo que él esta cansado de perseguirte de todos modos"_

"¿Luke?" Pregunta su padre

"Deseo solo llevar a Reborn" esto pareció sorprender a su padre

"¿Tu tutor?" Luke solo hace un gesto de no darle importancia

"¿Por qué no? Es una misión diplomática, supongo que no debe ser un problema"

"Ya veo, entonces no veo el problema"

"Padre, creo que yo también debería ir como embajadora" Le suplica Natalia

"Ya te lo dije anoche, no iras" Le contesta el rey con extraña severidad, esta respuesta solo enojo a la chica, pero no puede decir mas frente a la corte.

"Tío, ¿Puedo hablar con el maestro Van?"

"Como desees, hare que los que te acompañen esperen frente al castillo"

Luke fue a buscar al maestro Van, no estaba exactamente de un buen humor, la única gracia salvadora de todo esto es que el maestro Van lo acompañaría, no puede ser tan malo, ¿Qué rayos hace un embajador? Llega a la prisión del castillo donde estaban liberando al maestro Van

"Maestro" Saluda Luke con alegría, el maestro

"Le he entregado un informe de lo ocurrido" Explica el guardia antes de salir.

"No hay nadie más aquí aparte de nosotros dos, así que espero que estés tranquilo y que escuches lo que voy a decir" dijo el maestro una vez que la puerta quedo cerrada "Luke, ¿te uniras a mi como miembro de los caballeros del oráculo?"

"¿De qué está hablando?"

"Probablemente creas que este viaje a Akzeriuth es un asunto insignificante, pero si haces lo que te han dicho serás por siempre un perro faldero de Kimlasca, encadenado a Baticul por el resto de tu vida"

"¿Por qué? Tu dijiste que seria libre si me convertía en un héroe"

"Pero si vas a Akzeriuth no será así, ¿Oíste la profecía de Yulia Jue?"

"Si, decía que traería prosperidad a Kimlasca"

"La partitura continua **El joven convertirá el poder en calamidad y será el arma de Kimlasca"** Eso… no era toda la verdad, no podía entender por qué, esta era la primera vez que su intuición señala algo de esta manera alrededor del maestro Van "Los líderes de la orden creen que llevaras la guerra a las llanuras de Rúgnica" Eso, si era verdad, pero entonces ¿Qué realmente significa? No puede imaginar por que su maestro le ocultara algo, bien, si, puede imaginarlo, todo el mundo siempre le ocultaba algo, pero no podía imaginar porque él maestro Van lo hacía en este momento.

"¿Yo llevare la guerra?"

"La partitura de Yulia nunca se ha equivocado, ni una sola vez" el maestro en realidad lo creía "Quiero salvarte antes de que te utilicen en la guerra"

"¿Pero que hago entonces? Si no voy esa gente tendrá problemas"

"Es lo que la partitura dice, sacaras de allí a la gente de Akzeriuth, pero eso hará que estalle la guerra, así que lo que debes de hacer es eliminar el miasma sin mover a la gente de Akzeriuth"

"¿Cómo puedo hacer eso? No tengo idea de cómo eliminar el miasma"

"Causa una hiperresonancia y neutraliza el miasma, después puedes huir conmigo a Daath, así, se evitará la guerra y obtendrás tu libertad"

"No se como controlar una hiperresonancia, no creo que pueda hacerlo"

"Te ayudare, tal como lo hice en el barco y calme tu hiperresonancia"

"Ok, lo intentare"

"No debes explicarle a nadie este plan, hasta que lo vayamos a poner en marcha, sobre todo nadie de Kimlasca, si lo supieran, perderías tu oportunidad de escapar a Daath"

"Maestro, ¿Por qué es tan amable conmigo?"

"Ah, claro, eso se perdió con el resto de tu memoria, cuando eras pequeño me dijiste que querías ir conmigo a Daath, sufriste crueles experimentos con el fin de experimentar tu hiperresonancia, y quería huir del país, por eso, ese día, hace 7 años, te secuestre"

"¿Tú me secuestraste?" a este punto Luke deseo tener un interruptor de apagado, el podía sentir que había una serie de mentiras y verdades, pero no quería creer que fuera cierto, ¿Y ahora esto?

"Esta vez no fallare, te necesito"

Esas palabras lo habrían conmovido profundamente, si no estuviera dedicando tanto esfuerzo a no mostrar cuanto dolor de cabeza le provocaba esta conversación, el realmente odiaba esta supuesta intuición, nunca podía estar clara, sobre todo alrededor del Maestro Van, a su mente viene una conversación que tenía con Reborn

" _Estoy cansado, tú dices que la siga, pero mi intuición parece ir en dos direcciones diferentes, ¿Cómo puedo confiar en ella?"_

" _Quizás debes empezar con confiar un poco mas en ti y menos en otros, escucha, Van no levanto el cinturón fónico"_

" _Eso ya lo sé"  
"No es un dios omnisciente, como humano comete errores, quizás si empiezas a comprender eso, si confías mas en ti mismo, no sentirías que vas en direcciones diferentes, estas queriendo que vaya con la opinión de los demás, con lo que tú esperas que sea verdad"_

" _No entiendo a qué te refieres"  
"Dices eso siempre que no deseas entender, se que lo haces Luke, simplemente no quieres aceptarlo"_

¿Cuál es la respuesta correcta?

"Maestro, me uniré a ti" dice con la emoción que realmente no sentía, su maestro tenía una expresión complacida

Por alguna razón, sentía que esta era la respuesta correcta, a pesar de ser la decisión incorrecta

* * *

El resto del grupo ya estaban esperando en la salida del castillo, una vez reunidos Jade presenta su propuesta, parece que los soldados del oráculo vigilan el océano, probablemente en un intento de sabotaje por orden del gran maestro, este comentario parece ofender a Tear

"Es un hecho, bueno, en realidad no sabemos si es la facción del gran maestro, en todo caso ir por mar sería peligroso"

"¿Entonces que hacemos?" Pregunta Luke

"Enviemos un barco señuelo mientras nosotros vamos a Chesedonia por tierra"

Esas palabras traen malos recuerdos a Luke, o rayos, el calor será insoportable, Luke no quiere pensar en todos los ladrones del desierto que estarán al asecho

"Pasado Chesedonia, el mal de Rotelro está bajo control de Malkuth, no será difícil dirigirse a Kaitzur en barco"

"Ya veo" Dice el maestro Van "hagámoslo, yo iré en el barco señuelo, ya se ha informado que formare parte del equipo de rescate ¿Verdad? Seguramente los caballeros del oráculo creerán que el auténtico grupo está en el barco si yo estoy a bordo"

"Estoy de acuerdo" El tono de Jade sonaba aliviado, como si esto era exactamente lo que quería "No tenemos más remedio que confiar en ti, hagamos lo que hagamos"

"¿Esta seguro Maestro Van?"

"Luke, ¿Acaso no confías en mí?"

"De acuerdo"

"Entonces marcho al puerto, Tear, cuida de Luke" el maestro Van se retira, y Luke siente una mezcla extraña entre alivio y tristeza.

"Un grupo mas pequeño llamara menos la atención" Señala Jade "Sera bueno no incluir mas gente de la que ya hay, por cierto Luke, ¿Quién es este tutor que nos acompañara? No lo veo por aquí"

""Ciaossu" Saluda repentinamente Reborn, sobresaltando a los presentes con excepción de Jade "Soy el tutor en casa de Luke, espero que nos llevemos bien"

Tear y Jade proceden a presentarse, aunque Jade tenía una mirada extraña en sus ojos, sin duda tratando de evaluar quien era.

"Yo simplemente soy un académico, pero no se preocupen, me quedare atrás y permitiré que ustedes valientes soldados me protejan"

"Reborn también tiene conocimiento médico y diplomático" Agrega Luke, Mieu se acerca a saludar pero Luke lo para antes de que diga algo incriminador "Sera útil cuando lleguemos"

"Eres tan amable Luke" Se divierte Reborn "Entonces, ¿Qué esperamos?"

Jade se fue para preparar lo que sea que haga falta,

"Recuerda cosa" Le susurra Luke "No puedes que nadie se de cuenta que Reborn estubo en el Tartarus, ¿Me oyes?"

"Esta bien Amo, puede confiar en mi"

"Hey, ¿que estan susurrando?" Pregunta Guy

"Nada" Corre a decir Luke "Hey Guy, ¿No habia un lugar de la ciudad que querias mostrarme?" Esto entusiasmo al rubio, quien insistió en que fueran a la ciudad para presentarle a un maestro de la espada

"Recuerden que tenemos una misión" Les recuerda Tear, pero fue ignorada

El maestro era muy apasionado de las artes de combate, le dio unos cuantos concejos, una persona bastante amable.

Casi chocaron con Anise en el camino, "Te hecho de menos, pero siempre te veo con Tear, no es justo"

"Oh, lo siento Anise, no te preocupes, no voy con él porque yo quiera"

Ouch – piensa Luke – Creí que empezábamos a llevarnos bien

"Anise, ¿No deberías estar con Ion?" Pregunta Jade

Y aquí comienzan los problemas

* * *

Reborn adora el caos, incluso cuando él no lo esta causando, pero esto es solo una molestia, a los minutos de llegar a Baticul se entera que Luke tiene una misión y ha sido nombrado embajador, ¿Qué clase de locura era esa? Luke a duras penas puede organizar su inventario, esto es peor que lanzar a alguien en un estanque de cocodrilos para enseñarle a nadar, al menos no hundirá a nadie más.

Bien, esta vez no tiene intención de solo seguir a su estudiante, rápidamente recoge lo que necesita y se une al grupo sin el menor inconveniente, Luke incluso establecido su posición persona no útil en combate.

Ahora, Ion ha sido secuestrado y tienen que salir de la ciudad por la fábrica abandonada por que los generales estaban vigilando la ciudad

Y ahora, incluso se ha unido a esta fiesta la Princesa Natalia, Luke trata de alejarla para que nadie lo escuche, pero Reborn puede leer los labios y su ángulo es diferente del grupo al estar más alejado, el chantaje es lo que llamo su atención, sabía que Luke tenía una obsesión con Van, y también sospechaba que él era responsable del secuestro, pero esto era demasiado, ¿Cómo era eso que Van confeso haberlo secuestrado y aun así acepto ir con él Daath? Rebeca tendrá gatitos si se entera de esto, pero él no va a ser quien le diga.

¿Y que era exactamente lo demás? No había notado antes, pero la llama de Luke esta muy perturbada, lastimada, Van inconscientemente debió de usar su cielo para tratar de manipular a Luke, él hace eso en varias ocasiones, pero esta vez el daño es mucho mayor de lo normal.

Al menos el chico podrá tener más tiempo para poder cortejar a esa nube.

" _Al menos ya estoy en Chesedonia"_ Murmura una Rebeca muy molesta.

" _Calculo que llegaremos en unos dos días, Samy no tendrá problema en llegar en barco desde Belkend"_

" _Me comunicare con él, mientras tanto veré si puedo conseguir información de la situación"_

"Hey Jade, hace tiempo que quiero saber una cosa" le pregunta Luke, mientras recorrían la oscura fabrica "Tu lanza sale de la nada, ¿Cómo haces eso?"

"Es un arte fónico que utiliza el efecto contaminador"

"¿El efecto que?"

"El efecto contaminador es un efecto en el cual los fonones y los elementos de la materia se separan y se rechazan"

"¡Ha! Como las propiedades de fusión que tienen los materiales usados para síntesis" Comprende Guy

" _Eso ha sido tremendamente enredado" comenta Rebeca_

"Si, no solo los fones de los seres vivos y de las materias inorgánicas son diferentes, sino también los elementos que los forman, utilizando esa diferencia, fundo mi lanza temporalmente con la capa exterior de mi brazo derecho"

"¿Entonces la sacas cuando te hace falta?" Resume Luke "Eso suena útil"

"¿No me digas que quieres intentarlo?" Le pregunta Tear "Normalmente el cuerpo rechaza el efecto, y eso puede causar daño mental, incluso locura"

"Si, hace falta un viejo como este para hacerlo" Secunda Guy

"Si, en el tiempo que llevo intentando dominarlo me he vuelto viejo, je je je" Se ríe Jade "Bueno, sigamos"

" _Ese último comentario no ayuda a desanimar aprenderlo" Comenta Rebeca "Quiere decir que debe empezar ahora si desea alguna vez dominar la técnica"_

* * *

Finalmente llegan a la salida de emergencia de la fábrica, está lloviendo tal como el pronostico de Yulia indicaba, el esta cansado que su mente vuelva a las partituras, parece que todo este mundo se mueve por ellas.

"Vale, si bajamos esas escaleras, debemos poder salir de la fábrica"

"Si amo" Contesta Mieu "Cuando salgamos de aquí podemos ir a Chesedonia"

"Chesedonia esta atravesando el desierto" Le recuerda Tear "Debería haber un oasis en medio del camino, así que pararemos ahí para descansar"

"Guy, baja tu primero" Ordena Natalia "Cógeme si me caigo"

"Me dices que haga eso aun sabiendo que no puedo, ¿Verdad?"

"Necesito que superes tu fobia, o tendremos problemas cuando Luke y yo nos casemos"

"Luke prefiere chicas más jóvenes y lindas, ¿No es verdad Luke?" lo abraza Anise "Puedes cancelar tu enfermizo compromiso en cualquier momento"

"¿Disculpa?"

"Luke, eres despreciable" Le recrimina Tear

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo esto es mi culpa?"

Al final, todos logran salir de la fábrica, la lluvia era suave, y los tenia a todos completamente empapados, a la distancia se encontraba el Tartarus, al frente estaba el general que se habían topado antes, estaba de espaldas y solo podía ver el cabello rojo, tenían a Ion con ellos, Luke no piensa mucho y se dispone a atacar al general, este se voltea y recibe el ataque con su espada, de repente, los dos están de frente, y Luke se queda paralizado al verlo.

"Eres tú" Dijo con enojo y lanza un ataque que los separo a los dos, Luke no podía creerlo, los dos eran idénticos.

"Asch, ahora Ion es el importante" Le recuerda Sync

"Lo sé" Contesta Asch, Luke solo observa con frustración como el Tartarus arranca, llevándose a Ion y dejándolos atrás

Ahora el señuelo a fallado, el puerto esta cerrado, y tienen que recorrer el camino por tierra en medio de la lluvia, todo parecía perfecto en la opinión de Luke, y de paso tenían que rescatar a Ion o la paz podría irse por el desagüe

"Es tu decisión Luke, ¿Buscamos a Ion mientras vamos por tierra?" Le pregunta Jade "¿O pondremos a Natalia en manos de su majestad y que él abra el puerto?"

"No puedes hacer eso" Le reclama Natalia "Sabes a lo que me refiero"

"Oh, grandioso, ¿Ahora yo estoy a cargo? Eres realmente odioso" Se queja Luke "Iremos a pie, no podemos arriesgar a Ion, y tardara mucho en volver a abrir el puerto"

"Ion, ¿A dónde se lo habrán llevado?" Pregunta Anise con preocupación"

"El buque de tierra se dirige al este, esa es la dirección del oasis" Deduce Jade

"Entonces vamos al oasis" acepta Reborn "Cumple con ambos destinos"

"Me pregunto, ¿Quién era esa persona?" Dijo Natalia en tono contemplativo "Se parecía mucho a Luke"

"Era como el gemelo perdido" Apoya Anise

"Eso es imposible, el duque solo tiene un hijo" Aclara Natalia

"No sirve de nada quedarnos aquí contemplando las posibilidades" Dijo Jade, impulsando el grupo adelante "El único que puede darnos las respuestas es Asch"

Luke no podía dejar de pensar en Asch, no entendía por que eran tan parecidos, tampoco entendía por qué se sentía como alguien importante.

El grupo camino un poco hasta que anocheció, por lo que decidieron establecer el campamento justo antes de entrar al desierto, al menos dejo de llover, Jade iba a establecer los turnos cuando Reborn sugirió que compartiría con Luke

"Luke no tiene ninguna idea de que está haciendo, o que significa ser un embajador" Aclara al grupo, Luke se enoja, pero no puede rechazar que es verdad "Deseo aprovechar a darle algunas lecciones para que no esté completamente desprevenido"

No dio mucho para discusión, antes de apartarse del grupo y efectivamente, para molestia de Luke, si había traído libros sobre el tema.

"No puedo creer que me enrede en esto" Susurra Luke con molestia

"Debes tener cuidado Luke" Le dice Reborn en un todo serio "Lecturas selladas no son una broma, fue ridículo lo obvio que fueron en esa lectura"

"¿Crees que esto sea el inicio de la guerra?"

"No sé" es todo lo que dice antes de empezar la lección

Los otros deciden ignorarlos y se preparan para dormir

"Guy, ¿Qué puedes decirnos del Maestro Reborn?" El tono de Tear dejo algo de curiosidad "¿Crees que será un problema para este viaje?"

"Creo que estará bien" Declara Guy sin problema "Luke siempre se queja de su tutor, pero él es realmente bueno para tratar de sus humores"

"Es verdad, incluso yo estoy algo celosa" Se queja Natalia "Entre el y Rebeca, creo que son las únicas personas además de Van que pueden convencer a Luke que haga algo"

"¿Rebeca?" Pregunta Anise con curiosidad "¿La conocimos en la mansión?"

"Ella no esta en la mansión, al menos no en este momento, no tengo idea donde esta" El humor de Natalia parecía algo agrio, sea quien sea esa chica, no le agradaba mucho a la princesa.

"Bueno, en todo caso, no creo que Reborn nos de un problema" Continua Guy

Jade no esta tan seguro al respecto, no dudaba de su eficiencia, pero había algo en el que no podía colocar, estaba seguro que escucho de él en alguna parte, Jade tenia una excelente memoria, es por eso que le molestaba tanto esa sensación de haber olvidado algo

"Ella esta creciendo rápido, en unos días ya no podrás mantenerla escondida" Dice Reborn acariciando al Ligre, la pequeña era cariñosa como todos los familiares de la flama, dulces y lindos hasta que deciden que quieren cocinarte vivo.

"No puedo creer que me enrede en esto" Susurra Luke con molestia, viendo todos los deberes de un embajador, *El papel de un embajador es el de proteger los intereses de su país; negociar con el gobierno del estado anfitrión lo que su propio gobierno demanda o espera; enterarse, por vía legal, de las condiciones y desarrollos del estado receptor y reportarlos al gobierno de su país; promover las relaciones amistosas entre ambos estados y fomentar su crecimiento económico, cultural y científico*

"Suena mas como si fuera un espía junto con un negociador, ¿Así que tengo que actuar de acuerdo a los mejores intereses de Kimlasca mientras trato de brindar ayuda? ¿Cómo se logra eso?"

"Tu papel será como negociador, lo primero que debes hacer es saber todo sobre el lugar que vas a negociar, y desde luego tendrás que tratar con los líderes, es realmente una descortesía que no te enviaran algunos parámetros de lo que se espera lograr, no enviaron ningún equipo de ayuda o materiales, realmente, no se que quieren de ti excepto que seas espía e informes como esta la situación mientras finges ayudar"

"Todo por la partitura" Luke saca toda su molestia de la partitura en su voz, realmente, no sabe si es la influencia de Reborn y Rebeca, pero realmente no le gusta la idea de no tener poder en sus decisiones

"Debes tener cuidado Luke" Le dice Reborn en un todo serio "Lecturas selladas no son una broma, fue ridículo lo obvio que fueron en esa lectura"

"¿Crees que si fallo, esto pueda convertirse en el inicio de la guerra?"

"No sé, pero eso no me interesa tanto en este momento"

"¿He?"

"Luke, ¿Me vas a decir de una vez cual es esa idea ridícula que huirás con Van a Daath?"

"¿Qué?"

"Sé con qué te está chantajeando Natalia" Luke se pone inquiero al escuchar eso, y se dio cuenta que cualquier intento de ocultar ese detalle era inútil

"El maestro Van me ofreció que huyera a Daath con el después de Akzeriuth, Le dije que iría" Luke no sabía que pensar al respecto, las implicaciones políticas a un lado, no sentía que Daath sería mejor que Kimlasca

"¿Iras?"

"No se…" Reborn suspira exasperado

"¿Por qué no cuentas todo desde el comienzo?"

"El maestro Van me dijo que no podía decirle a nadie"

"Sí, claro, le dice a un adolescente que se escape con él y no le diga a nadie, ¿Y no te parece que no hay nada extraño en esa declaración?"

"No soy un niño"

"Tienes solo 17 años, él debe tener más de 30, no es apropiado de ninguna forma en como lo mires"

"Haces sonar tan siniestro"

"La ignorancia no es dicha, ignorante Luke"

"Eres odioso" Se molesta el joven, pero no hay verdadera rabia en su voz, bien, si iba a salir el secreto, ¿Por qué no terminar con el sufrimiento? Reborn descubriría tarde o temprano, y él realmente deseaba poder contarle a alguien "Bien, el maestro Van piensa que esta misión será el detonante de la guerra, dijo que La partitura continua **El joven convertirá el poder en calamidad y será el arma de Kimlasca"** y continúo relatando la conversación, con la excepción de agregar la hiperresonancia

"¿Y cual es el plan de Van para acabar con el miasma sin sacar a la gente?"

"No se" Y en parte es sincero, realmente no tiene idea de cómo planea usar la hiperresonancia para acabar con el miasma "El dice que el escrito nunca se equivoca, pero luego dice que no hay que cumplirlo, y para eso se debe evitar sacar a la gente de Akzeriuth" El chico suspira frustrado "Quizás haga algo como lo que hizo Tear en el río fubras, él es descendiente de Yulia, debe conocer o incluso hacer mejor las mismas técnicas"

"¿Por qué aceptaste estacar con Van?"

"Reborn… tú me dijiste que confiara en mi intuición"

"¿Y tu intuición te dice que debes escaparte a Daath?" Pregunta con incredulidad

"Recogí todas mis cosas esta mañana" Se escucha la inquietud en su voz "todas, no sé por qué lo hice, pero sentía que tenía que hacerlo, y después de hablar con el maestro Van, he estado pensando, ¿Y si eso es lo que me está diciendo hacer?"

"¿Recogiste todo?"

"Si"

"¿Incluso tu sello de familia?"

"Yo…" El busca en su inventario, si, ahí estaba, incluso con el resto de la correspondencia, esa cosa era una molestia, era una responsabilidad y una continua fuente de trabajo, pero también era una muestra de reconocimiento, de su lugar en su casa "Si"

"Ese sello corresponde al heredero del ducado Fabre, si estás dispuesto a renunciar a tu herencia entonces no deberías tenerlo, si me lo entregas, yo puedo arreglar para que sea devuelto al duque"

"Hmm"

"¿Confiarías en mi para devolverlo?"

"…Si" No era como si Reborn lo necesitara, y Luke definitivamente no lo ocuparía en Daath.

"¿Me lo entregaras? ¿Tu intuición dice que debes entregarlo?"

"…No, no deseo entregarlo" dijo al fin "¿Qué significa eso?"

"Quizás solo signifique que este viaje será mucho más largo de lo esperado, León aún es un huevo" ante la mirada extrañada de su estudiante procede a explicar "León se convierte en un huevo cuando mis estudiantes están en un punto donde tienen que enfrentar una prueba importante, y no eclosiona hasta que termine, así que esta es tu prueba Luke, no puedo ayudarte" Reborn nota el tiempo, y ve que casi han terminado el turno, él no tiene problema con el desvelo pero Luke necesitara dormir "No creo que tengamos tiempo para terminar esta conversación, la buena noticia es que Rebeca nos está esperando en Chesedonia, ella puede informarte lo que encontró sobre cierto general pelirrojo"

"¿Ya volvió de Daath?"

"Espero que ella tenga algo que informar, pero no esperes mucho"

"La enviaste para investigar sobre Asch ¿Verdad?" el otro no dice nada, pero eso en si era bastante respuesta

"Luke, sé que no puedes distinguir el este del oeste"

"Hey, no soy tan malo"

"Pero deseo saber, ¿Crees que puedes sentir donde está el oasis del desierto? Has estado ahí antes, ¿Recuerdas? ¿Crees poder adivinar donde esta?"

Luke lo piensa, si realmente podía hacer algo así para orientarse podría ser muy útil, así que realmente intento ver si podía encontrar el oasis, recuerda el calor, el camino, el agua, las tiendas, trata de recordar los detalles de aquel entonces, y lo siente, mira hacia una dirección, no sabe cómo, pero está seguro de que es por ahí "Creo que puedo encontrarlo"

"Mañana guías el camino" Dice Reborn sin dar ninguna duda "Si logras encontrarlo, quizás podamos usar tu intuición para encontrar a Ion, si nada, al menos servirá como practica"

Ambos no piensan mucho, y Reborn se encarga de despertar a Jade para el siguiente turno, aunque estaba seguro que él coronel solo fingía dormir, no es como si eso lo preocupara, esta sería una oportunidad de medir su reacción, se preguntó si escucho algo y que haría con la información.

Fin del capitulo

En el siguiente espero llegar a Kaitzur, y tenido en mi mente por mucho tiempo como va a ir, aunque a simple vista queda igual, los cambios se irán acumulando y se verán reflejados en el resto de la historia

Por favor, ¡opinen! Deseo saber si están de acuerdo como va la historia o desean que quite la mayoría de las conversaciones del canon


	11. Capitulo 11: Chesedonia

Capítulo 11: Chesedonia

Al día siguiente Luke dijo que guiaría el camino, y todos recorrieron el desierto lo más rápido que podían, por desgracia el calor era sofocante, y tanto Anise como Natalia parecía que iban a caer desmayadas por el calor.

"Si seguimos así me convertiré en pasa" Se queja Anise

"Amo va muy rápido" dice Mieu en tono agotado

Realmente, Natalia la tenía peor

Hasta que Luke saco de su maleta el filtro solar fónico, (Estos tenían una propiedad refrescante) y la sombrilla playera, esto era un regalo de Rebeca cuando viajaron por primera vez a Chesedonia, y bien, ¿El menciono que limpio casi todo lo de su habitación? No era como si esperaba usarlo, pero las chicas y Mieu no disfrazaron su alegría.

"Increíble Luke, parece que venias preparado, me pregunto con quien planeabas compartir la sombrilla" Se ríe Jade

"Ya cállate"

"No sabia que tenías una sombrilla, el diseño es particular de Chesedonia, ¿Cuándo la adquiriste?" Pregunta Guy, Luke solo encoje y no le da importancia

"Fue un regalo de Rebeca"

Esta respuesta saco una reacción asesina de Natalia

"Oh, Eres realmente popular con las mujeres" Le dice Jade "¿Y el protector solar también fue un regalo? Me imagino las oportunidades de utilizarlos, debajo de una sombrilla"

"¡Esa zorra!"

"Natalia, no aprietes tan fuerte, la vas a Romper" Le grita Anise

Al menos lograron llegar con buen tiempo al oasis del desierto, En cuanto entraron al Oasis, Luke sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza, junto con una voz que era familiar pero no podía identificar

" **¡RESPONDEME!"**

"Ahh, que demonios"

"Luke, ¿Son esos dolores de cabeza otra vez?" Pregunta Guy

"¿Dolores de cabeza?" Pregunta Tear

"Desde que lo secuestraron, a veces tiene dolores de cabeza e incluso a veces escucha voces"

" **Respóndeme Engendro"** las palabras iban acompañadas de un fuerte dolor de cabeza, apenas distinguible en su mente

"¿Quién eres tú?"

" **Ya sabes quien soy, eres igual que yo"**

"¡Asch!"

" **¿A dónde crees que vas idiota? No me eches la culpa si algo le pasa a Ion"**

"¿Dónde estás?"

" **Las runas de Zao, aunque dudo que un engendro como tu pueda llegar hasta aquí"** Luke no puede soportar mas estar de pie y cae al suelo

"Luke ¿Estas bien?" Corre Anise hace el

"Amo, ¿Se encuentra mal?"

Reborn ayuda a Luke a levantarse, sutilmente usa sus llamas para aliviar el dolor, esta no era la primera vez que, hacia esto, pero nunca había sentido esa sensación de tormenta en el intento de comunicación, él no tenia duda quien estaba detrás de esto.

"¿Vuelves a oír voces imaginarias?" Le pregunta Guy, Luke sabía que Guy no lo hacía a propósito, pero la forma en que lo dijo le recordó esos rumores que cuestionan su cordura, ¡Como puede decir tan tranquilo que son voces imaginarias? Son reales, gracias.

"Dudo que fuera mi imaginación"

"Dijiste algo de Asch" Le recuerda Natalia "¿Te refieres al caballero del oráculo?"

"La voz que oí era definitivamente la de Asch, dijo que estaba con Ion en las ruinas de Zao"

"¿Las Ruinas de Zao?" ¿Pregunta Jade "Las de hace 2000 años?"

"¿Dónde están?" Le pregunta Luke

"Me temo que no lo sé, estaría más agradecido si el líder de esta misión las encontrara por nosotros"

"Te gusta ser un imbécil, ¿Verdad?" Luke no sentía del mejor humor

"En absoluto, soy tan bondadoso y honesto que casi duele"

"¡coronel!" Le reprende Tear "Deje de tomarle el pelo a Luke" Luego se voltea al pelirrojo "Luke, preguntémosle a la gente de este oasis"

"De acuerdo"

Luke ofreció que se separaran, sabía que Guy tenía la intención de buscar a Gee, y realmente no quería que nadie supiera que conocía al hombre, así que esta era la mejor forma, esperaba que le enseñara algo interesante, Luke la paso bien con él la última vez.

Encontraron rápido la dirección, mucha gente conocía las ruinas, aunque todos advertían de ellas, no solo de los peligros, si no que también eran estructuralmente inseguras. Luke trato de ver si podía sentir a Ion, si podía orientar para adivinar donde estaba, realmente era débil, pero al menos lo sentía.

"Hay tanta arena, tengo arena por todas partes" Se queja Guy "apuesto a que podria hacer una montaña con toda la arena que saldrá de mi ropa"

"Si, no me importaría darme una buena ducha" Comenta Tear, eso sonaba tan bien, era una pena que tuvieron que salir tan rápido del oasis

"Mmm Una ducha" Dijo Luke en tono soñador

"Luke, eres de lo peor, como has podido" Le grita Natalia

"¿Qué? No estoy haciendo nada"

"Luke" Le recrimina Anise "Si te sobra el tiempo para pensar en burradas presta más atención en rescatar a Ion"

"Ya déjenme en paz"

"Asqueroso, no puedo creer que seas ese tipo de persona" Le grita Natalia

"Pervertido" Grita Anise

"Arrg Cállense ya" Les grita, y acelera el paso para dejarlos atrás, las chicas lo siguen todavía molestas, solo quedando Jade y Guy

"Buenos Guy, parece que has tenido suerte"

"¿Suerte?"

"Estas babeando, te habrían saltado a la yugular si se hubieran dado cuenta"

"Ups"

Por fin llegaron a las Ruinas Zao, era bueno que no estaban tan lejos del Oasis.

"Aqui adentro, he…" Dijo Luke cuando pasaron la entrada de las Ruinas

"Muy bien Luke" Le dice Jade "Es una suerte que no nos perdimos sobre todo cuando no seguías las direcciones" Luke decide ignorar el comentario y se adentra a las ruinas, puede sentir a Ion, esta muy profundo dentro de las ruinas.

"Es muy oscuro" Dijo Natalia, una vez que entraron, solo se podían ver unas largas escaleras hacia abajo

"No se ve ningún rastro de un buque de Guerra" Comenta Jade

"Yo pensé que los buques no pueden entrar en el desierto" Comenta Luke

"No generalmente, las continuas tormentas tienden a dañarlos, pero si nuestros oponentes tienen prisa, supongo que no les importara dañar un poco el Tartarus"

"¿Estarán ahí adentro o creen que se han ido?" Pregunta Tear

"Podría haber pistas de Ion ahí adentro, mejor investigar ya que estamos aquí" Sugiere Anise

Entraron en las cámaras, ninguno de ellos podría darles sentido a sus acciones, si realmente Ion estaba aquí, entonces, ¿Por qué les dijeron? ¿Cuál era su verdadero propósito?

"Estoy preocupada por la gente de Akzeriuth" Comenta Natalia

"La única solución real es evacuarlos, pero deberían estar bien por ahora" Le tranquiliza Jade "También deberían estar llegando las provisiones de emergencia"

"Vamos a seguir, no quiero tener al Maestro Van esperando ahí"

"Entiendes que nuestra prioridad es la gente de Akzeriuth ¿Verdad?" Le reprocha Jade

"Lo sé, lo sé, soy el embajador ¿Recuerdas?"

"A, por supuesto, mis disculpas, señor embajador"

"Humf" Luke se retira molesto

Ion estaba cerca, Luke no tenia la menor duda, cuando llegaron al final del tunel, encontraron a Ion, junto con 3 generales del oráculo, Largo, Sync… y Asch

"El maestro Fónico esta en medio de un ritual, no consentiremos que interfieras" Se adelanta Lago, el león negro

"Que insolencia" Les grita Natalia "Después de secuestrar al que le suponen servir"

"Sync, Largo, Suelten a Ion" Les ordena Anise

"Creo que no, Aun tenemos trabajo para él" Declara Sync

"Entonces nos lo llevaremos por la Fuerza" Declara Luke

Mientras discutían, Reborn observa a los generales, especialmente a Sync, había algo mal con ese chico, al igual que Ion, su llama era demasiado joven para su edad física, era incluso mas joven que Lambo cuando tenía 5 años.

Algo estaba mal aquí, sobre todo por que podía sentir que Ion y Sync tenían un enlace forzado muy similar al de Luke y Asch, aunque el de Luke era peor. Sync también guardaba un fuerte rencor a Ion.

La pelea fue fuerte, era obvio que los generales no podían utilizar sus técnicas mas fuertes en estas ruinas, o todos serian enterrados, el lugar se estaba derrumbando, aun así, el grupo logro derrotarlos.

"Ustedes dos juntos y no pudieron derrotarlos, que patético" Les recrimina Asch, él toma su espada y ataca directamente a Luke, quien contrarresta el ataque, el resto, es interesante de ver, sus técnicas eran como un espejo, se contrarrestaban usando los mismos movimientos casi con exactitud.

"Eso era… Un movimiento del maestro Van" El tono de Luke era perturbado "¿Cómo lo has sabido?"

"¿Qué eres, estúpido? Es porque entrenamos con el mismo estilo ¿Por qué si no?"

"Asch, para" Le grita Sync "Aparta tu espada ahora" El tono no dejo lugar a desacato, entonces, parece que realmente Sync era el superior entre los generales "Hagamos un trato, a cambio de terminar esta batalla dejaremos marchar al maestro fónico, no olviden que estamos bajo el desierto, podemos quedar todos enterrados aquí"

Sus palabras eran verdad, y no quedo mas remedio que obedecer sus condiciones

"Ion, estaba tan preocupada" lo abraza Anise en su camino a la salida

"Siento haber causado tantos problemas, gracias a todos por venir a rescatarme"

Todos estaban de excelente humor por el rescate de Ion, excepto Luke, el todavía no podía dejar de pensar que ahora no solo tenían el mismo rostro, también el mismo estilo, ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Casi se pierde la conversación entre Jade e Ion

"Para proteger los sephiroth la orden de Lorelei puso sellos Daáthicos en ellos, solo el fon master puede quitarlos, los seis generales me pidieron que lo hiciera aquí"

"¿Por qué la orden protege los Sephiroth?" Pregunta Guy

"Eso es confidencial para la orden, pero incluso con el sello abierto, no deben poder hacer nada" Luke realmente odiaba esa frase, lo peor es que sentía que se enteraría de alguna forma, y como dice Reborn, de la peor manera posible

"Bueno, démonos prisa y regresemos a la ciudad, me voy a marchitar aquí"

"Si, vayamos a Chesedonia" Secunda Tear

Después de medio día de camino, logran llegar a las puertas de Chesedonia justo antes del anochecer, para gran alegría del grupo, nadie quería tener que acampar en el desierto.

"Por fin llegamos a Chesedonia" Dijo Guy con satisfacción

"De aquí debemos abordar un barco a Kaitzur, ¿Verdad?" Pregunta Tear

"Si vamos al consulado de Malkuth podemos conseguir un barco" Sugiere Jade

Luke iba a decir algo cuando el dolor de cabeza regresa, y los odia

"Luke, esos dolores de cabeza se estaban volviendo más seguido"

"Ya a pasado, estoy bien" Dijo Luke, ya sintiéndose mejor

"No, deberías descansar por si acaso" Le insiste Guy

"Entonces vamos a la posada, también tenemos que averiguar que hacer con Ion" Sugiere Anise

Todos aceptan, y se dirigen a la posada, lo cual era gran alegría después de caminar por el desierto, Luke no se mira muy bien, discuten si deberían buscar un médico, pero la causa de esos dolores de cabeza es algo que los mejores médicos de Baticul no han podido descubrir.

"Amo, ¿está bien?"

"¿Luke? ¿Qué sucede?" Le pregunta Tear

En lugar de contestar Luke saca la espada apuntando a Tear, y Reborn identifica de inmediato los síntomas de posesión, también podía sentir la presencia del general de cabello carmesí, en ese momento se dispone a dejar al joven inconsciente pero no fue necesario, el cae inconsciente sin necesidad de ayuda, Reborn corre a revisarlo, la presencia de Asch a desaparecido, pero el rastro de su llama queda persistente en el joven.

Al menos Reborn sabe que Asch no repetirá esto pronto, este ataque y su contragolpe debió de dañar más a Asch que a Luke, aun así, no le gusta el intento de posesión.

Una vez en la posada, Natalia pregunta ha Jade la relación entre Asch y Luke, el evadió la pregunta como esperaba Reborn.

"Jade, deja de burlarte de nosotros" Le reclama Guy

"No me burlo de nadie, tan solo creo que debería ser Luke el primero que sepa de los asuntos que le conciernen"

La escusa es ridícula, no es como si no está de acuerdo, Luke debería ser el primero en saber lo que está sucediendo, pero sabe que Jade no le contará, él tiene tantas probabilidades de contarle a Luke la verdad como Reborn de contar su historia con Luce, bien, no es como si Jade sea el amo del tacto, solo espera que esta verdad no salga de la peor manera posible, Jade ofrece limpiar lo que sea que Dist hizo en el castillo Coral, esperando que esto arregle la situación, otra vez, la mitad de eso es verdad, esto es obviamente algo deliberadamente mal hecho, y tiene que corregirse, pero no corregirá la base del problema

Esos dolores de cabeza no eran los normales, Reborn no necesitaba un médico para saberlo, Lorelei estaba tratando de comunicarse, y mientras que lastimo a Luke, el estaba completamente recuperado una vez que terminaba, no dejo rastro después de su encuentro.

Esto era diferente, de lo que determino en las ruinas, esto era hecho por Asch, no tiene idea de cuál es la conexión entre ellos, pero está seguro que Jade sabe.

Y la técnica, es obvio que Van les enseño a los dos al mismo tiempo, pero a pesar de estar cubierto por la ropa, era obvio que la estructura de Asch fue mejor entrenada para el estilo que Luke, donde Luke va mas encaminado a la velocidad y flexibilidad, el de Asch es mas de poder, que esta mas en sincronía con el estilo Albertesco, en una lucha pura de estilo, Asch se llevaría la victoria, se pregunto si eso fue a propósito por parte de Van.

No puede evitar preocuparse, esto no era un simple ataque o una broma, lo más probable es que Asch no lo sabía, pero este ataque era similar a una armonía forzada, intentar vincular la llama con fuerza bruta, esto no era algo que se miraba bien en la mafia, no por su moralidad, si no por el daño que ocurre a las dos partes.

Lo único que podía hacer era usar su propia llama para tratar con suavizar el daño. Pero no le gustaba, este rastro de llama de tormenta, enojada, con deseo de destrozar todo a su paso, Luke es demasiado inexperto para poder oponerse correctamente, además, esto afectará su temperamento y sus propias llamas de tormenta.

Lo último que desea es que se convierta en Xanxu con llamas de la ira

"¿Podrían llevarme con vosotros?" Suplica Ion

"Ion, Mohs se enfadará con nosotros" Le recuerda Anise

"El emperador Peony me encomendó esa carta de paz, así que me gustaría informarle en persona sobre la operación de rescate de Akzeriuth

"Me parece buena idea" Dijo Jade, se podía sentir la satisfacción en su voz "Una vez que terminemos en Akzeriuth puedes venir a la capital conmigo" casi se podía probar la añoranza en su voz, algo muy entraño para Jade

Reborn se pregunto si el cielo de Jade era Peony, o alguien cerca de él, había este cambio peculiar de satisfacción en la llama del hombre cuando lo mencionaban.

Al menos una gracia de salvación era la presencia de Ion, el escucha como el joven trata de difundir la situación proponiendo ir para informar personalmente la operación de rescate al emperador, lo cual, es buena idea, Reborn está feliz de tener el otro cielo. Era curioso que se llevaran tan bien que no existía ningún rastro de rivalidad entre ellos a pesar de estar en el mismo grupo. Obviamente nadie se reusó, es divertido como nadie parece reusar ninguna petición del joven.

"Oh, lo siento, Luke ha de ser el que decida ¿No?" Se burla Jade, y Reborn apenas se contuvo de dispararle. Maldición, no era el momento para eso, no cuando no podía eliminar esa llama de tormenta de su sistema, hay una razón que la combinación de tormenta y cielo se le conoce como llamas de la Ira

"Haced lo que os dé la gana" Les grita Luke, antes de salir de la habitación

"Luke, ¿A dónde Vas?" Le pregunta Guy

"Deseo estar solo, asó que voy a ver la ciudad, ustedes hagan lo que quieran, tomaremos el primer barco mañana" Luke sale de la habitación sin darle oportunidad de decir nada.

Realmente, todo este viaje esta destrozando sus nervios, Luke esta cansado de todo esto, finalmente sintió el impulso de parar en una calle, esta seguro que nadie además de Reborn lo ha seguido, también se da cuenta que esta justo frente al consulado de Malkuth

"¿Vas a entrar?" Pregunta Reborn

"¿Para qué? No creo que nos reciban sin Jade"

"Eres embajador para Kimlasca, tienen que recibirte, y necesitas saber lo que te proveen para coordinar lo que necesitaremos con Rebeca"

Si, eso parecía una buena idea, así que entran, como Reborn menciono, lo dejaron pasar sin problemas, es una suerte que todavía estaba el embajador de Malkuth en la oficina

"Tu debes ser Luke, los hemos estado esperando" Saluda amablemente "¿Puedo preguntar en donde se encuentra el coronel Curtiss?"

"El vendrá mañana, pero desee saber cómo estaba la situación"

"Hemos recibido un mensaje por paloma mensajera del general Dórico Grants, planea proceder hacia Akzeriuth con una unidad de vanguardia"

"Es demasiado pronto, se suponía que tenia que esperarnos aquí" Se queja Luke

"¿Kimlasca envió el detalle de lo que estarían enviando o alguna instrucción?" Pregunta Reborn

"Si, para mantener la transparencia han proporcionado una lista"

Ella se la entrega a Luke, de lo que podría ver, lo único que estaba enviando Kimlasca en la pequeña vanguardia eran alrededor de 30 soldados y algo de comida, pero eso también era poco, sobre todo tomando en cuenta que eran 10,000 personas, el barco ni siquiera era adecuado para evacuar por mar

"Están esperando a la gente que evacuemos por el Paso de Deo a Malkuth" Deduce Luke "Apenas es la cantidad suficiente de gente para resguardar el paso"

Ella les confirma que un barco estará listo para salir temprano por la mañana, Después de agradecer a la embajadora, salen de la embajada, el contorno de esto no parecía dar mucho espacio para la negociación, básicamente, parecía que ambos lados solo querían sacar a la gente de la ciudad, lo cual no seria ningún problema, de no ser por lo que le dijo el maestro Van, que evacuar a la gente significaría el inicio de la guerra.

El plan del Maestro Van seria limpiar el miasma y todo debería estar bien, pero cada vez que pensaba en esa opción, sentía un mal presentimiento en su interior

"¿Podemos ir a buscar a Rebeca?" Su pregunta salió más como una súplica, no podía creer que realmente había extrañado a la chica, Reborn solo se ríe, y guía el camino en medio del montón de calles de la ciudad, lejos del distrito de mercado.

Reborn guio a Luke a una de las casas más hermosas de la ciudad, tenía hermosos jardines de flores, parecía bastante rica, en comparación con el resto, Luke no le dio mucha importancia, pronto llego a una sala donde los muebles estaban cubiertos por cojines, Rebeca y Sam los estaban esperando

"Bienvenidos" Saluda Sam con satisfacción "Se estaban tardando, creí que no vendrían"

Luke se siente más cómodo con ellos, de alguna manera es como si los secretos no importan, aprovecha la oportunidad de dejas salir a Amber, la pobre prácticamente vive en su bolso, ella parece feliz de poder estirar las patas

"Hey Sam, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Rebeca me obligo a venir en cuanto se enteró que venias, me hizo tomar el primer barco que salió de Belkend, al menos fue suerte que no estuviera en Baticul, cerraron los puertos tal como predijo la princesa Natalia"

"Hey, deben estar agradecidos considero que esto requiere toda la ayuda que puedas conseguir"

"¿Tú también crees que no lo puedo hacer?" se enoja Luke

"Esto no se trata de ego, Luke" Le contesta Rebeca enojada "Claro que no lo puedes hacer solo, mira todos los problemas que tubo Ion solo para entregar una carta, no es un crimen ni un defecto buscar ayuda, sobre todo tomando en cuenta las circunstancias sospechosas de todo esto" esto dejo a Luke extrañado

"¿Qué quieres decir? Pensé que era una simple misión de ayuda"

"Hay algo sospechoso con la solicitud del emperador" Dijo Rebeca "para empezar, no creo siquiera que eso este en la carta"

"¿Por qué piensas eso?" Pregunta Luke con inquietud

"Empecemos con la petición, sabemos que el puente se cayó cuando ustedes estaban en San Binah, quizás un día antes, pero en ese punto la carta ya estaba a manos de Ion, es imposible que supieran, además, el problema del miasma se presentó después de la caída del puente"

"Crees que este es un ardid para empezar la guerra" Dijo Sam, deduciendo sus pensamientos

"Si, es posible que estén simplemente siguiendo el escrito, pero si vamos con la suposición de que ocurrirá una guerra, entonces ya sabemos el resultado de todos modos, además, ¿Cómo reacciono Mohs a la solicitud?" le pregunta a Luke, el trato de recordar ese momento, el pensó que estaba enojado con la misión, pero eso era más una deducción que una observación, después de todo es un estorbo a sus planes, pero ahora que lo piensa, el era muy cooperativo.

"El parecía satisfecho, completamente de acuerdo con la misión, Incluso corrió a ofrecer a Tear"

"Entonces, podemos considerar que esto pudo ser el detonante de la guerra, y es casi seguro decir que harán todo lo posible para que esta misión fracase" Rebeca se levanta y saca un mapa, donde se muestra la Rugnica, y sobre todo la ruta desde Akzeriuth hasta San Binah "Sin el puente, Las únicas rutas de evacuación son el paso de Deo y el mar, no podemos contar con ninguna de las dos, Arietta ya probo lo ineficaz que son los barcos contra sus bestias, el paso de Deo, a pesar de su buen mantenimiento, tiene los monstruos más fuertes del área, será peligroso sacar a los civiles por ahí, y es muy probable que este vigilado por los caballeros del oráculo"

"¿Y si no tenemos que sacar a los civiles?" Pregunta Luke "¿No podemos simplemente eliminar el miasma como hizo Tear en el rio Fubra"

"Es una alternativa" Acepta Rebeca "Pero no confiaría en eso, Incluso si se lograra eliminar el miasma, igual la gente está atrapada sin comida, ni medicina, lo mejor es sacarla o establecer una ruta de ayuda"

"¿Por qué no usas el túnel de evacuación secreto para evacuar a la gente o como ruta de ayuda?" Sugiere Sam

"¿A qué te refieres?" Pregunta Rebeca extrañada

"Hay un túnel que atraviesa la cordillera, sale a un lugar sin camino, pero no está lejos de kaitzur, se creó para evacuar en caso de una invasión"

"No tengo ninguna referencia de eso" Luego queda pensativa "Aunque, en retrospectiva, es obvio, Akzeriuth es una ciudad minera antigua, aunque no tanto como la torre de Rem, todas las ciudades antiguas tienen miles de pasajes secretos como Baticul, Gran Chokmah y Daath"

"Bueno, sabes que mi familia era de Akzeriuth, antes de que mi abuelo apostara su título de noble, bien, él quería, pero no puedes apostar tu título, así que solo perdimos la tierra, pero mi familia ha vivido ahí bastante tiempo para saber algunas cosas"

"¿Tu abuelo aposto sus tierras?" Pregunta Luke sorprendido, no podía imaginarse a su padre apostando Belkend y que el rey no le cortara la cabeza por perderlo, eso ni siquiera debería poder apostarse "¿Cómo sigue viva tu familia?"

"Bien, para nuestra suerte, la perdió contra un noble de Kimlasca, y este luego la perdió en la guerra contra Malkuth, mi padre logro que pudiéramos guardar nuestro título, pero mi abuelo murió en un lamentable accidente poco después" Luke no necesitaba que le especificaran que sucedió, ni siquiera pensó mucho sobre como el padre de Sam arreglo la muerte de su abuelo

"¿Cómo crees que este la ruta? Es antiguo, para todo lo que sabemos debe estar derribado" Continua Rebeca

"No lo creo, es antiguo, del tipo tecnología antigua, lo más probable es que este llena de monstruos, pero la estructura debe estar bien"

"¿Sale del lado de Kimlasca o el de Malkuth?"

"Hay dos lados, uno para Kimlasca y otro para Malkuth, ambos están sellados, pero debe ser fácil abrirlos, el paso que sale cerca del camino de la colina de Shurrey"

"Eso es perfecto, será más fácil recolectar lo necesario de Engeve y San Binah, el problema serán los carruajes, pero podemos conseguir algunos alquilados en el puesto de Kaitzur, aunque todo esto llevara mucho dinero"

"Entonces esto es lo que haremos" Habla Reborn, sobresaltando a los presentes, de algún modo se olvidaron que estaba ahí "Rebeca, Samy, ustedes se encargaran de recoger todos los suministros necesarios en Malkuth, nosotros iremos a determinar cómo está la situación y despejar el camino, podemos determinar si es necesario evacuar una vez que estemos ahí, ¿Estás de acuerdo Luke?"

"Si, está bien" Luke no sabía que pensar de esta situación, no podía contarles lo que le conto el maestro Van, no se sentía cómodo haciéndolo, sobre todo porque no sabía si deseo irse con él a Daath y sentía que no lo apoyarían, aun así, ellos tenían razón, no importa lo que haga, la ciudad requerirá suministros "Puedes conseguir el dinero de la cuenta, realmente no me importa cuánto cueste"

"No deberías ser tan descuidado con tu dinero" Se molesta Sam

"Bien, guarda recibos y luego podemos pedir retribución a mi tío o a Malkuth, era su idea para empezar"

"Ahora, vamos a otro tema realmente importante" Insiste Rebeca "Mi investigación en Daath sobre Asch, general de elite, comandante de la división de inteligencia"

Esto llamo de inmediato la atención de Luke "¿Por qué lo estas investigando? ¿Sabes por qué se parece tanto a mí?"

Rebeca solo encoge antes de continuar "¿Quieres la explicación corta o quieres la completa?" Se ríe la joven

"¿Qué me estas ocultando?" Pregunta Luke con Inquietud

"Bien, la completa entonces, Reborn, ¿Puedes tu o quieres que yo lo haga?"

"Yo me encargare, pero preferiría que ustedes se retiraran para esto"

"No hay problema" Se apresura a decir Rebeca y recoge sus cosas "Estaré en el jardín, puedes buscarme cuando termines, igual, todos los demás ya saben lo que encontré"

"¿Por qué soy el último en enterarme?" Se molesta Luke

"Porque alguien perdió su sello en una maquina extraña que quien sabe lo que realmente hizo, muy descuidado Luke" Esto incomodo al joven

"He…" Ella aprovecha la oportunidad y lo golpea en el hombro, Luke siente una familiar picazón

"No lo vuelvas a perder, no es bueno para mis nervios" Suplica la joven "¿Tal vez debería buscar una versión en tatuaje? Esa forma es más difícil de eliminar"

El observa como ambos se retiran, dejándolo solo con su Tutor

"Preguntaste en el Tartarus que era armonizar" Este no es el mejor momento para esta conversación, pero Reborn tenía la sensación de que después sería demasiado tarde, sobre todo con la fuerza que está ejerciendo el enlace de la tormenta "Te he contado de las llamas, todos tienen llamas, pero no todos pueden activarlas, mucho menos usarlas por separado a los fones"

Reborn dibuja un circulo grande, y uno más pequeño dentro del primero, luego corta el circulo exterior en 6 pedazos que le recordaron a un pastel, después dibuja un símbolo en cada uno de los pedazos

"Sol, Lluvia, Tormenta, Rayo, Nube, Niebla" dice Luke leyendo y señalando cada uno y finalmente apunta al del centro "Cielo" ¿Por qué esta en el centro?

"Ya sabes las cualidades y el color de las llamas, pero fuimos deliberadamente ambiguos al momento de explicar las propiedades de la llama de cielo, el cielo armoniza con su entorno, pero su propiedad más distintiva es la capacidad de armonizar con las otras llamas, armonizar es cuando el cielo enlaza con otra llama, cuando el enlace es completo, en ese momento el otro usuario de la llama se convierte en guarda del cielo, generalmente solo puedes tener uno por cada tipo de llama, en este caso, 6 guardas, pero no está limitado a ese número, hay circunstancias en las que un cielo puede tener 2 o más del mismo tipo al mismo tiempo, o incluso formar enlaces parciales con otros usuarios, una vez logrado el enlace, es para toda la vida" Aunque eso tenía sus consecuencias, los múltiples enlaces de Dino fueron la causa de hacerlo tan torpe cuando estaba solo, demasiados, demasiado rápido.

"¿Guarda?" Luke queda pensando, no entendiendo bien a lo que se refería "No entiendo, ¿Por qué alguien querría eso?"

"Armonizar es el deseo de casi todos los usuarios de la llama, idealmente es simbiótico, fortalece al cielo y estabiliza al guarda, proporciona un hogar al cual volver, y en vuelta, protegemos al cielo, mientras más fuerte es el enlace más fuerte es el conjunto, obviamente, El enlace no ocurre enseguida, Algunos románticos le llaman cortejo, en su forma más simple, la unión se realiza por la compatibilidad, por las experiencias, como tutor, busco usuarios adecuados al círculo social y cualidades que son compatibles contigo, hago que trabajen juntos para alcanzar una comprensión, a veces funciona, a veces no funciona, como el caso de Natalia"

"¿Natalia?" Piensa, y luego recuerda todas esas reuniones y trabajos compartidos, incluso ese vergonzoso proyecto de costura "¿Tu querías que enlazara con Natalia?" Algo dentro de él se sintió traicionado e indignado, no importa que realmente era perfectamente lógico, son primos, están prometidos desde el nacimiento, era una de las pocas personas con las que tenía permiso interactuar.

Un enlace para toda la vida, Luke no podía envolver su mente a ese concepto, nunca escucho algo así, no podía imaginar porque él cielo tendrá esa habilidad en particular tan diferente de los demás.

"No funciono, obviamente, lastima, es un sol realmente encantador" Se ríe Reborn "como dicen, puedes llevar el caballo al agua, pero no puedes obligarlo a beber, ella simplemente no era él sol que tu querías"

"Yo…" Sus pensamientos van a cuando medita, cuando puede detectar otras presencian cerca de él, la más obvia era Rebeca, debido a su enlace mental "No es un sello ¿verdad? No tiene nada que ver con Rebeca o un enlace mental"

"Es interesante que puedas sentirlo a pesar de ser tan inexperto, pienso que es debido a que las llamas están tan enredadas en los fonones, son más fáciles de detectar, aunque más difícil de utilizar" Dice su maestro sin darle importancia "Sabes, de donde vengo, los más poderosos o los más inteligentes consiguen un tutor para sus niños, pero los cielos son algo especial, requiere un acercamiento más cuidadoso, Escoger un tutor para un cielo no es algo que se toma a la ligera, no solo debe ser buen profesor y tener el conocimiento para él trabajo, también debe ser alguien neutral, estar enlazado o ser lo suficientemente fuerte para oponerse a la atracción que ejerce el cielo, es un hecho establecido que un guarda no puede hacer eso, el estudiante debe ser presionado para mejorar, es fácil que un guarda no lo presione lo suficiente, o presiones demasiado fuerte"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"El desafío de enseñar un cielo es algo que realmente me gusta, no solo se tiene que educar y cuidar del cielo, si no de los guardas que este trae, las oportunidades de caos y destrucción que eso produce es magnífico, y nunca sabes con quien va a enlazar, las llamas son caprichosas de esa manera, sabía que cuando tus llamas llegaran a cierta madurez, buscarías guardas, tu cielo intentará atraer la atención de las personas que te rodean, solo que no esperaba que fuera tan pronto, o que mi sol aceptara" Se ríe Reborn, realmente, ese fue un error estúpido de su parte, se sentiría mal si no fuera porque era algo tan imposible, después de todo lo que paso, después de Luce, pensó que había perdido la capacidad para armonizar.

"Tu estas enlazado conmigo" Deduce Luke "Rebeca también"

"Ella es tu guarda de la niebla" Dijo tranquilamente "Y romper un enlace tiene consecuencias calamitosas, no quieres saber las consecuencias" se adelanta a la pregunta de Luke, era una pregunta molesta, realizada por cada civil sin importar la llama, desde su punto de vista civil se ve como un enlace de esclavitud, él sabía que Luke no pensaría eso, se ha consolado varias veces de manera inconsciente en esos enlaces para querer algo así, pero mejor dejar esto claro desde el principio "El enlace es para la vida, es más que un simple grupo o equipo, son familia, aunque no siempre compartan los mismos sueños o vivan en el mismo lugar, un guarda mantendrá comunicación con su cielo"

Lo que no dice es que el cielo debe tener siempre al menos dos guardas a su alrededor para que los otros sientan la suficiente confianza para dejarlo, a pesar de no estar armonizado, Guy se puede considerar un compañero guarda, y aunque físicamente alcanzo rápido a Luke, la espera estuvo destrozando los nervios de Rebeca.

"¿Por qué no me dijeron antes?" Dice Luke, sintiéndose algo traicionado

"Por qué los enlaces más puros, se llevan cuando los usuarios no tienen idea de lo que están haciendo" Por eso nunca le contó a Tsuna hasta la pelea del anillo y ni siquiera fue lo suficientemente claro en aquel entonces "Conozco varios enlaces que se realizan por motivos políticos en lugar de compatibilidad" Eso era tristemente algo común en la mafia a veces se preguntaba si esa era la causa de la muerte de los hijos del noveno. "Al menos ahora, ya tienes una vista de a quienes deseas"

Esto llamo la atención de Luke, su mente trata de recordar quien más podría ser considerado, si Reborn era el sol, eso eliminaba a Natalia y Rebeca era la niebla.

El cierra los ojos, medita como Rebeca le ha enseñado, ahora que tiene una idea que buscar, es bastante claro, puede sentirlo, en su interior, como pequeñas presencias "Sam, Quieres que enlace como el rayo" Luke casi podía sentirlo, no era un enlace todavía, pero la compatibilidad está ahí, el siente otro, uno azul, también incompleto "Guy, pero, hay uno rojo que no puedo identificar" Rojo significa tormenta ¿Quién dijo Reborn que era tormenta? Su padre era de ese mismo color, se sentía como él, pero no… no era, ¿Cómo puede estar enlazado a alguien que no conocer? "¿Por qué se siente mal?"

"Los enlaces no siempre son voluntarios, existen formas de forzarlo" a veces familias buscarían un cielo para subir de nivel, o un cielo se interesaría en un elemento, no es algo cómodo, Reborn ha tenido suerte de ser demasiado fuerte para ser forzado, ha quemado todo aquel que lo ha intentado, al igual que Fon, aunque su compañero arcobaleno la ha tenido peor con la triada chica "El enlace de tormenta, tienes un guarda enlazado, un enlace forzado, por ambas partes, tan inaudito como suena, no sabíamos hasta hace unas semanas, hemos intentado descubrir quién pero no habíamos tenido suerte, hasta ahora"

"¿Quién?" casi podía verse el destello naranja en sus ojos

"Por desgracia ya lo conoces, Asch el sanguinario"

"¿El general que nos atacó? ¿El que se parece a mí? ¿Es por eso que puede entrar en mi mente?"

"Los dos son como imágenes en el espejo, tiene tú mismo rostro, él mismo color de cabello, tu misma altura, y parece tener un gran resentimiento contigo, la única diferencia fisiológica entre ustedes es que tú eres zurdo, y eres un cielo"

"¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Él es de Kimlasca? ¿Por qué estaría resentido conmigo? No lo conozco, ¿Por qué se parece a mí?"

"No sé, Por eso pedí a Rebeca la información, cuando termine aquí puedes escuchar sus resultados de su investigación en Daath"

"Bien" contesta algo frustrado, aunque al menos le dirán lo que sabe, a diferencia de Jade

"Tú no has estado cerca de él, eso es seguro, el único momento en que puedo pensar es cuando ocurrió el secuestro, ambos fueron forzados a enlazar de alguna manera, de seguro tiene que ver más con los fonones que las llamas, ya que eras muy joven, pero como están ligadas, se convirtió en un enlace combado de guarda, el problema es que no puedes romper el enlace, sobre todo uno tan viejo que no sabemos cómo se formó"

"Entonces, ¿Simplemente lo acepto? No he tratado mucho con él tipo, pero de la poca interacción es obvio que no le agrado, y él tampoco me agrada"

"Y por desgracia no tienes más remedio que cortejarlo para que acepte el enlace completo, y pueda convertirse en algo adecuado"

"Eso suena horrible" Luke tiene la cara de un niño que habré un regalo y en lugar de un juguete recibe un vestido rosado, Reborn solo se ríe de él "Reborn… tu dijiste que un guarda no puede ser un tutor"

Él se inclinó adelante y coloco una mano en la cabeza de Luke, cavando sus dedos en su pelo y frotando suavemente, Reborn podía casi sentir la satisfacción y la molestia del joven por el enlace, realmente, Reborn disfrutaba de esto más de lo que debería, pero su joven estudiante prácticamente derramaba algo de su llama en su cabello dándole una apariencia más clara.

"No te preocupes por eso, ignorante Luke, mejor concentrare en atrapar a tu nube, debo decir, tienes un excelente gusto, aunque eso era obvio, me escogiste"

"¿Nube?" Luke se aparta de la mano de Reborn y Trata de pensar en quien seguía esa descripción, Jade tenía ese destello añil que le recordaba a Rebeca, y Anise era verde, la única que había visto con destellos purpuras es… "¿Estás hablando de Tear? No estoy interesado en ella, ella es bonita, y hábil, pero es mandona, dura y molesta... por favor, dime que mi llama no está "cortejando" a Tear"

"Las nubes son territoriales, algunos se establecen en lugares, otros en ideas o personas, esta chica ha decidido establecerse con la idea de ser un soldado ideal, ese es su territorio, ella no puede soportar que otros soldados no actúen con la misma exigencia, por eso es tan dura contigo"

"No soy soldado"

"Eso lo sé, tú lo sabes, ella lo sabe, pero su nube no te aceptara a no ser que la hagas pensar que vale la pena, gana su respeto de otras maneras, las nubes son los guardas más difíciles de conseguir, pero la recompensa es digna del esfuerzo"

"Esto se siente más como un consejo para ganarla como novia, y no la deseo de ninguna de las dos formas"

"No se recomienda una relación entre enlazados, pero se ha dado casos que guardas se casan con su cielo o entre compañeros guardas"

"¿Qué es exactamente un guarda? ¿Cómo afecta el enlace? ¿Puedes manipular las opiniones de alguna manera?"

"¿Quién puede definirlo? Son amigos, son familia, al final, son personas con las que te sientes seguro, te importan, te importa su opinión, y su felicidad" Luego se inclina cerca del joven "Naturalmente los guardas están predispuestos a ver un cielo como líder, para tomar siempre sus opiniones, pensamientos, y sensaciones en cuenta, pero no tengo problemas en decirle a mi cielo que está siendo estúpido"

"De eso no tengo ninguna duda" Refunfuña el joven

"¿Por qué no vas a buscar a Rebeca y ve lo que tiene sobre Asch? Recuerda que tenemos que estar de regreso en el hotel"

Luke se queja, pero decide seguir el consejo e ir a buscar a Rebeca, la encuentra sentada en el jardín, ella miraba las flores, su mirada parecía perdida hasta que se da cuenta de su presencia

"Hi Luke, ¿Ya terminaste con Reborn?"

"Eso creo" Luke encoje sus hombros y procede a sentarse frente a ella, "¿Te gustan las flores?" No sabe por qué pregunto eso, sobre todo porque Luke se aburre como ostra de ver las flores

"Eran las favoritas de mi madre, me recuerdan a ella"

"¿Qué le sucedió?" él chico hace una mueca de dolor cuando la pregunta sale de sus labios, "Lo siento, no necesitas contestar si es muy personal"

"Mmm, tu tacto está mejorando, no importa, fui yo quien saco el tema de todos modos, además, cuéntate afortunado que eres mi cielo, las relaciones para la vida deben ser honestas, al menos eso es lo que me decía mi madre, aunque ella hablaba de un marido" Ella suspira y vuelve a ver las flores "Mi madre no tenía un título oficial de noble, pero tenía mucho dinero de dote, era hermosa, y extremadamente educada y elegante, también era la hermana menos de Aspor, el jefe de la ciudad, no sé si mi padre se casó con ella porque la amaba o por su dinero, realmente no importa, el rechazo su contrato de matrimonio y se casó con mi madre, obviamente tuvo que renunciar a su título de heredero para hacerlo"

"¿Acaso es malo que un noble se case con alguien fuera de la nobleza?"

"Depende si tienes o no un contrato de matrimonio, si no tienes ninguno, entonces puedes casarte con quien quieras con tal de obtener la aprobación del jefe de tu casa, en tu caso, si te casas con alguien que no sea Natalia estas frito, pierdes cualquier derecho a las herencias de tu padre, lo mismo es con Natalia, el honor en esos contratos es muy importante, perdonar romper uno creara un mal precedente"

"Eso apesta, ¿No hay otra manera de romper ese contrato?"

"Además de conseguir un hermano mayor que aparezca de la nada, o que Natalia muera, entonces no"

"¿Y tiene que ser alguien mayor?" Preguntó molesto

"El contrato es claro, el hijo primogénito de la casa Fabre, así que lo siento" Ella dice sin mostrar ninguna pena "Pero creo que hemos salido del tema, lo importante es que la familia de mi padre no lo tomo bien, los contratos de matrimonio no son transferibles por lo que si el destinado muere, la responsabilidad no cae sobre el hijo menor, perdieron mucho dinero con la anulación del contrato, pensaron que si mataban a mi padre podrían quedarse con su dinero, bien, ya te imaginas cómo va la historia, metieron sirvientes que nos traicionaron, vendieron a mi madre y a mí a la esclavitud, sí sé que es ilegal, eso nunca ha detenido a los esclavistas y a los cerdos con dinero, por eso tengo más empatía con los monstruos que los humanos, tú no tienes idea de lo terribles que pueden ser las jaulas de esclavos" Ella encoje sin darle importancia, no importa como el panorama sonaba cada vez más horrible "Por fortuna no me hicieron nada, era joven y hermosa, deseaban una venta especial, no podían dañar la mercancía, eso no impidió que viera lo que hacían a mi madre, en una oportunidad ella se sacrificó para que escapara pero ya sabes, una niña criada como noble en las calles, sin ningún dinero, antes de eso viví una vida protegida, no diferente de la tuya, así que no es difícil imaginar lo perdida que estaba, mi única habilidad útil eran las de cocina que mi madre me enseño y a mi hermano"

"Espera, si tenías un hermano, ¿Dónde estaba él?"

"El muy idiota decidió unirse unos años antes a los caballeros del Oráculo, ya sabes cómo Chesedonia apoya la orden de Lorelei, cuando te unes a la orden, renuncias a tu familia, la orden es una organización religiosa, no puede tener conflictos internos políticos, algunos aún conservan sus lazos de familia, es más fácil si toda la familia está en la orden, como tu amiga Anise, ella puede estar cerca de su familia porque también trabajan en la orden, pero en el caso de nobles, digamos un segundo hijo del emperador desea unirse a la orden, debe renunciar a su nombre, cualquier derecho al trono y no es recuperado incluso si el heredero muere, hace un juramento de servicio a la orden, y hasta adquiere un nuevo nombre, esto es especialmente cierto en el caso de los generales, por eso no escucharas nombres de familia, solo títulos"

"¿Eso quiere decir que ninguno de ellos usa su verdadero nombre?"

"A veces, lo importante es renunciar al apellido, pero si, es probable que no sean sus nombres, claro que existen deserciones, nadie está lleno de gente completamente leal, pero en lo que respecta a los derechos de herencia, bien, estas frito, así que si tienes un increíble y estúpido deseo de unirte a la orden, bueno, será mejor que pienses en un nuevo nombre y estar consciente que es casi imposible que pongas un pie en tu casa otra vez o ver de nuevo a tu madre"

Rebeca no lo sabía, pero eso había dado en el nervio de muchas de sus indecisiones, cuando el maestro Van lo sugirió, sonó la mejor idea del mundo, no tenía idea en lo que estaba renunciando, su nombre, su hogar, su vida, aunque todo parecía pequeño en comparación con no ser un arma de guerra, pero debe haber otras alternativas, no pueden existir solo esas opciones.

"Espero que no estés pensando en hacerlo" Dice Rebeca, viéndolo de manera sospechosa "Por qué ahora te digo, es una verdadera estupidez, además, la lectura del escrito es obligatoria, vivirías encadenado a lo que dice"

"He, me estabas contando lo que hiciste después" dice Luke, tratando de buscar un cambio de tema

"Bien, cambia el tema, pero definitivamente no tomaras ninguna de esas decisiones para la vida sin consultarlas primero, ¿me oyes?" Pregunta de manera amenazante "no hay mucho que contar, me encontré con una chica unos años mayor que yo, se compadeció y me tomo como sirvienta personal, ella estaba haciendo un viaje a la capital de Malkuth. Nos hicimos muy amigas, nuestra caravana fue atacada por bandidos, eran un grupo más grande de lo esperado y mataron a los guardias, nosotras logramos escapar y tuvimos suerte de encontrarnos con quien sería mi maestro, él y Reborn estaban viajando juntos y acabaron con todos los atacantes, después me tomo como su aprendiz, bueno, a nosotras dos, resulta que tenía un gran potencial con las llamas de la niebla, aprendí como destruir la mente de una persona con mis ilusiones, y cuando tuve la suficiente habilidad y con su ayuda por supuesto, regrese, mate o destruí la mente de los esclavistas, luego hice lo mismo con los de mi familia, seguí cada persona que estuvo involucrado, recupere cada centavo robado, me llamaron Flora, por que utilizaba ilusiones de flores como base de presentación, exactamente estas flores, antes de acabar con mis víctimas, de alguna manera mis victimas catatónicas solo quedaban susurrando algo sobre Flores, o alguna versión de eso, así que tome el nombre tarjeta de presentación" Se ríe la chica "Y esa es mi sombría historia, no la más interesante, pero aquí estamos"

Luke no sabía que decir a todo esto, realmente nunca lo imagino, ¿Cómo podría? A pesar de todo, ella era divertida, cálida, amable y paciente

"¿ahora te parezco repulsiva? Soy peligrosa Luke, deberías tenerme miedo"

"¿Por qué?" Pregunta sin comprensión "Tu eres la misma persona, ¿No es así? No puedo juzgarte por lo que hiciste, pero estas aquí ahora, eso es lo único importante"

"Ja ja ja" Ella ríe con verdadera satisfacción, y era como si un gran peso a caído de sus hombros "Eres lindo Luke" Es lo único que ella puede decir, él jamás tendría idea de cuanto significaba su aceptación, de tener a alguien en quien pueda realmente confiar. "Creo que ya hemos hablado mucho de mí, a por cierto, aún tengo familia entre la nobleza de Baticul, un primo de tercer grado termino heredando el título, no somos precisamente amigos, sobre todo porque no les daré mi dinero y no pueden casarme, necesitas ir a la lectura para poder casarte y como sabes, técnicamente estoy muerta, así que una boda conveniente es imposible, de todos modos creo que me buscaste por la investigación de Asch"

Ella saca un folder con varios documentos.

"Su expediente es casi vacío, pero ha estado en la orden por casi 7 años, llego alrededor de dos meses después de encontrarte en el castillo coral, él es muy reclusivo, sin amigos, o aliados conocidos, muy enojado, no gano su apodo de sanguinario solo por el color de cabello, aunque definitivamente ayudo, tiene un gran interés en técnicas explosivas y potentes para acabar con los enemigos, subió misteriosamente rápido en las filas, comparte cumpleaños contigo, y tipo de sangre, también, lo más interesante, es que su entrenamiento ha sido supervisado por el comandante Van Grants"

"¿El maestro Van? ¿Él lo conoce?"

"Él fue quien lo llevo a la orden" Dice Rebeca con finalidad "Luke, no sé lo que esto significa, si fuera posible creería que era tu gemelo perdido, es obvio que comparten una relación biológica, aunque no se cual, lo llamaría un bastarde de tu padre, pero heredaste el tipo de sangre de tu madre, así que eso tampoco es posible" Luego lo mira contemplativo "¿Sabias que Asch significa – las cenizas de la llama sagrada? No creo que escogiera ese nombre al azar"

Esa información inquieta a Luke

"Mencionaste que los generales pierden su nombre y derecho de nacimiento, ¿Hay alguna manera de recuperarlo?"

"Bien, es posible, se han dado casos, el Maestro Fónico tiene que formalmente liberarlos, y no digo solo despedirlos de la orden, es una liberación formal firmada y aceptada por el rey de su país, hay todo un trámite involucrado, De lo contrario, aun si lo despidieran, no tendría derecho de regresar a su casa de nacimiento ¿Por qué preguntas?"

"No sé, simplemente todo suena tan complicado"

"La nobleza y leyes de herencia generalmente lo son, de todos modos, Van es la mejor persona que puede proporcionarte la información"

Luke ya sentía un dolor de cabeza con todo este asunto, ¿Por qué todo parecía tan complicado? El decide dejar el asunto hasta ahí y regresa a la sala de visita, en el Sam se encuentra concentrado escribiendo algo en un papel

"Hey Sam, espero que no tengas ninguna gran revelación que cambia la vida para mi ¿Verdad?" ante esto, el joven rubio solo se ríe

"Lo siento, soy completamente ordinario, bueno, tan ordinario como alguien con un tutor como Reborn pueda ser, realmente fue un choque para mí también, Rebeca que conto apenas ayer, uno pensaría que debería tener más opinión en decisiones que cambian la vida, pero así es como es"

"No pareces enojado con esto, pensé que te molestaría"

"Mmm, realmente no importa en el gran esquema de las cosas, además, no es como si todavía no pudiera saltar del barco, todavía no tenemos el enlace completo" Luego se estremeció "Si es que Maestro Reborn me deja, tengo la sensación que moriré si hago eso"

"Eres un fastidioso" En eso le llama la atención el papel "Hey Sam, ¿Qué estas escribiendo?"

"He, nada es que me pareció un tema fascinante, y decidí ver quien son los cielos identificados y quienes eran guarda de quien, y su elemento, según la información que han podido sacar del Maestro Reborn y Rebeca, ya sabes, para simplificar"

"¿He? ¿Puedo ver?" El solo encoje los hombros y le pasa el papel

 **Cielo – Luke, llama secundaria -Tormenta (No lo suficiente para llamas de la ira)**

 **Guardas: Enlace Completo**

 **Sol – Reborn**

 **Niebla – Rebeca**

 **Tormenta – Asch, en duda si es completo, pero irrompible**

 **Guardas: Enlace parcial**

 **Rayo – Yo**

 **Lluvia – Guy**

 **Nube – Tear – Secundario – Sol polarizado (No entiendo que significa)**

 **Sol – Natalia**

 **¿Lluvia? – Cosa (Se debe buscar un mejor nombre, porque si todos los Cheagles se llaman Mieu entonces no puede ser un nombre) Secundario – Rayo (Muy resistente)**

"¿Qué significa esto de un enlace parcial con Natalia? Yo no tengo nada con ella, ¿Y qué significa una llama secundaria? ¿Y que son llamas de la ira?" no espero respuesta y sigue leyendo la siguiente

 **Cielo – Ion, llama secundaria – Lluvia**

 **Guardas: Enlace parcial**

 **Rayo – Anise**

 **Nube – Arietta – Secundario – Tormenta (Extremadamente violenta)**

 **Niebla – Sync – Secundario – Tormenta (Extremadamente enojado y vengativo)**

 **Cielo – Desconocido, probablemente alguien de alta esfera de Malkuth**

 **Guardas: Enlace Completo**

 **Niebla – Jade**

 **Guardas: Enlace parcial**

 **Dist – Rayo**

"Hey Sam, Maestro Van es un cielo, ¿No debería estar en la lista también?"

Ahora que lo piensa, ¿Quiénes podrían cumplir con esa característica? El pensaría que puede ser los generales, pero si es verdad que están actuando de forma independiente, entonces ¿Quién más está ahí? Sam solo encoge en la pregunta

"Ni idea, ninguno de los dos quiso mencionar algo al respecto, se volvieron extremadamente silenciosos cuando les pregunte"

Luke no sabía que pensar de esas suposiciones, es más, él ni quería pensar en esas suposiciones, demonios, apenas se llevaba bien con la mitad de la lista, él no quería tener nada que ver con Asch, tampoco Natalia, Reborn era un demonio sádico, no podía quedar pegado con él por el resto de su vida.

Decidido no pensar en eso y dejo a la hoja a un lado, luego sus ojos se posan en el mapa que Rebeca saco al inicio de la reunión, sus ojos se fijan en Alzeriuth, San Binah, y el castillo Coral, de repente le vino una idea a la mente, tan fuerte que no pudo sacudirla

"¿Luke?"

"¿Dijiste que los túneles estaban conectados?"

"Si"

"¿Es posible que las provisiones pasen de Malkuth a Kimlasca sin pasar por un centro de control?"

"Debe serlo, los túneles deben ser del tamaño adecuado para que pasen las carretas una a una, aunque si el ferrocarril todavía funciona no sería necesario"

"Creo que tengo una idea"

Después de contornear los últimos detalles, Luke se sentía listo para regresar a la posada, el decidió dejar a Amber con Rebeca, ya estaba alcanzando la edad que no podía seguir en su maleta, y con bastante comida para el reto de la semana, al menos no fue un problema, parece que el Ligre es bastante inteligente para identificar que eran aliados

O enlazado

Eso realmente no se había hundido en su mente

Al parece fue el último en llegar por que todos discutían el plan a seguir en la habitación de Ion

"Luke, veo que ya regresaste" Saluda Jade "Te vez mucho mejor, ¿Cómo está la chica a la que ibas a vez?"

"¿Qué chica?" Corre a preguntar Anise, seguido de Natalia

"¿Cuál era su nombre Luke?" Pregunta con oculta malicia "ha si, Rebeca, Reborn la menciono que podrías visitarla cuando llegaras a Chesedonia"

" Pienso que debes estar equivocado, Luke nunca buscaría a esa zorra" Habla Natalia con un tono peligrosamente calmado "¿No es verdad Luke?"

"No es asunto de ustedes, y no sé cuál es el escándalo" Dice Molesto

Y todo el infierno se desato, Parece que eso fue lo incorrecto a decir, en el lado positivo, no los sacaron del hotel.

****************************11**************************************

A la mañana siguiente partieron al consulado de Malkuth, donde ella les informa que él barco ya está listo para partir.

Se disponían a salir cuando Guy cae de rodillas, Luke se acerca a ayudarle, pero Guy lo ataca y lo tira al suelo, pero los movimientos eran demasiado forzados, era obvio que algo lo estaba controlando

"Guy ¿No me digas que Asch te esta controlando?" Le grita Luke

"No lo creo" La voz de Guy sonaba forzada, como si le costara decir las palabras "Además, tampoco oigo voces"

"Mmm, este símbolo, parece una ranura maldita" Dice Jade, examinando el brazo de Guy

"¿Una ranura Maldita?" Pregunta Luke

"Es un arte Daáthico que se pone en las fonorranuras" Contesta Ion "Lee los recuerdos de la persona y usa la información para controlarla"

"¿Llamo a un medico o a un sanador?" Ofrece el embajador de Malkuth

"Estoy bien" Dice Guy "Subamos a ese barco y vallamos tras Van"

"¿Pero no es peligroso?" Se preocupa Luke, el no quería que nada le sucediera a Guy

"El poder de la ranura maldita depende de la proximidad de quien la usa" Responde Ion "Quien lo usa debe estar cerca, debemos irnos de Chesedonia"

"Por aquí" Los guía la embajadora, Luke ayuda a Guy a levantarse, ellos hacen su manera al barco lo más rápido que pueden

" _Esto es extraño" Luke escucha la voz de Rebeca "Según mi investigación, solo el Maestro Fónico debería de poder usar esa habilidad"_

" _¿Qué significa eso?"_

" _Lo mas probable es que estén preparando algún remplazo para Ion"_

" _¿Qué?"_

" _No es completamente ilógico, Ion tiene una contextura débil, si algo le pasa, no seria raro encontrar convenientemente otro"_

" _Hablas como si planearan asesinar a Ion"_

" _No, pero definitivamente no les importa lo que le pase, y no van a llorar si el muere"_

Contra todo pronóstico, lograron partir sin problema, realmente Luke pensó que tendría que Luchar su salida de Chesedonia, pero esta calma lo inquietaba más, se preguntó que estarían planeando los generales.

Bueno, al menos Guy parecía mucho mejor.

"¿Estas bien Guy?" Le pregunta Natalia

"Si, después de salir de Chesedonia el dolor desapareció"

"Me tenías preocupado, ¿Sabes?" le dijo Luke

"Lo siento"

"Entonces" Habla Tear "El que usaba la ranura maldita si debía estar en Chesedonia"

"Es bueno que logramos salir de Chesedonia tan rápido Guy" Le dijo Natalia

"Si" Luego voltea a ver a Ion "Hey, Sync fue quien me dejo el brazo así, ¿Significa que él la esta usando?"

"Probablemente" Contesta Ion

" _He, ¿Fue Sync el culpable? Creí que para ser maestro fónico debías ser un cielo"  
_

" _Dudo que ellos sepan que es un cielo, pero Sync parece tener la habilidad suficiente para hacer uso de esas artes, pero quizas no para usarlas todas, tal vez el mismo no sepa por que no puede hacerlo, después de todo, si el pudiera, no necesitarían a Ion, pero no puedes negar que seria un buen suplente por mientras encuentran a alguien más"_

" _¿Debes ser tan negativa?"_

Les tomo unas horas llegar a Kaitzur, el viaje fue extrañamente tranquilo, llegaron a Kaitzur sin ningún problema, incluso logro algunas sesiones de estudio con Reborn, pero no se engañaba de esta paz, Reborn lo reviso y dijo que el rastro de llamas de Ash desapareció, pero no el daño que dejo a su paso, ¡Luke ni siquiera sabía que esa comunicación le estaba haciendo daño! También le explico los peligros de la llama de la ira, sobre todo por que no eran su llama natural

"No creo que siga usándolo tan descarado la próxima vez" Le asegura Reborn

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

"Él se daña más que tú, no solo está arrojando llamas de tormenta en tu sistema, también está enviando gran cantidad de fonones"

"¿fonones?

"Sabes que todas las células tienen una cierta cantidad de fonones, cada vez que Asch desea habla contigo, pierde una cantidad de ellos, con cada ataque se volverá más débil, como estar perdiendo sangre"

"Entonces, ¿Es como si el depositara sangre en mi torrente sanguíneo cada vez que intenta comunicarse"

"Si, es doloroso para ti, pero es debilitante para él" Luego lo mira serio

Al menos eso era un poco tranquilizador

Y finalmente, llegaron a Kaitzur, ahora solo tenían que recorrer todo el camino a pie, cruzar la sierra de Deo al noreste

Mientras pasaban por el llano, Luke apenas prestaba la atención a sus compañeros, de cómo estaría de mal la situación con todo ese miasma afectando la población.

"Si, la evacuación debería ser nuestra máxima prioridad" Afirma Natalia "Tear y yo no podemos ocuparnos de toda la gente solas, pero aremos lo que podemos hasta que toda la gente esté lista para ser evacuado"

" _Me da la impresión que ella se enfermará antes que eso suceda"_

" _Muy probable" Contesta Rebeca "Malkuth no ha enviado gente además de Jade, la evacuación dependerá de Kimlasca, y eso depende si Arietta no destroza el barco en el que viajan"_

" _¿Crees que el maestro Van este bien?"_

" _No te preocupes por él, si nada, el llegara solo a Akzeriuth, lo cual no es bueno, necesitaremos gente para evacuar, no sabemos quiénes todavía pueden moverse"_

" _Si salvo Akzeriuth ¿crees que se evite la guerra?"_

" _Dudo que fuera tan fácil, es seguro que Malkuth no desea una guerra, pero Kimlasca tiene la mayor posibilidad de victoria si ocurre, buscaran cualquier pretexto para lograrlo"_

"Malkuth controla los recursos minerales de esta zona ¿Verdad?" Pregunta Tear

"Akzeriuth es suya después de todo" contesta Guy "También hay algunas minas de parte de Kimlasca, pero he leído que sus productos son de peor calidad"

"Es difícil conseguir materia prima en Kimlasca" Se queja Natalia "Sobre todo en tiempos de guerra"

"Y si vas por Daath tienes que pagar tarifa extra" Continua Anise, esto parece apenar a Ion

"Lo siento mucho, pero la orden necesita los fondos para mantenerse"

"Esperaba tener una conversación sobre este asunto contigo Ion" Le dijo Natalia "En primer Lugar, es gracias a Daath que podemos comerciar con Malkuth, no obstante…"

"Por favor" Les llama Jade "Guarden su conversación sobre economía para un momento más apropiado"

"Lo siento" Se disculpa Tear "No debí sacar el tema, debemos concentrarnos en ayudar a los habitantes de Akzeriuth en este momento"

Luke se había adelantado de nuevo, no había problema en la trayectoria ya que solo había que seguir el camino

"¿Estas bien Luke?" Le pregunta Reborn

"No sé, trato de orientarme, pero siento que deseo ir a cualquier lugar menos donde tengo que ir" dice confundido, y cansado, realmente esta situación lo dejaba algo nervioso. "Y al mismo tiempo, siento que tengo que llegar lo mas rápido posible, es molesto"

"Mmm, al menos Rebeca ya llego a Engeve, fue una buena idea hacer que el barco desembarcara en el puente Rotelro, bueno, en lo que queda del puente.

"Me he estado preguntando, ¿Ella tiene su propio barco?"

"No, ella conoce gente que le debe favores, pero no le costaría adquirir su propio si esta inclinada"

Y finalmente, llegaron al rotulo que indicaba el paso de Deo.

Fin del capitulo

Y finalmente he llegado a Akzeriuth, espero actualizar pronto


	12. Chapter 12: Akzeriuth

Capítulo 12: Akzeriuth

El camino era más largo de lo que deseaba, casi se perdieron un par de veces, pero por fin estaban en la ruta correcta y se podía ver a lo lejos el rotulo que indicaba el paso de Deo

Finalmente han llegado al paso de Deo, y la sensación de aprensión en Luke se multiplica, el se sentía como ser jalado en dos direcciones, una parte de él solo esperaba encontrar rápido al maestro Van y poder saber lo que tenia quehacer, y otra parte de él no quería encontrarlo, sobre todo porque tendría que decidir qué hacer.

Después de pensarlo mucho, aun no puede decidir si es capaz de decirle no al Maestro Van, por un lado, por años fue el único que lo escucho, que le explicaba sin hacerlo sentir como un idiota, el siempre sabia como hacerlo sentir mejor, el que le dijo que no necesitaba.

Antes de Rebeca, nadie le había dicho que confiaba en él, antes de Sam, nadie le había dicho que lo necesitaba, antes de Reborn, nadie le había dicho que era inteligente.

Realmente, antes nadie a excepción del Maestro Van tenías expectativas sobre él, a excepción de ser esposo de Natalia, y eso solo era para contribución genética

Ir a Daath era perder todo lo que tenía, su nombre, su legado, su familia.

Se pregunto que estará haciendo el maestro Van, al probar, casi podía sentir donde estaba, parecía ser un lugar profundo al otro lado de la montaña, al menos no deben estar tan lejos, pero es probable que no llegarían hasta el atardecer.

"A este paso nunca vamos a alcanzar al maestro Van, perdimos demasiado tiempo en el desvió del desierto" Murmura Luke, desgraciadamente era lo bastante alto para ser escuchado

"Que quieres decir con ¿Perder tiempo?" Se ofende Anise, Luke no sabe que decir en el momento, pero se molesta con la mirada disgustada que le da el grupo

"Quiero decir perder tiempo, ya no necesitamos a Ion, la guerra depende de esta misión"

"Capillo" Dice Anise, realmente molesta pero no hace nada mas

"Luke, incluso yo creo que eso ha sido muy arrogante" Le reclama Tear

"Esta paz está basada en el respeto que el emperador de Malkuth y padre tienen al maestro Fónico" Le recuerda Natalia "Sin Ion no habría mediador"

"No, no es que ambos países tengan respeto hacia mi" Dijo Ion con su tono amable y tranquilizador "Simplemente quieren la partitura de Yulia, no soy realmente necesario"

"No puedo estar de acuerdo con eso" Le dijo Guy "Tú cuentas como elemento disuasorio Ion, aunque eso se lo debas a la partitura"

"Ya veo, todavía sois jóvenes, bueno, ¿Qué tal si seguimos?" Dijo Jade antes de iniciar el camino

"Como puede soltar algo así en este momento" Comenta Guy "Nunca se sabe lo que está pensando ese tipo"

Luke se adelanta rápido a tomar el punto, ignorando al resto del grupo, Reborn se coloca junto a él con facilidad, el casi podía sentir la desaprobación de Guy en su espalda

"Luke, cuando ofendes a alguien por accidente, la gente generalmente se disculpa, no aumenta la ofensa" El tono de su tutor no tiene reproche en su voz, es más un tono divertido

"No molestes" Le susurra ¿Y no era eso verdad? Incluso podía escuchar a Jade comentar sobre que era lo esperado de él, bien, ¿Qué importa lo que piensen? Siempre es así, lo juzgan con sus propias ideas, es más fácil darles lo que desean, luego suspira "Realmente no quería ofender a Ion, solo les di lo que esperan de mi"

"Mmm, Ser subestimado no es una mala táctica, solo trata de no ir demasiado lejos, creo que enojaste a la nube y la lluvia con ese comentario"

Luke no puede evitar reír, su tutor era un narcisista, mantener el perfil bajo es doloroso para él, este viaje debe ser tortura "Tear siempre está molesta, y Guy a estado molesto conmigo desde que bajamos del barco" Refunfuña el chico

"La carretera esta sorprendentemente en buen estado" Comenta Jade

"Si, sobre todo por que no se usa" Comenta Guy "Esta carretera no se ha usado desde que Akzeriuth formo parta de Malkuth"

"Desde que Malkuth nos la quito, no hay necesidad de mantenerla" dijo Natalia

"Pero si Akzeriuth fuera el siguiente objetivo de Kimlasca" Comenta Jade "Entonces si tendría sentido limpiarla"

"¿Que se supone que quiere decir eso?" Le reclama Natalia

"he dicho "si" realmente no parece que se haya usado recientemente, el hecho que todavía está en buenas condiciones dice mucho acerca de los ingenieros de Kimlasca que los construyeron"

"Tienes una manera algo molesta de decir las cosas" Refunfuña Natalia

"ja ja ja, supongo que sí, intentare tener más cuidado"

Llego la hora de la comida, y esta vez era el turno de Tear de cocinar, ella, Anise y Guy preparaban la mayoría de las cocinas, Ion no era muy bueno, Natalia cocinaba horrible, y nadie se atrevía a probar nada cocinado por Jade desde que menciono algo sobre experimentos

"Tear, cocinas muy bien" La felicita Anise

"¿En serio?"

"Quien te enseño a cocinar?"

"Van me enseño, en el caso que nos separamos en la batalla"

"¿He? ¿Aprendiste del maestro Van?" Pregunta Luke

"Si, es un buen cocinero, probablemente adquirí sus gustos"

"Guau, sabia que él podía luchar" Comenta Anise con asombro "¿Pero también cocinar?"

Luke no menciona que también el maestro Van es bueno con la música, realmente, su maestro es una persona con muchos talentos

La ansiedad y la velocidad de Luke aumenta conforme el tiempo transcurre, se siente como si tuviera un cronometro en cuenta regresiva, no sabe por qué, a pesar de no desear ir a la ciudad, siente una urgencia que tiene que llegar antes que se ponga el sol.

Como siempre, odia que esta intuición lo tire en dos direcciones al mismo tiempo sin entender por qué.

Casi no se da cuenta cuando Ion cae agotado al sueño

"Ion" Grita Anise

"¿Estas bien?" Le ayuda Tear a levantarse "¿Quieres descansar un rato?"

"No, estoy bien"

"No, tienes que descansar, tomaremos todos un descanso" Ordena Anise

Luke realmente desea quejarse de eso, no pueden perder mas el tiempo, no sabe por que es importante llegar cuanto antes a la ciudad, pero sabía que tenía que estar ahí

"No creo que sea mala idea descansar un rato" Se adelanta Reborn, para molestia de Luke, pero mira a los demás, y sabe que no ganara esto, además, ellos tenían razón, Ion no podía continuar el paso

"Bien" Dice a regañadientes

"Lo siento por ser una carga Luke" Se disculpa Ion, y Luke no podía estar molesto, a pesar de todo Ion siempre a sido amable

"Esta bien, no hace daño descansar un rato"

"Gracias" Dice Ion

Los demás descansan en la base de la pequeña colina, mientras Luke se queda en la cima, su vista es al horizonte, puede sentir donde esta el maestro Van, también puede sentir a Rebeca, la ultima vez que hablaron, ella estaba cerca de San Binah.

"Luke, no sé por qué tienes tanta prisa" Le regaña Tear "Pero estaría bien que corrigieras ese problema de actitud"

"¿De que estas hablando?" Se molesta el noble "Yo no tengo mala actitud"

"Bien, lo que tú digas" Se va molesta la chica

"¿Cuál es su problema?" Se queja el pelirrojo

Reborn solo se ríe, realmente, Luke dejaba relucir una mala actitud delante de Tear, era el típico caso de jalar la cola de la chica que le gusta, por alguna razón le parecía divertido, realmente, la atracción del cielo debe afectarlo más de lo que pensó, él nunca habría tolerado tal comportamiento de Tsuna.

"Creo que es mejor que hable con Luke" Se levanta Reborn "Guy, ¿Me harías el favor de evitar que los demás escuchen"

"Esta bien" Se encoge Guy, sin darle importancia "No se que le pasa a Luke, pero espero que lo resuelva antes que Jade decida asesinarlo" Reborn no le da una respuesta, no importa, no es como si Jade realmente tuviera una oportunidad, menos con ese sello.

Reborn no tenia mucha intención de intervenir en esta misión, estar en el grupo era para su propia comodidad mas que la de Luke, pero esta era la prueba de Luke, algo importante iba a suceder y Reborn no iba a intervenir, o al menos eso pensaba, pero esto se estaba saliendo de control.

La situación no podía continuar así, cuando Luke empezó azotar en sus amigos era una cosa, cuando empezó a insultar a Ion era otra, toda esta situación se sentía mal, la única vez que tenía una sensación similar quedo maldecido en la forma de un niño de 2 años, no era una sensación que deseo revivir, la traición de Luce todavía pico, La tierna y amable Luce, la que supuestamente les abrió su hogar, ella sabía lo que pasaría, y no dijo nada, Luke no era como ella, no se imaginaba que el planeara algo así, pero tampoco podía imaginar a Luce.

"Bien Luke, ya basta de secretos" Le habla Reborn "Ahora me dirás todo lo que no me quisiste decir, se que Van te explico su plan, deseo saber cuál es" No exigió la primera vez por que había una probabilidad alta que Jade escuchara, realmente debió de preguntar en casa de Rebeca, pero ya era demasiada información en aquel entonces, esta podría ser la ultima oportunidad.

"¿Por qué soy el único que no puede tener secretos? Tear no me dirá porque desea matar al maestro Van, Jade tampoco me dice nada"

"Luke, para, no puedo entrar a esa ciudad a ciegas, realmente, no me interesa lo que pase, no soy un buen samaritano, me da igual si toda la ciudad se hunde en el abismo, pero no creo que pienses lo mismo, ¿Cuál es realmente la meta que esperas alcanzar?"

"Yo…" Luke duda, y luego suspira con resignación, el realmente no sabe cómo comenzar, ni siquiera el mismo sabe lo que espera lograr "Yo solo deseo ser un héroe" Reborn no le cree, aunque no es completamente una mentira

"No parecía que era algo que aspiraras"

"¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no puedo ser un héroe? Creo que lo haría bien" Dice en tono juguetón, que ayuda a calmar su propia ansiedad que no sabía que estaba acumulando.

"Ser un héroe no es una historia de cuento de hadas, la gente se olvida que para lograrlo es necesario una historia de sangre y sacrificio, nadie puede ser un héroe sin dejar parte de su alma en el camino, puedes preguntarle a tu padre"

"¿Mi padre?"

"En su juventud dirigió la guerra, gano muchas batallas, para su gente, él era un héroe, para sus enemigos, él era un demonio, ¿Para él mismo? No puedo saberlo, pero apuesto muchas noches de pesadilla"

"Si, pero apuesto a que nadie lo puede limitar ahora" Murmura con molestia

"Y creo que hemos llegado a la raíz de este asunto"

Después de eso, pudo sacar la suficiente información para hacer un cuadro en su mente, como Van le afirmo que sería el arma del reino, el perro de Kimlasca guiado con cadenas, que estaba escrito en la partitura y destruirá a los enemigos de Kimlasca, como eliminar el miasma y convertirse en héroe, huir a Daath.

Bien, ahora todo está bastante claro, por años, el único consuelo del joven era que, al cumplir 20 años, podría salir de su confinamiento, no importa si no sabía que más había después, simplemente que sería libre.

"Y por eso, si me convierto en héroe, puedo ser libre"

"Hay tantos errores en ese razonamiento que no sé por dónde empezar, pero vamos por el punto más fácil, ¿Realmente crees que unirte a la armada de Daath es la solución? ¿Has olvidado lo que hicieron al personal del Tartarus?"

"Estaría con el maestro Van, no creo que él permita algo así"

"No lo ha impedido hasta ahora, pero igual, unirse al ejercito te convierte en un arma, tendrías aún menos control de tu vida, no tienes el temperamento para una profesión así, ser un soldado se requiere matar y morir por tu país, y seguir las ordenes fielmente de tu oficial superior, incluso si son injustas, tú has visto lo que el ejército de Daath ha hecho, eso sin mencionar que corres el riesgo de ser nombrado traidor o desertor de Kimlasca, no puedes regresar, ¿Puedes imaginar cómo se pondría tu madre?"

Luke se encoge ante la mención de su madre, ella no pasaba mucho tiempo con él, pero ella lo amaba y no dudaba en hacérselo saber.

"Lo siguiente, el ser un héroe no es algo que simplemente puedes obtener con hacer una buena labor, tampoco buenas labores, si una ciudad ocupa un puente y tú lo pagas, no te hace un héroe, te hace un filantrópico, o inversor si obtienes un pequeño porcentaje, lo mismo si construyes obras, la Princesa Natalia ayuda constantemente con sus proyectos, pero ella no es un héroe, podrías eliminar el miasma de esta ciudad y aun así no serias un héroe, una ciudad no es el destino de un reino, y como embajador ya era tu obligación ayudar"

"Entonces, ¿Cómo puedo ser un héroe? Maestro Van dijo…"

"No me importa lo que dijo, el camino del héroe es sangriento, lleno de sacrificios, tormentos, y pesadillas, un verdadero héroe es el último que se consideraría uno"

"Entonces ¿Qué debo hacer? No quiero ser un arma, quiero ser libre, ver el mundo"

"¿Y no crees que ya lo estás haciendo?"

"De alguna manera, siento que esto no era lo que esperaba"

"Nada realmente lo es" Se ríe Reborn "Decidir lo que quieres ser es una de las decisiones más difíciles en la vida de toda persona, esto no es algo que alguien pueda decidir por ti, tampoco es algo que debas apresurar, y definitivamente gritarles a tus amigos no va a ayudar"

"Tear dijo que tenía un problema de mala actitud, no lo tengo, no creo, son ellos los que no me desean decir nada"

"Ofendiste a Ion, creo que esa es una clara señal de un problema"

"Yo..." Una parte de él deseo disculparse, pero era demasiado orgulloso para hacerlo, Reborn, como siempre, parecía saber lo que pensaba.

"Y lo último, el plan de evitar evacuar a los habitantes"

"Pero Maestro Van dijo que estaba escrito, si sacaba a la gente entonces la guerra comenzaría, hay que eliminar el miasma primero" Un disparo lo hace callar

"Luke, nunca uses la partitura como una fuente de alegato, hay una razón por la que no te enseñe nada de ella, simplemente no creo en ella, solo puedes tomar las decisiones de acuerdo a tu creencia, a lo que piensas correcto, de lo contrario solo serás una marioneta, los humanos nacieron con la voluntad de superar cualquier cosa, si ponen el suficiente esfuerzo, ahora, aquí cerca esta una ciudad con 10,000 habitantes que necesita ayuda, hay enfermos, niños y ancianos, ¿Arriesgaras su salud por una profecía que ni siquiera has comprobado tú mismo?"

"Maestro Van Dijo…"

"No me importa lo que dijo" Exclama molesto "Deseo saber lo que piensas, eres el líder, si no crees que puedes con la responsabilidad puedes darle la elección a Jade o Natalia, nadie criticará eso"

"No soy un niño"

"Pero no eres un adulto"

"No necesito que me digas eso" Se da la vuelta para retirarse, pero Reborn lo detiene

"Entonces, ¿Qué propones? ¿Estás pensando que ese plan funcionara de utilizar tu energía?"

"Si puedo erradicar el miasma, entonces no habrá necesidad de evacuar"

"¿Y quieres intentar hacer esto con toda la gente en la ciudad? Eso suena muy ridículo de tu parte, Ignorante Luke" Dice exasperado

"Ya no soy un niño, soy el embajador…" Reborn levanta la mano parando al joven

"Está bien, no importa lo que pase, eres mi cielo, si deseas que te trate como un adulto, lo hare, respetare la decisión que tomes y te apoyare, pero antes, tienes que contestarme estas preguntas, es solo si o no, respóndelas con la seriedad, la madurez y el respeto de deseas que te otorgue, ¿estamos claros?"

Luke no puede contestar de inmediato, la mirada en los ojos era más seria de la que lo había visto nunca

"¿Estás de acuerdo?"

"…Si" Contesta al fin con algo de inseguridad

"Bien, responde solo sí o no" Explica seriamente "¿Se te ha otorgado el deber de representar a Kimlasca para ayudar a la gente de Akzeriuth?"

"Si"

"¿Esta responsabilidad fue entregado porque el escrito lo decía?"

"Si"

"¿Eres un menor de edad?"

"Si"

"¿Reconoces que no tienes entrenamiento ni experiencia en este tema?"

"Si" Contesta un poco exasperado.

"¿Tu plan consiste en eliminar el miasma usando tu habilidad de hiperresonancia?"

"Si"

"¿Has usado esta habilidad antes de manera consiente?"

"…No"

"¿Sabes cómo funciona esta habilidad?"

"Yo..."

"Si o no, Luke"

"…No"

"¿Sabes cómo está compuesto el miasma?"

"No"

"¿Sabes que la hiperresonancia es una habilidad altamente inexplorada, impredecible y destructiva, y que, si puede destruir el Miasma, también puede destruir a las personas con la misma facilidad?"

"Yo... si" Baja la cabeza y contesta suavemente, apenas audible

"Y a pesar de que nunca la has entrenado, ni siquiera la has usado una sola vez de forma consiente, ¿Estás... dispuesto a arriesgar la vida de toda esa gente?"

"…yo solo"

"Piénsalo, son 10,000 vidas las que habitan en esta ciudad, ¿Estás dispuesto a intentarlo? ¿Estás dispuesto a cargar el peso si esto falla?"

"¿Peso?"

"Estas son vidas de las que estamos hablando, no solo una cifra, algunos tienen familia, niños que no podrán ver a sus padres, padres que no podrán volver a ver a sus hijos, amigos, familias, eso es lo que representa 10,000 vidas, si fallas, si pierdes el control, ¿Estás dispuesto a soportar esa responsabilidad?"

"…no"

"Ahora, sabiendo eso, ¿Qué crees que sea la mejor solución?"

"…Evacuar primero la ciudad" Responde suavemente "Pero el Maestro Van dijo que si evacuaba la ciudad iniciaría la guerra"

"Luke, no creo en el escrito, no creo en la partitura que es obligada a cumplir por la orden de Lorelei, pero te diré esto, madurar consiste en tomar decisiones con la información que tienes, y tomar responsabilidad de ellas, al final no importa quien dice o que no, tendrás que tomar responsabilidad de tus acciones, eso es lo que significa ser un adulto, puede llegar un momento en que sacrificar 10,000 vidas sea necesario, el momento en que se toman decisiones difíciles para el bien de la mayoría, si eso ocurre, tendrás que medir si es o no inevitable, y luego cargar la responsabilidad de esas vidas que se tuvieron que sacrificar, porque era necesario, pero ahora no lo es, no necesitas arriesgar todas estas vidas por un experimento que puede o no estallar en tu cara"

"El maestro Van confía en mí, cree que puedo hacerlo" Dice obstinado

"No es cuestión de fe, es estar preparado, saber los riesgos y estar preparado para las consecuencias, si algo sale mal, no se arreglará con quien tiene la culpa, son 10,000 vidas Luke, no es mi trabajo tomar las decisiones por ti, puedes hacer lo que desees, pero si lo es informarte las consecuencias de tus acciones"

"Bien" Dice al fin

"Luke, eres listo, aprendes rápido, solo no te desesperes, nadie puede hacer todo solo, todos estamos aquí para ayudar"

"Ya sé, no tienes que decirme" Le grita avergonzado, pero luego aparta la mirada "Y Reborn… gracias"

Después el humor del grupo estaba mejor, hasta que se encontraron con Legretta y el humor volvió a agriarse otra vez.

* * *

Antes de llegar a la salida del paso de Deo, fueron atacados por Legretta, ella parecía que los estaba esperando, o estaba esperando a alguien más, Luke todavía no sabe cómo inicio un debate sobre la utilidad de las escrituras, sobre cómo la gente esta encadenada a las escrituras

"Los peores casos consultan que deberían cenar, no sois diferentes"

"Nosotros no llegamos a tanto" Defiende Anise "Si la partitura mientras nuestro futuro, lo mejor es vivir como ella dice"

Luke no se imagina que Rebeca, Reborn o Sam estén de acuerdo con eso, tomando en cuenta que ninguno de ellos tiene historia en la partitura, Luke mismo no puede hablar mucho del tema, la primera y única lectura que ha recibido es la del salón del trono.

"En el Fondo, confiar en la partitura hace la vida mas fácil" Dice Jade "Recuerda que las partituras, aparte de las de Yulia, son complicadas y difíciles de entender" Luke no sabia a quien engañaba Jade con esa opinión, él apuesta a que no ha leído su escrito en años, y si lo leyó lo hizo como una pauta ligera sin importarle seguir obedientemente lo que dice.

"De eso estoy hablando, este mundo está enfermo, por eso alguien debe cambiarlo, Tear, únete a nosotros"

"Todavía no confió en mi hermano, y tu eres su compañera leal, hasta que mis sospechas sobre Van se aclaren, no puedo volver contigo"

"Si eso has decidido, solo te advierto, Tear, Será mejor que te alejes de ese desecho"

"¿Desecho? ¿Hablas de mí?" Pregunta Luke

"Así que fuisteis vosotros los que resucitaste esa tecnología prohibida"

"Jade, no, Hay cosas que es mejor no saber" Le suplica Ion

"Ion… ¿Lo sabias?" La pregunta de Jade Refleja el pensamiento de todos, y Luke se da cuenta que hasta Ion le está ocultando cosas

"¿El que?" Pregunta el pelirrojo con enojo "No me dejen fuera de esta conversación, Tiene que ver conmigo ¿Verdad?"

"¿De quién fue la idea? ¿Fue de Dist" Pregunta Jade, sin hace caso a los alegatos de Luke

"¿Hablas de la fomicría? ¿Qué bien te haría saberlo? La suerte está echada, Necromancer"

Jade intenta atacar, pero legretta ya no estaba, dejando a un coronel enfadado.

"coronel, sí que está enfadado" Dijo Anise

"Lo siento… He perdido el control, ya estoy bien, vamos a Akzeriuth" Todos proceden a seguir, dejando a un joven frustrado atrás.

"Maldita sea, me están ocultando la verdad a propósito, ¿Por qué no me dicen lo que está pasando?"

"Amo, no debería enfadarse" Le suplica Mieu

"Me están ignorando como si no estuviera aquí"

"Amo…"

Camina cada vez más frustrado "Todos me están ocultando secretos, ¿Por qué nadie me dice lo que está pasando? ¿Por qué Legretta me llamo desecho?"

"Por favor maestro, no se enfade"

"Entonces lárgate de aquí y déjame tranquilo, lárgate"

"Luke" Habla Reborn y Luke salta, había olvidado que él estaba ahí "No vas a lograr nada atacando a tus aliados"

"No tengo aliados, ninguno de ellos es mi aliado" esto es frustrante, no quiere la calma que Reborn le ofrece, no quiere sentir eso cuando por dentro esta tan frustrado, tan excluido, todos lo han ignorado, incluyendo Ion.

"Sabes, esto me recuerda una historia" Dijo Reborn con aire casual, sin importarle el tono alterado del joven "Sobre una chica que deseo agradarles a todos, así que trato de comportarse de una manera que podía agradar a cada persona, obviamente, cada persona es diferente así que para agradar a cada persona tenía que comportarse de manera diferente, y un día se dio cuenta que se había convertido en una media persona"

"¿Qué significa eso?" No entendiendo lo que su tutor deseo decir

"Ella solo mostro lo que pensó que los demás querían ver para lograr lo que quería, suprimiendo o creando partes falsas de sí misma, aun así, sus amistades nunca se sintieron completas, nunca tuvo una verdadera relación con nadie, así que, en efecto, ella era solo la mitad de una persona"

"¿Y que hizo ella?"

"Oh, esa es una historia muy larga de autodescubrimiento, quizás en un futuro te cuente la historia, pero te diré esto, confiar en alguien es una decisión de cada persona, no puedes obligar a alguien que confié en ti" Reborn se va, dejando a Luke meditando en lo que realmente le quería decir.

Luke entendía lo que quería decir Reborn, las personas usan constantemente otras caras para interactuar con otras, era parte de la naturaleza humana, eso crea lazos superficiales, y eso es lo que tenía con este grupo, realmente no conocía a ninguno, ni ellos lo conocían, el que más conocía era a Guy y sabía que él le ocultaba cosas, ambos lo hacían, todos tenían secretos que no desean compartir.

¿No hacia él lo mismo? Incluso su relación con el maestro Van era incompleta, como esa chica, ¿Acaso el no buscaba agradarle? Esa era la razón por la que acepto ir a Daath, porque sabía que lo haría feliz, pero ahora se dio cuenta que esa decisión sería una mentira, no importa cuánto odio estar encerrado, Luke ama su hogar, su familia, sus amigos.

Esta amistad era una farsa, no eran amigos, apenas eran compañeros que viajaban para conseguir un objetivo común, y ahora se da cuenta que ha estado actuando, no para agradarles, si no en reflejo de lo que pensó que otros esperaban de él, excepto Tear, ella era molesta, aunque él fue desagradable, había muchas razones para actuar esa manera, y se podría decir que ambos están justificados, la verdad es que su inicio fue realmente malo.

Ser una persona completa es actuar bajo tus propias creencias en lugar de lo que crees que otros desean, nunca lo había pensado de esa manera.

Y por primera vez en este viaje, sentía que por fin sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

* * *

Lograron ver el pueblo minero una vez que salieron del paso de Deo, llegaron un par de horas antes del atardecer, aunque el pueblo estaba realmente oscuro por el miasma, y el aire apenas era respirable

La situación de los habitantes era peor de lo que imaginaban, los enfermos en el suelo, el miasma cubría toda la ciudad como neblina, Natalia corrió a intentar ayudar a la gente en el suelo, pero era inútil, era demasiada gente.

Pronto un hombre con ropa de minero se acerca a ellos

"¿Ustedes son los de Kimlasca?" Luke se queda inseguro de cómo responder cuando Natalia contesta por él

"Si, somos nosotros, soy la princesa de Kimlasca, venimos a ofrecer nuestra ayuda en nombre del emperador Peony"

"Los hemos estado esperando" Exclama el hombre con alivio "Soy el supervisor de la mina, mi nombre es Pyrope y desde que el alcalde enfermó, soy el encargado de este lugar, los hemos estado esperando, el General Grand nos dijo que vendrían"

"¿Dónde está el general y el equipo de rescate?" Pregunta Jade

"Dentro de la mina, algunas personas están perdidas o inconscientes dentro de la mina, y él se ofreció ayudar"

"Parece que es el origen del miasma" Dice Tear

"¿Qué debemos hacer?" Pregunta Natalia a Jade

"Echemos un vistazo aquí y después dirijámonos a la mina" Sugiere Tear

"Creo que debemos determinar la situación aquí antes de entrar a la mina" Contesta Jade

Luke no se molesta ser ignorado de nuevo, él imagino que esto pasaría desde que Natalia se unió al grupo, además, él tenia sus propios planes que dependían que ese comportamiento continuara.

"No sabemos lo que hay abajo, tratar de organizar una posición aquí debe ser lo primero" Continua Jade

Jade y Natalia tratan de organizar un lugar de curación, moviendo a los enfermos, y los otros tratan de conseguir suministros, Guy intenta convencer a Luke para que ayude, pero se niega, esto le parece inútil, No veía por qué tenía que hacer todo este trabajo inútil, Guy se fue algo molesto

Realmente, sabe que no debería quejarse, pero la falta de empatía de sus compañeros lo molestaba, ¿Cómo esperaban que ayudara? Si no fuera por todas esas tareas que Reborn lo obligaba a hacer (Que ellos no tenían idea eso) no podría lavar un plato o reconocer el final de una escoba, Natalia tiene la suerte que tiene entrenamiento médico para ser útil

En parte era por eso que le gustaba Rebeca, lo entendía a un nivel que muy pocos podían, ella se había convertido en la hermana mayor molesta pero comprensiva que siempre estaba ahí para ayudar, realmente, él tiene que ser más considerado con ella y empezar a mostrar mejor su aprecio.

Pronto era obvio que no estaba haciendo nada más que quejarse mientras todos trabajaban, pero no era como si le importara

Los demás estuvieron de acuerdo en esperar al día siguiente para arriesgarse en la mina, mientras pensaba se fue a un rincón lejos del grupo, la tenía dos planes, uno dependía del maestro Van, otro dependía de coordinar la evacuación con los lideres del pueblo, ninguno de ellos puede lograrse quedando solo aquí sentado, pero no tenia una excusa para separarse del grupo.

"Me voy" Anuncia Luke

"¿Luke? ¿A dónde vas?" Le pregunta Guy

"Voy a buscar más información acerca del maestro Van, tal vez encuentre a alguien de la vanguardia"

"No puedes irte" Le reclama Natalia "Hay mucho trabajo que hacer aquí"

"Este no es mi trabajo, soy el embajador, no tengo nada que hacer aquí" Dijo con una arrogancia que molesto al grupo

"Luke, no puedes hablar en serio" Dice Guy en un tono entre enojado y decepcionado, y Luke sintió algo de culpa por eso.

"Si nuestro líder decide eso, ¿Qué más podemos hacer?" Dice Jade con indiferencia, pero era obvio que la opinión de Luke callo varios puntos, contando que no tenia muchos para empezar, Luke se sorprendería si no estuviera en negativo.

"Yo iré con él" Declaro Reborn "Nos veremos en la posada, no se preocupen, no dejare que baje a la mina" Realmente Luke no estaba tentado a bajar a la mina, no importa que prácticamente podía sentir al maestro Van esperándolo, el sentía que tenía que hacer esto primero "Espero que sepas lo que estas haciendo, si no los enajenaste antes, definitivamente ahora si lo has hecho"

"Yo también voy con usted Amo" Dijo el excitado Mieu, Luke quería negarse, pero Mieu no ha sido nada más que agradable, así que lo dejo con la condición que guardara silencio

"Puedo sentir que alguien nos observaba" Fue lo único que dijo Luke "Pero no nos están siguiendo"

"Si, alguien nos vigilaba, pero no a nosotros, están observando a Jade, probablemente a Natalia también, creo que no nos consideran una suficiente amenaza a sus planes para vigilar nuestros movimientos"

Los dos buscan al supervisor que los saludo, no tardan mucho en encontrarlo, el estaba tratando de coordinar algo para rescatar a los trabajadores perdidos.

"Disculpe" Habla Luke "¿Quién mas esta a cargo de la organización y donde se están centralizando?"

Pronto fueron llevados a la casa del alcalde, ahí era donde se estaba coordinando los esfuerzos de ayuda, el alcalde estaba demasiado enfermo para participar, pero su esposa, Diana, una mujer que parecía agradable alrededor de 50 años, era la encargada de administrar la ayuda médica y los recursos, junto con varias personas que se encargaban de los heridos, a la reunión improvisada se unió Pyrope, el suprvisor y encargado de los mineros en la mina y las operaciones de rescate

"Así que eres el embajador que envió Kimlasca" Saluda la mujer "Pareces algo joven, bueno, no importa, ¿Qué querías hablar con nosotros?"

"Primero, ¿Ustedes saben que le paso al equipo de ayuda que envió Kimlasca?" Esta pregunta los dejo algo desconcertados

"No sabemos nada de ningún equipo" Contesta la mujer "El comandante llego hoy por la mañana, el estaba solo y nos dijo que ustedes llegarían a ayudar, antes de ofrecerse a ayudar a la gente atrapada en el fondo de la mina, sinceramente esperábamos más de ustedes, no que no apreciamos su ayuda" Corre a decir la mujer "Es solo que en estas condiciones…"

Entonces, ¿Ellos también fueron atacados? ¿Qué sucedió con el barco que envió Kimlasca? No era mucho, pero ocupaban cualquier recurso que se puede reunir.

Ahora toda la atención estaba en él, el odiaba esas situaciones por que generalmente no tenia idea que decir, así que utiliza un borde de llama de cielo, al igual que en Tartarus, a él le gusto este truco, le ayudo en la concentración y mantener los pensamientos claros.

Y aunque él no lo sabía, también hizo que sus palabras tuvieran mas peso en la opinión del oyente

"Mientras los heridos estén aquí, no hay otra alternativa que evacuar lo más rápido posible" Luke saca el mapa que le había dado Rebeca que mostraba los alrededores del pueblo "Con el puente caído, y sin barcos a disposición, la salida a Malkuth es imposible"

"La única salida es el paso de Deo" Dice el supervisor minero "Lo hemos considerado, pero es demasiado peligroso, hay mucho riesgo de ser atacados usando el paso, por eso estábamos esperando la ayuda de Malkuth y Kimlasca"

Reborn no dice nada, comprende Luke, ahora sabe que no lo hará, él lo había dicho al inicio de este viaje, aunque no entendió en aquel entonces, esto era su prueba, él no iba a intervenir.

"Eso sería ideal" Concuerda Luke "Pero me temo que los caballeros del Oráculo no nos den esa oportunidad, hasta ahora han atacado a las naves de tanto de Malkuth como de Kimlasca, hasta ahora, los que estamos aquí ahora somos los únicos que han podido llegar, los refuerzos pueden tomar demasiado tiempo"

Esta noticia tomo por sorpresa al grupo, no podían entender por que la orden de Lorelei haría algo así

"Además, el general conocido como Legretta la veloz esta en guardia en la entrada del paso" Recuerda Luke, antes no había pensado en eso, pero ahora su propósito estaba bastante claro "Es altamente probable que ella este ahí para atacar a cualquier persona que intenta salir, y en Chesedonia nos informaron que monstruos están atacando los barcos que se acercan a la costa" Se detiene un momento para observar la reacción del grupo "Arietta la salvaje está impidiendo que los barcos se acerquen, concluyo que ellos no dejaran que la gente salga de la ciudad"

"¿Por qué?" Pregunta Pyrope "Que tienen que ganar, se supone que la orden solo debe vigilar que se cumpla el escrito"

"Ellos desean que inicie una guerra, y usaran a este pueblo como sacrificio"

"Entonces no hay manera de salir" Dice desanimado el supervisor "Esas son las únicas salidas"

"No es verdad" Dice Diana "Me reusó a acostarme y morir, me imagino que no estas diciendo eso solo para él motivo de decirlo, dinos de una vez que estas planeando, ¿Qué estas tratando de vendernos chico?"

"Este es mi plan, si ustedes están de acuerdo, pero hay que tener ciudad, la ciudad está siendo vigilada, ni siquiera puedo contárselo al resto del grupo porque ellos están siendo vigilados por espías de la orden, si se enteran bloquearan la unica salida…"

Luke procede a contar su plan, al final sale de esa reunión completamente agotado, realmente, sinceramente, dudo que hubiera ido la mitad de bien sin el incentivo y la claridad que ofrece la llama.

Ahora era momento de aplicar el plan

* * *

Al menos tener un propósito claro hacia maravillas para su ansiedad, él estaba en la entrada del túnel, que sería prácticamente la mitad del tramo, el camino al norte salía a Malkuth, donde llegaría Rebeca, la parte sur es sale a Kimlasca, así que tenían que abrir los dos extremos.

Luke se quita los pesos, era extraño estar sin ellos después de meses de usarlo

"Le subiste al peso cuando estabas en el Tartarus" Señala Reborn "Me gusta tu dedicación al entrenamiento, pero debes tener cuidado ignorante Luke, no tienes idea de cómo bajar el peso sin quitarlos"

"Pareció buena idea en ese momento, no espere que lo generales atacaran" Luego mira a Reborn cargar una bala en su pistola y suspira "Sabes, realmente odio esas balas" Se queja el pelirrojo, el realmente las odiaba, los beneficios físicos a un lado, no le gustaba el efecto de arrepentimiento y falta de control que hacía en su mente

"Tenemos prisa y esta es la manera más rápida" Reborn le apunta a su estudiante "Alégrate que solo tengo una"

La bala se incrusto en su frente y cae al suelo, no tiene tiempo de gritar cuando Luke se levanta envuelto en llamas.

"¡Renacer! LIMPIARE ESTE LUGAR CON MI ULTIMA VOLUNTAD" Y salta a matar a los monstruos a una gran velocidad, enfocado en nada más que los enemigos al frente

"Vaya, parece que está inspirado"

"¿Qué paso con el amo? ¡Está ardiendo en llamas!" Pregunta un Mieu preocupado

"Balas de La última voluntad, es la voluntad que tienen los seres humanos para seguir viviendo cuando están a punto de morir, la bala simplemente saca ese deseo"

"Nunca escuche nada similar"

"No esperaba que lo hicieras"

"¿Qué pasa si una persona no tiene un deseo de vivir?"

"Imagino no que vuelve a levantase" Se ríe y no explica nada más, asustando al pobre Mieu

Luke realmente odiaba esas balas, desgraciadamente son útiles si se tiene priesa, además, su velocidad se incremente sin el peso, pero todo su centro este desequilibrado, generalmente tomaría más tiempo recuperar el equilibrio, pero usando la bala mejora su intuición y su llama de cielo armoniza mejor su cuerpo y su entorno.

Así que no era sorprendente ver a Luke derrotar rápidamente a los monstruos, uno a uno sin parar, y gracias al entrenamiento podía mantener ese estado por más tiempo que 5 minutos, de hecho, Reborn todavía planeaba como despertar el estado Hyper, pero no cuenta con las pastillas ni ningún otro equipo Vongola, lo mejor que pudo hacer es ordenar hace unos meses la creación de un set de 7 anillos y entregarlos a León para aumentar su potencia, este mundo tiene un materiales que sirven como buen catalizador con las llamas, a pesar de eso no existía ningún Talbot, la calidad nunca se compararía con los anillos del Vongola, pero al menos era mucho mejor que los de la caja.

Finalmente llegan hasta el final del túnel norte, La puerta tenía un sistema de interruptores que se tenían que activar para poder abrir el túnel, finalmente sale del túnel, la vista del cielo despejado es bienvenida, sobre todo el respirar libre de miasma, no podía creer que solo ha pasado unas horas y ya esta tan aliviado de salir de ahí, no se imagina como está el resto de la gente.

Ahora a abrir el otro extremo, este fue mucho mas lento que el anterior, algunos obreros que tenían algo de experiencia lo ayudaron, pero Luke realmente deseaba haber incluido a Guy y Tear en el plan, de seguro no estaban tan vigilados como Jade y Natalia.

Al menos esta vez Reborn le ayudo algo mas que molestar en el fondo y de vez en cuando arrojarle geles de manzana fortificados con llamas de sol.

Luke sabía que desafiaba la solicitud del Maestro Van, era algo que no le gustaba hacer, aunque esta no era la primera vez que lo hacía, un ejemplo es cuando fue al castillo de Coral a rescatar el jede de las manos de Arietta.

En ese momento sabía que era lo correcto, y esta vez también siente que es lo correcto, lo cierto es que Reborn tiene razón, nunca podría perdonarse a sí mismo si algo salió mal y por error mato a estas personas, además, es posible que alguien engaño con información falsa al Maestro Van

A Luke no le agrado que cuestionaran los motivos de su maestro, pero no podía simplemente ignorar lo que estaba implicando Reborn

"No puedo imaginar por que el maestro Van me engañaría" Se queja Luke "Sí que no es responsable de esto, el nunca querría la guerra"

"Luke, ¿Has tomado en consideración que la información de Van es errónea?" Prueba Reborn otro ángulo, la verdad es que Luke nunca podría reconocer que su maestro estaba mal, pero al menos podía hacerlo pensar que podía cometer errores y por tanto cuestionar sus palabras

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Piensa, ¿Qué pasa si Mohs lo engaño con información falsa?"

" _Es posible" Interviene Rebeca "Van no debe poder tener acceso a las partituras selladas, ¿Qué pasa si el gran Maestro lo engaño para que actuara justo como el desea?"_

"¿Creen que él podría estarlo utilizando?"

" _Nadie es perfecto, pero lo que sí es obvio es que los generales no desean sacar la gente de Akzeriuth, y Van te dice lo mismo, Los generales están trabajando para Mohs para iniciar la guerra ¿No crees que la mejor alternativa es hacer lo que ellos no desean?"_

Pregunta Reborn "Hay una razón que solo vigilan a Jade y Natalia, de todos nosotros, son los más probables a iniciar los trámites de evacuación, por suerte, Jade está esperando tu instrucción, y Natalia está muy ocupada perdiendo el tiempo curando heridos"

No es que se queje de sus deseos de ayudar, pero sus acciones son inútiles mientras estén en este lugar, incluso el servicio de ayuda y limpieza que los otros están dando es inútil en el gran esquema de las cosas

Cuando Rebeca informo que ya estaban en la entrada, Luke se sintió que un gran peso callo de sus hombros, no tiene idea de lo que les sucedió a los hombres que envió Baticul, pero es obvio que no estaban aquí, lo más probable es que ellos nunca lo hagan.

Unas horas más tarde se encuentra un joven pelirrojo en el suelo completamente agotado, Reborn parecía completamente inafectado, a pesar que habían matado más o menos la misma cantidad de monstruos, y Luke se preguntó qué tan fuerte realmente era, definitivamente tan fuerte como el maestro Van, se pregunto como seria un enfrentamiento entre los dos, y luego decidió que no quería saber.

"Bueno terminamos a tiempo, justo como predije, me alegro que el efecto de la bala este durando más, parece que cada vez estas más cómodo con esas embestidas de energía"

"Te odio" Le grita el joven

"Lo importante es que terminamos a tiempo"

Al levantar la vista mira atrás en dirección al túnel, escucha el sonido de los carros y pronto puede ver que las carretas de ayuda ya llegaron.

* * *

Rebeca pudo hacer uso de sus contactos y la red mercante para conseguir el apoyo a la gente de Akzeriuth, el verdadero reto era hacerlo sin que la información saliera, ya que no tenían idea quien estaba intentando provocar la guerra. La mayor ayuda vino de los esclavos que rescato, la mayoría de ellos estaban destinados a morir, es una pena que algunas personas estaban tan unidos a la partitura que se suicidaron de todos modos, pero logro hacer una pequeña red de espías de los que se quedaron a ayudar.

Con eso, ella recolecto unos 20 voluntarios para ayudar a sacar la gente de Akzeriuth, definitivamente no bastante para hacer algo de valor, pero esperaba que los 3 carros y el tren subterráneo sean de mayor ayuda

El viaje pudo ser más fácil, pero al menos no han tenido ningún gran contratiempo, ellos tuvieron que salir del camino, era demasiado peligroso ser descubierto, además, ella estaba preparada para usar ilusiones y cubrir los carros, por fortuna no fue necesario, parece que ellos están más preparados para evitar que la gente salga de la ciudad que evitar que alguien entre.

" _La situación es mala"_ Le comunica Reborn _"Varias personas ya están desmayadas por el miasma, incluso si lo eliminamos es peligroso que la gente se quede en la ciudad, tendremos que proceder a evacuar"_

Ella realmente no le gusto eso, tenía la esperanza que no fuera necesario sacar a los habitantes de la ciudad, ¡Eso era 10,000 personas!

" _Está bien, Pondré el campamento en la salida del túnel"_

" _¿La gente te ha visto?"_

" _No, he cubierto los carros, y salimos de los caminos, dudo mucho que alguien nos ha visto"_

" _Cubrir los carros no debe ser una tarea fácil, no te sobre esfuerces, no quiero que te desmayes"_

" _¿Con quién crees que tratas? Se mis limites, te esperare en la salida"_

"Toda esta operación es tan costosa" Se queja Sam "Al menos logramos conseguir algunos carros"

"No olvides los recibos, no sabemos si nos paguen y a Luke no le importa, pero siempre puede ser una herramienta de manipulación"

"Si, ya se, ¿Cuánto crees que lleve esto?"

"No sé, estamos desafiando el escrito, así que no será fácil"

"¿Cómo sabes que estamos desafiando el escrito?"

"Según la partitura, estamos muertos Sam" Se ríe la chica "Cualquier cosa que hagamos, desafía la partitura de Yulia" ¿Y no era eso liberador?

Pronto llegan a la entrada del paso secreto, por fortuna parece que Luke ya abrió este paso, por lo que procedieron a pasar.

El equipo fue dado la bienvenida por varios mineros, la primera mitad del túnel ya estaba limpio, una vez que terminaron la limpieza en ambos túneles, formaron un campamento en cada extremo, una salida para Malkuth, y otra para Kimlasca

Ella organiza los equipos de ayuda, no será suficiente para tantos habitantes, pero al menos el campamento es seguro, aunque se tuvo que adquirir mucho polvo repelente para monstruos, la fortuna es que esta área no cuenta con monstruos fuertes.

Era alrededor de las 3 de la mañana cuando por fin pudieron empezar a sacar a la gente usando el sistema de trenes que existía dentro del túnel

Fue un alivio cuando encontraron que la ruta todavía era funcional, no costo despejar ambos lados del túnel, incluso lograron que uno de los obreros que sabía mecánica lograra volver a encender el tren minero,

* * *

Era difícil hacer todo desapercibido, sobre todo porque la ciudad estaba rodeada de caballeros del oráculo, no podían creer lo lejos que estaban dispuestos a llegar para iniciar la guerra.

La limpieza de los túneles estaba casi completa, El grupo pudo salir por el otro lado del túnel y empezar a instalar el campamento, ahora es donde empieza la parte más difícil del proceso de evacuar, por fortuna lograron arreglar el tren interno del túnel, así que utilizan mantas para cubrir los vagones y empiezan los procesos de evacuación.

El alcalde del pueblo fue uno de los primeros en evacuar junto con varios enfermos que estaban en la casa del alcalde, luego se procederá con los niños, la suerte es que casi todos en Akzeriuth son mineros, por lo que nunca ha tenido más de 500 niños

El total de sanos – se considera sano que puedan caminar y ayudar a cargar a alguien más - en la ciudad no podían ser más de mil, pero el supervisor minero se encargó de recogerlos para ayudar a cargar y evacuar a los heridos, lastimosamente, eso dejo abandonados a aquellos que estaban inconscientes en lo mas profundo de la mina, ya que solo sacaron a los que estaban en los niveles superiores

Luke tuvo la tarea de trasladar varios vienes que pueden ser necesarios, como ropa, comida, medicinas, sabanas y almohadas, al menos era mucho mejor que trasladar enfermos.

La ansiedad todavía no había desaparecido, pero se sentía mejor con cada grupo que sacaban, sobre todo cuando sacaron al último niño de la ciudad, aun así el tiempo parecía ir más rápido de lo que deseaba, sin darse cuenta se hizo las 3 de la mañana y Reborn lo envió a dormir, Luke casi lamento lo fácil que era ser sustituido, el único que notaria algo extraño podría ser Guy, pero él todavía estaba enojado con Luke, el otro que podría notar es Jade, pero es porque ese sujeto era demasiado perceptivo para su comodidad.

Rebeca todavía ayudaba manteniendo el camuflaje en el centro de la ciudad, lo cual fue mucho más fácil cuando callo la noche, lo mejor fue cuando la princesa y el resto decidieron ir a dormir, ya que no requería tanto esfuerzo por mantener la imagen de Luke, sobre todo cuando no fue necesario.

Ella tenía cierta habilidad como titiritera, no tan buena como Anise, pero lo suficiente para hacer creer que era una persona, de hecho, fue de esa manera que lograron salirse con la suya con muchas de las incursiones dentro y fuera de la ciudad, el problema es que, como títere a distancia, no puede hacer mucho, por lo que la actuación del falso Luke tendía a ser un poco más odioso de lo normal para mantener alejada a la gente

Al menos parece que el títere de Luke paso sin problemas, nadie cuestiono la veracidad, aunque si la actitud, ella se disculpaba internamente a Luke, pero sus respuestas tenían que ser un poco odiosas para que la persona no mirara tan de cerca que no era el verdadero, pero no lo suficiente para iniciar una pelea.

Aunque Reborn le dijo que la actitud de Luke había sido demasiado desagradable en este viaje como para generar sospecha.

La evacuación continua a pesar de todo, aunque muy despacio, Rebeca calculaba que podrían evacuar la mitad de la ciudad por el amanecer, el problema eran los mineros perdidos o inconscientes en lo más profundo de la mina.

Luke realmente quería conseguir a Guy, pero no olvida lo que dijeron cuando se acerca al hotel, cuando callo la noche y Rebeca le dijo que su remplazo estaba durmiendo en el hotel, penso que seria buena idea ver si podia reclutar a Guy, de seguro no llamaría tanto la atención, no como todos los demas, es entonces cuando los escucho hablar

* * *

"Parece que nuestro embajador de buena voluntad no nos proporciona mucha asistencia después de todo" Dice Jade, observando como Luke fue directo a dormir a su habitación.

"Y justo cuando necesitamos que todo el mundo arrime el hombro" Dijo Anise, je, gracias Anise, ellos ni siquiera estaban organizando correctamente a los obreros por que se sentían mal de darles ordenes, ya que están tan enfermos.

"Quizás solo necesite acostumbrarse, esta es una novedad para él" Lo defiende Guy, Luke se siente feliz al escucharlo.

"Estoy segura que de en unos días entrara en razón y desempeñara sus deberes como Noble y como embajador" Concuerda Natalia "Hasta entonces tenemos que hacer lo que podamos por los enfermos sin él"

"Pero si permanecemos en Akzeriuth demasiado tiempo, el miasma nos afectara a nosotros también" les recuerda Jade "Sugiero no volver a incluir miembros inútiles en nuestros planes, hacerlo solo nos causara más problemas en el futuro"

¿Planes? ¿Qué planes? No existe ninguno, el único que había se tiro por la borda cuando el equipo de ayuda no llego a Akzeriuth, y quizás hubieran llegado de no ser por la idea de Jade de usar un señuelo, aunque, si no fuera por eso no podrían haber rescatado a Ion

"Oh, que malo coronel" Dice Anise, pero ella no sonaba en contra de lo que dijo

"Es la pura realidad"

"Si, quizás lo sea" Dijo Guy con resignación

De todos, ese es el comentario que más le dolió.

* * *

Luke sigue esforzándose, tratando de no pensar esa conversación, es lo que sucede cuando se guardan secretos de las personas que amas.

"Luke" Llama Rebeca

"¿Qué?"

"Son mas de las 4 de la mañana, nosotros nos encargaremos de esto, mejor ve a dormir, yo me encargare de todo, o, mejor dicho, Sam se encargará de todo, él es el mejor para organización después de todo"

"Pero, ninguno de los dos ha dormido, y debes estar cansada, has cubierto todo el camino para evitar que nos vean"

"Dormiré cuando el sol salga, debo aprovechar la noche, es la hora más fácil de aprovechar y evitar ser detectados, además, ¿no tienes que levantarte a las 8 para entrar a la mina?"

"Bien"

Rebeca hace que el muñeco salga, una vez que llega a donde están la ilusión se desvanece quedando un muñeco de pelo rojo, con una réplica en mineatura de la capa blanca y dos botones verdes como ojos, no mas grande que el muñeco de Anise en su estado normal

"Sabes, esa cosa siempre me parece perturbadora"

"Oh, yo pienso que es lindo" Susurra la chica mientras acaricia el pelo "Es una lastima que sea falso, si alguna vez te cortas el pelo, me lo tienes que dar"

"Yo…"

"Es una broma, ni se te ocurra hacerlo" Amenazo la chica "Como norma de etiqueta es un insulto, señala que estas avergonzado de tu herencia, la nobleza de Kimlasca está demasiado orgullosa de ese color, así que ni lo pienses"

"Deja de decir tonterías" Se molesta Luke "Realmente no entiendo cual es el problema, pero bien, me voy a la cama"

* * *

La mañana siguiente Luke estaba molido, ni siquiera podía descansar correctamente por el miasma, Reborn no estaba a la vista, realmente no lo había visto desde que empezó la evacuación, y Guy lo presiona para que se levante de la cama.

El hotel estaba vacío, de hecho, Luke tenia el presentimiento que casi toda la ciudad estaba vacía, pero eso dejaba los miles de personas que aun estaban abajo en las minas, por suerte van directo a la entrada de la mina, Jade pudo haber notado algo extraño con la escasez de habitantes, pero no menciono nada, ya que había un flujo constante de personas sacando a los mineros inconscientes de la mina.

Cuando recién entraron al primer nivel, una voz los paro

"Sargento Iocrio Grants" ¿Esa era Tear? Un caballero del oráculo se acerca "Me llamo Hyman, soy el que informo al gran maestro Mohs acerca de la séptima piedra fónica"

"Buen trabajo" Contesto Tear

"¿La séptima piedra fónica? ¡No me digan que la han encontrado!" Pregunta Ion

"Lo creemos, pero no podemos estar seguros hasta que la excavemos"

"Tear" Ordena Ion "Ve a confirmar la autenticidad de la séptima piedra fónica por favor, iré con los demás y alcanzare a la vanguardia"

"Muy bien, cuida de los aldeanos" Contesta Tear antes de seguir al caballero del oráculo, y ellos continuaban por su cuenta

Mientras mas bajaban de nivel, el miasma se hacía más denso

Al escuchar sobre la posible fuente del miasma en el fondo, pensó que tenia una idea del plan del maestro Van, si podía destruir la fuente, puede erradicar el miasma.

Finalmente llegan al ultimo nivel de la mina, él aire era irrespirable, y la gente gemía en agonía, el grupo rápido se dispersa para ayudar

"Aguanta, hemos venido a salvarte" Dice Natalia, tratando de ayudar a uno de los hombres inconscientes

"Hay algo que Falla, no veo la vanguardia por ninguna parte" Señala Jade

En ese momento, un fuerte dolor de cabeza lo domina

 **No des un paso mas**

Eso es todo lo que alcanzo a escuchar antes de que desapareciera el dolor

"¿Dónde estará el maestro Van?" Se pregunta Luke, mientras miraba alrededor

"Luke, esta gente cuenta contigo" Le recuerda Ion "Como embajador de buena voluntad es tu deber…"

"lo sé" Le interrumpe Luke, pero se acuerda que es Ion, es injusto que le grite cuando el chico siempre lo ha apoyado "Lo siento" le dice "Es solo que seria mejor coordinar nuestros esfuerzos, me gustaría saber lo que esta haciendo el maestro Van para que podamos trabajar juntos"

"Ya veo, muy bien"

De repente escuchan un ruido en la parte superior de la mina

"Algo esta mal ahí arriba" Dice Jade "Iré a echar un vistazo"

Jade sale dejando a solo Ion y Luke.

"Luke" escucha una voz que lo llama

"Maestro Van" Saluda Luke con alegría, pero es parado otra vez por el dolor de cabeza

 **No sigas ¡Para antes de que sea demasiado tarde! ¡Escucharme!**

"No permito que tú me des órdenes" Es lo único que le contesta Luke

" _Luke, ¿qué pasa?" Pregunta Rebeca, con algo de sueño "Siento como si alguien estuviera tratando de poseerte, ¿Qué está pasando?"_

" _Rebeca, ¿Dónde estás?"_

" _En el campamento fuera de la ciudad, pero temo que tendremos que movernos rápido, creo que pronto van a descubrir que la mayoría de los aldeanos no están ahí"  
_

" _¿Cuántos quedan en la mina?"_

" _Alrededor de 4000 personas, según ultimo recuento, la ciudad esta despejada, pero hay mucha gente perdida en la mina, se calcula que por lo menos deben haber muerto 200 personas, me imagino que la cantidad seguirá incrementándose mientras más pasen ahí"_

"Al fin has llegado" Saluda Van, lo único que había era una puerta que parecía vidrio de varios colores

"Maestro, ahí está" Saluda Luke "¿Dónde está el resto de la vanguardia?"

"Las he mandado a que vayan a otra parte, Maestro fónico, ¿Podría hacerme el favor de abrir esta puerta?" Ion mira la puerta colorida

"Un sello Daáthico, así que aquí hay un sephiroth, no creo que abrirlo sirva para nada"

"Si servirá, es necesario hacerlo para la recuperación de Akzeriuth" Luke iba a pedirle a Ion hacerlo, pero algo se sentía incorrecto, no sabía qué, pero algo decía que no debía entrar

El maestro Van logra convencer a Ion sin su intervención, aun así, el joven tiene sus dudas, Luke también, no entiende que es este sentimiento de condenación.

"Quizás deberíamos esperar a los demás" Dice Luke, reflejando los pensamientos de Ion

"No es necesario" Tranquiliza Van "Tenemos que darnos prisa, o no podremos erradicar el miasma"

"Pero…"

"Confía en mí, Luke" Le dice Van "¿Acaso no confías en mí?"

Luke lo sigue, de nuevo la voz de Asch lo interrumpe

 **¡Para maldita sea! ¿Acaso quieres destruir Akzeriuth?**

"¿De qué estás hablando?"

Pero la voz no le contesta, ambos siguen el camino, el lugar es totalmente diferente de lo que Luke ha visto

"Luke Por aquí" Llama su maestro

" , tengo un mal presentimiento, ¿No deberíamos esperar a los demás?" Trata de pararlo Ion

"No estoy seguro" Contesta con dudas, ambos comparten el mismo sentimiento de inquietud, pero Luke sentía como si fuera algo ineludible "Vamos a ver"

Ambos continúan hasta llegar al final del camino.

"Entonces, ¿qué estamos haciendo exactamente?" Luke finalmente preguntó cuando se encontró con una enorme estructura en el fondo. Era enorme, y Luke estaba tratando de descubrir si en realidad era una máquina fon, era diferente a todo lo que había visto antes "¿Esto es un sephiroth?"

"Esto", respondió Van señalando hacia el objeto grande que tenía al joven noble con asombro, "es la causa del miasma. Deberíamos ser capaces de deshacernos del miasma de aquí. De esa manera, podemos salvar tanto a los ciudadanos de Akzeriuth, y la ciudad misma".

"¿De que esta hablando?" Pregunta Ion

"Maestro Van, ¿No es peligroso? Esto es un Sephiroth, ¿No es así? ¿Qué pasa si lo daño?" No cree que hubiera muchas personas que pudieran repararlos, esto es tecnología perdida después de todo

"No te preocupes, Luke". Van se acercó por detrás de Luke y gentilmente guiándolo a donde lo quería. "Estás bien, yo te diré que hacer, no tienes que preocuparte, con esto te convertirás en un héroe".

" _Luke, creo que es lo que quería decirte Asch, se cree que la caída de Hob fue causada por el daño al Sephiroth, si algo le pasa, todo Akzeriuth se hundirá"_

"No creo que esto sea buena idea" Todo su ser decía que corriera, pero el maestro Van lo estaba sosteniendo firmemente sin darle opción a huir "¿Maestro Van?"

* * *

En otra parte, Reborn observa como Tear y Asch entrar con velocidad a la mina, parecían ser seguidos por soldados que dejo inconsciente.

" _Rebeca, ¿Qué esta pasando en la mina?" pregunta Reborn mientras los sigue a gran velocidad_

" _Luke se encuentra en el Sephiroth, Van intenta que use la hiperresonancia, si el lugar es dañado, toda la ciudad se vendrá abajo"_

" _Maldición" Se queja Reborn "Llama a tu gente y sal de aquí de inmediato"_

" _¿Qué pasara con ustedes?"_

" _No te preocupes por nosotros, alguien de mi nivel no va caer por algo tan absurdo"_

" _Bien, confió en ti"_

"Tear, ¿Qué esta pasando?" Escucho decir a Jade

"coronel, la vanguardia ha sido eliminada" Contesta Tear mientras corren "Los caballeros del oráculo que capturaron el Tartarus los emboscaron" los tres llegan a un elevador, que los lleva directo al final de la mina

"Eso explica la ausencia, deben estar intentando evitar que salvemos a Akzeriuth"

"No, están bajo órdenes de Van para llevarme"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"La séptima piedra no es real, pero casi me secuestraron los soldados del oráculo"

"¿Por qué tu?"

"Es mi hermano, quiere protegerme de lo que va a hacer, Asch me dijo, no hay ningún error"

Si, que rápido creen en la palabra de su enemigo

"Van desea destruir el Sepiroth y hundir la ciudad" Dice Reborn

"¿Y cómo lo sabes?" pregunta Jade con suspicacia en su mirada

"También me acabo de enterar negromante" Le dice aquel sin darle importancia

"Hay algo que me ha estado molestando, tu eres el arcobaleno del sol, Reborn" Si, le pareció un buen nombre en el bajo mundo, a pesar de todo, a pesar que lo odio, ser arcobaleno era parte de su orgullo como el sol más fuerte, aunque nadie en este mundo podría entender su significado, el sigue siendo el sol más fuerte "¿No es así? Me tomo tiempo identificar tu nombre, sobre todo porque no entendía cual era el propósito de estar aquí para alguien de tu reputación"

"¿Arcobaleno?" Pregunta Ter

El elevador se detiene

"Creo que la caída de la ciudad es mas importante" Dice Reborn, saliendo rápido, en el camino recogiendo a Anise y Guy

* * *

"Vamos Luke, Confía en mí, ¿Acaso no querías ser un héroe?"

"No." Él no lo haría. En el fondo de su mente, podía sentir una súbita preocupación de Rebeca, la sensación que tenía que esto no era lo correcto. "No puedo provocar una hiperresonancia aquí".

"Una herramienta como tú no tiene otra opción. Estúpida replica Luke, desata tu poder"

Luke recuerda, como en un sueño, **Cuando te ordene liberar tu poder, abrirás cada fonorranura de tu cuerpo y desataras una hiperresonancia, es el mismo poder que usas ahora, la clave será "Estúpida replica Luke"**

De repente, las séptimas fonones a su alrededor salieron de control, sus llamas también se dispararon, no entendía lo que sucedía, no podía controlarlo, ¡Era peor que en el barco a Chesedonia! ¡No! Si el sepirouth es destruido toda la ciudad caería, sus amigos estaban aquí, sus guardas estaban aquí, Luke luchó con todas sus fuerzas para controlarlo, pero fue inútil.

Al final cae al suelo, completamente agotado y sentía que el cuerpo le ardía, todo el lugar empieza a temblar y a desmoronarse

"Por fin has demostrado ser Útil" Van escupió mientras se iba. "¿Crees que puedes luchar contra tu destino? ¡Este es el único propósito para el que fuiste creado!"

"¿Maestro Van?" Pregunto agotado

"Maldita sea, no lo hemos logrado" Grita la voz de Asch

"Asch, ¿Por qué estas aquí? Te dije que no vinieras" Le reclama Van

"Pues aquí estoy" Se burla Asch "Y también traigo a la hermana que tanto deseas salvar"

Van da un silbido, y dos grandes aves aparecen, antes de irse el le grita algo a Tear antes de irse, dejándolo ahí

Eso fue lo último que escucho Luke antes de perder el sentido, el despertar no fue suave, estaba drenado, completamente agotado, no sabía que era lo que sucedió, o donde estaban

* * *

Sam no sabe lo que paso, solo que escucha el grito de Rebeca que deben salir de inmediato, pocos minutos después la chica cae inconsciente y no tiene idea que lo causo, la toma de inmediato y se dirige a los túneles

Pronto todo el lugar empieza a desmoronarse, Sam saca el que sería el último viaje del ferrocarril que todavía estaba lleno a la mitad, todo se está derrumbando después de él, y logra salir justo a tiempo para ver como el gran trozo de tierra se hunde en el abismo, era el espectáculo más aterrador que ha visto.

La gente esta con miedo, no tienen idea de lo que esto significa o lo que deben hacer

"Entonces, ¿Qué hacemos?" Se le acerca Diana

A Sam no le gustaba esto, pero parece que ahora estaba a cargo de toda esta gente, demonios

"El representante de Malkuth, La princesa de Kimlasca, el embajador, incluso el maestro fónico estaba ahí, esto significa que la guerra es inevitable" Contesta Sam con aire deprimente "primero, tenemos que llevar a toda esta gente a un lugar seguro, por favor, necesito su ayuda para un censo y donde la gente quiere ir después, tendremos que mover el campamento"

Solo esperaba que todos estuvieran bien, Reborn no moriría por algo así, el podía sentir que Luke continuaba con vida, solo esperaba que los demás también estén bien o es mejor entrar a la ruta de exilio

* * *

Luke abre los ojos, todo el cuerpo le duele, siente como si sus venas están quemadas,

"Nos salvaron los himnos fónicos de Tear, los himnos de Yulia son realmente poderosos" Escucha decir a Jade

"¿Esto es el Qliphoth?, nunca pensé que llegaría a él así" dice Ion

"¿El Qliphoth?" Pregunta Reborn

"Ya lo explicare en otro momento" Contesta Ion "Quiero encontrar tantos como sea posible" pero alrededor solo había cadáveres

"¿Están muertos? ¿Somos los únicos sobrevivientes?" Pregunta Natalia

"Ya es demasiado tarde" Le contesta Tear con gesto resignado "He fracasado en Akzeriuth, Somos los únicos sobrevivientes"

"¿Qué lugar es este?" Pregunta Reborn "Este lugar se está hundiendo, no parece que haya fondo"

"Es un mar sin fondo de lodo y miasma, si alguien cae, Morirá" Contesta Tear con voz solemne, ocurre un temblor y la tierra se hunde un poco mas

"Este lugar se está hundiendo" Exclama Anise

"Vamos en el Tartarus" Exclama Jade "la boya de emergencia aun funciona y puede mantenerse a flote sobre el lodo"

Todos suben a la nave, el humor era deprimente, tantas muertes, nadie podía entender lo que sucedió, Luke no podía entenderlo, no quería entenderlo, no podía entender que el Maestro Van…

* * *

Esto era peor y mejor de lo que Reborn esperaba, el no siente dolor por las muertes que Van causo, pero como la causo, lo que desencadenara esto, sin poder comunicarse y con la princesa de Kimlaska con ellos, utilizando a Luke para destruir la ciudad, esto sería una guerra, y quien sabe qué consecuencias traería una destrucción de esta magnitud

La único bueno en todo este asunto es que ya no tendrá que contenerse, Van ha quemado sus puentes con los reinos, y esperanzadoramente con Luke – Suspira – Esto será un golpe mortal para el joven, pero el podrá sobreponerse, no sabe cuánto tomara, Reborn sabe que después de esto se volverá más fuerte. Una vez que salga de las etapas de la pena, y apenas está en la primera etapa, negación, sinceramente duda que Luke pase mucho en la segunda etapa, los cielos rara vez – a excepción de Xanxu – pasaban mucho tiempo en esta etapa, pero temía la etapa de depresión, los cielos son tan problemáticos, queriendo cargar con toda la responsabilidad.

"Parece que todo funciona" Dice Jace después de revisar la nave "Pero no por mucho tiempo, no podemos seguir navegando sin rumbo"

"Hay un lugar llamado ciudad de Yulia aquí en el Qliphoth, debemos ir al oeste" Ofrece Tear

Tear parecía saber mucho de este lugar, pero las explicaciones pueden esperar

El humor se vuelve más lúgubre, los lamentos y las intenciones no funcionan, Luke solo sigue en la esquina y no se necesita ser un Lector de mentes para ver que todavía está bloqueado en sus pensamientos, dando vuelta y tratar de dar una explicación, algo que no sea lo que está pasando.

Luego Tear procede a explicar lo que son las tierras exteriores, y como se mantienen gracias a los arboles de Sephiroth, era algo increíble de pensar que pueden sostener incluso océanos flotantes, hace 2000 años elevaron la tierra todo para escapar del miasma, y así se creó Auldrant que se conoce hoy, no puede negar que es una solución extrema para encontrar prosperidad.

Ion también está enterado, esto es un secreto de los más altos miembros de la orden de Lorelei, y los nacidos en esta tierra, Anise llega rápido a la conclusión que Tear nació aquí

"En cualquier caso hemos caído aquí, nos salvamos gracias al himno fónico de Tear" Dijo Ion, lo cual tiene razón, ese himno es un protector increíble

"¿Por qué a pasado esto?" Pregunta Jade "Dijiste que Akzeriuth estaba sostenido en un pilar"

"Si, pero el pilar se desintegro" Contesta Ion

"¿Cómo?" Pregunta Anise, de inmediato todos voltean a ver a Luke

Reborn se prepara mentalmente al momento que llega la explicación a la desintegración del pilar, sabe lo que va a pasar, pero no va intervenir, esto es algo que tiene que pasar, si ellos no pueden pasar esta prueba, entonces no vale la pena mantener este grupo.

"¡Yo no sabía nada de eso! Solo intentaba neutralizar el miasma" Se escusa Luke, pero nadie está dispuesto a escuchar "Él me dijo que, si causaba una hiperresonancia allí, el miasma desaparecería"

"Mi hermano te ha engañado, y tu destruiste el pilar que aguanta a Akzeriuth" Al crédito de Tear, ella no intento sonar acusador, pero Luke está en fase de negación, la mentira de una vida, no va a aceptar fácilmente que Van lo ha estado usando todo este tiempo, que todo ese cariño era solo una mentira solo para que pueda morir en el momento correcto

"No, eso no puede ser"

"Van te ordeno que te pusieras al lado del anillo de transito" Explica Ion, el único que estuvo ahí también "Esos anillos son los que producen esos pilares, seguramente, Tear tiene razón, no tuve cuidado, nunca creí que Van obligaría a hacer algo así a Luke"

"Desearía que Luke lo hubiera discutido con nosotros antes de hacerlo" Reprocha Jade, y Reborn desea decir algo, pero se calla, desea ver como esto terminara, pero puede ver lo que hace Jade, pasar la culpa de todo a Luke por no confiar en ellos, cuando son ellos los que no confían en él, ¿Qué se esperaba? ¿Qué después de guardar silencio sobre la fomicria, sea considerado de confianza? Todos sabían la dedicación de Luke a Van, y aun así lo dejaron solo en el momento más importante de esta operación "Neutralizar el miasma podía haber esperado hasta que se hubieran evacuado a los ciudadanos, pero por supuesto, no tiene sentido decir esto ahora"

"SI, Akzeriuth ya no está, miles de vida perdidas en un instante" Dice Natalia con pesar

" _No he sacado un censo, pero más de 3000 personas estaban en la mina" Dice Rebeca en su mente "pero menos de 4000, aun así, el número es muy alto a pesar de nuestros esfuerzos"_

" _Rebeca, estaba preocupado que algo te sucediera, ¿Qué paso?"_

" _Quede inconsciente cuando Luke despertó la hiperresonancia, Reborn, fue horrible, todo esto es por culpa de Asch…"_ Rebeca procede a contarle todo lo que sucedió a contarle todo, y como Van había colocado un comando mental en Luke cuando Asch intento matarlo en el barco usando Hiperresonancia _"Debí darme cuenta, no puedo creer que no lo vi, no note que Van agrego un comando mental"_

" _Un comando mental como ese es casi imposible de detectar, de hecho, no me extrañaría que hubiera más, Luke es impaciente, pero en cuanto llego al paso de Deo se volvió 10 veces peor, no creo que ni el mismo sabe por qué"_

" _Ya he buscado, no puedo encontrar ningún rastro, sinceramente, no creo que él espero que viviera después de la caída de Akzeriuth"_

"¿Están diciendo que todo es mi culpa?" Las palabras no necesitan decir que los otros piensan "Maestro Van me dijo que lo hiciera, no tenía idea que esto iba a pasar" Esto parece ser suficiente para Jade

"coronel" Pregunta Tear

"Vuelvo al puente, si me quedo aquí. Solo me enojare con este lloriqueo ridículo"

" _¿No crees que deberías intervenir?" Le pregunta Rebeca_

" _No por el momento, Luke se está dando bastante soga para ahorcarse, el no quiere culpar a Van así que por defecto la culpa recae en él, primero quiero que acepte que Van lo engaño"_

"Yo solo quería salvar Akzeriuth"

"Desde que perdiste la memoria, eres una persona completamente diferente" Con eso Natalia se fue, y nunca era más claro por qué Luke nunca la acepto como su sol, ella, como todos los demás, nunca podría aceptar esta versión de "Luke"

" _¡Y me llama zorra, esa! ¿Cómo puede decirle eso?"_

"No me pueden culpar solo a mi"

"Tienes razón" Contesta Ion, y la estima del pequeño cielo se eleva más en la mente de Reborn "No tengo poderes, pero aun con todo…"

"Ion, no te esfuerces en hablar con él, no lo merece" Le dice Anise, bien, Anise pertenece a Ion, y luego al dinero, supongo que llego a la decisión que el dinero de Luke no vale el esfuerzo, mucho mejor en la mente del arcobaleno del Sol, sobre todo por que no estaba seguro de su orden de prioridad.

A Reborn no le agradaba Anise, y no era solo por ser un rayo, o porque era ambiciosa, no había nada de malo en la ambición, y la niña sabe que es imposible ser tomada en serio cuando solo tienen 13 años, no la razón por la que le molesta Anise es mucho más simple.

Ella es una espía de Mohs

No solo es una espía, ella está traicionando a Ion - su Cielo – sirviendo de espía a su enemigo

Ese comportamiento es visto de manera terrible en la mafia

"Luke, no me hagas pensar peor de ti" Ouch, la partida de Guy no fue inesperada, el enlace está actuando raro desde que le colocaron el sello, Guy era el que estaba más cerca de la armonía pero siempre parecía haber un factor que lo paraba, desde que esta el sello, solo parece que se ha hecho más fuerte, Reborn no ha perdido el hecho que la mirada del joven cambio de amistosa a evaluativa, como si estuviera en el mercado midiendo algo para determinar si vale la pena o no comprar.

"Fui estúpida al creer que había algo bueno dentro de ti" Fue lo único que dijo Tear antes de retirarse

"Mejor entra, Meiu" Dice Reborn agarrando al pequeño, que no quería irse

"Pero el amo, no quiero dejarlo solo"

"Cállate" Le grita Luke, es lo último que escuchan antes de cerrar la puerta

"El necesita tiempo" Contesta Reborn "Y es mejor no darle la oportunidad que diga algo que luego se arrepienta"

"¿El amo estará bien?"

"No por un rato, pero cuando sus pensamientos se aclaren estará mejor, así que quédate cerca Tear"

"¿Puede decirle algo al Amo por mí?"

Después Reborn procedió a regresar, Luke estaba tirado en el suelo, en el mismo lugar que lo había dejado

"¿Tu también me dirás que es mi culta?" Dijo con un susurro

"Mieu quería que te dijera, que él entiende lo que sientes, fue su error que destruyó la casa de los Ligres, todos lo odiaron, así que entiende"

"¿Cómo puede compararse? No es lo mismo" Se enoja Luke

"¿No lo es? ¿Que lo hace diferente? Mieu no podía controlar su fuego, mato a muchos por eso, la mayoría de los huevos de la reina murieron, los Cheagles estaban siendo amenazados, y la madre de Arietta esta muerta, esas no son pequeñas consecuencias"

"¿También crees que es mi culpa?"

"Oh, Luke, si repartiéramos la culpar de esto como pedazo de pastel, tendríamos muchos pedazos que dar, todos tenemos algo para ese desastre" Luego se acerca con tono conspirador "Rebeca esta muy enojada, perdiste de nuevo el sello, no te sorprenda que en la primera oportunidad te arrastre a una tienda de tatuajes"

Luke no pudo evitar reír, pero pronto eso se convirtió en histeria, y se notaba que hacia todo su esfuerzo por contener el llanto

"Tenias razón, ¿Estas contento? Tenías razón en lo que dijiste, el plan de limpiar el miasma era estúpido" Admite Luke al final, pero eso es todo lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir

Lo más triste es que Luke no podía aceptar que Van era el culpable, que lo había utilizado, prepararlo para usarlo en este momento, pro que eso significaría que toda su relación era una mentira, y eso no era algo que estaba listo a aceptar, incluso la culpabilidad de este desastre era más fácil de aceptar, la carga de todas esas vidas era más fácil de aceptar que la traición del maestro que fue como un padre para él.

Realmente, Reborn deseo dispararle a algo, preferiblemente a Van, pero bien puede conformarse con Asch en este momento.

Llegan a la Ciudad de Yulia, era el diseño más extraño y futurista que había visto, pronto solo ellos dos notaron o quisieron notar como Luke se quedó atrás

"Todos van a la casa del alcalde, ¿No vienes Luke" Le llama Tear

"Lo único que harán será seguir acusándome, no quiero ir" Contesta Luke

"Eres más patético lo que pensaba, desecho" Escucha la voz de Asch

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Dónde está el maestro?

"Todavía lo llamas maestro incluso después de que te traicionara?"

"¿Traicionarme?... ¿Entonces, el maestro Van realmente quería que destruyera Akzeriuth?"

Bien, ahora Reborn podía ver como las esperanzas de su estudiante desaparecían, aunque aún había un vestigio que se negaba a morir, y como era de esperar, Asch culpo a Luke por no escuchar su consejo, y utilizar su hiperresonancia, lo cual es hipócrita considerando las circunstancias.

"Así que tu también me culpas"

"Por supuesto que es tu culpa, no intentes negarlo"

"yo…"

"¿Todos los cerebros de réplicas son tan defectuosos?" Se queja Asch

"¿Replica? El maestro Van también uso esa palabra"

"¿Todavía no te has dado cuenta? ¿Esto es una broma?" Le grita Asch

"¿Qué está pasando?"

"Te lo diré, ´Luke´ "Dice con placer vengativo, y Reborn no duda que ha esperado este momento por mucho tiempo "¿Por qué crees que tú y yo tenemos la misma cara?"

"¿Cómo puedo saberlo?"

"Soy un noble de Baticul, hace 7 años fui secuestrado por un delincuente llamado Van"

"¿No quieres decir...?"

"Exacto, eres una copia de mala calidad de mí, una simple replica"

"No es cierto, estas mintiendo" Luke saca su espada para luchar, pero eso era lo que Asch estaba esperando

"¿Quieres luchar, replica?" Pregunta con deleite

"Deja de mentir"

La pelea empieza, una que sabe Luke nunca podrá ganar, no por la diferencia de habilidad, Asch era talentoso, sus técnicas eras más avanzadas, pero la diferencia de nivel no era tan grande como parecía, Tenia que reconocer que era impresionante ver esos movimientos como un espejo, los dos aprendieron del mismo maestro, conocían las bases de la misma técnica, era obvio que Van los había entrenado a los dos casi al mismo tiempo, se preguntó qué tan fuerte tenía sus garras en el otro general.

El problema radica en que Luke no estaba en el estado mental ni físico para esto, cuando Van llamo su hiperresonancia, también respondió su llama, su sistema se inundo y quemo el camino, su cuerpo estaba agotado y tan dañado que era pura fuerza de voluntad que podía moverse, no había necesidad de especificar el estado mental, lo único bueno es que ahora ya debe poder acceder mejor a sus llamas de cielo.

Como era de esperarse, Luke perdió, y pronto Asch lo tenía a punta de espada

"Estas mintiendo"

"Yo tampoco quiero reconocerlo, pensar que un deshecho como tu es mi replica, pensar que una basura como tú me quito mi familia, mi hogar… todo, me pone enfermo, MUERE" Pero es detenido por Reborn y Tear, en ese momento Luke pierde la conciencia.

"No, Asch" Le para Tear "Para"

"Tu…"

Asch es detenido por un disparo que le paraliza el hombro y lo lanza unos metros hacia atrás

"¿Cómo?" Pregunto asombrado, él ha recibido golpes de Legretta, pero nunca lo había golpeado así

"Sigue intentándolo y el siguiente será en las piernas" Le dice el antiguo Arcobaleno, sus ojos brillaron en amarillo que asusto al joven, y no solo a él, el grupo parecía intimidad, claro, excepto Jade.

"Bien" reclama enojado "No entiendo por que proteges a ese deshecho"

"Es cómodo para ti decirlo, llegas y culpas a Luke, pensaba que iba a dejar las cosas como están mientras se culpan unos a otros, pero me estoy cansando de todo esto, ¿Quieren repartir culpa? Bien, pero vamos a hacerlo correctamente"

Luego apunta a Tear "Tu, llegas a su casa, amenazas al hombre que ve como su padre y esperas total cooperación y confianza de su parte, si, eso suena perfectamente lógico, sobre todo porque nunca contaste porque deseabas matar a tu hermano, me imagino que incluso con este desastre todavía no dirás que hizo van que sea tan terrible que amerita muerte, ¿Verdad?"

"Yo no…"

"No me interesa" La calla "Dejare a Guy y Natalia de esto, y Anise, tu ni siquiera deseas saber por qué te considero culpable"

"Yo no hice nada"

"Si, y tus padres no tienen deudas" Esa respuesta dejo pálida a la chica, y ella entendió que él sabía su secreto "Ion nunca debió abrir esa puerta, fue algo estúpido sobre todo porque entre nosotros es el que más sabe sobre los Sepiroth, pero entonces, es el único que reconoció realmente su error, y por supuesto, no podemos dejar de lado al Negromante, ¿verdad Doctor Jade Balfour? Padre de la fomicria"

"Pareces estar bien informado, Arcobaleno del sol" Dice Jade sin inmutarse "No negare mis errores, fui yo después de todo quien lo prohibió, la replicación presentaba problemas éticos y técnicos, después de todo"

"Si, pero no pudiste contarle a Luke la verdad, ese es un pecado que ambos compartimos, tuve mis sospechas después del castillo de coral, pero no le informe a Luke porque sabía que no me creería, no es algo que puedas aceptar fácilmente, no sin una buena evidencia, después de todo" Luego fija su mirada en Luke "No negare que fue la energía de Luke que destruyo el sephiroth, el nunca debió bajar solo a la mina, sinceramente, fue una idiotez dejarlo solo pero era inevitable, su confianza en Van era absoluta, aun así, no negare que su reacción a todo esto fue bastante inmadura, aunque esas verdades no sean algo fácil de tragar"

Y finalmente se vuelve su mirada hacia Asch, y por un momento Natalia tubo el temor que lo iba a asesinar, tubo el impulso de interponerse, pero Jade la tenia bien agarrada del brazo para evitar que se mueva

"Sabes, pase un año, un año tratando de enseñarle a este chico que Van no era la personificación de todo lo bueno y agradable que hay, un año para que aprendiera a decirle no ha Van, ¿Ninguno de ustedes podía ver cómo le lavaba el cerebro cada momento que pasaban juntos? Increíble, pero, ¿Qué esperaban de ser reprimido socialmente? Y para mi sorpresa, realmente funciono, Luke se negó a usar su hiperresonancia, pero Van estaba preparado, uso un comando mental preparado especialmente diseñado para ese momento, uno que solo tuvo la oportunidad de usar por tu culpa Asch"

"¿Estas insinuando que es mi culpa?" Dice ofendido

"Ahora suenas igual que Luke, debe ser algo genético" Se burla, Asch intenta atacar, pero Reborn solo lo manda a volar otra vez con una facilidad aterradora "tu deseabas matarlo, ¿No es así? Te aprovechaste de la conexión para activar la hiperresonancia, una habilidad que Luke nunca había usado, pensabas matarlo, ¿No es verdad? En lugar de eso, Van te paro y aprovecho a colocar un comando mental en Luke, así que, en parte, es también tu culpa"

"Tu…" Exclama enojado "¿Cómo puedes saber todo eso?"

"Nos ha seguido desde San Binah" Declara Jade

"Es interesante, sabia que notarias, pero, para efecto profesional, ¿Cuándo fue que me descubriste?"

"Oh, eres muy bueno, no llegue a sospechar hasta los eventos del castillo de Coral, sabía que alguien más estaba ahí, pero recibí un reporte curioso de Malkuth, parece que 47 de mis hombres fueron salvados por alguien no identificado en el Tartarus, supongo que debo darte las gracias" Reborn encoje sin darle importancia

"Ahora, continuando con la torta, no podemos olvidar al rey"

"Mi padre no tiene la culpa de esto"

"¿De verdad? Esta era una profecía sellada, es bien sabida que terminan en muerte, el mismo Jade sospechaba algo así cuando mencionaron a Luke como héroe en el salón del trono, por supuesto, apuesto a que él pensó que solo Luke iba a morir y no toda una ciudad"

"Eso no es cierto" Niega Natalia

"No importa si me crees, lo cierto es que hay una probabilidad muy alta que tu padre mandó a su sobrino a morir, y por supuesto Van, el pedazo más grande del pastel, no podemos olvidarnos de él, después de todo, parece que secuestro a Asch, e hizo una réplica para que este chico no tuviera que morir, aunque no puedo entender por qué dicho chico no pudo haber dicho algo antes de todo este desastre, pero eso no importa" Reborn guarda su arma, y se agacha para recoger cuidadosamente a Luke "Bien, he terminado, ahora supongo que Tear puede ser amable e indicarme donde puedo conseguir una cama en este lugar"

La sonrisa era serena como siempre, pero después de ese espectáculo, ninguno parecía muy cómodo en su presencia, lo cual le parecía perfecto, es siempre bueno ser reconocido

Notas de autor

Aunque hay piezas de la serie, la historia es mayormente basada en el juego.

En el juego, existe una conversación si descansas en la posada del pueblo, por lo que tomo que estuvieron en Akzeriuth por lo menos un día y bajaron al día siguiente a la mina, en lugar de bajar de inmediato como en el anime.


	13. Chapter 13: Ciudad de Yulia

Capítulo 13: Ciudad de Yulia

Tear no sabia que pensar de Reborn, realmente el hombre había sido amable y encantador, con un conocimiento que solo Jade podía rivalizar.

Nunca espero que fuera tan temible.

"¿Estas segura que esta bien darle tu cama?" Le pregunta amablemente, era una imagen muy distinta de la amenazante que mostro hace poco

"No hay muchos cuartos disponibles en la ciudad de Yulia, no recibimos visitantes"

"Es una pena, es una hermosa ciudad" Comenta tranquilamente mientras deposita a Luke suavemente en la cama

"¿Puedo preguntarte algo persona?"

"¿Para una dama tan hermosa? Por supuesto, pregunta lo que desee, aunque ten cuenta que me reservo el derecho de no contestar, sabes, es importante mantener el misterio" Le dijo con la sonrisa más encantadora

"He… Jada mencionó algo sobre el Arcobaleno del Sol, ¿Qué significa?"

"Simplemente un nombre código, tengo fama entre los gremios de cazarrecompensas"

"Debes ser muy bueno"

"Soy el mejor" Dijo en un tono que no daba lugar a dudas

"No eres muy humilde"

"Temo que no he aprendido el significado de esa palabra"

El examina a su estudiante, Tear no tiene idea de lo que está haciendo, esas no eran artes fónicas, pero parecía saber lo que hacía, Luke menciono que sabía de entrenamiento medico

"¿Cómo esta?"

"Mejor de lo que esperaba, peor de lo que me gustaría, la hiperresonancia quemo su manera en sus ranuras de Fon, pero estará bien en unos dos días" Reborn no menciona el desastre que hizo las llamas de cielo, al menos el cuerpo de Luke era más resistente, si no estaría como momia Tsuna después de la batalla con Mukuro "Luke necesita aprender a dominar esta energía para evitar que algo como esto vuelva a pasar, Tear, ¿Tienes algún libro sobre dominio del séptimo Fon?"

"Si" Ella saca un libro de su armario "Este libro tiene los principios de fonología, puedes quedártelo, si gustas, yo conozco el contenido"

"Gracias"

"Me imagino que no volverás con los demás a las tierras exteriores"

"¿Y dejar a Luke en un lugar desconocido? No, gracias, además, yo estoy aquí por Luke, no por ellos"

"Eso debe ser mucha dedicación si lo seguiste desde Malkuth, pero hay algo que no entiendo, ¿Por qué nunca te presentaste?"

"Luke necesitaba la experiencia, no iba a intervenir con la dinámica del equipo"

Ella no entiende a que se refería, pero no iba a preguntar más.

* * *

Luke recupera la conciencia, pero no tiene idea de que está pasando

"Asch, ¿Me escuchas?" Llama Tear

"¿Qué significa esto" Llama Luke viendo su cuerpo dormido

"Guarda silencio" Le ordena Asch desde su mente

"De todas formas, será mejor que consultemos con el abuelo lo que se debe hacer" Tear se retira dejando solo a Asch con Luke

"¿Qué significa esto?" "Por que estoy dentro de Asch, en otras palabras, eres una réplica perfecta, está escrito en tu frecuencia sónica"

"No soy una réplica"

"Tú y yo somos perfectos Isofons, Una réplica perfecta y su original pueden conectarse mediante sus conductos de fonons, se ajustaron los tuyos en el castillo coral para que se abrieran a mi"

"Yo..."

"Has escuchado mi voz varias veces en tu cabeza desde entonces, eso es prueba suficiente, y ahora estamos conectados, tu eres mi replica" Luego su voz cambia a enojo "Yo tampoco quiero que sea así, que este inútil es mi replica"

"No molestes a mi Amo "Se interpone Mieu

"¿Aun llamas a ese inútil Amo?"

"Mi único amo es Luke, me quedare junto a él por siempre"

"Mieu" fue lo único que Luke pudo decir, a pesar de todo, a pesar de cómo lo trato, el que mas motivos tenia de abandonarlo, y, aun así, se quedó con él, a pesar de todo

"Haz lo que quieras"

Y con esto Asch salió de la habitación, después sin cruzar más palabras, Asch se dirigió a la sala de reunión del alcalde Teodoro, Luke podía ver y escuchar todo lo que Asch podía, y no se extraño que Natalia sea la primera en aceptar este 'Luke' No podía culparla tampoco, el no era el que le hizo su promesa, y ahora entendía que nunca podría ser, al menos, una parte se sintió liberada de ese peso.

Lo que le dolió era lo rápido que lo dejaban atrás, aunque no podía culparlos, Asch era un soldado como ellos, el entendía todas las cosas que Luke no sabía, pero dolía, ser remplazado tan fácilmente, esto debía ser lo que Reborn menciono como Karma o justicia poética, el tomo el lugar de Asch, y ahora tomaba el suyo.

Se arreglaron los detalles para llevar el Tartarus a las tierras exteriores, Tear se queda, porque este es su hogar, curiosamente nota que no había visto a Reborn desde que perdió la conciencia, se preguntó si había preferido abandonar el grupo y dirigirse solo a las tierras exteriores.

No, su enlace existía, era verdadero a pesar de que toda su vida era mentiras, quizás era lo único verdadero que tenia.

A pesar de su humor pudo apreciar el espectáculo, la subida fue increíble, pronto llegaron al puerto de Belkend, esta era la ciudad de su padre… del duque Fabre, era increíble, después de Baticul es la ciudad más desarrollada que ha visto, Reborn menciono que el desarrollo de la ciudad depende mucho del gobierno que esta a cargo, supongo que todo ese tiempo que su padre a dedicado al trabajo no está desperdiciado.

Lo interesante de conocer a Spinoza esto es que Jade era el padre de la Fomicry, y también el que la prohibió cuando se da cuenta del efecto en los seres vivos, por los problemas que presentaba, técnicos como éticos, al final Spinoza escapa, y la única pista que deja para seguir es ir a la caverna de Ortion.

"Vamos a la caverna de Ortion" propone Asch

"Yo no iré, los dejo aquí"

"Por qué Guy" le pregunta Asch

"Estoy preocupado por Luke, debo volver a él"

"No lo creo, ¿A quien le interesa ese idiota?" Responde Anise.

Luke trata de no molestarse por su comentario, la prioridad de Anise es Ion y el dinero, él insulto a Ion varias veces en el viaje, y ahora solo es una réplica, ya no cuenta con el dinero de sus padres, Asch es el verdadero hijo que el duque está esperando.

Se pregunta si es por eso que su padre nunca lo miraba, quizás en el fondo sabia que no era su hijo.

"Por que es un idiota, es que estoy preocupado por él" Contesta Guy "Además, tengo fe que pueda superar esto"

"Guy, pero…" Natalia no termino la frase

"Puede que este sea el Luke real, pero mi amigo es ese idiota"

 _Guy_ … murmura Luke, y de alguna manera podía sentir una calidez en su pecho, Mieu, Guy, de alguna manera, a pesar de todo, aun creían en él. Apenas logra escuchar sobre el pasaje para subir a las tierras exteriores con la salida a Daarth.

"Discúlpame Asch"

"Mmm, sabía que lo elegirías a él"

"¿Te lo dijo Van?" Asch no contesta, pero eso era suficiente respuesta para Guy

"Bueno, esa no es la única razón"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Nada, bueno, nos vemos"

Guy se retira, y todos se dirigen a la cueva para intentar encontrar mas pistas del plan de Van, la noche cae y Asch duerme en el Tartarus, pero no tiene buenos sueños, son los recuerdos de su escape, y Luke puede ver sus sueños, ve como su padre dice que será el rey, y como debe prepararse para ser el tipo de persona adecuada para gobernar, como Luke se esfuerza para cumplir con los estándares de su padre, puede ver como Asch pelea contra monstruos para regresar a casa, puede sentir el dolor de Asch cuando estaban realizando el proceso de Fomicry, como suplica al maestro Van que lo ayude

"Luke lo siento, espero que entiendas, el mundo necesita tu poder" Los gritos y el dolor de Asch llenan su mente, pero ahora, no había forma de negarlo, no después de verlo, de sentirlo, el Maestro Van dijo que Kimlasca deseo usarlo por su poder, pero era mentiras, era él, el era el que necesitaba un arma, la – Estúpida replica – solo era un sacrificio aceptable, un peón que después de usar su único uso era morir.

Los recuerdo no pararon, uno mas doloroso que él otro, pero, sobre todo, puede ver cómo, después de tanto tiempo de luchar, logra regresar a casa, solo para encontrar que otro había tomado su lugar.

Como su padre, su madre, Guy, ninguna de las sirvientas, puede notar que algo es diferente

Como Natalia coloca una corona de flores en su cabeza

Como su lugar fue arrebatado.

No entendía, ¿Cómo podían los guardias echarlo así?

¿Cómo podían hacerle eso a un niño?

Y a pesar de todo, no podía evitar anhelar la aprobación del maestro Van, todavía no podía creer que todo esto es verdad.

Asch se despierta violentamente del sueño

"Asch, ¿Ese sueño?" Pregunta con inseguridad, y no sabe por qué pregunta ¿Qué respuesta estaba buscando? Quizás contra toda esperanza que era solo era un sueño, una ilusión creada por la mente.

"No observes mis sueños sin mi permiso" Le grita, y sale de la habitación, Luke solo puede seguirlo en silencio.

Finalmente llegan a la caverna, el lugar era un laboratorio, pero estaba vacío, solo estaban las maquinas, no tenía mucho de valor para aportar, excepto uno datos con la teoría para replicar el 10% de las tierras exteriores.

Usando los datos de la isla destruida de Hod

Un terremoto impide conseguir los datos de la máquina, pero Asch teoriza que ahora las tierras exteriores comenzaran a caer debido a la desaparición del sephiroth de Akzeriuth, y la siguiente en caer será San Binah, no tiene tiempo de preguntar más porque después de eso fue expulsado de la mente de Asch

"Amo, esta despierto" Salta hacia él "Que bueno, estaba tan preocupado" en otro tiempo Luke lo hubiera echado, siempre le a molestado lo cariñoso que era el cheagle, pero ahora

"Mieu… gracias"

La melodía de Tear inunda la habitación, él la mira en medio de un campo de flores siendo iluminada por la luz que parecía un claro de luna

"Luke, estas despierto"

"¿Este es un jardín de flores?" Ella señala las flores

"Son flores de Selenia, son las únicas que crecen en el Qliphoth, florecen en la noche, casi no llega sol debido a las tierras exteriores" la chica voltea a verlo "Pareces algo tenso ¿Qué te preocupa?"

"Es verdad, ¡Debo volver a las tierras exteriores, Asch dijo que San Binah va a caer!"

"¿Qué quieres decir? Has estado dormido todo este tiempo…"

"¡Podía escucharlo, él y yo estamos conectados! ¡Debo volver ahora!" Tear solo suspira y lo mira a los ojos

"Si eso es verdad, ¿Qué pretendes hacer? ¿Cómo piensas evitar que San Binah caiga?"

"Bueno…" Luke no dice nada, no sabe que hacer, solo sabe que tiene que hacer algo

"No entiendes nada" Le recrimina Tear "basas todas tus acciones en lo que otros te dicen y nunca tratas de comprenderlo por ti mismo, no es diferente de Azkeriuth" Luke solo se ríe sin humor

"Entiendo, entiendo mas de lo que crees" Contesta viendo las flores "Solo me quejo, y paso exigiendo respuestas que no puedo entender, no es de extrañar que los demás se cansen de mi" Suspira, no podía culparla si ella se cansó de él, no es de extrañar que los demás lo dejaran, después de todo, ¿Cómo lo había dicho Reborn? El solo era una media persona.

"¿lo sabias? ¿Sabías que los otros volvieron a las tierras exteriores?"

"Te lo he dicho, Asch y yo estamos conectados, lo vi a través de él, realmente soy una réplica" Se vuelve hacia Tear "Debo disculparme, estaba enojado contigo, desquite todas mis frustraciones en ti porque sentía que era justo, fue infantil, y sin darme cuenta, te volviste una persona importante para mí"

"Luke"

"Hasta el momento solo he deseado cosas sin saber lo que significan, he exigido respuestas que no estaba preparado para escuchar" Y cuando el mundo cambio, cuando el mundo se amplió, y podía verlo como realmente era, lo asusto, este mundo esta lleno de cosas maravillosas y terribles, y sin darse cuenta empezó a vivir una mentira, y actuar como otros esperaban que hiciera "De alguna manera, creo que me perdí a mi mismo"

"¿Qué es lo que deseas Luke?"

"Debo compensar mis errores, no puedo seguir el mismo camino que he estado siguiendo"

"Eso no traerá de vuelta a Azkeriuth, y no borrará el hecho de que miles hayan muerto"

"Lo sé, no importa cuánto desee que sea diferente, no puedo hacer nada por los habitantes que murieron en Akzeriuth" Luke mira hacia arriba, recordaba como Reborn le advirtió que algo como esto podía suceder, ¿No es así? "Las disculpas no sirven de nada, solo puede vivir con las consecuencias de mis acciones, pero tenguo que seguir adelante, debo volver a las tierras exteriores y descubrir si es verdad que caerá San Binah, debo hacer todo lo posible por ayudar, quizás todavía no entiendo lo que tenga que hacer, pero se lo debo a todos los que han muerto, y los que están en peligro por mi culpa" luego voltea a ver a la chica "No puedo pedir que confíes en mí, ni siquiera tengo el derecho de pedir tu ayuda, pero deseo que me observes y luego decidas"

"Muy bien, lo hare, estaré observándote, pero no lo tomes como algo seguro, me puedo cansar de ti en cualquier momento, además, si es verdad que San Binah va a caer, tenemos que hacer algo para evitarlo"

"Que escena más conmovedora" Interrumpe una voz.

"Reborn" Dijo con una voz mucho mas emotiva de lo que esperaba "Tear, lamento pedirte esto, pero ¿Crees que podrías dejarnos solos un momento?" La chica entra a su habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de ella, Luke solo está inquieto ante esto.

"Yo pensé que te habías ido" Reborn le da un golpe tan rápido que apenas pudo reaccionar, al menos solo fue lo suficiente para sacar una mueca de dolor en lugar de enviarlo al piso

"Creí que había dejado claro, no puedes deshacerte de mí ignorante Luke"

"Pero solo soy una réplica, no soy el verdadero Luke"

"¿Y eso que importa?" Se queja Reborn "Eso no evita que sigas siendo la misma persona, estamos unidos a ti, soy tu guarda del Sol, tu eres mi cielo, eso no es rembolsable, es un compromiso de ambas partes, es mejor que lo entiendas"

"Ni siquiera tengo un nombre"

"Claro que lo tienes, tu eres Luke, Asch renuncio a su nombre, no tiene derecho a quejarse, además, desde que te conocí, pensé que – La luz de la llama sagrada – era un nombre bastante adecuado para ti"

"…Gracias"

"Bueno, ahora volvamos a la habitación de Tear por nuestras cosas y podemos salir de este lugar"

"¿la habitación de Tear?"

"En donde estabas durmiendo, esta ciudad no tiene mucho espacio para gente nueva, ni sueñes con un hotel, Tear generosamente te presto su cama para que te recuperaras"

Luke se queda callado, pero por alguna razón se sentía nervioso de dormir en la habitación de la chica

* * *

El cuarto de Tear era pequeño, aunque el espacio total era mas grande que su habitación, el mira el espejo, recordando ver el reflejo de Asch cuando estaba en su mente, ahora puede ver su propio reflejo, no diferente del anterior, ambos eran iguales, eso era lógico, él era una replica, solo una copia del original, y se pregunta si eso es lo que los otros verán ahora, el no era Luke, no el verdadero, no sabia quien era pero Luke es el único nombre que conoce, y aunque su significado siempre le parecio un poco vergonzoso, ese es el único que desea, no por su significado, si no por que era suyo.

Pero no lo era, ¿Verdad? No era su nombre, era el nombre de su original.

Lo odió, esta sensación de vacío y sin pertenencia, por años la gente lo ha comparado con Asch, y lo encontraron el carecer, esperando que al recuperar los recuerdos podían recurar al original, los recuerdo que nunca tuvo, nunca fueron suyos para recuperar, al menos eso era un descanso, un peso menos, ahora sabia que no había recuerdos que recuperar.

Ahora podía buscar su propia identidad.

Él mira su cabello, rojo como la sangre, un tono que tanto enorgullecía a la alta nobleza de Kimlasca, pero el no era un noble, ¿Verdad? Lo único que detenía su mano de tajar su pelo con un cuchillo era la advertencia de Rebeca, ella estará muy enojada si lo hace, por alguna razón a ella le gusta su pelo, y en no quería trastornarla, no quería enojar a más de sus amigos.

Parece que él era muy bueno en hacer eso, enajenar a la gente que le importa, ¿No es esa una gran cualidad? Piensa con burla.

"Reborn, ¿Podrías ayudarme a trenzarlo?" Pregunta con algo de inseguridad en su voz, la verdad es que él apenas podía cepillarse el pelo, mucho menos sabia como amarrarlo adecuadamente, aunque a Rebeca le gustaba hacerlo, eso era una fuente de gran conflicto con Natalia.

Realmente no podía entender cuál era el problema.

"Bien" Accede fácilmente "Puedo hacer eso mientras me cuentas todo lo que sucedió en el viaje con Asch"

"¿No deseas preguntar sobre Akzeriuth?"

"¿Quieres contarme?"

"…no" La verdad, es que una ahora, no podía pensar en lo que sucedió sin dejar caer una presa emocional.

"También seria buena idea recortar la parte de enfrente" Sugiere Reborn, aunque no dejaba espacio para alegar "Eso serie lo mejor si realmente deseas un cambio de mirada sin rizar algunas plumas de los nobles, le pediré a Tear unas tijeras"

Lo siguiente que sabe, Luke es que está sentado frente a Tear, quien amablemente se ofreció a ayudar cuando Reborn le pidió las tijeras, ella le corta la parte de enfrente del cabello, Reborn le ayuda empezando a trenzar su cabello. Mientras que hace que Luke le cuente toda esta vez, de principio a fin sin dejar una sola parte.

El peli de Luke era demasiado suave, Reborn solo podía pensar en la película de Enredados, le recordaba al cabello mágico de Rapunzel, el pelo de Luke era brillante con llama de cielo, las puntas incluso tenían un tono naranja, que se iluminaba cuando Luke utilizaba su llama, no era la mutación de la llama mas extraña que ha visto, pero era curioso de saber como sucedió, probablemente en su nacimiento, lo cierto es que las llamas daban un tono mas claro de color que el de Asch, aunque solo los usuarios activos de la llama notarían la diferencia en el colorante, se imagino que las personas normales lo ven con el mismo tono rojo oscuro de Asch, nadie ha mencionado el detalle hasta ahora.

El podía entender por que Rebeca adoraba hacer esto, la llama de cielo casi ronroneaba de placer en sus dedos, era extremadamente calmante, el mira los gajos que caen en el suelo después que Tear los corta, podía ver como perdían parte del brillo original hasta volverse un rojo oscuro, lo malo es que, como el cabello de Rapunzel en la película, el cabello cortado no recuperaba el mismo brillo, ni tenia ese tono naranja en el borde, es mas claro, pero no tenía la misma intensidad.

* * *

Luke no sabe cómo termino de contar la historia de su experiencia con Asch, Tear finge no estar afectada, pero este es su hermano, él que secuestro a un niño inocente y lo torturo física y mentalmente, para que sea maleable a su voluntad "Bien, todo esto deja un cuadro macabro" Comenta Reborn al fin "Van es realmente un estratega al largo plazo, verdaderamente peligroso, bien, creo que terminamos"

Era extraño, era como si el pelo estuviera corto, la trenza apenas se notaba

"Un amigo llamado Fon acostumbraba peinarse así, de esta manera no tienes que tajarte el pelo"

"¿Por qué es tan importante?" Pregunta Tear "Esto parece más que una declaración de moda"

"Es sobre la tradición de la nobleza de Baticul, creo que esto será el mejor compromiso, no le des importancia, ahora, Tear, ¿Cuál es el camino a las tierras exteriores?"

"Es el camino de Yulia, pero antes debemos preguntarle al alcalde, mi abuelo, lo que sabe respecto al estado de las tierras exteriores"

"También debo disculparme por lo que sucedió en Akzeriuth"

"Yo ni me molestaría Luke" Le dijo Reborn con tranquilidad "Ya hablé con tu abuelo Tear, La caída de Akzeriuth era inevitable, al menos para los que siguen las escrituras, así que solo paso lo que tenía que pasar"

"¿Qué estas diciendo?" Le reclama Tear "Nunca he escuchado nada así"

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué nadie hizo nada" Se indigna Luke

"¿Por qué lo impedirían? Esta en la partitura después de todo" Dijo Reborn "El final de la 6 piedra pronostica la prosperidad para Kimlasca, no harían nada para evitar ese final" Luego fija su mirada en Tear "Puedes preguntarle pero esa es la verdad, es parte de las partituras restringidas, solo los de más alto grado pueden saberla, sobre todo por que generalmente terminan en muerte, por alguna razón tienen esta razonable idea que si le dices a la gente como va a morir ellos trataran de impedirlo y se alejaran de la profecía de Yulia"

"Eso es…" Luke no sabía cómo responder

"¿No recuerdas lo que dijo Legretta?" Le recuerda Reborn "La gente incluso lee la partitura para saber que va a cenar, una vida fácil y segura"

"Pero... esto, es como lo que sucedió en Hob, yo… tengo que preguntarle a mi abuelo, disculpen" Dice Tear antes de abandonar la habitación,

"¿Mi tío lo sabía? ¿Mi padre? ¿Si sabían sobre la escritura porque no hicieron nada para impedirlo?" ¿Me enviaron a morir? Pregunto en su mente, ¿Esa realmente era la respuesta? El encierro de todos esos años no era para su protección, tampoco era para convertirlo en un arma, simplemente era para que pudiera morir en el momento correcto "¿El maestro Van lo sabía? El parecía muy interesado en salvar a Asch ¿Es para lo único que soy necesario?"

Reborn lo mira directo a los ojos "Escucha Luke, no soy buena persona, no he ocultado ese hecho, no creo en el sacrificio por el mayor bien de las masas, ni cargar la culpabilidad de la muerte de otros, no importa si son mil o diez mil vidas, solo me preocupo por las personas que me importan, ahora te digo, no voy a aceptar ningún complejo de mártir por culpabilidad mal colocada, o algo ridículo como el bien de las masas, no estas autorizado para pensar que tu muerte es una opción válida, no me importa si eres una réplica, no me importa si tu padre te deshereda, ni siquiera importa si no tienes nombre, todos esos son detalles insignificantes en el gran esquema de las cosas, pero tú eres mi cielo, eso vale más para mí que Asch o todo Kimlasca y Malkuth juntos, por tanto, no tienes permitido morir"

"Pero…" Iba a reclamar de lo ridículo que eso sonaba, para y mueve la cabeza en negación "Gracias…" Una sensación de calor llega su cuerpo, antes, el se sentía tan frio, cuando pensó que lo había perdido todo, después de todo, el ahora ni siquiera tiene un nombre, pero eso no es cierto, aun tenia personas que lo apoyaban, gente que se quedó con él a pesar de todo, incluso Mieu, esto solo confirmo su resolución de cambiar, las cosas serían diferentes.

De repente se produce un brillo y un huevo empieza a eclosionar

"Parece que ya es tiempo" Sonríe Reborn, al ver como el pequeño camaleón salió del huevo, Tear lo hubiera pensado lindo si estuviera ahí

"¿Tiempo? Por cierto, ¿Qué le pasa a León?" la única respuesta del camaleón es saltar al suelo y empieza a vomitar unos objetos "Que es esto"

Son siete anillos, a pesar de parecer perfectamente limpios, Reborn hace que Luke los lleva al baño para limpiarlos, luego casa una caja que había adquirido para el set y coloca los anillos, excepto por el anillo del sol y del cielo

Reborn levanta y prueba el anillo del sol, y realmente era magnifico, nunca compararía al set del Vongola, pero era entre los mejores que había visto en la mafia.

Realmente, no sabia como Leon podía mejorar de manera tan evidente la calidad y el diseño de los materiales.

"Parece que finalmente estás listo para recibir tu anillo" Explica Reborn

"¿Anillo? ¿Por qué hay 7 de ellos?"

"Son usados como canal para el uso de las flamas y sobre la cantidad ¿No puedes deducirlo por ti mismo, ignorante Luke?"

Luke levanta los anillos, todos eran magníficos, cada uno con una piedra de distinto color, no le costó deducir el significado "Son un Set, uno para cada tipo de llama" coloca el anillo naranja en su dedo medio, él se concentra y la piedra se ilumina a la vida, por alguna razón se sentía más fácil canalizar la llama.

"Uno para cada Guarda, son un símbolo de confianza y no se deben dar a la ligera"

"Reborn, soy replica de Asch ¿No deberíamos tener el mismo tipo de llama?" dijo mirando al anillo rojo en su mano

"No tengo la menor idea de cómo funciona el proceso de replicación, pero los hechos simples es que Asch es tormenta, tu eres un cielo, no hay más que discutir al respecto" Luego medita si debe continuar, al final no importaba de todos modos "Es como Ion y Sync, ambos son réplicas de la misma persona"

Esta información callo de sorpresa a Luke

"Eso no es posible"

"La llama de Ion esta mas desfasada que la tuya, no creo que tenga más de 4 años desde que nació, lo mismo es con Sync, ellos están conectados, por ende, ambas son réplicas de la misma persona" Reborn se levanta y se dirige hace la puerta "Es increíble lo que la llama te puede decir si eres lo suficientemente sensible, entonces, ¿Consideras a Ion inferior por ser una réplica?"

"¿Qué? Claro que no, es Ion, solo, no puedo imaginarlo"

"Entonces mejor cae el tema y no lo menciones, es obvio que es sensible para él"

Ambos se dirigen

Pronto se encuentras con Tear en el salón de reuniones, parecía que discutía con su abuelo acerca de las partituras "Yulia describió prosperidad en la partitura para Auldrant, si no seguimos el camino perderemos la prosperidad que se nos prometió, somos los custodios que guían las tierras exteriores hacia la prosperidad basándose en la profecía de Yulia, la orden de Lorelei es una herramienta para ese propósito"

"¿Y por que el gran Maestro Mohs detuvo al Maestro Fónico Ion de detener la guerra?" Pregunta Tear "Me contaste que no Malkuth ni Kimlasca escucharon cuando les advertisteis sobre Hob, ¿Era mentira?"

"Lo siento, eras joven, no quería contarte la verdad, pero Van si la sabe"

" _Entonces el maestro Van si estaba planeando mi muerte" Luke piensa con pesar, aunque todavía no lo podía aceptar, sin importar la evidencia "Junto con los demás habitantes, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no nos dejo evacuar? Los saldados estaban impidiendo que la gente saliera de la ciudad"_

"Entonces mi hermano esta planeando vengarse del mundo, dijo que un mundo limitado a la partitura esta mejor destruido"

"Tear, te equivocas al pensar que Van esta intentando destruir el mundo, es cierto que hubo un tiempo en que Van odio la partitura, tras lo que sucedió en Hob, pero ahora esta haciendo un trabajo admirable como custodio"

"¿Admirable?" Reclama Luke, incapaz de quedarse callado "¿Qué hay de toda la gente que murió en Akzeriuth? ¿Qué tiene de admirable?"

"Ha, tu debes ser Luke, la réplica de Asch, ambos se ven muy parecidos"

"Abuelo" Le reclama Tear

"Solo por qué la sexta piedra declara prosperidad no significa que lo haga la séptima, Yulia la escondió por una razón" Le reclama Luke, recordando las historias de Rebeca, sobre las ideas de por qué Yulia escondería la última piedra.

"No puedo decir que se lo que dice la séptima piedra fónica, pero La sexta piedra dice al final **La tierra de Rugnica se verá envuelta en guerra y Malkuth perderá territorio, Kimlasca-Lanvandear crecerá y esto conducirá a una prosperidad sin precedente,** Hemos custodiado todo este tiempo para traer prosperidad a las tierras exteriores"

"Pero abuelo, Van está intentando que San Binah caiga"

"La batalla será cerca, San Binah no va a caer, no está escrito en la partitura"

Otra persona entra en la habitación

"alcalde Teodoro, es hora de la reunión del concejo"

"Voy ahora mismo, si ustedes dos están listos, pueden tomar el sendero de Yulia para ir a las tierras exteriores" Ambos vieron al alcalde retirarse, quedando solo ellos en la habitación

"Tear, Volvamos a las tierras exteriores" Le pide Luke

"De acuerdo"

Ambos entran en la habitación, Tear tenia una mirad de nostalgia "Tear, parecías muy afectada cuando hablaban de la caída de Hob" Le pregunta Reborn "¿Puedo preguntar por qué?" Tear parece pensativa antes de responder.

"Hace 16 años, era el hogar de mi familia, Hob cayo igual que Akzeriuth, Van y mi madre, que estaba embarazada de mí, también cayeron al Qliphoth, me imagino que Van utilizo la misma técnica que utilice, antes que yo fuera a las tierras exteriores, Van regreso a esta ciudad, algo que no hacia muy a menudo, lo escuche hablando sobre aniquilar a la gente de las tierras exteriores, pensé que mi hermano planeaba algo terrible, que mucha gente iba a morir, no podía permitir que eso pasara, jure que lo detendría aunque eso significara matarnos a los dos"

"Tear" Dijo Luke, pero no sabía que más decir

"Pero parece que he fracasado, no pude salvar Akzeriuth"

"Es por mi culpa"

"No puedo culparte solo ha ti, es verdad que muchos podemos compartir esa culpa, incluso mi abuelo, lo cierto es que yo solicité una misión para las tierras exteriores para detener a Van, pero fui demasiado débil para detenerlo"

"Tú eres fuerte"

"¿Lo crees? No se siente de esa manera"

"Tu eres fuerte, yo… gracias por contarme todo esto, creo que quizás te entienda un poco mejor ahora"

"Es la primera vez que me has agradecido algo" La sonrisa de Tear realmente era muy bonita

"¿En serio?" Pregunto apenado

"Bien chicos, parece que ya llegamos" Los interrumpe Reborn, en serio, parece que por fin este cortejo se estaba moviendo en la dirección correcta, al menos ahora Luke no intentara mas el truco de Jalar la coleta "Según la información que recabe, este sendero conecta con el manantial de Aramis, en el continente de Padamiyano, ¿No es así?"

"Así es, es la única salida a las tierras exteriores"

"¿Ese no es el continente donde esta Daath?" Pregunta Luke "Es bastante lejos de San Binah"

"Tendremos que tomar un barco en el puerto de Daath" Confirma Reborn

"¿Están listos?" Pregunta Tear

Ellos afirman y todo el lugar se ilumino, de repente estaban en lo alto del manantial, en las tierras exteriores

"Eso fue sorprendente" Afirma Luke "¿Cómo funciona esto?"

"No entendemos la teoría, solo podemos usarla, hay muchas máquinas y tecnología de la era del amanecer, pero ahora no podemos recrearlo"

"Leí algo de eso en los libros de historia, pero vivirlo es totalmente diferente"

Ellos caminan un poco por la cueva, cuando una voz los llama desde arriba "Ya iba siendo hora de que aparecieras Luke" Se queja la voz de Guy

"Guy" El Rubio estaba parado frente a ellos, parecía que tenia un rato esperando, aun así, sonreía de manera placentera, vino, tal como lo dijo cuando estaba en la mente de Asch

"Te has cambiado el peinado, bastante pulcro, me gusta"

"Guy" Luke desea acercarse, pero duda, el rubio parece notarlo

"¿Qué pasa?"

"No… no soy Luke"

"Tampoco tienes que hablar como Asch" Dijo algo exasperado

"Pero soy una réplica"

"¿Y? A ese tipo no le gusta que lo llamen Luke, quédate con el nombre"

"¿Qué me lo quede?" Se ríe Luke "No has cambiado nada"

"Pues parece que tu si, no tienes que menospreciarte tanto tú mismo"

"No lo hago… es solo"

"Si lo haces, a estas alturas ¿A quien le importa los nombres? Al menos podrías aparentar estar feliz de verme después que me moleste en venir hasta aquí por ti"

"Tienes razón" Dijo Luke, y sentía como un gran peso caía de sus hombres, podía sentir que Guy ya no estaba molesto con él, no como estaba desde que llegaron a Kaitzur "Gracias" Guy lo mira con cara de asombro

"¡Has dado las gracias de nuevo!" Luke iba a protestar cuando una nueva voz hablo

"Hey, no molestes" Le regaña una chica, haciendo a Guy saltar "Luke" Corre la chica a abrazarlo con fuerza "Estaba tan preocupada, no nos volveremos a dividir, lo juro, no te sacare de mi vista" Le suplica la chica

"Rebeca, ¿Qué haces aquí?" ¿Por qué Reborn no le advirtió? Mira a la chica, ella no tiene la mirada tradicional de noble, usaba la misma ropa que uso el día que la conoció realmente por primera vez, incluso con las dos espadas en la cintura, el también podía ver varias armas ocultas, parece que la chica venia lista para la guerra.

"Que más" Se molesta la chica, se separa de él y lo golpea discretamente en el hombro, la picazón del sello comenzaba a hacerse familiar "Vine a buscarte, ¿Para que mas estaría con Guy en una caverna llena de monstruos"

"Disculpa Luke, ¿No nos vas a presentar?" Pregunta Tear, con voz algo incomoda.

"Oh, ¿Dónde están mis modales? Mi nombre es Rebeca, Le enseño a Luke música y etiqueta, por favor, no tomen su comportamiento en mi contra, les aseguro que tiene modales, simplemente no le gusta utilizarlos"

"No molestes" Se avergüenza Luke, luego en un tono mas depresivo "Supongo que lo sabes todo"

Luke empieza a caminar, y el grupo sigue detrás de él, Rebeca lo agarra del brazo y no parecía tener intención de soltarlo, ella era una persona muy táctil con poco respeto al espacio personal.

"Bueno, no se todo, pero exprimí a Guy con todo lo que él sabía" Contesta con alegría, Luke no necesita imaginar como saco la información de Guy, Rebeca es una sádica de corazón "No es como si importa, si el idiota de Asch decidió renunciar a su nombre, bien, fue su decisión, incluso me asegurare que el ni piense en reclamarlo, debería estar alegre si lo dejo recuperar algo de su herencia, abandonar la familia de esa manera, a su madre, y su prometida, no hay ninguna excusa, su comportamiento fue imperdonable" Se despotrica la chica, ella realmente tenia opiniones muy contundentes sobre unirse a la orden, pero, eso era obvio, ella no fue sutil en Chesedonia

No pudo evitar sonreír, era como si ellos hubieran espantado las sombras que había en su corazón

"No importa, ahora lo que quiero es mi anillo" Luke no lo piensa mucho, simplemente mete su mano en la bolsa, sabia exactamente cual era sin necesidad de ver, y le pasa el anillo con la piedra añil, ella se lo pone de inmediato y admira la sortija en su dedo

"¿anillo?" Pregunta Tear algo desconcertada

"¡¿Anillo?!" Pregunta Guy escandalizado "Luke, ¿No tienes algo que decirnos?"

"¿El Amo se va a casar?"

"No entiendo a que te refieres" Dice Luke sin tener idea a que se refería "¿Qué les pasa?"

"No hay necesidad de estar celosos" Se ríe la chica "Es un set de 7 anillos, no uno de matrimonio" sonríe, pero no explica mas.

"¿Qué es todo este misterio?" Pregunta Guy "¿Es acaso un grupo secreto?"

"No es nada" Corre a decir Luke, luego busca algo para cambiar el tema

"Tenemos que parar para la comida" Dijo Rebeca "Ya casi es mediodía y apuesto a que Luke no ha comido nada en días"

"Yo preparare la comida" Se ofrece Tear

"No es necesario" Corre a decir Rebeca, "Luke y yo nos encargaremos de la comida"

"Hey, no me ofrezcas"

"¿Luke? ¿Cocinar?" Pregunta Guy como si esas dos palabras no podían entrar en una oración sin una negación, temiendo por su estómago.

"Necesitas toda la practica que puedas conseguir" Le insiste Rebeca "De hecho, nosotros prepararemos la mayoría de las comidas" Luke iba a quejarse, pero Rebeca le envió una mirada de advertencia y luego susurra algo al oído de Luke, y este sedé con aire de resignación, y decide simplemente hacer lo que pedía.

Tear y Guy solo observan al pelirrojo, el de alguna manera parecía diferente, pero ninguno podía colocar exactamente en qué, pero su trabajo en conjunto hablo de horas de experiencia, en algún momento la chica deja a Luke solo con la comida y se dispone a preparar el lugar para comer.

Rebeca saca varios accesorios para la comida, arreglo todo como si estuvieran en un picnic, incluso el mantel bastante hermoso y caro de flores, y Tear estaba segura ella debía tener una sombrilla.

Luke coloca la comida, y Tear ayuda a repartir la comida, finalmente se sirve su propio plato y se sienta al lado de Guy, justo frente a Luke, nota que Rebeca se sienta a la izquierda de Luke y Reborn a la derecha, por un momento se pregunto si eso era alguna declaración, luego su atención se fija en la comida.

Tear no puede evitar ver la comida con sospecha, recuerda el primer intento de hacer cocinar a Luke, pero esta comida tenía un buen aspecto, era una receta sencilla de arroz con pollo, pero tenia muy buen sabor, no el mejor que ha comido, pero bastante bueno.

"He estado enseñando la cocina a Luke por meses" Habla Rebeca, contestando una pregunta no formulada "Aunque aun le falta mucha practica"

"No molestes" Se queja Luke suavemente, la chica solo sonríe en respuesta, Tear solo los observa, ellos parecían bastantes cercanos, no es de extrañar que Natalia estaba celosa, Luke se comportaba distinto alrededor de ella, y la Fonistas no tenía duda que Luke había saboteado ese primer intento para salir de los turnos de cocina, ella debería estar enojada, pero no podía, de alguna manera comprendía que era la manera de Luke de tratar de darle algo de control a todas esas circunstancias que tuvieron que pasar en el viaje.

Luke voltea la mirada a Guy, y decide preguntar lo que le ha estado incomodando "Guy, estoy feliz que estés aquí, pero deseo saber ¿Por qué me esperaste?" Pregunta Luke de repente, se podía sentir la inseguridad en su voz

"Somos amigos, ¿Verdad? Oh, espera, soy tu sirviente. Perdón"

"Soy una réplica, no soy tu amo"

"No me he portado amistoso contigo solo por que seas mi amo, tu eres tú, y Asch es Asch, tu eres real para mi" Luke se preguntaba si era verdad, si realmente no importaba que fuera una réplica, pero no podía convencerse de eso. "¿Tu recuerdas?"

"¿El que?"

"Fue justo después del secuestro, así que supongo que ocurrió justo después de que nacieras"

"¿Qué? ¿Paso algo?"

"Te pregunte si no era duro haber perdido los recuerdos, dijiste "Uno no puede seguir adelante si sigue mirando hacia el pasado" Así que no necesitabas un pasado, eso es lo que me dijiste"

"Ja ja, Eso era estúpido, no es que no necesitara un pasado, es que no tenía uno"

"La verdad es que pensé que era algo bastante agudo, no puedes ir hacia adelante si solo pasas mirando hacia atrás"

Luke sintió que esta era una conversación importante, pero no tenia idea de la causa, aun así, era agradable, a pesar de todo, se sintió más seguro, ya casi había olvidado lo que era esta sensación, ¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que se sintió así? Esa noche cuando despertó en el valle se sentía tan lejano, casi una vida.

* * *

Finalmente, el grupo sale de las cuevas, Rebeca se estira con satisfacción

"Ha, sol, como te he extrañado"

"Solo esperamos medio día en la cueva" Le recuerda Guy, ella le lanzo una mirada ofendida, iba a decir algo cuando advierte que alguien se acercaba rápidamente a ellos.

"¿Jade?" Pregunta Guy, sorprendido de verlo ahí.

"Oh bien, temía que os hubiera perdido" Jade dice con alivio

"¿coronel?" Pregunta Tear "¿Qué hace aquí?"

"Tengo que pedirle un favor a Guy, dijo que esperaría a Luke aquí, así que he venido a buscarlo"

"¿Yo?"

"Mohs a capturado a Ion y a Natalia"

"¿Qué?" Luke pregunta sorprendido

"Oh, Luke, también estas aquí" El tono de Jade era el odioso que usaba para burlarse de él.

"¿Tienes algún problema con eso?" Se molesta el pelirrojo, no tenía que señalarlo así, él sabia que Guy lo esperaría ahí.

"Nada en especial, bueno, si no los rescatamos estaremos en problemas, no hay fuerzas de Malkuth aquí, así que pensé en pedirle ayuda a Guy"

"¿A qué te refieres con problemas?" Pregunta Guy

"Con la desaparición de Akzeriuth, Kimlasca se está preparando para la guerra, seguramente intentaran utilizar la muerte de Natalia como excusa"

"Es cierto" Concuerda Tear "La gente de las tierras exteriores no sabe que sucedió con Akzeriuth"

"Ion estaba receloso y volvió a la orden para hacer un decreto, pero lo capturaron cuando llego"

"OK Luke, Vamos a rescatarlos" Propone Guy "no vamos a permitir que haya guerra, ¿Verdad?"

No era una opción difícil de hacer, ya estaban en el continente y Daath estaba cerca de donde estaban, además, no podrían abandonar a Natalia

Pero eso cortaba el tiempo que tenían para llegar a San Binah, si la ciudad caía por su culpa…

"Si" Acepta Luke, casi con pesar "Supongo que debemos ir a Daath" El trato de concentrarse para ver si podía encontrar a Ion o a Natalia, curioso, Ion era mucho más fácil de localizar, pero era demasiado débil para ser confiable

"Si, esa es la idea, por si no lo sabes Daath se encuentra al sureste de aquí, espero que no te pierdas ni nos retrases demasiado" El tono no dejaba lugar a dudas que no estaba satisfecho de tenerlo, aunque lastimo, Luke no se inmuto ante su comentario, él sabía que estaba en puntos negativos con Jade antes de la caída de Akzeriuth, Tear iba a decir algo, pero Rebeca se le adelanto

"Eso es lindo viniendo de usted, de lo que estoy enterada, ustedes eran los que no podían seguir su ritmo" Dice la chica con completa arrogancia "No que lo esperara, él solo había viajado con nosotros, y debe ser difícil para un viejo como usted" En cierta manera, Rebeca no mentía, si había algo con el entrenamiento de la llama era su enfoque en resistencia, ellos podrían correr por horas antes de agotarse, con Ion en su grupo no podían hacer eso, aun así, Luke les ganaba por mucho en resistencia y velocidad, el único que era superior era Reborn.

"Temo que no la conozco, señorita…" Jade la mira con interés

"Rebeca, no tan encantada de conocerlo, Doctor Balfour" Jade no se inmuto al uso de su antiguo nombre

"Mi nombre es Jade, o Curtiss, ese no a sido mi nombre en mucho tiempo" Luego su mirada se vuelve a Luke "Luke, veo que no has perdido tiempo, me pregunto qué pensaría la querida princesa Natalia"

"No veo por qué sería problema de Natalia" Se queja Luke "Ahora dejemos de perder tiempo y vamos a buscar a Natalia"

"Espera un momento Luke" Le pide Rebeca, rápido recoge al Cheagle y lo coloca en los brazos de Luke, sin darle oportunidad de quejarse "Te lo estoy encargando Mieu" Dice la chica en tono muy serio, que molesta a Luke y hace reír al grupo, por supuesto, la criatura la mira con ojos brillantes.

"Yo ayudare al amo en todo lo que pueda, escupiendo fuego y rompiendo rocas"

El grupo se pone de camino, Tear descubrió que Rebeca no mentía acerca de velocidad, Luke guiaba en la punta, y los otros dos le seguían fácilmente el ritmo, pronto quedo claro que ella era la más lenta del grupo.

"Nunca imagine que volvería a viajar contigo" Se burla Jade

"Yo…"

"Luke, no te disculpes con ese" Le advierte la chica "hiciste todo lo que prometiste y lo que se te pidió, él no tiene derecho a protestar"

"La caída de Akzeriuth fue mi culpa, si yo…"

"Arrepentirse por lo que pudo pasar es inútil" Le advierte Reborn "Tu mismo lo dijiste una vez, no podemos ver hacia el futuro si solo te centras en el pasado"

"Además, eso era lo que quería el rey de Kimlasca, has cumplido tu deber como un buen soldado, ¿No lo cree usted coronel Curtiss? Me imagino que alguien con fama de profanador de cadáveres, y la destrucción de varios pelotones de Kimlasca, debe saber bien lo que es hacer lo que sea para beneficio del reino, sin importar el costo, después de todo, la guerra favorecerá a Kimlasca, está escrito"

"¡Rebeca!" La reprende Luke, en un tono extrañamente serio, apenas nota como se ilumina en brillo naranja en sus ojos y en el anillo en su dedo

"No voy a tolerar que te insulte en mi presencia" Ya mucho tubo que tolerarlo cuando no podía estar ahí, ella no iba a permitir que continuara, no con lo lastimado que estaba, y menos una esa niebla manipulante.

"No deseo discutir" En realidad, Luke pensó que en parte se merecía la falta de confianza de Jade, pero Rebeca era como una hermana sobreprotectora molesta, sinceramente no quería que pelearan, sobre todo con temas tan horribles, así que se volta a Jade "Jade, sé que no te agrado, sinceramente, no me agradas, a pesar de todo, siento mucho mi comportamiento en Akzeriuth, reconozco que no maneje adecuadamente la situación antes o después de lo que sucedió" y realmente fue tremendo, no había excusa en su comportamiento, pero aceptar su culpa era igual que aceptar que su maestro lo traiciono, aun no puede aceptar eso, quizás nunca lo haga hasta que lo enfrente cara a cara. "Sé que no tenemos una buena historia, pero Rebeca tiene razón, detener la guerra le beneficia más a Malkuth que a Kimlasca, aun así, ninguno de nosotros desea una guerra, así que vamos a tratar de trabajar juntos a pesar de nuestra historia"

"Supongo que no tengo otro remedio" Dijo en tono molesto, pero dispuesto a comprometerse "Al menos espero que no será por mucho tiempo" el grupo se vuelve a poner en marcha

"A este ritmo" Se burla Rebeca "Eso sería como un sueño, parece que él destino tiene otra opinión"

"Vamos chicos, llevémonos bien" Guy trata de calmar la situación "¿Saben que Daath es posible uno de los lugares más seguros del mundo?"

"Padamiya solía considerarse peligroso debido al volcán del monte Zaleho" Jade agrega a la explicación "Pero si la partitura restringida hubiera predicho algún peligro, sin duda habrían escogido cualquier otro lugar"

"No puedes estar tan seguro" Le recuerda Rebeca "Se considera así porque saben cómo va la partitura hasta la sexta piedra, para todo lo que sabemos, la séptima podría predecir que se hundirá todo este continente"

"¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos hasta que se acabe la sexta piedra?" Pregunta Luke con interés

"¿Quién sabe?" Contesta Rebeca "Ellos definitivamente no lo dirán, pero sinceramente dudo que les quede más de 3 años"

"Entonces es una buena noticia que nada le pasará a Daath en al menos 3 años" Agrega Guy, tratando de evitar algún conflicto

El grupo llega a las planicies, calculan que les tomara al menos medio día llegar a Daath, es una suerte que estuvieran tan cerca de la ciudad

"Amo, ¿Qué va a pasar con San Binah?"

"Iremos en cuanto rescatemos a Ion y a Natalia" Luke no podía dejar escapar algo de ansiedad en su voz, la única razón que podía controlar su impaciencia es que usaba su llama para localizar la posición de Ion, aun estaba demasiado Lejos para ser confiable, pero al menos sabía que iba por el camino correcto

"Me pregunto si Ion tiene realmente alguien de su lado en la orden" Dice Rebeca "Ya sabemos que los principales militares han desertado, y me imagino que más lo harán cuando se enteren que está desafiando el escrito"

"Sería útil contar con mas ayuda" Comenta Reborn "Lo cierto es que Ion necesita un circulo de confianza si quiere controlar la orden"

Luke entendió a lo que se refería, Ion solo tenía a Anise, si lo que dijo Reborn en la cueva era cierto, él necesita recolectar guardas

"No hay que preocuparse" Dice Tear "El Maestro Fónico es muy respetado, estoy segura que tiene muchos a su lado, y existen varios que son neutrales, estaremos bien, pero tenemos que darnos prisa".

Una vez que cruzaron el puente, solo tenían que seguir el camino y subir la colina, en el camino se encontraron con varias personas de peregrinaje, Luke solo podia recordar la conversación con Rebeca, y su deseo infantil de ir con el maestro Van a un peregrinaje.

Ahora parecía un sueño imposible.

"Este monumento se llama el cuarto monumento" Dijo Rebeca, sacándolo de sus tristes pensamientos "Es uno de los que se visita en las peregrinaciones, por eso la gente llama a esta colina, la colina del cuarto monumento, en un futuro deberíamos viajar juntos para ver los otros monumentos, todos tienen una fascinante historia, ¿No te gustaría Luke?" Ella le sonríe, tratando de animarlo.

"Miren, ahí está la catedral de Daath" Señala Guy a la distancia, se podía ver la ciudad bajando la colina "La gente hace peregrinajes para que le puedan leer la partitura más detalladamente en la catedral"

"Amo, la catedral es grandísima"

"Es probable que tengan a Ion y a Natalia ahí" Sugiere Tear

"Es normal" Comenta Jade "Ya que esos dos tienen el poder de detener la guerra, Mohs hará todo lo posible para impedir que salgan de Daath"

"¿No podemos decirle a mi tío que los tienen cautivos?"

"Probablemente piensen que Natalia murió en Akzeriuth, no será fácil" Contesta Tear "Además, el Gran Maestro Mohs goza de la confianza del rey, tendremos que hacerlo por nuestra cuenta"

"Anise es parte de la guardia personal de Ion, ella debe saber dónde se encuentra" Propone Jade "Con suerte, la encontraremos en la ciudad"

Finalmente llegaron a la ciudad de Daath al atardecer, Daath era una gran ciudad, el mercado estaba bastante lleno, Tear explicaba como una gran fuente de ingreso de Daath viene de las donaciones, la gente común se dedica a la agricultura.

No podían encontrar a Anise, así que decidieron pasar la noche en la posada. En cuanto se instalaron, Rebeca y Reborn desaparecieron, Luke no le dio importancia y se dirigió al cuarto de Tear.

"Tear" Pregunta un poco inseguro

"¿Si Luke?"

"Quería pedirte algo, he estado practicando los ejercicios que me enseñaste en el barco, pero no he avanzado mucho, ¿Crees que podrías ayudarme?"

"OK" Acepta fácilmente la chica "Primero, muéstrame lo que estás haciendo"

No le tomo mucho tiempo a Tear deducir el problema, Luke era demasiado impaciente, quería hacer mucho demasiado rápido

"No es solo cerrar los ojos, debes escuchar los fonones que viajan por el mundo" Le dice ella en voz hipnotizante "Siéntelos en tu cuerpo"

Le tomo un rato a Luke finalmente lograrlo, pero finalmente entendía lo que decía Tear sobre escucharlos, los fonones resonaban en su cuerpo como una melodía

"Eso es suficiente" Indica Tear "Recuerda esa sensación de poder que desborda en tu interior, recuerda tu cuerpo temblando, esos son los fonones"

"Si, creo que lo entiendo"

"No olvides tomarlo con calma, esto solo es el principio del entrenamiento, pero debes ir despacio si deseas formar una base sólida"

"Si… Gracias Tear"

* * *

"Luke" Le llama Jade cuando pasaba por su habitación "¿Puedo tomarte el pulso?"

"¿Eh? Esta bien" Jade procede a tomar el pulso, el parecía que tenia mucha experiencia en hacerlo

"Mmmm, Es normal por ahora"

"¿Esperas algo diferente?" Pregunta Luke extrañado y preocupado

"Buenos, eres la primera replica isofónica con la que me encuentro, parece que de momento estas estable, pero no puedo predecir lo que ocurra en el futuro" Esas palabras no tranquilizaron mucho al pelirrojo

"¿Tu crees que pueda disolverme o mutar en algo diferente?"

"No te preocupes por eso, han pasado 7 años y nada extraño a ocurrido, aun así, tratare de revisarte cada cierto tiempo, pero si notas algo fuera de lo común házmelo saber inmediatamente, ¿entendido?"

"Si, "gracias Jade"

"Oh, ¿Luke dándome las gracias? Eso es muy extraño de ti" Se burla Jade, de forma divertida

"No es gracioso" Se queja el joven, luego se queda pensativo, no sabía si debía decirlo o no, Jade podría pensar que estaba loco, pero al final decidió que esto podía ser importante "Hey, Jade, ¿Cómo crees que afecte tener la misma frecuencia de Lorelei?"

"La existencia de Lorelei no ha sido probada" Luke parece algo pensativo antes de continuar

"Guy te conto que he sufrido dolores de cabeza desde el secuestro, bueno, podría decirse desde que nací" Luke sonríe, pero no había diversión en sus ojos "La voz que escuche, no era Asch, él solo ha ha sido la causa desde el castillo de Coral, pero antes, no era él"

"¿Y piensas que era Lorelei?" Su tono no daba a indicar si le creía o no

"Una vez se presento así, Aquel que llaman Lorelei, me llama fragmento de alma, y el día que Tear y yo hicimos la hiperresonancia, no fue yo, fue Lorelei, él dijo **¡Tu existencia es uno conmigo! ¡La voluntad de Lorelei te alcanzará… y abrirá el camino!"** Luke recuerda bien ese momento, sobre todo, por que a estado pendiente en todos sus intercambios, tratando de determinar qué era lo que Lorelei quería decir "Lo recuerdo porque era la primera vez que sus palabras eran claras" Luke fija su vista en la ventana, la luna ya estaba alta "Después del castillo de Coral, no volví a escucharlo, solo ha sido Asch"

"Lo que dices es intrigante, pero no puedo determinar si eso tendrá una influencia o no en ti, solo podremos esperar"

"Imagine que seria así" Se resigna Luke

"Luke, hay algo que me ha intrigado, no estoy seguro que tanto conoces acerca de la historia de tu tutor"

"Creo que se suficiente, confió en él"

"Al igual que confiaste en Van" Luke sintió eso como un golpe físico.

"Eso fue un golpe bajo, Jade"

"Sabes que soy simplemente honesto" Dice sin inmutarse "No puedes confiar en alguien cuando no sabes sus motivaciones"

"Créelo o no, Reborn le gusta tener estudiantes, sobre todo para atormentarlos, sus favoritos son estudiantes problemáticos cuyos padres no se molesten en intervenir".

"Oh, Entonces, ¿Reconoces que eres estudiante problemático? Eso es sorprendente viniendo de ti"

"¿Crees que soy malo ahora? Debiste conocerme hace un año" Se ríe Luke, porque podía reconocer que, a pesar de todos sus defectos, antes era mucho peor, Luke no podía quejarse por su apodo de "Ignorante" que a Reborn tanto le gusta señalar, realmente no sabia nada, aun ahora hay tantas cosas que desconoce. "Buenas noches Jade"

Luke salió de la habitación con mejor ánimo, esta puede ser la primera verdadera conversación que tenían, no había notado que tan superficiales eran sus interacciones anteriores, también estaba feliz de que, a pesar de todo, Jade todavía se preocupaba por él, quizás su relación no era tan insalvable como pensó originalmente.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente el grupo de disponía a planear como iban a encontrar a Anise y averiguar donde esta Ion y Natalia, al menos ese era el plan

"Realmente Luke" Dice Jade "Podrías avisar antes de decidir introducir a alguien mas al grupo, ya estamos llamando bastante la atención con los números que tenemos"

"No fue mi idea" Se queja Luke

Sentado en la cama se encontraba se encontraba un joven de cabello largo azul oscuro, de ojos azules, vestía la túnica que utilizaban los Fonistas de Daath, sin el sombrero, el les da una sonrisa despreocupada, lo más interesante es que estaba atado con cuerdas, incluso con un collar de perro y una cadena que eran sujetados por Rebeca.

"Hey chicos, les presentó a mi hermano Renae"

"Es Lang, querida hermana, no he ido por ese nombre en años" Sonríe el hombre, con mirada despreocupada "Es un placer conocerlo"

"¿Hay alguna razón por la que este atado?" Pregunto Guy

"Simplemente no quiero que se pierda" Sonríe la chica "Si lo suelto puede ser que desaparezca"

"Eras tan dulce, hermana"

"¿Tu eres el Lang el músico?" Pregunta Tear "He escuchado que eras un talentoso séptimo fonistas, y que tu música puede casi igualar a las técnicas fónicas"

"No es algo tan impresionante, descendiente de Yulia" Encoje el joven "Definitivamente no al nivel de los himnos fónicos de Yulia" Esto parece tomar a Tear por sorpresa

"¿Cómo sabias quién era?"

"Escucho los rumores, hago conjeturas, tus técnicas son únicas, no es muy difícil adivinar" El luego dirige su atención a su hermana "Ya prometí que te ayudaría, ¿No puedes soltarme?"

Ella a regañadientes accede, ella ya sabía que le ayudaría desde el principio, pero no puede negar que fue divertido emboscarlo y arrastrarlo por la ciudad.

"Supongo que debemos presentarnos" Dice Jace, Luego, uno a uno procede a realizar las presentaciones.

"Ustedes ya conocen mi nombre, por favor llámenme Lang, estoy en la división de inteligencia, y soy parte de la facción que apoyan al Maestro Fonico, uno de los pocos en esta ciudad"

"Me imagino que Mohs saco a todos los partidarios de Ion" Comenta Reborn "¿Cuáles son los altos rangos que están al lado del maestro Fonico"

"No muchos" Contesta con sinceridad "Mohs ha pasado los últimos 2 años colocando a aquellos que lo apoyan en los puestos más altos, empezó con sacar a Arietta, como Guardiana del maestro fónico, en el momento, Los únicos que les podría ayudar sería el maestro Tritheim, que se ha hecho pasar por neutral, pero en realidad contesta al maestro Fonico, y Cantabile, Comandante de Operaciones Especiales de la 6ta División"

"Creí que Asch era el comandante de esa división" Observa Jade

"Es por que Mohs la envió lejos en una misión, y dejo a Asch como el comandante, técnicamente los dos son generales en este momento, Mohs ha mandado a todos aquellos que parecen leales al maestro Fónico a misiones, ahora mismo, casi todos los que están en la catedral son neutrales que no tienen idea de que sucede, o son de la facción de Mohs"

"Entonces, ¿Eso no te haría parte de su facción?" Comenta Jade "Seria sospechoso que estés aquí en Daath"

"Estoy entregando mi informe" El joven encoge sin darle importancia a las acusaciones de Jade "Aunque es lo mismo que a todos, encontrar y fracasar en la búsqueda de cualquier pista de la séptima piedra fónica"

"Esa misión es de alto secreto" Le reprende Tear "No puedes anunciarlo así"

"Oh, por favor, Mohs la mitad de los caballeros y toda la división de inteligencia tienen esa misión, es obvio que Mohs está desesperado por encontrar la piedra que Yulia oculto, así es como ha mantenido a la facción del Maestro Fónico fuera de Daath"

Este comentario molesto a Tear, pero ella no podía alegar al respecto

"Hay algo que no entiendo" Dice Luke "Tu dijiste que empezó con Arietta, pero Anise está a favor de Ion"

"¿Crees que Mohs remplazaría a Arietta por alguien que no le fuera leal?" Se ríe Lang "Anise trabaja para Mohs"

"¡Eso es mentira!" Le reprende Tear "he visto como interactúan, ella quiere a Ion"

"Si, ella lo quiere, pero ama mas a sus padres, y Mohs los tiene de rehén para asegurar su buen comportamiento, es una pena que sus padres no lo sepan"

"Si ustedes saben eso, ¿Por qué no han hecho nada?" Se enoja Luke

"¿El que? Mohs posee la deuda de sus padres, y a pesar de todo los ha tratado bien, ellos están felices de servirlo y no creen que nada este mal, decirle a Ion no cambiara nada, él ni siquiera a incrementado su la guarda personal, la única que se ha nombrado es Anise, hacer eso lo ha dejado bastante expuesto, además, Ion escapo de la sede y prefirió la protección de Malkuth antes que la nuestra, demuestra la falta de confianza que tiene en sus caballeros, eso ha debilitado mucho su facción"

Luke podía entenderlo, lo cierto es que Ion huyo solo con Anise, demostrando cuanta poca confianza tenia en su facción, si al menos se hubiera llevado a alguien mas de alto rango.

"¿Guarda? ¿Es tradición tener mas de un Guarda fónico?" Pregunta Luke

"Se acostumbra tener al menos 3 siempre que el maestro fónico viaja" Le contesta Guy

"Históricamente el maestro fónico tiene entr guardas personales" Continua Tear la explicación "Ellos rotan sus funciones y no siempre permanecen en el templo, pero siempre hay al menos 2 que estén cerca para proteger al maestro Fónico, los guardas deben ser elegidos por el gran maestro o el maestro fónico, y el maestro fónico puede despedirlos en cualquier momento si no siente que sean adecuados, no se los criterios que se utilizan para escogerlos, pero siempre están en el rango de edad del Maestro Fónico"

" _¿Es por eso que nadie piensa que es raro que una niña de 13 años tenga un puesto tan importante?"_ Se pregunta Luke

" _Eso suena muy parecido al sistema de guardas del cielo" Comenta Rebeca en la mente de Luke "No es de extrañar, si tomamos en cuenta que todos los maestros fónicos son cielos"_

"Tan interesante como es este intercambio de conocimiento" Comenta Jade "Todavía no tenemos un plan para rescatar a Ion y a Natalia"

"¿Pero que hacemos sobre Anise?" Pregunta Luke "El plan era buscarla para saber dónde están"

"Según mi información, Ion fue llevado a la sede del oráculo, bajo la catedra, me imagino que la chica que buscan debe estar con él"

"Eres realmente muy libre con la información" Dice Jade, la sospecha se notaba en su voz

"Yo también deseo que rescaten a Ion" luego señala a Luke "Además, mi dulce hermana me ha extorsionado para dar algunas clases como fonistas, será más fácil hacer eso y proteger al maestro Fónico si estoy con ustedes"

"¿Supongo que puedes guiarnos?" Le pregunta Reborn "¿Cuál es el plan para entrar a la cede si solo dejan entrar a los caballeros del Oráculo?"

"Tear, no has informado que la séptima piedra fónica era falsa, ¿No?" Pregunta Jade "¿Podrías llevarnos a la cede como testigos del descubrimiento?"

"Si, tendré que preguntarle al ministro de asuntos exteriores, Tritheim"

"Bueno, ¿No esta el a favor de Ion?" Pregunta Luke "No debe ser difícil conseguir el permiso"

"No creo que les de problemas" Asegura Lang "Pero una vez adentro, si ustedes van mas haya del primer nivel serán tratados como enemigos, y atacados con fuerza mortal"

"Tendremos que pelear nuestra salida del lugar" dice Guy, todos comprenden lo que quería decir, Luke tiene una mirada inquieta ante esto, el agarra firmemente su espada pero no dice nada "¿Qué pasa si nos encontramos con Anise? ¿Incluso debemos informarle a Ion? Eso parece algo cruel"

"Pienso que es mejor no decir nada" Propone Reborn "Mohs la ocupa como espía, si se entera que sabemos puede eliminar a sus padres, además, será más fácil vigilarla de esta manera"

"Yo tengo una pregunta" Lang levanta la mano para llamar su atención "En el dado caso que logremos recuperar al Maestro Fonico y a la chica, ¿Tienen ustedes algún medio de escape? Por que lo primero que harán será cerrar el puerto de Daath, podemos quedar atrapados en el continente"

"No tendremos problemas con el trasnporte" Asegura Jade "Asch dejo el Tartarus en el puerto para nuestra disposición"

¿Asch?" Pregunta Luke, deduce rápido cual era su propósito "Entonces, dejo el barco para Natalia" No importa lo que dijo, Luke sabia que Asch aun albergaba sentimientos hacia Natalia, y era correspondido, si nada, al menos ellos dos podían ser felices, el compromiso fue para Asch, no él, luego rie internamente, de todas las maneras de deshacerse del compromiso, nunca pensó que sería de esa forma.

Después de eso el grupo estaba de acuerdo y se dirigen a la catedral para rescatar a Ion

Fin del capitulo


	14. Chapter 14: Keterburg

Capítulo 14: Keterburg

Ya con un plan a disposición, caminan a la catedral de Daath, en la entrada son emboscados por Anise, quien da un salto frente a ellos, asustando a Guy, quien corre a esconderse detrás de Luke.

"¡Anise!" Luke expresa sorprendido

"Guau, Asch, Te cambiaste de peinado"

"Soy yo" Contesta Luke algo incomodo, eso parece desilusionar a la chica

"Oh, no, eres Luke" Dice con algo de desprecio en su voz "¿Espera, ¿Qué hace este niño malcriado aquí?"

"Miren quien habla" Le dice Rebeca con aire altivo "Nadie te esta obligando a estar en nuestra presencia pequeña niña"

"¿Cómo me has llamado?"

"Oh, ¿Prefieres mujer poco desarrollada?" Se burla ella

"Tu…"

"Anise" Jaden llama su atención "Hemos reunido fuerzas para Ion, ¿Cómo está la situación?"

"Se han llevado a Ion y a Natalia a la sede del Oráculo, bajo la capital"

"Es como esperábamos" Dijo Luke, luego voltea ver a Tear "Sera mejor que entremos como lo planeamos"

"¿Tienen algún plan?" Pregunta Anise

Luke procede a avanzar a la catedral, el puede escuchar como Tear le explica a Anise lo que han planeado, él no sabe que pensar de la chica, es triste saber que es una espía, aunque ella lo esta haciendo por sus padres, no puede criticarla por tratar de hacer lo mejor en una mala situación.

"Luke, ¿Te sientes mejor?" Pregunta Anise "Te puedes quedar durmiendo por siempre, yo encantada"

Guy hace una expresión de dolor

"Y tu puedes irte a pasear por la ciudad" Contesta Rebeca "No es como si necesitáramos a un guarda inútil"

"¿Qué? ¿Quién eres para hablarme así?"

"No tengo que contestar a una niña malcriada" Contesta con desdén "Y en vista que Luke a cumplido mejor su labor como guarda de Ion que tu, no tienes mucho derecho a criticarlo"

"Eso no es cierto"

"Veamos, lo perdiste al menos dos veces en Engeve, y Luke tubo que rescatarlo en el bosque Cheagle, lo perdiste en el Tartarus, de nuevo tuvieron que rescatarlo, lo perdiste en Baticul, tuvieron que seguirlo hasta las ruinas de Zao, a mi modo de ver, cada vez que Luke se separa del chico tiene que ir a rescatarlo" Enumera la chica sin el menor pesar.

Anise estaba a un paso de atacar a la chica cuando Luke intervino.

"Rebeca, por favor" Le suplica Luke "No importa, ahora lo único importante es rescatar a Ion y a Natalia".

"¿Tu eres esa Rebeca?" Anise le da una mirada valorativa "Puedo ver de dónde Luke aprendió sus modales y por qué no le agradas a Natalia".

"Ahora no es tiempo de discutir" Insiste Luke "Vamos a ver al maestro Tritheim"

"¿Ahora eres tu quien da las ordenes?" Se queja Anise.

"¿He?" Se avergüenza Luke

"¿Tienes algún problema pequeña niña? Si tanto te molesta, puedes rescatar a Ion tu sola, o es verdad, no puedes" Rebeca se adelanta, sin esperar una respuesta de Anise

"¡Esa Zorra!" Grita Anise "Nunca he sido tan insultada"

"No le pongas atención Anise" Le consuela Tear "Tu realizas un buen trabajo, no es tu culpa"

"Si, es culpa de Ion, ¿Por qué es tan ingenuo? Si no se dejara secuestrar con tanta facilidad no estaríamos en este aprieto"

"Eso solo demuestra lo importante que es, ven no podemos seguir perdiendo el tiempo" Tear acelera el paso para guiar al grupo a la oficina del maestro"

En el camino se encuentran con el padre de Anise, al verlos interactuar era obvio que se querían, pero Anise no confiaba en su padre para administrar su propia vida, y con justa razón, al parecer lo volvieron a timar fingiendo que había ganado un premio, y pago 10,000 gal en el proceso.

"Te han vuelto a engañar" Le grita la chica, entre desesperada y resignada

"Seguro que él timador ya se marchó" Comenta Jade

"En serio papá, ¿Por qué te dejas engañar tan fácilmente?"

"No es bueno desconfiar de todas las personas que te encuentras, además, aun no sabemos si podemos ir a ese viaje o no"

"Claro que no podrás" Le grita la niña"

"Aunque tenga razón, seguramente significa que esa persona ocupaba tanto el dinero que tubo que tubo que engañar a alguien para conseguirlo, creo que es mejor eso a que lo tengamos nosotros"

"¡PAPÁ!"

"Oh, tengo que volver al trabajo, por favor, chicos, cuiden de Anise"

Todos lo observar irse, esto le parece algo triste a Luke, su padre nunca podrá entender la presión que esta colocando sobre su hija, ahora cree que puede entender a Anise un poco mejor, no es de extrañar que ella desee alguien rico para casarse.

Pronto son saludados por el Maestro Tritheim, tal como esperaron, él no se opuso a darles el pase para entrar en la sede,

"Oh, un encargo del gran maestro Mohs, por supuesto" El hombre no era un idiota, Luke podía sentir que él sabia lo que estaban intentando "Puedes llevarlos contigo" Y le otorga el permiso sin ningún inconveniente.

Es hombre tenia un enlace muy débil con Ion, no sabía cómo lo sabía, pero podía sentir que era verdad, él se preocupaba por Ion, pero sentía que tratar de mantener la orden era lo único que podía hacer.

Ellos se despiden y se dirigen a los cuarteles de la orden, ahí Anise les cuenta como fueron capturados, parece que Asch planeo llevarlos a sus respectivos hogares, así que primero paro en Daath.

"Pero entonces, oímos que iba a empezar la guerra" Continua Anise la explicación

"Natalia pidió a Ion que hiciera publico un decreto" Continuo Jade "al parecer los capturaron cuando intentaron entrar a la catedral"

"¿Al parecer?" Pregunta Luke "¿No estabas tú con ellos?"

"No, estaba trabajando en la reparación del Tartarus para poder viajar por tierra, la nave quedo muy dañada después de todo lo que ha pasado"

"Yo logré escapar y pedir ayuda al coronel, entonces, volví a la catedral a buscarlos"

"¿Pudiste reparar el Tartarus?" Pregunta Tear

"No, el lodo del Qliphoth se metió en algunos mecanismos, es inútil por tierra"

Caminan por muy largos pasillos, Luke realmente no entendía para que servía toda esta disposición

"Por cierto, ¿Qué ustedes hacen en ese lugar?" Luke sentía curiosidad por saber para que era toda esta estructura "Se que es para los caballeros, pero ¿Qué hacen aquí?"

"¿Y para que desea saber un niño mimado como tú?" Pregunta Anise con desdén

"Se acabo" Para Rebeca "No voy a soportar esta actitud un momento más"

"Rebeca, ella tiene razón…"

"No, no tiene ninguna razón" Esta respuesta vino sorprendentemente de Reborn, que hasta el momento había elegido no intervenir en sus interacciones "Si ella piensa que no nos necesita, no veo ningún problema en dividir el equipo"

"No creo que eso sea algo aconsejable" dice Jade

"Creo que estaríamos mejor sin él, y definitivamente no creo que Natalia sea feliz de ser rescatada por esa zorra"

"Por favor, tratemos de llevarnos bien" Dice Guy, tratando de intervenir, pero es inútil.

"Guy" Habla Lang "No te recomiendo que te entrometas en pleitos de mujeres, mucho menos cuando uno de ellos es mi hermana"

"¿Qué tal una apuesta?" Propone Rebeca "Luke, Reborn y yo por nuestro lado, ustedes por el suyo, veremos quien los encuentra y rescata primero, no creo que tengan miedo de perder ¿Verdad? Ustedes tienen a tres verdaderos miembros de la orden del Oráculo" dice señalando a Anise, Tear y Lang. "Si ganamos, Luke será el líder hasta que el grupo se desintegre"

"Bien, pero si ganamos no participaran en ninguna decisión"

"No creo que este sea el curso correcto" Dice Tear "Debemos priorizar la situación en lugar de luchas sin sentido"

"Si, me imagino que abuso verbal a un compañero de equipo no debe ser muy alto en tus prioridades" Comenta Rebeca con sarcasmo "Pero no en las mías, seamos honestos, si no resolvemos esta situación ahora, solo será causa de problemas después, además, mi única preocupación aquí es Luke, no me importa si se desata la guerra, los humanos se matan unos a otros todos los días, después de todo, ¿Qué más da a una escala más grande?"

Ese comentario congelo al grupo por un momento, realmente ella sonaba tan indiferente a la perdida de vidas causadas por la guerra, no podían entenderla, Rebeca pensaba que en cierto modo eran hipócritas, perdiéndose en el cuadro grande, y no haciendo caso de las pequeñas vidas que toman para lograr sus metas.

"¿Estas de acuerdo con esto Luke?" Pregunto Guy, tratando de encontrar una salida razonable, Luke no esta seguro que responder, ninguna de las dos parece buena respuesta, pero le parece que la solución de Rebeca es el mejor camino.

"Estoy de acuerdo" Guy le da una mirada traicionada, que casi lo hizo retractarse, pero ha tomado la decisión.

Finalmente, el grupo se separa, Tear, Jade, Anise, Guy y Lang continúan su camino a la sede, ninguno de ellos se sentía de buen humor, excepto Jade, rara vez se sabia lo que pensaba ese sujeto.

"No puedo creer a esa chica" Se queja Tear

"Pienso que ella es muy practica" Comenta Jade con tranquilidad "Ella tiene claramente alineados sus intereses, y no le importa lo que sucede a los demás"

"coronel, ¿no puede pensar que ese comportamiento es correcto?" se queja Anise

"Correcto o no, ella es sincera, e imagino que su otro compañero no opina diferente, siempre es bueno saber los motivos de tus compañeros si deseas trabajar con ellos, y es obvio que no están aquí por evitar la guerra o por hacer lo correcto"

"No entiendo tampoco cual es su interés" comenta Guy, que todavía estaba algo dolido por la respuesta de Luke, y al mismo tiempo confundido por la reacción del pelirrojo

"Siento que debo disculparme en nombre de mi hermana" Dijo Lang repentinamente

"No tienes que disculparte" Corre Tear a tranquilizar al nuevo integrante "No eres responsable de las acciones de tu familia"

"En este caso, siento que sí, ella no era así cuando era una niña"

"¿Qué fue lo que le sucedió?" Pregunta Guy

"No se" Dice con algo de frustración "Un día, recibí un mensaje de mí madre informándome que mi padre estaba muerto, en ese momento estaba en medio de mi entrenamiento y no obtuve el permiso para ir a su funeral, dos años después fui a verlas, me entere que mi madre fue asesinada poco después de la muerte de mi padre, ella ni siquiera me mando un mensaje, siente que las abandone cuando más me necesitaban"

"El entrenamiento de la orden es muy estricto, no puede culparte por eso" Comenta Guy, en su mente eso no era justificación a su comportamiento.

"Cuando investigue con mi tío, descubrí que mi madre y mi hermana fueron raptadas, encontraron el cuerpo de mi madre, pero paso más de un año para que Rebeca regresara, no se que fue lo que sucedió, ella regreso actuando como si nada hubiera pasado, como si simplemente salió a dar un paseo por el parque, pero no hemos tenido muy buena relación desde entonces" Por el momento nadie sabe que decir, luego el agrega para eliminar el aire opresivo "Ese chico debe ser importante para ella, cuando me pidió que viniera, creí que su objetivo seria ahorcarme con mis tripas, no bromeo cuando dije que ella me odia"

Y sin embargo ofreció perdonarlo con la condición que enseñara a Luke unas cuantas técnicas.

Ninguno podía entender por que Luke era tan importante para ella. Anise solo podía comparar sus sentimientos por Ion, si alguien insultara a Ion, ella estaría muy enojada.

"De todos modos, tenemos que apresurarnos" dice Jade, y luego agrega en tono de broma "Seria desagradable perder y tener que soportar a Luke como líder" Aunque si Jade fuera sincero, sentía que las probabilidades no estaban a su favor.

"Ni en broma, eso no sucede" Grita Anise "Ellos ni siquiera tienen un pase para entrar, somos más, conocemos los cuarteles, es imposible que puedan ganarnos, así que démonos prisa y rescatemos a Ion"

Por fin llegaron a la puerta que lleva a la sede, esta catedral es realmente grande, era fácil perderse, sobre todo por lo enredado que estaban las puertas, finalmente llegan a un gran espacio, donde se ven varios pisos hacia abajo con varias puertas, algunas rutas a las escaleras estaban bloqueadas.

"¿Tienes una idea de donde puedan estar?" Le pregunta Jade.

"No lo sé" Contesta Anise "tendremos que buscarlos por todo el lugar"

"Tendremos que esforzarnos por no llamar la atención" Comenta Tear

Y acabar rápidamente con el enemigo, tristemente, ese era el precio para detener esta guerra

* * *

"No tenias que hacer eso" Luke se sentía algo molesto por toda la escena "Ella tiene razón de estar enojada"

"Ella esta siendo infantil" Se defiende la chica

"Luke, tu autoestima esta tan por el piso que no te importa lo que te digan, pero entiende esto, si tú no te defiendes, Rebeca lo hará por ti" Le dice Reborn "Y como acabas de ver, realmente no deseas que ella lo haga, así que deja de lamentarte en una esquina y empieza a buscar donde dejaste tu orgullo, o Rebeca buscara una manera de aplastar el de ellos"

"Amo no debe enojarse" Dice Mieu aun guindado en su hombro "Estoy seguro que una vez que los rescatemos, todos podrán llevarse bien"

"¿Estas seguro que no prefieres ir con Tear mieu?"

"Yo seguiré siempre al amo"

"Bien dicho Mieu" Lo felicita Rebeca "Así habla un verdadero guarda, ahora tenemos que darnos prisa, no pienso solo ganar la apuesta, pienso aplastarlos completamente"

Luke solo suspira en resignación, enviando un perdón a sus amigos, parecía que no importa lo que hiciera, siempre lo odiarían

Rebeca decide entrar en la sede por la puerta principal, solo tubo que hipnotizar al guardia para que los dejara pasar

"¿Por dónde vamos?" Pregunta Luke

"Podemos quedarnos a planear todo el día, pero este lugar es un laberinto, cualquier intruso se perdería y fue diseñado exactamente por esa razón" Dijo Rebeca "Si seguimos el camino, entonces tendremos que matar a mucha gente, sugiero que evadamos las escaleras y saltemos directamente al piso correcto" Dice ella sacando una gran cuerda "Es algo bueno que casi todos están en las habitaciones y no en la arena de practica"

"Pero, ¿Cómo sabremos donde están?" Pregunta Mieu

"¿A la suerte?" Se ríe la chica "Luke, ¿Dónde crees que deberíamos ir?"

Luke se asoma a la baranda, de ahí tenia una excelente vista de todo el cuarto, él ahora sabe por qué Rebeca hizo que se dividieran, no puede creer que no se había dado cuenta, si seguían el camino, tendrán que matar a todos los guardas que encuentren en su camino, revelar algo de esta habilidad era un pequeño precio para evitarlo, pero ninguno de sus dos guardas estaban dispuestos a renunciar al secreto de esta habilidad.

El observa todas las habitaciones, su vista se fija en uno en particular.

"Empecemos ahí" Señala Luke

Ellos caminan hacia ese extremo, tendrían que bajar 3 pisos para llegar, ellos empiezan a bajar por la cuerda, Luke primero y Reborn al final.

"¿Sabías que con las llamas de cielo puedes volar?" Dice Reborn de repente, Luke casi se cae al escucharlo

"¿Qué? ¿En serio? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué no lo habías mencionado antes?" eso realmente sonaba una habilidad tan impresionante.

"Necesitas mayor habilidad, pero si saltas, puedes ralentizar la caída si activas la llama"

Luke mira hacia abajo, solo eran dos pisos de altura en el momento, realmente no era mucho mas alto de lo que acostumbraba hacer en su carrera de obstáculos, así que salta, y utilizo la llama del cielo, lo cual aminoro su caída, aunque casi pierde el equilibrio, aun así, estaba feliz de que fue tan fácil, se preguntó cuánto tomaría poder volar.

Rebeca le da una palmada en la cabeza "Idiota, trata de tener mejores instintos de supervivencia" Le regaña la chica

"Ahora, no discutan" Les regaña Reborn "¿A no ser que desees perder esa apuesta?"

"¿Contra esa niña? Jamás"

Luke puede sentir donde ir, el sabe que esta es la dirección correcta, Al abrir la puerta, fueron saludados por un gran túnel con varias puertas, Luke no duda, el podía sentir exactamente dónde estaban, llega directo a la habitación, al abrir la puerta puede ver a Natalia y a Ion sentados en los sillones de la habitación.

"Ion, Natalia" Los llama "¿Están bien?"

"¿Luke?" la princesa se levanta, dirigiéndole al joven una mirada incierta "¿Eres tú verdad?" Él sabia lo que ella estaba preguntando

"Siento no ser Asch" Dice apenado

"No he dicho eso" Exclama la princesa de manera ofendida

"Ion" Saluda Reborn "Me imagino que no estas herido"

"Estoy bien, gracias por venir por nosotros" Luego su vista se dirige hacia Rebeca "Disculpa, no creo conocerte, soy Ion"

"Mucho gusto maestro fónico Ion, solo llámeme Rebeca"

"¿Tenias que traerla?" Se queja Natalia, algo ofendida

"Lamento que rescatarte sea un problema, su alteza, tal vez la próxima vez no se deje capturar"

Natalia casi echaba humo por su respuesta, pero luego se calmó.

"No, disculpa, gracias por venir a rescatarme" Esto sorprendió a Rebeca

"Bueno, no perdamos mas el tiempo, tenemos que salir de este lugar" Insiste Rebeca.

El grupo sale de la habitación, por fortuna había un ascensor para subir a los pisos superiores, estaban saliendo del ascensor cuando escucharon el sonido de un Gongo.

"¿Qué es ese sonido?" Pregunta Luke

"Es el llamado para la asamblea" Le responde Ion "Cuando suena, los guardas tienen que salir para ir al salón"

"¿Qué pasa si alguien lo toca para divertirse?" Continua el joven, eso era algo que haría si tuvieran algo así en su casa

"Se espera que nadie sea tan inmaduro" Contesta Ion con una sonrisa

Luke no sabia que responder, cuando vio al Jade y los demás venir en su dirección

"No puedo creer que realmente nos ganaran" Se queja Guy

"Natalia, Ion, ¿se encuentran bien?" Pregunta Tear

"Ion, ¿estás bien?" Pregunta Anise ansiosa "¿No te hicieron nada?

"Estoy bien, gracias Anise"

"Creo que ganamos" Sonríe Rebeca, como gato que se comió al canario

"Esto es imposible" Se queja Anise "Ustedes debieron hacer trampa, simplemente no es posible, además, aún no hemos salido de la sede, no debería de contar"

"No importa" Sonríe Rebeca "Nosotros ganamos, los encontramos y rescatamos primero, una victoria limpia, ustedes tenían muchos pisos que bajar, viendo que el elevador estaba bajo y la única subida era desde el fondo"

"¿Como ustedes llegaron tan rápido?" Pregunta Jade con curiosidad

"Amo salto los pisos, fue realmente increíble"

"Solo eran dos pisos, y fue con cuerda" Corre a defenderse Luke ante la mirada que todos le daban, Tear decide ignorarlos y pregunta lo que le ha estado molestando

"¿A tenido que ver mi hermano que estén prisioneros?"

"No he visto a Van, pero los 6 generales de élite intentaron conseguir el permiso para sacarme" responde Ion "Mohs se reusó"

"Están intentando quitar los sellos Daáthicos para poder eliminar los sephiroth" deduce la descendiente de Yulia

"Lo que significa que el comandante volverá a intentar llevarse a Ion"

"Primero tenemos que salir de la ciudad" Les recuerda Guy "Después podemos discutir lo que hay que hacer"

"Debemos ir al puerto de Daath" Les recuerda Luke "Ahí esta la nave, si nos damos prisa podemos zarpar antes del anochecer, una vez en el mar podemos planear con detalle nuestro siguiente objetivo"

"Parece que nuestro líder a tomado una decisión" Se burla Jade

"¿Líder?" Pregunta Natalia, Luke queda algo incomodo con todo esto "No importa, pueden explicar más tarde"

Todos se ponen en marcha hacia la salida, logran salir fácilmente de la ciudad, parece que todavía no habían dado la alarma de su escape, corren hasta llegar a la colina del monumento, donde paran para tener un descanso.

"Parece que nadie nos ha seguido" Observa Guy, viendo la ciudad desde lo alto de la colina

"Ion, ¿Estas bien?" Pregunta Anise, al ver que Ion parecía agotado

"Estoy bien, solo necesito descansar un momento"

"Parece que volvemos a estar todos juntos" Dice Anise con alegría "Aunque estén algunos de más"

"Aunque sea de casualidad" Comenta Jade

"Quizás Lorelei haya vuelto a unirnos" Comenta Ion con alegría

Realmente, Luke lo creería, se preguntó se Lorelei tenía algún plan, después de todo, debe haber alguna razón por la que lo mando al valle.

"Si" Dice Natalia "No puedo creer que nos encontremos por casualidad"

"Me pregunto si esto también este escrito en la partitura" comenta Guy

"No apostaría por eso" Dice Rebeca "La partitura declara a Luke como muerto, eso o inexistente, pero ustedes pueden hacerse una lectura si desean"

"¿Puedo preguntar por qué pareces tenerles aversión a las partituras?" Le pregunta Ion

"No las odio, simplemente no me interesan, dejo de interesarme después que me declararon muerta"

"Oh, lo siento"

"No importa, vivir la vida fuera de la partitura no es tan malo, simplemente me molesta cuando hablan de ella por que la gente espera que comparta mi lectura, una lectura que no tengo, y si Daath se entera no dudo que tratarían de remediar la situación"

"Hey, eso no es verdad" Dice Anise

"Tienes razón, puede ser peor, pueden usarme para experimentos, no es como si no lo han hecho antes"

"Siento que tengas una opinión tan mala de mi orden" Se lamenta Ion

"Hey, simplemente siguen su trabajo, ellos deben proteger la prosperidad prometida, después de todo"

"Rebeca, por favor" Suplica Luke, ese humor macabro es lo que hizo que tuvieran tantas discusiones cuando se conocieron, todavía no podía creer que la chica era peor en situaciones sociales que él, en eso nota que Natalia lo estaba viendo

"¿Qué sucede?"

"Ho, nada, simplemente, te vez distinto, no lo digo solo por el cambio de peinado, aunque te queda muy bien"

"¿Tú crees?" Pregunta algo apenado

"Bueno, a tenido mucho en que pensar" Comenta Jade "Es una lastima que sea demasiado tarde para que sirva de algo"

"La gente no cambia de un día para otro después de todo" Se ríe Anise

"Anise, Jade" Les llama Ion "Me temo que no puedo estar de acuerdo con ustedes, Luke siempre a sido amable, simplemente no lo expresaba"

"No importa Ion" Le dice Luke "Ellos pueden observar por sí mismos, ahora tenemos que dirigirnos al puerto, ¿Estas bien para continuar Ion?"

"Si, ya estoy bien"

"Si estas cansado, mi hermano te puede cargar, es más fuerte de lo que parece, al menos servirá como mula de carga"

"Siempre tan cariñosa, querida hermana" Se queja el otro, luego voltea a ver a Ion "Aun así, ella tiene razón, puedo llevarlo, no es muy lejos del puerto"

"No será necesario, estoy bien" Insiste Ion "Puedo caminar y no hay tiempo que perder"

Llegan al puerto antes del atardecer, y por suerte logran zarpar sin contratiempos, pararon el Tartarus una vez que estaban a una pequeña distancia de Daath.

"Dudo que nos sigan por mar" Comenta Jade, todos estaban en la sala de reunión del barco "Ahora, tenemos que determinar el curso a seguir"

"Escuchamos una conversación entre Legretta y el gran maestro Mohs" Informa Tear "El se dirige a Baticul en este momento"

"A convencer a mi tío que inicie la guerra" Se queja el pelirrojo "¿No podemos ir a Baticul y arreglar esto?"

"¿Acaso lo has olvidado?" Le pregunta Tear "Mohs goza de la confianza de su majestad, será como entrar a su territorio"

"Me temo que Tear tiene razón" Concuerda Natalia "Mi padre confía en Mohs"

"También me preocupa la conversación sobre la caída de San Binah" agrega Jade

"¿Entonces por qué no pedimos ayuda al emperador Peony?" Propone Ion "El no quiere guerra y sabrá los indicios de que la Rúgnica se está desmoronando"

"Parece que ya tenemos un plan" Dice Anise, sin dar posibilidad de discusión

Lo triste es que esa era la mejor alternativa, Luke sentía que tendrían mas suerte con el emperador, aunque no se sentía feliz de ir, sobre todo por responsable de la caída de una de sus ciudades y desestabilizar el continente.

"Esa parece ser la mejor solución" Interviene Reborn "Jade ¿crees que podemos ir directamente a Gran Chokmah?"

"No, esta nave fue reportada como robada, de todos modos, los puertos deben estar cerrados, tendremos que ir por lo que queda del puente Rotelro e ir a pie a la ciudad"

"Eso es otro día perdido" Se queja Rebeca

"¿Por qué no te dejarían entrar Jade?" Pregunta Luke

"Ahora mismo, mencionar mi nombre seria contraproducente, estoy desaparecido desde Akzeriuth, y ahora aparezco en una nave que se supone esta capturada, no me extrañaría que abrieran fuego contra nosotros"

"Entonces no hay otro remedio" Dijo Tear con seriedad "bajaremos por tierra desde el puente Rotelro"

"Parece la mejor opción" Establece Jade

Con eso decidido, empezaron en viaje, por desgracia, unas horas después, justo antes de la madrugada, el barco empezó a lanzar una alarma de alerta, aunque ninguno estaba seguro de la causa, Jade y Guy fueron a revisar, siendo los únicos que tenían algo de conocimiento de máquinas fónicas.

"Amo, no se nadar"

"Lo sé, no te preocupes, no nos vamos a hundir" Al menos, eso era lo que esperaba, estaban lejos de tierra, y estaban muy al norte, por lo que el agua estaba demasiado helada, incluso si supiera nadar no serviría de nada.

"Guy a podido arreglar en motor" Dijo Jade, para alivio del grupo "Aun debemos poder movernos"

"Es solo temporal" advierte Guy "Tenemos que llevarlo a algún puerto para poder repararlo"

Tear piensa en su ubicación actual, solo había un puerto que tuviera la capacidad que estaban buscando "El puerto más cercano es Keterburg"

"Entonces vamos ahí" Sugiere Luke, pensando lo mismo que Tear "¿Te parece bien Jade?"

"Supongo" el tono de Jade era resignado, no estaba muy feliz con la idea de ir a ese puerto, es obvio que no quería desviarse, realmente, nadie quería hacerlo, para empezar, ya tenían muy poco tiempo como para ayudar a San Binah y parar la guerra, pero no llegarían a ningún lado sin reparar la nave.

Poco después del amanecer llegaron a su destino, la bahía de Keterburg, la luz del sol se reflejaba en la nieve, dándole una hermosa vista a pesar que la bahía parecía tener un diseño más militar, el lugar era realmente frio, el más frio que había estado, el lugar estaba cubierto de nieve, incluso estaba nevando, Luke levanta la mano para atrapar algunos copos que caían, era la primera vez que veía algo así, realmente, este viaje lo está llevando a una serie de lugares interesantes.

Ninguno había traído sus abrigos, Luke ni siquiera tenia un abrigo, él único que tenía un cómodo abrigo elegante era Reborn, y Luke no tenía idea de donde lo saco, pero ha dejado de darle importancia de dónde saca sus cosas, ¡incluso Leon tenían un cómodo abrigo rojo y un sombrerito!

Jade se presenta ante el oficial del registro. Varios oficiales observaban en formación.

"Lo siento, pero oí que lo mataron en Akzeriuth" Pero ninguno negó que realmente era el coronel Curtiss, Jade mostraba un porte impresionante de autoridad, que realmente Luke empezó a envidiar.

"Este asunto es de alto secreto, el motor de nuestra nave se averió durante una misión, así que tuvimos que parar aquí, le explicare la situación a la gobernadora, la vizcondesa Osborn, puede inspeccionar el barco tanto como quiera"

"Si señor, ¿Le gustaría que le diera un viaje por la ciudad?"

"No es necesario, yo nací aquí, conozco la zona"

"Entiendo, con su permiso"

 _¿Así que esta es la ciudad natal de Jade?_ Piensa Luke, ahora sintiendo curiosidad de cómo sería la infancia de Jade, pero sabía mejor que preguntar, Jade era una persona muy privada, así que pregunta algo más relevante.

"¿Cómo vamos reparar la nave?"

"Vamos a informar a la gobernadora y pedirle ayuda"

"Ok, pero primero tenemos que adquirir algo de ropa, no creo que sea el único que se está congelando" voltea a ver al grupo que, en efecto, ninguno de ellos tenia nada preparado para el clima de Keterburg, aunque en su defensa, casi todas las ciudades tienen un clima cálido, o templado, hay muy pocos lugares que tienen un clima frío.

"Si por favor" Dice Natalia "¿Cuál es la tienda de abrigos más cercana?"

Jade no tardo en llevarlos a la tienda, los precios de la ciudad eran altos, eso se debe a que la ropa era de mucha calidad hecho para la clase alta. Lo triste es que ni Natalia tenia mucho dinero con ella. La única razón que Luke tenia tanto es por si necesitaba cubrir las provisiones de Akzeriuth.

"Esto es demasiado caro" Dijo Tear "No necesito un abrigo, estos trajes están diseñados para resistir el frio"

Luke solo suspira, demonios, Sam no estará feliz, Luke todavía no puede entender por que él chico se preocupa tanto por sus finanzas.

"Yo pagaré los abrigos" No les dio tiempo de protestar, simplemente tomo los abrigos y realizo él pago.

"Luke, no puedes gastar él dinero así" Le reprende Tear, pero igual acepta su abrigo, se sentía extremadamente suave, y era la prenda mas cara que Tear había puesto su mano.

"Ya no importa"

Anise murmura algo sobre no rembolso.

"Muchas gracias Luke" Dijo Natalia aceptando el suyo "Te pagare cuando regresemos a Kimlasca" Natalia sentía que era algo desconcertante no tener dinero, lo triste es que ella rara vez lo manejaba, ella autorizaba para mover el dinero, pero rara vez hacia las compras ella misma.

"Oh, Que considerado" Dijo Jade, pero no había el sarcasmo acostumbrada en su voz "Supongo que debo darte las gracias"

"Avancemos de una vez" Dijo Luke algo molesto

Para llegar al pueblo donde esta la gobernadora, se tenia que cruzar el camino helado hasta la ciudad. Al llegar era medio día, y todos tenían hambre

"¿Quién cocina?" Pregunta Anise "Tengo tanta hambre que no tengo fuerzas para hacer nada"

"Lo siento, mi cocina no es muy buena" Se disculpa Natalia

"Esta discusión no llenara nuestro estomago" Dijo Tear, igual de cansada o hambrienta

"No podemos cocinar en medio de la ciudad" Les recuerda Rebeca "Compremos algo rápido en la posada, ellos deben tener algo"

Nadie protesto ante eso, sobre todo porque la posada estaba justo frente a ellos, La posada era más barata que el hotel de lujo de Keterburg, pero a pesar de su decoración sencilla era muy elegante, esta ciudad era una ciudad de turismo, aunque no era muy grande"

Lograron conseguir varios sándwiches y decidieron comer en el parque.

"Para ser un complejo turístico para nobles" Observa Luke mientras come "No hay muchos edificios bonitos"

"Difícilmente podrías compararlo con tu casa" Comenta Guy "Estas en la línea de sucesión, cualquier lugar debe ser mediocre para ti"

"No me refiero a eso" Dijo Luke molesto

Luke realmente no sabia en donde estaba ahora en la línea de sucesión, era un replica, así que suponía que eso lo eliminaba, pero de no ser así, ¿Debe estar en cuarto lugar después de Asch? Aunque supuestamente Asch renuncio a su derecho después de unirse a la orden.

No importa de todos modos, Natalia estaba de primero, y eso era suficiente, al menos es poco probable que esto sea un problema en el futuro.

"En realidad el desarrollo ha sido bastante limitado" Explica Jade "En parte debido a los deseos del emperador"

"¿De verdad? ¿Tiene algún sentimiento especial hacia esta ciudad?" Pregunto Natalia con interés, luego su mirada se vuelve soñadora "Quizás no quiere ver su hogar de la infancia transformado"

"En realidad, es mas probable que su primer amor no quiera ver la ciudad atestada de nobles" Contesta Jade, esto hace que las chicas se interesen más en el asunto

Con excepción de Rebeca, todas ellas miran con mirada de ensueño.

"Qué bonito"

"Al final, fue forzado a dejarla porque era una plebeya" continua Jade su explicación "Pero todavía es reacio a casarse con alguien más"

"Que doloroso…" Murmura Natalia

"Oh, que historia" Comenta Anise con entusiasmo

"Un amor no correspondido…" Murmura Tear

Guy parecía entusiasmado también con la historia "¿Así que todas las instalaciones de recreo se construyeron por su primer amo?"

"No, al emperador le gusta y ya está"

El grupo se pone en marcha, Luke mira el casino de Keterburg, Sam le había hablado de él, "Así que ese es el casino, parece divertido"

"Había escuchado hablar de él" Dice Natalia observando el lugar "Pero es demasiado ostentoso, me siento algo incomoda".

"Si, es bonito" Concuerda Tear "Pero me hace sentir fuera de lugar"

"El casino se construyó cuando esta área se desarrolló como lugar de vacaciones" Cuenta Guy, el realmente sabia bastantes historias "De hecho hay una pequeña leyenda de este lugar, dice que si consigues el bote en la segunda maquina traga monedas, al final, ganas un castillo" Anise parecía muy interesada y corrió a vez "Aunque es obvio que es una mentira para atraer a los clientes"

Anise no pudo conseguir monedas, parece que era prohibido vender las monedas a los menores de edad, pero no era prohibido que ellos jueguen si alguien mas compra las fichas, una regla algo extraña.

"Deberíamos venir y probar" Dice Rebeca "Podrías ganar en el juego de cartas"

"Los premios no valen la pena" Dice Reborn "Este lugar está diseñado para que, aunque ganes, el casino no pierda"

"Eso es injusto" Se queja la chica

"Se hizo de esa forma después que varios nobles perdieron su fortuna" Continúo explicando Reborn "No como si realmente importa, si deseas apostar, hay muchos lugares para hacerlo"

"¿Por qué la gente apuesta si no hay nada valioso que ganar?" Se pregunta Luke

"Es diversión" Contesta Rebeca

Luke puede escuchar a Anise murmurando en tono musical

"Primero me hare rica en el casino, luego seré el centro de atención, y luego, oh, todos esos ricos pretendientes"

"Eres muy optimista" Comenta Guy

"Prefiero pensar que tengo visión para el futuro, después de todo hay que tener fe si quieres hacerte rico"

"Por cierto, no puedes cambiar las fichas por dinero" Le advierte Guy, rompiendo las ilusiones de Anise

"¿Qué?"

"¿Por qué?" Pregunta Natalia.

"El anterior emperador lo prohibió, veía el juego como algo inmoral durante el tiempo de guerra"

"Eso es hacer trampa" se queja la chica "odio Malkuth"

Pronto llegaron a la casa del gobernado, la oficina debe tener una política de puerta abierta, porque no tuvieron problemas en ir directo al despaso de la gobernadora.

La gobernadora era joven, de cabello castaño claro casi rubio, usaba lentes de media luna y vestida con una elegante chaqueta blanca, ella levanta la vista y se para sorprendida.

"¡Jade! ¡Oh mi hermano, estas vivo!"

"¿Hermano?" Pregunta Luke, todos miran a Jade con expresión sorprendida, Jade como siempre es inmutable

"Hola Nephry, ¿Cuánto tiempo no? Desde tu boda, creo"

"¿Pero que ha pasado? Dijeron que habías muerto en Akzeriuth"

"Bueno, lo que paso…" Jade procede a explicar cómo sobrevivió la caída de la ciudad, y lo que han hecho desde entonces.

"Eso es increíble, me alegro de que estés a salvo"

"Nosotros nos encargaremos de las reparaciones del Tartarus, cuando estén listos, por favor id a ver al emperador Peony, estaba muy preocupado"

"¿Oh? ¿Todos pensaban que estaba muerto?"

"Su majestad era el único que aun creía que estabas con vida" Esta información llamo la atención de Reborn, la posibilidad de que Peony sea el cielo de Jade era muy alta. "Y con todos los rumores que han extendido los sobrevivientes, no sabemos realmente que pensar" Luke sintió una mala sensación que se avecina, no le gustaba a donde iba esta conversación.

"¿Sobrevivientes?" Pregunta Jade "¿Qué se está diciendo?"

"Los sobrevivientes de Akzeriuth, varios de ellos han vuelto a sus ciudades de origen, ellos culpan a una facción renegada de los caballeros del oráculo dirigidas por Mohs y el comandante Grants" Luke voltea ver a Reborn, y sabia quien era el causante de esto, maldición, debió coordinarlo con Sam, no le extrañaría que esto fuera una estrategia para desviar la culpa de Luke, no estaba feliz que utilizara a esa pobre gente de esa manera "¿No lo sabían?" pregunta la vizcondesa al ver la mirada extrañada de su hermano

Reborn solo podía sonreír ante la información, sabía que Luke estaría molesto, pero no iba a permitir que él adquiriera la culpa cuando había alguien más, perfectamente disponible, y completamente culpable, según la opinión de Reborn.

"No había escuchado de eso, ¿Crees que puedes explicarlo con más detalle?"

"Según los informes que dieron" Ella busca el informe entre sus papeles y se lo entrega a su hermano "Ellos afirman que los caballeros del oráculo bloquearon las salidas de la ciudad, he incluso eliminaron las fuerzas de vanguardia que envió Kimlasca, así que con la ayuda del embajador de Kimlasca, evacuaron usando un antiguo paso secreto, lograron evacuar mas de la mitad de la ciudad antes que el comandante Grants hizo algo que hundió la ciudad, incluso hay testigos de verlo huir del lugar con la ayuda de un pájaro gigante, también, cabe mencionar que el reporte de sus presuntas muertes viene de los caballeros de oráculo que estaban con él, esto ha dejado mucha confusión al respecto"

"Mmm, esto es interesante" Dice Jade leyendo el reporte, que sin duda estará más detallado "¿Cuál es el recuento total de muertes en Akzeriuth"

"Sin contar ustedes, la Vanguardia de Kimlasca o los caballeros del oráculo, se determinó que 3378 solo en los habitantes de Akzeriuth que estaban en la mina en ese momento, varios de ellos han regresado a sus hogares, pero al menos la mitad ha aceptado el asilo en las tierras alrededor del castillo de Coral, el permiso fue otorgado por el heredero del duque Fabre, incluso estaba sellada con el sello oficial"

Todos voltean a ver a Luke, el cual trataba de ocultar el nerviosismo que sentía.

Ese había sido el propósito, piensa Reborn, Luke deseo utilizar el castillo de coral como base para retirar, si algo sucedía, la verdad es que temía que pasaría con los habitantes, ya que según la profecía que le conto Van, la guerra iniciaría por que los habitantes evacuaban, eso da a suponer que podrían ser aniquilados en alguna parte del trayecto, esconderlos era la mejor solución, así que Luke actuó en su derecho como Fabre para hacer uso del castillo.

Lo divertido es que mucha gente no tenia un lugar a donde ir, según el reporte de Sam, están construyendo casas alrededor, piensan hacer un pueblo pesquero, y dejar las minas, ya que como esta experiencia a probado, es un oficio demasiado peligroso, si, el emperador de Malkuth no estará muy feliz de que Luke robo prácticamente toda esa gente para Kimlasca.

El podía ver como todos desean estallar en preguntas, pero ninguno dice nada, han dejado que Jade maneje toda la conversación, y seria una falta de respeto estallar una discusión en la sala de la gobernadora, Reborn no duda que todo estallara en cuanto lleguen al hotel.

"En todo caso" Continua la gobernadora "Nosotros nos encargaremos de las reparaciones del barco, mientras tanto, esta es una ciudad turística, por favor tratad de descansar mientras estén aquí, reservare las habitaciones de hotel para ustedes"

Todos proceden a retirarse, Luke se retira de ultimo y la gobernadora lo detiene antes de salir "Si no te importa, me gustaría hablar contigo, por favor, vuelve más tarde, solo"

Luke no dice nada y procede a salir de la habitación.

"Luke, creo que tienes algo que explicar" Natalia le agarra el brazo con fuerza, su tono era exigente

"Cualquier explicación puede esperar para llevarse a cabo en el hotel" Dice Reborn, su tono no dejaba lugar a discusión, Natalia suelta a Luke, sin reconocer que el tutor de su primo era algo intimidante.

Las habitaciones del hotel son repartidas en pareja, esta vez el costo fue cubierto por la gobernadora de las 5 habitaciones para los diez de ellos, pero si seguían viajando, tendrían que empezar a compartir habitaciones d personas para ahorrar el dinero, No que importaba mucho en ese momento, ya que todos tomaron una habitación para empezar el interrogatorio.

"Luke ¿No tienes algo que decir?" Inicia Natalia

"Este informe es muy interesante" Dice Jade "Según parece, el embajador de buena voluntad enviado por Kimlasca negocio y llego a un acuerdo con los líderes del pueblo para iniciar una evacuación, lo mas curioso es que no tengo ninguna memoria de ese encuentro"

"¿Por qué no dijiste nada?" Pregunta Tear "¿Por qué ocultar esta información?"

"Lo siento…" ¿Qué más se suponía que debía decir? ¿Qué no confió en ellos para incluirlos en el plan? ¿Qué después de lo que sucedió cualquier cosa sonaba como una justificación? Perdón, no murieron 10,000, solo 3378, ¿Eso debe ser mejor verdad? Así que ustedes deben estar solo un terceo menos enojados de lo que están, maldición, esas son mas de 3,000 personas que murieron, serán mas si cae San Binah, y quien sabe que más.

Luke no quería pensar en esas muertes, era la razón por la que no le pregunto a Rebeca, no quería saber el número exacto de las personas que murieron.

Es obvio que no podrá terminar esta conversación de esta manera, no con todo el enredo que era su mente, el utiliza su llama para poder enfocarse,

"Miren, soy nuevo en este grupo, pero quizás deben escuchas esta historia desde el principio antes de juzgar" Dice Lang, tratando de calmar el humor "Puedo ver que solo se han sabido pedazos, y es un tema doloroso para discutir, pero es obvio que todos lo necesitan"

"¿El principio?" Se ríe Luke, ¿Cuál era realmente el principio de todo esto? "Quizás deba empezar ese día en que me nombraron embajador, después de salir del trono fui a buscar al maestro Van…"

No sabe cómo, pero la historia salió fácilmente de sus labios, no dejando salir ninguna emisión, conto como Van le dijo una profecía falsa, como creyó que sacar a la gente de Akzeriuth produciría la guerra, y como podía usarse la hiperresonancia para limpiar el miasma, conto en detalle el plan de su maestro, y como este dependió de Luke, y que no saliera la gente de Akzeriuth.

"Pero, aun así, decidiste evacuar sin decirle a nadie" Agrega Jade

"No quería arriesgar una guerra, pero tampoco todas esas vidas, así que Reborn me convenció que lo mejor era llegar a un compromiso, me reuní con la gente del pueblo, ellos estuvieron de acuerdo con hacerlo…" Les conto el plan hecho en Chesedonia, y si sucedía lo peor, podrían reunir a la gente en el castillo de Coral, se suponía que nadie tenia que saber, si todo salía bien, la gente podría regresar a sus hogares

"Un compromiso" Deduce Jade "Guardarías la gente en un solo lugar impidiendo que alguien más saber que están ahí, mientras limpias el miasma siguiendo el plan de Van" Luke esta algo incomodo con eso, casi lo hacía sonar que guardaría a la gente de Akzeriuth como rehén.

"Estaban siendo observados, pero nadie se esperaba que Luke hiciera nada" Dice Rebeca "Tomamos ventaja de eso, también nadie espero que la ayuda llegaría de otro lugar, utilice mis contactos para movilizarlo todo, por desgracia, la ciudad calló antes de que lográramos terminar de evacuar, aunque, sinceramente, tan cruel como va a sonar, era muy probable que la mayoría de esa gente muriera de todos modos, el miasma estada demasiado dentro en sus cuerpos, la mayoría ya habían perdido la conciencia, y los hospitales no pueden extraer el miasma".

"Aun así, podrías haber dicho algo" Dice Guy en tono traicionado "Podríamos haber ayudado"

"Yo lo siento, no puedo decir nada más, sé que no es excusa, pero no confié en ustedes, Aparte de Ion y Guy, no sentí que ninguno de ustedes confiara en mí, incluso el maestro Van pensó que no podía hacer este trabajo, ahora sé que estaba equivocado, ¿Cómo puedo pedir que confíes en mi cuando no confió en ustedes? y tenían razón, no lo podría haber hecho solo" Dice señalando a sus guardas "Juntos hicimos este plan, no fue el mejor, lo admito, pero esto es lo único que puedo decir"

Luke se dirige hacia la puerta.

"Luke espera, ¿A dónde vas?" Pregunta Natalia

"Afuera, si desean saber el resto de los detalles, pregúntenle a Rebeca" Es todo lo que dice, antes de cerrar la puerta y salir de la habitación.

Luke está agotado, sentía un nudo en la garganta, y trata de reprimir el sifón de emociones que trajo a la superficie esa conversación, él nunca hubiera llegado tan lejos sin las llamas de cielo que le brindaron la calma para continuar, pero las disipo en cuanto salió del hotel, y ahora sentía el peso de esa decisión

Nunca imagino que contar de nuevo la historia fuera tan doloroso, revolvió cosas que deseo mantener enterradas.

El no puede negar que las llamas son útiles, el las utiliza descaradamente para acelerar sus estudios y para momentos de alta tención como estos, pero era horriblemente agotador una vez que él efecto termina.

El maestro Van, su padre, y su tío lo enviaron a morir, y como resultado, todas esas personas que murieron.

El trata de juntarse mentalmente, no iba a llorar, él ya no era un bebe llorón, no importa cuanto desea hacerlo en este momento. Así que decidió concentrarse en cosas mas importantes y tratar de sacudir todas esas emociones en un rincón metafórico de su mente.

El regresa sus pasos a la casa de la gobernadora, la hermana de Jade, sentía un gran peso emocional, estaba tan cansado de recordar Akzeriuth, sus sueños están plagados de muertos.

Nephry lo permite entrar en la sala, el cuarto era acogedor, con una chimenea, y realmente Luke tenia mucha curiosidad por saber lo deseaba

"Lo siento" inicia ella "Cuando escuché que eras una réplica, pensé que debía contarte algo de mi hermano"

"¿De que estas hablando?"

"La razón por la que Jade creo la fomicría"

* * *

Al final, todos se separaron a sus respectivas habitaciones, Jade decidió ir al lobby del hotel, y Anise fue a discutir con las chicas, Rebeca les enumero todos los motivos por los cuales su razonamiento fue el correcto, no importa que los otros no estaban de acuerdo, ella no iba a echarse para atrás.

Ion estaba descansando solo en su habitación cuando entro Reborn.

"Ion, ¿Puedes darme la mano?" Le pregunta, aunque sonaba más como una orden, Ion le da una mirada extrañada, pero lo hace, Reborn hace un sondeo de su llama, es tan débil y frágil como lo imagino, es demasiado joven para la presión que lo coloca las técnicas Daáthicos, su cuerpo tampoco puede soportar esa presión, obviamente Ion no ha entrenado nada de resistencia, lo cual es vital para el uso sano de la llama.

Demasiado joven, si las circunstancias fueran diferentes, esperaría varios años antes de tratar de buscar a sus guardas, pero duda que tenga años para hacerlo.

"¿Sucede algo?" Pregunta educadamente

"Ion, ¿Qué edad tienes?"

"Tengo 13 años"

"La tuya, por favor" Exige Reborn "No la de tu original"

"Entonces lo sabes" Contesta con aire contraído y resignado

"He enseñado a Luke, no fue difícil deducir que estaban más o menos en las mismas circunstancias, me imagino que el Ion original está muerto" No era una pregunta, pero Ion la contesta de todos modos.

"Si" acepta Ion "Él estaba enfermo, sabía que no viviría mucho tiempo"

"¿Cuántos años tienes?"

"Nací hace dos años"

"Y me imagino que en todo este tiempo no has entrenado físicamente"

"Mi cuerpo no es muy fuerte"

"Claro que no, eras un bebe a pesar de todo, aun lo eres, tu cuerpo no se hará fuerte si no lo ejercitas" Se queja Reborn "Date unos años, y podrás usar las técnicas Daáthicos sin problemas"

"Yo… no creo que pueda vivir tanto tiempo" Dice Ion en tono dolido, casi en susurro "Escuche una vez que, con mi constitución, puedo vivir tal vez otros dos años, pero no esperan que viva mucho" De hecho, Ion lo escucho hace un tiempo cuando planeaban crear otra copia para su remplazo, no sabia donde estaba o si ya existía, pero sabia que seria remplazado, y luego dejaría de existir, como si nunca hubiera existido, ese era su mayor miedo, simplemente desaparecer.

"¿Y planeas rendirte y aceptarlo sin buscar alternativas? Apuesto a que nadie espero que Luke respirara todavía, pero lo hace"

"Yo ya me resigné a mi destino, estoy preparado, yo solo deseo poder ser útil antes que llegue el momento"

"Si, después de todo, eres remplazable, ¿No es así? Eso es ridículo, tal vez tú no eres el original, pero tienes tu propia vida y tus propias experiencias, ¿Tienes idea de cómo lastimaras a las personas que te rodenas?" Porque la muerte de un cielo es trágica, lleva consigo a tanta gente, rompe enlaces, deja un hueco profundo en el corazón.

 _Luke estará lastimado si mueres_ , Reborn no lo dice, pero Ion entiende lo que quiere decir.

"Bien, lo siento, no puedo estar de acuerdo contigo, así que te entrenare"

"¿Qué?"

"Por mientras estemos de viaje, serás mi estudiante temporal" Luego se dispone a retirarse "Empezamos mañana, mi estúpido estudiante temporal" Ya pensaría en cómo llamarlo después, porque Ion, con todo lo amable e inteligente que es, era realmente un idiota.

Esa no fue la ultima visita de Ion, poco después de la salida de Reborn, entre Rebeca trayendo a su hermano a rastras

"¿Como estas Ion?" Salida la chica "¿Quería saber si conoces a mi hermano Lang?"

"Si, es un placer saludarte, te escuche tocar una vez, eres muy bueno con la flauta, realmente disfrute tu música"

"Le agradezco" Sonríe el hombre "Disfruto de la música, mi madre nos enseñó a mi hermana y a mi desde que éramos muy jóvenes"

"Maestro Fon, se que es un atrevimiento de mi parte, pero, ¿Podría considerar incluir a mi hermano como parte de su guardia personal?"

"¿He?" Pregunta Ion

"¿Qué?" Le grita su hermano, esto no era lo que él esperaba.

"Usted puede tener hasta 6 miembros en su guardia personal, y sin embargo solo mantienen uno, incluso destituyo a Arietta cuando no había necesidad, eso lo ha dejado expuesto a las manipulaciones del maestro Mohs"

"Hermana, no es tu llamada hacer esa decisión" Le dice él peliazul, su expresión era seria, completamente diferente a la mirada relajada y sin preocupación que había mostrado antes. "La guardia del maestro fónico es una decisión muy personal"

"No veo por que no puedo pedirlo" Dijo ella, no importándole las etiquetas o protocolos para este procedimiento "Lo que dije antes es verdad, Ion, ¿Sabes que somos de Chesedonia?"

"¿He? No, no lo sabía"

"El Maestro fónico a brindado ayuda a nuestra familia, ayudo a la independencia de Chesedonia, y desde entonces el gremio mercante a sido leal al Maestro Fónico, mi hermano, como muchos otros, se ha unido a Daath para pagar esa deuda por la protección brindada, y nos duele ver que usted este en esta situación"

Ion se sentía algo incomodo con esta conversación, la razón que no había aumentado su guardia era por que tenia que ser aprobada primero por Mohs, al menos esa fue la excusa, la verdad es que no quería que la gente se diera cuenta que era una réplica, no quería tener que repetir lo mismo que le paso con Arietta cuando alguien mas lo sustituya, ya se siente bastante mal arrastrando a Anise en este asunto.

"No estoy seguro que sea adecuado"

"Si se refiere porque es una réplica, estoy enterado de eso" Le dice Lang, para sorpresa de Ion "Mi hermana mi lo conto, disculpe si fue inapropiado, ella me lo dijo cuando resumió los eventos de Akzeriuth, pero ahora veo que tenía otra razón en mente"

"Oh, ya veo"

"No veo como eso debe de importar" Continua él joven "Tu has desempeñado sus funciones, has cumplido con los requisitos, eres el maestro Fónico, no deberías dejar que eso interfiera en tus acciones con respecto a las opiniones de Mohs"

"Gracias…" Ion realmente se sentía agradecido, este secreto lo ha estado ahogando por tanto tiempo "Si realmente lo deseas, me sentiría honrado que formaras parte de mi guardia" ahora era el turno del otro para ponerse incomodo

"Supongo… estaría feliz, pero no me gusta quedarme demasiado tiempo en un solo lugar, me gusta viajar, por eso me uní a la rama de investigación, pero mientras dure la crisis, me sentiría más cómodo estar a su lado para protegerlo"

"Él puede ser también su jefe de espías" ofrece la chica "Ambos poseemos una gran cantidad de contactos gracias al gremio mercante"

"Ya cerraste el trato Rebeca, deja de venderme como un si fuera ganado"

Ion se ríe, y luego le da una sonrisa agradecida.

* * *

Luke no regreso al hotel hasta después de las 11 de la noche, el camina lentamente por las calles, imaginando como seria crecer en esta ciudad, la historia de Nephry era sorprendente, Jade creo la Fomicría cuando solo tenia 11 años, Luke se le ocurren muchas maneras de describir ese evento, pero "Anormal" como decía su hermana, le parecía algo exagerado, lo cierto es que Jade era un genio, entendía por instinto conceptos que muchos tardarían años en comprender.

Luke no sabia que pensar sobre Nephry, ella amaba a Jade, eso era obvio, pero no le parecía correcto que su hermana tuviera tan mala opinión de su hermano, aunque no conocía a Jade en aquel entonces, él no parece ese demonio que lo describe su hermana.

La primera replica creada no era mas que un monstruo, basado en los datos de Nebilim, la profesora que Jade admiro… y murió

Al entrar al hotel, lo primero que vio fue a Jade sentado, con un libro en las manos, en la sala de recepción, él era la única persona que estaba, Jade no levanta la mirada, pero es obvio que lo esperaba.

"Supongo que Nephry te lo ha contado todo" Comenta Jade, dejando a Luke algo incomodo, pero se sienta en la silla frente a él.

"Supongo que sabes" Luke sentía que no valía la pena negarlo, así que solo da un suspiro cansado "¿Cómo lo has sabido?"

"Eso da igual, pero te diré, ya no deseo resucitar a la profesora Nebilim"

"Ella parece pensar que todavía lo deseas" Luke no lo cree, él ha visto a Jade, lo enojado que estaba por que sacaron esa tecnología prohibida, no podía imaginar que desee continuar.

"Después de convertirme en soldado, comencé a tomar información de los cadáveres del campo de batalla para crear replicas, por eso me pusieron el nombre de necromante" Entonces, el rumor de un ejercito de zombis no estaba tan lejos de la verdad, las réplicas no tendrían memoria, parecerían seres sin alma.

"Creo que puedo entender, si algo les pasara a mis seres queridos, si yo tuviera la habilidad de hacer replicas, creo que hubiera actuado igual que tú, de seguro lo intentaría, aun sabiendo que no sería la misma persona" Por que el dolor seria demasiado, tal vez estaría contento con tener algo en que aferrarse "Entonces, ¿Por qué la prohibiste?"

"Después de numerosos intentos fallidos estuve a punto de morir" Jade recuerda ese día, como estaba herido en esa cama, lo enojado que estaba Peony, nunca lo había visto tan enfadado, como le había gritado que los muertos no pueden regresar a la vida.

 _¿Cómo crees que nos sentiríamos Saphir, Nephry y yo si murieras?_

"El emperador Peony dijo eso?"

"Las réplicas no conservan las memorias del original, tú, más que nadie, debería saberlo, deseo rogarle a la profesora Nebilim que me perdone, quizás de esa forma me sentiría mejor, pero una réplica no tiene recuerdos del pasado, una réplica no puede perdonarme"

"Jade" Piensa en lo que le conto su hermana, en Jade, Saphir y Peony

"Viviré el resto de mi vida atormentado por los pecados de mi pasado"

"¿Te refieres a la muerte de la profesora Nebilim?"

"Mmm… quizás mi mayor pecado, es no entender el significado de la vida y la muerte"

"Jade… gracias por contarme esto" le sonríe Luke, ahora entiende lo ridículo que fue exigir las respuestas, no era que simplemente no querían decirle, es que algunas respuestas son demasiado dolorosas para contar.

"En cualquier caso, no debes contárselo a nadie, ¿Entendido?" dice en un tono que pretende ser amenazador, pero Luke no podía sentirse amenazado, no después de esa conversación.

"De acuerdo"

Al subir, el busca la habitación de Guy, de todas las personas, sentía que era el que mas había lastimado, no le debía respuestas a los demás, a pesar de todo, aunque sus argumentos eran solo escusas, la justificación era correcta, Natalia estaba siendo vigilada, Tear podría ser espía de Mohs, demonios, Anise realmente era espía de Mohs, de todos, el único que no tenia una razón para dejarlo de lado era Guy.

El entra a la habitación, Guy todavía estaba despierto, estaba sentado en la cama limpiando su espada

"Guy"

"Luke, veo que has vuelto" Dice en tono alegre, pero había una carencia de emoción en su voz

"Lo siento" era todo lo que escapo a decir, no sabía lo que pensó decir originalmente, solo sabia que tenia algo pensado, pero ahora, era como si su mente estuviera en blanco.

"¿Luke? ¿Qué pasa?" Esta vez podía sentir su preocupación "Vamos, no pongas esa cara, me estas preocupando ¿Estas bien?" y de alguna forma, la presa figurativa que contenía sus emisiones decide romper, estrellándose como un doloroso torrente.

Es estúpido, el ya no era un bebe llorón, y ahora ni siquiera sabia por que lloraba, aunque existían muchos temas para escoger, ¿Sus errores en Akzeriuth? ¿La traición del maestro Van? ¿Su identidad como un impostor?

"Lo siento" Fue lo único coherente que pudo decir.

No sabe en que momento unos brazos lo envuelven, pero sabe que es Guy, se siente como cuando eran niños, el susurra palabras reconfortantes que no puede identificar, el acaricia suavemente su cabeza, como si quisiera sacudir sus penas, Luke solo puede aferrarse a él, buscando su seguridad como cuando era niño, como desearía volver a esa momento donde todo era tan sencillo.

No tenía idea en qué momento quedo dormido.

* * *

Guy no estaba enojado con Luke, pero no puede negar que estaba decepcionado, en ningún momento Luke lo tomo en cuenta para cualquiera de sus planes, el prefirió confiar en otros, a pesar que Guy a estado ahí toda su vida, el prefirió confiar en alguien mas y dejarlo en la oscuridad.

Pero no quería recriminarle, Luke ya había pasado demasiado, no iba a agregar a ese número.

Lo que no espero es que él pelirrojo colapsara en su habitación, no se dio cuenta en que momento se movió a tomar al chico en sus brazos, susurrando palabras de confort que sabia que no podía escuchar.

Guy solo suspira, Luke por fin se había quedado dormido, eso no era del todo bueno, no puede imaginar el dolor de cabeza con el que se despertara al día siguiente, el pelirrojo se había aferrado a su camisa, y no tenia ninguna intención de dejarlo ir.

"Si es una estrategia para que no este enojado contigo, te diré que es muy buena" Dice resignado.

El nunca podía mantenerse enojado con el pelirrojo.

"Veo que por fin colapso" Dice Reborn en tono casual, acercándose al pelirrojo "Eso es bueno, me preocupaba que siguiera en negación"

"Aun creo que lo está" Contesta Guy "Han pasado tantas cosas"

"Si, pero esperaba que esto sucediera en la ciudad de Yulia, él ha estado embotellando sus emociones y eso no sano" El joven estaba agotado, no es de extrañar, apenas ha estado bailando entre la etapa 1 a la 4 de las etapas de la pena (Excluyendo la ira, creo que eso la saco toda en su pelea desquiciada con Asch) desde que salieron de ciudad de Yulia.

Bien, no seria fácil, el tiene mucho en que sentir pena, curiosamente, es los muertos de Akzeriuth con los que esta tratando mejor, al menos en esa etapa solo está entrando en depresión, aun no desea pensar sobre su propia identidad o su lugar en el mundo, por otra parte, la traición de Van, eso era la peor, Luke todavía tenía esperanzas de arreglar esto, todavía no puede aceptar cuanto desprecio le tiene su amado maestro, que tan poco importante considera su vida, incluso después de todo esto, Luke todavía lo considera su maestro, él tenía esperanzas que por fin se estuvieran moviendo en ese punto.

Ha estado tratando de concentrarse en lo que tiene que hacer, y poder ignorar lo que siente, este enfrentamiento le ha obligado a reconocer lo que sucedió, le ha obligado a revivir todos esos momentos, desde la traición de Van en la celda de Baticul, a la caída de Akzeriuth.

Reborn usa su llama para tratar de curar algo de la tensión y el dolor de cabeza residual, también utiliza su llama para engatusar al chico que suelte al rubio.

"¿Qué es esa llama amarilla?" Pregunta Guy, el la había visto antes, casi como espejismo, pero cada vez la miraba más claro, verdadreo, no parece tener un efecto negativo, al menos no ninguno visible.

"Es solo una técnica" Reborn coloca al pelirrojo en la otra cama, después llama a Mieu y le pide servir como oso de peluche, por supuesto el cheagle está feliz de hacerlo. Esta no es la primera que ellos lo hacen, y a Guy le gustaría saber por qué tienen esa insistencia de convertir al cheagle en un juguete abrazable, hasta el momento ninguno de los tres le a contestado cuando les ha preguntado.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente se disponen a zarpar, según los cálculos, les tomara alrededor de día y medio para llegar al puente Rotelro, dependiendo del clima, la hermana de Jade salió a despedirlos, junto con varios soldados de Malkuth.

Luke se sentía algo avergonzado al recordar los eventos del día anterior, ¡Él pensó que había dejado de ser un bebe llorón! Al menos Guy ya no parecía molesto, ni triste, así que supone que valió la pena, aunque se sentía como un chantaje emocional.

"Muy bien Luke, se acabaron las vacaciones" Anuncia Reborn de repente

"¿Vacaciones?"

"Tienes tarea atrasada de las ultimas dos semanas" dice su tutor con alegría, sacando de su bolsa una gran cantidad de libros y papeles "Es hora de ponerse al día"

"¡Eso no es de dos semanas!" Dice al ver la mini montaña que Reborn le a presentado en su mesa

"¿Tienes alguna queja, ignorante Luke?" le pregunta Reborn en el tono que no admite negociación.

"Bien" Se resigna el joven, al menos era algo mas que hacer durante el viaje que no sea sentir la ansiedad por la caída de las tierras exteriores

Jade se acerca con algo de curiosidad, y levanta uno de los cuestionarios "Esto es…" Murmura, angostando sus ojos, pero no dice nada y coloca la hoja en la sima de papeles.

"Aquí esta tu horario para hoy, revisare tu tarea por la noche, ahora, tengo que ir a entrenar a Ion"

"Si… espera, ¿Ion?" Se asusta el joven "¿Qué le estás haciendo a Ion?"

"Tu solo has tu tarea, ignorante Luke"

"Bien, ¿Crees que es buena idea llevarle algo de beber para sus descansos?"

"Seria útil" Contesta Reborn, entendiendo cual era el ofrecimiento de su estudiante, Luke no tenia idea del significado del gesto, habla mucho de su enlace con Ion.

Luke no sabía por qué Reborn hacia esto, pero su intuición le dijo que no interfiriera, lo único que podía hacer por el joven era ofrecer algo de transfusión de llama, Reborn le explico que la de Luke era mas adecuada porque ambos son increíblemente compatibles, y esa era la única razón, por lo que no era buena idea ofrecer a los demás, sin mencionar que era considerado algo muy descortés, solo esperaba que Ion no se moleste cuando se entere.

Luke preparaba el jugo cuando Tear entro en la habitación, ella no le dijo nada, lo a estado ignorando desde el día anterior, sabe que esta molesta con él, ella se siente traicionada, aunque ella entiende por qué lo hizo.

"Tear, ¿Te acuerdas cuando te acuse de ser espía de Mohs?" Le pregunta Luke.

"Si"

"Lo siento"

"¿He?"

"Ahora me doy cuenta que no eres una espía, siento no haber confiado en ti" Luke la da la su mejor mirada que Reborn clasifico como "Lindo" y "bambi" Aunque no tenia idea de que significa, pero, aunque le de vergüenza utilizarla, él a aprendido que cualquier arma es útil contra su guarda demoniaco.

Como era de esperar, Tear no pudo mantener su enojo en el pelirrojo

"Esta bien, pero espero que de ahora en adelante puedas confiar en mi"

"Si"

En eso, escuchan los gritos enfadados de Anise en la cubierta del barco, y corren a investigar

* * *

Ese día, Reborn tenia a Ion dando vueltas por la cubierta del barco, después de media hora cae agotado, el niño realmente tenía poca resistencia

"10 minutos de descanso, y luego continuamos, inútil Ion" Dice sin mostrar la menor piedad, haaa, como extrañaba esta sensación de crueldad que solo tortu-tutorear un estudiante puede otorgar.

"Hey, ¿Qué le estas haciendo a Ion?" Le reclama Anise

"Estoy bien Anise"

"Lo estoy entrenando para que deje de ser un inútil, deberían agradecerme por mi tiempo"

"¡Ion no es un inútil!" grita la chica ofendida

En ese momento, llegan Luke y Tear a presenciar la escena.

"Supongo que deseas unirte a su entrenamiento" Sonríe son esa sonrisa perversa que Anise pronto aprendería a temer, luego dispara en dirección al joven, la bala apenas le roza el hombro

"Suficiente descanso, inútil Ion, vuelve a correr"

"Está bien" Contesta Ion en tono nervioso mientras trata de levantarse

"Maestro Reborn, creo que es demasiado" Le reprende Natalia, iba a decir más, pero Rebeca la para, al igual que a Tear

"Tu no deseas la atención de Reborn, no te recomiendo que interfieras"

"Pero…"

"Reborn hará lo que desee, sin importar lo que digas, ese hombre tiene un ego del tamaño de Kimlasca, y la habilidad para sostenerlo"

Ellos observan como evade a Anise sin problema, lanzando la chica al otro extremo del barco

"Me pregunto, ¿Tienes algún arrepentimiento?" Pregunta Reborn a Anise, la chica se levanta enojada, ninguno tiene tiempo de reaccionar cuando ven que Reborn le dispara directo en la frente, todos quedan paralizados viendo como la niña cae lentamente al suelo como cámara lenta.

"¡Anise!" Grita Ion, asustado, y de pronto la chica se levanta de un salto, Ion podía jurar que vio algo parecido fuego verde en su frente, pero la imagen se desvaneció rápidamente, la ropa de la niña se incinera, dejándola con una camisa blanca que usa como centro y su ropa interior, junto con los zapatos, pero el muñeco queda indemne

"¡RENACER, MATARE A ESE BASTARDO CON MI ULTIMA VOLUNTAD!" Grita la niña y se lanza sobre Reborn, el otro solo se hace un lado permitiendo que la niña caiga del barco

"¡Anise!" Grita Ion, seguido de los demás, que corren a la orilla del barco

"BASTARDO, TE MATARE" Escuchan el grito de la niña, sus gritos medio ahogados por las olas del mar, la encuentras agarrando su muñeco como flotador mientras era arrastrada por la nave, observan que hay una cuerda cuyo extremo esta en la baranda del barco, y el otro en el pie derecho de la niña.

"¿en que momento la amarro?" Se preguntan todos, Guy y Natalia se mueven para ayudarla cuando Reborn los para con un disparo

"Les recomiendo que no se entrometan, si no desean hacerle compañía" Dice en un tono alegre, y perfectamente serio en cumplir la amenaza

"Ion, te traje algo de Jugo" Llama Luke, fingiendo felizmente que no esta pasando nada "Para darte algo de fuerza, créeme, lo necesitaras"

"¿Pero Anise?"

"Ella estará bien" Le sonríe Luke con confianza, todavía se podían escuchar los gritos de amenaza de la chica "Tu solo has lo que diga y no pasara nada, no creo que Reborn te haga hacer nada serio de momento"

"Luke, ¿Qué clase de consejo es ese?" Se alarma Guy

"No veo el problema" Se encoge Luke, sin darle importancia "Al menos no hay cocodrilos, tiburones o pirañas, ella estará bien" Realmente, esto era algo domestico para los estándares de Reborn, Luke esperaba que Anise no interfiriera, aunque sabía que era una esperanza inútil, realmente lo sentía por la titiritera, Reborn tiene una opinión única sobre los rayos y aguante al dolor.

Al escuchar su comentario, Guy y Natalia se preguntan si realmente se habían tomado a la ligera las quejas de Luke sobre su tutor, y que había hecho para que esto le parezca tan insignificante.

"¡Hay que hacer algo!" Se indigna Natalia

"Reborn no hace amenazas vacías" Les informa Rebeca "Si quieren ir a nadar, no es mi problema"

La chica por fin logro subir al Tartarus, estaba completamente mojada, junto con su peluche, y muy enfadada, vuelve a atacar a Reborn, le tomo ser lanzada 3 veces más del barco para entender que era una mala idea el atacar directo, Y aun ahora, ella no sabia como podía amarrarla del tobillo antes de lanzarla al agua, cada vez.

Por la tarde, Reborn recluto a Natalia para enseñarle a Ion como utilizar el arco, mientras Luke entrenaba con Tear y Lang a usar los fones

La chica decidió un método diferente de venganza, ella es inteligente, y nada es mejor que un ataque desviado, decidió echar un purgante potente en su comida, ella sonríe perversamente, esto le enseñara a no meterse con ella o con Ion.

Después de la cena "Anise, ¿Estas segura que estas bien?" Pregunta Ion desde fuera del baño, su única respuesta fue un gemido de dolor

Natalia trato de tranquilizarlo y decir que ella se encargaría de cuidarla, al final, Ion decidió dejarla y esperar que se sintiera mejor, él mismo apenas podía moverse, todo el cuerpo le dolía, no cree que lo hubiera logrado sin las bebidas que Luke le pasaba en cada descanso.

Y al mismo tiempo, no recuerda cuando se sintió tan bien o con tanta energía, quizás no era mala idea continuar con el entrenamiento.

* * *

Reborn se encuentra en la cubierta, era de noche, pero el Tartarus proporcionaba la iluminación, el se encontraba leyendo el libro que les regalo Tear en ciudad de Yulia, y se preguntaba quien escribía estas cosas, mas que instrucciones sobre como aprender, parecía un poema de metáforas sobre teorías que bien podrían entrar en una clase de filosofía, o de poesía.

Los libros de fonología son raros, y solo pueden ser encontrados en clases tradicionalmente establecidas, como la academia de Malkuth, Reborn aprendió como lo hacen los cazarrecompensas, encuentras a alguien que te de lo básico y experimentas tú mismo, el nunca intento ir más a fondo por que las llamas y los fones tienen una reacción explosiva, aunque en pequeñas cantidades, las llamas pueden alzar las técnicas, hasta ahora, a pesar de no dominar ninguna de las dos, parece que Luke es la única persona en poder llevar los dos sin problemas, se preguntó si era por su hiperresonancia o efecto de la armonía, el sospechaba más del primero, tendría que probar con Asch para confirmarlo.

De todos modos, estaba interesado por ver que decía un libro formal, pero maldición, no es de extrañar que Luke nunca intento leer estos libros que supuestamente lo hicieron leer los otros tutores, incluso él estaba teniendo problemas con todas esas metáforas incluidas, sobre la extensión del cielo y el llamado a la energía interna para conseguir un efecto armónico.

El siente a Jade acercarse, pero finge no darse cuenta

"Nunca imagine que Ion era un estudiante problemático" Murmura Jade, Reborn le da una mirada extrañada "Luke menciono que te gusta enseñar a los estudiantes problemáticos"

"Depende del ángulo que quieras verlo, Ion realmente es un problema, sobre todo por que nadie esta haciendo algo sobre su condición" No necesitan especificar, ambos entienden que él otro sabe cual es la verdadera condición de Ion.

"¿Era eso realmente necesario?" Le pregunta Jade, algo divertido por los sucesos del día, no podía negar que era un acercamiento único.

"Es eso, o muerto, esas técnicas provocan demasiada tensión a su cuerpo, el debe hacer entrenamiento de resistencia si debe seguir utilizándolas, y como maestro fónico, es casi un hecho que lo hará"

"Parece que realmente piensas que es posible"

"El problema de Ion es que es un bebe, si logra vivir los próximos tres años, entonces estará fuera de peligro, pero mimarlo solo hará que sus posibilidades disminuyan" La triste desgracia es que a este ritmo Sync tenia muchas mayores posibilidades de sobrevivir.

"Pareces estar muy seguro de que lo lograra" Jade tiene una mirada lejana, de seguro recordando como terminaron todas las otras réplicas de su pasado.

"Lo hará" Dice Reborn con seguridad

**14**

Reborn decide regresar a su camarote, realmente esta era una noche tranquila, en el camino se encuentra a Luke recostado en la barandilla, viendo el reflejo de la luna en el océano.

"¿En qué piensas tan profundamente?" Le pregunta Reborn con curiosidad.

"Me pregunto qué está haciendo Asch" Dice Luke, mirando pensativo al océano "Detesto a ese sujeto, pero, no puedo dejar de pensar en él"

"No me extraña" Contesta Reborn "Él es más que tu original, es tu guarda de la tormenta, no importa si fue involuntario, tienen un enlace que los conecta, es natural que te preocupes por él"

"Dudo que se preocupe por mi"

"No apostaría por eso, él simplemente esta muy enojado y frustrado" De hecho, Reborn pensaba que Asch tiene las características de un Tsundere, se pregunto si realmente estaba celoso que Luke mostraba con tanta facilidad los rasgos que él deseo ocultar, en él fondo los dos eran más parecidos de lo que creen.

"Reborn, hace tiempo, te pregunte por que no te agradaba el maestro Van, me dijiste que no me darías una respuesta que no sería capaz de aceptar, dime, ¿Crees que ahora puedo hacerlo?"

"¿Realmente deseas saber?"

"No, algo me dice que no me gustará la respuesta, pero siento que debo saberlo"

"Realmente no pienso que estés listo para aceptarlo, pero te lo diré, aunque no ahora, más adelante, no deseo estar repitiendo esta conversación así que esperare un momento en que Jade no este" La lealtad de Jade es a Malkuth, y al emperador, no había dudas al respecto, y la información de las llamas no era algo que deseo compartir con él.

"¿Jade?"

"Y Anise, de momento no confió en ella" Luego agrega "Ve a dormir Luke, necesitas todo el descanso que puedas"

Si todo salía bien, mañana verían al emperador Peony, Luke no quería reconocer que estaba nervioso del encuentro, y, sobre todo, esperaba que estén en tiempo para ayudar a los habitantes de San Binah.

*****Fin del capítulo 14****

En mi opinión, a lo largo de la historia, Ion se comporta como alguien que sabe no vivirá mucho tiempo y espera que su vida sea útil, sobre esforzándose continuamente y con poco cuidado por su salud.


	15. Chapter 15: Gran Chokmah

Capitulo 15: Gran Chokma

El viaje fue tranquilo, y pudieron llegar a su destino al amanecer, Anise insistió en venir, pero Natalia logro convencerla que se quedar de descansar, todavía no se recuperaba de los efectos del purgante, al final, Ion la convence que espere en el Tartarus hasta que regresen.

Anise se aseguro de enviar una mirada asesina a Reborn antes que ellos salieran de la nave

Reborn ha pensado mucho acerca de la Omerta, la ley de la mafia hecha cumplir estrictamente por el Vindice, en este mundo no existen, pero tanto él como Shamal están de acuerdo que la existencia del secreto es necesaria, así que han cumplido la ley, incluso si no hay un Vindice para arrestarlos.

En este viaje ha pensado si sacar o no el tema de las llamas para él grupo, la pregunta de Luke solo saca a relucir el problema, mientras más tiempo pasan con un usuario activo, es más probable activar la llama, Guy ya está mostrando signos que puede verla, y apuesta que Tear no tardara mucho en hacerlo, sería más fácil explicar todo ahora que más tarde.

Ion es fácil, aunque es temporal, lo a tomado como estudiante, así que no hay problema en enseñarle sobre las llamas.

Eliminando Jade y Anise de los que requieren saber, la única que queda en el aire es Natalia.

Realmente el no desea enseñarle a Jade, pero sospecha que se será algo inevitable, en algún momento Luke mostrara alguna habilidad que no puede ser explicada como arte fonico.

"Maestro Reborn, ¿No cree que esta forzando mucho a Ion? Apenas ha tenido una lección para usar el arco" Natalia trata de razonar con el

"¿Por una monstruo planta? Difícilmente encontrara algo más débil, además esta es la mejor manera" Dice Reborn en tono desinteresado "Vamos inútil Ion, dispara o evade de una vez"

"Siii" Grita el pobre chico, finalmente logra herir uno con una flecha, pero este salto de sorpresa sobre Ion, y lo hubiera herido de no ser por que Luke mato de un golpe

"¿Estas bien Ion?"

"Si, Gracias Luke" Finalmente Ion cae agotado, y ya no puede dar un paso más, por lo que Lang tiene que cargarlo el resto del camino

"Siento causar molestias" Le susurra Ion.

Esto solo parece divertir a su interlocutor "Ion, eres todo lo contrario a una molestia, estamos en un equipo, todos nos ayudamos de distintas maneras"

Por el mediodía estaban en el bosque de Theor, la entrada por tierra a la capital de Malkuth

"¿Quiénes son?" Pregunta uno de los guardias que estaba en la entrada, como de costumbre, Jade se adelanta para tratar con ellos

"Soy el coronel Jade Curtiss, comandante de la tercera división de las fuerzas imperiales de Malkuth"

"¿coronel Curtiss? Oímos que usted desapareció en la destrucción de Akzeriuth"

"La vizcondesa Osborne de Keterburg dará fe de mi identidad, quiero una audiencia con su majestad imperial"

"Bueno, a ti si podemos dejarte pasar, coronel, pero…" Dice el soldado, viendo al grupo detrás de Jade

"El es el maestro Fónico Ion, de la orden de Lorelei" Lo presenta Lang "Creo que deberían admitirle entrar"

"No, aun así, podía ser una trampa, aunque sean de Daath, estamos obligados a negarnos"

"Por favor, esperen aquí" Solicita Jade "Cuando haya hablado con su majestad, os dejaran pasar inmediatamente"

"¿Así que nos quedamos colgados aquí?" Pregunta Guy "Esta bien, supongo que no se puede evitar"

Luke esta molesto con esto, pero trata de no dejarlo mostrar.

"Te escoltaremos"

Jade se va con los soldados de Malkuth, dejándolos a la espera, para aprovechar el tiempo Luke y Rebeca preparan la comida, mientras Tear ayuda a organizar los platos y cubiertos.

Después de la comida, Reborn decide probar otras armas para Ion, para su diversión, el chico era un natural usando la pistola, es una lástima que las armas de este mundo no tienen una buena imagen, los únicos que la usan son los que son demasiado débiles para utilizar otra cosa, debido a que la ropa tiene bastante protección y es difícil matar a alguien de un disparo, excepto si tiras directo en la cabeza.

Eso a permitido que Reborn sea subestimado, la propiedad de sus llamas de sol hacia que las balas traspasaran la protección.

Después de una hora de espera, Luke se sentía algo inquieto "¿Cuánto tiempo creen que tarde?" Pregunta con algo de impaciencia, apenas puede concentrarse en la lectura, Reborn lo tiene leyendo un libro sobre etiqueta y conducta de Malkuth.

"Como es una emergencia" Contesta Reborn "Lo más probable es que nos dejen entrar a la ciudad antes de que anochezca, pero es muy factible que la audiencia con el emperador sea mañana"

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?"

"Es algo lógico" Contesta Reborn "Primero, Jade tiene que probar que es realmente él, después es probable que llamen a una conferencia donde Jade tiene que contar todo lo que sucedió y esta sucediendo, entonces, el siguiente paso es determinar que respuesta van a dar, recuerden que están a pie de guerra, y los principales herederos al trono del reino enemigo se presentan a la capital, ellos tienen que decidir qué respuesta dar antes de considerar darnos una audiencia"

Luke solo puede sentirse exasperado con todo esto "¿Incluso con Ion?"

"Si" Contesta Rebeca "Ganar una audiencia con un gobernante no es tan fácil, la única razón por la que él rey recibió a Ion tan rápido es que pasaste sin consideración directo a la sala del trono, ahora, no eres pariente del emperador, no puedes hacer lo mismo"

"Ya lo sé"

"Mejor deberíamos hacer un plan sobre como iremos" Reborn le hace una señal a Natalia para que se acerque "Obviamente Ion habla a nombre de Daath, pero aún tenemos que decidir quién habla a nombre de Kimlasca, no pueden entrar a una audiencia formal gritando como niños, ¿Qué piensas Natalia?"

"¿eh?... Si, tienes razón" Dice Natalia con tono de reflexión "Supongo que lo mas adecuado es que sea yo quien lo haga, como Princesa Natalia Kimlasca-Lanvaldear, ¿Cuáles deben ser nuestros objetivos?"

"Tenemos que investigar la situación de la guerra" Comienza a enumerar Reborn "Solicitar la evacuación de San Binah, e investigar que otros lugares están a riesgo de caer, seria desagradable evacuar a los habitantes a Engeve y descubrir que ese pueblo también esta en riesgo de caer"

Esto deja inquiero a Luke, no puede creer todo el desastre que ha resultado esto.

Rebeca decidió agregar otro pedazo de consejo "Tampoco creo que sea adecuado mencionar cualquier cosa que de culpabilidad a Kimlasca de la caída de Akzeriuth"

"Eso no me parece correcto" Se molesta Luke "Yo fui quien destruyo el sephiroth y causo su caída"

"A este punto" Interviene Reborn "Estoy seguro que Jade les ha contado todo con lujo de detalles, no creo que un dato como eso salga del informe, de hecho, esa es una gran ventaja, me imagino que harán todo lo posible por sacarte de la ciudad en lugar de tratar de tomarnos como rehenes"

Por sus rostros, parecía que ni Luke ni Natalia habían pensado que esa era una posibilidad, eso era absurdo, ambos eran herederos al trono, Luke se podría considerar la clave para la prosperidad de Kimlasca, se requiere ser idiota para dejarlos ir sin ningún inconveniente, claro, después de Akzeriuth, duda que ellos no se les ha cruzado por la cabeza que Luke podría utilizar esa misma energía dentro de la ciudad si es provocado.

"Creo que entiendo lo que quieres decir" Dice Guy, uniéndose a la conversación "Luke, en este momento ustedes son representantes de Kimlasca, deben negociar buscando esa ventaja, ellos intentaran aprovecharse de ustedes, no pueden darles mas armas con las que negociar, si te sientes mal, puedes disculparte con el emperador en otro momento"

"Ya veo" Dice Luke, tan triste como le resultaba todo esto, tenían razón "Entonces, ¿Qué negociamos?"

Rebeca decide proponer su idea "Podríamos negociar nuestra ayuda, como manera de disculpa por robar los habitantes de Akzeriuth, no es como si no iban a hacerlo, pero lo cierto es que fue muy descortés" Sam no podía ser el mejor en combate, pero era un genio en administración, y no tenía ninguna vergüenza en utilizar los conectes de Luke o de Rebeca, lo último que supo es que el pueblo de Coral estaba agarrando forma, incluso ya tenían canales comerciales cortesía del gremio mercante.

"Ese podría ser un buen punto para comenzar" Acepta Natalia, algo incomoda, ella todavía se sentía enojada con Luke por haberlo ocultado, y culpable por haberlo hecho sentir que era necesario, ellos eran familia, debería haber más confianza.

No tenían nada mas que agregar, desgraciadamente estaban entrando a ciegas, no sabían como estaba la situación o que estaba sucediendo

Todo su planeamiento fue interrumpido al ser atacados por los Largo y Sync, ambos fueron para capturar a Ion, este último activo el sello maldito de Guy, quien parecía poseído y empezó a atacar a Luke, gracias al terremoto Natalia pudo derrotar a Sync y ambos huyeron cuando llegaban los soldados de Malkuth, Guy quedo inconsciente después del altercado, pero al menos pudieron entrar a la ciudad

* * *

Finalmente llegan a la ciudad, Luke no podía apreciar el esplendor de la capital de Malkuth, estaba muy preocupado por la situación de Guy, el apenas escucha cuando el comandante llamo a los soldados "Buen Trabajo, nosotros los llevaremos a partir de aquí, confió en que no sea un problema"

"Entendido señor" Luego el hombre voltea a verlo, parecía una persona amable, tranquilo - una lluvia – tradujo su cerebro sin querer, realmente, se le ha pegado demasiado el habito de Reborn de clasificar inmediatamente a la gente por su elemento.

"Tú eres Luke ¿Correcto? El hijo del duque Fabre"

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"El coronel Jade nos pidió que los fuéramos a buscar a la salida del bosque"

Realmente Luke apenas escucho el intercambio con Tear, no le importaban los saludos en ese momento, él estaba demasiado preocupado por Guy.

"Le han puesto una ranura maldita" Explica Ion "yo puedo removerla, pero requiero una habitación para descansar"

"¿Puedes hacerlo?" Pregunta Luke

"Probablemente soy el único que puede, la maldición es un tipo de arte Daathico, un arte trasmitido solo a través del maestro Fon"

Les ofrece una habitación, y dejo a dos hombres para ayudar, Luke insistió en ir con ellos, no quería dejar a Guy en esa condición, pero Ion lo detiene, el parecía estar entre triste y resignado por dar esta información.

"Supongo que al final te enterarías, así que creo que te lo diré ahora, una ranura maldita no puede usarse para tomar el control sobre el objetivo"

"¿Qué significa eso?"

"Agita los recuerdos y Paraliza el pensamiento racional, Guy no te hubiera atacado si no tuviera ya un fuerte deseo de matarte"

"¿Qué?"

"No debes acercarte a Guy hasta que haya retirado la maldición"

Ion no dice nada mas y se va con los hombres, Luke no puede decir nada, su mente esta trabada en lo que dijo Ion.

Guy lo deseo muerto, Luke no podía creerlo, ¿Por qué? ¿Desde cuándo? sin querer, a su mente viene un recuerdo de cuando era niño, un día que fue a buscar a Guy, su mirada lo asusto, el rápido cambio su expresión, pero ahora, cuando lo ataco en el bosque, tenia la misma mirada.

Les dieron el permiso de caminar alrededor de la ciudad, aunque no para salir de ella, a Luke no le importaba mucho.

El camino sin pensar a donde iba, su vista se fija en la costa, sus manos acarician un objeto y se sorprende al ver que era un anillo con una piedra azul, no se dio cuenta en qué momento lo retiro.

Guy… se pregunto que pudo haber hecho para que lo odiara, ¿Fue reciente? ¿O fue hace mucho tiempo? No puede ser reciente, Luke lo ha sentido, como una pared entre ellos, incluso a soñado con eso. Junto con una espada robada, y una apuesta inconclusa. Pero no puede entender lo que significa.

No podía entenderlo, si realmente quería matarlo, ¿Por qué no lo había hecho? Luke recuerda cuando se escabullía de su cama a media noche, cuando se escondía en el bosque de su casa y Guy era el único que podía encontrar, existían muchas oportunidades, pero no lo hizo… y a pesar de todo, el regreso por mí.

No sabe cuanto camino, pero algo le dijo que parara, él estaba frente a una tienda, no pensó mucho y decidió entrar, pero nada le llamaba la atención en el mostrador, su atención se fija en un hombre sentado cerca de las escaleras, no sabe por que es importante, pero es él a quien busca.

"¿Qué tantas miras chico?"

"Yo…" su mirada se fija en la mesa, el hombre era un comerciante, pero por mas que lo intentaba, no podía entender lo que su intuición quería decirle.

Un recuerdo llega a su mente, en Chesedonia, cuando hablo de nuevo con él cochero " _Con el puente cortado no podía volver, así que en Gran Chokmah vendí esa joya que me distes y me pagaron lo suficiente para comprar el pasaje del barco"_

¿Podría ser?

"Disculpe, por casualidad ¿Usted compro un pendiente hace poco?, es un colgante con un zafiro y forma de estrella"

"Ah, creo que tengo algo como eso" Dice, sacando el pendiente, aunque solo lo vio una vez, Luke sabía que era el correcto "Compre este colgante a un conductor de carro"

"¿Seria posible que me lo vendieras? Le perteneció originalmente a una amiga"

"Me parece bien, llevo un negocio después de todo, es tuyo por 100,000 gald"

Eso… era realmente caro, una buena espada costaba un terceo de eso, Luke no intento regatear, sabía que seria

Luke mira su bolsa, él tenía el dinero, pero solo eso, si lo hacía apenas le quedarían unos 200 gald, y ya estaba bajo de suministros, podría ser más si vende algunas cosas.

"Entonces, ¿Lo quieres o no?"

Este era el pendiente de Tear, era importante para ella, su intuición no lo hubiera llevado a este lugar si no lo fuera.

"Si, véndemelo" Luke le entrega el dinero, y recibe el pendiente, el hombre parecía satisfecho, el pelirrojo sabía que lo habían timado, pero también sabía que este hombre no le daría ninguna rebaja si lo intentaba.

"Un placer hacer negocios contigo"

Al salir de la tienda se encuentra con que Tear y Mieu le estaban esperando, Luke debió caminar por un rato por que la luna ya estaba arriba, brillante en el cielo.

"Me has estado siguiendo" Su tono salió mas acusador de lo que hubiera deseado, pero la chica no se inmuta.

"Prometí que te vigilaría"

"Yo voy con usted Amo"

"Quería estar solo"

"Si te dejo solo, seguramente empezaras a inventarte tonterías"

"¿Qué dices con tonterías?"

"Como la idea que Guy te odia"

"Yo… se que no lo hace, ¿No entiendes?" ¿Como podía decirlo? ¿Ese muro inquebrantable que los separa? El camino y se apoya en la barandilla, la Luna estaba brillante y podía verse su reflejo en el agua "Si realmente me desea muerto, ¿Por qué no lo hizo? Guy a estado conmigo toda mi vida Tear, el me enseño a caminar, me consoló cuando estaba asustado, y, sin embargo, no puedo recordar haber hecho algo tan terrible que me desee muerto"

"No sabemos el alcance de la maldición, Guy es humano, estoy segura que hay veces que lo hiciste enojar, así que debe haber algún momento en el que Guy te odio tanto que deseo matarte, pero volvió por ti, creyó en ti, ¿Verdad?"

Esas palabras solo agregaban más tristeza a su mente, enojar a alguien tanto que lo desees muerto no es algo tan fácil como lo plantea Tear, ¿Qué clase de amigo era para hacer algo así? El realmente debió ser un niño terrible si ese es el caso

"No te retienes nada cuando reprendes a las personas" Sonríe Luke con humor, porque, a pesar de todo, Tear estaba preocupada por él "Se que tratabas de hacerme sentir mejor, pero solo hiciste que me doliera más"

Estas palabras desconcertaron a la chica "Lo siento, tal vez fue muy dura…" lo ultimo lo dice como un susurro

"Pero gracias, Tear"

"Luke…" La chica sonríe, y nota que Luke tenia algo entre sus dedos, parecía estar jugando por un rato con el objeto "¿Qué es…?"

Luke se da cuenta a donde Tear esta mirando, y nota que todavía tenia el anillo azul entre sus dedos, la visto lo pone inquieto, él sabe quien desea que use ese anillo, pero no esta seguro si Guy desea recibirlo "Es un anillo de guarda" Luke le pasa el anillo a Tear para que lo vea, la Fonistas lo revisa con interés.

"¿Qué clase de anillo es?" La joven no había pensado mucho en el anillo después de la cueva, pero el diseño que usaban Luke, Rebeca y Reborn si parecían mucho, solo que de diferentes colores.

"Anillos de guardas" Repite el joven, aunque sabía que ella no entendería, él mismo aun no entiende lo que significa, solo que son los suyos a entregar, él saca un pequeño estuche, al abrirlo se pueden ver tres anillos con diseño similar, solo que uno era de zafiro con tono purpura, otro con una gema esmeralda y el rojo era de rubí, ella le devuelve el anillo, por los espacios vacíos era obvio que eran un set de 7 anillos

Luke observa el anillo de la lluvia, al final solo suspira y lo guarda en su bolsillo "Fue un regalo de Reborn, se supone que debo dárselos a las personas que considero cercanas, tienen características que ayudan en las artes fónicas" Luke toma el anillo de zafiro, la piedra tenia un brillo morado que representa a la nube "Tear, ¿Aceptarías usar este anillo?"

"Parece muy valioso, no lo considero apropiado"

"Tómalo prestado, si te hace sentir mejor, es útil y no vale mucho guardado en una caja" la chica duda, pero sonaba un argumento lógico, y no podía dudar que realmente era muy bonito, por alguna razón, el brillo le recordó su pendiente, las gemas tienen casi el mismo tono de color, que a simple vista podrían llegar a ser juego.

"Si eso crees" Tear lo coloca en su mano, examinándolo, a simple vista era valioso solo por su diseño y materiales de muy buena calidad, pero sus atributos los hacia algo extremadamente caro, ella no entendía por qué alguien le regalaría algo tan caro a su estudiante "¿Estas seguro que no deberías dárselo a Natalia?"

"No, incluso si deseara hacerlo, ella no es compatible con él, y… deseo que seas tú quien lo use" la vergüenza en su voz y sus gestos era obvia, Tear no podía negar que Luke parecía demasiado adorable cuando hacia eso.

"Gracias Luke, te lo devolveré cuando todo esto termine" Su tono no daba lugar a negociación "Este color me recuerda…"

"¿El que?"

"Nada no importa"

"¿Estas pensando en tu colgante? Ahora que lo pienso, sus tonos son muy parecidos… Tear, ¿Has pensado alguna vez en intentar recuperarlo?"

"Mentiría si dijera que no ha cruzado por mi mente ese pensamiento, pero no tengo idea de donde empezaría a buscarlo, e incluso si lo encontrara, no creo que pueda reunir el dinero para adquirirlo" El colgante era muy valioso, no solo por su diseño, si no por su característica para amplificar las artes fónicas.

"Lo siento, fue por mí que tuviste que empeñarlo" Luke saca el colgante, y lo levanta a la altura de los ojos.

"No tienes que sentirte culpable, era mi responsabilidad y fui yo quien tomó la decisión…" Ella se caya cuando ve el objeto frente a ella "Esto es…"

"Lo encontré en la tienda, Este colgante significa mucho para ti ¿Verdad?"

"Luke, no tenías que hacerlo, debió de costar una fortuna, no puedo aceptarlo"

"No importa, es tuyo" Tear parecía dudar, pero al final el amor por el recuerdo de la joya remplazo cualquier orgullo.

"Gracias Luke, me alegra tanto tenerlo de vuelta"

"Tear, ¿Puedo preguntarte que es ese colgante para ti?"

"Es un recuerdo de mi madre" Ahora Luke se siente terrible.

"No tenía idea, fui un inconsciente, por como actúe en ese momento"

"No pasa nada"

"No, la verdad es que en ese entonces estaba enojado y asustado, quería desquitarme de alguna forma"

"Ya no importa, lo has recuperado, aunque no tenías que hacerlo, muchas gracias Luke" Tear le dedica una sonrisa genuina y realmente parecía hermosa en la luz de la luna.

"No ha sido nada" Contesta avergonzado "Bueno, vamos… Ion debe estar esperando" Luke se va rápidamente dejando a Tear y a Mieu en el puente.

"El amo tiene vergüenza, sabia que era una buena persona"

"Si, lo es..." Concuerda Tear, viendo el pendiente de su madre "No siempre piensa las cosas demasiado a fondo, pero… es una buena persona"

* * *

Ion logro romper su maldición, lo cual era un gran alivio, pero Guy todavía se sentía incomodo, ese sello removió sus pesadillas, y expuso sentimientos que no quería que nadie supiera, sobre todo Luke.

Él no quería que la verdad saliera de esa manera, pero no había forma de ocultarlo, sobre todo por que Jade y Rebeca ya deben saberlo, en realidad, el no deseaba que la verdad saliera de ninguna manera.

Luke trata de disculparse, y Guy solo puede pensar que debe estar buscando todas las afrentas reales o imaginarias para ser la causa de su enojo

Ante su disculpa, Guy no pudo evitar reír, eliminando los últimos eventos, lo peor que había hecho Luke era obligarlo a perseguirlo por horas y negarse a recoger los juguetes que dejo regados por todo el jardín, nada de eso podría justificar su reacción.

"Ja ja ja, ¿De qué diablos estás hablando? No es tu culpa"

"Pero…"

"No es tu culpa que te llegase a odiar hasta el punto de querer matarte" El rubio hace una pausa, todos lo miraban con expectativa, no había forma de escapar de esto "Soy originario de Malkuth, nací en Hod"

Eso saco la reacción esperada, sorprendentemente incluso Luke entendió la implicación, revelar la historia no fue tan doloroso como lo esperaba, en cambio se sintió liberador admitir que se había infiltrado en la casa del duque para matar a su hijo, como recompensa por ser el causante de la muerte de su familia.

"Destruyo todo lo que amaba, así que decidí hacerlo sentir lo mismo que yo"

"¿Así que te convertiste en sirviente de la casa Fabre por venganza?, Conde de la casa Gardios, Gailardia Galan" Las palabras de Jade solo confirman que él ya sabia la verdad, era extraño escuchar su verdadero nombre después de tanto tiempo.

"Oh, lo sabias"

"Note un par de cositas, así que investigue un poco, peleas con el estilo Albert, único de Hob"

"Entonces, tu no quieres estar junto a mi ¿Verdad Guy? Podré ser una réplica, pero de todos modos soy un Fabre"

"Estaría mintiendo si digo que no tengo resentimiento alguno, pero…"

"¿Pero…?" Guy golpea suavemente el pecho del pelirrojo, con el puño medio cerrado.

"Si quieres que me vaya, entonces me iré y jamás volveré a molestarte nunca más, pero si no, ¿Podría quedarme un poco mas de tiempo junto a ti? Aun hay algo que quiero verificar"

"Esta bien, confió en ti Guy" Luke le sonríe con alegría, pero no es completamente sincero, Guy lo conoce bastante para saber, el estrecha la mano de Guy con ambas manos "No… más bien… confía en mi Guy"

"Cualquiera de las dos formas está bien para mi"

Guy siente que Luke coloco algo en su mano, de la misma forma que cuando era un niño, el pasaría notas u otras cosas de esta forma porque no quería que nadie mas se enterara, así que Guy finge que no se ha dado cuenta.

Se escuchan sonidos de alguien que toda la puerta, ambos se separan para observar la entrada del General que les ayudo en el bosque.

"Disculpen"

"Tu eres quien nos ayudo en el bosque" Comenta Tear al verlo

"Disculpen por no presentarme, soy el Brigadier General Aslan Frings, se les ha concedido una audiencia con su majestad mañana, así que vine a avisarles"

Después de los saludos todos proceden a retirarse a sus habitaciones, una vez que está solo, Guy abre su mano para ver un anillo con una gema que parecía un diamante azul, no tiene idea de que significa, o por que Luke se lo daría, solo sabe que debe ser importante.

* * *

Luke no podía dormir, aunque sabía que realmente lo necesitaba, la confesión de Guy era peor de lo que esperaba

" _Soy originario de Malkuth, nací en Hod"_

Su mente solo volvió a las palabras de Rebeca, Hob, que se hundió como Akzeriuth, como su padre mato a todos los habitantes de una casa por una traición percibida.

Guy solo tenia 5 años cuando sucedió.

Y ha soportado ese peso desde entonces, ¿Cómo podía hacerlo? ¿Cómo podía servir día con día en una casa que odiaba? ¿Servir al hijo del hombre que mató a su familia?"

" _Conde de la casa Gardios, Gailardia Galan"_

Esas palabras dolieron más de lo que desea admitir, él realmente deseaba que fuera algo simple, algo perdonable en la estupidez de su infancia, pero en su interior sabía que no era así, ese es un muro que no puede derribar.

La joya de los Gardios

¿Cómo pudo Guy mirar la espada de su familia todos esos años? Si Luke odio lo que representa, no puede imaginarse lo que él sentía verla ahí, todos los días, como trofeo de la destrucción de todo lo que amaba.

El podía sentir a Rebeca en la habitación, casi podía sentir su preocupación.

"¿Lo sabias?" Le pregunta a Rebeca, pero su voz no tenía ningún reproche.

"Como Jade, vi las pistas, pero decidí no investigarlas" Luke no dice nada, su mirada perdida en la ventana "Si la verdad sale, él no podrá regresar a Kimlasca"

"Si, lo sé"

"Es imposible que a estas alturas el emperador no esté informado, Guy es un noble de Malkuth, él se quedara si tiene el más mínimo respeto al legado de su familia, tiene un deber aquí"

"¡Ya se!" Le grita "Lo se muy bien lo que significa" Se pregunto si era por eso que Reborn lo había hecho estudiar sobre la nobleza y tradiciones de Malkuth antes de llegar.

"Aun así, le diste el anillo de la lluvia"

"La tormenta ya esta pérdida de todos modos, qué más da otro" Contesta Luke con Ligereza, Asch nunca lo aceptaría, y ahora, se da cuenta que Guy tampoco lo haría, Guy es un noble de Malkuth, y ahora que se sabe, ya no puede volver a ser su sirviente, Luke tampoco podría aceptarlo, no podía hacer que regresara a servir a la casa de su padre. "No creo que sea tan importante" los anillos eran herramientas, los dueños no deben sentir ninguna obligación hacia él, pero supuestamente cuando el conjunto de siete esta conectado bajo un solo propósito pueden unirse creando una reacción armónica, supuestamente muy poderosa, al menos en teoría, pero supone que no importa.

Rebeca decidió cambiar el tema

"El general Frings debe contar con la confianza del emperador"

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

"Por que comparte un rastro de enlace con Jade, estoy segura que esta enlazado como guarda de la lluvia con el emperador"

"¿Tú estás segura que es el emperador?"

"Casi completamente segura"

Fantástico, piensa Luke un sarcasmo, y aun no sabia que iba a decir al emperador.

"También, parece que la guerra es imparable en este momento, están declarando guerra por la muerte de la princesa Natalia" Luke luce aún más abatido que antes, lo cual parecía imposible. "No es culpa tuya que esto sucedió Luke"

"Arruine todos los planes de paz, todo lo que hicimos no sirvió de nada, no solo tire una ciudad, si no que por mi culpa involucre a Natalia, si hubiera regresado a Baticul, si no la hubiera dejado venir conmigo, esto no estaría pasando"

En ese momento Reborn entra a la habitación, y Luke podía sentir que no estaba de muy buen humor

"Sabes, esta es la razón por la que los guardas no son buenos tutores, como mi estudiante no dudaría en dejarte negro y azul hasta que recuperes el sentido"

"¿De que estas hablando?" Pregunta Luke, molesto y herido por la insinuación de Reborn

"Me refiero a que debes levantarte de la esquina metafórica y luchar, no ser arrastrado en la opinión de los demás, Van y Mohs no están perdiendo el tiempo en este momento, no podemos permitirnos hacer lo mismo"

"Eso ya lo sé"

"Entonces, ¿Qué te propones hacer? ¿Tienes un plan o esperas a que alguien lo proponga para ti?"

"Yo… no sé, creí que por eso teníamos que ver al emperador"

"¿Entonces seguirás el plan del emperador Peony?"

"¿Si?" Luke no podía ver cuál era el problema "El desea prevenir la guerra, está en su mejor interés trabajar juntos"

"Tu opinión es tan ingenua, ignorante Luke"

"Deja de molestar"

"Peony, antes que nada, es un político, lo único importante es él bien de Malkuth, pero adivina que, tu eres heredero al ducado Fabre, ¿Cuál debería ser tu principal interés?"

"Eso no debería importar en este momento" Luke realmente se sentía enojado por ese comentario, lo más importante debía ser ayudar a la gente de San Binah "Y yo soy una réplica" Esto le gano un golpe de su tutor.

"Realmente eres un ignorante si hablas de esa manera, no importa las circunstancias de tu nacimiento, no existe ninguna ley para que seas desheredado, no has cometido ningún crimen o acción que lo justifique, si hacemos un examen de paternidad no dudo cual será el resultado, lo quieras o no sigues siendo hijo de tus padres, y lo más importante, has vivido en la casa Fabre por 7 años, tu madre y Natalia te aman, esas experiencias son verdaderas, a lo mucho puedes haber perdido tu lugar como primogénito, pero no hay forma que pierdas el lugar en tu casa, tú mismo le dijiste ha Guy, a pesar de las circunstancias de nacimiento, aun eres un Fabre, no puedes cambiar de opinión solo por que deseas sentirte miserable"

"Yo no deseo ser miserable…"

"Si, por qué piensas que no puedes ser feliz a causa de todos los que murieron, puedo decir ahora que ese razonamiento es estúpido, ser miserable no ayudara a nadie, no a los vivos, y mucho menos a los muertos, lo único que estas logrando es confundir tu percepción, ¿Cómo puede ayudarte cuando tú mismo no tienes idea de que deseas?"

"¡Yo sé lo que deseo!" La mirada de Reborn estaba lejos de impresionada.

"Entonces empieza a planear como conseguirlo, empezando con la reunión de mañana" Reborn se sienta frente al joven, sacando el mapa de la Rugnica, Luke ve con dolor como ha sido eliminado el punto de Akzeriuth, la actualización de los mapas es bastante rápido "Veras al emperador con sus dos concejeros, hay dos puntos importantes a tratar, la primera es la situación de la guerra, lo siguiente es la inestabilidad del continente, ¿Cuál sientes que es más urgente?"

Las dos parecían igual de importantes, pero…"

"San Binah" Dice con seguridad "Siento un sentido de urgencia, no creo que le quede mucho tiempo"

"Según la información que recolectamos de los informes de Malkuth, dudo que a San Binah le queden más de algunos días"

"No caerán inmediatamente" Corre a tranquilizarlo la chica "De hecho, según me informan, Hob tardo varios días en caer, pero era imposible rescatar a toda la gente una vez que la placa empezó a bajar"

"No podemos enviar la gente a Engeve" Medita Luke la información "Y no puedo llevar más personas a Kimlasca, la única opción es enviarlos directo a la capital"

"Si" Confirma Rebeca "También debes saber lo que descubrimos sobre la reunión de mañana"

Parece que, entre los dos, pudieron conseguir bastante información sobre los resultados de la reunión que ocurrió esa tarde entre el emperador y los ministros, realmente fue bastante larga y muy discutida sobre lo que debían hacer con el grupo mixto, aunque es divertido que con Guy pasando al equipo de Malkuth, el grupo está bastante balanceado entre los tres países, Reborn quedando como independiente por supuestamente ser de Chesedonia.

Luke – Natalia – Rebeca de Kimlasca

Ion – Anise - Lang de Daath

Jade – Guy de Malkuth

Obviamente, se dio la opción de tomarlos prisioneros, pero era imposible ejercer presión contra Kimlasca si ellos están seguros que la princesa está muerta, además, Luke fue el culpable de la caída de Akzeriuth, tanto como desean quitar un arma al reino rival, Jade se encargó de mencionar lo inestable y poca practica que tiene Luke en la habilidad, si intentan encerrarlo, Luke tenía la misma probabilidad de no lograr nada como de destruir la ciudad, obviamente era una exageración, pero fue útil para eliminar la opción de tenerlos prisioneros.

Finalmente, por insistencia del emperador, se decidió que lo mejor sería utilizarlos, los enviarían a evacuar a la gente de San Binah, de esta forma, si la ciudad se hunde no sacrificaran más personas de Malkuth, además, muchos en el concejo no estaban convencidos que no sea una trampa.

"Al final, ellos trataran de hacerlos acordar por su cuenta que esta es la mejor decisión" Comenta Rebeca "Me imagino que encaminaran la conversación para que ustedes mismos se ofrezcan fingiendo que fue su idea"

Este comentario solo logro frustrar al pelirrojo "¿Por qué tienen que hacerlo tan complicado, ¿No pueden simplemente pedirlo?"

"Entonces se verá como si Malkuth les debe un favor" Explica Rebeca, como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo "De acuerdo al análisis de Jade, tiene una probabilidad muy alta para funcionar, no me extraña, Jade es manipulante por naturaleza, incluso logro maniobrar al concejo para que aceptaran esa alternativa sin que ellos se dieran cuenta"

Luke recordó todas las veces que Jade hacia comentarios para que hiciera ciertas cosas, él sabia como apretar los botones de la gente, Luke mismo nunca se hubiera dado cuenta si Rebeca no lo señalara en cada interacción.

"No es una mala característica" Le dice Reborn "Las nieblas son disimuladas por naturaleza, y los resultados nos benefician"

El joven se recuesta en la silla, hace un gesto entre cansado y exasperado "No sé cómo me siento de participar en una audiencia donde tengo que leer un guion, ¿Por qué es necesario? ¿No tenemos todos el mismo objetivo?"

"¿Realmente es el mismo?" Pregunta Rebeca "El concejo solo busca sus propios intereses, Malkuth puede tener un emperador, pero el emperador anterior les dio demasiado poder, y cometió muchos errores que ahora su hijo tiene que limpiar, esto empeora si se toma en cuenta que el creció en Peterburg, básicamente fue exiliado a la zona más lejana de Malkuth"

Luke parecía pensativo ante esa información, pensando en lo que Rebeca le quería decir "Jade lo menciono, pero, ¿Por qué sucedió eso?"

"Públicamente, fue escondido después de un intento de asesinato, se envió lejos para su protección"

"¿Y la verdadera razón?"

"¿Quién sabe?" La joven realmente no le dio mucha importancia a este asunto "Puede haber un sin número de razones, tal vez realmente fue para la protección,

Jade lo menciono, pero no se acuerda en qué momento, Peony se escapaba de su casa porque estaba aburrido, ahora el cuadro era mucho más confuso, pero uno que Luke podía empatizar, sabía lo que es estar encerrado, pero Luke lo tenía mejor, al menos tenia a Guy, era perfectamente lógico que Peony escapara de sus cuidadores para reunirse con Jade y Saphir, incluso pudo haber conocido a la profesora Nebilim.

Me pregunto si se sentirá solo, con la hermana de Jade en Keterburg, Dist actuando como Dios – General, y Jade dando vueltas con ellos, Luke estaría molesto, también impotente, era difícil, aceptar sus opciones.

Guy

Se preguntó qué hará después de esto, aunque Luke mismo no tenía idea de que iba a pasar con él.

* * *

Reborn no reflejo sus pensamientos sobre el tema del emperador, tanto el hijo como su padre, pero podía ver el cuadro.

Los cielos son los líderes del mundo terrenal, porque tienen el mejor potencial y habilidades naturales para serlo, aunque no siempre era el caso, Iemitsu era prueba fehaciente de este hecho, quien sello a su hijo de cinco años con una excusa débil, él era un completo idiota en el mejor de los casos, y un mezquino celoso en el peor, no le sorprendería que fuera una combinación de los dos, incluso a los 5 años Tsuna tenía más potencial que su padre podría soñar.

Se preguntó si ese fue el caso del anterior emperador, era posible que estaba celoso del potencial de su hijo, bien, al menos solo lo exilio en lugar de arruinar su vida de forma casi irreparable, teme pensar cual hubiera sido el destino de Tsuna si noveno no hubiera perdido a sus tres hijos y lo ocupaba como heredero, sinceramente duda que hubiera vivido más de los 18 años.

Una de las razones que la mafia no entrena a más personas para usar las llamas es por la facilidad en que todo puede ir mal, hay tanto potencial para desarrollar un problema, una obsesión, y un desajuste emocional cuando juegas con la fuerza de vida, básicamente el reflejo del alma, al inicio no sabían si debían o no entrenar a las personas de este mundo, de hecho, si no fuera por las aprendices de Shamal quizás nunca lo hubieran hecho, Shamal ha estado compilando varias enfermedades detectadas en la mafia que se han desarrollado por problemas de la llama, Reborn lo leyó, y realmente no sabía ni la mitad de ellos, fue bastante educativo y preocupante.

Tal vez debe darle una copia a Luke, definitivamente algo digno de estudiar.

* * *

El salón de trono era mas magnifico de lo que esperaba, los grandes ventanales y la hermosa cauda de agua de daban una vista esplendida, habia varios guardias custodiando el salón, pero solo participaban para Malkuth el emperador, los dos consejeros y Jade.

Tal como lo discutieron en el bosque, Natalia los representaba, colocándose al frente del grupo, también estaba Guy y Tear, Ion estaba demasiado cansado para participar, tampoco estaban Reborn o Rebeca.

"Ah, ustedes fueron quienes arrastraron a mi Jade de un lugar a otro, evitando que volviera a casa" Luke parecía ser el único que no estaba confuso con esta declaración de apertura, por supuesto que iniciaría con eso, Jade no era un simple coronel de Malkuth, Reborn le había advertido, los cielos son posesivos con sus elementos "Y para colmo se dejo aplicar un sello de magia, este tonto puede ser un dolor de muelas, ¿Verdad?" Luke se sintió incomodo con esa declaración, no era justo que todavía lo culparan por eso, Largo vino preparado, el sello era un evento casi inevitable.

Natalia parecía que no sabia que contestar al respecto, Jade decidió ahorrar su incomodidad "Su majestad, ¿Debe confundir a sus invitados?"

"Lo siento, nada bueno vendrá de platica sin sentido" se ríe el emperador, aunque no era algo sin sentido, era una declaración, el emperador no dudaba en demostrar que Jade era importante para él sin importar lo que otros piensen "Creo que debemos ir directo al punto, Jade me explico todo lo que paso"

" _Observa, eso es lo mas importante que debes hacer" Le había dicho Reborn "Esta es una gran oportunidad, míralos como actúan, mira como se mueven sus llamas, trata de sentir lo que piensan, esto es una obra, no necesitas participar en el guion, solo observar"_

"Como está la situación, hay una posibilidad que San Binah caiga en el Qliphoth, como símbolo de buena voluntad deseamos brindar nuestra ayuda" Propone Natalia

"Eso parece" Contesta el emperador perturbado "De hecho, ya me informaron que la tierra alrededor de San Binah a empezado a estremecerse"

"Entonces debemos apresurarnos a evacuar a la gente" Sugiere Natalia con urgencia y preocupación.

"Me encantaría, pero casi todos los demás miembros del consejo se oponen" Esto provoca el enojo de Natalia, pero ella trata de no demostrarlo

"¿Por qué? Sus ciudadanos están en peligro"

"Por la amenaza militar de Kimlasca" Responde Jade,

"El reino de Kimlasca-Lanvaldear ha hecho una proclamación" Continua uno de los concejeros "Debemos denunciar a Malkuth, por destruir Akzeriuth en orden de provocar las muertes de la princesa Natalia, y el tercer heredero al trono Luke Fon Fabre, en el nombre de Lorelei y Yulia, comenzaremos con el castigo"

Tear resume los pensamientos del grupo "En pocas palabras, es una declaración de guerra"

"Mi padre está equivocado"

"¿Lo esta princesa Natalia?" Continua el concejero "Nosotros creemos que Kimlasca destruyo Akzeriuth para tener una excusa para la guerra"

Luke puede ver como han descarrilado cualquier línea de pensamiento que tenia Natalia, sobre todo

"Mi país jamás cometería un acto tan cobarde" Luke decidió no recordarle que era exactamente lo que habían hecho, lo único que nunca planearon sacrificar a Natalia, Luke debió ser el único en ser sacrificado.

Luke no sabía si debía intervenir o no, sentía que no importa si lo hacía, por fortuna, o planeado, Jade intervino para calmar la situación "Natalia, Todos sabemos lo que paso, la razón no importa en este momento"

"Si, el problema es que el concejo cree que la caída de San Binah será obra de Kimlasca"

De nuevo, Tear comprende rápido lo que están pretendiendo decir "Entonces piensan que si mandan tropas a rescatar a los ciudadanos simplemente morirán junto con la ciudad"

"Exactamente" Concuerda el emperador

" _Esa chica es muy perceptiva" Escucha decir a Rebeca "Linda, inteligente, y fuerte, no me extraña que estés interesado en ella"_

" _No molestes"_

" _Pon atención Luke, ¿Puedes mirar a los concejeros? Ellos son viejos, apuesto a que son los del antiguo emperador"_

" _¿Por qué eso es importante?"_

" _¿No puedes imaginarlo?"_

No, Luke no podía, estaba mas molesto por toda esta situación, sabía que los habían maniobrado en una esquina, en este momento solo había una respuesta correcta.

"Entonces iremos nosotros" Ofrece Natalia, tal como ellos esperaban "No somos ciudadanos de Malkuth, no debe ser problema, tenemos el deber de ayudar a esas personas"

El emperador Peony parecía pensativo, pero Luke podía sentir que no estaba contento con la situación, él parecía una persona directa y sincera, pero como Reborn menciono, es ante todo un político que tiene que buscar el beneficio de su gente primero a cualquier costo.

"Si me permite una sugerencia" Ofrece Jade "Tal vez Natalia y mi unidad podamos evacuar San Binah, mientras el general Nordheim resiste el movimiento de Kimlasca al norte" Luke se pregunta de que unidad habla Jade, de lo que esta enterado solo son ellos los que van a enviar.

"Bueno, ya escuchaste" Sonríe el emperador ante la propuesta "¿Qué opinas de eso Seseman? Jade cree que podemos confiar en ellos para esto"

"Tratare de obtener el visto bueno del concejo para esto" Fue la única respuesta

"Gracias viejo, te debo una"

A la mente de Luke viene una imagen, un recuerdo, que desaparece demasiado fugaz para verlo, pero recuerda la sensación, Peony no le agradecía por lo que hoy, si no por la reunión de ayer, gracias a su apoyo, el concejo ya dio su aprobación para este plan.

"Convocare al concejo ahora mismo" Peony se levanta, y camina directo a ellos, pero sorprendentemente no se dirige a Natalia, si no a Luke "Ellos son mis amados súbditos, por favor, ayúdame a salvarlos"

"Hare todo lo que está a mi alcance" Peony solo asiente con la cabeza y luego procede a salir del salón, pero se para justo al llegar a la puerta "Oh, y Jade, pasa por mis aposentos después"

"Si, señor"

Peony se retira, dejándolos solos en el salón del trono

Jade solo suspira y se dirige a Luke "Evacuar una ciudad entera no es tarea facil, ¿Sabes?"

"Lo sé"

"Supongo que lo haces, ya tienes experiencia de lo que puede salir mal después de todo"

"Jade…"

"Solo fue una observación, no una recriminación"

"¿Qué recomiendas hacer primero?"

"Tendremos que pedirle ayuda al antiguo Mariscal de campo McGovern para iniciar los tramites de evacuación, aun no se ha enviado ninguna orden"

* * *

Tomo menos de media hora para terminar la reunión del concejo y consiguieran el plan aprobado, en ese momento, todos acompañaban a Jade para ver al emperador

"¿Está bien que vallamos contigo?" Le pregunta Luke, esa parecía una reunión privada

"Si, parece que también quiere hablar con ustedes" cuando están a punto de llegar, se para y voltea a verlos "Por favor, no se sorprendan"

Al entrar en la habitación, se sorprenden al ver que había varios cerdinejos por todas partes, ven al emperador alimentando felizmente a uno de ellos "Ha, ahí están, estos son mis mascotas, ¿Lindos verdad?" Dice con orgullo, y ninguno sabía que decir, parecía que la única que estaba de acuerdo con esa información era Tear.

"Extravagante, sin duda" Acuerda Natalia con nerviosismo

"Esa de ahí es Nephry, y el tipo de allá es Aslan" ¿Aslan no era el que los ayudo en el bosque? ¿El que Rebeca menciono que era el posible guarda de la lluvia? "Al que le salen mocos como agua es Saphir" siguió presentando, un cerdinejo se acerca a él, y lo levanta con cariño, como si fuera un bebe "¿Qué pasa, pequeño y lindo Jade?"

Esto sorprende a los otros, Jade solo parece molesto y frustrado "Su majestad, ya le he suplicado que no le pusiera nombres de conocidos a sus mascotas, el atreverse a ponerle el nombre de la hermana pequeña de alguien…"

"¿Por qué no? Es más fácil recordar así, son bastante populares con las sirvientas"

Jade solo deja salir un suspiro exasperado "No nos llamo para hablar de sus mascotas, ¿O sí?"

"Oh, tienes razón, tengo algo que hablar contigo Gailardia" El todavía sostenía el cerdo con cariño, pero había un cambio en su voz y su expresión "Escuche que toda la casa Gardios pereció junto a Hob"

Guy solo se adelanta y se arrodilla frente al emperador "Mis más sinceras disculpas, como conde, con deberes de noble, debí volver al lado de su majestad, pero deje que mis emisiones me ganaran, estoy preparado para tomar cualquier castigo que considere pertinente"

"Guy" Es todo lo que puede decir Luke, Guy no puede imaginar como toda esta escena lo esta lastimando, como no pudo hacer mas evidente su lealtad a Malkuth, su deber a su país, su condición como noble.

Y Luke sabia que Guy no volvería a Kimlasca, las cosas nunca podrían volver a ser iguales.

"No te culpo, apuesto a que tendrás tus razones" Esto se lo dijo a Guy, pero sus ojos miraban directo a Luke, antes de volver su atención al cerdinejo en sus brazos "Además, todos los derechos y propiedades de los Gardios fueron tomados por el tesoro nacional hace años, si quieres, puedo restaurar tu rango y posesiones ahora mismo"

"No" Esa respuesta sorprendió a todos, excepto al emperador "Estoy consciente que es bastante egoísta de mi parte, pero hay algo que debo hacer, con Luke y los demás"

"Guy…" Gracias, era lo que quería decir, sabía que Guy tendría que regresar a Malkuth, pero al menos, seguirían juntos por ahora.

"Si eso es lo que deseas, está bien" Concuerda, luego su vista se vuelve a Luke "Si no les molesta, ¿Podrían retirarse? Hay algo que deseo hablar contigo en privado"

"¿Conmigo? Está bien" Contesta Inseguro

"¿Esta tramando de nuevo su majestad?"

"Que mal pensado eres Jade, solo deseo hablar con el joven Fabre"

Con esto, todos se retiran, dejándolos a solo ellos dos, y los cerdinejos

Su mente repite sus nombres que menciono el emperador, había como 10 cerdinejos, pero él solo menciono 4, Saphir, Nephry, Aslan, Jade, esos nombres no eran casualidad, son sus personas queridas, Luke los ha conocido, sabe que son Rayo, nube, Lluvia y niebla.

El emperador entrar en la oficina, saca una pila de cuaderno y los coloca frente a él

"Estos son los estudios de mi Jade sobre Fomicría, los tome cuando lo convencí que desistiera de sus experimentos" El los empuja en dirección a Luke, el pelirrojo no podía ocultar su desconcierto

"¿Me los está entregando?"

"Supongo que tienes mayor derecho a la información, al menos eso parece pensar tu tutor"

"¿Reborn?"

"Esto es todo lo que Malkuth sabe sobre Fomicría" Continua con desinterés "¿No era eso lo que pediste en intercambio para entregar la carta?" Se divierte el emperador.

Tomo lo que Malkuth sabe, eso es lo que había dicho en el Tartarus cuando hizo el trato con Jade, Reborn le conto que discutió el asunto con Jade antes de salir de ciudad de Yulia, pero no le conto los detalles, ¿Así que era esto? ¿Le exigió toda la información conocida sobre la Fomicría que tenía Malkuth? Esto es la información que Jade prohibió, ahora se sentía mal por obtenerlas, además, con todo el desastre que resulto.

Una palmada en su hombro lo saco de sus pensamientos "No pienses mucho en eso" Dijo Peony como si leyera sus pensamientos "El mismo Jade me pidió que te los diera, espera que tú, mejor que nadie, sepa lo que significa y las consecuencias de usar mal esta información"

"Gracias…"

El dinero fue algo más difícil de aceptar, no puede creer que Sam realmente le envió la factura por la ayuda en la evacuación y los suministros brindados a los antiguos ciudadanos de Akzeriuth, creí que si se la envía a alguien seria a mi tío.

"Lo siento mucho, él no debió hacer eso, no requiero rembolso"

"Tonterías, ¿Acaso no se usó para ayudar a mis ciudadanos? ¿Qué clase de emperador seria si no reconociera eso?" Se divierte Peony "Aunque, es divertido, no muchos tendrían el valor de enviarme algo así, los ministros no estaban contentos, realmente me hizo reír"

Sam puede ser un cobarde para muchas cosas, pero el realmente no tiene ningún temor cuando el dinero está involucrado, Luke lo ha visto entrar a un nido de víboras solo para conseguir un cobre.

Luke al final no tiene más remedio que tomar el dinero, él se dispone a irse, pero algo lo detiene.

Se siente tan solo.

Él debe estar tan solo.

Saphir, Nephry, Aslan, Jade, pronto el General se ira también, junto con varias de las tropas de Malkuth.

Su mente surge una idea, era ridículo, realmente era algo absurdo y, sobre todo, no era algo cortes, pero al mismo tiempo, no podía dejarla ir.

"Deseo proponer un trato" Dice, él sabía lo que deseaba, pero no tenía idea como redactarlo adecuadamente, cada palabra que venía a su mente sonaba inadecuado "Un intercambio"

"Oh, eso suena interesante, ¿Qué deseas intercambiar?"

"Saphir" Esto llama la atención del emperador, él nunca ha dado una muestra que cuide sobre Dist, pero lo hace, lo extraña, los nombres de sus mascotas son lo máximo que él se permite demostrar ese cuidado.

El encontraría la manera de que Saphir regresará "Al final, es decisión de Saphir, pero hare todo lo que está en mi poder para hacer que regrese a ti, a cambio…"

* * *

"¿Qué deseo el emperador?" Pregunta Natalia "Tardaron mucho, ya me estaba preocupando"

"He… el solo… me pago el dinero por el rescate de Akzeriuth" Termina Luke, algo avergonzado y mirando a otro lado, por suerte Jade decide ayudarle

"Ha, si fue una sorpresa cuando el emperador Peony recibe una factura por los servicios rendidos en el rescate" Agrega Jade con diversión, esto indigna a la princesa.

"Luke, no puedo creerlo"

"No fue mi idea" Corre a defenderse de la ira de su prima "No tenía idea que Sam mandaría esa factura"

"Como sea" continua Jade con tono divertido, y aprovechando la ocasión "Al menos es bueno, esto puede financiarnos el viaje, ¿No lo crees Luke?"

Luke se molesta con eso, sabiendo que estaba siendo manipulado, pero al final realmente no importa, ese iba a ser su objetivo de todos modos, y al menos esto parece tranquilizar a Natalia.

Antes de irse, recogieron los últimos suministros, Guy incluso se encontró con otro de los instructores de la espada que deseo pasar su arte arcana.

"¿Por qué pasas tu arte arcana de una forma tan larga y engorrosa?" Le pregunta Jade, una vez que salieron del bar

"Si, tu técnica es el estilo Albertesco, ¿Verdad?"

Fue el instructor quien contesto la pregunta de Luke "Nuestro estilo no es de la rama principal del arte albertesco"

"La técnica de la espada que yo uso es el estilo Sigmundesco, que salió del estilo albertesco"

El instructor continuo con la explicación "Sigmun aprendió a usar la espada con Fleil Albert, para proteger a Yulia y a Albert, y ser su guardia avanzado, mejoro lo que aprendió y creo el estilo Sigmundesco, temiendo que, si se conocía bien, se haría publica la debilidad del estilo del estilo Albertesco, decreto que todas las técnicas debían transmitirse de forma oral"

"Además" Explica Guy "los únicos que utilizan el estilo son los miembros de la casa Gardios y los que son unidos a ella, no sabíamos que haría la realeza o el duque Fabre si nuestra existencia se descubriera"

"No le diré nada a mi padre" Corre a asegurar Natalia

"Yo tampoco" Le asegura Luke.

"Gracias…"

El grupo sale del Bar, y se les une Rebeca, Lang, Reborn, y un cansado Ion.

"¿Estas bien Ion?" Pregunta Luke, preocupado

"Solo estoy un poco cansado"

"Su tutor temporal no lo ha dejado descansar" Se queja Lang "Realmente te admiro por aguantarlo por más de un año, ese tipo es imposible"

"No es tan malo" Defiende Ion "Ya puedo manejar un arma, acerté a todos los tiros" Dice con emisión

"Es un natural" Dice Rebeca "Bien, ¿Nos vamos?"

"¿Estás seguro que no quieres quedarte a descansar?" Le pregunta Natalia

"No, gracias, deseo continuar mientras pueda" y ahora por fin están listos, partieron en dirección a San Binah.

*********15****************

El viaje a San Binah fue sin contratiempos, claro si no se menciona el enfrentamiento contra ese fantasma de la espada, y de nuevo, parece que era culpa de Luke por andar tocando todo lo que le da curiosidad, ¿Cómo podía saber que ese fantasma aparecería de nuevo?

"Me pregunto si eso era un fantasma"

Guy tampoco se miraba muy bien después del encuentro "Bueno, sea lo que sea, definitivamente era más fuerte que la última vez, ¿Tu qué piensas Jade?"

"Fantasma puede que sea una descripción bastante adecuada" Esta respuesta parece sorprender a Guy

"Guau, nunca imagine que tu creyeras en esas cosas"

"No creo en ellos, simplemente no tengo pruebas que no pueden existir, sin esas pruebas no puedo rechazar su existencia"

"¿Así que crees que eso era un fantasma?" Le pregunta Luke

"Tear menciono los fonones inusuales, quizás los fonones de una persona muerta se juntaron en vez de regresar al cinturón Fónico, si eso lo califica o no como un fantasma es un tema completamente diferente"

"¿Por qué se juntarían?" Pregunta Luke, intrigado, por alguna razón sentía que esta información podía ser útil en el futuro

"¿Quién sabe? Había una fuerte respuesta fónica que venía de su arma, quizás eso los atrajo"

Luke suspira ante esa información, no sabían a donde fue la espada, pero obviamente no al cinturón de Fonones "Supongo que tenemos que cruzar los dedos para que no nos volvamos a encontrar" aunque sentía que ese rezo era completamente inútil.

* * *

Llegaron rápido a San Binah, apenas les tomo menos de medio día, para sorpresa de Luke, había un pequeño pelotón esperando a Jade en las afueras de la ciudad, parece que si tenía tropas después de todo, Jade les da instrucciones y les ordena esperar mientras se dirigen a la casa del gobernador.

"Tenemos que evacuar San Binah" Escucharon decir al anciano McGovern "Si no evacuamos a los civiles, se convertirá en el próximo Akzeriuth"

"No podemos hacer eso sin orden de su majestad imperial"

Luke interrumpe en la habitación "Si lo que esperan es una orden del emperador Peony, aquí la tenemos"

"coronel Curtiss, estas vivo"

"¿Que dijo su majestad?" Corre a preguntar en anciano

"Tenemos que evacuar los civiles al área de Engeve" Informa Jade, pasando las instrucciones del emperador.

Eso no lo había escuchado Luke, y maldice por no pedir especificación antes de salir de Malkuth, no sabía por qué, pero no le parecía buena idea enviar a la gente a Engeve, su intuición decía que no era la mejor ruta, y la parte racional decía que el pueblo era demasiado pequeño para sostener a los refugiados, por eso prefería enviarlos a la capital.

El ni siquiera voltea a ver a su tutor, sabe que Reborn tampoco esta contento con esto, sobre todo por que lo discutieron la noche anterior.

Ahora era imposible cambiar la orden.

"Pero eso dejara la ciudad desprotegida" Se queja el más joven McGovern

"¿Ah quien le importa?" Le grita Luke "Toda el área ha empezado a caer"

"Mis tropas asumirán la escolta de los civiles durante parte del camino" Informa Jade "Una vez que estos hayan salido, haga que sus fuerzas vayan al oeste para unirse a las del general Nordheim en el este de la llanura de Rúgnica"

"Entendido, vamos a abandonar San Binah" Accede el joven McGovern a regañadientes, el realmente no quería abandonar la ciudad, menos aún en época de guerra, pero parecía que no tenía otra opción.

"De acuerdo, informare a los residentes" Acuerda el anciano McGovern

"Nosotros también ayudaremos" Dice Tear, no dispuesta a permitir que lo que sucedió en Akzeriuth se repita

"Bien" Acuerda Luke

* * *

Evacuar la población de una ciudad era un trabajo duro, Luke y Rebeca tratan de dar prioridad a los niños y los ancianos, se sacan las carretas de la ciudad, y pronto se establece un orden de salida, Natalia y Tear están a cargo de los heridos, y Luke no tiene idea de que están haciendo los demás, pero trata de asegurarse de que las carretas no solo lleven personas, si no también las provisiones, mantas, ropa, y todo lo que posiblemente se va a necesitar.

Después de varias horas, todos están cansados, excepto por Luke y Rebeca, Reborn no está extrañado por eso, el entrenamiento de la llama es agotador, el enfoque en resistencia les permite durar mucho mas que ha una persona normal.

"Mmm, tengo que admitir que Luke me ha pillado por sorpresa" Comenta Jade, descansando en una de las bancas "Manteniéndose tan activo y ayudando"

"Ha cambiado desde lo sucedido en Akzeriuth" Comenta Natalia

Reborn no podía estar de acuerdo con sus comentarios "No ha cambiado tanto como piensan, simplemente ya no está tratando de ocultar quien es, Luke puede ser responsable si se le explica la situación, el casi no durmió cuando estábamos en Akzeriuth"

"Todavía estoy enojada por eso" Se queja Natalia "No puedo creer que actuó de esa manera sin consultarnos nada"

"Para su defensa" Le recuerda Reborn "Tu lo chantajeaste para que te acompañe, además, no lo creías lo bastante maduro para tener un plan, y usurpaste su posición en cuanto entramos a la ciudad"

"Eso no es cierto"

"No lo dejaste hablar, y decidiste lo que se debía hacer, sin siquiera preguntar, si, no me extraña que fue a tus espaldas"

Reborn se fue sin darle tiempo a la chica de protestar.

"Realmente odio a ese tipo"

Lang, al ver el intercambio, solo pudo negar con la cabeza "No importa si lo odias o no, deberías tener cuidado con el Natalia, es un sujeto peligroso, por suerte, se preocupa por Luke y por mi hermana, en este momento creo que Luke es al único que realmente escuchara"

Esta declaración deja confundida a Natalia "Pero Luke se queja de él todo el tiempo"

"Yo también creo lo mismo" Concuerda Jade "Él no es solo un cazarrecompensas, también es un asesino conocido, aunque no haya evidencia de la mayoría de sus crímenes, eso en si es más preocupante, ¿Cómo termino trabajando en la mansión Fabre?"

"Samuel, el hijo de un noble me lo recomendó, decía que podía convertirlo en el líder de la próxima generación, un tutor con dominio en múltiples temas capaz de convertir incluso al más rebelde de los estudiantes en un erudito elegante y respetable, creo que dijo más cosas, pero no las recuerdo ahora"

"¿Y simplemente creíste todo eso?" Pregunta Lang, algo divertido

"Estaba molesta, el ultimo tutor renuncio y mi tía no parecía que iba a contratar a nadie, decidí que no perdía nada con probar, revise sus credenciales, realmente eran muy buenas, y había sido tutor de Samuel por 4 años" luego agrega en un tono molesto "Aunque ahora que lo pienso, debí de darme cuenta que algo estaba mal cuando descubrí que él chico estaba aterrorizado de su antiguo tutor"

"Si, eso suena como él" Se ríe Lang "Bien, será mejor continuar, no quiero que la ciudad caiga con nosotros en ella"

Por el atardecer, habían sacado a casi todos los residentes, por desgracia ocurre un fuerte temblor y la ciudad se hunde de repente, Luke y los demás logran escapar mientras la ciudad se hunde lentamente, dejando atrapados a varios de los aldeanos

"McGovern y los demás están atrapados" Observa Luke, tratando de medir la distancia del hoyo, parece imposible sacarlos, ni siquiera serviría el uso de cuerdas. Sobre todo, porque se hizo un gran cráter entre ellos de al menos dos metros de distancia y más de 6 metros de alto entre ellos y la ciudad.

"Luke, saltare abajo y cantare un himno fónico" Ofrece Tear, Luke realmente odio ese plan, sobre todo porque, si caían, seria imposibles rescatarlos, no tienen ninguna nave que caiga con ellos esta vez.

"Espera" La detienen Jade "Aun queda un numero considerable de residentes, no puedes protegerlos a todos, pensemos en un plan más acertado"

"No os preocupéis por nosotros" Le grita en anciano McGovern "Os encargamos a los demás"

"Maldición, si pudiéramos volar" Dice Luke, en eso recuerda lo que le dijo Reborn en Daath, las llamas de cielo podían volar, pero, Luke realmente no sabe como hacerlo, ni siquiera cree poder hacerlo solo, mucho menor utilizarlo para rescatar a los atrapados.

"Volar…" Escucha murmurar a Guy "Hey, he oído que hacían experimentos de vuelo en Sheridan, si no mal recuerdo tiene un antiguo aeromotor que la orden encontró, supuestamente de la época de Yulia, todos los aficionados de máquinas fónicas han estado hablando de eso"

"Si" Recuerda Ion "Yo aprobé el proyecto de compartir tecnología con Kimlasca, los experimentos de vuelo deberían estar llevándose a cabo"

"¿Creen que tengamos tiempo?" Pregunta Luke, no le gustaba la idea de dejar esta gente atrapada por días

"Por lo que oí de Van" Contesta Tear "Hob tardo varios días en caer, hay un campo llamado línea divisoria entre el Qliphoth y las tierras exteriores, dijo que cayeron más rápido al traspasar esa línea"

"Deben estar bromeando" Comenta Reborn con frustración "¿Me están diciendo que planean seriamente ir hasta Sheridan en esperanza de encontrar una maquina voladora que puede o no ser funcional?"

"¿Qué otra solución propones?" Le desafía Guy

"No debemos discutir" Interviene Luke, tratando de encontrar una solución.

" _Rebeca, ¿Puedes crear una escalera o una plataforma para subir?" Le pregunta usando su enlace mental_

" _Si, no durará mucho, pero puedo mantenerla lo suficiente, pero Luke, no se como podemos explicar esto, Jade querrá una explicación"_

" _No podemos ocultarlo por siempre, y siento que es mejor hacerlo ahora"_

" _Reborn no estará contento"_

" _Yo sé"_

" _Tienes suerte de ser lindo" Se queja la chica_

" _Hey, ¿Eso que tiene que ver?"_ a Luke realmente le molestaba que le dijeran eso, pero ya lo consideraba una causa perdida, al menos ya había formado un plan que esperaba que funcionara

"Sacamos la gente ahora, después pensamos en la maquina voladora" Luke realmente sentía que era buena idea ir a Sheridan, presentía que esa máquina podía ser realmente útil "Rebeca, proporciona la salida" Es lo única instrucción que dio Luke y ante la sorpresa de todos salta al hoyo, usando las llamas del cielo para impulsarse hacia adelante y ralentizar su caída, para caer justo en medio del grupo de gente.

Rebeca utiliza su habilidad para crear la ilusión solida de unas anchas escaleras con barandillas, mientras maldice, esto la dejara agotada, no se supone que las ilusiones se usen de esa manera, al menos con los fones es mucho más fácil.

"Eso es Fomicría" Deduce Jade, entre asombro y molestia "¿Cómo?"

"Cállate, si tienes una manera de hacerlo bien podrías darme otro conjunto, esto no durara mucho tiempo"

Por suerte no tubo que esperar mucho, Luke logro impulsar a la gente para que escapara rápidamente, ella maldice internamente, ella duda que hubiera durado tanto si Luke no fuera el último en subir, cuando finalmente el pelirrojo está a salvo ella da un suspiro y finalmente suelta la técnica antes de caer inconsciente.

* * *

Reborn hizo que Luke cargara a la chica como castigo, algo que hizo sin titubear, sinceramente, tal vez el plan de ir a Sheridan no era tan malo en comparación a esto, realmente, ¿Qué estaba pensando ese chico al tirarse así? No se suponía que la niebla se usara de esa manera, es una habilidad mental más que física.

Podría haber dicho más, pero cuando Luke parecía demasiado preocupado y angustiado, sinceramente fue un error ese corte de pelo, era demasiado adorable, se sentía como patear perritos, peor que eso, Reborn no tenía problemas en patear perritos.

"¿Estas seguro que ella estará bien?"

"Solo es sobre esfuerzo, estará bien" Le asegura el antiguo arcobaleno

"¿Alguien va a explicar que era eso?" Pregunta Jade, en tono serio.

"No es Fomicría, si eso es lo que estas preguntando" Contesta Reborn "Rebeca tiene una habilidad para crear ilusiones sólidas, como puedes ver, no pueden mantenerse por mucho tiempo, tu también la tienes, pero es una habilidad que requiere desarrollarse y hay mucho potencial que algo salga mal si no se hace correctamente" Luego agrega "Sospecho que esa fue la base para tu teoría de las réplicas, pero no puedo estar seguro, no sé nada sobre eso"

"Dejemos esta discusión" Ruega Luke, cargando a la chica en su espalda "¿Qué vamos ha hacer ahora? ¿No hay manera de detener que se siga hundiendo"

"Toda esta gente perderá su hogar" Apoya Ion "Eso es muy triste"

Jade queda pensativo antes de sugerir "Esto es a causa de los Sephiroth, si investigamos más al respecto puede que encontremos una solución"

"Entonces tenemos que ir a ciudad de Yulia" Propone Tear "Mi abuelo debe de saber, y es donde se encuentra la mayor cantidad de información sobre los sephiroth"

Luke recuerda la máquina que vuelo, sería muy útil adquirirla "Creo que debemos ir a Sheridan a buscar esa máquina voladora, con ella podemos ir a ciudad de Yulia, y será más fácil desplazarnos, si no funciona, tendremos que tomar nuevamente el camino de Yulia, me imagino que debe tener una opción para regresar".

Tear iba a responder cuando se acerca a ellos el anciano McGovern "Desee darles las gracias por su ayuda, no creo que podríamos salvar la ciudad sin ustedes"

"No, esta bien" Contesta Luke algo avergonzado "Nos alegra haber ayudado"

"Los escuche sobre ir a la ciudad de Yulia, y leído de ella en algunos viejos libros, si permiten a este anciano acompañarlos, espero que pueda ser útil en su investigación, este es mi pueblo, después de todo"

"Somos nosotros los que nos beneficiaríamos con su sabiduría" Contesta Jade

Pronto los grupos se ponen en marcha, Jade da a su unidad algunas instrucciones para llevar a la gente a Engeve, y luego se dirigen al Tartarus.

"Espero que Anise este mejor" Comenta Ion "La extraño"

"Estoy seguro que ella ya esta mejor" Le tranquiliza Luke "Dudo que ese laxante dure más de 3 días, solo espero que ella deje de intentar esos trucos, nunca funcionan"

Ion solo le da una sonrisa divertida "¿Lo dices por experiencia?"

"Definitivamente" Se ríe Luke.

Solo esperaban no tener problemas en Sheridan.

Fin del capitulo

En este capítulo me base más en la serie, me parece más lógico el desarrollo de los eventos que en el juego, por tanto, no agregue el ataque de Dist a San Binah que sucede en el juego, espero que les gustara, favor comenten, deseo saber si alguien lee esta historia y que piensan.


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16:

Llego la noche antes de lograr llegar al barco, por lo que tuvieron que acampar, al menos el grupo estaba más relajado, a pesar de lo agotados que estaban debido a todo el trabajo realizado en la evacuación, al menos era bueno que lograran rescatar a los habitantes atrapados, no se imaginan la sensación de urgencia si fuera de así.

Luke deposita suavemente a Rebeca en el suelo, la chica todavía no se había despertado, lo que tenia a Luke preocupado, nunca antes la había visto tan vulnerable

Su vista se dirige a Ion, el pobre parece estar en constante estado de agotamiento, al menos parecía mas sano, pero Luke sabia que había un largo camino por delante, según lo que le había dicho Reborn, históricamente lo más joven que se puede entrenar la llama es 5 años, y aun así es un estiramiento, Ion, sin importar lo maduro que es, solo tiene 2 años, Luke entiende que esas técnicas Daáthicas pueden matarlo si se excede.

Bien, no es como si puede hacer mucho.

Por eso se alegra cuando Ion le da una mirada suplicante mientras le pasa su termo de té.

"Lo siento, creo que me he enviciado" Dice discretamente el peliverde como disculpa

"Está bien, al menos esta técnica es útil para algo" Realmente, cuando la aprendió se sintió estafado, el trato era que Reborn se la enseñaría, pero a cambio Luke tenía que estudiar cualquier tema que su tutor decida sin protesta o sin preguntas, no pareció una perdida en ese entonces, no era como si le permitiera alegar en temas de estudio de todos modos.

Lo triste es que, cuando después de semanas pudo dominar correctamente la técnica, descubrió que la única llama que era compatible con todos era la del sol, así que Luke no podía usar el mismo método para ayudar a la salud de su madre. Al menos ahora esta alegre que sirva de algo para Ion.

Tear tomo el turno para cocinar la cena, Luke se siente completamente agotado, pero está demasiado preocupado para comer o dormir.

"¿Estás seguro que estará bien?" En respuesta Reborn coloca su mano en la cabeza del pelirrojo, acariciando suavemente su cabeza, se sentía como una vida la última vez que su tutor había hecho eso, Luke sentía la sensación de calor que ahora sabia eran las llamas de Reborn, en respuesta su propia llama acaricia como un abrazo a las llamas doradas.

Él se acerca y le susurra al oído con una voz que lo hizo estremecer "Ella es fuerte, estará bien"

El siente como las llamas de cielo y sol se entrelazan, se sentía tan bien, demasiado bien para describir, se relaja completamente, si fuera un gato no tenía duda que ya estaría ronroneando, se apoya en los brazos del antiguo arcobaleno, y sin darse cuenta cae dormido.

Reborn solo se divierte al verlo, y lo acuesta al lado de la niebla inconsciente, Luke debe estar completamente agotado, al menos por esta noche es poco probable que tenga pesadillas.

* * *

Tear observa la interacción con curiosidad, toda la escena parece extrañamente privada, pero no podía identificar porque, ella decide colocarlo en lo profundo de su mente para meditar más adelante y se concentra en repartir la comida.

El anciano McGovern le da las gracias y luego mira al pelirrojo inconsciente "Es una lástima, me gustaría preguntarle sobre esa técnica que utilizo, me recuerda a la mencionada en los viejos escritos"

"¿Qué técnica?" Pregunta la fonista con curiosidad.

"Cuando salto, por un momento era como si flotara, me recuerda las historias de Yulia, dicen que ella podía hacer eso, incluso volar"

"Nunca había escuchado algo así" Y Tear debería saber, ella era descendiente de Yulia, después de todo.

"Ho, no se menciona precisamente, pero en algunos escritos estaba insinuado, es por eso que en sus escasas pinturas la representan flotando en cielo" Tear no había pensado mucho en eso, pero ahora que lo pensaba, tiene razón, aunque siempre pensó que era algo metafórico y no por alguna razón especial. "Supongo que no tiene importancia, estoy deseoso de lo que pueda encontrar en la ciudad de Yulia, su existencia es casi mítica, estoy alegre de tener la oportunidad de verla a mi edad".

Al día siguiente, Tear despierta con el aroma del desayuno, al levantarse nota que todavía era temprano, ni siquiera había amanecido completamente, pero la comida ya estaba lista, también nota que tanto Luke como Rebeca ya están despiertos, al igual que Jade, Reborn y Guy, pero los demás aún estaban dormidos.

"Buenos días" Saluda Guy en voz baja "¿Quieres el desayuno? Rebeca se levantó temprano y decidió hacer el desayuno"

La atención de Tear estaba en la chica, ella estaba concentrada en cepillar el cabello de Luke, parecía estarlo disfrutando y le recordó a Tear cuando ella era pequeña y cepillaba a la muñeca que su hermano le regaló.

"¿Quieres trenzarlo?" Le pregunta Rebeca, notando su interés

"He, no, yo…"

"Luke tiene un cabello realmente suave, ¿Quieres probar?" Ella sabía eso, le había cortado los mechones del frente en la ciudad de Yulia, pero eso fue todo, y la situación era muy tensa en aquel entonces.

Luke refunfuña algo, pero no dio muestra de estar en contra, parece que está acostumbrado a servir de muñeca, Tear no pudo resistir la curiosidad y acepta la invitación de la joven, se sorprende al ver que era increíblemente suave, pero también podía sentir algo, una sensación de calor como un cosquilleo de entre sus dedos, no sabía por qué se sentía bien, relajante, no pensó mucho y empezó a trenzar el cabello con gran habilidad.

Rebeca solo se sienta al lado y come el desayuno con satisfacción.

"Luke, nunca te imagine como exhibicionista" Se ríe Jade

"No molestes" Se queja Luke "No veo cual es la queja"

"¿He?" Pregunta Tear desconcertada, no podía entender a lo que se referían.

"Oh, es cierto" Deduce Guy "Me imagino que no tienen esa costumbre en la ciudad de Yulia, cepillar el cabello de alguien se considera una acción algo intima, no se considera apropiado fuera de la familia o de personas que realmente confíes, Luke ni siquiera deja a Natalia cerca de su pelo"

"Es porque ella tira demasiado duro" Se queja el pelirrojo, aunque la verdad, nunca se había sentido cómodo con Natalia, su madre y Guy eran los únicos que permitía cuando era niño, y luego se encargó por el mismo, hasta que Rebeca insistió en hacerlo, pero no hasta después de ese viaje a Chesedonia.

Esto ha sido un tema completo de conflicto entre las dos chicas, realmente no podía entenderlo, a veces desearía tajarlo para evitar problemas.

"Es cuestión de confianza" Continua Reborn con la explicación "Si puedes confiarlos con tu cabello, significa que puedes confiarlos con tu vida, puedo entender la lógica de cómo se desarrolló la costumbre, si estas en peligro o un blanco de asesinato no dejarías a un extraño tan cerca de tus puntos vitales o colocarte en una situación vulnerable, luego se convirtió un símbolo de intimidad"

Ante esto, Tear no puede evitar sonrojarse, por fortuna ya estaba terminando o no sabía si estallaría en llamas de vergüenza, al menos era bueno que no estaba Anise o que Natalia no hubiera despertado.

Para suerte de Tear, la rubia se despertó después que ella termino y se sentó para el desayuno.

A Reborn le divertía esta costumbre, obviamente no existían salones en este mundo, si deseas un corte se debe hacer por sí mismo o por la familia o amigo de confianza, no podía imaginarse un barbero.

Pronto estaban en marcha y lograron llegar al Tartarus unas horas antes del mediodía.

Ion estaba feliz de ver que Anise estaba mejor, la niña estaba contenta de ver a Ion, enojada de que la hubieran dejado, y furiosa casi asesina dirigida hacia Reborn, que parecía encontrar todo de lo más divertido.

* * *

Lang solo miraba con pesar como Reborn hacia correr a Ion por el Tartarus, en lo que de alguna manera había logrado transformar en un camino de obstáculos, incluso logro infiltrar algunos monstruos extremadamente débiles para que él chico se encargue, mucho a la molestia de Jade, que no tiene idea de donde los consiguió o cuando los metió.

Anise ya había caído del barco otras dos veces, algunos dirían que debería intentar intervenir, pero no tenía ningún deseo de acompañar a Anise en su actividad de nado o escalada de cuerdas.

Sobre todo, tan doloroso como es, entendía por qué Reborn estaba haciendo eso, dejando a un lado que es un sádico, lo triste es que Ion a estado descuidando mucho su entrenamiento físico, su familia ha servido al maestro Fónico por mucho tiempo, una comisión como esa tiende a ganar pedazos de información, ellos sabían que las artes Daathicas exigían una gran presión física como mental, él dudaba que alguien siquiera intento preparar a Ion más allá de las técnicas necesarias para desempeñar su labor.

Su clan está hecho para servir, eso había dicho su madre, su deber es servir a un señor digno de sus espadas, generalmente esa persona era el maestro Fónico, pero se animaba si deseaban servir a alguien más.

Él fue a Daath como estaba es su escrito, y su gemela se quedó como estaba en el suyo, ella lo odio, Rebeca era la más soñadora de los dos, ella deseo aventuras, deseo conocer todo, pero, sobre todo, ella deseo alguien digno de sus habilidades como lo describía su madre.

"Nunca te perdonare por servir a Daath, pero puedo perdonarte si sirves a Ion" Le había dicho ella cuando se encontraron, él sabía que, a pesar de todos esos años, ella seguía siendo una soñadora.

La verdad es que, después de enterarse de la muerte de su madre, él mismo abandono esas ideas, él tenia una muy buena idea de lo que debió haber pasado, Rebeca debería estar muerta, él debió de vengarlas, él iría y mataría a su familia que organizo su muerte, pero a diferencia de su hermana, él sería descubierto y moriría ejecutado, se parece que ella era mejor que los dos, o consiguió mejor ayuda, ya que nadie sospecho de su implicación.

No sabe como sentirse al respecto, ella hizo lo que debió ser su labor, ella sobrevivió donde debió morir, su hermana era mas fuerte de lo que le dio crédito, y él no podía evitar sentirse indigno al respecto, por eso no tenia problema en aceptar su desagrado.

"Estoy muerto Rebeca, debí haber muerto hace tiempo, no tengo interés en llamar la atención"

"Gran cosa, yo también estoy muerta"

"Tu romanticismo es absurdo, pensé que habías abandonado esas historias por lo que eran"

No puede decir que se arrepiente de estar aquí, por lo menos ha sido divertido, aunque este grupo estaba conformado por gente extraordinaria, incluso podrían convertirse en leyendas, el podía entender por qué su hermana había escogido seguir al pelirrojo, quizás los sueños no eran tan absurdos como él pensaba.

Tal vez sus habilidades no eran extraordinarias, pero él cumpliría su deber mientras este ahí, apoyaría a Ion como hubiera deseado su madre.

Era hora de volver a reunir la facción que apoyan al maestro fónico, y recuperar Daath de mas manos de Van y Mohs.

* * *

Y finalmente llegaron a Sheridan, la ciudad de los artesanos, el que parecía más emocionado de la visita era Guy, que no dudo en brindarles su conocimiento.

"Técnicamente Sheridan es parte de Kimlasca, pero los artesanos de todo el mundo vienen a vivir aquí"

"El gracias al mineral del cañón que está cerca de aquí" continua Rebeca la explicación "Se requiere mucho mineral para construir todas las maquinas fónicas"

"Sheridan está bastante cerca de Daath" Continua Guy "Así que les venden barcos de guerra, igualmente a Malkuth"

"¿Kimlasca no está en contra de eso?" Pregunta Luke, algo extrañado de que lo permitan

"A Sheridan se le permite mucha libertad" Explica Reborn "Kimlasca no desea arriesgarse a que busquen la ayuda de Daath para la independencia como sucedió con Chesedonia"

La noche estaba a punto de caer sobre ellos, por lo que decidieron pasar la noche en la posada, Luke dirige la atención a Jade "Hey Jade, tus técnicas han mejorado a pesar del sello"

"Si, he hecho buenos progresos para librarme del sello de Fonorranuras"

"Me he preguntado, si existen métodos para sellarlo, ¿no existen también para poder deshacerse de ellos?

"Si, pero conseguir uno es aún más raro que conseguir un sello, y cuestan el doble para adquirirlo"

"¡Pero el sello cuesta el 10% del presupuesto anual de un país!" Se queja Luke

"De todos modos no me preocupo, solo requiero algo más de tiempo para descifrarlo"

Luke se preguntó si podía hacer algo ha respecto, según Reborn, las llamas podían deshacer esos sellos, quizás Rebeca, ambos comparten las mismas llamas, pero tendrá que consultar con ellos al respecto.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Tear llego a su cuarto "Luke, vamos a aprovechar para practicar el uso del séptimo fon"

"Ha, si, está bien"

"¿No quieres?"

"¿He? No, no es eso" Dice algo nervioso.

Pronto están haciendo los ejercicios para reunir los fones, Luke ha estado haciendo esto todos los días al menos dos veces al día, pero le cuesta mucho guardar la concentración.

"Maldición, volví a fallar" Se queja Luke

"Cualquier lapso de concentración puede enviarlos los fones fuera de control, y los séptimo fones son muy sensibles" Le explica Tear con tranquilidad, pero con tono autoritario

"Inténtalo de nuevo" Ordena la chica.

Luke se pregunta si la llama podría ayudarle en esto, lo cierto es que a temido usarla cuando junta séptimo fones porque teme la reacción que podría provocar, pero esta vez decide intentarlo, el podía sentirlo, como la llama se entrelaza y armoniza con los fones, los Fones que se reúnen dentro de él, el puede sentir como resuenan en su interior de una manera casi melodiosa como una canción.

"Lo hice" Dice con alegría, el podía sentir su hiperresonancia, ¡El por fin podía controlarla!

"Lo has hecho bien, ahora solo tienes que seguir practicando" le dice ella con alegría compartiendo su éxito

"Gracias por la lección Tear, no lo habría logrado sin tu ayuda"

Esto parecía avergonzar a la chica, y cambio tratando de lucir estricta "Solo recuerda que no debes confiarte, una distracción puede ser fatal, debes practicar constantemente para poder dominarlo completamente"

"Lo sé, lo haré… gracias"

* * *

Para resumir su estancia en la ciudad de los artesanos, se puede decir que la llegada a Sheridan fue sin problemas, la salida, no tanto, a la mañana siguiente de llegar a la ciudad se enteraron que la máquina de vuelo y el piloto se estrellaron en las montañas de Maggiora, por lo que tuvieron que ir a rescatarlo, para reparar la maquina tuvieron que dar las piezas del Tartarus que ahora es casi inoperable, pero se ofrecieron a llevarlos donde fuera en la nueva máquina voladora, El Albiore II.

Al menos lograron escapar de los caballeros de Kimlasca, ahora se ha unido un nuevo integrante, Noelle, la piloto del Albiore II y la hermana menos del Ginji, el piloto que rescataron.

Procedieron a dirigirse a ciudad de Yulia, era una experiencia nueva descender por el agujero del sephiroth.

Hob tardo un mes en hundirse, pero sospechaban que San Binah no tenía tanto tiempo, tenían que encontrar una manera de estabilizar el sephiroth, se esperaba encontrar alguna respuesta en la ciudad de Yulia, al menos esperaban que los ayudaran, ya que la partitura no decía nada de la caída de San Binah.

Todos se encuentran sentados en la mesa de reunión de la ciudad de Yulia, esperando que tuvieran la respuesta para arreglar lo que Van le hizo a los sephiroth "Ho, es un problema difícil" Dice Teodoro, en tono lento como midiendo cada palabra "Si tuviéramos la llave de Lorelei que Yulia uso…"

Luke trata de recordar donde lo escucho, le parece que era en una de las tantas historias que Reborn le conto, no, fue una historia de Rebeca, ella se obsesiono por aprender todo sobre Lorelei para buscar una pista de que era lo que quería la entidad del séptimo Fonon "Es la que se usó para crear la tormenta planetaria ¿Verdad? El símbolo del pacto con Yulia, ¿No se fundió en el núcleo?"

"La espada de Lorelei reúne séptimos Fonones y la joya las disipa" Complementa Tear "Se dice que está hecha de séptimo fonones, se supone que Yulia invoco a Lorelei en la llave y reina sobre su poder y voluntad"

Eso sonaba horrible, en la opinión de Luke, no se imaginaba cuanta confianza debió de tener Lorelei para darle tanto poder sobre si a Yulia, con razón esta fundida en el núcleo, al menos de esta manera nadie puede utilizarla mal.

Teodoro solo asiente "Sea verdad o no, lo que sí es verdad es que podía controlar los sephiroth, desgraciadamente no podemos usar algo que no tenemos o quizás no existe, en todo caso, sospecho que es imposible elevar de nuevo a San Binah a las tierras exteriores, pero quizás podamos evitar que se hunda en la superficie licuada"

"¿Con los sephiroth?" Pregunta Luke

"Si, controlados por el dispositivo llamado anillos de tránsito, usándolos quizás podamos mantener a San Binah a flote"

Tear hizo la pregunta que estaba en la mente de todos "¿Dónde está el anillo de transito que controla el árbol de sephiroth de la región de san Binah?"

"En la colina de Shurry, al este de San Binah"

Así que ahora, se dirigían a la colina de Shurry, al menos no fue difícil llegar, lograron abrir la entrada gracias al Mieu, pronto llegaron a los anillos de tránsito, que Tear pudo abrir sin dificultad.

El problema es que el maestro Van ha dejado el pasaje inoperable, así que Luke ofreció usar su técnica de hiperresonancia para poder borrar el código.

Jade no parecía muy emocionado con esta alternativa "Si pudieras borrar solo el código, quizás funcione" Pero su voz mostraba las dudas que tenía al respecto.

Tear parecía estar en la misma línea de pensamiento que Jade "Luke, sé que has practicado, pero aún no sabemos si puedes controlarlo lo suficiente para manipular el Sephiroth"

"sí fallamos aquí, no será peor que si no hacemos nada"

Tristemente, tenía razón, si caían ahora a más tarde el resultado será el mismo, la mejor opción era dejar que Luke lo intente

Jade le da instrucciones de lo que tiene que hacer, esto era el mejor ejemplo de cambiar algo utilizando la fuerza bruta, afortunadamente funciono, ahora San Binah no se hundirá, Luke desearía celebrar, excepto que realmente no sentía que había logrado mucho, aunque ya no será destruida, tampoco se elevara, estará a la misma altura que la ciudad de Yulia, lo cual no era bueno o utilizable considerando el miasma, ninguno podía replicar la tecnología utilizada en ciudad de Yulia, Luke recordaba bien como enfermo la gente de Akzeriuth a causa del miasma.

"Oh no" Señala Anise, y Luke sabía que esto iba a ser malo "Es demasiado pronto para celebrar, miren eso" Señala ella a los anillos

"Guau" Susurra Guy "Dice que este sephiroth mantiene casi toda la región de las llanuras Rugnicas, ¿Eso no quiere decir que Engeve va a caer?"

Si, definitivamente Luke odiaba su intuición, quizás algún día aprenderá a escucharla, maldición, sabía que evacuar a Engeve era demasiado peligroso.

"Si, eso es realmente malo para Engeve" Concuerda Anise

¿Solo para Engeve? Ese maldito pueblo reparte la mayor cantidad de comida a los reinos, si evacuan a la gente no abra nadie que siembre las cosechas o cuide del ganado, lo peor es que las cosechas se pueden hundir también

"Oh no" Exclama Natalia "Tenemos que volver a las tierras exteriores y evacuar a Engeve también"

Esto se sentía como el cuento de nunca acabar, él sabía que no iba a ser fácil, pero desearía que algo saliera bien por una vez, cuando se disponían a irse, Luke nota que Tear parecía algo rezagada "Tear, ¿Estas bien?"

"Solo un poco cansada, creo, pero estoy bien" Contesta ella con tranquilidad, pero Luke presentía que había algo más, pero no podía identificar cual era el problema o por que se sentía inquieto. "¿Estas seguras? Siempre te presionas mucho, así que no me puedo fiar de ti"

"Persona por no ser de fiar"

"Hey, solo estaba…"

"Lo siento, imagino que actuaba de forma rara, gracias por preguntar" Luke no puede evitar sonrojarse cuando ella lo mira de esa manera

"Si, solo quiero decir… no debes descuidar tu salud, si te sientes mal puedes decirlo"

Lograron salir de las tierras exteriores usando el poder del sephiroth, al igual que elevaron al Tartarus, pronto se dirigieron a la Rugnica, lastimosamente lo que encuentran es un campo de batalla, la guerra ya había comenzado, y ambos bandos se aniquilaban entre sí en la llanura.

"¿Por qué?" Es lo único que puede preguntar Natalia al ver la escena "¿Por qué están peleando"

"Esto es malo" Comenta Jade "Ambos ejércitos podrían ser completamente aniquilados"

"Si" Concuerda Anise "El Sephiroth debajo de nosotros ya no está, todo esto se va a hundir"

"Este debe ser el plan de mi hermano" Declara Tear con seriedad "Quería erradicar a las tierras exteriores, sabía que la guerra se llevaría a cabo en la Rúgnica por la partitura"

Jade podía imaginar el plan en su mente, no podía negar que era impecable y destructivo en su simplicidad "Eliminar el árbol de la colina de Shurrey y hacer que ambos ejércitos caigan es bastante eficiente"

"Tienes que estar bromeando" Declara Luke, aun incapaz de aceptar que esto sea obra de su maestro, sin importar cuanta evidencia se amontone en su contra "No sé cuáles sean sus razones, pero lo que esta hacendó es de locos"

Ahora tenían que determinar que hacer, Natalia insistió en ir a Kaitzur, Jade tenía que ir a evacuar a Engeve, sin San Binah, la aldea estaba prácticamente indefensa.

"Vamos a dividirnos" Declara Luke "Un equipo ira a Kaitzur para pedir un alto al fuego, la otra ira a Engeve"

Luke decidió ir con Jade a Engeve, eso decidió que Reborn iría con él.

" _Rebeca, deseo que acompañes a Natalia"_

" _¿Qué? ¿Por qué?"_

" _Necesito saber que está pasando, tú puedes contactarnos si algo sucede, además, tu eres también de Kimlasca, no debes tener problemas"_

" _Bien, pero me debes"_

El equipo de Kaitzur: Natalia, Anise, Guy, Rebeca, Ion y Lang

Equipo de Engeve: Luke, Jade, Reborn, Tear

Era imposible evacuar ahora a la capital de Malkuth, el lugar estaba sellado como una fortaleza, la única ruta posible para huir era Chesedonia, utilizando el recién reparado puente Rotelro.

No todos cabían en el Albiore, pero al menos podían llevar a los niños y a los ancianos, tendrían que ser varios viajes, realmente deben pensar en una manera de recompensar a Noelle.

Los demás, tendrán que hacer el trayecto, a pie por el campo de guerra, al menos el ejército de Malkuth les cedió un pelotón para cubrir la retaguardia.

El viaje fue una pesadilla de tres días de luchas constantes, tuvieron que pelear contra varios monstruos y patrullas de Kimlasca, noches sin dormir y varios heridos en el camino, realmente fue una alegría llegar a Chesedonia.

Lo peor de todo, es que, según el informe de Rebeca, Natalia ha fracasado en el intento de parar las hostilidades y está recorriendo el campo de batalla, también en dirección a Chesedonia, para hablar con el conde Almandine en esperanza de parar la guerra.

No parece que tenga mucha suerte, pero al menos el general Aslan Frings les ayudo, gracias a él han podido cruzar el territorio y deben estar por llegar a Chesedonia.

"Estoy agotado"

"Deberías estar orgulloso Luke" Le dice Jade "Has hecho un trabajo admirable"

"No, yo soy quien debo agradecerte, nunca lo hubiera hecho sin tu ayuda"

"Adularme no te servirá de nada" Incluso Tear le lanzo una mirada extraña a Jade por el comentario "Bueno, entremos a la ciudad"

Pronto ambos grupos se encontraron en la ciudad

"¿Luke?" Saluda Natalia

"Veo que han llegado hasta aquí, ¿Qué paso con la tregua?" Le pregunta Luke, no iba a revelar que Rebeca le conto todo lo que sucedió, realmente eso fue muy peligroso de Natalia, pasar así por el campo enemigo.

Lástima que no podía decirle nada sin sonar hipócrita, si le gustaría gritarle, pero ha tenido tres días para tranquilizarse, no importa lo preocupado que estaba en esos tres días.

"Me dijeron que el comandante en jefe, el conde Almandine, fue a Chesedonia a reunirse con el gran maestro Mohs, así que…"

"¿Has cruzado el campo de batalla sola? Eso fue peligroso" El realmente trato de no sonar acusador, pero no pudo evitarlo.

"Vosotros también lo habéis hecho" Se defiende la chica

"Eso no importa" Interviene Ion "Lo importante es que estamos aquí y podemos detener esta guerra, dejemos las discusiones"

"Si, tienes razón Ion"

No les costó mucho encontrar a quien estaban buscando, Natalia era la más frustrada, era increíble que siendo princesa de Kimlasca, se vio en la necesidad de pasar por un campo de batalla durante 3 días. "Conde Almandine, ¿Qué significa todo esto?" todos los soldados voltean al verla.

"¿Princesa Natalia?"

"Supongo que recibiste el mensaje del emperador Peony IX diciendo que la noticia sobre mi muerte era errónea" dice Natalia utilizando su voz más presuntuosa de princesa.

"Su majestad creyó que ese mensaje era un plan de Malkuth" Natalia reconoce que su padre tenia un punto, no había ninguna evidencia que esa noticia fuera verdad, en parte, esta era su falta.

"Efectivamente, debería haber vuelto al palacio antes, pero ahora eres testigo de que no hay justificación para esta guerra, ¡Detén la lucha inmediatamente! ¡Si esta lucha a nacido de un mal entendido entonces debe arreglarse ahora mismo!"

"Señor" Se adelanta Luke

"Estas… vivo"

"El campo de batalla de las llanuras de Rúgnica es inestable, podría caer, y acabar destruido igual que Akzeriuth" Estas palabras llaman la atención de los soldados, pero puede sentir que no le creen, en parte entiende, Malkuth ya sabe de la caída de San Binah, pero Kimlasca no tiene idea de lo inestable que esta el continente.

"Ahora cesen el conflicto y abran la frontera" Ordena Natalia.

"Esperen" Se adelanta el gran maestro Mohs "No hace falta seguir las ordenes de una falsa princesa"

"¡Como te atreves!" Se indigna la chica "Ni un gran Maestro puede hablarme de esa manera, ¡Insultarme es insultar al reino de Kimlasca-Lanvaldear!" Pero Mohs no se dejó amedrentar, al contrario, lucia contento, esto le dio un muy mal presentimiento al pelirrojo.

"Hace tiempo recibí la confesión de cierto creyente, al parecer, la que él engendro con una ayudante de la reina fue sustituida por su alteza la princesa"

"Eso es mentira" Grita Natalia, ella no podía creer esa información, Luke deseo gritar lo mismo, excepto que Mohs no mentía, no se sentía como una mentira.

"No, no lo es, mira sus ojos y su cabello, desde tiempos inmemoriales la familia real Lanvaldear ha tenido el cabello rojo y los ojos verdes, pero el cabello de esta mujer es dorado, y el de la difunta reina era negro como la noche, también he informado a su majestad de este asunto, si vas a Baticul, su majestad te castigara por conspirar contra el reino"

Era verdad, se lamenta Luke, el realmente nunca puso atención al cabello de Natalia, ella tenía los ojos verdes, ¿Qué importa si era rubia? Natalia era quien se tomó peor la noticia "Eso es imposible… No puede ser verdad…"

"Conde, ¿No debe volver al campo de batalla?" Le recuerda Mohs al conde Almandine

"Ha.. Si"

"Espera" Le grita Luke "¡El campo de batalla va a caer!"

"¿Y que más da?" Contesta Mohs con indiferencia, sorprendiendo a todos "Mientras haya guerra, la partitura se cumplirá"

Esto rompe lo último de fe que Tear tenía en él, ella no puede creer que alguien sea tan indiferente "Gran maestro Mohs, eso es horrible"

"Humf, es tu hermano quien está haciendo lo impensable, ¿Y ahora maestro fónico planeas seguir pidiendo el cese a las hostilidades?"

"No, quiero volver a Daath de momento" Responde Ion

"Ion, ¿Lo dices en serio?" Le pregunta Anise "El comandante te obligara a abrir los sellos de sephiroth para destruirlos"

"No lo permitiré" Asegura el gran maestro "Que caigan más partes de las tierras exteriores sería un problema"

"¿Y si es por la fuerza?" Insiste la chica, el Ion quien le contesta

"Si eso ocurre, tu vendrás a rescatarme, Anise"

"¿Qué?"

Luke sentía una mala sensación al respecto, demonios, ahora Ion a destituido a Anise de su cargo, dejándolo expuesto y pasando su espía a ellos, ¡Genial! Si, sabia que esta era su manera de ayudarles, pero, sinceramente.

"Lang" Se dirige Ion al otro

"No me iré" Le dice el joven con tono serio, el más serio que lo han escuchado hasta el momento "Incluso si me lo pides, no lo hare" Ion deseo protestar, pero entendió que no iba a ceder, así que se volvió a los demás.

"Por favor, cuidad de Anise por mi" Es lo último que dijo antes de irse con los hombres de Daath.

Luke no se sintió cómodo con esto, y volvió su atención a su tutor.

"Reborn…"

"¿Deseas que vaya con Ion?" Pregunta, ya adivinando lo que quería su cielo

"Eres el único que tiene una posibilidad de parar al maestro Van" Confirma Luke "No podemos permitirnos que ellos abran más sellos"

"Bien" Acepta con algo de molestia, pero Luke tenía razón "Tear, te estoy encargando a Luke"

"¿Qué?" Pregunta la chica extrañada

"Estoy contando en ti y en Rebeca para protegerlo"

"Está bien" Contesta la chica, sin entender por qué le están pidiendo eso. Luke puede entender por qué escogería a Tear antes que a Guy, de todos, Tear era la más cercana a armonizar.

Luego, toda la atención se centra en Natalia "Si están preocupados por mí, no lo hagan, estoy bien, deberíamos ir a Baticul, el único que puede parar la armada es mi padr… Su majestad el rey"

Todos estaban preocupados por Natalia, pero por frio que parezca, tenían que centrarse en la guerra, y en otros sephitoth, ahora, la única manera de llegar es por tierra, tendrán que cruzar el desierto para llegar a Baticul, y para eso tenían que cruzar la frontera, que curiosamente se requería pasar por un bar que tenía puertas en ambas fronteras, pero para eso tenían que pasar por las alas negras, eran molestos pero los dejaron pasar, lo único interesante de ese intercambio es que Luke ya tenía la sensibilidad para notar que Noir era también un cielo, con una llama secundaria de niebla, después de Jade y Rebeca, Luke tiene un respeto sano por las nieblas ahora estaba más asustado de ella.

Lastimosamente no podían salir de la ciudad sin el permiso de Astor, así que fueron a buscarlo

Astor los recibió con gran alegría

"Luke, Princesa Natalia, Que alegría verlos, pensé que estaban muertos" Luego mira al grupo "Rebeca, Querida sobrina, es tan bueno verte, no me has visitado en meses"

"¿Sobrina?" Preguntan las chicas

"Hola Tío, es bueno verte, venimos a pedirte un favor"

"Relájense, el maestro Ion ya ha solicitado que aceptemos a la gente de Engeve"

"Oh bueno" Se alegra Luke

"Estamos en deuda contigo, gracias" Le agradece Jade

"No es nada"

"Por cierto, ¿A pasado algo en el desierto de Zao?" Pregunta Luke

"Si, hemos tenido algunos problemas, los terremotos han dividido el desierto de Zao y la península ispaniense, y esta zona ha empezado a hundirse"

Y las malas noticias no paran de llegar, después de tres días para traer a los habitantes de Engeve, y resulta que ahora Chesedonia se están hundiendo.

"Noticias señor, el ejército de Kimlasca llego a Engeve a las 11:32" Bien, por lo menos este viaje no fue de todo en vano.

Escucha a Jade suspirar "Así que la gente de Engeve estaba destinada a estar en peligro pasara lo que pasara" Su voz sonaba tan cansada como todos se sentían, esta pesadilla parecía no terminar.

"Gracias" Contesta Aspor "Continuare vigilando la situación" Luego se voltea a verlos "¿Qué es eso que chesedonia se va a hundir?"

Después de una larga explicación, pudieron acordar ir a ver el sephiroth que se encuentra en las ruinas de Zao, quizás puedan hacer algo para evitar que se caiga la ciudad, o hacer que descienda lentamente para evitar que todo sea destruido.

"Pero primero debemos descansar" Sugiere Rebeca "Hemos estado en esto por días, casi nadie ha dormido y ya casi es de noche, los invito a quedarse en mi casa para que descansen"

"Eso sería muy amable" Le responde Jade "Creo que es una buena sugerencia"

"¿Tienes una casa aquí?" Le pregunta Anise

"Mi familia materna es de Chesedonia, como has visto" Ella los guio a su casa.

"¿Esta mansión es tuya?" Se sorprende Anise "Eso solo un poco más pequeña que la de Aspor, debes tener dinero"

"Si, herede una buena fortuna de mis padres, pasen por favor"

La casa era grande, tenía suficiente para darles a todos una habitación sin problemas, ella trato de ser una buena anfitriona, pero el humor de los demás estaba algo decaído.

"Ion se ha ido" Dice Anise con tono deprimente

"¿Qué debería hacer?" Susurra Natalia

"¿En que estará pensando mi hermano" Suspira Tear

"Bueno" Guy trata de animarlas "Ion debe tener sus razones, debes confiar en él, ¿No es ese tu trabajo?"

"Si"

"Y Natalia, nada se a probado todavía, y no importa el resultado, creo que tus actos prueban que eres una verdadera princesa"

"Guy… gracias"

"Tengo que admitir que no sé qué trama Van, pero es obvio que no solo Chesedonia está en peligro por sus acciones"

"¿Podría estar intentando destruir el mundo entero?"

"De todas formas no podemos hacer nada por esto ahora, al final la verdad saldrá a la luz, ahora mismo hay cosas mejores que hacer"

"¿Cómo dormir?" Pregunta Anise

"Si, nunca pasara nada bueno si siempre estáis tan decaídos, por ahora por favor descansen un poco" Guy se retira, pero aún puede escucharlas

"Y pensar que tienen miedo de las mujeres" Escucha decir a Natalia "Nos toma el pelo"

"Ja ja ja" Se ríe Tear "supongo, pero tiene razón"

"Si, vamos a dormir un poco" Sugiere Anise

Guy los deja, y sube a los cuartos donde se encuentra Luke.

El no lo encuentra en la habitación, pero no le costó ubicarlo, podía escuchar la melodía del piano, sabia que tenia que ser Luke por que es él único que tocaba esa melodía, el que Reborn le enseño que supuestamente se llama el juego de tronos, Luke solo toca esa melodía cuando esta en humor melancólico, suponía que ahora cabía bien la situación.

A pesar de todo, la melodía era hermosa, al llegar a la habitación de música nota que Jade y Rebeca también estaban sentados en los sillones, Guy decide sentarse cerca de Jade.

"Esa melodía, nunca la había escuchado, tiene un cierto equilibrio de optimismo y angustia" Comenta Jade "Es muy buena, me agrada"

"Yo tampoco, Rebeca se encargo de enseñarle a Luke una serie de canciones conocidas, pero luego paso a varias historias que nunca había escuchado" y luego agrego "La historia me parece algo cruel, pero supongo que no me sorprendería que sea de tu agrado"

Es una canción hermosa, aunque bastante corta, Luke termina la melodía.

"Esa es algo triste" Le dice Rebeca "¿Por qué no tocas algo más alegre" Luego voltea a ver a los espectadores "¿Ustedes desean algo especial?"

"No tengo ninguna preferencia" Contesta Jade "Aunque quizás disfrutaría una rara melodía en lugar de las acostumbradas"

"¿Deseas saber de dónde son o más sobre Reborn? Buena suerte con eso" Se ríe la chica "Ya intenté eso, pero te complaceré, quiero cantar algo alegre, ¿Qué te parece "Libre Soy" del cuento Frozen?"

"¿Cuento?" Consulta Jade

"Reborn le cuenta historias a Luke" Aclara Guy "Antes eran las conocidas, como la historia de Yulia, o el demonio travieso, pero después que termino la mayoría de las historias conocidas paso a varias historias que nunca había escuchado, algunas incluso tenían canciones, pienso que fue una manera de incentivar a Luke para que practicara con él piano"

"Me gustan las historias" Admite Luke "Prefiero esas canciones a las tradicionales, no es como si importa, no voy a tocar en ninguna función de la corte o algo parecido"

"Ho, ¿Y por que no? Ciertamente tienes la habilidad necesaria para hacerlo"

"¿Es ese un cumplido Jade?" Le pregunta Luke algo incrédulo.

"¿Por qué tan sorprendido? Ya he dicho que soy honesto, aunque debo admitir que no esperaba esa habilidad de ti, no pareces él tipo de persona"

"Hey, puedo sentarme y ser paciente cuando deseo"

"Con énfasis en la parte de deseo" Se ríe Guy

Luke no les hace caso y decide tocar la canción que le pidió Rebeca, la verdad es que la historia parecía algo irreal, pero la canción era bonita, a Rebeca le gustaba cantarla.

Pronto se empieza a escuchar la suave melodía., Rebeca se sienta junto a él y empieza a cantar.

La nieve pinta la montaña hoy,

No hay huellas que seguir

En la soledad un reino,

Y la reina vive en mi

El viento ruge

Y ahí tormenta en mi interior,

Una tempestad que de mi salió

Lo que hay en ti, no dejes ver,

Buena chica tu siempre debes ser

No has de abrir tu corazón

Pues ya se abrió

.

Rebeca se levanta, levantando las manos y empieza a bailar por la habitación

.

Libre soy, libre soy

No puedo ocultarlo mas

Libre soy, libre soy

Libertad sin vuelta atrás

¡qué más da!

No me importa ya

Gran tormenta habrá

El frío es parte también de mi

.

Luke debe admitir que le gustaba la canción, la sensación de libertad, de ir a donde desee, eso era algo que ha deseado siempre.

.

Mirando a la distancia,

Pequeño todo es

Y los miedos que me ataban

Muy lejos los deje

Voy a probar que puedo hacer,

Sin limitar ni proceder.

Ni mal ni bien obedecer

Jamás

.

Libre soy, libre soy

El viento me abrazara

Libre soy, libre soy

No me verán llorar

Firme así, me quedo aquí

Gran tormenta…

.

Ella vuelve a sentarse junto a él, mientras canta con fuerza, y por un instante los problemas se olvidan

Por viento y tierra

Mi poder florecerá

Mi alma congelada

En fragmentos romperá.

Ideas nuevas pronto

Cristalizare

No volver jamás

No queda nada atrás

.

Libre soy, libre soy

Surgiré como le despertar

Libre soy, libre soy

Se fue la chica ideal

Firme así, a la luz del sol

Gran tormenta habrá

El frió es parte también de mi

.

La música se acaba, pero su corazón se sentía menos pesado, quizás, solo quizás, las cosas podrán mejorar en la próxima mañana en lugar de empeorar.

Esa fue la primera noche que realmente durmió en los últimos cuatro días.

* * *

Reborn llego a Daath sin problemas, nadie lo reconoció en el barco de los caballeros del oráculo, no es como si ellos temieran ser atacados, ellos eran, después de todo, los atacantes.

Al llegar a Daath, lo primero que hizo Reborn es lo que siempre hace al llegar a un nuevo entorno, recorrió completamente el lugar, él ya había hecho algo así en la ciudad, y en algunas partes de la catedral, así que no le llevo mucho terminar de mapear el nuevo territorio, aunque, él realmente no esperaba quedarse mucho tiempo.

Al entrar en la habitación de Ion puede escuchar hablando al maestro Mohs diciendo lo absurdo que había sido al tratar de desafiar la partitura, y cual era su responsabilidad con la orden de Lorelei, sinceramente, Reborn duda que Ion este escuchando la mitad de lo que ese tipo dice, no es como si a Mohs le importe, a él solo le gusta hablar.

"Ion" Entra de un solo a la habitación "Es hora de tus clases, no podemos desperdiciar el sol" dice alegremente ignorando la tensión de la habitación.

"¿Y tú quién eres?" Pregunta Mohs con desconfianza "¿Cómo osas entrar aquí? Estos son los cuartos privados del Maestro Fónico"

Reborn no se disculpó por entrar en los cuartos privados de Ion

"No necesitas hacerme caso" Dice Reborn sin preocupación "Solo soy el maestro de gimnasia de Ion"

"¿Maestro de gimnasia?" Repite incrédulo, como si hablara otro idioma

"Por supuesto, ¿No ves el daño que le haces al pobre niño? No puede estar todo el día encerrado, es malo para el cuerpo, pero no te preocupes, lo pondré en forma antes de darte cuenta"

"Es verdad" Declara Ion alegremente "Yo lo contrate para mejorar mi salud"

El hombre no parecía listo para creerlo, pero al final decidió que no lo importaba, lo único que le interesaba era que Ion no abandonará Daath "Bien, peor te estaré vigilando" el hombre sale con esa advertencia de la habitación del maestro Fónico

"Gracias" Dice Ion aliviado de verlo ir

"No me lo agradezcas, Inútil Ion, realmente estoy aquí para tu lección" Ion no sabia si alegrarse o deprimirse con esa declaración, así que solo suspira, bien, al menos Anise no esta ahí para ser atormentada, sinceramente, Ion piensa que Anise la tiene peor que él "No pongas esa cara, tienes suerte que tu primera labor es trabajo de papel"

"¿He?" Reborn saca un gran listado y lo coloca en frente de Ion

"Estos son todos los miembros de los caballeros del Oráculo, tu dices que hay facciones, pero lo único que veo es la facción de Mohs, lo primero que debes hacer es buscar los miembros mas altos que están a tu lado y traerlos de nuevo a la sede, Lang me hizo el favor de seleccionar varios que pueden ser de tu interés"

Ion revisa la lista, no era sorprendente que Cantabile estaba de primero

"Muchas de estas personas están en una misión especial aprobada por el gran maestro Mohs"

"Si, Que gran casualidad" No se necesitaba ser genio para notar su sarcasmo "Apuesto a que es para encontrar la séptima piedra fónica, una verdadera persecución de ganso salvaje, creo que ya llevan demasiado tiempo buscando, ¿No piensas?"

"Si, tienes razón" Entiende Ion "Creo que deben volver a casa a descansar y enviar un segundo grupo a remplazarlos, ¡eso es una gran idea!" Ion no lo pensó mucho y empezó a redactar a orden, Después, Reborn le pasa un segundo documento que hace a Ion detenerse, no estaba muy seguro que entendiera lo que quiere decir "¿Esto es una orden para remover al comandante de la orden del Oráculo? No tengo ese poder todavía, y Mohs nunca aceptará eso"

"Si la tienes, si es por sospecha de crimen, los habitantes de Akzeriuth han declarado que fue Van el culpable de la destrucción de la ciudad, tú mismo has sido raptado y obligado a abrir los sellos de los sephiroth, eso es más que suficiente para remover a Van de su puesto como comandante, también proteges a Daath cuando lleguen las acusaciones de complot"

"Pero Van controla a los caballeros, si hago eso, quien sabe cuántos caballeros se irán" Esto le gana un golpe de su tutor temporal que casi lo tira al suelo, al levantar la vista nota que lo había golpeado con un periódico enrollado "Eso no era necesario" Reclama el joven, tratando de mantener la calma, era la primera vez que alguien le hacía eso y él no tenía mucha resistencia al dolor.

A veces sospechaba que era por eso que lo hacía.

Y pensar que Luke lo aguanto por más de un año, su respeto por el pelirrojo subía cada momento.

"Si ellos son traidores, no vale la pena conservarlos, Inútil Ion, deja de preocuparte por cosas sin sentido, ahora deber poner a alguien que sea leal como comandante, también puedes agregar abuso de autoridad contra Van, Arietta, a pesar de todo, cumple los requisitos para su puesto, Largo lo estira, pero se puede decir que ha estado el tiempo mínimo, aunque no tiene la cantidad de misiones requeridas, al menos no si dices que es confidencial, Legretta casi falla en su habilidad con los reclutas, la chica no es tan fuerte, pero ella es casi abusiva a los que están bajo su cargo, incluso Arietta tiene mejores habilidades con la gente"

Reborn saca los documentos donde se presentan varias quejas sobre ella, realmente, Legretta era demasiado exigente, realmente compadece a Tear por tener que entrenar con ella, la mujer no es abierta, no escucha a nadie que no sean sus compañeros generales, carece de varios rasgos de empatía y cero amabilidad, es verdad que en el ejército se debe tener disciplina, pero rayos, la mujer se excede, y casi ve a las personas a su cargo como moscas para ser sacrificadas. La mujer ni siquiera era tan buena entrenadora, Cantabile tubo que corregir y terminar el entrenamiento de Tear.

Tear puede admirarla, pero para Reborn, la mujer coloco el mismo esfuerzo que Van hizo en el entrenamiento de Luke, apenas lo necesario para ser admirado, con la cantidad justa de lavado mental.

"Asch ni siquiera es general, es el segundo al mando después de Cantabile, y a pesar de su habilidad, es obvio que subió en filas gracias a Van y no por talento, pero el colmo son estos" Reborn saca los expedientes de Dist y Sync "Sync no tiene ninguna historia, el general anterior murió misteriosamente hace unos meses y él tomo su lugar por imposición de Van, y sé que varias personas que se opusieron desaparecieron misteriosamente" Reborn le presenta el listado a Ion, quien parecía cada vez más deprimido con cada nueva información. "Y no hablemos de Dist, el tipo ni siquiera ha hecho ningún juramento, no ha hecho las misiones mínimas que requiere estar en su división, eso fue una declarada y absoluta abuso de autoridad al nombrarlo general"

"Sabes que estos documentos están clasificados como alto secreto solo para los ojos del maestro fónico, ¿Verdad?" Comenta Ion tratando de alejar su mente de todo lo que le estaba mostrando, luego suspira y se recuesta en su asiento "Creo que podría tener un caso, pero tendré de despedir a todos los generales"

"Deja eso al próximo comandante, aunque no te recomiendo que despidas a Arietta, mejor deberías pensar en devolverle su antiguo puesto"

"Si, Arietta" Ion se levanta con pesar, a veces desearía que su estudio rubiera alguna ventana "Ella… no soy quien ella busca… no creo…"

"No creo que sepas lo que ella busca, no la conoces lo suficiente para saberlo"

"Soy una réplica de Ion, no deseo que ella se entere que la persona que ama está muerta"

"¿Y seguirás mintiéndole por siempre?" Le pregunta Reborn en tono acusador "Creo que subestimas a esa chica, ella a vivido con cosas terribles, a sobrevivido a cosas que otras personas no harían, si nada, le debes la verdad y la oportunidad de decidir por sí misma"

Ion parecía estaba tan triste que parecía que iba a ponerse a llorar, al verlo, Reborn decidió mostrarle la misma cantidad de piedad que le mostro a Tsuna cuando estaba en ese humor, Ninguna, Ion pronto estaba en el suelo cortesía de un golpe con el rollo de periódico, debe alegrarse de que no le de una patada, pero el chico es tan delicado que puede quebrarle un hueso por error.

"Eso no era necesario, eres malo" Dice infantil, sobándose la cabeza

"Deja de lloriquear y ponte a trabajar, realmente eres inútil si pierdes el tiempo en tonterías"

"Bien" se queja Ion, empezando a trabajar, en su mente, Reborn era mas mandón que Mohs "Quisiera saber que están haciendo ahora, Anise no ha podido enviar ningún mensaje" No era como si lo esperara, pero era desagradable estar sin noticias.

"Ellos se dirigieren al sephiroth de las ruinas de Zao"

"¿He? ¿Por qué?"

"Van también altero ese sephiroth, y ahora Chesedonia está temblando, pronto caerá como San Binah si no se hace algo"

"Así que ese también" Murmura Ion con pesar, no podía imaginar que esto sucedería cuando lo llevaron a quitar el sello, en parte, también es su culpa que las tierras exteriores estén en peligro, la ignorancia o que lo forzaron en ese momento no era una excusa "¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Rebeca" Es todo lo que dijo como si contestara cualquier duda.

Ion no pensó mucho en eso y se pudo a trabajar en la orden de destitución de Van, quizás estampo el sello con más fuerza o más placer del necesario después de esa pequeña información, no importa sus razones, Ion no podía dejar que Van siguiera usando su orden para realizar sus planes, quizás esto no era más que una pequeña molestia para Van, pero esto era algo que podía hacer.

Reborn solo lo observa, notando el ligero fuego naranja queriendo brotar del chico, Ion era demasiado joven para entrenar, la edad más joven probada en la mafia era de 5 años, cuatro era un completo estiramiento y eso solo en casos especiales, realmente el verdadero entrenamiento era alrededor de entre los 10 y 15 años que se consideraba una edad segura, dependiendo de la persona y la pureza de la llama.

No importa lo maduro que era el chico, la verdad es que solo tenía dos años, las llamas no envejecen y rejuvenecen a voluntad, nacen y crecen con uno, esa era la única razón por la que sus cuerpos de arcobalenos tenían acceso a su llama madura, la llama de Ion tenía que madurar en tiempo real.

Al menos según el reporte de Rebeca, parece que Asch ya no esta tan interesado en asesinar a Luke, se podría ver como una mejora, aunque ahora era obvio que era Asch quien escuchaba a Lorelei, ¿Eso quiere decir que Lorelei nunca intento hablar con el Luke original? Ese parecía el caso, sea lo que sea que hizo Dist en el Castillo de Coral, es obvio que corto la conexión de Luke con Lorelei, realmente tiene que hacer que alguien examine esa conexión, quien sabe que efectos secundarios tiene ese desarrollo, y como le dijo a Luke, el día en que confié en su enemigo es cuando esté muerto.

* * *

Cantabile posee el puesto de comandante de la 6ª división de los Caballeros de Oráculo, quien por orden de Mohs ahora desempeña funciones en una isla abandonada buscando información sobre la sexta piedra fónica.

De más está decir que ella le desagrada Mohs, y es la más fuerte en la facción que apoya al Maestro Fónico, la razón por la que está en esta isla abandonada para empezar, esto realmente es frustrante para ella, y para colmo, ha tenido que dar a otro su posición por mientras cumple esta misión, y no debe regresar hasta que encuentre esa piedra, aunque tenga que buscar en todo el maldito archipiélago apenas habitado

¿Es triste que ella realmente no esta tan interesada en su pelea interna? Por que en el fondo, ellos son militares, no importa a quien apoyen, su labor es obedecer las ordenes en la jerarquía establecida, Siendo la cima el Maestro Fónico, luego el comandante, en este caso Van, y luego el Gran maestro Mohs, así que a pesar de no apoyar al hombre, igual obedecerá sus órdenes, a menos que el Maestro Fónico diga lo contrario.

Si, ella no está de buen humor, la comunicación es tan mala que no ha recibido noticias en meses.

Ella ahora está excluida de los generales, a pesar de ser uno, bien, no hay mucho por hacer, no es como si ella pueda desobedecer una orden directa, lo único que puede hacer es esperar a que Mohs o el maestro Fónico le envíen la carta de regreso.

Realmente fue una sorpresa cuando un barco llego con la orden de cambio

"Espero que esto no sea una broma Lang" Se queja la general "No estoy dispuesta a regresar para ser juguete político entre el comandante Van, gran maestro Mohs y el maestro Fónico Ion"

"Pero tú eras la que quería limpiar a los caballeros del oráculo, ¿No es así?"

"Van esta usando a la orden como su ejercito personal, eso no es algo que pueda tolerar, pero supongo que ya es muy tarde, él ordena el respeto de la mitad de la orden"

"¿Y qué piensas de hacerte cargo de la otra mitad? Esta es tu oportunidad Cantabile"

"No juego a políticos" Se queja la mujer "Pero supongo que debo escuchar cual es el plan del Maestro Fónico, es nuestro deber escuchar sus deseos, después de todo"

Ella se levanta y ordena recoger todo, al menos podrían regresar a casa

* * *

Reborn escuchaba el último reporte de Rebeca, han logrado evitar que todo el continente sea destruido, pero en cambio lo han bajado al Qliphoth, y la vista de miasma era terrible.

Al menos lograron un cese al fuego, claro, solo ocupaban una tragedia mayor en la que enfocarse.

Reborn se divirtió cuando escucho la historia de amor entre los dos generales enemigos.

"No te rías, pienso que es tierno, lo malo es que Luke se enteró que su padre y la general Cecille son amantes, no lo tomo muy bien"

"¿Cómo se enteró?"

"Escucho una conversación entre los dos cuando ambos estaban en Chesedonia, él hombre realmente está enamorado, ¡Es divertido! Ella intento varios alegatos para demostrar que era una mala idea, incluso confeso su relación con el duque Fabre"

"¿Realmente se lo dijo?"

"Bien, lo insinuó, es obvio que Aslan entendió y aun así no le importa, ni tampoco la reputación de su casa, pero no era algo fácil de entender si no tienes cierto conocimiento de fondo, no sé cómo Luke conecto los puntos, incluso Anise no lo hizo, no se lo tomo bien"

"Su intuición está mejorando, Tsuna dijo una vez que algo que odiaba es que no podía mentirse a sí mismo" Claro, eso fue poco antes de tomar el manto de decimo, su intuición había mejorado mucho, pero como dicen, todo en exceso es malo, y muchas veces decía que era más la molestia que lo útil y era una lástima que no tuviera un interruptor de apagado.

"El me pregunto, así que tuve que decirle, no lo tomo bien" Luke sabía que ella y su padre eran cercanos, pero nunca sospecho lo que era obvio a cualquiera que estaba interesado en ver.

"¿Le dijiste del acuerdo de concubina?"

"Si, todo, la única razón por la que no exploto es porque abrazo a Mieu todo el camino, y destrozo todos los monstruos que encontró a su paso, como fue una conversación mental, nadie tiene idea de que le está molestando, y estoy preocupada de una sobre exposición de llamas de la lluvia si sigue así" Lastimosamente no había mucho que podían hacer al respecto, pero Reborn hizo una nota mental de ir a Belkend lo más pronto posible para un examen médico, aunque sea uno general y no él especifico que está buscando.

Enterarse que su padre tiene un amante no es algo fácil, pero esta situación es peor, La general tiene una mancha en su reputación por las acciones de la antigua condesa, la madre de Guy, por ponerse en contra de su familia de Kimlasca para no traicionar a su esposo o a sus hijos.

Ahora ella es la última de la familia, tiene el deber de restablecer la casa Cecille, ella requiere un acuerdo matrimonial que le permita a sus hijos guardar su nombre, él acuerdo de concubina con el duque le permite hacer eso y sus hijos tendrán la protección del duque, eso también le permite al duque escoger a uno de esos hijos como su heredero en el caso de no obtenerlos con su esposa, era obvio que sabía la posible muerte de su único hijo en Akzeriuth y decidió buscar la manera de asegurar el legado de su familia.

No sabe si es triste o no que eso no es mal visto entre los nobles, la única razón que es un secreto oscuro es por la salud de la duquesa.

Puede ver por qué Luke no lo tomo bien, su padre no solo engaña a su madre, sino que también busca un remplazo para él, como si sus inseguridades sobre ser una réplica no son suficiente.

"Al menos no está enfadado con la general, realmente es comprensivo a su situación" Rebeca continua su informe "Es una pena que entrego esa daga al pobre Aslan, él incluso le dio el anillo de su madre" Cuando una mujer le da una daga a un hombre significa cortar toda relación con él, debe ser duro de recibir.

"Pobre desafortunado"

"Si, lo más divertido es como todos estaban tan inseguros de cómo dársela, y Jade solo se adelantó y dijo que la general Cecil pidió que se lo entregáramos"

"¿Lo soltó así?" Pregunta Reborn en tono divertido, le hubiera gustado verlo

"Sin dudar en lo más mínimo, deberías ver la cara que puso Luke, fue divertido"

"Pobre hombre, Jade tiene un tacto único"

"Fue una prueba de paciencia, no puedo creer que realmente hicimos hacer a la pobre Noelle todos esos viajes"

"Eso es lo que pasa cuando te involucras en los romances de otros"

"Eso mismo dijo Jade" Se queja la chica "Aun así, fue romántico"

"¿Y ahora a donde planean ir?"

"De hecho, nos dirigimos a Daath, esperamos confirmar con Ion lo que dice la partitura sellada, Ion es el único que puede proporcionarnos los secretos escondidos de Daath, también tenemos que decidir qué hacer, toda esa gente está atrapada ahí abajo, y sobre todo, es posible que los sephiroth dejen de funcionar, puede ser que lo que hizo Van acelero el problema, pero yo creo que esos árboles no estaban hechos para ser eternos, y en este momento están operando a máxima potencia, Jade pronostica que los demás arboles van a fallar y las tierras exteriores caerán"

"Y ese tipo tiene la costumbre de tener razón" Reconoce Reborn con molestia "No dudo que su pronóstico es exacto, ¿Natalia no se molestó por no ir a Baticul?"

"Ella sonaba aliviada de poder posponer ir a ver a su padre, eso de no ser princesa ha sacudido toda su identidad" La chica suspira con pesar "¿Cómo está todo por ahí?"

"Como es de esperarse, la gente está en pánico por el cierre de los puertos y la pérdida de casi todo el continente, he puesto a trabajar a Ion en algunas cosas, dudo que de algún cambio, pero al menos es mejor que nada"

"No mates al pobre chico, Luke estará triste"

"No puedo prometer nada" Se ríe Reborn, al menos pronto estarán en Daath, eso debe alegrar a Ion.

* * *

"Esto es el paraíso después de ese desierto" Se alegra Natalia, después de salir del Albiore, era increíble lo bien que se siente respirar el aire sin miasma

"¿Es cosa mía o no olemos muy bien?" Pregunta Luke, agotado después de todo ese recorrido

Guy decide aportar a su pregunta "Estamos tan sudados que no puedo oler nada"

"Ustedes deberían tener más tacto" Se queja Rebeca, y luego suspira con tristeza "Aunque la verdad es la verdad, por Lorelei, realmente necesito un baño"

"¿Una princesa sudorosa?" Dice Natalia casi en lágrimas "Oh, seños, aunque bueno, puede ser que no sea una princesa…" Lo último lo dice en un tono depresivo que Tear trata de animarla

"Natalia, no te preocupes, no creo que estemos tan sudados" Esto no parece animar a la chica

"Tear" Le dice Anise "Si intentas consolarla, mejor enfócate en lo de ser princesa"

"Oh, yo… Lo siento"

"Supongo que no olemos tan mal" Agrega Luke "pero sí que es un poco… un momento, Jade huele bien, ¿Qué es eso, colonia?" Luke realmente debe conseguirla si le permite oler bien después de todo este desastre.

"El perfume es la esencia del caballero, después de todo" Contesta Jade con frescura.

"Incluso los soldados cuidan su apariencia, y miradme a mí, soy un fracaso para la alta sociedad"

"Natalia, te estas preocupando por las cosas equivocadas" Le dice Guy

"Natalia puede desvariar sorprendentemente bien" Dice Luke con resignación, la chica ha estado en todo el camino quejándose sobre no ser princesa, no es como si Luke no la comprende, pero si se queja de ser una réplica, los demás se molestan, en cambio a Natalia todos la consuelas, le molesta un poco el doble estándar.

Debido a que todos querían un baño, y que se estaba haciendo de noche, decidieron quedarse a dormir en la posada. Y aprovechar a tener más lecciones con Tear.

Tear observa el progreso que Luke ha hecho, no se lo ha dicho pero su progreso ha sido sorprendente, a muchos les toma meses llegar a lo que ha hecho en días, sin mencionar que han estado en constante movimiento y apenas han tenido tiempo para descansar.

Un lobo apareció de la nada a atacarlos, Tear reacciona de inmediato atacando a la criatura.

No puede evitar recordar lo que le enseño Legretta, sobre como un soldado no debe tener piedad, en aquel entonces deseo de Tear era ayudar a su hermano, incluso endurecería su corazón para hacerlo, se convertiría en el mejor soldado, no mostraría debilidad, como le había enseñado la capitana Legretta.

Nadie podía imaginar que Legretta era para ella lo mismo que Van era para Luke, ella le enseño todo, fue su guía e inspiración, a pesar de sus duras palabras, Tear sentía que lo decía por su bien, porque quería ayudar a su hermano, y a pesar de todo lo que había pasado, ella todavía creía en sus lecciones.

"Tear, mira eso" escucha decir a Luke, señalando los cuatro cachorros de lobo gruñendo en ellos, a pesar de intentar ser amenazantes, eran demasiado jóvenes para tomarlos en serio, también demasiado lindos.

"Así que criaban aquí" Deduce la joven

"Su madre aún está viva, ¿No?"

"Si, solo esta inconsciente"

"¿Puedes curarla?" Le suplica Luke, consciente de cuál era la opinión de la fonistas sobre ese comportamiento, ella dejo claros sus sentimientos en el bosque cheagle "No nos entrometeremos más después de eso"

"Luke…" Eres demasiado blando - deseo decir, eso sería lo que la capitana le diría, era absurdo, curar a tu enemigo, un monstruo, pero… Luke removía esa bondad que ella había querido enterrar, a su lado ser amable no parecía ser igual a ser débil "Si, hagámoslo" porque ella desea creer que esa bondad no es inútil.

* * *

Anise los condice directo a los cuartos de Ion, de ahí pudieron escuchar una conversación con Mohs y Dist, parece que Dist le ayudaría a reanudar la guerra, con la condición de que Mohs le proporcione los datos para la réplica de la profesora Nebilim, la memoria de la conversación con Jade y su hermana vienen a su mente.

No, él dijo los datos de la réplica de la profesora Nebilim, la misma que Jade dijo que era incompleta, cualquier dato que tuvieran de esa copia no servirían de nada, eran demasiado corruptos para servir su propósito, solo lograrían recrear el monstruo con la cara de su amada profesora.

"Déjamelos a mí, los obtendré de Van" Contesta Mohs, y Luke no puede evitar pensar en cómo podía Van adquirirlos, lo único que puede pensar es que Jade guardo el cadáver de esa réplica, él dijo que la verdadera maestra murió después de extraer los datos, lo más probable es que ya no tenía nada más que extraer, pero, si es así, ¿Cómo el maestro Van los obtuvo?

"Entonces déjame ofrecerte un plan para el reinicio de las hostilidades, primero, debes hacer que el maestro fónico Ion proclame oficialmente el fin de la tregua"

"Hare los arreglos tan pronto como Ion vuelva de la biblioteca" después de eso, ambos salieron de la habitación

Bueno, al menos ya sabían dónde estaba Ion, también, que el maestro Van, Dist y Mohs tenían diferentes objetivos, pero no les importaba trabajar juntos para conseguirlos.

El único que no está claro es el objetivo del maestro Van, Luke estaba tan pensativo que se perdió parte de la conversación

"Hablemos con el rey Igobert para que deje de escuchar a Mohs" Propone Guy

"Pero… me pregunto si padre me creerá"

"Natalia, ¡Claro que lo hará!" Clama Luke, en realidad, ni el mismo sabía lo que haría su tío, pero si Natalia no tenía esperanzas de ser escuchada, ¿Qué podía lograr Luke? Desde cierto punto de vista ambos podrían ser falsos, Luke entiende lo bastante de las leyes para saber que podrían ser declarados usurpadores, al sustituir a los verdaderos herederos, no importa que ninguno de los dos tenía opinión en el asunto o que no tenían conocimiento de lo sucedido.

"Puede que no sea su auténtica hija"

"Nos encargaremos de eso cuando lo averigüemos" Le dice Anise "Ahora, vamos a la Biblioteca"

* * *

Gracias a Anise, encontraron fácilmente a Ion, este no tuvo problemas en ayudarlos a confirmar la partitura restringida.

"Volví a Daath para comprender la partitura restringida"

"¿Pero la partitura dirá algo sobre los sepiroth fuera de control?" Le pregunta Natalia.

"No que yo sepa, vamos a la parte trasera de la capilla para asegurarnos"

Esto intriga a Luke "¿La parte trasera de la capilla? ¿Por qué?"

"Hay una piedra fónica consagrada ahí, podemos consultar la partitura"

"Ion, sabes que no es bueno para tu salud" Le recuerda Anise.

"Por favor, no me lo impidas Anise, debe hacerse"

En la parte trasera de la capilla lo que había era una gran mesa, la cual brillaba suavemente, en ella estaban conectadas las 6 piedras fónicas.

"Así, los maestros fónicos pueden leer la partitura completa a partir de los fragmentos" Explica Ion "Pero el volumen de conocimiento es inmenso"

La mesa empezó a brillar cuando Ion inicio la lectura, Luke observa y se pregunta si él mismo podría aprender a hacerlo, el casi podía ver como los fones y las llamas de Ion armonizaban con la misma resonancia de las piedras.

" **ND2000, En Kimlasca nacerá alguien que heredara el poder de Lorelei, será un chico de sangre noble y de cabello rojo, se le conocerá como "La Luz de la llama sagrada" y llevara a Kimlasca-Lanvaldear a una nueva era de prosperidad"**

" **ND2002, aquel que busca la gloria destruirá la isla en la que nació, una tierra con el nombre de Hob, posteriormente, la guerra entre Kimlasca y Malkuth persistirá durante un ciclo completo de estaciones"**

" **ND2018, El joven heredero del poder de Lorelei llevará a su gente a la ciudad minera, allí el joven convertirá el poder en calamidad y será el arma de Kimlasca, destruyéndose a sí mismo y a la ciudad, A partir de entonces la tierra de la Rúgnica se verá envuelta en guerra, y Malkuth perderá territorio, Kimlasca-Lanvaldear crecerá, y esto conducirá a una prosperidad sin precedente"**

Ion termina la lectura, se siente un poco cansado, pero menos de lo que normalmente esperaría, Anise lo mira con preocupación.

"Estoy bien Anise" luego se voltea al grupo "Eso es todo lo que dice la sexta piedra fónica sobre la caída"

"Así que todo lo que habla es sobre Akzeriuth y la guerra" Resume Guy

Luke no es seguidor de los escritos, pero esto era demasiado grande para no hacer caso "Lo de los sephiroth descontrolados tal vez estén en la séptima piedra fónica" Se pregunto si tenia algo que ver con los intentos de comunicación de Lorelei, la entidad ha intentado por años comunicarse con Luke, debe haber una razón para eso.

"¿Quién es el joven heredero del poder de Lorelei?" Pregunta Tear

"Luke, por supuesto, ¿Quién más?" Le contesta Natalia

Pero Tear decide refutar esa afirmación "Pero Luke nació hace 7 años"

Jade comprende lo que quería decir Tear "Así que tiene que ser Asch"

"Asch se suponía que debía morir en Akzeriuth, pero aún está vivo"

Anise agrega a su razonamiento "Pero Luke fue a Akzeriuth antes de que eso podría ocurrir, la partitura está completamente desbaratada"

"Yo pienso que todos se están centrando en el asunto incorrecto" Sale Reborn de repente, sobresaltando a todos menos a Jade "Las condiciones podrían cumplirse si se ven desde ángulos diferentes, al momento de su nacimiento, Asch era quien heredo el poder de Lorelei, cuando Luke nació, Asch renuncio a su nombre convirtiendo a Luke en el verdadero heredero, en todo caso, es obvio que ambos tienen el poder de Lorelei, en cierta forma, la partitura no ha cambiado si se cumplen las condiciones solicitadas"

"Una existencia fuera de las partituras es más fácil de lo que creen" Añade Rebeca "Pero al final, la partitura se alinea por sí misma, o porque Daath lo haga"

"Pero eso ¿Qué significa?" Pregunta Luke

"Desgraciadamente nada que nos interese" Se queja Rebeca "Miren, si ustedes lo ven desde un punto ambiguo, la existencia de Asch y Luke no altera mucho, de hecho, es extraño que la primera dice que **llevara a Kimlasca-Lanvaldear a una nueva era de prosperidad,** pero después dice que será destruido en Akzeriuth, ambos puntos se contradicen"

"¿Tú crees que no se refiere a muerte si no a quien es, como identidad?" Deduce Jade

"Si, de otro modo no puedo ver cómo puede guiar a Kimlasca a una era de prosperidad, si lo único que hizo fue morir"

"Bueno, Luke tubo un fuerte cambio después de Akzeriuth" Razona Guy

"Pienso que Van espera que las réplicas no aparezcan en la partitura" Razona Rebeca "Pero eso sería imposible, la única manera es que la creación de ellas no aparezca" Luego ella voltea a ver a Jade "Dime Jade, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que fuiste a tu lectura?"

"¿Qué estas insinuando Rebeca?" Le pregunta Luke, antes que Jade pueda contestar

"Es fácil, una existencia fuera de las partituras no es algo imposible, Reborn, Sam y yo no estamos en ella, conozco a más personas que tampoco están en ellas, porque nuestra existencia impidió su muerte, si las réplicas no están en la partitura, quiere decir que el creador de ellas tampoco lo está, o la motivación de su creación tampoco lo está, en otras palabras, la partitura se descarrilo mucho antes de lo que pensamos"

"Es una inteligente observación" Agrega Jade sin inmutarse

"No tienes que contestar si no deseas Jade" Le dice Luke

"No es algo que me interese, pero para el bien de la discusión, diré que la señorita tiene razón, de hecho, yo tampoco tengo una lectura, pero nunca estuve interesado en saber los detalles de mi supuesta muerte que obviamente logre esquivar"

"¿Y el emperador Peony?" Insiste la chica

"Nunca le he preguntado, él tampoco ha compartido ninguna lectura conmigo, de todos modos, no creo que esto sea relevante para el caso."

Reborn no parecía muy cómodo con él tema, Luke recuerda que él odia las predicciones y los futuros preestablecidos "Podemos entrar en filosofía por horas respecto a la partitura" Se queja el sol "Pero los hechos son que no tiene nada sobre los sephiroth, sospecho que esa información puede estar en la séptima piedra fónica, y eso no nos ayudará"

La conversación fue interrumpida por los soldados del oráculo que interrumpieron en la habitación. Fueron derrotados fácilmente, pero podría haber más en camino

"¡Huid todos!" Les pide Ion "Tu también Anise"

"Volvamos al Albiore" Ordena Jade, todos lo siguen fuera de la habitación, quedando solo Luke, Reborn e Ion detrás de él.

"Reborn" Llama Luke

"Iré contigo" Su tono no dejaba ningún lugar para negociar "Ion, volveré más pronto de lo que imaginas, espero que no descuides tus ejercicios, o no estaré contento"

"Si, lo hare" Responde el chico, con determinación, pero con algo de miedo en su tono

"¿Qué le hiciste?" Le pregunta Luke con resignación, siguiendo a los demás fuera de la catedral.

Su pregunta no obtiene respuesta porque son emboscados por Mohs y los caballeros del oráculo, Tear trata de razonar con él, pero es inútil, Jade empieza a cargar una técnica fónica cuando son interrumpidos por Dist.

"No te resistas Jade" Dice el general "O esta mujer morirá" Ellos se voltean para ver que Dist tiene a Noelle inconsciente, en su silla como rehén, y Jade no le queda otro remedio que rendirse "ja ja ja, Estas genial así Jade"

"Me honra tu cumplido"

Este comentario irrita a Dist "Nadie te está haciendo un cumplido"

"¿Que vais a hacer con nosotros?" Le pregunta Luke, no viendo una salida de la situación

"Os llevare a Baticul, allí, aremos que nos ayuden a reanudar la guerra"

"Tu si eres irritante" Se molesta Reborn, sacando su arma "Lo siento, pero no tengo intención de rendirme a sus caprichos" Mas rápido de lo que cualquiera podía reaccionar, Reborn le dispara a Dist, dejándolo inconsciente, él idiota debe agradecer que no lo mate, pero por desgracia lo necesitaban y el emperador no estará feliz si lo hiciera, ahora, Mohs, ese ya había superado sus índices de tolerancia, no lo mataría ahora, pero él tipo tenía sus días contados.

Aprovechando el caos, Rebeca rápidamente crea una Ilusión de oscuridad, cuando la ilusión se aclara, Mohs nota que Tear, Rebeca, Reborn y Noelle habían desaparecido.

"No importa, llévenlos, ellos son los únicos que me interesan de todos modos"

* * *

Natalia y los demás son encerrados en el camarote, lo único bueno es que los encerraron juntos, Luke no había hablado desde que los arrastraron ahí.

"Espero que Noelle y los demás estén a salvo" Dice Natalia con tristeza, ella no podía negar que tenía miedo de encontrarse con su padre, tenía miedo de enfrentar su rechazo.

"Estoy segura de que ellos lograron escapar" Le dice Anise "Además, Daath es una teocracia autónoma, no los mataran, aunque los atraparan"

"¿Qué nos va a pasar?" Pregunta Guy

"Luke probablemente será ejecutado para cumplir la partitura" Contesta Jade con tranquilidad, no parecía estar preocupado, ante ese comentario todos voltean a ver al pelirrojo, el cual no dice nada, ni siquiera reacciona.

"Hey Luke" Le habla Guy "¿Qué te pasa? Has estado demasiado callado, no es propio de ti" Guy le toca el hombro, y ante su sorpresa, una capa de niebla se levanta, dejando en su lugar a un muñeco del tamaño del de Anise, el solo lo levanta y tenía que aceptar que era muy bien hecho, tenía el mismo cabello rojo, y la misma capa blanca de Luke, incluso con el dibujo en la espala y la funda de la espada, todo en escala miniatura.

Jade esboza una pequeña sonrisa, como si sospechara desde el inicio del intercambio "Supongo que ya sabemos cómo nos evadió en Akzeriuth, tenía dudas al respecto"

Natalia se levanta a examinarlo, y solo encuentra una pequeña nota "Por favor, cuiden del pequeño Luke, volveré por él en cuanto pueda" Después de leerla, la nota desaparece

"¿Tu lo sabias?" Le acusa Guy

"Sabía que ellos no se escaparían llevándose a Tear, pero dejando a Luke a las mercedes de Mohs" Contesta como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo "Desde el principio, era claro cuál era su prioridad, al menos debemos estar contentos que pudieron llevarse a Noelle y Tear con ellos, y por la nota, es probable que se dirijan a nuestro rescate"

"Yo solo espero que estén bien" Dice Natalia, abrazando al pequeño muñeco en busca de consuelo.

* * *

Luke y los demás estaban escondidos en un almacén, Reborn se fue alegando que tenía que buscar algo, y dejo a los demás frustrados sin saber qué hacer.

"Luke, deja de quejarte, ya te dije que no podíamos tomar a los demás" Se queja Rebeca, en realidad, fue una suerte que pudieran tomar a Noelle y a Tear, una vez que inicio la distracción Rebeca tomo a Noelle y Reborn agarro a Tear y a Luke, sacándolos fuera de la zona, apenas dándole tiempo de remplazar a Luke con el muñeco, pero no duraría mucho, ella no podía mantener mucho tiempo sus ilusiones si no estaba ahí para cargarlas.

"Lo sé, es solo… es desesperante"

"Lo siento mucho, fui yo quien se dejó capturar"

"No es tu culpa Noelle" Le asegura Tear "Fue nuestro descuido, debimos considerar que sería una posibilidad, nosotros debemos disculparnos por poner tu vida en riesgo"

"Tear tiene razón" Se disculpa Luke "Siento que te involucramos en esto Noelle"

"No se preocupen, estoy feliz de ayudarles, pero tenemos que recuperar el Albiore si esperamos salir de esta ciudad"

En eso llega Reborn, y para la desgracia de Luke, con un enojado Asch detrás de él.

"Maldita replica, ¿Cómo pudiste permitir que se llevaran a Natalia?"

"No es como si fuera mi idea" Se queja Luke, igual de molesto "¿Tenías que traerlo?" Reborn solo encoje

"Mejor que esté con nosotros, todos buscamos el mismo objetivo"

"Primero tenemos que encontrar el Albiore" Insiste Noelle

"Ellos le quitaron la parte del motor que le permite volar" le informa Asch ante la cara desgraciada de la chica "pero todavía es funcional, puede llevarnos a Baticul"

"No tan rápido como usando la piedra de vuelo" Insiste Rebeca "Debemos tratar de recuperarla

"Dist se la llevo" Insiste Asch con molestia, esta era la razón por la que prefería trabajar solo "Y el ya partió de Daath, no tenemos tiempo para buscarlo, debemos ir a Baticul"

"No perdemos nada con asegurarnos" Le insiste la chica "Noelle, ¿Puedes hacer un dibujo y describirnos la piedra?"

"Si, seguro, pero no veo como eso ayudaría"

"¿Crees que pueda encontrarlo?" Le pregunta Luke "Nunca lo he intentado con un objeto antes, no estoy seguro que funcione"

"Es un estiramiento" Acepta Reborn "Pero creo que podría funcionar"

"¿De qué están hablando?" Pregunta Tear

"Luke tiene una habilidad que le permite localizar personas" Le contesta Rebeca "Siempre y cuando tenga cierto conocimiento de ellas"

"¿Es así como encontró tan rápido a Natalia y a Ion cuando fueron encerrados en la cede?" Tear había estado intrigada al respecto, la cede era un laberinto, hecho para confundir a la gente, fue muy extraño que encontraran su camino tan rápido, sobre todo tomando en cuenta que nunca habían estado ahí

Noelle procede a hacer un dibujo en el suelo, explicando a detalle todo lo que sabía sobre la piedra, Luke trata de encontrar o presentir donde puede estar, pero no estaba teniendo suerte

"¡Eso es imposible!" Les grita Asch "Yo no tengo esa habilidad, es imposible que este desastre si lo haga"

"En realidad lo hace" Insiste la chica "Deberías de dejar de pensar en él como tu replica, el hecho que su nacimiento sea inusual no significa que ambos sean la misma persona, tú tienes habilidades que Luke no tiene, es así de simple"

Asch iba a discutir cuando Luke los interrumpe

"Lo tengo, la piedra está aquí, en Daath, en la parte más profunda de la cede"

Asch se queja, no deseando aceptar lo que dice, y considerado una pérdida de tiempo, pero todos acuerdan ir a buscarla

* * *

Horas después, una Noelle feliz vuela el Albiore directo a Baticul, incluso habían tenido tiempo de tranquilizar a Ion y dejarle un termo de Te cargado con llamas de cielo, Asch no había estado contento de ser arrastrado con ellos, pero sabia que era la mejor alternativa para rescatar a Natalia.

El realmente deseo estrangular a la replica por permitir que se llevaran a Natalia, pero Reborn le advirtió que le quebraría las piernas si lo hacía, generalmente Asch no hacia caso a las amenazas, pero algo le dijo que ese tipo hablaba en serio, y después de ver con la facilidad que se encargo de los guardias, Asch prefirió ir por la precaución.

A pesar de ser el vehículo más rápido, les tomaría al menos 3 horas llegar a Baticul, Reborn considero que esta podía ser la mejor oportunidad para explicar la pregunta que lo ha estado molestando, decide iniciar la explicación, en este viaje pensó mucho en cuanto decir o si debe decir.

Además, quizás el impacto de la traición de Van fuera mejor si supiera lo dañado que estaba su querido maestro

"Tu pediste saber lo que tengo en contra de Van" Hablo Reborn y luego mira a los demás "Tal vez será bueno que ustedes escuchen la explicación"

"No deseo imponer en una conversación privada" corre a decir Tear, ella puede sentir que esto será una conversación muy personal

"Van es tu hermano" Dice Reborn como si esa frase explicara todo "Lo que voy a contar es algo que debe permanecer en secreto, Luke y Rebeca saben esto, tengan por seguridad que, si ustedes lo cuentan, lo sabré, y no estaré de muy buen humor" Dice Reborn en su tono más amenazante.

"Para entender, ustedes tienen que estar enterados de parte de la historia, lo resumiré lo mejor que se pueda, pero tomen en cuenta que hay mucho más contexto que lo que voy a contar" Luego se volvió a Rebeca "Si me ayudas por favor "Ella no dice nada, pero en el aire aparecen 7 llamas de diferentes colores, seis forman un circulo y la naranja en el centro "Existen lo que le llamamos las llamas de la última voluntad, o las 7 llamas del cielo, las llamamos así, porque en su mayoría, se muestran cuando una persona está cerca de morir, donde se muestra sus arrepentimientos y su voluntad de vivir, en ese momento, la persona puede hacer hechos más allá de su propia capacidad física, en otras palabras, son tu determinación a vivir".

Tear parecía interesada, ella había escuchado algo sobre eso, pero nunca había escuchado que tenían un nombre, de lo que está enterada ese efecto se atribuye al aumento de adrenalina en el cuerpo.

Asch hizo lo posible por no parecer interesado, pero el concepto le parecía intrigante, sobre todo por que tampoco había escuchado algo así.

"Se le llaman las 7 llamas por que se dividen en 7 tipos de llama" Reborn no estaba dispuesto a contar todas las sub clasificaciones, como las llamas de la ira, las llamas de la tierra, o las de la noche, eso complicaría demasiado la explicación. Señala cada llama mientras la nombra, empezando con la dorada, y terminando con la de color naranja "Sol, Lluvia, nube, niebla, rayo, tormenta, y cielo" señala hacia el sol "El mío es sol, al igual que el de Natalia, representa la activación, útil para la curación, el tuyo" señala a Tear "Es la nube, su habilidad es crecimiento, multiplicación, pero también puede utilizarse para endurecer, es por eso que tus escudos son más fuertes que lo normal, también se le llama "La nube que flota; aquella que no puede atraparse y sigue su propio camino" ya que las nubes son libres, no puedes aprisionar a una nube ni obligarla a hacer algo que no está dispuesta a hacer, aquellos que lo han intentado han descubierto que la perdida siempre será mayor que la ganancia"

"Pero no recuerdo estar en ninguna situación donde lo active" Pregunta la chica algo desconcertada ante la descripción

"No requiere, no necesitas estar en una posición de vida o muerte, es simplemente que la mayoría lo hace de esa manera, tu eres lo que definimos un latente, no has despertado completamente tu llama, pero no impide que tu potencial sea fuerte y que eso afecte en tu vida" luego señala el azul "Lluvia, Guy es una lluvia, también la tuya, Mieu" El pequeño Cheagle se anima ante la mención de su nombre "Tiene la propiedad de la Calma, o Tranquilizar, estas llamas debilitan otras llamas y ataques como las ilusiones, puedes ralentizar los ataques del enemigo, y hacerlos más débil, mientras más fuerte es tu llama, más débil será tu enemigo, también se dice que son "Aquella que limpia todo" Limpian las penas de las personas a tu alrededor, en resumen, tu prioridad es que la gente sea feliz"

Mieu parece entusiasmado ante esto, era un gran atributo a tener, el hizo promesas de hacer que todos sean felices.

"Es una lastima que no pueda tranquilizarse a si mismo" Se queja Luke, a el le agrada el pequeño, pero era tan excitable.

"Tu eres una tormenta Asch" Reborn señala la llama roja "Se dice que la tormenta es; aquella que arremete ferozmente contra todo, son altamente ofensivas, su característica es destrucción, hace que tus ataques sean más destructivos, también puedes corroer cosas si no tienes cuidado"

Asch se preguntaba si esa era la razón por la que sus armas no tenían mucha duración, el había notado que sus ataques son mas fuertes que lo normal, por eso se enfoca más en ataques fónicos que en ataques directos con la espada, pero lo atribuyo a su habilidad natural, aunque, ahora ve que realmente si es el caso.

Era difícil negar lo que explicaban cuando realmente sonaba tan lógico, pero se pregunta cual era el objetivo de esta explicación.

Rebeca señala la llama Violeta

"Soy Niebla, al igual que mi hermano, aunque él es latente, se dice que es aquella que no puede ser capturada, la característica es construcción, las llamas de niebla son capaces de generar ilusiones, posesión, e incluso la construcción de objetos sólidos y reales, Jade es también una niebla latente, sospecho que esa fue la base cuando invento la Fomicría, con ilusiones sólidas, es casi hacer réplicas de objetos, pero estas necesitan una continua cantidad de llama o desaparecen"

Las llamas desaparecen, excepto una, la de color naranja del centro, Reborn entonces retoma la explicación "Van, al igual que Ion, es un cielo, es una llama extremadamente rara cuya cualidad es la armonía, también se dice que es - Aquel que colorea y engulle todo – Ellos son líderes, carismáticos, ellos atraen a los otros elementos bajo su cielo, les proporcionan un hogar, o un propósito, y en vuelta, protegemos el cielo, cuando se crea un enlace entre ellos, se convierten en guardas del cielo, para lograr eso, el cielo tiene una habilidad o una maldición dependiendo de las circunstancias, que se llama la atracción del cielo, si, no muy imaginativa, y como su nombre dice llama la atención de todos a su alrededor, a veces esa atención es buena, o puede ser mala, o incluso terrible, por desgracia esta atracción no es algo que se pueda controlar, no mientras el cielo inexperto y sin enlaces, la atracción se va calmando mientras el cielo consigue sus elementos, es por eso que un cielo ocupa guardas y también es por eso que los cielos jóvenes corren mucho riesgo hasta que encuentre a sus elementos"

"Tú nunca dijiste eso" Se asusta Luke, no solo por él, sino también por Ion. "¿Qué pasa con Ion? El no tiene ningún elemento completamente enlazado"

"Ion es el maestro Fónico" Recalca Rebeca "Tener atención es algo natural, la gente lo ve con reverencia y sabe que tiene guardas asignados para su protección, sería diferente para un niño normal de un pueblo, en esos casos no es infrecuente el acoso por parte de otros niños"

"Ellos buscaran su atención sin saber por que la desean" Deduce Tear "Eso generara molestia que sería dirigido al niño" Tear se pregunto como creció su hermano, él no conto nada sobre sus días antes de la caída de Hob "¿No te agrada mi hermano por su elemento?" Tear pregunta confundida, realmente, sonaba un poco como su hermano, él era carismático, todo el mundo prestaba atención cuando hablaba, o incluso solo estando en la sala

"No me agrada porque ha estado manipulando a Luke, pero lo considere peligroso por otra razón" El suspira, no sabiendo como comenzar "Hay muchas formas de decirlo, pero es como un tabú que nadie desea pensar que existe, algunos lo llaman discordia, roto, elemento quebrado, pero al final, el significado es locura, ocurre cuando un elemento ha sufrido un daño irreversible, un trauma tan terrible o una incapacidad de entender la realidad, y como resultado su llama, que es un reflejo de su alma, se ha roto, es algo irreversible, no existe cura sabida"

"¿Estas insinuando que mi hermano está loco?" Tear no sabía cómo tomar esa afirmación, tampoco los otros

Asch no presenta ninguna reacción por esa declaración, en el fondo él pensó que Van tenia problemas, sobre todo cuando se entero de su plan de caer las tierras exteriores, al menos esto despejaba sus dudas.

"Los resultados dependen del elemento, pero es posible vivir una vida relativamente normal, claro, esa persona puede que no entienda bien la realidad, y su capacidad de comprensión del mundo puede verse limitada, pero aun en su locura, pueden vivir una vida estable, claro, hay casos en los que se vuelven violentos y entonces no queda más remedio que eliminarlos, pero no siempre es necesario, excepto en un caso"

Reborn no necesitaba especificar, ellos entendían que era lo que estaba insinuando

"Los cielos son líderes, sin importar si están rotos, ellos pueden mover el mundo, y un cielo en discordia puede también destruirlo, ellos pueden mover a las masas, convencer a otros que lo apoyen, es por eso que si un cielo se rompe, la sentencia es muerte, no hay alegato, no hay oportunidad, debe morir, de una manera o de otra, tu hermano es una persona poderosa Tear, mental, física, y política, esa es la única razón por que la que no lo he matado"

"¿Cómo sabes que eso le paso a mi hermano?"

"Puedo sentirlo, no hay equivocación Tear, y si nada, creo que su deseo de destruir las tierras exteriores ya es una evidencia de apoyo bastante grande"

Luke deseo reclamar que eso no era posible "Debe haber una manera de evitarlo, las curas aparecen constantemente, quizás solo hay que buscar"

"No la hay Luke, eso es algo definitivo, no hay cura, la única razón que me mantuve alejado de Van es para reprimir mi deseo de matarlo, en mi opinión sería una eutanasia"

"Entonces, ¿Intentaras matar al maestro Van? ¿Por qué no lo hiciste antes si estas tan convencido que debe morir?"

"Hacerlo sería igual a dejarte, no podía hacerlo, aun en aquel entonces, además, ganaría grandes enemigos por hacerlo, nada que no me pueda encargar, pero aun así sería incómodo" Aunque si Reborn tuviera sospecha de lo que hacía Van, lo hubiera matado de todos modos, era demasiado peligroso para dejar solo, le recordó demasiado al Byakuran de la linera alterna para su gusto "Se que ninguno de ustedes creerá lo que estoy diciendo, no en el momento, pero lastimosamente es la verdad"

Después de eso, dejo que los demás reflexionaran sobre lo que acaba de contar, no era algo fácil de aceptar, y no se hundirá en ellos por un rato, Asch era diferente, el había visto de cerca a Van, había visto su locura, y, aun así, Reborn estaba seguro que incluso él no podía aceptarlo.

Luke no sabía que pensar al respecto, el simplemente no podía aceptarlo que no había alternativa, él todavía guardaba esperanzas de que fuera una equivocación, que existiera una explicación, y no esto.

"Luke, deseo preguntarte algo" Le pregunta Tear "Tu eres un cielo, ¿Verdad?" Luke le da una mirada confundida

"Si, ahora siento que es algo vergonzoso después de escuchar la explicación de Reborn" El realmente no sentía que era todo lo que Reborn decía, la gente lo ignoraba constantemente, casi siempre es dejado de lado en las explicaciones, eso le molesta, el odia ser ignorado, así que no miraba como podía caber en esa descripción "¿Cómo lo supiste?"

"El anillo era una pista bastante clara, todos usan el color de sus llamas, entonces, estoy asumiendo que Rebeca y Reborn son tus guardas" Suponía que eso explica por qué alguien de su reputación parecía satisfecho con ser un Tutor de tiempo completo, no importa cuánto disfrutaba Reborn de torturar a Luke en el entrenamiento. "¿Por qué me diste el anillo de la nube? No creo estar enlazada contigo"

"No lo estas" Contesta Rebeca, sentada justo detrás de ellos "Al menos no completamente, Pero las llamas de Luke te deseas y no creo que deseen a nadie más, y las tuyas no están completamente en contra, en este momento están en lo que se llamaría una "Fase de cortejo" respecto al anillo, no significa nada tenerlo, es solo una herramienta y un símbolo, no te hará desear mas el enlace o influir en tu decisión" Claro, eso en parte era mentira, el anillo ayudaría a desarrollar mas su llama de la nube, pero eso también aumentaría su deseo ha enlazarse con un cielo, no va a influir en su decisión con quien enlazarse, pero influye en su deseo de hacerlo.

Ella disfruta como ambos jóvenes se ruborizan ante la insinuación de la chica, eran tan fáciles de avergonzar, ha, ser tan joven e inocente.

"¿Por qué deseaste ser un guarda?" Le pregunta Tear, sabia que esto era algo personal, ella podía entender el concepto de prometerse a alguien, no es tan raro jurar su lealtad a un señor, su familia era originalmente vasalla al conde Gardios, su hermano hubiera jurado su lealtad a Guy de no ser por la caída de Hob.

"No es algo malo, alcanzar la armonía es el deseo más grande de los usuarios de la llama" Contesta Rebeca "Nos ancla, nos da un lugar a donde regresar, se siente bien, ¿Cómo puede eso ser malo?"

"No entiendo quien querría estar unido a alguien tan débil" Comenta Asch, no podía entender o aceptar que ambos eran diferentes, él era su réplica, debian ser iguales, una versión de él a un nivel inferior, eso es lo que Van le ha dicho, eso es lo que, si mismo se ha dicho por años, ahora no puede entender como podía ser su propia persona y no una extensión del original. Pero si ese fuera el caso, ambos deberían ser el mismo elemento, ambos son capaces de Hiperresonancia, entonces, ¿Por qué era diferentes?

"Luke es fuerte, pero es joven, como en, 7 años joven, las llamas están ligadas a la mente y la personalidad, pero sobre todo al tiempo desde el nacimiento" Contesta Reborn "Su madurez se ha acelerado para tratar de alcanzar la edad física, pero hay un desfase mental, es alrededor de 12 a 14 años de momento, era peor al inicio de este viaje, mi calculo es alrededor de unos 10 años" Luke esta ofendido por ese comentario, pero por desgracia sabía que era verdad

"Supongo que eso explica mucho" Comenta Tear, no agregando nada mas

Asch intenta encontrar las supuestas llamas en su interior, no le fue tan difícil como uno esperaría, las ha usado constantemente en sus ataques sin saber, él puede seguir la llama roja enredada entre sus fones, mezclándose con ellos, claro, el desastre pulso cuando Asch por fin callo en la cuenta que estaba enlazado a su réplica.

Su primer instinto era atacar a Luke, si Reborn no lo hubiera tirado al suelo.

Realmente necesitamos una lluvia entrenada, piensa Rebeca, creo que es tiempo de ver como entrenar a Mieu. "Si no te calmas, vas a dañar la nave y luego no podremos rescatar a Natalia" Le recuerda la chica, molesta por la actitud del general.

Al menos esas palabras lograron calmarlo lo suficiente para que no intente atacar.

"¡Me niego a tener algo que ver con ese desastre!"

"Hey, esto no es mi culpa, y no es como si yo estoy feliz con este resultado" Se queja Luke.

"Luke tiene razón" Razona Reborn "De hecho, esto realmente es tu culpa Asch"

"¿Cómo puede ser mi culpa?"

"El enlace era demasiado débil antes del castillo de coral, tu, en tu estúpida sabiduría, insististe en abrir un enlace, en un solo sentido, para poder tener algo de poder sobre Luke, ¿Adivina qué? Forzaste tus llamas de tormenta en Luke fortaleciendo él enlace que ambos comparten, ahora, los dos están pegados juntos por siempre"

"No si yo lo mato"

"No lo recomendaría" Interviene Rebeca, ella estaba bastante calmada a pesar de toda la tención explosiva que emanaba Asch "Romper el enlace es terriblemente doloroso, es como arrancar un pedazo de tu alma, quedara un vacío por siempre, eso en el mejor de los casos"

"¿Y en el peor?" Pregunta Luke, algo preocupado.

"Discordia" Eso los dejo sin palabras "El trauma de romper el enlace de manera violenta es terrible, no olvides eso Luke, la muerte de los cielos es trágica, no solo para los guardas, los cielos tienes esa irritante costumbre de enlazan con varias personas de distintas maneras, se meten en tu vida, una muerte joven, violenta, es lo peor, pero ¿Matar a tu propio cielo? No hay palabras de cómo afectara eso, incluso en un enlace forzado, el trauma es demasiado grande, lo peor es que tú fuiste quien forzó el enlace Asch, tu muerte afectara mucho menos a Luke de lo que la suya te afectará, así que no te recomiendo seguir esa línea de pensamiento"

Asch hace un sonido exasperado, tratando de contener su enojo.

"Disculpen que me entrometa" Dice Noelle "Pero si desean competir, yo propongo una idea, en el cajón hay un juego de prueba de conocimientos que me gustaba jugar con mi hermano, ¿Quizás pueden resolver algo de tención de esa manera?"

"Es una gran idea Noelle" Felicita Reborn, buscando el juego mencionado "De hecho, es una fantástica idea, bien Asch, dices ser que eres mucho mejor que Luke, sinceramente en habilidad de combate no puedo ver que sean muy diferentes"

"No me compares con ese desastre, mis habilidades son superiores a las suyas"

"Tus ataques son más destructivos, pero Luke es más rápido y tiene mejores reflejos, sabes tan bien como nosotros que esa pantomima de combate en la ciudad de Yulia no prueba nada, Luke estaba demasiado lastimado física y mentalmente para una buena lucha, pero esto, es diferente, ¿Qué tal una lucha mental?"

"Bien, les demostrare que soy muy superior"

"Esta bien" Dice Rebeca "Pero si no puedes aplastarlo, tendrás que reconocer que Luke no es él desastre que has insinuado"

"Bien, entonces cuando yo gane, el tendrá que reconocer que es completamente inferior a mi en todos los sentidos"

Luke se queja, realmente el no desea hacer esto, él esta consciente que su apodo de Ignorante no es injustificado, pero él realmente no deseo perder contra Asch

El juego duro el resto del viaje, parece que Noelle colecciono una gran cantidad de preguntas de otros juegos por que eran mas de 100 preguntas que pueden variar en todo tipo de asuntos, Asch tenia una clara ventaja en las preguntas de geografía, hispaniense antiguo, monstruos y todo lo referente a Daath, pero Luke tenía una sorprendente ventaja en las preguntas de leyes, y temas de cultura como etiqueta, historia, cocina, cuentos, leyendas, y economía.

Demostraba que todo el tutelaje de Reborn ha valido la pena.

Ninguno pudo contestar las preguntas de fonotecnología.

"Chicos, en menos de media hora estaremos en Baticul" Les advierte Noelle "¿Dónde quieren que los deje?"

"Creo que esto tendrá que quedar en empate" Se ríe Reborn, como en sus artes de combate, ninguno de los dos mostros un claro ganador, realmente la competencia era más reñida mientras avanzaba el juego, ninguno de los dos quería ceder un punto. "¿Que nos dice esto Asch?"

"Bien, reconozco que no eres completamente inútil" Dice a regañadientes, casi parecía algo físicamente doloroso de admitir, pero él siempre cumple con su palabra.

"Gracias" Contesta Luke, el sarcasmo era claro en su voz "Diría que no eres tan imbécil, pero estaría mintiendo"

"¡Luke!" Lo reprende Tear

Y ahora descendían a Baticul, solo esperaba poder ayudar a Natalia sin que los dos se mataran, bien, al menos Natalia estará feliz de ser rescatada por Asch, y tal vez logre convencer al Tío que esto es una mala decisión.

Luke no necesitaba su intuición para decirle que las probabilidades que lo último pasara eran muy bajas.

Fin del capítulo.


	17. Chapter 17 Belkend

Capítulo 17: Belkend

Noelle descendía a media hora de camino a la ciudad, esto les permitirá entrar sin llamar la atención, el plan era reunirse de nuevo en Belkend, ya que no confiaban dejarla sola esperando otra vez, y arriesgarse que lo que sucedió vuelva a suceder.

"Cuando llegues a Belkend, necesito que entregues esto a esta dirección" Le dice Reborn, entregándole un pedazo de papel con una dirección y un pequeño bote sellado, aunque la chica no tenía idea porque era importante si estaba vacío, aun así, prometió seguir las instrucciones de Reborn.

De esta manera, hicieron su camino a Baticul.

Luke y Asch hicieron el mayor esfuerzo por ignorar la existencia del otro, por desgracia para Asch, Rebeca no estaba dispuesta a brindarle la misma cortesía.

"Sabes, tengo un hermano, ¿No son odiosos los hermanos? Bueno, supongo que puede haber de todo tipo, pero como dicen, no puedes escoger a la familia, y a veces puedes pedirles favores, las familias numerosas tienen su gracia, pero eso nunca fue lo mío"

Asch fue criado como noble, y como caballero, por tanto, él tiene a ser más amable con las mujeres, pero él nunca ha sido una persona conocida por su paciencia "¿Hay algún punto en esta conversación?"

"Mira, sé que nadie te dio la charla, "Cómo decirle a tu hijo que va a tener un hermano" y realmente no puedo imaginar que lo traumático del secuestro sea la forma ideal de participar en la experiencia. Sé que no la deseas ahora pero es obvio que necesitas escuchar la charla, primero debes recordar que un nuevo niño no significa que tu madre no te ama o te dejara de amar, un nuevo niño no te está remplazando, no puedo decir nada de tu padre ya que ese parece no desear amar a nadie, pero tu madre siempre te amara, no has perdido tu lugar en su corazón, simplemente se hizo más grande para caber al nuevo bebe, así es como funciona, y mira el lado positivo, ella puede tener un nuevo niño sin pasar por todo el proceso de parto y de esta manera madurará más rápido y puedes jugar con él más fácil que con un nacimiento normal"

Incluso Luke se sentía incomodo de esta conversación, él único que parecía divertido era Reborn.

"¡Es solo una réplica!"

"Eso no significa que no son familia, comparten los mismos genes, la misma sangre, los mismos padres, no importa como desees verlo, ustedes son familia"

"No estoy interesado en ser familia con ese desastre"

"Si, mucha gente dice eso sobre su familia, algunos realmente odian con quien se relacionan, eso no evita que lo sean"

"Rebeca" La llama Luke "Esta platica es algo perturbadora, ¿Podrías por favor dejarlo así?" Suplica el joven

"No" Se niega la chica, no dispuesta a ceder "El más por su bien que por el tuyo Luke, no puede vivir en la negación, si lo acepta ahora la vida será más fácil para todos los involucrados, y pensando en eso, tenemos que discutir los nombres"

"¿Nombres?" Pregunta Luke extrañado, pero al menos cambio de tema de discusión.

"Si" Como si fuera obvio, y luego se volteó a ver a Asch "Mira Asch, este idiota piensa que te está robando tu nombre no pienso lo mismo ya que tu eres el idiota que decidió tirar el suyo y se lo dejaste de regalo, Ahora pienso que ustedes pueden ser Asch Fon Fabre y Luke Fon Fabre, estos son los nombres que ustedes están acostumbrados, después de todo"

"Esto es solo una pérdida de tiempo" Se queja Asch, tratando de sonar que el tema no le interesa en absoluto.

"Los nombres son importantes" Insiste Rebeca, y demonios, Asch estaba empezando a odiarla

Asch odiaba a su réplica, en su mente él ni siquiera merecía un nombre, quizás Asch escogió su nombre, pero la replica no tenia ningún derecho al nombre de "Luke" Esa desgracia solo era una extensión de Asch, nada más.

Ahora, si esta mujer molesta podría tomar la nota de ese hecho

"Mira, para empezar, fue tu culpa que renunciaras a tu nombre, pareces contento con ser Asch, pero si estás tan apegado con tu nombre original, pues puedes llamarte Luke Asch Fabre, o quizás Asch Luke Fabre, es menos confuso que si ambos comparten exactamente el mismo nombre"

"¿No puedes callarte mujer molesta?"

"Hey, es una conversación importante, al menos, creo que es para ti, a mi no me importa si te quieres llamar Luke, Asch, o Camila, pero Luke, mi Cielo, tiene derecho a su propio nombre, además, técnicamente, ambos son parte de Lorelei, por tanto, ambos tienen derecho al nombre "Luke", creo que ese arreglo serio aceptable, y Luke no se sentirá mal por usar su nombre"

"No me importa lo que le interese a la réplica"

Tear finalmente se harta de la discusión

"¡Ya madura Asch!"

"¿Qué?"

"Te comportas como un niño de cinco años que no desea un nuevo hermano, Rebeca tiene razón, Luke está aquí ahora, muchas familias tienen más de un hijo y no por eso los menores son remplazos de los mayores, debes aceptar que ustedes dos son personas diferentes"

Asch no digno el comentario con una respuesta y simplemente se adelantó a entrar en la ciudad.

* * *

Por fortuna nadie los esperaba, y a diferencia de Malkuth, Baticul no tenía cerrado su acceso por tierra, por lo que pudieron entrar a la ciudad sin levantar ninguna alarma, calcularon que tenían una ventaja de al menos 3 horas al barco de Daath, lo más probable es que llevarían a los prisioneros directamente al castillo, ahora tenían que planear como realizar el rescate.

Nadie los buscaba, nadie esperaba que ellos estuvieran ahí, así que no había necesidad de disfraz, solo han entrado en el mercado cuando Luke escucha que alguien lo llama

"Hey Luke"

"¿Sam? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"¿Qué más estaría haciendo aquí? Vine a ayudarles"

"¿Te das cuenta que seremos criminales buscados?" Sam no parecía muy interesado en eso

"¿Y cuál es tu plan?" Luke coloca una mano en la cabeza en señal de frustración

"No sé, lo único que puedo pensar es entrar discretamente al castillo o salir antes que los guardias sepan que estamos ahí"

"No creo que Asch entienda lo de ser discreto" Señala Sam a lo lejos, donde el grupo de Noir estaba juntando una gran cantidad de gente, animándola a defender el derecho de la princesa a quien iba a encerrar con cargos falsos.

Luke no estaba muy contento con este desarrollo, inmediatamente localizo a Asch, sabía que esto tenía que ser su idea, quien por fortuna todavía no se había ido lejos, Luke no lo pensó mucho y lo sujeta del hombro "Asch, no puedes involucrar a los habitantes de Baticul, al menos no de esta manera, ¿Qué pretendes lograr? ¿Qué se mantén?"

"No veo por que tengo que escuchar lo que dices, tú fuiste el inútil que permitió que ella fuera tomada como prisionera"

"Y tú la abandonaste de Daath, donde ella fue tomada prisionera" Le recrimina Luke

"Y ustedes son idiotas si están peleando por eso" Les regaña Tear "Natalia no es una niña, es una mujer independiente que puede tomar sus propias decisiones y tomar su propia responsabilidad, no lograran nada discutiendo"

"Si, tienes razón Tear, lo siento"

"Hm"

Luke no siguió discutiendo, en su lugar de dirige a donde están las alas negras y arresta a Noir con fuerza lejos de la multitud, la chica trata de soltarse, pero Luke tenía mucha más fuerza que ella había esperado.

"¿Qué te pasa chico?" Le pregunta Noir "¿No ves que solo deseamos ayudar?"

"No puedes simplemente sacrificar a la gente de Baticul" Le reprende el noble, Asch no parecía muy impresionado por sus acciones.

"Los caballeros tienen el deber de proteger a los ciudadanos" Le insiste Asch "Esta es la mejor salida, la gente se levantará a favor de Natalia y le brindaran un modo de escape"

"Daath es quien tiene las reglas más flexibles en lo que se refiere al derecho de su gente" Le recuerda Luke "Si, ellas lo harán, y luego serán lastimados, ¿No lo entiendes? En caso de revueltas, la guardia tiene autorización de usar la fuerza, incluso fuerza letal, Natalia no estará feliz si la gente resulta lastimada"

Luego Luke se dirige a la multitud que se estaba formando "Por favor, aprecio mucho su apoyo, pero sé que la princesa Natalia se sentiría mal si cualquiera de ustedes sale lastimado, y considerando que existe la posibilidad que ella no tenga sangre real"

"Eso no importa" Grita uno de los hombres

"Así es, ella fue la que me ayudo cuando perdí mi empleo"

"Ella abrió el hospital para nosotros"

"No importa si ella tiene o no sangre real"

"¡Debemos apoyar a la princesa!"

Su entusiasmo era conmovedor, pero Luke sabía que también era peligroso, las leyes de Baticul eral claras, si los catalogaban como insurrectos, Luke no quería pensar en el resultado "Si ustedes salen lastimados, Natalia estará muy triste, por favor, por ella, no hay necesidad que se sacrifiquen, si el rey no puede ver la verdad, nosotros la ayudaremos a escapar, pero si ustedes desean ayudarla, hay algo más que pueden hacer"

Esto gano la atención de la gente

* * *

Natalia esperaba en el cuarto, ella no podía ocultar su angustia, su único consuelo era el muñeco que ella se negó a soltar, era su promesa que vendrían por ella.

Mohs no pudo ocultar su enojo al notar que Luke no estaba con ellos, no podía entender como había desaparecido, aun así, su plan continuaría sin problemas, solo ocupaba a Natalia, su muerte seria el fusible de la guerra, en cuanto llegaron a Baticul, los encerraron a los demás en las celdas del castillo y a ella la encerraron en su habitación, ahora solo estaba ella, y un muñeco, un muñeco que le recordaba tanto a Luke, ella apuesta a que los mechones del frente son del verdadero cabello del pelirrojo.

"Me pregunto que pasará ahora" Susurra al muñeco, como si esperara una respuesta, ella estaba asustada, pero lo que mas le asustaba era ver la mirada de su padre, que esos ojos que tantas veces la han mirado con amor, ahora solo la vean como una extraña, no, peor, como un criminal.

La puerta se abre, dejando entrar a Alpine, detrás de él, estaba un guardia con una copa de vino "Meryl, impostora de la princesa de Kimlasca"

"¿Meryl? ¿Qué estás diciendo?"

"El reino os despoja de vuestro derecho de sucesión, también se te responsabiliza de las muertes de Akzeriuth"

"¿De que estas hablando?" Se indigna la joven, tratando de mostrar valor "¡No he hecho nada de eso!"

"Te criaste como noble, ahora tan el valor de morir por tu propia mano" El guardia se acerca a ella ofreciéndole el vino "Su majestad proporciono esto para que no sufrieras"

"¡Veneno!"

De repente se escucha una melodía que llena la habitación "¿Qué… es… eso?" Pregunta Alpine antes de caer inconsciente, junto con el guardia.

"Justo a tiempo" Dice la chica.

"¡Natalia!" Entra Luke, obviamente preocupado "¿Estas bien?"

"Si, gracias, pero, ¿Cómo habéis entrado todos aquí?" Pregunta la chica sorprendida al no ver solo a Luke, también a Jade, Guy y Anise, parece que los rescataron a ellos primero, no que eso le moleste, es obvio que ella estaría más vigilada y sería más fácil rescatarlos primero "No importa, supongo que es obvio, Gracias por venir a rescatarme"

"Bien, no vine por ti, quiero mi muñeco, por favor" Le exige Rebeca, casi arrebatándolo de los brazos de Natalia, abrazándolo cariñosamente, molestando mucho a la rubia.

"¡Rebeca!" El tono de Luke era exasperado, pero también resignado "No importa, tenemos que irnos ahora"

"Esperen" Les suplica la antigua princesa "¡Dejadme ver a mi padre… a su majestad!, ¡Quiero oír lo que realmente piensa!"

Luke no necesitaba intuición para decirle que esto iba a ir mal, pero… era la mejor solución para detener la guerra.

"Esta bien, necesitamos verlo si realmente deseamos detener la guerra" Concuerda Luke, los otros no parecían muy satisfechos

"¿Comprenden que es peligroso?" Les recuerda Jade "Bien, supongo que no tenemos otra opción"

"Gracias" Les dice Natalia

Al salir, la joven nota como todos los guardias están dormidos, no tienen ningún impedimento para llegar al salón del trono, por desgracia Mohs estaba ahí también, junto con dos Dios -Generales, Largo el león negro, y Dist.

"Natalia…" Dice con sorpresa el rey

"¡Padre!"

"¡Traidora! ¿Aun sigues con vida?" Pregunta Mohs con enojo apenas oculto.

"Padre, ¿De verdad no soy tu hija?"

El Rey Igobert solo la mira con tristeza "Lo siento… yo no quiero creerlo… pero" Mohs se placía en continuar la explicación

"La nodriza ha testificado, Meryl, hija de Silvia, ayudante de la difunta reina. Esa es quien es, ¿Correcto?" Dice él, preguntándole a la anciana nodriza de Natalia, ella no puede mantener la vista de la chica, su vergüenza es obvia, pero igual contesta la pregunta del Gran maestro.

"Si, eso es correcto, la auténtica Natalia nació muerta… la reina se desesperó, así que le di el bebe de mi hija que había nacido unos días antes"

"¿Lo dices en serio, Aya?" Pregunta la chica con desesperación, pero comprendiendo que esta era una verdad inevitable

"Que deshonroso Meryl, has descubierto que no eres una verdadera princesa, ayudaste en la destrucción de Akzeriuth por el odio que sentías al ser separada de tus verdaderos padres"

"¡No! ¡No hice nada de eso!" Luke no podía crees hasta que extremos ha llegado Mohs para ver su preciosa partitura cumplida.

"¡Tío! ¿En serio crees en un cuento como este?"

"No quería creerlo, pero encontramos los restos de un bebe enterrados donde ella dijo"

"Aunque eso fuera cierto, tu criaste a Natalia como si fuera tu propia hija, ¡No tiene sentido culparla por un crimen que no ha cometido!"

Mohs no parecía preocupado, de hecho, el parecía muy satisfecho "Esto no solo tiene que ver con ella, tú también morirás aquí, como cerebro de la destrucción de Akzeriuth"

"Con vuestras muertes, declararemos de nuevo la guerra contra Malkuth" Luke no podía entender por que su tío hacia esto, cuando era obvio que no quería hacerlo, el trata de entender, una pista de saber que decir o porque lo hacía, un recuerdo viene a su mente, _"La guerra de Hob fue corta, es lo único bueno que puedo decir de ella"_ Eso le había dicho Rebeca, ¿Qué tenia que ver con esto? Otra memoria viene a su mente, cuando estaban en la ciudad de Yulia por primera vez

" _Yulia describió prosperidad en la partitura para Auldrant, si no seguimos el camino perderemos la prosperidad que se nos prometió, somos los custodios que guían las tierras exteriores hacia la prosperidad basándose en la profecía de Yulia, la orden de Lorelei es una herramienta para ese propósito"_

¿Qué es lo que significa? No tiene tiempo para averiguarlo, ya que Mohs les ordena a los generales que los maten, aunque Largo rechaza cumplir la orden.

Justo en ese momento, Asch entra en el salón.

"Asch, Justo a tiempo para capturarlos" Le sonríe Dist, pero Asch se interpone entre ellos y los generales

"Os he liberado, ¿Qué demonios hacéis aquí? ¡Huis Ahora!" Les grita Asch

"¿No vienes con nosotros?" Le pregunta Luke

"¡Cállate! Alguien tiene que distraerlos, Ahora vete Natalia"

"Ten cuidado" Le pide Natalia antes que todos salgan del salón

"Grr traidor" Se enoja Dist

"Cállate, perturbado Mental" Le grita mientras señala la espada hacia él "Traicionaste a Van y le filtraste información a Mohs"

"¿Tu?" Le pregunta Largo, mostrando su enojo "¿Un general de elite traicionando al comandante?"

"Solo me importa alcanzar mi meta, eso tiene mas prioridad que mi lealtad hacia Van" Contesta sin darle importancia al asunto, Asch aprovecha su distracción y decide asegurarse que Natalia lograra escapar

* * *

Natalia no podía evitar estar depresiva, y ahora Luke… Asch, se quedaba atrás para protegerla

"Asch nos dio la oportunidad para escapar" Le recuerda Guy "No podemos desperdiciarla"

"Lo… Lo sé"

"Vamos, marchémonos de Baticul" Le dice Luke "Si nos quedamos, lo que ha hecho Asch no servirá para nada"

Al salir del palacio, Naltalia nota que todos los guardias están inconscientes, frente a la fuente ella ve que Sam los estaba esperando, junto a él había un Liger pequeño que le llegaba a la rodilla, el cual corre hacia ellos, o, mejor dicho, en dirección hacia Luke

"Ámbar" Saluda el pelirrojo con alegría "¡Como has crecido!, ¿Qué te esta alimentando Sam? Ahora ya no podrás entrar en mi maleta"

"Luke, ¿Me puedes explicar que es eso?" Le pregunta Natalia

"Las explicaciones después" Se queja Rebeca "Sam, ¿Dónde está Reborn?"

"El me ayudo a dejar a todos los guardias inconscientes y atoro los elevadores, él dijo que tenía algo que hacer y nos alcanzaría en Belkend"

"¿Y cómo planea que nosotros escapemos si no sirven los elevadores?" Pregunto Jade.

Es Luke quien contesta sus dudas "Hay un túnel secreto de evacuación en la mansión Fabre, si vamos por ahí nos llevara directo a las planicies"

En ese momento la puerta se abre, temen que son los guardias del castillo, pero es Asch quien sale, y parece molesto al verlos

"¿Qué están esperando? Los guardias vendrán pronto, ahora vete Natalia"

"¡Asch!" Dice Natalia, sin saber que decir "Si, nos vamos"

"Y Natalia, vi que has mantenido tu promesa…"

"¡Asch… ´Luke´! ¡Lo Recuerdas!"

"Ve, no podemos cambiar este país juntos si estas desanimada"

"De acuerdo, Ten cuidado" Le pide Natalia

"Luke, un error y te mataré"

"Tu ten cuidado también…" Le contesta Luke en tono molesto, aunque sabia que Asch no lo haría, si nada, la amenaza de discordia era suficiente para refrenarlo. Pueden escuchar los guardias dentro del palacio dirigirse hacia ellos, pero Asch los detiene en la entrada, ellos aprovechan a dirigirse a la mansión Fabre

Noquearon a los guardias, entrando rápidamente a la mansión, era extraño entrar de esa manera a su hogar, cuando siempre le habían impedido salir

Las sirvientas simplemente les dejaron pasar, ninguna de ellas entendía lo que sucedía, pero son lo bastante discretas para no decir nada, en el camino tenían que cruzar el comedor, donde por desgracia, su madre estaba sentada, él desea pasar rápidamente, no tiene tiempo para hablar con ella.

"Luke" Él puede reconocer la preocupación en la voz de su madre, y no puede evitar detenerse "¿Qué esta pasando? ¿Qué es todo este escándalo?"

"Rebeca, guíalos a la entrada, deseo hablar con mi madre a solas, los alcanzare pronto" Le ordena Luke, ella solo asiente y el resto se va con ella

Luke voltea a ver a su madre, tratando de ver algún indicio si ella sabe o no que es solo una replica de su hijo, que su verdadero hijo esta en el castillo.

"Lo siento… yo no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo" Se lamenta, pero ella le da una mirada comprensiva

"Esta bien Luke, puedes ir a donde desees, mientras recuerdes que este es tu hogar, siempre tendrás un lugar aquí" Le dice ella con amor y Luke no puede, no se atreve a preguntar si ella sabe la verdad, en cambio, solo le entrega un sello en sus manos, que se ha sentido tan incomodo para él, un recordatorio de una herencia que no le pertenece.

"Madre, deseo que se lo entregues a mi padre"

"Pero hijo, ¿Por qué? No han discutido, ¿Verdad?"

"No puedo decir que lo he visto" Puede decir con sinceridad "Solo devuélveselo, y ¿Podrías pedirle que no corte su apoyo? Se ahora que no tengo la autoridad, pero son buenas personas, yo… no quisiera que nadie mas pagara el precio de mis errores"

"Luke…"

"Solo… lamento no ser el hijo que él esperaba" Luke se dispone a irse, pero ve a su padre en la puerta, tapando su salida, él tenia la misma mirada seria y penetrante de siempre, el puede ver el brillo rojo cubriéndolo, tan serena en medio de una tempestad, como el ojo de una tormenta.

"Usaran el pasaje de emergencia, ¿No es así?" Pregunta su padre, entrando al salón, colocándose al lado de su madre, su tono era serio y no dejaba ver ninguna emisión "He sospechado desde hace un tiempo que lo conocías, supongo que no puedo quejarme, desafiar las ordenes es parte de nuestra naturaleza, yo no habría actuado diferente"

"Yo…"

"Ya no importa, debes irte" Luke se dirige a la salida cuando la voz de su padre lo detiene "Luke… Estoy orgulloso que seas mi hijo… Soy yo quien lamenta no ser el padre que necesitabas"

"Padre…"

"Sera mejor que te des prisa, yo me encargaré de entretener a los guardias"

Una vez que esta fuera de vista, ella se dirige a su esposo "¿Crees que estarán bien?"

"Luke es fuerte, estará bien" Dice él duque con confianza

Pronto varios guardias entran en la mansión, "¿Se puede saber cual es el significado de esto?" Pregunta el duque Fabre al verlos "¿Como osan invadir mi hogar de esa manera?" Su mirada severa hace retorcerse a los guardias.

"Le rogamos disculpas, su Gracia, se ha reportado que los criminales han entrado a esta ubicación"

"¿Y no podían entrar educadamente a investigar?" Les recrimina "¿Cómo esperan que estos criminales salgan si ya están dentro de la mansión? Solo tenemos una entrada, y es la que ustedes están invadiendo, si desean investigar y es el deseo de su majestad, entonces no me opondré, pero me niego a que mi hogar sea invadido con tal abuso de autoridad"

"Pedimos disculpa"

Después de buscar en toda la mansión, no se encontró ninguna evidencia que los criminales estaban ahí, así que tuvieron que ampliar su búsqueda en la ciudad, tomaría tiempo antes de reconocer que se habían escapado.

* * *

Luke llega rápido a la habitación, el grupo los estaba esperando delante del Tapiz que cubre la entrada, rápidamente logran llegar al túnel, y luego al elevador.

"Nunca imagine que esto estaba en la mansión" Comenta Natalia "Me pregunto si el castillo tendrá algo similar"

"Es muy probable" Comenta Jade "Todas las casas antiguas tienen túneles de evacuación, es una necesidad en la guerra"

El grupo continua su ruta directo a la salida de las planicies, no se detuvieron hasta que entraron al pantano de Inista. Por desgracia este era el único camino, ese trayecto no se había usado en años, y los monstruos eran abundantes

Finalmente, ellos se toman un momento para descansar, Natalia parecía realmente depresiva, aunque trataba de ser valiente.

"Espero que Asch este bien" Suspira la chica

"Estará bien" Le asegura Tear

"Este trayecto nos lleva a Belkend" Le dice Luke "Quedamos que Asch nos encontraría Ahí, Noelle también nos está esperando"

"¿Cómo se encontraron?" Le pregunta Natalia

"El estaba en Daath" Le contesta Tear "Decidimos venir juntos en el Albiore"

"No me imagino como fue el viaje" Les sonríe Jade, sabiendo lo mal que se llevaban los dos Fabres

"Fue un viaje educativo" Fue la única explicación de Tear, esto deja a todos con un signo de interrogación en sus cabezas, pero no dicen nada más.

El viaje en el pantano fue tan mal como esperaban, pero al menos Luke pudo desahogar algo de su frustración, monstruos raros mutantes por todos lados, Jade y Guy cuentan la leyenda del monstruo mutante que ningún cazador ha podido cazar, el cual tuvieron que evadir e incluso tirar polen de las flores que no le gustan.

Natalia estaba bastante deprimida, apenas hablaba con ellos, Guy trato de animarla, pero no tenía tan buenos resultados, este rechazo a sido un golpe muy fuerte para su moral.

Incluso le ofreció – de una manera terriblemente galante que tenía enamoradas a varias de las sirvientas - Si su padre la rechazaba de nuevo, podía venir con él a Malkuth, Luke no sabia si Guy bromeaba, pero no podía evitar sentir dolor por esas palabras, eran un claro recordatoria que Guy planeaba regresar a Malkuth cuando termine lo que sea que esté buscando.

"¿Cómo puedes decir eso con tanta naturalidad?" Le recrimina la chica

"Hey, no dejes que la galantería de Guy te haga huir a Malkuth" Le reprocha el pelirrojo con molestia

"Hey" Dice Anise "¿Qué tal si destronamos al rey Ingobert y hacemos reina a Natalia?" Al escuchar esto, Natalia no puede evitar reírse, pero son las lagrimas las que se escapan de sus ojos, ella corre a limpiarlas

"Lo siento… no era mi intención Llorar"

"No pasa nada" Guy se acerca a ella, tratando de consolarla "Han ocurrido tantas cosas que debe resultar Chocante"

"Perdón chicos, ya estoy bien... Gracias Guy"

"Me alegro haber ayudado a devolverte la sonrisa"

"Me vas a poner coloreada"

"Esa es la razón por la que todas las sirvientas se enamoran de él" Murmura Luke con molestia "No puedo creer que pueda decir algo así tan fácilmente

Natalia se acerca a Guy y este huye asustado, ganando una risita de Rebeca

"Definitivamente esa fobia es una protección para todas las chicas" Le murmura a Luke en vuelta

"Ho, lo siento, se me olvido"

"Disculpen que interrumpa esta escena conmovedora" Les recuerda Sam "Pero aun tenemos que salir de este pantano, y todavía hay ese monstruo peligroso rondando por ahí

"¿Y quien eres tu de nuevo?" Le pregunta Anise

"No es momento para eso" Le reclama Jade "Primero salgamos del pantano"

Mas monstruos para atacar, era difícil escapar de ellos en el pantano, al menos Ámbar parecía divertida, a pesar de ser tan joven ya tenia bastante fuerza de ataque, parece que Sam la ha estado entrenando en ataques de relámpagos.

Solo esperaba que no la pusiera a atacar monstruos para conseguir el botín

Al final el monstruo logro acorralarlos y tuvieron que luchar contra él, pero lograron derrotar a Behemoth – El nombre del monstruo – usando la hiper resonancia de Luke y el canto de Tear, cuando salieron del pantano, finalmente el grupo decide descansar en la sombra de un árbol, Rebeca tenia comida preparada y todos se sentaron a descansar, Ámbar se acuesta al lado de Luke, el cual la acaricia distraídamente.

"Ese es uno de los huevos de la reina Ligre, ¿O me equivoco?" Le pregunta Jade

"No, es uno de los tres huevos que logre salvar" Contesta Luke con sinceridad, sabia que era imposible mentirle a Jade, al menos no en una pregunta directa.

"Eso fue algo irresponsable de tu parte" Le regaña Jade "Podrían haber puesto en riesgo a los habitantes de Engeve"

"A mi me parece muy lindo" Opina Natalia, quien se acerca para acariciarlo, el Ligre la ve con duda, pero al final acepta la cercanía de Natalia

"Ella es muy mimosa" Agrega Sam, él no iba a decir que solo era para los que estaban cercanos a Luke, el Ligre era mas inteligente de lo normal, Eso no era algo pequeño, tomando en cuenta que los ligres son entre los más inteligentes de los monstruos.

"Creo que no nos hemos presentado" Dice Jade, recordando las formalidades

"A, si disculpen" Dice Sam "Mi nombre es Samuel Rem Talvis, pueden llamarme Sam, no necesitan presentarse, Rebeca que ha contado tanto de ustedes que siento que ya los conozco a todos"

"¿Talvis?" Pregunta Jade "¿Te refieres a la familia que cayó en desgracia después de apostar su posición en Akzeriuth"

"Si, ese es el orgulloso legado de la familia" Dice con indiferencia "Y si, casi puedo ver las ruedas de tu cabeza girar, ya puedo imaginar lo que estás deduciendo, yo ayude a evacuar la ciudad, mi familia todavía tiene los mapas de todos los pasajes ocultos de la ciudad, que fueron sellados antes de ser pasada a Malkuth, no que sirven de mucho ahora"

"Supongo que eso lo explica" Contesta Jade con tranquilidad, ya completando el cuadro de muchas incongruencias que su mente "Tienes un grupo interesante Luke, ¿Hay algún nuevo miembro que desees presentar?"

Luke solo encoje, no haciendo caso al sarcasmo de Jade "Este es todo nuestro pequeño grupo, si no tomas en cuenta todos los contactos que Reborn y Rebeca poseen, tanto en los gremios de mercenarios como en los gremios mercantes, y desde luego, ya conocen a Ámbar" Dice señalando el pequeño ligre.

"¿Qué paso con los demás huevos?" Pregunto Anise

"El anciano Cheagle se ofreció a cuidar de ellos, como restitución por la destrucción del bosque" Contesta Luke algo incomodo, sentía que muchas preguntas se asomaban y decide que un cambio de tema esta en orden "Natalia, esto es tuyo" Luke le entrega un gran paquete de cartas y se lo entrega a la joven, ella los mira con extrañeza

"¿Qué es todo esto?"

"Son cartas, de la gente de Baticul" Contesta Luke, Natalia lo mira, aun no entendiendo lo que quería decir

"Al inicio" Explica Tear "El plan de Asch era hacer que la gente de Baticul se levantara en una revuelta, y eso nos diera una mejor oportunidad de escapar, Luke rechazo la idea, alegando que los soldados podían incluso utilizar fuerza mortal en las revueltas"

"Bien, si, es verdad" Acepta Natalia, recordando sus enseñanzas como princesa, saber la ley era una prioridad para alguien de su antiguo estatus "Esta en las leyes, pero no pienso que los caballeros habrían hecho eso… al menos, espero que no" termina, no muy segura de sus palabras, Luego cayo en la cuenta de lo que quería decir Tear

"Espera, ¿La gente de Baticul quería armar una revuelta por mí? Pero… no es correcto, no tengo sangre real"

"A ellos no parecía importarles" Contesta Rebeca, uniéndose a la conversación "Te querían por ti, no por tu sangre"

"Pero…"

Anise no puede evitar sentir curiosidad por a la conversación "¿La gente realmente la quiere tanto?"

"Natalia se encarga de los trabajos públicos" Le contesta Luke "Usa los beneficios para ayudar a los que lo necesiten, todos la admiran"

"Si" Concuerda Guy "La gente de Baticul no aman a la princesa, aman a Natalia"

"¿Por qué no lees lo que todos te escribieron?" Le sugiere Tear "Incluso hay dibujos de los niños, Luke ayudo a algunos de ellos"

Natalia ignora la broma de Guy sobre Luke que es un niño el mismo, sus manos temblaban cuando abrió la primera carta, los demás solo la ven pasando rápidamente el apilado, muchos le daban las gracias, otros le deseaban buenos deseos, incluso había algunos que le decían que confiaban en ella para poder parar la guerra, había varios dibujos, ella no sabe en qué momento empezó a llorar, no lo noto hasta que unas lagrimas cayeron en la carta que tenía en sus manos.

Había muchos mensajes, pero todos tenían un mensaje en común, que eran sus acciones la que la definieron, y no su sangre.

Guy le pasa un pañuelo a Natalia, pero no puede acercarse lo suficiente por lo que Jade se lo quita y se lo entrega a la joven

"Gracias" Dice la chica, secándose las lagrimas "Les agradezco a todos, si me disculpan, quisiera estar sola un momento"

Natalia se retira a una parte mas aislada, Jade y Guy la vigilan, al menos es un descanso antes de seguir el camino para Belkend.

Luke se sienta al lado de Sam, quien parecía entretenido comiendo los bocadillos de Rebeca, Luke sabia que al chico le encantaba comer, esa era la razón por la que era gordo por una buena parte de su vida hasta que llego Reborn, el cambio en esos tres años de entrenamiento era irreconocible, aunque dudaba que Sam se lo agradeciera a su tutor.

"Gracias por venir, pero no tenias por que hacerlo, ahora puedes ser etiquetado como criminal como el resto de nosotros" El chico solo encoje, restándole importancia

"Dudo que no serlo sea útil si las tierras caen, y es probable que sea reclutado a la fuerza si la guerra inicia nuevamente, de esta manera, tengo mas libertad, además, cuando tengan éxito, quizás me convierta en un héroe también, ganar – ganar en mi opinión"

"Si que eres descarado" Se ríe Luke "Pareces muy seguro que vamos a tener éxito"

"¿Con Reborn apoyando desde atrás y con Rebeca al frente? Es imposible que no tengan éxito, esos dos dan miedo" Luego le sonríe a Luke "Además, te tienen a ti para recordarles lo que es realmente importante, no puedes subestimar tu importancia"

Luke solo suspira con cansancio "En este momento siento que no importa lo que haga, siempre hay algo peor"

"Bien, ya sabes lo que dicen, siempre es mas oscuro antes del amaneces, si pides mi opinión, lo estas haciendo bien, además, si nos convertimos en prófugos, podemos ir a vivir en la casa de Rebeca, o controlar el gremio de mercenarios, apuesto a que Reborn estaría de acuerdo"

"No lo dudo" Les contesta Rebeca, uniéndose a la conversación "Reborn podría disfrutarlo, y Chesedonia es un dominio neutral, con el apoyo de Daath puedes quedarte a vivir en mi casa, con tus habilidades de predicción y detectar mentiras, las habilidades administrativas de Samy, y mis contactos, podríamos invertir en varios negocios, o formar algo, a lo peor podríamos crear una banda de música"

Luke no puede evitar reír ante su comentario, podía imaginarlo como músicos callejeros, se preguntó qué pensaría su padre de eso.

"Gracias Rebeca, Sam, se que quieren hacerme sentir mejor…"

"Si, no lo hacemos muy bien" Concuerda la chica "Solo quiero que recuerdes, a pesar de todo, estamos en esto juntos, para bien o para mal, todos nos apoyamos, no estás solo Luke"

Luke puede sentir el calor emanando de ellos, le sorprendió que podía sentir el rayo de la misma manera que la niebla y el sol, se pregunto en que momento había sucedido, tubo que ser en el pantano, sabia que no había estado así de fuerte en el Albiore

Es extraño, pensó que lo notaria cuando sucediera, aunque tampoco lo hizo con Rebeca, sin pensarlo mucho saca el estuche, ahora solo había dos anillos en él, toma la gema esmeralda y se la ofrece al joven Rayo.

"Se que no estabas seguro cuando estábamos en Chesedonia, y realmente no tengo nada propio que ofrecer, pero… si lo deseas, este anillo es tuyo" ofrece con algo de inseguridad, casi esperando un rechazo, pero este solo le sonríe antes de tomarlo.

"Pensé que nunca pedirías" Es todo lo que dice colocando la sortija en su dedo, esta brillaba intensamente en verde.

Si Sam era sincero, el mismo no se consideraba digno, sus habilidades de combate estaban muy por debajo del grupo, su mayor atributo eran su alta defensa y resistencia, pero a pesar de todos sus defectos, él tampoco deseo dejarlos, no mentía cuando decía que se convertirían en héroes, harían historia, quizás era egoísmo, pero no deseo quedarse atrás, algo decía que, si lo permitía, se arrepentirá por siempre.

* * *

Finalmente llegaron a Belkend, Natalia se sentía algo mejor, pero todavía no estaba completamente recuperada de lo que sucedió, al menos estaba dispuesta a centrar su búsqueda

Lo primero que sugirió Jade era ir al laboratorio a buscar a Spinoza, un hombre que hace estudios sobre replicas para el maestro Van, al llegar al laboratorio fueron escoltados por los caballeros del oráculo, que habían confundido a Luke con Asch, y fueron llevados a la oficina del laboratorio donde estaban Legretta y el maestro Van.

Luke tenia muchas cosas que preguntar, pero todas sus preguntas se quedaron atoradas en su garganta, ahora Luke podía ver lo que Reborn y Rebeca habían visto, podía sentir el enojo y la locura en su llama, su odio y un deseo de venganza que antes estuvo encubierto, y también, podía sentir su rechazo.

Tear es la primera en hablar, Luke puede entender su desesperación, él tampoco puede entender el propósito de las acciones de su maestro "¿Por qué estas destruyendo los sephiroth y haciendo que los arboles de sephiroth caigan?"

"No creo que ustedes, esclavos de la partitura de Yulia puedan entenderlo, mi propósito es liberar al mundo de la partitura, Si la humanidad sigue dependiendo de esa basura, la humanidad se extinguirá"

"¡Pero estas intentando acabar con el mundo tú mismo, asiendo caer las tierras exteriores!" Le dice Natalia

"¿Por qué?" Pregunta Luke, tratando de entender "Si realmente deseabas librar al mundo de la partitura, ¿Por qué destruiste Akzeriuth"

"Es la única manera de liberar al mundo de la partitura de Yulia"

"Supongo que la partitura no importara si todo el mundo muere" Dice Jade con tranquilidad, pero Luke podía sentir la frustración y disgusto en su voz

"No, todo lo que morirá será el fantasma de Yulia, conocido como la partitura, y su soporte, Lorelei"

Luke trata de adivinar lo que dice el maestro Van, pero no puede parar de sentir su locura, era tan evidente cuando hablaba de la partitura, ¿Qué pudo haber sucedido para hacer eso?

" _ **Hace 16 años, era el hogar de mi familia, Hob cayo igual que Akzeriuth, Van y mi madre, que estaba embarazada de mí, también cayeron al Qliphoth, me imagino que Van utilizo la misma técnica que utilice, antes que yo fuera a las tierras exteriores, Van regreso a esta ciudad, algo que no hacía muy a menudo, lo escuche hablando sobre aniquilar a la gente de las tierras exteriores, pensé que mi hermano planeaba algo terrible, que mucha gente iba a morir, no podía permitir que eso pasara, jure que lo detendría aunque eso significara matarnos a los dos"**_

El final del recuerdo lo deja algo mareado, en este punto Luke se ha dado cuenta que este parece ser el método favorito de comunicación de su intuición.

Entonces, todo vuelve a Hob, parece que todo esta relacionado con esa ciudad, Guy, Tear, El maestro Van, todo parece volver a la destrucción de Hob,

"Si no se destruye Lorelei, este mundo seguirá encadenado a la partitura"

Su maestro no va a ceder en este punto, no había razonamiento, esto es lo que Reborn le quiso decir, pero, aun así, el deseo hacerlo entender que este camino era una locura "Mucha gente morirá si las tierras exteriores caen… La partitura será la última de sus preocupaciones"

"Los humanos no son mas que marionetas viviendo tal y como dice la partitura, las replicas bastaran"

"¿Vas a crear el mundo entero?" Pregunta Guy, viendo la locura que eso representaba "Eso es ridículo"

"¿Y que hay de esto, Gailardia Galan Gardios?" Le pregunta el maestro Van "La humanidad sabia, por la partitura, de la destrucción de Hob, y aun así no hicieron nada"

"Pero…"

"Mis sentimientos no han cambiado, si me ayudas, te daré la bienvenida con mucho gusto, mi promesa sigue en pie" a pesar de no saber sobre las llamas, ni entender la habilidad, no había duda que el maestro Van tenia cierto dominio sobre ellas, casi podía sentir como intentaban llamar a la de Guy, seduciendo para venir a él.

Eso lo molesto, tubo que hacer un esfuerzo para no azotar como un niño.

" _Los cielos son egoístas Luke" Le había dicho Reborn, antes de Akzeriuth, menos de un mes y casi una vida "Eso no es malo"_

" _No puedo entender como puede ser algo bueno"_

" _Proteger los que son tuyo, buscar su felicidad, esa pasión, esa ambición, ese egoísmo, es una cualidad que nos embriaga, ¿Tienes idea lo importante que es?"_

 _No, no tenia idea, no podía imaginarlo._

Y aun ahora, no puede, y aunque le doliera admitirlo, Guy no era suyo, él era libre de decidir "¿Qué promesa? ¿De qué está hablando Guy?"

"Bueno…" Guy no sabia como responder, y Van decidió hacerlo para él

"Mi familia ha servido a la casa Gardios por generaciones, cuando nos reunimos bajo el duque Fabre, juramos venganza por la destrucción de Hob"

Asch llego en ese momento a interrumpir la conversación, el Maestro Van estaba satisfecho de verlo, y de nuevo trata de manipular a Asch para que se una a él, de la misma manera que lo estaba haciendo con Guy.

"Con tu hiperresonancia, juntos crearemos un nuevo orden mundial"

"No, si necesitas una hiperresonancia, utiliza la de esa replica ahí

"¿Ese producto inferior? Ni siquiera puede controlar una hiperresonancia completa el solo" Eso… realmente fue algo insultante, no podía ignorar que el insulto picaba en su orgullo al ser rechazado otra vez, a pesar que ahora tenía un mejor dominio sobre su hiperresonancia, apenas ha tenido menos de un mes para practicar "Él no era más que un peón para hacer que la orden pensara que la historia seguía el curso de la partitura"

"Retira eso" Le grita Tear, ofendida por la insinuación, el también podía sentir la molestia de Rebeca.

"Retira eso" Le grita Tear, ofendida por la insinuación, el también podía sentir la molestia de Rebeca.

"Déjalo Tear" Le dice la chica "Tu hermano está loca, él mismo no puede entender lo que dice"

"¿Y acaso piensas que alguien como tu pueda entenderme?"

"Para ti, las replicas son inferiores a los humanos, pero aun así quieres cambiar el mundo por ellas, ¿Acaso pretendes convertirte en un dios? ¿Ese es tu plan? ¿Destruir a Lorelei y tomar su lugar?"

"Ustedes son los que no pueden abrir los ojos, no son capaces de entender, por que son esclavos de la voluntad de Yulia" Luego se voltea a Tear "Con los sephiroth descontrolados, tus esfuerzos con ese desecho son inútiles"

Tear quería atacarlo, pero las condiciones eran adversas, lo mejor que podrían lograra era morir con él, pero ellos eran los únicos que sabían del riesgo de las tierras exteriores, al final, Asch negocio la retirada para ambos lados, el maestro Van estaba completamente seguro de su victoria, pero accedió solo para humor de Asch, al final, el estaba seguro de que ellos solo eran moscas insignificantes para su plan.

Fue con una nota amarga que se retiraron del laboratorio.

"Asch, gracias por salvarnos en Baticul" Le agradece Natalia

"No me malinterpretes, solo los ayude porque me lo pidió el maestro Fónico" Luke no iba a mencionar que no estaba siguiendo exactamente las ordenes de Ion cuando los ataco en el Tartarus y en Kaitzur, de hecho, incluso lo secuestro y lo obligo a abrir el sello del sepiroth, ¿Ahora actúa como un soldado obediente?

"Asch es demasiado tímido para aceptar un alago" Le susurra Rebeca, adivinando los pensamientos de Luke

"¿Ion te pidió eso?" Le pregunto Anise

"Tengo algo para vosotros, venid a la posada" Asch se retira sin darles oportunidad de decir nada más.

"¿Qué crees que sea?" Le pregunta a Rebeca

"Creo que lo vi darle un libro antes de irnos, pero no estoy segura"

El grupo decide ir directo a la posada, Tear no se veía muy bien después de tratar de razonar con el maestro Van, Luke tampoco estaba bien, su idea era realmente una locura que no podia entender.

"Desde Luego" Comenta Jade "Esta simplificando demasiado las cosas, esta tratando a la partitura como si fuera la fuente de todos los problemas del mundo"

"Aunque es cierto que ha muerto gente por el bien de la partitura" Comenta Guy

"Pero esa no es razón para sacrificar mas vidas" Se queja Natalia

Los demás siguieron conversando, pero Luke no podía olvidarse de la escena en el laboratorio, quizás la peor parte, es que Guy no lo rechazo, Luke podía sentir un atisbo de duda emanando de él "Hey Guy, acerca de lo que el maestro Van te estaba diciendo"

"¿Mmm? Ah, eso…"

"El motivo por el que me atacaste con la ranura maldita…"

"Si, lo que dijo era cierto, antes estaba de su parte, pero ya no, nuestros objetivos ya no son los mismos"

"¿Y quieres que nos creamos eso?" Pregunta Tear

"Ya sabes que somos muy recelosos" Molesta Jade

"Si" Concuerda Anise, Luke le parece algo hipócrita considerando que ella es espía para Mohs

"Déjenlo ya" Lo defiende Natalia "Cuando todos habíamos abandonado a Luke, solo Guy regreso a buscarlo"

"Hey, ¿Qué somos nosotros? ¿Hígado Picado?" Se molesta Rebeca, pero los demás la ignoran

"Podría ser parte de su plan" Contesta Jade

"No pediré que confíes en mí, si creen que soy espía de Van me iré"

Pero Luke no podía permitir eso, quizás los dos no estaban en la mejor situación, poro sentía que, si lo hacía, podía perderlo para siempre "Yo confió en ti Guy"

"¿Estás seguro?" Luke no sabia si era la intención, pero el tono de Guy tenia cierta acusación en él, la llegada de Sam solo remarco los secretos que no había compartido.

"Bueno… si, confió en ti, quiero que confíes en mi"

"Ya veo…" No era una respuesta satisfactoria, las dudas eran claras, pero es toda la acusación que Guy le da"

Natalia es quien toma su defensa de manera más ferviente "Y aunque sea de una nación que ve a la mía como enemiga, a tratado de animarme, no puedo creer que fuera solo para engañarnos"

"Yo no desconfió de Guy" Concuerda Tear "Si mi hermano lo usara como espía, lo hubiera ocultado"

"Estoy de acuerdo" Concuerda Jade "Solo exprese mi desconfianza como una formalidad"

Al final, parece que Guy le divirtió todo el asunto "Bueno, lo que vosotros digáis chicos, me alegra formar parte de este equipo"

"Y yo me alegro que sigas con nosotros Guy" Le dice Luke "Confió en ti"

"Si… lo sé"

En el hotel se reunieron con Noelle, también Asch le entrego un libro a Jade de la era del amanecer, uno de los textos prohibidos de la orden.

"Ion dijo que sería útil para hacer descender las tierras exteriores" Explica Asch

Le dejaron el texto a Jade, sobre todo por que debe ser el único que tiene posibilidad de entenderlo, y decidieron discutir el texto el día siguiente.

De esta manera todos son separados en sus habitaciones, Rebeca compartía con Tear, y Jade con Sam.

Luke y Guy como de costumbre compartían habitación, Noelle dijo que se encargaría de Ambar, quien se la llevó al Albiore.

"Perdona, tengo que salir" Le dice Guy

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Volveré enseguida" Guy se fue sin darle mayor explicación.

Luke no puede evitar sentir curiosidad, y le pide a Mieu que se quede con Natalia mientras decide seguir a Guy, realmente, eso era como una invitación para la curiosidad de Luke, quien decidió seguirlo a una buena distancia, realmente esta habilidad de rastreo era bastante útil.

Como era de esperarse, Guy fue directo al punto donde sentía que estaba el Maestro Van.

"Una vez juramos que nos ayudaríamos mutuamente, ¿Por qué dudar ahora?"

"No puedo seguir con lo que estas haciendo, eso es todo"

"Lo que estoy haciendo revivirá a Hob"

"No, Hob ya no está, ¿Puedes decir lo contrario?"

"Que mala suerte, te jure mi espada, deseaba que te unieras a mi" Esas realmente eran palabras muy contradictorias, en la opinión de Luke, ¿Le juro su servicio, pero ahora desea que Guy le sirva? Por que Luke no se engañaba, podía casi ver como el maestro Van quería atraer a Guy, por un enlace que no puede realizar, ahora comprende que estaba demasiado dañado para lograrlo, demasiado cerrado en su ideología para escuchar y dejar entrar a alguien más.

Y no pudo evitar sentir compasión.

No ha sabido de los enlaces por mucho tiempo, pero puede sentirlos en su interior, lo reconfortan, lo mantienen en tierra, Luke no tiene idea de que haría sin ellos, ahora no puede imaginar la vida sin ellos.

Eutanasia, eso es lo que lo había llamado Reborn, una muerte por compasión, quizás todavía no podía aceptarlo, pero ahora lo entendía un poco mejor.

"Si aun me vez como tu señor, te agradeceré que obedecieras mi orden, Vandesdelca, abandona ya este comportamiento estúpido, si no puedes obedecer mi orden, te devolveré la espada" Como era de esperarse, no acepto la orden "Entendido, Entonces esta es la ultima vez que nos reunamos así"

"Adiós… la próxima vez que nos encontremos, olvidare que fuiste mi señor y no mostrare piedad"

Luke decidió regresar rápido al hotel, antes de que Guy se entere que lo siguió, se apresuró rápidamente por las calles, y entro rápido al hotel, esperaba dirigirse a su cama y fingir estar dormido, pero fue parado por Rebeca

"Luke, ya estas aquí, bueno, tenemos que irnos antes que los demás nos vean"

"Espera, ¿Irnos? ¿A dónde?" Pregunta, viendo que Tear y Sam estaban con ella, ambos parecían igual de confundidos.

"Eso es algo que me gustaría saber a mi también" La voz de Jade los hace saltar, nadie esperaba que estuviera ahí "Que niños tan malos, escaparse a planear solos de nuevo, y veo que ahora arrastran a Tear en sus travesuras"

"je jeje" La risa de rebeca era nerviosa, ante la mirada de evaluación de Jade "Bien, puedes venir, pero nadie más, rápido, no quiero perder el tiempo y que los demás nos descubran"

Ella los guía por las calles hasta llegar a un lugar que parecía abandonado, Jade hace un comentario sobre actividades ilegales, quien les abre la puerta era una mujer joven, mayor que Guy, mas cercana a la edad de Jade, de cabello castaño y ojos azules, ella usaba lentes y una bata médica, sol, nota inmediatamente, quien sonríe de inmediato al ver a Rebeca

"Rebeca, hace tiempo que no nos vemos" Ella corre a abrazar a la chica

"Alrededor de un año, ¿Cómo has estado Selena?"

"Bien, ¿Y has traído a Samy para visitar? ¿Deseas otro examen médico?" Su tono era de malicia, y el chico se puso verde ante la insinuación "Después de todo, es lo mínimo que mereces después de romper el corazón de mi querida amiga"

"Hey, no sucedió así" Le grita Rebeca

"Espera, ¿Ustedes estaban saliendo?" Les pregunta Luke algo incrédulo.

"Oh, ¿No se lo han contado?" Se ríe la chica… Selena "Que groseros, ocultando esto de su cielo, me sorprende que lograran ocultar la tensión sexual que aun despiden entre los dos"

"Oh, cállate, no era eso para lo que venimos"

"De hecho, me gustaría saber la razón por la que estamos aquí" Habla Jade, al verlo, la otra mujer cambio de semblante como un interruptor, de pronto ella era la imagen del profesionalismo.

"coronel Curtiss, que sorpresa verlo por aquí, sobre todo viendo que este lugar no es exactamente legal" Ella dirige una mirada acusadora a Rebeca

"Es de Malkuth, dudo que los moleste por evasión fiscal" Se defiende la chica

"Bien, supongo que ya es muy tarde para decir algo de todos modos, pasen por favor"

La mujer los introduce al lugar, el primer cuarto parecía abandonado, pero ella abre un pasaje secreto que los lleva a una especia de laboratorio bastante moderno, los lleva a la sala y los invita a tomar asiento

"Supongo que las presentaciones están a la orden, mi nombre es Selena Felia Velandia, hija del antiguo conde Velandia de Feres, no necesitan presentarse, Rebeca me hablo de ustedes"

La mirada de Jade se agudiza, sin duda conectando todas las implicaciones que Luke no podría comprender. El puede recordar las lecciones de Rebeca, la isla Feres fue destruida al mismo tiempo que Hob, hubo muy pocos sobrevivientes, ella debe ser la amiga de la hija mayor del conde Gardios… la hermana de Guy.

El mundo realmente es pequeño.

"Esto es interesante, se pensó que su casa fue destruida, me sorprende que no intento recuperar el dinero de su familia" Comenta Jade

"Bueno, a diferencia de Kimlasca, las mujeres no heredan en Malkuth, a no ser que sean las ultimas de su línea, de lo que estoy enterada aun tengo un primo en Gran Chokmah, no quería ser usada como yegua reproductora, así que me fui antes que mi primo me buscara un esposo, nunca alegue estar muerta, pero no confirme que estaba viva"

"Entonces lamento informarle que su primo murió hace unos meses, ahora se conoce oficialmente su familia como muerta, estoy seguro que el emperador se placera de enmendar ese error" Ella parecía indiferente a la noticia

"No puedo decir que este triste por su muerte" Dice sin pesar "De todos modos, no deseo perder su tiempo en conversaciones triviales coronel"

"Oh no, esto a sido mas informativo de lo esperado" Dice Jade con diversión

"Supongo" Ella encoge los hombros, casi en señal de rendición "No importa, no sé si están enterados, pero Reborn mando una solicitud especial para un examen médico superficial para Luke y Tear, por desgracia no podemos hacer mucho con tan poco tiempo"

"¿Examen médico?" Pregunta Tear, extrañada, al igual que a Luke

* * *

A ninguno de los dos les dieron oportunidad de discutir, los dos fueron arrastrados para el examen de sangre, luego Luke fue arrastrado al cuarto de examinación, al menos fue algo rápido, midió el peso, presión, paso un aparato que no tenía idea que era, y luego era libre y después Tear fue arrastrada en la sala de examinación.

"¿Es esto necesario?" Se queja la chica

"Si, según me reportan, has estado muy cansada últimamente"

"Solo me he sobre esforzado"

"Bien, vamos a descubrirlo, ahora di A"

Al menos los exámenes no eran desconocidos, ella estaba algo acostumbrada ya que los soldados tenían que tener exámenes anualmente.

"¿Esta bien que los resultados se den en grupo? ¿O lo prefieres personal?"

"No me importa que los demás lo sepan" Y era verdad, si estaba bien, entonces no tenia nada que ocultar, si no lo estaba, seria peligroso mantenerlo en secreto

"Según veo, tus llamas están bastante templadas, siento que debo advertirte que estas muy cerca de alcanzar la armonía ¿Tienes alguna duda sobre las llamas? ¿Cualquier pregunta personal?"

"¿Cómo funciona exactamente? Según me comento Rebeca, una vez alcanzado el estado es imposible romper el enlace sin obtener daño, pero no estoy segura de cómo se logra el enlace"

"Es como esto" Le explica la chica "Imagina que cada llama tiene un ritmo único, como una melodía, cada una va a su propio ritmo, luego conoces un cielo, imagina que te gusta su ritmo, a tal grado que empiezas a templar el tuyo para que sean similares, de esta manera inicia un cortejo, como un baile, entonces ambas se vuelven más sensibles a la presencia del otro, hasta que finalmente hacen como un clic, y ambos hacen un dueto perfecto de la misma melodía"

"¿Qué sucede con las otras llamas enlazadas?"

"Ocurre lo mismo, solo que los otros también se integran a la banda, ya que están en sintonía con el cielo, de esta manera, tienen un grupo musical, 7 se considera el numero perfecto para lograr ese equilibrio, como una mini orquesta, ya sabes, uno interpreta el violín, el bajo, bueno, ya tienes la idea" Luego se sienta frente a ella "En este momento, estas en la fase antes de ese clic"

"¿Qué pasa si alguien no desea hacer el clic?"

"De lo que he escuchado, es muy difícil regresar a la misma música que tenías originalmente, pero es posible, la única razón que no se aconseja estar tanto tiempo en esa fase es por los problemas de celos"

"¿Celos?"

"Si, en esta etapa es como estar comprometida a días del altar, prácticamente cualquiera que tenga sentidos sabe dónde se ha estacado la demanda, pero nada es seguro hasta que la armonía se complete, los guardas no siempre tienen que estar cerca del cielo, ellos podrían viajar por el mundo y no hay problema, no existe la misma seguridad cuando no hay un enlace establecido, también genera inseguridad y celos cuando estés en presencia de otro cielo, toma por ejemplo el emperador Peony, él puede dejar que Jade pasee con Luke por todo el mundo y no tiene problema, ya que está seguro de su enlace, Pero Luke debe sentirse horrible cada vez que Guy está cerca de Peony"

Tear trato de recordar ese momento, pero ella no estaba prestando atención, no puede recordar la expresión de Luke en aquel entonces, pero, Guy se arrodillo delante del emperador, casi jurando lealtad como un noble de Malkuth.

Ella no pensó mucho en eso, era algo natural, la familia de Guy era de Malkuth, él es un Conde.

Podía ver por qué debe haber dolido para Luke

"Lo contrario también se aplica, como nube, te molestara que otras estén deambulando por tu territorio, como en el caso de Rebeca, ella es nube como llama secundaria, no me extrañaría que te sientas incomoda cuando ella está cerca de Luke, sin mencionar que las nubes y las nieblas ya tienen una relación conflictiva, es por eso que ella ha hecho el esfuerzo de incluirte en todos sus planes"

Tear no contesta, ella podía sentir algo de rubor en las mejillas, ella no había notado, se sentía incomoda por no darse cuenta, no quería admitir que la otra chica la hacía sentir incomoda.

"Las inseguridades son parte de la naturaleza humana" Dice ella como si explicara todo "Pero te advierto que no estarás cómoda si otra nube empieza a interactuar con tu grupo, al igual que Luke no estará cómodo si empiezas a relacionarte con otro cielo, con excepción de Ion, ellos dos son tan compatibles que no hay rivalidad entre ellos"

Después de despejar varias dudas, ella le entrego un libro que era una recopilación corta sobre las llamas, cualidades y posibles enfermedades que estas pueden causar, Reborn solicito dos copias para ser entregados a ella y a Luke, que ella dejo en la sala de espera.

* * *

Luke estaba algo nervioso, se sentía algo incomodo, la ultima vez que vio a un medico fue para sus dolores de cabeza, y realmente fue inútil, el voltea a ver a Jade, que estaba leyendo un libro que se titulaba, "Las 7 llamas del cielo" ¿De dónde saco eso?

Tear salió antes que pudiera preguntarle al respecto.

"Como ustedes saben, esto es solo un examen superficial, realmente ambos necesitan un examen medico mas adelante, empecemos con Tear, según los exámenes, sus fonones sanguíneos muestran una pequeña concentración de lo que pienso es miasma"

"¿fonones sanguíneos?" Pregunta Luke

"La gente que usa artes fónicas absorbe fonones en su cuerpo, en este caso, los fonones están contaminados y no están saliendo apropiadamente, parece que los principalmente sus séptimos fonones los que presentan el problema, y esos están debilitando sus órganos internos"

"¿Qué lo esta causando?" Pregunta Rebeca

"No sé, es probable que ella sea sensible al miasma del Qliphoth, la buena noticia es que la concentración es bastante baja de momento, también ella tiene una llama secundaria de sol, puedo darle un medicamento que acelere su metabolismo para curar los órganos y tratar de sacar el veneno, lo mejor es tratar de usar más técnicas de séptimo fonones en la superficie para purgar los fonones contaminados, y que se abstenga de usarlas en ambientes que contengan concentración de miasma"

"No hay manera de eliminar el miasma en el organismo" Le recuerda Tear, era algo que todos los habitantes de ciudad de Yulia conocían, lo único que había eran para tratar el dolor

"El cuerpo lo hace de manera natural, solo que los mata antes de poder eliminarlo, las llamas de sol tienen propiedades naturales de curación y aceleración, tardara un poco pero creo que podemos sacar esos fones contaminados de manera natural, solo una advertencia, deberás comer mucho mas y hacer mucho ejercicio a causa de la aceleración" Ella le da un pequeño bote te pastillas, y un bote mas grande "Toma una en la mañana y otra después el medio día, si lo bebes muy tarde no podrás dormir en la noche, también deben ser cargadas con llama de sol, yo cargue unas" Dice señalando el bote pequeño "Pero te recomiendo que le pidas a Reborn ayuda, su llama debe ser mas compatible con la tuya, y su llama es mucho mas pura que la mía"

"Hay algunos detalles que deseo preguntarle, si podemos verlos después" Le solicita Jade.

"¿No tenias que terminar el libro que envió Ion?" Le pregunta Luke

"Ya casi lo he terminado, no creo que esto lleve mucho tiempo"

"Bien" Acepta la chica "Podemos discutir los detalles cuando ellos se vayan, ahora, Luke… realmente necesitamos hacerte un examen mas profundo, con otras maquinarias, creo que la mas cercana a lo que requiero es la del castillo de Coral" Ella saca algunos libros "Esta es la información que Reborn adquirió de la máquina, esta llena de datos, pero casi todo es basura, se nota que la maquina es excelente, pero la calibración es un asco"

"¿Hay algo útil ahí?" Le pregunta Rebeca

"Las fonorranuras, como sospechaban, no están correctamente abiertas, esto se hizo a propósito para darle a Asch el control sobre el enlace, eso te impide usar la comunicación en dos sentidos y me imagino que afecta tu control en la hiperresonancia, pero esto deja abierto a otros problemas, efecto Big Bang o contaminación"

"Disculpe, pero no creo que sea necesario entrar en esa explicación" La para Jade con algo de molestia.

"Y yo creo que deben estar conscientes de los riesgos, es su cuerpo después de todo"

"¿Qué es el efecto Big Bang?" Pregunta Luke, la chica en respuesta solo le pasa una pastilla "¿Qué es esto?"

"Calmante, puedo usar la lluvia como llama secundaria, normalmente no lo recomendaría ya que tienes una sobredosis de lluvia, pero no te va a gustar la explicación, tu también Rebeca"

"Bien" Exclama con molestia, tragando una pastilla, Rebeca tampoco estaba contenta pero también lo hizo

"En las palabras mas simples" Continua la chica "Los fones de Asch se están desangrando en ti, tu cuerpo esta adquiriendo sus fones, mientras Asch se está debilitando, llegado el momento, el original muere, sus fones terminan de llegar a la réplica, y toman su lugar en el nuevo cuerpo, suprimiendo o destruyendo la mente de la réplica, para el original es como estar muriendo, y luego despertar en un nuevo cuerpo"

Si, ella tenia razón, no era algo que deseo escuchar, siente como lucha para no entrar en pánico aun con las pastillas "¿Hay alguna manera de pararlo?"

"Debe, has vivido 7 años sin ningún problema hasta los eventos del castillo de coral, también, en los antiguos casos estoy teorizando que las replicas eran muy jóvenes" Dice mirando a Jade.

"Las réplicas tenían un tiempo de vida de semanas, no eran bastante estables para durar más"

"Estoy teorizando que sus mentes eran demasiado jóvenes para luchar algo así, tu eres diferente, eres un cielo con 3 enlaces completos de guarda, puedes pensar que 7 años son pocos en comparación a 17, pero cuentan, en el peor de los casos los dos se combinarían en una sola persona con características de los dos, pero ninguno seria dominante al otro, el caso mas probable es que los fones entren en tu cuerpo y ganes las habilidades y la llama de Asch, junto con sangrar parte de su personalidad, claro, esto en el caso de no hacer nada, primero, la absorción esta algo lenta, se acelera cada vez que Asch intenta entrar en contacto contigo pero estimo que si no tocan la conexión tendrán como un año o dos, ahora, lo que recomiendo es abrir el enlace en ambos sentidos"

"¿Piensas que pueden compartir fones entre si en lugar de ir solo en una dirección?" Le pregunta Jade "Según el estudio, los fones serán atraídas a la replica mas que al original"

"Si, pero ellos no contaban con un enlace establecido de guarda, las llamas van en ambos sentidos y mantienen un equilibrio, los fones están conectados y seguirán ese equilibrio, aunque nada de esto es probado, no perdemos nada con tratar y ganamos mucho si tiene éxito"

"Supongo que no hay otra alternativa, aunque hubiera preferido que ellos no estuvieran enterados de la posibilidad"

"Entonces ¿Se puede arreglar?" Pregunta Rebeca.

"No ahora" Le dice la chica "Pero cuando ustedes terminen podemos hacerlo en el castillo de Coral, ya estamos arreglando todo para mudarnos ahí"

"¿Por qué?" Pregunta Sam "Ustedes tienen todo su equipo aquí"

"El laboratorio del castillo es más especializado" Contesta con tranquilidad "Bueno, esa fue la parte difícil, ahora, entre otras cosas, debo advertirte, en tu examen se muestra una sobre exposición de llamas de la lluvia, no necesito decir que no es algo bueno, utilizar las llamas para suprimir las emisiones solo es válido en corto plazo, después de un tiempo las emisiones empiezan a erosionar y luego estallan como una presa desbordada, puedes terminar en un arranque de cólera, o colapsar en llanto, aunque apostaría más a la segunda opción" Luke no puede evitar ruborizarse ante el comentario, recordando lo que paso esa noche en Keterburg "Ha, veo que ya ha sucedido" Se divierte la doctora "Bueno, no importa, lo mejor es que busques otras maneras de relajar que no involucre más llamas de lluvia, cualquier actividad recreativa servirá, pintura, música, yoga, costura, escoge algo útil"

"¿Qué pasa si siguiera usando las llamas?" Pregunta Luke con curiosidad

"Nada muy grave, pero puede llevar a la depresión, hay una razón por la que las lluvias tienen la posibilidad más alta de depresión y de suicidios entre los demás usuarios de la llama"

Luke solo suspira, pero entiende el punto

"Si quieres un consejo, habla con tu lluvia, es obvio que tienes un problema ahí y estos tienen la costumbre de sentirse mal cuando les guardan cosas, y les gusta escuchar los problemas, incluso si no pueden aportar ninguna solución, ellos notan cuando finges que estas bien, Ellos se dan cuenta cuando mientes, al ignorar el problema solo lo lastimas, al igual que a ti"

"Bien, ¿Es todo?" Pregunta Luke con esperanza

"Por desgracia no" Le contesta ella con una sonrisa "Por último, pubertad" Ella le saca un libro y se lo entrega "Se que Reborn te dio la charla, pero te recomiendo que lo leas, no tengo idea de cómo paso pero a pesar de crecer físicamente de manera adecuada, siendo lo único diferente la maduración de la voz, me imagino que tu voz tiene un tono ligeramente las alto que él de Asch" Los demás no opinan nada al respecto "Interno, en lo que se refiere a maduración mental y sexual, bien, no estas de suerte, tus hormonas recién empezaron este año a salir en las primeras etapas de pubertad, normalmente hay cambios de humor, pero en este momento estas más saturado de lo normal ya que tus hormonas están locas con ponerse al día, no me extraña que tus guardas prefirieran drogarte con llama de lluvia en lugar de sufrir lo que serán tus cambios de humor"

"¿A que te refieres con eso?" Exclama molesto

"En palabras cortas, tus emisiones irán de un extremo a otro de la balanza por un rato, la palabra clave será "Demasiado" serás muy feliz, muy triste, muy depresivo, muy enojado, y eso al tiro de la moneda"

Luke solo quería gemir en molestia, puede escuchar a Jade reírse de su problema.

"Como médico, te recomiendo evitar las situaciones estresantes por un tiempo, pero no creo que sea posible, así que trata de relajarte, has muchas actividades físicas, y practica la meditación.

Después de algunas recomendaciones, decidieron partir al hotel, Jade se quedó un rato más, de seguro pidiendo los detalles de los exámenes que ninguno de ellos podría comprender, ya que los alcanzo a escuchar hablando que más parecía otro idioma.

Ya era tarde cuando llegaron a la posada, y cada uno se dirigió a su habitación

* * *

"¿Qué estas haciendo?" Le pregunta Tear, viendo a Rebeca interesada en un libro de nombres de bebes

"Estoy buscando un segundo nombre para Luke"

"¿Por qué?"

"¿No es obvio?" Le contesta la chica "En este momento Luke siente que ni su nombre le pertenece, él necesita un segundo nombre que sea solo de él, no de Asch"

"Pero él es Luke"

"Al igual que Asch, es como mencione antes, ambos son parte de lorelei, ambos tienen su poder, y, por ende, se podría decir que ambos son Luke, pero Luke Fon Fabre fue ese niño secuestrado que nunca volvió a casa, ahora tenemos a Asch y a Luke, ambos ocupan un segundo nombre para poder superar su crisis de personalidad"

"Asch no parece tener una crisis"

"El no quiere reconocer que la tiene, sé diferente, es obvio que la tiene, bien, no me importa lo que haga ese tipo, pero Luke necesita esto, ¿No te gustaría buscar algo? Yo no puedo elegir, ningún nombre me parece apropiado"

"¿Luke no debería ser quien lo elija?"

"¿Alguna vez alguien a elegido su verdadero nombre? Los apodos están muy bien, pero los nombres elegidos son más difíciles de aceptar que los nombre que otros eligen para ti"

Tear recoge el libro, mira cuales son las opciones, pero como Rebeca menciono, ninguno parecía apropiado, pronto ambas chicas estaban emocionadas compilando una lista.

Alex: Defensor, no sonaba tan mal, a Tear le gustaba ese nombre

David: Amado de Dios, Rebeca pensó que era apropiado, ya que Lorelei siempre mostro algo de cariño a pesar de todo.

Daniel: Justicia de Dios, Algo severo, Asch debería cambiar a ese si desea tener algo de optimismo en su vida y no solo llamarse cenizas de la llama sagrada

Fénix: Quien renace de las cenizas, de nuevo, es más apropiado para Asch, ese chico tiene demasiada furia interna

Zaid: El que crece, el desarrollado. No, no sonaba muy bueno

Ciel: celestial, o literalmente, el cielo, este le gusto a Rebeca, aunque Tear pensaba que era algo redundante, pero bueno, Luke Ciel quedaría como: La luz de la llama sagrada del cielo, o la llama sagrada celestial, no quedaría tan mal

Siguieron jugando un poco por unas horas, hasta que Anise las interrumpió y luego procedió a preguntar quien de las dos estaba embarazada, Tear se ruboriza de vergüenza y comienza una cadena de negación.

Si nada, fue una noche divertida de vinculación.

* * *

"Hey Luke, ya volviste, me estaba preocupando, ¿Dónde estabas?" Le pregunta Guy, que estaba acostado en su cama.

Luke suspira y parece algo inquieto antes de decidir contestar "Rebeca nos llevó a Tear y a mí con un médico que conocía"

"¿Están bien?" Luke no sabia como contestar la pregunta, por costumbre deseo decir que estaba bien, pero…

" _Ellos se dan cuenta cuando mientes" Recuerda las palabras que le aconsejaron ese día "Al ignorar el problema solo lo lastimas, al igual que a ti"_

Luke encoge "Tengo un exceso de fones, algo hormonal que no pude entender y Tear tiene una pequeña acumulación de miasma que no están seguros de donde proviene, el examen era muy general para decir, pero no creen que sea nada que no se pueda tratar"

"¿Estás seguro?"

"Si, parece que el mayor problema es la tensión, me recomendaron que tratara de relajarme" Se ríe Luke, como si fuera posible tratar eso en este momento "Guy, ¿Puedo dormir contigo?" Pregunta Luke, de la misma forma que lo hacía cuando era un niño, pero ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que lo hizo.

Esta pregunta dejo ver que los resultados no eran tan simples como Luke quería pretender "No creo que esta cama sea suficiente para que durmamos los dos Luke" Le contesta Guy con diversión, pero no era una negación, Luke sabia cuando Guy realmente lo significaba.

"Solo por un momento" Guy no puede evitar recordar cuantas veces Luke le prometió lo mismo, y luego terminaba quedándose hasta el amanecer, Guy nunca tenía el corazón de sacarlo.

"O bien, ven acá"

Luke se acomoda en la cama, se acomoda cerca del rubio, colocando su cabeza en su pecho, el aroma era tan cómodo, relajante, podía escuchar el latido de su corazón.

"¿Me vas a decir cuál es el problema"

"Mmm"

"Luke, deseo decirte que he dejado mi pasado atrás, las palabras de Van ya no me atraerán, gracias por confiar en mi"

"Mmm" – _Dios, ahora me siento mal –_ Pensaba Luke, pero no da ninguna indicación de querer decir una palabra.

"Por cierto, sabía que estabas husmeando"

"…Lo siento" murmura sin abrir los ojos "No es que no confié en ti…"

"No pasada nada, me imagino que estabas preocupado"

"Mmm…" Luke duda si hablar o no, hay tanto que desea decir, y no tiene idea de cómo decirlo o donde empezar "Confió en ti Guy, y quiero que confíes en mí, pero hay tanto que no puedo decir, no son mis secretos a decir" Y aun si pudiera, Luke no sabría cómo explicar "Extraño esto, los problemas eran tan insignificantes en aquel entonces, es raro, ni siquiera a pasado tres meses desde que Tear llego a la mansión para tratar de matar al maestro Van"

"Supongo, han pasado muchas cosas"

"¿Recuerdas como siempre te interrumpía cuando estabas con el maestro Van?" Eso saca una sonrisa del rubio.

"Si, siempre querías acaparar su atención, apenas me dejabas hablar un momento con él"

"Tenia miedo a que lo prefirieras, que un día te irías con él"

"Luke, ¿De donde sacaste esa idea?" Pero Luke no hizo caso de su pregunta

"Soy egoísta Guy, simplemente no quería dejarte ir, todavía no lo deseo"

"Luke…"

"Supongo que no importa de todos modos, ni yo mismo se que hare después, soy un impostor para Kimlasca, el destructor de Akzeriuth para Malkuth, bandido en ambos reinos, no tengo un hogar, ni siquiera tengo una identidad, aunque Rebeca me ofreció su casa e incluso forjarme una identidad falsa de ser necesario" Se ríe al recordarlo

"No deberías pensar de esa manera, ¿No le decías a Natalia que todo se arreglara? Estoy seguro que cuando él rey recobre el juicio ustedes dos podrán regresar a casa"

"Si, Pero, ¿Tu que harás Guy? Si eso sucediera, quizás no podrías volver con nosotros, soy egoísta, me incomoda cuando estas cerca del emperador, no puedo dejar de imaginar que te iras, te convertirás en un noble de Malkuth, y ya no podría verte, y no deseo eso, pero no es algo que pueda evitar, debes restablecer el legado de tu familia"

"…"

"Sobre todo, deseo que seas feliz, no importa lo que desees hacer, mientras seas feliz"

"Luke…"

"Eso es todo lo que desee decir, creo que es mejor que regrese a mi cama" Luke se levanta para salir de la cama, pero Guy lo sostiene con fuerza impidiéndole irse

"No tan rápido, aún no he dicho mi parte" Él mira directo a los ojos hermosos y confundidos de Luke, el pelirrojo tenía una mirada tan exquisitamente expresiva, tan fácil de amar "Luke, yo mismo no sé qué hare en el futuro, aún hay cosas que deseo comprobar, pero, sin importar lo que haga, puedo prometer que la única manera que saldré de tu vida es si no me deseas en ella"

"Guy…"

"Así que no te preocupes mas por eso, y trata de dormir"

"Creo que dijiste que esta cama es demasiado pequeña"

"pienso que sobreestime tu altura"

"¿Cuándo dejaras las bromas de la altura? ¡No soy pequeño! Y aun tengo espacio para crecer" Se indigna Luke, pero eso no le impide acomodarse en la cama, pronto estaba dormido.

* * *

Luke se despertó tarde, era realmente extraño, no se habia levantado tarde desde que Reborn llego a la mansión, y pocas veces puede disfrutar de un sueño tan tranquilo, sobre todo con los últimos acontecimientos.

Todos estaban reunidos en el comedor del hotel, Jade estaba de muy buen humor esa mañana, no lo mostraba físicamente, pero Luke podía sentirlo, lo que sea que discutió con Selena, o lo que encontró en el libro, debe ser muy bueno, el parece mucha mas relajado que él día anterior.

"Jade, ¿Finalmente te enteraste de algo?" Le pregunta Luke

"Si, parece que la causa de la licuación del Qliphoth es el núcleo"

Siguió una explicación acerca de la tormenta planetaria. Que es la causante de la vibración del núcleo, para poder evitarlo solo habían dos maneras, detener la tormenta planetaria que proporcionaba los fones que hacia funcionar las maquinas fónicas y las técnicas, o buscar una manera de contrarrestar la vibración, parece que una máquina para lograr eso fue propuesta en la era del amanecer, pero fue negada por que no iba acorde a la partitura de Yulia, aun así ahora tenían que encontrar quien podía reconstruir la máquina a partir del diseño.

Guy tenia la solución para eso, y dijo que les presentaría un investigador, mientras se disponían a salir del hotel Luke escucho una conversación en la habitación de Tear

"¿Qué es eso Tear?" Le pregunta Anise

"He, nada"

"¿Qué tienes escondido ahí?"

"N-no mires"

"Oh, es un muñeco de cerdinejo"

"Lo he encontrado en una tienda" Escucha decir a Tear, ella sonaba algo avergonzada "No es que piense que es bonito ni nada, solo… yo… por favor no le digas a nadie"

"No te preocupes, soy genial guardando secretos" ya chica sonaba extremadamente divertida "¿Sabes qué? Me encantaría comer una tarta de chocolate" El chantaje era tan claro en su voz

"Te comprare la próxima vez que vea" Tear suena resignada

"¡Te quiero Tear!"

Luke se aleja de la habitación, algo divertido con la conversación, había notado que Tear tenia debilidad por cosas lindas que ella trataba de ocultar

"Que niño tan malo" La voz de Jade lo hace saltar, y no pudo ocultar su vergüenza en ser atrapado "Espiando a las chicas, me pregunto qué pensaría Tear si se entera"

"Jeje je" Luke le da una sonrisa nerviosa "¿Deseas algo Jade?"

"Si, desee devolver el libro prestado" Dice entregando el libro que lo vio leyendo la noche anterior "Es realmente un material único, supongo que debo darte las gracias por la adquisición"

"¿Por qué me lo entregas?"

"En realidad es tuyo, fue pedido específicamente para tu uso" Jade no necesitaba especificar quien lo pidió, Luke no pensó mucho en eso, pronto todos se dirigieron al laboratorio 1 en la búsqueda de Hencken.

* * *

"Quisiera saber cómo Van consiguió tanto poder en Belkend" Se queja Rebeca, al escuchar que Dist era el que estaba en carga del principal laboratorio de la ciudad "No puedo creer que él duque Fabre sería tan descuidado"

"El pasa mas tiempo en Baticul" Contesta Sam "Y Van a cultivado una relación por años, a veces ofreciéndose como su representante en ciertas operaciones"

"Oh Bueno" Dice Guy, al escuchar la negativa de los dos científicos de trabajar en el proyecto "Supongo que dejare que construyan lo que hay en este texto prohibido al grupo de Lemon en Sheridan"

Eso consiguió la reacción esperada, al parecer existía una relación muy competitiva entre los dos grupos, y estaban en un empate de 99, permitir que el grupo rival construya una maquina legendaria era un insulto para ellos.

"Nosotros la clase I de Belkend, llevamos 99 victorias, 99 derrotas a la clase M de Sheridan" Explico el viejo Hencken, Cathy, su esposa, apoyaba su declaración "¡No volveré a perder!"

"Me pregunto si tienen un limite de cuenta o simplemente continuaran hasta que uno de ellos muera" Se pregunta Rebeca

"¿Guy sabias de esto?" Le pregunta Luke

"Su rivalidad es famosa entre los aficionados de las maquinas fónicas" Contesta como si fuera algo obvio, bueno, sin importan sus razones, al menos consiguieron su apoyo

Ahora ellos tenían que ver al gobernador para conseguir su apoyo, o eso podría filtrarse de nuevo a Dist.

Otra curiosidad es que el maestro Van tenia una buena biblioteca en la oficina, Jade no parecía interesado en ellos.

"Puede haber algo útil aquí" Insiste Luke "¿No deberíamos ver?"

Lo único que Jade encontró interesante es la receta del cuenco de arroz, resulta que casi todos los libros con sus propias ideas que habían sido autorizados por el, o escritos directamente por él.

Realmente daba miedo la influencia que había tenido Jade en el progreso de las técnicas fónicas.

* * *

El gobernador fue una persona bastante amable que accedió ayudarles y no reportarlos a las autoridades de Baticul, también influenciaba que él compartía algo de emoción sobre la creación de una maquina diseñada en la era del amanecer.

Guy procedió a explicar toda la situación, ninguno de los tres esperaba esa historia

"Primero tenemos que medir la frecuencia del núcleo" Dice Hencken

"¿Cómo haremos eso?" Le pregunta Luke, es Jade quien contesta la pregunta

"Insertando un dispositivo de medición a un árbol de sephiroth a través de un anillo de tránsito, así que ocuparemos un sephioth que aún no hemos hecho descender"

Al final decidieron que irían a Daath por Ion y buscarían la ubicación de los sephiroth, pensaron en ir a ciudad de Yulia pero necesitaban a Ion para quitar el sello Daáthicos, mientras ellos construían el dispositivo de medición.

Al salir, descubrieron que Espinoza los estaba espiando y de seguro escucho toda la conversación, pero el salió huyendo antes de poder detenerlo.

"No podemos permitir que comunique nuestros planes" Se queja Anise

"Solo tenemos que detener a Espinoza" Dice Asch, cruzando los brazos "Yo me encargare de encontrarlo, ustedes diríjanse a Daath"

"Asch" Dice Natalia, en ese extraño soñador que se estaba haciendo común cada vez que decía ese nombre "Gracias por ayudarnos, ¿Estás seguro que no deseas que alguien te acompañe?"

"Pienso que deberíamos buscarlo juntos" Se queja Luke

"No necesito que nadie me acompañe" Contesta Asch algo avergonzado y molesto "Quiero preguntarle una cosa a Espinoza, no pretendo ser amistoso con ustedes o esa replica"

"No seas estúpido" Se molesta Luke "No sabemos a dónde ha ido y necesitaras un vehículo"

"Ya basta, Id por Ion" Ordena Asch, algo que molesto más Luke, pero Asch se fue antes de poder replicar

"¿Quién se cree, bien, nosotros vamos por Espinoza, lo encontraremos antes de ese idiota"

"¡No hables así de él!" Le grita Natalia

"No olvides que lo importante es ir por Ion" Le recuerda Tear

"¡Ya lo sé!" Le grita Luke, algo frustrado "Pero podemos echar un vistazo rápido a las ciudades mientras vamos, ¿Verdad?"

Jade deja salir un suspiro frustrado "Escoges cosas extrañas para ponerte cabezón"

El grupo se dirige al puerto, para encontrar el Albiore e información sobre Espinoza

"Ese Asch me pone de los nervios, de ningún modo puedo dejar que encuentre a Espinoza antes que nosotros"

"Asch solo están intentando ayudar" Le recuerda Natalia

"Entonces debería venir con nosotros"

"¿No deberías intentar que se calme?" Le pregunta Sam a Rebeca

"Deja que se desahogue, no podemos seguir drogándolo con llamas de lluvia"

"Ahora puedo ver por que lo hacían" Menciona Tear, también molesta por su comportamiento, pero trato de decirse que no era completamente culpa del pelirrojo, y realmente no había motivo para molestarse, sobre todo cuando descubrieron que Espinoza partió en un barco para Daath, así que realmente si estaba de camino

* * *

Al llegar a la colina en Daath encontraron a Asch ¿Cómo los alcanzo?, Noir le informaba que Espinoza tomo un barco a Keterburgo

"Ya era hora de que llegaran" Se queja el pelirrojo

"Hemos venido directamente, ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?" Le pregunta Luke, pero, en serio, el Albiore es la maquina más veloz, ¿Cómo lo hizo Asch?"

"En barco idiota, ¿De que otra manera?" esa respuesta molesta a Luke "Olvídate de Espinoza y ve por Ion"

Asch se retiró, dejando a Luke muy molesto y frustrado

"Ha dicho que se dirigía a Keterburgo, ¿Verdad?"

"¿No me sigas que pretendes seguir a Espinoza después de llegar hasta acá?" Le pregunta Tear, tratando de ocultar su frustración

"Creo que deberíamos ir tras él" Sorprendentemente, quien dijo esto fue Natalia, ella sonaba igual de molesta que Luke "Ese Asch, no puedo creer que este con una mujer como esa"

Tear no sabia que decir ante ese comentario, estaba a punto de aceptar el razonamiento estúpido cuando alguien se le adelanto.

"¿Y exactamente cual es tu plan, Ignorante Luke?" Esto hace saltar a Luke

"¿Reborn? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Esperando a mis idiotas estudiantes, ¿Qué más? Ahora vamos, Ion está esperando"

"Pero…"

"¡Ahora Luke! No podemos perdernos la celebración para el nombramiento del nuevo Gran maestro"

Eso descarrilo cualquier pensamiento que los otros tenían, Tear fue la primera en preguntar lo que estaba en la mente de todos "¿Qué le paso al maestro Mohs?"

"Sufrió un lamentable accidente mientras estaba en Baticul, parece que el ascensor se cayó directo a tierra, un lamentable accidente" Reborn saca una imagen sacada con las nuevas cámaras fónicas, Luke apenas pudo ver la imagen, él no era médico, pero estaba seguro que el cuello y la columna no deberían estar en esa posición, los demás se pusieron verdes al verlo, excepto Jade, que mira la imagen de manera apreciativa

"Del ángulo parece que no lleva mucho tiempo muerto, también por la coloración y las marcas de la piel parece que no fue una muerte rápida, casi podría asegurar que ya estaba muerto al momento del accidente"

"Jade, para por favor" Le suplica Luke, no necesitaba adivinar quien era el culpable, Reborn parecía muy complacido para no ser él culpable "¿Quién es el nuevo gran Maestro?" decide preguntar Luke en su lugar

Tear llego fácilmente a la misma conclusión "No puedo creer que mataras al gran maestro Mohs" Tear estaba casi catatónica ante la noticia, a pesar de todo, ella había respetado al gran maestro.

Eso sirvió para recordarles que Reborn, a pesar de todo, era uno de los mejores asesinos del bajo mundo.

Reborn no les dice nada, pero los lleva a la catedral, donde Ion está haciendo la ceremonia, y ahora Tritheim es nombrado como Gran Maestro

"¿Sabes que esto no cambiara mucho?" Le recuerda Jade a Reborn "Los seguidores de Mohs continuaran con sus planes"

"Ho, lo se muy bien, pero eso no me impide disfrutar el momento"

Al terminar la ceremonia fueron directo a buscar a Ion, Como para confirmar la predicción de Jade, se encuentran con los padres de Anise le cuentan que el Maestro Verlion, un seguidor del maestro Mohs, se había encargado de darles trabajo, en otras palabras, parece que Anise ha cambiado de amo.

En ese momento Luke se da cuenta que olvido completamente la búsqueda de Espinoza

Fin del capítulo 17


	18. Chapter 18 Valle de Tataroo

Capítulo 18: valle de Tataroo

Luke escribe en su diario como todas las noches, en este momento estaban en el hotel de Sheridan, se preguntó si deberían invertir en poner camas o algo para dormir en el área de bodega del Albiore, antes no había pensado mucho en el dinero, todavía no lo hace, pero este viaje no era barato, los ingredientes de cocina, las armas, y otras cosas como piezas de refacción del Albiore, comían su presupuesto, al menos podían recuperar buena parte del gasto con los monstruos que cazaban.

Supone que podría ser peor, no sabe que harían si no fuera por el Albiore, definitivamente no podrían hacer la mitad de lo que hacían sin una nave.

 _*Me pregunto como quedara una cama en el Albiore, Noelle no parece tener problemas en dormir ahí, incluso tiene un pequeño baño, me pregunto cómo será vivir en un hogar móvil*_ Escribe distraídamente sus pensamientos sueltos _*Me pregunto a quien pertenece realmente el Albiore, supongo que a Daath, ellos proporcionaron la piedra y el patrocinio, pero Malkuth dio piezas claves para terminarlo*_

Luke suspira al recordar los eventos del día, no sabía por qué continuaba con esto, ahora sabia de sus recuerdos inexistentes, no tenía por qué continuar, aunque supone que simplemente es algo familiar, algo en que sentirse cómodo.

 _*Al llegar a Daath, nos enteramos que han remplazado al gran maestro Mohs, al menos espero que sin él, mi tío… su majestad este más dispuesto a escuchar_ * Luke suspira con pesar, ya estaba como Natalia, pero… no podía evitar pensar que sus casos son tan similares, ¿Quién realmente podía decir que su posición esta mejor? Luke como una réplica, o Natalia que no tenía un enlace genético, no importa de todos modos, Rebeca insistió que no podía dar un doble estándar, si él pensaba que Natalia era verdadera por los años que han compartido más que los genes que comparten, el debería aceptar lo mismo.

Excepto que él no podía decir, la verdadera Natalia está muerta, Asch está por ahí, en algún lado, el querido hijo que sus padres siempre habían deseado, él solo era la vergüenza que tenían que esconder.

Aunque las últimas palabras de su padre aun lo confundían, era muy probable que su madre era ignorante de lo que sucedió, pero su padre debe de saber, era imposible que no.

* _Ion nos recibió en Daath*_ Continua escribiendo _* Descubrimos que él maestro Van fue despedido de su puesto como comandante, los demás opinan que eso no afectara mucho sus planes, él tiene al menos la mitad de los caballeros del Oraculo completamente leales a él, Cantabile, la nueva comandante, solo pudimos verla de pasada, ella parece bastante estricta, me recuerda a mi padre, Reborn dice que es porque ambos son tormenta invertida, algo sobre ser calmados como ojos de la tormenta, a diferencia de las tormentas clásicas que tienen la tendencia a azotar constantemente, como Asch*_

Pensar en Asch siempre le dejaba un mal sabor en la boca, no podía dejar de preocuparse por él, pero él tipo es un imbécil, y siempre lo hacía enojar… y luego lo hacía sentirse deprimido, era un ciclo constante y molesto.

Tenían que entablar otra manera de comunicación con Asch, ese método los dañaba demasiado a los dos, al menos Asch dijo que sería la última vez que se comunica con ellos. Parece que continuara trabajando solo

Natalia parecía lastimada cuando Luke le dijo eso.

 _*Asch se comunicó con nosotros, nos dijo que Espinoza escapo para contarle el plan al maestro Van, al menos logro evitar que lastimaran a Kathy y Henckan, después de enterarnos nos dirigimos a Sheridan para obtener el dispositivo que medirá la frecuencia del núcleo, decidimos ir al sephiroth que se encuentra en el valle de Tataroo para poder realizar la lectura, cuando salíamos de la ciudad, Arietta nos atacó, y lastimo a la madre de Anise, Ion logro que se rindiera, gracias a Ion y Jade, Arietta fue arrestada y se entrego a la custodia del nuevo comandante, Jade dijo que era muy probable que los demás generales la ayudarán a escapar*_

Luke no podía evitar sentirse mal por la chica, ella se miraba peor que la ultima vez, había algo extraño en su llama, Reborn dijo que era una muestra que estaba "quemada" y si deseo saber más, debo buscar en el libro.

El libro no le dio un cuadro agradable de la situación, al parecer, eso ocurre cuando una llama se fuerza en otra, forzándola a actuar de alguna manera que no desea, después Rebeca le explico con más detalle, parece que Luke mismo sufrió ese problema cuando Asch forzó su llama en él, y lo mas probable es que sea el maestro Van quien le esta haciendo eso, tratando de manipularla para poder seguir su agenda

* * *

"Ella no es completamente inocente" Le recordó Rebeca "Ella ha sido manipulada por su deseo de venganza, pero no olvides que la razón de su vida es Ion, ella no puede entender por que esta sucediendo las cosas, pero la muerte del Ion original, la manera en que Van la a manipulado, y el rechazo de este Ion, la ha afectado mucho, sin mencionar que la influencia de Van no es saludable"

"¿No hay manera de ayudarla?"

"¿Sientes pena por ella Luke? Ella a demostrado mucha inestabilidad, si sigue a este paso, no dudo que su siquis se dañara de manera irreversible, si no lo está ya"

"¿Ion no puede ayudarla? Quizás si recobra su puesto"

"El Ion que ella busca esta muerto" Le recuerda Rebeca "Quizás decirle la verdad seria menos cruel, pero nadie sabe como va a reaccionar, lo mas probable es que se suicide si se da cuenta de la verdad, o entre en una locura violenta"

Luke no esta seguro si eso es verdad, pero, ¿Qué podía hacer él? Realmente deseo ayudar a Arietta, la chica está más inestable cada vez, el desearía saber qué hacer.

Un recuerdo casi olvidado regresa a su mente, Natalia traía un perro en sus brazos, parecía tan ilusionada cuando se lo presento, pero el perro le gruño en el instante, lo hubiera mordido si Guy no lo aparta a tiempo, Natalia tiene que llevarse al perro, esa fue la ultima vez que lo vio.

Luke no entiende que tiene que ver el perro con su problema, pero esto solo empeoro su humor, ahora entiende que él perro pudo haber sido el único que se dio cuenta de la verdad, que no era el verdadero Luke, se pregunto que pasaría si Natalia lleva el perro a Asch, ¿El lo recordaría? ¿Le daría la bienvenida?

Y aún no está cerca de saber cómo ayudar a Arietta.

Discordia no era la única enfermedad de la llama, pero era la mas peligrosa, Arietta se volvía cada vez mas inestable, y Luke sentía pena por ella, él mismo fue en parte causante de la muerte de su madre, cuando regresaron al Albiore, Ambar lo miro, y por medio de Mieu le pregunto por que olía a familia, ella podía sentir a su hermana, y Luke se dio cuenta que subestimo la madurez del Ligre, ella era lo equivalente a un niño ahora, pero podía entender mas de lo que le dio crédito.

Así que Luke le conto todo – Usando a Mieu – y como su hermana lo odia, Ambar fue más comprensiva de lo esperado, ella entendía la vida y la muerte, su madre los deseó muertos, ellos ganaron, eso era todo, los animales tenían por instinto el conocimiento de la ley del mas fuerte, de la presa y el cazador, saber que si no eres el cazador, te convertirás en la presa, era una lección que su hermana humana no podría aprender.

"¿Deseas ir con ella?" Pregunto Luke cuando termino de contar la historia, acariciando su pelaje "Ella es tu hermana" Amber gruñe una respuesta que no puede entender

"Ella dice que usted también es su familia, Amo" Traduce Mieu "Además, su hermana huele como reina, no pueden estar juntas dos reinas de la misma edad en la misma manada"

"¿Qué significa eso?"

"Los Ligres siguen a las reinas" Contesta Mieu "Son las más fuertes de la manada, no todas las hembras son reinas, pero ellas nacen para serlo, cuando los jóvenes tienen cierta edad deben dejar la manada y formar su propia"

Esto le parecía familiar a Luke, sonaba como la crianza de abejas, que una vez le comento Sam cuando fueron a un negocio que vendía miel, existe una reina abeja, las obreras y los zanganos, si una nueva reina nace, esta debe dejar el nido y crear su propio, entonces, ¿Era por eso que las demás criaturas seguían a Arietta? ¿Ella era lo equivalente a la reina Ligre?

"Espera, ¿Me estás diciendo que Ambar es una futura reina?"

"Ambar es muy fuerte para ser tan joven amo, es probable que pueda crear su propia manada fácilmente una vez que alcance la edad"

Eso no sonaba bien, ya era muy difícil mantenerla, ¿Y ella formaría una manada de monstruos en el futuro? Si, ya puede ver la cara de su padre si los lleva a su jardín… si le permiten regresar – Luke suspira con humor decaído y depresivo – tal vez no sea tan malo, podría hacer una casa en medio del bosque, nadie lo molestaría con una manada de monstruos cuidando el lugar

* * *

Luke sale de sus recuerdos, tiene que reconocer que no ha avanzado mucho con el libro de las llamas, después del primer capitulo se vuelve algo inquietante, específicamente sobre trastorno de la llama, algo que puedes desarrollar si alguien tiene una llama fuerte, sin importar si es activo o no, no pudo evitar ir directo a la sección de discordia.

Era… no tenía palabras, era horrible, hablo de casos sin decir de que trataba, él peor fue el caso de un cielo, literalmente deseo la destrucción con un razonamiento completamente combado que para él era completamente lógico, lo peor, según el libro, es que los cielos en discordia sufren otro trastorno conocido como "Armonía de propósito" que también es un grado de locura, pero en este caso el cielo puede ser razonado.

El problema con este trastorno es que, cuando el cielo está convencido que tiene la razón, puede convencer a sus guardas que es el curso completamente lógico, cuando en situaciones normales ellos pensarían de otra manera, sonaba casi como lavado mental, poder convencer a otros a seguirlo en su locura, y ninguno pensara que hay algo mal con el razonamiento.

Según esto, las Lluvias, soles y nieblas son los más sensibles para ser convencidos a su manera de pensar, las nubes, tormentas y rayos tienen una resistencia más fuerte, tendría que tomarlo en cuenta para no ser arrastrado en su propia locura, aunque duda que Asch lo ayude si sucede eso, lo único molesto es que ahora tiene que escuchar con mas cuidado los concejos de Tear, ella tiene un método muy peculiar de animarlo.

Lo peor es que señalan muy claramente que es imposible razonar con un elemento que entra en discordia, Luke todavía no esta seguro si eso es verdad, no quiere creer que eso es verdad, pero eso explica las marcas en Arietta, el maestro Van está usando armonía de propósito en ella, y ella se está resistiendo.

Ella es una nube, como Tear, no es tan fácil de manipular.

El continua con el diario * _El ataque afecto a Guy, logro desbloquear los recuerdos de la muerte de su hermana, es algo triste lo que sucedió, y pensar que todos nos hemos burlado de su fobia cuando ocultaba tanto dolor, Guy no le dio mucha importancia, pero todos nos prometimos ser más considerados a sus sentimientos*_

 _*Anise recobro su puesto como guardiana del maestro fónico, con Mohs fuera de camino, supongo que Ion se sintió lo mas seguro para devolverle el puesto, además, Cantabile no lo dejaría partir sin al menos un guardián a su lado, y Lang ha estado fuera de la ciudad, parece que esta ocupado recolectando a los soldados leales a Ion*_

 _*Viajamos a Sheridan, y logramos convencer a la clas la clase I que debían trabajar juntos para formar este proyecto, será el primer trabajo conjunto de los dos mas grandes diseñadores de maquinas fónicas, no dudo que harán un buen trabajo*_

Luke solo se acuerda como fue llegar a Sheridan, con los dos líderes de los grupos científicos peleando por la victoria número 100, al menos los lograron convencer en hacer el trabajo conjunto.

Mañana irían al valle, al lugar donde comenzó el viaje, se preguntó si Lorelei tenía algún propósito al mandarlo ahí, o había otra ruta en mente.

Estaba tan pensativo, que no noto cuando Reborn entro en la habitación hasta que lo vio leyendo su diario "¡Hey!" Le grita, tratando de quitárselo, pero Reborn lo evade con gran maestría y facilidad.

Luke solo puede sentirse molesto, su tutor solo se burla mientras lee las últimas páginas, hay un ligero cambio en su expresión que Luke no pudo identificar, pero de momento estaba más interesado en recuperar su diario

"¡Eso es privado!" Se queja Luke, no era la primera vez que Reborn le hacía eso

"Deberías encriptarlo si no deseas que lo lea" Se burla su tutor, pero le entrega el diario y luego se dirige a la puerta

"¿A dónde vas?"

"Hay algo que deseo ver, no te quedes despierto hasta tarde, ignorante Luke, los niños requieren sus horas de sueño"

Reborn salió rápidamente del hotel, apenas alcanzando oír las quejas de su estudiante

No le tomo mucho alcanzar su meta, a pesar de tener que viajar al puerto de Sheridan, es una lástima que el Albiore no pueda aterrizar en todos los suelos como los desiertos, o el que rodea Sheridan, por lo que tienen que dejarlo en el puerto.

Noelle se sobresalta al verlo entrar al Albiore, al menos ella solo le estaba dando mantenimiento en lugar de dormir.

"Reborn, me asustaste, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?"

"Viendo la nave" Contesta simplemente, usando sus sentidos, detectando lo que ahora sabía que estaba ahí, pero no había notado antes.

Se podía sentir la llama de cielo impregnada en las paredes del Albiore.

Esto, mas que nada, era un reflejo de la angustia y la necesidad de estabilidad de Luke

Reborn sabía lo que pensaba su estudiante, su cielo, los demás no parecen considerar lo difícil que era esto para Luke, él ha perdido toda estabilidad, lo peor es que todavía está en duda si la ha perdido o no, y con Asch merodeando por ahí, tal vez sería mejor ser desheredado de una vez que vivir con la incertidumbre de cuál es su lugar en el mundo, Luke necesita algo que pueda llamar propio, los enlaces le han dado algo de estabilidad, pero necesita algo más.

Los cielos son posesivos, Reborn lo ha mencionado varias veces, no muy diferente a las nubes, son territoriales, necesitan un territorio propio que les de estabilidad, hay algunas nubes, como Tear y Skull, que se aferran mas a la gente o a las ideas, la idea de Tear es ser un soldado, adherirse al comportamiento que debe tener un soldado, según lo que ella cree, mientras siga ese ideal, ella no esta sujeta a ningún lugar físico.

Hay personas como Arietta, que han perdido su territorio, ella necesita crear uno nuevo.

Y Luke también necesita uno, no puede creer que no noto lo profundo que era el problema hasta que leyó esos pensamientos sueltos en el diario.

En este momento, El Albiore ahora era lo más cercano que tiene a un hogar, y eso también es temporal, el Albiore no les pertenece, no importa cuanto viajan en él, Luke lo sabe, pero aun así su deseo de un lugar al cual pertenecer es tan fuerte que sus llamas se esparcen por toda la nave.

"Noelle, ¿Cuántos artesanos hay en Sheridan?"

"He… no sé, hay muchos independientes, solo el equipo de mi abuelo cuenta con más de 100 personas"

"Y me imagino que todos están ocupados"

"No mucho, con la guerra en un alto, muchos trabajos se pararon, y no han llegado contratos nuevos, ¿Por qué?"

"Deseo contratarlos para un trabajo privado" Es toda la explicación que dio Reborn

De alguna manera, ambos equipos, la clase M y la clase I, se ofrecieron también a trabajar conjuntamente en el proyecto, fue eso, o ambos volverían a pelearse por el trabajo, aunque obviamente, el proyecto del núcleo tenía mucha mayor prioridad, calculan que su solicitud podrían tenerlo terminado en menos de un mes.

* * *

Era de mañana cuando Reborn termino los detalles del motor, el diseño era lo más preciso que podía hacerlo, él confiaba en su habilidad, pero existían demasiados detalles que no tenía conocimiento, la única razón por la que podía obtener tanto detalle es que este diseño de motor era algo totalmente innovador en aquel entonces, un orgullo para el departamento de investigación del Vongola.

"Planos interesantes, no sabía que tenías talento en esa área"

Reborn no le importaba mucho que Jade supiera ese detalle "No es mi creación, pero deseo ver si lo pueden desarrollar como proyecto privado" Jade ve el diseño un rato más antes de finalmente decide hacer la pregunta que ha estado en su mente por un rato.

"¿Puedo preguntar algo personal?" Dice Jade

"Que educado" Susurra con burla, era obvio que Jade tenía teorías en su cabeza, y la evidencia a llegado a un alto, o a tenido bastante para comprobar su teoría, Reborn tenía que aceptar su curiosidad, deseo saber que había podido deducir. "Pregunta lo que deseas, obviamente me reservo el derecho de no contestar"

"Desde luego" Contesta con tranquilidad "Me he estado preguntando, ¿Eres de la era del amanecer?"

Reborn solo sonríe ante la pregunta, lo más chistoso es que estaba bastante cerca de la verdad, el guarda los planos en un cobre "Si soy sincero no soy totalmente seguro, pero no exactamente en la era del amanecer, sería más correcto decir que fue antes"

"¿Antes?" No fue Jade quien hizo la pregunta, al voltearse observa que Luke estaba en su puerta, Luke se ruboriza al notar su mirada. "¿De que hablaban?"

"Eres demasiado curioso Luke" Se burla Reborn "Divertido, para alguien tan ignorante" Esto obviamente logro el propósito de ofender al chico, si Reborn deseo, él podría descarrilar toda la conversación, pero realmente no le importaba, y estaba más curioso de saber cuál fue el razonamiento de Jade, el solo hace un gesto para invitarlo a entrar "¿Que extrañas incongruencias notaste para hacer esa pregunta?"

"Las historias y las canciones, no son algo que sea familiar, también tienes conocimiento que podría considerarse perdido, pero no tienes conocimiento del Sephiroth y del Qlipoth, o incluso antiguo hispaniense, estoy asumiendo que no eres de esta época, pero alrededor del inicio de la era del amanecer"

"Mmm, realmente, no puedo decir con exactitud" Comenta con diversión, a este punto, no tiene problemas en darles migajas de la verdad "Era muy diferente, incluso para la era del amanecer, pero no me extrañaría que fuera al comienzo, la tecnología se desarrollaba a gran velocidad en aquel entonces, éramos muchos mas habitantes, incluso la estructura de nuestras ciudades era diferente" El saca su teléfono celular, uno de los más modernos diseños sacados por el Vongola, en aquel entonces, la única razón que funciona en este mundo sin electricidad es porque está diseñado para cargarse con la llama, y menos mal que esta edición Vongola tiene un aguante extra para golpes, o hace tiempo hubiera dejado de funcionar, aunque no es como si sirve de mucho, es como estar en un estado permanente de modo avión.

Él saca la sección de fotografías, la mayoría eran de paisajes con aves, pero había una buena colección de recuerdos, él ve la última foto que se tomaron todos los arcobalenos cuando se reunieron en la antigua mansión de Luce, ellos lucían como niños entre diez y doce años, Yuni tendría como 11 en aquel entonces, el pasa el aparato a Luke, quien lo mira con interés.

Su celular, Leon, su ropa puesta, sus armas preferidas, esas eran las únicas cosas que trajo a este mundo, era una pena que no tuviera su computadora en ese momento, bueno, hay muchas cosas que deseo traer, Spanner y Shoichi entre ellas, pensar en todo lo que podría lograr con al menos uno de esos dos.

"La arquitectura no es muy diferente a las mansiones actuales" Menciona Jade con interés

"Si, las mansiones antiguas de mi época no son muy diferente" Él toma el aparato y luego les enseña una imagen del viaje con Tsuna a New York, se puede apreciar al joven de 15 años posando en la calle de Wall Street, se puede ver los vehículos pasando y los gigantes edificio al fondo "Eran los edificios modernos los que son diferentes"

"¿Por qué los edificios son tan altos?" Era lo único que alcanzo a decir Luke, pero Reborn sabia que esa no era la pregunta que deseo hacer, lo mas probable es que no deseo preguntar delante de Jade

"Mas personas, se requería mas espacio, las ciudades ya eran demasiado grandes para seguir creciendo horizontal, así que se empezó a crecer vertical" Podría enumerar miles de razones, pero decidió contestar con simplicidad.

"¿Qué fue lo que sucedió" Pregunto Jade con interés "¿Cómo llegaste a nuestra época?".

Reborn esta bastante seguro que es otra dimensión, pero a veces se pregunta si este podría ser el futuro mucho más lejano de su tierra, antes pensó que la geografía era bastante evidencia, pero ahora sabe que Yulia pudo haber cambiado la geografía al ascender las tierras exteriores. Es curiosos que sean 5 continentes, Rugnica , Aberria , Radessia , Padamiya y Sylvana

Las estrellas son las mismas, solo que no exactamente en las mismas posiciones, la diferencia era casi insignificante, pero Reborn era un detallista, reconoció la incongruencia, no se extraña, incluso los científicos tienen una medida de cuanto a pasado de acuerdo a cuanto se mueven, pero Reborn no tiene el conocimiento ni el equipo para medirlo. Las llamas son iguales, la única verdadera diferencia es el cinturón de Fon que rodea el planeta, pero, para todo lo que sabe, algo pudo haberlo creado después de su partida.

Lo cierto es que no hay registros de antes de la era del amanecer, y lo que hay es bastante antiguo y ambiguo.

"Existía un invento que se llama la bazuca de los 10 años, puede cambiar a alguien por su versión de 10 años en el futuro por 5 minutos"

"¿Puede realmente viajar en el tiempo?" Se sorprende Luke

"Por 5 minutos, pasaron 5 años tratando de mejorar su versión, supuestamente se creo una nueva que tiene mas rango de tiempo, y que duraría mas tiempo, al menos eso escuche, no tuve tiempo para saber como fueron las pruebas, por un accidente la bazuca salió volando y cayó directo a mis pies, estallo, lo siguiente que se, estoy cerca de Chesedonia"

"¿Qué pasa con el idioma?" Pregunta Jade, sin duda lleno de preguntas que no hará, a él le gusta mas el desafío de encontrar la verdad si no es algo de importancia

"Aprendo muy rápido" Fue su única respuesta, Reborn es poliglota, pero aun con su facilidad en el idioma le hubiera sido difícil sin Shamal, con sus habilidades pudo acelerar el proceso usando a bandidos como conejillos de indias "Eso es todo lo que se, no soy científico, mi habilidad era mas al área de consulta, y tutoría"

"¿Tutoria?" Se divierte Jade, era obvio que no le creía, no del todo.

"Me divierte" Fue su única respuesta, mirando una imagen de Tsuna y Dino en Italia, no puede evitar sentir algo de cariño antes de guardar el celular, como extraña atormentarlos, Tsuna nunca perdió esa maña de chillar cada vez que Reborn aparecía.

"Creo que eso debe contestar tus preguntas ¿Me buscabas para algo en especifico Luke?" Le pregunto Reborn, el joven parecía algo aturdido, pero rápido recupera la compostura.

"Solo venía a entregarte la tarea" el pelirrojo le entrega las asignaciones que Reborn le había dejado, la mitad de ella debió ser escrito en la madrugada, es muy probable que se despertó de una pesadilla, otra vez, y decidió hacer los deberes en lugar de intentar volver a dormir.

Las pesadillas de Akzeriuth aun lo persiguen, quien sabe por cuánto tiempo seguirá esto, Reborn no es psicólogo, aunque ha hecho estudio independiente, pero es obvio que su cielo necesita uno, lastimosamente no es como si tiene uno a la mano al cual recurrir, este lugar no parece tener ningún interés en hacer estudios de problemas mentales más allá de lo básico… Shamal saco un título de psiquiatría, tendré que ver cómo podía obligarlo a pesar de su regla de no atender hombres, aunque el verdadero problema de Shamal es mas que no le gusta tocar a los hombres, así que tiene altas probabilidades de convencerlo.

Esta situación lo incomodaba, al contrario de lo que otros pensarán, existían situaciones que no sabía cómo lidiar, traumas como estos no son algo que simplemente puedas dejar pasar o ignorar, y este viaje todavía no termina, Reborn no tiene dudas que Luke coleccionaría varios más.

Ya tiene indicios claros de trastorno por estrés postraumático, síndrome del superviviente, identidad, autoestima y problemas de abandono – y pensar que antes de Akzeriuth solo tenía problemas de interacción social - lo que menos ocupa es coleccionar más, al menos calcula que están en una etapa suave en lugar de severa, no quiere imaginarse como estaría sin los enlaces manteniéndolo en tierra.

¡Y no hay que olvidar las maravillas de la pubertad!

"Lo revisare después, ahora ve a desayunar, partimos en una hora"

"Si, si, ya se, no tienes que ordenarme todo el tiempo" Se queja el joven, saliendo de la habitación, tragando todas las preguntas que sin duda rondan por su cabeza.

Jade mira con suave interés las asignaciones de Luke mientras Reborn recoge sus cosas, él tenia que terminar los detalles y entregar los planos antes de partir si desea que empiecen el proyecto.

"Planeas que tome el examen de estado" Declara Jade "Eso es bastante inteligente, ayudara a cementar su lugar en Auldrant, si es que logra pasarlo, he escuchado de muchos jóvenes traumados, es por eso que la mayoría lo pasa después de los 22 años, y solo se puede repetir el examen 3 veces" Obviamente, Jade no está incluido en ese grupo, Reborn sabe que paso el examen a los 15 años con las notas más altas, y lo hubiera podido hacer antes si él hubiera tenido el interés.

Los exámenes del estado son un conjunto de exámenes que toma una semana terminar, Pasar el examen es lo equivalente a graduarse de la universidad, dependiendo de los resultados puedes tener puestos altos en el gobierno, de hecho, son requisitos para poder trabajar en el gobierno, no es obligatorio, pero se espera que todos los nobles pasen el examen.

Se supone que están abiertos a todo público, pero pagar el examen es caro, la educación es mucho mas caro ya que es por tutoría privada

ninguno de los 3 reinos tiene un sistema educacional establecido después de lo equivalente a la escuela primaria, claro, eso solo si deseas trabajo administrativo, existen academias para fonotecnologia y para estudios médicos, La academia de Malkuth a estado agarrando fama en los estudios de tecnología, mientras que la de Kimlasca tiene bastante desarrollo en el estudio médico, los militares enseñan la navegación, por lo que la única manera de poder tener una licencia como navegador de un barco es entrando en los militares.

Lo cierto es que no existe una escuela de gobierno o clases administrativas, así que se los tutores son muy solicitados, si en el examen se obtienen notas arriba de lo equivalente a 95% incluso puedes obtener credenciales como tutor privado

"Necesito una excepción para hispaniense antiguo, no tengo el tiempo ni a nadie para enseñarlo" Eso era molesto, es triste que no pueda pedirle a Guy, pero el chico, a pesar de todo su conocimiento y fluidez, no es bueno enseñando, mucho menos a Luke, puede explicar preguntas directas, pero en ocasiones es demasiado condescendiente en sus respuestas, a veces demasiado amable, o demasiado estricto, esa inconsistencia se convertiría en un problema a largo plazo "Me gustaría si puedes ayudarlo un poco con las preguntas de las artes fónicas, un intercambio de conocimiento, me imagino que deseas conocer más sobre las llamas" él sabía que Jade lo haría si Luke se lo pedía, pero con un intercambio tendría que ser más abierto con sus respuestas.

"En intercambio por ayudar a Luke, eso suena bastante generoso para algo que has ocultado tanto"

"Tienes el suficiente conocimiento, la inteligencia y la curiosidad para experimentar por tu cuenta, has leído el libro sobre los peligros de experimentar con las llamas, prefiero asegurarme que no se salga de control"

La verdad, el realmente no deseo involucrar mas a Jade en ese asunto, pero después de San Binah se sintió como algo inevitable, al menos no necesita solicitar el silencio de Jade, él coronel sabe los peligros que la información a medias puede hacer, las llamas no es algo que puedas simplemente leer en un libreto y hacerlo, requiere paciencia, requiere entrenamiento físico y mental. Aunque eso no evitara que pase la información a Peony

Además, si Jade no era activo en este momento, él comería su sombrero.

* * *

Llegaron al valle de Tataroo, era extraño verlo a la luz del día

"No vi nada que pareciera una entrada al sephiroth la última vez que estuvimos aquí" Le comenta Luke a Tear

"Era de noche, lo mas probable es que no nos fijamos" Le responde la chica, pero Anise parece la mas interesada en esa respuesta

Esta respuesta llamo la atención de Anise, quien los mira de forma maliciosa "Oh, de noche, ¿En un sitio como este? ¿Los dos solos?"

"¡Luke!" Le habla Natalia "Nunca me dijiste que tenias esa clase de relación"

"Esperen un momento, Pero ¿qué están diciendo?" Se ruboriza el joven ante la insinuación "No es lo que piensan, salimos disparados de la mansión en Baticul y…"

"La misma idea es absurda" Lo corta Tear con rudeza, antes de empezar a avanzar "¿Qué están haciendo? Vamos"

Luke esta algo molesto por su respuesta "Ahora me he enfadado" Si, no tenían ese tipo de relación, pero, ¿Tenia que dar una negación tan contundente? Luke no puede evitar sentir una punzada de dolor ante su rechazo.

"Dios, que fría" Escucha susurrar a Guy

"Pues si" Responde Jade, Luke puede sentir la diversión es su voz

"Parece que te estar divirtiendo coronel" Señala Guy

"Mas de lo que te imaginas" Dice, parece disfrutar cada palabra, Luke comienza a avanzar junto con el resto, apenas escucha la contestación de Guy

"Eres horrible"

Es divertido volver donde todo comenzó, fue en este lugar donde inicio el viaje, recuerda lo molesto que estaba en aquel entonces, tirado en medio de la nada con una chica molesta y mandona ordenándole que hacer… la verdad es que Tear no a cambiado mucho desde esa época.

Este lugar parecía muy diferente de día, hay varios monstruos que no encontró esa noche, y menos mal que no, son realmente fuertes, los hubieran hecho puré si se los hubieran encontrado.

Ambar parecía divertida ayudando a pelear contra los monstruos, lo chistoso es que hacía muy buen equipo con Sam, y se preguntó que hicieron mientras solo estaban ellos dos, a pesar de ser pequeña era bastante rápida, su ataque eléctrico no era muy fuerte, pero crecerá con el tiempo.

Pronto llegaron al mismo lugar donde fueron arrojados, nota como las flores parecían cerradas ahora en capullos "Así que no florecen durante el día, ¿He?"

"Correcto" Le responde Tear "Las flores de selenia florecen por la noche"

Luke recuerda las palabras que dijo Lorelei cuando se produjo la resonancia, que su voluntad abriría el camino, este era el lugar donde inicio su camino, se pregunto si había algo en especial, si el camino que siguió era el que deseo mostrarle, o había algo más, pero ninguna de sus observaciones les dio respuesta a sus interrogantes.

Siguen el camino buscando la entrada al sephiroth, lo que encontraron fue una cueva donde Mieu aprendió una habilidad de vuelo, fue divertido, todos querían subir, Tear de hecho, fue la primera en probar, lastima que el vuelo era algo limitado, Mieu no podía volar muy alto o por mucho tiempo, Luke hizo nota mental de practicar el vuelo usando su llama.

Otro evento destacable es cuando Anise casi se cae al barranco por obtener un gargona papili… algo, se supone que es un insecto legendario y caro, pero Luke no tiene la menor idea de para que sirve, Anise intenta atraparlo, pero un temblor la hace resbalar y casi cae al barranco, pero Tear y Guy lograron salvarla, fue algo sorprendente que pudiera superar su fobia lo suficiente para lograrlo, pero obviamente tomo mucho de Guy.

"Me alegro que no te hayas hecho daño Anise" Le dice Guy, en ese tono que utiliza para hablar a todas las doncellas

"ji ji, estoy tan conmovida"

"Guy era un aristócrata de Malkuth" Les recuerda Jade con diversión "Seguramente tiene una fortuna ahorrada en la tesorería imperial"

"Guy" Se puede ver los corazones saliendo entre sus palabras "Puedes tomar mi mano cuando quieras"

"Creo que paso"

Después de deshacerse de otro grupo de monstruos, y sin rastro de la entrada, Rebeca se encuentra algo molesta e insiste en que Luke utilicé la flauta para adormecer a los monstruos de la zona.

"Luke, has tenido esa cosa por siglos, se que mi hermano te enseño algunas técnicas, ¿Por qué no la usas de una vez y ver si podemos alejar todos estos monstruos?"

Luke todavía la miraba con duda, realmente se sentía incomodo usarla delante de los demás.

"¿Tocas la flauta Luke?" Le pregunta Anise, escuchando la conversación

"Algo"

"Me tía dice que es muy bueno, pero yo nunca lo he escuchado" Se queja Natalia "El solo toca para Rebeca"

"Hey, no lo digas de esa forma" Se avergüenza el pelirrojo "Ella es mi profesora, y no soy tan bueno"

"Por que no dejamos esta discusión" Se molesta Tear, antes de adelantarse ligeramente al grupo.

Luke no puede entender por que ella esta tan molesta, Rebeca solo le da una risita suave, le iba a preguntar cual era el problema cuando escuchan el sonido de un monstruo a la distancia

"Ese relincho" Murmura Jade de manera pensativa

"Es un uniceros" Lo identifica Anise, Luke no tiene idea de cuál es esa criatura, por fortuna, Ion contesta sus dudas.

"¿El animal sagrado que apareció en la antigua mitología ispaniense?"

"Si, el Uniceros legendario" Habla Anise con emoción "Si lo capturamos podemos sacar 50 millones de Gals fácilmente" ¿Realmente pagarían tanto?

"A los Uniceros les gusta el aire limpio" Corta Jade la alegría de la chica "Si lo llevas a la ciudad probablemente muera"

"Oh" La desilusión de Anise era casi palpable

"Parece que esta sufriendo" Dice Mieu con tristeza y preocupación

Finalmente lo notan cuando se acerca detrás de ellos, la criatura los ataca, pero logran evadir su envestida

"¿Son violentos los uniceros?" Pregunta Luke con preocupación

"Se supone que son amables y nunca atacan a la gente" Le responde Anise, igual de preocupada

"Dejémoslo inconsciente y echémosle un vistazo" Ofrece Tear, antes de apartarse y evadir otra envestida de la criatura

"¿No puedes dejarlo inconsciente Tear?" Le pregunta Luke

"Según e escuchado, ellos son muy resistentes a las técnicas fónicas, no creo que sirva mucho"

"¿Y si haces equipó con Luke? Luke conoce una melodía para dejar a un monstruo dormido, mi hermano se la enseño" Le ofrece Rebeca "Nosotros lo distraeremos, y ustedes traten de dejarlo inconsciente"

"Bien" Accede Luke a regañadientes, y observa como los demás se van a luchar con la criatura "Aunque no tengo idea si dos melodías diferentes servirán, Tear, ¿Si estas de acuerdo puedo tocar tu himno fónico al mismo tiempo en lugar de la otra técnica? Eso debe fortalecer tu tecnica"

Esto intriga a la chica "No sabía que podías tocarlo"

El chico la mira algo avergonzado "Te he escuchado varias veces, me gusta mucho tu canción, así que pensé en aprenderla, espero que no te ofenda" la verdad es que Luke paso un buen rato tratando de encontrar los tonos correctos, pero según Rebeca la tocaba bien.

"No" contesta la chica, igual de sonrosada "No me ofende"

"Chicos" Les recuerda Reborn "Sus amigos están peleando en este momento, pueden coquetear más tarde"

"No estábamos haciendo eso" Se defiende Luke, completamente sonrojado.

Ambos usan el himno fónico en la criatura, Luke fortalecía la técnica de Tear, sin saberlo, usando armonía para sincronizarse, inconsciente para los dos, ambas llamas también resonaban entre si fortaleciendo la técnica, era una sensación de euforia lo que los envolvió, aunque solo duro un instante, y el uniceros cae inconsciente.

Le tomo un momento a Tear recuperar la compostura, pero era una experiencia que nunca olvidara, se sintió tan acariciada, como volver a casa, dándole la bienvenida, algo que sin darse cuenta había olvidado, y ahora que termino se sentía algo fría y vacía.

Hizo esos pensamientos a un lado y corrió al Uniceros para curar sus heridas, Jade les recordó que puede volver a atacarlos cuando despierte.

"Dejemos que Mieu hable con él" Propone Luke

"Si amo, lo intentare"

Justo en ese momento el Uniceros se despierta, Luke puede hablar con él lo suficiente para calmarlo, y explicar la situación.

Resulta que podía sentir el miasma dentro de Tear, por eso se enfadó y ataco.

"¿Quizás tenga que ver con que Tear naciera en el Qliphoth?" Dice Guy, Luke recuerda que no le han contado los detalles sobre su visita al médico, él solo le conto que se encontró un pequeño rastro de miasma.

La criatura le da las gracias a Tear por curarla antes de irse "El uniceros debió equivocarse, una vez que le ha dado cuenta ha dado las gracias y se ha ido" Comenta Natalia, nadie la desmiente de su idea, Tear lucia algo incomoda al respecto, el problema es que no podían decirle que su tratamiento era en base de las llamas de sol, lo cierto es que no existía manera de sacar el miasma del organismo, pero Tear no puede negar que se ha sentido mucho mejor y menos agotada que hace unos días.

"Hey miren, es la entrada al sephiroth" Dice Luke, igual de incomodo, tratando de desviar el asunto. Funciona, todos inmediatamente ven la entrada sellada, Ion inmediatamente se dispone a abrirla, el abrir el sello lo deja un poco mareado, pero al menos no parecía que se iba a desmayar

"Tear se pone igual cuando abre los anillos de transito" Comenta Natalia, y la intuición de Luke se dispara con ese comentario. "Quizás es un efecto secundario de las máquinas y artes fónicas de la era del amanecer" eso no era cierto, Luke no sabia por que lo creía, pero sentía que esa no era la respuesta

"No lo creo" Contesta Ion, corroborando sus pensamientos.

"Ion, ¿Quieres que descansemos aquí?" Corre a sugerir Tear, y Luke noto de inmediato que ella estaba incomoda, pero no sabía la razón

"No, estoy bien, vamos"

"No te esfuerces demasiado" Le recuerda Luke "Si no te encuentras bien, dilo"

"Gracias Luke"

El grupo se dispone a entrar al sephiroth, observando a muchos de los monstruos artificiales, Jade teorizo que han pasado 2000 años protegiendo el sephiroth, da algo de pena tener que atacarlos.

Les tomo horas descifrar como activar el sephiroth y los molinos de viento para abrir el sello yuliano, Guy tomo la lectura, y luego Tear procede a activar el Sephiroth, Luke siente una mala sensación cuando ella lo hace, pero su atención se fija en la explicación de Jade

Siguiendo sus instrucciones, logran enlazar el sephiroth con los otros, de esta forma, cuando se de la orden de descender, todos lo harán al mismo tiempo, eso será cuando descienda el primer sephiroth, el portal de la radiación.

Tenían que inscribir la misma orden en el resto de los sephiroth de las tierras exteriores.

El problema era que el maestro Van bloqueo los Sephiroth, y ahora, por manipularlos como lo hicieron, los demás sephiroth están en un cierre y se tiene que usar fuerza bruta para activarlos, eso también hace que la única persona que puede activar los sephiroth sea Tear.

La mala sensación persistió, a pesar que no había pasado nada, incluso Anise se burló al respecto.

"Me temo que no esta diseñado para entretener" Fue la respuesta seca de Jade

Todos proceden a regresar en dirección a Sherinda, están felices de que todo salió bien, la lectura fue tomada perfectamente, la mala sensación se ha suavizado, y pronto descenderían las tierras exteriores, ahora, el único inconveniente que sentía era Ion.

"Ion, ¿Estas bien? Pareces estar muy cansado" Lo observa Luke, Ion estaba mejorando, por lo que no entendía por que parecía tan agotado

"Estoy bien Luke, no te preocupes"

"Te vez muy agotado Ion" dice Anise, compartiendo su preocupación "Y estas algo rojo y respiras rápido" Al menos no estaba pálido, el tono de Ion era ligeramente más sano que la primera vez que se conocieron.

"Quizás deberíamos detenernos a descansar" Sugiere Luke "Podemos ir al campo de Flores, los monstruos parece que no se acercan ahí"

"Es por el polen" Contesta Jade "Hay otras plantas en esa zona que arrojan un polen que molesta a los monstruos"

Todos acuerdan quedarse un rato en el campo de flores, y hacer un picnic improvisado, Jade observa con interés cuando Luke le pasa jugo de manzana – (con infusión de llama) - a Ion, sus ojos tienen ese brillo que usa cuando logro descifrar algo que lo molestaba, pero como de costumbre, no comparte ninguna observación al respecto, pero parecía muy complacido, para molestia de Luke.

* * *

Todos descansaban en el campo, Anise la estaba pasando bien comiendo de la torta de Tear cuando escucho la voz de un demonio que la llamaba

"Anise, tengo un trato para ti" Llama Reborn, él se divierte al ver que ella lo mira con desconfianza, como disfruta creando una impresión en esas mentes jóvenes maleables

"¿Qué deseas?" Ella había escuchado que los demonios hacían tratos por su alma, también que eran engañosos y embusteros, ella tenía que tener cuidado con este tipo y no dejarse engañar

"Quiero que vallas, y convenzas a los demás que tienes muchos deseos de jugar, no me importa que juego, pero debe ser algo que los niños acostumbran jugar"

Esto intriga a la niña, ella misma no acostumbra a jugar juegos infantiles, estaba más preocupada por cómo conseguir que sus padres guarden el dinero para la siguiente comida, y cuando se unió a la orden dedico su tiempo al entrenamiento, aunque ha visto a varios niños hacerlo "¿Por qué desearía hacer eso? Y tendrá que ser una recompensa muy grande si realmente deseas que convenza a Jade"

"En realidad solo me interesa que convenzas a Ion, Luke y Tear, ninguno de ellos ha tenido una vida que les permita estar alrededor de otros niños"

"¿Y que gano yo?" Llama la avara de corazón

"Te daré 5000 gals ahora, el doble si lo consigues al menos 2 horas de juego, pero ten en cuenta que, si fallas, es posible que no te vuelva a dar la oportunidad" Esa cantidad de dinero era insignificante para Reborn, pero 15000 gals era mucho dinero para algo tan sencillo, así que estaba seguro que Anise pondría todo su esfuerzo en lograrlo.

Anise – le decía a si misma la voz de su conciencia que raramente escucha – Ten cuidado, es un demonio, ¿No quieres perder accidentalmente tu alma verdad?

¡Pero son 15,000 gals!

"Bien, pero si no cumples el trato yo…" Anise trato de pensar en algo con que amenazarlo, pero todo lo que podía pensar ya lo había intentado, incluso las plantas que dan picazón en el saco de dormir, si, ella todavía tiene las ronchas del evento "No Se qué hare, pero te aseguro que lo pagaras" la niña se va directo a su primera victima

***18***

"Ion, juega conmigo" Le suplica la niña, poniendo la mejor cara de niña linda he inocente

"¿Anise?"

"Es tan bonito aquí, me gustaría jugar un juego, ¿Por qué no jugamos todos juntos a atrapar al demonio travieso?"

"¿Atrapar al demonio travieso?" Pregunta Luke, con curiosidad

"Es un juego popular de niños, especialmente en Daath" Le aclara Guy "Una persona es seleccionada para ser el demonio travieso y tiene que capturar a los otros niños, cuando un niño es tocado se considera capturado y tiene que esperar al borde del campo elegido, entonces el ultimo niño que quede en el campo se convierte en el maestro fónico y purifica al demonio travieso, luego el juego vuelve a empezar, solo que él elegido es generalmente el primero que es capturado"

"No estoy seguro que sea muy bueno en el juego" Confiesa Ion, algo divertido ya que él era el maestro Fónico.

"Por favor, será divertido, porfis…" Suplica la niña con grandes ojos, luego dirige su atención a Luke "Luke puede ser el demonio travieso, el no intentará cazarte en la primera ronda"

"hey, ¿Por qué yo?" Se queja el pelirrojo, pero no puede negar que la idea le suena divertida "Esta bien, pero no sé si tenemos bastante tiempo… seguramente tenemos que regresar rápido a Sheridan con la lectura"

Jade es quien decide contestar "Pienso que podemos tomar un par de horas para relajarnos, si nada, puede calmar a los niños con exceso de energía"

"Siento que ese comentario es para mí" Murmura Luke algo molesto con la insinuación.

Al final, Anise logro que todos menos Jade y Reborn se unieran al juego, la ventaja era que el campo no era muy grande así que no había tanto espacio para correr, la primera en ser atrapada, para su molestia, fue Anise, Seguido de Natalia, el más difícil de atrapar fue Guy, no lograba alcanzarlo, y no ayudaba que los demás animaban a Guy desde el extremo del campo, al final, Luke sospechaba que él mismo se dejó atrapar, Guy era el más veloz del grupo, después de todo.

Debido a que sus esfuerzos de atrapar a Ion eran tan mediocres que termino siendo el "Maestro Fónico" para diversión de todos, para la siguiente ronda Reborn hizo que fuera el demonio travieso.

A pesar de su poca resistencia, el joven no podía negar que era divertido, Anise saltaba animándolo a atraparla, él sabe que no tenía muchas esperanzas de atrapar a ninguno, al menos hasta que Reborn le disparo.

La única que mira en Choque es Anise, los demás ya habían visto al menos una vez el efecto de esa bala, la chica, a pesar de sufrir su efecto, ella realmente no tenía mucho recuerdo de lo sucedido, así que se sorprendió cuando Ion cae al suelo… solo para levantarse con furia ardiente… con énfasis en ardiente

"RENACER, CAPTURARE A TODOS CON MI ULTIMA VOLUNTAD" Ion sale disparado como una bala, Anise esta tan asombrada que no tiene tiempo para huir y es capturada por Ion.

Ion logro atrapar a Natalia antes de volver a la normalidad, después de ese punto cae agotado y ya no podía continuar.

"¡Ion! ¿Estás bien?" Le pregunta Anise con preocupación

"S-si" Contesta con algo de dificultad, tratando de recuperar la respiración "Solo agotado, lo siento, no creo que pueda continuar Anise"

"Mejor paremos aquí" Sugiere Natalia "Debemos regresar a Sheridan de todos modos"

No, Anise no podía permitirlo, ese demonio no le pagaría, ¡Esos son 10000 gals!

"No, quiero seguir jugando" Suplica con ojos lagrimosos – no del todo falsos, de solo pensar en la perdida ¡10000 gals! –"Un rato más, podemos buscar algo más"

Luke fue el primero en conmoverse "¿Por qué no jugamos Kagome? No requiere mucho movimiento"

"No creo conocer ese juego" Responde Natalia, volteando a ver a Anise, pero ella parecía igual de perdida

"Reborn nos lo enseño" Dice Luke sin darle importancia, volteando a ver a Guy para la ayuda

Guy solo suspira en resignación, ¿Por qué todos lo miran cuando se requiere explicar algo? "El juego consiste en que una persona es elegida y debe sentarse con los ojos cubiertos en medio de un círculo formado por los demás participantes. Los demás caminan en círculo alrededor del elegido mientras cantan la canción del juego. Cuando la canción termina, el elegido debe pronunciar el nombre de la persona que se encuentre detrás de él en ese momento. Si acierta, esa persona cambiará de rol con el" Luego voltea a ver a Luke "El es muy bueno en ese juego"

Tear solo le lanza una mirada molesta "No lo dudo" sin duda, Tear adivinaba que usaba sus llamas para lograrlo, lo cual era la verdad y el verdadero propósito del por qué se le enseño el juego. Claro, no se había dado cuenta en aquel entonces, pensó que simplemente se estaba volviendo bueno para adivinar.

Por elección, decidieron que Luke fuera el primero en jugar – de nuevo – incluso Jade parecido interesado y decidió participar.

 _Kagome, Kagome, el pájaro se encuentra en la jaula,_  
 _¿cuándo, ¿cuándo la abandonará?_  
 _En la noche o el amanecer,_  
 _la grulla y la tortuga se deslizan_  
 _¿Quién se encuentra detrás de ti?_

La canción termina, y Luke no le cuesta adivinar quien esta detrás, ahora su habilidad parece tan tramposa "Jade" dice quitándose la venda, y pasaron a la siguiente ronda, Jade adivino también a la primera y con extrema facilidad, y Tear queda en su lugar, la chica le tomo 3 intentos antes de lograr adivinar, e Ion tomo el lugar de Tear.

Le tomo a Ion 2 rondas antes de poder acertar, y Jade señalo que ya había pasado demasiado tiempo y deben volver con la lectura.

Ninguno puede negar que se habían divertido, Anise no perdió tiempo y reclamo su premio, ella podrá no tener muy buena opinión del tutor de Luke, pero tenia que reconocer que pagaba de inmediato las deudas y parece que cumplía sus promesas.

El grupo se dispone a partir, Ion recupera las pulseras que había colocado en el suelo cuando comenzó el juego, Jade las mira con interés.

"Interesante" Murmura Jade "¿Estos son los pesos de entrenamiento nivel principiante? Con razón estas cansado, deben pesar como 4 kilos entre las dos"

"¿Esos son pesos de entrenamiento?" Pregunta Tear "No se ven pesadas"

"Utilizan una técnica fónica para controlar el peso" Le aclara Jade "Son realmente unos dispositivos ingeniosos, aunque nunca los he usado yo mismo, hacen un efecto fónico similar a un aumento de gravedad, de esta manera da una sensación de peso distribuida a todos los músculos, no solo a los músculos de los brazos, decir que son pesos es una simplificación de su función, dejaron de usarse por que la gente considero mas prácticos utilizar los núcleos de capacidad, como este es para principiantes, calculo que la sensación de peso máximo no debe ser mas de 10 Kg"

"¿Estás haciendo que Ion use pesos?" Le pregunta a Reborn una Anise muy molesta, rápido determinando quien era el culpable.

"No me incomoda Anise" Ion trata de tranquilizar la situación

"No es justo, eres demasiado suave Ion" Le regaña la niña "No deberías permitirte que te hagan esas cosas, y no me parece justo que te acose, no veo a Luke cargando pesos" Señala al pelirrojo, quien parecía algo incomodo con la atención, inconscientemente su mano izquierda frota la pulsera en su mano derecha

"En realidad" Le aclara Rebeca "Luke si está usando pesos"

"Estos son utilizados por la familia Fabre" Contesta Luke, un poco incomodo por la atención, ¿Debería entregárselos a Asch? Espero que no se los pida, Luke no podría negárselo si Asch lo pide, y esta tan cerca de terminar las líneas.

"Ahora, este modelo si es interesante" Examina Jade "Muy antiguo, y veo que casi has terminado las marcas"

"¿Qué significa eso?" pregunta Tear con curiosidad, nota que el brazalete tiene alrededor de 35 marcas, 30 en verdes y 5 opacas.

"Es un programa de entrenamiento" Contesta Jade "Para finalizarlo debes llenar todas las marcas, mientras más avanzas, más grande es el peso"

"¿De cuanto peso estamos hablando?" Pregunta Tear "Luke a estado luchando todo este tiempo, ¿No es peligroso seguirlo usando en estas circunstancias?" Lo ultimo se lo pregunto a Luke, quien esta algo incomodo con la acusación

"He… realmente no estoy seguro de cuánto pesan" Aunque reconoce que Tear tiene razón, sin las llamas, Luke duda que hubiera podido avanzar tanto como lo ha hecho, le dan un borde de energía cuando tiene que luchar.

"Cada marca representa alrededor de 2 Kg" Contesta Reborn

"¡Pero eso es como 60 Kg!" Se queja Anise "Ion, aléjate de ese demonio, es peligroso"

"¿No es como si usara un sello fónico?" Pregunta Tear algo molesta "Los monstruos que encontramos son muy peligrosos, ¿No debería quitarlos en esas circunstancias?"

Es Jade quien contesta su pregunta "En realidad, este modelo es diferente al normal, es más peligroso intentar manipularlos de esa manera, una vez que empieza, salvo circunstancias completamente extenuantes, no deben ser quitados, o puede afectar negativamente el desarrollo de la persona, ya que mueve los fonones internos de la persona para mantener la condición física"

"En otras palabras" Interviene Sam "Una vez que empiezas no hay vuelta atrás, debes terminar, Luke ya había avanzado al menos 7 rayas cuando lo sacaste de Baticul, el puede intentar acelerarlo aumentando el peso" Algo que Luke a hecho varias veces en ese viaje "Pero es imposible bajarlo, y aumenta automáticamente una vez que cree que te has acostumbrado"

"Supongo que esto explica la gran diferencia de habilidad entre Luke y Asch" Comenta Guy, él sabía que Luke usaba pesos, pero creía que eran alrededor de unos 4 Kg, eso era lo que pesaban cuando comenzó, realmente nunca presto atención y Luke nunca lo mencionó después del encuentro embarazoso con Van donde no sabia cuanto pesaban.

"Bueno, basta de hablar de mi" Se queja Luke, molesto con la comparación "Tenemos que regresar a Sheridan"

* * *

"Me alegro de verlos de vuelta" Saluda Lemon con alegría, Cathy y Tamara también los estaban esperando.

"Les traemos las mediciones" Dice Luke, Jade se encarga de entregarlas

"Ya estamos modificando el Tartarus" Les dice Tamara, tomando el aparato de medición

"¿El Tartarus?" Pregunta Jade

Es Cathy quien contesta su pregunta "Ni siquiera la caída al Qliphoth lo daño, es perfecto para el viaje al núcleo"

"El Tartarus si que esta siendo útil" Dice Jade con sequedad, Luke duda que esta era lo que se imaginó cuando le asignaron la mejor nave de guerra de Malkuth

"Aun llevara tiempo" Les advierte Lemon "¿Por qué no se relajan y aprovechan a divertirse en el pueblo?"

Ellos los dejan trabajar, mientras comentan el uso del Tartarus, parece que este será el trabajo final de la nave de guerra

"Animo Tartarus" Anise manda sus mejores deseos a la pobre nada que van a sacrificar para el bien del mundo, si nada, podría pasar a la historia de la mejor manera, aunque no participo en ninguna guerra.

Luke se detiene en medio del camino, y los demás voltean a verlo "¿Qué sucede Luke?" Le pregunta Tear

"¿Puedo hablar con ustedes por un minuto?" dice el pelirrojo, llamando la atención de los demás "¿De verdad esta bien descender las tierras exteriores por nuestra cuenta?"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Le pregunta Anise

"Es un tema importante, cambiará la manera en la que el mundo funciona, estaba pensando que debemos explicar las cosas a Tío y al emperador Peony, y trabajar juntos"

Esto pareció sorprender a los otros, aunque Reborn parecía el único que no parecía afectado con esta solicitud, al contrario, parecía que esperaba que las cosas sucedieran de esta manera.

Natalia no parecía muy convencida "Pero para hacer eso, tendremos que regresar a Baticul"

"Creo que deberíamos hacerlo" era tiempo de enfrentar la verdad, ninguno de los dos podía seguir viviendo con la duda, y esto no era solo para ellos dos, estaban jugando con el destino del mundo.

"Luke"

"Vamos a convencer a Tío que restaure el tratado de paz que hecho a perder" dice Luke con determinación "¿No deberían Kimlasca, Malkuth y Daath trabajar juntos para hacer descender las tierras exteriores?"

"No olvides a Chesedonia" Le recuerda Rebeca "Es una ciudad independiente, después de todo"

"Luke tiene razón" Concuerda Tear

Natalia parecía resignada "Por favor, dejadme pensarlo un momento, sé que es lo mejor, pero aún persiste el hecho de que mi padre me rechazo… tengo miedo… lo siento"

"Natalia…"

"Luke, Por favor, déjenme pensarlo esta noche, no soy tan cobarde, ¿verdad?" Natalia se retira, los demás solo la miran ir, nadie tenia algo que decir, esto era algo que ella tenía que resolver.

Así que todos van a la posada, Reborn desapareció y Luke temía saber que estará tramando, al menos no creía que asesinará a nadie esta noche, ¿Verdad? Al menos esperaba que no.

Era de noche cuando Luke escucho a Natalia saliendo de la posada, intrigado y preocupado, decide seguirla, ella llega hasta el mirador, viendo el horizonte

"¿Quién esta ahí?" Se voltea la chica, y Luke corre a esconderse, quien salió por la otra entrada era alguien que ninguno de los dos esperaba "Asch, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" El otro camina lentamente hacia ella.

"Estoy buscando a Espinoza, ¿Qué estás haciendo tu?" la voz de Asch era mas suave de lo normal, casi cariñoso, era obvio su cariño hacia la rubia

"Yo…"

"¿No ibas a ir a Baticul?"

"¿Lo sabias?"

"No es normal en ti tener miedo"

"Bueno, hay algunas cosas que asustan incluso a mi" Dice Natalia con una voz triste y derrotada

"¿En serio? ¿Incluso teniendo como aliados a miles de ciudadanos de Baticul?"

"Lo se…" Asch se para junto a ella, mirando el horizonte

"Un día, cuando hayamos crecido, cambiaremos este país" Recita el joven sin mirarla… cambiémoslo para que nadie sea pobre, cambiémoslo para que nunca haya guerra"

"Colaboraremos para cambiar este país… por el resto de nuestras vidas, juntos" Termina la joven

Él siempre pensó que era una promesa estúpida, nunca pensó lo importante que era para Natalia, nunca pensó en lo que realmente significaba, en la profundidad de sus sentimientos, Natalia no estaba pidiendo su amor, si no su compromiso, su determinación a ayudarla y amar su país de la misma forma que ella lo hacía… y pensar que se había burlado tanto de ella.

"No lo dije porque fueras una princesa, tu origen no importa, solo haz lo que puedas" después de decir eso, Asch se voltea y procede a salir por donde entro, por primera vez, Natalia no hace ningún intento por detenerlo.

Luke decide volver al hotel, con ánimo algo decaído, Tear lo esperaba en las escaleras

"No es educado escuchar a escondidas"

"No lo he hecho a propósito" Se defiende Luke, todavía depresivo por todo el asunto "Y no parecía el mejor momento para interrumpir"

"Ya veo"

"Si no hubiera nacido, Natalia y Asch habrían…"

"Si no hubieras nacido, Asch hubiera muerto en Akzeriuth como Luke" Le corta Tear

"Tear"

"Divagar sobre no haber nacido no tiene sentido, estas viviendo tu propia vida, experiencias que solo tu conoces, sentimientos que solo tu sientes, no los niegues, estas aquí" Tear toma la mano de Luke "Y eres la única persona que aceptaría como mi cielo"

Esta declaración sorprendió al joven "Tear… yo…"

"Lo he pensado mucho" Declara la chica, y es verdad, ella leyó todo el libro, consulto el asunto con todos los que conocían, incluso Jade "No eres perfecto, eres inmaduro, impulsivo"

"Gracias" Contesta con sequedad

"Pero eres el único que escogería, si me tienes" Por que a pesar de lo poco que sabe de las llamas, llegado a este punto, después de lo sucedido en el valle, sabe que nunca podría aceptar a nadie más, ni siquiera Ion podría ser suficiente.

En respuesta Luke eleva sus llamas, rodeándola, esta vez ambas se encuentras, sin ningún límite, ninguna restricción, como una canción en perfecta sincronía, era cálido, era perfecto

* * *

La mañana siguiente, todos están en la entrada de la posada, Natalia a perdido todas sus dudas, y esta parada firme entre ellos

"Entonces vamos a Baticul" Pregunta Ion

"Si, hare lo que pueda como princesa… no, como ciudadana de Kimlasca"

"Esperaba que dijeras eso" Le dice Jade "He escrito una carta al rey Ingobert contándole todo lo que ha pasado, también los problemas de hacer descender las tierras exteriores"

"¿Problemas?" Pregunta Anise

"El miasma" Contesta Tear

"Necesitaremos mas que la cooperación de Sheridan para resolver ese problema" continua Jade "Necesitaremos que los investigadores de Gran Chokmah y ciudad de Yulia para conseguirlo"

Luke resume lo que quiere decir Jade "Tenemos que conseguir un tratado de paz entre Kimlasca y Malkuth"

"Vamos a Baticul, convenceré a mi padre, cueste lo que cueste" La determinación de Natalia brillaba, literalmente, la llama dorada la cubría, pero ahora podía notar su llama secundaria, mucho mas débil que su sol, pero aun así pudo reconocer el borde naranja. "No tengo tiempo para preocuparme por las circunstancias de mi nacimiento, haré lo que debo hacer"

.

Fin del capitulo

Otra diferencia destacable entre Auldrant y la tierra, es que el calendario es de 765, que es casi el doble de días de lo que tiene un año normal, voy a ignorar ese dato, ya que se supone que él día tiene también 24 horas y eso quiere decir que los personajes deben tener el doble de edad o ser dos veces más rápida la rotación que en la Tierra, para que las edades del personaje sean más o menos iguales a la escala de años utilizada en la Tierra.

Armonía de propósito: Concepto tomado del fic "Black Sky" de "Umei no Mai" una muy larga y excelente historia en mi opinión.

Anony: Agradezco mucho tu review, me siento feliz que alguien este leyendo la historia, cuando empecé sabía que sería difícil obtener lectores, por la combinación y el idioma, las dos series me gustan mucho, y quede completamente enamorada del juego.


	19. Chapter 19: Sheridan

Capítulo 19: Sheridan

No hay mucha distancia entre Sheridan y Kimlasca, el viaje seria corto, aun así, Reborn estaba decidido a que se aprovechara, de alguna manera logro que crearan una maquina de banda que llamo "Maquina de caminar" y la metio dentro del Albiore, ahora Ion recibe el dudoso privilegio de su atención, mientras Luke trataba de desifrar el ultimo cuestionario de tarea

Luke no podía entender el propósito de Reborn con toda esta tarea que le esta dando, la mayoría de los temas le parecen algo inútil, ¿Importa tanto las conjugaciones del alfabeto fónico? No puede ver cual es su intención, la única ventaja es que aleja su mente de temas constantes que vuelan en su cabeza, ¿Qué haría si no esta haciendo esto? ¿Sentado en el asiento meditando como ha ido su vida?

Y a pesar de toda la molestia, no puede simplemente decirle que pare, ¿Acaso esta tan hambriento de atención? Ni el mismo esta seguro, no puede evitar sentir algo de envidia por Ion, realmente prefería un intercambio de lugares, él prefería actividades físicas que mentales.

Anise por fin había renunciado en atacar a Reborn, quizás por la amenaza de lanzarla fuera del Albiore con una cuerda, no estaba seguro si realmente cumpliría o no con su promesa, pero Luke prefiere no averiguarlo.

Y aun no sabia como iría esta reunión, no entendía que tenia que ver Hob con la decisión de su abuelo, Reborn le dijo que realmente era bastante lógico y solo tenia que sentirlo.

Natalia trataba de lucir tranquila, pero no podía negar que ella estaba nerviosa, nadie dijo nada en todo el viaje ademas de los comentarios para motivar a Natalia, excepto Anise para motivar a Ion y maldecir a Reborn

"Hey Reborn" Llama Luke, su tutor se acerca y le pregunta en voz baja para que nadie mas escuche, aunque la única otra persona en ese momento era Ion y parecía demasiado cansado para poner atención "¿Qué significa que Natalia tiene llama secundaria de cielo?"

"Depende de la pureza" Contesta Reborn "No es común, pero tampoco es algo extraño tener una llama secundaria de cielo" Kyoko era un ejemplo de ese hecho "Para Natalia, le haría mas querida, tendrá mayor atención, quizás pueda enlazar con un solo guardia, pero ella es primero y ante todo un sol"

Luke duda antes de hacer la siguiente pregunta "¿Y una persona puede estar enlazada a dos cielos diferentes?"

"¿Lo preguntas por Asch y Natalia?" Contesta Reborn, sabiendo la razón

"Es… no puedo olvidar cuando los vi ayer, ellos compartían un enlace, y esta mañana… no puedo dejar de pensar que quizás…"

"¿Le robaste esa oportunidad?" Luke no contesto, pero era obvio lo que sentía

Reborn parecía algo exasperado con esto "Luke, no puedes seguir culpándote por todo, y definitivamente no puedes culparte por nacer"

"Yo se" Pero en el fondo, no estaba muy seguro

"Parece que tendré que golpear algo de sentido en ti"

"¿Qué?"

"No importa, estamos llegando a Baticul, así que guarda las cosas, y Luke, no estas suplantando nada, el cielo de Natalia no tiene la fuerza para atar a alguien con la fuerza de Asch, pero dos llamas pueden formar un enlace si son bastante compatibles, no necesitan ser llama de cielo para lograrlo" Natalia era fuerte como sol, pero ella no estaba al nivel de un arcobaleno como Luke y Asch, que son los que poseen el potencial mas fuerte que ha encontrado en este mundo o incluso Guy, Jade y Tear, ellos podrían haber sido fácilmente seleccionados entre los 7 mas fuertes, sobre todo Tear.

Realmente no quería llegar a esto, pero Luke necesitaba que le golpeen algo de sentido (De una manera literal) antes de enfrentarse a Van.

Otro tema que le molestaba era el camino que había tomado su desarrollo de la llama por el entrenamiento de Luke,La intuición de Luke no era normal, Reborn sospechaba que la hyper intuición del Vongola fue causada por la influencia del anillo del Vongola, del Trinisette, que esta ligado de alguna forma con él mundo, y eso genero desarrollar la intuición del cielo.

En este caso, Luke esta unido a Lorelei, la entidad del séptimo fon, la memoria del planeta, en otras palabras, Lorelei representa el sonido, la memoria, la profecía y la sanación, esos factores deben ser de influencia en Luke, ya se probo que él tiene talento para la música, su intuición se esta desarrollando en base a la memoria, ahora solo tenia que descubrir si tenia habilidades en el factor de curación.

El rogaba que no desarrollara alguna habilidad profética de ver las rutas alternativas de acuerdo a las decisiones.

Por el momento, Luke tiene acceso solo a sus memorias, pero no es probable que siga así, no le extrañaría si obtuviera la memoria de los lugares, eventos que sucedieron en el pasado, donde los fones se quedan rezagados, al menos es bueno que no tenga memoria de los vivos, definitivamente eso seria molesto.

"Sabes Luke, siempre puedes preguntar si tienes dudas"

"Yo se"

"Y sin embargo, tu mente esta plagada de preguntas, y buscas las respuestas en el lugar incorrecto"

"No entiendo"

"¿Quién eres?, ¿Para que estas aquí?, ¿cuál es tu propósito? ¿Esas preguntas suenan familiar?" Luke lo mira desconcertado ante esto, esas preguntas realmente han pasado por su mente, pero nunca se ha atrevido a darles voz "Te puedo asegurar algo, Van no tiene ninguna de esas respuestas"

"No entiendo" Dice con duda, el maestro Van lo creo, ¿Por qué no debería ser quien tiene la respuesta? Reborn parecía exasperado por su reacción

"Un inventor puede crear y darle un propósito a su creación, tenía en mente exactamente como quería que funcionara, no siempre funciona como desea, y a veces inventos se crean por accidente, pero el echo simple es que las maquinas nacen con un propósito especifico, No eres una maquina Luke"

"Yo…"

"Tienes tus propios pensamientos, tus propios sentimientos, evolucionas y aprendes por tu cuenta, etiquetarte como una simple maquina es denigrante" Se molesta Reborn "¿Quiénes somos? ¿De dónde venimos? ¿Cuál es nuestro propósito? Esas preguntas se las ha hecho la humanidad por mucho tiempo, quizás desde el inicio del pensamiento, y aun ahora, no se está más cerca de la respuesta, decir que Van tiene el secreto de tu existencia porque te creo es igual que decir que todos los padres deben poseerlo, te aseguro que los padres de Anise no tienen la respuesta, Jade puede ser considerado el padre de la Fomicría pero tampoco tiene esas respuestas, si realmente deseas una respuesta, estarías más cerca de obtenerla preguntándole a Lorelei, la religión es lo más cercano que se ha llegado a darle sentido a la existencia"

"Lorelei" El joven queda pensativo ante esto "Entonces, ¿La respuesta sería seguir la partitura?"

"La gente piensa que vive para cumplir la partitura, en mi opinión, todo eso es una absoluta tontería, no se para que estamos, o si tenemos un propósito mayor, el hecho simple es que estamos aquí, ser una réplica no cambia el hecho que seas humano, ¿O acaso piensas que Van tiene derecho a opinar en el destino de Ion solo porque lo creo?"

"No, pero Ion… él parece seguro de su existencia"

"Si sientes que tu existencia está en dudas, entonces debes crear tu propio lugar con tus propias manos"

"¿Qué?"

"Luke, te diré esto, no importa lo que piensen o lo que te digan, al mundo no le importara que seas una réplica mientras cumplas con todos los requerimientos exigidos por la sociedad, si en lugar de sustituir a Natalia con otro niño, la hubieran remplazado por una réplica, te aseguro que la gente de Baticul hubiera reaccionado igual, al final, te darás cuenta que el ser humano es cínico y no le importara de dónde vienes mientras seas útil o no lastimes sus intereses"

Luke quedo algo pensativo ante esta afirmación, Reborn sabía que le tomaría mucho mas para convencerlo… en momentos como estos realmente extraña ser solo un tutor, con Tsuna no tenía ningún remordimiento por golpear algo de sentido en él.

* * *

Luke mira la entrada a la gran ciudad, finalmente estaban aquí, finalmente enfrentarían la verdad, pero, lo mas importante, sin importar lo que pase, deben lograr convencer al rey de seguir con el plan.

Ion ofreció ir primero, como guardia del maestro fónico deben dejarlos pasar, al menos les debe conceder una audiencia.

Y pensar que originalmente Ion le pidió ayuda a Luke para conseguir la audiencia, a Luke le parecía gracioso que sus posiciones estén invertidas.

Los guardias los dejaron pasar, sinceramente esperaban mas resistencia, pero ninguno les impidió la entrada y llegaron inmediatamente a la zona alta donde está el castillo, los únicos soldados que los pararon eran los que se encuentran en la entrada

"Princesa Natalia, ha vuelto… ¿Se da cuenta de lo que esto supone?"

"Para" Lo detiene Ion "Soy Ion, Maestro Fónico de la orden de Lorelei, quiero una audiencia con su majestad" El tono de Ion era imponente, no dejando lugar para negarse

"S-si señor"

Pero Ion no había terminado "Los que me acompañan, vienen bajo la protección de Daath, si no se les trata con respeto, Daath no volverá a leer la partitura a Kimlasca"

Esa no era una pequeña amenaza, sin el poder de Daath, Kimlasca podría tener serios problemas, como era de esperarse, los soldados los dejaron pasar, Natalia sabía que era imposible encontrar al rey en el salón del trono, no era hora de audiencias, así que fueron directo al estudio del rey

"Padre" Llama Natalia al verlo, sorprendiendo al rey

"¡Natalia!" El tono de su tío era sorprendido y esperanzado, Luke podía sentir que se alegraba y entristecía de ver a su hija

La reacción de Alphine, por el contrario "¿Dónde están los guardias?" Pregunta en un tono muy molesto, es obvio que los mandaría al calabozo sin oportunidad de hablar si lo permitían

"Tío, no necesitas guardias, Natalia es tu hija"

"Mi hija murió hace muchos años"

"¡No! ¡La Natalia que tienes adelante es tu hija! Diecisiete años de recuerdos deberían dejártelo claro"

"Recuerdos…" Susurra el rey

"¡Así que alguien te ha dicho que no es tu verdadera hija!, ¿Y qué? ¡Eso no cambian tus recuerdos! Los recuerdos que ambos comparten como familia son solo vuestros"

"Lo sé" Susurra, pero su determinación se hace más fuerte "¡Lo sé!"

"Bueno, ¿Entonces?"

"Esta bien Luke" Lo para Natalia "Padre… Su majestad, puede llamarme criminal si así lo desea, pero, por favor, detenga esta guerra contra Malkuth" Suplica la rubia

Ion decide que es momento de intervenir en la conversación "No preguntare por que envió emisarios a Akzeriuth, no deseo saberlo" aunque la razón era realmente obvia "Pero el emperador Peony IX confió en mi como emisario de paz, no deseo perder esa confianza" Podía sentirse la fuerza de voluntad de Ion en sus palabras, él también a crecido, todos lo han hecho.

"Perdone su majestad" Interviene Jade "Un monarca no tiene por qué sufrir por diatribas juveniles, sugiero que volvamos mas tarde para escuchar la respuesta de su majestad"

"Jade" Se queja Luke, no estaba de acuerdo con la sugerencia

"¿Y si esconden tropas para emboscar nos?" Pregunta Guy

"La gente de esta ciudad se volverá en contra de su majestad, tengo de muy buena fuente que no permitirán el arresto de la princesa, y también el maestro fónico Ion, todos sabemos lo que Daath respondería si algo le sucede, sobre todo después del trágico accidente del Gran maestro Mohs"

"¿Me estas amenazando, Jade el Nigromante?"

"¿De verdad cree que me involucraría en esta situación sin tomar precauciones?" Pregunta con descaro, luego se acerca al rey y se arrodilla entregándole la carta que ha escrito explicando la situación

"Lo leeré, y los veré en mi sala de audiencia mañana" Fue la palabra definitiva del rey

"Permiso su majestad" Se despide Natalia, todos salen detrás de ella, Luke es el último en salir, pero antes de irse se queda un momento en la puerta y luego voltea a ver al rey

"Creo que ahora entiendo…" Susurra, recordando sus pensamientos en el salón "La guerra de Hob fue horrible, pero tenias que cumplir el escrito, para la prosperidad de Kimlasca, si ahora retrocedes, entonces todo ese sacrificio, todo ese horror, será en vano" Esa fue su justificación, eso es lo que uso para poder dormir después de dar esas órdenes, todo para Kimlasca, su tío amaba a su gente, al igual que Natalia.

"…Luke" Susurra el rey, pareciendo derrotado

"Pero Tío, la partitura ya cambio, tenemos ahora que forjar nuestro propio camino para alcanzar esa prosperidad, no podemos cambiar lo que sucedió, además, ¿De que servirá la prosperidad en base a sacrificar a quien amas?" Luke no espero respuesta "Tío. confió en ti, confió en que harás lo correcto, por Kimlasca… y por Natalia" y salió de la habitación para reunirse con los demás afuera del palacio.

Ahora todo depende del rey.

* * *

Es tan extraño estar en este lugar, Luke puede ver la puerta de su casa, tan familiar, y tan extraño al mismo tiempo, ahora solo se sentía como un intruso

"¿Quieres hacer una visita?" Le pregunta Guy

"No, padre esta del lado de mi tío, no creo que sería adecuado, quedémonos mejor en la posada"

En el camino Guy lo llevo de nuevo a ver al señor Miyagi donde hablaron del estilo de la espada y la parte estratégica del estilo Sigmundesco

"El estilo sigmundesco es una ramificación del estilo Albertesco" Le explica Guy "Se parecen mucho, pero mi estilo da mas importancia a la agilidad de movimientos, además el estilo Sigmundesco es característico de la casa Gardios, a simple vista se parecen tanto que era más fácil decir que eran el mismo estilo para ocultar mi identidad"

Fue interesante hablar con el señor Miyagi, pero no es algo que ninguno de los dos hará muy seguido, llegaron a un acuerdo que es mas interesante practicar el estilo que hablar de ello.

Después de eso no salieron de la posada, para evitar cualquier incidente con los caballeros, después de todo, eran criminales, y Natalia era querida por la gente, si algo pasaba se podría desatar una revuelta.

* * *

Al final no tuvieron que preocuparse, después de una conmovedora escena en la sala del trono su tío acepto que tenían razón, fue bueno que Mohs no estaba ahí y no había ninguno de sus seguidores, el único que se oponía a ellos era Alphine.

"No escuche los balbuceos de estos…"

"Silencio" Le ordena el rey "¡No insultes las palabras de mi hija!"

"Padre"

"Natalia, has despertado el amor y la preocupación por este país que yo había olvidado"

"Padre… es doloroso no ser una princesa, pero lo que duele más… es no ser tu hija"

"Aunque no tengamos la misma sangre, nunca olvidare nuestro tiempo juntos, nunca olvidare la primera vez que me llamaste padre"

Natalia corre a abrazar a su padre, y Luke se siente feliz que por fin ella logro recuperar su lugar y su identidad, por fin podían avanzar en su plan para descender las tierras exteriores, ahora tenían que convencer al emperador.

Todos parecían muy felices por Natalia, y ahora, con mejor humor, viajan a Gran Chokmah, no deben tener problemas en convencer al emperador, después de todo, él era el mayor instigador para las pláticas de paz.

Les concedieron una audiencia en cuanto llegaron a la ciudad, Natalia fue nuevamente la encargada de hablar como representante de Kimlasca al emperador

"Perdone nuestra agresión y considere una vez mas un tratado de paz entre…"

"Espera, ¿No olvidas tu posición?" La para Peony, ninguno de los dos entendía lo que Peony intentaba decir "Diciéndolo así significa que Kimlasca se ha inclinado ante nosotros, y vergüenza debería darte por no haberla detenido Jade" Lo regaña suavemente el emperador

"¿Tan evidente era?" Es lo único que dice Jade como justificación, se sentía la diversión en su voz, era algo tan pequeño, pero esto lastimo a Luke, Rebeca y Reborn se lo han repetido constantemente, pero él mismo no quería admitir que Jade no era completamente de confianza, ellos tienen ahora un objetivo común por el bien de todas las naciones, pero en el fondo, la lealtad de Jade siempre será a Malkuth, y él no dudará en sacrificarlos con ese fin.

"Digamos que solo son… negociaciones para acabar con la batalla de la Rúgnica, ¿Dónde deberíamos celebrarlas?" Le pregunta al grupo, ninguno de ellos había pensado algo que proponer, y Daath aun estaba bastante influenciada por Mohs, a pesar de su muerte

"Tear" Le pregunta Luke "¿Qué tal ciudad de Yulia?"

"Pero está en el Qliphoth, ¿Estás seguro?"

"Bueno, realmente deberían saber cómo es el Qliphoth, ahí es donde acabaran las tierras exteriores cuando las hagamos descender"

"Cualquier lugar es mejor que donde me encerraron en Keterburg" Contesta el emperador con simplicidad "Iré"

* * *

Al llegar al Albiore, discuten cuál será su próximo movimiento, cuando Ion solicita ir a Chesedonia

"Se que normalmente no tendría este derecho" Habla Ion "Pero considero que debemos dejar que Astor participe"

"Si" Concuerda Luke "Fue rápido e informal, pero fue el primero en aprobar el plan, no veo problema con eso"

Y así, la siguiente parada fue Chesedonia, la ciudad es un estado neutral, no un país, pero es autónomo de la autoridad de los tres países, y siempre a contado con el apoyo de Daath para conservar esa autonomía

Noelle los dejo en la ciudad, y luego ella viajaría para entregar a los representantes de Kimlasca y Malkuth a ciudad de Yulia, de esta manera podían ahorrar tiempo

Astor fue muy amable y agradecido por la invitación "Puedo ofrecer sobre lo que hay que tener cuidado, el miasma y cosas por el estilo" Ofreció el hombre

"Si, eso será útil oírlo cuando nos preparemos para el descenso" Aprobó Tear

"¿Pero que efecto a tenido el miasma?" Le pregunta Luke con preocupación "¿La gente se ha puesto enferma?"

"Algunos niños y ancianos acabaron postrados en cama por el efecto del miasma, la gente en ciudad de Yulia a acogido a los más graves, pero no puede acogernos a todos, también estoy preocupado por las reservas de comida de emergencia, se agotaron a causa de la guerra"

Al final acordaron hacer una solicitud al rey y al emperador. Aspor ofreció pagar los gastos del hotel, y Rebeca les ofreció nuevamente su casa si deseaban pasar la noche, al final optaron aceptar la oferta de Rebeca.

Luke se sentía algo decaído, se sienta en la cama de su habitación – y Rebeca incluso la había decorado y dicho que realmente siempre podía tener esa habitación – el miasma era tan pesado en este lugar

"Luke, ¿Qué pasa?" Le pregunta Tear desde la entrada, notando su estado de animo.

"Yo… estoy preocupado por el miasma, todo lo que se es que el miasma es malo para la gente, no va a matar a todo el mundo de golpe ¿Verdad?"

"Como dije antes, solo es malo si inhalas mucho durante un largo periodo de tiempo, pero si las cosas siguen así, la población disminuirá al 80 por ciento la siguiente generación"

Esa era la respuesta que esperaba, pero no era la que deseaba, parecía que todo lo que hacían era inútil "Maldita sea, si descendemos las tierras exteriores no cambiara nada"

"Por eso el tratado incluye un acuerdo de investigar conjuntamente el miasma"

"Lo se… es solo… desearía que mi hiperresonancia pudiera limpiar el miasma, odio esto"

Tear puede entender su frustración, ella también quiere hacer más, pero ser negativos no ayudara en nada, así que se acerca al joven y se arrodilla junto a el "Cálmate, dijiste que comenzarías con lo que puedas hacer ¿Verdad? Una persona no puede hacer mucho sola, pero la gente puede trabajar junta" Ella le sonríe, y sus ojos se encuentran "Yo… Estamos contigo" esas palabras siempre le levantaban el espíritu, aunque el peso del futuro del mundo aun es pesado en sus hombros

"Si" Le sonríe "Siento hablar así de nuevo"

"No pasa nada, te veré mañana, buenas noches"

"Buenas noches, Gracia" Ella se levanta y lo deja solo en la habitación

Lastimosamente, el joven no pudo quedarse solo por mucho tiempo, cuando Reborn llego a arrastrarlo al pateo de entrenamiento

* * *

Guy tenia un mal presentimiento desde que Reborn llego para que los acompañara al patio de entrenamiento que estaba en la parte trasera de la mansión, recién había anochecido, todavía era temprano para ir a dormir, pero todos estaban agotados emocionalmente para hacer otra cosa, él mismo se sentía algo ansioso, había pensado en lo que sucedería mañana, no puede dejar de recordar como fue la anterior conferencia de paz, lo sentía por Luke y Natalia, pero esta podía ser su única oportunidad de obtener respuestas a lo sucedido en Hob.

El sale al pateo, y nota que no es el único, a la distancia puede ver a Luke y a Reborn, a esa distancia no puede entender lo que dicen, pero nota que Reborn le paso una espada a Luke, parece que van a practicar, se acercó a ver que estaban haciendo

* * *

"¿Cuál es el propósito de eso?" Pregunta Luke, algo desconcertado, por alguna razón no tenia deseos de hacer esto.

"Quiero que uses tu llama no solo para intuir mis movimientos, si no para escuchar lo que voy a decir"

"¿Qué?"

"Estoy cansado de esperar a que aceptes la verdad, si no puedes hacerlo tendré que perforarlo en tu cabeza de manera literal" Le dice su tutor, completamente serio, mas de lo que lo había visto antes, y ve como él saca dos espadas de practica

"No sabia que tenias algo de entrenamiento con la espada" Menciona Luke con algo de duda

"Pasable en el mejor de los casos" Admite Reborn con gracia, él a conocido a grandes maestros de la espada, no tienen vergüenza en admitir no ser tan bueno como ellos, eso no quiere decir que no ha adquirido alguna habilidad por la observación, al igual que a aprendido combate mano a mano de Fon, aunque, si era sincero, tenía mucha más maestría en luchar con un palo que con una espada "Pero no lo necesito" Dice Reborn, entregándole una espada de madera, no le importaba si usaba una verdadera espada, esto era más para evitar que Luke se contuviera que para su propia protección "No te preocupes, incluso con mis pobres habilidades no podrás derrotarme"

Esto molesto algo al joven, pero trato de no tomar el cebo, él conoce bien que su velocidad era inferior, al igual que sus reflejos, no podía atacar de manera descuidada.

"Además, estoy colocando otra condición, solo puedes usar los movimientos que Van te enseño, no puedes usar ninguno que has aprendido por tu cuenta, incluyendo los que aprendiste en los libros que dejo"

Esta condición extraña a Luke "¿Qué? ¿Por qué?" Eso limitaba casi todo su arsenal, casi todas sus mejores técnicas son las que ha afinado en el viaje

"No estoy midiendo tu capacidad de lucha, bueno, supongo que entenderás mas tarde, por ahora quiero que ataques"

Luke realiza el primer ataque tentativo, el cual Reborn bloquea y desvía con facilidad

"Ese golpe es muy débil" Desvía Reborn "Tu estilo es mas destructivo que esto Luke, enséñame lo que has aprendido de Van del estilo Albertesco"

"Bien" Luke vuelve a atacar, esta vez con mas fuerza, Reborn evade y contesta con un golpe rápido que bloquea y contesta por reflejo.

A Luke no le iba muy bien en la lucha, ahora que hace recuento, sin incluir el libro arcano que ha recuperado, el maestro Van solo le enseño dos técnicas Fónicas, ¡Y esas ya las había aprendido Luke! Al menos eran validas usarlas por que estaban dentro de las cosas que le había enseñado.

"¿Es hasta aquí que logra llegar esos años de enseñanza? Eso es patético"

"Cállate, esta es la base de mis técnicas, sin ella no llegaría tan lejos"

"¿Oh? ¿Realmente piensas eso?" Se burla Reborn "Aprender lo básico está bien, pero, ¿No crees que se extendió demasiado?"

Luke no contesta, y sus movimientos eran ahora demasiado erráticos para ser efectivos, él cree que tiene una idea de cuál es el objetivo de eso, pero no era algo que estaba dispuesto a aceptar "Maestro Va…"

"El no es tu maestro" Le corta Reborn, no le grita, quizás seria mejor que lo hiciera, la voz de su tutor era completamente neutral, sin justificación o sentimiento, simplemente era una declaración, un hecho establecido "Te uso" el Golpe tiro a Luke al suelo, pero el joven rueda y logra levantarse con facilidad

"Ya lo sé, pero, ¿Qué importa? El fue quien me enseño, él estaba ahí, me escucho, me ayudo" Reborn lo corta, esta vez no vasta con tirarlo al suelo, lo envía a volar directo a la fuente, Luke cae dolorosamente en el agua, quedando completamente empapado.

"El solo te estaba manipulando, él dijo lo que querías oír, te enseño justo lo mínimo para que estés satisfecho, la única razón por la que tu habilidad tiene tan alto nivel es por tu propio esfuerzo, a él no le importaba si aprendías o no"

Pero Luke no iba a aceptar ese razonamiento, aun así, se pone de pie y trata de tranquilizarse, el agua escurría en el suelo, pero no le importaba, sus pensamientos solo estaban centrados en su oponente, atacando como lo ha estado haciendo no estaba conduciendo a nada "¿Cómo puedo no llamarlo maestro? A pesar de todo, él fue quien me enseño" Las llamas se elevan, sus ojos adquieren un fuerte brillo de una llama anaranjada.

Reborn voltea a ver a Guy, quien parecía tener deseos de intervenir, pero a pesar de todo, se había mantenido al margen escuchando la conversación.

"Guy" Corta Reborn el alegato "Tu estudias el estilo Sigmundesco, me imagino que no es igual al Albertesco, estoy suponiendo que depende mucho de la agilidad y velocidad, todo tu cuerpo debe ser encaminado a esa meta, por tanto, no es aconsejable tener mucha masa muscular"

"Si, eso es correcto" Contesta Guy "También es mas estratégico, se necesita un mejor análisis de la situación para saber cómo atacar"

"Pere debe haberte instruido bien, te enseño que tipo de ejercicios complementarios se debe seguir, tipo de comida para una dieta óptima" Luego voltea a ver a Luke "Si notas, el cuerpo de Guy esta perfectamente esculpido para su estilo, y debió hacer muchos ejercicios de flexibilidad, aprender ese tipo de estilos no es solo mover la espada, es casi un modo de vida"

"¿Qué tiene que ver con eso?"

"¿Qué ejercicios te ha enseñado Van? ¿Qué más te recomendó aprender? Aparte de levantar mas la defensa, y tener mas cuidado al atacar, no vi nada digno de notar"

"Yo…" Su llama duda, pero se niega a ceder, no importa que sentía esa verdad en cada palabra

"No te enseño más que lo mínimo de estrategia de combate, casi todo lo has aprendido de la experiencia, ni siquiera te enseño los campos fónicos, lo aprendiste de Jade, en una lección, puede ser que agregue, Tear te enseño más de estrategia de combate que Van, no existe ninguna justificación Luke"

"Lo dices como si el me saboteara, eso no es así"

"No, pero tampoco estaba interesado en que aprendieras" Esta era la parte que Reborn no deseaba llegar, pero Luke no escuchara de ninguna otra manera "Asch es mucho mejor en el estilo que tú, sus técnicas son más refinadas y destructivas"

"Cállate, no necesito que me lo eches en cara" La ira lo llena al recordarlo, el recuerdo del maestro Van diciendo que es inútil le llega a su mente, cuando fue desechado otra vez en ese laboratorio, incluso el recuerdo de esa contraseña mental – Estúpida Replica Luke.

"Van lo prefiere, después de todo, el mismo lo dijo, no le eres útil, no te desea" ¿Por qué Reborn hacia esto, lo peor de todo es que ahora no podía mentirse a sí mismo, podía sentir la verdad en sus palabras como cuchillas en el corazón "La verdad, es que Asch está mucho mejor entrenado, se nota que Van dedico más tiempo a él para su entrenamiento, no me extraña, era su favorito"

"Cállate" No necesitaba más recordatorios de que Asch era el preferido, era el original, Luke no era nada más que la replica

"Lo más triste, es como él realmente esperaba que murieras, ahora solo eres una réplica inútil que no pudo ni siquiera morir como él quería, solo eres un desecho"

Reborn observa a su estudiante, Luke ataca esta vez, pero no con loca desesperación, él ha estado su llama constantemente después de la caída de Akzeriuth (Él está seguro que desbloqueo el modo Hyper en la caída de la ciudad, por eso su habilidad en la llama a avanzado tanto desde ese día), pero esta es la segunda vez que accede al segundo nivel de la última voluntad, La fuerza de su llama en su frente y su calma artificial reflejan que ha entrado en el Modo Hyper Última Voluntad, es un estado más avanzado del Modo Última Voluntad que utiliza cuando le dispara la bala.

Luke esta usando pesos, y sus movimientos preferidos están limitados, pero Reborn sabe cuanto a avanzado su estudiante, si se descuida podría ser peligroso para él, aunque 60 Kg realmente no es mucho para un usuario de la llama que pueden levantar más de 450 Kg, pero solo en los animes se pueden usar esos pesos constantemente sin realmente dañar el crecimiento, daño de columna, los tendones, o daño del musculo, el cuerpo humano no puede soportar llevar ese peso constantemente, pero 60Kg - 80Kg está muy bien para ese propósito.

Su llama está cada vez más refinada, no puede negar que está orgulloso de lo lejos que ha llegado en tan poco tiempo, aun así, eso no evita que continúe con su propósito

"Se por que lo defiendes, pero aun no puedo entender como puedes ignorar sus crímenes"

Luke no contesta, Reborn bloque dos ataques antes de enviarlo a volar, el pelirrojo logra recuperar el control en el aire y al caer a tierra usa el impulso para lanzar su ataque con muy buena precisión, le costo mas de lo que le gustaría admitir evadir ese golpe.

"Van torturo a un niño de 10 años para lograr su propósito, y dudo que sea el único, el mato a gente inocente, el ordeno la muerte de la delegación de paz"

"Detiene"

"¿Vas a seguir justificando sus actos? ¿Vas a perdonar lo que ha hecho?"

"Para… por favor, ¿no es suficiente?"

"Depende, ¿Vas a seguir negando sus crímenes? Prefieres culparte por la caída de Akzeriuth que culparlo a él, culpar a los generales por los muertos en el Tartarus a pesar de seguir sus órdenes, ¿Y qué hay de la vanguardia que envió Kimlasca para ayudar a Akzeriuth? Van los mató personalmente, ¿A quién culpas por sus muertes?"

Luke duda, su mirada parecía atormentada por no tener idea de cómo responder a esas acusaciones.

"Sabes, estoy seguro que arreglo para que, en el caso de que ocurriera una batalla con Asch, no tuvieras ninguna oportunidad de ganar, en una lucha de estilo es muy claro quién es superior, así puedes probar a Asch que solo eres un desecho, una imitación barata inferior al original"

Parece que esas ultimas palabras acabaron con su ultimo deseo de lucha, su fuego se apaga, y cae al suelo agotado y Reborn esta seguro que sus músculos están gritando en este momento.

"¿Por qué hacer eso?" Le recrimina Guy "ya es suficiente"

"El tiene que aceptar la verdad" Dice simplemente, pero se retira, parte de su propósito se ha logrado. "Cuando vuelva a ver a Van, tiene que verlo por lo que realmente es, no puede permitirse seguir dudando"

"No tienes que tratarlo así, él no es ningún desecho"

"Claro que no, yo no haría esto por un desecho" Luego voltea a ver a Luke "Si deseas hablar de traición, ¿Por qué no le preguntas a Sam sobre su familia? Quizás eso abrirá una nueva perspectiva" Se retira después de decir esa última recomendación, dejando a Luke en las manos de Guy

Luke solo puede quedarse en el suelo, se siente completamente derrotado, y lo odia, esta no era una pelea física, si fuera así podría incluso ser una victoria, el pudo sentirlo, su velocidad, reflejos, y calma fue muy superior a lo normal, tanto que puede sentir como lastimo más de un musculo con la presión, pero no estaban midiendo su nivel con la espada o su velocidad, él simplemente no podía defender sus puntos de vista, su intuición no podía ayudarle, por que no había nada que defender, y eso era peor, Reborn no había mentido en ninguna parte de su interacción, ¿Lo triste? Él ya lo sabía, el mismo maestro Van se lo dijo en Akzeriuth, se lo repitió en Belkend, y aun después de eso, no quiere aceptarlo

"Luke, está bien" Trata de animarlo Guy "No puedes creer lo que te dijo"

"Es verdad" Susurra mirando al suelo, sus mechones ocultaban su rostro "Todo lo que dijo es verdad, simplemente no quiero aceptar eso"

"Luke"

"Lo ame como a un padre Guy… aun lo hago… yo… quiero estar solo un rato" Pero Guy no le hace caso y en su lugar lo ayuda a levantarse, lo cual hace con renuencia "Entremos a la casa"

"¿Estas seguro que estas bien?" Le pregunta Guy con preocupación

"No voy a llorar Guy, ya he llorado demasiado, ahora solo quiero darme un baño" Luke solo se dirigió a la entrada, consciente que Guy esta preocupado por su calma anormal, pero Luke no esta preparado para soltar el agarre completo de sus llamas y perder esta calma, al menos no por ahora.

* * *

Un baño largo de agua caliente hizo maravillas para su ánimo, aunque era incomodo que Guy lo vigilara tratando de ser discreto, finalmente lo convenció que estaba bien y que podía ir a dormir a su habitación, Rebeca les había dado a todos una habitación, así que nadie tenía que compartir, trato de enterrar lo sucedido en el pateo, pero las ultimas palabras de su tutor aun pasaban por su cabeza.

En ese momento él estaba concentrado en secar su pelo, antes no se preocuparía, pero antes no lo trenzaba, y lo necesita seco para eso, así que lo secaba con una toalla, ya que nunca le intereso adquirir un peine fónico para eso, Se volvió a preguntar por qué simplemente no lo terminaba de cortar, apuesta a que Guy no tiene tanto problema

El decidido ir a buscar a Sam, por suerte el estaba en la habitación, leyendo algún libro mientras acariciaba al Ligre, que estaba en su cama, debido a que viajaba la delegación en el Albiore, ella tubo que quedarse con ellos, no que Rebeca lo consideró un problema, a diferencia si su estadía fuera en el hotel.

"Sam…" Luke duda si hacer la pregunta, pero la curiosidad era demasiado fuerte "Yo no sé por qué lo dijo, pero… Reborn menciono que preguntara por tu familia…" En respuesta el solo da un suspira exasperado y se levanta de la cama

"Supongo que es mi turno"

"¿Qué"

"Ya sabes, de contar una historia extraña de mi pasado, eso parece ser la moda últimamente"

"Tu dijiste que eras normal y no tenias un interesante pasado oculto" Acusa Luke.

"Si, es verdad, mi historia no es extraordinaria, no tengo ningún complot, no invente nada loco digno de mencionar, no remplace a nadie, no me infiltre en algún deseo de venganza ni soy un ninja asesino, ni siquiera queme un bosque como Mieu, soy tan ordinario como un noble puede ser"

"¿Entonces? ¿Cuál es toda la queja?" Pregunta un poco molesto, tratando de secar su largo cabello con la toalla, no se sentía con ánimos de tratar con esto

Sam lo mira y saca un peine fónico para secar el cabello "Déjame, puedo escuchar mientras te seco el cabello"

"Puedo hacerlo solo, ¿Sabes? ¿Qué la tienen todos con mi pelo?" Se queja el joven, pero igual accede, sentándose en la silla frente al espejo, no esperando una respuesta a su pregunta, eso era bueno porque no la iba a recibir, Sam no iba a contarle como su llama cubría su pelo y hacía que fueran más sensible a la presencia del otro, además, Reborn había explicado que, aunque Luke no lo sabía, él era una persona hambrienta de Tacto, eso se debe a la carencia de contacto humano que ha recibido en su fase de desarrollo, en la cual es muy importante para un bebe estar en contacto con otras personas, al llegar a su casa con un cuerpo de 10 años, es obvio que los demás no entendían eso, y con la cultura que prohíbe el tacto a no ser que sea absolutamente necesario, bien, ni él mismo Luke sabe lo realmente hambriento que esta de ese reconocimiento físico, antes de Reborn, Van, Guy y quizás Natalia, pueden ser los únicos que le daban alguna palmada de aliento, quizás en parte esa era otra razón que esta tan unido a Van.

El movimiento era bastante suave, Sam era bastante cuidados, si le preguntaban, Luke negaría reconocer que disfrutaba esto, todo era culpa de Reborn, ahora era un placer culpable, a veces se preguntaba si Ámbar era tan mimosa por esa misma razón.

"Supongo que tengo que empezar desde el inicio, como te conté, mi abuelo perdió casi todo nuestro dinero, mi padre logro salvar parte de la fortuna casándose con una noble de menor rango, pero tenia dinero, fue algo arreglado, ellos querían subir en la jerarquía, mi padre solo quería la dote"

"Mi madre viene de una familia con un alto orgullo militar, han subido en escala debido a su reconocimiento en la guerra, esperaban que el primer hijo herede esas habilidades, y luego llegue yo, no creo que necesite explicar como fui una decepción para la familia, me gustan los libros, la vida segura, la comida, no era muy bueno viendo sangre, y era demasiado amable, para mi padre eso era un pecado capital, en parte, puedo entender por qué, lo que mi abuelo no perdió en apuesta, lo perdió cuando lo estafaron, quisiera pensar que yo era mejor, pero…" Sam suspira en melancolía al recordar lo que sigue "El punto es, no era lo que esperaban, así que la atención se dirigió a Jonan, mi hermano menor"

"Nunca lo has mencionado"

"No es un tema que mencionaría a la ligera" Contesta con calma "Agregando el hecho que yo herede el cabello rubio de mi madre, mientras que mi hermano heredo el cabello rojo de mi padre, bueno, era menos valioso a sus ojos"

"¿Pelo rojo?"

"Lo único bueno que hizo mi abuelo, según mi padre, se casó con la sobrina del rey en aquel entonces"

"Espera, ¿Somos parientes?"

"¿En eso es lo que te fijaste?" Dice divertido "Apenas primos de tercer o cuarto grado de consanguinidad, no me fijo en esos detalles" Dice sin darle importancia "Calculo que estoy como el número 12 para heredar el trono, no estoy seguro, no he revisado la lista últimamente"

"¿Por qué nunca lo mencionaste?"

"¿Nunca preguntaste?" Dice en el mismo sin interés "No es importante Luke, ni tampoco un secreto, ¿No te parecía extraño que pudiera recomendar a alguien con Natalia? ¿Tienes idea de lo difícil que es entrar a tu casa? El duque revisa los antecedentes de los antecedentes, no había ningún tutor en aquel entonces que llenara los requisitos de confianza, el hecho que lo recomendó un miembro cercano a la familia real tenía bastante peso, utilice eso para pasar al duque e ir directo al rey, de lo contrario hubiera sido imposible, además, no puedo entender como ignoraste que simplemente pude pasar por tu puerta para visitar" El chico se queja por su falta de atención "Si pusieras atención en tu clase genealogía lo habrías sabido" Luke se queja que eso era aburrido, no le interesaba aprender la lista de todos los nobles que ni siquiera conoce y quien se relaciona con quien, pero, ahora ve como puede ser necesario, maldición, tendrá que pedirle ayuda a Rebeca, ¡ya tiene bastante estudio como para agregar más! "Tu si desvías el tema de las explicaciones"

"Lo siento"

"No importa, pero por favor, esta parte ya es molesta, espera a que termine antes de hacer preguntas"

"Está bien"

"Lo digo en serio Luke"

"Si, lo prometo"

"En todo caso, los parientes de mi madre… y mi madre, arreglaron para que mi tutor me matara y pareciera un accidente" El puede sentir como Luke se tensa, desea decir algo, pero guarda silencio, así que Sam continua, el pelo de Luke ya estaba completamente seco, por lo que empieza a trenzarlo "Al inicio pensé que era una broma, si, no fue divertido, no se como me las arregle para sobrevivir, simplemente me di cuenta en ese momento que no desee morir, no de esa manera, creo que desperté mi llama del rayo y eso llamo la atención de Reborn, no creo que hubiera vivido sin su ayuda" Eso había sido angustiante, sobre todo por que Reborn le saco una confesión completa a su antiguo tutor "él me dio clases por 2 años, sabía que no era su estudiante favorito, pero era agradable, no espere que intentara matarme, cuando mi padre se enteró, bien, él estaba molesto, era chistoso, ¿Sabes? Siempre pensé que seria mi padre quien me deseara muerto si algo así sucedía, el quiso contratar a Reborn como guardaespaldas, pero Reborn le dio la contra oferta y se convirtió en mi tutor, no fue algo fácil, en el primer año, estaba convencido que también intentaba matarme, solo que me torturaría primero, y acabaría conmigo una vez que se aburriera"

"No se que le hizo a mi madre, pero ella no volvió a intentarlo, el pariente que arreglo todo desapareció, y nunca intente adivinar que le sucedió, ¿Sabes que es lo peor? Aun no puedo aceptarlo, es estúpido, pero trato de justificar el por que lo hizo, pase mucho tiempo tratando de negarlo, digo, es mi madre, ¿No se supone que todas las madres aman a sus hijos? A veces, culpo a la partitura, ella sabia desde el comienzo que arreglaría mi muerte, así que por eso hizo lo posible para no amarme, quizás si la partitura no existiera no habría hecho eso"

"Sam…"

"¿No te parece extraño que Reborn se convirtiera en mi tutor cuando parecemos la misma edad? Él ni siquiera tenía las credenciales en aquel entonces, simplemente hizo los exámenes en Chesedonia, los paso con una molesta facilidad, no sé de dónde saco los documentos de identidad falsos, según me entere después a usado varios alias, pero desde entonces ha sido simplemente Reborn Sawada"

"A veces pienso… cambie mucho con su tutelaje, mis habilidades de combate y mi peso eran los más obvios, y pensé, si me convierto en lo que ella quería, entonces podría amarme, me tomo tiempo darme cuenta que eso era estúpido, el amor no debe ser condicional, o no es verdadero, ella debió haberme amado como era, ¿No es así como son las madres? Y si ella no podía hacerlo ¿Por qué no me lo dijo en la cara? ¿Por qué tubo que fingir todos esos años que se preocupaba por mí?"

"No le hicieron nada a mi madre, no había suficiente evidencia y me padre aún necesita su respaldo, yo trate de ignorar lo que sucedió y Reborn trato de golpear algo de sentido en mí, de manera literal, era mi madre, ¿Qué tan difícil era entender que no me importaba? No quería venganza, simplemente quería que me amara, hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por ella, aunque, supongo que no tengo que explicarlo, puedes entender como me siento, solo que ella no esta tratando de destruir el mundo, así que lo tengo más fácil, bien, ya termine, puedes hacer tus preguntas ahora" Sam también había terminado de trenzar el pelo, y ahora se sienta en la cama frente a Luke, el otro no parecía poder mirarlo a los ojos

"Sam… yo…" Luke realmente no sabia que decir ante esto "Lo siento"

"¿Por qué? No tiene nada que ver contigo"

"No te trate muy bien cuando nos conocimos, y no te he juzgado muy bien… por eso lo siento"

"No importa, yo tampoco te juzgue muy bien, te envidiaba, ¿Sabes? Estaba celoso de tantas cosas, reales e imaginarias, empezando por Rebeca"

"¿Rebeca?... es verdad, ustedes tenían una relación, ¿Cómo fue eso de romperle corazón?" El tono de Luke tenia la curiosidad de un niño, de esos cuando tienen ojos grandes, brillantes, inocentes y piden grandes historias.

"Flora era una de mis instructoras, Reborn lo arreglo para que la conociera, aunque en aquel entonces pensé que era un accidente, pasamos mucho tiempo juntos, ella era amable conmigo como nadie lo había sido, era paciente, y no parecía pensar que ser un cobarde o que no gustarle pelear estaba mal, no es un gran salto imaginar que me enamore como un idiota, yo tengo un contrato de compromiso pero estaba dispuesto a renunciar a todo para casarla, cuando salió la verdad, que era solo un disfraz, no lo tome bien"

"Pensaste que ella solo te estaba engañando" Concuerda, como su tutor que intento matarlo… y su madre

"No deseo decir lo que sucedió, dijimos cosas que no eran correctas, hubo acusaciones de las cuales ninguno de los dos esta orgulloso, ahora veo que fui un idiota, si, ella mintió, y mi enojo era justificado, pero realmente debimos resolver eso de una mejor manera, y estaba enojado que podrías tomarlo tan bien, la aceptaste, aun cuando te contó lo que ella hizo, lo que ella es capaz, yo no pude hacer eso"

"¿Qué cambio Sam? Tu no parecías tan interesado en aceptarme en Chesedonia, ¿Qué cambio desde entonces? ¿El hecho que soy una réplica? ¿Es porque fui traicionado también? ¿Es por lastima?" Sam coloca las manos en los hombros de Luke, en un apretón suave, pero logrando calmar al pelirrojo

"Ninguna de esas razones" Sonríe él otro "No eres el único que cambio Luke, ¿Tienes idea de lo que es atender a mas de 7,000 personas en luto? Me tuve que hacer cargo yo solo de toda la movilización, Rebeca estaba inconsciente, y no sabia si estabas muerto, toda la ciudad se hundió casi delante de mí, ¿Tienes idea de lo cerca que estuve de morir? Y lo primero que hace Rebeca al despertar es correr a buscarte, me dejaron solo con el lió y algunas instrucciones ambiguas que seguir"

"Lo siento" Se avergüenza el joven, la verdad es que no había pensado como el otro la estaba pasando

"Ya deja de hacer eso, no te estoy culpando, todo esto estaba fuera de nuestro control, simplemente me di cuenta que fui un idiota, de pronto todo el oro que envidié se volvió oropel ante mis ojos" El sacude la cabeza "Escucha, se que es difícil de entender, pero no es tu culpa, que Van te despreciara por ser una replica no tiene mayor peso del que fui despreciado por no ser la persona que ellos deseaban, no tienes que probarle nada, y definitivamente no le debes nada, Rebeca, Tear, yo, incluso Reborn, te aceptamos como eres, ¿Y te olvidas de lo perfeccionista que es ese tipo? El nunca hubiera seleccionado a nadie como su cielo si no cumpliera una serie de requisitos imposibles, y aun así su llama te eligió, eso debe decirte mas que la opinión de Van"

"…Gracias" Sus palabras eran un bálsamo para la herida que Van dejo en su mente, aún no sabe qué hará cuando se encuentre otra vez con el Maestro Van, pero esa aceptación era algo que no podía colocar en palabras.

Después de eso, Luke decidió regresar directo a su habitación, el realmente no quería estar solo, pero tampoco deseo ir a buscar a nadie más, se sentía demasiado cansado, tanto físico como mental, incluso Mieu estaba con Tear, y Guy….

Guy se ha sentido extraño últimamente, no puede identificar lo que le esta incomodando, pero no se siente bien, tiene casi la misma sensación que tenia antes de Akzeriuth, después de lo sucedido con el sello maldito. Él realmente no quería pensar en eso, pero había tantas cosas ahora que no deseo pensar.

Al entrar a su cuarto nota que León está en su cama junto a una bola grande de lana purpura, al verlo, empuja la bola hacia Luke "¿Es para mí?" Pregunta con curiosidad, no entiende por que el camaleón le entrego la bola de lana, este no responde y simplemente se acuesta a dormir en una de las almohadas, a pesar de eso Luke le sonríe "Supongo que Reborn te envió a hacerme compañía" Para no desear mascotas, realmente parece estar rodeándose de ellas.

Y duda que podrá conciliar el sueño, buen, supone que debe haber una razón por la que se lo regalo, puede ser que también haga algo con él, así que saca el Set que obtuvo de ese evento vergonzoso, todavía le daba vergüenza recordarlo, pero… no es como si nadie tenia que ver el resultado, al menos eso esperaba.

* * *

Noelle llego a buscarlos en la mañana, la pobre no debe haber dormido, ella los llevo rápidamente a ciudad de Yulia, la comitiva de Astor también los acompaño, pero Reborn no se quedo con ellos, él pidió si podían llevarlo a Sheridan para completar unos detalles

"Tengo negocio en Sheridan" Fue su única respuesta "Y Rebeca viene conmigo, espero que no te metas en problemas en nuestra ausencia"

Luke sentía que le estaba ocultando algo "¿No puedes esperar a que terminemos aquí? Lo más probable es que iremos a Sheridan después de la conferencia"

"Las conferencias duran días, ignorante Luke, hay muchos detalles que aclarar antes que puedan firmar un tratado, incluso después, Noelle tiene que volver y devolver a los lideres antes de llevarlos a ustedes, prefiero adelantarme" Luke no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto, su tutor era demoníaco, pero no puede negar que se siente mas seguro cuando esta cerca "No olvides hacer tu tarea"

"No veo cual es el punto de hacerla" Se queja el joven, Reborn encuentra divertido su reacción pero luego le habla en un tono serio "Luke, asegúrate de ayudar a Ion, es necesario que no descuide su entrenamiento"

"¿No es peligroso presionarlo tanto con su cuerpo tan débil?"

"Si, por desgracia, para su posición, necesita fortalecer su cuerpo para aceptar su llama lo más pronto posible, no te voy a mentir Luke, Ion está en una posición muy mala, es demasiado jóvenes, su cuerpo no está capacitado para la tensión, por eso es necesario fortalecerlo, tu llama es una bendición, los dos son bastante compatibles, esto le da una buena oportunidad a Ion"

Luke se siente algo incomodo al preguntar, pero cada vez que le dicen como ambos son tan compatibles, es lo único que puede pensar "¿Crees que es porque ambos somo replicas?"

"No, no tiene nada que ver" Contesta Reborn con seguridad "Y me gustaría que dejaras ese tema de ser replica, hasta ahora no hemos encontrado nada que te haga diferente a cualquier humano normal, así que deja de poner eso como excusa"

"Yo no…" Pero Reborn lo corto

"Nos vemos en Sheridan, ignorante Luke" Fue lo último que le dijo antes de abordar a la nave, Rebeca también se despide, aunque le informa que es poco probable que entren en contacto "¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos?" Le pregunta Luke con sospecha

"Es una sorpresa, aunque no estoy segura si sea una buena, lo sabrás después" Sonríe Rebeca, entrando en el Albiore, Noelle despego de inmediato, Luke solo puede ver la nave irse con algo de inquietud, apenas nota cuando Tear se le acerca

"No debes preocuparte, sabes que pueden cuidarse solos"

"Lo sé" Contesta con seguridad "Pero… nunca tengo idea que planea hacer, me preocupa que puede estar planeando" No era un temor infundado, la ultima vez que se separaron, mato al maestro Mohs

"El no va a matar a Van" Le dice Sam, leyendo sus pensamientos, la sugerencia sorprendió a Tear, aunque después de pensarlo bien, no es un salto muy sorprendente de pensamiento, después de lo sucedido con el gran maestro "él esta rodeado de soldados, Reborn no se arriesgara, además, Van es mucho mas fuerte de lo que piensas Luke, y Reborn no es descuidado, así que no te preocupes, no creo que nadie lo ha molestado lo suficiente para requerir esta medida"

"Si… lo siento, es solo" Aun con todo, no podía ver al maestro Van como enemigo. "No importa, vamos a la ciudad"

Tear los ayudo a establecerse en su habitación, no había otro remedio, la ciudad estaba sobre poblada, y como predijo Reborn, a pesar de que todos estaban dispuestos a cooperar, tardaron 2 días solo para firmar el acuerdo de paz, y luego tendrían que discutir el acuerdo de bajar las tierras exteriores, y qué medidas se harán para combatir el miasma. Esto podría llevar toda la semana.

* * *

No costo mucho descubrir que era lo que ocultaba Guy, cuando finalizo la firma del tratado, inmediatamente amenazo con su espada al Rey Ingobert, para exigir la causa que incumplió el tratado de Hob, en la cual mucha gente murió, incluso de Kimlasca, como la madre de Guy

"¿Tu madre?" Pregunta el rey sorprendido, la espada de Guy tocando su garganta

"Eugenie Cecille" Contesta Guy "La enviaste a que se casara con alguien de la casa Gardios como un gesto de paz, no intentes decir que lo has olvidado"

Es su padre quien contesta "Guy" Llama el duque "Si has venido a vengarte, entonces mátame, yo fui quien maté a la condesa Gardios, porque se negó a ayudar en la invasión de Malkuth" Luke lo sabía, pero aun así dolía escucharlo, fueron los soldados guiados por su padre quienes mataron a la familia de Guy.

Ahora entiende ese sentimiento de lejanía que sentía con Guy, ¿Hace cuanto tiempo planeo esto? ¿Desde el momento en que descubrió la cumbre? ¿Por qué en este momento donde están todos los dignatarios?

Guy se sentía tan enojado, nunca lo había sentido así de molesto, este es el odio que a enterrado por años, y Luke nunca lo supo, todo este tiempo, y nunca pudo verlo.

"Al menos mi madre sabía lo que hacía cuando se unió a esa familia, Pero ¿qué otra razón podría haber para involucrar a nadie más? ¿Para destruir Hob?"

Sorprendente, es el emperador quien logra calmar la situación "Tal vez sea yo quien más se merezca el objetivo de tu espada, Gailardia Galan"

"¿Su majestad?" Le pregunta Guy extrañado, pero Luke puede ver como parte de esa furia se calma con sus palabras

"Kimlasca no destruyo Hob, se destruyó a sí misma" Luego para, como pensando lo que acaba de decir "No… nosotros la destruimos"

Esto impacto a todos en la sala, excepto a los lideres encargados de la confabulación, y luego salió la verdad, los experimentos realizados en Hob, la fomicria, Luke solo puede recordar las palabras de Rebeca, si estás muerto en la partitura, y Daath se entera, lo mejor que puede pasar es que te maten, de lo contrario, pueden acabar como esclavo, experimento o algo parecido.

Luke no le creyó en aquel entonces, tener la prueba en su cara era mas doloroso de lo que esperaba.

"Con la guerra a punto de explotar detuvimos todos nuestros experimentos en Hob" Explica Jade "Solamente no había tiempo para tratar con la investigación de la Fomicría"

El emperador continuo con la explicación "El emperador anterior, mi padre, decidió destruir el ejército de Kimlasca, y Hob incluida"

"Oi que un sujeto de pruebas estaba conectado a un dispositivo que genero artificialmente una hiperresonancia" Explica Jade

"Con que así fue como Hob fue destruida" Susurra Guy

 _-Igual que Akzeriuth_ \- Piensa Luke – _Por eso lo hizo_

"Mi padre presento los hechos como si fuera obra de Kimlasca para generar un sentimiento patriótico"

"Eso es horrible" Dice Anise "Me da mucha lastima el sujeto de prueba"

"Si" Acepta Jade, su tono no deja ver ninguna emoción, pero Luke sabe que esta arrepentido, y se pregunta que tanto participo Jade en esos experimentos, involucraba a la Fomicria, Jade debe haber estado ahí al menos en algún momento "El registro muestra que tenía solo 11 años en aquel entonces, tal vez lo conocías Guy, era el hijo de un caballero que sirvió en la casa Gardios, creo que su familia se llamaba Fende"

Esta noticia impacto a Tear y a Guy, Tear es la primera en recuperarse "No querrás decir, ¿Vandesdelca Musto Fende?"

"¿Lo conoces Tear?" Le pregunta Luke.

Es Guy quien contesta, todavía sorprendido y disgustado "Si es el hijo de Fende, le conoce muy bien, y tu también Luke"

"¿Yo?" Le pregunta a Guy

"Es Van, Van Grants, Vandesdelca Musto Fende es su nombre real"

Ahora, esta revelación sorprendió a todos en la sala, ahora pueden ver como esto es una lección de Karma.

"Así que, por eso sabia sobre la replicación de los seres vivos, aunque ocultamos la información" El tono de Jade era normal, pero había algo de resignación en su voz, todos compartían ese sentimiento, parece que cada uno ahí fue en parte responsable de ese pecado, Hob, le pareció tan insignificante y horrible pedazo de historia cuando Rebeca se lo contó, ahora parece que es el inicio y centro de toda su existencia.

Discordia… así que fue así como sucedió, fue así como se rompió y cayó en locura… y a pasado tantos años desde entonces cementando ese sentimiento, ¿Es incluso posible intentar razonar? ¿Qué queda de Vandesdelca dentro de Van Grants? Ese pobre niño de 11 años que le hicieron lo mismo que el maestro Van le hizo… No, debió de ser mucho peor, Hob era su hogar, debió conocer a tanta gente, Luke no conocía a nadie de Akzeriuth personalmente, no pasó probablemente días siendo sujeto de prueba en una máquina.

"Guy" Llama Ion, sacándolo de esos pensamientos oscuros "¿Por qué no enfundas tu espada por ahora? Empieza aparecer que tienes que matar a todos los de esta sala"

Guy guarda su espada, de nuevo, su presencia parece igual de calmada que siempre, Guy inconscientemente usa sus llamas para recuperar la calma y enterrar su enojo "Deje de buscar venganza hace mucho tiempo"

"Nunca pensé que el nombre de Van aparecería otra vez de esta forma" Dice Teodoro "Aplazaremos esta sesión por ahora, confió en que nadie le moleste"

Nadie dijo una palabra en contra, seria imposible continuar con las pláticas de paz después de estas revelaciones.

Nadie dice nada del tema el resto del día, aparte de estudiar lo único bueno que sucedió es que encontró otro de los libros arcanos del maestro Van, era la habilidad de espada relámpago, Luke debería alegrarse de obtenerlo, pero ya no era tan satisfactorio después de enterarse que el maestro Van los dejo para Asch, no para él, esos libros han estado en su casa desde hace 8 años, Asch aprendió esas técnicas en aquel entonces, ¿Alguna vez planeo en enseñárselas?

Al final ambos lideres acuerdan descender las tierras exteriores, y trabajar conjuntamente con el problema del miasma con los ingenieros de Belkend y ciudad de Yulia

Ahora el grupo se dispone a viajar a Sheridan para detener la vibración del núcleo

"Lamento ese numerito" Se disculpa Guy "Tenia que aclarar lo que sucedió, por mi familia y la gente de Hob"

"La guerra es tan injusta" Dice Anise

"Si" Concuerda Natalia "Incluso en nombre de tu propia tierra, es inaceptable"

"Pero lo que mi hermano está haciendo es inaceptable"

"Si" Concuerda Guy "Creí que estaba planeando una venganza por la guerra, como yo, pero parece que estaba equivocado"

"Aunque la guerra de Hob fuera su impulso inicial, ahora solo es una excusa para él" Alega Jade

"Si" Contesta Guy "Como alguien que sufrió el mismo dolor, quiero hacer todo lo que pueda para detener a Van, solo tenemos que ir adelante un poco más"

Antes de ir a Sheridan hablaron con la general Cecille y la convencieron de aceptar el anillo del general, y que se convierta en un símbolo para la paz, al menos es bueno que las cosas se estén arreglando, y ahora, pueden ir rumbo a Sherida.

* * *

"Hey, hemos acabado de modificar el Tartarus" Les saluda Lemon en cuanto entraron a la habitación

Esa noticia deja muy feliz al grupo, eso fue realmente rápido "¿En serios? Eso es fantástico" les dijo Luke

"JE JE JE" Se ríe Lemon "Nunca subestimes a la tercera edad, el Tartarus está esperando en el puerto Sheridan"

La operación era algo arriesgada, debían ir a donde Akzeriuth se hundió y bajar por el hoyo al núcleo, activar el aparato y salir de ahí en el Albiore, con solo la barrera fónica del Tartarus para protegerlos del miasma y la presión del planeta, pero eso no durará mucho, la carga durará 130 horas, exactamente lo necesario para hacer el recorrido, en otras palabras, una vez que empiecen no pueden desperdiciar el tiempo o no funcionara y quedaran atrapados en el núcleo

"En cuanto salgan de aquí enviaremos una señal que llegará al puerto, entonces Aston, que esta esperando en el puerto activará el sistema de barrera Fónica" Les advierte Tamara

"Entonces" Resume Guy "En el momento en que salgamos de aquí comienza la operación y la cuenta atrás"

"El más mínimo retraso o error será fatal" Comenta Tear, todos entendían la gravedad en lo que se involucraban

"Esta es su última oportunidad si requieren conseguir suministros, cuando estén listos para empezad venid y decírnoslo" Les dice Lemon

"Yo… ¿Han visto a Reborn o ha Rebeca? El menciono que nos encontraríamos aquí" Odio que su voz sonara tan insegura, pero realmente deseo encontrarlos, y Rebeca ha estado algo silenciosa en el canal mental.

"Ho, ¿Ese joven encantador?" Contesta Tamara "El tomo un barco ayer, dijo que volvería pronto, se llevo a algunos de nuestro ingenieros para un proyecto privado"

"¿Proyecto privado?"

"O si, ese joven tiene ideas tan interesantes" Consta Lemon "Claro, incluso trajo algunos amigos para detallar las solicitudes" Luke no dice nada, no tiene idea que esta tramando su tutor.

Jade acomoda sus lentes y toma el control de la conversación "Entonces, creo que es mejor iniciar ahora, no creo que sea necesario esperar mas tiempo"

"Si" Concuerda Guy "Mientras mas esperamos, mas corremos el riesgo de que algo salga mal"

"Aunque me extraña que mi hermano no intento interferir en las conversaciones de paz" Agrega Tear con preocupación "No entiendo, es como si ya no le importara"

"El comandante es un hombre con una alta capacidad de estrategia" Acuerda Jade, el también estaba preocupado de cual serán las intenciones de Van "Ahora lo mas importante es proseguir con el plan"

Todos acuerdan iniciar inmediatamente, aunque Luke se sentía algo aprensivo, envían la señal, ahora solo tenían que llegar al puerto lo mas rápido posible.

Al salir, descubren que están rodeados por los caballeros del Oráculo.

"Mayor Legretta" Dice Tear en confusión y consternación, ellos se preparan para atacar pero Lemon y Tamara les recuerdan que no tienen mucho tiempo, este proyecto era demasiado para la clase I y la clase M.

"Vamos Luke, cada segundo cuenta" Le recuerda Tear, Luke solo puede maldecir.

"Este sera nuestro primer y ultimo proyecto conjunto" Les dice Lemon, antes de ser golpeado por un disparo de Legretta

Luke y el grupo los dejan enfrentando a Legretta, nadie tenia ilusiones de como acabaría ese enfrentamiento, pero la operación era demasiado importante para el mundo, ellos no podían desperdiciar el sacrificio, lo peor es que cada salida estaba tomada por los caballeros del oráculo, y en cada momento que huyeron fue cobrado con la vida de los ciudadanos de Sheridan.

Natalia casi llora de alegría al ver los caballeros de Kimlasca en la ultima entrada, y los manda de inmediato a defender la ciudad.

La escena en el puerto no fue mejor, el maestro Van llego personalmente para detenerlos, Luke casi no podía creerlo, era tan doloroso esta sensación de impotencia, y escuchar al Maestro Van justificarla como simples perdidas esperadas ¿Cómo podía actuar tan riguroso cuando ordeno el ataque a Sheridan?

Luke queria pelear, pero Jade lo detiene

"Nuestra principal prioridad es detener el núcleo, debemos irnos" Le recuerda Jade

"Maldición" Le dolía no poder hacer nada, le dolía tener que huir, pero si paraba ahora, los sacrificios de los habitantes de Sheridan serán en vano.

Y ahora Aston, Kathy y Hencken eran los que se sacrificaban para comprar tiempo

"Tal vez podamos ser viejo" Les dice Kathy "pero al menos podemos servir como obstáculo, Id"

"Idiotas, apartence" Les grita Espinoza, pero los ancianos no iban a seguir su solicitud

"Nuestro camarada a causado esto" Dice Hencken viendo a Espinoza "Nosotros pagaremos por ello"

Luke no tiene otro remedio que partir en el barco, "Hencken, Kathy, Aston… Lo siento" El lo único que puede gritarles el pelirrojo, lo sentía por no poder lograr protegerlos, por permitir que se sacrificaran por ellos.

* * *

El Tartaro zarpa a toda velocidad, llevando un fuerte peso en los corazones de todos, Luke lo odio, ese sentido de impotencia, lo único que podía hacer es tratar de ayudar a Jade con la operación, mientras ayudaba con los demás a operar el barco, las palabras de Reborn hacían eco en su mente

" **Se porque lo defiendes, pero aún no puedo entender cómo puedes ignorar sus crímenes"**

El maestro Van dirigió a sus hombres para masacrar a la gente de Sheridan, no le importaba lo que les pasara, no importa que no tenían la fuerza para resistir, el simplemente los mato porque estaban en su camino

" **¿Vas a seguir justificando sus actos? ¿Vas a perdonar lo que ha hecho?"**

No, decidió al fin, esta vez no retrocedería, ya no podía darse ese lujo

Las alarmas se escucharon en la cabina, alertando a todos que algo estaba mal

"Un intruso" Declara Jade, y lo peor es que a pesar de saberlo, no podían darse el lujo de ir a enfrentarlo hasta que la nave llegue al núcleo, será un largo viaje.

* * *

Legretta los observa huir, a ella no le afecta, todas las salidas estaban tomadas, a ella no le importaba si toda la ciudad moría para cumplir con las metas de Van, en otro tiempo, ella pudo haber pensado diferente, pero ahora esta decidida a ver el final del camino que a escogido.

Levanta su arma lista para acabar con la anciana cuando algo en su interior le dijo moverse, ella se mueve y solo ve un destello dorado pasar a su lado, logra evadir justo a tiempo para salvar su vida, pero lo que debió ser solo un roce en su brazo izquierdo, se convirtió en una quemadura que daño todos sus músculos del brazo, casi quemando su carne hasta el hueso

El dolor era casi insoportable, tubo que hacer uso de toda su concentración hace uso de su colera, ella sabia que ninguna medicina seria suficiente para salvar el brazo "¿Quien se atreve?" Quien aparece es un hombre que ha visto varias veces en compañía de ese desecho.

"No tan valiente ahora, cuando no te enfrentas a ancianos o ha gente indefensa" Se burla el hombre "Agradece que solo era un saludo"

Reborn no la mataría, no ahora, Tear no tendría un encierro si lo hacia, pero no estaba en contra de mutilar un poco, al menos en medio de la distracción, Selena aprovecho a infiltrarse y tomar a Lemon con ayuda de Tamara, esa herida podría ser mortal si no se trata de inmediato, pero Selena es séptimo fonista y tiene llama de sol, prácticamente nacida para la curación, así que no se preocupa de las oportunidades del viejo.

"Mayor Legretta" Llama uno de los soldados del oráculo "Estamos siendo atacados"

"¿Los caballeros de Kimlasca ya llegaron? No pueden ser tantos para darnos problemas" Se sorprende Legretta de la rápida respuesta de Kimlasca

"He… no señora, parecen ser mercenarios independientes"

"¿Qué?" Se queja la mujer

El gremio de Mercenarios de Chesedonia no tenia mucha fama originalmente, claro, había sus excelentes ejemplos de grupos de cazadores, pero estaba lejos para los estándares de Reborn, incluso en un cuerpo de 13 años, no le costo tomar prácticamente el mando del gremio y convertirlo en algo adecuado según sus estándares, en respuesta a eso se podría decir que tiene su propio mini ejercito privado, que, aunque pequeño, es altamente capacitado para poder detener a todo tipo de monstruos.

Y por supuesto, el los pondría a vigilar la ciudad, estaba cansado de solo ir detrás de Van, y después de lo sucedido con Espinoza, el ataque a Sheridan era una acción lógica, esta era una excelente oportunidad y su segunda face para dañar el enlace de Luke con Van, esto le serviría para prepararlo a su futuro enfrentamiento, él tenia que ver lo que su querido maestro era capaz, solo que él pensó que su ataque se centraría en los científicos o la nave, nunca imagino que los caballeros del Oráculo estaban tan dispuestos ha masacrar los ciudadanos del pueblo.

"Parece que la situación ya no es favorable" Se queja el general, ¿O sera ex? Se pregunta si Cantabile ya tubo tiempo de arreglar ese detalle "Retiren las fuerzas al puerto"

Legretta se retira, y Reborn la deja, el esta mas interesado de que esta pasando con el resto de la ciudad

"¿Cómo esta la situación?" Le pregunta Reborn a Rebeca, quien había ayudado a ocultar a los hombres hasta que fue el momento de soltar la trampa

"La cortamos bastante cerca" Reprocha Rebeca, pero también algo satisfecho con los resultados "Pero los chicos lograron escapar, tal como se esperaba, hay varios ciudadanos heridos, pero por fortuna llegamos a tiempo para evitar cualquier golpe mortal, ahora están siendo llevados al hospital, los caballeros del oráculo, en cambio, bien, no creo que Van regrese con mas de la mitad de lo que entro" La chica esta muy satisfecha con la masacre realizada a los caballeros del oráculo, ¡Atacar de esa manera a los ciudadanos indefensos!

"Bien, Encárgate aquí, iré al puerto"

"Reborn, no me agrada que la cortamos tan cerca, solo para poder traumatizar a Luke, ¿Cuándo puedo decirle lo que sucedió?"

Reborn no le contesta, y procede a dirigirse al puerto, al llegar al muelle, ven a varios caballeros del oráculo inconscientes y Van delante de Henckan y Kathy "Admiro su coraje" Dice Van, sacando la espada "Aunque es inutil" El levanta la espada para cortarlos cuando otra espada se interpone, los dos inventores son arrojados al suelo, pero no desaprovechan la oportunidad para alejarse.

"Cantabile" Dice Van, al reconocer al otro usuario de la espada "Pensé que aun estabas en una misión"

La mujer solo sonríe de manera salvaje "Seria muy apropiado para ti, ¿Verdad? Es una pena que la situación llego a este punto" Expresa la mujer "Van Grands, antiguo comandante de orden del oraculo, es mi deber arrestarte por crímenes contra la orden, la partitura, y la muerte de la gente de Kimlasca y Malkuth"

"¿La partitura?" Se ríe Van "Una vez que termine, no importará la partitura, el camino que seguimos solo nos llevara a la destrucción" En ese momento llega Legretta, tratando de sostener el brazo que apenas colgaba en su hombro, detrás de ella seguía un gran pelotón de caballeros del oráculo, ahora la situación les seria desfavorable a la unidad de Cantabile "Legretta, veo que has fallado"

"Mis disculpas, no esperaba una respuesta tan rápida" Reporta la mujer en tono neutral "Sync a logrado llegar a tiempo"

"Al menos alguien a cumplido su misión" Dice con molestia "Ya no tiene caso que estemos aquí" Espinoza mira asustado toda la escena, esto no era lo que espero cuando decidió seguir a Van, el estaba dispuesto a hacer y sacrificar todo por la ciencia, ahora se daba cuenta que había lineas que no valía la pena cruzar, pero su temor a Van le impedía abandonarlo.

Con rabia, la nueva comandante no tubo mas remedio que dejarlos ir, ella no quería que mas vidas se perdieran en vano, y tiene la cabeza suficiente para entender cuando la situación le es desfavorable.

Aston estaba muy lastimado pero estaba siendo atendido por el equipo medico de Cantabile

"Debí venir mejor preparada" Se queja la mujer, venir solo con su tropa personal fue un error

"No sabias en quien confiar" Le recuerda Lang, que apareció detrás de ella, luego le da un saludo cortes a Reborn, ellos habian trabajado en conjunto para vigilar la ciudad "Involucrar demasiada gente podría haber hecho que Van descubriera nuestros planes, y aun no sabemos como pudo infiltrar a sus hombres sin que nos diéramos cuenta"

"Ya se, no espere que tuviera tanto apoyo o que los soldados que lo apoyaban estaban dispuestos a masacrar gente inocente" Se queja la mujer "Al menos logramos eliminar mas de la mitad de los traidores, es solo que es molesto dejarlo ir cuando esta justo frente a mi" Ella da un paso atrás y llama a su gente, al menos evitaron mas muertes innecesarias en el puerto "Vamonos, seria desagradable encontrarnos con los caballeros de Kimlasca en este momento"

Ellos se apresuran a zarpar, se fueron justo antes que los caballeros de Kimlasca llegaran al puerto

"¿Y ahora que haremos?" Le pregunta Rebeca

"Comunícate con Luke, y dile que regrese cuando termine, se sentirá mejor de ver en persona que los ancianos están bien" Bueno, no exactamente bien, pero al menos no muertos "Esta no fue una derrota, pero definitivamente no fue una victoria" Le recalca Reborn "Ahora solo queda visitar 4 Sephiroth para poder descender las tierras exteriores, es una pena que solo Tear es capaz de activar los sephiroth, si tan solo podríamos superar el código, podriamos hacer dos equipos, uno con Asch y otro con Luke, por ahora lo único que podemos hacer es cazar los aliados de Van"

"¿Tienes alguien en especial en la lista de muerte?"

"No por ahora, tratare de Legretta a pedazos si es necesario" Una muerte rápida no era apropiado para ella, Reborn puede tener mas educación y consideración con las mujeres, pero esta cociente que ellas son perfectamente mortales, y Legretta ahora le ha disgustado desde un punto de vista personal. "Reúne información sobre la ubicación de los sephiroth"

"Bien" acepta Rebeca

Entre Lang y Rebeca, han podido eliminar varios integrantes de la base de poder de Van y Mohs, varios de ellos incluso han pasado a clandestinidad, pero aun no es suficiente, Daath a quedado casi vació, la influencia de Van era peor de lo que esperaba.

Y no tenían idea donde estaban los seguidores de Mohs.

Fin del capitulo

Por favor, no olviden comentar, cualquier cosa me hara feliz.😊😊


	20. Chapter 20: Monte Roneal

Capítulo 20: Monte Roneal

El descenso al núcleo fue tal como estaba planeado, una vez que la nave estaba estable, pudieron ir a buscar a su enemigo, el enfrentamiento y la muerte de Sync dejo un sabor amargo en su boca, Sync, que era la sexta replica del maestro Fónico original.

Los demás se sorprenden de esta revelación, incluso Anise, aunque Jade la dedujo fácilmente desde el comienzo, Luke trata de no demostrar que ya sabía, al igual que Sam, lo cual es fácil, los demás estaban demasiado centrados en Ion para notar.

"Nací hace solamente 2 años" Admite Ion al grupo, al mismo tiempo que Arietta perdió su puesto como guardiana y remplazada por Anisé, todo para cubrir la verdad sobre Ion.

Entre todas las réplicas, Ion, la séptima replica, era el único que tenia las habilidades mas cercanas al original, y por eso Sync fue desechado, si las llamas fueran un factor clave, entonces les tomo 7 intentos tratar de conseguir un cielo, la niebla de Sync era lo mas cercano que llegaron a imitar las habilidades del maestro fónico original.

Luke se pregunta que paso con los otros 5, la amargura de Sync era bastante evidente

"Las replicas son solo basura" fue la declaración de Sync, lo peor fue su afirmación de haber sido tirado al monte Zaleho para morir por su debilidad, ese era el destino de las réplicas débiles, Luke esperaba que esa declaración no contestara lo que les paso a las otras 5 réplicas de Ion "Una replica que no sirve como reemplazo es solo basura"

"No entiendo" Dice Sam, cortando la replica de Luke "Si son basura, ¿Por qué Van esta tan ansioso por hacer un mundo de ellas?" Como siempre, nadie contesta a esa pregunta, Ion trata de acercarse a Sync, sin darse cuenta, trata de fortalecer el débil enlace que ambos comparten.

"Ven con nosotros, Tu y yo somos iguales" Le dice Ion

"Te equivocas, vivo para que Van me use, al final, solo los que somos útiles para algo, se nos permite vivir por lastima… y mi tiempo útil a terminado"

De esta manera, ante la sorprendente mirada de todos, Sync prefirió caer al núcleo antes de aceptar ir con ellos.

"Maestro Ion, no llore" Le solicita Anise

"No estoy llorando" Responde, pero su tono era conmocionado

"Pero, tiene lágrimas"

Ion toca su cara y nota que es verdad, Natalia menciona que es como perder un hermano, Luke puede ver el dolor de Ion, pero no solo eso, puede sentir el enlace roto, no por la muerte si no por el rotundo rechazo de Sync, recordó las advertencias de romper un enlace, Ion tuvo suerte que no fuera un enlace tan débil.

"Es la primera vez que lloro" Dice Ion en tono de realización "Ya entiendo… creo que me entristeció"

No pudieron seguir hablando del asunto, ya que tenían una misión por terminar, cuando por fin activaron el aparato para estabilizar el núcleo, Lorelei decidió hacer acto de presencia, y como siempre, sus palabras eran casi inaudibles sobre el dolor que producía.

"Luke, ¿Estas bien?" Se acerca Tear

 **Libérame de la prisión de este ciclo eterno**

Tear utiliza su poder para intentar curarlo ¡ **Una descendiente de Yulia! ¡Tomare prestado tu poder**!

El dolor se desvanece, pero Luke nota como algo parece entrar en Tear **"Luke mi…"** empieza la presencia del séptimo Fon pero Luke le interrumpe

"Salta la presentación y ve al punto por favor Lorelei" Le dice con gran velocidad, que deduce rápido lo que está pasando, en casi todas las interacciones con Lorelei, la entidad perdía demasiado tiempo en su presentación.

La presencia parece dudar por un segundo, pero luego procede

" **Ahora mismo algo está absorbiendo mi poder, esta sacudiendo al núcleo y esta provocando que los sephiroth se descontroles, tus acciones han calmado el núcleo y estabilizado los sephiroth, pero mientras este atrapado aquí, el inestabilidad no se corregirá, debes liberarme"** La presencia para, intuyendo que no tenía mucho tiempo, toma la mano de Luke, y el siente su anillo calentarse y una extraña sensación en su cuerpo **"Cuando resuenen los corazones en una sola canción, la voluntad abrirá un camino, enviare la llave…"** Fue lo ultimo que dijo el ser antes de dejar a Tear, la cual cayó inconsciente.

"Tear, ¿Estas bien?" Pregunta Luke con preocupación

"Estoy bien" Alcanza a decir la joven "Solo… un poco cansada ¿Qué paso?"

"Es peligroso seguir aquí" Les recuerda Jade "Debemos ir al Albiore ahora" Nadie protesto en la afirmación de Jade, todos se apresuran a salir en el Albiore, abandonando el Tartarus en el núcleo

* * *

Sin importar los aseguramientos de Tear, todos acordaron llevarla a Belkend para un examen, los resultados eran mucho peor de lo esperado, la única buena noticia de ese viaje era que se paro a tiempo el ataque a los ciudadanos de Sheridan.

"Escuche lo que paso" Les cuenta el gobernador "Su majestad y el duque han presentado una queja formal a Daath, pero el gran maestro insiste en que Van se separó de la orden, incluso ya se había enviado un comunicado al respecto, también, con el ataque a Sheridan, la influencia de Daath ha desaparecido de la ciudad"

"Lo siento mucho" Se disculpa Ion "Aunque se han separado, ellos eran mis subordinados, sus crímenes son los míos, mis más sinceras disculpas"

"De los ancianos" Continua el gobernador "Escuche que solo Lemon estuvo herido de gravedad, Pero se espera a que se recupere completamente"

Esa noticia levanto bastante el ánimo, solo para caer en picada cuando el medico del laboratorio les dio los resultados. El nivel de contaminación de miasma ha subido, a causa de usar los anillos del sephiroth, y la posesión de lorelei, ahora se ha convertido en intratable y está destruyendo sus órganos internos, lo único que el medico puede recomendar es una medicina para el dolor y atenuar sus efectos.

Y si continúa usándolos, ella morirá.

Jade e Ion desean hablar con el médico, mientras Jade incentiva a Luke para hablar a solas con Tear, el problema era que Luke no sabía que decir.

"¿Te has enterado?" Le pregunta Tear

"Si"

El núcleo esta quieto, los sephiroth ya están estables, no es necesario descender las tierras exteriores, al menos, eso es lo que Luke le gustaría decir, pero sabe que es algo absurdo, los anillos ya están al límite, si no continúan, las tierras exteriores caerán.

"Lo siento…" Es todo lo que podía decir… que inútil

"¿Por qué?"

"De verdad quiero decirte que no continúes"

"Luke"

"Pero… si las tierras exteriores caen mucha gente morirá, así que no puedo decirte que pares"

"Idiota, ¿Por qué pones esa cara? Lo que estas diciendo es correcto, si de verdad me hubieras pedido que parará, hubiera perdido todo el respeto por ti, así que, gracias, hice bien en creer en ti"

"Estás loca, es imposible que te parezca bien, ¡Siempre te haces la dura! Al menos di que estas un poco asustada, o triste o algo"

"No me hago la dura" Pero era obvio que estaba mintiendo "Lo siento, por favor, déjame sola un rato"

"No, yo me quedo aquí" Esto era lo único que podía hacer, él se sentía tan inútil.

"Luke, por favor, no quiero que nadie me vea así" Tear sonaba tan desesperada.

"Entonces me doy la vuelta"

"Idiota" Es todo lo que dijo

* * *

"¿Realmente estarás bien Tear?" Pregunta Anise con preocupación.

"Si, la medicina funciona perfectamente, no me duele nada, estoy bien"

Luke sabia mejor que dejarse confiar por eso, la medicina solo esta aliviando dolor.

"Y ahora, ¿A dónde vamos?"

"Tenemos que encontrar donde están los otros sepiroth" Dice Natalia

"Eso es fácil" Comenta Sam "Uno esta en el monte Meggiora, otro está en el monte Roneal, y el ultimo está en Daath"

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" Le pregunta Natalia

"Investigación" Resume el chico "De todos modos, debemos ir al monte Meggiora, y Reborn pidió que fueras directo a Sheridan"

"Supongo que no importa dirigirnos hacia Sheridan" Dice Jade "debemos darle las gracias por el apoyo que nos brindaron"

Incluso Noelle estaba ansiosa por ver la ciudad, debe ser difícil para ella, no solo por sus abuelos, ella creció en esa ciudad, debe conocer a muchos de los aldeanos que les compraron tiempo arriesgando sus vidas.

* * *

Al llegar a Sheridan obtuvieron una bienvenida mas cálida de lo esperado, bueno, la mayor parte, Cathy no parecía muy feliz

"¿Qué es eso de "Lo siento" Chico, ¿Qué no sabes? Se supone que debes decir gracias" Suspira la mujer con molestia y resignación "Estos jóvenes actuales, no tienen modales"

"¿He?..." ¿Qué se supone que dices a eso?

"Cathy, estoy muy contento que estas bien" Saluda Guy "Realmente hubiera sido una pena si te pasara algo, todos estábamos muy preocupados"

"Veo que sigues igual de encantador" Saluda la anciana "Si tan solo fuera unos años más joven

Otra anciana sale del edificio "Veo que todavía sigues coqueteando con jóvenes" Dice Tamara como saludo "Me alegro que regresaran, entren por favor, estamos ansiosos de conocer los detalles de cómo funciono la maquina"

"¿Cómo están los demás?" Pregunta Natalia "Escuchamos que Lemon estaba herido"

"Ese Fósil es más duro y necio de lo que piensas, tomara mas que eso para deshacerse de él" Contesta Tamara con confianza "Aunque no negare que estuvo cerca"

Después de ser actualizados con las noticias, y compartir los detalles del viaje al núcleo, el grupo salió de la sala de reunión con un ánimo mucho más alegre

* * *

Aprovechando la distracción del grupo, Ion fue arrastrado por Reborn a otra parte del hospital.

"No creo que sea necesario hacer esos exámenes"

"No me importa si lo crees o no, inútil Ion" Ion no podrá ser su verdadero estudiante, pero no iba a descuidar su salud, el aprendió esa lección con Tsuna, se hubiera ahorrado tantos problemas si se le hubiera ocurrido hacerle un examen de la llama, pero nadie le informo del sello, mucho menos de las consecuencias de tenerlo. El no tiene idea de cómo el enlace cortado con Sync pudo afectar a Ion, no importa que solo era un enlace muy débil. "Además, deseo preguntarte algo, ¿Las técnicas de sellos Daáthicos no se enseñan por que no cualquiera puede hacerlo? ¿O es por que son restringidas solo de la orden?"

"¿Que?" Preguntó extrañado ante ese comentario, sin duda tratando de descifrar el sentido de la pregunta "Bueno, es por las dos razones, Sync y yo éramos los únicos que teníamos las habilidades para aprenderlas entre las réplicas, pero también es verdad que estas técnicas solo se permiten ser enseñados a los miembros de la orden"

"¿Y puedes conseguir una excepción para enseñarla a alguien más fuera de la orden?"

"Si, como maestro fónico, puedo decidir enseñárselo a alguien más, si considero que la situación lo requiere" Luego queda pensativo, no le tomo mucho tiempo llegar a la conclusión correcta "¿Deseas que le enseñe a Luke?"

Reborn le da una mirada divertida "¿Cómo sabes que es Luke?"

"Has mencionado que los dos somos compatibles, aunque no tengo idea a que te refieres, se requiere ser séptimo fonistas para realizar las técnicas, así que tú, Jade o Guy no podrían aprenderlo, y no siento que Natalia o Tear sean compatibles"

"Si, tienes razón, deseo que le enseñes a Luke, pero en lo que estoy interesado es que él aprenda a abrir los sellos de los sephiroth"

Ion piensa en sus palabras, y luego cabecea lentamente "Si, podría ser útil si yo no puedo abrir el sello"

El tono de Ion no cambio de su normal tono amable que acostumbra utilizar, pero Reborn puede notar la tensión en su mirada "…Siempre me tocan los chicos problemáticos" Luego procedió a darle un ligero golpe en el estómago que lo tiro al suelo, el joven ni siquiera hizo el intento de evadir, sus reflejos realmente eran malos

"¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!" Pregunta con un ligero tono de molestia.

"Deja de ser un idiota, inútil Ion, arriesgar tu vida para mostrar que eres útil solo ocasionará problemas a los que te rodean, hay otras maneras que puedes ayudar, eres el líder de la orden de Lorelei, tienes un deber a ellos, y tu conocimiento es también fundamental para toda la operación, así que no tienes permitido morir"

"No es como si desee morir" Dice con molestia, pero Reborn nota el brillo de agradecimiento en sus ojos, por ahora tendría que ser suficiente, realmente se estaba cansando de tratar con estos niños suicidas.

Después de dejar a Ion en las manos de Selena, Reborn busca a su Cielo que estaba agarrando tendencias de Emo, y aunque Reborn entiende el problema, no puede evitar molestarse al respecto, no le costo encontrar al pelirrojo, observando las nuevas tumbas para los caballeros del oráculo.

Prácticamente emanaba melancolía, un poco más y solo faltaba la nube de lluvia sobre su cabeza para terminar el cuadro.

* * *

Luke miraba las tumbas y solo podía pensar en todas esas vidas perdidas, por supuesto que estaba alegre que no fueran la gente de Sheridan, quienes estaban dispuestos a sacrificar sus vidas para ayudarlos, pero eso no borraba que mucha gente había muerto, ellos lo hicieron por que creían en el ideal del maestro Van, en las promesas que no puede entender.

Un instinto le dijo moverse, ni siquiera lo pensó, solo salto para evadir el ataque y saco su espada, pero su postura se relaja al ver a su atacante, lo invade una sensación de alivio y alegría al verlo, pero en lugar contesta molesto "¿Siempre tienes que saludarme de esa manera?"

"¿Qué mejor manera de mantener la guardia alta?" Se burla él "Al menos no has descuidado tu entrenamiento"

Luke se queja, pero era difícil estar molesto cuando se sentía bañado en su presencia, las llamas de Sol lo cubrían suavemente dando la bienvenida, era algo tan calmante y reconfortante.

Luke quería agradecerle, pero ninguna palabra podría reflejar lo increíblemente agradecido que se sentía, cuanto significaba para él ese apoyo incondicional.

"ya deja de pensar en cosas inútiles" Le regaña Reborn

Luke no sabe por qué, pero no puede evitar reírse, era algo tan típico de Reborn, y de alguna manera esa normalidad lo reconfortaba.

"Gracias"

* * *

Hospital de Sheridan.

Selena mira con inquietud el joven peliverde frente a ella, el joven parecía calmado, pero tenía un aire resignado alrededor.

Gracias a su ayuda, a Selena le dieron acceso a todo el equipo del hospital de Sheridan, incluso asignándole temporalmente la oficina en la que ella se encontraba, el equipo era menos avanzado que el de Belkend, pero eso era de esperarse, Belkend se especializa más en equipo de detección de energía, como análisis de hondas, equipos de radas, sondas y otras cosas, mientras que Sheridan prefiere el lado de crear naves, motores y otros equipos de ese estilo

Reborn prácticamente arrastro a Ion para realizar un examen, Los resultados de la joven replica era tan malos como se esperaba, y por la mirada, él estaba consciente de sus resultados.

Ion y Luke son los únicos cielos que ella ha tenido contacto, pero Shamal la instruyo de la importancia de seguir el procedimiento cuando se trata de un cielo o un guarda enlazado, según Shamal, no es extraño que un cielo quiera ocultar su condición médica, lo mismo con los guardas, pero lo que sucede a uno afecta a todos de alguna manera, por eso todos los enlazados tienen acceso a los expedientes y los resultados médicos de los otros, si se molestaban en pedir, No había nadie más en la sala para dar los resultados al pequeño cielo, a diferencia de Luke, Ion no tenía ningún guarda completamente enlazado, no que fuera malo, él chico solo tiene 2 años, su llama es demasiado joven para eso, aun así, es un poco triste que no tenga a nadie más de compañía.

El dolor del enlace parcial cortado por Sync era algo que curaría con tiempo, ni siquiera valía la pena mencionarlo… el problema con la inestabilidad de sus fones era otro asunto, Ion se mostró muy tranquilo al leer los resultados

"Supongo que no estoy sorprendida que estés enterado"

"Conozco mi condición" Explica el joven con tranquilidad "Como replica, mis fones son inestables"

Los séptimo fones están siendo atraídos por la tormenta planetaria, la única manera de evitar eso sería eliminar la tormenta planetaria… Pero el mundo dependía de ella, a pesar de ser la causa que genera el miasma.

"El entrenamiento físico ha ayudado a soportar mejor la tensión y a fortalecer tu cuerpo, así que debes continuar haciéndolo" Le dice la chica, tratando de sonar esperanzada, su llama de cielo se volvía cada vez más fuerte, tal vez en un punto podría llegar a tener la fuerza para mantenerlo unido, si lograba vivir hasta ese punto "Pero mientras más uses tus habilidades Daáthicas, más rápido será la separación, no recomiendo que sigas usándolas"

"Muchas gracias" Agradece el joven, levantándose del asiento "Tomare en cuenta su concejo"

"Pero no piensas seguirlo" afirmo ella, conocía esa mirada, era el tipo que prefería vivir intensamente sus últimos días que estar confinado para alargar más la vida que disponía.

La sonrisa serena del joven fue su única respuesta antes de retirarse, bien, no había nada que ella podía hacer que Reborn no estuviera haciendo, tendría que dejar la situación en sus manos, ella recoge sus cosas y se dispone a salir cuando alguien mas toca su puerta, se sorprende un poco al ver que era la joven cantante quien fue a buscarla. La joven le da una sonrisa agradable, pero ella solo siente pesar al verla, recordándole que, a pesar de sus esfuerzos, hay demasiados límites a los que la medicina no puede superar.

"Desee agradecerle por salvar a Lemon" Saluda Tear a la rubia, ella solo cabecea y la mira con una mirada indescifrable, antes de suspirar

"Escuche lo que te dijo el doctor en Belkend" Dice Selena, mirando a Tear con seriedad "Siento que este resultado era bastante obvio, pero sinceramente esperaba que no progresara tan rápido, lamento no poder ser de más ayuda"

"No, esta bien" Corre Tear a tranquilizarla

"No puedo subir la dosis, tu cuerpo ya tiene demasiada tensión como esta, lo único que puedo recomendar es que mi maestro te examine, él es mucho mejor que yo, y estoy segura que puede ayudarte, aunque realmente desee que no llegara a esto"

Esto extraño a la joven "¿Por qué?"

"Es un pervertido que solo atiende mujeres, sinceramente, no deseo eso a ningún paciente" Esta noticia pareció perturbas a Tear "Pero no puedo negar que es bueno, el mejor, posiblemente, así que supongo que no hay otro remedio, me imagino que acompañaras a Luke una vez que desciendan las tierras exteriores, claro, si es tu deseo"

"¿Acompañar a Luke?"

"Por supuesto, ¿No lo recuerdas? Reborn esta muy interesado en ver si hay una sola célula fuera de lugar de su pequeño cielo, ya hemos transferido casi todo el laboratorio, y una buena parte de nuevo equipó, al castillo de Coral, parece que será una base de momento, debe estar listo a mas tardar en una semana, tiempo suficiente para que ustedes desciendan las tierras exteriores, Reborn lo llevara directo al laboratorio, espero que vengas también"

"Yo… realmente pensaba en regresar a ciudad de Yulia…"

"Bien, es tu decisión, pero realmente espero verte ahí, tengo esperanzas de que encontraremos una mejor solución" Luego agrega en un aire casi conspirador "Los doctores de Belkend son algo cerrados en sus pronósticos, así que trata de no perder la esperanza, estoy segura que algo podremos hacer"

Tear solo cabecea en agradecimiento, pero Selena estaba segura de que la chica no le creía.

* * *

Esa noche, en el hotel de Sheridan, el grupo discute cual sería el siguiente paso, de momento han descubierto el rio que les permitirá entrar a la montaña

"El sephiroth está en la parte superior del rio Nirni, necesitamos usar el Albiore para llegar" Señala Jade al mapa "Podemos seguir el rio hasta llegar a la entrada, el sello Daáthico debe estar cerca"

"También esta el sephiroth en Daath" Les recuerda Reborn "Vamos a dividir en dos equipos, eso nos ahorrara tiempo" Reborn ha pensado mucho este movimiento, asombrosamente, Luke casi no ofreció resistencia cuando le planteo la idea esa tarde en el cementerio.

Natalia desea protestar ante la idea, pero Jade parece estar de acuerdo con la declaración.

"Eso es verdad" Concuerda Jade "Pero existe el problema que solo Ion puede abrir la entrada, solo Tear puede activar el anillo del Sephiroth, y necesitamos la hiperresonancia de Luke para manejar los anillos"

Ahora los demás están algo incómodos ante eso, les recordó que, con cada sephiroth, la muerte de la joven cantante se hacia mas inevitable.

"Eso se arregla fácil, tengo un invento específicamente encargado que engañará al sephiroth de que es un descendiente de Yulia" Y esa cosa resulto demasiado cara para no funcionar, y sus contactos saben que alguien morirá si esa cosa no funciona, después de todo él tiene una reputación. Era casi una reliquia antigua que Reborn escucho una vez, y encargo localizar después de saber cuáles fueron los resultados del examen en Belkend, era fácil deducir de donde venia el miasma, incluso Tear lo había deducido y lo confirmo después del valle de Tataroo, en ese punto Reborn estaba seguro que todo el grupo lo sospechaba, quizás los únicos verdaderamente sorprendidos por los resultados eran Luke y Natalia "Usando los datos de Tear, solo se requiere que la persona sea un séptimo fonistas, en cuanto al sello, Ion se ofreció enseñar a Luke como abrir el sello, de hecho, eso sería lo más fácil para no presionar a Ion"

Jade no parecía muy convencido, Reborn sabia que él no estaba tranquilo de dejar a Luke fuera de su ojo vigilante, aunque no tienen idea por que Jade siente la obligación de guiar y vigilar a Luke, ellos dos han formado una relación interesante.

"En cuanto a usar Hiper resonancia, Asch esta en Sheridan, podemos convencerlo a unirse a un equipo siempre y cuando Luke no esté en él"

"¿Cómo se dividirán los equipos?" Pregunta Luke con algo de ansiedad

"Jade tiene que ir con Asch, Luke ya conoces como manejar los anillos, Asch requiere más la guía de Jade" Establece Reborn con facilidad "Y Asch trabaja mejor con Natalia, y puede trabajar con Guy, Ion ira con ellos, por lo que Anise también irá, el resto somos el segundo equipo e iremos por el sephiroth, podemos usar la conexión entre Asch y Luke para coordinarnos" Eso era una mentira, Rebeca se había encargado de hacer un enlace mental entre ella y Asch para no tener que usar el otro, que causa demasiada tención a ambos, al menos Asch accedió a usar el de Rebeca para comunicarse después de un poco de persuasión y un poco de amenaza.

"Creo que Tear también debería venir con nosotros, si Luke no puede abrir el sello, o si el aparato no puede engañar el sephiroth, ambos viajes serán en vano" Jade tampoco estaba feliz con el razonamiento del grupo, aun cuando entendía la razón del arreglo, sinceramente pensaba que Luke requería la mayor supervisión, pero no puede negar que la distribución era lógica "Bien, si Luke puede aprender esta noche como abrir el sello Daáthico, nosotros podemos partir mañana en el Albiore a la entrada del Cañón, después Noelle los llevara a Daath, y nos encontraremos todos en Keterburg"

"Eso seria demasiado exigente para Noelle" Interviene Luke "Es mejor que ella se quede con ustedes, nosotros tomaremos un transporte a Daath y buscaremos la localización del Sephiroth, después, dependiendo de los resultados, decidimos como reunirnos en Keterburg"

Y así quedo dividido los equipos.

* * *

El primer grupo partió a la mañana siguiente en el Albiore, verlos partir fue más doloroso de la esperado, se sentía como si lo dejaran atrás, aunque sabia que no tenia de que preocuparse, y Natalia estaría más feliz en compañía de Asch

"No este triste amo" Le dice Mieu

"No estoy triste Mieu, es solo extraño, verlos irse después de tanto tiempo"

"Pero nos veremos pronto" Le recuerda Mieu "Natalia estaba feliz"

"Si, y supongo que Asch también lo está, aunque no lo va a admitir"

Ellos regresan al hotel, donde el resto de su equipo, incluso Ámbar, lo esperaban, con una nueva adición

"Tú eres…"

"Selena" Le recuerda la mujer entusiasta "Iré con ustedes al sephiroth, iré para hacer algunas mediciones, espero que no sea un inconveniente"

Luke solo encoge en la pregunta no pronunciada "Si deseas, pero no se como iremos a Daath, supongo que tomaremos un barco

"Sobre eso" Dice una voz detrás de ellos "Creo que puedo ofrecer una alternativa"

"¿Ginji?" Pregunta Luke al reconocer al hermano de Noelle "¿Cómo estás? No te he visto desde el accidente en el cañón"

"Si, gracias de nuevo por eso" Les agradece algo avergonzado, sobando suavemente su cuello "Solo quería anuncias que la maquina que ordenaste ya esta terminada" Dice, mirando a Reborn, el cual también se sorprende con la información

"Creí que tardarían un mes, no una semana"

"Si… bien, estamos agradecidos por tu ayuda, así que los artesanos de Sheridan han trabajo día y noche para terminarla, ¿Desean verla?" Pregunta con algo de entusiasmo en su voz

* * *

Dejaron en el hotel a Mieu con Ámbar y Selena, ya que la chica tenia que recoger sus cosas, y siguen a Ginji hasta el hangar donde abordaron por primera vez el Albiore.

Pronto reconocen el nuevo modelo de Albiore, solo que este era con los colores de Kimlasca, rojo y blanco, también tenia el emblema del Fabre en las alas, no dejando en duda su afiliación

"¿Qué es eso?" Pregunta con curiosidad

"Es el Albiore IV" Presenta Ginji "Bueno, al menos así lo llamamos por ahora, puedes cambiar el nombre"

"¿Puede volar sin una piedra de vuelo?" Pregunta Luke, él sabía que no podían haber encontrado otra piedra de vuelo desenterrada, y eso era lo único que le permitió al Albiore volar

"No sabemos" Contesto Ginji con sinceridad, "Esa era la otra mitad de la razón de por que terminaron el proyecto tan rápido, ninguno de los dos grupos podía entender como podría volar, y todos estaban ansiosos por ver si lo haría "aún no se ha probado, es un diseño que entrego el Maestro Reborn, él dijo que solo ustedes pueden cargar los fones para hacerla funcionar"

Luke no entendió lo que quería decir, pero Rebeca lo adivino con rapidez "Funciona con llamas" Susurra la chica "No esperaba que se usaran de esa manera, aunque es lógico cuando se compara la similitud con los fones"

"¿Llama?" Murmura Luke "Eso suena increíble" Luego más fuerte "Hey Ginji, con Noelle fuera en el Albiore II, ¿Quién será nuestro piloto?"

"Bien, de momento, yo, hasta que él Albiore III este listo para funcionar, o hasta que su verdadero piloto haya aprendido a pilotearlo"

Luke iba a preguntar a quien se refería cuando algo lo golpeo en la cabeza, el se queja y ve que el objeto lanzado es un juego de llaves "Mas vale que aprendas rápido, Ignorante Luke, Ginji nos está haciendo el favor, pero no puede quedarse con nosotros por mucho tiempo"

"Hey, ¿Cómo es eso que soy el piloto? ¿Guy no seria mas apropiado?" Pregunta Luke, algo molesto, Reborn lo observa como si fuera un idiota

"Guy puede decidir ir a vivir un tiempo a Gran Chokmah, no puedes contar que siempre este ahí para pilotear, además" Agrega con un tono de burla "Tu nave, tú la piloteas, ignorante Luke"

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo que es mío? ¿Por qué?"

"Es útil" Reborn no hizo caso de sus protestas, y comenzó a enseñarles el interior de la nave, cuando la vieron, no sabia que pensar, el nuevo Albiore era muy parecido al anterior, aunque ligeramente más grande, Reborn les mostró como el área de almacenaje podía convertirse en una habitación, tenia baño completo, las camas eran plegables que podían guardarse dentro de la pared, al igual que la mesa u las sillas "Viví en un país que era un maestro de economizar espacio "Dice Reborn, para explicar el diseño, finalmente llega a un armario donde se encuentra un nuevo conjunto de ropa doblado.

"También he arreglado vestimenta para la ocasión" Dice Reborn, sacando un juego de ropa, Luke solo lo mira sin comprender

"¿Para qué es eso?" Pregunta con algo de molestia, si hay algo que molestaba al joven era que le escogieran la ropa y obligarlo a usarla, Natalia hizo eso muchas veces y no era la única, Luke odio ser tratado como maniquí, y luego decir que se miraba tierno.

"Es hora de cambiar un poco tu vestimenta, tu ropa actual ya no es adecuada"

"No parece traje de un vago" Se queja Luke, recordando todos los reproches de Natalia sobre su vestimenta

"No" Le dice Reborn "Pero parece la ropa que usaría un niño entrando en la adolescencia, te hace ver infantil" Sinceramente, no era mucho mejor que la opinión de Natalia.

Al final, Luke mismo no tiene idea como Reborn lo convenció de usar ese traje, Reborn siempre se salía con la suya, se preguntó si alguna vez podría parar alguno de sus esquemas, pero sentía que la única manera seria que fuera algo del cual estaría completamente en contra, y Reborn parecía conocer todos los límites que ni Luke mismo sabe que tiene para que eso suceda, con algo de dudas mira al espejo, a pesar de su molestia, tenía que admitir, El traje… realmente no era malo.

El abrigo blanco era parecido al que usaba normalmente, pero este tenía las mangas largas y permia que se cerrara a la cintura, aunque parecía más para usar con un estilo abierto, los pantalones también parecían más elegantes, pero eran más cómodos para moverse (El modelo es similar al que uso en el final de la serie cuando regreso, aunque solo tiene la línea negra en las mangas y el resto es blanco puro)

🎶***Luke a ganado el titulo de aprendiz de piloto*** 😊

"No está mal" Aprecia Rebeca "Te queda bien, el material no lo reconozco, pero parece una tela muy fina"

"Está hecho del hilo proporcionado por León" Le explica Reborn, Luke mira la tela con nuevo aprecio, realmente era bastante suave "No se quema, y es muy resistente a los elementos, pero principalmente al fuego, también está hecho por una costurera que hace los uniformes a Malkuth, están con el nuevo diseño que permite control térmico en sus trajes"

Luke reflexiona un poco con lo que acaba de escuchar "¿Me estás diciendo que Jade y los oficiales de Malkuth no sufren de calor o frió? Eso es injusto, sabía que había algo raro cuando estaba tan fresco en el desierto o tan tranquilo en el frió congelante de Keterburg, sabía que las artes fónicas estaban involucradas, eso es tan injusto"

"Para ser justo es solo para los más altos oficiales" Le recalca Reborn "Y se requiere un gran control de artes fónicas para poder mantener el efecto sin sufrir cansancio, en cuanto deja de introducir los fones en la ropa, se convierte de nuevo en ropa común y corriente, además, es un secreto celosamente guardado por Malkuth, así que nada de presumir o decir a los demás"

"Sigue siendo algo injusto"

"¿Nosotros también obtenemos trajes?" Corre a preguntar Rebeca con ojos grandes y esperanzados, mirando la ropa de Reborn con nuevo aprecio, Luke también lo nota, no puede creer que no se había dado cuenta que Reborn hacia lo mismo que Jade

En respuesta, Reborn abre el guardarropa y aparece la nueva vestimenta para el equipo, la chica solo chilla de placer y mira su nuevo conjunto que eran un conjunto azul claro de pantalón con una manga larga y una chaqueta cerrada azul oscuro casi añil, manga corta que llegaba arriba de la rodilla, y un dibujo de flor en su espalda, no podía evitar reconocer que le quedaba magnifico.

También había un conjunto para Sam que era blanco con tonos verdes.

Luke observa con algo de pesar su antiguo traje, ahora que lo observa bien, puede notar los bordes raídos, la protección se estaba desgastando, era probable que no durara mucho tiempo si continuaba usándolo.

"La protección era buena" Comenta Reborn, leyendo sus pensamientos como de costumbre "Pero no lo suficiente para soportar el desgaste de la llama de cielo indefinidamente" Pronto se convertiría en cenizas, eso es lo que quería decirle, puede ser que incluso en el momento más incómodo o peligroso, Luke era lo suficientemente practico para reconocer el riesgo que era.

"Podrías simplemente haberlo dicho" Se queja el joven

"¿Dónde estaría la diversión de eso?" La sonrisa del otro es tan molesta "Toma, para el final del conjunto" Reborn le lanza un objeto que Luke atrapa por reflejo, al abrir la mano nota que es una cadena de plata con un dije, el cual era la misma imagen que el siempre usaba en su espalda

"No entiendo…"

"Los símbolos viene de los lugares más extraños" Se burla Reborn, luego se sienta en una de las sillas.

Luke voltea su mirada a su ahora vieja capa, acariciando la figura en su espalda, era un diseño que Guy le ayudo a crear, algo tonto para consolar los miedos infantiles de un niño, Guy le dijo que espantaría a cualquiera que intentara lastimarlo, y Luke lo creyó, por que confiaba que Guy tenía razón.

El acaricia en dije oscuro, con la forma idéntica al dibujo, un símbolo de su pasado, de valor y confianza.

Era molesto tener a alguien que lo conocía tan bien a su alrededor, sus miedos y dudas, y, sin embargo, Luke no podía hacer igual.

No podía olvidar las imágenes que le mostro Reborn, los 8 niños delante de esa casa, la niña en el centro de cabello negro tenía una cinta naranja y un sombrero blanco extraño, cuando vio esa imagen lo único que podía recordar era un recuerdo de Rebeca, ella le conto después de su primer viaje a Chesedonia que Reborn tenía el sobrenombre de Arcobaleno del sol.

El Arcobaleno

Si Reborn era el sol, eso significaba que debían existir 6 más, deseo preguntar sobre ellos… ella, pero era tan estúpido estar celoso por una persona que ya no existía más que en los recuerdos.

Y, sin embargo, no podía dejar de preguntarse cuan deficiente le pareció a Reborn cuando lo comparaba con la chica de la imagen, la que debe tener el título de Arcobaleno del cielo.

Un fuerte golpe en su pierna lo saco de sus pensamientos, Luke apenas pudo mantener el equilibrio para luego dirigir una mirada molesta hacia su tutor

"Deja de pensar pensamientos inútiles"

"¡No sabes lo que estoy pensando!"

"Reconozco cuando quedas estancado en pensamientos improductivos y sin sentido, puedes seguir lamentándote después, ahora empieza a pensar en algo más productivo"

"¿Y qué sugieres?" Pregunta con molestia

"¿Qué tal en un nombre" Sugiere Rebeca, entrando con su ropa nueva

"¿Un nombre?" Pregunta Luke "¿Para qué?"

"Necesitará un nombre" Dice Rebeca "Si todos estos modelos los llaman Albiore, entonces, es tiempo que empiecen a tener su propio nombre"

Luke no podía evitar recordar aquella conversación donde discutían el nombre del Tartarus para un barco, y como las chicas votaron que el nombre "Princesa Natalia" Sonaba mejor, bueno, Tear opino que era mejor el nombre de Tokunaga

"Creo que debes escoger el nombre Luke" Le sugiere Sam

"¿Por qué yo?"

"Es tuya" Dice Rebeca, como si fuera obvio "Bien, técnicamente es nuestra, pero es a ti a quien pertenece ahora, así que debes darle un nombre"

Luke pensó, pero no tenía idea como nombrarla "Nada parece adecuado, ¿Quizás dejemos el nombre para después?"

"Entonces podemos posponerlo indefinidamente" Se queja la chica "No necesitas pensarlo tanto, usa tu intuición, ¿Qué se te viene a la mente cuando piensas en lo que representa?"

¿Qué representa? Luke no podía pensar en nada, era como el Albiore, era útil, los podría llevar a varios lugares, y no tenían que devolverla a Daath, todo eso sonaba bueno, podría representar también algo de libertad, no tendría que estar encerrado en Baticul.

Pero todo eso sonaba tan vano, tan vacío, porque en su corazón sabía que no solo era una máquina de vuelo, Luke toca la estructura, sus llamas envuelven suavemente el metal, tan suave, pero tan exigente, marcándola como propiedad, por alguna razón lo hace sentir más ligero, como si una carga se hubiera vuelto más liviana.

Este era el diseño que Reborn comisiono para él, ligeramente más grande que el Albiore, con un diseño interior creado en su propia época, una época olvidada antes de la era del amanecer.

"Preludio" Dijo al fin "Si están de acuerdo, me gusta ese nombre"

Reborn es el único que parece entender la opción del nombre "Es tuya, nómbrala como desees" y con eso los deja solos para revisar el exterior de la máquina.

"A mí me gusta" Dice Rebeca "¿Tu qué piensas Sam?"

Sam parecía algo inquieto con todo es, pero solo contesta "Esta bien"

Luke nota la incomodidad de su rayo "¿Hay algo mal?"

"No, es solo…" Él mira a la salida, como asegurándose que Reborn no esté al alcance del oído "Luke, creo que te he explicado algo sobre la regla no escrita del mundo, sobre nunca dar nada sin una recompensa de más o menos el mismo valor"

Luke le da una mirada extrañada "Si, entiendo eso" ser demasiado generoso no es algo bien visto, trae dudas, trae incertidumbre, ya que la gente espera que pagues esa ayuda, son deudas no escritas, también llamadas deudas morales, que la gente siente que tiene que pagar, es más fácil un intercambio de favores, además, hay leyendas sobre no pagar esas deudas morales y la mala suerte, por no cumplir con el intercambio.

"Reborn protegió esta ciudad" Continúa explicando Sam "Con la condición que ellos trabajen para él en unos proyectos, esa es la razón que esta máquina fue terminada tan rápido, eso no quiere decir que la gente no está agradecida, pero al terminar el proyecto la deuda moral estará saldada, esa seguridad hace feliz y agradecida a la gente, si solo lo hubiera hecho por hacerlo, sin ganar nada a cambio, la gente estaría inquieta ya que no sabría cómo pagar el favor"

"Si, entiendo eso también, ¿Cuál es el punto?"

"Yo sé que esto no es la intención de Reborn, pero Luke… es algo atrevido aceptar un regalo así, sin condición, no sé si te das cuenta de cómo se puede ver esta situación" Comenta Sam con un poco de nerviosismo, por alguna razón Luke sintió un Déjà vu de cuando Sam comento los rumores sobre él que tenía problemas mentales.

"No es como si me dejo rechazarlo, además, tiene razón, puede ser útil"

"Luke, nadie regala algo así a no ser que sea para una alianza, o, mejor dicho, un regalo de cortejo, y aun así todavía es caro"

Luke parpadea algo confundido "No entiendo que tiene que ver"

Sam parecía retorcerse, buscando las palabras adecuadas para expresarse, Rebeca desea compadecerse y explicar el problema "Lo que él está queriendo decir, es que, al aceptarlo, la gente pensara que ustedes están comprometidos"

"¿Qué? No entiendo, ¿Por qué pensarían eso? Dudo que alguien pensaría que mi padre permitiría un arreglo así, Además, pensé que solo se podían cazar un hombre y una mujer"

"No siempre es así" Contesta Sam "Te darías cuenta si estudiaras tu árbol genealógico, pero en ocasiones ciertas familias de tradición militar buscan matrimonios con personas que se han distinguido en sus habilidades de combate para fortalecer sus habilidades, el Fabre también cumple esa tradición, Reborn es prácticamente una leyenda entre cazadores, y con Asch casándose con Natalia, el duque no necesita más alianzas con las familias nobles"

Luke abre su boca, pero Rebeca corta lo que iba a decir "Respecto al problema de descendiente" dice, imaginando que esta era la consulta siguiente de Luke "Tanto Malkuth como Kimlasca aceptan poligamia para este caso, y solo para este caso, es decir, si dos personas se sienten atraídos por su mismo sexo, se les permite tener otra persona del sexo contrario para ayudarles a engendrar niños" Realmente, no siempre fue así, pero un antiguo monarca hispaniense quería casarse con otro hombre, así que creo esa ley, y como estaba en las escrituras nadie pudo decir nada en contra, además, a los nobles solo les importaba los matrimonios con la mayor ventaja política y económica, que el descendiente fuera hábil, y que realmente existiera ese descendiente, si se cumplen esas condiciones entonces todo perfecto "Esto se hizo para evitar problemas con las madres sustitutas y problemas de herencia, para respetar la igualdad, dos mujeres pueden casarse con un hombre, o dos hombres con una mujer, incluso existe un método de inseminación donde en feto es solo hijo de sus padres y no hereda nada de la madre, o mezclan los fones para que los descendientes tengan genes de los tres padres"

"¿Cómo funciona eso biológicamente?" Se pregunta Luke, Rebeca solo encoje

"Ni idea, si deseas saber pregúntale a Selena, no tengo idea cómo funciona la biología, me imagino que manipulan los fones de alguna manera, pero si existe la replicación, no veo como esto puede ser tan extraño"

A Luke, todo eso sonaba demasiado extraño y complicado "No importa, de todos modos, no es como si realmente alguno de los dos esté interesado o algo así" al menos, Luke estaba seguro de eso, demonios, Reborn ha mencionado cientos de veces que lo ve como un niño, ¡Y lo trata como uno! Es dudoso que algo así pueda ocurrir.

¿y Luke? No, definitivamente no, eso nunca, su tutor era un sádico controlador, si Luke estuviera interesado en una relación así, seria alguien como Guy, quien siempre es amable, y lo escucha, y es realmente un noble de Malkuth quien es leal al emperador y se metió en su casa para asesinarlo porque su padre masacro a su familia e incluso guardo la espada de la familia como trofeo.

Si, no hay ninguna esperanza para una relación así, no es como si este interesado, Guy es su amigo, es familia, y nunca podría verlo de esa manera.

¿Por qué estaba pensando en estas tonterías de todos modos? Hay cosas más importantes en que concentrarse.

El vuelve a centrarse en lo que estaba haciendo cuando nota que está solo en el hangar, ¿En qué momento se fueron?

Al salir ve que la tapa que cubre unos mecanismos de la nave estaba levantada y Reborn los comprueba con interés, luego levanta la vista al notar a Luke "Justo a tiempo, ignorante Luke, necesito que cargues el equivalente a la piedra de vuelo de esta cosa, para es necesario usar la llama de cielo"

"¿No es peligroso para el equipo?" Luke sabia, por lo que le explico Reborn, que la llama tiene tendencia a derretir metal si no tiene cuidado

"Todo este equipo está diseñado para soportar altas temperaturas" El proceso de carga era muy similar al que Luke utiliza para cargar las bebidas de Ion, solo mas agotador, Reborn se acerca a evaluar el trabajo, y Luke no puede evitar sentirse algo inquieto, maldiciendo a Sam por meter esas ideas en su cabeza

* * *

Reborn sabía que Luke había hecho un excelente trabajo incluso sin revisarlo, no era algo difícil de hacer, y ha tenido mucha experiencia, no, lo interesante era el nivel de pureza, él sabía que Luke era un cielo fuerte, pero era diferente sentirlo de esta forma, lo más interesante era la tarifa de maduración, era más calmada y estable ahora que tenía casi todos sus guardas en un enlace estable.

él nota al joven inquietarse junto a él, podía casi ver las dudas en su cabeza, eso no era extraño, desde que le conto esa historia a Jade, sabía que había algo que Luke deseo preguntar, pero por alguna razón no se atrevía, lo cual empezaba a molestarlo, Luke era de una naturaleza curiosa, y atrevida, no tiene ningún problema en preguntar algo personal, la única razón por la que no lo hacía es porque sentía que no le gustaría la respuesta.

"¿Vas a hacer la pregunta? Puede que sea un lector de mentes, pero no contestare nada si no haces el esfuerzo de preguntar" Reborn disfrutaba mucho promulgar ese mito que podía leer la mente, pero, la mayoría son tan fáciles de leer.

Luke finalmente decidió hacer su pregunta "Tu una vez dijiste que no se recomienda una relación entre guardas, ¿Por qué es eso?"

"¿Estás seguro que eso es lo que deseas preguntar?" Dice Reborn con diversión, él sabía que esta no era en si la pregunta real, pero una bastante cercana para saciar su inquietud sin decir la pregunta directamente "Esa es una pregunta muy fácil de contestar si lo piensas bien, el enlace es algo muy íntimo, con muchas emociones asociadas, el sentido de pertenencia, un sentido de valoración y camaradería, pero también debes recordar que a pesar de que no todos los enlaces son iguales, hay una cierta obligación entre ellos, es la gente que aprecias, que deseas tener cerca, deseas que sean felices y que alcancen su potencial y sueños, los extrañas cuando no están, te alegran y tranquilizan con solo estar cerca, te escuchan, y tú los escuchas, porque son las personas que te importan, estas conectado con ellos, lo más cercano que puedes estar a otra persona, incluso la familia" De hecho, en la mafia, los guardas tenían un puesto más alto en escala que incluso el conyugue por esa misma razón "La única diferencia entre eso y una relación romántica es el componente sexual, pero es fácil confundir los sentimientos románticos y familiares cuando la línea es tan velada entre nosotros, es por eso que no se recomienda una relación entre guardas" Si no, la mafia sería más popular a las orgias, era tan fácil confundirse cuando se es joven.

"¿Pero eso no haría una relación más fuerte? Ya hay una conexión, entonces, no entiendo por qué no podría suceder"

"Amor familiar, amistad, o conyugal son diferentes Luke pero cuando eres joven es muy fácil confundir esas emociones en lo que se refiere a la armonía, la mayoría de las personas enlazan en la pubertad, así que es fácil esperar a que maduren y entiendan lo que realmente sienten, pero no se recomienda iniciar una relación con un enlace reciente, solo crea líos emocionales, sobre todo porque los adolescentes son demasiado hormonales para entender el lio que están haciendo, y es más complicado cuando se trata de sexo"

"¿Sexo?" Pregunta algo inquieto

"Entre los usuarios de la llama el sexo es más intenso, todas las llamas pueden conectarse con otras temporalmente si lo desean, los casos más comunes que ocurre eso es al momento del coito, eso hace la experiencia más intensa"

Ahora el chico parecía que se desmayaría de vergüenza "¿Es necesario que dijeras eso?"

"Por supuesto" Dice con diversión "Una vez que un usuario de la llama a tenido sexo con otro, queda arruinado de por vida, nunca podrá disfrutar la experiencia con alguien normal de la misma forma, es tal el caso que si un hombre heterosexual tiene que escoger tener sexo con una mujer normal o un hombre con llama activa, bien, puedo decirte que no siempre gana la mujer" Esa era la razón que los usuarios de la llama tenían la tendencia a ser bisexual, sobre todo cuando la mafia era predominante varón, también gracias a eso pudieron mantener la mayoría de sus miembros dentro de los mismos círculos, pocos se casaban con civiles, la mayoría de los casos las parejas se retiraban a comunidades de retiro como Minamori "Con la habilidad adecuada, puedes hacer que tu pareja tenga un orgasmo con solo un toque" Presume el antiguo asesino "¿Quieres que te dé una muestra?" el pelirrojo reacciona tan avergonzado como Reborn esperaba

Luke solo se levanta tapándose los oídos, completamente sonrojado "No estoy escuchando más" dijo antes de huir del hangar, con la risa del sol en su espalda.

* * *

Después de eso, Luke ignoro a Reborn, o al menos lo intento, y decidió a dedicar toda su concentración a sus nuevas clases para pilotear que Ginji amablemente le proporciono.

Luke se queja de toda la teoría implicada, y todas las revisiones necesarias antes de partir, pero no puede ignorar que esta emocionado por ver cómo funcionaba la nave

El viaje fue bastante tranquilo, el sistema de manejo era casi idéntico al del Albiore, así que no se sentía diferente, Ginji le enseño mientras estaba en el asiento del copiloto, era más teórico y aburrido de lo esperado, pero Luke trato de memorizar todo lo que podía, un error en las tareas te gana una molesta reprimenda (o dolorosa, depende del ánimo de su tutor demoniaco), un error aquí puede matar a todos los que están a bordo, eso da mucha motivación para poner atención.

Mas pronto de lo esperado, llegaron a Daath, la nave fue estacionada justo en las afueras de la ciudad, al entrar al lugar notan que el templo estaba casi vacío.

"La entrada del Sephiroth está en la biblioteca secreta" Señala Selena a una puerta en el segundo piso "El lugar esta generalmente vigilado, pero este lugar parece vacío"

"Parece que los hombres de Van han dejado el templo" Comenta Sam al ver el lugar "Supongo que no importa si entramos en secreto o no, nadie está vigilando"

"Por si acaso, los cubriré con mi niebla, no debemos tener problemas en llegar a la entrada del Sephiroth"

El sephiroth de Daath fue fácil de encontrar, Rebeca y Selena tenían todo el lugar mapeado de todas las veces que habían robado en su biblioteca secreta no tan secreta, una vez que encontraran el glifo oculto en el librero, llegaron rápido hasta el sephiroth, aunque había varios lugares que ocuparon a Mieu para abrir el camino, es bueno que ellos decidieran venir a este sephiroth, quien sabe cómo les habría ido sin Mieu.

Era extraño ser solo ellos otra vez, se había acostumbrado a la presencia de Jade, Anise, Ion. Pero al mismo tiempo se sentía más libre que nunca, sobre todo porque Reborn le dio varios trucos de cómo usar las llamas de cielo, aunque lo que realmente quería aprender es como volar, pero como dicen, primero hay que aprender a caminar.

Finalmente llegan al Sephiroth, es momento de ver si podían engañarlo y no tener que sacrificar más a Tear

"Entonces, ¿Quién lo usa?" pregunta mirando a Selena, ellos dos eran los únicos séptimo fonistas, que era el requisito para poder fingir ser Tear

"Creo que debes ser tu Luke" Ofrece Selena "He estado pensando, en ninguna de tus muestras se ha encontrado rastros de miasma, lo cual debería ser imposible, Lorelei ha intentado comunicarse contigo por años, has estado en un ambiente altamente contaminado, lo que me hace pensar que, de alguna manera, puedes eliminar el miasma en tu sangre"

"¿Crees que mi hiperresonancia está eliminando al miasma?" Pregunta con comprensión y admiración, si eso era posible…

"Si, y deseo probar si funciona"

La cantidad de miasma absorbido por un solo sephiroth no era un gran riesgo, así que todos estuvieron de acuerdo en dejar que Luke lo intentara, Luke realmente cruzaba los dedos para que esto funcionara

Se paro delante del sephiroth como había visto hacer a Tear, pero es no reacciona, por un momento parece que no va a funcionar cuando por fin el sephiroth responde y se activa, ya conociendo el procedimiento no tarda en conectar el anillo con los demás usando su hiperresonancia, cuando todo termino, Serena se apresuró a revisar la lectura.

"En efecto" Declara ella "El miasma ha entrado en tu cuerpo, y ha sido eliminado cuando usaste tu resonancia en los anillos, así que puedo decir que tú y Asch son inmunes al efecto del miasma"

"¿Puedo usar esto para ayudar a Tear"

La chica solo le da una mirada dolida "Es tu cuerpo, así que supongo que esa es la razón que puedes usarla en ti sin peligro, pero sabes lo destructivo que puede ser, si lo utilizas en Tear, es muy probable que elimines más que solo el miasma, podrías matarla más rápido que el miasma si no tienes cuidado"

"¿No hay nada que se pueda hacer?" Pregunta Rebeca

"Hay algunas alternativas, pero no deseo decir nada hasta que la vuelva a examinar" Luego mira al resto del grupo "Es poco probable que la situación se degenere de inmediato, aún tenemos tiempo para no necesitar hacer algo excesivo o peligroso"

Luke esta algo molesto por eso, pero al menos es algo, al menos con esto Tear no va a empeorar, por lo que tienen tiempo para encontrar una cura.

* * *

Ellos regresan al Preludio, donde Ginji los esta esperando, esta vez hace que Luke se siente en el asiento del piloto, Luke era como un niño con exceso de azúcar, ¿Qué joven no se emociona con volar alguna vez? El sueño de ser piloto todavía era común en las aulas de los niños cuando Tsuna tomo posesión del Vongola, aun así, era divertido verlo, Luke no había mostrado una alegría tan pura y simple desde Akzeriuth, el pelirrojo hacia tanto esfuerzo por reprimir su actitud infantil, no era algo fácil sobre todo considerando que solo tenía 7 años

Al menos los controles no eran difíciles de usar, no como los de la época de Reborn, aun así, volar una versión un poco más moderna que una avioneta (Versión antigua, no las modernas que son prácticamente aviones pequeños) no es fácil, tomara más que unas horas para poder llegar a ser decente.

Ginji, como buena lluvia, era bastante paciencia y solo sonreía ante el entusiasmo del joven.

Nadie puede decir que fue un vuelo tranquilo, Luke era demasiado inquieto para eso, sin importar que logro obtener un buen manejo del control, su deseo de hacer acrobacias en el cielo era casi palpable, Reborn realmente empezaba a lamentar su idea imaginando como serian los futuros viajes, pero uno de los requisitos del sistema era tener a un cielo en uno de los dos asientos de mando.

El Preludio requiere llamas de cielo para volar, no era tan exigente como el Gola Mosca que fue uno de las primeras ideas de usar llamas para alimentar a las maquinas, la tecnología de llamas mejoró mucho desde entonces, el nivel actual requerido es casi insignificante en comparación, pero aun así se requiere para poder accionar el movimiento.

Agradecidamente, pronto estaban en Keterburg.

* * *

Pasaron cinco días antes que el grupo de Jade llegaran en el Albiore, lo último que sabían era que la operación en el sephiroth fue tal como se esperaba, y luego siguió una persecución por Espinoza, eso fue hace cuatro días, y Asch no ha querido comunicar ninguna información desde entonces.

Rebeca sugirió que podrían ir adelantándose al sephiroth, pero Luke sintió que era una mala idea hacerlo, así que el tiempo a sido dedicado a pilotear la nave, estudios, aprendiendo más sobre las llamas, y compras

Debido a las llamas, el Preludio es más caliente y agradable que el Albiore, Rebeca a arrastrado a Luke a varias tiendas para comprar accesorios y hacer la nave algo mas "Hogareño" desde accesorios para el baño a juego de edredones, unas lámparas decorativas, un mueble para guindar armas y abrigos, e incluso un cuadro decorativo.

Hasta le dio tiempo de terminar el suéter que hizo con la lana que Leon le proporciono, ahora sabe que este material es especial, así que trato de hacerlo bien y dejo que su intuición lo guiara… tan humillante como es, no era mal método para tratar de relajarse, sobre todo cuando estaba preocupado por como estará Tear, su salud no estaba bien, y Luke podía sentir que ella estaba perturbada de manera emocional.

Al mirar la obra acabada, sentía que le faltaba algo, se miraba tan simple solo de color purpura sin ningún dibujo.

Bien, ya llego hasta aquí, bien puede terminar esta completa humillación y esperar que los demás no decidan comentar.

Él se recuesta en la cama del Preludio, gracias al constante uso de las llamas han logrado evitar que se congelen los motores con todo este frio, además, a Luke le gustaba quedarse aquí, en lugar del hotel, el cambio fue agradable, a pesar del espacio pequeño, se sentía suyo, como un hogar.

Finalmente, al inicio del quinto día, el Albiore desciende en las afueras de Keterburg

* * *

Ninguno quiere contar el motivo del retraso, pero Luke presentía que el maestro Van estaba involucrado, también nota que Asch estaba herido y de pésimo humor, Natalia quería ayudarlo, pero el rechazaba todos sus intentos de ayuda.

Fue Selena que prácticamente lo arrastro al hospital, murmurando algo sobre jóvenes idiotas, con Natalia detrás de ellos, el resto decidió ir con Jade a ver a la gobernadora

"Tear, ¿Puedes decirme que paso?" Le pregunta Luke, ella duda por un momento antes de contarle su encuentro con su hermano en la caverna donde estaban haciendo los experimentos con las replicas

"Pensé que podría convencerlo si iba sola, pero no escucho" Susurra la joven "No escucho ningún razonamiento, y Asch resulto herido en el encuentro" La joven realmente miraba lamentable "Discordia, no lo creí en aquel entonces, así que le pedí a Rebeca que me enseñara a verlo, no lo había dominado, pero pude verlo, Luke, el estaba tan cerrado en sus pensamientos, había tanta rabia"

"Si, lo sé, lo he visto también" Contesta Luke con tristeza

"Todo este tiempo he tenido esperanzas que Van detuviera su locura, pero el no dejara que nadie lo influya de su curso elegido, y hemos escogido caminos distintos"

"¿Estás segura que estarás bien luchando contra él?"

"¿Lo has olvidado? Es por eso que vine a las tierras exteriores, ya no dudare más, si no puedo hacerlo ver razón, entonces le daré el descanso, y lo librare de su odio"

Eutanasia, un acto de provocar intencionadamente la muerte de una persona que padece una enfermedad incurable para evitar que sufra. Era tan clara la definición cuando la busco en el diccionario, nunca pensó que podría ser aplicable a alguien, significaba que no tenían ninguna esperanza, que no lucharían mas por la vida de esa persona, pero el Maestro Van era demasiado peligroso.

"Me sorprende que Asch se quedara con ustedes después de eso" Se sorprende Luke, Tear sonríe ante el comentario

"No por su voluntad, pero Jade logro convencerlo que se quedará con nosotros, sobre todo porque necesitaba atención médica para las heridas, Natalia no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo ir" esto sorprendió a Luke

"¿Natalia?" Pero Natalia todo lo que ha hecho es suplicarle a Asch y verlo con ojos de borrego, no imponerse en contra de sus deseos

"¿Recuerdas que Reborn mencionó que Asch estaba en Sheridan? Lo que se le olvidó mencionar es que él rastreo a Asch y lo trajo atado como un saco para internarlo en el hospital, ahí fue donde lo encontró Natalia, parece que sufre un caso severo de anemia debido a su falta de cuidado personal, incluso obtuvo transfusión de sangre"

"¿Anemia?" Pregunto extrañado, en eso recuerda lo que le dijo Selena del efecto contaminador "El efecto contaminados, pero eso no es culpa de Asch"

"Si, también pensé lo mismo" Tear era muy buena para unir piezas y llegar a las conclusiones correctas "Pero Natalia no lo sabe, en este momento ella cree que él no puede cuidarse solo, así que a decidido ser un poco más asertiva" termina la cantante con diversión en su voz

Ante esto, Luke solo se hecho a reír, esta situación no era divertida, pero no podía evitar ver la comedia en esto, al ver la sonrisa de Tear, ella compartía sus sentimientos.

Pronto llegaron a la casa de la hermana de Jade

* * *

"Jade, justo a tiempo" Saluda la hermana

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Saphir colapso en la plaza del pueblo, y no ha despertado desde entonces"

"¿Saphir?" Pregunta Luke extrañado, ¿Qué hacia Dist aquí?

"El verdadero nombre de Dist" Dice Jade, malinterpretando su pregunta

"¿He?" Se extraña Anise "¿Que hace Dist desmayado aquí?"

Es Nephry quien contesta la pregunta "Parece que mi hermano le prometió encontrarse aquí con él, farfullaba, ¿Aun no a llegado Jade?"

Nadie podía entender a que se refería o como llego a esa suposición, pero a Jade no parecía importarle

"Bueno, después de todo es un idiota, aunque nos es conveniente, lo despertare y le preguntare sobre el monte Roneal, ¿Dónde está?"

"Alquilé una habitación en el hotel y lo acosté ahí"

"Pues llama a la policía militar y envíalos al hotel"

"Vas a arrestarlo…" El tono de la joven era resignado, como si deseara que su hermano hiciera otra decisión, pero sabía cuál sería su respuesta "Bien, pero no dejes que le hagan nada violento"

"No se me ocurriría" Luego voltea a ver a Luke "Luke, vamos al hotel"

"De acuerdo"

Al llegar al hotel, Jade solicito un momento con Dist, así que esperaron afuera de la habitación, pronto lo único que se escuchaba eran los gritos de suplica de Dist

"¡Para! ¡Me estas matando!"

Con Dist y su tendencia al melodrama, Luke se preguntaba cuanto era verdad y cuanto era simplemente la relación entre Dist y Jade

"¡Jade! ¡Lo sientooooo!"

Reborn parecía el más divertido por la situación y aprobaba completamente el método de Jade "No deberías preocuparte tanto Luke, es un rayo, son melodramáticos, pero tienen un gran aguante"

Poco después Jade salió de la habitación, completamente imperturbable "Parece que los terremotos provocan avalanchas frecuentes, además, hay un monstruo muy poderoso viviendo en las partes mas profundas, los monstruos del área serán más agresivos debido a su influencia"

"OK" Contesta Luke con algo de inseguridad "Em…. Sobre ese grito de ahora…"

"Oh, no era nada" Dice Jade con tranquilidad, pero su mirada era demasiado complacida para ser inocente "Vámonos"

Luke da una mirada insegura al cuarto de Dist antes de contestar "…Esta bien"

Al salir del hotel, la policía militar los estaba esperando, y Jade ordena el arresto inmediato de Dist "Le he calmado un poco, pero sed precavidos"

"Entendido"

Luego Jade se voltea hacia ellos "Ahora nos podemos dirigir al Monte Roneal"

Jade podía ser tan cínico "Creo que ahora entiendo por que te tiene tanto miedo…" El grupo pasa por el hospital donde ya los esperaban Natalia, Asch y Selena, Asch parecía mucho mejor, aunque muy molesto por toda la atención, Natalia parecía decidida a quedarse a su lado y verificar que comiera adecuadamente.

" _Nadie le a dicho la verdad a Asch_ " Dice Rebeca por el canal mental _"No queremos que se vuelva imprudente y suicida si se entera de la verdadera razón por la que se está debilitando, además, el buen cuidado no es malo"_

" _Eso me haría sentir culpable si no fuera yo quien tiene la posibilidad de desaparecer"_

" _No vas a desaparecer Luke, ninguno de nosotros lo va a permitir"_

Luke trata de dejar a un lado su preocupación, y se concentra en realizar el trato que hizo con el emperador _"Rebeca, ¿Puedes quedarte y descubrir donde se llevaran a Dist?"_

" _Si, pero… ¿Para que deseas descubrir?"_

" _Necesito hablar con él, en privado"_

" _Bien, descubriré donde lo dejan y la seguridad, no a de ser muy difícil, este lugar no tiene prisiones de alta seguridad, además, como esta Dist, es probable que lo lleven primero al hospital"_

Y ahora, podían iniciar el viaje al Monte Roneal

* * *

El monte era frió, no había mejor manera de describirlo, la nieve caía y abundaba el viento helado, y ese sonido era extraño

"Suena como una mujer llorando" Comenta Tear

"Es escalofriante" confirma Anise, Jade parecía pensativo ante la afirmación

"¿Qué pasa Jade?" Le pregunta Guy "No me digas que también estas asustado"

"No, solo recordaba el pasado"

"¿El pasado?" Pregunta Natalia

"jeje Es una historia del fantasma de una mujer que murió en estas montañas, ¿Os gustaría oírla?"

Natalia parecía emocionada ante la sugerencia "Oh, amo esa clase de historias"

Tear no parecía compartir su opinión "Dejad de perder el tiempo, ¡Vamos!" y procedió a adelantarse al grupo, algo completamente atípico de ella "No estoy asustada en absoluto, así que sigamos"

Por supuesto, nadie le creyó, pero no se opusieron, y así inicia el ascenso al monte congelado.

Después de un rato, Luke nota que Tear no miraba bien

"¿Tienes frio Tear? Estas pálida" Pregunta Luke con preocupación, esto también llamo la atención de Guy

"Toda esta nieve afectaría a cualquiera, esta es una de las zonas más frías del mundo"

"Estoy bien, no se preocupen" Contesta ella, pero Luke sabia que no era verdad, él pensó en que podía ofrecerle para guardar el calor cuando recordó el regalo que Leon le dejo antes de la reunión de paz.

La saca un suéter purpura y se lo ofrece a la chica "Usa esto, te ayudara a mantener el calor" Luke estaba demasiado avergonzado para verla, y una vez que ella lo toma, se adelanta lo más rápido que puede, aun así, puede escuchar los comentarios de Anise

"Hey, ese suéter tiene la cara de Mieu"

"¿He? Es verdad, Amo tejió mi cara en el suéter"

"¿… Luke lo tejió?" La voz de Tear era casi inaudible "No sabía que podía, está muy bien hecho"

"A si, recuerdo que participo en un evento con mi tía" Responde Natalia "Lo llamamos el evento de costura, fue muy gracioso, Luk…"

"Hey, dejen de chismear" Les grita Luke, el realmente no quiere recordar ese momento vergonzoso de su vida "Tenemos que darnos prisa"

"Hey, queremos saber" le grita Anise

Curioso, es Asch quien vino a su rescate "No estoy aquí para escuchar historias, debemos darnos prisa, ya hemos perdido demasiado tiempo"

En ese momento Ámbar hace un gruñido, llamando la atención de Luke

"¿Qué pasa Ámbar?" Pregunta Luke, al notar como el Ligre huele el aire con interés, luego ella gruñe como queriendo decirle algo a Luke

"Ella dice que su hermana está cerca" traduce Mieu

"¿Su hermana?" Pregunta Luke "Arietta, ella debe estarnos esperando"

"Eso es peligroso" Afirma Jade, escuchando la conversación "Es probable que no esté sola, quizás nos quieran tender una emboscada"

"Esa Arietta, siempre ocasionándonos problemas" Se queja Anise

"Tendremos que tener cuidado" Dice Guy "Este lugar no parece bueno para pelear"

"Tienes razón" Confirma Jade "El peligro de avalancha es grande en esta zona, tendremos que pisar con cuidado"

El grupo continúa subiendo, Ámbar gruñe algo que Mieu decide traducir

"Amo, ella dice que quiere enfrentar a su hermana"

"Bien, solo esperemos que Arietta no este mas enojada cuando vea a su hermana"

* * *

Ion quiso decirle la verdad a Arietta, que él era un replica, pero Anise le pidió que no se lo dijera, "Algunas cosas son mejor no saber" El recuerda lo que el comandante Van le dijo una vez, Arietta no podría vivir si sabía la verdad, perdería su motivo de existencia, él realmente no quería lastimarla

Arietta vivió por el maestro Fónico, el Ion original, decirle la verdad rompería su corazón, pero Ion deseo decirle, y ahora ve que no era por consideración, si no por egoísmo, quería que lo viera como su propia persona, que lo aceptara como era y no por su original, y eso nunca pasara si ella piensa que son la misma persona.

¿Qué es mas cruel? ¿Decirle la verdad o dejarla vivir una mentira? Ion no tenia la respuesta, y no deseo descubrirla.

Ion se hace a un lado y se refugia como siempre lo hace en combates, eso le molesta, ser tan débil que no puede ayudar de ninguna manera, Reborn y Selena también están a su lado, Ion se pregunta por qué Reborn nunca participa, pero supone que tendrá sus razones.

Pronto la batalla entre Legretta, Largo y Arietta comienza, a pesar de haber perdido un brazo, Legretta era bastante letal.

Largo recrimina a Asch por ser un traidor a la causa, pero a Asch no le importa lo que piense, y deja ir toda su rabia acumulada a pesar de sus heridas.

Arietta no tenia ninguno de sus amigos con ella, lo cual le parece extraño a Ion, aun así, la chica podía pelear sin ellos, Ámbar se encarga de enfrentarla, al inicio la chica estaba furiosa que utilizaran a su hermana, pero conforme avanza la pelea parece comprender que la otra peleaba por sus propios deseos, y ahora ella estaba enojada por que ayudaba al asesino de su madre, la verdad Ion no entendió mucho de lo que decían, había bastantes gruñidos involucrados en el asunto

La batalla es interrumpida por una avalancha, y pronto todos los involucrados son arrastrados por la nieve

* * *

La avalancha cayo sobre ellos, al despertar Luke nota que han sido arrastrados y cayeron del borde del barranco, por suerte no terminaron de caer al abismo, también, nota que cayeron justo frente a la puerta del sello daathico.

"¿Estamos vivos?"

"Hemos tenido suerte" Le dice Guy "Esto estaba justo debajo de donde estábamos, hemos logrado parar aquí"

"Entonces, Los generales están…" Dice Luke, mirando el borde del profundo abismo, parecía imposible sobrevivir una caída así

"Cayeron al barranco" termina Jade, su tono no traiciono ninguna emisión al respecto, pero Luke sabia que este era un buen resultado para el Nigromante

"No pasa nada" Dice Tear, tratando de sonar fría "Habríamos matado a la capitán legretta de todos modos, era un enemigo"

Luke mira alrededor y nota que alguien faltaba "¿Dónde está Ámbar?"

Todos parecen algo incomodos por la pregunta, excepto Reborn y Jade, como siempre, todos deben sospechar que también cayó al barranco, pero Luke podía sentir que ella estaba cerca, en algún lado, Anise iba a decir algo, pero es interrumpida por el sonido de quejas y reclamos que vienen del barranco

"¿Esa es Arietta?" Se pregunta Ion

"Arietta es realmente difícil de matar" Se queja Anise

Ante la sorpresa de todos, Ámbar sale flotando del barranco, flotando sobre ellos, sosteniendo una muy infeliz chica de pelo rosado.

"¿Están viendo lo mismo que yo?" Pregunta Guy con incredulidad

"Nunca he visto un Ligre que vuela" Exclama Anise con sorpresa "¿Cómo es que ella puede volar?" Luego pensó mas la situación "Eso quiere decir que ¿Ella puede darme un paseo? Si pudiera cobrar por paseo… lo que la gente pagaría por subir"

"No creo que ella te permita eso Anise" Le recuerda Natalia con diversión "Creo que primero comería la cabeza de aquel que se atreva a intentarlo"

"Estoy segura que lo haría por su querida hermana Anise" Dice la niña con gran dulzura

Los otros también observan extrañados, mientras Arietta se quejaba tratando de soltarse del agarre de su hermana Ligre "Pequeña hermana debe bajar a Arietta" Le grita la niña al Ligre flotante, parece que Ámbar domino el vuelo con las llamas de cielo primero que Luke

"¿Cómo es que ella puede usarlas?" Le pregunta Luke a Reborn, sospechando que él tenía la respuesta

"Es tu familiar" Contesta Reborn como si fuera obvio "Es obvio que puede utilizar tus llamas de cielo, están conectados"

"Arietta parece muy golpeada, Ámbar debió de desenterrarla, eso prueba que La avalancha arrastro a los otros generales al fondo del abismo" Dice Natalia, observando las profundidades del barranco "Tal vez sobrevivieron la caída, pero no creo que logren escapar por si solos"

"Mayor Legretta…" Susurra Tear con pesar, La muerte de alguien en batalla es una cosa, aceptar que simplemente la dejaste morir parece ser un asunto diferente

"No importa" Les recuerda Asch "No hay que olvidar que ellos son nuestros enemigos"

"Asch tiene razón" Concuerda Jade "Esto es el mejor panorama para todos nosotros, y no tenemos los medios para ir a rescatarlos"

"Si, pero…" Susurra Natalia con duda "Parece algo tan duro"

Ámbar entrega a su prisionera al grupo y Jade se encarga de amarrar a Arietta, la cual no estaba en condiciones de ofrecer mucha resistencia, el grupo se dirige a la puerta del sello Daáthico y Luke se encarga de abrir el sello, el sephiroth de la montaña Zaleho no tenía ningún sello, así que esta seria la primera vez que intenta abrir uno.

Recordó las palabras de Ion, también la sensación de sus llamas guiándolo, armonizando sus fones en la misma frecuencia del sello, abrir un sello era una experiencia única, la presión en los fones, y en su cuerpo, ahora podía entender por que Ion estaba tan cansado cada vez que abría uno.

"¿Estas bien Luke?" Le pregunta Ion, su mirada estaba preocupada

"Si… solo era mas agotador de lo que esperaba, pero estoy bien"

Ion iba a decir algo, pero Asch se adelanta con algo de impaciencia "¿Podemos continuar?" Pregunta con molestia "¿O nos quedaremos congelados aquí en la entrada?"

"Quisiera quedarme aquí con Arietta" Dice Ion "No podemos arrastrarla con nosotros, ni sería correcto dejarla aquí sola"

Anise no parecía muy contenta con esto, pero sabia que Ion no cambiaría de opinión "Bien, me quedare también"

"No" Dice Luke "Yo me quedare con Ion, ustedes adelántense"

"¿Estas bien con eso Luke?" Le pregunta Natalia

"Si, Asch esta con ustedes, si sucede algo él puede decirnos, además, los dos usamos las mismas técnicas"

Al final el grupo accede, aunque Reborn se quedó con los dos cielos, no iba a dejarlos solos con un general enemigo y sin seguridad de que le paso a los otros, sin mencionar que quien sabe donde este Van.

Arietta parecía muy molesta con Ámbar, ambos gruñían y parecían estar en medio de una discusión muy acalorada.

"Me pregunto que estarán diciendo" Se pregunta Ion, divertido al verlas discutir así

"Yo puedo decirle amo"

El pequeño Cheagle parecía emocionado por ayudar, pero Luke lo para "No Mieu, tengo la sensación de que es algo privado, si es importante estoy seguro que Ámbar nos dirá"

Parece que Ámbar gano la discusión, porque Arietta parecía algo arrepentida

"Hermana Ámbar me dijo lo que sucedió con mamá y mis hermanos" Se queja la niña "Nunca los perdonare por matar a mamá, pero… mamá no desearía que buscara venganza por su muerte, no es el camino de la naturaleza, lucharon con sus vidas en juego, has protegido a tres de mis hermanos, así que Arietta acepta como recompensa, pero solo por tus acciones"

Por que la muerte es algo que se acepta… Luke recuerda la conversación que tubo con Ámbar, los animales son criaturas simples, no buscan venganza, entienden la vida y la muerte, la única razón por la que la reina Ligre estaba tan enojada fue por la destrucción sin sentido de su hogar por parte del Cheagle, pero su búsqueda fue una recompensa, no una de venganza, quizás si los Cheagles hubieran entregado a Mieu con la comida, se consideraría la deuda pagada… No era un perdón, pero sería un cese de hostilidad, era algo simple y cruel desde su perspectiva.

"Gracias" Era lo único que podía decir, no podía simplemente disculparse por matar a su madre, seria algo muy descortés a decir "Arietta, lamento que perdieras tu lugar como guarda, pero no es culpa de Anise, ni culpa de Ion" El decide decir lo que a estado en su mente, la verdadera razón por la que no la dejaron quedarse con Ion "Te mereces saber la verdadera razón por la que fuiste destituida de la guardia del maestro fónico"

"Luke, no le digas, por favor" Le suplica Ion, pero Luke ignora su pedido

"El Ion original está muerto, este Ion es su réplica… pero tú ya lo sabias, ¿no es así?" Esa frase sorprende a Ion, pero Luke estaba demasiado concentrado en la joven, su mirada era llorosa, pero no era una de negación

Le tomo tiempo darse cuenta lo que sus recuerdos le querían decir, el perro de Asch reconoció que eran diferentes, los animales pueden identificar entre la replica y el original, son dos personas diferentes, deben tener aromas diferentes, Arietta fue criada por Ligres, y ellos siempre estaban en su presencia, era imposible no darse cuenta, sobre todo porque ella sabe de la existencia de las réplicas, entonces, la única explicación, era que ella lo sabía desde el principio.

"El Ion original te lo contó, ¿No es verdad? Él te pidió que guardaras el secreto"

"No, Arietta no debe decir… Arietta prometió"

"Puedes decirnos" Le asegura Luke "Nosotros ya sabemos la verdad, Ion nos contó lo que sucedió, pero deseo saber lo que te dijo el Ion Original"

La chica parecía triste e insegura, Ion se acerca y se arrodilla junto a ella, mirándola directo a los ojos con una mirada comprensiva "¿Puedes contarnos lo que sucedió Arietta?" La chica levanta la vista para ver directo a los ojos de Ion, tan dulces y amables, tan parecidos a los de su propio Ion, pero a la vez tan diferentes.

"Ion… Ion-sama estaba muy enfermo… olía a enfermo por mucho tiempo… Arietta sabía que no viviría mucho… pero Ion-sama siempre fue amable con Arietta" La niña llora en este punto, y es difícil soportar el deseo de consolarla, era difícil recordar que Arietta no era realmente una niña "Dijo que un nuevo Ion lo sustituiría, debe ser un remplazo, y mientras exista Ion, Arietta no estará sola, nadie debe saber… Arietta prometió cuidar a bebe Ion como si fuera Ion-sama, Arietta debe obedecer al gran maestro y al comandante Van, Arietta se lo prometió a Ion-sama, pero Arietta fue reemplazada y no puede cuidar de bebe Ion"

Esa palabra, reemplazo, Sync también lo dijo, Luke sintió que era algo mas importante para ella de lo que parecía a simple vista, así es como ella ve a las réplicas, reemplazos de los originales, como si Luke pudiera simplemente sustituir a Asch, tomar su lugar sin importar que los dos son personas diferentes.

"Arietta, este Ion no puede reemplazar el tuyo, al igual que Anise nunca podrá reemplazarte" Quizás esta es la parte mas dolorosa de la conversación, ella se ha negado a aceptar la perdida, se ha negado a reconocer que su Ion se ha ido, no importa cuanto se evidencie lo contrario, no importa si sabe la verdad "Esa es la verdadera razón por la que no puede devolverte tu puesto, comparar continuamente el uno con el otro solo los lastimará a los dos, pero si tú lo aceptas, si puedes reconocer que es su propia persona, entonces no dudo que Ion estará feliz de tenerte a su lado"

Ambos voltean a ver al joven

"Si lo deseas, si puedes aceptarme como soy, estaría feliz de tenerte como mi guarda, Arietta, es lo que el Ion original hubiera deseado"

"Pero no puedes seguir obedeciendo al maestro Van" Le recuerda Luke "Sus ordenes puedes ser peligrosas para Ion"

Arietta parece aceptar ese razonamiento, y cabecea con aceptación "Gran maestro esta muerto, y Comandante Van a lastimado a bebe Ion"

"También, Ion necesita mas guardas a su alrededor"

"¿Por qué bebe Ion ocupa mas guardas? ¡Arietta y sus amigos son suficiente para protegerlo!"

"Ion es especial, el necesita al menos 6 guardas, por eso la guarda del maestro fónico es de 6 personas" Le recuerda Luke "Tendrás que compartirlo"

"¿Arietta no será remplazada? ¿Podrá quedarse con Bebe Ion?" Pregunta con esperanza

"No Arietta, nunca serás remplazada" Le asegura Luke a la pequeña nube, ahora podía entender lo que Reborn quería decir con territorio, Arietta no era como Tear, necesitaba su propio lugar, una afirmación de su identidad, una seguridad que su hogar no será quitado de ella.

"Entonces Arietta puede compartir a bebe Ion, incluso con la odiosa Anise que dice cosas feas de Arietta"

Luke sonríe ante su respuesta, al igual que Ion, era como un peso hubiera sido quitado de sus hombros, el joven maestro fónico decide soltar a su nueva guarda, ninguno de los dos sentía que ella era un peligro ahora, y dice las palabras formales que indican a Arietta como nuevo miembro de la guarda de Ion.

Luke puede ver débilmente como las llamas se entrelazan, esta vez, las llamas de Ion eran receptivos a los de la joven, aceptándose mutuamente como eran, todavía no era armonía, no entendía como lo sabía, pero podía sentirlo, aun no era armonía, existían demasiadas heridas entre los dos, pero lo seria, de eso Luke no tenía ninguna duda.

"Parece que Ion ha conseguido su guarda de la nube, buen trabajo Luke" Le susurra Reborn con diversión "No solo has quitado un peón del tablero enemigo, sino que lo has agregado al tuyo, una gran jugada"

"Yo solo estoy feliz que ambos estén mejor ahora" La joven lo había deseado tanto, y sin embargo ser rechazada, eso era algo doloroso, Luke entendía lo que era ser rechazado por alguien a quien amabas.

"Ion no podía aceptarla antes" Le responde Reborn a su pregunta sin formular "El no iba a ser un remplazo del original, tu lo dijiste, no era justo para ninguno de los dos, esto fue lo mejor"

El bien humor dura hasta que el grupo regresa, Asch esta de mal humor y decide adelantarse a Keterburg, dejando a los demás atrás, Jade mira con algo de inquietud que han soltado a Arietta, la chica ahora montaba tranquilamente en su hermana y parecía hacer guardia para Ion.

"Hablamos, y le devolví su puesto" Fue la única respuesta de Ion, la única persona que parecía molesta era Anise, Jade solo encoge y resume lo que sucedió, parece que el maestro Van saboteo los sephiroth en una ultima jugada maestra, ahora tienen que llegar rápido al portal de la absorción y bajar las tierras exteriores antes de que todo colapse por la presión.

Todos se dirigen a Keterburg, donde descubren de Noelle que los motores del Albiore están congelados, además, Ion y los demás están agotados, así que pasaran la noche en Keterburg.

"Está bien" Dice Luke "Podemos quedarnos una noche en el hotel y descansar"

"¿Estas bien con eso Luke?" Le pregunta Ion "Se que estabas impaciente por partir"

"No, esta bien, todos estamos agotados, es mejor que pasemos la noche aquí, podemos dividirnos y encontrarnos más tarde en el hotel" Dice Luke, tratando de que nadie notara la ansiedad en su voz, realmente, él todavía tenía una promesa que cumplir, y no podía hacerlo con los demás observándolo

Todos están de acuerdo, y Arietta afirma que se quedará al lado de bebe Ion

"¿Por qué le llamas así a Ion sama?" Le pregunta Anise con molestia

Jade parece ser el único que se dio cuenta del cambio, pero el no dice nada, los demás ni siquiera sospechan la causa, parece que Arietta no va a compartir con ellos que sabe la verdad, ni Ion tampoco va a compartir esa información.

"Bebe Ion me dijo que podía llamarlo así" Le contesta Arietta con igual molestia, la verdad es que Ion se sentía incomodo que ella lo llamara igual que como llamaba al original, esta era una manera en que ambos podían aceptar que no era el mismo Ion, y al joven realmente no le molestaba, él tiene solamente dos años, bien podría ser considerado todavía un bebe.

"Déjala tranquila Anise" Le suplica Ion "Hablamos mucho mientras no estaban, y la he aceptado como un miembro en la guarda del maestro Fónico"

"Bien" Se queja Anise sin ocultar su molestia "Pero la estaré vigilando"

De esta manera el grupo se divide, y Luke decide buscar su siguiente objetivo, él tenía una plática atrasada con Saphir y una promesa que cumplir con el emperador.

.

Fin del capítulo

Espero que lo disfruten, corregí el problema con el capitulo 4 que lo borre por error, gracias a fernando01516 por informarme, favor no olviden dejar algún comentario.


	21. Chapter 21: El Portal de la Absorción

Hice unas escenas con Asch del capitulo anterior, al final las pensaba eliminar, pero decidí dejarlas para el inicio de este capítulo, espero que no les moleste.

.

Capítulo 21: El portal de la Absorción

.

***Inicio del Flash Back de Asch***

Reborn estuvo muy ocupado la semana que duro entre la conferencia de Paz y el ataque de Sheridan, entre las primeras cosas que hizo fue coordinar la protección de la ciudad con los mercenarios y el pequeño equipo dirigido por Cantabile, recoger los encargos de ropa en Grand Chokmah, estos llevo más de lo esperado, el conjunto de Tear aun estaba en espera, junto con los otros que encargo.

Estas nuevas técnicas eran un secreto altamente guardado de Malkuth, pero Reborn siempre a sabido como encontrar lo que desea con el precio correcto.

Después del ataque de Van, Reborn sabía que el equipo no regresaría hasta dentro de una semana, así que se dedicó a buscar su última meta, arrastrar a Asch de nuevo al equipo, lo cual hizo de manera literal, pero primero, una desviación al castillo coral.

"¿Y para que me traes eso? Sabes que no atiendo hombres, si querías una revisión no deberías haber enviado a Selena a Sheridan, para algo tengo aprendiz"

Reborn tira al suelo al joven pelirrojo, inconsciente, y atado "Necesito saber si Van hizo algo, sobre todo cualquier relajo que pudo haber hecho hace 7 años"

"¿Y tiene que ser inconsciente?" Pregunta con diversión

"No queremos revivir traumas, ¿No es así?"

"Eres tan considerado" Dice, no haciendo ningún esfuerzo por cubrir su sarcasmo, luego mira al joven y solo suspira con molestia "Colócalo en la máquina, veremos que dice el escáner"

Les tomo algunas horas antes de obtener los resultados, no solo del escáner, también el examen de sangre y las radiografías.

"Aparte del Big bang, y las quemaduras obvias de la llama, no aparece nada interesante en los resultados" Le dice Shamal, después de examinarlos. Las quemaduras de la llama son el producto de la manipulación de Van, una forma de controlar su voluntad, es bueno que Van no tienen idea de cómo hacerlo consciente, Shamal ha visto casos horribles en la mafia, muchas veces eso podría quebrar a una persona y enviarla directo a discordia, a veces, Shamal se pregunta si eso fue lo que le paso a Nana, Iemitsu era un cielo fuerte con un ego sobre desarrollado, y un verdadero idiota, no le sorprendería si ese fuera el caso, pero ese era un panal de avistas que nunca le intereso revolver.

"El daño de la llama solo se puede resolver con tiempo y entrenamiento"

"¿Y el efecto contaminador?"

Shamal suspira ante la pregunta, este era un rompecabezas difícil, y si se equivocaba, bien… él tenía buenas razones de nunca querer estar del mal lado de Reborn, ocasionar la muerte accidental de su cielo era una buena manera de pedir una muerte dolorosa y agónica.

"El chico esta sufriendo lo equivalente a un severo caso de anemia, la mejor ocasión que ambos tienen es ver como abrir el enlace para ambos lados, y esperar que las llamas de cielo puedan equilibrar ese desorden" Luego el hombre mira al joven inconsciente de manera pensativa, estaba conectado vía intravenosa y se podía ver la sangre entrando en sus venas, Shamal no podía entender por qué los cuerpos de este mundo requieren un nivel de saturación de fones para poder funcionar correctamente, pero lo cierto es que, a causa del efecto contaminador, su cuerpo se estaba debilitando produciendo síntomas de anemia, su cuerpo se debilitaba aunque los glóbulos rojos, blancos, plaquetas, y otros elementos estén en nivel normal, era como si el cuerpo produjera un nuevo elemento y era algo fascinante de estudiar "Si uno de los dos muere, su esencia ira al cuerpo del otro, el peor panorama es una fusión entre los dos, sin embargo, en el mejor de los casos, en cuerpo de la replica puede aprender a producir los elementos para los otros fones y no solo el séptimo fon"

Al igual que el cuerpo está compuesto de carbono y oxígeno, se necesita una combinación de los 7 fones para hacer que el cuerpo fuera real y no algo parecido a una construcción de niebla como los órganos falsos de Crome.

Asch despertó en el hospital de Sheridan, un día antes del regreso del equipo, decir que él estaba enojado es como decir que el sol es caliente, las tormentas pueden ser tan temperamentales y con tendencias a exagerar todo, Reborn disfruto más de lo necesario fastidiar al joven.

* * *

Natalia caminaba por los pasillos del hospital, después de visitar a los ancianos, el grupo se dividió, quedando en verse de nuevo en el hotel, el espíritu estaba bastante alto y Jade se reunió con los ancianos para planear como tratar del miasma y coordinar sus esfuerzos con Belkend y ciudad de Yulia

"¡No tienes ningún derecho de tenerme encerrado aquí!" Escuchan una voz gritar en los pasillos, lo que detiene a Natalia, ella conocía esa voz, inmediatamente busca su origen

"Deja de poner esa cara" Le regaña la voz de una joven mujer con suavidad

"No necesito estar en ningún hospital, estoy perfectamente bien"

Natalia abre la puerta y de inmediato reconoce al pelirrojo sentado en la cama, literalmente esposado a la cama del hospital

"Asch"

El joven voltea a verla con sorpresa y molestia "Natalia"

"¿Qué sucede? ¿Estas herido?" Pregunta con preocupación

"Estoy bien"

"Sufre de anemia y cansancio extremo" Correo a comentar la joven vestida de doctora con diversión, Asch le envía una mirada asesina

"¿Qué sucede con el secreto de paciente?"

"No estoy acreditada formalmente como doctora, no importa mis calificaciones o experiencia en el caso" Responde con tranquilidad

"¡Eso es peor!" Le grita el joven

"Bien, no me importa lo que tenga que decir el gobierno de mi caso" Luego voltea a ver a Natalia "Me llamo Selena, conocida de Reborn, el me trajo a este joven, el esta en condiciones de… bien, tienes conocimiento médico, así que supongo que puedes entender estos resultados"

Ella le entrega los resultados y Natalia los examina con interés, su conocimiento medio realmente era bastante mediocre, ella solo tenía habilidades de campo, pero aun así podía entender lo general del asunto.

Por alguna razón sus fones estaban bajo, probablemente alguna insuficiencia vitamínica, aunque ella no podía especular

"Te dejo una canasta de frutas, asegúrate que coma, de lo contrario no poder darte de alta" Luego le sonríe a Asch "Espero que la compañía de una hermosa chica mejore su mal carácter, pero no espero milagros"

Asch le tira la almohada, pero Selena ya había salido de la habitación

"¿Deseas que te pele la manzana?" Le pregunta Natalia con algo de duda

"Estoy bien"

"No estas bien… Asch, debes cuidarte más, necesitas más vitaminas en tu sangre, es probable que solo has comido raciones del ejercito este ultimo mes" La expresión de Asch era toda la respuesta que necesitaba, aunque, para defensa del joven, las raciones del ejercito se supone que son todo lo que se necesita para mantenerse en el campo, lo cierto es que Asch nunca tubo el talento ni el tiempo para dedicar a la cocina, aunque era mucho mejor que los intentos de Natalia.

La joven trata de pelar la manzana, siendo tratar la palabra clave, Asch observa con molestia sus intentos, cuando se corto por tercera vez finalmente no aguanto mas y le quito la fruta y el cuchillo de las manos

"Yo lo haré"

"Asch" Se queja la chica

"No requiero que te mutiles delante de mi" Se queja el joven, al ver la mirada triste de la joven, no pudo evitar sentirse mal por su comentario "No necesitar ser bueno en esto, Natalia, siempre he sabido que la cocina no es lo tuyo"

"Asch"

"Realmente esto bien, no se cual es toda la queja" Trata de tranquilizarla, pero él sabe que es una mentira, cada vez se ha sentido más débil, es por eso que ha estado buscando a Espinoza, el debe saber el motivo, porque Asch no está convencido que su problema se deba a mala administración de comida, pero eso no es algo que le dirá a Natalia.

* * *

Asch no tienen idea de cómo él tutor de su hermano lo convenció de ir con la banda feliz al Sephiroth, pero es realmente difícil decir no al tipo, sobre todo porque es más escalofriante que Van, la única gracia salvadora es que la otra chica molesta no iba con ellos, todavía está perturbado por la última conversación, su réplica le gusta juntarse con gente tan extraña.

Aunque no pudo librarse completamente de ella, ya que insistió en crear un canal mental entre ellos para que se mantengan actualizados, el podía ver lo practico del asunto, pero aun así le molestaba.

Seria mucho mejor si Natalia no insistiera tanto en darle frutas o insistir que beba la medicina, ¡El a cuidado muy bien de si mismo desde que tenia 7 años! ¡No necesita que alguien lo vigile!

Legretta fue igual de molesta como siempre, insistiendo en que fuera con ellos, lo mas preocupante era que sabían la situación de Tear, ¿Hay espías en el grupo o los espías estaban en Belkend? Sea como sea, demostró que la mano de Van todavía era larga.

"Con el tiempo entenderán lo preciosa que es la partitura de Yulia, la partitura es mas fuerte que unas pocas alteraciones, la historia seguirá tal y como dice la séptima piedra fónica"

"¿La séptima piedra fónica?" Pregunta Tear "¿Van la ha encontrado?"

"No Tear" Dice Guy "Era eso, esa cosa era la séptima piedra fónica"

Legretta decide escapar, dejando a Guy explicando su afirmación al grupo "En Hob, Van me llevo una vez cuando era pequeño"

"¿En Hob?" Se pregunta Jade "Es la primera vez que oigo algo así"

Eso quiere decir que la piedra debe estar ahora en el núcleo, debió hundirse con Hob

"Van dijo que era un lugar secreto, que su ubicación se transmitía dentro de la familia Fende, Fende fue uno de los 7 sabios que sirvieron a Yulia…"

Tear decide tomar la palabra "Los descendientes de Yulia transmitían los himnos fónicos y sus habilidades de una generación a otra" Y ella era descendiente de Yulia, aun si no había ninguna prueba, era bastante lógico, los descendientes de Yulia custodiaban la séptima piedra fónica, eso explica cómo Van llego a conocer lo que depara el futuro que Yulia previo

Así que Yulia escondió la piedra fónica en Hob y custodiada por sus descendientes, era bastante lógico ahora que lo piensa, esa era la ciudad natal de Yulia, que fue destruida y Lorelei reconstruyó, de alguna manera torcida Van esta recreando la historia de Yulia, en aquel entonces, cuando se elevó las tierras exteriores, dejaron el resto de las naciones morir en el Qliphoth, la única que se salvo fue la ciudad de Yulia, el ultimo remanente de la humanidad, el resto de los que quedaron murieron lentamente a causa del miasma sin posibilidad de ir a las tierras exteriores.

Solo que esta vez Van no solo salvara a su gente selecta, si no que remplazara al resto de la gente con replicas, creando nuevas tierras exteriores.

Asch es el único que nota el objeto que Legretta a dejado en el suelo y Tear recoge con interés, Legretta no es tan descuidada, así que debe ser un señuelo para la hermana de Van.

Bien, él solo tiene que vigilarla, y ella lo llevara directo a Van.

No fue fácil manipular el sephiroth, pero Asch no va a admitir que su replica era mejor en eso a pesar que la mirada de Jade decía lo contrario, lo cierto es que su hiperresonancia era más fuerte y más violenta, más adecuada para destruir y usar en combate, y se preguntó si esas llamas tenían algo que ver con eso, se requirió mucha concentración para no derribar los anillos de tránsito, pero al final pudo hacer el trabajo

El ignoro las conversaciones en el grupo, no entendía por qué tenían que hablar tanto, esa falta de disciplina era molesto, pero, ¿Qué mas esperaba de un grupo dirigido por su réplica?

La persecución por Espinoza apenas es digna de mencionar, lograron acorralar al tipo en Belkend y Jade logro convencerlo a trabajar con ellos y el resto del equipo, al menos el idiota parecía demasiado arrepentido para volver a trabajar con Van, ahora solo tenia que encontrar el momento para hablar con él sin que los demás se enteren.

Todos excepto Anise parecían interesados en darle una oportunidad, algo descarado de la chica cuando Asch sabia que ella era espía de Mohs, y ahora quien sabe para quien este espiando, pero ese no era su problema, al menos los otros dos científicos de Belkend regresaron a la ciudad y pueden trabajar juntos en esto, ellos dijeron que se encargarían de vigilarlo.

Esa noche se quedaron a dormir en Belkend, y Asch vio cuando Tear se escabullo del hotel, así que la siguió hasta la caverna de Ortion, y ahí estaba Van justo como esperaba.

La chica necia trato de hablar con él, era obvio que Van no iba a detenerse, bien, el no estaba ahí para hablar, ataco rápidamente aprovechando que estaba distraído.

Pero no pudo asestar el golpe, Van no solo bloqueo con gran facilidad su ataque, también lo devolvió, haciéndole una profunda herida, lo peor no era el dolor, si no lo humillante lo fácil que fue hacerlo a un lado

"Van" Trata de detenerlo Tear

"¿Asch?" Grita la voz de Natalia, genial, realmente no esperaba que ellos lo siguieran

"Veo que tus amigos han venido a buscarte" Se burla Van "Ve con ellos, tu también Asch"

"Van, si sigues con esto, el miasma también destruirá tu cuerpo" Le advierte Tear

"Lo único que importa es liberar a la humanidad de la partitura y darle una vía para sobrevivir"

Asch trato de levantarse, no podía simplemente dejarlo ir, si escapaba ahora, Van iría a su nueva base, totalmente desconocida, para seguir con sus experimentos de Fomicría

"Hermano, ¿Por qué continuar con este plan?"

"La Fomicría grandes cantidades de séptimo fones" Dice Jade "Ni con todos los séptimos fonones del mundo podrías replicar el mundo entero"

"El pretende usar la gran fuente de séptimo fones en el núcleo, Lorelei" les explica Asch, Natalia se coloca a su lado y trata de ayudarle, pero el intenta ignorarla

"Cuanto mas fuerte es la vibración del núcleo, mas fuerte es la tormenta planetaria, y más séptimo fones hay" Explica Van "Pero vosotros habéis acabado con eso"

"Por eso no querías de detuviéramos la vibración del núcleo" Se queja Guy, recordando sus intenciones de masacrar a los habitantes de Sheridan

"El más mínimo error en la Fomicría crea replicas que mueren en seguida" Le recuerda Jade

"Ese fenómeno es a causa de que los séptimos fonones se separan de la réplica, si la separación se detiene, la réplica sobrevive"

"Eso es imposible" Refuta Jade "Para empezar, los fonones del mismo tipo se atraen mutuamente, los séptimo fonones se separarán y volverán a la tormenta planetaria"

Es Tear quien entiende mas rápido el plan de su hermano "El planea destruir el conjunto de los séptimo fonones, Lorelei, entonces los séptimo fonones restantes desaparecerán"

Sin los séptimo fonones que los atraiga, las replicas no desaparecerán, era tan simple "Sin el séptimo fonones no se podrá leer las partituras" Continua Van "La partitura desaparecerá, y las replicas quedaran, dos pájaros de un tiro"

"Planeas usar a Luke para conseguirlo" Le recrimina Tear

"Eso no se puede conseguir usando un desecho, tiene que ser Asch" Tear se enoja por eso, al igual que Asch, pero por distintas razones, Van fue quien creo a su réplica, el que quería construir un mundo de replicas y lo creo para ser sustituto de Asch, bien, entonces por lo que a él respecta, puede usar su réplica, Asch no está interesado en participar con su plan.

Un soldado del oráculo aparece en ese momento "comandante, hemos terminado de cargar los suministros"

"Bien" Contesta Van, luego voltea a ver a Asch "Te necesito, te esperare en el portal de la A absorción" Luego voltea a ver a Tear "No quería luchar contra ti, siento que haya tenido que ser así, Mystearica"

"Maldita sea, no dejare que escapes" Le grita Asch

"No estás en condiciones de hacer eso" Le grita Natalia, sujetando su brazo

"Suéltame Natalia, no tengo tiempo"

"No puedo, no puedo dejarte ir"

"No puedo estar perdiendo el tiempo" trata de sacudirla, pero ella lo agarra con más fuerza

"No te dejare ir con esas heridas, ¿Me escuchas Asch? No puedo confiar en ti para cuidar de ti mismo"

"¿Acaso estas insinuando algo?"

"Si, ¿Cómo planeas cumplir nuestra promesa si te vas a matar? ¿Acaso crees que en esas condiciones puedes realmente derrotar a Van? Debes cuidar mejor de ti mismo"

El iba a alegar algo más, pero Jade se interpone "Tranquilos niños, no hay por que exaltarse" luego voltea a ver a Asch "Pero Natalia tiene razón, no lograras ir muy lejos con esas heridas, mejor ven con nosotros y podemos idear un plan para detener a Van"

Asch desea protestar, pero muerde su indignación, no puede negar que tiene razón, además, no soporta ver a Natalia con esos ojos suplicantes, así que, a regañadientes, accede a seguir con ellos un poco más, se vuelve un poco más incómodo cuando Natalia le da una sonrisa segadora.

Seguiría con ellos, pero solo un poco más, realmente se sentía algo incomodo en el grupo de su réplica.

Decidieron regresar a Sheridan, y terminar de pasar la noche ahí, incluso se llevaron el Cheagle de la caverna, al día siguiente partieron para Belkend, para ver que había descubierto Espinoza.

****Fin del Flash back de Asch, ahora a los eventos después del capítulo 20***

Luke paso por su mente varios panoramas sobre como debía ser la reunión, él sabía cuál desea como resultado final, pero no sabe como llegar a ese punto, para eso, tiene que convencer a Saphir que realmente puede cumplir con lo prometido, que tiene más que ofrecer de lo que el Maestro Van podría, al final, decide dejar que su intuición lo guie.

Rebeca se las arreglo para dejar inconscientes a los guardias, y Luke se filtra en la habitación del General Dios.

"Ha.. veo que un miembro del grupo de Jade viene a visitar al gran Dist la rosa" Saluda el hombre desde su cama, aun algo débil por la hipotermia

"Vengo ha ofrecer un intercambio, te ayudare a lograr tu objetivo, y a cambio cumplirás mis condiciones"

"Ha, veo que eres tan presuntuoso como Jade, bien, escuchare lo que tienes que decir, no es como si puedo hacer algo diferente ¿Y cómo exactamente alguien como tu cree que puede ayudarme?" Se queja Dist

Luke se molesta un poco ante la insinuación, aunque entiende su incredulidad, no es un científico experto ni un estudiador famoso de ningún campo, aun así, no estaba dispuesto a permitir esa duda, usando sus llamas de cielo, puede hablar con un orgullo que realmente no está seguro de creer, pero por el bien de su plan, tiene que hacerlo "Yo soy la luz de la llama sagrada, un fragmento del alma de Lorelei, nuestra frecuencia fónica es igual, su isonfon perfecto, poseo parte del poder de Lorelei, y por eso puedo tener acceso a la memoria del planeta que ha quedado atrás, escucha Saphir, los datos que tu posees son corruptos, sacados en un momento de desesperación, puedes intentar crear una réplica, pero la criatura que saldrá no será diferente de la que Jade creo" Luego se acerca al general, su postura era amenazante y terrorífica "Dime, ¿Qué era realmente Gelda Nebilim? ¿Es solo su habilidad lo que importa? ¿Su forma física? Por que eso es lo que tendrás, una versión torcida de la persona que deseas, un monstruo con la cara de tu profesora, ¿Es eso lo que quieres?"

"Si crees que tus palabras sin sentido me detendrán, entonces estas equivocado, no me detendré ante nada para conseguir nuestro deseo, no importa si los demás lo han olvidado"

"Ellos no lo han olvidado" Susurra Luke "Simplemente han seguido adelante, han tratado de vivir sus vidas de una manera que su profesora aprobaría, y ellos esperan que hagas lo mismo" Saphir iba a protestar pelo Luke lo detienen "No puedes conseguir los datos para la réplica, los datos que tiene el Maestro Van… Vandesdelca están contaminados, pero yo puedo conseguirlos, Te ayudare con tres condiciones, la primera, no volverás a intentar hacer una replica de la profesora, ni tampoco volverás a ayudar a Vandesdelca Fende en sus planes"

Dist encoge sin interés "Si todo sale bien, no tendré ninguna necesidad de Van"

"Y deberás regresar con Peony"

Esto parece sorprender a Dist "¿Qué? ¿Por qué? No me quedare cerca de ese odioso"

"¿Por qué te molesta tanto? ¿Es por qué prefiere a Jade?" Dist hace una reacción exagerada, pero eso contesta la respuesta de Luke "Él te extraña Saphir, no lo dirá, pero te extraña, al igual que Nephry, regresa a su lado, él te apoyará"

"¿Y que ganas tu con todo esto?"

"Tengo un trato con el emperador, esto es algo entre nosotros y no te diré que es, pero para obtenerlo, debo hacer que regreses a su lado"

La respuesta pareció satisfacer a Dist, interés, ese es un idioma que puede entender, Luke no le ayudaría por la bondad de su corazón, bueno, él realmente lo haría, pero Dist se sentirá más cómodo con el arreglo, sin mencionar que se siente mas importante al saber que Peony arreglara un modo de recuperarlo.

"Bien, lo aremos a tu modo, si funciona, entonces iré a Grand Chokmah y no volveré a ayudar a Van, además, tendré la satisfacción de restregar en la cara a Jade que logre algo que nunca pudo"

"Es un trato"

* * *

"¿Por qué estamos aquí?" Pregunta Dist, al ver el antiguo parque donde solían jugar

"Vamos a un lugar que fue importante para la profesora"

La salida fue fácil, escabullirse por la ciudad evadiendo a sus amigos no lo fue, pero Luke puede respirar tranquilo una vez que los niños han regresado a casa.

"Nunca espere que alguien como tu estaría dispuesto a ayudarme" la curiosidad era casi palpable, eso hace ver a Luke que él realmente no creyó que le ayudaría, si no que lo estaba conduciendo a alguna trampa que no podía entender ¿Cuántas veces lo han engañado para tener esa desconfianza? "Jade no estará feliz si se entera"

"Una vez le dije a Jade que lo entendida, si pudiera traer alguien que me importa, aunque sea solo su apariencia, entonces lo haría" Luego voltea a ver a Dist, aunque el general no podía verlo, sus ojos brillaban en ámbar, una llama brilla brillante en su frente, al igual que en sus guantes, y el anillo, un anillo que fue tocado por el poder de Lorelei, Luke no tiene idea que fue lo que Lorelei le hizo cuando tomó posesión de Tear, pero sabe que será importante en el futuro "Y por eso te ayudare, Saphir Ortion Gneiss"

Luke nunca había usado su llama de cielo de esta manera, esto es todo teoría y esperanza, llamar los fones de memoria rezagados como el del espíritu de la espada, llamarlos usando no solo la armonía, también la resonancia, que era la esencia del poder que obtuvo de Lorelei, Luke sabia que hacer esto era entrar en el reino divino, pero era algo que estaba dispuesto a intentar, no solo por Saphir, si no para Jade.

Lorelei era una entidad que era casi divina, que compone el fon de la memoria, Luke era un fragmento del alma de este ser, el debe poder llamar esa memoria, no importa si han pasado décadas desde que sucedió

Rebeca hizo una investigación extensa sobre la profesora Nebilim, que Luke estudio a detalle, Había muchos lugares para escoger, el sitio donde murió, el lugar donde fracaso el experimento con los catalizadores, los restos quemados de la antigua mansión, todos esos eran buenos lugares, pero eso no era lo que quería

Los recuerdos llegan junto con los fones, Luke los entiende instintivamente, La profesora que Jade, Saphir, Nephry y Peony conocieron era una mujer brillante con mucho remordimiento, y se convirtió en profesora para evitar que otros cometieran sus mismos errores, reconoció a Jade como alma emparentada, alguien que no podía distinguir el remordimiento o la culpa, el significado verdadero de la vida humana o lo que representa la muerte, deseó moldear esa habilidad en algo útil para la sociedad, pero sobre todo, cambiar y abrir su corazón

Gelda Nebilim, la comprensión fue como un balde de agua fría, ella fue la piedra que inicio la avalancha, ella fue la que altero el camino que Yulia predijo, su sobre vivencia y sus acciones marcaron el futuro de cuatro niños, y ellos cambiarían la historia.

Ella los amo, ese fue su rasgo más destacable, su amor fue que altero la partitura, no era solo su talento, su inteligencia, su fuerza o belleza, ella aprendió a amar y proteger con una gran intensidad, eran sus hijos, ella era una nube dispuesta ha hacer cualquier cosa por protegerlos.

Finalmente, Luke abre los ojos y se siente como despertar de un sueño, el esta completamente agotado, y la piedra fónica en sus manos que había preparado con antelación brilla con intensidad, cargada con los séptimo fones que representan esos recuerdos, Luke le entrega la Piedra a Dist

"Ve al castillo de Coral, todo el equipo a sido revisado y modernizado, te ayudaran si compartes tu información con ellos"

"Supongo que realmente hay mas en ti que incluso el mismo Van ignora" Susurra Dist, su mirada era extrañamente seria y evaluativa, una expresión que no había mostrado antes, quizás un reflejo de su verdadera personalidad que oculta detrás de su personaje extravagante, después de todo, el era un genio en fono tecnología que estaba al nivel de Jade, solo que en distintos campos, aunque no mucha gente quería reconocer ese hecho "tú eres la réplica de Lorelei, supongo que eso explica mucho"

"Sabes que esa replica nunca podrá remplazarla, ¿Verdad?" Le recuerda Luke "Esto no la traerá de nuevo, ni volverá atrás el tiempo"

"Chico idiota, soy un genio, lo he sabido todo el tiempo, los muertos no pueden volver a la vida, y las replicas no poseen memoria del original"

"Entonces, ¿Por qué has continuado?"

"Una promesa" Susurra con nostalgia, y Luke sabía que había más historia en esa oración, pero no era algo que iba a compartir "Nadie puede decir que no cumplo mi palabra" Dist se fue con la piedra, solo esperaba que esto terminara de una vez.

* * *

"Lo que hiciste fue muy peligroso" Se molesta Reborn "No tienes idea como ese tipo de poder puede afectarte"

"No es como si lo volveré a hacer, y no pasó nada"

"Y realmente espero que no lo hagas, o al menos nos consultes la próxima vez" Dice exasperado "Luke, no tienes idea de en que te metes cuando liberas poderes como esos, hay cosas desagradables que realmente no quieres en tu cabeza"

"Lo se… Lo siento por preocuparte, pero siento que esto es algo que tenia que hacer, no lo hare de nuevo"

Reborn no parecía tranquilo con sus aseguramientos, pero lo dejo ser "Mañana nos enfrentamos contra Van, debes estar preparado Luke"

"Lo sé"

"No puedes permitirte dudar"

"Lo sé" Dice con más molestia

"Pero… si tienes cualquier duda, cualquier pregunta, mañana puede ser tu última oportunidad de recibir respuestas" Luke parecía algo confuso ante esas palabras "Piensa hoy en todo lo que deseas preguntarle, habla con los demás si es necesario, pero no te permitas quedarte con la duda, te dejare este día para pensar en ello"

Reborn se fue, dejando a Luke confundido, le tomo un rato darse cuenta que prácticamente le estaba dando la tarde libre para hacer lo que desee, eso es raro cuando Reborn está en el área.

¿Qué deseo preguntar? Había tanto que deseo saber, y, sin embargo, no estaba seguro si realmente deseo saber las respuestas.

En el camino de regreso ve que Natalia caminaba algo distraída por el parque, Luke se acerca para ver que la estaba molestando

"Natalia, ¿Estas bien?"

"¿He? Si" Contesta distraída "Solo… han pasado muchas cosas"

"Si"

"Tu y yo somos completamente distintos a como éramos antes del inicio de este viaje" Luke entendía perfectamente sus sentimientos, su ser fue destruido y rehecho, descubrieron verdades que nunca imaginaron

"Lo siento Natalia"

"¿A que viene eso? Es raro para ti pedir perdón"

"No pude mantener mi promesa, mi propuesta de matrimonio, no podía recordar las palabras, nunca las supe" Y nunca le intereso, eran tan valiosos para ella, y nunca lo entendió

"Nos oíste hablar, en Sheridan" Luke se sintió nervioso y avergonzado ante su afirmación

"¿Sabías que estaba ahí?" Sabia que él era malo en seguir, pero realmente.

"¿Me las podrías decir?"

"¿Por qué?"

"Creo que eso me ayudara a resolver algunas cosas…" Luke no sabia como eso podría ayudarla, pero esa era una promesa que podía hacer, no era amor, era compromiso.

"Un día, cuando hayamos crecido, cambiaremos este país, lo cambiaremos para que nadie sea pobre, lo cambiaremos para que nunca haya guerras, colaboraremos para cambiar este país, por el resto de nuestras vidas, juntos"

"Gracias" Ella parecía satisfecha, aun no sabia que había sacado de esto, pero parecía que encontró su respuesta "Ya no vacilare ni dudare sobre quien eres, al igual que yo he aceptado que no soy de la realeza, te aceptare tal y como eres"

"Natalia"

"Eres mi querido amigo de la infancia, al igual que Asch, sobrevivamos a esto juntos y hagamos de Kimlasca un buen lugar"

"Si"

Después de eso, Natalia deseo ir a descansar al hotel, Luke todavía no se sentía cansado, por lo que decidió ver que estaban haciendo los demás, regresa a la plaza, donde Mieu lo esperaba con Rebeca

"Amo, ¿Qué debería hacer mañana?"

"¿tu?"

"¿Debería escupir fuego en la cara de Van? O…" Si, Luke podía imaginarse lo bien que iría ese movimiento

"Puedes esconderte en la bolsa de objetos como siempre" Esta respuesta, aunque esperada, entristece un poco al Cheagle

"Pero entonces no seré de utilidad"

"Ya nos has ayudado mucho, siempre nos animas" Esta respuesta emociono mucho al Cheagle, quien salta en círculos de felicidad

"El amo me ha alabado" Su entusiasmo era un poco molesto, esa era la razón por la que rara vez le decía al Cheagle algo agradable, Rebeca solo sonríe ante su incomodidad

"Déjalo ser, Luke, el pequeño vive por tu atención" Eso hizo sentirlo culpable, no tenia idea que hizo para que Mieu tuviera tan alta opinión de él, pero no podía olvidar que se quedo con él, incluso en sus momentos mas bajos.

"¿Dónde esta Sam?"

"En el casino"

"¿Su padre no amenazo desheredarlo que ponía un pie ahí?" Pregunta Luke con preocupación, hasta el momento, habían logrado evitar que él joven entrara en el establecimiento, Reborn coloco una trampa que lo dejo atado en la ventisca toda la noche.

La joven encoge sin preocupación "No está abierto en este momento, así que no debe ser un problema"

Ellos entrar al establecimiento, el lugar parecía bastante vacío, Sam parecía estar intentando encender la maquina tragamonedas, por lo que Rebeca lo noquea y dice que lo arrastrara de nuevo al hotel, Luke se hubiera ofrecido ayudarle, pero ella parecía tener demasiado placer en atarlo y arrastrarlo todo el camino, bien, el hotel esta cerca, y Rebeca era mucho más fuerte de lo que parecía.

Guy también estaba viendo las maquinas del casino desde la baranda, y Luke se pregunta que estará pensando "¿Qué pasa?" Le pregunta Guy, cuando lo nota acercarse "Pareces muy serio"

"¿En serio? Bueno… supongo que sí, tendremos que luchar contra el Maestro Van mañana" Guy mira a la distancia, con una mirada de nostalgia

"Si, supongo que tienes razón, vamos a Luchar contra Van" Luke lo queda viendo extrañado, preguntándose por que Guy sonaba tan melancólico "Ah… perdona, estaba pensando en cuando éramos pequeños"

"Es verdad, tu y el maestro Van eran amigos de la infancia"

"Je je je, pues si, tenía miedo de todo, mi hermana solía regañarme por no ser un hombre" A Luke le parecía algo injusto eso, Guy no podía tener mas de 5 años en ese entonces "Van siempre me protegía" Era igual con Luke, el Maestro Van siempre lo ayudaba y lo escuchaba, lo defendía de los regaños de su padre ¿Cuánto de eso era mentira y cuanto era verdad? Era una pregunta que ha comido en su interior.

Al menos Guy tenia la seguridad que era Vandesdelca era sincero en sus interacciones.

"Me cuesta imaginar que el maestro Van fuera un niño alguna vez"

"No seas estúpido, todos emos sido niños alguna vez" Luke se sintió algo incomodo con esa afirmación, recalca lo diferente que era comparado con todos los demás, él fue creado a la edad de 10 años, Guy parece notar su incomodidad "Incluso tu… con siete años, aun se es un niño"

"¿De que estas hablando? No recuerdo ser tan joven"

"Idiota, ahora solo tienes siete años"

Luke no puede evitar desanimarse con esa afirmación "Oh… Te refieres a eso" No importa si es verdad, el esta cansado de ser visto como un niño, pero luego se espera que acepte la responsabilidad de un adulto y se comporte como uno, al menos Reborn era constante en sus afirmaciones, pero no podía negar que le dolía un poco que Guy lo mirara de esa manera.

"Te quedan trece años para ser un adulto, disfruta de tu niñez" Si tan solo fuera tan fácil, Luke no necesita de las advertencias de Reborn y Rebeca que él mundo no esperara que el madure, pero podía entender lo que Guy intentaba hacer

"Guy… Gracias, estoy contento de haber crecido contigo"

"Ja ja, Venga ya, deja de ser tan serio, di "Cállate" o algo como "Que Lio" Eso sería más típico de ti"

"Bien, cuando esto haya acabado, diré "Esto ha sido un Lio"

"Solo no lo digas delante de su majestad" Se burla Guy

Luke deja a Guy con sus pensamientos, el caminaba sin rumbo por la ciudad, se sentía extraño no tener nada para ocupar su mente, siempre parecía que había algo mas por hacer, Reborn rara vez lo dejaba un momento libre con sus pensamientos, lo cual, cree que era el propósito de su tutor, su mente era un lugar demasiado oscuro últimamente.

En su camino encuentra a Jade frente a la estatua de la entrada, Jade lo mira, pero no hace ninguna indicación si desea ser dejado solo, aun así, Luke siente algo de aprensión en el aire, así que se acerca con cuidado

"Parece que Dist escapo de la custodia de la policía militar" Dice con un tono neutral, pero Luke podía sentir su acusación, por el cambio sutil de la mirada de Jade, su reacción ante esa afirmación parece una confesión, ni siquiera trata de fingir que no tiene idea de que habla, era inútil en este punto, solo se preguntaba que lo delato "Bien, no es algo que me interese, solo espero que esto no traiga consecuencias en el futuro"

Él lo tranquilizaba que no dirá nada de sus acciones, y una advertencia, solo Jade podía lograr ese efecto en una sola oración

"Si quieres que te diga la verdad, cuando te conocí, pensé que nunca me gustarías"

"Yo sentí lo mismo, eras odioso y grosero" Sin mencionar que prácticamente lo chantajeo para que lo ayudara, y lo ha manipulado desde entonces.

"Pero desde que viajamos juntos me he dado cuenta que… no eres tan malo"

Lo último sonó como si decirlo fuera algo doloroso "¿Por una vez estás hablando en serio?" Con Jade, era imposible saber cuando mentía, ni siquiera su intuición podía darle una respuesta.

"Si, se lo de las pesadillas que aun te despiertan en medio de la noche" Eso fue algo incomodo, las noches de pesadilla eran mas abundantes que las tranquilas, aunque las ultimas noches han sido tranquilas, Reborn lo atribuye a dormir tan cerca de sus guardas, la cercanía de sus llamas le proporciona una sensación de seguridad y comodidad "Para ti, la caída de Akzeriuth no forma parte de tu pasado"

"Si, ¿Qué esperabas?" Todas sus acciones desde entonces se han definido en ese momento, fue en ese instante que todo su mundo empezó a desgarrarse.

"Por las noches, cuando has matado a bandidos y a soldados del Oráculo, permaneces tumbado despierto, temblando"

"Si, soy un cobarde, ¿Eso es lo que me quieres decir?" Dice con algo de molestia, no puede evitarlo, la vida no debería ser tomada tan fácilmente, esas noches ni siquiera hace el intento de dormir, las pesadillas que vendrán no valen la pena, solo puede imaginar las familias, las madres que han perdido a sus hijos, niños que pierden a sus padres, familia, amigos, todos esos lazos rotos en tan solo un instante, ver en sus sueños reclamos de gente sin rostro.

Luke nunca podrá dejar de pensar que la muerte es una tragedia.

"No. Esa parte tuya me falta a mí, yo, todavía no entiendo que significa que la gente muera"

"Jade"

"He aprendido mucho observándote"

"Estoy contento de haber viajado contigo, Jade, gracias a ti he descubierto lo que tengo que hacer, te he llegado a apreciar como un profesor y mentor"

"Odio enseñar, No tomo aprendices, no imparto conocimiento" Solo escribe cientos de libros sobre teorías, también, a sido una gran ayuda cuando tiene algunas preguntas, Jade no era el tipo de persona que soportaría un aprendiz a tiempo completo, o soportar enseñar una clase, pero no tiene tanto problema en contestar algunas preguntar directas, u orientar a alguien donde encontrar las respuestas.

"Esta bien, los robare yo solo"

"¿oh?" Suena divertido "je je, muy bien"

Después de dejar a Jade, Luke se encuentra con la persona que realmente quería hablar, Tear estaba sentada en un banco viendo la nieve, aún tenía puesto el abrigo que le dio, parecía tan inquieta y perdida como él, Luke se sienta a su lado sin saber que decir.

"Con excepción de Dist y Arietta, todos los generales deben estar muertos ahora" Contesta Tear con pesar, no podía olvidar que era probable que sobrevivieran a la caída, y los dejo enterrados en la nieve para morir

"Tear, ¿estas segura sobre luchar contra Vandesdelca?" El maestro Van ya no era comandante de la orden, ni tampoco era su verdadero maestro, nunca realmente quiso serlo, Luke esta tratando de llamarlo por su verdadero nombre y poder separar esas emociones que siente hacia el Maestro Van.

"A decir verdad, no quiero, era como un padre para mí, incluso después de marcharse a las tierras exteriores, seguía viniéndome a ver"

"Si"

"Yo lo quería, por eso quería hacer que detuviera su ridículo plan" Luke deseo decirle que podrían volver a intentar, quizás podrían convencerlo, pero eso sería una ilusión vacía

Aun ahora, los crímenes eran demasiado grandes, no va a retroceder, no importa cuánto intenten.

"Reborn me dijo que pensara en lo que deseo preguntarle, pero, no tengo idea que decirle, puedo entender su razonamiento, para poder recrear todo, aun si solo fuera una réplica, no es algo que puedas dejar ir tan fácilmente"

"Luke"

"Pero el no puede destruir a los demás por sus ideales, quisiera hacerle ver que no es necesario, que la gente puede cambiar y seguir su propio camino" Luke tenía tantas dudas en su mente "Quisiera preguntarle para que me creo, quiero saber si todo nuestro tiempo juntos fue una mentira, pero, no se si deseo saber la respuesta"

"La gente puede cambiar… pero Van no lo cree así, mi hermano es el más idiota, un auténtico esclavo a la profecía de Yulia… como su hermana, siento que es mi deber acabar con su vida"

"Simplemente no te esfuerces, somos un equipo, puedes apoyarte en nosotros"

"Gracias Luke"

Después Luke deja a Tear en el hotel y decide caminar al Preludio, por suerte el motor no había sufrido daño como en Albiore II, quizás con la constante influencia de alta temperatura, Ginji lo saluda, y le cuenta que después de esto, el tiene que volver a Sheridan, el Albiore III estaba casi terminado, y no podría seguir acompañándolos.

Al final, Luke le pidió que dejara el Preludio en Baticul antes de regresar a Sheridan, ya que usaran el Albiore para ir a los últimos dos Sephiroth, a lo cual Ginji accede sin problema

Era una lástima, después de varios consejos e indicaciones para el mantenimiento, se despiden y Luke regresa al hotel, Tear sale a su encuentro en cuanto llega al Lobby "¿Qué sucede?"

"El coronel envió un mensaje al Rey Ingobert y al emperador Peony"

"¿Ha pasado algo?"

"Les a dicho que se preparen, porque no sabemos cuándo empezaran a descender las tierras exteriores"

"¿Por qué? Aun nos quedan el portar de la Absorción y la Radiación"

"El coronel ha dicho que mantengamos esto en secreto entre tu y yo, a causa de lo que ha hecho Van, es probable que las tierras exteriores caigan en cualquier momento, ha dicho que tal vez no haya tiempo de activar el portal de la Radiación"

"Pero hemos indicado que el descenso empezaría cuando se active el portal de la radiación"

"Parece que tienen un plan, pero desea evitarlo de ser posible"

"Bien, en otras palabras, ambos debemos estar preparados al respecto"

"Cierto, perdona por haberte molestado, duerme bien"

Por desgracia, sus sueños no fueron muy cómodos, no puede creer que estaba tan incomodo en el hotel de lujo de Keterburg, cuando era tan cómodo en el Preludio, lo cierto es que se sentía frio, también inquieto, como si debería estar en otra parte, le tomo un momento darse cuenta que esta sensación era de Asch.

No lo pensó mucho y se levanto siguiendo esa sensación, no se molesto en despertar a Guy ni a nadie mas

Pronto llego al parque, y descubre a Asch hablando con Noelle

"Te diriges al portal de la absorción ¿No?" Le pregunta Asch, parece que se estaban poniendo de acuerdo en algo

"Ten cuidado" Noelle se aleja, seguramente se dirige al Albiore

Luke sabia en ese momento que Asch no los acompañaría en este ultimo viaje, no sabia a donde planeaba ir, pero no iría con ellos.

"¿Qué quieres replica?"

"¿No me has llamado? He oído ese ruido que siempre me da un dolor de cabeza"

"El momento se acerca"

"¿A quien le importa? ¿Estas bien? El maestro Van te hirió…"

"No necesito que tu te preocupes por mi" Luke no le dice nada, no tiene idea que tan herido esta Asch, o cuan débil esta su original, Asch nota su mirada y se voltea con molestia "¿Qué? Si tienes algo que decir, dilo"

"Asch, ven con nosotros a detener al maestro Van, parémoslo juntos"

"No"

"¿Por qué?" Luke se acerca y coloca la mano en el hombro de Asch para detenerlo, este la sacude con fuerza, pero cae al suelo, sujetando su estómago, a pesar de intentar enmascarar el dolor, era obvio que su era mas grave de lo que pensaba.

"Asch"

"Maldición, si no fuera por esta herida, habría ido al portal de la absorción hace siglos" Grita con furia, Luke se alegra un poco de esa herida le impidió hacerlo, ir solo después del Maestro Van era una verdadera locura, bueno, así fue como acabo en esta forma "Si no eliminas a Van, entonces lo acabare yo, aunque tenga que morir con él"

"Muy bien, te prometo que lo detendré"

"¡Detenerlo! No, ¡Matarlo!"

"Bien" Dice al fin, como una sentencia inevitable

* * *

Finalmente llego la mañana, y todos están saliendo del hotel cuando Ion los encuentra en la entrada junto a Ámbar y Arietta

"Han acabado de arreglar el Albiore, Noelle está esperándonos en el puerto" Ion parecía algo cansado, lo cual preocupa a Anise

"¿ion? ¿Te encuentras bien?" Le pregunta Anise

"Estoy bien, pero me temo que no seré de mucha ayuda si voy con ustedes, así que los esperare aquí, así que Anise, quiero que te enteres de las cosas por mi"

"Esta bien" Accede Luke, Anise no parecía muy convencida, sobre todo por que Arietta se quedaba al lado de Ion, pero al final accede

"Entiendo"

Jade decide tomar la palabra "Bueno, ha llegado la hora, ¿Estás preparado Luke?"

"Si, ¿Listos, chicos?"

"Por supuesto " Contesta Anise "Tengo que parar el plan del comandante por Ion"

Rebeca se adelanta con seguridad "Si crees que puedes dejarnos, estas muy equivocado, estamos en esto juntos hasta el final" Sam solo cabecea, Reborn ni se molesta en hacer ninguna declaración, debe estar satisfecho de por fin tener una oportunidad de matar a Van.

"Si" Contesta Tear "Aunque tengamos que acabar con su vida"

"Si Tear esta decidida" Dice Guy "Nosotros también tenemos que estarlo"

Luke decide resumir cual será la misión "Pararemos el flujo inverso del portal de la absorción y haremos descender las tierras exteriores, aunque eso signifique luchar contra el maestro Van"

"Yo también lo hare lo mejor que pueda Amo" Salta Mieu con entusiasmo

Esto hace reír a Luke, parece que esta obteniendo cada vez más tolerancia al carácter extrovertido y excitable del Cheagle "Cuento contigo Mieu, con todos, vamos al portal de la Absorción"

Luke sabia que después de hoy sin importar el resultado, esto terminaba, el mundo cambiario de una manera diferente.

Y así el grupo avanza hasta el puerto de Keterburg, todos sabían que, por el bien del mundo, por todos los que le ayudaron a llegar hasta ahí, tenían que derrotar a Van.

Luke no podía evitar preocuparse, nunca a tenido una verdadera pelea con el maestro Van, no podía permitirse dudar, su maestro tenia mas experiencia, era el amo de su estilo, le enseño todo, el mira las rayas completas en el brazalete, el se había esforzarlo en terminarlo solo para este momento, ha estado estos últimos días tratando de acostumbrarse a pelear sin el peso, a pesar de eso, no cree que sea suficiente para derrotar a su maestro, al meno no de uno en uno, lo único que puede hacer es confiar que será suficiente si lo atacan en equipo.

"Si hacemos descender las tierras exteriores el miasma también desaparecerá… ¿Verdad?" Pregunta Tear a Jade, algo de duda en su voz

"Si, en teoría"

"Esta será nuestra ultima misión" Susurra Tear "Vamos a lograrlo"

Guy se ríe de su declaración "Seriedad hasta el final, ¿Verdad Tear?"

"Por supuesto, soy un soldado"

Esas palabras parecen divertir a Anise "Ho, eso suena como si el coronel y yo fuéramos malos soldados"

"Bueno, dejemos los problemas serios a Tear y continuemos con nuestro despreocupado camino" Dice Jade

"Por supuesto coronel" Sonríe Anise

De alguna manera, esta charla parece haber desactivado algo de tención en el equipó, y por fin, lograron llegar a la entrada del ultimo Sephiroth, todo el lugar estaba rodeado por la nieve, pero la presencia de los fones era bastante fuerte, mucho mas que en los otros sephiroth

"Siento una gran cantidad de Fones" Dice Mieu, admirando la entrada, Jade es quien contesta

"El portal de la Absorción es uno de los sephiroth mas grandes, es parte de lo que crea la tormenta planetaria"

"¿Te vas a quedar aquí sola Noelle?" Le pregunta Guy, mirando a la chica "¿No te da miedo?"

"Gracias por preocuparte, pero estoy bien, yo me quedare aquí y rezare para que estéis a salvo, ¡Por favor, tened cuidado!"

"Gracias" Responde Luke "Te veremos cuando salgamos"

* * *

El plan es enfrentar todos juntos al maestro van, lástima que no todos los planes salen como uno quiere, el sephiroth se esta desarmando por la presión, y la plataforma en la que estaban se deprendió, haciendo que el grupo se dividiera, en la caída el logra tomar la mano de Tear y amos cayeron juntos en una de la plataforma, así que dirigieron su camino al fondo del sephiroth.

Finalmente llegan a un túnel, se puede escuchar alguien tocando música, al llegar a la cámara, ambos observan como deja de tocar.

"¿Por qué estas aquí?" Dice él con desagrado, como si la mera presencia de Luke fuera repugnante para él "Era Asch, el original, quien tenia que venir para crear un nuevo orden junto a mi" se levanta y su mirada se posa sobre el "¡No te interpongas en mi camino, replica!"

"Entonces, ¿Por qué me creaste?" Le pregunta Luke con enojo "Si mi presencia te disgusta tanto, entonces ¿Por qué nací?"

"¿Acaso no puedes vivir sin haber nacido con un propósito? Es por eso que no eres más que una réplica, pobre y lamentable réplica, naciste como un peón desechable, un sustituto para volcar la partitura de Yulia, eso es todo"

"¿Realmente eso es todo lo que soy? ¿Acaso todo el tiempo que vivimos fue solo una mentira? Mi existencia ya ha desviado la partitura"

"La única razón de tu existencia es darme tiempo para que la orden de Lorelei no sospeche que su preciado escrito está en peligro, el único motivo de tu existencia es morir en el momento adecuado, pero debí esperar que eso era demasiado difícil para una réplica inútil" él toca unas notas en el instrumento, antes de continuar "Una insignificante existencia como tu no es nada para la partitura de Yulia, aunque cambien sus hojas, la verdadera esencia del árbol se mantiene, la partitura es una droga "Si caminas al este encontraras una gran riqueza" Si esa lectura se hiciera realidad también quisieras creer la siguiente, en el transcurso de 2000 años, Yulia ha hecho que la humanidad se vuelva adicta a la partitura, se necesita una poderosa medicina para remediar 2000 años de distorsión" Luego voltea la vista a Tear "Únete a mí, todavía tienes oportunidad de formar parte del nuevo orden"

Aunque solo Luke podía verlo, el Maes… Van trato de alcanzar a Tear, usando sus llamas para tratar de convencerla, pero Tear lo rechaza con fuerza, parece que no esta acostumbrado a ser rechazado, por que su molestia se hace notoria.

"Estas creando un mundo de réplicas, ¿No es así?" Le pregunta Tear con enojo "En ese caso, mátame y crea una"

"¿Insistes en enfrentarte a mí?" Dice en voz baja molesto y resignado

"Si, esa es la razón por la que vine a las tierras exteriores"

"Supongo que no importa lo que digamos" Le dice Luke, la respuesta a sus preguntas era claramente dolorosa, a este punto Van no estaba interesado en ocultar nada "Ninguno de los dos va a ceder" Luke saca su espada, la llama de cielo la ilumina, ya no podía retroceder

"Balbuceos sin sentido, ahora muere"

Su presencia era imponente, y aun así Luke no podía dejar de desear que esto fuera como sus prácticas cotidianas, que realmente no tiene que luchar a muerte.

Luke toma la iniciativa en el ataque, pero su oponente lo estaba esperando y contradice con facilidad, el contradecía todos sus movimientos, y de nuevo, como en todos los casos cuando lucha con el maestro Van, su intuición está en blanco, se había acostumbrado a ser una guía en las batallas, pero sus dudas no permiten utilizarla, Tear utiliza un ataque y atrae la atención de Van, Luke quiere aprovechar esa abertura, pero duda en el último segundo, que Van utiliza para golpearlo y enviarlo al suelo.

"¡Luke!"

"Esa es la razón por la que eres un tonto, dudando en dar el golpe final a tu enemigo"

Él lo odia, odia que Reborn siempre tiene que tener razón, es su duda lo que le ha dejado indefenso, pero él no puede permitirse morir aquí, no es solo su vida la que está en juego, no importa si los demás lograr derrotar al maestro Van, Asch no estaba aquí para usar la hiperresonancia si Luke falla, todos morirán si no logra activar el sephiroth.

"Yo ya no tengo ningún uso para ti, al menos puedo dejarte fallecer por mi mano" La rabia y la impotencia llenaban su ser

Él no podía permitirse morir aquí

Sus llamas se elevan, y todo el pánico y dudas desaparecen.

Se escucha el sonido de un disparo y Van evade con rapidez, Luke

Guy y Jade también aparecen, pero Luke no les está prestando atención, toma su espada y con una velocidad inesperada atraviesa la defensa de Van y ensarta un golpe mortal, Van ensarta su espada en el suelo y la usa para apoyarse.

"Tus ilusiones terminan ahora" Fue la declaración fría de Jade

"Tienes que perdonarme Van" Dice Guy "Veras, me gusta este mundo"

"Nunca pensé que me derrotara un fracaso" Van no tenia la fuerza para mantenerse en pie, a penas podía sostenerse de pie apoyado en la espada, a pesar de su situación, solo ríe, como si fuera lo más divertido del mundo "Oh, es tan irónico" Camina hacia atrás mientras sigue riendo, hasta que finalmente cae al borde, todos ven con sorpresa, ninguno esperaba que Van se lanzara al núcleo, a pesar de la situación.

Tear solo puede observar, tratando de no demostrar ninguna emoción, Luke coloca su mano en el hombro, y era como si ella despertara, el trata de darle una sonrisa para animarla, pero la verdad es que los dos estaban demasiado heridos de este encuentro.

La tierra empieza a temblar y Jade apresura la operación, deben comenzar el descenso ahora o será tarde

Luke utiliza su hiperresonancia para terminar de conectar el Sephiroth e iniciar el descenso, pero pronto se da cuenta que no tiene suficiente energía para activar todos los sephiroth y la línea divisoria.

Su poder simplemente no era suficiente.

Luke no tenia idea de que hacer, cuando sintió la presencia de Asch en su interior, enviando su poder para darle fuerza, incluso podía sentir que estaba en el portal de la Radiación.

Juntos, podía sentir como la energía se expandía por el mundo, y como la línea divisoria empezó a encerrar el miasma dentro de la corteza.

"Parece que la línea divisoria esta absorbiendo el miasma, tal como esperábamos" Comenta Jade con interés, Luke podía sentir su satisfacción, y le sonríe, lo habían logrado, por fin, ganaron

Su felicidad se corta cuando siente otra presencia en su interior, era la presencia de Lorelei

" **Asch, Luke, os enviare la llave, usadla para liberarme, aquel que busca la gloria está intentando capturarme…"**

Luke intento entender sus palabras cuando un fuerte cansancio lo envió de rodillas al suelo "¿Luke? ¿Qué pasa?" Le pregunta Jade

"Lorelei… No, no es importante por ahora, tenemos que decirle a todo el mundo que ha funcionado"

"Si" Confirma Natalia "Ion, Noelle y padre, seguro que todos estarán preocupados"

"Van" Susurra Tear, Luke voltea a verla con preocupación

"¿Tear?"

"Lo siento, Luke, me alegra que hiciéramos lo que hicimos"

"De acuerdo, volvamos a casa"

Luego, mirando al sephiroth, solo puede enviar su agradecimiento " _Asch, Gracias_ " aunque no esta seguro si Asch lo escuchara, estaba realmente agradecido por su ayuda.

* * *

Después de todo el encuentro, Luke deseo ir a casa y dormir por un mes entero, lastimosamente, su tutor demoniaco tenía otras ideas, y termino arrastrándolo junto a Tear al castillo de Coral.

La vista… no era lo que esperaba, Luke escucho que se estaba haciendo algunas casas a la orilla del mar, pero esto… esto ya era un pueblo, de alguna forma se había convertido en un pueblo pesquero y agrícola de mas de 5000 habitantes, todo el lugar le recordó a Engeve, incluso había un mercado con varios productos de los artesanos de Sheridan y un pequeño puerto.

"¿Cómo sucedió esto?" Se pregunta Luke

"Bien, eso enseña a nunca subestimar la iniciativa de la gente" Comenta Rebeca, sin darle importancia "Ahora tenemos que ir al castillo, es oficialmente el nuevo laboratorio

Gran parte del lugar había sido restaurado, el laboratorio tenia mas gente de lo esperado, le recordó mucho el laboratorio de Belkend, con un montón de máquinas que no tenía idea para que eran, es Selena quien sale a saludarlos

"Oh, ya llegaron, vengan, los estábamos esperando, tengo todo el equipo listo"

Para hacerlo más rápido, Tear seria acompañada por Reborn para el examen con Shamal, y el resto va con Selena, Luke lanza una mirada de aprensión a Tear pero ambos acceden el trato

* * *

"No" Esto era completamente humillante, la única gracia salvadora era que Reborn ni Tear estaban presentes.

"Luke, no seas un bebe" Se queja Selena

"No es cuestión de ser un bebe, no considero que esto sea necesario" Luke levanta la mano parando su reclamo "Mira, entiendo el examen de sangre, incluso entiendo el examen de paternidad, pero no veo por qué tengo que hacer un examen de fertilidad"

"Oh chico, es obvio, estamos evitando cualquier reclamo de los nobles que diga que no puedes heredar

"Soy una réplica, no debería poder heredar, Asch es el verdadero heredero"

"¿Y qué? Según este examen, eres hijo de tus padres, eres un Fabre, tus células estarán tan estables como pueden ser, no tienes ninguna rara enfermedad, si puedes probar que puedes ser fértil los nobles no pueden alegar nada"

"No me importa"

"Luke" Le regaña Rebeca "No veo cual es el melodrama, ¿Acaso tú mismo no tienes curiosidad? En algún momento tendrás que hacer el examen, sobre todo si deseas casarte, ¿No deseas saber si eres realmente capaz de formar una familia?"

"Yo…" Esto hace dudar al joven, el realmente no tiene idea si una réplica puede formar una familia, ahora parece ridículo, solo tiene 7 años, y una edad mental en alguna parte antes de 17, ahora eso no es importante, pero… "No necesito hacer esto ahora"

Rebeca le da una mirada molesta, pero luego pasa a una traviesa "Bien, yo creo que el problema es la forma de conseguir la muestra, ¿No es así Luke?"

La cara avergonzada del chico era respuesta suficiente "Adolescentes… bien, si estas teniendo problemas, puedo pedirle a Reborn algo de ayuda, he oído que es muy talentoso, solo ocupa un toque par…"

"Bien, lo hare" Le grita Luke, el problema es que no estaba seguro si su tutor lo haría o no, o que otra cosa humillante se le ocurriría "¿Feliz?"

"Después de obtener la muestra, si, completamente satisfecha"

"Tengo algunas historias y un libro con pinturas si deseas inspiración para personas heterosexuales, pero tengo algunas colecciones más interesantes, ¿Te interesa la Yuri? ¿O la versión Yaoi?" Le ofrece Selena, para total humillación del joven

"Ustedes están disfrutando esto demasiado" Se queja el adolescente, viendo a las dos pervertidas que son

"O, querido e inocente Luke, simplemente no veo como no puedes apreciar las ventajas que se ofrecen" Le contesta Selena, con un tono divertido "Debemos experimentar donde podemos, Rebeca y yo lo hicimos muchas veces, y para alguien tan lindo, incluso puedo ofrecer una demostración libre, ¿Qué piensas Rebeca?"

"Bien… Si es para ayudar a mi lindo cielo, ¿Por qué no?" En este punto se escucha alguien desmayado en el suelo… y no es Luke, aunque en este punto el joven estaba tan rojo como su pelo, Shamal entra en ese momento, escucha la conversación y cae al suelo con nariz sangrante

"Mocosos suertudos" Murmura adolorido en el suelo

Al menos Shamal lo salvo que siguieran bromeando con él, no es como si lo decían en serio, al menos eso esperaba, no quería esa imagen mental de Rebeca, quien sin darse cuenta se había convertido en una hermana para él.

* * *

Después de eso fueron pinchados, escaneados, y revisados hasta la saciedad, la peor parte fue la máquina de réplica, que era la mejor para deshacer cualquier desorden que Dist dejo en sus fonorranuras, Luke estaba algo nervioso de estar ahí, pero al menos no fue tan malo ya que Tear lo acompaño.

Lo mas desconcertante es que no sintió nada diferente, una vez que los extraños colores se apagaron y dijeron que había terminado, el no podía decir que había una diferencia, solo se sentía agotado.

"Esto es extraño" Comenta Selena viendo los datos

"¿Hay algo mal?" Pregunta Luke con preocupación

"No creo, es algo más, algo extraño, según nuestro escáner, esperemos que el problema con el Big Bang se regule, los fones ya están fluyendo adecuadamente así que esperemos que el efecto se contradiga entre sí, aunque Asch estará algo débil por un tiempo, no, es simplemente que hay algo extraño en estas lecturas"

"Shamal, ¿Tienes una idea de que es?" Le pregunta Reborn al hombre sentado al lado de Selena, el parecía algo desinteresado en todo esto, pero según les conto Reborn, el hombre tenia un desinterés en atender hombres.

"Mmm" Murmura el "No parece nada extraño, simplemente tiene algo en su interior, déjame revisar con otro escáner para estar seguros"

El escáner del que hablaba, era una maquina que detectaba armas escondidas dentro del cuerpo usado para revisar invitados en las ocasiones importantes "La técnica de la contaminación consiste regularmente en descomponer los fones de un articulo o arma, e introducirlas dentro del cuerpo, indetectable para casi todos los equipos, por eso es tan efectivo" Le explica Shamal "Algunos asesinos pueden utilizarla para ocultar armas, es por eso que estas máquinas son importantes, de hecho, esta es la única que puede darnos el dato exacto en este tema"

"¿Cómo la Técnica de Jade cuando saca la lanza de su brazo?" Pregunta Luke, algo inquieto

"Si, lo curioso es que no tenias nada en tu ultimo examen, ¿Seguro que no has estado experimentando con nada extraño?"

"Jade dijo que era demasiado peligroso y que podía volverme loco si no tenía cuidado"

"Si, aunque en mi experiencia esas advertencias rara vez desmotivan a los jóvenes imprudentes"

Selena le da un leve golpe atrás de la cabeza "Deja de molestar al chico, es obvio que no ha estado experimentando con nada de eso"

"Bien, sea lo que sea, hay algo ahí, su concentración se centra principalmente en la mano derecha, por si decides intentar sacarlo, bien, no importa, no parece estar haciendo nada de momento, así que no me preocuparía"

"Le dices que algo extraño esta insertado en su cuerpo y que no se preocupe" Se queja Rebeca

"¿Esta usted seguro que no es a causa del miasma?" Le pregunta Tear "O Quizás Asch uso esa técnica y sus fones viajaron a Luke, ¿Es posible sacar algo si la transferencia es incompleta?"

"Hey, no es como si puedo sacarlo" Se queja Shamal, al ser acosado por las 3 bellas chicas, es tan injusto que las tres hagan tanta queja por un chico "Nunca he usado esa técnica, pregúntenle a ese tal Jade, él debe saber más al respecto que yo, pero además de estar ahí, no está haciendo nada, y el chico esta tan bien ahora como podremos dejarlo, así que, ¿Podemos continuar examinando a la bella señorita?"

Selena y Rebeca solo le envían una mirada asesina al médico, mientras Tear parecía algo desconcertada con él asunto, Reborn le lanza una mirada que era una clara indicación que hablarían después, Shamal trata de no reaccionar, pero sabe lo molesto que podía ser Reborn al respecto, los años de tratar a Tsuna y sus guardas a pesar de su negación son una prueba clara de lo poco que puede ir en contra del hitman.

Nadie estaba dispuesto a dejar a Shamal con Tear, hey, ¡Él era más profesional que eso! Aunque tenia que admitir, la nube soleada estaba muy bien dotada, ¡y solo mejoraría en algunos años! Un golpe de su aprendiz lo devuelve a la realidad, ¿Por qué la escogió como su estudiante otra vez?

"No voy a azucarar nada, no es mi estilo" Dice al revisar los resultados, inusualmente serio "En las palabras más simples que un idiota podría entender, los resultados son malos, como les dijeron en Belkend, los fones contaminados están dañando varios órganos internos a gran velocidad, hay varias formas que se podrían tratar, pero ninguna lo suficientemente rápido para parar el daño"

Lo peor es que, como nube, inconscientemente esta multiplicando los fones dañados cada vez que usas sus técnicas, acelerando el daño, a pesar de la ayuda de las llamas de sol al repararlos, el cuerpo de la fonistas estaba en mucha tensión, y no tardaría en colapsar, Shamal le daba dos meses… quizás 6, si nunca utiliza mas artes fónicos y vive una vida tranquila. "En este momento, solo puedo ver una solución para que ella viva, pero se requerirá un sacrificio"

"¿Un sacrificio?" Pregunta Tear, con duda en su voz

"Los fones se llaman unos a otros, a mi punto de vista, solo puedo ofrecer dos alternativas, existe un método para llamar los Fones contaminados a otra persona que sea también un séptimo fonistas"

Ninguno habla al respecto, Luke es quien se atreve a hacer la pregunta "Pero si eso pasa…" él no pudo continuar, la insinuación de sacrificio era bastante clara

"Esa persona morirá, de eso no hay ninguna duda"

"¿Cuál es la segunda opción?" Pregunta Tear, tratando de mostrar lo perturbada que estaba

"Crear una réplica temporal, haremos que los fones contaminados se pasen a la réplica, esto creara gran tención en el original, y no eliminará completamente el miasma, pero lo reducirá más del 90%, esto nos permitirá terminar de curarla, calculo que alrededor d semanas debe estar completamente recuperada, claro, la opción 1 nos permite una recuperación completa, pero se requeriría un sacrificio consciente de un séptimo fonistas, quizás uno que este cerca de la muerte"

Crear una réplica, solo para morir o encontrar un séptimo fonistas moribundo dispuesto a ayudarles, no eran grandes opciones las que se presentaban, la moralidad chocaba tanto en esa decisión, sobre todo por que Luke era una réplica, no podían verlas como simples seres creados para ser usados.

"Yo… creo que debo pensar en esto un poco más"

"Entiendo que es una decisión difícil" Dice Shamal, con algo de comprensión en su voz "Y realmente no deseo apresurarte, pero preferiría tener tu respuesta esta tarde, mientras más progresa el daño, será más arriesgado hacer el procedimiento, sobre todo si escoges la opción de la réplica"

"Entiendo, le daré mi respuesta esta tarde, si me disculpan" los demás le permitieron irse.

Desde luego, Shamal no saco esas opciones de la nada, la verdad es que ha estado considerando las alternativas desde hace mas de una semana, cuando Selena le pidió ayuda en este caso, él ya disponía de los resultados en Belkend, estas pruebas solo eran para confirmar lo que sabía, también, los séptimo fonistas son muy raros, y muy recientes, la mayoría identificados son muy jóvenes, tal vez uno o dos de más de 40 años, así que ahí va su esperanza de encontrar alguna viejecita que quiera dar algo de su vida por dinero para su familia o algo parecido.

Tampoco había ninguno en lista de enfermedades incurables, encontrar uno dispuesto a dar su vida en el limite de tiempo es muy poco probable.

El procedimiento de la replica era la mejor alternativa, eliminando las cuestiones morales, bien, él les dio las alternativas, dependía de ellos ver si estaban de acuerdo o no.

* * *

Tear no deseo morir, la verdad, ella estaba asustada, no importa cuanto trato de fingir lo contrario, ella se agotaba cada vez mas rápido, el dolor se hacia mas fuerte, sabia que como soldado la muerte era algo siempre presente, ella cumplió su objetivo y detuvo a su hermano, no debe tener ningún pesar, pero… ella no quería morir.

Tampoco quería sacrificar a nadie para poder vivir, no era justo tener esta alternativa, ella ya estaba resignada a morir, no pueden poner eso frente a ella y establecer esas condiciones.

"Tear"

"Luke, deseo estar sola"

"No, no puedo dejarte sola en este momento" Ella sabia que no se iría, igual que no se lo hizo en el hospital de Belkend

"Yo… es tan injusto, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me piden que tome una decisión tan cruel?" Tear a duras penas pudo detener un sollozo "No es justo"

"Entonces lo decidiremos los dos, no tienes que soportar este peso sola"

"Luke"

"Mis manos ya están manchadas de sangre, y… no quiero que mueras" El calor inunda a la joven, consolándola, apoyándola "Reborn me dijo una vez que el egoísmo de los cielos era una cualidad, estoy siendo egoísta, eres mi nube, no puedo perderte Tear, no necesito especificar quien ganaría si la decisión es entre tu, y una réplica que de otro modo nunca hubiera existido, si es necesario, yo llevare el peso de la decisión por ti"

"Luke… idiota, así no funcionan las cosas" Pero la joven sonríe, aprecia su esfuerzo "No puedo dejar de pensar que esto es por mi debilidad, si fuera más fuerte, no tendría que haber ninguna decisión"

Luke coloca sus manos en los hombros de la joven, viéndola directo a los ojos "Tear, ¿Qué es lo que deseas?" y de alguna manera, esto rompe una presa, no saben quien hizo el primer movimiento, pero ella se encuentra en sus brazos, apenas reteniendo sus sollozos.

"Soy egoísta… quiero ver este nuevo mundo, quiero seguir viajando, quiero poder cantar alguna vez el gran himno fónico… quiero vivir"

Y lo harás… se prometió a sí mismo, él haría lo imposible si es necesario para que eso sucediera.

* * *

El procedimiento fue algo desconcertante de ver, pensar que esa fue la forma en la que Luke nació.

"Ella ocupa descansar" Le advierte Selena "Esta operación lleva mucho esfuerzo para el original, no despertará hasta mañana al mediodía, pero estará bien"

"Y… La chica" Duda en decir la palabra, la réplica de Tear abre los ojos, parece algo desorientada

"Ella… dudo que viva más allá del amanecer, lo mas probable es que sus fones se dispersaran, llevando los fones contaminados con ella, le hemos dado medicamentos para que no sienta dolor… si lo deseas, podemos mantenerla dormida, no sentirá nada"

"No" Corta Luke de inmediato "No seria justo, me encargare de ella"

"Bien, es tu decisión, aunque te advierto, puede ser más doloroso para ti"

Él se acerca a verla, ella lo mira con curiosidad, y luego le sonríe, su sonrisa era completamente abierta, era una copia idéntica a Tear, pero a la vez tan diferente en sus expresiones, ella tenía la inocencia y simpleza de un niño pequeño.

Apenas un día, y ya condenada a morir.

La chica no podía caminar, y Luke dudaba que podía entenderle, aun así, la cargo a los jardines del castillo, la luna brillaba sobre ellos, y ella parecía fascinada por las flores, Luke solo sentía pesar de no tener selenias en el jardín.

Nadie merecía morir sin al menos haber vivido, ella mereció ser recordada, ella no podía seguir sin un nombre, Luke no quería que desapareciera como si nunca hubiera existido, el verdadero nombre de Tear es Mystearica, así que supone que ella puede llamarse Myst.

"¿Quieres oír una canción Myst?" Luke le toco la flauta, la versión del canto de Tear, y ella lo amo, incluso lo tarare torpemente, como queriendo igualar sus sonidos.

Rebeca también se une a él, le ayuda a acomodar su pelo en una cola, era extraño ver el rostro de Tear de esta forma, es extraño poder ver sus dos ojos azules, su pelo siempre esta cubriendo el lado derecho de su cara.

Rebeca le llevo varios dulces y postres para comer, y algunos muñecos, parecía compartir la misma pación de Tear por las cosas lindas, Antes del amanecer, ella ya podía decir una versión corta de sus nombres, fue algo realmente doloroso.

Luke la lleva a la azotea, donde se puede apreciar el amanecer, Myst parecía bastante cansada, pero aun así sonreía y se poyaba en su pecho, como buscando su calor, y se pregunto si sus llamas tenían algo que ver, o era simplemente el deseo instintivo de buscar consuelo en el tacto humano.

"Luk" Trata de decir, señalando la salida de sol

"Si, es hermoso Mys" Le dice Luke

Pero la chica parecía demasiado cansada, y no podía mantenerse despierta, él sabia que su fin estaba cerca, recordó las palabras de Kathy, sobre no decir "lo siento"

 _Debes decir gracias_ – le había dicho ella

"Gracias Myst" El la abraza con fuerza, ella apenas puede abrir los ojos, pero aun así le sonríe, el ya no podía retener las lágrimas "Lo siento, desearía poder darte una mejor vida, lamento que si tuviera que decidir de nuevo, lo haría igual, no puedo perderla, lo siento" Luke se pregunta si ella entiende, si al final ella sabia lo que quería decirle, por que al final, ella levanta su mano y toca suavemente su mejilla, y de alguna manera, siente que ella entiende… y lo perdona "Gracias" ella se vuelve cada vez mas traslucida, y el la sostiene hasta que solo queda el vacío entre sus brazos

Se quedo un rato viendo el amanecer, Rebeca se sienta a su lado y comienza a cantar la canción que canto después de su primer desastroso viaje a Chesedonia, y pensar que todo parecía tan oscuro en aquel entonces, ahora parece tan insignificante (La canción es el opening de Saiunkoku_Monogatari: Hajimari no Kaze)

 **Hajimari no kaze yo todoke messe-ji**

 **"itsu demo anata wo shinjite iru kara"**

 _Viento ancestral, porta este mensaje_

 _Porque siempre creí en ti_

 **Ano toki yume ni mite ita sekai ni tatte iru noni**

 **Miwatasu keshiki ni ashi wo sukoshi sukumase**

 _Ahora estoy en el mundo que aquella vez formaba parte de nuestros sueños_

 _Antes miraba el escenario, pero no podía avanzar por miedo y la duda_

 **Dakedo ushiro furimukanaide**

 **aruite yuku koto kimeta kara**

 _Pero ya no retrocederé,_

 _he decidido seguir avanzando_

 **Miageta sora nanairo no niji**

 **Anata mo mite'masu ka?**

 _Miro al cielo a este arcoíris de siete colores_

 _¿Tú también lo estás viendo?_

 **Hajimari no kaze yo todoke messe-ji**

 **Yume ni kakedashita senaka mimamoru kara**

 **Maiagaru kaze yo hi no hikari matoi**

 **Jiyuu no tsubasa de tsuyoku tobidatou**

 _Viento ancestral, porta este mensaje;_

 _Cuido de ti mientras persigues ese sueño_

 _Viento arremolinado, amanecer disperso_

 _Alzad el vuelo con fuerza con vuestras alas de libertad_

* * *

Tear abre poco antes del mediodía, podía escuchar la melodía de una flauta, y sabia de inmediato quien tocaba, la melodía de Yulia era tan calmante, recuerda esas noches cuando su hermano se la cantaba como canción de cuna, ella intenta incorporarse, pero se sentía terriblemente agotada, podía ver un intravenoso conectado a su brazo, administrándole algún suero, pero ella estaba demasiado cansada para pensar.

"Tear, ¿Estas bien?" Le pregunta Luke con ansiedad, tratando de ayudarla a sentarse, ella acepta con algo de molestia, no le gusta sentirse tan débil.

"Eso debería preguntarlo yo" Dice al verlo, parecía que no había dormido en toda la noche "¿Estas bien?"

"Si… creo que ahora lo estoy"

.

.

Fin del capitulo

Bien, realmente deseo algún comentario, por favor, no puede ser tan difícil, es realmente deprimente que casi nadie ha comentado nada.


	22. Chapter 22: Baticul

Capítulo 22: Baticul

Luke estaba durmiendo en su cama, o mas exacto seria decir que estaba escondiéndose en su cama, apenas el día anterior regreso a su casa, su madre estaba alegre de verlo, lo demás… fue extraño, todos eran igual de amables y ausentes como siempre, pero ahora tenían una mirada extraña, era casi como si dijeran "Ahí está la réplica" como si no tuvieran idea de que pensar de él.

Se supone que es su hogar, pero se siente tan incorrecto, tan vacío. Asch debería estar aquí, ¿Que pasará una vez que decidiera regresar?, ¿Lo echarían de la casa? ¿Fingirían que nada es diferente? Duda que Asch acepte eso, también, Luke todavía se siente culpable por quitarle su lugar.

Incluso ha tenido pesadillas al respecto, ni siquiera intento dormir la noche anterior, ahora que regreso a la mansión Fabre, la sensación de opresión se hizo más fuerte. Hizo una nota de mentar para asegurarse de tener todas sus cosas a mano si un día Asch lo hecha de la casa.

De pronto siente una sensación de peligro y rueda de la cama sin pensarlo, justo a tiempo para evadir el ataque de su tutor

"Buenos días, Ignorante Luke, el campo de entrenamiento está esperando"

"¿Supongo que no hay tiempo de vacaciones?" Pregunta con molestia, pero al mismo tiempo, era feliz que al menos algo en su vida permanecía sin cambio

"¿Y dejarte aquí jugando a la oruga depresiva? Casi puedo ver la nube de lluvia en tu cabeza" Se burla su tutor "Si me sorprendes hoy en el la carrera de obstáculos, quizás te de unos indicadores de cómo usar la llama para volar"

Y como magia, todos los pensamientos negativos desaparecieron.

El buen humor se mantuvo al desayuno, sobre todo por la grata compañía, él quería que Tear accediera a quedarse en su casa por mientras se recupera, pero la joven insistió en regresar a ciudad de Yulia, Reborn le dio algunas lecciones sobre sobre la llama de sol, y algunos ejercicios para usar su llama de la nube para que practique y le ayude a recuperarse más rápido.

Luke no podía evitar sentirse algo deprimido por su ausencia, ¿Quién sabe cuándo la volvería a ver? pero al menos ella estaba tan recuperada y sana como podría estar, así que eso al menos era un consuelo, debe estar agradecido que se quedó con él esas tres semanas. No quería reconocer que su partida dejo un vacío en su corazón, sobre todo porque no sabía cuándo la vería de nuevo.

Su padre no comía con ellos, él estaba encargándose de los últimos detalles junto con el rey para el armisticio con Malkuth, al menos Sam y Rebeca lo acompañan para el desayuno

"¿Qué es esto?" Le pregunta Luke cuando ve el sobre de papeles que Sam ha traído esa mañana, su madre es la encargada de explica

"Son tus documentos de identidad Luke, tu pasaporte oficial, el sello de nobleza, partida de nacimiento"

"¿Para que necesito esto?" Pregunta algo molesto, en eso nota el nombre en los documentos "Luke Ciel Fabre, ¿Es esto una broma?" El recuerda la conversación con Rebeca, pero…no espero que ella realmente hiciera eso.

"Ahora eres oficialmente el segundo hijo de la casa Fabre" Le responde Sam "Aunque tuvimos que cambiar la fecha de nacimiento"

Luke lo revisa de nuevo, su cumpleaños ha cambiado completamente "¿Me están haciendo un año más joven? Según esto soy apenas mayor que Tear"

"Esa es tu fecha de nacimiento Luke, con tu verdadero cumpleaños" Le explica Reborn "Los datos estaban en la máquina (es bueno que Dist no es tan bueno borrando la información), también, no podíamos colocar que tenías 7 años, pero tienes que aceptar que tampoco tienes 17 años, así que, como compromiso, bajamos la edad, así que felicidades, tienes oficialmente 16 años"

Luke esta algo molesto con la información, aunque no sabia como sentirse con tener una verdadera fecha de cumpleaños real, ni siquiera sentía que podía celebrarlo, Asch sufrió tanto en aquel entonces, pero… al menos era suyo… un verdadero cumpleaños "¿Quién escogió el nombre?"

Él mira alrededor, y nota que Rebeca parecía algo incomoda con la pregunta, fue Reborn quien contesta "Nosotros lo hicimos, todos incluso Tear, con excepción de tu madre, votamos por el nombre" Luke entendió lo que quería decir, con excepción de Asch, el nombre fue elegido por sus guardas enlazados.

Ahora tenía su propio cumpleaños y nombre oficial, escogido para él, el no sabia que pensar al respecto, pero se sintió agradable, calmo un vacío en su corazón que no sabía que tenía, sobre todo porque alguien decidió que era lo suficientemente importante como para hacer el esfuerzo de dárselo.

"Tu padre y yo estuvimos de acuerdo" Asegura su madre "Me parece un nombre tan hermoso, aunque siempre serás mi Luke"

"Madre… ¿Y Asch?"

"Oh, el también tiene nuevos documentos, pero aún no los hemos presentado" Sonríe la madre "Los tuyos ya están actualizados en el archivo real, tu tutor a sido muy insistente al respecto, estoy feliz que tengas gente que se preocupa tanto por ti Hijo"

Luke mira los documentos de Asch, a diferencia de los suyos, estos no eran los oficiales, estas simplemente son las formas para cambiar de nombre a algún noble, lo cual era lógico, Asch no tenia que cambiar nada, él era el original, el que nació en el ND 2000, Luke no entendía por que el cambio era necesario.

"Asch no puede simplemente ser la misma persona que era" Le contesta Reborn, como siempre entendiendo sus pensamientos antes que incluso el mismo los entienda "No puedes pedirle que regrese como si nada hubiera pasado, él ya no es la misma persona, ha experimentado demasiado, y la insinuación será insultante para él"

Luke mira el nombre, Luke Asch Fabre, tal como lo había sugerido Rebeca, pero, esto parecía incorrecto, él podía usar el nombre como orgullo, pero solo representa lo que a perdido, cada vez que mencionan ese nombre, es solo un recordatorio de sus metas, de su dolor, de perdida… Si Luke tiene un nuevo nombre, Asch debería tener uno también.

"¿Me prestas la pluma?" Le pregunta a Sam, quien se lo entrega sin discusión, Su conocimiento en antiguo Ispaniense no es muy bueno, pero Rebeca le ha dado un curso bastante intensivo estos últimos días, usando esa información, cambia un par de letras del nombre

"Luke Aschar Fabre" Lee la madre "Es muy hermoso Luke, Asch tiene suerte de tener tan buen hermano".

"No… no es gran cosa" Se sonroja el joven, aunque extrañado por el comentario de hermano

"Aschar" Murmura Reborn "Significa luz del amanecer, también la luz que brilla después de la oscuridad"

"Juntos, sería la luz de la llama sagrada que resurge de la oscuridad" Completa Rebeca "Es perfecto"

"Hare que lo actualicen enseguida en el archivo real" Dice su madre con placer, saliendo de la habitación.

"¿Actualizar el que?" Pregunta Natalia, entrando por la otra entrada del salón

"Estamos actualizando los nombres de Asch y Luke" Le contesta Rebeca "Les estamos cambiando el segundo nombre"

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?"

"Por que Luke Fon Fabre debe dejar de existir de manera oficial" Contesta Rebeca, como si fuera obvio "Mira, Luke no puede seguir usando ese nombre, no es el hijo mayor del duque, no nació en el año NC2000, y seguir manteniendo ese estatus solo le recuerda que esta ocupando el lugar de alguien más, pero Luke Ciel Fabre tiene otra fecha de nacimiento, existe en los registros, es un miembro oficial de la casa Fabre.

Natalia pareció entender lo que quería decir, al crear una identidad, se convertía en algo oficial, sin importar que era una réplica, al final, él era un miembro de su familia. "Luke, parece que tienes 16 años, ahora estas mas lejos de alcanzar la mayoría de edad"

"No molestes"

"Ho, querido primo, no deberías quejarte" Sonríe la chica "Tu siempre serás uno de mis queridos amigos de la infancia"

Luke parecía algo incomodo con esto, pero Reborn podía notar su satisfacción, el muro entre ellos por fin había desaparecido, y podían aceptarse ambos por quienes realmente eran.

"¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?" Le pregunta Luke

"Ha… sí, Reborn me pidió que ayudara con la limpieza"

"¿Limpieza?" Pregunto extrañado

* * *

De entre todas las cosas que pensó haría en este día, limpiar no estaba incluida en ellas, por suerte, las sirvientas habían mantenido limpio el lugar, por lo que no requería tanto trabajo

"¿Qué estamos haciendo?" Se queja Luke

"Estamos sacando todo lo que pertenece a Asch y conseguir muebles nuevos" Le dice Reborn "Natalia, ya que conociste ha Asch, me imagino que tienes idea de cuales muebles le pertenecen

La chica mira el lugar con ojo evaluativo, al final no era mucho, movieron el cuadro, el mueble para colocar la espada, y una cómoda.

"Después del secuestro, cambiaron su habitación" Explica Natalia, guiándolos por el corredor "Era más fácil de vigilar, aunque estaba algo lejos de las habitaciones principales o el Ala familiar" Después para a una puerta, y ella lo abre con lentitud, parecía estar sumida en los recuerdos "Esta era su habitación"

"Así que esta era la habitación de Asch" Observa Luke, era mas grande y elegante que la suya, aun así, no había nada ostentoso, lo mas interesante eran varios dibujos, no muy buenos, que estaban en un espejo, Natalia abre las ventanas para que, entre la luz, se sentía extraño, como profanar un lugar sagrado.

"¿El fue secuestrado de la mansión?" Pregunta Reborn, bajando la cómoda que cargaba con Luke

"No, fue en la ciudad, Asch le gustaba explorar, y evadía a sus guardas de compañía, un día no regreso, creo que alguien reporto a un niño siendo secuestrado en el mercado, pero no estoy muy segura, solo sé que no volvió ese día, viví angustiada pensando en lo que pudo pasar, mi tía se enfermó, y bueno, no fueron momentos muy felices"

"Natalia"

"Ya no importa, estoy feliz que estés aquí, ambos son muy importantes para mi"

"¿Por eso cambiaron a Luke de habitación?" Pregunta Reborn "¿Por miedo a que lo vuelvan a secuestrar"

"Ese fue el razonamiento, realmente no lo entiendo bien" Encoge ella sin darle importancia

Pasaron la mañana arreglando la habitación, como si esperaran que su dueño regresara mas rápido si la tenían lista, Luke sabia por que Reborn hacia esto, no le tomo mucho darse cuenta, estaba tratando de decirle que ambos tenían un lugar en esta casa, que el hecho que Asch regresara, no quiere decir que tenía que irse.

* * *

Después de terminar con la habitación de Asch, Luke regresa a su habitación y nota que su madre está dirigiendo a los sirvientes, terminando de reacomodar el mueble, incluso algunas nuevas plantas, una alfombre y un librero.

"¿Qué te parece Luke?" Le pregunta su madre "Yo los escogí, pero no estaba segura si serian de tu agrado"

Las sirvientas le dan una mirada y rápido se despiden, dejando a los dos solos "Esta bien" Dice algo inquieto "No tenías que hacer eso, tenia menos cosas de Asch de lo que pensé al inicio"

Su madre lo mira y se acerca al joven, levanta su mano, pero el se aleja, la madre podía sentir su miedo e inquietud

"¿Qué pasa Luke?"

"Yo…no soy tu hijo de verdad"

Su madre solo le da una mirada comprensiva "Como pensé, eso te molesta, aunque seas una réplica, aun eres mi hijo"

"Madre"

"Siete años no es algo que puedas borrar Luke, eres un miembro de esta casa, eres mi hijo, eso nunca cambiara" Luego se aleja "¿No te lo dije antes? Este siempre será tu hogar"

"Madre…"

"Realmente estoy agradecida, la vida ha sido generosa conmigo al darme dos maravillosos hijos, escucha Luke, el corazón de las madres crecen para acomodar a sus niños, amar a uno no significa que dejara de amar a otro, hay un espacio en mi corazón que es solo para ti, y nadie podrá quitarlo"

El no sabe que responder y su madre solo lo abraza, su toque parecía un bálsamo que curaba sus miedos, cuando ella se separó le sonríe y su corazón se sintió aliviado y más ligero, sus temores parecían tan absurdos ahora.

"Estaba pensando, ya no es necesario que estés en esta habitación, y el algo aislada, ¿No te gustaría una mas grande en los cuartos familiares? Cuando te asignamos este cuarto siempre fue pensado que sería temporal"

Esa pregunta lo tomo un poco por sorpresa, esta habitación había sido la suya por siempre, todas sus memorias estaban en este cuarto "No, me gusta aquí, seria extraño ir a cualquier otro lugar"

"Bien, si lo deseas, te dejare para que desempaques correctamente, siempre podemos hacer el cambio más tarde" La madre se iba, pero luego se detiene en la puerta "Y Luke"

"¿Sí?"

"¿Tocarías para mi después de la cena? Extraño escucharte tocar el piano" Luke le da una sonrisa radiante en respuesta, una vez que ella se retira mira de nuevo su cuarto, finalmente podía sentir que era el suyo, era como si la sombra de Asch finalmente había desaparecido.

Pronto empezó a desempacar, volvió a colocar los pequeños recuerdos de sus viajes, sus armas, su ropa, cuando termina solo puede sentir un aire de tranquilidad.

Finalmente sentía que había vuelto a casa.

* * *

La tarde tampoco fue como Luke esperaba

"Un día, un día aprenderé a decirle no a Reborn" Se queja Luke en su asiento

Estaba en una habitación ubicada en el nivel medio de Baticul, donde están muchos de los edificios administrativos, los exámenes estatales fueron realizados hace un mes, los resultados son enviados por carta a los hogares, pero para una revisión es necesario ir ahí para solicitar una cita, y ahora varias personas aparecen para reclamar sus resultados, todos eran de familias nobles, algunos completamente pomposos y arrogantes, Luke no conocía a ninguno de ellos, su vida social entre los círculos de alta esfera de Kimlasca era prácticamente inexistente.

Al menos nadie le estaba prestando atención.

"Ho, vamos, si realmente te molestará, entonces no estarías aquí" Le sonríe Rebeca, ella también había sido inscrita en los exámenes estatales, más por acompañar a Luke que por la necesidad de hacerlo.

"Ese no es el punto, no puedo creer que me inscribió sin decirme, ahora entiendo por qué tenía tanta prisa para que saliera mi identidad oficial"

"Si sirve de consuelo, te inscribió desde hace tiempo para este examen, este examen es algo serio, tienes que inscribirte por lo menos 2 meses de antelación, tienes suerte que regresamos justo a tiempo, solo puedes realizarlos una vez al año"

"¿Y cómo hizo para que aceptaran postergar el examen? ¿No sería más lógico hacerlo el siguiente año?"

"En realidad no, en el caso de no poder realizarlos en el tiempo acordado, se permite a una persona hacer el examen después si tiene una correcta justificación para no presentarse, claro, eso solo te sirve si estas algo arriba en el orden jerárquico, y de la excusa que presentas, ser el sobrino del rey y faltar por tratar de salvar el mundo es casi una garantía que aceptaran tu caso"

"¿Y que hay de ti?" ¿Cómo lograste el pase?"

"Asociación" Sonríe con diversión, sin realmente contestar la pregunta, mientras esperaban comenzar el examen, que por desgracia no lo harían hasta que termine la revisión con los otros presentes, ¿Por qué tuvo que venir temprano?

Luke solo se queja en su asiento, ahí va su deseo de dormir por un mes.

Mieu se quedó con Sam, sería algo molesto estar arrastrando al Cheagle por el salón.

Al menos solo serán 3 días, estos exámenes son de una semana, pero como es reprogramado, tiene solo 3 días para realizarlos, uno después de otro, su cabeza va a estallar cuando termine.

"Anímate, ve el lado positivo, entregaran los resultados temprano ya que no tendrán tantos exámenes que revisar" Le sonríe Rebeca

Mientras esperaban, el profesor entro a dar un gran discurso de lo que se esperaba y lo grandioso que era el reino de Kimlasca, y realmente, Luke no presto mucha atención, era obvio que el tipo era un pomposo y dudo que había ido muy lejos de la seguridad de Baticul.

Al menos Rebeca le enviaba comentarios sobre los demás presentes en la sala

" _Ese es el hijo del hermano de Alpine, tiene 26 años y este es su tercer examen, puedes notar lo nervioso que esta, aunque trata de ocultarlo, si falló otra vez, es probable que lo envíen a la orden de Lorelei para ser desheredado"_

" _¿Qué quiere decir eso?"_

" _Exactamente eso, si eres demasiada vergüenza, te envían a la orden, hay realmente pocas maneras de desheredar a alguien, y esa es la más honorable en lo que respecta a los nobles, ¿Ya lo olvidaste? Una vez que entras, renuncias a tu nombre y a tu familia"_

" _Ha, es verdad… entonces, ¿Qué pasará con Asch?"_

" _Creo que se está tramitando con Ion una revocación, es muy raro, pero deben poder negociar para su retorno a Kimlasca, técnicamente fue secuestrado, ahora, si miras al que está sentado al lado del sobrino de Alpine, puedes ver a Rosalina, ella es la prometida de Sam"_

" _¿Qué?"_ De inmediato corre a ver a la chica, ella era delgada, y parecía algo delicada, de cabello rojo y ojos azules, era bonita, pero parecía algo arrogante

" _Ella es la tercera nieta del general Golberg, muy alta en el rango, se hizo un contrato de compromiso entre las dos familias hace mucho, se espera reforzar los enlaces con las fuerzas militares de Kimlasca, claro, ayudaría mucho si Sam formara parte de esas fuerzas._

" _¿El hermano de Sam esta con los militares?"_

" _Si, muy talentoso de lo que he escuchado, sobre todo en las artes fónicas, está en la unidad personal del general Golberg"_

" _¿Cómo es la chica?"_

" _Tan agradable como la vez ahora, aunque puedo estar un poco predispuesta, ella es algo arrogante pero casi todos los nobles lo son, ella cumple con sus obras de caridad, se ve linda y trata de lucir bien, una esposa perfecta"_

" _¿Y para que necesita hacer este examen?"_

" _Para dirigir los activos de su familia, sus otras dos hermanas se casaron bien, pero ninguna ha sido muy buena en la administración, así que ella espera poder heredar el legado"_

" _Entonces deben congeniar muy bien con Sam"_ Luke casi salta al escuchar el gruñido molesto de Rebeca, quien trata rápido de ocultarlo

Finalmente, solo eran ellos dos en el salón

El examen fue… bueno, no era lo que esperaba.

" _¿En qué casos se usa un gel de manzana? ¿Cuál es la tormenta planetaria? ¿Me estás bromeando? Creí que se suponía que este examen es difícil"_

" _Créeme, el de mañana será difícil, este examen es sobre conocimiento general, es como un examen de actitud, es para medir si estas orientado más al combate, al comercio, administrativo, político, bien, realmente no tengo idea de las clasificaciones, pero depende de la profundidad de tus respuestas determinan el resultado"_

" _¿A qué te refieres?"_

" _Bien, por ejemplo, puedes explicar más sobre la composición del gel de manzana, inclinándote más al lado científico, o puedes explicar sus ventajas en el campo de batalla, su origen histórico, donde esta producido actualmente o simplemente ser un simplón y poner, "Para curar heridas" hay muchas maneras de contestar la misma pregunta que demuestra tu carácter e intereses, ahora, si realmente no tienes idea de la respuesta, tienes un serio problema"_

Esto hace algo incomodo a Luke, sobre todo porque la mayoría de las preguntas eran del primer examen que Reborn le puso, se preguntó si eso era lo que realmente trataba de medir, esto se suponía que eran preguntas que todo mundo sabía, pero desde distintos puntos de vista.

Ahora miraba las preguntas con mayor interés, se preguntó qué resultados demostraría este examen.

"¿Por qué tengo que hacer este examen?" Se había quejado Luke, cuando Reborn le avisó que tenía que presentarse a este lugar

"Porque es sobre ti, no Asch, no tu nombre, no tu familia, es sobre ti, si deseas crear un lugar para ti mismo, debes empezar en alguna parte y no revolcarte en autocompasión"

Luke deseo decir que no hace eso, pero era una mentira, sobre todo cuando regreso a su casa y todos lo miran, esa mirada que decía que era una réplica, todo se sentía como si no perteneciera, ni siquiera a desempacado correctamente, cada vez que lo intenta siente una sensación… como si no fuera el momento.

Tear en ciudad de Yulia y Guy se había ido a Malkuth, a servir a Peony, en la mansión que el emperador le construyo, Luke sabía que lo haría, eso no evita sentir resentimiento por eso, era ridículo, aquí no era más que un sirviente… y ahora es público su relación como noble de Malkuth, pero… no puede evitar extrañarlo.

" _Hey, no te olvides de mi" Le reclama Rebeca_

" _¡No entres en mi mente!"_

" _Piensas demasiado fuerte, deja de quejarte, Sam, Reborn, y yo estamos contigo, incluso Mieu y Natalia, cuando no está ocupada, no te estamos abandonando, y esto no es un cuento, no es el final de una historia"_

" _Yo se… lo siento, estos siendo melodramático"_

" _Extrañas a Tear y Guy, estábamos en un estado de tensión constante, viviendo para el siguiente objetivo, ahora ha pasado, y no sabes que hacer, eso es normal Luke, ahora deja de lamentarte y termina este examen"_

Luke suspira con resignación, bueno, al menos esta vez si sabia las respuestas, eso era una gran mejora de hace dos años

* * *

Rebeca sabia por que fue elegida para esto, ella sabía que lógicamente era la mejor opción, si algo sale mal, puede comunicarse con los demás, puede incluso crear ilusiones solidas como un paracaídas o una lancha de manera temporal.

Aun así, ¿Por qué ella tubo que hacer de copiloto? Estaba segura que Guy lo disfrutaría más.

"¿Estás seguro que todavía recuerdas como pilotear esta cosa?" Pregunta la chica con inseguridad, abrochando su cinturón, ella estaba de acuerdo con la sugerencia que debía pilotearlo todos los días para poder agarrar práctica, pero era tan injusto.

"Practique mucho en Keterburg, no es tan difícil" Dice el chico con confianza.

"No vamos a morir, ¿Verdad Amo?" Pregunta el Cheagle, que estaba en los brazos de Rebeca

"Claro que no" Contesta el pelirrojo "Solo volaremos un poco sobre el más" bien, no suena tan malo "Después de una semana podemos empezar a volar sobre las montañas" Dice con emoción

Rebeca podía casi ver imágenes en su cabeza de todas las maneras que pueden estrellarse.

La sonrisa de entusiasmo de Luke no era un buen augurio, Rebeca presentía la razón de por que Reborn le tiro la pelota en este tema

Pronto, el Albiore IV despega del puerto de Baticul.

Un par de horas después, la chica y el cheagle estaban besando la tierra.

"Dejen de exagerar" Se queja el pelirrojo, ella solo le dio una mirada asesina, Luke era tan descuidado, osado e impaciente en el vuelo como en todo lo demás, y mientras que la habilidad en piruetas aéreas puede verse impresionante a lo lejos, definitivamente no era algo que ella deseo experimentar en primera fila

"Nunca más, ¿Me oyes? Definitivamente le enviare un mensaje a Noelle"

Dos días después, Noelle llego a Baticul y acepto seguir enseñándole a Luke las técnicas de Pilotear, y como dar un correcto mantenimiento al Albiore, esto hizo que sus guardas dieran un suspiro de felicidad.

Logro convencerla que se quedará en su casa, ella parecía algo incomoda ante tanto lujo, pero sus modales eran perfectos, ella comento que sus abuelos han hecho demasiados negocios con la nobleza, por lo que ella tenía mucha experiencia en etiqueta adecuada, pronto trazaron un horario adecuado de vuelo.

* * *

Ha pasado una semana después de la batalla con Van, su padre le había devuelto el sello sin ninguna palabra más que su aprobación para continuar, lo que Sam tomo como luz verde para darle a Luke todo el correo y solicitudes rezagadas

¡Y era mucho!

Al menos las cosas estaban mejorando, pero con Sam y Rebeca tuvieron que idear una nueva ruta comercial para la nueva ciudad en el castillo de Coral, Luke se sentía algo responsable y deseo ver como podía ayudar a los sobrevivientes de Akzeriuth

"Necesitamos ampliar el puerto en algo más apropiado si queremos ampliar la red comercial" Comenta Luke "La ruta por Kaitzur es algo peligrosa y tarda mucho.

"No tenemos el dinero para eso Luke" Le recuerda Sam "Y dudo que tu padre o tu tío esté dispuesto a financiarlo, no es una ciudad establecida ni está produciendo todavía, y son habitantes de Malkuth"

"Eso es ridículo, hace 10 años eran de Kimlasca, ahora están en territorio de Kimlasca"

"Así es la política" Le recuerda Rebeca "Y no se por que te quejas, sabes cómo es esto"

"Eso no quiere decir que tenga que gustarme" Se queja el pelirrojo, Toda esta política era una molestia, tenían suerte que Sheridan les haya ayudado con tantas maquinas nuevas para el hospital, el laboratorio en el castillo coral se podría convertir fácilmente en uno de los mejores hospitales de Kimlasca si lograran aumentar el personal.

Era una pena que Peony logro convencer a Selena que fuera a Grand Chokmah, aunque no algo inesperado, ella era condesa de Malkuth.

Como Guy.

"La facilidad con la que tus humores suben y caen es sorprendente" Le molesta Sam, al notar lo decaída que estaba la atención de Luke.

"Cállate" Le grita Luke, pero luego se calma "Supongo que podemos negociar algo con Engeve, pero él pueblo tiene que producir algo mas que pescado si hay alguna oportunidad de prosperar"

Al menos podían darle suministros a Kaitzur, que era mas militar que cualquier otra cosa

"Siempre podríamos pedirle ayuda a Dist" Sugiere Rebeca "¿No te dijo que te concedería un favor por la ayuda?"

Luke solo suspira al recordarlo, Shamal solo le conto que, en efecto, Saphir llego a exigir su ayuda para crear la réplica, al menos se calmó después de darse cuenta que no tenían problema en ayudarlo si se comportaba educadamente (Reborn menciono que a pesar de su apariencia, Shamal podía ser bastante ingenioso y asustadizo cuando lo provocan), después fue bastante civil, incluso discutieron varias teorías sobre la Fomicría, Dist dejo un robot mensajero que los ataco justo antes de irse y solo les dio el mensaje después de ser derrotado, parece ser que la replica fue todo un éxito, y Dist estaba tan satisfecho con el resultado que le dará el honor de concederle un favor en el futuro.

Él tendría que pensar bien cuando y como cobrar ese favor, a pesar de su carácter excéntrico, Saphir era alguien realmente inteligente, Luke iba a decir algo cuando una sirvienta toco la puerta, anunciando que su padre desea verlo en el comedor.

Con un suspiro resignado recogen las cosas para discutirlas más tarde, al llegar no nota nada inusual, en el lugar solo estaba su padre esperándolo.

"¿Me has llamado padre?" Le pregunta Luke, entrando en el comedor

"Tus resultados están aquí Luke"

"¿Tan pronto?"

Luke abre el sobre formal, no estaba mal, los resultados fueron excelentes en casi todos los temas excepto en Ispaniense antiguo, logro apenas pasar el examen, lo que tiro su promedio, pero en general bastante bien para tener 17… 16… 7 años, realmente, aun no se había puesto de acuerdo con su verdadera edad.

"Es bueno ver que por fin has empezado a actuar como miembro de la casa Fabre" Señala su padre, Luke le molesto esa afirmación.

"Eso es todo lo que querías decirme?" Pregunta con su tono de desinterés o de niño mimado y malcriado, como le dice Reborn

"No, A pesar de ser considerado menor de edad, Es tiempo que empecemos a prepararte para tu futura presentación en sociedad, espero que empieces a elegir con mas cuidado las personas con quien relacionarte, es bueno que ya puedo deshacerme de tu tutor"

"¿Reborn? ¿Qué tiene que ver esto?"

"Ya no necesitas un tutor, es inapropiado seguir relacionándote con él, y también debes empezar a dejar de relacionarte con personas que no son apropiadas para el heredero del ducado"

"No soy tu heredero, soy una réplica, no soy tu hijo, Asch es tu heredero, ¿Por qué no lo buscar y lo acosas a él?" Se Queja Luke, él esta cansado de pensar en el tema, no tenia idea de que pretendía Asch, y le molestaba que su futuro estaba sujeto a los caprichos de los demás, pero sus guardas era un asunto que no estaba dispuesto a negociar, y él sabia que su padre no aprobaba a Reborn, Tear, o incluso a Rebeca como compañía

"Luke"

"No, Si deseas expulsarme hazlo de una vez, pero no determinaras con que personas puedo relacionarme"

Luke sale molesto del salón, le tomo un poco darse cuenta que, a pesar de toda su arrogancia y soberbia juvenil, nunca le había hablado así a su padre, en el camino al patio trata de ignorar la mirada de las sirvientas, ellas lo han estado mirando extraño desde que regreso, era casi como si trataran de adivinar si era humano o una extraña maquina en forma humana, era molesto, y le recordaba constantemente sus dudar sobre si pertenecía realmente a esta casa.

Al final decide sentarse en una banca del pateo, Luke no le gustaba pasar mucho tiempo ahí, el lugar estaba lleno de recuerdos de lecciones con el maestro Van, había sido tan feliz e ignorante en aquel entonces.

Había algo de verdad en las palabras de su padre, oficialmente no ocupa un tutor, entonces, ¿Por qué Reborn lo presiono para hacer ese examen? Eso fue planeado con meses de antelación, y para conseguir el material, tubo que adquirirlo la primera vez que fueron a Daath, lo que significa que lo planeo justo después de Akzeriuth, Luke estaba seguro que Reborn no tenía ningún interés antes de entonces.

No podía evitar tener dudas al respecto, ¿Y si era su forma de deshacerse de él? Su parte lógica le decía que esa idea es absurda, si eso fuera cierto, entonces simplemente lo hubiera dejado, no tenia ninguna obligación a quedarse.

Excepto el enlace, Luke no sabía cómo, pero sabía que no era el cielo que él escogió, había existido alguien antes, gente que extrañaba, Luke solo era la persona que enlazo por descuido y no se podía deshacer.

¿Era esta su manera de querer deshacerse de él?

* * *

Reborn encontró a Luke sentado en la banca fuera del pateo, su humor parecía algo decaído y Reborn no podía adivinar la causa, sabía que ya habían llegado los resultados, mientras que él rey no puede interferir con los resultados, podía hacer la solicitud de acelerar la entrega e incluso guardar los resultados en forma más discreta, aun así, Reborn pudo conseguir una copia antes que llegaran a manos del duque, es una pena que antiguo Ispaniense es tan importante que es imposible conseguir una excepción, no era algo necesario para los exámenes de Chesedonia donde Reborn los tomo, por eso hizo a Rebeca que prácticamente sacara la información de la cabeza de su hermano y estudiara por el resto del viaje para poder pasarle la información a Luke

Usar la llama para adquirir nuevo conocimiento no es algo muy confiable, aunque ahorra mucho tiempo de aprendizaje, se debe estudiar y practicar para asimilar el conocimiento, bien, al menos no arrastro tanto el tema, realmente era una molestia, pudo haber sido mejor, pero era dudoso que sea la causa de que casi podía ver la nube de lluvia encima del pelirrojo.

Luke debió sentirlo porque sale de lo que sea que está dando vueltas en su mente, y se levanta para encontrar la mirada de su guarda del sol.

Reborn se acerca y Luke por reflejo da un paso atrás, lo que hace que el sol se pare, pico un poco esa reacción, él había medido todas sus interacciones violentas para evitar ese tipo de reacción, pero tenía la impresión que su reacción no tenia nada que ver con sus tendencias sádicas

"¿Qué pasa?"

"nada" Corre a asegurar

"Luke"

"Yo… "

"No te disculpes" Le ordena, ya sabiendo lo que iba a decir "No quiero una disculpa, quiero que me digas lo que te incomoda"

El joven parece que iba a decir cualquier mentira, pero luego se paró, y finalmente suspiro con resignación para luego reír, pero no había ningún humor en su risa "Supongo que realmente debo ser un fracaso como cielo"

"Luke" Dice Reborn con tono exasperado

"¿No se supone que es el hogar? ¿El centro en los que los demás se reúnen? Ahora mismo, siento que no puedo mantenerme unido a mí mismo, Ion, El emperador Peony, Noir, incluso el maestro Van, todos parecen tan seguros de su lugar, y yo…"

"Creo que no estás viendo el cuadro correctamente" De los 4, Noir parecía el cielo con menos problemas, pero no podía decir, no conocía bien a la mujer, Peony demostraba su cariño y preocupación de las maneras más estrafalarias porque como el emperador no podía hacerlo de otra manera, su posición era una verdadera cadena, y no se hable del lio que era Ion. El chico idealista necesitaba más sentido común, Reborn tuvo que darle una gran charla para evitar que parará de dar las lecturas, ¿Cómo si la gente lo aceptaría si simplemente decía que no habrá lectura? Es como decir que ya no se venderá bebidas alcohólicas porque está prohibido y la gente tranquilamente va a cabecear y estar de acuerdo, lo único que logrará es que estafadores salgan de todas las esquinas, la gente estará molesta y perderá más del escaso poder y control que le queda.

"¿Cómo era ella?" Pregunta con duda y un poco nervioso "La chica de la imagen de cabello negro y con el gran sombrero blanco, ella era tu cielo, ¿verdad? O al menos, la que querías para ser tu cielo, supongo" Le tomo un momento a Reborn darse cuenta de lo que le preguntaba, realmente… no podía imaginar como llego a esa idea, pero… si lo piensa bien, realmente era una deducción bastante lógica, aun así, no pudo evitar reír

"Estas celoso" Afirma con diversión, esto pareció indignar al joven

"No lo estoy" Pero su rubor decía lo contrario, luego empezó a inquietar, su vista clavada en el piso, una vista verdaderamente adorable. "Yo solo sé que no era tu opción… desee saber un poco más de ella... el cielo que escogiste… y el arcobaleno"

Esto corta la risa de Reborn… el arcobaleno, eso pasa por usarlo como etiqueta de presentación, un tema verdaderamente complejo y doloroso en muchos sentidos.

Él saca su teléfono celular, y busca la imagen que le mostro en Sheridan antes de entregársela a Luke

"La chica, su nombre es Yuni, si deseas saber, designada como uno de los 3 más fuertes cielos, el resto representamos el arcobaleno" Luke mira la imagen con interés y Reborn le quita el aparato "Yuni era brillante, dulce, y nosotros la amamos como una sobrina y miembro de la familia, pero ella no es ni era mi cielo, no iba a serlo, tampoco es el cielo que escogí"

"Pero…"

"Tsuna es el cielo que elegí seguir, no es como importa, Luke, conocí a varios cielos en mi vida, más de uno intento armonizar conmigo, pero no armonice con ellos, no Yuni, tampoco Tsuna, fue contigo, no te elegí en aquel entonces, pero eso no significa nada, te lo he dicho, los enlaces hechos de manera inconsciente son los mas fuertes, las llamas son un reflejo de nuestro verdadero ser, mi llama te escogió a ti, así que deja de preocuparte por eso"

"Pero has tenido un cielo" Intuyo Luke con seguridad, no sabe como llego a esa conclusión, pero Reborn presiente que es gracias a la intuición del cielo más que cualquier evidencia.

"Tu puedes ser realmente un fastidio" Murmura con molestia, acomodando su sombrero "Si, una vez, tuve un cielo, su nombre era Lucy y no deseo hablar de eso"

"Pero…"

"La única manera que hablaría de ella, es estando en la cama después de una larga noche de sexo salvaje" El joven se sonroja ante la declaración, pero ya no huye escandalizado, es una pena, parece que después de tantas bromas y comentarios sugestivos esta empezando a obtener algo de inmunidad, por lo menos Luke parecía algo inseguro con esa declaración, realmente él no tenía ninguna intención de profundizar ese tema

"Es solo…" Luke se mueve inquieto, finalmente suspira y vuelve a sentarse con una actitud algo derrotada en la banca, Reborn se sienta a su lado, y espera al joven a hablar "Padre dice que, como termine el examen, no tengo necesidad de un tutor"

"Si" Confirma Reborn sin problemas "Es verdad, en este momento en lo que se refiere a educación solo puedes diversificar si entrar en alguna academia"

Luke queda en silencia, incomodo por la fácil aceptación "¿Por qué me presionaste a hacer el examen tan pronto? La mayoría lo hace después de los 20 años, yo supuestamente tengo 16" ¿Querías deshacerte de mí? Era la pregunta silenciosa, que no se atrevía a formular, pero de alguna manera su guarda entendió.

"Tu padre es un idiota" Murmura con molestia "Luke, ¿Sabes por que Asch decidió ir con Van a pesar de ser el causante de su secuestro y su torturador? Es por que no sabia a donde ir, no tenia idea de cuales eran sus opciones, ser ignorante te lleva a cometer decisiones estúpidas, lo cierto es que solo era un niño asustado, no tenia idea a donde ir excepto a los brazos de su torturador, justo como quería Van, ¿Entiendes eso?"

"Si… creo que entiendo, simplemente no puedo imaginarlo, Asch es tan fuerte… independiente, y…" El nombre de Van no sale de sus labios, a pesar de todo, Luke todavía tiene sentimientos tan confusos sobre el tema

"Te estoy abriendo las opciones, para que nunca sientas que estés en esa misma posición, y lo he dicho antes, los guardas no son buenos tutores, no podíamos continuar con la misma relación" Le explica Reborn "No tiene nada que ver si eres bueno o no como cielo, no hay un estándar o un reglamento a seguir, los cielos son tan especiales y únicos como sus guardas, lo único importante es la confianza, un cambio de roles no va a eliminar eso, estamos unidos, no vas a librarte nunca de mí, y tampoco veo como mi pasado es relevante"

"Yo se… es solo…" Luke suspira "Has controlado cada momento de lo que hago desde Akzeriuth, es como si no puedas confiar en mi por mi cuenta"

"No puedo confiar en ti por tu cuenta" Confirma Reborn, para molestia de Luke, realmente, ¿Esperaba que negara esa afirmación? Un cielo no se puede confiar para estar solo o cometen cualquier locura, hay una razón por la que hay una regla no escrita que, en tiempo de paz, siempre debe hacer al menos dos guardas en el área, y después de Akzeriuth era prácticamente tiempo de guerra "Confió en ti para no engañarme, manipularme, ni tratar de abusar de nuestro enlace" Esto significaba mucho más de lo que Luke imaginaba, la confianza era algo difícil, sobre todo después de Luce, ella era su amiga, su amante, pico cuando descubrió la trampa, que ella sabía la verdad, puede entender por qué lo hizo, eso no evita que su traición y todo lo que conllevo dolió tanto que pidió a Shamal ahogar su memoria "No confió en que puedas ser neutral juzgándote a ti mismo, tu mente no estaba en un buen lugar, aun no lo está"

"No soy tan malo"

"Aun crees que solo están esperando a Asch para echarte de aquí" Luke no se molesta en negar eso, aunque es algo incomodo que señalen sus miedos de esa manera, sonaba tan simple "Sabes, si lo piensas detenidamente, tus miedos son totalmente ilógicos, ahora, miremos el panorama desde el punto de vista más cínico, eliminemos el factor que a pesar de todo, Natalia te ama, tu madre te ama, tu padre, aunque no lo demuestre, te aprecia, tu tío también lo hace, el escucha tu opinión, es obvio que te aprecia, pero eliminemos todo eso, y pensemos desde el punto de vista práctico, ¿Qué crees que pasará si Kimlasca te destierra? Y ese es el peor panorama, no pueden matarte por usurpador porque eso afecta también a Natalia, quizás podrían poner cargos falsos, pero en todo caso, digamos que tienes que huir de Kimlasca, ¿Qué crees que suceda?"

"Yo… no se"

"Aspor no tardaría ni cinco minutos en darte refugio en Chesedonia, El emperador Peony no tardaría ni dos minutos en darte ciudadanía de Malkuth, Ion duraría aun menos que eso, y no estamos hablando solo de amistad, tu eres parte de Lorelei, por supuesto que serias aceptado en la orden, Malkuth es peor, tu tienes la capacidad de formar hiperresonancia, has formado enlaces y amistades con varios de sus pueblos, solo por tus habilidades no tardarían en buscarte un lugar, el rey lo sabe, tu padre lo sabe, viendo eso, ¿Crees que serian tan idiotas de dejarte ir y entregarte a una nación rival? Tu podrías pasarte el resto de tu vida aquí solo durmiendo y viendo el jardín, y aun así no te echarían, sin importar las acciones u opiniones de Asch"

A Luke no le gusto eso, se sentía como si fuera un arma para guardar, encerrado hasta que es útil o mantener fuera del alcance del enemigo "Eso no es lo que deseo"

"Y ahí está la clave, ¿Qué deseas? Luke, eres tan ignorante que no tienes idea de cuáles son tus opciones"

"Hey"

"Necesitas ver que tienes varias opciones a tu disposición" Luke tenia muchas habilidades, pero ninguna que podría ser feliz a largo plazo, solo sus habilidades de combate lo pondrían en el rango mas alto entre cazadores, pero Luke odia matar, incluso si son monstruos, su cocina es decente, pero no algo con lo que pueda hacer una vida, campeón de coliseo es una opción, Luke se divertiría participando ahí, pero no es algo que lo haría feliz a largo plazo.

Además, esta el problema que los cielos necesitan sus raíces para prosperar, un legado familiar, o lo mínimo una identidad, es más difícil cuando no se tiene una historia con que relacionarse, por alguna razón da estabilidad, por eso fue el relajo de la batalla del anillo.

"Si, entiendo eso, y debo reconocer que no me molesta tanto como pretendo, es solo… ¿Podrías darme la opción en lugar de darme menos de una hora de aviso? Siento que no confías en mi cuando lo haces de esa manera, no voy a saltar por la ventana o algo parecido"

Reborn lo observa, y luego hace un gesto de dimisión, ese no era su estilo, es mas divertido sorprender continuamente sacando ideas y esquemas aparentemente de la nada, aunque los planeara con semanas de antelación, como tutor, no tendría problemas en negar esa solicitud con cualquier excusa ridícula, pero como guarda… realmente era una petición razonable, por desgracia, la salud mental y confianza de su cielo tenia prioridad a su diversión "Bien, pero te advierto, soy un monstruo del control, siempre lo he sido, esto no tiene nada que ver con Van o Akzeriuth" incluso antes de la maldición, tenia que saber lo que todos hacían, incluso Skull, era su manera torcida de cuidarlos, de demostrar que importaban.

La sensación de calor y aceptación que venían del enlace era difícil de ignorar, Luke le sonríe, de esas sonrisas genuinas con ojos brillantes de gama, maldición, ¿Se estaba volviendo mas lindo? ¿Era eso posible?

* * *

Luke ignoro los informes del examen hasta que Rebeca apareció esa noche en su habitación

Realmente a él no le interesaba mucho los resultados, simplemente era algo que hizo para evitar pensar en otros problemas, pero la chica era demasiado insistente en revisar las recomendaciones y anotaciones en el informe, lo que atrajo el mayor interés fue su reacción a los resultados del primer examen de actitud.

"¿Embajador de tratados y acuerdos comerciales?" Pregunta con molestia "¿Es esto una broma?" Al menos no era embajador de buena voluntad, sus experiencias con ese título fueron de lo peor, definitivamente no podía imaginar cómo alguien podía opinar eso

"En realidad, yo creo que es bastante adecuado" Comenta Rebeca, tratando de levantar el humor "Tienes que reconocer que cuando te nombraron embajador fue algo ridículo, no tenías conocimiento ni experiencia, además, todo fue una pantomima que termino en desastre, no por tus propias acciones si no por maquinaciones de otros, desde entonces has viajado por todo el mundo, conociendo a los líderes de las ciudades más importantes, establecido una gran red de contactos, ese conocimiento debió brillar en tus respuestas, es obvio como se llegó a esa conclusión.

"Y no olvidemos tu intuición, conocimiento en leyes y tratados comerciales" Agrega Reborn "Como sobrino del rey, tienes mucho peso para negociar acuerdos, además, Peony, Ion y Aspor no tendrán problemas en negociar contigo, solo requieres un poco de entrenamiento y serias perfecto para el trabajo"

Realmente, Reborn nunca lo había pensado como opción, pero parecía quedar perfecto para Luke, le permite viajar, conocer gente, con sus habilidades de combate no tendrá problemas en ambientes hostiles, pero no tendrá que dedicar su vida a pelear, además, le da bastante tiempo libre para hacer otras actividades, Como cielo, la diplomacia es algo natural una vez que desarrollan el temperamento y el conocimiento necesario ¡Y con su intuición será un verdadero tiburón en la mesa de negociación! Por eso nadie le gustaba negociar con Tsuna, la habilidad de saber cuándo alguien mentía u ocultaba la verdad es un verdadero tesoro, Dino era temible en ese aspecto.

"Puedes solicitar un aprendizaje del embajador actual" Aconseja Rebeca "Con tus resultados no hay duda que te aceptarían, eso te daría algo de experiencia, claro, el trabajo es tedioso y burocrático"

Reborn solo se limita a tirarle algunos folletos al pelirrojo

"¿Qué es esto?" Pregunta Luke algo incomodo

"Programas de aprendizaje que podrías entrar" Le contesta Reborn, mostrándole varias solicitudes "Este es un trabajo temporal de asistencia temporal en el hospital, Dijiste que querías ver las opciones, bien, considerando que eres séptimo fonistas, deberías pensar en aprender curación de campo"

"¿Por qué?" Pregunta algo inquiero, después de todo, solo sería necesario si Tear, Natalia o Reborn no estaban, con ellos alrededor no parecía importante saber habilidades de curación "No creo que se me dé bien"

"Tengo la impresión que tus habilidades de curación son mucho mayores que las de Tear y Natalia, curación es una habilidad que vale la pena cultivar"

"Además" Añade Rebeca "Se que ya lo hemos mencionado, pero Lorelei representa la memoria, el sonido, la curación y las profecías, pienso que es buena idea ver si tienes talento en el área"

Sam decide agregar a la conversación "Si es el tiempo el que te incomoda puedes realizar por mientras estudio independiente y luego continuar con Tear"

"Si, tal vez…"

"No es un crimen extrañarla Luke" Se ríe Reborn

"No es eso" Dice el joven, con rubor en sus mejillas

El joven no sabe porque, pero sentía que la sugerencia de Reborn era una buena idea, no estaba emocionado por trabajar en un hospital 3 veces por semana, y no necesitaba su intuición para decirle que la mayoría sería trabajo manual sin importancia que nadie quiere realizar, pero al mismo tiempo, sentía que tenía que aceptar, así que al final lleno los tramites de solicitud.

Dos días después, Luke se dio cuenta que Reborn también enlisto a Sam y a Rebeca, ninguno de ellos se sentía muy emocionado por estar ahí, pero estaban demasiado acostumbrados a los esquemas del guarda del sol para protestar.

* * *

Una semana y media desde que Luke regreso a casa y cuatro días desde su confrontación en el salón, y el duque apenas ha visto a su hijo, mucho menos dirigirle algunas palabras, realmente no sabia que decir, no quería aceptar que lo ha estado evitando, pero esa es la verdad, este es el día que el duque se había dado a si mismo de plazo para hablar con él.

Todavía estaba molesto de la reunión que tuvo con el ¿Tutor? ¿Guarda? ¿Pretendiente de su hijo? El mismo no sabia lo que el papel de ese demonio en la vida de su hijo, y no estaba seguro si deseo saber.

La reunión que tubo ese día aun rondaba en su mente.

Después que Luke abandono el salón, El duque estaba molesto por el encuentro, pero, sobre todo, consigo mismo, los Fabre siempre han tenido un carácter temperamental, a pesar que su segundo hijo parecía favorecer a su madre en personalidad, no podía negar que tenía un carácter fuerte y neceo de su línea.

Ese tutor demoniaco no tardo en aparecer, tenía muchas razones para odio, la manera en que ese sujeto le hablaba era insultante, pero, sobre todo, odio que tuviera razón

"Luke vive en la duda de cuál es su lugar en esta casa, pensando que en el momento que Asch regrese, tendrá que irse"

"Eso es absurdo, sin importar las circunstancias, él es mi hijo"

"Tal vez debería decírselo, y probárselo" Le dice Reborn en tono neutral, pero realmente estaba molesto que requiera a alguien señalarle el problema "¿Acaso planea ignorarlo como si nada? lo cierto es que es necesario fortalecer su posición, tiene que estar claro que no está ocupando el lugar del Luke original"

"¿Y cómo espera que le demuestre?" Pregunta, con molestia en su molestia

"Puedes empezar a decirle cuál es su lugar aquí, ¿Qué se espera de él? Y se muy bien que no tiene nada que ver con quien pretende relacionarse, sé que es su manera extraña de protegerlo, solo un rechazado social no sabría todos los rumores que han circulado de su hijo, pero ocultarlo no es la respuesta" Esto molesta al duque, sobre todo por que en parte era verdad, a pesar de todo, su actitud no había ganado amigos, mucha gente estaba celoso de él, por eso se esforzó en que Luke tuviera un comportamiento irreprochable, pero después del secuestro fue algo inútil, los rumores se dispararon y era imposible pararlos, hay un antiguo dicho que dice que es mejor que la gente piense que eres idiota que abrir la boca y confirmarlo.

Es verdad que encerró a Luke para protegerlo, pero su falta de vida social era su culpa, su falta de vida social solo hizo que arrojara a su hijo según los planes de Van.

"En este momento él siente que no tiene derecho ni a su nombre" continua Reborn "Así que cualquier cosa será bien recibida, infórmale sus derechos y sus obligaciones como miembro de esta familia, o de lo contrario, si no deja de ser un cobarde y hablar correctamente con su hijo podría perder al único hijo que aún conserva"

Esa también era la razón que había postergado la reunión, quería estar seguro de cual era el papel de su segundo hijo, aunque la verdad no había mucho en que pensar, la opción era obvia.

Esa también era parte de la razón por la que decidió eliminar la orden para limitar las relaciones de Luke, en este punto parece que la regla es tan inútil.

El duque observa a su segundo hijo, ¿Y no era eso una sorpresa? Después de estar seguro que perdería a su único hijo, después de maldecir la vida y la partitura, ahora había sido recompensado con dos hijos.

Ambos eran Luke, ambos iguales en todos los aspectos físicos, pero mientras su mayor se parecía a él, tan serio en su manera de actuar, tan firme en su resolución, al ver a su menor, solo podía ver a su madre, más suave, más generoso, su dulzura y comprensión brillo en sus palabras y acciones… quizás es por eso que era más doloroso enviarlo a morir que hubiera sido con Asch.

Y también es más doloroso hablar con él ahora… tenía razón en llamarlo cobarde, aunque lo ocultara, la verdad es que tenía miedo de enfrentar al juicio de su hijo.

Fue una tontería, el ahora Luke Ciel Fabre era demasiado parecido a su madre, ella ni siquiera podría imaginar que existía algo que reprochar.

"¿Deseabas verme padre?" Pregunta el joven con algo de inseguridad, de seguro esperando que esta sea una continuación de la confrontación anterior.

"Si, creo que es momento que empiece a prepararte en como dirigir el legado de esta casa, hay muchas cosas que, como mi hijo y heredero debes de saber"

"No soy tu hijo, Asch es tu heredero" Repitió Luke, igual que hace 3 días

"Luke"

"No quiero quitarle más de lo que he hecho"

"No estas quitando el lugar de nadie" Le explica el duque, viendo ahora lo que ese tutor trato de decirle, él mismo no había imaginado el nivel de daño e inseguridad que habitaba en su segundo hijo "Asch nunca iba a ser mi heredero, él es prometido de Natalia, si podemos llegar a un acuerdo con Daath, entonces Asch será rey de Kimlasca, tomando el nombre de Natalia, pero él nunca estaba en línea para heredar el legado de la familia Fabre, eso corresponde a mi segundo hijo… y ese eres tú, Luke"

"Pero…"

Él no era una persona que podía tranquilizar a la gente, para eso era su esposa, su maravillosa y comprensiva esposa, pero era su padre, tenía que aceptar ese hecho y actuar en consecuencia "Compartimos la misma sangre, tus hijos serán mis nietos en todos los aspectos, ¿sabes que tu reclamo tiene mayor peso que él de Natalia? Desheredarte bajo la premisa de usurpador, colocaría a Natalia en una frágil posición, lo único que ella tiene a su favor son toda una vida de memorias que ella conserva como miembro de la familia real, curioso, tú también puedes decir lo mismo"

"Yo… entiendo" El tono de Luke era resignado, sin duda malinterpretando su intención.

El duque suspira… el realmente no era bueno en esto, el coloca una mano en el hombro de su hijo "Esto no tiene nada que ver con Natalia, ni la posición del reino, Asch es mi hijo, siempre tendrá un lugar en mi casa, pero eres también mi hijo, eres mi heredero, estoy orgulloso de ti, de lo que has logrado, no quiero que tú, ni nadie más, dude de tu lugar en esta casa"

Esto parece sorprender al joven, Luke, quien apenas pestañea cuando lo regaña, parece tan incomodo por unas palabras agradables ¿Cuántas veces le había dicho algo agradable en todo el tiempo que ha estado aquí? El trata de pensar y no se sorprende que no puede encontrar ningún momento en todas las escasas interacciones que han compartido aparte de su despedida en ese corto encuentro cuando huían de Baticul.

Bien, no podía corregir eso, él no era una persona propensa a dar cumplidos, pero quizás es tiempo de enseñarle personalmente su legado.

* * *

Noelle acepto con buen humor quedarse en Baticul por 1 semanas para enseñar a Luke, la chica disfrutaba poder pilotear tan atrevido como deseara, sinceramente, los dos hacían un equipo de terror.

"¿Entonces el Albiore tiene armas?" Pregunta Luke con interés

"Por supuesto, pero se necesita un copiloto experimentado para que las use, es peligroso pilotear y disparar al mismo tiempo"

Luke pronto descubrió que amaba jugar al tiro al blanco con el Preludio, los cañones eran similares a los equipados en el Tartarus solo que mucho menos potentes

Después de un rato, Luke regresa la nave a Baticul en un vuelo calmado, lo cual lo dejaba impaciente, casi picaba por hacer algo mas que volar recto, esto era aburrido.

"Sabes" Dice Noelle, conversando para pasar el tiempo "En este momento estamos adaptando un sistema de piloto automático para pilotear con puntos prediseñados, no cubre el aterrizaje o el despegue, pero eso ahorrara mucho del esfuerzo, podría llevármelo cuando regrese a Sheridan, no tardaran más de 3 días en hacer el cambio"

Luke parecía dudar ante la sugerencia, ¡Eso quitaría la mayor diversión del vuelo! Noelle solo sonríe y le golpea suavemente el hombro

"No necesitas poner esa cara, siempre puedes desactivarlo y volar por el método normal"

"Esta bien, creo que los demás estarán contentos con la sugerencia"

Ella asiente y se relaja en el asiento, no era el Albiore II, pero eran casi gemelos en lo que respecta el panel de control, y había una presencia cálida que daba la bienvenida que ella empezó a sentir en su propio Albiore, pero ha ido disipándose poco a poco "Escuche de Rebeca que iras a Belkend en una semana, ¿No es la ciudad de tu padre?"

"Si, mi padre tiene que viajar y dice que es tiempo que aprenda y conozca correctamente a las personas importantes de la ciudad"

El retomo el entrenamiento de la espada con su padre para enseñarle el estilo de la familia, se sentía muy extraño entrenar con él, tan diferente del maestro Van, su padre era bastante estricto y exigente, pero paciente para corregir sus errores y dar concejos.

"También escuche que no están seguros como hacer la fiesta de presentación, me parece tan sin sentido, no es como si no has conocido a mucha gente importante"

La fiesta de presentación en sociedad se hacia generalmente cuando se cumplía la mayoría de edad, pero nada impedía hacerla antes, simplemente es una indicación que la persona esta lista para interactuar con la alta sociedad, sea negocio o placer.

"Madre desea organizarla, pero sin Asch…"

"Entiendo, me imagino que es raro hacer una fiesta para el primer hijo cuando el mayor no ha sido presentado"

Si el cambio no hubiera sido oficial, se podría seguir fingiendo que ambos son la misma persona, pero para hacer eso tendría que fingir que Asch no existe, y eso es algo que Luke no estaba dispuesto a aceptar.

Se pregunta que estará haciendo Asch

Por alguna razón se siente inquieto al pensar en él, como una necesidad de buscarlo y saber lo que está haciendo.

"¿Has recibido alguna carta de los demás?" Le pregunta la chica

"Si, recibí carta de Anisé, Guy y Tear" El resume un poco el contenido de las cartas, ella se divirtió al escuchar que Guy ahora paseaba los cerdinejos del emperador.

"Bien, no era lo que imagine que hacia como noble de Malkuth" Se ríe la chica.

Hablaros de otras cosas sin importancia antes de llegar a Baticul, era realmente extraño lo relajados que estaban el uno al otro, no se sentía presión, expectativas o que juzgaran sus palabras, nunca antes habían interactuado juntos solo ellos y ambos se sorprendieron de lo cómodos que se sentían.

Luke dejo el Albiore en el puerto y terminaron de asegurar los amarres.

"Sabes, es la vez que mas emos hablado, es agradable, me gusto hablar contigo" Comenta Noelle, asegurando el Albiore IV.

Luke parecía algo desconcertado "Gracias Noelle"

"A sido un placer Luke, y no es problema, el Albiore II se está actualizando así que no es como si puedo volar de todos modos"

"No sobre esto, aunque también te estoy agradecido" Dije el joven con algo de inquietud, rascando suavemente su cuello "Es realmente cansado volar por horas, ahora de doy cuenta que durante el viaje exigimos mucho de ti, incluso días sin dormir, y nunca te quejaste… solo quería decirte que estoy muy agradecido por la ayuda que nos has brindado, nunca lo hubiéramos logrado sin ti"

Ella sonríe desconcertada con el cumplido "Fue un trabajo de equipo, estuve feliz de participar, si tienes un problema saben que estaré encantada de ayudarles, incluso si no es el Albiore II, no se lo digas a mis abuelos, pero creo que este me empieza a gustar, es… cálido" lo ultimo lo dice como un susurro, viendo el Preludio, Luke se sentía feliz de escuchar.

* * *

Notas de autor:

 **Importante:** Respecto al romance, he tenido mis dudas sobre intercambiar la pareja, originalmente pensé en Tear/Luke y Guy/Noelle porque son prácticamente los más cercano en canon, pero he estado pensando en intercambiarlas (En realidad he tenido mis dudas desde el inicio de la historia) Pero mientras mas avanzo me doy cuenta que a largo plazo, los sueños y expectativas de Tear es más compatible con Guy, y realmente siento que el carácter de Noelle compagina bien con el de Luke. Claro, eso visto desde largo plazo.

Lo pensare esta semana a ver si realizo el cambio, claro si alguien tiene algún comentario al respecto estaré feliz de escucharlo.

Realmente, buscando significados de nombre encontré que Ashar significa Luz del alba (O amanecer) o también prospero, así que solo le cambie una letra y realmente no estaba tan lejos con el cambio.

hnh058513: Gracias por tu comentario, estoy feliz que alguien lea esta historia, no se cuanto incluiré de Dist pero no tendrá mucho personaje, aunque de lo que estoy enterada si tiene una guadaña.😊


	23. Chapter 23: La Tormenta

Capítulo 23: La Tormenta

Luke soñaba, en su sueño oía un canto, como una melodía, y la melodía se convirtió en imagen, él ve una escena de combate, hombre una bandera de Kimlasca pero sus ojos eran vacíos, atacaban sin ninguna consideración por sus vidas a hombre de Malkuth, las fuerzas de Malkuth ganaron, pero cientos de muertos y heridos son los que quedan en el campo, una lluvia se desvanece en la catedral suplicando por la paz, y una joven prometida llora su amor caído.

El se despierta con una sensación inquieta, no puede recordar lo que soñó, pero siente que debería estar en algún lugar.

El mes paso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, este día no parecía diferente de los otros, pero por alguna razón Luke se sentía inquieto, en realidad, mas inquieto que lo normal, por alguna razón a tenido esta sensación de ansiedad.

El trata de entender que era este sentimiento, pero las palabras de Lorelei eran lo único que le venía a la mente.

No podía entender lo que Lorelei quería decir… se pregunto si Asch pudo entenderlo.

En ese momento sentía el impulso de ir al comedor, al llegar, nota a su padre, parecía discutir un asunto importante con el general Cecille, su madre también estaba sentada a su lado.

"Luke, estaba a punto de enviarte a llamar, quiero confirmar sobre la batalla del Portal de la Absorción, cuando Van cayo al núcleo, ¿Su espada quedo incrustada en el suelo?"

"Si…"

Parece que Cecille ya esperaba su respuesta, inmediatamente se dirige a su padre "Mariscal de campo, eso significa que alguien a…"

"Si" El tono de su padre era resignado y Luke no tiene idea de que están hablando

"¿Ha pasado algo?" Pregunta a los reunidos.

Es Cecille quien contesta "Hemos recibido un mensaje desde Belkend de que la tormenta planetaria se ha vuelto más activa de repente"

"Hemos enviado equipos para investigar el portar de la Radiación y el Portal de la Absorción" Continua el duque "Han encontrado señales que alguien mas ha estado ahí, y la espada de Van había desaparecido"

Esta declaración le dio una mala sensación "¿Alguien la ha cogido?"

"Eso creemos" Responde Cecille

"General de brigada Cecille, tenemos que informar de esto inmediatamente a su majestad"

"Si, su Gracia" Contesta la chica

Luke solo los observa marcharse con inquietud "¿Qué sucede Luke? Te vez abatido" Le pregunta su madre

"No es nada" Trato de restarle importancia, pero su respuesta solo hizo más fuerte su inquietud "Es solo… tengo esta extraña sensación, como si debería estar haciendo algo"

"Si te sientes así, quizás deberías de escuchar lo que te dice tu corazón"

"¿Madre?"

"¿Por qué no sales y disfrutas de un descanso? Solo promete que volverás"

"¿Es una buena idea que me vaya en este momento?"

"Por supuesto, debes ir a donde te guie tu corazón" Contesta ella con agrado "Solo ten cuidado"

Luke le da un abrazo rápido a su madre y se dispone a empacar con rapidez, al menos esta vez no sentía la urgencia de llevarse todo lo que está en la habitación.

Dejo unas cuantas instrucciones para Sam y salió con destino al puerto.

* * *

"Noelle, justo a tiempo" Saluda Luke "Gracias por traerlo" Ella se había llevado el Albiore a Sheridan para instalar el piloto automático.

"¿Vas a algún lado?" Le pregunta ella con curiosidad, viéndolo con su bolsa de viaje y todo el equipo

"Si Luke" Canta Rebeca, apareciendo de la nada, se puede notar el enojo en su voz "Dime, ¿Vas a algún lado?"

Luke sudaba "Deja de mirarme como si me escapara, solo voy a visitar un lugar, no planeo tardar mucho"

"Eres un mentiroso horrible, ignorante Luke" Se mofa Reborn, parado detrás de Luke, al escuchar su voy el joven salta de la impresión y voltea a ver a su antiguo tutor

"Yo…"

"No necesitas contestar" Le corta su tutor "Tu madre ya nos informó" Y luego procede a golpear al joven, demasiado rápido para que este evada "Esta es la razón por la que no puedo dejarte solo" Suspira el hombre "Bueno, supongo que tendremos que acompañarte"

"Si desean, puedo acompañarlos y ser su piloto" Ofrece Noelle

"¿Estás segura?" Le pregunta Luke

"Claro, no será problema"

"Gracias" Acepta Luke "Siento siempre estarte molestando"

La joven solo se ríe restándole importancia "Esta bien, disfruto volar, y me gusta viajar contigo" Ella nota de inmediato lo que dijo y se sonroja, mirando a otra dirección "El Albiore esta listo para el viaje, es mejor ir subiendo" Ella corre a subir al Albiore, dejando a Luke también desconcertado ante la declaración.

Pronto el grupo esta en la cabina, y Noelle le explica a Luke como programar el nuevo sistema.

Rebeca a terminado de revisar los suministros y se une a la conversación "¿Y exactamente que estas planeando Luke?"

Luke parecía algo inquieto con la pregunta, el mismo no sabia a donde deseo ir, había tantas direcciones en su cabeza, pero la que sentía que era verdaderamente importante era "Deseo buscar a Asch, siento que tiene algunas respuestas que estoy buscando, sé que ha estado viajando por todo el mundo, solo quisiera saber lo que ha estado haciendo"

"Si deseas saber sobre Asch, él llego a Sheridan" Le cuenta Noelle

"¿A Sheridan?" Le pregunta Luke

"Aston esta algo molesto por eso, llego empeñado en llevarse el Albiore III"

"¿Cuándo sucedió eso?" Pregunta Luke, tratando de mantener la calma

"Hace como un mes, poco antes de descender las tierras exteriores, dijo que iba al portal de la Radiación"

Luke quedo pensativo con esa respuesta, finalmente agrega "Entonces, así es como llego…"

Esto dejo confundidos a los demás "¿Algo que quieras contarnos Luke?" Le pregunta Rebeca

"No… es solo… "Luke suspira y procede a contar lo sucedido cuando descendieron las tierras exteriores.

"Eso es interesante" Murmura Reborn "Y no sé por qué estás incomodo por como sucedió, dudo que Asch hubiera podido hacerlo tampoco por su cuenta, eso quiere decir que si desean hacer algo similar que requiera hiperresonancia a nivel planetario tampoco podrá hacerlo solo uno de ustedes, algo interesante para tener en cuenta"

"No es como si haremos algo similar otra vez" Se queja Luke, luego se volvió a Noelle "¿Qué paso después? ¿Hacia donde fue? ¿Dijo Algo?"

"Tranquilo Luke" Le dice Rebeca "Deja a la chica contestar"

"Asch no dijo nada, pero sé que fue a ciudad de Yulia" Contesta Noelle "Mi hermano es el piloto, él me dijo el otro día que iba a ciudad de Yulia"

"¿Ciudad de Yulia?" Comenta Luke pensativo, se pregunta cómo estará Tear

"Se esa mirada" Canta Rebeca "Estas pensando en Tear"

Luke salta avergonzado de haber sido tan transparente "No"

Mieu se interesa en la conversación "Si seguimos a Asch iremos a ciudad de Yulia, Tear está ahí también ¿Vamos a visitar a Tear amo?"

"No he dicho nada de eso, nadie te ha pedido que decidas"

"¿Pero el amo no desea verla?" Le pregunta el Cheagle con tristeza

"No es eso, ya deja de decir esas cosas" Le grita el pelirrojo, Mieu agacha las orejas con tristeza y Luke se siente culpable por descargar sus frustraciones en el pobre Cheagle, el deseo disculparse, pero Noelle llamo su atención

"Entonces, ¿Cuál es nuestra siguiente ruta?" Pregunta Noelle del asiento del copiloto

"Es probable que Asch ya salió de ciudad de Yulia" Dice Rebeca "No creo que permaneciera mucho tiempo, pero podemos investigar que quería"

Luke no contesto de inmediato, en lugar cerro los ojos en concentración, tratando de determinar su destino, un recuerdo viene a su mente y Luke reconoce rápido cual es el lugar que se dirige Asch, sin embargo, otro recuerdo se interpone, era un lugar que estaba entre el Valle de Tataroo y Chesedonia, la sensación de urgencia se hizo más fuerte.

"Vamos primero al territorio de Malkuth alrededor de Chesedonia, siento que algo importante va a ocurrir ahí"

"Sabes, esa habilidad es increíblemente útil, pero da miedo" Le comenta Noelle "Ok, entonces, solo despegamos y después programa el piloto automático a Chesedonia e iremos de ahí"

* * *

No costo encontrar el lugar, el ejército de Malkuth estaba siendo atacado por lo que parecía el ejército de Kimlasca, al menos, llevaban la bandera y los colores de Kimlasca, pero eso era imposible, Luke sabia que su tío ni Natalia aprobarían algo así, sea como sea, tenían que hacer algo o esto podría llevar a la guerra.

"Tenemos que parar la batalla" Dice Luke "Si no hacemos algo se podría desencadenar una guerra"

Noelle observa el campo de batalla con aprensión "Voy a buscar un lugar donde descender"

En respuesta, Luke se levanta y se dirige a la escalera que lleva al techo del Albiore "No hay tiempo, Voy a saltar, mantén la nave estable"

"¿A esta altura?" Le pregunta como si estuviera loco

Luke no responde, utiliza la escotilla para sube al techo del Albiore, el solo podía ver el campo con aprensión, no deseaba dañar a ninguno de los dos bandos, pero si no actuaba ahora muchos soldados morirán.

El salta cargando su ataque, controlar su caída fue fácil usando la llama de cielo, el soltó el ataque en cuanto toco tierra, el objetivo era crear una onda fónica que dejara inconscientes o desequilibrara al enemigo, por desgracia, los que llevaban el uniforme de Kimlasca tenían bombas fónicas, y estallaron en cuanto sintieron el ataque de Luke, lo que ocasionó que alrededor de la mitad murieran por sus propias armas.

Por un instante fue un infierno de fuego, por suerte, el fuego de las bombas de 5 fonon se apagan rápidamente, eso no evita que quede el desastre de cuerpos quemados y dañados en el sueño.

La escena es horrible, lo peor era que esto no altero los ataques suicidas de los sobrevivientes, si nunca hubiera podido contestar el ataque que siguió si no estuviera usando sus llamas

Una ventaja del modo hyper de la última voluntad es la calma artificial que ofrece al usuario para centrarse en lo que se tiene que hacer, esto fue lo único que permitió a Luke reaccionar tan rápido a los ataques suicidas o no reaccionar ante la muerte que se había desencadenado.

No eran de Kimlasca, eso fue lo primero que llego a su mente al verlos, sin darse cuenta término dirigiendo el contraataque de Malkuth, esperando poder tomar prisioneros u obligarlos a retroceder, pero fue inútil, ellos no tenían ninguna voluntad de vivir, parece que su único propósito de existencia era derrotarlos o morir en el intento sin el menor intento de conservar sus propias vidas, estaban vacíos, era extremadamente desconcertante ver.

Cuando todo termino, el ejército de Malkuth logran capturar algunos enemigos utilizando ataques para incapacitar y técnicas de barrera, aun así, la mayoría que no pudo retirarse prefirió morir a ser capturado.

Luke se dirige al general, quien a duras penas podía mantenerse de pie por obra de pura necedad y adrenalina.

"Aslan… general de brigada Frings" Se corrige, la verdad es que desde aquella interacción con Peony, no puede dejar de pensar en el cómo Aslan, la lluvia del emperador.

"Señor Luke, le tengo una deuda, gracias por su ayuda"

Luke mira la herida con aprensión "No debería estar aquí de pie, ¿Dónde están los médicos?"

"Como era maniobra de campo no tenemos más que médicos de atención de campo, estamos llevando los heridos a Chesedonia y a Grand Chokmah" Entre esas dos opciones, la atención medica era mucho mejor en Grand Chokmah, pero estaba muy lejos

"Yo puedo llevar a algunos heridos a Grand Chokmah en el Albiore, pero con una condición, usted tiene que venir con nosotros, nos seria incomodo explicar la situación en la capital sin un representante de alto grado de Malkuth" La verdad, es que estaba preocupado por el hombre, la herida no sangraba mucho gracias al gel de manzana, pero Luke sabia ahora lo suficiente para darse cuenta que debe tener una hemorragia interna.

El hombre parecía dudar, no quería dejar a los hombres en ese desorden, pero por suerte era una persona muy razonable "Eso sería muy generoso, le agradezco mucho"

Después, solo era cuestión de asegurar los pocos prisioneros que lograron obtener y coordinar la retirada.

El área de almacenamiento del Albiore fue diseñado para permitir a ocho personas dormir cómodamente con ocho camas plegables, Luke está seguro que ese número fue a propósito por parte de Reborn, así que cada herido compartía una cama, pudieron llevar a 16 personas en cama, y otras ocho instalados en la sillas, otros 5 soldados en el suelo y un soldado con conocimiento rudimentario de curación, en total llevaron 30 personas, podrían llevar más, pero ya estaban bordeando el límite de peso del Albiore, no estaba hecho para llevar mucho peso.

Luke estaba concentrado curando a Aslan, este había insistido que atendiera a sus hombres, pero Luke no le dio muchas alternativas.

El pelirrojo agradecía que las habilidades curativas vinieran tan fácilmente para él, se sentía algo tan natural e instintivo, aun le faltaba mucho por mejorar en el área, y no era que deseará hacer como profesión, pero estaba realmente feliz de haber decidido entrar la habilidad estas últimas semanas.

Cuando se concentró, noto que la herida era más grande de lo que pensaba, aun así, hizo todo lo posible para disminuir el daño, al menos hasta que el hospital pudiera hacerlo mejor, luego procedió a ayudar a los otros, la mayoría tenían heridas demasiado profundas para su habilidad, pero hizo lo mejor que pudo, faltaba media hora para llegar a la capital cuando por fin sintió que todos estaban lo suficientemente estables para llegar a la capital.

Rebeca repartió unas bebidas que tenían almacenadas y le pasa una a Luke, él bebe unos tragos antes de sentarse en el asiento de copiloto junto a Noelle, dejando los últimos vestigios de llama, y el agotamiento lo invade, nunca había mantenido ese estado por tanto tiempo, Reborn le advirtió que este estado era peligroso porque liberaba varias limitaciones del cuerpo.

"Luke, ¿estás bien?" Le pregunta Noelle, la preocupación reflejada en su rostro, Luke le trata de dar una mirada tranquilizadora

"Si, solo cansado"

"Pero el amo estas temblando" Interfiere Mieu, Luke observa sus manos y nota que en efecto, estaban temblando, Noelle se levanta de inmediato y toma una sábana para envolverla alrededor del joven, como si fuera una señal, perdió el último vestigio de su control emocional, su temblor se volvió más fuerte , el intento concentrarse en su respiración, pero lo único que podía pensar era en todos esos cuerpos, en todas las muertes que había causado ese día, ¡él solo quería detener la batalla! Se suponía que era una técnica para aturdir a varios enemigos ¡Nunca pensó que su acción causaría eso!

Ahora esas imágenes inundaban su mente, un solo sollozo escapa antes de que él pueda pararlo, su mente estaba llena de tantos panoramas que debió hacer de manera diferente, imaginando que más podía hacer, tal vez utilizar técnica de sueño como la de Tear, si ella hubiera estado aquí, si él hubiera aprendido algo similar, todos esos pensamientos solo dejaban una sensación fría y amarga, completamente inútil ahora, sus manos agarran con fuerza la manta que Noelle coloco en sus hombros.

Apenas nota la voz calmante de Reborn, incapaz de reconocer sus palabras o entender su significado, pero podía sentir su presencia calmante envolverlo más cálido que cualquier manta, se sentía seguro, se sujeto con fuerza a esa sensación, poco a poco se calma, cuando abre los ojos nota que se esta aferrando a su guarda del solo como un coala, el inmediatamente se suelta y trata de recuperar la escasa dignidad que a dejado, la risa del otro solo hizo mayor su vergüenza.

Al menos solo podía sentir a Noelle para presenciar su humillación, ella era demasiado agradable para chismear, no sabe lo que haría si fuera Anise, o peor, Jade quien estaba aquí.

* * *

Reborn supo de inmediato lo que pasaba cuando un histérico cheagle llego a pedir su ayuda, Noelle no sabía que hacer más que envolver la manta en el pelirrojo, la chica voltea a verlo y puede ver la mirada de alivio cuando dijo que se encargaría.

Esto es el resultado de usar las llamas para mantener un estado de calma, muy útil en estado de batalla, terrible una vez que ha terminado el efecto, Tsuna vomito La primera vez que lo uso para matar después de tomar el liderazgo, le tomo un rato recuperar la compostura, es un problema con supresión emocional, sobre todo cuando no se ha entrenado para algo así.

El indica a Rebeca que no deje a nadie entrar en la cabina, y procede a subir

Luke no reacción en ningún momento en medio del campo, tampoco cuando empezó a ayudar con los heridos, fue hasta que empezó a relajarse que perdió el control, Reborn no era propenso a dar comodidad, ese no era su estilo, pero él no había podido hacer cualquier otra cosa, así que solo podía dar algunas palabras usando un tono tranquilo mientras usaba sus llamas para brindar comodidad, el joven se aferra a él por instinto, Reborn no sabía si en otras circunstancias sería considerado molesto o lindo, pero él siempre ha sabido mantener sus prioridades, así que solo lo deja hasta que su respiración empezó a retardarse.

Su reacción era definitivamente entretenida, el orgullo de los adolescentes, al menos solo estaban él y Noelle para ver su reacción, dejo a Mieu abajo junto a Rebeca para vigilar a los heridos de Malkuth, duda mucho que Luke aprecie si alguien más se entera de esta pérdida de compostura, si alguien pregunta tendrán que decir a los demás que simplemente está agotado, no es difícil de creer después de todo, el arte de curación es muy agotador y exigente.

"Ya llegamos a Grand Chokmah" Anuncia Noelle "Ya nos dieron autorización para embarcar en el puerto, ahora descenderé el Albiore"

No era necesario que les dijera eso, era obvio que ella solo lo decía para distraerlos, pronto atracaron en el puerto, y Luke se disponía a levantarse cuando lo detengo

"Debes quedarte aquí, les diremos que estas demasiado agotado para salir, Rebeca y yo nos encargaremos de transportar a los heridos" El joven no parecía muy convencido "Siempre puedes ir, pero es seguro que te pedirán ver al emperador" Esto hace un alto a cualquier reclamo.

Definitivamente no quería ver al emperador sin Natalia como línea entre los dos. "Está bien"

La excusa no estaba lejos de la verdad, ya que él pelirrojo solo se recostó unos minutos antes de quedar dormido, es bueno que estos asientos son bastante reclinables, y pidió mejor calidad de material que los fríos estándar para mayor comodidad de los pasajeros.

No era el crucero de lujo La princesa Natalia, pero Reborn tiene muy buen gusto y no encargaría nada de calidad inferior o simplemente estándar.

En otra vida no seria tan suelto con su dinero, Reborn llevo años acaudalando una buena fortuna, perderla de un golpe le ha mostrado lo frágil que puede ser, y lo ridículo que es no utilizarlo.

Luke despertó, todavía sintiéndose cansado, su cara se sonroja al recordar lo que sucedió, esta era la segunda vez que sucedió algo así, estaba tan avergonzado.

"Hi Luke" Saluda Rebeca, sentada a su lado leyendo un libro, sin duda estaba esperándolo a despertar "Que bueno que despiertas, has estado dormido por 3 horas"

"¿Qué ha pasado?"

Es Noelle quien responde desde el asiento de piloto "Todos los heridos han sido transportados al hospital, también el Albiore a sido limpiado y sustituidos todas las sabanas"

El joven se siente nervioso y avergonzado al verla, con lo que sucedió "Lo siento por asustarte"

"No… está bien" Le tranquiliza la chica "Supongo que es algo natural, me preocuparía si después de lo sucedido no mostraras ninguna reacción, eres una buena persona Luke"

Rebeca trata de tranquilizarlo colocando una mano en su hombro "No pienses mucho en eso Luke, mejor debemos concentrarnos en nuestro siguiente destino"

En ese momento entran Reborn y Mieu a la cabina, Mieu corre en dirección a Luke "Amo está despierto" Sonríe feliz, Luke acaricia la cabeza de Mieu, a pesar de todo, no puede evitar encariñarse con la criatura.

"¿Qué sucedió con el general Frings y los soldados de Malkuth?" Pregunta mirando a Reborn

El solo se limita a acomodarse en el asiento antes de contestar "Todos fueron ingresados al hospital, no tengo idea que pasara con ellos, pero hay buenas expectativas" Luke asiente, y siente que Reborn le acaricia la cabeza "Lo hiciste bien, deja de preocuparte" él quería protestar, pero ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que lo hizo por última vez, no quería admitir que lo extrañaba.

"Todavía tenemos bastante luz de día" Comenta Noelle "¿Desean ir a algún lugar?"

"Si nos quedamos, lo más probable es que nos convoquen para discutir lo que sucedió con el emperador Peony"

Luke no estaba seguro que deseo hacer, pero el comentario de Reborn lo motivo a tomar una decisión "Creo que debemos buscar a Asch, si no nos damos prisa podemos perder su pista"

"¿A dónde nos dirigimos?" Pregunta Rebeca "¿Iremos a buscar información sobre Asch en ciudad de Yulia?"

Luke solo suspira cansado, pero aun así trata de localizas donde podría estas Asch, finalmente a su mente llega un lugar.

"Vamos al sephiroth que se encuentra en la colina de Shurrey, pienso que Asch se dirige a ese lugar"

Luke no lo noto al principio, pero ahora podía sentir más fácilmente a Asch, si se concentraba podía mirar a través de sus ojos como lo hacia Asch con él, pero también genera dolor de cabeza para ambos lados, por eso solo lo intento consciente una vez, por suerte Asch no estaba enterado del evento, quizás confundiéndolo con Lorelei.

También podía sentirlo, no le costaría nada seguirlo, pero a querido respetar sus deseos, esperando que regrese a casa cuando esté listo.

Al parecer, eso seria dentro de mucho tiempo si se dejaba a la opinión de Asch, bien, el no vino a arrastrarlo a casa, pero estaba decidido a obtener las respuestas que buscaba.

Al entrar al sephiroth, encuentran varios soldados del oráculo muertos, una batalla se desarrolló en este lugar, cuando llegaron a la parte más profunda del sephiroth, encontraron a Asch peleando contra Legretta, la mujer parece poder pelear muy bien a pesar de tener solo un brazo, Asch parecía herido, por lo que Luke interfiere colocándose entre Asch y Legretta.

"Y aquí esperando que estuvieran muertos" Sonríe Rebeca, sacando sus espadas "Al menos Reborn podrá cumplir su deseo de sacarte miembro por miembro"

"Rebeca, tengo mas clase que eso" Contesta el hombre sacando su pistola "Aunque no puedo negar que estoy impresionado, ¿Cómo sobrevivieron a la avalancha?"

La mujer no parecía tener problemas en contestar, estaba tan perturbada como de costumbre "Nos rescataron los monstruos de Arietta, no pudimos proteger al comandante Grants a causa de nuestras heridas por la avalancha, pero el mundo está de nuestra parte, ¡Esta vez cumpliremos su deseo!" Un águila gigante aparece para llevarse a Legretta, parece que no ocupaban a Arietta para controlar las bestias, de seguro la chica no ha podido recuperarlas ni darles a conocer que ya no están en el mismo bando "Asch, la próxima vez que nos veamos, me llevare la llave de Lorelei" Ella se disponía a escapar, pero un destello amarillo golpeo su brazo, y los demás solo pueden ver como cae al vacío mientras el águila se aleja asustada.

Luke voltea a ver a Reborn, quien no parecía tener mas que una cara de ligera satisfacción "No dejo enemigos vivos" El hecho era que Legretta estaba demasiado concentrada en Asch para prestar atención, y realmente, la mujer los pensaba demasiado honorables para un movimiento así.

Rebeca solo observa el abismo del sephiroth "Me pregunto si esta vez está muerta, eso fue anticlimático"

Reborn no parecía preocupado al respecto "Esta vez es dudoso que sobreviva, pero no importa, dudo que ella sea mucho uso para los planes de nadie, con ese daño es seguro que le costara usar la única mano que le queda"

"No le estoy contando esto a Tear" Fue la única respuesta de Luke al ver la situación, luego concentra su atención en Asch "Asch, ¿esas bien?" Le pregunta Luke, tratando de ayudarlo, y como era de esperarse, el otro se negó a aceptar su ayuda apartando su mano con brusquedad

"No necesito tu ayuda"

"Estas herido" Le insiste Luke

"No solo eso" Continua Reborn "Estas muy débil, y has perdido peso, parece que no has comido bien es este mes, debes cuidarte más"

"No quiero ni necesito su opinión"

"Parece que sabias que Legretta estaba con vida" Comenta Rebeca "Me imagino que Largo también sobrevivió"

"No solo ellos" Rechina Asch "Es posible que todos los demás estén vivos"

"¿Te refieres a Sync?" Pregunta Luke "Pero… el callo al núcleo, nosotros lo vimos"

A Reborn no le gusto como iba esta conversación "Si está vivo, entonces Van podría estarlo también, él debe tener una manera de sobrevivir al núcleo, claro, eso explica porque estaba tan ansioso de caer, maldición, debí de volar su cabeza como había planeado" Esto dejaba una sensación amarga en su boca, era como fallar en un trabajo, y el nunca falla en ningún trabajo… sabia que había algo raro cuando el hombre se rio de ellos mientras se dejo caer en el núcleo.

Luke parecía perturbado por esta información "¿Estabas investigando el núcleo por que crees que él podría estar vivo?"

"Te lo tomas muy a la ligera" Le reprende Asch "Si en aquel momento te contactaste con Lorelei… quizás solo sea mi transformación de fonones" Se levanta dispuesto a irse, pero Luke trata de detenerlo.

"Asch, espera un momento, ¿De que estas hablando? Cuando Lorelei dijo que lo liberáramos, ¿Qué quiso decir?" Esto sorprendió a Rebeca, y molesto a Reborn, parece que Luke no les conto este pedazo importante de información

"Exactamente lo que oíste, Lorelei está atrapado"

Rebeca trato de darle sentido a esta implicación "Pero Lorelei es necesario para mantener la tormenta planetaria, si esta atrapado entonces el volumen de los séptimos fonones bajara"

"Si" Concuerda Asch "Y cuando eso pase, la tormenta se hará mas fuerte para compensarlo, creando más séptimo fonones"

"El Tartarus no soportará esa presión" Deduce Reborn, la situación parecía hacerse cada vez peor "Si la tormenta empeora no solo el miasma volverá, si el Tartarus se rompe entonces el suelo se convertirá en licuado y la tierra se hundirá como sucedió con Akzeriuth"

Luke se sentía mareado ante la implicación, esto parecía una pesadilla "Asch, ¿Dónde está atrapado Lorelei?"

Asch parecía molesto y exasperado por la insistencia "Lorelei te lo dijo, intenta recordar, incluso sin contar esto, ya estoy arreglando lo que tú estropeaste, no me causes más problemas replica inútil"

"No tienes que hablarme así"

"Cállate" Asch se disponía a irse, pero Reborn lo detiene "Hazte a un lado"

"No, tú ya hablaste tu parte, y realmente estoy muy molesto con ustedes dos, como diría Jade, han sido niños muy malos por no compartir esta información, lo que hizo que desperdiciáramos un mes, ahora tienes dos opciones, o regresas con nosotros al Albiore por tu propio pie o te meto en un saco y te arrastro con nosotros" Asch iba a replicar, pero no era la primera vez que le presento esa opción, y sabia muy bien como había terminado.

"Bien" Dice a regañadientes, sabiendo por experiencia que era inútil escapar, Rebeca lo acompaña a la salida dejando atrás a Luke y ha Reborn

"Reborn…" Se acerca Luke,

"No ahora Luke, No puedo expresar lo decepcionado que estoy en este momento" esas palabras le dolieron mas que cualquier daño físico

"Lo siento… es solo, no entendía lo que me quiso decir, aun no entiendo lo que esta pasando"

"No puedes ocultar información como esta de nosotros, no importa si no entendías lo que quería decirte, debiste decirnos"

"Si… lo siento… yo solo…" Luke parecía que estaba a punto de llorar

"Vamos, o Asch intentara escapar y no tengo deseos de perseguirlo" Le corta Reborn, caminando hacia el Albiore. Dejando a Luke con sus pensamientos

 _La voz de Lorelei tiene sentido para Asch, pero no para mi… supongo que realmente solo soy una replica_

* * *

Al inicio Asch no quería ayuda con sus heridas, pero no tubo mas remedio que aceptar, ya que nadie parecía dispuesto a dejarse intimidar, así que se sienta en una cama y observa este Albiore tan igual y diferente del que estaba usando, mientras Luke trataba sus heridas, a regañadientes tubo que admitir que la replica era decente en lo que hacía.

"Entonces vamos a resumir" Dice Reborn, después de lograr sacar la historia de Asch "Lorelei se comunico con ustedes dos, diciendo **"os enviare la llave, usadla para liberarme, aquel que busca la gloria está intentando capturarme…"** ¿Es eso correcto?"

Ambos asientes, ninguno de los dos estaba cómodo con la conversación.

"Cortándolo en pedazos" Dice Rebeca "Es obvio que la llave es la llave de Lorelei con la que hizo el pacto con Yulia, con la cual se encerró en el núcleo, y es necesario para que Lorelei sea libre en el cinturón de Fon, esa espada que llevas Asch no deja mucho lugar a dudas"

"Lorelei ya había explicado que su presencia es dañina en el núcleo" Dice Luke, recordando la conversación en el Tartarus, cuando tomó posesión de Tear

"Aquel que busca la gloria es obviamente Van" Continua la chica

"¿Por qué lo crees?" Pregunta Luke

"No puedo creer que lo olvidaras" Se queja Rebeca "Vandesdelca es el verdadero nombre de Van, significa "Aquel que busca la gloria" Según me conto Sam, fue un tema muy destacado en la conferencia de paz"

Luke se siente algo avergonzado por no haberse dado cuenta, recordaba cuando se contó la caída de Hob, como utilizaron al niño para destruir la ciudad por que eso decía la profecía de Yulia.

Era tan evidente, ahora se sentía como un idiota por no darse cuenta, pero la revelación del significado del nombre del maestro Van fue entre las menos impactantes de esa conferencia.

"Y desde haber recibido el mensaje" Continuo Reborn viendo a Asch "Has estado investigando lo que sucedió y dando vueltas por todo el mundo para confirmar lo que significa"

"Si" Rechina el otro "Y no tengo tiempo que perder con ustedes, tengo que encontrar la manera de arreglar lo que este inútil no hizo"

"Si, lo mencionaste antes" Dice el hombre "Estas buscando la joya de Lorelei"

"¿La joya?" Pregunta Luke

"La llave esta formada de la espada y la joya" Explica Rebeca "Y la espada es inútil sin la joya, Lorelei prometió enviar las llaves a ustedes dos, pero solo Asch la recibió"

"Este inútil perdió la joya"

"Abríamos notado si ese fuera el caso" Le corta Reborn "Ahora que estas superficialmente curado puedes darte un baño" Dice, señalando el pequeño cuarto con la ducha y entregándole un traje rojo "Esa ropa esta tan manchado de sangre que es casi inservible" Asch se queja, pero tenia que reconocer que un baño sonaba muy buena idea, así que acepto, una vez cerrada la puerta Reborn continuo con la conversación "Lorelei los mando al mismo tiempo, ahora la pregunta es ¿Cómo exactamente lo hizo para estar seguro que llegarían a ustedes?"

"Podría haber usado la frecuencia fónica" Dice Noelle, todos voltean a ver a la chica que se siente incomoda con la atención, parecía que los demás se olvidaron que estaba ahí "Disculpen, quizás no debería involucrarme, solo desee preguntar si ocupan el botiquín de primeros auxilios"

"No" Corre a tranquilizarla Luke "Esta bien, y no necesito nada" Por suerte la herida de Asch no era tan profunda y pudo cerrarla con artes de curación, así que no necesitara vendas "¿A qué te referías con eso de usar la frecuencia?"

"En teoría, la llave de Lorelei está hecha de séptimo fonones" Explica la chica "Lorelei podría disolver los fones y enviarlos con su firma única para luego volver a unirse una vez que llegan a su destino"

"¿Eso es similar al efecto contaminador?" Pregunta Luke "Jade utiliza mucho esa técnica, disuelve los fones de la lanza y las integra en su brazo"

Reborn fue el primero en darse cuenta de la implicación, Rebeca le siguió poco después

"No puedo creerlo" Se queja la chica

Asch salió en ese momento, luciendo su nueva ropa, parecía el uniforme formal de Kimlasca solo que, en color rojo con líneas negras, y tenia que aceptar que le quedaba bien a Asch

"Asch, necesito saber" Corre a preguntarle Rebeca "La llave venia entera, ¿O se formó delante de ti?".

"¿Qué?"

"¿Lorelei descompuso sus fones para enviártela?"

"Si" Recuerda Asch "la llave se formó delante de mí"

"Esto es lo que temía, por lo menos ya no tienes que seguir buscando esa llave, creo que se dónde está"

"¿Qué?" Pregunta Luke

"Luke, ¿Te acuerdas del resultado del examen donde Shamal dijo que tenías un objeto extraño en tu cuerpo? Bien, estoy suponiendo que absorbiste la llave en tu cuerpo, más específicamente está en tu mano derecha" Luke solo puede ver su mano, pero por mas que lo intenta no puede ver nada diferente

Asch parecía que iba a explotar con esa información, todo este tiempo, y la inútil replica tenia la llave, no pudo ni recibirla correctamente "Solo hay una manera de confirmarlo" Dice, entregándole la espada, en cuanto Luke la toma con su mano derecha la espada comienza a brillar por la presencia de la joya "Esto lo confirma, la estúpida replica absorbió la joya" Entonces Asch se dirigió a la salida

"Hey, ¿A dónde vas?" Le pregunta Luke

"Entonces, ¿Amo se tragó la joya de Lorelei?" Pregunta Mieu con preocupación "¿Cómo la va a sacar?"

"Es buena pregunta Mieu" Rebeca Le acaricia la cabeza

"Ya contesté sus preguntas, ahora intentare encontrar la base de Van, también fingiré seguir buscando la joya, tu te encargas de obtener esa joya, y esta vez algo bien"

Asch salió sin dar mas explicación, Reborn sale también sin decir nada, no parecía tener ningún interés en perseguir a Asch, de hecho, esta vez, ninguno trato de detenerlo "Supongo que tendremos que buscar a Jade en Grand Chokmah" Suspira Luke "Quizás el tenga una idea de que hacer"

"No es tu culpa Luke"

"Si, lo es, debí haberles dicho antes… realmente lo siento, es solo…"

Rebeca entendió lo que quería decir "¿Pensaste que, si no podías descifrar el mensaje por tu cuenta, entonces eras inferior a Asch Luke?, eso es ridículo" Se queja la chica "Esto no tiene nada que ver si eres o no una réplica, escuchaste el mismo mensaje, la única diferencia era el conocimiento, si nos hubieras contado antes, podríamos haberlo descifrado fácilmente"

Luke solo parece mas decaído que antes "Si, pienso que ahora me doy cuenta"

"Entonces, ¿Qué hacemos?" Pregunta Noelle "Ya esta oscureciendo, ¿Desean que los lleve a San Binah para pasar la noche?"

Luke lo pensó, pero realmente no tenia deseos de ir, la ciudad debe estar llena de los heridos y el ejército de Malkuth que no fueron a la capital "Si no te molesta compartir, preferiría pasar la noche aquí, a no ser que prefieras pasar la noche en la posada"

"Claro que no, será como una piyamada" Sonríe la chica sin problemas "Nunca he hecho una, y me imaginé que ese era el propósito cuando acomodaron el lugar con camas, juegos de sabana y una mesa plegable, este Albiore es más… hogareño de lo que esperaba, incluso hay juegos de mesa"

Rebeca se encarga de la cena, pero el humor no era exactamente positivo, Luke miraba de vez en cuando su mano derecha con inquietud, como si tratara de sacar la joya solo usando su vista, finalmente renuncia y come lentamente la cena.

Finalmente, Rebeca se cansa de su estado deprimido "Ve y habla con él" Le sugiere.

"¿Qué?"

"No sirve de nada fingir que todo está bien, ve a hablar con él" Luego ella voltea para llamar a Rebeca "hey, Noelle, ¿Crees que podrías ayudarme?" Pide con sutileza, pero no servía de mucho, era obvio cual era el propósito, aun así, Luke no podía evitar agradecerle

"Tú también Mieu" Llama la chica, impidiendo que el Cheagle lo siga "Quédate aquí"

Mieu se queja, pero no presta mucha atención.

Luke solo suspira y fue a buscar a Reborn, todo estaba oscuro ahora, pero sabía que estaba cerca, finalmente lo encuentra caminando de regreso a su dirección, Luke duda si debe acercarse, lo peor es que no tiene idea de que está sintiendo o que debe decir, Reborn lo apoyo y confió en el incluso después de Akzeriuth, Luke puede admitir que se había convertido en un pilar importante para él, y dolía sentir su decepción, lo peor es que no tenía idea de que decir para hacerlo mejor.

El sol parece compadecerse de él "Si vas a llorar puedes hacerlo ahora, no hay nadie aquí para juzgarte" El tono burlón moleta al pelirrojo

"No voy a llorar" Se indigna, es peor con el recuerdo de lo que paso en la mañana

"¿Estás seguro?" Se ríe "Tienes una cara de depresión que solo te falta una nube de lluvia sobre tu cabeza"

"Eso no es cierto" Se queja, pero trata de recomponerse "Yo… realmente lo siento, debí decirles…"

"Luke, estoy molesto por que no confiaste en nosotros con la información" Lo para el antiguo Arcobaleno "Pero estoy más molesto por la causa de ocultarlo, quería que lo resolvieras por ti mismo, pero tus inseguridades son los que nos han metido en esta situación, No puedes compararte constantemente con los otros para medir tu valor, no eres Asch, no eres Peony, y realmente estoy muy agradecido que no lo seas" El final tenía un toque divertido en su voz "Deja de pensar que una réplica es diferente a los humanos, no lo eres, no puedes exigirte más o menos que a cualquier persona, y este tema se ha convertido en un fastidio"

Luke estaba incomodo con este tema, él quiere replicar que no lo hace, pero sabe que será una mentira "Yo sé que soy mi propia persona, solo… a veces siento que no sé quién soy"

"Nadie lo hace Luke, te lo he dicho antes, en mi tiempo existían miles de libros de filosofía sobre el tema que datan de periodos antiguos, y ninguno podría darte la respuesta, no es cuestión de ser una réplica, es cuestión humana, y tú eres humano, quieras o no admitirlo" Se queja el guarda de sol, esto realmente sería mucho más fácil con Tsuna o Dino, unas cuantas patadas, un plan de esquema locos y listos, pero no, si hubiera sabido esto, hubiera matado a Van desde el principio "Si realmente deseas compensarlo, si tanto necesitas una comparación, entonces puedes compararte contigo, mide si tu yo de ahora es mejor, mide si antes eras más feliz y por qué, recuerda Luke, con el tiempo las personas no siempre mejoran, los cambios no siempre son positivos" Luke tenía que recobrar su orgullo, el orgullo innato en cada ser humano por vivir.

Reborn no le gusta conversaciones inútiles, como sentía que era esta conversación, Luke tenía que aprender por sí mismo, pensó que darle tiempo para meditarlo era lo más apropiado, ahora ve que no, Luke se sabotea a si mismo con su indecisión, las llamas están ligadas a la determinación y la voluntad del usuario, es algo difícil intuir algo que realmente no desean saber.

Sabotear su intuición es algo fácil de ocurrir con un cielo, cuando se presenta una verdad que realmente no desean saber, la única excepción es la híper intuición del Vongola, tan poderosa que no le importa los sentimientos del usuario, mostrara la verdad sin importar lo doloroso que sea. Eso en parte la hacía más temible.

Con eso dicho ambos regresan al Albiore.

Luke no podía conciliar el sueño, sabía que sería algo imposible después de los eventos de ese día, no había matado tanta gente por accidente desde los eventos en Akzeriuth, pero más que problemas en conciliar el sueño, tenía más miedo de los sueños que vendrían si se quedaba dormido, él mira a Reborn quien había instalado una hamaca, él solo dijo que era nostálgico cuando le pregunto.

Tenía tanto miedo de dormir, pero estaba tan cansado "Reborn… ¿Podrías contarme alguna historia?" Pregunta Luke con inquietud, odiaba que pequeño y asustado sonaba, pero el otro apenas le había dirigido la palabra y Luke no tenia idea de que hacer al respecto.

"Me siento como Sherezada" se burla el antiguo Hitman, cuando una idea le vino a la mente, él se incorpora con gracia y camina hasta detenerse directamente al lado de la cama del pelirrojo, el chico estaba arropado con una colcha que Rebeca encargo, era naranja con diseño del Albiore y algunas estrellas, realmente le daba una imagen adorable "Te contare algo mejor, un lugar de una historia, te contare sobre un libro, aunque no es algo que puedo contar en una noche, Se llama **El Arte de la Guerra** "

Luke no estaba muy seguro sobre el tema "¿El Arte de la guerra?" Para él, la guerra era muerte, no había mucho arte al respecto.

"El Arte de la Guerra" Confirma su tutor, sentándose en la cama de Luke "Uno de los mejores libros escritos sobre estrategia, es una obra para comprender los orígenes de un conflicto y buscar una solución"

"Es un antiguo libro escrito por un genio militar llamado Sun Tzu, que presenta varios preceptos que se deben tener en cuenta para abordar la guerra, pero también han sido utilizados para muchas otras situaciones, sobre todo en los negocios, quizás deba intentar reescribirlo" Definitivamente era un libro que valía la pena perpetuar. "Su objetivo es comprender el pensamiento humano, poder ganar las confrontaciones sin la necesidad de combatir, Distinguir la prudencia y la ignorancia"

Reborn es un excelente orador, y cuenta algunas de las enseñanzas, sobre todo lo que seria el primer capitulo del libro, sobre la importancia de la guerra para el estado, la preparación y el engaño, incluso agregando algunas anécdotas donde se aplica eso en los negocios y no solo en la guerra, pero Luke le intereso más el concepto de como las guerras prolongadas solo causan daño, como se debe buscar una victoria sin combatir y si hay que pelear, buscar la manera de acabar rápido con el enemigo.

Conseguir la victoria con la mínima destrucción, la gloria no tiene importancia, en una época, cuando era más ignorante y arrogante, quizás no estuviera de acuerdo con usar los métodos sugeridos, pero ahora, Luke podía entender, no cree que exista gloria en la muerte, y las batallas de desgaste solo producen dolor, él hará cualquier cosa para evitarlo.

Reborn decidió parar ahí, ya que es demasiado complejo para contar en una sola noche, o en muchas noches… realmente se estaba convirtiendo en Sherezada, aunque podía entender ahora la satisfacción de la chica para contar historias.

"Una enseñanza clave que podrías practicas si deseas mejorar tus problemas con Asch es una enseñanza que está en el siguiente capítulo, **S** **i conoces a los demás y te conoces a ti mismo, ni en cien batallas correrás peligro; si no conoces a los demás, pero te conoces a ti mismo, perderás una batalla y ganarás otra; si no conoces a los demás ni te conoces a ti mismo, correrás peligro en cada batalla."**

Luke parpadea sin entender lo que quiere decir "Pensaría que me conozco a mi mismo"

"La mayoría cree eso" Suspira el otro "Ser sincero consigo mismo sin dejar que el orgullo o la autoestima interfiera no es tan fácil, las personas tratan de reflejar otra imagen de ellos, y a veces no quieren reconocer lo que realmente son, debes conocerte bien, quien eres, lo que quieres, lo que tienes, que puedes utilizar que te dé una ventaja, tus recursos, cuáles son tus debilidades, y luego esta Asch, ¿Quién es él? ¿Qué desea? ¿Cuáles son sus sueños y motivaciones? ¿Cuáles son sus gustos o disgustos? No es algo que aprendas fácilmente, debes recordar tus interacciones con él de manera objetiva, debes preguntar a otros que han interactuado con él lo que piensan, lo que vieron, lo que conocen, solo de esa manera podrás tener una esperanza de confrontarlo correctamente"

Luke queda pensativo ante eso, realmente no había pensado mucho en esas cosas.

"Es igual que cuando te preparaste para tu confrontación con Dist, sabias lo que deseaba, investigaste la mejor manera de obtenerlo, incluso la mejor presentación de ti mismo para obtener su atención, sabias quien eras y quien era, esa es la mejor manera de ganar la victoria"

"Jade hace eso también, ¿Verdad?" Piensa el noble "El busca información de la gente, actúa de acuerdo a eso, es como manipula a los demás"

"Si, el lo hace mucho, encuentra como explotar los puntos débiles de los oponentes como la arrogancia, o la ignorancia, para hacer que la gente haga lo que desea, es un hombre que se conoce muy bien y está muy consciente de sus propias debilidades y maneja muy bien el arte del engaño"

Tan molesto como suena, Luke no puede evitar admirar a Jade.

Sus pensamientos se volvieron a Asch, ¿Qué sabia de Asch aparte que lo odia? Luke trata de recordar sus interacciones con él y tratar de juzgarlas de un modo imparcial.

Bueno, quizás odiar es demasiado fuerte, aunque esta seguro que lo deseo muerto por un buen tiempo, pero conforme interactuaron, sus interacciones han sido menos violentas, y aunque en este momento parece estar molesto, al menos ya no parece que lo desea muerto.

¿Qué quería Asch? Luke no lo sabía, él quería detener al maestro Van, sabía que quería un mundo sin guerra y hambre, creía tanto en esto que hizo la promesa a Natalia, una que ninguno a olvidado, se podría considerar una meta idealista pero que estaba dispuesto a trabajar en ello por el resto de su vida, incluso trabajar con otros para conseguirlo.

Mientras pensaba le vino a la mente una pregunta, ¿Qué quería él de Asch? ¿Qué significaba Asch para él? Se dio cuenta que no sabía, quería que regresara, pero al mismo tiempo no quería que lo hiciera, se sentía incómodo estar cerca de él, pero al mismo tiempo siempre estaba preguntándose lo que está haciendo.

No es de extrañar que siempre se sentía como perder en todas sus interacciones, realmente no tenía idea de sus propios deseos, ¡Mucho menos los de Asch!

Luke no se da cuenta en qué momento cae dormido, un dichoso sueño sin pesadillas.

Su tutor demoniaco los despierta antes del amanecer, esta vez Luke no pudo evadir su técnica eléctrica "Levántate ignorante Luke, es tiempo de entrenar" Después lo arrastra junto con Rebeca afuera del Albiore.

Buen, parece que descubrió que hizo la noche anterior, el campo alrededor se había convertido en una pista llena de trampas mortales, incluso podía ver una pequeña laguna con pirañas, Luke incluso jura escuchar un monstruo que era de la región de Keterburg, él decidió no pregunta como hizo esto, hace mucho que dejo de preguntar como Reborn hacia lo que hacía "Esta es tu venganza, ¿Verdad?" Pregunta Luke con resignación "¿Al menos podrías perdonar a Rebeca?" Apela Luke a su sentido de compasión.

Desgraciadamente los demonios no saben el significado de esa palabra.

* * *

Después de esa mañana del infierno, inician su camino hacia Grand Chokmah, en espera de encontrar a Jade, Luke no se hacia esperanzas de poder librarse de ver a Peony, ¿Tal vez deberían ir a buscar a Natalia primero? ¿Es triste que planee esconderse detrás de Natalia?

Suspira con molestia, ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que le incomodaba del emperador de Malkuth, Rebeca coloca una mano en su hombro, sacándolo de sus pensamientos, se siente culpable por arrastrarla tanto en sus problemas "No te preocupes, esta vez estaremos contigo"

Luke solo asiente, se da cuenta que, a pesar de sus viajes, esta podría ser la primera vez que ofrecen acompañarlo, generalmente ellos dos desaparecen en cuanto entran en la ciudad, e incluso partieron de inmediato en ciudad de Yulia "Gracias, no se por que me incomoda, solo hay algo…"

Reborn lo mira divertido "Pienso que hay varias razones por la que te incomoda, algunas son producto de tus propias inseguridades y otras son producto de lo que él refleja"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Peony es un político y un manipulante, no lo olvides Luke, es el cielo de Jade, tal vez no tiene el nivel de descaro de Jade, no es una mala persona, pero no puedes confiar completamente en lo que dice"

Rebeca entendió lo que quería decir "No te preocupes, sabes que estaremos ahí, puedes preguntarnos si sientes que vas a caer en una trampa"

* * *

Dejaron el Preludio fuera de la ciudad y procedieron a pie cuando sienten que alguien se acerca

"Luke" Escucha la voz de Anise "¿Qué hacen por aquí? Y no contestaste mi carta" Le reclama

"Lo siento" Es lo único que se le ocurrió decir, la verdad es que no contesto ninguna de las cartas, no estaba seguro de que decirles

"Ion estaba preocupado por ti también, dijo: Espero que derrotar a Van le de las respuestas que estaba buscando"

Eso era un enredo que realmente no quería contestar "¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?" Pregunta al notar que Tear, Guy y Jade venían con ella.

"Miren que sorpresa" Saluda Guy "Luke, ¿Qué haces por aquí?" Luke no sabe que contestar, por suerte Reborn se adelanta

"Venimos a buscar a Jade" Contesta Reborn por el "Tenemos una consulta para él, si no estás muy ocupado"

"Tu" Acusa Anise, señalando a Reborn "Es tu culpa"

"Oh, ¿Y que es mi culpa? He hecho muchas cosas" Se burla su antiguo tutor

Anise no estaba de humor para eso "Le lavaste el cerebro a Arietta, ella hace que Ion-sama cumpla un horario de ejercicio demente todos los días, ¡Incluso me hacen participar! ¡Y manda esas criaturas odiosas detrás de mi si no cumplo"

"Eso no suena tan malo" Comenta Luke, sin ninguna onza de compasión "Me imagino que Arietta también tiene que hacerlo"

Anise solo se molesta por su falta de compasión "Ustedes no entienden, ¡Incluso el pobre Ion no dice nada! Odio a Lugruetta"

Jade lo mira con cuidado antes de contestar "Temo que en este momento tenemos una situación, aunque debo admitir que tu presencia es conveniente, quizás puedas ayudarnos a resolver este misterio"

"¿Otra vez necesitas mi rango?" Pregunta Luke con molestia.

"Por supuesto, es algo tan conveniente"

"Ya que estas aquí podemos ir juntos" Dice Guy, tratando de mantener un ambiente feliz "Te vez bien Luke, escuche que pasaste el examen, felicidades, veo que no estuviste encerrado en tu habitación por todo el mes" Se burla el otro, Luke solo hace un gesto de molestia, ¡Como si Reborn le permitiría eso!

El lugar de contestar, su atención se fija en Jade "¿Qué ha sucedido? Todos parecen muy serios"

"Ha, eso seria muy tedioso de explicar, Guy, explica la situación"

"¿Otra vez?" Se queja el rubio "¿Por qué siempre me eliges a mí?" Se rasca la cabeza con frustración, pero Luego procede a contar la situación "Bien, podemos ir avanzando al cuartel mientras les explico" Todos procedieron a caminar en dirección a los cuarteles "Las fuerzas regionales de Malkuth en Chesedonia han sido atacadas durante un entrenamiento, los heridos han sido transportados a la capital y a San Binah, pero San Binah aun esta en reconstrucción, nos encontramos con Jade cuando estaba dirigiendo el traslado los heridos de San Binah a Grand Chokmah"

Luke hizo lo posible para no reaccionar a esta información, aun estaba perturbado por lo que sucedió y realmente no quería que se dieran cuenta y hacerle contar su parte en el evento

Rebeca hace la pregunta que también estaba rondando en su mente "¿Tienen idea de quien es el responsable del ataque?"

Jade contesta perturbado "Hasta hace poco hubiera dicho Kimlasca, pero…"

"Natalia te arrancaría la cabeza si te escucha decir eso" Le informa Luke

"Entonces será nuestro secretito"

"El coronel da miedo" Dice Anise "Pero en el fondo es divertido"

"No, en el fondo también da miedo" Contestan Tear, Guy y Luke al mismo tiempo, para diversión de Jade

"En todo caso" Continua Guy "Se reporto que tienen dos prisioneros que podemos interrogar en el cuartel, también trajeron herido al general Frings y varios de sus hombres, todos deseamos saber cómo está"

"¿El estará bien?" Pregunta Luke con preocupación

"No sabemos" Contesta Tear "No hay información al respecto, venimos también para saber si está bien"

Luke acepta esa respuesta, para luego volver su atención a Tear "¿Y tu estas bien Tear?" En la carta Tear menciono que ya estaba completamente recuperada

La cantante le da una sonrisa "Si, estoy bien, me he recuperado completamente, gracias"

En ese momento llegaron a los cuartos de interrogación donde estaban los prisioneros capturados, y Jade les pide que esperen afuera, algo que está feliz de hacer.

"Me alegra verlos a todos de nuevo" Saluda Guy con felicidad, mientras esperaban.

"Si, a mi también" Contesta Luke "Parece que has estado bastante ocupado"

"Si, no creerías lo mucho que me hacen trabajar el emperador Peony y Jade, probablemente esté más atareado que cuando era tu sirviente" Luke desea reír al respecto, pero no puede, le molesta la idea que Guy prefiera Malkuth, que viva ahora en una gran mansión sirviendo a Peony, pero esa era decisión de Guy, Luke lo único que puede hacer es ofrecer otra alternativa y esperar que acepte.

"¿Cómo se reunieron?" Le pregunta Luke a Guy

"Un barco de Malkuth fue atacado hace poco, llevaba a varios seguidores del maestro Mohs fueron arrestados e iban camino a su juicio, según los testigos, Largo en un águila gigante llego a sacarlos" Le explica el rubio "Fui a Daath a informar y preguntarle a Arietta, ella me informo que dejo a varios de sus amigos con los generales antes de cortar lazos con ellos, no podrá recuperarlos hasta que vaya a buscarlos, pero no esta dispuesta a dejar a Ion para hacer eso"

"¿Nadie de los generales se ha comunicado con ella?" Pregunta Luke con interés, desea saber el número exacto de generales que hay por ahí

"No, pero parece ser que los generales se comunicaron con Dist" Explica Guy la situación "Lo intentaron liberar de su confinamiento, pero se reusó"

Luke suspira en revelación, pero no sabe por qué se preocupa, Dist era muy serio cuando dijo que cumplía sus promesas, y no había nada que lo tentara a regresar ahora "¿Has sabido algo de Asch?"

"El llego a Grand Chokmah, me advirtió que vigilara a los generales, por eso me entere de Dist tan rápido, él no quiso ir con ellos, pero no estaba interesado tampoco en delatarlos, tengo que reconocer que ese sujeto tiene algo de lealtad"

Saphir era realmente una persona muy leal cuando se han ganado esa lealtad, Luke no le iba a decir eso, también deseo tener más información sobre Asch "¿Asch dijo algo más?"

"Si, dijo que se dirigía a San Binah, algo sobre liberar a Lorelei, después de informar en Daath sobre la situación fuimos a San Binah, ahí nos encontramos con Jade, y decidimos venir primero con él a Grand Chokmah"

Luke permanecía perturbado con toda esta información, algo que Guy noto rápidamente "Parece que ya has tenido contacto con Asch" Afirma "Su majestad esta interesado en hablar con él"

Luke iba a decir algo cuando Jade sale del cuarto de interrogación, él parecía serio y algo inquieto.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Dijo algo perturbador el prisionero?"

Jade parecía cansado, y una expresión perturbada que solo usaba cuando estaba implicada la Fomicría "No, no dijo nada, eso es la parte perturbadora en si" explica Jade "Sus ojos están vacíos de toda emisión" Luego Jade los lleva a su oficina, y guarda unos documentos en el cajón "Este es el reporte del General Frings, en este momento se encuentra sedado en el hospital, pero todo parece indicar que se recuperará, aunque fue algo muy cercano" Los demás dan un suspiro de alivio "Según su informe, una compañía apareció llevando los colores de Kimlasca, y llevaban la bandera de las fuerzas reales de Kimlasca" Luke iba a protestar pero Jade lo detiene con un gesto y continua con el informe "El General trato de entablar conversación con ellos pero reventaron el Flanco en su ataque inicial con una maniobra suicida, donde resulto herido, usaban bombas fono tecnológicas del quinto fon"

Luke tiene un recuerdo del Fuego que se levantó con rapidez, el olor a carne quemada, empezó a sentirse enfermo pero la presencia de la llama del sol lo envuelve y lo tranquiliza, Reborn parece adivinar lo que pasaba por su cabeza, trata de recuperar la calma y centrarse en el resto del informe.

"No es la táctica que utilizaría un ejercito nacional" Dice Tear

"Correcto" Confirma Jade "Según el informe, la mayoría tenían poco equipo, solo unos pocos llevaban uniformes militares, no creo que sea Kimlasca quien ordeno el ataque, lo más inquietante es la siguiente parte del informe, **Todos tenían ojos vacíos… como si estuvieran muertos…"**

"Replicas" Dice Reborn, notando que era la palabra que nadie quería decir "Alguien está construyendo un ejército de réplicas, y desea usarlas para incentivar la guerra"

"Eso suena más como un plan de Mohs que de Van" Dice Rebeca "Quizás los seguidores de Mohs están aliados con los generales para continuar sus planes"

"Un ejército de réplicas…" Murmura Luke algo perturbado

"Si" Confirma Jade "El único prisionero que a sobrevivido hasta ahora parece ser una réplica"

"¿El único?" Pregunta Guy "Creí que habían logrado capturar más"

"Es el único que no se suicido hasta el momento" Contesta Jade imperturbable "Han tenido que sedarlo, parece que tienen una orden de morir en el caso de ser capturados"

Esa información hacia el cuadro aun mas inquietante, Luke también noto que por alguna razón su participación no estaba en el informe, deseo preguntar, pero eso llamaría la atención, y realmente, el estaba agradecido de no ser mencionado.

Jade rompe el silencio tenso que se estaba creando "Voy a ver a su majestad, si no te importa Luke, quisiera que me acompañaras"

"Yo…" Luke suspira, sabia que esto pasaría "Bien"

"¿Qué pasa?" Le pregunta Guy "No pareces estar contento".

"No es nada, vamos a verlo, supongo que yo también tengo algo que hablar con él, podemos informar todo de una vez" Quizás era mejor así, podría contar la historia de una vez... dos veces, supone que tendrá que contarle también a Natalia y a su tío, aunque, quizás deba usar la técnica de Jade y pedirle a Guy que explique, eso le ahorraría de tener que repetir la misma historia.

* * *

De esta manera todos entraron a la corte, esta vez solo estaba Peony con un par de guardias, quien los saluda con entusiasmo.

"Oh, veo que te acompaña el Arcobaleno del Sol" Dice con emoción "He escuchado mucho de usted y su habilidad, es una lástima que no visitaras cuando Luke está en la ciudad, dime, ¿No te gustaría trabajar para mí?"

Reborn no parecía inquieto por su atención, camino y hablo con una gracia y confianza que Luke realmente envidiaba "Siempre estoy dispuesto a escuchar si se trata de un buen negocio" le dice en tono divertido "Aunque ya me has robado una de las mías, escuche que convenciste a Selena de venir a trabajar contigo"

En la mención de su nombre, Luke noto un brillo de alegría en los ojos del emperador "Oh, si, la encantadora Lady Selena, otra cosa más por la que agradecer por darnos a conocer su paradero, siempre es bueno que la nobleza de Malkuth regrese al hogar"

"Su majestad" Interviene Jade "Si podemos centrarnos en el punto"

Jade procede a dar el informe de lo sucedido y la situación en San Binah, aunque parecía que Peony ya estaba informado de la mayor parte de lo sucedido.

"…Quisiera que Luke preguntara a la corte de Kimlasca sobre este asunto" termina Jade su informe

"Luke, ¿Podrías acceder a eso?" Le pregunta Peony

Luke realmente no sabía sobre eso, realmente no sabía cuál era exactamente su posición con respecto a la corte "No sé si me escucharan…"

"¿De que estas hablando?" Se queja Anise "Eres el sobrino del Rey Ingobert"

"¿Se meten contigo porque eres una réplica?" Le pregunta el emperador "Puedes venir a vivir aquí con Gailardia, si quieres"

"Su majestad, por favor, no haga chistes inapropiados" Le reprende Jade

Pero el emperador no parecía bromear al respecto, Reborn tenía razón al respecto, no tardo ni 2 minutos en ofrecerle asilo, Luke no sabía que pensar al respecto "Lo decía en serio, oh bueno, Luke, confía en ti mismo, hiciste un tratado de paz entre Malkuth y Kimlasca"

"Si, su majestad"

"Esta bien, cuento contigo, ahora solo queda el asunto sobre Asch"

"Sobre eso…" Dice Luke con duda, no sabiendo por dónde empezar

"Si su majestad me permite" Dice Rebeca "Deseo ser quien diga nuestro informe, nosotros" Señala a Luke y a Reborn "Nos encontramos con Asch en el sephiroth que esta por San Binah"

Ella procede a contar todo lo que sucedió, excluyendo la parte de lo sucedido con Legretta, dando entender que ella escapo en el ave, también dio a entender que Asch los siguió voluntariamente en lugar de prácticamente obligarlo a ir con ellos, Tear parecía perturbada al descubrir que su hermano podría estar vivo, pero no dijo nada mientras continuo el informe "Asch dijo que tratara de encontrar más información sobre la base de Van y los generales mientras nosotros buscamos como obtener la joya de Lorelei, por eso venimos a buscar a Jade"

"Bien, al menos sabemos donde esta la Joya" Se divierte el emperador, aunque estas noticias realmente eran perturbadoras "Jade, ¿Tienes alguna idea?"

Jade parece meditar algo antes de contestar "La forma más fácil seria cortar la mano y separar los fones para extraer la joya" Dice el hombre con tranquilidad

"No bromees con eso" Le regaña Guy, Luke no sentía que él bromeaba, lo cual hacia esto más aterrador.

"No es una broma, es bueno que esta en un área fácilmente extraíble en lugar de separar un órgano importante del cuerpo"

"¿No hay manera que aprenda la técnica para descomponer y componer los fones?" Le pregunta Tear, inquieta también por la sugerencia

Jade parecía meditar la pregunta "No es algo fácil de lograr, primero se debe tener una conciencia de los fones que ingresan en el cuerpo, para eso es necesario poder desarrollar la vista fónica, u otro sentido, la vista es el menos peligroso de desarrollar y el que tiene la mayor probabilidad de éxito"

"¿No hay riesgo de quedar ciego si no se hace adecuadamente?" Pregunta Rebeca con inquietud

"¿De verdad?" Pregunta Anise perturbada "Eso es horrible"

Jade no parecía perturbado por eso "Ese es el menor riesgo, si algo sale mal, puedes volar accidentalmente tu cabeza o más si no se tiene cuidado, ¿Estás seguro que no puedes simplemente cortarte el brazo?"

Luke parecía mas perturbado con esto, maldijo a Lorelei por colocarlo en esta situación, mejor hubiera mandado todo a Asch y no tendría este problema.

"Eso será el ultimo recurso" Dice Reborn, tampoco estaba divertido por la conversación "Por ahora, por el bien de este planeta" Le recuerda a Jade y a todos lo que está en juego "Necesitamos esa joya, así que Jade, tu eres muy bueno para explicarle a Luke, así que tendrás que enseñarle lo necesario para conseguir esa joya"

"Estoy de acuerdo, necesitamos la llave de Lorelei completa para detener la tormenta planetaria" Dice el emperador "Mientras tanto, debemos buscar la manera de dirigir el problema de la tormenta planetaria, le pediré a los científicos de Malkuth y Ciudad de Yulia que trabajen en eso, ustedes pueden pedir que Kimlasca se una a este esfuerzo, Gailardia…"

"¿Podría seguir ayudando a Jade?" Le solicita Guy

"¿Te preocupas por tu amigo de la infancia?" Pregunta el emperador con diversión, pero era algo que ya esperaba

"Algo así"

"Muy bien, cuento contigo" Luego dirige su atención al pelirrojo "Luke, antes de irte, pasa a verme solo en mi habitación, hay algo que deseo discutir"

Jade le dirige una mirada sospechosa "Eso suena extraño ¿Qué está planeando exactamente señor?"

"Oh, querido Jade, me hieres" Dice haciendo un gesto teatral colocando su mano en su corazón "No le haré nada, simplemente tenemos negocios pendientes que discutir"

"Eso no me tranquiliza" Insiste Jade, pero no discutió más.

Luke no dijo mucho, pero acepto la solicitud.

"¿Entonces nos vamos a Baticul?" Pregunta Anise "Le voy a enviar una carta a Ion, así que espérenme en la salida de la ciudad" Ella no da mucho tiempo para contradecirla y sale corriendo del salón del trono, Luke nota como Reborn le envía una mirada a Rebeca, ella cabecea y se retira también, lo mas probable verificar la información que envié Anise, casi toda la información no era tan importante, pero sería desastroso que ellos se enteraran donde esta escondida la joya de Lorelei.

Eso entristece un poco a Luke, Anise debería ser leal a Ion, pero incluso sin Mohs, todavía es espía, algo le dice que la situación no terminara muy bien para ella si continua así, él desea ayudarla pero es una decisión que ella debe de tomar.

* * *

Luke los convenció de no esperarlo y que los vería en la salida de la ciudad cuando terminara.

Entrar a la habitación del emperador era extraño, ahora que se fijaba, todo el lugar estaba envuelto en la presencia del emperador, él lo había sentido en la ciudad, pero aquí su presencia era más fuerte.

Este era su territorio, la respuesta fue como un susurro, este lugar es territorio de Peony. Ese conocimiento lo deja algo aprensivo.

El levanta un poco su llama para librarse un poco de la sensación, se preguntó si él también hacia eso, Reborn menciono que los cielos eran territoriales y consciente o inconsciente, marcaban su territorio con su presencia.

"Luke, adelante, ponte cómodo" Dice señalando una silla libre de cerdinejos, Luke no lo pensó mucho y se sentó "Seré honesto, si aumento más mi deuda contigo tendré que darte a mi primogénito como pago" Se burló el emperador, Luke pestaño desconcertado ante esa declaración, en ese momento alguien toco la puerta, quien entra es una niña hermosa cabello de plata, parecía alrededor de 10 años.

"Peony, espero que no estés escapando del trabajo" Regaña la niña suavemente, pero corre hacia el hombre, quien la recibe en sus brazos y la sienta en sus piernas "Escapar no es lo mejor, si no puedes hacerlo solo puedes pedir ayuda"

Una nube, nota Luke de inmediato, no solo una nube, la nube de Peony.

"Tú eres tan mala como Jade" Dice Peony poniendo mala cara "No estoy huyendo del trabajo, estoy negociando con mi invitado" Luego vuelve su atención al pelirrojo "Luke, te presento a Gelda Nebillim" La niña saluda con gusto y Luke le devuelve el gesto antes de volver su atención a Peony.

"¿Nebillim?" Pero, ¿No era esa la maestra de Jade? Entonces… ¿Por qué era una niña?

Estaba tan concentrado en eso que apenas nota cuando la niña sale, dejando a Luke confundido "Al momento de hacer la réplica, convencieron a Saphir que hacerla de la misma edad que murió no sería bueno para ella, para darle una nueva vida, se logró replicar con una versión de 10 años, también tiene bastante conocimiento instintivo, no le costó mucho aprender a caminar o hablar, en este momento está aprendiendo a escribir pero ella es brillante, no tardará mucho en hacer artes fónicas como Jade" Dice el hombre con orgullo en su voz

"No pensé que podía cambiarse la edad" Dice desconcertado, pero entonces, realmente no tenía idea de cómo era el sistema.

"Jade tampoco lo sabía, aunque estaba enterado que era posible en teoría" Se ríe el hombre "Mi pobre Jade no sabe si estar enojado y feliz con esto, ella tiene algunos ecos de la personalidad de su original, pero en esencia es una nueva persona, Saphir no deja de presumir al respecto, así que te recomiendo no mencionar el tema, él ha decidido no hablar del asunto a no ser que no tenga otra alternativa" Dice con una sonrisa de complicidad, luego saca un sobre y lo entrega a Luke "Aquí está mi parte del trato, un guarda por un guarda" Sonríe Peony "Aunque ahora no parece tan justo, gracias a ti tengo a Gelda, y ahora has salvado a Aslan, junto con un regimiento de Malkuth"

"¿Él está bien?" Pregunta Luke con preocupación

"Si, pero sin tu ayuda es muy dudoso que fuera así, se ha mantenido silencio sobre tus acciones en el campo para no generar problemas con Kimlasca" Por qué seria mal visto que Luke apoyo al ejército de Malkuth en contra de Kimlasca, alguno podían llamar sus acciones como traicioneras si eso salió "Esperemos que todo este malentendido se aclare antes que la noticia llegue a ser publica" ¿Eso era una amenaza para que se dé prisa en investigar o una advertencia? Esa interacción dejaba en claro como era el cielo de Jade, los dos se parecen en ese aspecto.

"¿Eso es posible? Había varios hombres que se separaron entre Chesedonia, San Binah y Grand Chokmah, la noticia debió haber salido"

"Si, pero antes de dividirlo Aslan accedió a la solicitud de tu guarda del sol de mantener esto secreto, yo simplemente confirme la orden"

Guarda del sol, que Peony supiera sobre eso, solo pudo saberlo de Jade, no solo eso, ahora nota más clara la diferencia, en algún punto se había vuelto activo, él podía también sentir la presencia de Selena en el asunto.

"Selena es ahora tu guarda del sol" declara el joven, no dispuesto a bailar alrededor del asunto "Eres activo"

"Oh, lo descubriste rápido" Dice el hombre poniendo mala cara "Si, hay muy pocas cosas que Jade esconde de mí, esto obviamente no era una de ellas, así que conseguí a alguien que me enseñara"

Reborn le menciono que una de las cosas más difíciles para encontrar un tutor es para evitar que se enlace por accidente con él cielo, era una de las razones de ser tan bueno, su llama era demasiado poderosa y exigente para enlazar de manera accidental con cualquiera.

Nephry, Jade, Saphir, Gelda, Selena, Aslan, los guardas de Peony, Tormenta, Niebla, Rayo, Nube, Sol y Lluvia, no podía evitar sentir una punzada de envidia al respecto.

No iba a pensar al respecto

"He estado pensando en una recompensa por tu ayuda por Gelda" Peony le presenta sus sugerencias, y tan molesto como es convertir la ayuda y la existencia de un ser humano en dinero, la propuesta del emperador era demasiado atractiva para pasar, así que pasaron un rato discutiendo los detalles antes de salir de esa habitación completamente drenado.

* * *

Antes de irse, logro obtener el permiso para visitar a Saphir en los cuarteles, él había sido condenado por sus crímenes, pero como se entregó voluntariamente su castigo fue prácticamente ayudar en los cuarteles por unos años con libertad condicional.

"Veo que alguien ha venido a visitar al infame Dist la rosa" Saluda el otro desde su asiento "Ho, pero que veo, la réplica decide hacerme una visita, ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? ¿Es acaso que quieres cobrar ese favor?"

"He… no de momento, quería preguntarte algo" Luke observa el lugar de trabajo, observa una fotografía de la niña Nebilim en los brazos de Dist, parecían bastante felices, eso tranquiliza el corazón de Luke sobre su participación, al menos esta niña tendrá un lugar y será amada.

"Ya he dicho todo lo que se a mis interrogadores, incluso al odioso Jade, Van no compartía sus planes con nadie, éramos simple peones para él, yo era el único que se dio cuenta, idiotas creyendo los delirios de un loco, no que me importe, solo era un peón para mi después de todo"

"No sobre él, deseo preguntarte sobre Asch ¿Qué me puedes decir de él?"

"¿Asch? Es un odioso que no tiene ningún respeto" Se queja Saphir de manera teatral "Si quieres algo más útil tendrás que ser más específico"

"No sé, simplemente deseo saber más de él ¿Había algo que quería? ¿Qué es lo que le gusta o disgusta? ¿Comida favorita?"

"Dulces, el idiota tiene un diente dulce absurdo, aunque lo oculta bien" Se queja Dist "Lo cierto es que Asch no es un gran conversador, no le gusta perder el tiempo, aunque podía seguir ordenes, odia a aquellos que no cumplen con su deber, no tiene sentido de auto preservación, eso es todo lo que puedo decirte, me uní de ultimo a Van, así que no tengo idea de cómo era, pero Van era la única persona que escucharía, aunque lo odiara y lo amara en la misma medida, le costaba seguir ordenes, todo un volcán ese mocoso, completa violencia, su apodo de sanguinario no fue solo por su color de pelo"

"¿Hay alguien con quien estaba cercano que pudiera preguntarle?"

"¿Ese tipo? Ese sería el día" Se ríe Dist "Se aseguró de nunca tener lazos cercanos, me imagino que después de lo que sucedió no confía en nadie, ¿Eso es todo lo que querías saber?"

"Si, agradezco mucho tu ayuda" Luke se disponía a salir cuando Saphir lo llama.

"Te daré una información como un extra" La voz de Saphir sonaba ligeramente diferente, más seria y centrada, casi como en ese momento en Keterburg "¿Sabes lo que significa el nombre de Asch en Ispaniense Antiguo?"

"¿Asch?" Trato de pensar en la respuesta, pero su dominio en ese idioma todavía era demasiado limitado "¿Qué significa?" Recordó cuando decidió cambiar el nombre propuesto en ese formulario, como Asch le parecía inadecuado, un recordatorio de lo que ha perdido, pero no sabía exactamente porque sentía de esa manera.

Saphir le dio una sonrisa burlona "No sé quién escogió el nombre, pero Sync se burlaba a veces de él, después de todo, solo es los restos carbonizados de la llama sagrada"

"¿Los restos…?"

"No imagino quien pueda llevar algo así con orgullo voluntariamente, pero entonces, no es mi problema" Eso es todo lo que dijo, dejando a Luke en conflicto, no sabiendo que pensar de esa respuesta, es obvio que él hombre tenía una relación con Asch, incluso se preocupa un poco por él.

Una cosa era cierta, ahora sentía un mal sabor en la boca cada vez que pensaba en ese nombre, era un insulto y denigrante.

Por un tiempo, considero a |Luke| como un papel designado, como un personaje de una obra, si perdía ese papel, entonces ¿Qué tenía? ¿Se convertiría en un extra olvidado o simplemente saldría de la obra?, Rebeca le ayudo a considerar que no era un papel, era más un título, donde, a diferencia del anterior, dos personas pueden compartir el título, ambos eran la luz de la llama sagrada, los Isofone de Lorelei, ambos capaces de usar la hiperresonancia.

Según Rebeca, ambos consideran importante el nombre, y ambos merecían el nombre

Luke no renunciaría a su nombre, pero puede compartirlo.

* * *

Luke todavía pensaba al respecto cuando se reúne con los otros en el punto acordado, Guy saluda con alegría "Hey Luke, te estabas tardando, ya estaba preocupado, ¿Era muy largo lo que tenías que discutir con el emperador Peony?"

"Algo así, disculpen por hacerlos esperar"

"Bueno, ya estas aquí" Contestar Jade "Mejor ponernos en marcha"

"Pero, ¿Cómo viajaremos a Kimlasca?" Pregunta Anise "¿Tomaremos un barco?"

"Nosotros tenemos transporte" Ofrece Luke, un poco incomodo, ahora se da cuenta que nunca les enseño El Preludio, se sentía algo privado "Un Albiore, Noelle nos está esperando"

"Sera bueno volver a ver a Noelle" Dice Guy con alegría "Bien, démonos prisa"

No tardaron mucho en llegar a donde se encuentra el Albiore, notaron de inmediato el cambio de modelo y los colores "¿Es otra nave?" Pregunta Anisé "Creí que solo había dos piedras de vuelo"

"De hecho, así es" Contesta Guy "Por eso, hasta el momento solo se ha podido crear dos Albiores, aun no se ha podido duplicar la piedra de vuelo, o al menos eso pensaba"

Jade parecía algo divertido al respecto "Oh, es un nuevo diseño creado por un hombre rico como regalo de cortejo al hijo de un noble de Kimlasca"

"¡Jade! ¡Deja de bromear!" Le grita Luke indignado y ruborizado, Sam le advirtió que algo así podía pasar, pero, el sinceramente no creía que fuera así, ante su reacción Jade parecía aún más divertido

"Ho, pero Luke, es una historia de amor tan interesante, que se ha difundido desde Sheridan"

"¿Qué?" Pregunta Anise "¿De que historia de amor están hablando? Quiero escucharla"

"Creí que teníamos prisa" Se queja Rebeca "Pueden chismear dentro del Albiore, debemos irnos"

Con eso procedieron a subir a la nave, Guy parecía celoso que Luke fuera el copiloto, aunque él joven insistió que casi todo el trabajo lo hacia el piloto automático.

"Tienes asientos ultra cómodos de cuero reclinables y una caja de enfriamiento para bebidas" Se queja Anise al revisar la cabina "Incluso tienes un cajón de golosinas, esto es un Albiore VIP, no es justo, como se nota la diferencia para el hijo de un duque"

"Hey, yo no escogí esto" Se queja Luke "Reborn diseño todo"

"De hecho fue Reborn quien encargo todo" Agrega Rebeca

Anise parpadea ente esa información "¿Me están diciendo que ese sujeto es rico?" Dice señalando a Reborn que estaba cómodamente sentado ignorándolos a todos

"¿No lo sabias?" Le pregunta Guy "El es muy famoso, debe tener mas dinero que muchos nobles"

Anise parecía algo en conflicto con la información, por un lado, era rico, por otro lado, el tipo era un demonio, así que eso explica como era rico, al final decidió mejor mantenerse apartada y no poner en riesgo su alma "Entonces, ¿Por qué tiene el emblema y colores de Kimlasca?"

"Es obvio Anise" Contesta Jade con diversión "Fue diseñada como un regalo para alguien noble de Kimlasca"

"Luke" Le regaña Tear, rápidamente captando lo que querían decir "No deberías aceptar regalos como estos, es vergonzoso"

"No veo cual es el escándalo" Se queja el pelirrojo, luego se voltea a ver a la chica "¿Estas bien Tear?"

"Si, estoy bien, me he recuperado por completo"

"No me refiero a eso"

Tear suspira y mira por la ventana "Me impacto saber que mi hermano esta vivo, soy una hermana terrible, debería alegrarme, pero… estoy asustada, cuando pienso en lo que intentaba hacer"

"Si está vivo puedes preguntarle todas tus dudas, ¿verdad?" Le consuela Luke

Guy parecía entretenido con su concejo "Se te da bien ver los rayos de luz en las nubes de los demás, ¿Verdad?"

"Si, yo sé" Se queja Luke, cansado que le echen en cara cuando se preocupa por sus problemas, no era justo, podía entender la queja de Reborn y Rebeca, pero lo molestaba que los demás lo señalaran cuando nadie molesta a Tear o Natalia cuando estaba envuelta con sus problemas de identidad, es como si existiera un doble estándar o algo así "No necesitas señalarlo"

"Hey, tranquilo, yo solo pienso que se por qué te molesta hablar con el emperador"

"Se por que me molesta hablar con él" Se molesta Luke, de hecho, casi tenía armada una lista mental ahora, había muchas razones y apostaba que varias de ellas no eran lo que Guy pensaba, ya que Guy parece tener una gran opinión de Peony, lo que hacia rechinar algo en lo interior del pelirrojo. "¿Podemos pasar a otro tema?"

Si, esta bien, admitía que estaba celoso, lo cual hacia a Peony aun mas odioso, aunque no fuera justo para el emperador.

Eso le recordó algo que quería preguntarle a Guy "Guy, tú fuiste amigo de la infancia de… Asch" Luke realmente se sentía incomodo llamarlo por ese nombre ahora que entendía mejor su significado "¿Puedes decirme algo de él?"

Guy parecía extrañado por la pregunta "¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

"No se mucho de él, quizás quiera comprenderlo un poco mejor"

Guy lo mira, como tratando de adivinar cual era su intención "No puedo decir mucho, no éramos exactamente amigos, a pesar que interactuamos muchas veces él no confiaba en mí, y yo solo podía ver a tu padre en todas sus acciones, lo miraba y decía que él se convertiría igual al duque, no puedo decir que me preocupe por él, aunque puedo decirte que se esforzaba por ser un buen hijo, estudio diligentemente y obedeció a su padre, tratando que su comportamiento no diera lugar a deshonrar el nombre de su familia, me imagino que fue en parte liberador irse a Daath"

"Guy… ¿aun sientes rencor por lo que sucedió?" Pregunta Luke con inseguridad

"Mentiría si dijera que no, pero he comprendido que no debo centrarme en el pasado, ahora quiero hacer lo posible para que lo sucedido con mi familia no se vuelva a repetir, al menos tuve la fortuna de saber lo que sucedió de la boca de los participantes"

"Eso es muy maduro de tu parte" Le felicita Tear.

"¡Incluso hay una sección de vinos con copa y todo!" Se queja Anise, llamando la atención del grupo "Y son caros también, solo uno de esos vale más de lo que gano y mis padres en un año, no es justo"

"Anise, no lo toques" Advierte Luke, pero muy tarde, lo siguiente que escucha son los gritos de dolor de la niña, Tear corre a curar la mano quemada de la niña "Reborn deja trampas en sus cosas, no te recomiendo que lo intentes"

"Debí de esperar algo así de ese demonio" Se queja Anise

* * *

Por fortuna, pronto llegaron a Baticul, y procedieron a ir directo al castillo, en la entrada se toparon con una muy molesta Natalia, lo cual tranquiliza mucho a Luke.

"No se cual es tu queja" Le susurra Rebeca "Tu posición es más segura que la de Natalia, por lo menos puedes decir que tienes en tus venas la sangre de los Fabre y Kimlasca-Lanvaldear, ella no puede decir lo mismo"

Luke no responde, estaba mas concentrado en la molestia de su prima, que acababa de volver de una inspección de Chesedonia, estaba tan molesta que incluso agarra a Jade del cuello "Tan despreocupado como siempre" Le dice con molestia "¡Quizás tú puedas explicar que está pasando! El reino de Kimlasca-Lanvaldear no ha tomado acciones militares en contra de las fuerzas imperiales de Malkuth"

"Ha, eso pensaba yo" Contesta Jade completamente perturbado, Natalia lo suelta y le grita en respuesta.

"¡Eso pensaba yo! ¿No tienes nada más que decir? Todos en Chesedonia me miraban como si fuera el diablo, ¡Era insultante! No me digas que solo ha sido un montaje de las fuerzas de Malkuth"

Luke decide intervenir "De eso es lo que hemos venido a hablar Natalia, ¿Podrías conseguirnos una audiencia no oficial con su majestad?"

"Por supuesto, discutiremos los detalles en la habitación de mi padre"

Natalia los lleva al estudio del Rey, Guy ya se preparaba para ser 'ofrecido' a explicar cuando Luke se le adelanto "Su majestad, deseo reportar los eventos sucedidos ayer en la mañana" Él sabía que tenía que contar lo sucedido a su tío, consideró si decirlo en privado, pero por su experiencia en los eventos sucedidos en Akzeriuth, Luke sabía que era inútil ocultarlo, y todos estaban tan enojados cuando lo descubrían por otros medios.

"El emperador Peony acepto encubrir mi participación por un tiempo, para evitar que tenga problemas con Kimlasca"

Como era de esperarse, los reclamos por no informarles no se hicieron esperar, pero se contuvieron por la presencia del rey

"…ya veo" Dice él Rey "Tu padre me informo que has avanzado mucho en el estilo de combate Fabre en estas ultimas semanas"

"Si recuerdo correctamente el estilo se especializa por ataques aéreos combinados con ataque de área" Dice Jade, tratando de recordar los informes "Pueden ser muy destructivos, aunque de uso limitado"

"Si" Confirma el Rey "Luke esta adaptando una combinación entre los dos estilos"

Eso sonaba peligroso, piensa Jade, pero no lo reflejo, el era consciente que Luke podía convertirse en un enemigo temible en el campo de batalla, tendría que preguntarle al General Frings los detalles de lo sucedido.

"De todos modos, No he dado orden de atacar Malkuth, arreglare para el caso de salir no haya ninguna acusación en tu contra Luke"

"Gracias, su majestad"

Natalia parecía preocupada por Luke, pero decidió centrarse en el otro problema "Todavía es preocupante el hecho que se estén creando un ejército de réplicas, ¿Quién podría hacer algo así?"

"Si, sobre eso" Dice Luke "Guy, ¿Podrías explicar?"

"¿Tu también Luke?" Le pregunta entre traicionado y divertido "¿Por qué todos me escogen a mí? Bien, esta es la situación…" Guy procede a explicar a los generales, la llave de lorelei, la desestabilidad del núcleo, la posible supervivencia de Van "Es probable que los seguidores de Mohs estén creando las réplicas siguiendo el plan de Van para crear la guerra pronosticada en la partitura"

El rey no parecía feliz con esta información "Esto es un ultraje, crear replicas para hacerse pasar por mi reino"

"Padre, permíteme ir a Daath"

"¿Por qué Daath?" Pregunta el rey a su hija

"Después de nuestro viaje, estuve mucho tiempo pensando en la partitura, el mundo se ha desviado de la partitura, pero aun hay mucha gente unida a ella"

"Si, da miedo no tenerla" Concuerda Anise

"Yo no veo el problema" Se queja Rebeca

"Creo que hay que celebrar una cumbre sobre qué hacer con la partitura, no podemos permitir ninguna acción imprudente en nombre de la partitura, y para hacerlo, necesitamos la cooperación del maestro fónico"

"Si, no es mala idea" Concuerda Jade

"Si" Acepta el rey "Permitiré que vayas, Natalia"

"Gracias padre"

Anise no parecía satisfecha con esto "¿Asi que vamos a Daath?"

"Tenemos que informar al maestro fónico de lo sucedido" le responde Tear, no entendiendo la queja de Anise

"Pero le informe en la carta, dejémoslo, ¿Vale?"

Esto preocupo a Luke y a los demás, ¿Qué estaba sucediendo en Daath que Anise no quería que fueran?

 _\- Rebeca, ¿Interceptaste la carta que envió Anise? – Le pregunta por medio mental_

 _\- Por supuesto, incluso la sustituí por otra que no tenia mucha información, sobre cómo no sabía cuál sería el siguiente destino._

 _\- Es probable que algo este pasando en Daath, informa a tu hermano para que vigile la situación._

 _\- OK_

Luke no podia sentir la necesidad urgente de ir a Daath, curioso, sentía más necesidad de volver a casa a pesar que apenas ha salido el día anterior "Supongo que no tenemos que apresurarnos" Sugiere Luke, tranquilizando a Anise "Pasare por mi casa primero recogiendo unas cosas y luego podemos ir a Daath"

"Luke, cuida de Natalia" Le solicita el rey

"Si, su majestad"

* * *

Ellos dejan el despacho del rey, y se dirigen a la mansión Fabre, en el camino empiezan a discutir la partitura, Luke apenas le presta atención, él no podía entender como la gente estaba prendado de la partitura, era más difícil sentirse identificado cuando Sam, Rebeca y Reborn tenían tan baja opinión y Luke nunca ha tenido una lectura.

Aunque entendía que estaba muy integrada en la sociedad, Reborn lo explico como una droga disfrazada de una brújula para guiarlos en la oscuridad.

En cuanto entra a la casa, Ramdas sale a su encuentro "Señorito, gracias al cielo que esta aquí, la señora a caído enferma"

La señora Susana Fabre se encontraba en cama, resulta que su medicina se estaba agotando por la falta de uno de los ingredientes.

"Lamento preocuparos, me quede sin la medicina que tomo siempre"

"Si necesitas más, iré a comprarla para ti" Se apresura Luke a ofrecer

"Desafortunadamente" Informa Ramdas "Su medicina se elabora solo para ella, y no se vende en las tiendas, con el caos actual el doctor ha sido incapaz de conseguir los ingredientes"

"¿Qué ingrediente falta?" Le pregunta Tear "Tenemos el Albiore, podemos echarle una mano con la mayoría de los ingredientes"

Su madre no parecía feliz con la sugerencia "Tear" El tono de su madre sonó preocupado

"Necesitamos algunas setas mortales de Rúgnica, pero lo cultivan en San Binah que esta…" No necesito decirlo, la mitad de San Binah está hundido o dañado, si no las han conseguido, es posible que no las tengan

Mieu es quien ofrece una alternativa "Yo conozco un lugar donde crecen esas setas, hay que ir al norte a lo largo del rio cercano al bosque de los Cheagles, se llega a un lugar lleno de hongos llamado Camino de las setas, las setas mortales de Rúgnica crecen ahí"

"Si subimos a lo largo del rio en el Albiore podemos llegar ahí" Ofrece Guy

A Natalia también le pareció bien la idea "Iremos a recogerlas para ti, tía Susana"

Pero su madre no estaba de acuerdo "¿Pero no es eso peligroso?" Pregunta por preocupación

"No te preocupes por eso" Le trata de tranquilizar Luke, no creía que su madre estuviera mas tranquila si le contaba los lugares a donde había estado, ese lugar parece tranquilo en comparación

"Que todo el mundo se calme" Dice Jade "La madre de Luke no está en peligro inmediato, la medicina elaborada proporciona sobre todo salud mental y física, hacer que se preocupe solo causara más daño"

"Pero Coronel" Se adelanta Tear

"Tear, tranquilízate" Le dice Guy

Jade parecía inflexible "Prohíbo hacer un viaje para recolectar esas setas, ¿Entendido?" Luke trato de determinar si había un truco en sus palabras, pero nunca podía identificar cuando Jade estaba mintiendo

"Haz lo que dice Jade Luke" Le suplica su madre

"Madre..."

"Por favor relájese, no permitiré que se exponga al peligro, ahora dejémosla descansar"

"Vamos Luke" Le llama Guy

Luke solo los mira algo inseguro "Ustedes adelántense, yo los alcanzo después, deseo hablar con mi madre un momento"

Jade no parecía muy convencido, pero accedió "Solo recuerda que ella necesita descanso"

Los demás parecen aceptar su solicitud, así que Luke se quedó solo con su madre, el joven se sentó en la silla al lado de su cama

"¿Qué sucede Luke?"

"Madre, ¿Puedo preguntarte… sobre Luke?"

Su madre lo mira algo desconcertada por la pregunta "Tú también eres Luke, se volverá algo confuso llamarlos de la misma manera"

"Si, pero no siento que llamarlo Asch es adecuado"

"¿Y tú? ¿Cómo desearías llamarte?"

"No siento que importe, Luke es quien siempre he sido, pero Ciel es un nombre que los cercanos a mi eligieron, mientras que Asch fue un nombre impuesto por la situación" y que significado más horrible, los restos carbonizados de la llama sagrada, la insinuación es ofensiva, como el fuego de una fogata que ya sirvió a su utilidad, solo para ser enterrados u olvidados.

No sabe si fue Asch quien eligió ese nombre o no, pero Luke no puede seguir llamándolo así después de comprender lo que significa.

Su madre sonríe, ella entiende lo que quiere decir "Ambos son mis hijos, no importa como deseen llamarse, siempre serán mis niños" confirma la mujer "¿Por qué deseas saber?"

"Yo siento que no lo conozco… realmente no lo conozco, aunque somos familia, quisiera saber más de él ¿Qué le gustaba? ¿Qué le disgustaba? ¿Cuál era su clase favorita?"

Su madre luce pensativa antes de contestar "Le gustaba pintar" Contesta con nostalgia "Me haría varios dibujos, me gustaban sus dibujos, incluso enmarque uno en el castillo de coral" Luke a visto ese cuadro, no es por ser grosero pero el dibujo no es muy bueno… se pregunta si continúo dibujando o lo abandono. "También le gustaban los animales, sobre todo los pequeños, él siempre ha sido un alma amable, aunque lo negaba constantemente, muy apasionado en todo lo que se proponía, y también obstinado, eso creo que ustedes heredaron de su padre" Sonríe ella con añoranza mientas toma la mano de su hijo "Era difícil hacer que cambiara de opinión cuando había decidido algo, y le cuesta reconocer que está equivocado" La mujer suspira con cariño

Eso sonaba mucho como Asch "¿Qué cosas hacían juntos?"

"A veces hacíamos coronas de flores en el jardín" Luke le cuesta esfuerzo no reír, ¿Coronas de flores? No parece algo que disfrutara "Odiaba tocar música, sobre todo cantar o usar el piano, realmente no era muy bueno, por eso se cambió el salón de música al área más alejada de la casa" Se ríe la mujer "A él tampoco le gustaba cocinar, pero tenía habilidad, solíamos cocinar galletas juntos, y él me haría algunos bocadillos cuando estaba enferma, era muy bueno en sus estudios, sobre todo historia y táctica militar, discutían eso por horas con tu padre, siempre tratando de ser tan formal, su clase favorita era practicar con la espada, él amaba esas lecciones"

Su madre se entristece y Luke no tiene idea de cómo ayudarla "Lo siento, no pensé que sería doloroso hablar al respecto"

"No, está bien, eran buenos recuerdos, estoy feliz de tenerlos… si lo vez, dile que se cuide, y que deseo volver a probar su tarta y sus galletas de frambuesa"

"Se lo diré, descansa"

Luke le da un abrazo antes de salir de la habitación

Al salir descubrió que todos estaban listos para ir por los hongos, es increíble como nunca podía adivinar cuando Jade estaba mintiendo o cuando hablaba en serio

No sabe por qué tiene la sensación que pronto se encontrará de nuevo con él, Su mente dio vueltas con indecisión, pero al final, tomo una decisión, si deseo ganar, si deseo la victoria con el menor mínimo de perdidas, no podía seguir dudando de quien era.

¿Quién era?

Él era la luz de la llama sagrada, un fragmento del alma de Lorelei, sin importar las circunstancias la sangra de los Fabre y Kimlasca-Lanvandear estaba en sus venas.

Pero antes de todo, era un cielo, y en este caso sería egoísta y ambicioso.

Asch no es solo su original, es familia, no importa que ninguno de los dos estuvo de acuerdo, era su tormenta, suya para proteger, y la recuperaría de alguna manera.


	24. Chapter 24: Daath

Capítulo 24: Daath

Fue una sorpresa encontrarse con Asch justo en frente del camino de las setas.

"Asch" Llamo Natalia al verlo

"¿Qué están asiendo ustedes aquí?" Pregunto sorprendido el pelirrojo

"Hemos venido a coger setas mortales de Rúgnica para la medicina de tía Susanna"

Hace solo hace un sonido de molestia "¿Estás aquí por la misma razón?" Le pregunta Guy

"N-no, claro que no"

Era muy obvio que estaba por la misma razón que ellos, Anise se burla de él "JA JA Se está ruborizando"

"Cállate maldita mocosa"

"Oops, lo he enojado" Se ríe la chica, es obvio que no tenia el menor miedo a Asch, esto solo hace a Asch más enojado

"Bien, esto puede ser útil" Dice Jade, sabiendo que a este paso no se avanzara nada "Asch, preparemos una operación conjunta"

"No tengo ninguna intención de hacer amistad con ustedes"

"Esta área es una tierra salvaje" Contesta Jade, usando la razón para convencer a Asch "Creo que seria mejor dejar una persona atrás como medio de comunicación, si pasa el tiempo y no volvemos esa persona podría pedir ayuda"

Luke no necesito ser un genio para entender la indirecta de Jade, teniendo los dos el mismo estilo y un método de comunicación, era obvio que deseo ofrecer a Luke para quedarse detrás y esperarlos a volver.

"Es una idea esplendida" Dice Natalia, pero es obvio que ella solo desea pasar más tiempo con Asch

Asch no parece compartir su opinión "¡Has escuchado lo que he dicho!"

Luke suspira frustrado, bien… lo importante es conseguir esos hongos lo más rápido posible, así que iba a ofrecer para ser quien se quede cuando Reborn intervino

"Yo iré con Luke y Asch, Rebeca se queda aquí, el resto de ustedes pueden quedarse o formar un segundo equipo, no es mi problema lo que decidan" Dice Reborn, en un tono que no deja lugar a discusión

"Disculpa" Se ofende Anise "No puedes decidir eso por tu cuenta"

"He dicho que no trabajare con ustedes" Se queja Asch pero nadie lo escuchaba

"Puedo y lo hare" dice el hombre para agarrar a Asch y arrastrarlo al bosque, a pesar de sus protestas

"¿Estas de acuerdo con esto Luke? No bromeaba cuando dije que este lugar es peligroso" Le pregunta Jade, Luke solo encoge y decide seguirlo, aunque se para para ver a Natalia

"Natalia, si lo deseas puedes venir, el resto por favor espere aquí, si intentan venir, Reborn es capaz de colocar trampas para que no nos sigan" es todo lo que dice antes de entrar en el camino, pronto Natalia los siguió también

Parece que decidieron seguir su concejo porque aparte de Natalia nadie más los siguió, aunque Luke imaginaba lo nervioso que debe estar Jade si algo les pasaba, perder a 3 herederos de Kimlasca de una vez no se vería bueno para las relaciones internacionales.

De esta manera los cuatro se adentraron en el camino nublado

El lugar era peligroso, de eso no había duda, la niebla hacia fácil perderse, Asch dejo de protestar y simplemente se adelanto al grupo "Reborn, ¿Por qué decidiste dividir el grupo así? Asch y yo tenemos el mismo estilo, era el mas indicado para quedarse detrás"

"Si, y no estoy jugando en la consonancia de Jade, no importa si sea lo mas racional" Contesta con diversión "Pero lo mas importante, tienes que arreglar tus problemas con Asch, y no hay nada como unas buenas peleas juntos para un ambiente de camaradería, no iba a desperdiciar esta oportunidad"

- _Yo estoy mas interesada en saber cómo Asch se enteró del problema_ – Se queja Rebeca

 _\- ¿Cómo están todos? ¿Decidieron entrar también?_

 _-No, Jade los convenció de esperar, Aunque no están contentos con esto, ¿No te pareció raro que Asch se enterara tan rápido? Es imposible que sus espías sean tan buenos_

 _-Si, ahora que lo dices, también estaba sorprendido de vernos_

 _\- ¿No lo ves? Él está espiando utilizando tus sentidos-_ Se queja Rebeca – _De seguro escucho que tu madre esta enferma, y la prohibición de Jade de buscar la seta, y luego dejo de escuchar para venir aquí, por eso estaba tan sorprendido de vernos_

Si, eso sonaba lógico, lo único que le molestaba es que no se dio cuenta, ¿Cuántas veces lo ha espiado? ¿Es solo suerte o tiene un sistema?

 _-¿Cómo puedo determinar si está oyendo o no?_

 _-Tendrás que estas mas atento a su llama, debe mostrar alguna reacción cuando te esta espiando, sobre todo cuando hablas de algo privado_

Luke no le gustaba eso, pero estuvo de acuerdo en que debe estar más atento, cuando volvió su atención a los presentes le tardo darse cuenta que se perdió parte de la conversación entre Reborn y Natalia

"Eres molesto" Le dice Natalia "No me parece correcto que Luke siempre hace lo que le pides"

"Luke siempre hace lo que muchos piden, no importa si se queje por hacerlo, por eso Jade se aprovecha de él, yo simplemente soy más abierto al respecto" Le dice Reborn

Luke se pone mas incomodo con esta conversación, el realmente no era así, ¿Verdad? A quien quiere engañar, a el le cuesta decir que no, especialmente después de Akzeriuth, pero… no cree que le han pedido algo irrazonable.

"Eso no es cierto" se queja Natalia

"Hay pocas cosas que Luke negara hacer, casarse con alguien es una de ellas, pero él odia matar y aun así lo hace porque lo han presionado a hacerlo, si alguien tiene que quedarse atrás no dudara en ofrecerse, si un aldeano le pide que busque su canasta perdida en medio del bosque también lo hace, Luke sabe esto, y Jade también, por lo que no duda en aprovecharse"

Luke apenas nota como Asch se adelantó al grupo "No te adelantes" Le solicita Luke, le parecía irónico que fuera el quien lo dijera "Atraerás a los monstruos"

Pero esto solo hizo que Asch se enojara más "Déjame en paz, estúpida replica, no pedí que me acompañaras"

"Tengo un nombre, así que deja de llamarme así" Se molesta Luke

"No te llamare por ese nombre, ese es mi nombre que tu robaste"

Uno de los monstruos se acerca y Natalia es la primera en reaccionar "Cuidado" Ambos se separan y atacan con sus armas, realizando un ataque que parece un movimiento espejo.

"Está bien, tienes razón" Le grita Luke, cuando destruyen al monstruo "Es tu nombre, tu eres Luke, ¿Feliz? Pero sabes que, ese también es mi nombre, no hay un verdadero Luke o uno falso, no es un papel para competir, ambos tenemos el mismo poder y la misma frecuencia de Lorelei, si no puedes llamarme así, entonces puedes llamarme Ciel"

Asch parpadea extrañado con lo que acaba de decir "¿Qué estupidez estas diciendo?"

"Se crearon identidades nuevas para ustedes dos" Explica Natalia "Esto fue con el fin de evitar problemas y dejar claro la herencia, Luke legalmente es conocido como el segundo hijo del duque, Luke Ciel Fabre, y a ti se te cambio el nombre en el expediente a Luke Aschar Fabre, el hijo mayor del duque"

"¿Y nadie pensó en consultarme?" Pregunto enojado, pero le costaba gritarle a Natalia

"¿En que momento?" Le pregunta dejando salir algo de resentimiento "Tu no estabas, esperábamos que regresaras, mi padre ya recibió la liberación completa de tu servicio por parte del maestro fónico, eres oficialmente el tercer heredero al trono, y Luke es ahora el cuarto, puedes volver a Kimlasca cuando deseas"

Asch parecía incomodo por la reacción de Natalia, por fortuna para él en ese momento aparece un monstruo y procede a atacar

5 monstruos después, Natalia a tenido que curarlos del veneno dos veces, pero esa ha sido su única colaboración, Reborn la ha mantenido a distancia y ha insistido en dejar a ellos la pelea.

"¿No vas a ayudarlos?" Se queja la princesa

"¿Para qué? Ellos pueden resolverlo por si solos"

Esto hace enojar a Natalia "No puedo creerlo, supuestamente eres muy bueno, pero nunca te he visto actuar, lo mas que has hecho es lanzarles gel de manzana, no entiendo para que vienes si no vas a ayudar"

"Me entretiene" Contesta con descaro, de hecho, muchas veces empeoraba mas la situación para hacerla más difícil.

Natalia parecía mas molesta con su respuesta, él era mas odioso que Jade en su opinión.

Esta será una larga búsqueda

"Nos volviste a perder" Se queja Luke

"No lo hice, tú fuiste quien se fue por el otro lado"

"No es cierto, si me dejaras guiar el camino quizás ya hubiéramos encontrado esas setas" Lo cual, era cierto, su intuición podría llevarlos directo a las setas, Rebeca se encargó de suministrarle toda la información con dibujos para que Luke pueda encontrarlas con facilidad, lo peor de todo es que tomaron la vuelta incorrecta y terminaron saliendo del bosque de setas.

"Te dije que no era por ahí" Le reclama Luke, claro, tenia que tomar el camino contrario solo para contradecirlo.

"Esta bien, si crees que eres tan bueno dirige tu" Se molesta Asch, cansado también de dar vueltas

Luke hace precisamente eso y usa su sentido para orientarse, cuando por alguna razón siente el impulso de ir a otro lado, al final decidió seguir el impulso para molestia de Asch hasta que encontraron lo que parecía una especie de piedra tallada con glifos

"¿Qué es esto?" Pregunta observando con curiosidad

"Una piedra de vuelo, no puedo creer que encontraras una sangrienta piedra de vuelo" Se queja Asch "¿Tienes idea de lo valiosa que es ahora?" Sobre todo, después de crear los Albiores.

Luke examina la piedra de vuelo, por alguna razón sentía que esta era mejor que las otras encontradas, bien, ya pensaría que hacer con ellas después.

Todos caminan de regreso para entrar otra vez al camino de las setas

* * *

Luke sabia que estaban cerca de la seta, si no lograba hablar con su "hermano" ahora, quizás no tendría otra oportunidad en un buen tiempo

"Quiero que vuelvas a casa Luke"

"No tengo una casa, tú la robaste, y no me llames así"

"Si, tienes un hogar, **Luke** " Remarcando cuidadosamente la última palabra "Con padres que esperan tu regreso, todos esperan que vuelvas…"

Asch para lo que iba a decir, atacando a Luke "¡Deja de meterte en los negocios de los demás!" Le grita con enfado, y Luke tiene que defenderse

"Asch" Grita Natalia, pero Reborn la para

"Deja que resuelvan esto de una vez"

"Pero…"

"No entiendo por qué no quieres volver"

"Cállate, he decidido que nunca volveré, no es tu lugar cuestionar mis motivos"

Los ataques se repelían, parecía una danza con un movimiento espejo, cada uno contradiciendo con la misma técnica, por un momento parecía que iban a usar hiperresonancia, pero por suerte, aparece otro monstruo y ambos centran su atención en atacarlo

Luke no podía dejar de envidiar el arte místico de Asch, el sable desgarrador era impresionan ataque de área

* * *

Natalia tenía que darle crédito a Luke en su persistencia, parecía no importarle pisar cualquier mina o reacción violenta de Asch

"Tu no eres mi hermano"

"No me importa si te guste o no, biológicamente somos familia, y legalmente eres mi hermano mayor, alégrate que no nos dejaran como gemelos"

"Cállate, esto no tiene nada que ver con Lógica"

"No puedes entender como me siento, robaste mi pasado y mi futuro, el presente es lo único que tengo"

"No te robe nada, tú lo lanzaste, no te obligue a irte, te fuiste porque creías en las mentiras que otro conto, me dejaste con un nombre que no pertenecía y un papel que no era mío" Luke se exaspera, pero se enfocó para conseguir una victoria, y para lograrlo, tenía que aceptar quien era, o al menos convencerse que lo hacía "Y sabes, no me importa lo que decidas sobre mí, yo soy yo, se ahora quien soy, no te estoy dando mi nombre" Por que eso seria una ofensa, sabia cuanto atesoraba su nombre original, ofrecerlo como si no valiera nada solo seria una ofensa para él otro "Es nuestro por derecho, tu eres Luke, eso nadie, ni siquiera Van te lo puede quitar si no lo deseas"

"Ese ya no es mi nombre, renuncie a ese nombre, soy Asch"

"No, no te llamare Asch, es denigrante, tu eres más que simples cenizas, a pesar de todo te has mantenido firme, has tratado de cumplir tu promesa a Natalia, tu sigues amándola y amando a Kimlasca, quizás no sientes que puedes regresar todavía, esa es tu decisión,

"Como si pudieras entender, no tengo un futuro al cual volver, no valdría la pena hacerlo"

"Hablas como si fueras a morir" En eso Luke se dio cuenta de que esa era la verdad, Asch hablaba como si fuera a morir, pero ¿Por qué?

El trata de intuir cual era el problema, lo que viene a su mente es Selena explicando el efecto de Big bang, lo siguiente es un recuerdo de Asch diciendo que seguiría a Espinoza, entonces… ¿Estaba siguiendo a Espinoza sobre el Big Bang? El debió notar que se estaba debilitando, Reborn incluso lo interno en el hospital, ¿Alguien le dio la información incompleta?

De pronto todo pareció tan estúpido, por supuesto que no regresaría, ¿por qué hacerlo si piensa que va a morir?, hacer sufrir a Natalia y a su madre por entrar en sus vidas solo para dejarlas en corto tiempo. Si Luke estuviera en su lugar haría la misma decisión.

Luke hace algo que Asch nunca espero, le toma la mano con un agarre de hierro y lo arrastra a donde esta Reborn y Natalia "Reborn, por favor explícale a Luke exactamente como funciona exactamente el efecto Big Bang" suelta a Asch y toma a Natalia y a Mieu lejos de ellos

"¿Qué exactamente esta pasando Luke?" Le pregunta Natalia exasperada

"¿De que estas hablando?"

"No sé, ni siquiera se quien de los dos esta realmente al mando en este momento" Se queja la chica, Reborn ni siquiera pestaño u objeto cuando Luke se lo pidió, y toda esta discusión daba la impresión que Reborn lo había orquestado, pero Luke ya había planeado y preparado un encuentro con Asch. "Luke, realmente deseo que me digas, para mi paz de mente, ¿Qué tipo de relación tienen?"

Luke suspira y rasca la cabeza, tratando de pensar que contestar, también se pregunta si han matado a todos los monstruos de la zona, realmente esta cansado y no han dejado de pelear (Verbal y físico) desde que entraron. "Es una pregunta complicada" Reborn es sádico y dominante, pero conoce las líneas que no deben ser cruzadas demasiado bien "Nos entendemos" Luke no sabe cómo explicar, pero claramente Natalia está realmente preocupada "No soy adecuado para explica, mejor pregúntale a Reborn, pero la respuesta mas simple es que es mi guarda"

"¿Guardas? ¿Cómo la guardia del maestro Fónico?"

"Algo así, es complicado Natalia"

"Bien, lo dejare por ahora"

Cuando volvieron a iniciar el viaje, Asch parecía mas tranquilo, o al menos parecía que ya no estaba dispuesto a atacarlo.

* * *

"Una seta" Grita Mieu "Hemos encontrado una seta mortal de Rúgnica"

"Así que esa es" murmura Asch, el cual se encarga de recogerla y guardarla en un frasco "Con esto podemos irnos"

"Ahora tía Susanna estará mejor"

Luke parecía algo inseguro al respecto "¿Creen que con una será suficiente? ¿Cuánto tiempo creen que dure o cuanto necesita la medicina?"

"Luke tiene razón" Concuerda Reborn "De nada servirá irnos ahora si solo hay para una semana de medicina"

"¿Crees que deberíamos buscar más?" Pregunta Natalia con duda

"No es necesario" Dice Asch, quien no quería quedarse mas tiempo aquí "La medicina de madre solo ocupa un poco, esto debe durar al menos tres meses"

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" Le pregunta Luke

Asch parecía incomodo con la pregunta "Madre a estado usando esa medicina por años"

Luke se sintió disgustado al respecto, ¿No debería tener también el mismo conocimiento?

El grupo emprende el camino de regreso, esta vez avanzaban mucho más rápido ya que había menos monstruos en la zona "Yo escogí Aschar, me parece mas adecuado, como una llama que niega a extinguirse y volverá a brillar después de la oscuridad, a madre le gustó mucho"

"¿Qué estas tratando de insinuar?" Se queja el otro, parece que estaba cansado de discutir.

Ahora que el otro parecía más dispuesto a escuchar, Luke podría decir los argumentos que había preparado en su mente "A pesar de ser querida por el pueblo, la posición de Natalia es muy débil entre los nobles, ella no tiene sangre real, si tío muere…" Luke lo dejo a la interpretación, pero sabia bien lo que pasaría, la aceptación del rey es por ahora la máxima protección de Natalia, pero si él muere, o cuando muera, Natalia no tendría esa misma protección "Es necesario que su compromiso se cumpla para asegurar su posición, y para eso tienes que regresar"

"Ella te tiene a ti para eso" El reclama amargo, sin duda inundado por el recuerdo de cuando regreso a su casa y los miro juntos, como fácilmente lo había remplazado

Luke niega esa afirmación "Ella lo intento, pero yo no era lo que buscaba… nosotros, simplemente no nos vemos de esa forma, ella prácticamente me crio, es mi hermana, es a ti a quien ama, la única persona que puede hacerla feliz, ¿Crees que ella es tan ingenua que no tiene idea de lo que has hecho? No obtienes un apodo de sanguinario por el color de cabello, ella entiende, y aun así te sigue esperando, ella necesita que vuelvas y tomes tu derecho de nacimiento"

El otro no contesto, pero por su reacción, Luke sabía que había atinado, Rebeca teorizo que su fuerte reacción a la muerte era por relación a Lorelei, si eso es verdad, debe aplicarse también para su original, la sangre en sus manos debe pesar como lo hacen las de Luke, Reborn tenia razón, el nunca hubiera sido bueno como soldado, matar por que lo ordenan hubiera destruido algo en su interior.

"Madre me pidió que te dijera, que extraña tus tortas y galletas de frambuesa, parece que nadie puede hacerlas como tú"

Asch solo gruñe una respuesta, antes de voltear, pero Luke nota el rubor en sus mejillas y la satisfacción en su llama.

Finalmente pueden ver la salida, y Asch decide despedirse ahí "Aquí nos separamos, Cuida de Madre" Le dice al final antes de dirigirse a la salida

"Si, lo hare Luke"

"No me llames así, si tanto te incomoda llámame Aschar" Le grita Asch molesto

Luke sonrió ante su respuesta, no era una victoria, pero definitivamente era un avance.

Siente como Reborn coloca su mano en su cabeza, acariciando suavemente el cabello rojo "Lo hiciste bien Luke" Le dice Reborn, el joven se ruboriza por la atención, pero se sentía feliz.

"Así que ustedes dos lo planearon" Se queja Natalia, para luego darle un ligero golpe en el hombro "La próxima vez me dicen, yo también tenia algunas cosas que podría decir"

"No lo planeamos, simplemente, aprovechamos la oportunidad" Dice Reborn, luego se voltea a Luke "Pero tenemos que hacer algo con esa conexión, no solo es molesto que te espié sin que nos demos cuenta, también es peligroso, esta desequilibrando el fluido de los fones.

Por el efecto contaminador, los fones del original viajan a la réplica, como se logró abrir para los dos sentidos, gracias al enlace de guarda se pudo hacer que los fones se equilibren viajando en ambos sentidos, pero cada vez Aschar usa su enlace, desajusta ese balance a favor de Luke, debilitándose él mismo, la única manera de equilibrar eso es que Luke espié de la misma manera.

"Vamos a conseguir algún dispositivo portátil para medir nivel de fones en la sangre" Le dice Reborn, él esperaba que Asch se diera cuenta del daño que se esta haciendo, pero al parecer el otro era demasiado neceo para eso "Se que no querías abusar del enlace, pero tendrás que espiar lo que hace para equilibrar el enlace"

"Lo sé" Se queja Luke.

Pronto son saludados por el resto del equipo y se disponen a despegar, Anise seguía quejándose del Albiore "No puedo creer que tienes una bañera, ¿Para qué ocupas una bañera para dos personas? Incluso hay sales aromáticas, niños ricos afortunados"

"Anise huele muy bien" Dice Mieu, notando el aroma de la chica

"¿Estuviste jugando en el baño Anise?" Le pregunta Luke, el realmente no había curioseado todo lo que había, la mayoría de accesorios de Lujo las había adquirido Rebeca.

"Hey, ustedes tardaban mucho, y cuando las vi, tenia que probarlas" Se defiende la chica

Tear estaba alegre de que estaban bien y lograran conseguir el hongo, de esta manera el grupo parte hacia Baticul.

* * *

Al regreso, tomaron una parada en Chesedonia, ya que Reborn dijo que tenia negocio ahí, Luke lo mira, tratando de descifrar cuál era su intención, o que estará tramando, pero como siempre, es totalmente inútil "¿Qué estas planeando?" Le pregunta con preocupación ¿Planeas matar a alguien? Deseo preguntar, pero no se atrevió, la verdad es que Luke empezaba a ponerse ansioso cada vez que se separaban.

"Negocio personal" Fue su única respuesta, lo cual, no decía nada.

El Albiore despega nuevamente con dirección a Baticul, ellos recién entraron en la ciudad cuando un sonido llamo la atención de Luke, Tear también lo nota "Parece un torneo de Lucha" Dice Tear

"Oh, ¿abrieron el coliseo?" Pregunta Luke, luego se da cuenta de lo que dijo, Natalia y Guy lo miraban fijamente

Natalia le da una mirada sospechosa "¿Y cómo sabes del coliseo?"

"Yo le conté" Corre a decir Rebeca con Orgullo, ganando una mirada molesta de Natalia

Tear mira extrañada la interacción "¿Cuál es el problema?"

Es Guy quien contesta la pregunta "Todos en la mansión intentamos mantenerlo en secreto, sabíamos que, si se enteraba, habría suplicado y lloriqueado por venir"

"Yo también fui cómplice del engaño" Dice Natalia

Luke no estaba feliz con esa descripción "Ustedes son odiosos" No importa que tenían razón, aunque lo hubiera hecho mas por fastidiarlos por no dejarlo salir de la mansión "No soy tan inmaduro"

"Supongo que incluso Luke tiene sus límites" Dice Anise, ya que era obvio que Luke sabia y no había armado un berrinche por ir

"Además, ver batallas se volverá aburrido, lo que quiero es participar" Dice Luke en tono soñador "Deseo ganar la espada del coliseo, esa espada suena increíble"

La espada de campeón del coliseo es muy rara, y casi imposible de ganar.

"Me sorprende que no intentaras participar" Se sorprende Natalia

Luke puso cara deprimida "Reborn me dijo que sin un arte mística me harían puré si lo intentaba" Desarrollarla es un símbolo de habilidad, no cualquiera puede tener una, y requieres cierto nivel de poder para realizarla, a regañadientes, Luke tenia que darle la razón a Reborn en eso.

"Un límite bastante indicado, de hecho, él tenía razón al decirlo" Jade parecía el más comprensivo del grupo "No puedo decir que te culpo, este torneo de lucha nacional es famoso, yo pase una dura temporada con el emperador Peony diciendo ¡Yo quiero ir! ¡Quiero participar!"

Tanto como Luke deseo participar, sabia que no era el momento, así que solo suspira y camina a las escaleras "Démonos prisa, tenemos que ir a dejar la medicina y luego viajar a Daath"

Si se daban prisa, pueden llegar a Daath justo antes de que caiga la noche.

Le dejaron las setas a Ramdas para que prepara la medicina y regresaron de inmediato al Albiore para dirigirse a Daath.

* * *

"Jade, ¿Crees que puedas explícame que es la vista fónica?" Le pregunta Luke, tardaran alrededor de dos horas para llegar a Daath, así que Luke decidió abordar el tema que lo incomodaba

Jade suspira, pero acepta, él realmente no quería tener que enseñar esto "La vista fónica sirve para ver los fones" Le explica Jade "Los ojos son las fonorranuras mas grandes que hay en el cuerpo humano, así que al infundir un arte fónico ahí permite reunir tres veces mas fonones de lo normal"

"Ya vio" Dice Tear, los otros también estaban muy interesados en la explicación "Entonces la fuerza de las artes fónicas de la persona se incrementaría enormemente también"

"¿Pero acaso no funcionaria por que él coronel es capaz de soportarlo?" Pregunta Anise "No hay mucha gente que pueda controlar los 6 fonones solo con su poder"

"Si" Concuerda Jade "La gente tiene puntos fuertes distintos, si alguien que apenas puede utilizar artes fónicas aplica la vista fónica sin duda alguna moriría"

"Pero Luke no necesita utilizar artes fónicas" Reclama Rebeca "Lo único que ocupa seria la vista, ¿O me equivoco?"

"La vista solo puede ser desarrollada por la práctica" Explica Jade "Dadas las circunstancias, solo podemos esperar que Luke no explote accidentalmente"

"Eres tan amable" Le dice molesto

"¿Crees que se pueda intentar con el tacto o el sonido?" Pregunta Rebeca "Luke, como séptimo fonista, esta mas familiarizado con el sonido, y el tacto puede no llevar a tanto riesgo"

"Quizás, conozco la teoría, pero no estoy muy familiarizado con esos métodos, supongo que no tenemos más remedio que experimentar por el método de ensayo y error"

"Eso no me consuela mucho" Se queja el pelirrojo "¿Cuándo podemos empezar?"

Jade pensó con cuidado la respuesta, él realmente no era un profesor, y nunca le ha gustado enseñar, pero era verdad que Luke parecía entender los conceptos de Jade mejor que con cualquier otra persona "Podemos empezar esta noche, no creo que lleguemos antes del anochecer, nos quedaremos en el hotel de Daath y podemos buscar a Ion por la mañana"

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con el plan, y no hablaron mas del asunto, unas horas después, tal como predijo Jade, llegaron de noche a Daath, Anise se dirigió a la catedral, dijo que le informara de todo a Ion y pasara la noche con sus padres, Tear también podría pasar la noche en los cuarteles de Daath al ser parte de la orden, pero decidió quedarse con ellos en la posada, en realidad, la chica deseo quedarse para ver la clase con él coronel y ver si podía ser útil.

"Primero intentaremos el sonido" Le dice Jade, haciendo que Luke se concentrara con los ojos cerrados "voy a sacar y guardar mi lanza, intenta familiarizarte con el sonido del movimiento"

Tal como fue su primera lección para usar artes fónicas, no obtuvo muy buen resultado, no importaba, eso era lo que Jade había esperado, tendrían que hacer este ejercicio varias veces antes de obtener una respuesta, fue casi un milagro que en el ultimo intento Luke podo percibir algo, aunque fue muy débil.

Después le dejo un par de ejercicios para poder sentir para poder sentir los fonones que integran un arma y lo dejo para practicar, en ese punto ya era algo tarde y Tear se fue a su habitación, un rato después, Luke no puede decir si esta sintiendo algo, o es solo su imaginación, trata de describir la sensación a Jade

"Suena como he escuchado" Observa Jade, con desinterés, estaba más interesado en otra observación "Estoy sorprendido, Tienes muy buena base en la técnica de meditación"

Luke trato de no demostrar lo molesto que encontraba esa observación "¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

"Nada, simplemente no pareces el tipo de persona que encontrara interés en el tema"

Luke quería protestar, pero acepto que Jade tenía razón al respecto "Soy un adolescente con un desorden hormonal, por supuesto que Reborn me pondría a meditar" Sin mencionar que tanto el uso de los fones como las llamas requiere un cierto nivel de control mental y meditación.

Jade acepto la respuesta sin más preguntas, y continúo explicando lo que tendría que hacer después como práctica, antes de enviarlo a dormir.

Al entrar al cuarto asignado, nota que Guy aún no estaba dormido, el rubio estaba concentrado limpiando su espada, quien sabe por cuánto tiempo, Luke comprendió que era un método de relajación para el otro espadachín.

Compartía habitación con Guy, como siempre cuando tenían que quedarse en un hotel, él hubiera preferido dormir en el Albiore, por alguna razón se sentía algo restringido estar en esta habitación, no sabía que tan bien podría dormir, él empezaba a odiar acampar en el exterior o los hoteles, le cuesta mas conciliar el sueño, y cuando duerme las pesadillas no se hacen esperar.

El distraídamente acaricia la medalla que le entrego Reborn, Guy le ayudo con el diseño original, Luke apenas recuerda el suceso, solo que quería un monstruo escalofriante que asustara las pesadillas, y Guy le ayudo a incluirlo en su capa, él uso ese dibujo por años.

Toma la medalla en sus manos, intenta hacer lo que le pidió Jade, oír o sentir los fones que lo integran, no puede sentir mucho, pero puede sentir algo de la llama de sol en ella, se sentía agradable, cálido y protector.

Al abrir los ojos nota que Guy lo estaba mirando extraño "¿Qué pasa?"

"Tu expresión era… no se describirlo, ¿Qué es esa medalla?"

"Reborn me lo dio cuando me convenció de usar esta ropa" Luke encoge, restándole importancia

"¿Puedo verla?"

Luke se quita el collar y se lo lanza a Guy, quien lo atrapa con facilidad, rápidamente reconociendo en diseño infantil que llego a ser tan importante para el pelirrojo

"Luke, deseo saber, ¿Cuál es exactamente la relación que tienen ustedes?"

Luke realmente ya estaba cansado de este tema "¿Por qué todos me hacen esa pregunta? No entiendo por qué me preguntan por él, yo pensaría que Rebeca sería un blanco más fácil" Rebeca no ha dejado la costumbre de abrazarlo o jugar con su pelo en momentos al azar.

"Bien, no puedes negar que es algo confuso, y Rebeca puede ser muy cariñosa pero tu reaccionas de la misma manera que si fuera Anise"

Luke realmente estaba cansado de la misma insinuación, es como si fuera alguien fácilmente manipulable "Todos me hacen la misma pregunta, incluso mi madre lo ha hecho" Y eso si fue realmente vergonzoso cuando le pregunto en ese mes que se quedo en casa, Sam le había advertido como seria visto el aceptar el Albiore, pero no espero que se propagara de esa manera.

Lo peor es que según Rebeca, Jade no bromeaba sobre la historia de amor que se está levantando en Sheridan.

"Hey Guy ¿Qué tal es vivir en Malkuth?"

Guy lo mira, como si pensara que el único objetivo de la pregunta era cambiar el tema, pero aun así contesta "Esta bien, hago algunos recados, pero en general no es tan malo" Guy le devuelve la medalla sin hacer mas preguntas al respecto.

"¿Y no has pensado en hacer algo más?" Le pregunta Luke

"No sé, parte de mi deseo es crear maquinas fónicas, pienso que seria fascinante, quizás cuando todo esto termine ingrese al instituto de Malkuth"

Luke parecía algo inseguro si continuar, o como preguntar, lo peor es que no sentía que fuera el momento correcto, pero entonces, ¿Cuándo seria? "Guy… me preguntaba… Si convenciera a tío de darte un título de Kimlasca ¿Lo aceptarías?"

Guy mira a Luke de una manera extraña, como si quisiera sacar de su mente el motivo de la pregunta, hace a Luke incomodo, Guy puede leerlo bien, pero Luke esta acostumbrado a intentar ocultar sus intenciones, es una necesidad cuando tienes un tutor que parece que puede leer la mente.

"Yo solo pensé… que no seria malo tener una opción, has vivido la mayor parte de tu vida en Kimlasca, y…"

"Luke, esta bien, entiendo" Dice Guy, brindándole una sonrisa al pelirrojo "Simplemente no puedo irme, mi familia tiene un deber, y lo he descuidado demasiado, el emperador Peony no puede simplemente autorizar transferir todos los bienes de mi casa al país rival, además, no es como si nunca podremos vernos, puedes visitarme cuando desees"

Luke parecía algo decaído con esto, pero trato de no demostrarlo "Si, lo siento, fue algo tonto"

"Luke, te lo dije antes, la única manera de dejarte es si no me deseas a tu lado, siempre puedes venir a mi casa"

Luke se preguntaba si esto era como se sentía la conversación "No eres tú, soy yo, pero siempre seremos amigos" Por qué definitivamente se sentía como un rechazo.

* * *

"Alisa, ha pasado tiempo, y sigues tan magnifica como siempre"

"Reborn, tan galante como siempre, hay una razón por la que mi esposo te odia" Se ríe la mujer, Reborn no engañaba cuando decía que era hermosa, a pesar de estar en sus años cuarenta, tenía un gran cuerpo, ojos azules brillantes y una cabellera roja magnifica. Alisa es una de sus mejores agentes de información en esta ciudad, al trabajar en el bar puede recolectar un sin número de rumores, también, es uno de sus mejores agentes de información. "Aunque ahora está más tranquilo, ya que has fijado tu vista en alguien"

"Veo que los rumores aún no se han calmado" Contesta él tranquilamente ante la insinuación "Pensé que pronto perderían el interés"

"¿Cuándo se trata de ti? Siempre te ha gustado ser él centro de atención" Ella lo mira, como tratando de desentrañar un misterio "Pero me ha sorprendido, ese chico debe ser especial para captar así tu interés, no creo que te interese su título, nunca has mostrado interés en eso"

Sam fue un caso especial, era la primera persona que había conocido en lograr despertar su llama sin ninguna ayuda, era algo imposible de ignorar.

"Parece que todos han decidido cuales son mis intenciones" Contesta el otro, la diversión era evidente en su voz.

"Lo más que haces es ofrecer unas bebidas a tus intereses de amor, a él le regalas una nave especialmente diseñada, discúlpanos por sacar conclusiones"

"¿Insinúas que soy tacaño con mis regalos?" Pregunta él, fingiendo estar ofendido, lo cierto es que no estaba lejos de la verdad "Ahora vamos directo al negocio, ¿Qué has descubierto de lo que te pedí?"

"Localice a la persona que pediste, y tenias razón, aquí tengo tu informe, incluso conseguí una ilustración gratis para ti" Ella le enseña los resultados de su investigación, lo cual eran justo lo que Reborn esperaba.

Después de escuchar la historia de Natalia, había algo que le molestaba, el tono de los ojos de Natalia era demasiado parecido a su padre, sus ojos eran casi iguales a los de Luke para ser una casualidad, no solo eso, Natalia comparte varias facciones con su padre, por eso nadie sospecho nada por tanto tiempo, quizás ella no sea directamente hija de su padre adoptivo, pero deben compartir sangre en algún lugar.

No costo descubrir que la abuela fue una de las amantes del abuelo de Natalia, quizás ella realmente era amiga de la antigua reina, pero Reborn aportaba que la mujer probablemente estaba resentido al difunto rey y disfruto secretamente que su sangre ahora fuera parte de la familia real.

Es curioso que los tres hermanos, la madre de Natalia, el rey Ingobert, y la madre de Luke, comparten la misma contextura débil, cuando Luke, Asch y Natalia son tan sanos.

Aunque este mundo no tiene problemas con el entrecruzamiento familiar, esto molestaba un poco sus ideas modernas sobre la endogamia, aunque sea medio hermana, Natalia y Asch seguían siendo primos, bueno, esperemos que haya bastante nueva sangre para arreglar el problema

Los bastardos no pueden heredar, esa es una ley antigua para proteger la herencia, incluso en la mafia, los bastardos eran mal vistos, aun así, si él rey reconoce a su hermana, y por asociación a Natalia, como parte de su familia, entonces eso despejara varios problemas de la chica con respecto a la herencia, no mucho, pero solidificara su posición.

Sinceramente, prefería no hacerlo, la posición débil de Natalia era una ventaja para Luke.

"Esto es bastante completo" Dice, observando una imagen de los padres de Natalia, ahora sabia de donde Mohs consiguió la información sobre la chica "Parece que deseas algo más por la información"

"Si, realmente, necesito tu ayuda, varias personas han desaparecido últimamente, sobre todo los lectores de la partitura, entre ellos estaba una querida amiga mía, solicito tu ayuda para saber lo que les sucedió"

"Ahora, eso sí es interesante… cuéntame más al respecto y veré que puedo hacer"

Cuando Reborn tomo prácticamente posesión del gremio de cazadores, disfrutaba particularmente destruir cualquier lectura de sus miembros, sobre todo para probar que pueden ser alteradas, fue más fácil de lo que pensó, y el efecto secundario era que muchos cazadores temían ir a la lectura por miedo a lo que les haría Reborn, incluso si solo es una vez al año, después de un tiempo, las acciones de Reborn, (y luego Rebeca cuando decidió unirse en su diversión), ondularon tanto el destino que no tenía que hacer nada para que cambiara, así que varios perdieron la fe en el escrito.

Aun así, existe demasiada gente obsesionada con la partitura, la única razón por la que secuestraran a los lectores oficiales seria para infiltrar sus propios, Daath esta demasiado débil para hacer cualquier cosa "Comunícate con la gente, no deben confiar en nadie que ofrezca hacer la lectura, fueron secuestrados por una razón, has lo que sea para desmotivarlos, incluso si tienes que mandarlos a Daath, yo investigare sobre estos secuestradores"

Reborn sospechaba que acaba de encontrar como piensan recolectar los datos para las replicas.

* * *

Temprano por la mañana, todos estaban desayunando en el comedor del hotel, justo en ese momento aparece Ámbar volando frente a su ventana con Arietta y Lang en su espalda.

"Necesitamos su ayuda, Anise se a llevado a bebe Ion" la chica habla con rapidez "Debemos ir al volcán y salvarlo o morirá"

"¿Qué está pasando?" Pregunta Jade, tratando de obtener más información

"Anise llevo a Ion a una trampa, y fue secuestrado por los Maestros" Explica Lang "Cuando nos enteramos, la sede ya estaba llena de los caballeros desertores, logramos escapar gracias a Ámbar y a la unidad de Cantabila, pero se llevaron a Ion al Sephiroth por el camino en la biblioteca y luego sellaron la entrada, la única otra entrada es por el volcán"

"Tenemos que apresurarnos" Insiste Arietta, ella realmente no quería perder tiempo buscándolos, pero Lang la convenció que necesitaban más poder de pelea que solo ellos "Ellos quieren hacer que lea el escrito planetario, si lo hace, bebe Ion morirá"

"¿Cómo saben que hay que dirigirse al volcán?" Pregunta Guy

"No es difícil calcularlo" Le explica Lang "Los altos mandos y la sección de inteligencia saben que hay un pasaje al sephiroth por el eje del volcán del Monte Zeleho"

Arietta parecía lista para despegar ella sola, así que decidieron parar las preguntas y salir rápido de la ciudad, el grupo no tardo en recolectar sus cosas y dirigirse al Albiore, la chica se adelanto dejando al grupo atrás.

Al salir, descubrieron que la ciudad estaba en caos, el miasma estaba saliendo del suelo y cubriendo a la ciudad.

"¿Por qué habrá resurgido el miasma?" Pregunta Guy, observando como la gente entra en pánico y la neblina gris cubre el cielo

"Lo habíamos aislado" Contesta Jade "Pero no destruido, así que había una pequeña posibilidad de que escapara… pero esto no tiene aspecto de ser un accidente"

La sensación del miasma seguía siendo tan incomoda como siempre "¿Esto es causa de que Lorelei este preso en algún sitio?" Pregunta Luke

"Esto debe ser a causa del plan de mi hermano"

Natalia voltea preocupada a ver a la fonistas "Tear, ¿Estas segura que estas bien? Con el miasma…"

"No se preocupen" Les sonríe la fonistas, tratando de no dejar mostrar su incomodidad en el asunto "Estoy totalmente recuperada, así que no debe ser ningún problema" Natalia solo deja salir un suspiro de alivio, pero Jade le da una mirada extraña, quizás adivinando lo que hicieron para "Curarla" es bien sabido que no hay cura contra el miasma.

Luke decide intervenir, no solo por Tear, si no por el sentido de urgencia "Ahora no tenemos tiempo que perder" al llegar a la salida de la ciudad, se encuentran rodeados por gente vestida en ropas extrañas de gris y naranja, Guy se queda impactado al reconocer uno de ellos.

"Hermana" Exclama Guy

"¿Hermana?" Pregunta Luke, fijando su vista en la chica que había impactado a Guy

Pero Guy estaba muy impactado para responder a cualquier pregunta "¿Por qué mi hermana está aquí?"

"No se dejen engañar" Les advierte Jade "Son replicas, pueden verlo en sus ojos"

Ojos vacíos, observo Luke, igual que los soldados que atacaron, tienen los mismos ojos, la misma sensación que antes

"Sus ojos son como si estuvieran muertos" Observa Natalia con pesar

La réplica de la hermana de Guy se detiene delante de ellos

"Usar artes fónicas puede herir a los civiles" Observa Jade "Debemos eliminar a las réplicas de la salida"

"Espera" Le dice Guy "Ahí es donde esta mi hermana… donde esta Mary"

"¡Es una réplica!" Le recuerda Jade, como si fuera algo que no importara, como si esa fuera justificación para eliminarla

Luke sabia que no era nada personal, pero… pico que Jade lo dijera de esa forma, no importa si en contexto tiene razón, ellos son el enemigo, y tienen que salvar a Ion, aun así… "Que sean replicas no significa que simplemente podemos matarlas"

Jade parecía molesto con esa respuesta, cuando Tear decidió adelantarse "Déjenmelos a mi" Dice Tear levantando su báculo "Tue lei sei cra neu tue sei" Dirige su canto ante el grupo de réplicas, los deja inconscientes, no perdiendo tiempo en ellos, se dirigen rápidamente al Monte Zaleho

En el camino, el pelirrojo no puede dejar de pensar en lo que sucedió, Luke a escuchado la canción de Tear muchas veces, sabe lo extremadamente útil que es, ahora solo recuerda lo que sucedió en ese campo, como accidentalmente mato a todas esas replicas, él desearía tener una técnica como la Fonista, se pregunto si había una forma de aprenderlo.

El sacude la cabeza como si deseara despejar su mente, en este momento lo importante era Ion.

Luke realmente agradeció la ropa que Reborn proporciono, el lugar era un horno, Arietta se adelantó en cuanto descendieron, Guy no parecía estar en su habitual humor

"¿Estas bien Guy?" Le pregunta Luke

"¿Ha? Si… es solo… nunca espere ver a la réplica de mi hermana"

"Posiblemente sea parte de su plan" Dije Jade con frialdad mayor a la habitual, él también había sido perturbado por los eventos, aunque lo ocultaba bien de los demás "Hacernos dudar de nuestra resolución, si vuelven a atacar tendremos que eliminarlos"

"¿Cómo pueden hablar y moverse siendo tan jóvenes?" Pregunta Luke, tratando de centrarse en otro asunto que no involucre muerte, según lo que siente de ellos, no pueden tener más de un mes de vida, Luke le tomo al menos un año poder caminar y hablar, y como 3 años para poder parecer un adolescente y no un bebe arrastrándose.

"¿Acaso estas celoso Luke?" Le pregunta Jade, con diversión, a pesar de su molestia, Jade no era tan inafectado como los quería hacer creer "Se puede programar a las replicas para hacer una tarea determinada, también implantar conocimiento"

Al pelirrojo le parecía tan injusto "¿De verdad?"

"Si, pero el costo es un bajo desarrollo mental, costará mas que aprendan nuevas cosas, o adaptarse a diferentes situaciones, también tiene el inconveniente de hacer a las replicas extremadamente leales a quien los programa"

Bien, ya no se sentía tan celoso, libre albedrio y libertad de pensamiento por un par de años de aprendizaje no sonaba tan mal.

Después de eso no dijeron nada más, solo avanzaron al ritmo más rápido que pudieron, Lang también les conto todo lo que sucedió, Al parecer, raptaron a los padres de Anise y amenazaron con matarlos para obligarla a obedecer, parece que ellos consideraban que ella no era muy confiable con sus escasos reportes, Luke se sentía algo culpable al respecto, Rebeca se ha encargado de interceptar los mensajes que Anise envía a los Maestro de la orden.

De los 6 Maestro de la orden, 3 eran seguidores de Mohs en sus enseñanzas e ideales, también lograron escapar antes de su condena.

Debe ser difícil para Anise, ella ama a Ion, y también a sus padres, tener sus lealtades divididas de esa manera, Luke desea ayudarla, pero… de momento, tenían que impedir que Ion lea el escrito planetario

"Hay algo que no entiendo" Comenta Luke "¿Por qué necesitan a Ion para leer el escrito? No este sellado, al menos eso creo, ¿No debería poder leerlo cualquier séptimo fonistas entrenado en la orden?" No todos pueden leer el escrito, pero tampoco es un número tan escaso que requieran secuestrar a Ion.

"¿Tradición?" Contesta el joven con mal humor "Es buena pregunta, considerando que hasta yo podría leer algún pedazo antes de caer inconsciente, no tengo idea por que requieren a Ion, el Maestro Fónico solo es necesario para leer las partes selladas, puede ser que Van lo sello antes de entregar algún pedazo de la séptima piedra fónica, pero lo más probable es que sea porque Ion es el mejor, podrá leer mucha más información, lo cierto es que la presión de leer directamente el escrito puede matar a cualquiera, no solo a Ion.

Como si Jade supiera lo que pensara, decidió agregar "Ion es una réplica, en el momento en que lea la partitura planetaria, los séptimo fonones de su cuerpo se separaran y no sobrevivirá"

Esa verdad era dolorosa para el pelirrojo "Ion… tenemos que salvarlo"

Entre Luke y Mieu evitaron perderse entre los varios pasadizos, y Después de ser lo que se sentía horas de caminar, y luchar contra una especie de monstruo dragón, que al parecer era hembra, (Jade tiene un conocimiento demasiado amplio si puede reconocer el sexo de un dragón, aunque luego parece que fingió el conocimiento)

"No sé si él bromea o habla en serio" Observa Rebeca "No me sorprendería si fuera verdad"

Luke no dice nada de esa observación, él nunca puede adivinar cuando Jade esta bromeando, a veces piensa que la razón es porque nunca lo hace.

"Jade, ¿Cómo haces para mantenerte tan fresco?" Le reclama Natalia, ahogándose del calor "¿Es acaso algún arte fónico?"

"No es justo" Reclama Mieu

"Oh, por favor, no podría usar artes fónicas con esa precisión" Dice el coronel

Luke trata de no involucrarse en la conversación, al igual que Rebeca, ninguno de los dos va a admitir, sobre todo cuando Guy comento con molestia "Pero tiene que haber un secreto, quizás la ropa"

"Si" Afirma Natalia "Malkuth debe haber inventado uniformes con aire acondicionado incorporado" Natalia parecía que estaba a punto de arrancarle la ropa, al igual que Guy y Mieu.

"Chicos, dejes de discutir" Les llama Rebeca "Hace demasiado calor para eso, mejor démonos prisa" La chica salió corriendo jalando a Luke con ella.

Finalmente lograron llegar a la cámara donde estaba Ion, podían escuchar la voz de Ion antes de entrar a la habitación.

"… **En dos semanas, la ciudad caerá, el ejército de Kimlasca teñirá el trono de Malkuth con la sangre del ultimo emperador, sus gritos de victoria resonaran por todo el mundo"**

Se escuchaba también la lucha entre Anise y Arietta, al entrar se podía ver a los padres de Anise amarrados y siendo amenazados con una espada en la garganta.

" **ND2020 Una montaña de cadáveres enterrara la fortaleza de la capital, la muerte y la enfermedad se envolverán sobre la ciudad"**

"Para Ion" Le grita Luke "tienes que parar"

Los caballeros del oráculo los atacan, pero Luke se defiende utilizan un fuerte ataque que los hace a un lado, aun así, no fue suficiente, eran demasiados

" **La plaga nacida de ahí se convertirá en un nuevo veneno para la humanidad, matando todo dentro de su alcance, su extensión marcará de una vez por todas el final de Malkuth, Kimlasca disfrutará de las décadas de prosperidad mientras que la plaga de Malkuth crece, finalmente un hombre traerá la plaga al reino de Kimlasca** "

Finalmente, Luke logra alcanzar a Ion, y sacude sus hombros para detenerlo, el joven cae semi consciente en sus brazos " **La luz de la llama sagrada ira a la ciudad de las maquinas fónicas de Kimlasca, buscando una manera de detener la contaminación, entonces, la salvación se encontrará con el uso de un poder prohibido…"**

Ion pierde sus últimas fuerzas y cae completamente en los brazos de Luke, sus ojos recuperan su brillo normal "Ion, ¿Estas bien?" En cuanto la pregunta dejo sus labios sabia la respuesta, no estaba bien, de hecho, sus fonones se separaban con gran rapidez

"Luke, esta a sido mi lectura de la partitura para ti… el único camino entre tus muchos futuros posibles… Se que no dependes de los demás, pero esta era mi única manera de ayudarte"

"¡Cállate!" Le grita el pelirrojo "Nos has ayudado muchas veces, y nos seguirás ayudando"

"Luke, no me mires así… tengo muchos sustitutos" Luke iba a protestar, pero es Arietta quien contesta, sentándose al lado de Ion

"Bebe Ion no puede irse… Arietta no quiere otro sustituto, Arietta no quiere perder a Bebe Ion"

"Arietta… yo"

"Arietta perdió a Ion sama una vez, no hay otro Ion sama, tampoco no hay otro bebe Ion, si pierde a bebe Ion…" Arietta dejo la frase incompleta, pero Luke entendía lo que quería decir, Arietta no podía volver a perder su cielo, no otra vez, incluso si llegara otro, si lo va a perder, entonces, ¿Qué sentido tiene?

¿Había una manera de salvarlo? Luke solo podía pensar en una forma

Las utiliza una técnica que le recordó a Rebeca, las llamas añil cubrían a Ion como queriendo impedir que sus fones se escapen, tratando de llenar los espacios vacíos "Realmente eres un Maestro fónico muy problemático" Se queja el otro joven, Ion solo puede darle una sonrisa de disculpa, no teniendo idea de lo que está haciendo, pero dándole una sensación de sueño "Descansa por ahora" Le dice el joven, haciendo dormir al chico

Ion no era remplazable, era el único Ion que fue al bosque de los Cheagles con él, él que siempre creyó en él, no había ningún sustituto para Ion, y no podía dejarlo morir "Tear, Reborn te enseño la técnica para multiplicar la sangre, ¿Crees que puedes hacer lo mismo con los fones?"

"Lo intentare" Promete la chica, es fácil para ella, por años, inconscientemente, a estado usando ese método para amplificar su técnica, ahora solo tiene que implementarla en otro ser vivo

Luke no piensa mucho, utiliza la misma técnica que uso con Dist para llamar los fones de la profesora Nebillim, esta vez, debe llamar a los fones separados de Ion, atraerlos de regreso a su cuerpo, también transfiriendo su propia llama para alimentar a la casi extinta del maestro fónico

Al igual que en Keterburg, Luke puede sentir los recuerdos de Ion, su deseo de ser útil, su deseo de ser recordado y no desaparecer en el olvido, su alegría de poder tener amigos después de una vida de encierro.

Su propia alegría por estar vivo, su impotencia por no poder intervenir ni hacer nada por las personas que le importan… como había planeado sacrificarse por Tear si ella no hubiera logrado encontrar una cura por sí misma.

Su resolución de que su vida tenga un significado… antes de morir.

Ahora podía entender por qué Reborn consideraba idiota a Ion, quizás los dos lo eran, ambos podían ser cielos tan problemáticos. ¿No te das cuenta del vacío que dejas al irte de esta manera?

Luke no sabe cuando hubiera parado si no fuera por Rebeca, que lo regreso al reino de la conciencia, desgraciadamente no duro demasiado antes de caer inconsciente "Reborn va a estar tan enojado" ese fue su ultimo pensamiento.

* * *

Luke despierta algo desorientado, observa la luz de la ventana, calcula que debe ser después del mediodía, aunque la oscuridad del miasma hacía difícil calcular el tiempo, la habitación parecía sencilla, la reconoció como la que pertenece a los padres de Anise, trata de incorporarse, siente que alguien lo ayuda y no tarda en reconocer la presencia de Tear.

"¿Qué sucedió?"

"Estamos en la catedral, regresamos después que quedaras inconsciente"

"¿Cómo esta Ion?"

"Vivo, aunque aún no ha recobrado el sentido" Le aclara Tear "Jade esta con él… Natalia y Guy están con Anise, ella… no está bien"

Pronto le cuenta que, en medio de toda la batalla, los caballeros mataron a los padres de Anise "Parece que Anise no estaba cumpliendo con su parte en su trabajo de espía, ellos no tenían la intención de dejar convida a sus padres"

"No es culpa de Anise… es mi culpa" Suspira Luke con tristeza

"No lo es Luke, ellos tomaron esa decisión"

"Rebeca a estado interceptando y alterando los mensajes que envía Anise cuando viaja con nosotros, yo lo sabía… no pensé que esto pasaría, debí haber hecho algo" Tear toma su mano y la aprieta suavemente.

"Todos lo sabíamos, no es solo tu culpa, esto también es mi responsabilidad, ambos somos parte de la misma orden, pero de nada sirve culparse ahora, solo podemos aprender y actuar de acuerdo a lo que está a nuestro alcance"

Luke le sonríe, agradeciendo su esfuerzo, pero el peso de la culpa aún era pesado en sus hombros "¿Alguna vez te contaron sobre el incidente de costura?"

Tear le da una mirada extraña por el cambio de tema, ella suelta su mano y se incorpora en la silla "Si, Natalia nos contó la historia, tu madre organizo un encuentro de caridad en donde varias nobles donan un trabajo hecho a mano para los niños huérfanos" Natalia se divirtió cuando arrastraron a Luke junto a ella para tejer un suéter para los niños huérfanos, los intentos de Luke eran realmente malos, no ayuda que él joven realmente no deseo estar ahí, o las burlas de su prima, aunque lo aguanto por su madre "Natalia menciono que no eras muy bueno, pero el suéter que hiciste demuestra que mejoraste mucho desde entonces"

"La historia no es tan divertida como lo cuenta Natalia, aunque fue algo vergonzoso en aquel entonces, Reborn deseo enseñarme de una manera suave y sutil sobre las consecuencias de nuestras acciones" Dice el joven con pesar "Convenció a mi madre para que participara, como debes imaginar, mi trabajo fue menos que estelar, la verdad es que no me importaba lo que resultara, no era mi problema y no desee participar, después, Rebeca me llevo al orfanato para que conociera a la persona que había sido entregado ese suéter"

Era un trabajo horrible, y aun así la niña le había agradecido, era una niña agradable de solo 7 años, de esas lindas con dos colas, ropa de muy baja calidad y zapatos bastante pobres, ella no merecía su falta de esfuerzo "Me sentí culpable, aunque no quería admitirlo en aquel entonces, Rebeca menciono que nuestras acciones afectan a las personas que nos rodean, pero a veces es difícil determinar quienes son las personas afectadas o como lo hacen, entendí un poco mejor por que Natalia se esforzaba tanto, quizás no podía hacer mucho, pero…"

"¿Le hiciste un mejor suéter a esa niña?" Le pregunta Tear con diversión

Luke asiente "Con un dibujo de arcoíris, me tomo mucho hacerlo, sobre todo a escondidas de los demás" Sonríe un poco al recordarlo "No pare a Rebeca, ella tenía razón en hacerlo, pero debí hablar con Anise en lugar de esperarla para hablar, sabia que había un problema y lo ignore por concentrarme en cosas mas importantes… podría haberla ayudado" Luke entendía por que Reborn había sido tan suave con su lección, la culpabilidad era agobiante.

"Todos debimos hacerlo" Suspira Tear "Ahora solo podemos estar a su lado y demostrar que somos sus amigos"

"¿Qué paso con los maestros y las réplicas?"

"La réplica de Mary y otras dos lograron escapar, junto con uno de los tres antiguos Maestros, dos de ellos murieron, ahora solo queda el Maestro Verlion para seguir las obsesiones del antiguo Gran Maestro Mohs"

Luke asiente, recordando que los padres de Anise empezaron a trabajar para él después de la muerte del maestro Mohs, también le conto el discurso de despedida de Verlion, como se consideraba el custodio de la partitura y hará lo que sea para que se cumpla la prosperidad prometida y guiar a la humanidad, aunque tenga que destruir y reconstruir la orden para lograrlo

Parece que ninguno de ellos estaba en humor de ser comprensivo, sobre todo después de lo sucedido con Oliver y Pamela.

"Rebeca me conto sobre la capitana Legretta, ¿Cuándo planeabas decirme Luke?" Le pregunta ella en tono acusador, poniendo nervioso al joven

"Yo… lo siento, no sabía cómo decirte, ella era muy importante para ti, ni siquiera comprobamos si estaba con vida"

"No esperaría que lo hicieras, a pesar del bajo nivel, el fondo del Sephiroth es peligroso, yo… ella era importante para mí, pero también era un enemigo, me hubiera gustado proporcionar una muerte rápida, pero… espero que ella por fin pueda descansar en paz"

"Lo siento, debí decirte"

"Si, hazlo, me gusta la sensación que tienes que ocultarme cosas como esas" Ella le sonríe, y vuelve a tomar su mano, entrelazando sus dedos, sus llamas le proporcionan comodidad, sus llamas se entrelazaban en un ritmo placentero e íntimo, tan perfecto, si no fuera porque Jade entro en ese momento

"Ha, perdón, ¿Estoy interrumpiendo?" Sonríe con picardía, y ambos se separan como si se hubieran quemado "No tienen que parar por mí, puedo venir después"

"No molestes Jade" Se queja Luke "¿Cómo esta Ion?"

"Mejor de lo esperado, dadas las circunstancias" Contesta Jade sin inmutarse "Ese fue un movimiento único ahí Luke, muy peligroso si se usa descuidadamente"

"Lo sé, Reborn me lo ha dicho… es solo, ¿Ion estará bien?"

"No esta muriendo, y si logra permanecer de esa manera durante unos 3 años más, es probable que llegue a ver la vida adulta, de momento, se está cubriendo su supervivencia, en este momento todos los secuaces de Van deben pensar que esta muerto, es mejor no contradecirlos"

"¿No será sospechoso si Daath no hace ningún anuncio de su muerte?"

Es Tear quien contesta su pregunta "Incluso si el Maestro Fónico hubiera muerto, no se daría ninguna noticia al respecto, la orden esta demasiado débil, mi hermano no verá extraño si la orden permanece en silencio"

"De todos modos" Continua Jade "he venido a decirte que Ion esta despierto, y esta pidiendo ver a Anise, pero no logramos encontrarla"

Esas palabras parecen eliminar cualquier buena sensación de la habitación, de inmediato Luke se unió a la búsqueda de la niña.

* * *

Luke la encontró fácilmente escondida en la catedral, era algo injusto considerando que podía sentir donde se escondía el pequeño rayo, la niña estaba en el suelo, sujetando sus rodillas, viendo las luces de la iglesia con una mirada perdida

"Así que aquí estabas" Le dice Luke, tratando de sonar amable, la chica ni siquiera hace un gesto para reconocer su presencia "Mira, todos están preocupados por ti, Ion también…"

"Déjame sola"

"Lo siento mucho Anise, tus padres…"

"No me hables de ellos" Le grita la chica "Le mentí a Ion desde el principio, Mohs me ordeno que le reportara todo lo que hacía Ion, sus intentos de detener la guerra, que pasaba todo el tiempo, le informe todo, incluso cuando murió, continúe, pero dijeron que no era suficiente, que si no lo hacía mejor ellos…" La niña lloraba en este punto, y Luke no sabía qué hacer para consolarla, tampoco podía decirle que Rebeca alteraba sus informes, no creía que ayudaría en este punto

"Estabas preocupada por tus padres"

La niña se limpia las lágrimas "Papa era un crédulo ¿Verdad? Cuando era pequeña, le timaron un montón de dinero y tenía deudas hasta el cuello, Mohs le saco del apuro, y desde entonces han trabajado para la catedral sin cobrar… no podía desobedecer sus órdenes…"

"Lo sé"

"Ion es tan confiado, me duele mentirle, pero yo… quería a mamá y a papá"

"Está bien Anise"

"No esta bien, casi mate a Ion"

"Pero él todavía esta vivo, y desea verte, Anise, ¿Irías a verlo?"

"Yo… si, supongo que debo verlo"

Anise se levanta y Luke la acompaña al cuarto de Ion, Arietta no estaba muy feliz de verla, e inmediatamente lo abofetea "Casi lo matas, Ion casi muere por tu culpa"

Anisé no se inmuta ante la acusación "Si, lo hice, ¿Acaso quieres pelear Lugubrietta?"

"Anise, Arietta, por favor, no luchen" Les suplica en joven Maestro Fónico, aun postrado en la cama

"Pero Ion" Se enoja Arietta

"Por favor, Anise no deseo hacerlo"

"Si, lo hice" Dice Anise "Lo hice desde el principio, la gente del Tartarus, la emboscada de los generales, todo fue mi culpa"

"Anise, para" Le pide Ion "Si, has hecho cosas terribles, pero no podías evitarlo, yo también apreciaba mucho a tus padres, si tuviera padres como ellos, hubiera hecho lo que sea necesario por protegerlos, ¿No lo crees así Arietta?"

"Bebe Ion es demasiado generoso" Se queja la chica

"Y ahora estás arrepentida ¿verdad? Anise, a pesar de todo, eres mi querida amiga, no deseo perderte"

"Eres tan idiota" Le regaña Anise "Tan confiado, ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?

Ion solo la ve con esos ojos de aceptación, tan llenos de bondad "Porque eres mi querida amiga, no deseo perderte, aunque entenderé si deseas irte de Daath después de todo lo que ha sucedido"

"No lo hare" Dice ella con determinación "Viajare con Luke y los demás, ayudare a detener el plan de Van, y después, regresare… si aún me deseas"

"Siempre tendrás un lugar aquí Anise, no puedo acompañarte, pero te estaré esperando" Luego se voltea a ver a Luke "Luke, no sé cómo lo hiciste, pero te doy las gracias por tu ayuda, por favor, cuida de Anise por mi"

"Lo hare" Le promete, Luke podía sentir que la llama de Ion a madurado por causa de estos eventos, podía sentir los tres enlaces de guarda con la nube, la niebla, y ahora el rayo "Descansa Ion, ahora que todos piensan que estas muerto, puedes darte tiempo para recuperarte, Arietta, cuento contigo para protegerlo"

"Arietta cuidará de bebe Ion" promete la chica

"Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Ámbar?"

"Hermana Ámbar dice que debe volver al bosque a buscar a sus hermanos, es tiempo que ella empiece a ser su propia manada"

Luke decidió no preguntar mas al respecto, fueron a buscar a los demás, que estaban reunidos en la entrada de la catedral, Anise se disculpó con todos, y pidió continuar con ellos.

"Y ahora, ¿Qué hacemos?" Pregunta Natalia "Con todo esto, no es posible organizar la reunión que planeábamos para determinar qué hacer con la partitura"

"Yo quisiera darle un uso a la última lectura de la partitura de Ion" Solicita Anise

Guy también parece interesado al respecto ¿Te refieres a la parte de buscar solución sobre el miasma en Belkend?"

"Realmente" Dice Rebeca "No hablaba sobre el miasma, era sobre una epidemia que se esparcía, pero podemos preguntar sobre el miasma"

"Si" Dice Luke "Ion arriesgo su vida para darnos esa pista, creo que debemos ir"

"Estoy de acuerdo" Confirma Jade "Es todo lo que tenemos para continuar, de momento, varios científicos de ciudad de Yulia y Malkuth también están en este momento en Belkend"

"Es verdad" Recuerda Natalia "Fue parte de los tratados de paz, aun cuando se tenía confinado el miasma, continuaron con el proyecto de investigación, podemos ver que han descubierto, pero eso no nos ayudara con el problema de la partitura"

"Cuando las cosas se calmen" Dice Luke "Podemos hacer una cumbre al respecto, por ahora, es mejor centrarnos en el problema del miasma"

"Si tienes razón" acepta Natalia.

Aunque era algo incomodo seguir la partitura después de todo lo sucedido, decir que la usarían solo esta vez no era algo cómodo, ¿Hasta cuándo seguirían haciéndolo? Luke podía ver como la gente se había obsesionado por la partitura, pero al mismo tiempo, simplemente no podían ignorar la pista de Ion.

* * *

al llegar a Belkend, se encontraron a un hombre muriendo en la calle, trataron de ayudarlo, pero ya era muy tarde, el guardia les informo que era el tercero en morir este día, no tienen idea de que estaba pasando o que le pasaba a la gente, también que han ocurrido muchas desapariciones y muertes inexplicables.

"Parece que la gente muere después de oír la partitura que la orden lee, no es una herida, y los sanadores no pueden curarla…"

"Esto es muy extraño" Susurra Anise "Escuche que el encargado de hacer la lectura en esta área desapareció, de hecho, varios han desaparecido últimamente, creemos que eran desertores, no debería haber nadie haciendo la lectura"

"Bueno" Les informa el guarda "Un lector ambulante llego poco después que reapareciera el miasma, yo mismo le pedí una lectura"

"¿Sabes dónde está el intérprete?" Pregunta Tear

"Creo que se dirigía a Baticul"

El guardia se fue, y Jade compartió que la extracción de los datos puede ser mortal para la persona, Luke lo sabia bien, Shamal le explico todo antes de realizar el experimento en Tear, pero ellos fueron cuidadosos en la extracción para no lastimar a la cantante, sospechaba que no se hacia las mismas concesiones a estas personas, sobre todo por que representaban lo que el maestro Van odiaba, esclavos que no pueden vivir sin la partitura.

"La condición física de ese hombre se asemeja a aquellos sujetos que no sobrevivieron las pruebas" explica Jade

"Vamos a hablar con Espinoza" Ofrece Guy "Y después hablemos con ese interprete ambulante"

De momento, eso era lo único que podían hacer.

* * *

La reunión solo dio malas noticias, el Tartarus no duraría mucho, el suelo empezara a ser licuado, todos se hundirán, si el miasma no los mata primero.

Los demás decidieron ir a buscar a Asch para saber lo que había encontrado, para eso, deben viajar al monte Roneal.

"Jade, ¿Es posible usar la hiperresonancia para acabar con el miasma?" Le pregunta Luke, los demás se habían adelantado y solo estaban ellos dos.

"Es una idea estúpida, mejor olvídalo"

"Pero, ¿Es posible?"

Jade se para y lo mira "¿Lo has olvidado? Eres una replica incapaz de controlar por completo su hiperresonancia, al mínimo error, morirás" Las palabras de Jade son hirientes, y Luke sabe que lo hace a propósito, no va a decirle que su control a mejorado después de alinear correctamente sus fonorranuras.

"Bueno, tal vez Asch pueda hacerlo"

"Mis disculpas, no fui claro, no importa si es el original o no, nadie podría crear una hiperresonancia lo suficientemente fuerte para destruir todo el miasma del planeta, si tuviéramos algo para amplificar sus poderes, sería otra historia"

"¿Cómo qué?"

"Nunca te rindes ¿No?" Pregunta exasperada, pero, es culpa de Jade, si realmente no quiere seguir explicando, entonces no debería mencionar esa parte "Algo que reduzca la tención del cuerpo al manipular la hiperresonancia"

Ahora estaba seguro que Jade lo hacía a propósito, "¿Cómo qué?"

"La espada de Lorelei, para empezar, se podría reunir una gran cantidad de séptimo fonones con eso"

"¿Y el otro?"

"Una gran cantidad de séptimo fonones, veamos, matar unos diez mil séptimo fonistas o al menos potenciales, por supuesto, el retroceso de la hiperresonancia causará la separación de los fones, lo que mataría al usuario, el miasma desaparecerá con el costo de 10,000 vidas un pequeño precio para algunos"

Luke recuerda cuando fue a Akzeriuth, Reborn le dijo que quizás, alguna vez tenga que sacrificar 10,000 vidas por el bien de la mayoría, para ser alguien que odia las predicciones del futuro, no puede dejar de estar molesto que siempre tenga que tener razón.

"Eso es…"

"Imposible, por eso te dije que lo olvidaras"

Pero Jade no quería que lo olvidara, de lo contrario no lo habría dicho, Luke conocía bastante de Jade para saberlo.

* * *

Ahora se dirigían al monte Roneal a buscar a Asch, Siguió pensando en eso durante todo el camino al Albiore.

Decidió esperar en la habitación/bodega del Albiore mientras meditaba, lo único que realmente podía hacer en este momento era obtener la joya de Lorelei, necesitaba sacar esa joya de alguna manera, tenía que creer que Lorelei no la hubiera enviado si no tenía confianza en que podía recibirlo.

Trato de pensar en una manera, el método de Jade era demasiado largo, no tenían tiempo.

Luke medita, tratando de obtener una respuesta, tratando de ver si su intuición podía ayudarlo

" **Cuando resuenen los corazones en una sola canción, la voluntad abrirá un camino"** Eso es lo que Lorelei le dijo en el núcleo, pero, todavía no puede entender lo que significa, solo sabía que el anillo era clave para descifrar la pista

 _"Los símbolos viene de los lugares más extraños"_ Eso fue lo que le dijo Reborn en Sheridan

Simbolismo… el anillo, quizás… Luke no lo piensa mucho, y trata de sentir el anillo como lo hizo con el dije y la lanza, él puede sentir su composición, podía sentir una conexión con los otros anillos del conjunto, pero también había algo más, algo único, como una canción, la presencia de Lorelei, algo que dejo ahí para él pero aún no lograba entender.

El vuelve a ver su mano, sabe que está ahí, ellos pueden compartir la misma frecuencia, pero no la misma llama, su canción era ligeramente diferente, ahora podía sentirlo, no era completamente igual, puede llamarla, la joya que buscaba ser entera otra vez.

Luke abre los ojos, y con una sonrisa, puede ver la esfera roja en sus manos, lo había conseguido.

* * *

Fin del capitulo

Favor dejen comentarios, realmente necesito la motivación.


	25. Chapter 25: Isla Feres

La primera es una escena que no incluí en el capitulo anterior, pero al final decidí colocarla, es después del rescate de Ion, camino de regreso a Daath.

Capítulo 25: Isla de Feres

Rebeca estaba molesta por lo sucedido, Luke literalmente entro en llamas delante de todos al intentar salvar a Ion, trato de parar a Luke y no lo hubiera logrado si no usara su enlace, pero ahora tiene a su cielo inconsciente y todos buscaban para una explicación.

Al menos Jade tubo la decencia de tomar el control de la situación y pudieron regresar al Albiore, ahora se dirigían a Daath con Ion y Luke inconscientes, Arietta se quedo con Ion en la habitación al igual que Lang, se sentía incomoda dejar a Luke solo con ellos dos, pero Arietta no lastimaría a Luke cuando esta inconsciente por salvar a Ion.

"¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?" Pregunta Guy a Jade "Luke prácticamente estallo en llamas en ese lugar, ¿Qué fue lo que hizo?"

"¿Y por que me preguntas a mí?" Le pregunta Jade con humor

"Si alguien tiene las respuestas eres tu Jade" Se queja Guy

"No entiendo" Dice Natalia, algo confundida "No se que hizo Luke, pero no mire llamas, solo un ligero resplandor"

Anise no dio ninguna opinión, ella parecía muda y todavía estaba conmocionada por lo que sucedió.

"Lamento decirte que, si deseas respuestas, no soy la mejor persona para preguntar" se burla Jade, señalando a Rebeca, ella solo hace un sonido de queja.

"Bien, les diré" Se queja la chica "No es algo que pasamos diciendo, y realmente odio dar esta explicación, pero, esta bien, miren, ustedes saben que existen los siete fones, que se usan como energía para usar las técnicas y las maquinas, ¿No es así? Bien, también los seres humanos tienen otra forma de energía que depende de la voluntad… esto es muy complicado, mejor lo hare visual" ella hace aparecer 7 luces de siete colores, igual que cuando le explico a Tear sobre las llamas.

Ella va enumerando cada una de las llamas con sus cualidades, menos el cielo, ese siempre es el más difícil de explicar "Las llamas también reflejan parte de la personalidad, Jade, Sync, mi hermano y yo somos niebla, generalmente las nieblas tienen un carácter mas manipulador y engañoso, o incluso juguetón, Natalia, Reborn y Selena son sol, tienen habilidad hacia la curación y carácter mas soleado, por así decirlo, eso significa mejor humor y mas enérgicos, Tear y Arietta son nubes, tienden a ser extremadamente territoriales, y algo estrictas en su forma de pensar, Guy, Aslan… quiero decir, el general Frings, Noelle, el rey Ingobert, la madre de Luke y Largo son lluvias, reflejan un carácter positivo y calmado y tratan de tranquilizar, Anise, Dist, y Sam son rayos, eso los hace muy resistentes, Asch, el duque, Nephry son tormentas, quiere decir que son propensas a enojarse, aunque cuando logran controlar su temperamento pueden ser conocidos como ojos de la tormenta, lo que los hace más peligrosos"

"Si todos tienen estas llamas" Pregunta Natalia "¿Por qué no había escuchado de esto antes?"

"Los fones dificultan la activación, generalmente se mezclan aumentando su talento natural" Contesta como si fuera obvio "Tear, como nube, amplifica la cantidad de fones que acumula, usando la propagación de la nube, también puede duplicar la cantidad de sangre en el cuerpo, o la reproducción de células, es buena para la curación si se sabe que hacer, al igual que él sol son curadores naturales, es por eso que Natalia es tan buena en técnicas regenerativas, Anise utiliza su resistencia Natural en sus ataques, Guy la utiliza para calmar a las personas, también lo usa para encantar a los animales, las lluvias también pueden ser muy populares entre ciertos grupos de personas y Jade… realmente no necesito decir, la niebla puede ser muy versátil con la capacidad de construcción"

Ella no voltea a verlo, ella no tiene idea de cómo a experimentado, pero era imposible que Jade no lo hubiera hecho.

"Al final, cuesta activar las llamas, y mucho menos saber como usarlas, también, solo las personas que están activas o cerca de ser activas pueden verlas, por lo que es más fácil mantenerlas en secreto"

"¿Y por que hay necesidad de mantenerlas en secreto?" Pregunta Guy, con algo de desconfianza, por suerte, es Jade que responde la pregunta

"Por la distorsión de la llama, activarlas y usarlas, es casi tan peligroso como usar la vista fónica, hay muchas probabilidades de que algo salga mal si no se hace adecuadamente, también, una llama activa puede sufrir daño o distorsión de personalidad por la exposición"

"¿Tú sabias de esto Jade?" Le pregunta Natalia con molestia

"Algo, me entere en nuestro viaje" Dice Jade con simplicidad "Encontré el tema algo fascinante, pero mi especialidad con los fones impide que use al máximo las técnicas de las llamas, por lo que no seguí el tema"

Rebeca no necesita ser un detector de mentiras para saber que no era verdad, o que Jade esta disminuyendo su habilidad, él es una niebla muy fuerte, así que no iba a bajar la guardia

"No has explicado la ultima llama" Le recuerda Guy "Estoy asumiendo que es la misma de Luke, he visto varias veces ese distintivo naranja"

"Si, Luke es lo que se conoce como cielo, tiene la cualidad de armonía, es el centro del grupo, su capacidad le permite armonizar con los elementos, es por eso que puede usar tan fácilmente los círculos de Fones, y es como un radar para localizar cosas o personas, no se perderá siempre y cuando sepa lo que está buscando"

"Estas dejando la parte mas interesante de la explicación" Se divierte Jade "La propiedad de atraer a otros y subordinarlos a su voluntad"

"¡Jade, no tienes que decirlo así!" Se queja la chica

"Pero es verdad, el cielo es capaz de manipular a otros a su voluntad, Van a demostrado poder utilizar ese talento de manera magistral a pesar de no tener conocimiento de su existencia"

Lo triste es que Jade no bromea, un cielo fuerte puede aplastar la voluntad de llamas más débiles "Miren, no diré que no es verdad, un cielo puede hacerlo, pero el caso de Van es especial, los cielos son por naturaleza empáticos, y hará lo que sea para proteger sus elementos"

"¿Elementos?" Pregunta Guy, en respuesta, Rebeca le muestra su anillo

"Un cielo tiene algo llamado, atracción del cielo, lo que hace es atraer la atención de todos alrededor, esto lo hace porque desea enlazar con otros elementos, un cielo necesita estar enlazado para poder anclarlo, Por motivo cultural, Reborn mando a hacer un set de 7 anillos, el cual es entregado al cielo, y ellos determinan quien debe usar los anillos, representan a sus elementos elegidos para ser sus guardas" Ella desaparece las llamas, y en lugar hace aparecer una imagen de cada uno de los anillos "También sirven para amplificar la habilidad de las llamas" ella desaparece las ilusiones.

"El cielo busca otras llamas para enlazar y atraer a su cielo, si un cielo no puede enlazar, se le conocen como cielos "Vacíos" lo que he escuchado, no es muy agradable, hay una etapa de cortejo, en la que las llamas prueban si son compatibles, y si realmente desean otorgar la lealtad a un determinado cielo, o si el cielo desea aceptar a ese elemento, cuando enlazan, se llama "Alcanzar la armonía" que es un estado que los usuarios de la llama buscan de forma inconsciente, en ese momento, el elemento se convierte en guarda, y el cielo se convierte en el hogar, un lugar al cual volver, alguien que nos acepta completamente, y nosotros, en cambio, protegemos el cielo"

Ella respira, y mira como todos le prestan atención, incluyendo Anise "Todos los elementos enlazados forman un equipo, o una familia, también, por tradición, si el cielo tiene una familia con cierto poder, entonces todos los elementos se comprometen a esa familia, junto con sus valores personales, no es obligatorio, pero es una tradición, todos mis recursos, mi red de espías, mis contactos, incluso mi casa, esta a disposición de Luke, y como heredero al ducado Fabre, nosotros servimos a la casa Fabre, sus alianzas son las nuestras, al igual que sus tradiciones y sus enemigos, si Luke, por alguna razón fuera desheredado, eso simplemente significa que nuestra asociación con él duque termina, pero todo sigue a disposición de Luke, no es obligatorio, y como he dicho antes, el cielo acepta a las personas como son, algunos guardas desean viajar, eso esta bien, ¿Quieres casarte y formar una familia en otro país? No hay problema, ¿Quieres irte a servir a otro cielo? Ahí si estamos teniendo un problema, verán, los cielos son muy territoriales, y realmente les incomoda que sus elementos elegidos estén rondando alrededor de otros cielos por un tiempo"

Guy la mira con ojos afilados, antes de voltear a Jade "¿Qué otros cielos conocemos? Estoy asumiendo que Ion es uno, y tu has dicho que Van es otro"

"Si, de hecho, solo se de otros dos" Contesta Jade sin preocuparse "El emperador Peony es uno, al igual de la líder de las alas oscuras"

"Los cielos son muy escasos" Dice Rebeca "Luke tiene en este momento 5 guardas enlazados, Peony tiene 6, e Ion tiene 2, no estoy segura de cuantos tiene la líder de las alas oscuras, pero calculo que entre 2 y 4, definitivamente no tiene una tormenta, de la manera en que a estado cortejando a Asch, aunque sea inútil"

Ante la mención de ella Natalia no puede evitar molestarse "¿Quiénes son los guardas de quién?"

"Para El emperador Peony son Jade, Aslan, Saphir, Nephry, Gelda" Esta última se la informo Luke "y Selena como su ultima enlazada, son Niebla, Lluvia, Rayo, Tormenta, Nube y Sol, respectivamente, en este momento tiene el set completo, Para Ion, es Arietta y Lang, con Anise tiene un enlace intermedio, lo que significa que aún no ha sido completamente aceptado" La susodicha tampoco dice nada ante la mención de su nombre " Para Luke, por orden de enlace, su primer elemento fue Reborn, y fue completamente accidental, Reborn apuntaba a Natalia para ser el sol de Luke, pero en aquel entonces, todavía no podían entenderse, Luke no podía ni quería ser lo que necesitabas, y tu estabas buscando a Asch dentro de él, ahora no es un problema, pero esa es la razón por la que sus llamas prefirieron enlazar con las llamas de Reborn, una vez que se alcanza la armonía, el enlace es irrompible y para la vida, bueno, eso seria mentir, no es completamente irrompible, pero el daño de romperlo no vale la pena, para los demás, estoy yo, Sam, Asch, y no, el ultimo no fue a propósito, pero debido a sus circunstancias únicas, tienen que aprender a vivir con eso"

"¿Y la última?"

"Yo" Dice Tear, llamando la atención por primera vez en la conversación "Me contaron después que Natalia fue apresada y llevada a Baticul, en el viaje, no solo porque estaba cerca de enlazar, también para explicar la condición de mi hermano"

Discordia, esa conversación callo el resto de las preguntas, una condición tan horrible

"¿Es por eso que Reborn le regalo el Albiore a Luke?" Le pregunto Natalia

"Los guardas están cercanos, si Luke se casara, o Peony, o bien, si un cielo se casa, su esposa tendrá menos importancia que un guarda, y los guardas son los tíos de cualquier hijo, incluso con más peso que los tíos de sangre, hay un deseo de escuchar, mas que familia, son las personas que te importan, no deseas decepcionarlas, y deseas que sean felices, los cielos también son lideres por que son los mejores para serlo, escuchamos sus deseos, incluso Reborn tendrá que escuchar si es algo que Luke realmente desea"

"Pero como Luke lo acepta como es no lo detendrá" Continua Natalia "Ahora entiendo por que la relación es complicada, pensé que estaba interesada en seducirlo"

"Oh, en eso no te equivocas, Reborn tiene un gusto hacia los cielos, pero nunca se aprovecharía de un niño, no importa la edad física, la llama crece y madura al ritmo mental, sabíamos de inmediato que Luke era un niño en mente cuando lo conocimos, aunque está madurando muy rápido"

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila al respecto" Se insignia la princesa

"Enlazados, no puedes estar mas comprometido que eso" Lo dice con simplicidad "El sexo es solo un adicional, y no me mires de esa manera, no estoy interesada, y también te aclaro que muchos usuarios de la llama son Bisexuales, la razón de eso es por que la llama juega un papel al momento de realizar el acto, lo hace más… intenso, creo que sería la palabra, una vez que has dormido con un usuario de la llama activo, no puedes volver a dormir con nadie que no sea usuario de la llama, y hay tan pocos usuarios activos que realmente no importa el género"

Natalia parecía algo indignada ante esto "Es algo muy interesante" Dice Jade "Tomaría esas palabras en consideración Natalia, tomando en cuenta que Asch esta activo, y Noir es un cielo que está interesada en él" Esto hizo enojar a la chica, los celos eran evidentes, a Rebeca no le sorprendería que ella pidiera ayuda a Tear y a Luke para activar su llama solo por esa razón.

Finalmente llegaron a Daath, para felicidad de Rebeca, ella ya no quería continuar con esta conversación, esperaba que esta fuera la última vez que tendría que dar esta explicación.

Al menos no le pidieron que explicara lo que hizo Luke para llamar los fones esparcidos de Ion, no era algo que ella desea explicar.

Eso le recuerda que tiene que contarle a Tear lo sucedido con Legretta cuando estén solas, no era justo no contarle a la chica.

* * *

El grupo podía respirar mas tranquilo al saber que habían conseguido la Joya de Lorelei, Luke estaba feliz que no requirió amputar su brazo o explotar sus ojos para conseguirla, o alguna medida externa que sugería Jade, quizás las cosas empezaran a mejorar.

Llegaron más rápido de lo esperado al monte Roneal en la búsqueda de Asch, Luke no tenia duda de que Asch se encontraba ahí, casi podía sentir su presentía tormentosa alrededor.

El lugar seguía siendo completamente frio, Todos se colocaron sus capas, Tear incluso se puso el suéter morado, lo cual hizo sentir a Luke una extraña mezcla de satisfacción y vergüenza cada vez que la miraba.

En el camino se encontraron con Noir y sus dos secuaces "Vaya, ¿Ustedes están buscando a Asch? Espero que lograran encontrar la joya de Lorelei" Pregunta ella de forma coqueta

"¿Cómo sabes de la joya?" Le pregunta Luke

York, él secuas de Noir, es quien contesta "Asch nunca cierra la boca, al parecer vosotros fracasasteis en obtener la joya, Asch estaba muy molesto"

"¿Entonces él está aquí?" Pregunta Natalia

Noir se ríe de la pregunta "Sabes, no para de decir Natalia esto, Natalia aquello" El tono al decirlo tenia un leve cantado que molestaba a la princesa "Y ahora tu no paras de decir Asch esto, Asch aquello, es conmovedor"

"El sesenta porciento es Natalia" Dice York "El treinta es sobre la replica y el resto es Van, súmalo todo y obtendrás todo lo que habla el jefe"

"Buen, es bueno saber que tiene rectas sus prioridades, es tan obsesivo" Se burla Rebeca, ninguno parecía sorprendido por sus palabras.

"Vamos a buscarlo" Le dice Luke Tal vez encontró algo, él dijo que tratará de encontrar la base de Van"

Dejan detrás a Noir, y se dirigen a la entrada del Sephiroth, en la entrada Luke nota algo brillante, al recogerlo nota que es un relicario con una inscripción "ND1999 mes de Rem, en conmemoración del nacimiento de mi hija Meryl…" Meryl, ¿No era ese el nombre de Natalia? La fecha de nacimiento también es correcta.

"¿Que pasa Luke? ¿Encontraste algo?" Le pregunta Guy, notando que se había quedado atrás

"Nada" Dice, guardando el relicario "Es solo basura"

Ni Jade ni Guy parecen creerle, pero no le preguntan al respecto "Eres muy mal mentiroso" Le susurra Rebeca - ¿ _Que encontraste_?

 _-Te lo diré después_

Finalmente se encuentran a Asch, parece estar tratando de desentrañar las medidas del Sepiroth

"Aschar" Llama Luke

"¿Tu otra vez?" Dice molesto "Si no has obtenido la joya entonces no tenemos nada que discutir"

"Venimos a preguntarte que sabes sobre la base de Van y Sobre Lorelei" Le dice Guy

"¿Has oído de Lorelei desde la ultima vez?" Le pregunta Luke

"No, no he escuchado desde que la tierra descendió, tampoco me responde"

"Así que no hay manera de contactarlo" Murmura Luke

"Asch, hemos obtenido la joya" Le dice Natalia "¿Qué podemos hacer para liberar a Lorelei?"

Esto sorprende a Asch, pero por desgracia, ninguno de ellos sabia que hacer ahora que tenían las dos piezas de la llave

"¿No pueden simplemente poner la piedra en el agujero?" Pregunta Anise, por desgracia, no resulto ser factible, no tenían idea de cómo fusionar los dos pedazos de la llave.

"Maldición, es inútil" Se queja Luke "¿De qué sirve la joya si no podemos fusionar la llave"

"Tranquilo Luke" Le dice Guy "Lo mas importante es que tenemos las dos partes de la llave"

"No serviría de nada de todos modos" Dice Asch "Mientras no derrotemos a Van, no podremos liberar a Lorelei"

"Entonces, ¿Lorelei realmente esta atrapado en el cuerpo de mi hermano?" Tear parecía bastante resignada a la supervivencia de su hermano, después de haberlo llorado, descubrir que tiene que matarlo, otra vez.

"Pero el coronel estaba mal herido" Dice Anise "¿Cómo pudo sobrevivir?"

"No lo sé" Le responde Asch, con molestia en su voz "Pero Van ha absorbido a Lorelei en su cuerpo, el séptimo fonon tienen el poder de sanara, supongo que tubo suerte"

La llave, tal como esta ahora, era inútil para liberar a Lorelei "Deberías quedarte con la joya, será mas probable que tu puedas descubrir como fusionar la llave" Le ofrece Luke

"No seas un idiota" Le grita con molestia "Ellos saben que tengo la espada, es menos arriesgado que guardes la joya, además, nadie sabe que la tenemos, los guardias de Van están registrando los sephiroth en su búsqueda"

Luke solo suspira ante esto "Supongo que tendremos que buscar información sobre la llave de Lorelei en ciudad de Yulia"

Al final, decidieron buscar en Baticul al interprete antes de decidir cual será el siguiente destino

* * *

A pesar que llegaron rápido a la ciudad, Luke sintió que el viaje había sido largo y agotador, no quería admitirlo pero realmente se sentía cansado, al llegar a la ciudad no encontraron al interprete, así que decidieron ir a ciudad de Yulia, pero primero, Luke expreso el deseo de hablar con el rey, por desgracia, Natalia insistió en acompañarlo, y no sabia como hacer para hablar con el rey en privado, no tenía idea de cómo hacer la solicitud, fue hasta que llego a la puerta del castillo que decidió hablar "La verdad… quisiera hablar con su majestad… a solas"

Esto inquieta a los demás, Natalia lo mira preocupada "¿Qué pasa? ¿Es algo que nosotros no deberíamos saber?" Le pregunta la princesa, y de nuevo Luke no tiene idea que decir, se da cuenta de que es muy mal mentiroso, pero no le desea contar la verdad a la chica hasta que este completamente seguro de su teoría

"Ja Ja, no sabes mentir" Se ríe Guy "Mejor díselo"

"¿Guy?" Pregunta Luke confundido.

"La verdad Natalia, es que tiene una carta de índole personal del emperador Peony" Le dice Guy, sin dejar alguna señal o indicio que mentía

"¿Por qué esconderla?" Pregunta la chica confundida.

"Es confidencial" Dice Jade, continuando la mentira, si Luke no estuviera seguro que no existe tal carta, él les hubiera creído "Su majestad imperial está considerando convertirte en su esposa"

"¿Yo?" Pregunta asombrada "Pero tengo a Luke… y a Asch también, supongo, oh, ¿Qué hago?" Anise estaba molesta con esta respuesta

"Natalia, no puedes tener a los dos, no es justo"

"En fin" Continua Guy "El pidió que le entregáramos la carta a tu padre sin que lo supieras"

"Ahora entiendo, muy bien, los esperare aquí"

Yo me quedare con Natalia" Dice Rebeca "Los estaremos esperando, no se tarden"

Todo sería bien para Luke, de no ser que los demás lo arrastraron al palacio y se negaron a ser dejados atrás, la única que parecía algo avergonzada por esto era Tear, pero igual ella tenia curiosidad por saber que sucedía.

"¿Es ese medallón que encontraste en el monte Roneal?" Le pregunta Guy, y Luke odia ser tan transparente, no era justo que todos supieran lo que pensaba y no podía hacer igual, al final, no tubo mas remedio que explicar el medallón.

* * *

"¿Qué pasa Rebeca?" Le pregunta Natalia, aun avergonzada por lo sucedido

"Natalia, no se si recuerdas, pero tienes un contrato de matrimonio establecido"

"Si, con Luke… o Asch, supongo"

En respuesta, la chica saca la copia del contrato para enseñárselo a la princesa

"¿Por qué tienes una copia de esto?"

"Luke es mi cielo, eso debe decirte algo" Le dice algo exasperada "Natalia, tu compromiso es al hijo mayor del duque, Luke es el segundo hijo, incluso si Asch no estuviera en la ecuación, no estas comprometida con Luke"

"Pero… hemos estado comprometidos por años" Se queja la chica

Rebeca se compadece un poco de la princesa, es obvio que ella estaba en negación al respecto, a pesar de aceptar a Luke y Asch como seres separados "Natalia, quitando de lado el contrato, ¿A quién realmente deseas?"

Esta pregunta dejo en dudas a la chica "No sé, siempre pensé… es un poco injusto, sabes, he pasado años esperando… y ahora, que puedo ver quien realmente es… los dos son muy queridos para mi"

"No creo que Luke pueda amarte de la manera que esperas" La chica se sienta junto a ella, tratando de brindar algo de comodidad.

Natalia entiende lo que quiere decir, y realmente, ella no sabe si podría amar a Luke de esa manera tampoco "Supongo que no"

"Asch te ama, ¿Lo sabes? Incluso Noir lo ha admitido, él siempre cambia de expresión cuando te mira, representas el 60% de su existencia"

Natalia ríe ante esa comparación "Si, supongo, solo espero que él regrese, siento que lo he esperado por siempre"

"Lo hará, y si no lo hace por su cuenta, lo traeremos a la fuerza" Le sonríe en complicidad, esto hace sentir mejor a la chica.

* * *

El rey miraba con aprensión los documentos entregados

"Ya veo… Le agradezco por la información" Es todo lo que puede decir ante el estado de conmoción, Reborn no le va a preguntar que planea hacer con eso, no es su decisión, esto lo persiguió más como proyecto personal

Reborn no es una buena persona, no puedes serlo siendo criado en la mafia, solo los mejores llegan a la cima, pero se considera un ser humano decente.

Cuando llego a este extraño mundo, lo primero que hizo fue buscar su versión del crimen organizado, lo que encontró fue realmente lamentable, los criminales eran más matones que pelean en grupos, saliendo constantemente de cualquier lugar.

Sería divertido de no ser tan deprimente, al menos eso le facilito su subida a pesar de parecer 12 años, no muchos creían en la destreza de un preadolescente, no que era difícil, si logro aterrorizar a la mafia pareciendo un niño de dos años, 12 era pan comido.

"Tendré que hablar con mi hija, mientras tanto, cuento con su discreción en el tema"

Rebeca no lo había puesto al día de lo sucedido después de contarle sobre obtener la joya, así que fue una sorpresa encontrar a Luke y todo el grupo entrar a la habitación

"A, Luke, que sorpresa" Saluda el rey "¿Y eso que mi hija no está contigo?"

"¿Qué está pasando?" Pregunta Luke, con un poco de ansiedad, al ver a Reborn ahí también

"Entren, quizás sea mejor explicar desde el principio" Ofrece Reborn "Se han reportado varios casos de gente desaparecida, primero fueron los intérpretes de Daath, miembros de caravanas, el rastro llego hasta la isla de Feres" Luke sabía que había escuchado ese nombre en algún lugar, pero no podía recordar

"¿No era esa isla arrasada en la caída de Hob?" Pregunto Tear, ahora Luke recordaba donde lo había escuchado, la familia de Selena vivía en esa isla, supuestamente nadie sobrevivió al hundimiento"

"Parece que fue reconstruida" Dice Reborn "Cuenta la historia que, en la era del amanecer, Yulia era originaria de Hob, que fue destruida por las guerras, se cuenta que Yulia la reconstruyo con la ayuda del poder de Lorelei"

"En otras palabras, ¿La ciudad de Hob era una réplica?" Pregunta Luke "Y esta isla de Feres también lo es"

"Si, eso o Van encontró una manera de levantarla de nuevo, aunque sospecho más de una réplica, o al menos el sistema de replicación estuvo involucrado de alguna manera" Confirma Reborn "Como ven, el proceso tiene un precedente, Van intento replicarlo usando la investigación de la Fomicría y la historia original de Hob, es muy probable que deseo experimentar primero recreando la isla Feres, y usarla como base temporal, hemos logrado rastrear la isla, pero está llena de criaturas bastante fuertes por lo que los equipos de cazadores no han intentado entrar, otro problema es que la isla es móvil, y los únicos puertos adecuados están vigilados por el enemigo, la mejor alternativa es ir en el Albiore"

"¿Cómo lograron rastrear la isla?" Pregunta Guy "No debe ser fácil de encontrar"

"Tengo mis medios" Reborn contesta con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia "La isla está en observación, en las últimas 12 horas varios barcos han entrado y salido del lugar, se ha divisado gente con la armadura que usan los caballeros del oráculo, pero más gente sale de la que entra, sospecho que están cambiando de base"

"Sería buena idea darle un vistazo a esa isla" Sugiere Jade

"Entonces vamos a ver" Dice Luke

Reborn no estaba de acuerdo con ellos "Discutiremos quien va después" Dice firme "También me encontré con Sync en Chesedonia, estaba realizando trabajo de interprete para la nueva orden de Lorelei"

Luego procede a explicar la situación en Chesedonia, como encontró a Sync ofreciendo la lectura, antes de lograr ahuyentarlo de la ciudad.

"Ahí va nuestra esperanza de una baja entre los generales de elite" Suspira Jade "Entonces supongo que Van sobrevivió, y asimilo a Lorelei en su interior"

"Ellos al menos no saben dónde está la joya" Les informa Reborn "Si nadie la tiene, pensaran que nos llevan la delantera, la gema es vital para detener la tormenta planetaria"

"¿Detenerla?" Pregunta Luke "Supongo que no hay otra alternativa, pero… ¿Qué pasara con toda la tecnología fónica?"

"No hay muchas alternativas" Le explica Jade "La falta de Lorelei en el núcleo es lo que está causando esta inestabilidad, si lo liberamos, no abra manera de mantener estable la tormenta planetaria"

"Lo más preocupante es que Sync anuncio una nueva orden de Lorelei, al parecer, ahora con él como Maestro Fónico"

"¿El?" Pregunta Anise

"Actualmente, en su grupo es el miembro de más alto de la orden aparte de Van" Explica como si fuera obvio "Y hay que recordar que fue creado para ser reemplazo del Maestro Fónico, no es de extrañar que, en el fondo, siempre anhelara ese papel, quizás si Mohs viviera, el sería el líder… No importa en este punto"

"¿Qué paso con el maestro que escapo?"

"Estaba ofreciendo lectura en Chesedonia como interprete ambulante, fue tratado" Sonríe Reborn, no quedaba duda de cómo exactamente fue tratado "Se le ha informado a Astor para tener cuidado con los intérpretes, y mi gente se está encargando de esparcir la noticia sobre la situación al pueblo, dudo que muchos escuchen, Van tenía razón sobre como la partitura es una droga, pero espero que sea suficiente para prevenir a la mayoría, sobre todo con la posibilidad de muerte incluida, él problema son los casos de secuestro, no podemos parar el comercio, sobre todo en lugares como Chesedonia, donde es su fuente principal de sustento"

Los demás quedan en silencio, realmente la situación sonaba difícil para todos, finalmente el rey decide hablar

"Luke, me imagino que tienen una razón de visitar, además, encuentro extraño que Natalia no esté contigo"

Luke recordó la razón por la que vino a buscar al rey "Yo, quería mostrarle algo" dice, entregándole el medallón.

El rey se sorprende mucho al verlo "¡Esto es…!"

"No se como era Natalia de bebe, así que pensé que su majestad podría…"

"Esta es Natalia, estoy casi seguro de ello, ¿Dónde lo encontraste?"

Los demás parecen inquietos e intrigados por la conversación "En el Monte Roneal, en el punto donde nos pillo una avalancha entre los generales de elite y nosotros"

"Creo que lo he visto antes" Comenta Anise "Juraría que Largo…" Todos se sorprenden ante la implicación

"Bueno, largo es el único candidato posible, pero… ¿Estás segura?" Le pregunta luke

"Supongo que no se puede evitar" Susurra el hombre con pesar

"Usted no parece sorprendido por esta información" Nota Jade

El Rey mira de nuevo el medallón, antes de dirigir su mirada al retrato de la antigua reina, que tenía en sus brazos a una bebe Natalia "Si me lo hubieran informado hace dos horas, lo estaría" Contesta el hombre cansado, abriendo un expediente que estaba en su escritorio, en él estaba una pintura de una feliz pareja, la mujer se miraba feliz, y muy embarazada, de largo cabello rubio, pero quien llamaba la atención era el hombre al lado de ella

"Es la información que recogí de la familia de Natalia" Dice Reborn "Parece que ella si tiene sangre Real, después de todo, la madre de Natalia era media hermana de tu madre, comparten el mismo abuelo"

"¿Somos realmente primos?" Pregunto sorprendido

"Esta es la razón por la que las leyes contra los bastardos son tan estrictas" murmura Jade, revisando el informe.

Luke sabía a qué se referían, bastardos no son bien vistos en Baticul y Grand Chokmah, no es de extrañar que la madre de Natalia se crio en Chesedonia, se cuentan historias de advertencia de como bastardos confabulaban para llegar al poder "Si Mohs lo hubiera sabido, quien sabe lo que habría pasado" Como hubiera disfrutado ese tipo esta información, cuando acuso a Natalia de usurpadora.

"Sylvia era mayor que Susanna" Continua Reborn "Si la reconocen, Natalia debe tener mayor derecho al trono por sangre, y no solo por adopción, esto podría ayudar a su posición"

"Aun así será difícil que la acepten" Dice Guy, él entendía bien que tan fuerte puede ser el prejuicio.

"Creo que todos se están olvidando de la parte importante" Les recuerda Anise "Largo es el padre de Natalia"

Reborn les muestra a todos la pintura de una joven pareja

Luke lo observa con atención "¿Esto es?"

"Los padres de Natalia" Contesta Reborn "Su padre, Badaq, trabajaba como guarda para las caravanas que cruzaban el desierto, sus amigos solían llamarlo el León del desierto, según sus conocidos, era un hombre de gran corazón, amable e inspiraba una presencia tranquila y segura, a pesar de su tamaño, amaba mucho a su esposa Sylvia, quien tenia una salud muy delicada, una amiga de Sylvia menciono que su esposo, a pesar de desear un hijo, no deseo poner en peligro la vida de su esposa, era muy arriesgado para ella tener un hijo por su salud, él sugirió adoptar, pero la partitura le dijo que tendría una niña, y Sylvia la quería…"

Guy es el primero en expresar su opinión "No hay duda de que Largo es el padre de Natalia"

"¿Qué hacer?" Se pregunta él Rey Ingobert con tristeza "Natalia podría verse forzada a luchar contra su propio padre"

"Natalia todavía no lo sabe" Dice Jade "Siempre esta la opción de no decírselo nunca"

A Luke no le agradaba la idea, los secretos como esos tendían a salir en los peores momentos, el rey tal vez parecido notar su duda, por que voltea a preguntarle "¿Y tu Luke? ¿Qué piensas?"

"Cuando descubrí que era una réplica, sentí que no quería saberlo, estaba triste" Entiende por que Ion y Jade no le dijeron, pero… no podía imaginar descubrirlo de una manera peor que como en aquel entonces "Pero… ya había empezado a sentir que no era yo, se que es un caso completamente diferente, pero… pienso que seria mejor que lo sepa"

"Creo que tienes razón" Le apoya Guy "La ignorancia puede traer la felicidad, pero la idea de saberlo nosotros y Natalia, la persona mas afectada, no lo sabe… me parece bastante mal"

Tear estaba de acuerdo con ellos "Solo conseguirá que le resulte más doloroso cuando lo descubra más adelante"

"Tenéis razón" Concuerda el rey "Le diré a Natalia, pero… no hoy, han sido muchas sorpresas de momento, dadme un poco de tiempo para poder decirle"

"Si su majestad" Le dice Luke

El grupo deja al rey con sus pensamientos, en el pasillo, empezaron a discutir como será la reacción de Natalia ante este descubrimiento, Reborn voltea a ver al grupo "¿Pueden adelantarse? Hay algo que deseo hablar con Luke en privado" Ellos aceptan su solicitud, y pronto son los únicos que quedan en el pasillo

"Entonces, ¿Vamos ahora a la isla Feres?" Pregunta Luke con inquietud

Reborn solo lo mira "Luke, tú sabes que el Preludio utiliza llama de cielo, ¿Verdad?"

Luke se inquieta con la pregunta "Si"

"No importa que tan refinado está el sistema, aún hay un consumo, y en este momento estas completamente agotado, has estado viajando de un lugar para otro continuamente, y no olvidemos que tuviste que darle gran parte de tu llama a Ion"

"Pero… no me siento cansado, y dormí en Daath"

"Esa es la adrenalina que habla Luke"

"Entonces puedo ir en el otro Abiore"

"Luke" Le reprende con seriedad, y Luke solo lo ve inquieto, realmente, no desea quedarse atrás

"Estoy bien" Sigue con necedad

"No estás bien, usa hoy y mañana para descansar, Jade y yo iremos a ver la isla, no te quedaras sin hacer nada, Sam tiene una montaña de papeles para ti, si, todavía tienes algo de energía, pero no permitiré que pelees en un ambiente desconocido estando así"

Luke iba a protestar, pero Reborn coloca una mano en su pecho y siente como las cálidas llamas amarillas lo envuelven, curando varias heridas que no recordaba tener, no pudo contener un suspiro de satisfacción.

"Tienes mucho trabajo administrativo que hacer, descansa estos dos días o te drogare" Luke sabía que no podía decir nada al respecto, tenía que reconocer que ayudar a Ion gasto la mayor parte de su energía.

"Bien, pero lleva a Rebeca, deseo que ella me informe lo que encuentren"

Ella era la miembro del grupo menos probable a guardarle secretos, aunque aún le molestaba que Reborn hiciera cosas por su cuenta, no era preocupación, y sinceramente se había resignado que hará lo que desee sin importar si Luke está o no presente, no es como si él pueda moderar su comportamiento.

"También, si te encuentras con las réplicas… trata de no matarlas, por favor" Luke sabia la falta de empatía que podía tener Reborn hacia el enemigo, pero él no podía ver a las réplicas de esa manera.

Reborn le da una mirada divertida "Oh, ahora hay requerimientos especiales de conducta, me pregunto, ¿Cómo mi adorable cielo planea recompensar mi buen comportamiento?" Por alguna razón, el tono le dio un escalofrió a Luke, él sabía que solo estaba jugando con él, había visto al hombre coquetear con todas las damas de la mansión, pero nunca había sido el foco de su atención.

"¿Qué deseas?" Le pregunta nervioso

El otro solo se acerca lentamente antes de susurrar casi en su oído "Gratinado" inmediatamente después se separa y camina hacia la salida

"¿Qué?" Pregunto desconcertado

"Un delicioso gratinado hecho en casa, creo que sería una recompensa justa"

"¡No sé cómo hacer gratinado!" Se queja Luke

"Oh, entonces es bueno que tengo la receta" Se divierte el hombre, sacando una hoja de papel y lanzándola al chico "Al menos que esa estafa de Antolion sirva de algo" Murmura con algo de molestia "Piensa en mí mientras lo preparas" se ríe el hombre.

Luke no sabía porque sentía una mezcla de alivio y desilusión.

* * *

Los demás lo estaban esperando en la entrada, y afuera esta Natalia esperándolos.

"¿Y bien? ¿Qué dijo mi padre?" Pregunta Natalia con inquietud, y Luke le tomo tiempo recordar la mentira que le habían dicho

"Bueno, dijo que no, como ya tienes a Aschar"

"Así que Asch" Susurra la chica "Supongo que es lógico, no estamos realmente comprometidos"

Luke no sabe por qué eso lo inquieto, no es como si él estuviera interesado en ella como algo más que una prima, quizás porque no le gustaba que ella este triste.

"Natalia…"

"Entonces, ¿Debemos ir ciudad de Yulia?" Pregunta La princesa

"No, iremos a cazar una isla en movimiento" Contesta Reborn, Natalia parecía desconcertada con esto, y Reborn mira a Guy "Guy, explica la situación"

"Ustedes lo hacen a propósito, ¿Verdad?" Se queja el rubio, pero procedió a explicar la situación a Natalia.

"… Ya veo, entonces tenemos que dirigirnos a la Isla Feres, y luego a ciudad de Yulia"

"Sobre eso" Dice Reborn, mirando al grupo "Luke tiene una cita con una adorable señorita mañana, así que no podrá venir con nosotros"

Esto sorprende a la mayoría del grupo, incluso al mismo Luke "¿Qué?"

"Luke, ¿Qué significa esto?" Le recrimina Natalia

"¿Cómo que estás viendo a alguien y no nos habías dicho?" Le recrimina Anise "¿Quién es?"

Tear no dice nada, no sabe por qué esas palabras el incomodan, o porque se siente molesta.

"Eso es mentira, no tengo idea de que está hablando" Se queja Luke, lanzando a Reborn una mirada de reproche

Pero Reborn estaba demasiado divertido por la situación "Oh, Luke, ¿Cómo puedes olvidarlo? Es una adorable chica de dos coletas, cabello dorado, Ella incluso tiene casi tu misma edad"

"Luke, no hay necesidad de fingir" Le molesta Jade, también disfrutando de la situación

"¡Luke!" Se queja Natalia "Dime su nombre"

"Ya dije que no tengo idea de que está hablando"

Rebeca se ríe de todo esto, pero finalmente se apiada del chico y decide intervenir "Luke, hoy es la entrega anual de artículos de caridad a los niños del orfanato" Le recuerda la chica "Le prometiste a Alys… una adorable niña de 7 años, que la verías este año, el día después de la entrega"

"Oh" Ahora recordó "Aunque ahora ella debe tener 8 años" Y no le preparo nada, ahora se siente culpable.

"Parece que has tenido muchas aventuras sin nosotros" Le dice Guy.

"Guy…"

"Está bien, debió ser agradable poder salir de la mansión, lo que me sorprende es que nadie lo descubrió antes"

Rebeca parece orgullosa de ese logro "Tenemos nuestros medios"

"Me imagino que el pequeño Luke forma parte de estos medios" Comenta Jade, recordando al muñeco ilusorio que utilizo para engañarlos en Akzeriuth y en Daath.

Reborn decide volver a la parte importante de la conversación "Lemon fue amable y nos ha traído el Albiore II para que podamos viajar" Luego se dirige hacia Tear "Rebeca vendrá con nosotros, ¿Podrías hacerme el favor de quedar de Luke? No me gusta dejarlo sin supervisión"

"No soy un niño, no necesito niñera" Se queja el pelirrojo, lo malo es que Reborn era serio en su solicitud, así que Tear acepto.

De esta forma, el resto emprendió el viaje a la isla Feres.

* * *

"Se siente extraño regresar al Albiore II" Comenta Anise "Ya extraño los asientos más cómodos"

"Lo siento mucho" Les dice Noelle "No tenemos tanto presupuesto para invertir en estética"

"No le hagas caso Noelle" Le dice Guy "Nos estás haciendo un gran favor, y tu ayuda fue vital en nuestros viajes"

"Gracias, pero la verdad, entiendo cómo se siente Anise, de alguna manera, este Albiore se siente más frio que el Preludio"

"Es la llama de Cielo, Luke lo impregna de manera inconsciente, bueno, todos los cielos lo hacen" Le explica Reborn, Rebeca le conto que tuvo que explicarles la situación, y no estaba cómodo con la situación, aunque lo entiende, Jade ya era mucho de un riesgo y ahora Anise, aun así, la falta de presencia de Luke en este Albiore era algo desconcertante, aunque esperado, el nota como casi todos los vestigios de la llama de Luke han desaparecido "Lo hace más cálido a y dando la bienvenida, bueno, a excepción de Jade, al estar enlazado a otro cielo, me imagino que ha de sentir una especie de picor incómodo"

Jade no dice nada al respecto, aunque el reconoce que ha tenido una ligera sensación de incomodidad, era algo fácil de ignorar.

Anise lo mira intrigada "¿Por qué solo Jade?"

Reborn mira a Rebeca para que ella explique, en vista que fue ella quien lo metió en este asunto, lo cual, era injusto, Luke fue quien hizo un espectáculo de llamas delante de sus amigos, aunque, quizás debió de buscar la manera de explicar solo a Guy en lugar de contarle también a Anise y Natalia "Ion y Luke son muy similares, no tiene nada que ver con ser replicas, a veces ocurre que dos cielos son tan compatibles que comparten un enlace de hermanos, así que instintivamente su presencia es bienvenida, eso también permite ayudar combinando las técnicas, o proporcionando transfusión de llamas para fortalecer la fuerza del otro, esto también hace que sean bienvenidos en el territorio del otro"

"¿Territorio?" Pregunta Natalia "¿Qué significa eso?"

Rebeca suspira ante la pregunta "Los cielos son territoriales, usan sus llamas para marcar lo que consideran suyo de manera instintiva, puede ser una cabaña, un barco o una ciudad, los cielos son considerados el centro, el hogar para el cual volver, es natural que ellos por instinto marcan un territorio como propio, el territorio de Ion es Daath, de Peony es Grand Chokmah, no tengo idea de cuál es el de Noir, pero debe tener una base oculta en algún lugar, y me gustaría saber cuál es el de Van, pero estoy segura que su territorio era Hob antes de ser destruido"

Ella no necesito especificar lo doloroso que sería perder un territorio, y como esto ayudo a la condición y locura de Van.

Reborn no desea aclarar más la situación, es difícil describir en palabras, pero Luke la tubo difícil después de Akzeriuth, Los cielos generalmente tienen raíces a las que aferrarse, un cielo simplemente no nace de la nada, está en su sangre, así que generalmente han tenido un antepasado famoso al cual aferrarse, una historia, no significa que un cielo no pueda prosperar sin esa historia, Noir es prueba de eso, simplemente que prefieren tenerla, o al menos estar seguros de su pasado, descubrir que su identidad era un engaño fue duro, ha tenido que recrear su identidad, poner en duda un territorio que no sabe si tiene derecho, esa era la razón por la que Xanxus enloqueció al descubrir que era adoptado.

"Noir es originaria de la isla Feres" Dice Rebeca, para cambiar de tema "La conocí hace un tiempo"

"¿De verdad?" Le pregunta Natalia

"Si, ella y los otros dos que lo acompañan son sobrevivientes de la isla, estaban varados en el mar, cuando un barco milagrosamente los salvo…" Ella procede a contar la historia, ella le había contado a Luke esta misma historia, de cuando Selena y ella se encontraron con la ladrona, líder de un circo que ahora es muy popular

Termino la historia justo cuando divisaron la isla flotando en medio del mar

Pronto aterrizan en la isla, Guy y Jade la reconoció inmediatamente como la isla que formaba parte del archipiélago de Hob, ninguno podía entender como existía la isla, o como se movía, el lugar estaba habitado por algunos monstruos, y uno que otro caballero del oráculo que hacían guardia.

El progreso fue lento, es descorazonador para algunos del grupo, viendo las ruinas de lo que fue una hermosa ciudad.

"Invertían mucho en arte" Murmura Rebeca, al ver varias estatuas en pedazos

"Hob era más esplendorosa" Comenta Jade, no diciéndolo como un cumplido

"Era una ciudad antigua" Dice Guy, tratando de defender su ciudad natal "Tenia algunas de las estatuas más hermosas del mundo"

Reborn no le presta mucha atención mientras continúan "Jade, ¿Crees que el sistema que la mantiene a flote es confiable o se hundirá en cuanto cerremos la tormenta planetaria?"

"Es difícil de decir" Dice Jade en pose pensativa "Primero se debe estudiar lo que la mantiene en movimiento, y si podemos controlarlo"

Rebeca mira las ruinas con duda "Si lo preguntas para poblar este lugar, no lo recomendaría, estas ruinas son más peligrosas que ayuda en la estructura, tendríamos que derribar todo y construir de nuevo, saldría mejor entregarlo a Arietta, este lugar es después de todo su lugar de nacimiento"

"Los edificios de la zona se parecen mucho unos a otros" Comenta Natalia "Guy, ¿Cómo es que todos son así?"

"Mmm, Bueno" Murmura Guy "No conozco mucho los detalles, pero he oído que solo un arquitecto diseño toda la ciudad, a la isla le pusieron su nombre"

"¿Así que el arquitecto se llamaba Feres?" Pregunta Rebeca

"Si, por lo visto el emperador de entonces le impresiono mucho la belleza de la ciudad, e incluso la arquitectura de Grand Chokmah esta influenciada por el estilo de Feres"

"Ya veo" Dice Jade.

Guy se molesta por esa respuesta "¿Cómo es eso de ´Ya veo´? Tú sabes esto mejor que yo"

"En absoluto, no me gusta dar explicaciones, especialmente explicaciones básicas, prefiero dejárselos a otros, es agotador"

"Una simple explicación no es tan agotadora" Se queja Natalia

"Es que ya me estoy haciendo mayor"

"Y no nos estamos haciendo más jóvenes" Se queja Rebeca "Vamos rápido, quiero regresar rápido a Kimlasca"

"Oh, ¿preocupada por tu carga?" Le pregunta Jade "Estoy seguro que Tear se asegurará que coma y duerma adecuadamente"

"Eres molesto" Se queja la chica

Después de un rato de caminar, Natalia observa el horizonte "Este lugar debió ser muy hermoso"

"Si" Le contesta Guy "No recuerdo mucho, pero sé que tenía un gran puerto, y siempre estaba lleno de vida"

"Al menos fue rápido" Dice Reborn, exasperado de tanta melancolía que transpiraba el grupo "Dudo que muchos siquiera se dieran cuenta de lo que paso, La gente de Hob no tuvo la misma suerte"

Debieron de ser días de angustia, viendo cómo se alejaban más de la tierra y nadie que llegara a salvarlos, no se imagina el miedo de toda esa gente

"No eran más que ciudadanos inocentes" Comenta Guy

"Arietta" Susurra Anise

"Si, Arietta" Concuerda Rebeca "No es un secreto que ella nació en este lugar, toda su familia murió en la inundación, y la reina Ligre la adopto, ella era un poco mayor que un bebe en aquel entonces, me imagino que no tiene muchos recuerdos de lo que paso"

"¿Cómo se unió a Daath?" Pregunta Natalia, intrigada con la historia, es Anise quien continua el relato

"El comandante Van la encontró un día, y la llevo de nuevo a Daath, escuche que ella era como un animal salvaje en aquel entonces, pero el Ion Original decidió ayudarla"

"Y ahora este sitio es se convirtió en la base de Van" Murmura Jade "Me pregunto si logro evitar que la isla se hundiera, o la replico, aunque por el tiempo que parecen tener estos edificios, es dudoso que replicara completamente la isla, se hubiera notado la desaparición de tantos séptimo fonones en aquel entonces"

"¿Entonces encontró esta isla y la convirtió en su barco personal?" Pregunta Natalia

"Muy probablemente ese sea el caso" Afirma Jade "Y también esta puede ser la fábrica de la Fomicría"

Finalmente llegaron a una gran mansión, al entrar, vieron la gigante máquina para la Fomicría, un modelo más grande que la anterior en el castillo de Coral "Impresionante" Dice Jade "Tal esfuerzo a gran escala funcionando incluso ahora, apaguemos esto, quizás ayude a menguar el gasto de los séptimo fonones"

Un sonido se escucha en las escaleras, y se puede ver a varias réplicas dependiendo de ellas, todas con ese horrible traje genérico que parece peor que uno de prisión "Paren, ¿Por qué están haciendo esto?" Pregunta la réplica "¿Por qué os oponéis al nacimiento de nuestros hermanos y hermanas?"

"Nos será concedido un nuevo lugar donde vivir, sobre el avión celestial" Dice otra replica.

"No interfieras"

"¿Están de acuerdo con esto?" Pregunta Guy "Cuando vuestro avión celestial este acabado, mataran a los originales"

"¿Por qué debería importarnos si matan a los que no nos aceptan?"

"Eso es ofensivo" Dice Rebeca "¿Entonces no les importa lo que le sucede a este mundo? Ustedes necesitaron a los originales para nacer"

"¿Y? Ahora que ya hemos nacido ¿Por qué deberíamos estar en deuda con los originales?" Pregunta la chica que Guy identifica como Mary

"Luke podría aprender algo de confianza de ellos" Dice Guy

"Esa no es confianza, es arrogancia e insolencia," Dice Reborn "Luke no los necesita como ejemplo"

"¿Nos estas llamando arrogantes?" Pregunta Mary

Reborn voltea a verlos con desprecio "Si, ustedes solo piensan en sí mismos, es exactamente la razón por la que no los aceptan, solo toman los recursos sin la menor consideración a los que están vivos, ¿Cómo puede aceptarse a un parasito así?"

Lo que ella iba a contestar, fue interrumpido por una gran explosión, una de las réplicas entra y anuncia con inquietud, o tanta inquietud como podía mostrar estas replicas con ineptitud emocional "No, han seguido con el plan sin nosotros"

Todos salen, y se puede ver algo en el horizonte, algo grande elevándose, saliendo del mar, como una especie de nave flotante.

"¿Qué es eso?" Pregunta Natalia

Rebeca observa la nave y solo responde de manera seca "Voy a adivinar que es el avión celestial y está terminado"

"Nos prometieron un lugar en la nueva Hob" Dice Mary, viendo como han sido abandonados.

"¿La nueva Hob?" Pregunta Guy "¿Entonces ese lugar es Hob?"

"Y tal como está en la historia de Yulia" Dice Reborn "Van reconstruyo Hob usando el poder de Lorelei

Las réplicas estaban consternadas, no teniendo idea de que hacer "Iremos al lugar de nuestro pacto, la torre de Rem, seguro que vendrán por nosotros"

"¿La torre de Rem?" Murmura Reborn, con algo de inquietud

"¿No era una antigua ciudad minera abandonada?" Pregunta Rebeca "¿Qué van a hacer a la torre de Rem?

"Pero el sistema de navegación fue destruido junto con la maquina" Dice Mary

"Al final llegaremos si seguimos esta corriente" Dice otra replica "Iremos andando desde ahí"

"Entendido, decídselo a los demás" Ellos se fueron, el grupo solo observa su partida

"¿Creen que este bien?" Pregunta Rebeca "Según tengo entendido, la torre de Rem es una isla, ¿Realmente podrán llegar con un plan así?"

"No es como si podamos detenerlos" Dice Jade "Están muy motivados, pero no creo que les den la bienvenida, aunque si fuera por mí, acabaría con ellos sin ninguna duda, una vez con los datos, puedo replicarlos tantas veces como desee"

"¿Entonces los van a abandonar?" Pregunta Natalia con pesar

"Seguramente" Contesta Jade "Aunque dudo que se den cuenta hasta que pase un tiempo"

"Iremos a ver esta isla flotante?" Pregunta Rebeca

Jade tiene algo de dudas al respecto "Parece arriesgado, pero no creo que tengamos otra alternativa"

Así que regresan en busca del Albiore, cuando se encuentran alfo que no estaba ahí antes "¿Es mi imaginación o es Sword Dancer?" Pregunta Rebeca

"No es tu imaginación" Contesta Anise

"¿Vamos a pelear con él?" Pregunta Natalia, con algo de inquietud

"No, Luke estará triste si se lo pierde" Dice Reborn "Volveremos después"

Ninguno de ellos tenía interés en pelear con ese fantasma, bueno, excepto Luke, pero como no estaba, simplemente ignorarían la espada clavada en el suelo y regresan al Albiore.

Noelle no pudo pasar, tenía una barrera protectora de la tormenta planetaria, no podrían pasar mientras la tormenta planetaria este activa.

"Parece que es oficial, tenemos que apagar la tormenta planetaria" Comenta Reborn, inafectado por la turbulencia "Aunque es sorprendente que lograran replicar incluso el sephiroth para elevar la ciudad"

"No podemos hacer nada" Dice Jade "Vamos a Grand Chokmah, los militares conservan los datos de Hob en su cuartel general"

* * *

Luke está haciendo el gratinado, de hecho, ya ha hecho varias tandas con ayuda de Tear, y piensa que ha mejorado bastante de la primera vez, y no está haciendo esto para practica o cualquier idea absurda, simplemente planea hacer mucho para poder llevar a los niños al día siguiente.

El gratinado resulto ser un plato de carne horneado, la receta en base de carne, queso, cebolla, supuestamente es muy sabroso y energético.

Sam llego con varios documentos para revisar, y se divirtió al ver que prácticamente se había apoderado de la cocina "Reborn me prometió contenerse si le hacia el gratinado" Fue la única respuesta de Luke

"A veces no sé si lo hace a propósito o no ¿Sabes las bromas que saldrán de esto si sale?" Se divierte Sam

Luke solo le manda una mirada molesta "Me di cuenta hasta que se fueron, por eso estoy haciendo tanto, nadie dirá nada si lo hice para muchas personas" Tear miro con interés la interacción, no entendiendo la referencia

"Kimlasca tiene varias tradiciones para el cortejo" Le responde Sam "Por ejemplo, es tradición que la novia costure el traje del novio, Cecille está teniendo algo de problemas al respecto, ya que ella es un soldado y no muy buena en las artes de costura"

"Ha, ¿Es necesario que ella realice personalmente el trabajo?"

Sam se acomoda y prueba el plato, no estaba mal, no algo del otro mundo, pero estaba bueno "Si, es considerado buena suerte y un matrimonio feliz, de lo contrario, invitas la mala suerte"

"¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con la cocina?"

"Es complicado de explicar, en Kimlasca, casi todos los nobles son comprometidos en el nacimiento, en base a la lectura de la partitura se sabe con quién se realizaran las alianzas, coste, no dice con quien se casan, ya que la partitura de muerte está prohibida, y es probable que uno de los novios no llegue vivo al altar, pero si existe la lectura con quien establecerá un contrato, esto ayuda a establecer contratos que beneficien a ambas partes, y establecer alianzas temprano, incluso si dicho niño no ha nacido, este fue el caso de Natalia y Asch, Natalia estaba comprometida con él incluso antes de ser concebido, por eso su contrato especifica al hijo mayor del duque Fabre" Sam respira y saborea otro bocado antes de continuar "Algunos dejan a su segundo o tercer hijo sin comprometer por si algo le sucede al mayor, este puede continuar con el compromiso, ese es el mismo caso que mi hermano, si no me caso con la novia que estoy comprometido, él puede tomar mi lugar, conste, si rechazo el contrato, soy desheredado de mi posición y pierdo mis derechos como noble"

"Tienes que casarte el próximo año, ahora que recuerdo" Comenta Luke "¿Aun no te has decidido si ir o escaparte con Rebeca? El dinero no sería problema" El rubio se atraganta con el bocado al escuchar esto, Tear corre a pasarle un vaso con agua y golpea suavemente su espalda

Le tomo un momento recuperarse "No deseo discutir ese asunto" Dice incomodo

"No veo el problema, ¿Hasta cuándo vas a considerar el asunto?, es obvio que estas recolectando dinero para irte, y conocí a tu novia, un poco arrogante pero no es tan mala, definitivamente no lo suficiente para abandonarla delante del altar" Le acusa Luke.

"No voy a recibir concejos de amor de alguien que no se da cuenta que lo están cortejando"

"¿Cortejado?" Pregunta Tear, algo incomoda con todo el asunto "¿A qué se refiere?"

"Nadie me está cortejando"

Sam ignora a Luke y fija su atención en Tear "Como estaba explicando, no todos quedan comprometidos al nacer, para eso está el cortejo formal, y el tradicional, cada uno tiene un valor diferente, generalmente la gente común utiliza el cortejo tradicional agregando o quitando algunas tradiciones, los nobles prefieren los dos"

"¿En qué consisten?"

"En el formal, es como un acuerdo de negocio entre dos familias, sellan el acuerdo con un matrimonio, esto es más o menos el caso de los padres de Guy, todo el contrato se realizó de acuerdo a terceros, con el antiguo Maestro Fónico presidiendo el acuerdo"

"Eso suena como una venta"

"Los matrimonios entre los nobles son más acuerdos de beneficios, ya sea económico, militar o político, los hijos son un recurso tanto como son los bienes, incluso los padres de Luke tienen un arreglo así, al igual que la antigua esposa del rey, la mayoría de veces, estos acuerdos son en base al escrito, así que no se ve tan mal, pero ahora que no hay escrito, la gente intentará buscar los acuerdos que más lo benefician"

"Eso es horrible"

"Política y poder" Le recuerda Sam "No dije que esté de acuerdo, de todos modos, Luke ya tiene dinero, y esta tan alto en política como puede conseguir, así que él mejor arreglo es buscar un matrimonio que aumente el apoyo militar de la casa Fabre"

Luke estaba molesto de cómo iba la conversación, él no tenía ningún interés en un acuerdo cuando se había escapado del contrato con Natalia "No tengo ningún interés en este asunto"

"No importa, tu padre es quien elige de todos modos"

Tear también no estaba a gusto por el ritmo de la conversación, por lo que decidió pedir su pregunta original "¿Y el tradicional?" Ese sonaba el tipo romántico.

"El tradicional varía mucho de lugar en lugar, en algunos, es otorgarle una flor de un tipo, o un artículo, lo más común es entregar un regalo muy valioso de algún tipo, generalmente es el novio a la muchacha, pero nada impide hacerlo al revés, lo que más lo distingue es que debe ser muy valioso, ya sea monetario o emocional, si el destinatario acepta el regalo, quiere decir que acepta iniciar un cortejo"

Tear entendió rápido la implicación, no era muy diferente en ciudad de Yulia, solo que raras veces se habla del asunto ya que no hay muchos matrimonios, y ella estaba demasiado dedicada a entrenar "Ha… como el anillo que el general Frings le regalo a la general Cecille"

"Si, ese es un buen ejemplo, es difícil malinterpretar la intención, ya que no es correcto regalar algo de gran valor sin ninguna razón" Sam le da una mirada de reojo a Luke, pero este lo ignora, concentrándose en el platillo "Después de eso, hay una serie de pequeños regalos, preferiblemente con un valor o un simbolismo detrás, algo como Ropa, o joyas" El voltea a ver a Luke "Claro, el otro lado también tienen que dar algo, cosas hechas a mano, como comida, bordados, dibujos, incluso una canción, pero se recomienda que sea cocinar un plato raro y especial, por supuesto, como mencione antes, para la boda, la novia hace el traje del novio" El chico come otro bocado, estaba rico, realmente, era injusto la curva de aprender del pelirrojo, era increíble la mejor que tenia del primer plato casi incomible.

Tear miraba los platos con una nueva valoración, ella recordaba la advertencia de Rebeca, y sabía que las intenciones del Sol no eran exactamente puras.

"Si realmente estuviera interesado, no me trataría como un niño problemático" Se queja el pelirrojo

"Luke, la pregunta no es si este interesado, definitivamente lo está, como tu guarda del Rayo, lo que me inquieta es cuáles son tus sentimientos al respecto"

Luke no creía eso, pero tanta gente le preguntaba lo mismo.

"¿Por qué crees que está interesado?" Le pregunta Tear "Temes que intente aprovecharse de su inexperiencia"

"Seducirlo, definitivamente, ¿Aprovecharse? Depende de la definición, no hará nada que se refleje mal en Luke, ni intentara lastimarlo, Reborn es algo tradicional, Tear, él pudo tener varias amantes antes, pero Luke es su Cielo, ¿Recuerdas lo que te dijo Rebeca sobre el asunto? Ella me lo explico después de contarme sobre la existencia de los enlaces y lo que significaba"

Tear recuerda eso, ella deseo saber exactamente en lo que entraba si lo aceptaba, estaba tan cerca de enlazar, que era casi una trayectoria inevitable "Si, ella me lo explico, es más un factor tradicional, y no es obligación, pero al aceptar el enlace, el guarda acepta ser parte de la casa de su cielo, las costumbres, las alianzas y los enemigos del cielo, pero no es tan rígido seguirlo"

"Si, pero Reborn es muy tradicional, eso equivale a aceptar las costumbres de Kimlasca, y en Kimlasca, en especial Baticul, el sexo fuera del enlace matrimonial o un contrato de matrimonio establecido, no está bien visto, esto es diferente en Malkuth, donde es más liberal"

Tear parece desconcertada con todo el asunto "Todas esas costumbres marean"

"Luke, ¿Sabes cuál es la edad de consentimiento y la edad en que puedes casarte en Kimlasca?"

"15 años" Contesto automáticamente, recordando leer eso en algún lado "Y para casarse con permiso de los padres es 16 años para las chicas y 17 para los varones, después de 20 años no se necesita permiso, ¿Qué tiene que ver?"

"Reborn puede tener muy poco aprecio por la ley, pero nunca se aprovecharía de un niño, no importa cómo te veas físicamente, él puede sentir tu madurez mental, ahora estas bordeando esa línea, es por eso que considero mi deber prevenirte" Luke iba a protestar pero Sam levanta la mano para detener su alegato "Luke, conozco a Reborn desde hace años, me atormento buena parte de mi vida, incluso conozco un par de amantes" Chesedonia era bastante liberal en ese aspecto "Conozco su naturaleza, lo que no se es cuáles son tus deseos"

Luke iba a decir algo, pero decidió no decir nada al respecto, todo sonaba demasiado absurdo, sobre todo con todos los problemas que tenían, con el destino del mundo en sus hombros, esto parecía tan… domestico.

"¿Nos ayudaras a llevar esto mañana?" Decide preguntar en su lugar "Necesito más manos para llevarlo"

"Si, está bien" Acepta Sam fácilmente "También quería decirte que el puerto está terminado"

"Malkuth trabaja rápido" Murmura Luke a regañadientes

"¿El puerto?" Pregunta Tear

"Luke negocio la construcción de un puerto con el emperador Peony, en recompensa por un favor personal"

"¿Favor personal?"

"Es privado" Le corta Luke, pero luego noto que sonó algo fuerte, así que se disculpa con la cantante "Disculpa, es un negocio entre nosotros dos, realmente no creo que sea correcto hablar al respecto"

"No, está bien, no desee ser entrometida"

"Bien por ustedes, par de tortolos, pero mejor envolver toda la comida para llevarla mañana temprano, tengo todavía negocio con Luke"

Pasaron un Luke está haciendo el gratinado, de hecho, ya ha hecho varias tandas con ayuda de Tear, y piensa que ha mejorado bastante de la primera vez, y no está haciendo esto para practica o cualquier idea absurda, simplemente planea hacer mucho para poder llevar a los niños al día siguiente.

El gratinado resulto ser un plato de carne horneado, la receta en base de carne, queso, cebolla, supuestamente es muy sabroso y energético.

Sam llego con varios documentos para revisar, y se divirtió al ver que prácticamente se había apoderado de la cocina "Reborn me prometió contenerse si le hacia el gratinado" Fue la única respuesta de Luke

"A veces no sé si lo hace a propósito o no ¿Sabes las bromas que saldrán de esto si sale?" Se divierte Sam

Luke solo le manda una mirada molesta "Me di cuenta hasta que se fueron, por eso estoy haciendo tanto, nadie dirá nada si lo hice para muchas personas" Tear miro con interés la interacción, no entendiendo la referencia

"Kimlasca tiene varias tradiciones para el cortejo" Le responde Sam "Por ejemplo, es tradición que la novia costure el traje del novio, Cecille está teniendo algo de problemas al respecto, ya que ella es un soldado y no muy buena en las artes de costura"

"Ha, ¿Es necesario que ella realice personalmente el trabajo?"

Sam se acomoda y prueba el plato, no estaba mal, no algo del otro mundo, pero estaba bueno "Si, es considerado buena suerte y un matrimonio feliz, de lo contrario, invitas la mala suerte"

"¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con la cocina?"

"Es complicado de explicar, en Kimlasca, casi todos los nobles son comprometidos en el nacimiento, en base a la lectura de la partitura se sabe con quién se realizaran las alianzas, coste, no dice con quien se casan, ya que la partitura de muerte está prohibida, y es probable que uno de los novios no llegue vivo al altar, pero si existe la lectura con quien establecerá un contrato, esto ayuda a establecer contratos que beneficien a ambas partes, y establecer alianzas temprano, incluso si dicho niño no ha nacido, este fue el caso de Natalia y Asch, Natalia estaba comprometida con él incluso antes de ser concebido, por eso su contrato especifica al hijo mayor del duque Fabre" Sam respira y saborea otro bocado antes de continuar "Algunos dejan a su segundo o tercer hijo sin comprometer por si algo le sucede al mayor, este puede continuar con el compromiso, ese es el mismo caso que mi hermano, si no me caso con la novia que estoy comprometido, él puede tomar mi lugar, conste, si rechazo el contrato, soy desheredado de mi posición y pierdo mis derechos como noble"

"Tienes que casarte el próximo año, ahora que recuerdo" Comenta Luke "¿Aun no te has decidido si ir o escaparte con Rebeca? El dinero no sería problema" El rubio se atraganta con el bocado al escuchar esto, Tear corre a pasarle un vaso con agua y golpea suavemente su espalda

Le tomo un momento recuperarse "No deseo discutir ese asunto" Dice incomodo

"No veo el problema, ¿Hasta cuándo vas a considerar el asunto?, es obvio que estas recolectando dinero para irte, y conocí a tu novia, un poco arrogante pero no es tan mala, definitivamente no lo suficiente para abandonarla delante del altar" Le acusa Luke.

"No voy a recibir concejos de amor de alguien que no se da cuenta que lo están cortejando"

"¿Cortejado?" Pregunta Tear, algo incomoda con todo el asunto "¿A qué se refiere?"

"Nadie me está cortejando"

Sam ignora a Luke y fija su atención en Tear "Como estaba explicando, no todos quedan comprometidos al nacer, para eso está el cortejo formal, y el tradicional, cada uno tiene un valor diferente, generalmente la gente común utiliza el cortejo tradicional agregando o quitando algunas tradiciones, los nobles prefieren el formal, con un poco de tradicional"

"¿En qué consisten?"

"En el formal, es como un acuerdo de negocio entre dos familias, sellan el acuerdo con un matrimonio, esto es más o menos el caso de los padres de Guy, todo el contrato se realizó de acuerdo a terceros, con el antiguo Maestro Fónico presidiendo el acuerdo"

"Eso suena como una venta"

"Los matrimonios entre los nobles son más acuerdos de beneficios, ya sea económico, militar o político, los hijos son un recurso tanto como son los bienes, incluso los padres de Luke tienen un arreglo así, al igual que la antigua esposa del rey, la mayoría de veces, estos acuerdos son en base al escrito, así que no se ve tan mal, pero ahora que no hay escrito, la gente intentará buscar los acuerdos que más lo benefician"

"Eso es horrible"

"Política y poder" Le recuerda Sam "No dije que esté de acuerdo, de todos modos, Luke ya tiene dinero, y esta tan alto en política como puede conseguir, así que él mejor arreglo es buscar un matrimonio que aumente el apoyo militar de la casa Fabre"

Luke estaba molesto de cómo iba la conversación, él no tenía ningún interés en un acuerdo cuando se había escapado del contrato con Natalia "No tengo ningún interés en este asunto"

"No importa, tu padre es quien elige de todos modos"

Tear también no estaba a gusto por el ritmo de la conversación, por lo que decidió pedir su pregunta original "¿Y el tradicional?" Ese sonaba el tipo romántico.

"El tradicional varía mucho de lugar en lugar, en algunos, es otorgarle una flor de un tipo, o un artículo, lo más común es entregar un regalo muy valioso de algún tipo, generalmente es el novio a la muchacha, pero nada impide hacerlo al revés, lo que más lo distingue es que debe ser muy valioso, ya sea monetario o emocional, si el destinatario acepta el regalo, quiere decir que acepta iniciar un cortejo"

Tear entendió rápido la implicación, no era muy diferente que, en ciudad de Yulia, solo que raras veces se habla del asunto ya que no hay muchos matrimonios, y ella estaba demasiado dedicada a entrenar "Ha… como el anillo que el general Frings le regalo a la general Cecille"

"Si, ese es un buen ejemplo, es difícil malinterpretar la intención, ya que no es correcto regalar algo de gran valor sin ninguna razón" Sam le da una mirada de reojo a Luke, pero este lo ignora, concentrándose en el platillo "Después de eso, hay una serie de pequeños regalos, preferiblemente con un valor o un simbolismo detrás, algo como Ropa, o joyas" El voltea a ver a Luke "Claro, el otro lado también tienen que dar algo, cosas hechas a mano, como comida, bordados, dibujos, incluso una canción, pero se recomienda que sea cocinar un plato raro y especial, por supuesto, como mencione antes, para la boda, la novia hace el traje del novio" El chico come otro bocado, estaba rico, realmente, era injusto la curva de aprender del pelirrojo, era increíble la mejor que tenia del primer plato casi incomible.

Tear miraba los platos con una nueva valoración, ella recordaba la advertencia de Rebeca, y sabía que las intenciones del Sol no eran exactamente puras.

"Si realmente estuviera interesado, no me trataría como un niño problemático" Se queja el pelirrojo

"Luke, la pregunta no es si este interesado, definitivamente lo está, como tu guarda del Rayo, lo que me inquieta es cuáles son tus sentimientos al respecto"

Luke no creía eso, pero tanta gente le preguntaba lo mismo.

"¿Por qué crees que está interesado?" Le pregunta Tear "Temes que intente aprovecharse de su inexperiencia"

"Seducirlo, definitivamente, ¿Aprovecharse? Depende de la definición, no hará nada que se refleje mal en Luke, ni intentara lastimarlo emocionalmente, Reborn es algo tradicional, Tear, él pudo tener varias amantes antes, pero Luke es su Cielo, ¿Recuerdas lo que te dijo Rebeca sobre el asunto? Ella me lo explico después de contarme sobre la existencia de los enlaces y lo que significaba"

Tear recuerda eso, ella deseo saber exactamente en lo que entraba si lo aceptaba, estaba tan cerca de enlazar, que era casi una trayectoria inevitable "Si, ella me lo explico, es más un factor tradicional, y no es obligación, pero al aceptar el enlace, el guarda acepta ser parte de la casa de su cielo, las costumbres, las alianzas y los enemigos del cielo, pero no es tan rígido seguirlo"

"Si, pero Reborn es muy tradicional, eso equivale a aceptar las costumbres de Kimlasca, y en Kimlasca, en especial Baticul, el sexo fuera del enlace matrimonial o un contrato de matrimonio establecido, no está bien visto, esto es diferente en Malkuth, donde es más liberal"

Tear parece desconcertada con todo el asunto "Todas esas costumbres marean"

"Luke, ¿Sabes cuál es la edad de consentimiento y la edad en que puedes casarte en Kimlasca?"

"15 años" Contesto automáticamente, recordando leer eso en algún lado "Y para casarse con permiso de los padres es 16 años para las chicas y 17 para los varones, después de 20 años no se necesita permiso, ¿Qué tiene que ver?"

"Reborn puede tener muy poco aprecio por la ley, pero nunca se aprovecharía de un niño, no importa cómo te veas físicamente, él puede sentir tu madurez mental, ahora estas bordeando esa línea, es por eso que considero mi deber prevenirte" Luke iba a protestar pero Sam levanta la mano para detener su alegato "Luke, conozco a Reborn desde hace años, me atormento buena parte de mi vida, incluso conozco un par de amantes" Chesedonia era bastante liberal en ese aspecto "Conozco su naturaleza, lo que no se es cuáles son tus deseos"

Luke iba a decir algo, pero decidió no decir nada al respecto, todo sonaba demasiado absurdo, sobre todo con todos los problemas que tenían, con el destino del mundo en sus hombros, esto parecía tan… domestico.

"¿Nos ayudaras a llevar esto mañana?" Decide preguntar en su lugar "Necesito más manos para llevarlo"

"Si, está bien" Acepta Sam fácilmente el cambio de tema "También quería decirte que el puerto está terminado"

"Malkuth trabaja rápido" Murmura Luke a regañadientes

"¿El puerto?" Pregunta Tear

"Luke negocio la construcción de un puerto con el emperador Peony, en recompensa por un favor personal"

"¿Favor personal?"

"Es privado" Le corta Luke, pero luego noto que sonó algo fuerte, así que se disculpa con la cantante "Disculpa, es un negocio entre nosotros dos, realmente no creo que sea correcto hablar al respecto"

"No, está bien, no desee ser entrometida"

"Bien por ustedes, par de tortolos, pero mejor envolver toda la comida para llevarla mañana temprano, tengo todavía negocio con Luke"

Después de guardar toda la comida en sus respectivos recipientes, Tear se va a descansar mientras los dos se dirigen al cuarto de Luke donde discuten varios de los cambios y avances propuestos, a pesar de todo, el pequeño pueblo estaba creciendo bien, pero todavía necesitaba algún producto único que lo represente además de pescado.

Dos horas mas tarde Sam regresa a su casa, y Luke se siente aun mas agotado que si estuviera peleando contra monstruos, pero, aun así, no podía conciliar el sueño, sobre todo por que no termino el suéter prometido a Alys, así que toma sus cosas y se dirige al salón de música, no sabe por qué desea ir ahí, pero no quería quedarse en su habitación.

Él se sienta en el sofá, La luna ya ratos había salido, y estaba algo inquieto por saber lo que estaban haciendo los demás, él podría preguntar a Rebeca, pero sentía que quería saberlo todo de una vez cuando regresaran, no creía que tuvieran problemas, no con Rebeca, Reborn y Jade, los tres son seres muy prácticos e inteligentes que podían salir de cualquier situación con solo su ingenio.

Pero eso no evitaba que se sintiera inquieto, aun si era absurdo preocuparse por eso en estos momentos, con el miasma, y Lorelei atrapado, y el asunto de las réplicas, con el destino del mundo pendiendo de un hilo, se sentía estúpido que la conversación que más rondaba en su mente era la pregunta que Sam le había metido en su cabeza.

Luke era demasiado joven para saber lo que quería en una relación, de hecho, nunca ha intentado pensar en eso, siempre había sido Natalia, le habían dicho que se casaría con ella, y Luke nunca considero ninguna otra opción, sin importar cuanto estaba en contra de casarse con la chica, lo único que si ha llegado a comprender, es que cualquier relación con Tear sería difícil para la cantante, y si, a diferencia de lo que piensa Guy, puede aceptar muy dentro de su ser, que le gusta la chica, aunque finge no tener idea más para comodidad de Tear, ella ya lo había rechazado bastantes veces incluso antes de comprender que le gustaba,

Su madre la adora, ella era hermosa, talentosa, descendiente de Yulia, pero eso tendría poco valor para su padre, y mucho menos para la corte, para que una relación funcionara entre ellos, Luke tendría que renunciar a su rango como noble, al igual que Sam planeaba hacer.

Él sabe que es posible una vida sencilla, ese es el tipo de vida que Tear amaría, una casa sencilla, un hogar cómodo, alegre, sin presión o expectativas de otros, sin cientos de códigos de conducta que incluso Luke, con ayuda de Rebeca, ha tenido problemas, no quiere ni imaginar sin todas esas horas de tutoría de la chica.

Un ambiente en el que Natalia y Guy e incluso Jade prosperan sin dificultad.

Pero elegir, no era solo su propia vida la que estaba en juego, Luke tenía poder en esta posición, poder para apoyar a Natalia, para ayudar al país, y quiera o no tenía responsabilidad, que había estado echando en Sam mientras viajaba por todo el mundo.

Si, le debía mucho a su rayo, no habría podido hacer ni la mitad de sus planes sin su ayuda.

Estaba tan pensativo que apenas nota la presencia de su madre, hasta que ella lo llama "Luke, ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde?"

"He… no, yo solo" Luke trata de ocultar lo que estaba haciendo, pero su madre ya lo había visto

Ella se sienta de forma elegante y delicada junto a él "¿Puedo ver?" Le pregunta, señalando lo que Luke tenía en sus manos, el joven solo suspira y se lo entrega, ella lo mira en forma apreciativa "Está muy bien hecho, no entiendo por qué lo escondes"

"Es vergonzoso" Se queja el pelirrojo

"No es nada vergonzoso que un joven pueda costurar, o una mujer que no pueda, me tomo muchos años de práctica poder realizar una puntada de forma adecuada, deberías de ver como quedo el traje de bodas de tu padre" La mujer sonríe ante el recuerdo "Al final, mi hermano me ayudo a terminarlo, nunca le dijimos a nadie"

"¿Mi tío? ¿El rey?" Pregunto inquieto

La madre le sonríe con complicidad "Pero no es eso lo que te preocupa, ¿Qué te tiene tan inquieto?"

"¿Aparte de todo lo que está pasando?" Le pregunta el joven "Parece que los problemas nunca terminan, y ahora con el miasma…"

Ella le da un ligero toque en el hombro "Pero no es eso lo que te preocupa en este momento, siento que el problema que te pesa es uno del corazón"

Luke desea decir que no tiene problemas de corazón, ni siquiera siente que tenga la edad para tener problemas de corazón, aunque no tiene idea de cuál es realmente su edad "Con todos estos problemas, realmente no debería estar pensando en eso"

Pero su madre lo contradice "Es precisamente en estos momentos donde es necesario, el amor nos permite hacer cosas extraordinarias, y la vida puede ser extremadamente corta en momentos de incertidumbre, tanto como me duele pensarlo, nadie es inmortal" Ella mira el diseño, el más complejo que ha hecho, no tenía intención de Hacerlo, es solo que sus pensamientos vagaron y termino con un diseño simplificado del Preludio "¿Es esto sobre Reborn?" Su pregunta inquieta al joven "Debo admitir que estaba algo preocupada al principio, pero, él parece estar muy preocupado por ti"

"Yo sé que se preocupa por mí, pero no sé lo que quiero" No sabe lo que diría si realmente insinuaba alguna relación, aunque según Sam, era más probable una petición formal de cortejo, conociendo a Reborn, es probable que Luke no se entere hasta que su padre lo enfrente con el asunto.

"También te gusta Tear" Luke quería negar eso, pero solo puede enfurruñarse

"Debo ser realmente transparente" Se queja el joven, la verdad, al igual que Reborn, no podía definir exactamente lo que sentía, pero con Tear, era seguro que la cantante no estaba interesada en él.

Su madre solo ríe ante su actitud "Los problemas del corazón son tan complejos, pero a la vez tan simples, mi compromiso con tu padre fue algo arreglado, no estaba segura que desee casarme con él, éramos personas completamente diferentes, y no quería comprometer mi vida a alguien por un contrato o porque está en un escrito"

"¿A ti no te gusta el escrito?" Le pregunta Luke con sorpresa

"Por supuesto que no, no me gustaba que mi vida estuviera decidida, si mi salud hubiera sido mejor, dudo que estuvieras aquí, me habría escapado, quería ser libre y recorrer el mundo, conocer nuevos lugares, nuevas aventuras, y tu padre era tan rígido, tan serio, pero ahora, no cambiaría mi vida por nada, estoy feliz de tenerlos a todos ustedes" Luke ahora podía ver cuánto tenía en común con su madre, ese pensamiento le dejaba una sensación caliente de satisfacción

"Entonces, ¿Por eso aceptaste casarte con él? ¿Por tu salud?"

"Oh, claro que no, le pedí que me entregara algo, algo muy valioso para él"

"¿El qué?"

"Un secreto" Sonríe ella "Algo muy privado que no compartiría a nadie más, si realmente quería compartir su vida conmigo, tenía que entregarlo"

Ahora Luke si estaba picado con la historia "¿Y que era?"

"Lo siento, pero eso tendrá que quedar entre tu padre y yo" Le sonríe con complicidad "Ahora ve a dormir, debes estar cansado"

Luke solo asiente y ve a su madre irse, el guarda sus cosas, pero no puede dejar de pensar en lo que le dijo su madre… un secreto.

A su mente viene la imagen de una mujer de cabello negro, ojos azul oscuro, y un tatuaje de flor en su mejilla izquierda. El parpadea y la imagen desaparece… ¿Qué había sido eso?

* * *

Luke sueña, sueña con una canción, el sonido se convierte en imágenes, son recuerdos, reconoce al instante, recuerdos de una mujer hermosa de cabello negro, ella también ve otras 6 figuras, pero él sol es el más deslumbrante entre ellas, el sol se preocupa por el cielo, un cielo alegre y vibrante, y ama hacer galletas, un pequeño paraíso en la forma de una casa tradicional en medio del bosque, él sol la mira con adoración, acariciando su cascada de cabellos negros como la noche.

Luke despierta con los primeros rayos del sol entrando en su ventana, ha tenido sueños como este antes, lo sabe por qué despierta con una sensación inquieta, pero este es el primero que puede recordar, tan vivido y tan fuerte, se pregunta si esto tienen que ver con lo que sucedió con Ion.

Recuerda la advertencia de Reborn, como desarrollar una habilidad puede volverse problemática, y como puede empezar a ver cosas que realmente no desea saber.

Bien, ahora no sabe si desea o no saber, no sabe por qué la existencia de Luce es tan incómoda para él, quizás porque Reborn es tan renuente a hablar de ella, y Luke se encuentra preguntándose más a menudo como era ella, Reborn la había amado, de eso no tenía dudas, esa adoración le incomodaba.

Una vez pensó que, si tuviera que elegir a alguien, seria Guy, y si realmente desea ser honesto consigo mismo, también elegiría a Tear o Natalia, ambas chicas eran de carácter fuerte, determinado, valientes, y si es aún más honesto, Tear era quien más le gustaba, pero en cierta manera, sentía que los tres lo habían rechazado de alguna forma.

Tear ha sido muy enfática en negar cualquier relación entre ellos, ni podía culparla, ambos eran demasiado jóvenes, y los demás disfrutaban avergonzarlos de alguna manera, su rechazo fue mucho menos doloroso, apenas una punzada, en comparación con Natalia, ella no lo hizo a propósito, pero fueron tantos años buscando a otra persona que Luke nunca podría ser.

Y realmente no desea pensar en Guy – Tu padre mato a mi familia y soy un conde con lealtad y obligación a Malkuth -

No podía culpar a ninguno de ellos, pero aun así duele.

Y la pregunta se mantiene, ¿Qué era lo que deseaba? Como Tutor, Reborn era un sádico, un demonio que disfrutaba del sufrimiento, y, aun así, Luke no podía negar que lo extrañaba, se sentía mejor cuando estaba cerca, era un asesino, un arrogante, autosuficiente y controlador.

Pero era el suyo, su guarda, su sol.

El piensa en sus interacciones, de alguna manera se siente diferente, más comprensivo, más tratable, quizás sea porque los problemas eran diferentes, antes y después de la llegada de Tear, muchas cosas parecen haber cambiado, pero… Reborn no lo ha hecho, el sigue siendo el mismo sádico que lo despierta con métodos extraños, sigue llamándolo ignorante, sigue contándole historias, acariciando su cabeza, Reborn nunca lo desanimo a que le pregunte cualquier cosa, Luke siempre ha podido cuestionarlo, aunque no siempre escucha.

Quizás la mayor diferencia es que lo entiende mejor, ha aprendido a disfrutar de sus locuras, nunca admitirá a Anise que lo encontraba divertido la manera en que la molestaba.

No desea admitir que añora su campo de obstáculos, ni cuanto disfrutaba poder evadir finalmente sus ataques, y Luke sabe que Reborn ya no está limitando su velocidad, él sigue siendo más veloz, pero Luke siente que la brecha ha disminuido.

Reborn tenía razón en un aspecto, la atracción de un guarda puede confundirse los sentimientos muy fácilmente.

* * *

Tear acompaña a Luke y Sam al orfanato, el lugar estaba bastante bien cuidado, Luke le contaba que es a causa de los esfuerzos de Natalia, aunque Sam le conto que Luke estuvo involucrado en algunos proyectos para proporcionar financiamiento al lugar "Desviamos algunos fondos de impuestos de algunos negocios que Luke patrocina" Le comenta Sam "El no siente que su aportación sea importante, pero Luke tiene una muy buena mente para los negocios, sobre todo con la intuición agregada a la mezcla"

"Puedo ver como eso sería útil" Comenta Tear

"Luke no ha sido presentado formalmente ante la sociedad, así que sus compromisos no nos muy grandes" explica Sam "Una vez presentado, tendrá que asistir a varios eventos, y realmente sé que lo va a odiar, generalmente se espera a los 20 años para hacer la presentación, pero Luke ha estado generando olas por estos 2 años, y con todo esto"

Sam no necesitaba especificar, si lograban detener a su hermano, la fama de Luke seria grande, él reino tiene que recompensarlo de alguna manera por sus acciones y un título seria la manera más fácil de hacerlo.

"Me pregunto qué recompensa piensan darles a ustedes, no creo que Kimlasca les dé mucho ya que no son ciudadanos, eso les corresponde a Daath y Malkuth, pero me imagino que un título como amigos del reino" Comenta Sam, siguiendo su línea de pensamientos "Eso les permitirá algo de libertad para entrar a la ciudad, e inmunidad diplomática"

"Me sentiría muy incómoda con cualquier recompensa, además, todavía no hemos logrado nada, parece incorrecto contar recompensas antes de lograr el hecho"

Sam no estaba muy de acuerdo con esa afirmación, no después de lo que habían logrado "A mi modo de ver, o lo logran o todos morimos, no hay muchos puntos intermedios, prefiero pensar positivo"

Si, ella podía entender ese sentimiento.

Ella observa a Luke jugando con los otros niños el juego de demonio travieso "Reborn y Rebeca incentivan a Luke que juegue con otros niños cada vez que pueden, le tomo un tiempo a Luke darse cuenta que realmente disfrutaba hacerlo, creo que trataban de darle algo de su infancia perdida"

Luke parecía divertirse mucho persiguiéndolos "Parece algo popular" Comenta la fonista

"Si, los niños adoran cuando visita, aunque solo han sido 2 veces" Contesta una mujer, ella era una señora mayor, de unos 50 años, tenía una sonrisa maternal "Soy Felicia, la encargada de este orfanato, es un placer saludarlos"

"Mucho gusto, soy Tear" Saluda a la mujer "Trajimos algo de comida para los niños"

"Ho, estoy segura que los niños lo amaran"

Tear le ayuda a repartir las porciones antes de llamar a los niños, parece que ellos también disfrutaron del Gratinado

"¿Dónde está Alys?" Pregunta Luke.

El rostro de la mujer se vuelve triste "Ella, junto con varios niños, están enfermos por el miasma, está en cama"

"Pero, ¿Esta bien?" Pregunta Luke con preocupación "¿Cómo están de medicinas?"

"Estamos bien, de momento no es grave, y la princesa Natalia se ha encargado que tengamos las medicinas necesarias, pero esta no es una enfermedad que se pueda curar, y los niños son tan susceptibles"

Tear se le encogió el corazón al escucharlo, es verdad que ella le había advertido a Luke la primera vez que pregunto de las consecuencias del miasma, le había dicho que no había nada que hacer y concentrarse en lo que se puede hacer, ella no había cambiado de opinión, pero es tan duro escucharlo.

"¿Puedo llevarle su porción?" Pregunta Luke con ansiedad

"Si, le hará feliz verte"

"¿Puedo ir también?" Pregunta Tear "Me gustaría conocerla, Luke me ha hablado de ella, también puedo ayudar para llevar la comida a los demás niños"

La mujer parecía feliz de permitirlo, y los guía hasta un cuarto donde estaban los niños enfermos, por el momento solo habían 4, pero Tear sabía que ese número aumentaría conforme pasaran los días es este ambiente.

"Luke, viniste" Saluda la niña con alegría, ella parecía algo pálida

"Claro que sí, te lo prometí" Le sonríe Luke, viendo a la niña enferma "Y traje una amiga, ella es Tear, es una gran cantante"

"¿En serio?" Pregunta con adoración "Yo también deseo ser cantante"

Tear le sonríe y contesta varias preguntas de la chica sobre ser Cantante en Daath, entonces Luke le pasa su plato, y una caja de regalo "Te traje un plato especial, espero que te sientas mejor"

Tear no podía entender a Luke como Guy, pero lo conocía bastante para saber cómo Luke trato de fingir que la situación no era incomoda, que no le dolía ver a la niña enferma por culpa del miasma, ella sabía que en cierta manera se culpaba por la situación, por más ridículo que fuera, cuando lo conoció ella deseo que él se responsabilizara más por sus acciones, pero Luke lleva todo a tanto extremo, sus emociones son demasiado intensas, demasiado orgullo, demasiada culpa, y ella se preguntó si esto realmente era culpa del desorden hormonal y cuando terminaría si realmente era así.

Aunque supone que no sería Luke si no fuera tan intenso en todo lo que hace, al igual que Asch, debe ser sus genes Fabre

La niña era justo como la habían descrito, adorable y optimista, La niña hablo de todo lo que ha hecho en ese año con emoción, como ella seguía adorando su sueter de arcoiris, y Mieu fue rápidamente apreciado por la niña, ella no podía culparla, el Cheagle es adorable.

El suéter nuevo tenía un diseño increíblemente adorable del Albiore, se preguntó si podía convencer a Luke que le haga uno.

"¿Te gustaría una historia?" Le pregunta Luke

"Prefiero una canción" Propone la niña "¿Vuelves a tocar para mí?"

"Que tal algo mejor, Tear puede cantar mientras toco, ¿Qué piensas Tear?"

De alguna manera, termina cantando el gran himno fónico, y fue tan increíble como la última vez que sucedió, era como si sus corazones se alinearan con la melodía, y fue maravilloso, también, sintió que podía entender algo en su interior, de alguna manera, sentía que ahora podía entender la quinta parte del himno fónico.

No es necesario decir que la popularidad de ambos entre los niños subió mucho después de eso.

* * *

Poco antes de salir del orfanato, escucharon el aviso de la nueva orden de Lorelei

" **Escuchad todos** " Se escucha una voz en el cielo " **Soy Sync, Maestro Fónico de la nueva orden de Lorelei, El mundo de hoy está al borde de la destrucción, y esto se debe a que tanto Kimlasca como Malkuth han abandonado la partitura, es mi deber proteger y establecer la nueva orden, nosotros, la nueva orden, hemos creado la tierra gloriosa de Eldrant a partir de la isla Hob, ciudadanos, los invitamos a que se alcen a nuestro lado"**

La gente estaba angustiada con la noticia, murmurando unas a otras sobre lo que podría suceder, Luke realmente deseaba que Natalia estuviera aquí, así que le toco hablar para tratar de tranquilizar a los demás de la situación.

"Debemos ir al castillo para presionar al rey, debemos volver al camino de la partitura" Discutía la gente, parece que muchos estaban de acuerdo"

"No podemos quedarnos aquí en el miasma"

"Mi padre en Chesedonia murió por este brote de miasma"

"Quiero volver a las tierras exteriores"

Realmente Luke deseo a Natalia en este momento, por desgracia parece que solo es él en este momento "Por favor, paren" Les pide Luke, alzando su llama para centrar la atención en él, también, para brindarle claridad en lo que desea decir.

"¿Y tu quien eres?" Pregunta uno entre el publico

Al menos esa pregunta era fácil de contestar "¿yo? Soy un ciudadano de Kimlasca, que ha peleado para proteger esta nación, también soy amigo de la infancia de la princesa Natalia, y ella lloraría si los viera en esta situación" Ellos parecen recuperar algo de calma ante sus palabras. "No podemos perder la calma, ni escuchar las palabras de nuestro enemigo para hacernos dudar, no pueden olvidar que son ellos los causantes de la muerte de muchos ciudadanos de Kimlasca, ellos son los que trajeron el miasma, y ahora están sembrando el caos para destruirnos entre nosotros"

"Pero a este ritmo estamos acabado"

"Kimlasca y Malkuth están al tanto de la situación, todos están trabajando para detener el miasma"

"¿Por qué no volver a elevar la tierra?"

"No se puede" Les contesta "Los sephiroth no podían seguir aguantando el peso, estaban cerca del desplome, por eso se tuvo que bajar las tierras exteriores, si dejáramos la situación como estaba, la tierra se desplomaría como sucedió en Hob y Akzeriuth, no se puede volver a subir la tierra, esta nueva tierra está destruyendo la nuestra, ellos no tienen intención de salvarlos, solo quieren crear caos entre nosotros"

"Pero… no puede ser…" dice uno de ellos con desilusión

"Nadie sabe el destino que nos lleva la partitura, Yulia escondió la última piedra por una razón, quizás el final era tan horrible que la escondió para que la humanidad siguiera su propio destino, quisiera pensar que ella lo hizo para que pudiéramos decidir nuestro propio destino, solo les pido que nos den algo de tiempo para tratar de encontrar una solución, haremos lo que sea necesario por el bien de la gente"

Al final, logro tranquilizar un poco la situación, pero estaba agotado, hubiera preferido ir a matar monstruos al campo, era bueno que Luke había conocido a muchas de estas personas antes, y podía ayudar un poco a tranquilizarlas, pero sabía que, si no arreglaban pronto la situación, estarán en una revuelta

Tear solo le sonríe cuando finalizo "Lo hiciste bien"

"Natalia lo hubiera hecho mejor, quisiera que ella estuviera aquí"

"Hey, no te menosprecies, lo hiciste bien, solo debes de tener más confianza en ti mismo"

También había el problema de la gente hablando de las replicas que deambulan y arrasan la propiedad, y como la gente estaba disgustada con ellas, llamándolos cosas medio humanas. Luke trato de no mostrarle a Tear cuanto lo afectaba esas palabras

Le tomo varias horas iniciar el camino de regreso a la mansión, Luke noto que había varias personas vistiendo la misma ropa de las réplicas, y se sentían igual, sus llamas eran tan jóvenes, un poco mas que bebes, y tan dañadas, Luke no podía poner el dedo en la sensación, solo sabía que no era correcto.

"Son replicas" Dice Tear, adivinando también lo que sucede.

Un hombre asustado golpea una replica y la tira al suelo "No te me acerques" Le grita

"¿Qué estas haciendo?" Le pregunta Luke, Tear corre a ayudar a la réplica caída

"Hey, esa cosa es un monstruo, no te acerques a él" Le advierte el hombre

"¿Qué quieres decir con monstruo?" Pregunta Luke, algo ofendido

"Este es un colega mío que murió hace dos semanas cuando volvía a que le leyeran la partitura" Luke se sorprende y se entristece con esta información "No, mi colega está muerto… esta cosa... es un impostor… pero se parece a él"

No cabía duda que era una réplica.

"Calma" Le pide Tear "Él no es un monstruo"

"Bien" dice el hombre, con duda en su voz "Pero sigue siendo raro" el hombre huye, y la replica solo se para, cuando trata de hablar con ella, lo único que dice es "Rem… la torre de Rem" Por alguna razón, esas palabras le produjeron un escalofrió en la espalda, como si fuera la señal de una condenación.

La replica se fue, pero Luke queda intrigado "¿Qué es la torre de Rem? No recuerdo leer de ese lugar"

"Es el nombre de una antigua Torre situada en el Qliphoth" Le responde Tear "Es de la era del amanecer, parte de un plan para viajar a otros planetas, antes de que crearan las tierras exteriores"

Esta respuesta sorprendió mucho a Luke "¿Otros planetas? ¿Es posible?"

"Era una idea radical, aun en aquel entonces"

Ellos se dirigieron al ascensor, y se encontraron con el grupo en la entrada, Guy es el primero en verlos "Hola Luke, veo que están dando un paseo por la ciudad, ¿se divirtieron?"

"hola" Saluda Tear "No estoy segura si puedo decir que ha sido divertido, la gente está muy asustada después del anuncio, ¿Y ustedes? ¿Encontraron algo interesante?"

"Guy" Canta Rebeca con diversión

"Bien, ya entendí" Dice molesto el rubio, y procede a contar un resumen de lo que paso mientras caminaban a ver al rey "… y ahora una cumbre se está realizando en Daath, hemos venido a informar al rey para que pueda asistir"

"Ya veo…" Dice Tear

"hey Luke, ¿Por qué tan serio? ¿Sucedió algo?" Le pregunta Guy

"Estoy bien" Dice sin querer dar mucha explicación, no que importa, todos lo van a leer como un libro de todos modos, piensa con molestia antes de dirigirse al salón del rey.

* * *

Realmente las noticias eran bastante malas, Luke todavía no puede creer que una réplica asistió al funeral de su original y se armó una revuelta que mato a varias personas, aunque el puede creer como pasaría algo así, y puede entender por que él rey piensa que alimentarlas es un tormento, aunque le digan que no deje que le afecten, no puede dejar de pensar eso cada vez que hablan de las réplicas con desprecio.

Al menos ahora todos han acordado ir a la cumbre para tratar el problema del miasma, y prepararse para cerrar la tormenta planetaria

También estaba el asunto de las réplicas, los reportes han mejorado después de que muchas de ellas partieran a la torre de Rem, pero todo sonaba oscuro para las réplicas, muchas de ellas no pueden ni hablar, y algunas son secuestradas para fines perversos, realmente parecía que no tenían un lugar para ellas.

El rey explica como procederán para ir a la cumbre "Vosotros deberéis esperar en la mansión del duque Fabre hasta que las cosas se solucionen aquí"

"Padre, por favor, permíteme participar" Le ruega Natalia

"Muy bien" Accede rápido su padre

"Contamos contigo Natalia" La alienta Luke

"Gracias"

* * *

Al salir, Jade dijo que iría a Malkuth para coordinar con el emperador Peony, llevando el Albiore II con él, el grupo se separó, quedando con Luke solo Rebeca y Reborn

Rebeca toma el brazo de Luke y lo guía a la mansión, dirigiéndose al cuarto de Luke "Supongo que puedo contarte lo que paso, de seguro deseas saber exactamente lo que sucedió"

Rebeca le conto todo a Luke con lujo de detalles e incluso algunas ilusiones de lo que encontraron, aunque Luke estaba algo perturbado con la respuesta de las réplicas y su opinión de los originales.

Rebeca no parecía sorprendida con eso "Luke, es obvio que no sienten ningún interés en sus originales"

"No puedo entenderlo"

"Ellos eran solo donantes de ADN, ni siquiera se puede decir que eran voluntarios para su creación, y las réplicas lo saben, por eso no sienten ninguna obligación a su original, eso lo entiendo, lo que me molesta es su falta de aprecio por el mundo en el que viven, replica o no, ahora están aquí, esa falta de interés es atroz"

Luke todavía no se sentía cómodo con eso, cuando no puede ignorar a su original de la misma manera.

"Luke, no son el mismo caso, a diferencia de ellos, no sabías que eres una réplica" Le insiste Rebeca "Asch no es solo tu original, es tu tormenta, y eso lo convierte en familia, ellos no, es como si un hombre dejo a una mujer embarazada, la mujer cría al niño sola, el niño ve como su madre trabaja y se esfuerza por darle un futuro, y cuando el crece, es fuerte e independiente, regresa el padre, exigiendo que debe servirle por ser su padre, por donar una parte de su ADN en su creación, cuando no tuvo nada que ver con su vida, es ridículo pensar que un enlace tan débil merece lealtad, la familia importa pero ellos nunca podrán ver a sus originales como familia, de hecho, dudo que ellos entiendan ese concepto, fueron creados para servir"

"En cierto modo esa manera de pensar es peligrosa" Agrega Reborn "Crea una manera de pensar, como, nosotros contra ellos, ellos no solo ven a los originales como una raza diferente, los ven como enemigos, al pensar que no pueden coexistir juntos"

"Pero la gente no los desea" Les dice Luke "Los ven diferentes… nos ven diferente" Esto le gano una palmada de Rebeca, lo que lo sorprendió, realmente el esperaba esa reacción de Reborn

"Eres un idiota… esa manera de pensar solo empeora la situación" Le grita antes de irse, dejando a Luke desconcertado

"Rebeca está más tensa de lo que pensé" Susurra Reborn para sí mismo, sin sorprenderse de su reacción, Luke lo mira, solicitando una explicación "Luke, ¿Sabes cuál es una de las primeras estrategias en la guerra? Es deshumanizar al enemigo, hacerlo ver diferente, menos que un humano, de esta manera, la gente no se sentirá mal por matarlos, porque son enemigos"

"Eso es…"

"Si inicia una guerra, Malkuth dirá, ellos son Kimlasca, no son nosotros, por lo que no hay problemas en matarlos, o en un conflicto religioso la orden dirá, ellos no siguen el escrito, todos deben seguir el escrito, el racismo ha sido siempre parte de la humanidad, la gente busca lo que es diferente y lo aísla, color de piel, religión, lugar de nacimiento, cultura, debilidades personales, incluso el género, todo eso puede formar parte del racismo, esto se da incluso en núcleos pequeños, Sam fue marginado por su familia por su falta de habilidad y deseo en combate, es parte de la naturaleza humana, y es alentada en momentos de conflicto"

"Entonces, al remarcar que somos replicas, solo estoy reforzando nuestras diferencias" Comprende Luke "Pero la gente igual no acepta a las réplicas"

"Si, pero no porque son replicas, sino porque están consumiendo sus recursos, imagina que estalla el volcán en Daath, y por algún milagro los ancianos se salvan, son cientos de ancianos que vienen a buscar refugio a Baticul, ahora, esas personas no tienen la misma fuerza que en su juventud, no tienen bienes, y hay que consumir muchos recursos para cuidarlos, de paso, ellos no pueden devolver la inversión gastada"

"Pero ellos tienen conocimiento, y no es justo despreciarlos por ser ancianos"

"Si, pero serán pocos los que tengan conocimiento que sea valioso, la mayoría son considerados un gasto de esfuerzo, por moralidad, la gente no dirá nada, hasta que los recursos empiecen a escasear, o la delincuencia empiece a aumentar, y el miasma no ayuda a la situación, estas no son personas, son refugiados sin hogar que no aportan nada y que Baticul debe buscar otro lugar donde guardarlos"

"Entonces, no tiene nada que ver con que son replicas, es como afectan sus vidas, si no los afecta, no están interesados" Deduce Luke, parecía algo tan fácil de comprender, debería serlo, pero para él, cuya existencia de ser replica pesaba tanto en su mente, le parecía un concepto totalmente extraño.

"Bajo esa premisa, no eres parte de ellos, incluso las réplicas no te consideraran como uno de los suyos, tienes un lugar, una identidad y una educación, estas por encima de ellos, por tanto, no me sorprendería que te consideraran más un original, además, no estas de su lado"

Luke no puede evitar reírse de eso, era tan estúpido.

"Sería más fácil si los replicaran como niños" Continua Reborn "Por lo menos la gente les daría tiempo para aprender, podrían ser más comprensivos al problema, los niños no son vistos de menos por esa razón, son una inversión al futuro, pero solo están replicándolos como adultos, e incluso ancianos, no se quien se le ocurre semejante idiotez"

"Si se les diera un lugar apartado para vivir, quizás esa podría ser la solución, quizás construir un pueblo"

"Entonces sería una ciudad de una o dos generaciones" Le dice Reborn con desgana "Luke, Jade puede confirmar esto si le preguntas, pero… es muy poco probable que una réplica pueda tener hijos con otra replica"

"¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Una réplica puede tener hijos perfectamente con un ser humano normal, pero, si es otra réplica, es muy probable que los genes sean inestables, de hecho, la probabilidad de separación de fones es muy alta, los pocos niños que logren nacer, no creo que tengan una vida muy larga, o muy saludable"

"Pero… si es así… ¿Por qué el maestro Van insiste en un mundo de réplicas?"

"Mientras tenga una máquina, los datos, y séptimo fonones, puede seguir replicando, no importa si nunca nace una nueva generación, puede mantener la generación actual por siempre, claro, también existe la posibilidad que él y los suyos sean los padres de la siguiente generación, lo cual, es un nuevo nivel de retorcido, además, quien sabe los resultados de la endogamia después de unas tres o cuatro generaciones"

Eso era más torcido de lo que Luke puede imaginar, lo peor, no lo pondría más allá de su antiguo maestro.

"No lo pienses mucho, primero debemos deshacernos del miasma, y luego ver qué hacer con las réplicas, pero Luke, recuerda que compararte con ellas es algo completamente inútil, lo único que tienen en común es la forma en que nacieron, tú no puedes entenderlas igual que no pueden entenderte"

Luke asienta distraídamente, su mente era un lio, y se siente tan cansado emocionalmente "De nada sirve quedarse aquí a deprimirse, Ven" Le ordena Reborn "y no olvides tu espada"

Luke se levanta y lo sigue "¿A dónde Vamos?" Pero Reborn no le contesta, su camino termina en las puertas del coliseo "No estoy de humor para ver a nadie pelear" Se queja Luke

"No vas a ver a nadie, vas a participar"

"¿Qué?"

"Deseaste participar, ¿No? Ahora es el mejor momento para hacerlo" Dice acariciando suavemente la cabeza del pelirrojo "Ahora ve y gana esa espada" Fue recompensado con una sonrisa radiante antes de entrar.

* * *

Luke arraso la parte de principiante, tal como Reborn esperaba, la segunda parte fue más difícil, sobre todo en la parte de pelear con varios enemigos, pero ha tomado provecho del entrenamiento con su padre para sacar a relucir los ataques de área que distinguen a su familia.

"Te odio tanto por avisarme tan tarde" Le gruñe Rebeca "Me perdí la parte principiante"

"Solo es la parte principiante" Le dice Reborn con desinterés "Además, dudo que será la última vez"

"Es el primero combate de Luke en el coliseo" Se queja la chica "Sabia que no tardaría en ser campeón del coliseo"

"Luke ha mejorado mucho" Comenta Sam a su lado, quien había sido arrastrado por la chica

"A crecido" Dice la chica con seriedad "Su mente y cuerpo se están alineando con demasiada rapidez" ella voltea a ver a Reborn con una mirada de advertencia, pero no dice nada al respecto y en lugar comenta sobre la sección de equipo "Ahora solo hay que determinar cuándo nos arrastra a las peleas de equipo, esas si son las peores"

"Al menos el desajuste hormonal empezara a disminuir" Comenta Sam, pronto solo tendrían que lidiar con los cambios de humor de un adolescente normal.

Rebeca estaba de acuerdo "Aunque sería mucho más fácil si su lluvia accediera enlazar de una vez, este baile es molesto, sería más fácil si Luke accediera a enlazar con Noelle o Mieu" Guy era una lluvia excelente, pero había tanto pasado y secretos entre ellos, él sigue tan ilegible para Luke como Jade, lo cual no pronostica nada bueno, demuestra que todavía hay distancia entre ellos.

Finalmente declaran a Luke el nuevo campeón del coliseo, y todos dan una gran ovación, él todavía sonreía con entusiasmo infantil al regresar a casa con su nueva espada y un traje de Berserker que un espectador le regalo al ver su talento.

Notas de Autora:

Les recordare que la llave de Lorelei se completó usando hiperresonancia de segundo orden, por tanto, aunque tengan la joya más temprano, no pueden unir la pieza hasta que eso ocurra.

Favor agreguen algún comentario, deseo saber si les gusta esta historia, o di hay algo que deseen cambiar, por ejemplo, puedo remarcar los diálogos que son directos del juego si les parece mejor, o puedo dar un mayor enfoque a otro personaje.

hnh058513: Muchas gracias por dejar comentarios, no tienes idea de lo alegre que me hacen, si algo te gusta o no de la historia, estaré encantada de saberlo.


	26. Chapter 26: La Torre de Rem, 1ra parte

Capitulo 26: La Torre de Rem, primera parte

.

No fue hasta tarde que pudo cumplir con la petición de Reborn, parece que incluso su madre comió algo del platillo y no quedo nada de lo que guardo, supuestamente es una receta exótica un poco difícil de conseguir, así que tubo que hacer una nueva jornada especialmente para el Sol.

Normalmente, comerían en la mesa del comedor, pero Reborn prefirió quedarse en la mesa de la cocina, era mas pequeño y daba más privacidad, a esta hora nadie pasaría por la cocina, y el comedor formaba parte de la ronda de los guardias.

"Un platillo como este no estará completo sin algo de vino para acompañarla" Dice el hombre

Reborn saca dos copas de vino y procede a servir, Luke nunca ha tomado licor, pero tiene algo de conocimiento por la colección que maneja su padre, así que tiene una idea de lo caro y raro es esa marca, aunque no se extraña, Reborn es una persona con un gusto bastante fino y exigente.

"¿Me quieres emborrachar?" Pregunta Divertido "Sabes que nunca he probado el vino"

"¿Con una o dos copas? Realmente seria muy pobre resistencia" Se ríe el otro "Debes acostumbrarte, cuando realices tu presentación, será necesario aprender a beberlo con elegancia, no puedes beberlo como agua, debes olerlo con gracia, y saborearlo"

Luke se queja al respecto, pero no puede decir que no disfruto de la lección improvisada "Y no olvidar" Reborn hace un movimiento y un ligero brillo ilumina la copa "Nunca debes olvidar hacer eso antes de beber de una copa en cualquier reunión, es muy popular usar el vino para envenenar a alguien" Ahora Luke se sentía inquieto, recordó lo que le conto Natalia, y el vino envenenado tirado en el suelo.

"¿Qué es eso?"

"Es un arte fónico para detectar venenos, es muy popular en lugares como Chesedonia, donde se puede conseguir una gran variedad, no es peligroso si es detectado a tiempo, existen varios artes para curar venenos, pero no esta de mas tomar precauciones"

"¿Hay un arte fónico para eso?" Pregunta Luke algo asombrado

"Actualmente existe un arte fónico para todo"

De alguna manera, le cruzo a Luke el pensamiento que, a pesar de todos esos años comprometido con Natalia, esto es lo mas cercano que a tenido a una cita, eso y el recuerdo de la conversación con Sam lo dejaba algo inquieto

Y el recuerdo de ese sueño viene a su mente, arruinando un poco su humor, ahora se daba cuenta que, inconscientemente, estaba jalando fones de memoria a través del enlace, eso indicaba que podía hacerlo con todos sus guardas, realmente no deseo invadir la privacidad de ninguno de ellos, no era correcto, pero… por estúpido que fuera, no podía dejar de pensar en ella.

"Has estado practicando mucho" Comenta Reborn, dando un bocado, estaba bueno, si fuera un juego, Luke tendría 2 de 3 estrellas en esta receta con la cantidad de veces que lo había cocinado "Debo sentirme alagado"

"No lo hice para ti" Se queja el pelirrojo, aun algo molesto, pero había algo inusual en su humor, Reborn no podía poner el dedo al respecto, pero sabía que algo estaba molestando a su cielo.

"¿Cuál es el problema Luke?"

"¿Por qué no simplemente lo lees de mi mente?" Dice con petulancia.

Reborn le envía una mirada penetrante que pone nervioso al pelirrojo "¿Realmente deseas que intente descifrar los secretos de tu mente?"

Por alguna razón, Luke sintió que realmente podría hacerlo, así que prefirió ceder en esta ocasión, aunque el problema era que no sabía exactamente que lo molestaba, o como iniciar la conversación, al final, decidió ir por el tema más fácil "Yo… Sam me conto…" la vergüenza le impidió terminar de formular su consulta, realmente, su mente se negaba a traducirlo en palabras

"Ha" Dice el hombre comprendiendo con diversión lo que quería decir "Si, él me dijo sobre eso" Había poco que Sam podía ocultar de Reborn "Me sorprende que has decidido enfrentarme al respecto, pensé que estarías en negación por un tiempo"

"Yo… ¿es verdad?"

"¿Qué es verdad Luke?" Le pregunta sabiendo la respuesta, pero queriendo que el joven lo diga "No puedo afirmar algo que no está dicho"

El odioso lo haría decirlo, ¿Verdad? para hundirlo más en su vergüenza, bien, si era así como quería comenzar, entonces Luke iría por el tema más complicado "Tuve un sueño, era una mansión, en medio de un bosque, 7 personas estaban en el…" Luke procedió a contar los detalles que recordó, y Reborn fue perdiendo el humor mientras avanzaba, no necesita ser un genio para saber lo que paso.

"Por eso te dije que no debías experimentar con atraer las memorias de otros, Yulia podía ver el futuro como una canción, sospecho que ella estaba conectada con Lorelei y tenía acceso a sus recuerdos" Porque era Lorelei quien podía ver el futuro, el sospechaba que Yulia simplemente se valió de eso "Se está desarrollando de esta manera porque sigues llamando los fones de otra persona, y tener acceso a su memoria"

"No iba a dejar a Ion morir si puedo evitarlo" Se molesta Luke

Reborn solo suspira ante esto, solo esperaba que casos como estos no se repitieran constantemente, aunque el daño ya está hecho, la intuición de Luke se basa en la memoria, y ahora ha probado que puede tener acceso inconscientemente a la memoria de Reborn "Solo tú puedes estar celoso de alguien que murió hace tanto tiempo" Por qué esa era la única razón por la que su llama buscaría esa memoria en particular, a pesar de todo, Luke estaba celoso de Luce, que idiotez, sería divertido de no ser tan molesto.

Por primera vez, Luke no protesto sobre la acusación de estar celoso "Tú la amaste" No fue una pregunta

Luke ahora podía notar su interés, ahora ve por qué era tan evidente para otros, pero ahora podía aceptar que no había querido verlo, igual que no había querido ver las emociones oscuras que Guy ocultaba, y Luke todavía no sabia que pensar al respecto, lo único que sabia era que no estaba tan en contra de la idea como pensó originalmente, además, debido a su enlace, Reborn siempre seria mas importante que cualquier otra posible pareja, lo cual parece algo injusto para esa persona, a no ser que Tear decida dejar de ser soldado del oráculo para estar con él, lo cual, realmente lo ve muy difícil, en vista que todo su modo de vida jira alrededor de eso.

"¿Soy un remplazo? ¿Es porque soy un cielo?" Reborn no sabía sentirse feliz porque el joven tenía el suficiente orgullo para enfrentarlo, o mal porque la autoestima de Luke esta tan en el suelo que no puede creer que alguien este genuinamente interesado en él.

"Si fuera solo el elemento, Noir sería más accesible y menos problemática, no requeriría ninguna propuesta ni ningún cortejo formal" Se queja Reborn "Pero supongo que no me gusta el camino fácil" Susurra para sí mismo

"¿Entonces es porque es más desafío?" Pregunta Luke, tomando mal el comentario

Si, su cielo definitivamente era problemático, y muy celoso, aunque para ser justos, él está doblemente celoso por ser cielo y por un antiguo interés romántico, y si agregamos problemas de autoestima "Luke, piensa un poco, ¿Crees que me arriesgaría a lastimarte de esa manera por un simple desafío?"

Luke lo pensó por un momento, y su enojo desaparece al darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo, aunque ahora queda un aura deprimida alrededor, que, en su opinión, no era mucho mejor "Lo siento, yo solo… no creo que ella apareciera en mis sueños si no fuera importante, si no la siguieras amando"

"¿Y piensas que viviré en luto toda mi vida?" Pregunta con desdén.

Luke encoje sin ánimo de responder, finalmente suspira y se levanta para irse "Sera mejor que me vaya, siento haber sacado el tema"

Él pelirrojo se disponía a irse, pero Reborn lo detiene "No dejaras este tema, ¿Verdad?" Pregunta, Reborn le parecía gracioso que, entre todos los posibles impedimentos para seguir con sus planes de seducción, el fantasma de Luce sea el que se guinda sobre el cómo la espada de Damocles.

"Lo siento"

"Así que esta es tu condición, deseas mi pasado por aceptar mi propuesta de cortejo" por qué Reborn era un tradicional, tanto como le gusta hacer las cosas a su manera, él sabía que había tradiciones que simplemente debe seguir "Algo desbalanceado de ti Luke"

Luke parecía algo culpable al respecto, pero no iba a disculparse de nuevo, al menos sabía que era firme en ese asunto "¿Y que deseas para balancearlos?" Le pregunta Luke, algo tímido al respecto, él no tiene ningún secreto para balancear el de Reborn, no había nada que Luke le ocultara, el chico era demasiado transparente para eso.

"Quizás esa noche de sexo salvaje" Le bromea el hombre, pero el otro se exaspera ante esto, maldición, su cielo es demasiado atrevido para su propio bien.

"¿Y no hay un descuento para mí?" Pregunta el joven, usando su cara linda y adorable con esos grandes ojos verdes, la llama del cielo solo hace ese efecto más fuerte, Reborn observa esto con diversión, Luke realmente está interesado en su pasado si está dispuesto a recurrir a eso.

"Bien, si me lo pides de esa forma, quizás pueda bajarlo, a un beso"

"¿Un beso?" Pregunto desconcertado

"Y no uno en la mejilla" Aunque Reborn sospechaba que incluso eso haría morir de vergüenza al adolescente "Uno verdadero"

Luke parecía nervioso al respecto, quizás porque podía detectar que no bromeaba, eso está bien, el pelirrojo todavía era demasiado joven, demasiado inocente, al contrario de lo que cree Rebeca, él no tiene ninguna prisa en actuar.

Aunque subestimo la osadía e impaciencia del otro, se acerca y sella sus labios en un beso inseguro, apenas una prueba cuando el otro se retira completamente sonrojado, trata de alejarse, pero Reborn lo sujeta "Eso apenas podría llamarse un beso Luke"

Reborn lo suelta y se acerca lentamente, como dándole el tiempo al otro para apartarse, pero no lo hace, sus labios se encuentran en un beso exigente, su lengua se desliza en una lenta caricia, sus manos tampoco se quedan quietas, acariciando suavemente la cadera y cintura del pelirrojo, utilizando su llama de una manera magistral para amplificar el placer, la llama de Luke responde de manera instintiva, enrollando y seduciendo, imitando su acción, si la llama hacia la experiencia más intensa, la armonía completa era algo casi enloquecedor, sus llamas uniéndose y compitiendo entre ellas en una especie de danza sensual, el pelirrojo deja escapar un suspiro de placer, despertándolo del ensueño, le tomo un momento al antiguo Hitman recobrarse lo suficiente para apartarse antes que llegue demasiado lejos.

Si para él había sido intenso, no se imagina como fue para el otro, tan inexperto, El pelirrojo era un cuadro de la inocencia y el pecado

"Está bien, te diré lo que deseas saber, pero no aquí" Reborn para cualquier alegato del otro, aunque el otro apenas estaba en condición para alegar, tan abrumado por lo que sucedió "Te espero en 20 minutos en mi habitación, no quiero arriesgarme a que alguien escuche"

Reborn no le dejo oportunidad para decir nada, simplemente salió de la cocina dejando a un joven desconcertado.

* * *

Luke se dio un baño rápido antes de ir, con agua muy fría, pero la sensación todavía estaba en su piel, unos toques y era jalea en las manos de Reborn, realmente no sabe que pensó al besarlo, y duda que lo hubiera podido detener si hubiera continuado, Reborn menciono que sería intenso, pero Luke nunca imagino que sería como eso, o sus llamas traidoras responderían de una manera tan exquisita.

Algo al menos es seguro después de esto, puede ser que no tenga idea que siente por el otro, pero la atracción sexual no parece ser un problema cuando las llamas están involucradas.

El trato de secar su cabello, pero estaba demasiado húmedo para amarrarlo, así que lo dejo suelto, era la primera vez que lo usaba así desde aquel día, se sentía extraño y liberador por alguna razón.

El joven esta algo nervioso cuando entra a la habitación, Reborn tenía un gusto sencillo pero elegante, Luke sabe que el lugar esta lleno de trampas, ha intentado entrar en varias ocasiones cuando planeo hacer una broma en su tutor demoniaco, pero siempre ha sido parado por alguna trampa.

Esta es la primera vez que ha sido invitado, y por alguna razón eso lo ponía más nervioso que cuando se escabullía con polvo picante.

"Entra de una vez Luke, no te voy a morder… a menos que quieras" Dice con picardía, el otro solo se sonroja, pero entra sin protestar, lo primero que nota es la sonrisa de placer y autosuficiencia del otro al observar los rastros de su precipitado baño, pero al menos no comenta nada, quizás considera que lo avergonzó suficiente por este día, o al menos eso esperaba.

Luke se sienta en el sofá, era extremadamente cómodo, casi podría derretirse en él, ¿De dónde conseguía Reborn estas cosas?

Luke se sorprende cuando Reborn se sienta y luego se acomoda colocando la cabeza en las piernas del pelirrojo "¿Qué haces?" Pregunta un poco indignado

"Me gusta esta vista" Dice el otro, acomodándose y usando las piernas de Luke como almohada "Así que Luce… nunca pensé que volvería a pensar en ese tema" Susurra para sí mismo, cortando lo que iba a decir Luke "Está bien, te contare, pero no quiero que me interrumpas, ¿entendido?" Pregunta con seriedad, y Luke sabía que era serio, si lo interrumpía, Reborn no volvería a contarle la historia.

"Creo que, para entender el concepto, debes entender el ambiente, así que empecemos con la Mafia…" Y Reborn le conto sobre el origen de la mafia, como un grupo de vigilantes se convirtió en una institución criminal, de cómo a una edad joven, Reborn se insertó en ese mundo, de su verdadero nombre, Renato Sinclair.

* * *

Cuando Reborn era en verdad un preadolescente inexperto, tomo la meta de hacer un nombre antes de intentar buscar un cielo o una famiglia, era libre, y estaba feliz de ser de esa manera, libre para desatar caos y tormento en los otros, si, fue más difícil al principio, el precio de la independencia, pero vale la pena cuando llegas a cúspide.

Pero el anhelo de asentarse es algo inevitable, sus llamas empezaron a buscar un lugar para llamar hogar, y aunque no lo admitiría a nadie, su corazón buscaba la compañía de otros, pero, a pesar de todos los que desean reclutarlo, no encontró ninguno que llamara su atención.

No hasta Luce.

Aun ahora, sus recuerdos de ella están borrosos, pero sabía que ella lo tenía fascinado, un espíritu libre, pero también con anhelo de compañerismo, recuerda cuanto lo enloquecía al principio, su clarividencia era una ventaja tan injusta, aun así, ella logro colarse un lugar en su corazón.

Por un instante vivió una ilusión, un sueño que solo era eso, un sueño, su enlace con Luce era débil, una sombra efímera si se compara con el que ahora comparte, pero no lo noto en aquel entonces, ninguno de ellos, un enlace forjado más por el deseo de enlazar que su propia compatibilidad, el conjunto de años anhelando un cielo y un hogar.

Nunca sabrá por qué no les dijo, quizás el futuro que vio si les decía era mucho peor, al menos eso es lo que espera Reborn, pero él no es de las personas que pasan lamentando el pasado, es un esfuerzo inútil.

Reborn sabía que la posibilidad de dormir con su cielo enlazado eran altas, sobre todo después de romper la maldición, las llamas tienen una conexión muy fuerte, y él era de naturaleza sensual, la única manera que no intentara seducirlo es si carecía de características de atracción física o comprometido fielmente a otra persona, Reborn era creyente que todas las personas son bisexuales a ciertos grados, esto es mayor con los usuarios de la llama, él tenía la confianza que podía seducir a quien fija su mente con la excepción que la persona sea completamente cerrado a la alternativa, pero él estaba seguro que nunca se enlazaría con un extremista.

Bien, él sabe que podía convencer a su cielo si lo deseaba, el chico era demasiado adorable, un cuerpo increíble lleno de hormonas listas para jugar, y por desgracia, una mente algo joven para entender.

Se pregunto si esto era alguna especie de Karma, es como presentar el más rico banquete a un hombre hambriento y decirle que tiene que esperar que toda la comida esté lista.

Reborn no es un ciudadano respetable de la ley, después de todo, el no gano su nombre como el mejor hitman del mundo a una edad muy joven siendo un santo, pero hay varias líneas que no está dispuesto a cruzar, aprovecharse de un menor de edad era una de ellas, aunque en la mafia, la edad de consentimiento, al igual que aquí, es a los 15 años, menos si es un cielo con un ser completo de guardas.

También está el detalle que, en la mafia, enlazar con un cielo equivale a unirse a la Famiglia del cielo, como la mayoría enlaza joven, significa servir al señor de la casa de su cielo, es algo inevitable, al menos hay una cierta protección, no se puede ordenar directamente a un elemento de otro cielo, no importa si son los elementos del hijo, ya que los elementos trabajan como unidad, pero también tienen una responsabilidad hacia la casa de su cielo

Se suponía que se unirían a Luce, pero después de la maldición, ninguno deseo formar parte del Giglio Nero.

Aquí esa regla también aplica, aunque no son conocidas por los interesados, Enlazar con Luke, heredero de su padre, es equivalente a dar su lealtad a la casa Fabre, lo cual es mucho mejor que el panorama original cuando estaba comprometido con Natalia, tan divertido como seria el título de rey, cuidar de todo un país sería un lio.

También significa respetar las tradiciones de la familia, contrario a lo que piensa Tsuna muchas cosas locas que le hizo hacer realmente si eran tradiciones del Vongola, él chico lo sabría mejor si realmente hubiera intentado leer el libro que le dio, le tomo hasta que tenia 16 años darse cuenta que no eran cosas que Reborn simplemente sacaba del sombrero… bueno, no todas, aunque tampoco iba a negar agregar algo de toque creativo para su propia diversión.

El hecho simple se resume que Reborn tiene que jugar con las reglas de los nobles, habría sido más simple para sus intereses si Luke hubiera sido desheredado por usurpación, pero eso hubiera roto el corazón del joven.

* * *

Luke podía ver de manera fugaz los recuerdos conforme avanzaba la historia, sabia que no era correcto, pero no podía pararse, y no deseaba hacerlo, no es como si estuviera robando esos fones, es como si pasaran a través de él antes de regresar a su fuente, como una cinta.

El arcobales, las 7 llamas mas fuertes de su generación, cada uno fuerte a su propia manera.

Puede ver a Luce, y su reunión con Reborn, como le preparo galletas y una bebida, y piensa que las patillas de Reborn son sus características más atractivas.

Ella siempre tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, ella está embarazada y Luke los ver que preguntan quien será el padre, solo saben que no es ninguno de ellos, pero eso no importa, no evita que se emocionen por el nuevo miembro, aunque algunos lo muestras más que otros, luego nace una niña, Aria, y todos la adoran.

A pesar de ser un espíritu libre, de carácter fuerte y decidido, ella es amable, dulce y cariñosa, le gusta cocinar, sobre todo postres y ofrece galletas al recién construido grupo Arcobaleno, le gusta hablar de todo lo que no es importante, su naturaleza abierta hace que sea fácil hablar con ella, pero ella es criada en la mafia, por lo que su aire misterioso no es una sorpresa, todos saben que hay cosas que no habla, pero ninguno dice nada al respecto, no es raro en la mafia guardar secretos, aunque no es apropiado guardar secretos de sus guardas.

Por un periodo, fueron felices, a pesar de cómo constantemente discutían entre ellos, no podía negar que lo eran, hasta el día de la última misión, Luke podía sentir una sombra del dolor de la transformación, del sentimiento de impotencia, la furia que sentían, y luego la traición de saber que Luce, su cielo elegido, lo había sabido.

Los sacrificios deben hacerse por el bien del mundo, y el futuro predicho es incambiable, esos eras los preceptos que Luce justifico no advertirles. Luke no podía decir si era diferente o no de seguir la partitura para la prosperidad prometida,

Luce tenía una fuerte creencia en el destino, y ella estaba dispuesta a sacrificar su propia felicidad e incluso la de Aria, la de su nieta aun inexistente, para permitir ese destino visto en sus visiones.

Y era por eso que nunca pudo alcanzar la verdadera armonía, la comprensión y la traición se sintió mas fuerte, no importa si en cierta medida entendieron por que lo hizo, lo cierto es que nunca podrían seguir a alguien que los traiciono de esa manera.

Ve como Renato Sinclair muere, tanto legal como metafórico, ve a Shamal ayudarle no solo a crear una nueva identidad, si no para esconder sus recuerdos hasta que regresan muchas décadas después, de esta manera, renace a una nueva existencia para convertirse en Reborn, un hombre maldecido para tener por siempre el cuerpo de 2 años.

Ahora podía ver por que era tan tonto compararse con Luce, lo cierto es que lo único que tenían en común era una llama fuerte de cielo, de hecho, Reborn lo comparo mas con Tsuna, un pobre chico a quien altero su vida, Luke no podía entenderlo al principio, él era atacado constantemente, con las batallas cada vez más peligrosas ¿No debería preocuparse más por entrenar en lugar de tratar de mantener su estilo de vida? A pesar de todo, su determinación logro ganar, incluso romper la maldición que lo agobio por décadas, y a la humanidad por siglos.

Y luego salió el asunto del sello, un sello que no había sido correctamente roto incluso después de todo lo que sucedió, y como este afecto en su estudiante en todas sus acciones, su interés, o su ambición, ahora entendía la insistencia de Reborn por una revisión médica completa.

La historia termina, y Luke no sabe que decir al respecto, no era correcto invadir el pasado de alguien de esa manera, pero no podía sentirse arrepentido al respecto.

"¿no tienes ninguna pregunta? Eso es raro de ti" Le dice el hombre, él se levanta y se acomoda en el asiento frente a él.

Luke solo niega suavemente antes de responder "No, solo… gracias por decirme… siento haber forzado el tema, pero no puedo decir que me arrepiento por hacerlo, creo que ahora te comprendo mejor" Luke se para y se dirige a la puerta, iba a salir cuando el otro lo detiene.

El otro se acerca lentamente y le susurra sensual en el oído "Nadie puede forzarme a hacer algo que no desee, ignorante Luke" y luego procede a darle un suave beso en los labios como despedida, su mente estaba tan alborotada que apenas se dio cuenta cuando regreso a su propia habitación, no tenía nada de lujuria del anterior, y por alguna razón se sintió más íntimo, y lo dejo aún más confundido.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Luke convenció a Guy, Rebeca y Tear de participar en el coliseo en la sección de equipo, lo cierto es que todos estaban ansiosos por el miasma, y que solución se realizara para la cumbre.

Ganaron la sección de principiantes, pero tendrían que esperar para luchar la siguiente sección, aun así, Luke estaba de buen humor después del combate.

"Bueno, ¿Qué vas a hacer Luke?" Le pregunta Guy "¿De vuelta en la mansión?"

"Si, supongo" Contesta en un suspiro, conforme más tiempo pasa en la mansión, más encerrado se siente, y su ansiedad estaba subiendo.

"Luke, ¿Qué pasa?" Le pregunta Tear

Justo en ese momento, el dolor de cabeza familiar vuelve **"Hey replica, ¿Dónde estás?"** Luke ni siquiera tubo que contestar **"No importa, ya lo veo, es Baticul"**

"¿Ahora miras a través de mis ojos?" Se molesta Luke, aunque no sorprendido, ya había demostrado que podía escuchar a través de Luke sin que se dé cuenta, al menos esta vez sabía que estaba ahí.

" **Estoy cerca de Baticul, os encontrare ahí, quedaos en la ciudad"** Luke se le ocurrió una idea al escuchar esto

"Estaré en la mansión, si quieres venir a verme, se mi invitado"

" **No, ve al puerto o algo así"**

"¡Quiero volver a mi casa!" Dice sin dar lugar a cuestionar sus motivos

Asch duda por un momento, pero al final accede **"Vale… has lo que te dé la gana"** y por fin la conexión se cortó, al menos no fue tan doloroso como en otras ocasiones.

Los demás lo miran expectante "¿Qué ha dicho Asch?" Pregunta Anise

"Viene a reunirse con nosotros, le he dicho que estaremos en la mansión"

"¿En la mansión?" Pregunta Guy "¿Te parece bien?"

Realmente, a Luke le parecía perfecto "Si, es mejor así"

Reborn los estaba esperando en la entrada, Rebeca se queja al verlo "Apareces y desapareces cuando deseas, no nos acompañaste al coliseo" Reborn ni se molesta en justificar sus ausencias, lo que hace que Rebeca se sienta molesta "Asch se dirige hacia acá, Luke lo convenció de venirlo a buscar aquí"

Reborn mira a Luke con algo de diversión "Debiste ser bastante asertivo, Asch solo te escucha cuando actúas de esa manera" Si, Luke había notado eso también, lo cual era molesto

"Supongo que hay que hacer un plan de batalla" Comenta Rebeca con diversión "Tienes algo especial planeado"

"Estoy pensando en algo" fue todo lo que dijo, y luego esperan al chico en la entrada, Asch realmente debió estar cerca, por que no tardo ni veinte minutos en llegar, Guy es el primero en saludarlo

"Nunca hubiera creído que te vería regresando aquí"

Asch parecía algo malhumorado al respecto, y no exactamente contento por estar ahí "Nunca pensé que regresaría"

"Aschar, ¿Cómo esta Lorelei?" Le pregunta Luke

"No pude contactarlo, debe estar atrapado dentro de Van, incapaz de comunicarse"

"¿Y sobre la llave de Lorelei?"

"Nada, revise los antiguos escritos de ciudad de Yulia, indican como usar la joya y la espada, pero no como unirlas" Dice el otro con frustración

"¿Estas seguro que no pasaste nada por alto?" Le pregunta Anise

"No soy idiota" Se queja el otro "Me están confundiendo con alguien más"

Luke se sintió algo ofendido por esto, pero no reclama sabiendo que sería inútil, Tear decidió hablar "Lorelei envió la llave a ustedes dos, estoy segura que tenia la confianza que entre ustedes dos podrían descubrirlo"

Si, trabajar juntos parecía algo imposible en este punto.

"Y con el miasma la gente se inclina por la nueva orden" Se queja Asch, molesto por como la gente se estaba dando vuelta para apoyar a Van, sin importar que es imposible que este realmente los reciba.

"El miasma" Murmura Luke, recordando las palabras de Jade en Belkend, y las palabras de Ion de la partitura "Aschar, ¿Y si el miasma se podría neutralizar con la Hiperresonancia?

"¿De que estas hablando? Eso es imposible"

"No si tienes la espada de Lorelei, podría costarle la vida a alguien, pero…"

"Luke, ¿De que estas hablando?" Le pregunta Tear preocupada

"Es la primera vez que escucho algo así" Dice Anise, Guy, Rebeca y Reborn parecen molestos por algo, pero su atención se centra en Aschar

"¿Entonces? ¿Estás diciendo que morirías por nosotros?" Pregunta con burla

"Yo… estoy diciendo…"

"Debe ser divertido para vosotras las réplicas, poder decir que lo abandonarían todo de ese modo"

"Bien, eso es grosero" Dice Rebeca "¿Estas diciendo que solo las replicas pueden sacrificarse por la gente? ¿Estás diciendo que no morirías por salvar al mundo?" y luego voltea a ver a Luke "Y eso no significa que puedes morir"

"No quiero morir mas que cualquier persona" Dice Luke, parando la discusión entre los dos

"Claro que no, yo tampoco estoy listo para morir" Asch quería irse en ese momento, pero Luke lo detiene, y logra convencerlo que lo acompañe un poco mas, al final, Asch noto la emboscada cuando era muy tarde, ahora su madre lo miraba con ojos llenos de emoción,

"¡Luke!"

Su padre también parecía sorprendido al verlo "¡Tú eres…!"

"Padre, madre" Dice Luke "He traído a su hijo a casa"

"¿Que estas planeando?" Se enfada Asch

"Estaremos esperando en el pateo"

Con eso los dejo y se dirigió al pateo. El Pelirrojo decidió esperar enfrente de su habitación.

"Ahora entiendo" Dice Anise "Querías que Asch se reuniera con sus padres"

"¿Estás bien con esto Luke?" Le pregunta Guy

"Si, está bien"

"Creí que esto era terrible para ti" Comentar Tear

"No" Contesta con sinceridad "Me tomo tiempo darme cuenta, pero "Luke" No es un papel en una obra, si decide regresar o no, no me afecta mucho en realidad, los dos tenemos distintas vidas y distintas responsabilidades, pero este es su hogar, y Natalia, mi madre, incluso mi padre, estarán felices que él regrese"

"Es maduro de ti decir eso" Reconoce Tear con satisfacción

Rebeca no parecía compartir su buen humor "A mí lo que me interesa saber, es exactamente que fue eso de utilizar hiperresonancia para deshacerse del miasma, ¿Qué fue eso Luke? ¿Hay algo que no nos hayas dicho?"

Luke se pone nervioso ante la acusación "Yo… es solo algo que Jade me dijo, él dijo que no era factible y que lo olvidara"

"Ese sujeto no dice nada sin un propósito, el odia explicar, si te dijo algo es porque tiene una razón" Acusa Rebeca "Ahora me vas a decir, palabra por palabra, exactamente que te dijo, y no dejes nada por fuera"

Ahora Luke estaba más nervioso al respecto, sobre todo con la mirada asesina que lanzaba la chica, Reborn no parecía mejor al respecto, su rostro parecía completamente ilegible y sin ningún rastro de su buen humor habitual.

Así que conto todo el evento como recordó, Rebeca tiene que conseguir un puesto como interrogador porque saco más detalles que Luke incluso había olvidado o no le dio importancia, la chica exprimió hasta la última gota de información antes de lanzar un grito de frustración

"Ese maldito Jade, si lo veo lo estrangulo" Se queja la chica "Maldición, casi no queda tiempo antes de la conferencia, debe ser por eso que se fue, ese odioso, Tengo que irme, hay información que necesito recabar, estaré en contacto" Con eso la chica se fue a toda prisa, sin entender cuál es el problema

Luke voltea a ver a Reborn, solicitando una explicación, pero el tampoco parece dispuesto a dar una.

Asch llego poco después, aun molesto por lo sucedido "Ya no soy Luke, ya no volveré a este lugar"

"Este en mi cuarto" Señala Luke, Asch mira desconcertado por el comentario

"¿Y a mí que me interesa eso?" Se queja el otro

"Tu cuarto todavía está esperando cuando decidas regresar, Natalia lo limpio especialmente para ti, está esperando que regreses"

Asch se molesta por mencionarla, pero no dice nada al respecto, en lugar solo hace un sonido de desprecio antes de irse.

Luke solo puede verlo irse, le molestaba, pero sabía que no era el momento todavía

"Yo acompañare a Asch" Dice Reborn, para sorpresa de Luke

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?" Pregunto preocupado

"Tengo mis razones" Dice sin dar ninguna explicación "Te lo encargo de nuevo Tear"

Y después de eso se fue, dejando a Luke inquieto

* * *

"No te he invitado" dice con enojo, en este momento se encontraban en la bodega del Albiore III, Reborn ni siquiera pidió el permiso para entrar, Asch simplemente se lo encontró cómodamente instalado en el Albiore, Asch realmente odiaba la presencia de este tipo.

"Bien, porque no me importa"

Asch realmente odiaba a ese tipo, era insufrible, él hubiera intentado golpearlo, pero el hombre era más escurridizo que Sync, e igual de impertinente

"Debes aprender a controlar tu temperamento" Se burla el hombre

"No me interesa tu opinión"

"Que triste futuro para Natalia, tener un prometido tan temperamental"

"¡No la metas en esto! ¿Por qué me estas siguiendo?"

"Por qué necesitas que alguien golpee algo de razón en tu cabeza" Se queja el otro "No me interesa si quieres irte a matar, tu eres la tormenta de Luke." Además, ambos comparten la misma frecuencia, por lo tanto, sus destinos están ligados, pero parece que Asch a olvidado ese pedazo de explicación

"Te preocupas mucho de ese idiota"

"Bueno, es un idiota adorable, tú en cambio… no sé qué ve Natalia en ti" Las tormentas siempre han sido tan problemáticas, tan temperamentales, el único realmente agradable que ha conocido es Fon.

"Ambos somos iguales" Se queja el otro

"No desde mi perspectiva" Suspira el otro "No estoy aquí a perder mi tiempo, estoy aquí para entrenarte"

Asch le da una mirada extraña "¿Entrenarme? No estoy tan desesperado para ocupar entrenamiento de ti" eso le gano un fuerte golpe que lo envió al piso del Albiore, lo peor para el pelirrojo es que ni siquiera noto su movimiento

"Agradece que no deseo dañar la nave" Le advierte Reborn "Eres tan egocéntrico que es fastidioso, me pregunto si Van alimento mucho tu ego o si siempre fuiste así"

"Maldito bastardo"

"Te diré que mis padres estaban casados cuando nací" Se burla Reborn "Ahora levántate y vamos a entrenar tu llama de la tormenta" Asch le lanza una mirada asesina "Primero, debes recordar que la propiedad de la tormenta es la desintegración, que curiosamente, es lo que planeas hacer al utilizar la hiperresonancia para erradicar el miasma, al menos, según la teoría de Jade, que estoy seguro, deseas confirmar con Espinoza"

Asch solo hace un sonido de burla "Ya imaginaba que tenías algo planeado, al menos eres transparente en tu deseo de proteger a esa replica" esto le gana un segundo Golpe

"Realmente, por eso no me gusta trabajar con idiotas" Se queja el antiguo Arcobaleno "Te hare un intercambio, sé que no odias a Luke, es un hecho que pensaste que te estaba matando por el efecto contaminador, y aun no intentaste matarlo para salvar tu vida, significa que realmente te agrada lo suficiente para sacrificarte por él, es una muestra clara que te preocupas por él"

"No me preocupo por ese idiota"

"Si tú lo dices"

"No pareces tener un problema en reconocer que es un idiota"

Reborn solo se ríe ante eso "Claro que es un idiota, es un cielo, son así por naturaleza, créeme, los cielos que no son idiotas son realmente con los que no te quieres asociar, Van es un gran ejemplo de eso" Y Reborn no lo decía por ser peligrosos, aunque lo eran, sino que simplemente eran tan desagradables para trabajar con ellos "Generalmente los cielos son idiotas por ser compasivos, son muy empáticos al sufrimiento de otros, lo que los hace sacrificados e idiotas" desgraciadamente era parte del paquete "Es por eso que nos necesitan"

Asch solo se queja al respecto "¿Qué es lo que realmente deseas?"

"Tu vida"

Asch solo lo mira en incredulidad "¿mi vida? ¿No es bastante todo lo que he sacrificado?"

"¿Qué has sacrificado? Tú fuiste un idiota que tiro su vida, su familia, por seguir a Van"

Asch lo mira con furia, recordaba bien ese día, como después de tanto sacrificio y sangre, logro regresar, solo para que otro tomo su lugar, aún recuerda con furia como los sirvientes mimaban a esa cosa que no podía ni caminar, como Natalia colocaba esa corona de flor en la cabeza… todo era como Van le había advertido, era remplazable, ya nadie lo extrañaba en ese lugar

"Eres tan idiota" Se burla Reborn "Solo viendo lo que quieres ver, ¿Crees que le hiciste un favor a Luke, a Natalia, a tu familia, con irte? Déjame decirte esto, el único que se benefició de toda esa obra fue Van, tú dices que eres el inteligente, pero, ¿Qué crees que hubiera hecho Luke en tu lugar?"

Asch no necesito pensarlo, su réplica era un idiota, y más débil emocionalmente, no sabía si hubiera sobrevivido al secuestro, aunque con su necedad, es posible que lo lograra, tanto como le molestaba, tenía que aceptar que no era totalmente inútil.

Pero no era esa la pregunta, ¿Qué hubiera hecho Luke al encontrarse con Asch en su lugar? El muy idiota no se hubiera ido, porque era un idiota, no entendería como había sido sustituido

"Te hubiera aceptado" Continua Reborn "Incluso tal vez te daría su lugar, tan sacrificado como es, aunque no hubiera renunciado a su nombre, y definitivamente no hubiera renunciado a su hogar" Por qué la mansión hubiera sido suya, los cielos no renuncian fácilmente a su territorio, hacer que Tsuna se mude a Italia resultó más difícil que mover a su nube. Incluso sabiendo que era una réplica, cuando su situación estaba en el aire, siendo declarado criminal, él todavía se aferraba a la esperanza de no tener que renunciar a su hogar.

Si, Asch podía verlo, era obvio como sus intentos de hacer que regrese a Baticul, como es molesto e insistente.

Asch odia tanto cuando parece tan inseguro, diciendo que es inferior cuando tomo su lugar, Asch desea golpearlo, y hacer que se levante y le reclame, ver esa fiereza en sus ojos, como siente orgullo cuando lo desafía y se mantiene firme, que incluso accedió a regresar al lugar que juro no volver a pisar.

"Tsundere" Murmura Reborn como leyendo sus pensamientos, para molestia de Asch, no tenía idea de lo que significa, pero sabía que no era halagador "Ahora, comenzaremos a refinar tu control sobre tu llama, con algo de esperanza esto te dará algo de protección, podremos realizar un milagro y ninguno muera en esta estupidez"

* * *

Jade y Natalia llegaron al mismo tiempo a la casa, parece que ambos han logrado convencer a la corte de Malkuth y Kimlasca que parar la tormenta planetaria era la única forma de salvar el mundo.

"Ahora debemos dirigirnos a Daath para la cumbre" Termina de explica Jade "Sus majestades ya han partido hacia Daarh"

"Bien, entonces iremos también en el Albiore"

Fueron directo a Daath, Luke parecía algo distraído, preocupado de que se refería Rebeca, y sobre la propuesta de Jade de eliminar el miasma. Antes de salir, son alcanzados por Espinosa en el puerto "¿Así que has dejado lo de neutralizar el miasma a Asch?"

"¿Qué?" Pregunto Jade

"Asch ha venido hace un momento, preguntando como neutralizar el miasma con la Hiperresonancia"

"¿Asch?" Pregunta Natalia "¿Por qué?"

Espinoza no parecía perturbado por eso "Me pidió que hiciera los cálculos para saber la probabilidad de que el plan vaya bien"

Al final, resulto que el plan de eliminar el miasma es viable, solo que la muerte está garantizada

"¿Y Asch estuvo de acuerdo sabiendo eso?" Pregunta Natalia

"Si" Dice Espinoza "Intente detenerlo, pero el insistió"

Luke ahora se da cuenta por que Reborn se fue con Asch, si uno de los dos tendría que morir, Luke no dudaba que Reborn sacrificaría a Asch "¿Qué hay de los diez mil séptimo fonistas que tendrá que sacrificar?"

"Usara las réplicas" Contesta Jade

Replica, hechas de séptimo fonones, muchas de ellas que convenientemente se están reuniendo en la torre de Rem, y con la espada de Lorelei como amplificador

"Esta planeando suicidarse y llevarse a las replicas con el" Dice Luke, muy molesto, después de decir que no estaba listo para morir.

"¿Dónde es la torre de Rem?" Pregunta Guy

"Era parte que Qliphoth" Contesta Tear "Ahora debe estar en la punta del continente Rúgnica"

"Esta bien" Dice Luke "Vamos por él"

Luke estaba molesto, aunque no sabía exactamente en qué y por qué, pero suicidarse después de decir que no quería morir.

"¿Realmente puedes pilotear esto?" Le pregunta Guy, algo inseguro, Noelle se encargo de llevar la comitiva del emperador en el Albiore II

"Por supuesto que sí" Se queja Luke

"Esto me da un mal presentimiento" Susurra Anise con temor

"Si desean tomar el barco es su opción" Se queja Luke

"Dudo que haya barcos a la torre de Rem" Se queja Anise

Al final, Luke lo encontró siguiendo a Aschar, podía sentir donde estaba, al llegar a la torre se encontraron con cientos de réplicas, todas con los ojos vacíos.

Luke recuerda lo que Reborn le dijo, que ahora era diferente de ellas, tenia una vida, mientras que ellas parecían vacías, sin sueños o esperanzas

"Es como si no tuvieran identidad individual" Dice Tear

"Es la programación forzada" Les recuerda Jade "Al implantarles conocimiento básico, esto es lo que obtienes" Seres vacíos

"Esto me hace sentir enfermo" Dice Luke "Busquemos a Aschar" El podía entender por qué se preferiría sacrificar las réplicas, pero a Luke todavía le molestaba la muerte de 10,000 personas.

Se encontraron con las Alas oscuras, Noir les resumió lo que ya sabían, que Asch planeaba suicidarse con las réplicas "El numero ya es mayor a los 10,000 requeridos, Ahora nos estamos encargando de no dejar mas replicas en la torre, si planean hablar con él, decidle que no cometa estupideces"

Por mala suerte el elevador estaba bloqueado, después de un largo ascenso por las escaleras, lograron encontrar a Asch

* * *

"¿Tu?" Pregunta la replica

"Mary" Dice Guy, reconociendo la forma de su hermana

"No soy Mary, soy 8-027"

"Y dicen que "Cosa" Es grosero" Murmura Luke "¿Qué están haciendo aquí?"

"No hay un lugar para las replicas en esta tierra, no podemos sobrevivir fuera de las ciudades, pero las ciudades son el dominio de los originales"

"Los originales nos desprecian, no tenemos lugar en este mundo" Dice otra replica "¿Y ahora los originales nos piden que demos nuestra vida para salvarlos?"

"La nueva orden guiara a aquellos que esperen en lo alto de la torre de Rem hacia una nueva Hob, esa fue su promesa"

"Y ahí crearemos nuestra nación"

"Una nación de una generación" Murmura Luke, algo sarcástico, en este punto dudo que a ellos les importara, simplemente crearan mas replicas para las nuevas generaciones "¿Quién les pidió que dieran sus vidas?"

"Un hombre con tu cara" Dice la replica de Mary "Dijo que, si dábamos nuestras vidas para liberar el mundo del miasma, el garantizaría refugio seguro para las replicas que no han llegado a la torre"

"Si el quiere morir que lo haga solo" Dice otra replica "A nosotros nos espera una nueva vida en Hob"

"¿Y cuanto tiempo planean esperarlo?" Les pregunta Jade "No los necesitan, mientras tengan sus datos, simplemente replicaran más"

"El prometió darnos un lugar" Insiste la replica

"Y ahora esta prometiendo a los originales aceptarlos también, dudo que cumplan con ninguno de los dos" Les recuerda Luke "Es imposible aceptar a todos con tan poco espacio, y no creo que acepten a nadie mas de los que ya están en Hob, y si no hacemos nada, todos moriremos, esto no es por los originales, es para todos, para tener un futuro"

Era difícil que aceptaran a las réplicas, gente murió para que ellos nacieran, Luke no deseo sacrificar a nadie, pero incluso él entendía que se estaban quedando sin alternativas

"Ellos no vendrán" Dice una voz sin emociones, todos se voltean y miran que era Arietta, con Legretta unos pasos detrás de ella

"Arietta, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Se queja Anise "¿Volviste a trabajar para el comandante?"

"Mayor Legretta…" Susurra Tear inquieta

Pero Luke no le parecía de esa manera, para empezar, Legretta tenía ambos de sus brazos, también, el rastro de su llama era casi inexistente

"Son Replica" Señala Jade, rápidamente deduciendo lo que pasa

"Las debió replicar antes de perder el apoyo de Arietta y debió sacarlas al enterarse de la muerte de Legretta" Comenta Rebeca

"No podemos dejar que continúen con sus planes" Continua Legretta, apuntando y matando a varias de las replicas

Luke de inmediato se mueve a cubrir a las réplicas para darles oportunidad de escapar, al final, es Jade, con una habilidad magistral de artes fónicas, que termina matando a Arietta, y le permite la apertura a Tear para matar a la réplica de Legretta

"Eso fue increíble coronel" Dice Anise "Y rompió el sello fónico sin ayuda" Luke sabía que Jade hace un tiempo que rompió el sello fónico, pero esta era la primera vez que lo demostraba, de hecho, está seguro que Jade es ahora más fuerte que antes del sello.

"No puedo creer que hicieron réplicas de los generales" Dice Luke "Y parecían más fuertes que los originales" la ventaja es que Arietta no tenía ninguna de sus criaturas, y Legretta nunca ha sido la más fuerte del grupo "¿Creen que encontremos más?"

"Esas replicas no son nuevas, han tenido algo de tiempo para desarrollarse" Señala Jade "Quizás Van tenga oculta otra base en algún lugar, veré que puedo sacar a Saphir al respecto"

"Parece que no tenemos ningún lugar a donde ir después de todo" Dice Mary, la que parece la líder de las replicas

Las réplicas parecían inseguras al respecto, pero aun estaban dispuestas a esperar.

"Entonces" Llega Asch "¿Han considerado mi proposición? ¿O esperaran a que el miasma nos mate a todos para decidir?"

"Hablaremos con todas las replicas que tienen conciencia antes de tomar una decisión" Concedió Mary

"Tu dijiste que no querías morir" Le recrimina Luke

"¿Y que más propones hacer? ¿Planeas morir en mi lugar?" Le pregunta con burla "Tengo que ir a un lugar, tomen la decisión cuando yo vuelva"

Y Asch se fue, sin siquiera escuchar las preguntas de Natalia

"Luke, Tenemos que detenerlo" Le ruega Natalia

"Está bien" Accede Luke

Al final perdieron a Asch, así que fueron a la cumbre de Daath

Luke se sentía perdido, y Rebeca había negado cualquier comunicación. Luke sabe que ellos harán lo que sea necesario para preservar su vida, pero… necesitan de Asch para liberar a Lorelei, el poder del original.

Al llegar a Daarh, todos los estaban esperando "Asch envió una carta" Explico el emperador Peony

"¿Él estuvo aquí?" Les pregunta Luke "¿Dónde Fue?"

"No dijo" Dice Teodoro "Pero creo que fue a investigar mas material sobre la llave de Lorelei en la biblioteca privada de Daath"

"¿Qué decía la carta?" Pregunta Natalia

El Rey mira a su hija antes de responder "Que había encontrado una manera para erradicar el miasma"

"A cambio de la ayuda a las réplicas, pide que proporcionemos refugio seguro" continua Ion

"Supongo que no explica la parte en la que muere" Dice Luke con frustración

"¿Qué esta pasando?" Pregunta el emperador a Jade, quien voltea a ver a Guy

"Guy, explica la situación"

Guy parecía frustrado con esto "¿Otra vez? Vale, da igual, lo que sucede…"

Después de una explicación detallada, todos en la sala quedan pensativos

Ion parecía triste al escuchar la historia "Así que Asch planea un suicidio masivo, y morir para expiar su culpa" Reflexiona el joven, después de todo, no puedes pedir a alguien que de su vida sin arriesgar la tuya, esa era la manera de pensar de Asch.

"No lo permitiréis, ¿Verdad?" Pide Anise

Luke sabia la respuesta al ver su reacción, replicas o no, son sacrificios, pero, no había otra alternativa, Luke recordó a Alys, y a muchos otros que estaban enfermos o muriendo por el miasma, se estaban quedando sin tiempo.

"Padre" Le reclama Natalia

"Jade" Dice el emperador "¿No tienes nada que decir?"

Jade tarda unos segundos en responder "La única otra alternativa que se me ocurre es aún más cruel" dice lentamente, como midiendo cada palabra

"coronel" Le pregunta Tear, rápido captando lo que Jade quería decir "¿A qué se refiere? ¿No quiere decir…?"

"Yo" Dice Luke, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta

Guy se enfada por la sugerencia "¿Le vas a decir a Luke que muera en lugar de Asch?"

"Eso es horrible" Dice Natalia "Quiero que ambos vivan, debe haber otra alternativa"

"Claro, yo también siento lo mismo" Dice Jade "Sin embargo, el miasma ya no puede ser eliminado de ninguna otra manera"

"Paren" Les dice Tear "Dejen de presionar a Luke, todos sabemos que aún está luchando por encontrar su propia valía, no le hagáis elegir"

"Lo siento Tear" Le dice Jade, pero Luke no siente ningún arrepentimiento "Tienes razón" y Luke recordó las palabras de Rebeca, Jade nunca diría algo sin antes considerarlo, quizás lo había planeado desde aquel día en Belkend.

"Por favor, déjenme un tiempo para pensarlo" Pide Luke, sin saber que decir.

Todos salen de la habitación, y Natalia es la primera en hablar "Si piensas hacerlo por mí, no lo hagas, os aprecio mucho a los dos"

"No es solo es, es solo… yo tampoco deseo que él muera" No sin poder compensar lo que perdió, no sin poder ayudarle a vivir de nuevo.

"Eres mi primo, y mi querido amigo de la infancia" Dice la chica "Los necesito a los dos para dirigir Kimlasca"

"Gracias Natalia, pero… si no hacemos algo, no habrá un futuro que dirigir"

"Tú tampoco quieres morir, no tomes decisiones precipitadas Luke"

En ese momento, Rebeca entra en la catedral, seguido de Asch y Reborn "Bien, están aquí, esto nos ahorrara tiempo" Dice algo molesta

"Me habéis seguido desde la torre?" Pregunta Asch con molestia

"¿De verdad estas decidido a morir?" Le pregunta Luke

"Eso no importa, he buscado en toda la biblioteca, no hay nada sobre como unir la llave de Lorelei" Dice frustrado "Este lugar era la última alternativa, si no completamos la llave, no podremos liberar a Lorelei"

"Hablas como si no importa si mueres o no" Se enoja Luke "Te necesitamos para liberar a Lorelei"

"¿Yo soy el idiota? ¿De que sirve una replica que no puede tomar mi lugar?"

"No puedo tomar tu lugar, y no quiero que mueras"

"Sabes que no hay otra manera"

"Ustedes dos están discutiendo por algo estúpido" Les para Reborn "No puedo creer que ambos se han olvidado de un factor base en toda esta discusión"

Todos lo miran, y en lugar Rebeca es la que contesta exasperada "El factor de contaminación, o el big Bang, ¿Qué creen que pasara si uno de ustedes muere, par de idiotas"

Tear fue la primera en entender la implicación, Jade no parecía asombrado por eso, es obvio que ya lo había considerado, pero los demás parecían igual de perdidos

Guy es quien se adelanta a preguntar "Espera, ¿Qué es el Big Bang?"

Rebeca mira a todos antes de contestar "Es el efecto de atracción cuando son fones iguales, cuando una réplica es un isofon perfecto de su original, esta empieza a absorber fones de su original, debilitándolo, hasta que él original muere, y todos los fones son absorbidos por la réplica, en ese momento, inicia el efecto Big Bang, y el original toma el control del cuerpo de la réplica, lo que sucede con la réplica queda en el aire, puede matarlo, o absorberlo, realmente después de la muerte solo es hipótesis, nunca ha sucedido con una replica tan antigua como Luke, pero es probable que se fusionen sus dos personalidades en un cuerpo formando un solo ser"

Todos quedan en silencio, pero es Tear quien hace la pregunta "Estas diciendo que, ¿si Asch se sacrifica, sus fones irán a Luke y pueden matarlo, tomando el cuerpo de Luke?"

"Si, también puede ser posible que ocurra lo inverso, ¿Y no era esa tu intención Jade?" Se molesta Rebeca "Planeas que Luke se sacrifique, al morir, es posible que ocurra un inverso Big Bang, donde Luke tomara el lugar de Asch, estaría molesta contigo, pero debo reconocer tu esfuerzo por proteger a Luke"

"Si, acepto que considere esa posibilidad, pero en aras de la verdad, no se quien morirá de esa opción, simplemente considero que el cuerpo del original es más valioso de entre los dos"

Y Luke vio de nuevo lo manipulante y desgraciado que era Jade, y al mismo tiempo, lo mucho que realmente se preocupa por él

"Espera" Dice Natalia "¿Me están diciendo que Asch esta muriendo en este momento?"

"No" La corrige Reborn "Logramos equilibrar el efecto, ambos están en equilibrio compartiendo Fones en armonía, pero desconocemos los resultados si uno de los dos muere"

"¿Así que el punto no es quien muere sino cuidar el cuerpo?" Pregunta Luke con sarcasmo y molestia en su voz

"No" Dice Rebeca "Lo cierto es que uno solo de ustedes no puede lograr esto, ya consulté con Cathy y los demás en Belkend, según los cálculos, ninguno de los dos lo lograra, igual que cuando bajaron las tierras exteriores"

Esa no era exactamente una buena noticia, y los demás parecían igual de horrorizados, excepto Jade, que ya tenía conocimiento de la situación, Rebeca voltea a verlo con molestia "¿Acaso lo olvidaste Luke? ¿Qué dijo Jade en aquel momento cuando le preguntaste sobre usar tu hiperresonancia?"

Ahora Luke se acordó de esa parte de la conversación "Dijo que no podría hacerlo, ni tampoco Asch"

Rebeca asiente con la cabeza "Ninguno de ustedes dos tiene la capacidad" Luego voltea a ver a Jade "Puedo ver casi el panorama, Luke se ofrecerá, pero al final, se darán cuenta que no es suficiente, por lo que Asch tendrá que apoyarlo, Luke recibirá el mayor peso de la técnica, y morirá, sus fones se integraran dentro del cuerpo de Asch, ya que estaba cerca, no podías arriesgar que regresaran al cinturón de fones, es importante salvar cada fonon y se integre al cuerpo del original, fortaleciéndolo y posiblemente, iniciando el big bang, los resultados de la personalidad quedan en el aire, pero el cuerpo tendrá una mayor capacidad de hiperresonancia"

Jade no dice nada para defenderse respecto a la acusación "Entiendo si desean odiarme, el cuerpo del original tiene mayor posibilidad para una hiperresonancia estable, el miasma desaparecería y menos replicas harían menos presión en los recursos"

"Así que planeabas darle mi cuerpo a esa replica" Dice Asch "No basta con quitar mi nombre, ni identidad, también desean darle mi cuerpo" Asch se dirige hacia la salida, Luke podía sentir su cólera, trata de detenerlo, pero Rebeca lo para

"Déjalo, Reborn se encargará de él"

"Pero…"

"Mañana por la tarde, es cuando las replicas nos dirán lo que decidan, decidiremos lo que haremos en aquel momento"

"¿Y que hay que decidir?" Grita Anise después de escuchar lo que esta sucediendo "Lo cierto es que los dos pueden morir, no tenemos idea que quien vivirá, aunque uno de ellos se desintegre delante de nosotros"

Luke le dolió esa afirmación, antes por lo menos tenía la opción de morir, ahora, podía incluso quitarle su cuerpo a Asch "Por favor" Dice Luke "¿Puedo estar solo para pensar por un rato?"

El se va sin esperar respuesta, sin darse cuenta, comienza a caminar por los largos pasadizos de la catedral, su mente estaba revuelta con los continuos panoramas, Anise tenia razón, ni siquiera sabían quién viviría de los dos, sin importar quien se sacrifique, al pasar por el camino a la biblioteca se encuentra con Jade

"No me disculpare" Es todo lo que dice Jade

"Eres cruel Jade" Dice Luke con pesar, ningún resentimiento en su voz "Nunca me perdonaría por matar a la persona que quería salvar"

"Si fuera un emperador con el cuidado de un país, no tendría ningún pesar, pero como mi amigo, desee protegerte" Y ahora, Luke nota lo pesado que debió ser para Jade esta decisión, el tiempo que ha tenido para considerarlo, esperando otra alternativa.

"No sabía que me considerabas tu amigo" Aunque ahora debería ser obvio, Jade no ayuda o aconseja a nadie que no sienta nada o se preocupe por ellas

"Supongo que es comprensible, soy una persona terriblemente fría"

"Dime la verdad Jade, ¿Qué realmente crees que suceda?"

Jade solo suspira ante la pregunta "En todos mis años de estudio, nunca me he equivocado, el estudio siempre me ha dado la razón"

"Si, imagino"

"Sin embargo, tu tienes una habilidad de sorprenderme, lo cierto es que no tengo idea de lo que pasara"

Luke quedo desconcertado con esa respuesta, pero decidió no seguir preguntando al respecto, en el camino se topo con Ion "Ion, ¿Cómo estás?"

"Mucho mejor de lo que he estado en mucho tiempo, tengo que agradecerte Luke"

"Estoy feliz"

"Anise me conto lo que paso, ella está muy triste" Ion tenía un tono arrepentido "Siento que es mi culpa, desee ayudarte, pero mi lectura es la que nos ha llevado a esto"

"Hey, nada de eso, esta podría ser la pista que nos salve a todos, de todos modos, nadie sabe lo que pasará"

Ion parecía inseguro, y muy culpable, pero aun así trato de sonreír "Yo… sé que podrás encontrar una respuesta, tengo fe en ti"

Luke le da las gracias, y decide volver a la biblioteca, en el camino se encontró con Guy, Luke podía sentir que sus llamas, las cuales siempre estaban calmadas, ahora parecían agitadas como un huracán

"Me niego a aceptarlo" Le dice Guy, molestia clara en su voz

"Guy"

"Solo has vivido siete años, eres un niño, me niego a aceptarlo, debes buscar otra manera, luchar por vivir hasta la última gota de sangre"

"Pero eso no detendrá el miasma"

"¡Entonces piensa en otras alternativas!" Guy saca el anillo de la lluvia, mostrándoselo a Luke "Le debes a las personas a quien se lo distes, no tienes derecho a morir"

Luke solo se ríe ante esa afirmación "Lo mismo dijo Reborn, que no tenía permiso de morir, pero Guy, no quiero que ninguno de ustedes muera, y ahora no es solo sobre Aschar o yo, original o replica, no deseo matarlo, ni deseo morir, y nadie sabe lo que va a pasar"

"A la mierda el miasma"

"Guy"

"Lo siento, se que no es simple, el hecho que te des cuenta demuestra cuanto has crecido, pero quiero que sigas con vida, sin importar nada, aunque tengas que tomar el cuerpo de Asch"

"Sabes que nunca puedo perdonarme si eso sucede, pero Guy, gracias"

En la biblioteca se encontraba Rebeca con Tear "¿Has decidido que hacer?" Le pregunta Tea

Luke solo suspira y se sienta en una de las sillas "Cuando Sali del salón, pensé que era algo simple, que solo era decidir entre quien de los dos debía de morir, pero Tear, ¿Y si termino matando a Asch? ¿Tomando su cuerpo como el dijo? Ya tomé tanto de él"

Lo hará, porque el cuerpo del original es mejor en el uso de la hiperresonancia, porque entendía lo que Jade estaba tratando de lograr, y quizás, quizás exista una pequeña posibilidad que algo de sí mismo se salve, aunque, el realmente no lo desea, le había quitado todo a Aschar, no quería arrebatarle su cuerpo también, no cree que pueda perdonarse a sí mismo si eso sucede.

"Eso no es tu culpa Luke, tu no lo planeaste"

"De hecho" Dice Rebeca, inmiscuyéndose en su conversación "Asch tiro su oportunidad para ir a los brazos de Van, yo no tendría el menor pesar de sacrificarlo para que vivas"

"¡Rebeca!"

"Es verdad, y no me arrepiento de eso, ¿O acaso quieres morir?"

"Claro que no… me tiembla el cuerpo de solo pensarlo, no quiero morir, pero no quiero que muera"

"Claro que no quieres" Dice Tear

"¿Crees que exista alguna otra opción?" Pregunta Luke

"No sé, ¿Qué tal algo de fe?" Le dice Rebeca "la esperanza hace maravillas para los usuarios de la llama, es la voluntad de vivir ante cualquier cosa la que nos da fuerza, ¿Por qué no solo dejas tus dudas y permites que tu intuición te guie?"

"Si mi intuición fuera de ayuda, ya hubiera mostrado algo"

"No necesariamente, no cuando tu corazón esta lleno de dudas, en lugar de pensar en morir, ¿Por qué no piensas en todas las razones por las que deseas vivir?"

"¿razones?" Pregunta Tear

"Has una lista, cosas que deseas hacer, cosas que deseas volver a hacer, ¿Qué quieres hacer Luke? ¿Cuál serian tus arrepentimientos? Empecemos con algo pequeño, ¿Qué te gustaría experimentar?"

No desea morir, hay muchas cosas que desea hacer, desea aprender a nadar, desea visitar el casino, ir al circo, ¡hay tanto que no ha visto!

"¿Mis arrepentimientos?" Dice con pesar "Me gustaría ir a un balneario, también llevar a Sam para apostar en el casino" Le había prometido, ¿No es así? "Deseo volver a ver a Alys, ir a conocer todos los 33 monumentos de Daath, ganar el coliseo de equipo y también…" Luke se sonroja y decide no continuar su oración, la verdad es que no quería morir virgen, tan absurdo como sonaba.

Un recuerdo rompe sus pensamientos, y Luke se da cuenta, esto es algo que tenía que hacer "Existe algo que todavía puedo hacer" Luke se levanta con decisión y regresa a la cámara donde están reunidos los líderes.

"No se si lo hare" Les dice Luke, ellos ya estaban al tanto de los acontecimientos "Pero no importa lo que suceda, nosotros eliminaremos el miasma, incluso si tengo que dar mi vida para neutralizarla"

"¿Hay alguna forma de saber quien sobrevivirá?" Le pregunta Peony

"No, es imposible determinar con precisión el resultado" Le responde Jade

"Así que solo podemos ordenarte que mueras, y esperar el resultado" Dice Teodoro

"¡Abuelo!"

"A este paso todos moriremos" Le recuerda Teodoro "Mucha gente desea poner nuestras esperanzas en la nueva tierra, pero no me imagino que reciban todos los ciudadanos de Auldrant con los brazos abiertos"

"Ódiame si quieres" Le dice Peony "Lo entenderé, pero nuestra misión es proteger a nuestros súbditos"

"Para ser sincero" Dice el Rey Ingobert "Yo estoy en contra de esto, ya te envié a morir una vez, pero parece que no tenemos alternativa"

"Es irónico" Dice Teodoro "La torre de Rem fue construida en el centro de una ciudad minera, si Luke lo consigue, habremos cumplido la profecía"

Esto sorprendió a los otros, pero… no se podía negar las similitudes, el mismo año, donde convertiría su poder en calamidad, las profecías tenían una manera curiosa de cumplirse

Se dio por finalizada la cumbre, ambos reinos unirían su poder militar para derrotar a la nueva orden, y parar la tormenta planetaria.

"Luke" Le dice el Rey "Si decides huir, no te perseguiremos"

"No creo que haya mucho lugar a donde huir" Dice desanimado, pero apreciando el sentimiento de su tío

El grupo regresa al Albiore IV, y emprenden el viaje

"¿Y a donde vamos?" Pregunta Guy "Es algo temprano para ir a la torre de Rem, dudo que ellos decidan antes de la hora señalada"

"Y es posible que se nieguen" Dice Tear "Ellos todavía confían que vendrán a buscarlos"

"Vamos a la isla Feres" Dice Luke, los demás lo miran extrañados

"Luke" Dice Jade, lentamente "Dime que no vamos para que puedas pelear con Sword Dancer" Luke solo le da una sonrisa nerviosa, para la exasperación de los demás.

Al llegar a la isla, y después de derrotar al fantasma "¿Crees que vuelva a aparecer?" Pregunta Luke a Jade

"Lo dudo, la espada a perdido lo ultimo de los fonones que la impregnaban, eso demuestro que los fones se han separado y unidos al cinturón de fon"

Guy mira al pelirrojo "Luke, por favor dime que venimos a hacer algo más"

"Si, realmente, deseo saber si podemos encallar esta isla, en este momento, está moviéndose por lo que hizo el maestro Van, pero, una vez que cerremos la tormenta planetaria, esta isla volverá a hundirse"

"¿Y planeas encallarla para evitar que eso suceda?" Pregunta Jade "Interesante, pero, ¿Qué planeas hacer con esta isla?"

"Deseo darse a Ámbar, para el nuevo territorio de los Ligres" Los demás lo miran con signos de interrogación "Mieu destruyo por accidente su territorio, deseo dárselo, creo que Arietta estaría de acuerdo con eso y estos edificios son peligrosos para que la gente viva"

"Amo esta haciendo esto para mi" Dice Mieu conmovido

"Y para Ámbar" Le recuerda Luke

Tear le da una mirada conmovida con la sugerencia, al final, con ayuda de Jade, lograron arrancar de nuevo el sistema de movimiento, y lo programaron para encallar en una localización deshabitada pero unida a una salida de rio que podría proporcionar agua a la isla, después de eso, inician su camino hacia Baticul.

"Tengo que hablar con mi padre" Les dice Luke como única explicación, deje el grupo en la entrada y se dirigió a la oficina donde sabía que estaría su padre.

"Luke" Saluda el hombre, su tono sonaba extraño, casi melancólico

"Ya sabes lo que sucederá" No era una pregunta

"El mensaje del rey acaba de llegar" Contesta el hombre "Ya una vez envié a mi hijo a morir, ahora vuelve a suceder lo mismo, y solo puedo tener la esperanza que otros lo salven, como yo no pude hacerlo" Su padre le entrega un papel, un contrato.

Una alianza, sellada con una propuesta de matrimonio, lo interesante es que no había fecha para cumplir, ni penalidad por no hacerlo, excepto que no se podía prohibir el acceso al otro de no cumplirse, sería un accesorio de por vida si así lo deseaban.

Lo mas interesante es que no era malo, había varias ventajas comerciales con productos de Chesedonia, junto con apoyo militar en el caso de ser necesario.

Renato Sinclair, no sabía porque ese nombre parecía tan importante, uso su propio nombre, no un inventado o agregado, recordó como Reborn le preparo los documentos falsos con el nombre de Luke Sinclair, no le dio importancia en aquel entonces, ahora parece casi una declaración.

Rebeca tenia razón, Reborn no había sido sutil al respecto, solo lo suficiente para que Luke no se sintiera incómodo.

"¿Vas a aceptar?" Pregunta Luke, tan molesto como es, incluso si Luke fuera mayor de edad, el pertenece a su padre.

"¿Que deseas Luke?"

Luke se hecho a reír con la pregunta, no pudo evitarlo "Todos me han hecho esa misma pregunta, ni siquiera sé si viva lo suficiente para que importe"

"El me prometió que te mantendría vivo sin importar nada, que traería a casa a mis dos hijos, le creí, aun lo creo, eso es suficiente para mi"

Una sensación de calor lleno a Luke, sabía que Reborn no lo dejaría morir, pero… si había una forma para que los dos vivieran, quizás el podría encontrarla.

.

* * *

Fin del capitulo

Favor, no olviden comentar, cualquier sugerencia es bienvenida

hnh058513: No los había leído las historias de Laryna6, agradezco mucho por tu recomendación, fue una lectura interesante, realmente tenemos algunas opiniones similares sobre algunos personajes, aunque la teoría que el plan de Lorelei era encarnar en Asch fue muy interesante, no había considerado eso, pero es muy lógica, me gusto.


	27. Chapter 27: Torre de Rem, parte 2

Capitulo 27: La Torre de Rem, Segunda Parte

Luke es una persona con demasiado buen corazón y problemas de autoestima, demasiado generoso para su propio bien

Reborn no lo es, él sabe los problemas que puede ser una tormenta, y no tienen problemas en decirle sus opiniones a Asch en la cara, y sinceramente, él no tenía una muy buena opinión del chico, se dejaba guiar demasiado de sus emociones, no podía trabajar con nadie que no le obedeciera indiscutiblemente, era un milagro que Noir podía trabajar con él, pero incluso la ladrona se cansara pronto de su actitud, de hecho, Reborn sospecha que la única razón por la que ha durado tanto, es porque el destino del mundo depende de esa colaboración.

Los demás podían ser considerados por su pasado, después de todo, era un niño traumatizado, pero le parecía injusto que juzgaran tan duramente a Luke por su falta de sensibilidad cuando Asch era peor, y nadie decía una palabra al respecto, Luke tenía problemas en expresar sus emociones, Asch simplemente carece de empatía o consideración hacia los demás.

Asch era el ejemplo de la historia sobre la espada de Damocles, envidiando la riqueza del rey sin darse cuenta del verdadero precio, sin poder apreciar su verdadera libertad, ni entender que ha sido él quien eludió sus responsabilidades dejándolos en los hombros de su réplica, y deseando cada día desde entonces su fracaso, odiándolo.

"Tu problema es que eres arrogante, Van te consintió mostrando lo especial que eres ¿No es así?"

Asch trato de no tomar el anzuelo, él sabía que solo lo provocaba, tenía que recordarse constantemente que él Albiore no podía soportar sus ataques más fuertes, pero, realmente, si no lo odiaba antes, lo hacía ahora

"Si realmente quieres ser digno de Natalia, necesitas cambiar eso"

"¡Cállate de una vez!"

"Puedo leer tus pensamientos" Dice con arrogancia "La razón por la que no quieres regresar no es por una causa mayor o el bien de algún grupo selecto, es porque eres un cobarde, tienes miedo de que ellos te vean, te juzguen con tus manos manchadas de sangre, pero es obvio, escapaste cuando tenías 10 años y aun sigues escapando"

"¡Cállate de una vez!" Es tan difícil para Asch no cortarlo a pedazos

"Sacrificarse no es una prueba de valor ni compensación, ¿Deseas compensar algo? Hazlo viviendo, en ese sentido, Luke tiene más valor que tú, el volvió, intento compensar sus errores y se enfrentó al juicio de los demás, cuando podría haber huido fácilmente, nadie lo hubiera buscado con todo el desorden, como lo hiciste tu"

"No me compares con esa replica"

"¿Por qué sales perdiendo? Si, Asch, es tan triste que tu mayor ventaja es más por tu biología y más años de experiencia mientras mantenían a tu replica encerrada e ignorante del mundo, con apenas una educación en la base del estilo, ¿Sabías que Van solo se encargó de enseñar la base del estilo Albertesco? Nada más complejo como usar campos fónicos o técnicas más avanzadas, le daré el crédito en que las bases son importantes, pero era obvio que los preparo para que pudieras ganarle sin problemas, lo más probable para aumentar tu propio ego, eso me hace preguntar, ¿Qué te decía? He tenido curiosidad al respecto"

Asch no contesta, Reborn no necesita ninguna respuesta.

"¿Qué es lo que realmente estás haciendo aquí?" Se queja el pelirrojo, Reborn sabía que él otro planeaba como tirarlo del Albiore en este momento, pero ninguno de los dos va a arriesgar tan hermosa máquina.

"Te lo dije, deseo tu vida, deseo que dejes de ser un cobarde y regreses con Natalia, la mujer que prometiste ayudar, y no intentes justificar con que Luke tomo tu lugar, él no hizo ninguna promesa, fuiste tú, le prometiste a esa pobre chica, y ella ha estado esperando desde entonces, trabajando incansablemente para cumplir su lado del acuerdo, quizás crees que no eres digno de ella, bien, eso es verdad, no lo eres, Natalia es una joven maravillosa, buena, trabajadora, amada por mucha gente, que tienen que hacer malabares entre ayudar a la gente y frotar del orgullo de los nobles, ella necesita ayuda, ella podría elegir a cualquier persona, y por alguna razón, es a ti a quien ella espera, te eligió a ti"

"Así que a eso te refieres con tomar mi vida"

"Toma tu papel como el hijo mayor, tu responsabilidad como prometido de Natalia, tu deber como Rey de Kimlasca" Reborn preferiría un título como príncipe consorte, pero el contrato fue bastante especifico, sobre todo porque Asch era el tercero a heredar al trono, aunque quien tiene el mayor peso en la decisión será Natalia "Por supuesto, perderás el apellido Fabre por el de Natalia, Luke tomara su lugar como el segundo hijo, y heredero del ducado Fabre, no veo por qué los dos insisten con esa idea de Van que solo puede haber uno de ustedes"

Asch deseo gritarle, pero sabía que era un esfuerzo inútil, al final solo suspira exasperado "¿Qué pretendes hacer diciéndome todo eso?"

"Necesito que aceptes la armonía, y tienes que hacerlo antes de mañana, acepta el enlace como guarda de la Tormenta"

"No voy a recibir órdenes de él"

"No tienes que hacerlo, solo debes aceptar sus sentimientos, aceptarlo como alguien diferente de ti, él ya te acepta como eres, no debe ser muy difícil, un guarda que obedece ciegamente lo que dice el cielo no es un buen guarda"

"Él es un idiota"

"Si, pero eso no es algo que va a cambiar, no importa que digas al respecto, y yo no te considero que seas mucho mejor" Asch parecía que iba a explotar en ese punto, por décima vez desde que inicio el vuelo "Bien, te propongo un trato para resolver este asunto"

* * *

El grupo seguía esperando en la entrada, cuando entro Luke seguido del duque Fabre

El duque da un saludo rápido antes de centrar su atención en "Guy, ¿Estas enterado del pueblo sin nombre que se está estableciendo por el castillo de Coral?"

"He escuchado al respecto, creo que ahora tienen alrededor de 5000 habitantes"

"esa zona le pertenece a mi familia, pero nosotros ya tenemos propiedad de Belkend, por lo que el lugar necesita ser asignada a una familia noble para su administración, Luke solicito que te la entregada"

"¿Yo? Pero soy de Malkuth, no pueden entregar un pueblo de Kimlasca a un noble de Malkuth"

Luke decide continuar la explicación "Hable con el emperador Peony, él está de acuerdo en transferir tus bienes a Kimlasca, de hecho, ya tengo toda la documentación oficial, incluso la aprobación del Rey para darte el título de conde"

"¿Y cuándo planeabas consultarme?" No había nada que indicara si estaba enojado o no, pero Luke sentía que sus llamas estaban más divertidas que enojadas.

"No tienes que aceptar, pero deseo darte la opción, si no lo deseas, puedes escoger a alguien de Kimlasca para hacerlo, pero te la estoy dando a ti Guy, sé que no puedo compensar lo que paso, pero… es todo lo que puedo hacer"

No fue fácil conseguirlo, Luke ni siquiera preguntará lo que tuvo que hacer Peony para hacer que aceptaran entregar los bienes de la familia Gardios a Kimlasca, pero ese fue el trato, un guarda por un guarda, Luke le entrego a Dist, y Peony tenía que liberar a Guy de su obligación con Malkuth.

Pero era decisión de Guy.

"No voy a disculparme por lo que sucedió" Dice el Duque "Las palabras solo serían excusas vacías, pero… estoy seguro de que te ofende que algo de tu padre sea expuesto en la casa de su asesino" Dice mirando a la espada colgada en la entrada"

"Mentiría si dijera que no, pero Luke me enseño algo importante, no puedo permitir vivir anclado en el pasado"

"¿Luke te enseño eso?"

"Si, una vez Luke dijo algo sobre la memoria que creía haber perdido - uno no puede seguir adelante si sigue mirando al pasado – por entonces yo seguía anclado al pasado y esas palabras me irritaron"

"¿Entonces por qué?"

"Decidí hacer una apuesta, si el hijo del asesino de mi padre, el hombre a quien más odiaba, lograba convertirse en alguien por el cual pudiera sentir lealtad, quizás perdiera ese deseo de venganza"

"Ha, ahora recuerdo, fue poco después que Luke volviera de su secuestro, dijo que había hecho una apuesta contigo, si se convierte en un adulto que valiera la pena, tu pondrías tu espada a su disposición"

"Exacto, y Luke la gano"

"¿Entonces crees que Luke ha madurado y se ha convertido en una persona de tal valor?"

"Creo que está trabajando duro para hacerlo" Dice Guy, dándole una sonrisa a Luke "Con eso me basta"

"Ya veo, en ese caso… llévate esa espada, con ella jura fidelidad eterna… no, amistad eterna a Luke"

"¡Padre!"

"Este niño no tiene padre, no por ser una réplica, sino porque yo, su padre, intente matarlo porque lo decía la partitura, no puedo hacerme llamar su padre"

"¿Se refiere a la partitura que decía que Luke moriría en Akzeriuth?"

"Siempre hui de mi hijo, pensaba que no tenía sentido querer a un niño que algún día moriría, en cambio tu cuidaste de Luke y te encargaste de él, eres un hermano, padre, y amigo insustituible"

"Está bien"

"Hey, no necesito los rituales raros" Se queja Luke "Pero lo más importante, padre, es que le devuelvas la espada a Guy, era de su padre"

"Si, esa es mi intención, permite devolver la espada a su legítimo dueño" El duque le entregas la Joya de Gardios.

Guy toma su espada, y luego procede a arrodillarse ante él, jurando su espada a Luke, el joven no tuvo tiempo de protestar que no era necesario, y en ese momento lo sintió, la última presa, era como si lo último que los mantenía separados se había roto al fin.

En este momento, fue como si una pieza finalmente encajara en su lugar, cuando no sabía si iba a vivir la siguiente noche, cayó el ultimo muro que los dividía, armonía, y la sensación fue maravillosa.

El duque salió de la habitación, y Natalia corrió a felicitarlo "Es genial Guy, ya tienes el recuerdo de tu padre"

"Si, y también he visto que su merced tiene un corazón compasivo"

"Y tu Luke, que mala memoria" Se queja Anise

"No pude evitarlo" Se queja Luke, no creía que decir que no lo considero tan importante en aquel entonces le valiera algún punto, realmente no se acordaba cuando sucedió

"No me extraña" Dice Rebeca "Los bebes pierden sus primeras memorias, quizás eso es lo que paso" Luego voltea a ver a Luke "¿Y ahora que tienes planeado?"

"Sobre eso…"

* * *

"No puedo creer como ese equipo los apaleo, no es justo" se queja Rebeca "Salieron de la nada, eso debe ser trampa"

Luke logro convencer a los demás de participar en el coliseo, Guy, Tear, Natalia y Luke entraron en la competencia de equipo, y todo iba muy bien hasta que un equipó retador solo de chicas salió de la nada y los derrotó.

"Me pregunto quiénes eran" Murmura Luke "¿No deberían ser conocidas?"

"He escuchado de un equipo de chicos que es más fuerte" Dice Rebeca

"Bien, estaremos mejor preparados la próxima vez" Dice Luke con entusiasmo, parecía más feliz por el desafío

Natalia se quejó que no volvería a participar, Tear no parecía entusiasta, pero no alego nada en contra.

* * *

"Aschar" Se sorprende Luke al verlo en la entrada, el otro solo hace un sonido de desprecio, no parecía que deseo está ahí "Reborn, ¿Qué hacen aquí?"

"¿Qué?" Pregunta Asch "¿Ahora cuestionas mi derecho a estar aquí?"

"No…" Dice Luke algo inquieto, pero luego le da un sonrisa amistosa y genuina "Bienvenido a casa"

Asch parpadea, luego voltea la mirada con una expresión molesta "Lo que sea" Dice y se dirige al comedor.

"Tsundere" Canta Reborn "No le pongas atención, hemos venido a hacer el plan de mañana"

"¿El plan?" Pregunta Jade

Reborn lo mira antes de asentir "Si, tanto como Asch no quiera admitirlo, tenemos que llegar a un acuerdo ahora"

Todos se reúnen en el comedor, realmente es bueno que la madre de Luke ya se fuera a acostar y el padre no esté en casa, sería difícil hacer esto con ellos ahí.

"Esto es lo que haremos" Establece Reborn "No pueden estar los dos en la torre, no queremos accidentalmente matar a los dos si algo sale mal, así que mañana por la mañana partimos en dos direcciones diferentes, un grupo ira a la torre de Rem, él otro irá al portal de la radiación, y enviara de ahí su hiperresonancia tal como se hizo cuando bajaron las tierras exteriores, así que decidan quien acompaña a quien" El portal de la Radiación era el más apropiado para eso, aunque por ubicación era mejor la puerta de la absorción, lo que estaban buscando es enviar la hiperresonancia, las propiedades de la puerta de la radiación eran mas apropiadas

"Yo iré a la Torre de Rem, debo estar ahí para verificar los resultados" Dice Jade, Los demás parecían inciertos al respecto

"Yo también" Dice Guy "Deseo estar ahí para las réplicas" Aunque era obvio que deseo ver a Mary, nadie podía criticar a Guy por desear estar ahí para la muerte de la replica de su hermana.

"¿Entonces…?" Pregunta Luke con duda "¿Cómo decidiremos quien lo hará?" Pregunta Luke algo incierto

"Mañana en el coliseo" Le dice Asch "Arreglaremos esto de una vez"

"¿De qué hablas Asch?" Le pregunta Natalia

"Hemos arreglado que nos presten el coliseo" Dice Reborn "será el mejor lugar para que ambos salden cuentas de una vez, es mejor que lo hagan ahora, el que gana, decidirá a donde ira, el otro no puede cuestionarlo"

"Pero… ¿Por qué?" Pregunta Luke, desconcertado, Asch solo lo mira con desprecio

"Esta puede ser nuestra última oportunidad, y voy a arreglar las cosas contigo de una vez por todas, ambos somos discípulos de Van, vamos a decidir quién es el mejor"

"¿Te das cuenta que Van solo enseño lo básico a Luke por una razón?" Se burla Rebeca "Van tiene poco que decir respecto a sus habilidades"

Ese comentario le dolió a Luke, él sabía que él maestro Van lo preparo para perder en el caso de un enfrentamiento entre Aschar y él

"En esta pelea apostamos todo" Dice Asch, ignorando el comentario de Rebeca

"Aschar…"

"El estudiante de Van soy yo, solamente yo" Y Luke se dio cuenta que Aschar tenía igual cariño al maestro Van que él, a pesar de todo, aunque no deseo admitirlo, lo amaba y admiraba también "Con esto determinaremos quien es el verdadero Luke, esta es la lucha que establecerá quienes somos"

"Al menos te quería como estudiante" Murmura el joven, por un tiempo, pensó que era el único que lo entendía, y luego llego Reborn, enloqueciendo su vida, después Rebeca, y sin darse cuenta, su mundo se había iluminado, Guy tenía razón, les debía a ellos, quienes pusieron su confianza en él "Tienes razón, tu eres su verdadero estudiante, incluso los libros que dejo, los dejaron para ti, no para mi"

"Luke…" Susurra Tear

Luke se para, mirando directamente e Asch "Esta bien, pelearemos sin ninguna restricción" Accede Luke, y sus ojos se iluminan con un brillo naranja "Pero deseo dejar algo claro, no soy sustituto de nadie, yo soy yo, soy Luke Ciel Fabre, y no me importa lo que pienses, esta no será una batalla para demostrar nuestra identidad, es para probar nuestra determinación, y no perderé"

Luke sale de la habitación sin esperar ninguna respuesta, todos se quedan callado al ver su reacción.

"¿Es mi imaginación o por un instante Luke dio miedo?" Pregunta Anise

"Eso fue bastante asertivo" Susurra Reborn con orgullo

Asch solo hace un sonido de desprecio, no queriendo reconocer que también lo impresiono, el realmente esperaba que la réplica pusiera excusas antes de aceptar.

Jade se levanta "Tal parece que tendremos una lucha interesante mañana"

"¿Pero… es correcto decidir algo tan serio de esta manera?" Se pregunta Tear

"No te preocupes Tear" Le tranquiliza Guy "Es en el coliseo, tiene muchas medidas de seguridad, es el mejor lugar donde ambos pueden desahogarse, Incluso si se dieran golpes mortales, nadie queda realmente herido en el coliseo, tiene artes fónicos perdidos que impiden el daño permanente, realmente era el lugar ideal para un enfrentamiento así"

Reborn se levanta también "Es mejor que todos nos vallamos a dormir, mañana será un día pesado" Luego dirige su atención a la princesa "Natalia, creo que deberías curar a Asch, no sería bueno que usará eso como excusa cuando pierda"

"Maldito, tú fuiste quien me lastimo" Le grita Asch, pero Natalia ya estaba junto a él

"¿Qué sucede? ¿Estas herido?"

"Estoy bien"

"No, no te dejare ir hasta que me dejes examinarte"

Rebeca solo se ríe al verlos "Tu habitación esta lista, debes descansar"

"Dormiré en el hotel"

"Natalia, Luke, incluso tu madre, trabajaron mucho para dejar limpia y preparada tu habitación, seria grosero despreciarlo"

Con eso dicho, todos despejaron el cuarto

* * *

Tear estaba sentada en la habitación de huéspedes, ella sinceramente hubiera preferido ir al hotel, no es tan malo para visitar, pero la casa de Luke siempre la deja con una sensación tan inadecuada cuando se queda a dormir, es como si todo a su alrededor le dice que esta fuera de Lugar.

Ella escucha que tocan a puerta, se preguntó quién vendría a verla, trato de decirse que no le importaba si fuera Luke quien deseo verla, lastimosamente, no fue Luke, era la última persona que espero.

"¿Necesitas algo?" Le pregunta con curiosidad

"¿Puedo pasar?" Las normas de etiqueta no consideran eso adecuado, visitar la habitación de una joven a esta hora era considerado indecente, pero Tear es un soldado, así que no le da tanta importancia

"Deseo dejar las cosas claras" Le dice Reborn al entrar, viendo a su compañero guarda, a él le gustaba la chica, ella era hermosa, inteligente, fuerte, muy independiente, le gustaban las cosas lindas y también era amable, incluso podía cocinar, si pusiera todas las características de una chica ideal, Tear llenaría la mayor parte, el único inconveniente era algunas ideas cerradas que tenia de lo correcto y lo incorrecto. Aunque él tenía que aceptar que su propio concepto de moralidad era algo combado "Deseo hablar de Luke"

Ella lo mira sin sorpresa, ese era el único tema con el que ambos han interactuado, para su molestia, se da cuenta que rara vez han hablado.

"¿Qué sucede con Luke?"

"Estoy interesado en él, tú estás interesada en él, y él está interesado en los dos"

"Yo no…"

"No me interesa tu negación" Le corta Reborn "Simplemente estoy poniendo los hechos, si le preguntaran quien es la persona más cercana en su corazón, no dudo que diría tu nombre" Tear se ruboriza suavemente ante esa insinuación, pero aun así mantiene la mirada fija en él.

"Tu deseas seducirlo" Dice ella, recordando la conversación en el Albiore

"No soy una buena persona Tear" Le recalca el Hitman, él fue criado en la mafia, no puede serlo, pero se considera un ser humano decente "Esta es la razón por la que se desalienta las relaciones entre guardas, el romance hace tensa la situación, las parejas pelean, pero no podemos permitirnos estar en desacuerdo, tú conoces a Luke e Ion, los cielos jóvenes tienen la tendencia a meterse en problemas cuando no estas mirando"

Tear no podía negar esa afirmación, era molesto cuando algo pasaba y ella no estaba ahí, sobre todo porque Luke nunca deseo hablar de lo que sucedió, si no fuera por Rebeca, nunca se enteraría de nada.

"Tu deseas compartirlo" dijo la chica con realización, y molestia, ella podía respetar al otro de manera profesional,

"No veo ningún problema con eso, además, ¿Acaso amar no es compartir?"

"No es apropiado" Se queja la chica "Las relaciones son monógamas por ley por una razón"

"Tear, estamos enlazados, ya lo estamos compartiendo, la intimidad es más un tabú social"

"Se llama decencia" la chica le da una mirada molesta, pero aparte de eso, mantiene la compostura

"Relación de tres personas no son mal vistas en Kimlasca"

"No creo que me agrades" Contesta al final la chica con sinceridad "Eres demasiado arrogante, con un irrespeto a los deseos de los demás"

"Tú no eres mejor en ese aspecto, no eras exactamente muy comprensiva con un adolescente asustado que arrastraste fuera de su hogar en un campo lleno de monstruos, solo porque sabía pelear no significa que tenías que regañarlo cada vez que no era un soldado ideal" Ella se molesta ante la insinuación, no importa que en parte es verdad, pero ella le resultaba tan difícil tratar con civiles

"Me disculpe por eso, reconozco que estaba equivocada"

"Si, y Luke reconoció que no te lo hizo fácil a propósito, él realmente hizo un esfuerzo por ser deliberadamente grosero contigo" Si, Tear lo sabía, ahora que miraba atrás lo que sucedió, ninguno de los dos había actuado bien, él era demasiado grosero y arrogante, y ella demasiado mandona y una completa falta de comprensión y empatía.

Pero… le cuesta tanto la interacción con civiles, a veces siente que no puede ni escribir una carta que no parezca un informe.

"Tú lo amas" Dijo Tear como una realización, Reborn la mira con diversión.

"Creo que amor suena demasiado romántico, depende de la definición que estés buscando"

"Una vez le pregunte a mi abuelo que significaba el amor, él dijo que cuando alguien te gusta, deseas pasar tiempo con esa persona, hablar, confiar, compartir, preocuparse por alguien, pero amar, es más profundo, es aceptar sus virtudes y defectos, respetar sus elecciones, ser feliz con sus logros y apoyas sus sueños, entonces es amor"

"Y curioso, esa definición también se puede aplicar a los sentimientos entre el cielo y los guardas, la verdadera armonía representa aceptación, cuidado, apoyo, incluso celos, lo único que queda afuera sería el componente sexual, lo que hace la relación un poco confusa"

Tear acepta eso porque tenía razón, siguiendo esa definición, no había duda que el amor era un componente en la armonía, ella podía aceptar eso, aun si no sabía cuáles eran los sentimientos que tenía por Luke.

"No es una competencia" Le insiste Reborn "y no tienes que actuar de inmediato, las relaciones con los enlaces son confusas, por eso se recomienda esperar un tiempo y ver como todo se desarrolla antes de tomar una decisión"

"Tú no planeas esperar" Acusa la chica

"Claro que no, como su guardo más antiguo en todos los aspectos, me reservo un pase preferencial, yo sé lo que quiero, y nunca he sido bueno en negarme lo que deseo" Reborn sale de la habitación después de esa última declaración, que casi se sintió una declaración de guerra.

Tear estaba molesta con esa última declaración, le molestaba su arrogancia, esa confianza, pero… en el fondo… tenía que admitir que estaba celosa por la misma razón, quizás por no tener ese valor y confianza para ir por lo que deseaba.

* * *

Luke miraba el cielo nocturno, su mente no dejaba de pensar que esta puede ser su última noche, y la inquietud no lo dejaba dormir, al final, cansado de dar vueltas en su cama, decide levantarse y caminar sin un objetivo en mente, finalmente nota que sus pies lo llevaron delante de la puerta de Reborn.

Realmente no sabía porque estaba ahí, se sentía inseguro si debía tocar, quizás debería ver si Rebeca o Guy están despiertos.

Su decisión fue sacada de sus manos cuando la puerta se abrió, Reborn lo mira con diversión, pero no parecía sorprendido que este ahí "¿Qué pasa? ¿Deseas una noche de pasión antes de mañana?" Se ríe, y Luke se ruboriza, recordando algunos aspectos de su lista, lo peor es que no sabía si realmente tomaría la invitación si se lo ofrecía, este podía ser su ultimo día, aunque sospechaba que no lo hacía, Reborn al verlo, solo suspira antes de dejarlo entrar "Entra"

Luke no le pregunta y entra a la habitación, Reborn cierra la puerta y se acerca a la ventana para dejar entrar algo de aire, aunque le pareció extraño, Reborn siempre mantiene las ventanas cerradas, lo sabe por qué ha intentado entrar por ellas más de una vez.

Luego se mete en la cama "Ven a dormir" Señala al otro lado "tienes que estar bien descansado para mañana"

"Pero…"

"Luke, ¿Recuerdas la primera regla que explique sobre sexo?"

"¿Debe ser divertido?" Pregunta con duda en su voz

"Si, si es incómodo, es que estas haciendo algo mal, y hacerlo por qué piensas que vas a morir es definitivamente incómodo"

Al final accedió a entrar, Reborn sabía que Luke lo que buscaba era abrazo en este momento, buscaba algo de comodidad, en circunstancias normales debería había buscado a Guy, pero supone que debe haber una razón que lo busco a él.

"Quiero saber dónde conseguiste estas almohadas" Es lo primero que dice Luke al apoya su cabeza, ganando una riza de Reborn "Hablo en serio, son más cómodas que las del hotel de Lujo de Keterburg"

"Quizás te regale algunas, puedo pensar en varias cosas como intercambio"

En respuesta el joven golpea suavemente su pecho, mientras lo mira en tono acusador "Ya tengo bastantes rumores para agregar más" luego el joven baja la cabeza antes de susurrar "Estoy asustado" Reconoce Luke

Reborn lo toma en sus brazos y lo acerca "Lo sé"

"No sé qué hacer ¿Cuál crees que es la mejor opción?"

"No existe la mejor opción, al menos no de lo que puedo ver, no sabemos lo que pasara"

"¿Y tú qué crees que pasará?" Pregunta incierta, y tan perdido.

Reborn le había dado la verdad, ahora, solo podía darle lo que piensa que pasará "Si tú lo haces, no creo que mueras, al menos no de inmediato, pero quedaras demasiado débil, con riesgo a desaparecer, igual que Ion, si es Asch, creo que tiene más posibilidades de vivir, el cuerpo de las réplicas se une por el séptimo fonon, así que Asch tiene mayor posibilidad de vivir que tú, y tú no solo eres la réplica más vieja hasta ahora, también has estado compartiendo fones con Asch, y con nosotros, eres más resistente que una réplica normal"

"Y si muero, tomare su cuerpo o desapareceré"

"Si, si gana, lo más probable es que Asch escogerá que tú lo hagas, la opción de Jade es la más práctica, y el realmente no desea matarte"

"Yo tampoco deseo hacerlo" suspira Luke "No sé qué hacer"

"Gana, debes ganar sin importar nada, o nunca obtendrás su respeto"

Luke acepta con un movimiento suave de cabeza, la presencia del sol era tan cálida y confortante

"Le entregaste a mi padre un contrato de compromiso" Luke trata de sonar molesto, pero Reborn puede sentir la diversión en su voz

"¿Te sorprende?"

"… no" Responde tan suave que parece un suspira, parece que Luke a aprendido que esperar de él, y no sabe si eso es bueno o malo "Gracias, por traerlo de vuelta, no creo que hubiera regresado por su propia voluntad"

Un cambio de tema interesante, bien, se lo puede permitir, no es como si no tendrán que discutir el asunto después "Las tormentas son temperamentales, y Asch más que la mayoría, el ejercito debió enseñarle disciplina, pero Van lo mimo demasiado, dejo que se saliera con la suya y desquitara sus frustraciones en otros" Pero es seguro que otros dieron castigos injustos para compensar eso, haciendo peor la situación, dejando un producto que no puede trabajar con otros. Al contrario de lo que muchos piensan, las tormentas como Fon no nacen de la nada, son años de control y disciplina los que los permite convertirse en ojos de tormenta, y Asch le faltaba mucho para el nivel de control de su padre.

El acaricia suavemente su cabeza, entrelazando su cabello entre sus dedos, no uso sus llamas, pero el pelirrojo aún se derrite y se calma ante un toque tan simple.

"Deberías usarlo suelto mañana"

"¿Por qué?" murmura Luke, medio dormido

"Has decidido ser tú mismo, creo que es tiempo que te aceptes también por quien realmente eres, no tienes nada de qué avergonzarte"

"…Lo pensare" murmura agotado, tiene sueño, pero no lo suficiente para dormir

"¿Y ya abandonaste los deseos de venganza? Realmente estoy tan decepcionado de ningún intento de envenenar mi comida"

"Creo que las situaciones en las que me he metido sobrepasan cualquier broma que pueda pensar" Suspira Luke, pero luego sonríe "Cuando esto termine, encontrare la manera de hacerte caer en alguna broma"

"Bien, y cuando esto termine, ocupare unas largas vacaciones, ¿Te gustaría venir conmigo? Tengo una hermosa casa de vacaciones en un oasis cerca de Chesedonia"

"¿Creí que solo había un oasis?"

"Ese es para los viajeros, el desierto tiene varios lugares que solo son conocidos por los que viven en la zona, aunque llamarlo oasis parece pequeño, es un pequeño lago escondido entre las dunas del desierto, los monstruos son muy fuertes, por lo que los viajes son algo inseguros"

"Así que una casa cerca de un lago escondido con un montón de monstruos para pelear" Sonríe el chico "Suena bien" Eso le recuerda otro asunto que tenia curiosidad "Así que… Renato Sinclair de Chesedonia, ¿Cuál es la historia?" Pregunta con algo de picardía "¿Falsificaste la identidad ahora o cuando llegaste a este tiempo?"

"Es tan verdadera como podría ser, unas semanas después de llegar me deje capturar por un grupo de esclavistas, me llevaron a su centro de comercio para venderme a un cliente rico"

"Apuesto a que se arrepintieron" Dice con diversión

"Oh, más de lo que crees" Reborn procede a contar de cómo, con ayuda de Shamal, mato y tomo todo del comerciante rico, luego se hizo pasar por hijo del hombre, y cambio legalmente su apellido para esconderse de los asesinos de su padre, por supuesto, eso fue lo que dijo a las comprensivas autoridades que trataban de calmar y proteger al pobre niño, Reborn siempre supo cómo usar su edad física como ventaja, claro, no sin antes llevarse la fortuna de los comerciantes y los esclavistas, tomo a los esclavos bajo su protección, incluso había una arena de gladiadores esclavos que tomo bajo su mando y los convirtió en cazadores.

"Pero luego uno de ellos descubrió que según el escore, debería estar muerto, si hubiera dejado ir la información, la orden lo hubiera mandado a matar, así que convencí a los esclavos de no asistir a la lectura, no fue difícil, algunos de ellos nacieron como esclavos y nunca asistieron a la lectura, otros estaban decepcionados de la partitura"

"Debido a que tenía varios luchadores que pulí sus habilidades, pensé que sería bueno crear mi gremio de cazadores, pero primero ingrese al que estaba establecido para saber de qué trataba, sinceramente esperaba algo mucho más organizado, en lugar de eso, solo eran varios grupos que querían lucir fuertes, los explotados, y unos pocos que realmente lo eran pero estaban ocupados abusando de su posición, así que me apodere del gremio también en lugar de crear uno nuevo"

"mmm"

Reborn se detiene y observa a su cielo, debería sentirse ofendido que se durmiera en medio de la historia, pero él a estado usando su llama de manera sutil para relajarlo y hacerlo dormir, Luke tiene un encuentro importante mañana, uno que podría decidir su vida, necesita toda la fuerza que pueda conseguir.

Apartando cuidadosamente los mechones que cubrían su rostro, La cabeza de Luke se apoyada en su pecho, como escuchando su corazón, que visión tan encantadora, sus labios eran una tentación.

"…Sigue hablando… me gusta mucho tu voz" Murmura medio dormido, y Reborn tiene que aguantar sus deseos de reír, no se imagina como estaría de ruborizado si estuviera más despierto. "Eres realmente lindo cuando eres atrevido, demasiado temerario para tu propio bien"

Finalmente puede sentir que el joven está completamente dormido en un profundo sueño, y el mismo puede dejar que se refleje lo inquieto que realmente está por lo que sucederá, no parecía haber ningún escenario ganador, si fuera cuestión de sacrificar a alguien, no dudara en lanzar a Asch al volcán, si significa garantizar que Luke viviera, no importa que tan enojado este el joven, mientras esté vivo para estar disgustado.

Solo puede confiar en que, de alguna manera, la voluntad de ambos sea lo suficiente para preservar.

* * *

Guy caminaba disgustado por los jardines, y se topa con Jade sentado en la banca del pateo "¿Ya terminaste de espiar?" Se burla Jade

"hey, tú también estabas espiando" Se queja Guy, sentándose a su lado, él tampoco podía dormir, los eventos del día siguiente lo tenían preocupado, y cuando vio a Luke saliendo de su habitación, no pudo dejar de seguirlo "Lo cierto es que me preocupé cuando lo vi entrar a esa habitación, él está muy vulnerable en este momento"

"No dudo que Reborn sabía que lo estabas espiando" Dice Jade con tranquilidad

"Si, me di cuenta" Murmura, y se recuesta en el asiento, viendo el brillo del cinturón de fon "No debí espiarlo, ahora me siento culpable"

A Guy le dolió el corazón cuando Luke admitió que estaba asustado, sonaba tan indefenso, como cuando eran niños y estaba asustado de los rayos, deseo poder decirle que todo iba a estar bien, que los rayos no le iban a hacer nada, pero… no era algo tan simple, no había ninguna respuesta o palabras de comodidad que podría dar.

Y no fue él a quien busco, no podía negar que se sentía celoso al respecto.

"¿Qué piensas hacer del pueblo?" Le pregunta Jade "¿Planeas aceptar?"

Guy solo sonríe ante eso "Luke realmente no me quiere cerca del emperador, sabía que le molestaba, pero no al grado de hacer un trato al respecto"

"Sospecho que Dist está involucrado en esto" Dice Jade "Su majestad menciono algo sobre honrar un intercambio cuando solicito mi ayuda para los tramites"

Guy no se sorprendió que Jade lo sabía, era muy cercano al emperador, un intercambio, la mayoría del concejo de Malkuth opinaría que la casa Gardios era mucho más valioso que un plebeyo como Saphir, pero, mirando en anillo con el zafiro azul en su dedo, recordó la conversación de Rebeca, un intercambio… un guarda.

Realmente no sabía cómo sentirse al ser tratado como una pieza de intercambio "No sirve de nada decidir ahora" Decide al fin, no vale la pena pensar en eso, no ahora, porque si Luke moría… no valía la pena siquiera considerarlo.

* * *

Asch no estaba de buen humor, pero accedió ir a su habitación, al entrar, era como ver una imagen del pasado, el lugar no había cambiado, todo parecía igual que la última vez que estuvo ahí.

"¿Esta bien?" Le pregunta Natalia, de forma tímida

"Solo es un cuarto, está bien" su voz apenas logro ocultar lo extraño que se sentía, no sabía si se sentía feliz o triste, era tan extraño "No parece que la réplica hizo mucho uso del lugar"

"Llámalo Ciel si no puedes llamarlo Luke, llamarlo así es denigrante" Le regaña Natalia con suavidad "Y este no es el cuarto de Luke, nunca lo fue"

Asch parpadea desconcertado con esto, recordando el cuarto que Luke había nombrado propio "¿No es ese la sala de té de madre? ¿Por qué le dieron ese lugar como cuarto?" El lugar estaba tan apartado, ¡Ni siquiera tenía baño privado! Estaba hecha como mirador privado, por eso tenía esas grandes ventanas al exterior.

"Después del secuestro, se consideró el más apropiado para mantener la vigilancia" Explica Natalia desconcertada

No era un lugar donde dejaría un niño, parecía tan aislado, pero Asch no sentiría pesar por esa replica.

Al final, Natalia gana y él accede a quitarse la camisa para permitir que trate de las heridas, sus técnicas de curación no lo necesitan, pero ella desea saber exactamente qué tipo de herida está tratando.

Ella no parece desconcertada por compartir la habitación con alguien medio desnudo, y Asch no quiere pensar en cómo gano ese temple profesional o cuantas personas a tratado para poder desarrollar tan buena habilidad.

Y no, no está celoso… simplemente considera que Natalia no debería estar tan cómoda con la situación.

"Esto son moretes superficiales" Confirma Natalia "Se curarán rápido, pero deben ser algo dolorosos" Asch refunfuña ante esto, él ya lo sabía, Tanto como lo odia, ese tutor de su réplica era muy bueno en dar la mayor cantidad de dolor con el menor daño duradero.

Cuanto termino, Asch se vuelve a poner su uniforme, Natalia se sentó a su lado "Asch, deseo que vuelvas" Le pide Natalia "Te necesito a mi lado"

"No me necesitas, has podido cumplir nuestra promesa por ti misma"

Esa niega moviendo suavemente la cabeza, antes de recostar su cabeza en su hombro, el no hace ningún movimiento para detenerla "No es cuestión de necesitarlo, es a ti a quien deseas a mi lado"

"Tú no me conoces, no tienes idea de lo que he hecho"

"Entonces permíteme volver a conocerte" Pide ella, tomando su mano "No importa lo que ha pasado, sé que en el fondo sigues siendo la misma persona que deseo un mundo sin pobreza, un mundo sin guerra, que está dispuesto a trabajar por el resto de su vida, igual que no importa si soy o no princesa, no era tu nombre en lo que me aferre, fueron tus sentimientos, porque sabía que tus palabras venían de tu corazón"

Asch aparta la mirada, se levanta y mira la luz de la ventana "Ya no soy esa persona, ahora solo soy Asch" Ahora solo era las cenizas, porque en ese lugar perdió algo de sí mismo.

Pero Natalia no parece dispuesta a dejarlo ir, ella se para a su lado "¿Y qué importa? Nuestro nombre no nos define, y Luke tiene razón, no eres simples cenizas, y si sientes que tu fuego se ha extinguido, entonces conviértete en Aschar, como el fuego que resurgió de la oscuridad"

"Lo dices como si fuera tan fácil, si supieras lo que he hecho no dirías lo mismo"

Ella se calla avergonzada, luego voltea su vista al cielo nocturno, el cinturón de fon que brillaba en el cielo a pesar de haber perdido algo de su resplandor por el miasma "Yo sé lo que hiciste… sé cómo obtuviste tu nombre… Rebeca me paso tu informe completo que robo de la oficina de Van en Daath"

Asch se enoja ante esto "Esa maldita replica, no tenía que involucrarse"

"Luke no tiene nada que ver, ni siquiera creo que sepa esa información" Contesta la chica "Rebeca me pregunto si podría amarte cómo eres ahora, me dijo que no te conocía, me di cuenta que no podría haber nada entre nosotros si no era capaz de aceptar tu pasado"

"Natalia…"

Ella toma sus manos entre las suyas "Tus manos están manchadas de sangre, reconozco eso… sé que mataste a los hombres en el Tartarus que solo iban a una misión de paz, lo entiendo, no puedo decir que no me importa, pero… en el corazón, sé que sigues siendo la misma persona, permíteme conocerte de nuevo, pero para eso, necesito que vivas"

"Natalia, no tengo ningún deseo de morir"

"¿De verdad?" Pregunta con duda "Por qué no pareces tener un gran interés por vivir, es como si llevaras una gran carga que te pesa, permíteme ayudarte a llevarlo, si tú mueres, tu madre, Luke, y yo nunca dejaríamos de llorar tu ausencia, solo piénsalo"

Con eso dicho, Natalia salió de la habitación.

Asch se acuesta en la cama, sabe que tiene que dormir si desea estar en forma para lugar al día siguiente, pero no puede dejar las palabras de Natalia, y ahora aquí, en la habitación que juro nunca volver, no podía dejar de estar inquieto.

Lo peor es que no podía dejar de sentir la presencia de la réplica, no quería aceptar que era reconfortante, dando la bienvenida, como si fueran familia, no quería pensar en cuanto le recordaba a su madre, ¿Y no es eso algo terrible?

A pesar de todo, Asch logro un buen sueño esa noche, se levantó temprano, antes del amanecer, más descansado de lo que se ha sentido en mucho tiempo, se estaba alistando cuando ese maldito tutor entro a su habitación y le lanzo un paquete, que atrapo por reflejo.

"¿Qué es esto?" Le reclama Asch

"Es un traje, si vas a pelear por tu lugar e identidad, vas a hacerlo como noble de Kimlasca, no como un general de Daath" Le dice antes de retirarse "Si no te veo usándolo, quemaré tu traje, no importa si lo llevas puesto"

Asch negara que su mirada lo asusto, por alguna razón, sentía que realmente cumpliría su amenaza.

Al ver el traje, realmente no parecía tan malo, incluso era más resistente que su uniforme, se preguntó de dónde saco este material, debe ser costoso.

Supone que esas son las ventajas de vivir como el tercer heredero al trono.

El realmente no desea pensar en el asunto.

* * *

Faltaba una hora para el amanecer cuando Luke regreso a su habitación, ahí Rebeca lo esperaba con un traje como si fuera una armadura de guerra.

"Hecho del hilo que proporciono Leon y por una de las más finas costureras de Malkuth" Le aclara ella, parecía un traje de caballero elegante, un diseño usado solo por los nobles, con pantalones y camisa negro, la chaqueta blanca, manga larga y de cuello alto y con líneas de borde naranja, y un cinturón naranja.

Luke sabía lo que ella pretendía con esa ropa, era una declaración algo pomposa en su opinión, su ropa normal estaba bien, ¡no era como si fuera a un duelo de honor! pero no se quejó por el cambio de vestuario, y solo se dirigió al baño, media hora después regreso con el cabello húmedo y toralmente vestido.

"Te queda bien" Dice Rebeca, con ojo apreciativo "¿Deseas que te ayude a secarlo?" le pregunta, tomando su peine fónico de viento en su mano.

Luke recordó por todas las razones de por qué había decidido trenzarlo, aunque él hubiera preferido cortarlo, no solo por ser más práctico, en aquel momento deseo cualquier cosa que lo separara a su original, por qué él rojo solo le recordaba la sangre en sus manos, y por qué simbolizaba la nobleza de Kimlasca, algo que realmente no forma parte, el único motivo por el que no lo hizo era porque Reborn y Rebeca no lo dejarían, por el mensaje que enviaba, y Rebeca lo adoraba demasiado.

" _Has decidido ser tú mismo_ " Le había dicho Reborn _"Creo que es tiempo que te aceptes también por quien realmente eres, no tienes nada de qué avergonzarte"_

Si realmente deseaba luchar para probar su propia determinación, no podía permitirse tener dudas de quien era, son dos personas diferentes, está aquí _\- Mi padre reconoció que mis hijos serían sus nietos –_ Piensa el joven, Su tío, sus padres, sus amigos, todos lo han aceptado, quizás es tiempo que el mismo acepte que pertenece a este lugar.

"Solo ayúdame a secarlo" Decide al fin "Si voy vestido como noble quizás deba tener la mirada completa" Se ríe el joven, y ella solo brilla ente la declaración

 _Gana su respeto, demuestra que eres alguien digno de seguir –_ las palabras de Reborn no dejaban de resonar en su mente

Van era esa persona para él, también lo era para Aschar. pero cuando ambos descubrieron lo que realmente planeaba, que estaba dispuesto a sacrificar a los habitantes de Akzeriuth, en el instante en que Aschar se dio cuenta de lo que pretendía, algo en su corazón se rompió.

Pero no fue solo él, el corazón de Luke también se rompió, no quería creerlo, ¿Por qué dedicar tanto tiempo en alguien que iba a morir? ¿Por qué tuvo que entrar en su vida de esa manera si realmente no significaba nada para él? Todos pensaban que era el Luke original, igual hubiera ido a Akzeriuth por solicitud de su tío, un sacrificio por la prosperidad, una prosperidad que sería comprada en sangre de inocentes, y solo será algo temporal, tal vez una década o dos de prosperidad antes que todo empiece a morir.

Luke no se considera una persona digna de seguir, no con todos los errores que ha cometido. Pero, no puede negar que desea el respeto de Aschar, desea su aprobación, y no la ganara titubeando en la indecisión.

Apenas había terminado de secarlo cuando tocaron la puerta, una sirvienta anunciando que el desayuno estaba listo y sus padres lo esperaban en el comedor.

"¿No es algo temprano para el desayuno?" Pregunta el joven, la sirvienta parece nerviosa ante su atención directa, y solo responde "Esas fueron las indicaciones de su excelencia"

"Bien, diles que voy en camino, gracias por avisarme" La chica se va aliviada.

"Es molesto como huyen para no tener que hablar conmigo" Masculla con molestia

"Luke"

"Lo sé, no es su culpa, pero es molesto" Esto solo le recuerda por que le incomodaba tanto estar en esta casa.

* * *

La mañana fue un asunto tenso, que su madre ignoro con maestría, ella estaba encantada de tener a sus dos hijos en casa, lo que no dudaba en dejarlo saber.

"Espero que la habitación fuera de tu agrado" Dice ella con entusiasmo, Asch parecía querer están en cualquier lugar con excepción de ahí, Natalia también estaba firmemente a su lado, y Luke sospechaba que no regreso al castillo anoche. "La decoración quizás sea algo infantil, debemos ir de compras para acomodar mejor tu edad"

En el comedor solo estaba la familia y Natalia, pero Luke consideró si debió saltar el desayuno, sus padres generalmente se levantaban temprano, ¡pero incluso no había terminado de salir el sol!, realmente no espero que estuvieran esperándolos en el comedor, se imaginó que su madre no deseo desperdiciar la oportunidad.

Lo curioso es que Aschar no vestía con su uniforme de Daath que Luke casi pensó se había fusionado en su piel, apuesta a que incluso duerme con ese uniforme, y si fuera posible se bañaría con él puesto, pero en esta ocasión está usando un traje que parecía la contraparte de Luke, solo que en rojo en lugar de Naranja, cualquiera pensaría que el color fue elegido por ser el de Kimlasca, pero se imaginó que era la forma de Reborn de hacer una declaración

Se preguntó cómo logro que lo usara.

"Está bien madre"

"Y por supuesto, iremos a ver su combate, que emoción, hace tanto que no voy al coliseo, adoraba ir ahí cuando era joven"

Esto paro a los tres jóvenes, quienes miraban a la mujer en sorpresa "Pero a ti no te gusta la violencia" Le dice Luke

"Claro que no, no me gusta que la gente se lastime, pero el coliseo es diferente, nadie realmente se lastima, me parecía entretenido, siempre quise participar, pero con mi salud, solo pude ganar la competencia de principiante"

"Su madre era muy buena con el arco y la lanza" Dice su padre, tratando de no darle importancia, pero no puede eliminar ese brillo en los ojos

Esto sorprende a los dos, y miran a su madre como si no supieran como tomar ese comentario, Natalia parecía encantada al respecto, y hablaron sobre las técnicas del arco

* * *

El duque miraba desde los palcos del Coliseo, hace mucho tiempo que estuvo aquí, a él le parecía tan sin sentido estas batallas de exhibición, pero cuando se enteró que habían reservado la mañana en nombre de su casa, no había forma que no asistiera.

Generalmente, se hace esto para resolver duelos de honor, y se hace la solicitud para que sea privado, claro, eso entonces requiere pagar el alquiler, ya que cualquiera puede solicitar apartar el coliseo para una batalla, siempre que se permita al público ver el evento, la mayoría de los nobles prefieren pagar, casi siempre para evitar hacer pública la vergüenza, pero parece que no sentían ningún motivo para ocultarlo o evitar el público.

Y no pudo mantener el secreto de su esposa, que parecía un radar para detectar su humor, al menos es bueno que ocurrió en ese momento, no quería que ella se enterara lo que sus hijos planeaban hacer para eliminar el miasma, al menos esto era un secreto que no requiere ocultar.

"Y ahora, presentando a los contrincantes" La anunciadora señala a Asch "Luke Aschar Fabre, hijo mayor del duque Fabre, y como retador, Luke Ciel Fabre, hijo menos del duque Fabre, y actual campeón del coliseo, ¿Quién de los dos ganara?" Una gran ovación se escucha

El duque trata de no hacer una mueca en el nombre, los Fabre siempre han sido Fon Fabre, a tal grado que algunos piensan que ese es parte de su apellido y no un segundo nombre, es raro escuchar tal cambio en la tradición.

A pesar de ser temprano, y no se había anunciado, había bastante gente en el coliseo, el encargado del coliseo debió trabajar mucho para publicitar el evento en tan poco tiempo, piensa el duque con molestia.

Y para agregar a su molestia, muchos de los espectadores eran nobles en los palcos, así que tuvo que soportar sus saludos, evadiendo las insinuaciones de por qué se requirió esto, su esposa era una gracia salvadora en ese aspecto, alabando a sus dos hijos diciendo como ellos desean probar su habilidad en un ambiente seguro, ¡como esta tan orgullosa de ellos!

Algunos pensarían que era una declaración de poder para la casa Fabre, exhibir de esta manera las habilidades de sus hijos cuando ninguno de ellos era siquiera mayor de edad o presentado formalmente, otros dirían que es un duelo de honor, pero la razón era aún más siniestra, Estaban peleando por decidir quién iba a morir, por supuesto que ninguno de los dos dijo eso, pero era obvio al realizar este combate en este momento.

Si ganaba su hijo mayor, el duque sabía lo que ocurriría, es probable que busque una manera de sacrificarse a sí mismo, si su menor gana… el duque no podía olvidar esa promesa… ¿Sería posible otro milagro y permitirles a los dos vivir?

No lo sabía, pero realmente esperaba que su segundo hijo ganara

* * *

En las gradas, todos esperaban con ansias.

"Tranquila Natalia" Le dice Guy

"No puedo evitarlo, no me gusta verlos pelear"

"Al menos sabes que no pueden lastimarse"

"Eso es tan aburrido" Dice Anise "Esperaba que fuera una gran batalla antes del encuentro final, esto es… un poco anticlimático, no como en las historias"

"Pienso que es más práctico" Dice Jade "Seria realmente imprudente hacer una batalla justo antes de enfrentarnos a Van y a sus fuerzas, lo único que lograría seria debilitarnos"

"Si, pero no suena impresionante" Se sigue quejando la niña

Tear no dice nada al respecto, ella también estaba ansiosa "¿Estas bien Tear?" Le pregunta Guy

"Si… es solo… no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que sucederá después"

"Si Asch gana" Dice Guy "Es probable que le pida a Luke ir a la Torre de Rem, tanto como me molesta admitirlo, Jade tiene razón en que es más práctico tratar de conservar el cuerpo del original"

"Y Luke tomará el cuerpo de Asch o desaparecerá" Se preocupa Tear "Es por eso que los deseaste juntos, ¿No es así coronel? Para aumentar la probabilidad que el cuerpo de Asch absorba los fones de Luke, eso elevaría las probabilidades de Luke de sobrevivir"

"Si, me pareció el enfoque más práctico, al ser una réplica, si Luke está en la torre en el momento de realizar la técnica, entonces morirá sin importar si es quien la realiza o no, este arreglo solo nos dice que Luke planea ir al portal de la Radiación"

"Y si Asch muere, es muy probable que inicie el Big Bang, y Luke morirá" Susurra Tear, Jade no le dio respuesta, ella no necesitaba una, entendía bien las implicaciones.

No piensa detenerlo, él respeto su opción cuando se requirió usar los anillos de tránsito, aun a costo de su vida, ella respetaría su opción, aunque si moría, nunca lo perdonaría.

"¿Quién crees que gane?" Le pregunta Natalia a Reborn, que estaba sentado con Rebeca y Sam

"En una lucha de estilo, Asch ganará, depende que tan unido este Luke del estilo Albertesco y que tanto desee ganar"

* * *

Luke observa que el lugar estaba más concurrido de lo esperado, pero él ya había participado, así que no tenía ningún problema con el público, en cambio aprovecha la presentación para entrar al modo Hype de la última voluntad, la llama brillante iluminaba si frente y sus manos.

Ambos estaban de acuerdo en no decir nada, no iban a ventilar sus frustraciones al público, lo único que haría sería concentrarse en ganar, no iba a vacilar.

El ataque comienza, y Luke logra evadir varios de los ataques de Asch, parece que no era el único que tenía cierta practica con la llama, los ataques de Asch eran más destructivos, como deseando desintegrar todo a su paso, y Luke se alegró de que su traje estaba diseñado para soportar las llama.

Sus espadas se cruzan varias veces, y Asch utiliza otra técnica arcana del estilo Albertesco, ataque de cañón de Luz, Luke logra evadir reconociendo la técnica, pero no hay duda que Asch tiene mayor experiencia y dominio en el estilo.

El arte Mística daño a Asch, pero él no estaba dispuesto a rendirse, así que se levanta contratacando con un golpe desgarrador que Luke trato de evadir, pero fue muy tarde, recibió todo el impacto de la técnica.

El trata de alejarse, y esta vez Asch no lo persigue, el otro a notado que al hacer eso le entrega la ventaja su contrincante, Luke era mas veloz, y perseguirlo solo bajaba su defensa, por lo que se concentro en su ataque a distancia.

En una lucha de estilo, no cabía duda quien perdería, ese pensamiento deja un mal sabor en su boca, ahora que luchaban, es cuando más resaltaban las debilidades de Luke, el recibe un par de ataques antes darse cuenta que necesita hacer algo más si desea ganar.

Luke no solo tenía las habilidades de Van, Reborn se encargó de pulir su intuición, velocidad y sus reflejos, lo que le permitía contratacar y evadir sus golpes destructivos.

Pero Asch parecía enojado con su constante evasión, fue peor cuando salto y al caer realiza ataques de área con facilidad, no eran fuertes, pero eran lo suficiente para desajustar su equilibrio y poder escabullirse en su defensa, usando cañon de Luz, pero Asch estaba preparado para contratacar y anular su ataque.

 _Parece que él maestro Van también le enseño los cortadores de algunos de sus ataques_ \- piensa Luke con algo de molestia y amargura.

Bien, si es para probar quien es verdadero alumno, entonces se ha demostrado con gran claridad el resultado, pero Luke no planea perder este encuentro, él a estado aprendiendo también el estilo de su familia, incluso sin saberlo, su propia intuición parecía conocerlo, eso quedo claro después de algunas lecciones con su padre, entonces… parece que es tiempo en que los use también.

* * *

"Veo que está mezclando los estilos" Analiza Rebeca "No puede ganar solo utilizando las habilidades que Van le enseño"

"Esa ha sido una magnifica demostración de artes arcanas" Dice Sam, comiendo palomitas "Y pensar que solo tienen 17 años"

"¿Cómo puedes comer en un momento como este?" Le grita la chica

"¿Qué? Tengo hambre, no es como si cambie el resultado si como o no, ¿Quieres Hot Dog? También tengo dulces" Le ofrece, Rebeca solo puede rechinar en molestia, pero le acepto los dulces

"Y Luke tiene 16" se queja la chica

"Bien, en 2 días tendrá 17, según su nuevo cumpleaños, o tendrá 8 años, como prefieras verlo"

Rebeca se asombra ante eso "Es verdad, no puedo creer que me olvide, tenemos que hacerle una fiesta"

"Una celebración por estar vivo, me parece a mí" Murmura Sam, ganando un golpe de la chica "Tan violenta" Él hubiera recibido otro golpe, pero el combate atrajo su atención

* * *

Luke decide utilizar su velocidad a su ventaja, dando golpes más débiles, pero con velocidad y precisión, tampoco eran reflejos de los movimientos de Asch, el cambio ligero de estilo desajusto un poco a Asch, pero se recupero rápido, aun así, apenas podía contestar al ataque, dándole apenas tiempo para defenderse, su defensa era fuerte para responder, pero sus mejores técnicas requieren tiempo de concentración para poder realizarlas, tiempo que ahora no posee

Guy, que miraba la pelea, solo podía pensar que esta era la razón por la que el estilo Sigmundesco se ha mantenido en secreto, su velocidad y precisión fueron diseñadas para derrotar al estilo Albertesco, las técnicas más fuertes de Aschar eran inútiles si no tenia el tiempo de realizarlas, y Luke estaba evadiendo con habilidad magistral, casi como si pudiera predecir sus ataques, el problema es que mientras evitaba que Aschar usara sus mejores habilidades, también le impedía utilizar las suyas.

Luke sabia que si continuaba este camino, la lucha se convertiría en una de desgaste, mientras que a simple vista parece que Asch tiene la ventaja, Reborn se ha encargado que su resistencia sea muy elevada de la norma, el uso de las llamas requiere entrenar mucho la resistencia, además, Luke a continuado entrenando todo este tiempo, a diferencia de Aschar, quien al pensar que estaba muriendo, también descuido su salud, en una lucha de desgaste, sabia que ganaría, pero… no era esa la forma en que deseo ganar, no aprovechándose de la condición de Aschar

Así que se arriesga a darle el tiempo a Asch y se aleja con rapidez, el otro, como esperaba, no intenta perseguirlo si no que concentra en lo que Luke sabe es su técnica explosiva, Luke salta cuando se desata la técnica, usando su llama de cielo, aun no a dominado el vuelo, pero puede elevarse y flotar lo suficiente para evadir la técnica de Asch, y cargar la suya.

Luke aprovecha la reacción de sorpresa de Asch y lanza a gran velocidad, Luke activa un arte arcano que aprendió de los diarios que Reborn encontró, El antiguo general apenas puede levantar su defensa tal como Luke esperaba, y cuando ambas espadas chocan una onda sónica exploto directamente contra él, lanzando a Aschar a volar, pero no lo suficientemente lejos para escapar del Arte mística de Luke, Aschar recibió el ataque completo, enviándolo a volar y estrellándose en la pared del coliseo, logrando que soltara la espada y la conciencia.

De esta manera, terminando el combate.

La ovación del público es increíble, pero Luke estaba demasiado cansado para escuchar, tampoco puso mucha atención a las palabras de felicitación, a pesar de todo, se sintió feliz, gano, lo logro, ahora, solo tenía que encontrar una manera de vivir también.

* * *

Todos estaban reunidos en el puerto, listos para decidir como armar los grupos, ahora Luke solo tenía que decir quién de los dos iría a la torre de Rem.

Asch había aceptado con gracia su derrota… o al menos lo intentaba, eso era lo importante, si, estaba amargo con el resultado, pero él es una persona de palabra, su honor era muy importante para él.

"Quien va a la torre lleva la espada" Les recuerda Reborn "Quien va al portal, llevara la gema, no queremos que intervenga en la recolección de fones, ya que la función de la gema es separar los fones"

Luke solo puede mirar la gema, como esperando que le dé una respuesta

"¿Bien Luke?" Le pregunta Jade "¿Cómo será la partida?"

Luke cierra los ojos y trata de pensar en una respuesta, pero lo único que le viene a la mente es cuando Lorelei envió las dos piezas de la llave, quizás tenía una razón para hacerlo, quizás estaban destinados a ser usados de esa manera.

Tal vez Lorelei sabía lo que estaba haciendo al distribuirlas así, y algo en su interior le dijo que esta era la respuesta correcta.

Y si tomo el factor de llamas, elegir entre Armonía y desintegración, es obvio quien de los dos tienen la ventaja para este asunto.

"Iré al portal de la Radiación" Dice Luke al fin, Asch parecía molesto, pero nadie dice nada de su elección.

"Bien" Acepta Asch con molestia

"Yo iré con Asch y Jade" Dice Natalia, Luke solo asiente, esperando este resultado.

"Yo iré con ustedes" Dice Guy "Deseo ver a Mary… esta puede ser la última vez"

"Rebeca" Dice Luke, mirando a la chica

"¿Quieres que valla con ellos?" Pregunto, sabiendo la respuesta, Luke solo asiente y ella lanza un suspiro resignado "Esto de ser tus ojos es algo molesto"

Con Sam uniéndose al grupo de Luke, la distribución fue que Tear, Sam, Reborn y Luke irían al portal de la Radiación, Jade, Rebeca, Asch, Anise, Guy y Natalia irían a la torre de Rem.

Los demás se disponen a separarse y dirigirse al Albiore

"Aschar" Lo detiene Luke, para darle un anillo de rubí "Toma esto"

"¿Y para que lo necesito?"

"El anillo de la tormenta, Te puede servir para controlar mejor la llama, tu llama es más apropiada para desintegrar el miasma que la mía, además, es tuyo" Acepta Luke, el anillo de la tormenta, el único que no había entregado, se ha sentido como un peso en su bolso, pero tanto como puede no estar de acuerdo con las circunstancias, tenía que aceptar que Asch era su Tormenta, estaban enlazados de una manera imposible de deshacer.

El otro no parecía de buen humor, pero acepto el anillo.

* * *

El viaje fue silencioso, y pronto el grupo estaba presente en la torre, Natalia caminaba nerviosa a su lado, el resiste el impulso de intentar consolarla

"Natalia, quizás no deberías estar aquí"

"No, es aquí donde debo estar" Dice con firmeza "Esto es no solo para ti, si no por las personas que van a morir, es mi deber estar ahí como princesa de Kimlasca" Luego toma la mano de Asch, y la entrelaza entre las suyas "Asch, si logras vivir, quiero que me hagas una promesa, que renacerás, como el fuego que resurge de las cenizas, la llama sagrada que resurge de la oscuridad, regresa a casa, ayúdame a crear un reino sin hambre o guerra, no te lo pido como prometida, si no como mi querido amigo de la infancia"

Asch no iba a responder, Reborn pidió su vida, Natalia su renacimiento, Tal vez realmente era un cobarde, considerando morir con las 10,000 personas a las que pidió su muerte, considerar que lo único correcto es caminar el sendero de la muerte con ellos, pero no mintió cuando dijo que no quería morir.

"Te lo prometo" Y Quizás… pueda cumplir esa promesa.

El observa el anillo de rubí en su mano, no necesita una explicación para saber lo que significa.

Todas las réplicas estaban reunidas "¿Tu eres quien caminara el sendero de muerte con nosotros?" Pregunta la que parece líder de las replicas

"Si" Contesta Asch "Con esa respuesta asumo que han aceptado mi propuesta"

Natalia se adelanta, colocándose en medio del grupo "¿Pretenden dar vuestras vidas para eliminar el miasma"

"Nos dimos cuenta que no había otro remedio… no, decidimos que es lo que teníamos que hacer"

Guy mira a la copia de su hermana, su querida hermana que lo protegió con su cuerpo, y siente que hace un deservicio al dejar morir a su réplica tan fácilmente "Los originales los persiguen igual que a él ¿Y aun así desapareceréis por ellos?"

"Esto no es por los originales, es por nuestros muchos hermanos que no han llegado hasta aquí, puedan encontrar un sitio donde vivir, de nuestros cuerpos surgirá una nueva nación ¿Vosotros no deseáis también que muramos?"

"No deseamos sus muertes" Dice Rebeca "No más que a cualquier persona, pero si no hacemos esto, todos moriremos, incluso ustedes"

"Terminemos con esta charla" Dice Asch, sacando su espada "Es hora de empezar"

Las replicas se levantan y se acercan formando un circulo, Natalia solo podía ver con dudas todo lo que esta pasando, deseando poder detenerlo, que esto no sea necesario

Asch solo mira a aquellos que han accedido dar su vida, para edificar una ciudad con sus cuerpos, tiene que admitir, respeta su determinación, el entiende bien lo que es desear un hogar al cual volver, después de ser despojado de su hogar, hizo lo que fuera para sobrevivir, usó su furia descontrolada, con solo un propósito en mente, para regresar a casa, solo para descubrir que otro había tomado su lugar, y después de irse, aún seguía manteniendo esa promesa en su mente, quizás es lo único que poseía que no estaba manchado con el dolor, esa promesa es lo único que protegió su corazón.

Él puede sentir como Luke esta listo, esperando su señal

Asch miraba el horizonte, esta podría ser su última puesta de sol, el realmente no le importaba sacrificarse para limpiar toda la sangre que ha tomado, les pidió a 10,000 personas que entregaran su vida, lo mínimo que podía hacer era morir por ellas.

Pero el asunto no fue tan fácil, incluso si muere, será imposible saber quién morirá en realidad, en el peor escenario el despertara en el cuerpo de su réplica, y todos lo miraran esperando a alguien que no está ahí, y tanto como no le agrada Luke, él tenía amigos y gente que lo esperaba, no cree que podría soportar eso.

Aunque eso es lo que había soportado su réplica, ¿No es así?

No sabe cuándo sucedió, cuando dejo de sentir ese odio puro hacia su replica que destruía su corazón ¿En qué momento empecé a preocuparme? ¿Cuándo dejo de odiarlo? Quizás fue por todo el tiempo que paso escuchando sus conversaciones, en algún momento, se volvió más difícil limitar el deseo de protegerlo, sin darse cuenta, realmente empezó a verlo como un hermano menor.

Él había puesto muchas excusas para no volver, tenía muchos sentimientos de ira y traición, pero, al final… no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de ese hombre, ¿Realmente era un cobarde? ¿Era eso lo que le impedía volver?

Ahora que está aquí, preparado para morir, no ha dejado de pensar en esas palabras, un cobarde, quizás es verdad, él fue un cobarde que huyo para no enfrentar la verdad, que ha estado huyendo desde entonces

No puede morir, porque eso significa la muerte de Luke… Ciel, aquel que lo molestaba, pero tenía una pureza y honestidad mayor que él, que había manchado su camino en sangre.

Asch entierra la espada en la torre, y acanala su energía para recolectar los fones.

* * *

El viaje fue tenso, y nadie dijo una palabra, Luke no tenía idea si tomo la decisión correcta… pero, esta era la opción que daba mayor posibilidad de que los dos sobrevivan, de eso estaba seguro.

Llegaron al portal de la Radiación, parecía tan extraño estar ahí, recordó que aquí fue donde Asch le ayudo para bajar las tierras exteriores. No observan mucho el lugar, Luke simplemente le entrega la gema a Tear y procede a conectarse con Asch

A pesar de estar asustado, no puede negar que la presencia de Asch, hacer esto juntos, le trae comodidad, sus llamas también se enlazan y por primera vez, no siente el rechazo de su original.

Luke puede sentir lo que su contraparte está haciendo, está listo para enviar su hiperresonancia como Asch lo había hecho, también puede sentir a sus enlazados, era una sensación tan completa, las llamas de la lluvia estaban completamente enlazadas después de tanto tiempo, las llamas de la tormenta no luchaban contra las suyas como estaba acostumbrado, no puede evitar pararse un momento para disfrutar de la sensación, era como si varios corazones cantaran finalmente en armonía en su interior. Y a pesar de estar posiblemente en peligro de morir, la sensación era divina.

Asch activa la espada, y esta empieza el proceso de absorción, él podía sentir la tensión en su cuerpo, se estaba debilitando, y por un momento pensó que no podría estar de pie, la sensación de la muerte asomando sobre él, solo apartada por la sensación de energía que venía a través del enlace, y sin darse cuenta, su anillo empezó a brillar, pero no fue el único.

Los siete anillos brillaban, conectados bajo un solo propósito, cantando como una canción que solo los dueños de los anillos podían escuchar.

Luke recordó esta presencia, como aquella vez en cuando tomó posesión de Tear, era el poder que Lorelei dejo en el anillo… los anillos, todos ellos conectados en una canción, y finalmente entendió aquel mensaje que dejo Lorelei, un regalo, con una porción de su energía.

La energía lo envolvió, y también a Asch, como formando una capa protectora a su alrededor

Un poder para abrir un nuevo camino, Luke recordó la historia de Reborn, de cómo el Tri-ni-set tenía el poder de recrear la realidad, no creía que este fuera el caso, esto era más como una nueva llave, capaz de interactuar las llamas y los fones.

Y la energía acumulada en la Torre de Rem se convirtió en una increíble onda de energía de gran poder, la onda se expandió, eliminando el miasma en su camino, dejando las tierras limpias y respirables otra vez, podía verse nuevamente el hermoso cielo azul.

Ambos estaban vivos, Luke respira con alivio, podía sentir a Asch, y por alguna razón sabía que todo estaría bien, ese fue su ultimo pensamiento antes de caer inconsciente.

* * *

Natalia observa como las réplicas que sobrevivieron la primera etapa de la absorción empiezan a desaparecer.

La líder la mira "Dales a las réplicas un lugar donde vivir, a cambio de nuestras vidas"

"Yo, Princesas Natalia de Kimlasca, juro por mi vida que cumpliré esa promesa"

"Lo mismo digo" Dice Guy "No abandonaremos a las réplicas, en memoria de vuestro sacrificio, como el de mi hermana"

"Yo también" Dice Anise "Después de todo, sois como Ion"

Y como si solo esperara la confirmación, la última replica desaparición.

Asch despierta, y se levanta con dificultad, mirando el hermoso cielo del atardecer sobre él, la vista realmente era hermosa

"Aschar" Llama Natalia - ahora negándose también a utilizar el nombre del antiguo general - y corre a abrazarlo "Estas vivo" La alegría de la chica era casi palpable "Estoy tan feliz"

"Natalia" Dice algo incomodo, no sabiendo que hacer, tratando de mantener su pose fría, pero sin deseo de separar a la chica

"Estoy bien, pero… ¿Qué sucedió?"

Guy parecía confundido también, el observa el anillo azul en su dedo, Un borde dorado se forma alrededor de la piedra, con una línea cruzando el centro, el símbolo de la lluvia estaba inscrito, pero ese es el único cambio físico que recibió, pero Guy presentía que se había convertido en algo más, al observar el de Asch nota que a sufrido la misma transformación, no puede ver el símbolo pero apuesta a que representa la tormenta, se preguntó qué era lo que significaba.

"El poder de Lorelei… o quizás sería más adecuado decir, un último mensaje, quizás sería interesante estudiar esos anillos" Murmura Jade de forma pensativa, Luego voltea su atención a Asch "De todos modos, usar ese nivel de poder puede tener consecuencias, preferiría que te hagan un examen médico en Belkend"

Asch iba a negarse, pero Rebeca se interpuso "No, Iremos al castillo de Coral para el examen médico, si lo deseas, después puede ir a Belkend, pero no me sentiré tranquila si no se revisa por un doctor de nuestra elección, además, Luke y los demás irán a ese lugar, podemos reunirnos ahí"

"No estoy interesado en ir a ninguno de los dos"

"Aschar" Le regaña Natalia "Debes cuidar mejor tu salud, iremos al castillo de Coral"

"Tengo sedante si te reúsas a venir" Advierte la chica, Asch le lanza un gruñido de advertencia

* * *

Al final, Rebeca logro lo que quería, y viajaron al castillo de Coral, Natalia no sabía si estar molesta o divertida con la chica "No tenías por qué sedarlo"

"¿Preferías que se fuera sin consultar a ningún medico? Sabes cómo es Asch, además, a ese chico le gusta la gente de carácter fuerte, complaciendo sus caprichos no lograras llegar a ningún lado con él"

"¿Cuánto tiempo va a estar inconsciente?" Pregunta Guy, quien le toco cargar al pelirrojo

"No sé, ¿Otras 3 horas más? Tengo mas si se llega a despertar"

"Rebeca va a espantar a todos los hombres si los tratáis de esa manera" Susurra Anise con diversión

Rebeca solo le lanza una mirada asesina, por lo que Anise se esconde detrás de Guy, pero este solo salta tratando de alejarse de ella, Rebeca suspira exasperada y centra su atención hacia adelante

* * *

Luke despierta poco después que el Albiore despega, el podía sentir a Asch, todo parecía indicar que estaba bien "Aschar sigue vivo"

"Si" Confirma Reborn "Jade lo acompaño para un chequeo, el deseo hacerlo en Belkend, pero Rebeca los convenció a ir al castillo de Coral"

"¿No te agradan los médicos de Belkend?" Pregunto Noelle, algo confusa por su acción

"No confió mucho de los médicos de Belkend" Se queja Reborn "Supongo que no importa, estaremos ahí pronto, con algo de suerte Selena habrá terminado cuando lleguemos"

"Pensé que Selena estaba en Malkuth"

"Ella sigue siendo aprendiz de Shamal, aunque es muy talentosa"

"Luke, ¿Estas bien?" Le pregunta Tear, aun preocupada, Luke le sonríe en respuesta

"Me siento muy bien, de hecho, me siento mejor que nunca"

Luke puede observar el cielo claro, el cinturón de fon brillante en el firmamento, se sentía maravilloso, estar vivo era increíble, y Luke no volvería a dar eso por sentado, ahora se daba cuenta que realmente no necesitaba un motivo para vivir, ahora estaba vivo, tenía gente que deseo proteger y ellos desearon protegerlo, eso era lo único que realmente importa.

* * *

Por favor, no olviden dejar comentarios, cualquier duda o concejo estaría feliz de recibirlo.


End file.
